


Mirtilo

by omegakim



Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta/Omega, Blood, Character Death, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Omega Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Omega/Omega, Polyamory, Romance, Slash, Slow Burn, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Unrequited Love, Violence, alpha choi siwon, kid zhang yixing | Lay
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 61
Words: 475,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegakim/pseuds/omegakim
Summary: Kim Minseok era o segundo na linha de sucessão da sua alcateia e por isso nunca tinha dado muita importância ao poder do seu Clã, já que a responsabilidade sempre recairia sobre os ombros do seu irmão Kim Junmeyon. Sempre tinha acreditado que teria uma vida tranquila dentro do clã e que quando chegasse a hora, casaria e seria marcado por Kim Jongdae, o alfa por quem nutria uma paixão desde a adolescência e era correspondido. Mas o que ele não sabia era em como Byun Chanyeol, o irmão mais novo de Baekhyun, quebraria uma lei importante ao tentar sequestrar o seu irmão gêmeo, Kyungsoo, e por isso, numa maneira de selar a paz novamente entre os clãs, Byun e Kim, ele seria dado em casamento para o alfa sucessor da Alcateia Byun, Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Heechul, Choi Siwon/Lee Donghae, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Henry Lau/ Oh Sehun, Kim Heechul/Kim Ryeowook, Kim Heechul/Kim Ryeowook/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Lu Han, Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Parte I: Prólogo - A primeira vez

**Author's Note:**

> Depois de mil anos prometendo, finalmente tomei vergonha na cara para trazer Mirtilo para cá.   
> Espero que todos tenham uma boa leitura. 
> 
> PS: essa fanfic também está sendo postada no Nyah e no Inkspired.

** Prólogo - A primeira vez.  **

A primeira vez que Minseok o viu, ele tinha os olhos azuis e o pelo de um prata bonito que lembrava a lua cheia. Estava em forma de lobo, as patas enormes afundando na terra macia e as orelhas levantadas em alerta. O Kim não era nada além de um filhote ainda, nem tinha tido o primeiro cio apesar de já ter quatorze anos, e o lobo prateado já era quase um adulto entre eles. Era um Kim, como Minseok, já que faziam parte do mesmo clã. Mas não eram parentes apesar do sobrenome.

O sobrenome, no fim das contas, servia apenas como forma de se identificarem, de saber de onde tinham vindo, se era amigo ou não. Do jeito que acontecia com os Byun’s. Todos os Kim’s sabiam como nunca deveriam se aproximar de um Byun, nem mesmo olhar nos seus olhos, devido a fama de serem lobos assassinos que eles tinham. Eram até mais perigosos que os Lu’s, os pequenos Lu’s que eram quase extintos hoje em dia.

No entanto, naquela noite, que era o encontro anual da transformação, onde eles podiam correr pela floresta sob a Grande Lua, afim de saudar a Deusa Mãe que os tinha criado, longe dos humanos, na sua forma animal e não ser mais do que lobos, Minseok tinha o visto. Primeiro, ele parecia pequeno como si, apenas um tanto mais alto, mas quando se transformara, era um belo lobo de pelagem macia prateada.

Sentiu vontade de afundar os dedos ali, mas se conteve. Não podia se aproximar de um alfa assim, se atirando sobre ele, logo Minseok, que era um membro importante do Clã. Ele tinha que se comportar.

Então se contentou em apenas olhar. Admirar e desejar aquele lobo. Tirou as suas roupas em silêncio, atrás de uma árvore. Apesar de todo o ano fazer isso, ainda sentia vergonha de ficar nu na frente de outras pessoas, mesmo que essas outras pessoas fossem conhecidos seus. Deixou as suas roupas sobre uma pedra e então deixou que seu lobo viesse até si. Era um pouco doloroso no começo, mas depois tudo ficava lindo e confortável demais. E quando se percebeu na forma de lobo, os sentidos ficando afiados e a liberdade acertando-lhe o rosto, sorriu internamente. Se sentia tão livre na forma de lobo, pois sabia que aquilo era o certo. Tinha nascido um lobo, então seria um lobo até o fim. Era o que mais amava ser.

Girou em volta de si mesmo e deu pulinhos, apenas para começar a correr depois, sorrindo por dentro por estar tão livre. Não percebeu que estava sendo seguido até que alguma coisa, ou melhor, alguém pulou nas suas costas. Reconheceu a pelagem negra do irmão gêmeo, Kyungsoo, e logo depois a pelagem amarronzada do irmão mais velho, Junmeyon. Eles rolaram no chão, se mordendo e brincando como crianças até que escutaram o uivo do líder — o seu pai. Correram de volta para o local do encontro e permaneceram em forma de lobo enquanto a Alcateia inteira se reunia para a corrida, onde encontrariam as outras alcateias de Seul e então passariam a noite inteira sobre a lua, correndo e se conhecendo, afim de manter a paz.

No entanto, tudo que Minseok pensava era no forasteiro. No _lobo de prata_. Saberia seu nome mais tarde, depois que a lua fosse embora. Ele se apresentaria, tímido, passando a mão no cabelo enquanto Minseok via pela visão periférica o jeito como Byun Baekhyun admirava o corpo do irmão gêmeo ao vestir-se para voltar a vida humana.

Se chamava Kim Jongdae e tinha vindo da Alcateia Kim que vivia na China. Era bonito com os olhos muito puxados e o sorriso grande, Minseok se lembraria de admirar, assim como se lembraria para sempre o modo como Jongdae o fitou depois que se despediram, como se soubesse que eles ainda iam se esbarrar muito por essa vida.


	2. I - Meu pedaço perdido

Odiava as aulas aos sábados, mas sabia que tinha que ir, principalmente porque não eram aulas extras comuns, como a dos humanos que tinham aulas extras de música ou matemática. Essas aulas eram próprias para descendentes de lobos como ele. E como um membro da família Kim Principal — que comandava os outros lobos do clã — devia comparecer e mostrar uma bela imagem. E foi movido por isso que se pôs de pé e seguiu pro banheiro, não sem antes revirar os olhos ao notar que o irmão gêmeo ainda dormia. O acordaria depois que saísse do banheiro, decidiu.

Kyungsoo sempre tinha sido um tanto preguiçoso demais, pensou enquanto escovava os dentes, a cara de sono refletida no espelho sobre a pia. Enquanto ele sempre tinha sido mais submisso e educado, do jeito que os seus pais gostavam. Na verdade, Minseok sempre sido tinha um exemplo. Educado, bonito, gentil e inteligente, todas as qualidades que faziam as anciãs da aldeia o amarem e desejarem a Grande Mãe Lua que o alfa ou beta ou ômega que o desposasse, fosse alguém digno.

Mas Minseok sabia mais, sabia que gostava de Kim Jongdae — o forasteiro que viera da China há duas semanas para se juntar a eles. No entanto, essa era o tipo de segredinho que ele guardava a sete chaves, já que nem ao menos conseguia olhar para o Kim sem corar como um pimentão.

Terminou de escovar os dentes e foi logo tomar um banho, e só depois que já estava vestido e com os óculos de graus no rosto — sofria de miopia, enquanto Kyungsoo tinha herdado o astigmatismo da avó, mas odiava usar óculos, preferia apertar os olhos na direção das pessoas — cutucou as bochechas de Kyungsoo e o fez acordar.

— Vamos nos atrasar. — disse puxando o irmão, tentando fazê-lo levantar ou ao menos abrir os olhos. — Vai logo, Kyung. — deixou a irritação transparecer na sua voz, odiava atrasos mais do que odiava acordar cedo nos sábados.

Kyungsoo se limitou a resmungar e tentar se cobrir. Minseok revirou os olhos e puxou a coberta de cima do garoto ao passo que gritava pelo pai ômega:

— Omma! — o gêmeo mais novo, levantou-se o mais rápido que pôde e correu para o banheiro; o cabelo escuro bagunçado.

Minseok soltou uma risadinha, pois sabia como era fácil convencer Kyungsoo a fazer qualquer coisa contanto que colocasse o nome do pai ômega de ambos no meio, já que o homem costumava ser severo demais com menor devido a sua indisciplina, pois ao ver dele, tudo tinha que ser sempre perfeito. E esse perfeccionismo tinha sido passado a Minseok, as vezes ele se odiava por isso, pois sabia como podia se tornar um pé no saco quando insistia nisso de tudo sair perfeito.

Resolveu ir até o guarda-roupa do irmão e separar alguma coisa para ele, afim de adiantar o trabalho. Seus gostos eram parecidos e por isso era fácil escolher roupas pro irmão, tirando o fato que já estava acostumado a fazer isso. Deixou as peças sobre a sua cama enquanto se ocupava em arrumar a cama do gêmeo, antes que o pai aparecesse por ali fazendo aquela maldita inspeção. Sentou-se na beira da cama, a postura reta do jeito que tinha sido ensinado, as mãos pequenas sobre as coxas e os olhos gateados desfocados. Estava se perguntando se iria encontrar Jongdae lá, se poderia observa-lo de longe sem que ninguém percebesse... mas duvidava que conseguisse, pois o alfa era dois anos mais velho que ele e por isso, fazia parte de outra classe. Ao passo que Minseok ainda tinha catorze anos, ainda um filhote no meio de tantos outros. Talvez Jongdae o visse como uma criança ainda, afinal nem tinha tido o primeiro cio, coisa que achava injusto porque Kyungsoo — que era o seu gêmeo — já havia tido o seu.

No fim de semana passado, quando eles tinham marcado de acampar com Sehun e Junmeyon, na floresta, Kyungsoo começou a passar mal antes que saíssem de casa. Precisou apenas de dois minutos para que o cheiro do irmão inundasse a casa inteira e Minseok entendesse que o irmão estava entrando no cio. Era um ômega do jeito que todos previam e tinha um cheiro gostoso, que fazia os alfas da vila sempre lhe lançarem uma olhadela maliciosa, coisa que só servia para aumentar o ego dele.

Minseok tentava não ficar chateado com isso, mas sempre acabava se perguntando quando iria acontecer consigo, afinal já estava atrasado se fosse comparar com os outros ômegas e alfas da vila, que tinham o cio em torno dos doze a treze anos. No entanto, seu omma sempre o tranquilizava, dizendo que uma hora ia acontecer e se não acontecesse, não havia mal nenhum em ser um beta. O que havia, eram muitas vantagens até.

Betas não tinham cio e por isso não possuíam cheiro, então não eram atraentes a alfas e podiam fazer o que queriam, já que não eram incomodados por alfas ou qualquer pessoa. Minseok gostava de compara-los aos humanos, pois pareciam sem graça quando vistos de longe, mas podiam surpreender bastante quando perto. Betas eram assim, eles constituíam a classe de lobos que eram ótimos em combate e camuflagem, já que a ausência de cheiro contribuía para isso.

Mas mesmo quando pensava nisso, Minseok não queria ser um beta. Queria ser um ômega, queria ter um cheiro e queria ter filhotes, queria — no fim — ser atraente a Kim Jongdae, pois sabia como ele nunca olharia para um beta, mesmo que fosse um Kim-maior. Estava pensando nisso quando Kyungsoo saiu do banho e começou a se vestir. E continuou pensando nisso depois que comeram o café da manhã e foram para a _escola._

Não era exatamente uma escola. Era apenas um lugar ao ar livre, no meio da floresta, onde os anciãos se reunião para ensinar coisas aos mais novos. Lá, os ômegas mais velhos ensinavam coisas aos que eram ômegas a pouco tempo assim como os alfas e os betas faziam o mesmo. Kyungsoo estava na classe dos ômegas enquanto Minseok tinha que se contentar em sentar com outros mais novos do que si e que ainda não tinham tido um cio, coisa que só o fazia se sentir miserável pois ele sabia bem como os amigos de Kyungsoo o chamavam de _filhote_ pelas costas.

Quando chegaram no local das aulas, o irmão apenas deu-lhe um tchau e foi se juntar com seus amigos ômegas, enquanto Minseok seguiu até a roda dos seus colegas de classe. Estava de cabeça baixa e por isso não viu a pedra no seu caminho, acabou tropeçando na mesma. E enquanto caia se chamou de idiota mentalmente, mas antes que atingisse o chão e fosse agraciado pelas risadas dos amigos do gêmeo, apenas sentiu braços se fecharem em volta de si e como se estivesse preso em uma cena clichê de um dorama, percebeu que alguém o havia segurado.

— Opa. — a pessoa disse e logo o olfato de Minseok foi inundado pelo cheiro cítrico, notou que era um alfa. — Cuidado aí. — ele disse, a voz saindo divertida enquanto firmava Minseok no chão, em pé.

O garoto levantou o rosto para saber a identidade do seu salvador e corou quando reconheceu as feições de Kim Jongdae. Abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, queria agradecer, mas nada saiu da sua boca e logo a risada do outro estava chegando nos seus ouvidos, aumentando ainda mais a sua vergonha. Acabou se limitando a curva-se em direção ao mais velho e sair, apressado, da sua presença. Sentou-se, no chão, na roda que estava sendo formada e respirou fundo.

Aquele era o primeiro contato que tinha com o Kim desde a sua chegada, quando o viu pela primeira vez na noite da Grande Lua. E de quebra tinha estragado tudo com sua timidez, pensou deixando os ombros abaixarem. Se sentia um idiota por ter corado na frente dele e nem ao menos conseguir pronunciar um “obrigado”. Soltou mais um suspiro, frustrado consigo mesmo. No entanto, se atreveu a olhar para trás, apenas porque queria ver o alfa novamente e se surpreendeu por ainda encontra-lo lá.

Jongdae acenou para si, um sorriso divertido no rosto, ao passo que Minseok se sentia corar mais um pouco e virava o rosto para frente, novamente, mas dessa vez havia um sorrisinho no seu rosto adolescente.

Depois desse dia ficou mais frequente encontrar Jongdae. Às vezes Minseok esbarrava consigo pela vila e os dois acabavam conversando, mesmo que a timidez do loiro ainda estivesse ali. Mas foi apenas depois que o Kim teve o seu primeiro cio, onde se tornou um ômega, foi que se sentiu mais seguro na presença de Jongdae, porque mesmo que agora já tivesse quinze anos e o outro dezessete, sabia que tinha alguma chance com ele. E essa certeza foi se estendendo até que completou dezesseis e os dois saíram para acampar naquele fim de semana.

A ideia tinha sido de Sehun, que era um lobo da alcateia Oh mas ainda assim primo dos herdeiros Kim’s — Junmeyon, Kyungsoo e Minseok. Todos tinham concordado e Minseok num ato de coragem tinha convidado Jongdae.

E por isso eles eram quatro naquele fim de semana, enfiados na floresta e sujos de folhas e lama, porque tinham brincado em suas formas de lobo até que a noite caísse. Mas depois que a lua se ergueu, no centro do céu, os outros já tinham dormido, deixando apenas Jongdae e Minseok acordados.

— Você tem um cheiro gostoso. — Jongdae disse do nada, quando Minseok sentou-se ao seu lado, em volta da fogueira.

— Er... obrigado. — conseguiu responder ao passo que sentia o sangue subindo para as suas bochechas e mesmo com isso, sorriu na direção do alfa. — Você também tem. — confessou e o alfa sorriu, abaixando a cabeça.

Eles ficaram enfiados naquele silêncio constrangedor, não sabiam se deviam dizer alguma coisa ou apenas inventar uma desculpa e ir dormir. Parecemos idiotas, Jongdae se lembraria de pensar, mas se recriminaria depois pois sabia que a culpa era sua, afinal foi ele quem tinha começado aquele assunto. No entanto, naquele momento, o alfa apenas fez a coisa que achava certo. Sem olhar para Minseok, deslizou a sua mão pelo tronco áspero — onde estavam sentados — e colocou-a sobre a mão do ômega.

Minseok se retesiou, os olhos se arregalando e o sorriso ficando maior no seu rosto, pois aquilo era a confirmação que tinha esperado há tanto tempo. Kim Jongdae correspondia aos seus sentimentos. Mordeu o lábio e enlaçou os dedos dele com os seus, e só então o alfa levantou o rosto para fita-lo, encontrando nos olhos gateados do ômega o mesmo sentimento que havia nos seus. Enquanto tudo que Minseok pensava era no quanto tinha encontrado o seu pedaço perdido.


	3. III - O castanho dos seus olhos

Kyungsoo sabia que Minseok estava se encontrando pela vila com aquele Kim e mesmo que não quisesse, sentia uma certa inveja, porque o irmão gêmeo parecia ter encontrado a sua metade, enquanto ele não conseguia gostar de nenhum dos alfas ou betas que os pais lhe apresentavam. Claro, que eles faziam a mesma coisa com Minseok. O enchiam de pretendentes, alguns de outros Clãs, mas nenhum conseguia a atenção do irmão e Kyungsoo sabia porquê.

E isso, de alguma forma, o frustrava. Queria amar alguém também e talvez, fosse movido por esse sentimento que o ômega acabava se tornando lascivo, quando fora das vistas dos pais. Tendia a se tornar provocativo, quando estava na escola, enquanto o gêmeo permanecia o mesmo garoto educado de sempre. Na verdade, todos pareciam apreciar mais Minseok do que a si, no entanto isso era bom, porque assim ninguém era capaz de saber as coisas que fazia por aí para se divertir.

A única pessoa que parecia saber sempre o que se passava por sua cabeça, era o seu pai adotivo, Kim Heechul, coisa que só o fazia se achar extremamente parecido com o segundo esposo do seu pai, do que com próprio pai ômega biológico. Claro, ele havia herdado a baixa estatura do pai e os olhos grandes, mas a personalidade traiçoeira com certeza era de Heechul. Fato esse que sempre deixava algumas pessoas confusas, depois que os conheciam, porque Junmyeon — que era o filho biológico de Heechul — não se parecia em muita coisa com o pai. Na verdade, ele era doce e educado como Minseok, mesmo que fosse um alfa.

Olhou-se uma última vez no espelho e só então saiu do quarto, correu até a saída apenas para encontrar Minseok impaciente, dentro do carro que os levaria para a escola. Não era uma viagem longa, mesmo que a escola ficasse em Seul, eram apenas uma hora de viagem pois diferente, dos Byun’s — que moravam na cidade —, os Kim’s gostavam de manter a tradição de morar numa vilazinha perto da cidade principal.

— Vamos nos atrasar, de novo. — o gêmeo mais velho disse, cruzando os braços e fazendo questão de estreitar os olhos irritados para cima do irmão mais novo.

— Como se você fosse morrer por causa disso. — Kyungsoo rebateu revirando os olhos e sentindo quando o carro foi ligado. — Não somos os primeiros a se atrasarem na história da humanidade. Relaxa, _irmãozinho_.

Minseok revirou os olhos e não disse mais nada durante a viagem, se limitou a colocar os fones de ouvido e se fechar no seu mundinho onde só havia a imagem de Kim Jongdae e a promessa de que ficariam juntos naquela noite. Ao passo que Kyungsoo se perguntava como sobreviveria as aulas chatas naquele dia. No entanto, essa pergunta foi logo respondida quando ambos chegaram na escola.

Não estavam tão atrasados como Minseok pensará e por isso, agradeceu mentalmente. Afinal, odiava se atrasar para seus compromissos.

Eles se apressaram pelo corredor da escola e entraram sem cerimônia em sua sala, estudavam juntos desde sempre. Kyungsoo sentou-se no fundo da sala ao passo que Minseok sentou-se em uma das primeiras carteiras.

Não demorou muito até que a professora aparecesse, porém ela não estava sozinha. Junto consigo vinha um garoto, o cabelo preto bagunçado, o fazendo parecer desleixado, mas os olhos castanhos profundos o deixavam charmoso. Minseok meio tombou a cabeça para o lado ao sentir o cheiro dele, era um alfa, além do fato de o ter reconhecido. Mas os olhos castanhos do garoto, estavam focados em alguém mais ao fundo da sala. Provavelmente tinha sentido o cheiro floral de Kyungsoo, Minseok pensou e por isso virou o rosto levemente para trás, apenas para encontrar o irmão fitando avidamente o garoto de olhos castanhos.

Mordeu o lábio, em apreensão, porque sabia o que aquele olhar no rosto do irmão significava. Significava confusão, pois Kyungsoo sempre fazia isso. Dava em cima de alfas por aí, brincava até se cansar e dava belo fora no alfa e cabia a Minseok aguentar as lamentações dos alfas ou as investidas desses, afim de conseguir alguma outra chance com o irmão. Ficou tão concentrado em olhar o irmão, que não notou quando os olhos castanhos do alfa se desviaram dali e focaram em si.

Tinha notado primeiro o cheiro floral do garoto no fundo da sala e por isso tinha o procurado, inconscientemente, era apenas o seu instinto agindo ali. No entanto, enquanto percebia o interesse do ômega do fundo da sala em si, percebeu que havia outro cheiro na sala e por isso, desviou os seus olhos dali e procurou, curioso, o dono do outro cheiro. Seu lobo se agitou dentro de si quando encontrou a pessoa.

Era um ômega e estava virado em sua carteira, fitava o outro ômega. E o cheiro que desprendia da sua pele e inundava aquele recinto era doce... doce como Mirtilo. Franzio o nariz, enjoado com cheiro.

— Bom dia classe. — a professora disse, fazendo os três prestarem atenção nela. — Temos um aluno novo. — ela colocou a mão sobre o ombro do garoto e sorriu. — Esse é Byun Baekhyun.

Minseok estremeceu, onde estava, porque sabia sobre a eterna rixa entre os Kim’s e os Byun’s, além da má fama deles. Por outro lado, Kyungsoo tinha deixado um sorrisinho brotar nos seus lábios cheios. Esse parece interessante, pensou.

— Por favor, cuidem bem de mim. — Byun Baekhyun disse, fazendo uma reverência para a classe, mesmo que nos seus olhos Minseok fosse capaz de ler perigo e a certeza de que os outros que deveriam se cuidar.

A professora deixou que Baekhyun escolhesse um lugar para sentar e não foi surpresa para Minseok, quando o alfa decidiu sentar-se ao lado de Kyungsoo. Assim como não foi surpresa quando o irmão sumiu durante o intervalo daquele dia e dos dias seguintes, mas mesmo quando deitavam para dormir e o gêmeo lhe contava entre risadinhas como Baekhyun parecia interessado em si e em como achava o seu irmão mais novo engraçado, Minseok sabia que por mais interessante que o alfa parecesse, havia alguma coisa no castanho dos seus olhos que lhe deixava inquieto.


	4. III - Algumas pessoas não estão prontas

Kim Ryeowook era o segundo ômega, ou seja era o segundo marido de Kim Leeteuk. Eles tinham se conhecido durante a adolescência, depois que o ômega veio de Taiwan para morar com os tios, já que os pais haviam morrido em um acidente de carro. Quando chegou para morar na Coréia, a primeira pessoa que conheceu foi Leeteuk, o alfa de sorriso fácil e ideias malucas na cabeça. Naquela época acreditava que seriam apenas eles dois até o fim da vida ou pelo menos era o que sonhava antes de descobrir que o alfa já era casado.

Mas isso foi há muito tempo, Ryeowook pensou enquanto rolava na cama, puxando o lençol para se cobrir ao mesmo tempo que via o marido sentar-se na beira da mesma e vestir-se devagar. _Parecemos amantes em vez de maridos,_ não se surpreendeu com tanto de amargura que havia no seu pensamento, porque não era que não fosse feliz ao lado do alfa, era apenas que odiava ser sempre o segundo em tudo. Porém amava demais Leeteuk para reclamar sobre como Heechul sempre ficava com as melhores partes do marido.

Sentiu a cama afundar ao seu lado e logo o cheiro do marido estava chegando até si. Teve seu corpo virado sem resistência e aceitou os lábios do alfa contra os seus ao passo que seus braços se fechavam em volta do pescoço dele.

— Durma comigo hoje. — pediu quando sentiu os lábios do alfa-líder se separando dos seus.

— Hoje não, Wookie. — deixou mais um beijo na boca do marido quando percebeu um bico se formando ali. — Eu já dormir com você ontem, hoje é a vez de Heechul. — tentou explicar mesmo sabendo que o outro não entenderia.

Sentiu os braços do ômega deslizarem pela lateral do seu corpo e depois caírem sobre o colchão ao lado do seu corpo pequeno ao passo que os olhos grandes se desviavam dos seus, mostrando assim o seu descontentamento em ter que dividir o alfa com outro ômega. Mas o que Leeteuk podia fazer quando já era casado com Heechul quando se apaixonou por Ryeowook e mesmo assim continuou amando o outro Kim?

— Wookie... — tentou mais um pouco, pois sabia o quanto o ômega sentia ciúmes de Heechul apenas por ele ser o primeiro marido.

— É melhor você ir logo. — disse empurrando o marido de cima de si e voltando a se embrulhar, fazendo questão de esconder o rosto embaixo do lençol.

Leeteuk se deixou ser empurrado e suspirou ao perceber que o ômega não falaria mais consigo até o dia seguinte. Era sempre assim, afinal. Se colocou sentado outra vez e então saiu da cama, caminhou para fora do quarto apenas para entrar na casa ao lado da sua, onde Heechul morava junto de Junmyeon — seu filho mais velho e sucessor da Alcateia Kim.

Estava com o cheiro de Ryeowook no corpo quando entrou na pequena casa e encontrou Heechul na cozinha, sentado sozinho em uma mesa perfeitamente arrumada. Havia uma taça de vinho na sua frente e seus olhos escuros desfocados denunciavam que o ômega estava distraído e por isso ainda não o havia percebido ali. Ficou parado na entrada do lugar, fitando o ômega ainda com a imagem emburrada de Ryeowook no seu pensamento.

— Está atrasado. — foi tirado dos seus pensamentos pela voz do marido.

Piscou, meio confuso com o que ele havia dito até que lembrou-se que o outro estava se referindo ao jantar que tinham marcado, mas Leeteuk se atrasou porque Ryeowook o havia feito ficar mais cinco minutos e depois mais cinco minutos e então mais cinco...

— Desculpe-me. — pediu e deu um passo para dentro da cozinha, foi até uma cadeira vazia ao lado de Heechul e sentou-se. — Ryeowook...

— Pediu que você ficasse mais um pouco, eu sei. — o Kim disse sem humor algum apenas para beber o resto de vinho da sua taça em um gole só. — Espero que goste. Eu fiz peixe. — mudou de assunto. — É melhor quente, mas acho que frio não deve ficar tão ruim. — então se levantou, meio grogue entregando o fato de que aquela não era a sua primeira taça de vinho naquela noite.

Leeteuk levantou o rosto para fitar o ômega.

— Não vai comer comigo? — perguntou colocando o guardanapo sobre as coxas e se preparando para se servir.

— Eu já comi. — falou e afastou a cadeira para trás, começou a se afastar da mesa. — A duas horas atrás. — não perdeu a oportunidade de alfinetar antes de sair da cozinha.

O alfa soltou um suspiro, em desagrado. Ia ser uma noite longa, pensou.

*******

Kyungsoo olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho antes de pular na cama do irmão gêmeo.

— Aí, Kyung! — Minseok se assustou pela presença repentina do irmão, justo quando estava estudando para a prova de álgebra na terça-feira.

Mas o garoto se limitou a soltar uma risadinha enquanto deitava-se no espaço disponível ali. Minseok ergueu uma sobrancelha em direção ao outro, os olhos gateados desconfiados sobre o gêmeo. Conhecia o irmão bem o suficiente para saber que havia acontecido alguma coisa com ele, pois havia algo no escuro dos seus olhos que denunciava isso.

— Conta. — mandou de uma vez, a curiosidade lhe causando comichões na nuca e o impedindo de prestar atenção nas matrizes no livro de álgebra.

Kyungsoo mordeu o lábio, os olhos focados no teto do quarto e as mãos se juntando sobre a barriga antes que as palavras começassem a pular da sua boca sem que conseguisse pensar sobre elas, apenas estava ansioso demais para compartilhar a sua travessura com o irmão.

— Lembra quando disse a você que ia estudar na biblioteca durante o intervalo? — Minseok assentiu. — Era mentira. Na verdade, Baekhyun me levou até a sua casa. — os olhos do irmão se arregalaram. — Nós nos beijamos. — sussurrou essa última parte, mas queria mesmo era gritar isso.

Estava animado, tinha que admitir. E nunca tinha ficado assim, ainda mais com algum alfa. Geralmente Minseok era quem ficava encarregado de suspirar pela casa e imaginar um futuro cor-de-rosa. Kyungsoo estava acostumado a receber ligações, convites para festas e fugir durante a madrugada para aproveitar o calor dos braços de qualquer um que estivesse disposto a distrai-lo. No entanto, ali estava ele, suspirando e sorrindo feito um idiota.

— Se beijaram? Kyungsoo! — o irmão repreendeu e Kyungsoo sabia bem porquê.

Aquilo não ia terminar bem, ele sabia. Em parte porque um Byun estava envolvido e em parte porque ele nunca deveria se envolver com um, ainda mais com dois Byun’s. Mas Minseok não precisava ficar sabendo dessa parte, ainda não. Por enquanto, Kyungsoo contaria apenas sobre Baekhyun. Deixaria Chanyeol para mais tarde, bem mais tarde.

— Não me repreenda, Minseok. — reclamou, virando-se na cama e ficando de barriga para baixo. — Você faz coisas piores. — e como esperado as bochechas do irmão ficaram rosadas.

— E-eu não...

— Não minta pra mim. — disse, os olhos escuros sérios sobre o irmão, mas por dentro estava se divertindo com aquilo. — Eu sei que você e Jongdae já... — deixou o resto da frase no ar.

Minseok sentiu o seu rosto ficar mais quente e por isso levou as palmas até o rosto, colocou-as contra as bochechas afim de esconder a vermelhidão delas. Porque por mais vergonha que estivesse sentindo daquele assunto, ele e Jongdae nunca haviam feito _aquilo._ Quer dizer, quase havia acontecido no mês passado, mas o ômega ficara tão assustado que não conseguiu seguir em frente.

— Não estou mentindo. — falou, a voz saindo nervosa porque não sabia como lidar com esse tipo de conversa mesmo que fosse Kyungsoo ali, seu irmão gêmeo.

Kyungsoo estreitou os olhos grandes para cima do loiro, e deitou a cabeça sobre as mãos. Minseok estava muito vermelho, mas os olhos gateados não vacilaram quando disse que não havia feito nada com Jongdae.

— Vocês...? Nada? — perguntou, soando meio confuso.

O ômega mais velho assentiu e retirou as palmas do rosto rechonchudo. Ajeitou o óculos no rosto, empurrando-o com a ponta do indicador.

— Uau. — o moreno soltou, muito surpreso para dizer qualquer coisa. — Sério isso? Um ano e vocês não fizeram nada?

— Bom, é. — falou, a vergonha ainda presente ali. — Por que? Você já... fez?

— Já. — Kyungsoo disse sem vergonha alguma, como se estivesse dizendo que havia jantado aquela noite.

Minseok piscou e a boca delicada se abriu em surpresa.

— Quando? Como...? Kyungsoo! — nem ao menos conseguia organizar as perguntas certas na mente.

— Foi no começo do ano. — o outro ajeitou-se na cama, de modo que ficasse sentado em frente a Minseok. — Não foi tão impressionante assim. — deu de ombros como se realmente não fosse nada demais, deixando o gêmeo cada vez mais chocado, pois ao seu ver a primeira vez devia ser especial.

— Com quem foi? — sussurrou a pergunta, a curiosidade ganhando força sobre a vergonha e confusão.

Kyungsoo lançou a ele um sorriso malicioso antes de responder:

— Não pode contar a ninguém, certo? — e ergueu o seu dedinho mindinho em direção ao gêmeo, que prontamente o entrelaçou com o seu. Selando a sua promessa ali. — Tio Hangeng. — sussurrou mais baixo ainda.

— Fala sério! — exclamou e deu um empurrão de leve no menor, que apenas riu da surpresa do irmão.

— Não faça essa cara. Ele nem é nosso tio de verdade. — e voltou a se deitar, os olhos escuros divertidos sobre o loiro.

Minseok sabia que Hangeng não era o seu tio de verdade. Mas era primo do seu pai adotivo, Heechul, e por isso o conheciam desde que eram filhotes e o chamavam de tio. Ele era um chinês bonito e o sotaque na sua voz toda vez que dizia algo em coreano, sempre o tonava charmoso. Claro, que Minseok já tinha o olhado com outros olhos, mas ele era o seu tio e a ideia de ter qualquer coisa com ele, que era quinze anos mais velho, era no mínimo bizarra. No entanto, ali estava Kyungsoo dizendo que transara com aquele homem que eles chamavam de tio — mesmo que não fosse.

— Tá, tudo bem. Talvez pareça estranho mesmo. — soltou uma risada e rolou na cama, ficando de barriga para baixo, os pés pequenos balançando no ar tamanha sua animação. — E se quer saber, foi gostoso. Mas não teve nada daquilo que as anciãs sempre dizem. Gozar foi gostoso, mas não impressionante. Minha alma não saiu do meu corpo ou sei lá o que. Na verdade, só fiquei cansado depois.

O loiro não conseguia entrelaçar o que Kyungsoo relatava com o que as anciãs tinham dito na sua aula de educação sexual. Ele conseguia se lembrar do modo sonhador que elas tinham dito como fazer sexo com o seu parceiro abria um mundo totalmente novo de sensações, mas ali estava o gêmeo dizendo que não era assim. Dizendo que era bom, mas não tão bom como elas tinham dito. De alguma forma se pegou pensando na sua quase-primeira-vez com Jongdae, o modo como ele escorregou a mão para dentro da sua camisa e tocou-lhe a cintura nua.

Claro, que ele quis continuar, mas ficou apavorado com a ideia de fazer tudo errado e eles terem uma primeira vez ruim. Não queria que fosse ruim. Queria algo especial do modo com as anciãs descreveram, porém o relato de Kyungsoo tinha acabado de estragar isso. Pois, o irmão nunca mentiria sobre isso. E se ele não estava mentindo, então as anciãs estavam e isso... isso era totalmente frustrante, porque no fim, não ia acontecer nada especial quando fizesse sexo com Jongdae. O máximo que ele sentiria era cansaço. Fez uma careta diante disso, coisa que não passou despercebido pelo irmão.

— O que foi? — Kyungsoo perguntou. — Está pensando em Jongdae?

— É que... eu sempre achei que tinha que ser especial, mas aí você está dizendo que não existe nada disso. É só entrar e sair e pronto. Parece tão automático. — soltou um suspiro e jogou o livro de álgebra no chão, apenas para se deitar ao lado do irmão, a barriga para cima. — Estou frustrado.

Kyungsoo riu antes de dizer algo:

— Minseok, a minha primeira vez não foi especial porque eu não gostava do Tio Hangeng _daquele jeito._ Eu só fiz aquilo porque fiquei curioso e mesmo que ele tenha sido carinhoso, não foi como se meu lobo o reconhecesse como parceiro. Tenho certeza que se você fizer com alguém que goste, deve se tornar muito melhor e então vai sentir todas aquelas coisas que as anciãs disseram.

— Você acha?

O moreno assentiu e o loiro sorriu, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa em agradecimento ao irmão ou apenas abrir os braços e abraça-lo, escutou algo ser jogado contra o vidro da janela do quarto de ambos. Foram apenas barulhinhos mínimos mas o suficiente para que a sua audição aguçada notasse — coisa que um humano não faria.

Os gêmeos viraram o rosto na direção da janela, mas o sorriso malicioso que apareceu, adornou apenas o rosto de Kyungsoo enquanto Minseok se limitava a sorrir, apaixonado pois sabia quem estava ali. Chamando a sua atenção àquela hora da noite.

— Falando nele. — Kyungsoo disse enquanto o irmão levantava-se apressado e corria até a janela.

Ele observou quando o loiro abriu a janela e fez um sinal para o namorado e só então olhou para si, os olhos gateados cheios de pedidos.

— Esteja aqui amanhã, ok? Temos aula. — disse divertido e Minseok começou a se preparar para descer pela janela.

Não era alta, já que a casa era simples de um andar só. E ambos já estavam acostumados a sempre fugir por ali, cada um sempre acobertando o outro o máximo que podia.

Minseok ainda jogou um beijo para o irmão antes de sair correndo dali, a mão entrelaçada com a de Jongdae. Eles correram em direção à floresta, meio rindo um pro outro e cheios de olhares doces para com o outro. O ômega que estava só de pijama e com os pés descalços, bem diferente de Jongdae com o seu casaco e jeans.

A lua estava alta e iluminava o seu caminho pela floresta, deixava as folhas secas do caminho, prateadas. Em algum momento, Minseok parou e retirou o seu pijama então se transformou em lobo e seguiu o resto do caminho correndo enquanto Jongdae também fazia o mesmo. E por uma fração de tempo, os dois eram apenas dois lobos. Um prateado e um amarronzado correndo pela noite, sob o luar.

Quando pararam, Minseok ainda fez questão de correr em volta do outro. Pulando e batendo as patas contra o chão de terra ao passo que o outro entendia, que o menor o estava chamando para brincarem. E foi o que fizeram. Correram um atrás do outro, rolaram no chão de terra por entre as folhas secas até que se sentissem cansados o suficiente para terminarem no mesmo lugar de sempre. O lugar deles. A velha casinha na árvore. Jogados ao lado um do outro no chão de madeira, o corpo nu e o suor secando na pele de ambos. Pareciam duas crianças, Minseok comparou, que tinham aprontado uma travessura.

— Onde você estava? — o loiro foi o primeiro a falar quando conseguiu recuperar o fôlego.

Estava se referindo aos três dias de ausência de Jongdae da vila. O alfa nem ao menos havia dito algo decente para si além de uma velha desculpa de como precisava resolver alguns problemas na cidade. Minseok odiava desconfiar de Jongdae, mas por mais que fosse apaixonado pelo alfa, não conseguia parar de pensar no que ele havia ido fazer tão longe e por tanto tempo.

— Problemas com meus documentos. — explicou. — Precisei ajeitar algumas coisas.

Minseok piscou para o teto da casinha deles antes de se levantar e começar a vestir o seu pijama, de costas para Jongdae. O alfa por outro lado, apenas virou-se no chão, ficando de lado e observando as formas do corpo do namorado. Ainda tinha dezesseis anos e por isso as formas ainda não eram tão evidentes, mas ele particularmente gostava da curva da cintura dele e do modo como as coxas eram roliças. E essas deviam ser igualmente macias quando envolta do seu quadril.

Virou-se, ficando de barriga para cima e suspirou. Não queria forçar Minseok a nada, mas já estavam juntos há um ano e não tinham avançado muito. Eram só beijos, as vezes castos demais. O alfa sabia que devia ir com calma com o ômega, ainda mais por causa do jeito como tinha sido criado, sempre rodeado de cuidados e avisos de como se comportar. E por isso não era surpresa que o Kim se tornasse alguém tão cheio de pudores.

No entanto, Jongdae era um alfa. Ele tinha os seus desejos, desejos esses que envolviam o corpo de Minseok embaixo do seu.

— Tudo bem? — o ômega perguntou, virando-se de frente para o namorado, mas os olhos não estavam no rosto do alfa e o Jongdae sabia muito bem porque, até mesmo podia enxergar a coloração rosada nas bochechas do namorado por causa do corpo nu do Kim.

Sentou-se no chão, as pernas cruzadas. Queria que Minseok o olhasse, mas o olhasse de verdade, com desejo e sem bochechas rosadas. Precisava que o outro o desejasse, se não aquilo não ia dar certo... na verdade, se Minseok não gostasse de si do jeito que ele estava começando a gostar do Kim, as coisas iam ficar ao menos difíceis demais.

— Sim. — se escutou dizer. — Me dê a minha roupa. — pediu e Minseok virou-se, afim de pegar a muda de roupas que eles haviam trazido durante o caminho, na boca enquanto estavam em suas formas de lobo.

Começou a vestir, primeiro, a sua camisa enquanto via o ômega se agitar pela casinha. Indo até o pequeno armário, onde tinham as guloseimas que Minseok fazia questão de comprar e guardar ali, afim de que Kyungsoo não roubasse de si. A verdade, era que aquela casinha na árvore era o esconderijo secreto de Minseok e depois passou a ser o de Jongdae e Minseok. E o alfa não conseguia parar de pensar em como aquilo era doce e corajoso da parte do ômega, ao mostrar uma parte intima sua assim.

Levantou-se, sem colocar a parte de baixo da sua roupa e foi atrás de Minseok. O ômega estava de frente para a pequena janela do lugar comendo um pacote de salgadinhos de pimenta. Chegou por trás de si e enlaçou a sua cintura sem cerimônia alguma, fazendo o ômega arfar de surpresa e logo depois sorrir quando recebeu um beijo simples do namorado no pescoço. No entanto, quando notou que o alfa estava nu da cintura para baixo, não pode deixar de se sentir desconfortável ao passo que as bochechas começavam a queimar de vergonha.

Sabia que era idiota da sua parte ser tão certinho, ainda mais com Jongdae, que sempre foi tudo que quis na vida, no entanto a sua criação tinha lhe ensinado como sexo devia ser especial, feita apenas entre um ômega e seu parceiro aprovado previamente por seu lobo, e que devia acontecer depois do casamento.

Minseok sabia que isso era um pensamento antiquado, porque maioria das pessoas da vila já não faziam isso. Na verdade, nem os humanos seguiam mais essa linha. Seu irmão gêmeo estava aí para provar isso, pois mesmo que tivessem a mesma idade, Kyungsoo já era muito mais experiente que si.

Tentou se afastar quando sentiu mais beijos de Jongdae no seu pescoço, não que não gostasse. Mas era que sempre ficava apavorado com esse tipo de carinho, porque todas as partes do seu cérebro apenas gritavam como aquilo terminariam em sexo e ele não sabia como fazer nada disso. Tudo bem, que tinha encontrado aquela revista pornô no quarto do irmão Junmyeon e por isso não fosse lá tão inexperiente assim. Mas ver era bem diferente de fazer e Minseok não sabia fazer nenhuma daquelas coisas.

— Jongdae, eu acho melhor não... — começou a dizer tentando se afastar do namorado, mas os braços do alfa se prenderam em volta da cintura dele, o mantendo no lugar.

— Está tudo bem, Min. — o alfa disse suavemente, a ponta da língua tocando a base do seu pescoço e causando arrepios frios pelo corpo do ômega. — Relaxe. — sussurrou antes de beijar, mais uma vez, o pescoço do ômega. No entanto, dessa vez aproveitou para deslizar a mão sobre a barriga coberta do mesmo, descendo os dedos nervosos até a barrada calça do pijama do mesmo.

Minseok fechou os olhos muito apertados enquanto as mãos se fechavam em volta do pacote de salgadinhos e apertavam tanto, que estavam transformando os salgados em pó. Conseguia sentir os salgadinhos se quebrando dentro do pacote, o barulho regendo o seu nervosismo. Seu lobo de agitou dentro de si, como que tentando entender o que estava acontecendo com o seu lado humano, tentando entender porque o seu lado humano estava tão imensamente apavorado com aqueles toques.

Porém, Minseok tentou relaxar. Não podia surtar só porque Jongdae o estava tocando daquela maneira, afinal era Jongdae que estava ali. O cara por quem era apaixonado desde os quatorze anos. Ele amava os beijos do alfa, adorava o modo como ele sorria e sempre, sempre saberia que pertencia a aquela pessoa. Então por que — diabos — estava tão apavorado com aqueles toques? Não fazia sentido algum. Mas a verdade, a terrível verdade, era que sentia desconfortável. Não sentia como se estivesse pronto para aquilo.

— Jongdae. — chamou, o corpo inteiro se retesiando, se encolhendo dentro dos braços do alfa. — Eu não acho que estou pronto. — disse baixo, a voz saindo tremida.

— Minseok, você só tem que relaxar. — ele tentou mais um pouco. — Estamos juntos há um ano. Não confia em mim?

— Confio. — respondeu sem hesitar.

— Não me ama?

— Amo.

— Então relaxe. — meio mandou, meio pediu.

O loiro, respirou fundo e deixou os olhos fechados. Não havia o que temer. Ele amava Jongdae e sabia que o outro o amava também. E por isso, simplesmente deixou que as mãos do alfa deslizassem para dentro do seu pijama.


	5. IV - Algumas coisas não podem continuar

Baekhyun mordeu o pescoço do irmão de leve ao passo que Chanyeol se remexia embaixo de si, tentando retomar o controle da brincadeira. No entanto, mesmo que a sua forma de lobo fosse bem maior, Chanyeol era descoordenado e não sabia usar a sua força muito bem, enquanto Baekhyun, que era um lobo mediano, sabia muito bem como usar cada uma das suas fraquezas e qualidade. E por isso, quando os dois se provocavam tanto ao ponto de terminarem na sala de treino se enfrentando, Baekhyun sempre ganhava.

Assim como estava ganhando agora.

— Pare. Pare. — Chanyeol abandonou a sua forma de lobo. — Você ganhou. — declarou rindo, o rosto suado e o cabelo vermelho se colando na testa clara.

O lobo branco rosnou contra o rosto do irmão, apenas para passar a língua áspera na bochecha do mesmo logo em seguida, como que dizendo “bom garoto” e fazendo o irmão mais novo revirar os olhos. Baekhyun saiu de cima de si e deixou que a sua forma de lobo fosse embora. Deitou-se, nu, ao lado do irmão e meio sorriu.

— Eu sempre ganho. — declarou, a voz saindo arrastada de cansaço.

Fazia algum tempo que estavam lutando naquela sala de treino.

— Não se gabe, hyung. — Chanyeol disse e começou a se levantar. — Da próxima vez, eu ganharei.

Baekhyun se forçou a ficar sentado, o cabelo escuro úmido de suor.

— Vai sonhando. — desdenhou e riu da careta que Chanyeol fez, mas logo estava pegando a bermuda que o irmão lhe jogou, antes que acertasse o seu rosto.

Ficou de pé e se vestiu ao mesmo tempo que o irmão.

— E então? — Chanyeol mudou de assunto.

Baekhyun, virou-se, confuso para o mais novo.

— O que? — soltou enquanto ia até o pequeno frigobar ali, afim de pegar uma garrafa de água.

— Você e aquele Kim... — disse com segundas intenções, queria saber qual a reação do irmão. 

— Kyungsoo? — ainda não tinha entendido onde o irmão queria chegar com aquele papo. — Foi só um beijo, não precisa ficar enciumado. — disse por fim, pois sabia como o ômega estava saindo com eles dois ao mesmo tempo e por isso se achava muito esperto.

Chanyeol mordeu o lábio, nervoso. Não imaginava que o irmão soubesse sobre a sua pequena travessura com o ômega, afinal eles estavam sendo tão cuidadosos.

— Desde quando sabe? — resolveu perguntar, pois sabia que aquele joguinho de rodeios nunca funcionava com Baekhyun.

— Desde quando ele é burro demais para nem sequer disfarçar o seu cheiro nas roupas dele. — respondeu simplesmente depois de beber um gole de água, ficando de frente para ver a expressão do irmão.

Chanyeol apenas bufou, daquele jeito que mostrava o quanto estava frustrado com isso.

— Vocês não são nem um pouco cuidadosos. — o mais velho disse por fim, fechando a garrafa e começando ir em direção a saída da sala de treino.

O alfa mais novo se apressou em correr atrás do irmão, parar na sua frente. O rosto ainda suado e o cabelo vermelho bagunçado.

— Então por que continua saindo com ele? — perguntou, o que tinha começado a lhe incomodar.

— Ele é bonito. — falou dando de ombros. — Gosto do cheiro dele. E ele tem os lábios macios. — disse apenas para provocar e por isso recebeu um empurrão do maior.

Tinha deixado Chanyeol irritado. Era sempre fácil deixa-lo irritado, era só mexer com alguma coisa que ele gostava. No caso, era apenas mexer com Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun riu da atitude do irmão, apenas para no segundo seguinte se abaixar e dar uma rasteira no irmão mais novo. O corpo de Chanyeol caiu contra o chão da sala de treino em um estrondo ao passo que o menor se apressava em subir em cima dele, abandonando a sua garrafinha de água no chão. Os olhos ficando em um tom bonito de âmbar, muito claro, denotando o quanto o seu lobo estava irritado mesmo que um sorriso desdenhoso ainda estivesse nos seus lábios finos.

— Kyungsoo é só um Kim, não serve para nada além de diversão e você sabe disso. Nosso pai nunca aceitaria um Kim no Clã. Então é melhor para a saúde de vocês dois que isso seja só pegação. — falou muito sério, a voz saindo em tom de aviso.

O irmão mais novo sabia que Baekhyun não estava sendo mal. Ele estava apenas dando um aviso, tentando puxa-lo para fora daquela armadilha que era Kim Kyungsoo. Contudo, Chanyeol temia que já estivesse preso na teia de sedução daquele ômega com sorriso de coração. O alfa mais novo se remexeu embaixo do irmão, mas sabia que nunca seria tão bom quanto ele em combate, por isso, se limitou a rosnar pro menor, mostrando os dentes afiados e fazendo o olhar âmbar de Baekhyun se tornar mais intenso sobre si.

— Ah, meninos. — a voz do appa ômega de ambos os tirou daquele confronto. — Parem de brincar e venham jantar. — Donghae se aproximou, o cabelo azulado se tornando muito escuro embaixo da luz florescente da sala.

Abaixou-se e recolheu a garrafinha de água, meio vazia, jogada no chão e a colocou sobre a primeira bancada que encontrou. E só então voltou a fitar os filhotes, mesmo que só um deles fosse seu. Mas gostava de pensar que Baekhyun era o seu filhote também, porque tinha conhecido a mãe dele por tempo suficiente para se tornarem amigos, além do fato de que foi Donghae quem fez o parto da ômega. Ele tinha sido a primeira pessoa a segurar Baekhyun.

_Tinha sido um bebê tão bonito, com aqueles olhos âmbar de lobo._ Parecia com a mãe, apesar dele não gostar nenhum pouco disso. Mas não havia como negar. Byun Baekhyun havia herdado a forma das mãos da mulher e o tom de pele leitoso, enquanto os olhos com certeza pertenciam ao pai assim como o tom de cabelo escuro. Porém, essa era a única semelhança que o alfa tinha com o pai, pois até mesmo a personalidade pertencia a mãe.

— Não estamos brincando, omma. — Chanyeol reclamou, ficando de pé. — Estamos lutando.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Parem de lutar e venham jantar. — consertou, os olhos divertidos sobre o corpo jogado de Baekhyun, no chão. — Levante-se, Baek.

— Vamos, hyung. — Chanyeol incentivou, completamente esquecido do embate de antes, segurando o braço do irmão e o forçando a ficar de pé.

Ele se deixou levantar e depois ser carregado pelo irmão mais novo, pois estava com preguiça demais para andar. O pai ômega seguiu na frente, gesticulando enquanto falava sobre como tinha cozinhado um jantar muito bom.

— Se limpem e depois desçam para o jantar. — Donghae disse segurando no rosto de cada filho e deixando um beijo. — Não se atrasem, o seu pai já está para chegar. — avisou e só então deu as costas aos meninos e seguiu pelo corredor.

Eles não demoraram, do jeito que o pai queria e do jeito que tinham sido ensinados a não demorar. Nunca poderiam se atrasar para o jantar, ainda mais se tinham um pai como Byun Siwon, severo demais. E foi por isso que dez minutos antes que o alfa-líder aparecesse, os três já estavam sentados à mesa, muito eretos e quietos.

Donghae, tentava sorrir para passar uma boa imagem aos filhos, mas até ele sabia como isso nunca funcionava. E quando sentiram o cheiro forte de Siwon, se aprumaram mais uma vez — como se fosse possível — e sorriram para o pai. Ficaram de pé quando ele entrou na sala de jantar e só voltaram a sentar quando o mesmo o fez.

Baekhyun colocou o guardanapo sobre as coxas quando a comida começou a ser servida, o rosto estava sério e o cabelo escuro ainda estava úmido, fruto do seu banho rápido. O cabelo vermelho de Chanyeol estava do mesmo jeito, mas ele bem sabia que o pai não ia falar nada sobre isso ao irmão mais novo, enquanto ele tinha sempre que ouvir como tinha que mostrar uma aparência impecável, já que era o filho mais velho e por isso, o sucessor. Evitou olhar para o pai enquanto mastigava os legumes cozidos, sempre tentando não fazer barulho, pois isso era falta de educação. E porque qualquer barulho naquele silêncio, era irritante aos seus ouvidos.

— Siwon, querido, você sabia que Chanyeol conseguiu entrar para o time de basquete? — Donghae comentou o grande feito do filho, afim de espantar um pouco daquele silêncio, que sempre lhe era tão incomodo.

Siwon, levantou os olhos minimamente do seu jantar e olhou para o filho mais novo, sentado ao seu lado e depois olhou para o marido.

— Parabéns, Chanyeol. — disse, a voz neutra. — Mas quando vai se tornar capitão?

E aí estava, Baekhyun pensou amargo, nunca nada está bom o bastante para ele.

— Eles já tem um capitão, appa. — o alfa explicou antes de comer mais um pouco.

— Bobagem. — desdenhou. — Se você mostrar que é melhor, eles vão eleger você capitão. — disse por fim e o ruivo assentiu de cabeça baixa.

O alfa mais velho desviou os olhos do filho mais novo e os colocou no filho mais velho, Baekhyun.

— E você, Baekhyun, está em algum time? — perguntou só para espetar um pedaço de cenoura com a ponta do garfo e levar a boca logo em seguida.

— Não, appa. — respondeu.

A sobrancelha do pai se ergueu e Donghae mordeu o lábio, pois conhecia o marido bem o suficiente para saber que ele não tinha gostado daquela resposta.

— Mas... mas Baekhyun é o melhor da turma. — se apressou em dizer. — A professora de matemática o parabenizou na última reunião escolar, disse que ele gabaritou a prova. — contou.

Contudo, mesmo diante disso, o canto do lábio de Siwon se enrugou.

— O filho do líder não pode apenas ser bom em uma coisa — começou, segurava a faca com demasiada força enquanto cortava a carne no seu prato. — Precisa ser bom em todas, tem que ser um exemplo de alfa. Como acha que os outros vão seguir um líder fraco?

— Desculpe, appa. — Baekhyun se resignou em dizer, empurrando o seu prato ainda cheio de comida para frente. — Prometo que vou me tonar um líder digno. — se colocou de pé, afastou a cadeira. — Me dar licença?

— Talvez, ficar sem jantar te torne mais forte. — o pai alfa disse enquanto os olhos de Donghae se tornavam tristes quando sobre o filho.

— Obrigado, appa. — o Byun mais novo disse antes de fazer uma reverência e sair da sala de jantar.

*******

Seu corpo estava dolorido quando acordou, a dor começava no seu quadril e subia até a sua nuca e por isso, soltou um gemido baixo quando conseguiu sentar. Estava nu e ainda não era dia. Talvez umas quatro da manhã, se fosse considerar a lua alta e o frio demasiado. Procurou o seu pijama e escorregou para dentro dele com dificuldade, não conseguia entender porque estava sentindo tanta dor. Sexo não devia ser bom? O que aconteceu de errado?

Mas de uma coisa Minseok sabia, Kyungsoo estava certo. Tudo que ele sentia era cansaço, nada de especial. Além, é claro, de um profundo arrependimento.

Já de pé e vestido, observou o corpo adormecido de Jongdae. Amava mesmo aquele alfa, mas o que havia acontecido não teve nada a ver com amor, pois Minseok nem mesmo conseguiu sentir como se o seu lobo estivesse gostando daquilo. Na verdade, tudo que o seu lobo lhe sussurrava eram maneiras de fugir dali, fugir daquele alfa e a pior parte, era perceber que o seu lado humano estava concordando com isso durante o ato.

Suspirou, cansado. Se sentia extremamente cansado. Lembrava-se de ter pedido para Jongdae parar, mas ele continuou. Lembrava-se de ter dito que não estava pronto, mas o alfa fingiu não escutar. Lembrava-se do modo como as garras de Jongdae tinham se alongado e rasgado-lhe a pele do quadril enquanto o segurava. E isso tinha lhe deixado tão cansado, que apenas deixou que aquilo acontecesse de uma vez, pois tudo que ficava na sua mente enquanto sentia o Kim dentro de si, era em como devia se sentir privilegiado por poder transar com alguém que amava. Mas durante o sexo, não sentira amor algum. E mesmo agora enquanto o fitava, também não conseguia sentir amor, pois de alguma forma, se sentia traído.

A verdade, no fim das contas, era que Minseok não conseguia reconhecer o alfa por quem tinha se apaixonado nesse Kim, à sua frente.

Desceu a escadinha apressado. Transformou-se em lobo e correu floresta adentro. Apareceu depois que o sol surgiu. Tinha ficado o resto da noite na floresta, correndo e xingando-se a si mesmo. Era tão idiota, tão ingênuo e agora tinha perdido o seu momento especial.

Kyungsoo estava acordado quando escutou Minseok entrar pela janela. Estava sem roupa alguma e o cabelo sujo de lama, parecia um indigente.

— O que aconteceu com você? — perguntou preocupado, girando em volta do irmão e notando as marcas sangrentas no quadril dele.

Não disse coisa alguma, apenas correu para o banheiro e se trancou ali, fazendo questão de ligar o chuveiro e se enfiar embaixo dele, sem cerimônia alguma. Sentiu a pele arder, mas não se importou, em parte porque tinha começado a chorar embaixo da água. E mesmo depois que saiu do banho não conseguiu contar ao irmão o que tinha acontecido naquela noite.

Ele seguiu em silêncio para a escola, os fones colocados para impedir que Kyungsoo tentasse falar consigo. Seu corpo estava latejando, mas o ômega sabia que uma hora ia passar pois tinha tomado remédio para dor antes de sair de casa. No entanto, nem todos os remédios iam apagar a dor psicológica que ele sentia. Se sentia tão usado... tão imensamente usado...

Suspirou quando sentiu o seu celular vibrar e identificou uma ligação de Jongdae. Decidiu não atender, coisa que não passou despercebido para Kyungsoo — ao seu lado. Mas o ômega mais novo decidiu não perguntar nada. E foi por não perguntar nada, que as coisas se arrastaram silenciosas nas semanas seguintes.

Minseok não estava mais falando com tanta frequência com Jongdae. O evitava ao máximo, se ocupava ao máximo para sempre ter uma desculpa na ponta da língua. Mas nem mesmo todas as desculpas que podia criar deram certo quando o alfa insistiu em leva-lo para um passeio no fim de semana e como esperado, o namorado tentou algo mais consigo. O ômega disse que não queria, que estava cansado, mas a verdade era que não confiava mais tanto assim no Kim.

Kyungsoo observava de longe o modo como o loiro parecia cada vez mais longe do namorado e cada vez mais dentro do próprio mundo. Ele estava frequentemente lendo algo ou estudando equações, as vezes o pegava fazendo artes pelo computador, brincando de ser designer ao decorar sua casinha virtual. Mas mesmo quando o loiro falava consigo, Kyungsoo percebia que havia algo de errado. E esse algo de errado começou a preocupa-lo, quando — curiosos demais sobre as coisas que o irmão fazia no computador — resolveu vasculhar o e-mail do irmão. E foi sentado, em frente ao computador do irmão que Minseok o encontrou.

— O que está fazendo? — usou o tom acusatório quando viu que era a sua caixa de e-mail aberta ali.

O menor virou-se na cadeira com uma calma que não pertencia a aquele momento e cruzou os braços, o rosto cheio de irritação.

— Por que não me contou que se inscreveu para uma escola interna em outro país?

— Eu só... Eu... — Minseok gaguejou e se deixou sentar na beira da cama, os olhos baixos e a irritação indo embora de si. — Eu gostei das propostas e pensei que ia ser legal conhecer outro lugar.

— Minnie... — Kyungsoo chamou e levantou-se da cadeira foi até o irmão, segurou-lhe as mãos. — Por que não me contou? Papai sabe disso? E Junmeyon? Você sabe que eles vão pirar se te aceitarem, não é? E Jongdae?

E na menção do nome do namorado, o loiro retirou as mãos das dos irmãos.

— Eu ia contar se passasse. Você acha o que? Que eu ia fugir?

— Do jeito que você escondeu isso, sim. — confessou.

Minseok suspirou e se jogou na cama, as mãos sobre a barriga.

— Isso é por causa de Jongdae? — o moreno resolveu perguntar o que vinha lhe incomodando há semanas. — O que aconteceu entre vocês?

— Nos transamos. — confessou de uma vez com um suspiro.

A boca de Kyungsoo abriu-se e os olhos se arregalaram, mas antes que pudesse ficar animado pelo irmão, percebeu o tom lamentoso que ele tinha usado ao dizer isso.

— Não foi bom? — ficou de pé e subiu na cama, sentou-se ao lado do corpo deitado do irmão e o observou de cima.

Era bonito com aquelas bochechas redondas e o óculos de armação quadrada.

— Eu não estava pronto.

— Ele te obrigou?

Minseok se ajeitou-se na cama, afim de ficar sentado e então começou a contar o que tinha acontecido naquela noite. Disse como estava nervoso demais para ficar excitado e por isso doeu tanto quando Jongdae entrou sem si. Tentou explicar como pediu para ele parar, mas ele não parou. E por fim, contou a Kyungsoo como não queria decepcionar o namorado e por isso deixou que ele fosse até o fim. Mas a não-decepção de Jongdae não compensava o modo como ele se sentia um lixo no dia seguinte. Totalmente traído, tanto por Jongdae quanto por si mesmo.

— Aquele filho da mãe! — o moreno exclamou ficando de pé num pulo. — Vem, levanta. — segurou na mão do irmão e o fez ficar de pé também. — Vamos chamar Junmyeon e vê-lo dar uma coça naquele idiota.

— Não, Kyungsoo. — ficou os pés no chão e impediu o irmão de continuar a arrasta-lo. — Não vamos fazer nada.

— Meu Deus, Minseok! Como assim não fazer nada? Ele praticamente abusou de você! Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa e você vai terminar com esse idiota. — apontou o dedo indicador no rosto do irmão e viu os olhos deste se arregalarem em susto. — Hoje. Agora!

— Calma. — Minseok disse. — Eu vou terminar com ele, é só que... eu o amo tanto.

— Como pode amar alguém que não te respeita?

Minseok fitou o irmão, totalmente ferido. Claro que ele sabia que estava se afundando em falsas esperanças, mas tinha passado um ano com aquele alfa. E tinha o observado desde os quatorze anos, sempre o desejando e agora que o tinha, tudo que podia pensar era em deixa-lo ir? O seu conto de fadas tinha mesmo durado tão pouco? Parecia no mínimo injusto demais para pensar sobre. Mas Minseok sabia como o irmão tinha razão, sabia como deveria para de se enganar com aquele relacionamento e terminar com Jongdae antes que se machucasse mais, pois todas as vezes que olhava para o Kim não conseguia enxergar o homem por quem tinha se apaixonado. O que lhe parecia era que o sexo tinha transformado o namorado em alguém totalmente diferente.

— Eu vou terminar. — falou, decidindo, por fim, a coisa certa.

Kyungsoo soltou o ar que não sabia que estava segurando e deu a volta no quarto, até que parou sentado na beira da sua cama. Descansou o rosto entre as mãos e suspirou mais uma vez. Queria tanto proteger Minseok, queria tanto que as coisas fossem cor-de-rosa na vida do irmão. Logo ele que era tão doce, não merecia ter perdido o seu momento especial assim. Mas ele sabia que não havia nada mais a fazer sobre isso.

Naquela noite, Minseok contou a família sobre sua inscrição no colégio interno e o pai ômega teve um ataque de paternidade.

— França?! — ele tinha exclamado, depois de segurar o loiro nos braços.

Não parecia tão longe, assim Minseok se lembraria de pensar. Mas era bem longe, não só pela geografia ou pelas tantas horas que ele passaria em um avião antes de pisar em solo francês, mas sim por causa do tanto que ficaria longe dos irmãos e dos pais. No entanto, naquele momento, Minseok não estava pensando nisso. Estava pensando em como terminaria com Jongdae. Já tinha repassado as falas na sua cabeça e até mesmo já as tinha dito em voz alta para o seu reflexo no espelho, mas nenhuma delas parecia certa.

— É uma ótima escola. — Heechul disse. — Fui expulso de lá. — contou e Kyungsoo riu.

Eles estavam todos juntos naquela noite. A família inteira, em parte porque Leeteuk tinha insistido nisso e em parte porque os gêmeos tinham implorado ao pai por aquilo. E é claro que os ômegas brigaram por isso, porque cada um queria que o jantar fosse na casa do outro e depois de muitos gritos e de um Ryeowook raivoso jogando legumes em Heechul, eles concordaram em ir para a cidade jantar. Tinham terminado em uma lanchonete nos arredores da cidade, rindo e se alfinetando — Ryeowook e Heechul se encarregaram disso.

— Omma, — Junmyeon começou. — você devia ser um exemplo.

— Mas eu sou um exemplo. — rebateu divertido antes de beber um pouco mais do seu milk-shake de morango. — Um exemplo de beleza.

— Um exemplo de rebeldia, isso sim. — Ryeowook não perdeu a oportunidade. — Onde já se viu, ser expulso de uma escola. Eu nunca fui expulso, na verdade sempre fui um ótimo aluno.

— Aposto que você era o nerd antissocial. — o ômega mais velho devolveu. — Ninguém te chamava para as festas e você era virgem até depois do ensino médio.

Minseok observou quando as bochechas do pai ômega coraram. Mordeu o lábio para impedir o riso do mesmo jeito que Kyungsoo estava fazendo ao passo que Leeteuk balançava a cabeça, em total negação sobre aquilo.

Eles sempre brigavam, não havia o que fazer sobre isso. Brigavam porque eram dois ômegas ciumentos e não sabiam dividir, o alfa-líder pensou. Mas não podia culpa-los. Todos os ômegas eram ciumentos assim como alfas tendiam a serem possessivos, era algo da natureza de ambos. Mas havia dias que era realmente insuportável escuta-los discutindo, mesmo que na maior parte do tempo o alfa achasse engraçado.

— Eu não era virgem coisa nenhuma. — o Kim tentou se defender, o rosto muito vermelho.

— Ele era virgem. — Heechul comentou baixo, fazendo todos rirem.

— Eu vou te mostrar quem era o virgem. — Ryeowook se irritou e largou Minseok, afim de avançar em cima do ômega moreno, mas o loiro segurou-o pela cintura.

— Quietinho. — o filho disse divertido enquanto Heechul mandava um sorriso cínico para o outro ômega. — Vamos lá, pai. Nada de briga hoje.

— Wookie. — Leeteuk disse. — Minseok está indo para França, temos que comemorar. Nada de brigas.

Minseok soltou o pai ômega e encarou o pai alfa, meio surpreso demais com o que ele tinha dito. Havia achado que o alfa ia ser o mais difícil de convencer sobre a sua ida para França, se fosse aprovado. No entanto, ali estava ele dizendo que todos tinham de comemorar.

— Estou? — soltou em direção ao pai e o alfa sorriu, mostrando as covinhas que Minseok adorava enfiar a ponta do dedo quando era criancinha.

— Está. — falou e comeu um pouco do seu hambúrguer.

— Mas você precisa passar antes. — Junmyeon disse.

— Eles seriam loucos se não aceitarem o nosso Min. — Kyungsoo disse.

— Seriam mesmo. — Heechul concordou.

E Minseok achou que podia explodir ali de tanta felicidade, porque era realmente maravilhoso receber todo esse apoio.

O jantar transcorreu bem, mesmo com as alfinetadas entre os pais ômegas. Mas eles riram mais do que brigaram e todos começaram a planejar como seria a vida de Minseok na França. Parecia como um sonho, o ômega sabia. No entanto, as coisas não podiam ser tão bonitas assim naquela noite, pois o loiro ainda tinha uma última coisa para fazer antes de ir embora.

Jongdae apareceu na hora marcada, jogando pedrinhas na sua janela e fazendo um frio surgir na sua barriga. Ele estava bem bonito com aquela camisa branca de botões e o cheiro cítrico que ele exalava ainda deixava o seu coração fora de ritmo. No entanto, Minseok sabia que aquilo não era suficiente para mantê-los juntos, em parte porque mesmo que ainda gostasse muito daquele alfa, tinha perdido a confiança nele e sem confiança, não havia como eles chegarem longe.

— Oi. — Minseok disse quando saiu pela janela e parou em frente ao alfa.

— Oi. — respondeu sorrindo daquele jeito que o loiro gostava tanto.

Inclinou-se levemente na sua direção e deixou um beijo nos seus lábios, apenas para segurar na sua mão e começar a puxa-lo para longe dali.

— Vamos dar uma volta. — disse antes que o outro perguntasse.

O ômega seguiu-o em silêncio. Estava uma noite sem lua, tudo muito escuro e silencioso e frio, como se ela estivesse prevendo que algo terminaria. Talvez a Grande Mãe Lua não tivesse aparecido justamente porque sabia que o coração de alguém ia ser partido.

Sua visão noturna de lobo o auxiliava a enxergar as pedras no seu caminho, já que mantia a cabeça baixa e quando chegaram no pé da velha árvore, onde a casinha de Minseok estava situada. O ômega ainda não era capaz de olhar para cima. Estava se perguntando como faria para voltar ali algum dia, quando estaria deixando tantas lembranças ruins ali. Talvez nunca voltasse...

Jongdae soltou a sua mão e antes que o ômega pensasse que ele fosse subir pela velha escadinha, o alfa sentou-se no pé da árvore, chamou Minseok e ele foi. Quando deu por si estava sobre o colo do namorado, aceitando os seus beijos e com a mente muito longe dali. Sentiu as mãos do alfa entrarem por baixo da sua camisa e tocarem-lhe as costas, retesiou-se e retirou as mãos dele dali. Não queria aquilo, não de novo.

— Não precisa ficar com vergonha. — ele disse sorrindo contra os seus lábios, voltando a colocar as mãos dentro da camisa do loiro novamente.

— Para com isso. — Minseok mandou, descolando a sua boca da dele e afastando as mãos dele de si, novamente.

Jongdae bufou ao passo que segurava o rosto do loiro e o beijava, duramente.

— O que há, Minseok? — perguntou contra os seus lábios. — Você anda me negando há semanas.

— Estou sem vontade. — falou e afastou a sua boca da dele, mais uma vez. Fez menção de se levantar, mas teve o seu quadril segurado pelo alfa.

— Fique aqui. — mandou, com uma voz sussurrada e o lobo de Minseok se agitou em alerta. — Vamos ficar quietinhos aqui, então. — a voz se tornou suave, tinha percebido o olhar assustado nos olhos do Kim mais novo.

O alfa passou os braços em volta do corpo pequeno do loiro e o trouxe para perto, com a mão na sua nuca, o fez deitar a cabeça sobre o seu ombro. Ele não disse coisa alguma e nem o loiro se dignou a dizer algo, mas Jongdae sabia que havia algo de errado e isso estava afetando seu relacionamento com o Kim, o fazendo se afastar. Será que havia conhecido alguém? Não, não. Minseok era totalmente apaixonado por si e Jongdae tinha feito questão de alimentar isso durante um ano inteiro. Um maldito ano inteiro junto de Minseok, aceitando o seu jeito certinho demais e o enchendo de motivos para ser cada vez mais amado. Esse trabalho duro não poderia ser jogado fora assim... precisava trazer Minseok para perto novamente, porque precisava dele.

— Quero terminar com você. — o ômega disse, antes que a coragem se esvaísse dos seus nervos, afinal tinha ensaiado tanto aquelas palavras que não dizê-las parecia um crime contra si mesmo.

Sentiu o corpo do namorado se enrijecer e não mais se mexer, duvidou que ele estivesse respirando, mas era capaz de sentir o peito dele se retraindo e se expandido contra o seu, indicando que o alfa ainda respirava. No entanto, as palavras de desespero que Minseok esperou dele, não vieram. O que veio foi uma frieza que não pertencia à aquele garoto de dezoito anos.

— O que disse? — as palavras saíram com cuidado da sua boca, como se estivesse controlando-se para não gritar, o que era o que estava fazendo

— Quero terminar com você. — o loiro teve coragem de dizer novamente e dessa vez parecia mais firme, o seu lobo se agitava dentro de si lhe dando força para continuar com aquilo.

Afastou-se do ombro do alfa e fitou-lhe o rosto. Naquela noite, mesmo sem a lua conseguia enxergar as formas dos olhos de Jongdae. Muito puxados e muito escuros, mostrando que o seu lobo não estava ali. Ele era puramente humano.

— Por que? — inquiriu, usando o único direito que ainda tinha, as mãos tinham escorregado até a cintura do ômega e o mantiam ali, sobre si, impedindo que fosse embora e levasse a sua resposta embora.

— Nós não estamos dando certo, Jongdae. — tentou explicar.

— Como não? — e dessa vez o desespero se fez presente, intensificou o aperto na cintura de Minseok, fazendo-o se mexer desconfortável. — Fizemos amor um dia desses.

— Que amor? — soltou, a indignação aparecendo na sua voz. — Aquilo doeu, Jongdae. Eu não estava pronto e você sabia. — acusou e viu o olhar do alfa vacilar.

Sentiu as mãos dele saírem da sua cintura e por isso, se afastou. Levantou-se, levando as mãos até o cabelo loiro e puxando os fios da nuca, soltou o ar que não sabia que estava segurando. Sentia como se fosse capaz de respirar agora, depois que colocou aquelas palavras para fora. Tinha as segurado por tanto tempo...

— Está terminando comigo por causa de uma transa ruim? — ficou de pé também, meio irritado demais. — Podemos fazer de novo, se esse é o problema.

— Esse não é o problema. O problema é que você não está me escutando. — tentou. — Eu disse a você que não queria. — não pôde impedir sua voz de tremer.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Minseok. Você só estava nervoso. Se eu não insistisse, nunca teríamos feito aquilo.

— Teríamos, sim. — rebateu. — Você só tinha que me esperar mais um pouco.

— Quanto tempo? Dois, três ou cinco anos? Não dá pra esperar tanto assim! — se exaltou de vez.

— Se você me amasse do jeito que sempre diz, o tempo não seria importante. — percebeu que os seus olhos estavam úmidos, mas não queria chorar e por isso retirou os óculos e limpou os olhos, depois colocou os óculos novamente.

O Kim mais velho virou-se de frente para o tronco da árvore e se apoiou ali, usando a mão espalmada sobre a superfície áspera. Puxou o ar devagar, não podia se descontrolar mesmo que estivesse sentindo tanta raiva, mais tanta raiva que fosse capaz de fazer uma besteira. Fechou os olhos e acalmou o seu lobo dentro de si. Quando os abriu novamente, o cheiro de mirtilo de Minseok já estava longe confirmando que agora eles não tinham mais nada e Jongdae tinha deixado a sua chance escapar por entre as suas mãos.

Não foi atrás do ômega, porque sabia que estava errado naquela história. Sabia que o tinha forçado a transar naquele dia, mas também sabia que não tinha tanto tempo assim. Precisava do status que Minseok tinha, como um dos herdeiros do Clã Kim, precisava daqueles privilégios para chegar onde queria e fazer o que queria. No entanto, sua ambição por vingança tinha estragado tudo e agora a sua passagem para a realeza tinha acabado de lhe dar um fora.

_E isso era muito, muito ruim._


	6. V - Um pedaço da minha dor

O envelope estava sobre o seu travesseiro quando chegou da escola naquele dia. Era de um amarelo pálido, grosso e tinha o nome da escola interna para qual tinha se inscrito no remetente. Sentiu o seu coração saltar em expectativa. Queria abrir aquele envelope de uma vez, mas não o fez. Na verdade, apenas sentou-se na beira da sua cama e ficou segurando-o, lendo repetidamente o nome da escola francesa. _Colégio tradicional interno para ômegas — a maior arma é a educação._ Parecia um lema bobo para quem via de longe, mas Minseok tinha lido sobre as matérias que eles ofereciam, sobre os programas e sobre a didática.

Era um colégio francês fundado em 1908 especialmente para ômegas de todo o mundo e tinha como intuito preservar a natureza dos ômegas, além de ensina-lhes a se defender, tudo isso sem perder a classe. Já que bons modos era o que a diretora do lugar prezava.

Ele não sabia ao certo porque queria ir pra lá, mas talvez fosse por causa da França ou por causa do modo como todos pareciam bonitos com aqueles uniformes, mas definitivamente, queria ir para lá. No começo só queria uma maneira de fugir de Jongdae, tinha que admitir, mas depois quando começou a ler sobre o lugar, gostou tanto que acabou se inscrevendo por si mesmo. E agora quando a resposta havia chegado, não sabia se queria saber.

Coisa que era bem idiota.

Respirou fundo e começou a rasgar a lateral do envelope, retirou o papel de dentro e começou a ler. Seus olhos se arregalaram e quando deu por si, estava correndo até o jardim — onde tinha visto o pai — gritando como um maluco com o papel balançando na mão, afinal tinha passado na seleção.

E nos segundos que se seguiram foi uma gritaria só, seja por sua causa ou por causa dos seus familiares. Quem enlouqueceu mais foi seu pai ômega, que praticamente andou por aí com um alto-falante dizendo como seu filhote iria para a França estudar na melhor escola para ômegas do mundo.

Heechul, foi o mais tranquilo ao se limitar em abraça-lo e enche-lo de beijos e depois dizer que iria cozinhar a sobremesa predileta do filhote adotivo enquanto Ryeowook se encarregou do almoço.

Kyungsoo tinha ficado bem feliz também, pois sorria bastante assim como Junmeyon, mas Minseok sabia que eles não estavam tão felizes assim.

— O que aconteceu? — resolveu perguntar aos irmãos.

— Não é que eu não esteja feliz por você, mas é que nunca nos separamos em dezesseis anos. — Kyungsoo respondeu quando estavam os três no quarto de Junmeyon.

O alfa se encontrava deitado no tapete felpudo no meio do quarto espaçoso.

— Talvez estejamos sendo um pouco egoístas, mas torcemos para você não passar na seleção. — o alfa confessou.

— Eu não acredito. — Minseok soltou surpreso.

— Rezamos para a Grande Mãe e tudo. — o de olhos grandes confessou. — Junmyeon até acendeu velas — o alfa assentiu quando os olhos de Minseok o encontraram.

— Vocês não prestam. — disse rindo e os outros dois riram também.

*******

Havia um corte sangrento na bochecha esquerda de Baekhyun além de um corte no lábio superior, que ardia todas as vezes que ele bebia alguma coisa. O seu corpo estava jogado no tatame da sala de treino, as mãos enfaixadas e o cabelo escuro colado na testa de tanto suor enquanto acima de si, o lobo-mestre estava de pé. Os braços cruzados e o rosto muito sério.

Kangin era sempre assim, mas por dentro costumava ser um doce. Baekhyun o tinha visto cozinhar um dia desses, cortava os legumes tão delicadamente que o alfa se perguntou como diabos aquele beta podia ser o mesmo que lhe ensinava combate corpo a corpo. Realmente aquela imagem não combinava com esse homem de bíceps evidentes.

— Já chega. — sua voz chegou até os ouvidos do menor, o alertando sobre o final do treino.

— Qual é. — reclamou ficando de pé o mais rápido que podia e logo sentindo a bochecha e sua barriga latejar, onde havia levado socos. — Ainda não estou cansado.

— Mas está distraído. — rebateu. — Vá para o chuveiro e descanse. Nada de treino para você no resto do dia. — demandou, os olhos muito sérios.

— Kangin. — chamou, não sentindo vontade alguma de acatar aquela ordem e abandonar aquele lugar.

— Eu disse não, Baekhyun. E é melhor você me obedecer — dessa vez ameaçou e o alfa deu um passo para trás, pois sabia que ainda não era capaz de vencer uma luta contra esse homem.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu me rendo. — levantou as mãos enfaixadas em sinal de rendimento e começou a ir em direção ao vestiário e por isso não viu quando seu treinador balançou a cabeça em negação.

Aquele garoto era tão esforçado, que as vezes chegava a ser insano. Já o virá lutando com lobos bem mais fortes do que si, apenas pelo prazer de tentar como se assim pudesse provar alguma coisa. Não podia provar coisa nenhuma, pois sempre terminava no chão do tatame, sangrando e dizendo que podia aguentar mais. _Sempre podia aguentar mais, não é?_ O treinador costumava pensar amargo, porque reconhecia aquele comportamento. Era o comportamento que costumava ter quando era mais novo, quando queria impressionar o seu pai e por isso sempre ia além do que podia aguentar, do jeito que Baekhyun estava fazendo.

Kangin sabia que Siwon, o líder da alcateia Byun, pressionava muito os filhos e fazia isso, principalmente com Baekhyun por ele ser o primeiro, filho da sua primeira esposa. O treinador lembrava bem do rosto da mãe do Byun. Ela era tão pequena, tão frágil e tinha chegado no clã tão assustada. Viera de uma pequena aldeia na China, era uma Park antes de ser comprada pelo Byun. Ainda era muito nova quando engravidou, quinze anos mais ou menos. Lembrava-se dessa gravidez, mesmo que não passasse de uma criancinha na época, pois a ômega gostava da sua companhia.

Tinha lembranças doces dela. O seu sorriso tímido, o toque suave dos seus dedos nos seus cabelos e o modo como ela acariciava a sua barriga de gestante, deixando claro o quanto amava aquele bebê. Mas pelo que sabia, a criança não vingou. Nasceu morta por algum motivo e só dois anos depois, foi que ela engravidou novamente e dessa vez, Baekhyun nasceu, mas ela só tinha dezessete anos e por isso seu corpo de ômega não estava pronto para uma gravidez e no parto, acabou não resistindo e morrendo por causa de um sangramento. Ou pelo menos era essa a história que corria pelo Clã.

Porque a história verdadeira, a história que todos eles odiavam era como a garota não tinha aguentado ter um filho com a pessoa que a mantia prisioneira e por isso, quando a criança nasceu, ela se afogou no pequeno lago que havia nos fundos da propriedade Byun. Se matou porque não podia mais suportar olhar para a criança que era o fruto de toda aquela solidão e dor. Era por isso que o garoto não gostava que comemorassem seu aniversário, fazia-o lembrar da mãe morta. No entanto, havia outra história... uma história sombria que ninguém gostava de contar, sobre como ela se apaixonou por um Kim.

No entanto, não valia a pena revirar essa história. Assim como não valia a pena revirar nenhuma das histórias que havia por trás do nome Byun.

Quando Baekhyun saiu do banho, o corte na sua bochecha não estava mais sangrando e o corte no lábio não parecia tão ruim. Procurou com os olhos o professor de luta, mas não o encontrou. Devia ter ido cozinhar alguma coisa, pensou. Então se limitou a ir em direção a saída. Ia trocar de roupa e ficar apresentável para o jantar daquela noite com os sócios do seu pai na empresa.

Ele sabia que pai estava planejando alguma coisa naquele jantar. Provavelmente o fosse prometer a alguma garota humana, filha de um dos seus sócios humanos, mas duvidava muito que fosse isso quando os sócios do seu pai não se comparavam aos sócios que tinha com outros clãs. Siwon ganharia mais se casasse Baekhyun com o herdeiro ou herdeira de um Clã poderoso.

O moreno sabia que o grande sonho do pai era encontrar um Lu. Os delicados e mortíferos Lu’s, que ninguém sabia se ainda viviam ou não. Era apenas que depois da última grande guerra entre os clãs, os Lu’s tinham sido o clã mais devastado. Sabia-se que maioria dos alfas tinham morrido junto com betas e a população que sobrara eram ômegas, que tornava impossível demais que eles tivessem sobrevivido mais do que alguns anos, pois ômegas não sabiam liderar. Eles serviam para seguir e se não havia quem seguir, eles deviam ter morrido.

Bom, pelo menos essa era a lógica certa. No entanto, os ômegas Lu’s de alguma forma se organizaram e começaram a desaparecer. Em parte porque maioria dos clãs que estavam dispostos a ajuda-los, estavam apenas interessados em se aproveitar dos corpos dos ômegas por tempo indeterminado e diante disso, eles simplesmente sumiram.

Os livros de história não diziam muito sobre eles. Falavam apenas sobre a beleza dos ômegas Lu’s e do modo como eram estrategistas, mestres em armadilhas e conhecimento de ervas — como os Kim’s e os Park’s, sendo esse último ótimos em combate corpo a corpo — e era esse conhecimento em ervas que os tornava tão mortíferos, pois eram mestres em venenos. Baekhyun tinha curiosidade em conhecer um Lu e comprovar isso, mas parecia impossível quando todas as pistas apontavam para a extinção deles.

Ao chegar no seu quarto, encontrou o seu terno disposto sobre a cama e acabou sorrindo. Seu omma Donghae sempre o ajudando. Retirou as suas roupas e vestiu-as devagar, porque agora que tinha saído da sala de treino e a adrenalina estava abandonando o seu corpo, começava a sentir as dores dos golpes que tinha recebido de Kangin.

Colocou o paletó com cuidado e penteou o cabelo para o lado com os dedos, só então desceu. Encontrou o irmão mais novo sentado no sofá da grande sala, seu omma ajeitando-lhe a gola do terno e depois alisando o seu cabelo, fazendo os fios ficarem no lugar. Donghae era assim o tempo inteiro, sempre cuidando de todos até mesmo de Siwon, que era quem menos merecia qualquer coisa do ômega.

Quando viu o alfa, deixou Chanyeol de lado e foi até o filho mais velho, começou a alisar o paletó, desamassando onde podia e depois tentou arrumar o seu cabelo escuro.

— Por que não penteou o cabelo, Baekhyun? — perguntou suavemente. — Parece tão desleixado assim. — então segurou o rosto do alfa e beijou-lhe as bochechas. — Mas continua bonito. — sorriu.

— Sempre sou bonito, omma. — o moreno disse revirando os olhos e Chanyeol se apressou em dizer:

— Menos quando acorda às cinco da manhã. — comentou e começou a rir.

Recebeu um olhar irritado do irmão mais velho e se calou.

— Está machucado, Baekkie. — o pai disse, segurando-lhe o rosto e analisando os cortes na bochecha e lábio. — Venha, vou fazer um curativo. — segurou-o pela mão e começou a leva-lo em direção a cozinha, sendo seguido por Chanyeol.

— Omma... — o menor resmungou depois que entrou na cozinha, abriu a geladeira e procurou alguma coisa. — onde está o bolo que me prometeu?

— Depois do jantar, Chanyeol. — falou e pegou a caixinha de primeiros socorros e começou a limpar a ferida no rosto do filho mais velho.

Chanyeol bufou e saiu da cozinha, fazendo Baekhyun revirar os olhos com a atitude infantil do irmão. Mas não podia culpa-lo, afinal o lobo só tinha quinze anos de idade, ainda era um filhote perto de tantos outros mesmo que fosse apenas um ano mais novo que Baekhyun.

— Preciso que me diga uma coisa — o pai começou, olhando bem nos olhos do filho. — Com quem Chanyeol anda se encontrando?

Baekhyun engoliu em seco. Não achava que o alfa estivesse sendo tão desleixado ao ponto de o seu pai ômega perceber que ele estava saindo com alguém. Mas ele sabia que o irmão era assim mesmo, focava a sua atenção em algo e esquecia de todo o resto e no momento, estava focado demais em Kyungsoo para olhar para qualquer lugar. No entanto, não era como se o alfa pudesse culpa-lo. Kyungsoo era uma força avassaladora com aqueles olhos grandes e os lábios cheios e o cheiro que ele exalava... aquele cheiro floral... Bom, não era como se ele pudesse mesmo culpar o irmão.

Mas havia um problema, um único problema. Kyungsoo era um Kim e ser um Kim perto de um Byun não era algo tão bom assim. Tudo bem, que cada Clã tinha a sua belíssima história para se orgulhar, porém havia a história ruim que ninguém gostava de contar e era essa história, que impedia que Kim Kyungsoo fosse um nome pronunciável naquela casa.

— Por favor, não minta. — Donghae continuou quando percebeu o olhar do filho vacilar.

— Ele está. — confessou baixo e o ômega sorriu.

— E como ele é? Eu o conheço? — se animou, sempre era animado e por isso era realmente impossível ficar com raiva dele.

— Ele é um Kim. — resolveu contar tudo de uma vez, esperava que o pai colocasse algum juízo na cabeça do irmão antes que tudo piorasse. Ou melhor, antes que Siwon soubesse.

O ômega parou o que estava fazendo, tinha terminado o curativo e por isso se ocupou em guardar tudo.

— Um Kim? — soltou baixo, temia não ter escutado direito.

— Kim Kyungsoo. — completou o nome do ômega.

— O filho do líder. — reconheceu o nome e soltou um suspiro. — Eles se gostam?

— Acho que sim. — não sabia ao certo, porque nunca conversava com Kyungsoo sobre Chanyeol enquanto o outro sempre tinha os olhos brilhando quando falava do menor.

— Parece que estou tendo _um dejavú_. — comentou e sorriu triste, levantando o rosto e fitando o jovem alfa com olhos tristes.

Baekhyun sabia do que ele estava falando. Era a velha mancha que interligava os Kim’s com os Byun’s, a velha história dolorosa que tinha os conduzido até aqui. Era a velha história da sua mãe.

Ninguém falava sobre isso, nem mesmo na época que aconteceu ninguém nunca falou sobre isso e mesmo hoje, as pessoas tinham simplesmente esquecido. Acreditavam nas palavras que estavam nos livros de história, sobre como a mãe de Baekhyun morreu ao dar à luz ao primeiro herdeiro do Clã Byun. Era apenas isso, nunca contavam sobre como ela era uma Park antes, sobre como só tinha quinze anos quando engravidou e sobre como ela odiava tanto essa vida que tentou se matar... Ninguém escreveu naquele livro sobre a linhagem Byun, que Donghae não tinha tido nem o primeiro cio quando se casou com Siwon, sobre como era criança demais para entender sobre os pormenores de um cárcere privado.

Mas mesmo assim Baekhyun sabia sobre o romance que a mãe tivera com um Kim e de como tentou fugir com ele, sabia sobre a criança morta — o primeiro filho que tivera, seu irmão morto. O primeiro filho que ela tivera antes que Baekhyun nascesse. Ele sabia como não era o único e que por isso o seu pai o odiava tanto, pois todas as vezes que olhava para si era capaz de ver a imagem da mãe. Ele era o lembrete do que o alfa nunca teve.

Baekhyun não era mais do que um bebê de colo quando a mãe se afogou naquele lago nos fundos da propriedade. Ela nem tinha vinte anos quando o abandonou e de alguma forma, o alfa sabia que a culpa era sua, porque sua mãe era obrigada a olhá-lo todos os dias, era confrontada todos os dias com a certeza de que não tinha saída alguma. Era por isso que odiava tanto o seu aniversário, acreditava de alguma forma que se não tivesse nascido, ela poderia ter fugido e sido feliz com aquele Kim.

— Não deixe Siwon saber, tudo bem? — segurou-lhe o rosto e deixou um beijo na bochecha boa. — Vamos proteger Chanyeol.

Baekhyun assentiu. Ia proteger o irmão e ia proteger Kyungsoo também, não queria que uma tragédia acontecesse novamente. Dessa vez, não queria mortes.


	7. VI - A beleza do campo minado

Kyungsoo segurou Chanyeol pela nuca e o trouxe para perto, colou sua boca na dele enquanto o alfa investia contra si. Entrando e saindo de uma maneira alucinante. Ele sabia que os seus olhos estavam totalmente escuros, porque conseguia vê-los refletidos no azul extremamente claro dos olhos do Byun. Eram os seus lobos se reconhecendo e se amando. Deixou que a boca dele saísse da sua e migrasse para o seu pescoço, fechou as pernas em volta da cintura dele e gemeu alto quando sentiu as presas dele rasparem-lhe a pele. Fechou os olhos antecipação a dor, mas nada veio. O que veio foi o seu gozo, chegando muito forte fazendo os dedos dos seus pés se contraírem.

Chanyeol seguiu o seu exemplo logo depois, se derramou dentro de si com um ofego alto apenas para enfiar o rosto na curva do seu pescoço logo em seguida, beijava-lhe a pele que queria marcar enquanto sentia o seu nó preencher o interior do namorado.

Sentiu os braços do namorado se fecharem em volta de si e começarem a acariciar-lhe a nuca, descendo o dedo indicador por ali ao passo que a respiração deles se normalizava.

— Eu te amo. — sussurrou contra pele suada do ômega e Kyungsoo não pôde se impedir de rir.

Passou a ponta da língua nos dentes e percebeu que suas presas tinham despontado. Não eram grandes como as dos alfas ou betas, mas servia para ameaçar alguém que lhe irritasse, mas também servia para outras coisas. Sorriu internamente quando raspou as presas na pele do alfa e sem aviso prévio algum, fincou-as ali, na pele entre o pescoço e o ombro. Chanyeol gemeu, mas não o afastou.

— Também te amo. — sussurrou e passou a língua sobre o ferimento, afim de parar o sangramento e diminuir a dor.

— O que você fez? — perguntou confuso com o ato.

— Marquei você. — confessou.

A marca de um ômega era fraca. Durava menos de duas semanas, mas mantia outros ômegas afastados, pois o cheiro de quem fez a marca ficava no corpo de quem recebeu mostrando que essa pessoa tinha um parceiro. Kyungsoo fazia isso com Junmeyon, apenas para afastar as ômegas interesseiras da vila. Mas com Chanyeol era diferente, queria mostrar a todos que o alfa lhe pertencia. Para o bem da verdade, quando estava com Chanyeol, tudo era muito diferente. Desde as sensações que lhe causava até os suspiros idiotas que dava pelos cantos da sua casa quando ninguém estava vendo.

— Kyungsoo. — Chanyeol resmungou, mas não estava bravo.

— Está tudo bem, seu pai está viajando e o seu omma me adora.

Era verdade. Siwon estava fora do país a negócios, tinha ido sozinho o que Chanyeol achava estranho, porque o pai sempre levava Baekhyun para essas viagens, pois estava o treinando para assumir o seu posto quando chegasse a hora. Mas dessa vez não havia levado ninguém. Tinha ido sozinho com uma pequena mala, depois de beijar Donghae na porta da casa.

— Você tem razão. — desencostou o rosto da curva do pescoço dele e procurou a sua boca. — Está tudo bem. — sentiu quando Kyungsoo sorriu contra os seus lábios.

— Vamos sair juntos hoje? — o menor disse depois que o alfa se afastou, rolou de cima do seu corpo. —Eu, você, Minseok e Baekhyun? — ficou de lado para observar o perfil do namorado.

O cabelo vermelho dele estava molhado de suor e as bochechas rosadas pelo esforço, mas os olhos continuavam naquele tom bonito de azul, mostrando que o seu lobo ainda estava ali. Zelando por seu ômega. E como Kyungsoo amava ser o ômega dele, logo ele que achava que nunca fosse acontecer, tinha terminado nos braços de Chanyeol e agora não queria mais sair. Agora ele entendia sobre o que as anciãs falavam sobre o sexo ser mil vezes melhor com o seu parceiro, porque sentia todas as coisas que elas tinham relatado. E por sentir isso, sabia que seu lobo tinha escolhido Chanyeol como parceiro, do mesmo que ele havia feito consigo.

_No futuro,_ pensou, _quando tivermos os nossos filhotes, vou contar a eles como nos conhecemos. Vou contar como me perdi na sua casa e você me achou. Porque você me achou, Chanyeol, quando eu nem sabia que estava perdido._

— Baekhyun e Minseok? — perguntou confuso. — Eles se odeiam.

Kyungsoo bufou antes de responder:

— Meu irmão não odeia o seu, Baekhyun que sempre faz questão de implicar com ele.

— Você se lembra do que aconteceu no refeitório, não é? — virou-se de lado para ficar de frente para o ômega.

Eles estavam na velha casinha da árvore de Minseok, acolhidos pela grande floresta, onde ninguém podia encontra-los ou escuta-los.

— Aquilo foi culpa de Baekhyun. — defendeu o irmão e Chanyeol riu.

— Foi engraçado.

E Kyungsoo riu também, porque tinha sido bem engraçado mesmo. Na semana passada, quando o cio de Minseok estava perto e o seu cheiro estava forte junto com a sua carência. Não era culpa dele que estivesse carente demais, era culpa da sua natureza ômega. O moreno lembrava-se de ter ido sentar com Chanyeol na mesa do refeitório enquanto Minseok ficava na fila do lanche, com Baekhyun atrás de si. Lembrava-se também de vê-los discutindo, os olhos do irmão estavam naquele tom de avelã enquanto os olhos de Baekhyun estavam mergulhados em âmbar. Tinha virado para Chanyeol e dito que aqueles dois com certeza tinham uma tensão sexual e feito o alfa rir com aquele comentário até que escutaram o barulho e quando viraram os seus rostos em direção ao som, encontraram Baekhyun jogado no chão. Encolhido e resmungando coisas desconexamente raivosas em direção a um Minseok com um olhar assassino.

Kyungsoo percebeu de cara que Minseok havia chutado o alfa bem naquele lugar e por isso não pôde evitar começar a rir enquanto Chanyeol fazia o mesmo. E durante o resto do dia, Baekhyun não falou com nenhum dos dois.

— Seu irmão mereceu.

— Eu sei. Ele enche muito a paciência do Minseok. — puxou o ômega para cima de si e beijou-lhe rapidamente. — Por que quer junta-los?

— Minseok está indo para a França amanhã, achei que ia ser legal ele sair para se divertir uma última vez. E Baekhyun não faz nada além de viver na sombra do seu pai. Precisamos dar uma vida para esses dois. — sorriu para o namorado e Chanyeol sabia muito bem o que ele estava planejando.

— Conheço um ótimo lugar. — concordou e os olhos escuros de Kyungsoo brilharam em entusiasmo.

Eles se despediram uma hora depois, entre beijos e juras de amor bregas que Kyungsoo achava que nunca faria. O cheiro de Chanyeol estava no seu corpo durante todo o trajeto até em casa assim como o maldito sorriso bobo que denunciava o quanto estava apaixonado por aquele garoto que era um ano mais novo que si. Mas um ano de diferença não era nada comparado com o tanto de coisas que tinham compartilhado naqueles dois meses de relacionamento. Até mesmo havia conhecido a pai ômega de Chanyeol.

O ômega insistira em fazer um jantar formal para eles quando Siwon estava em mais uma das suas viagens misteriosas. Os quatro, sentaram-se e conversaram sobre como tinham se conhecido enquanto Baekhyun parecia levemente indignado por ter sido o culpado daquele relacionamento ter começado, mas ele não parecia bravo ou com ciúmes. Parecia preocupado e Kyungsoo sabia porque, mas tentava não pensar nisso. Pensava apenas em Chanyeol e no modo como adorava a mistura dos seus cheiros quando faziam amor na velha casinha.

Ao chegar em casa, encontrou Minseok na cozinha tentando cozinhar. Acabou soltando uma risada diante da visão suja do irmão. Havia trigo até nas lentes do seu óculos. O loiro sempre tinha sido péssimo na cozinha, enquanto o gêmeo tinha um dom especial para isso. Era capaz de cozinhar qualquer coisa, mas não gostava tanto de fazer isso.

— O que está tentando fazer? — perguntou, cruzando os braços e mordendo o lábio afim de impedir o riso ao notar um pouco de massa no loiro do seu cabelo.

— Promete que não vai rir? — devolveu uma pergunta e Kyungsoo assentiu, se aproximou do irmão e ergueu o dedinho mindinho.

Minseok limpou as mãos no avental e ergueu o seu dedinho também, enlaçou com o de Kyungsoo.

— Estou tentando fazer biscoitos para Baekhyun, você sabe... — e sentiu o seu rosto começar a corar. — como desculpas por eu o ter chutado, naquele lugar...

Tinha se sentido culpado pelo que tinha feito, afinal nunca fora um ômega agressivo e tudo bem, que naquele dia ele estava uma confusão de hormônios e ter Baekhyun enchendo a sua paciência foi demais.

O gêmeo mordeu o lábio mais uma vez, não podia rir e quebrar a sua promessa. Se forçou a respirar fundo e então desenlaçou o seu dedinho do de Minseok, ao passo que o loiro suspirava e depois fitava o irmão, os olhos muito grandes sobre ele.

— Soo. — chamou, usando o apelido do irmão e Kyungsoo entendeu que ele queria usá-lo para cozinhar para Baekhyun.

— Nem vem, Minseok. — disse. — Você quem chutou ele. — e subitamente estava rindo, apoiando-se na bancada da cozinha e rindo aberto.

— Você prometeu que não ia rir. — o loiro se irritou. — Kyungsoo. — chamou quando o irmão não parou.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. — se rendeu e mostrou ao irmão um sorriso bem diferente. — Conheço um jeito de você se desculpar e ainda se divertir ao mesmo tempo.

— O que está planejando? — desfez o nó do avental e o retirou, colocando sobre a bancada suja de trigo.

— Eu e Chanyeol vamos em uma balada hoje, você podia vir também e quem sabe o Baekhyun estivesse lá também e então... — deixou no ar e o loiro encarou-o, uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Então o que? — ele realmente não havia entendido o jeito sugestivo que o ômega falara.

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos e suspirou. Minseok ainda era tão inocente, mesmo que tivessem a mesma idade.

— Você pede desculpas. — decidiu dizer.

— Ah. — soltou incerto, foi até a pia e começou a lavar as mãos. — Eu tenho que acordar cedo amanhã, meu voou para a França é cedo. Não posso me atrasar.

— Nós podemos ficar só umas horinhas, o tempo pra você falar com ele e então, nós voltamos. Que tal? Papai não vai notar, porque nosso pai alfa vai dormir aqui hoje. É o plano perfeito. — terminou, pensando que realmente era o plano perfeito, mas não para se desculpar.

— Tudo bem. — acabou concordando, precisava se divertir um pouco antes de ir. — Podemos chamar Junmeyon? Faz tempo que não saímos os três.

— Você fala com ele. — Kyungsoo sorriu e começou a se afastar. — Eu vou tomar um banho. — se apressou em correr da cozinha e ir para o banheiro, estava tão entusiasmado com aquilo.

Minseok olhou para a bagunça que tinha feito e suspirou. Depois que limpasse aquilo, ia falar com Junmyeon, decidiu. No entanto, quando já estava no final da limpeza, seu irmão apareceu na cozinha.

— Onde está omma Ryeowook? — perguntou.

— Ele foi na cidade fazer compras. Papai vai dormir aqui hoje. — explicou e Junmyeon assentiu, entrou na cozinha e notou o avental sujo do irmão sobre a bancada.

— Estava tentando cozinhar? — perguntou segurando o avental.

Minseok sentiu o seu rosto corar, porque sabia que se dissesse sim, ia ter contar toda a história por trás daquele ato.

— Sim. — chiou baixo, mas antes que o irmão perguntasse algo, se apressou em continuar. — Vamos sair hoje? Eu, você e Kyungsoo? Vai ter uma balada na cidade.

Junmyeon ergueu uma sobrancelha do mesmo jeito desconfiado que Minseok fazia, que na verdade era uma coisa que tinham herdado do pai alfa.

— Uma festa de despedida?

— Isso. — concordou. — Vai ser legal. — usou o argumento que Kyungsoo sempre usava quando queria usá-lo para ir ao cinema com Chanyeol, mas precisava da companhia do loiro para que os pais os deixassem ir para a cidade à noite e por isso o loiro terminava a noite, segurando vela. Mas dessa vez, ele confiava mesmo que ia ser legal.

— Por que eu acho que essa ideia foi de Kyungsoo, hein? — brincou e o irmão riu. — Chanyeol vai estar lá, não é? — adivinhou.

— Em carne e osso. Não me deixe segurar vela sozinho, sim? — piscou os olhos grandes em direção ao mais velho e fez um bico e Junmyeon revirou os olhos, nunca dava para dizer não quando Minseok fazia aegyo.

— Tudo bem. Você tem que dizer ao meu omma que vou dormir aqui. — e Minseok sorriu, sabia como Heechul confiava mais nele do que no próprio filho.

E nas horas que se seguiram o plano transcorreu muito bem. Minseok falou com Heechul e disse como ele ia fazer uma festinha do pijama com os irmãos, como despedida e o ômega mais velho deixou que o filho fosse, contando que não dormissem tarde porque o alfa tinha aula de manhã. Eles terminaram os três no quarto, comendo chocolate até que o pai alfa deles apareceu para dar-lhes boa noite. Eles jantaram com os dois e fingiram estar com sono depois de um tempo, mas apenas arrumaram-se silenciosamente no quarto. E quando o barulho da porta do quarto do pai sendo fechada se fez presente, os três fugiram pela janela.

Não se transformaram em lobo, porque aquilo estragaria as suas roupas. Então como Junmyeon era quatro meses mais velho, ele foi o encarregado de pegar o carro do pai e dirigir até Seul. Kyungsoo era o guia, pois Chanyeol tinha lhe enviado o endereço da boate por mensagem e como ele conhecia Seul melhor que os irmãos, mostrava o caminho ao irmão. Minseok se limitou em guardar na memória cada pedaço daquela noite, afinal era a sua última noite em Seul.

_Amanhã à noite estarei na França,_ pensou ansioso. Como seria lá? Tão bonito como nas fotos? As pessoas seriam legais? Ele faria amigos? Mas essas perguntas sumiram da sua mente quando o carro parou. Chanyeol estava em frente à boate, o celular na mão e o cabelo vermelho o destacando. E por isso, Kyungsoo foi o primeiro a sair do carro depois que Junmyeon estacionou com certa dificuldade, afinal não era tão bom dirigindo.

Minseok observou quando o moreno abraçou o namorado e o beijou avidamente, como se não se viessem há semanas. Se contentou em enfiar as mãos nos bolsos do seu casaco. Estava uma noite fria.

— Eles são sempre assim? — o irmão sussurrou.

— No cinema são piores. — confessou e o alfa balançou a cabeça em negação, mas Minseok conseguia ver o sorriso nos seus lábios.

Nenhum deles via mal algum em Kyungsoo gostar de Chanyeol. O que havia de errado no amor? Porque aquilo, definitivamente, era amor. Minseok conseguia ver pela maneira que se olhavam, pois reconhecia aquele olhar. Era a mesma maneira que olhava para Jongdae.

Jongdae...

A última vez que falara consigo, o alfa estava trabalhando com outros alfas e betas na construção de uma barreira perto do lago, estava suado e sem camisa e estava terrivelmente atraente daquele jeito. Por um momento sentiu ciúmes das ômegas que estavam ali apenas para vê-lo em vez de ajudar, mas depois se confortou dizendo a si mesmo, que o alfa não lhe pertencia mais. No entanto, não podia evitar todo o vazio que sempre se apossava de si todas as vezes que o via pela vila. Ainda gostava dele, quer dizer, gostava da ilusão que tinha criado em volta daquele garoto de dezoito anos.

— Vamos entrar. — foi tirado dos seus pensamentos por Kyungsoo.

O gêmeo segurou na sua mão e na de Junmyeon e os puxou em direção a entrada do lugar. Não parecia uma boate, pensou. Não tinha cara de boate. Achava que boates eram espalhafatosas por fora, com letras em neon e tudo mais indicando que ali se podia beber e enlouquecer com desconhecidos. Mas não havia nada disso na fachada. Na verdade, parecia a entrada de uma casa. Porém assim que entraram, tudo que Minseok sabia sobre boates se fez presente.

Por dentro, era mais grande do que parecia. Havia luzes por todas as partes, em forma de lazeres coloridos e tantas, mais tantas pessoas. O cheiro era estranho. Conseguia reconhecer os de outros lobos, mas a grande maioria era cheiro de perfume denunciando que aquilo era uma boate para humanos. O gêmeo foi o puxando por entre as pessoas, até que chegaram no bar e até ali, não tinha visto Baekhyun.

Retirou o seu casaco e deixou que um humano guardasse atrás do balcão, juntos com os dos seus irmãos e o de Chanyeol. Quis perguntar sobre Baekhyun, mas não fez. No entanto, o que fez foi deixar tudo isso para trás. Era a sua última noite, oras, merecia se divertir. Ia escrever um bilhete de desculpas e pedir para Kyungsoo entregar à ele na escola, mas por enquanto, só por enquanto, ia aprender a dançar.

Segurou a mão de Junmyeon e o puxou em direção a pista de dança. Chanyeol e Kyungsoo continuaram no bar, pediram bebidas e riram quando viram o jeito estabanado dos irmãos Kim’s na pista, decidiram ir para lá e ajuda-los a não passar tanta vergonha. E sob toda aquela música, Minseok nunca tinha se sentido tão livre. Ele rodopiava por entre as pessoas, as vezes deixava que alguém se aproximasse e dançasse consigo e então ria enquanto o abandonava para voltar aos braços do irmão mais velho. De vez em quando Chanyeol segurava-o pelas mãos e o fazia rodopiar e ele ria alto, jogando a cabeça para atrás. E então Kyungsoo estava lá, apara segura-lo pelo quadril e dizer como tinha que se mexer.

Não saberia dizer quando aconteceu, mas perdeu os óculos em algum momento e por isso tudo virou um borrão colorido. Ser míope era realmente uma droga, mas naquela balada não fazia muita diferença, com aquela luz fraca não dava para ver muita coisa mesmo. Mas ele não ficou desesperado porque conseguia encontrar o cheiro dos irmãos por entre aquelas pessoas, então se sentia seguro. E por estar nessa situação não viu quando Chanyeol se afastou em direção ao bar, afim de sentar-se com o seu irmão mais velho teimoso.

— Achei que tinha dito que não viria. — falou sentando-se ao seu lado e Baekhyun virou-se no banco, ficando de frente para o bar.

— Não achei que estivesse falando dessa balada. — disse, mesmo que no fundo tivesse reconsiderado o pedido do irmão e ido até ali. — Aqui é legal. — bebeu um pouco da sua bebida.

— Por que não dança conosco? — perguntou, estava de frente para a pista, observando Kyungsoo dançar para si, remexendo-se sedutoramente com os olhos focados nos seus.

— Chama aquilo de dança? — desdenhou e virou-se no banco, apenas para ter seus olhos atraídos para Minseok, dançando com Junmeyon.

Sabia que ele estaria ali, não só porque o irmão tinha dito, mas porque conseguia reconhecer o cheiro dele em qualquer lugar e mesmo que a sua memória fosse fraca quanto a isso, seu lobo sempre fazia questão de alerta-lo quando o loiro estava perto. Engoliu em seco, quando percebeu alguém desconhecido aproximar-se por trás do loiro e começar a dançar consigo, colando o seu corpo no dele.

— Podia apenas ir lá, sabe. — Chanyeol disse divertido quando viu para onde o irmão olhava, parecia irritado.

Baekhyun desviou os olhos e os focou no irmão.

— Passo. — voltou a ficar de frente para o bar, bebeu mais da sua bebida.

Chanyeol suspirou, frustrado. Era sempre tão difícil fazer o irmão sair da toca em que tinha se enfiado, mas o alfa sabia que o moreno não fazia por mau. Ele estava só se protegendo ao erguer toda aquela arrogância em volta de si.

— Vamos esperar você. — disse por fim, colocando a mão sobre o ombro dele e depois se afastando.

Baekhyun observou pelo canto de olho o irmão ir embora, o seu lobo queria segui-lo e se enfiar na frente de Minseok, mas sabia que não podia fazer isso. Chanyeol já tinha caído naquela armadilha, não podia ser a sua vez. Ele tinha que ser o sensato da família, precisava proteger Chanyeol quando chegasse a hora, porque ele bem sabia que aquilo de gostar de Kyungsoo ia se transformar em um grande pesadelo em algum momento. No entanto, não pôde evitar virar-se mais uma vez e deixar os seus olhos caírem sobre Minseok.

Ele era tão bonito sendo extrovertido daquele jeito, era terrivelmente bonito quando achava que ninguém estava olhando. Baekhyun lembrava-se de entrar na biblioteca da escola, apenas para observa-lo se enfiar por entre as prateleiras a procura de algum romance. Achava-o bonito quando mordia o lábio em dúvida ou quando ajeitava os óculos afim de ler o título do livro. Mas nunca ia admitir isso, porque Minseok era um campo minado.

Estava cheio de armadilhas e Baekhyun estava com medo demais para tentar alguma coisa. Então por isso, era melhor olhar de longe. Era melhor observar de longe os seus detalhes, guardar todos e acreditar que aquilo não ia dar em nada, porque realmente não ia dar. Chanyeol tinha lhe contado que o loiro iria para França estudar e se tudo desse certo, como Baekhyun acreditava, nunca mais iam se ver.

Mordeu o lábio e depois o soltou apenas para arregalar os olhos quando Minseok parou de dançar e ficou muito parado, olhando na sua direção. Será que podia reconhece-lo? Virou-se de frente para o bar e bebeu o resto do álcool no seu copo, não podia encarar o ômega. Puxou algumas notas do seu bolso e pagou a bebida, então se pôs de pé e saiu dali. Mas mesmo quando já estava muito longe, ainda era capaz de sentir o cheiro de mirtilo do Kim, inundando-o e pedindo que voltasse. _Mas não voltou, porque era mais fácil negar do que aceitar._

No dia seguinte depois que o sinal para o início das aulas tocou, a carteira de Minseok estava vazia e ele sabia porquê. Ficou encarando aquele vazio, incapaz de entender porque seu lobo parecia tão esquisito no seu peito, se agitando e o deixando desconfortável a cada vez que se dava conta da falta do cheiro do ômega. Contudo, no fim da aula, Kyungsoo veio falar consigo.

— Minseok pediu para entregar à você. — o ômega estendeu-lhe uma pequena caixinha laranjada.

Ele pegou, um pouco curioso sobre o que seria aquilo. Abriu a boca para perguntar, mas Kyungsoo já havia corrido para dentro do carro que o levaria para casa.

O alfa ficou parado, em frente à escola encarando a caixinha até que resolveu abri-la. Acabou rindo com o que encontrou. Eram biscoitos. Exatos três biscoitos com gotas de chocolate e um bilhetinho verde sobre eles. A letra delicada do ômega se destacava em caneta azul brilhante, deixando tudo tão terrivelmente ridículo que o seu peito se aqueceu.

_“Desculpe-me pelo chute. Eu não sabia que seria tão forte, mas você mereceu e sabe disso._

_— Kim Minseok.”_

Baekhyun riu mais um pouco, porque sabia que tinha merecido. Virou o bilhete, encontrando um PS.

_“PS: Não fiz os biscoitos, pedi que Kyung comprasse da Senhora Gong, a velhinha na frente à escola. Aproveite-os.”_


	8. VII - O amor dos bobos

— Omma, já faz um mês. Um mês! — Kyungsoo exclamou frustrado sentado à mesa da casa de Heechul.

O ômega mais velho revirou os olhos com o escândalo que o filhote estava fazendo, porque era de um exagero sem tamanho. Tudo bem que já fazia um mês que Minseok não escrevia carta alguma, mas o loiro havia ligado no fim de semana passado e conversado com todos pelo viva-voz. Mas o pai entendia porque o filho estava tão frustrado, era porque nesse um mês que o gêmeo fora embora para França, o outro não tivera nenhum momento a sós com ele e só Heechul sabia como Kyungsoo se sentia sozinho, quando o outro Kim sempre fora seu melhor amigo e eles nunca tinham se separado.

— Por que ele não me escreve? Eu o escrevo todos os dias! — continuou a se frustrar, jogou-se dramaticamente contra a mesa.

Heechul soltou uma risadinha antes de se sentar em frente ao filho e segura-lhe a mão carinhosamente.

— Minseok está num lugar totalmente novo, Kyungsoo. A França é muito diferente da Coréia, querido. Ele deve estar ocupado em se adaptar, mas você sabe como ele é, logo, logo vai te ligar ou mandar uma carta. — o ômega levantou o rosto para fitar o pai ômega, os olhos grandes cheios de saudade do irmão. — E além do mais, as cartas podem ter se perdido e ainda não chegaram. A França é bem longe.

Kyungsoo fez um bico com os lábios cheios e o Kim mais velho apertou-lhe a bochecha, arrancando uma risadinha do filho adotivo.

— Por que não sai para se encontrar com seu _namoradinho_ , huh? — perguntou, fazendo questão de sussurrar namoradinho como se fosse um segredo.

O ômega mais novo corou com o que foi dito. Não sabia que o pai tinha conhecimento sobre seus encontros com Chanyeol, achava que estava sendo cuidadoso.

— Eu sinto o cheiro dele em você, Kyungsoo, nem adianta negar. — e riu fazendo o mais novo abaixar a cabeça, envergonhado com sua inocência.

Ficara tão focado em Chanyeol, em vê-lo e toca-lo que esquecera-se de que o cheiro dele se prendia nas suas roupas todas as vezes que se abraçavam.

— Não pode contar ao appa. — pediu e o pai ômega sorriu doce.

— Não se preocupe, querido. Eu já tive a sua idade. — usou o seu tom compreensivo, fazendo o outro suspirar aliviado, mas é claro que ele sabia que aquilo não queria dizer muita coisa pois quando Heechul ou um dos seus pais descobrisse sobre Chanyeol, as coisas não iam ser nada boas.

Mas por enquanto, ele queria se enganar que estava e iria ficar tudo bem.

Heechul colocou as mãos nos bolsos, estava atrás de algo que tinha comprado mais cedo para usar com Leeteuk, mas já passava das oito e duvidava muito que o marido chegasse a tempo. Era sempre assim, afinal. O alfa se perdia nos braços de Ryeowook e esquecia-se dos compromissos que tinha com o outro Kim. Mas Heechul não se incomodava com isso, pois era o primeiro esposo e por isso sempre teria mais privilégios que o segundo, isso sem tirar o fato de que ele estava na posição certa. Tinha alcançado o seu objetivo.

Encontrou os ingressos pro cinema no bolso de trás da sua calça jeans e os estendeu na direção do filhote.

— Por que não leva seu namoradinho no cinema? O filme começa daqui a pouco. — ofereceu e observou quando os olhos de Kyungsoo brilharam em entusiasmo.

Lembrou-se quando ele era mais novo, um tanto mais novo do que Kyungsoo quando se apaixonou pela primeira vez. Ele era um beta tão charmoso quando sorria largo de alguma piada que o ômega contava. Gostava mesmo daquele beta e talvez tivessem casado se tudo aquilo não tivesse acontecido, mas Heechul não havia se arrependido das escolhas que tomara. Havia escolhido se casar com Leeteuk e tinha construído uma bela família e mesmo que Ryeowook fosse bem irritante, gostava dele. Tinha plena certeza que aquela família não seria lá muita coisa sem o outro Kim, pois foi dele que haviam vindo seus gêmeos prediletos. Era dele que havia vindo Minseok, seu maior orgulho. Mas ainda assim não conseguia se impedir se sempre mergulhar no passado por alguns momentos, imaginar possibilidades que faziam seu peito doer de saudade.

Kyungsoo pegou os ingressos, sorrindo travesso e depois ficando de pé. Se agitando pela cozinha do pai como se tivesse ganhado na loteria.

— Você precisa me acobertar. — falou e Heechul riu mais um pouco, enquanto assentia.

— Só sai logo daqui. — brincou, se fingindo de bravo e o ômega correu depois de jogar um beijinho na direção do pai.

O Kim mais velho riu mais um pouco, sentado à mesa da sua casa, balançando a cabeça ocasionalmente e desejando que o primeiro amor de Kyungsoo fosse tão doce quanto o seu foi. Queria que os filhos tivessem lembranças bonitas, para guardarem para os momentos ruins, porque sempre havia momento ruins. Mas as lembranças boas sempre mantiam as pessoas firmes, e por isso, desejou que o amor bobo de Kyungsoo fosse eterno em sua memória.

Levantou-se um tempo depois e foi para o seu quarto, fazendo questão de passar no quarto do filho alfa e verificar como ele estava. Heechul sabia que Leeteuk não ia aparecer para dormir consigo como tinha prometido mais cedo ou talvez aparecesse, mas já seria tarde demais para vê-lo chegar e apenas sentiria o seu calor contra o seu corpo durante a madrugada.

Ele não reclamava, mas não podia evitar ficar ressentido, pois apesar de tudo ainda era um ômega. E ômegas gostavam de receber atenção de seus alfas, mesmo alfas como Leeteuk, relapsos e atarefados demais com a alcateia. O Kim sabia que não era fácil para o marido ter dois ômegas, mas as vezes não conseguia evitar ficar irritado pelo modo como Ryeowook sempre ganhava mais atenção. Mas havia uma coisa que Wook nunca o superaria, ele era o primeiro. Seja como marido ou como amor da vida de Leeteuk, sempre seria o primeiro. 

Suspirou quando sentou-se na beira da sua cama, perto do criado mudo. Abriu a primeira gaveta e pegou a carta que havia ali. Tinha chegado no começo da manhã, seu nome estava escrito como destinatário enquanto o nome do seu filhote estava no remetente. Kim Minseok.

O ômega se sentia meio culpado por esconder uma carta do filho assim, mas sabia que aquilo era apenas um assunto deles dois. Ninguém mais podia saber daquilo, nem mesmo Kyungsoo. E foi pensando nisso que rasgou o lacre da carta e leu o que estava escrito ali.

*******

Kyungsoo segurou na mão de Chanyeol e o puxou para dentro do cinema.

— Ainda não acredito que Heechul deu esses ingressos. — o alfa disse depois de se sentar ao lado do namorado nos fundos do cinema, a luz ainda não tinha sido apagada.

— Ele ia sair com meu appa, mas não deu muito certo. — contou, uma nota de tristeza na voz pelo pai. — Meu pai dá mais atenção pro _meu_ omma.

— Por que? Não gosta do seu omma Heechul? — enfiou a mão no balde de pipoca e levou à boca a mão cheia, preenchendo a cavidade imediatamente.

— É meio complicado. — tentou explicar. — Meu omma Ryeowook se apaixonou pelo meu appa quando ele já estava casado, aí eles ficaram um monte de vezes pelas costas do meu outro omma até ele dizer que eles tinham que se casar. Então meu appa construiu uma casa pro meu omma e depois de um tempo nós nascemos.

— Hum... — resmungou de boca cheia.

— Mas meus ommas não se dão bem. Eles brigam o tempo inteiro, é estressante. Mas omma Heechul é um ótimo ômega. Foi com ele que aprendi a cozinhar. — sorriu, realmente se identificava mais com seu omma adotivo do que com o seu pai biológico.

— E Ryeowook? — perguntou enquanto a sala de cinema se enchia de pessoas, humanos e lobos, esses primeiros nem sabendo que estavam no mesmo ambiente que os segundos.

— O que que tem?

— Você nunca fala muito dele. — disse, o que já tinha reparado.

Kyungsoo sempre falava mais de Heechul do que do pai, quase como se preferisse o pai adotivo do que o biológico.

— Ele é um ótimo omma. — falou um pouco baixo. — Mas sempre deu mais atenção para Minseok do que pra mim.

— E você sente inveja? — questionou, estava tentando entender o namorado.

— Claro que não. — se apressou em dizer, pois sabia que Minseok nunca teve culpa em ser o predileto dos pais. — É só que nunca conseguimos conversar, sabe. É mais fácil falar com omma Heechul.

Chanyeol não entendia, mas assentiu mesmo assim porque na sua casa não era assim. Seu pai alfa era distante e ranzinza, mas ele sabia que todo o tempo que passava fora era para o bem da alcateia e da sua família, assim como ele sabia que o pai costumava ser bem caloroso quando sozinho com Donghae. Os tinha flagrado uma vez, quando mais novo, os dois sorrindo um pro outro antes que o alfa beijasse o ômega delicadamente. Tinha percebido aí que o pai tinha um coração e que esse coração estava guardado com Donghae. Mas o alfa só era assim com o ômega e Chanyeol nem podia culpa-lo, porque não havia como não ser doce com Donghae, que era tão delicado e preocupado com todos a sua volta.

As pessoas da sua alcateia estavam sempre elogiando o seu pai ômega, falando sobre suas qualidades e usando-o como exemplo para cima de outros ômegas. E até mesmo ele usava o pai como exemplo por aí. No entanto, com Kyungsoo — que tinha dois ommas e por isso devia ser muito legal — ele só conseguia ficar confuso com o comportamento dele. Não devia ficar feliz por ter dois ommas lhe dando atenção? Mas pelo visto, as coisas não eram tão simples assim. No entanto, uma coisa parecia simples na família Kim: eles se amavam. 

— Ah, o filme vai começar. — Kyungsoo se apressou em mudar de assunto quando a luz foi apagada.

Chanyeol o observou de perfil, meio desconfiado mas não fez mais perguntas. Deitou a cabeça no ombro do menor e recebeu um beijo na testa e então eles ficaram quietos enquanto o filme começava.

*******

Chanyeol não estava em casa quando o pai chegou e isso preocupou Baekhyun, principalmente porque o pai nunca aparecia para as outras refeições, sempre muito ocupado com seu cargo de líder e dono da empresa e por isso o jantar se tornava o único momento em que eles se reuniam para desfrutar da presença uns dos outros. Mas pelo modo como a comida já tinha sido servida e todos já estavam sentados em seus lugares, Baekhyun sabia que o irmão não apareceria.

— Onde está Chanyeol? — o pai perguntou, os olhos voltados para o peixe no seu prato.

O moreno se remexeu inquieto no seu assento e lançou um olhar para o pai ômega, que o fitou de volta sem ter a menor ideia do que responder e por isso, foi o moreno que tomou a dianteira da conversa:

— Está na casa de um amigo fazendo um trabalho de escola. — mentiu e abaixou os olhos para o seu jantar, fingindo interesse no peixe ali.

Não estava exatamente com fome, mas sabia que tinha que comer para manter-se saudável, porque nada pior do que um filho indesejado, era um filho indesejado desnutrido. Segurou o garfo e a faca e começou a retirar as espinhas do peixe, para só então comer devagar. Eram exatos vinte e cinco mastigadas antes de engolir a comida. Tudo muito milimetricamente calculado, como a sua postura ereta naquela cadeira, afinal nada nunca podia ser fora do padrão naquela casa.

— Que amigo? — a pergunta foi dirigida à Donghae, que se ocupou em comer seu jantar, apenas para ganhar tempo em responder essa mentira.

— Um humano. — disse por fim. — Você não o conhece, é um garoto comum.

Siwon curvou o canto da boca em desagrado. Não gostava de humanos. Eles eram tão sem graça com a sua falta de cheiro e de senso. Preferia betas à eles, pois betas ao menos sabiam a quem tinham que obedecer além de terem sangue lupino correndo nas veias. Bem diferente de humanos, que eram frágeis e nem ao menos podiam se envolver com um lobo sem serem mortos na primeira gestação. Eram raros os casos de humanas que tivessem sobrevivido ao parto, a maioria morria. Isso, sem tirar o fato, de que eles não eram nenhum pouco organizados. Eram um grande estorvo, pensou. E era realmente uma grande decepção que o seu filho tivesse que dividir uma escola com seres tão inferiores assim.

Não disse mais coisa alguma em relação a isso. Na verdade, deixou que Donghae o distraísse com seus assuntos bobos de ômega. Concordava com algo aleatoriamente, balançando a cabeça distraidamente enquanto sua boca se ocupava em mastigar o jantar. Estava delicioso do jeito de sempre, afinal Donghae nunca errava na mão na hora de cozinhar. Nunca diria em voz alta, mas adorava o tempero que o ômega usava. No entanto, não precisava dizer isso, porque o ômega sabia.

Já estavam juntos há vinte anos, o marido seria um bobo se não conhecesse cada um dos trejeitos do alfa. Tinha total conhecimento sobre como o alfa gostava de sobremesas doces e sobre todas as outras coisas do seu dia a dia, era por isso que sempre se esforçava para deixar tudo do jeito certo. Sempre fazendo questão de fiscalizar tudo ou de, quando se tratava do jantar, cozinhar tudo com as próprias mãos.

Quando o jantar já estava no fim e a sobremesa já tinha sido servida. Foi que o alfa voltou a se pronunciar:

— Quero que venha comigo hoje, Baekhyun. — o jovem alfa ergueu os olhos do seu mousse de chocolate e fitou o pai, meio confuso.

— Para onde, querido? — Donghae perguntou depois de se servir, estava desconfiado.

Siwon fitou o marido e sorriu minimamente, se o ômega não o tivesse fitando, nunca teria notado. Sabia que o marido estava planejando algo, não só porque o conhecia há muito tempo mas também porque a marca no seu ombro alertava isso. Siwon tinha alguns planos para aquela noite.

— Uma noite dos homens. — falou simplesmente e virou o rosto para fitar o filho. — Seria melhor se Chanyeol estivesse aqui, mas como não está. Terá que ser apenas nós dois. — dessa vez se forçou a sorrir pro filho e Baek sentiu o seu estômago revirar.

Sabia que o pai estava com algo em mente, porque eles nunca saiam juntos à noite. A não ser se tivesse alguma reunião de emergência no Clã, pois o moreno como o primeiro filho, estava sendo treinado para assumir o lugar do pai quando chegasse a hora. Um lugar que ele nunca quis, seja como filho ou como líder.

O pai não esperou uma resposta, pois não existia uma. Siwon não estava perguntando se Baekhyun queria ir, estava apenas comunicando que eles iriam sair naquela noite. Apenas os dois, pensou e se forçou a sorrir pro pai fingindo que a presença dele não o deixava desconfortável. Tratou de terminar a sua sobremesa para poder ter alguns momentos a sós antes de sair com o seu pai. E como o esperado, o alfa deixou que ele saísse da mesa e fosse para o seu quarto.

Deixou a sala de refeições e meio apressado demais se trancou no seu quarto. Não sabia porque estava tão apavorado. Era o seu pai. Ele nunca lhe faria mal, apesar de ser bem severo às vezes. Respirou fundo algumas vezes e só então se acalmou. Escolheu uma roupa apreciável e quando já estava terminando de pentear o cabelo escuro para o lado, escutou o pai bater na porta do seu quarto.

Abriu a porta e sem que o mais velho dissesse alguma coisa, o seguiu para fora daquela casa. Achou estranho quando o pai entrou em um carro, sentando-se no banco do motorista. Nunca via o pai dirigindo, geralmente tinham um motorista para isso. Até mesmo seu pai ômega não dirigia, quando precisava sair de casa. Mas Baekhyun sabia dirigir. Tinha que saber muita coisa...

O líder dirigiu em silêncio por um caminho de Seul que o filho não conhecia. Ele cortou por algumas ruas, entrou em alguns becos e então finalmente parou frente a uma bela casa coreana. O porte lembrava as velhas casas chinesas que Baekhyun tinha visto em um documentário uma vez, mas achou estranho que tivessem parado ali.

Desceu do carro junto do pai e seguiu o mais velho até a porta do lugar. Observou quando Siwon bateu à porta, três batidinhas ritmadas e então a porta foi aberta e o cheiro de suor, sexo e luxúria chegou até o olfato do Byun. Ficou parado por um momento, meio confuso com a mistura de cheiros de outros lobos e por isso não se mexeu de imediato, mas o pai o encarou sério, mandando silenciosamente que andasse. E foi isso que fez, caminhou devagar para dentro do lugar, logo depois do pai.

Já tinha ouvido falar de um lugar como aquele. Estava nas literaturas e nas conversas de vestiário dos garotos humanos da sua escola, além de que na boca dos lobos mais velhos da sua alcateia. Era uma casa de prostituição. Mas o que ele não entendia era porque o pai o tinha levado até ali.

— Donghae me contou que Chanyeol anda se encontrando com um ômega. — o alfa falou enquanto atravessava o local, falava alto por causa da música alta.

Baekhyun quis parar de andar tamanha a sua surpresa em o pai saber disso, mas se forçou a continuar o seguindo. Enquanto seus pensamentos tentavam entender porque o pai ômega havia compartilhado aquela informação com o alfa, mas assim que se fez essa pergunta, soube a resposta. Donghae estava camuflando Chanyeol do jeito mais óbvio possível, ao dar informações básicas para o alfa, pois assim ele se enganaria que estava sabendo de tudo quando não sabia de nada. Se deixou relaxar, mas não o suficiente.

— Então me dei conta de que você nunca teve um ômega — continuou falando, parando de frente para o bar do lugar. Encostou-se ali. — Ou um beta. — havia uma nota de desdenho na sua voz, como que caçoando da virgindade do filho. — Ou teve? — perguntou, uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Baekhyun encostou-se ao lado do pai, fitou as várias bebidas do outro lado do bar e reconheceu que a pessoa que estava servindo era um beta, já que não sentia cheiro algum vindo dela e porque já havia notado que aquele lugar era exclusivo para lobos. Não queria falar com o pai sobre aquilo. Era algo pessoal demais e ele nunca tinha sido íntimo do alfa, no entanto sabia que tinha que responder. Não podia negar respostas ao pai, não quando ele era o líder. E um bom lobo, sempre obedece ao seu líder.

— Não. — falou, a voz controlada e a vergonha começando a aparecer em si.

Sabia sobre a gravidade disso. Era um alfa, com dezesseis anos não tão recém-completos, estava no auge da sua adolescência, devia encontrar algum ômega e copular. Ou pelo menos era assim que os alfas da sua idade agiam. Todos sempre interessados em ômegas ou betas, era nessa idade que maioria deles encontrava o seu parceiro da vida toda. Mas não Baekhyun. O moreno estava interessado em aprender artes maciais, a segurar uma arma, os cálculos da escola ou ser um bom líder. Estava preocupado em passear por entre o complexo da família Byun e conhecer os ômegas, betas e alfas que moravam ali, saber do que precisavam e se viviam bem. Estava preocupado em manter Chanyeol fora de confusão. E por estar preocupado com essas coisas que nunca tinha muito tempo para se interessar por qualquer pessoa.

Seu pai Donghae bem que tentava lhe apresentar pessoas, humanos ou lobos. Mas ninguém parecia interessante o suficiente. Os ômegas tinham o cheiro enjoado, os betas não tinham cheiros e os humanos era muito frágeis. No entanto, houve Kyungsoo na sua vida.

Tudo bem, que eles não trocaram nada além de poucos beijos, mas o cheiro dele não era de todo ruim. Era bem atrativo na verdade e ele era interessante, com aqueles olhos grandes e estatura pequena. Um pouco diferente do irmão gêmeo, Minseok, que era _mais interessante_ com aqueles olhos de gato e boca delicada, sem falar no cheiro de ambos, tão diferentes. Kyungsoo era floral, o tipo de coisa que se encontraria ao ar livre, combinava com a sua personalidade.

Mas Minseok... Minseok tinha aquele cheiro frutadamente doce de mirtilo. Aquele maldito cheiro que se espalhava por todo o cômodo onde o ômega se encontrava, se expandia por todo o complexo da escola e sempre o dizia onde encontra-lo, mesmo que não quisesse nunca encontra-lo. No entanto, se encontravam. Lembrou-se do modo como se esbarravam pelo corredor, como o loiro parecia estar no seu caminho e por isso se irritava e eles brigavam.

Faziam isso com mais frequência do que podia imaginar, mas Baekhyun assumia a culpa nisso, pois estava sempre a provocar o loiro. Franzia o nariz de propósito quando ele estava perto, como que fingindo que estava incomodado quando seu lobo se remexia inquieto demais para que ele conseguisse entender o que acontecia.

Porém, aqui estava ele. Em uma casa noturna dizendo ao seu pai que nunca tinha dormido com ninguém. Siwon sorriu para si, o sorriso cheio de segundas intenções. Não estava fazendo aquilo por mau, pensou. Já tinha sido adolescente, sabia como aquela fase podia ser torturante sem um pouco de sexo. Seu pai tinha o trazido para uma casa noturna quando era adolescente, para ter a sua primeira vez. Por que não podia fazer isso com Baekhyun? Parecia o certo.

— Escolha alguém. — mandou depois de pedir uma bebida ao beta atrás do balcão.

O filho olhou em volta, os olhos assustados. Não queria escolher ninguém, seu lobo estava rejeitando todos os cheiros que sentia naquele lugar e seu lado humano estava rejeitando qualquer uma das figuras ali presentes. Mas não podia negar que havia mulheres bonitas ali, os corpos com muita pele exposta e movimentando-se de forma sensual pelo lugar.

— Eu... — tentou dizer que não queria ninguém dali, mas sabia que ia decepcionar se dissesse isso.

Pois que tipo de garoto alfa não quer uma transa fácil? Seu pai estava oferecendo uma primeira vez rápida e fácil e tudo que Baekhyun conseguia pensar era em como não conseguia desejar nada daquilo. Será que havia algo de errado consigo por não querer transar ainda? Será que não sentia atração por nada? Ou como seu pai ômega costumava dizer, havia mesmo aquilo de pessoa certa?

Molhou os lábios, nervoso. Os olhos passeando por entre as pessoas presentes ali.

— Já que não vai escolher, eu escolho. — Siwon se meteu quando o filho demorou demais.

Estava ficando meio irritado com o modo como Baekhyun parecia retraído. O que havia de errado? O alfa estava lhe dando uma oportunidade e tanto, ao dizer que podia escolher alguém. Quando foi a sua vez, não teve o privilégio de escolher. O seu pai havia apenas o guiado até ali, o trancado em um quarto com uma beta de pele morena e olhos tristes. E mesmo que não sentisse atração nenhuma por aquela mulher, sabia o que tinha que fazer, porque era assim que funcionava para alfas: você tinha que afirmar a sua virilidade sempre. Era por isso que havia trazido Baekhyun ali. Ele tinha que se tornar homem.

Olhou em volta e deixou que seus olhos parassem na garota pequena sentada sobre o colo de um homem velho. O rosto era rechonchudo e os olhos felinos, o cabelo ruivo a deixava muito bonita, mas as belas pernas eram com certeza o seu atrativo principal. Ergueu uma sobrancelha na sua direção e depois fez um sinal para que ela se aproximasse.

A garota sorriu antes de fazê-lo. Retirou a mão do homem velho da sua cintura e se levantou, caminhou calmamente em direção ao homem no bar. Podia sentir o seu cheiro forte de alfa.

— Se sentindo sozinho? — perguntou maliciosa ao chegar perto, fazendo questão de deixar sua mão sobre a coxa do alfa.

Siwon retirou a mão dela dali, delicadamente, e a puxou para perto. Baekhyun observou quando o pai cochichava algo no seu ouvido e depois recebia os olhos da garota sobre si.

— Venha, querido. — ela disse se aproximando do moreno e segurando-lhe a mão. — Vou cuidar de você. — sorriu para si do jeito mais reconfortante que conseguia, mas não ajudou no nervosismo de Baekhyun.

Ainda olhou para trás, afim de ver o pai virar-se para ficar de frente para o bar, um copo de bebida na sua frente. Estava com o rosto sério e não parecia interessado em ninguém naquele lugar, do mesmo jeito que Baekhyun. No entanto, ele não foi capaz de se impedir de seguir aquela garota para um dos quartos nos fundos da casa.

O cheiro era muito pior ali. O cheiro doce dos ômegas se misturava ao cheiro forte de alfas enquanto por cima de tudo isso havia a mistura nauseante de sexo e suor, e os sons de gemidos eram bem piores. Como alguém conseguia ficar excitado com aquilo? A garota o empurrou para dentro de um quarto vazio, mas pelo modo como os lençóis da cama estavam bagunçados, o moreno sabia que aquele cômodo havia sido usado a pouco tempo pois ainda conseguia sentir o cheiro forte de pós-sexo ali.

Pela primeira vez, Baekhyun não quis sentir cheiro de nada. Estava sentindo tanto horror daquele lugar, que quando a garota o empurrou em direção a cama e começou a abrir sua camisa, ele arranjou forças para empurra-la de cima de si.

— Eu não posso fazer isso. — disse, mas foi completamente ignorado pelos lábios dela contra os seus.

Eram diferentes dos de Kyungsoo. Não tinham maciez dos dele nem o mesmo gosto. Os lábios dela eram automáticos contra os seus, se movendo de uma forma padronizada. No entanto, a ausência do cheiro dela, deixou Baek mais relaxado, pois foi só aí que ele percebeu que a prostituta era uma beta.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. — ela sussurrou contra os seus lábios. — Não precisa ter medo.

Mas o Byun não estava com medo. Era um sentimento pior do que esse. Ele só não queria decepcionar o pai. Contudo, deixou que a garota guiasse seus movimentos porque sabia que se não terminasse aquilo logo, não poderia encarar o seu pai nunca mais. E além do mais, não tinha com o que se preocupar, aquilo era _só sexo._


	9. Extra - As cartas

**De: Kim Minseok**

**Para: Kim Heechul**

_Omma, a França é linda! Simplesmente fabulosa! Todos são muito diferentes e se vestem muito bem. É esquisito olha-los, por causa dos seus olhos arregalados enquanto estou acostumado com olhos puxados. Mas nenhum deles foi mal comigo. Na verdade, meus colegas de quarto são muito legais e são asiáticos, como eu. Acho que você vai reconhecer os seus sobrenomes se eu lhe disser, mas não posso falar por essa carta, porque até mesmo aqui não é seguro. O senhor sabe do que estou falando, não é? Afinal, estudou nessa escola._

_Por que não me contou omma? Por que mentiu que tinha sido expulso? Por que não me disse que eles só me aceitaram porque sou seu filhote? Me sinto um intruso nesse lugar, omma._

_Acho que não me encaixo aqui._

_Com saudade,_

_Seu filhote._

_Ps: Não conte a Kyungsoo sobre essa carta. Ele vai ficar chateado em saber que escrevi primeiro pro senhor do que pra ele. Mas prometo que vou enviar-lhe algo._

*******

****

**De: Kim Heechul**

**Para: Kim Minseok**

****

_Meu bebê, não pense em nenhum momento que é um intruso nesse lugar pois não é verdade. Eles não te aceitaram porque é o meu filhote, eles te aceitaram porque é especial. Sempre foi um ômega muito especial. Sua inteligência e doçura chamaram a atenção deles e é por isso que está aí agora._

_Eles têm te observado há tanto tempo, meu amor, então não fique preocupado. Não se sinta inseguro, porque assim como eles me escolheram anos atrás, te escolheram também. E sei que deve estar se perguntando porque Kyungsoo não foi escolhido também, mas tenho certeza que já tem a resposta para isso._

_No entanto, não se sinta pressionado em continuar. Não precisa me impressionar ou impressionar eles ao continuar, se por acaso você achar que não pode segurar esse fardo, que não vai conseguir chegar até o final, pode voltar para casa. Não vou julga-lo, não vou ficar triste. Eu prometo._

_Mas se decidir continuar aí, faça isso como se sua vida dependesse disso. Não é uma brincadeira, Minseok. Essa instituição tem atuado com esse objetivo há anos. Então, não continue aí se não for levar à sério os ensinamentos._

_Mas eu sei que vai, porque eles te escolheram e se fizeram isso, é porque você vale a pena._

_Com amor,_

_Seu omma._


	10. VIII - O tempo que nos transforma

Kyungsoo rolou na sua cama de modo que ficasse de frente para a cama do irmão gêmeo. Estava vazia. Por um ano inteiro, ainda estava vazia. Suspirou, meio cansado e meio frustrado. Sentia saudade de Minseok de uma maneira avassaladora, como se alguém tivesse levado o seu braço direito. Porque eles eram cúmplices assim, sempre compartilhando tudo, acobertavam um ao outro. Lembrava-se da primeira mentira que Minseok contara para salva-lo. Deviam ter seis anos de idade quando Kyungsoo comeu os biscoitos escondido do pote, e por isso sabia que iria levar uma bela bronca. Mas o irmão gêmeo se meteu, dizendo que tinha sido ele e mesmo os pais sabendo que era mentira, puniram Minseok mesmo assim.

E essa foi a primeira vez, Kyungsoo pensou. Depois vieram outras e mais outras e mais outras. Sempre com Minseok contando mentiras no seu lugar, dissimulando emoções ou pintando o irmão como um belo ômega quando era ele quem costumava fazer o trabalho pesado. Não era engraçado pensar que o loiro protegia mais o moreno do que o contrário? Porque era isso que acontecia. A maioria das pessoas achava que Kyungsoo, com o seu jeito rebelde — indisciplinado — era quem tendia a ser o primeiro a se meter em brigas para defender o irmão, já que Minseok sempre fora mais frágil e doce.

No entanto, Kyungsoo sabia que eles estavam errados, porque ele podia sim ser a pessoa que daria o primeiro soco, mas era Minseok quem tinha as melhores ideias estratégicas quando brincavam de caçar na floresta com os primos e Junmeyon. Era de Minseok que partia a certeza de que eles iam conseguir, porque sempre fora mais confiante que o gêmeo, nos seus planos. Era Minseok que inventava as melhores histórias para faltar a escola, era ele que dissimulava melhor do que ninguém, que sabia chorar de mentira e ainda parecer real. Era ele que conhecia as melhores ervas para fazer um bom chá, seja para dor de cabeça ou para simplesmente fazer mal.

Era ele, com aqueles óculos de grau arredondados, que passava despercebido entre tantos outros alunos na escola. Nunca chamando a atenção, sempre quieto e nunca fazendo mal a ninguém — contanto que não mexessem consigo. Enquanto Kyungsoo era ensolarado, capaz de fazer qualquer pessoa olha-lo ou simplesmente quere-lo. Era fácil, quando se tinha uma personalidade tão agitada e alegre. E de alguma forma, se combinavam assim. Era gêmeos, afinal. Duas partes de um todo e por serem metade, que Kyungsoo se sentia meio cheio, um copo de água pela metade.

Estava com saudade de Minseok. Muita saudade do irmão.

Tudo bem, que tinha ficado feliz quando o loiro fora aceito naquela escola francesa, mas também tinha ficado triste. Pois, de uma maneira totalmente egoísta não queria que Minseok fosse embora. Queria que ele ficasse ali, do seu lado do jeito que sempre foi, então os dois continuariam dividindo um quarto e indo para a escola juntos. Ele ainda acordaria com o loiro a cutuca-lhe a bochecha para que fosse se arrumar logo, antes que se atrasassem. No entanto, o destino havia destruído isso, pois agora o irmão estava na França. Tão imensamente longe, que fazia os olhos de Kyungsoo marejarem.

Sentia falta do cheiro do irmão, dos olhos gateados dele, do modo como se deitava na sua cama com um livro na mão. Mas agora só tinha isso na mente, pois todas as vezes que fechava os olhos era capaz de imagina-lo perto mais uma vez. E mesmo que o ômega lhe escrevesse cartas e que eles se falassem sempre por telefone, o Kim mais novo ainda achava que aquilo não era suficiente. Tinha tentado ocupar a sua saudade com Chanyeol e com seus amigos da alcateia, mas sabia que a falta do melhor amigo era algo que não podia ser substituído por qualquer um. Nem mesmo Chanyeol, que era o que mais amava ter perto, supria sua necessidade.

Afinal, ele e Minseok tinham uma cumplicidade invejável. Eles se entendiam só com um olhar e até mesmo tinham um sinal secreto para quando quisessem fugir de um jantar chato de negócios do pai. Era só morder o lábio inferior perto do irmão e então o outro ia dar um jeito de ajudar na fuga. Kyungsoo tinha cansado de contar as vezes que Minseok o ajudou a fugir.

Mas já passara um ano que o loiro estava na França. Faltava pouco até que ele voltasse, certo? Afinal faltava apenas um ano para que o ensino médio terminasse e até onde Kyungsoo sabia, o gêmeo estava na França terminando o ensino médio. No entanto, quando se animou com essa ideia e comunicou isso ao gêmeo, recebeu a terrível notícia de que o loiro não voltaria ainda. Queria fazer um curso de alguma coisa, o Kim mais velho contara na carta e deixara — sem saber — o gêmeo triste.

E foi assim que mais um ano passou. Kyungsoo se formara no ensino médio e conseguiu passar para uma boa faculdade, enquanto Minseok continuava na França cursando a sua faculdade de Designe. O Kim mais novo conseguiu um ano de intercâmbio nos Estados Unidos, o pior e melhor ano da sua vida, pois ao mesmo tempo que ficava longe de Chanyeol, conhecia coisas totalmente novas. E quando voltara, trazia tantas ideias novas na cabeça e a certeza de que amava Chanyeol mais do que tudo.

Completara três anos de namoro com Byun Chanyeol e três anos de uma amizade estranha com Byun Baekhyun, que de alguma forma estava sempre a acobertar os dois na falta de Minseok. Nunca tinha pensando em Baekhyun como aliado no seu romance proibido até o dia em que ele se deixou ser pego pelo pai com a humana que namorava escondido. Achou aquilo tão admirável vindo do Byun mais velho, que não pode se impedir de se tornarem amigos. E nos dois anos seguintes, quando a _amizade_ entre Kim’s e Byun’s se tornou instável devido ao ataque de Byun’s chineses contra os Kim’s, também, chineses, Kyungsoo não tinha em quem confiar além de Baekhyun.

Já que Chanyeol estava preocupado demais com sua faculdade e com a ideia de apresentar o Kim para o pai, que não se importava com os acontecimentos entre as alcateias. E mesmo Junmeyon, que era o seu irmão e sucessor da Alcateia Kim, não lhe contava o que de fato estava acontecendo. Então, era Baekhyun que lhe dizia com clareza como os Byun’s chineses estavam agitados por causa da morte de um deles e todas as pistas apontavam para alguém da Alcateia Kim, e por isso os Byun’s queriam justiça pelo lobo morto. E tudo ficava pior quando Siwon, o líder Byun, inflamava mais os nervos dos chineses com essa ideia.

Kyungsoo lembrava-se do modo como tudo parecia estar prestes a explodir, principalmente quando viu o pai e o irmão indo para a China, afim de tentar resolver isso. Eles tentariam um acordo, Kyungsoo sabia disso porque havia escutado a conversa do pai com os anciãos da aldeia deles. Mas quando se passou dois meses inteiros sem que o pai voltasse e sem que Baekhyun lhe desse qualquer notícia sobre o que acontecia, o ômega foi obrigado a contar tudo para Minseok.

Os pais tinham achado melhor não preocupar o ômega na França, por isso Kyungsoo estava proibido de contar qualquer coisa ao irmão. Contudo, tudo tinha se tornado tão insuportável naquela aldeia, que não pode se segurar. Precisava desabafar com alguém e não havia ninguém melhor do que Minseok, seu melhor amigo e irmão. Mas ao contrário do que esperou, o loiro não pareceu surpreso, mesmo que ele tenha sorrido envergonhado e arregalado os olhos durante a ligação de vídeo, Kyungsoo sabia que era falso. Como não podia saber? Eles eram metade, e uma metade sempre reconhece os trejeitos da outra.

No entanto, deixou isso passar porque estava tão estressado com toda aquela situação que achara que estava vendo coisas. E foi por achar que estava vendo coisas que nos dois anos seguintes, enquanto a briga entre Kim’s e Byun’s se acalmava, que o ômega começou a perceber algo estranho. Contudo, deixou passar, pois estava tão preocupado com a ideia de ter o seu romance descoberto, ainda mais quando a família começou a pressiona-lo para apresentar o seu namorado secreto, que o Kim só conseguia ocupar a sua mente com uma única ideia: não ser morto por seus pais quando soubessem quem era o seu alfa.

Era nisso que estava pensando, exatos cinco anos depois que Minseok tinha ido embora, sentado na beira da sua cama enquanto detinha a carta que o irmão enviara para si, na mão, comunicando que estaria pisando em solo coreano no fim da semana. Exatos uma semana antes do grande festival da lua, onde todos correriam pela floresta em suas formas de lobos, celebrando em volta de uma fogueira a sorte que era nascer um lobo.

Todos estariam lá, pensou. Todas as alcateias e isso incluía os Byun’s... e Minseok estaria lá também, seus pais estariam felizes pela volta do filho. A Alcateia Kim estaria feliz pela volta do segundo herdeiro... e todos estariam celebrando a vida longa da Grande Deusa Lua. Sem preocupações, sem brigas. Parecia o momento perfeito para falar com seu pai alfa sobre Chanyeol, já que Leeteuk estaria emotivo pela volta do seu filho ômega.

Sorriu com esse pensamento, porque era o plano perfeito. No fim das contas, Minseok não podia ter voltado em melhor hora, pensara. 

*******

Baekhyun estava terminando de se arrumar, quando Chanyeol entrou no seu quarto. O mais velho viu através do espelho quando o irmão sentou-se na beira da sua cama, apenas para no segundo seguinte jogar-se na mesma, os braços longos abertos e um suspiro saindo por entre seus lábios. Revirou os olhos com isso, porque conhecia Chanyeol o suficiente para saber que o lobo estava fazendo uma cena dramática só para chamar atenção.

Deixou os seus olhos castanhos vagarem até os botões da sua camisa, no pulso, os abotoou e então ajeitou a gola da sua camisa social azul-clara antes de se virar e pegar a gravata azul-marinho, e começar a coloca-la. Era o seu primeiro dia no emprego, desde que fora promovido pelo pai. Coisa que achava precipitado da parte do pai promove-lo tão cedo ao cargo de vice-presidente, mas também sabia como o alfa estava cansado daquele lugar. Era por isso que Baekhyun não duvidava que com mais um par de meses se tornasse CEO da empresa, o primeiro a subir tão rápido e tão novo a esse cargo.

— Não vai perguntar o que eu tenho? Por que pareço tão triste? — Chanyeol soltou quando recebeu nada além de silêncio do irmão mais velho.

— Por que eu deveria? — devolveu terminando o nó na gravata e procurando o seu paletó e só então estaria pronto.

— Porque eu sou seu irmãozinho. — fez manha e Baek soltou uma risadinha antes de virar-se para fitar o irmão, ficando de costas para ao espelho.

Mesmo tendo vinte anos, Chanyeol continuava sendo um crianção. Baekhyun achava isso bom, porque mostrava como a essência pura de Chanyeol tinha sido bem conservada, provando que ele tinha tido sucesso em proteger o irmão. No entanto, também era ruim, pois o irmão tendia se tornar indisciplinado, ainda mais quando se juntava com o namorado ômega, Kyungsoo. E indisciplina era algo que Siwon, seu pai, odiava com todas as forças. Afinal, já tinha cansado de contar as vezes que fora punido por algum erro bobo.

— Tudo bem, _meu irmãozinho,_ o que lhe aflige? — perguntou divertido enquanto procurava sua pasta pelo quarto, tinha certeza que deixara sobre a cama...

— O Festival da Lua é na próxima semana. — contou o que Baekhyun já sabia.

Tinha pensado em não ir, porque realmente estava sem vontade de correr com um bando de desconhecidos e suportar as conversas superficiais dos outros lobos. Mas sabia que não tinha opção, era o sucessor da Alcateia, era estritamente crucial que ele aparecesse ainda mais depois do embate entre os Kim’s e Byun’s chineses há dois anos. Mesmo que eles tenham conseguido resolver aquilo com um acordo, não era como se ambas as partes tivessem ficado felizes e se ele, um Byun Principal, não comparecesse no Festival da Lua, ia ser como inflamar os nervos outra vez. Era melhor ir contra a sua vontade do que começar uma guerra sem sentido.

— E daí? — soltou meio desinteressado e Chanyeol bufou.

— Kyungsoo quer me apresentar para os seus pais no Festival.

Baekhyun ergueu a sobrancelha ao mesmo tempo que pegava a sua pasta e sentava-se na beira da sua cama, ao lado do corpo de Chanyeol. Era estranho pensar em Chanyeol como seu irmão mais novo, quando ele era grande e forte, com ombros e braços largos, muito maior do que Baekhyun. Mas o Byun sabia que o irmão mais novo tinha puxado os traços do pai alfa, enquanto ele tinha herdado os traços da sua mãe ômega, os traços dos Park’s — pequenos e inteligentes.

— Isso não é bom? — perguntou com cuidado, porque já fazia cinco anos que eles estavam nesse namoro escondido e só Baekhyun sabia como os dois estavam sendo constantemente pressionados para apresentar o outro a família.

E Baekhyun sabia que eles não iam poder se esconder para sempre, ainda mais por causa de Kyungsoo, que era _o ômega_ herdeiro da alcateia Kim e por isso logo seria oferecido em casamento para algum alfa ou beta importante, afim de selar alianças. Porque não havia nada melhor do que selar um acordo com um casamento. Ele mesmo logo seria oferecido em casamento para alguém, já que estava na idade de casar. Vinte e um anos, pensou temeroso com o seu futuro casamento. Não queria casar, não tinha vontade e não queria ter um casamento forjado a ferro quente como os dos seus pais, antes que sua mãe morresse.

— Claro que é. Nossa! É muito bom! — sentou-se na cama, o cabelo castanho bagunçado. Tinha cansado do vermelho há alguns anos e agora tendia a vagar entre os vários tons de castanho, estava estancado há um mês no castanho-mel e Baekhyun torcia para que continuasse assim antes que ficasse careca de tanto que pintava o cabelo. — É só que estamos há tanto tempo juntos... e se os pais dele me odiarem e proibirem-no de me ver?

— Não vou mentir para você, existe essa possibilidade. Você sabe como as coisas estão nervosas entre os clãs ainda, mas talvez o líder Leeteuk veja nesse namoro uma possibilidade de reconciliação, ele sempre foi o líder mais aberto a acordos. — falou calmo. — Ele pode lhe dar a mão de Kyungsoo em casamento afim de selar a paz.

Viu os olhos do irmão brilharem em entusiasmo com essa possibilidade. Era uma bela possibilidade, Chanyeol pensou e desejou internamente que isso se tornasse real, afinal o líder Leeteuk sempre lhe pareceu o mais passivo dos líderes, sempre era dele que vinha as ideias de fazer acordos.

— Isso, irmãozinho. — Chanyeol disse e passou os braços pelos ombros do irmão mais velho e o trouxe para perto, abraçando-o forte e amarrotando o terno do Byun mais velho. — Você sempre sabe o que dizer. — beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça de fios escuros e riu quando escutou o mais velho rosnar contra seu peito.

Baekhyun odiava contado físico. Sempre tão sério e racional, Chanyeol entendia porque ele tinha se tornado assim e era por isso que sempre estava transpassando por essa barreira e mantendo o Byun perto. Às vezes, tinha medo que o irmão se tornasse uma cópia do pai. Tão certinho e frio, difícil de chegar perto.

— Com certeza ele vai pensar nisso! Ainda mais agora que Minseok está voltando. — comentou ainda com o outro preso nos seus braços, o cheiro cítrico dele inundando o seu olfato. Familiar e reconfortante. — Leeteuk vai estar...

— O que? — Baekhyun se soltou dos braços do irmão com pressa, o cabelo escuro bagunçado pelo abraço repentino.

Fazia bastante tempo desde a última vez que tinha escutado esse nome. Claro, sabia quem era, não só porque era o segundo na linha de sucessão dos Kim’s, mais também porque estudaram juntos e Baek ganhara um belo chute do ômega. Não dava para esquecer alguém que tinha lhe chutado bem _naquele lugar._

— Minseok. Não lembra-se dele? O baixinho, loirinho, irmão gêmeo de Kyungsoo e tem um cheiro delicioso de mirtilo? O garoto que te chutou no ensino médio? — jogou informações sobre o ômega para o irmão, como que afim de fazê-lo lembrar. Mas Baekhyun lembrava-se muito bem, na verdade, nunca tinha esquecido.

— Eu sei quem é. — o alfa respondeu, ocupando-se em arrumar o seu cabelo afim de disfarçar o desconforto.

— Pois é. Ele chega essa semana. Kyungsoo está louco de felicidade junto com todos os Kim’s. Eles estão fazendo uma festa, sabia? Pena que só Kim’s entram. — suspirou no final, totalmente alheio ao modo rígido que Baekhyun estava. — Estou sendo negligenciado pelo Kyung. — Chanyeol fez um bico e Baekhyun revirou os olhos, nem parecia que Chanyeol era o alfa naquela relação.

— O que você esperava? O _irmão_ dele está voltando. — ficou de pé, pegou a sua pasta e se apressou em ir até a saída do seu quarto.

— Baek, não me abandone. — Chanyeol jogou-se na cama, como uma criança mimada.

— Vai crescer, Chanyeol. — Baekhyun rebateu meio rindo.

— Mais? — o castanho entrou na brincadeira e o moreno riu alto antes de sair do quarto.

Precisava ir para o trabalho, não podia se atrasar, afinal não queria dar brecha para as pessoas da empresa falarem de si. Pois ele sabia muito bem como as pessoas daquele lugar não tinham gostado nenhum pouco do modo como ele tinha sido promovido, mas não era como se Baekhyun pudesse culpa-los, afinal eram humanos. E os humanos não sabiam nada sobre hierarquia, ainda mais na sociedade dos lobos. Às vezes, o Byun se perguntava como os humanos tinham conseguido sobreviver durante tanto tempo sendo tão bagunceiros e com aquilo de democracia. Era meio óbvio que aquilo não tinha dado nenhum pouco certo, mas ele tinha que admitir que os humanos eram um bocado corajosos em relação a muitas coisas além de curiosos. Ele só esperava que essa curiosidade não os prejudicasse, já bastava aquele escândalo que surgiu na década de 70 quando um lobo se envolveu com um humano. Ele não precisava disso no seu _reinado_ também.

Por isso quando chegou na empresa, passou direto por seus funcionários e seguiu para a sua sala. Deixou sua pasta sobre a mesa e estava se preparando para sentar quando a porta de madeira foi aberta e sua secretária entrou. Levantou os olhos e a fitou, o rosto sem expressão alguma enquanto por dentro estava confuso com o modo como ela tinha entrado, afinal nunca fazia isso sem ser chamada. Já tinha se acostumado com o modo como a mulher deixava tudo pronto para si.

Era uma humana. Bem bonita, de pernas longas, americana. O cabelo loiro era de um tom familiar, era por isso que gostava dela mesmo que sempre fosse muito eficiente, a tinha contratado justamente por causa do tom de loiro do seu cabelo, apesar de não admitir isso a si mesmo nunca.

— Senhor Byun. — falou quando percebeu os olhos dele nela, ao mesmo tempo que Baek puxava a cadeira e se sentava.

Era tão bonito com os olhos castanhos duros, ela pensou. Sempre tão altivo e tão centrado.

O Byun esperou.

— Os documentos que pediu ontem. — ela disse se aproximando da mesa e deixando sobre a superfície um punhado de pastas coloridas.

— Ah, sim. — respondeu ligando o seu computador e não mais prestando atenção na mulher.

Ela não tinha cheiro de nada, em parte porque era humana e em parte porque Baekhyun odiava perfumes então pedia que ela não usasse no trabalho. Por isso era mais fácil ficar perto dela, o alfa sabia, pois assim o seu lobo deixaria o seu lado humano em paz. Já que a cada vez que sentia o cheiro de um ômega diferente, sempre sentia o seu interior se remexer inquieto. Às vezes se irritava com isso, principalmente porque já havia visitado o médico da sua alcateia e o mesmo não soube dizer o que havia de errado com o lobo de Baekhyun. O moreno só esperava que não fosse nenhuma doença, porque não podia ser um líder doente. Não iam aceita-lo se fosse doente.

— Tudo bem. — falou, os olhos sérios vasculhando as pastas virtuais na tela do seu computador, estava atrás da planilha que estava trabalhando ontem. — Pode ir.

A moça fez uma reverência mínima e então se retirou, os passos lentos e o som do seu salto incomodando a audição do alfa. Escutou-a fechar a porta e suspirou, desviou os olhos novamente para as pastas coloridas e pegou a primeira. Ia ser um longo dia de trabalho, previu.

*******

O loiro estava com seus óculos escuros quando desembarcou, andou calmamente para fora do avião, indo em direção ao aeroporto. Uma parte sua tinha acreditado que nunca ia pôr os pés ali de novo, mas a outra estava internamente ansiosa. Não sabia o que esperar das pessoas depois de cinco anos, assim como não sabia o que esperar de si.

Era cinco anos, pensou. Cinco anos respirando ares franceses e se refinando. Eram cinco anos longe de tudo que conhecia e sendo constantemente confrontado com coisas que não deveria conhecer. Mas era como seu pai ômega tinha lhe dito: Havia sido escolhido. Escolhido para algo tão grande e importante, que o ômega não podia deixar de sentir orgulho de si mesmo ao pensar em como foram esses cinco anos fora da Coreia.

Tudo era muito diferente lá fora. Todos eram muito diferentes lá fora. Pareciam mais livres, mas não podia culpa-los, porque a vida sem as regras do seu país era realmente saborosa. Mas estava aqui agora e precisava se concentrar no presente, do jeito que havia sido ensinado.

Estava pensando nisso quando pegou suas malas na esteira e colocou no carrinho. Tinha tomado cuidado ao colocar sua mala de mão sobre as outras, afinal ela tinha sido um presente além de ter um grande valor sentimental. A pessoa que o havia presenteado tinha ficado na França. Seu grande amigo nos dias sombrios, a pessoa que lhe dava forças quando necessário. Lu Henry. Era meio surreal que havia conhecido um Lu, quando todos diziam que eles já não existiam mais. No entanto, Henry estava lá para provar o contrário.

Seguiu com o carrinho em direção a saída do aeroporto, ia pegar um táxi e ir até sua aldeia — que ficava nos arredores da cidade. Porém, assim que avistou a saída, não teve tempo de chegar até lá, já que o corpo de alguém literalmente pulou em cima de si. Tinha ficado tão absorto com a ideia de voltar para casa que esquecera de se manter alerta e por isso não tinha reparado no cheiro floral que tomava conta do lugar. E quando teve o seu corpo jogado contra o chão, não conseguiu evitar pensar que aquilo era um ataque e os anos de treinamento o fizeram entrar no automático.

Minseok passou os braços pelo pescoço da pessoa e rolou com o corpo dela pelo chão, de modo que ficasse por cima e soltando o pescoço da pessoa, segurou-lhe a gola da camisa, as mãos formando um X na hora de segurar a gola e o joelho pressionado contra a boca do estômago do indivíduo e mantendo-o estático no chão, abaixo de si, enquanto o rosto de Minseok se tornava nada além de uma máscara de pura firmeza e mesmo que as lentes escuras do óculos estivessem escondendo os seus olhos, a pessoa abaixo de si sabia que eles estavam avelã, indicando perigo.

— Minnie? Sou eu... — o loiro ergueu a sobrancelha em desconfiança e a pessoa abaixo de si percebeu e por isso engoliu em seco, o seu cheiro floral se tornando forte e irritando a ponta do nariz do irmão.

Então Minseok piscou por trás dos óculos escuros e percebeu o que estava fazendo. Sentiu o rosto corar ao reconhecer Kyungsoo abaixo de si e com vergonha soltou a gola da camisa do irmão, retirou o joelho da barriga dele e se deixou rolar para o seu lado, o corpo deitado no chão poeirento do aeroporto.

— Você me assustou, Kyungsoo. — confessou.

Tinha sido pego de surpresa, de guarda baixa e por isso seu corpo entrou no modo ataque. Foram cindo anos sendo treinado, era normal que estivesse condicionado a isso, afinal tinha recebido uma missão e não podia falhar nunca.

— Desculpe-me. — o ômega pediu, baixo, parecia quase com medo.

E estava. O Kim mais novo sabia o horário que o irmão ia desembarcar ao contrário dos seus pais que não sabiam, porque Minseok queria fazer uma surpresa. Era por isso que estava ali, ansioso esperando pelo irmão e quando o viu, não podia simplesmente ficar parado. Simplesmente correu em direção a ele e pulou em si, estava com tanta saudade que não tinha se dado conta do quanto isso podia assusta-lo. No entanto, não sabia que Minseok ia reagir tão violentamente. Onde aprendera a dominar alguém rápido assim?

— Tudo bem. — Minseok respondeu e eles estavam mergulhados em um clima estranho.

— Onde aprendeu a fazer isso? — perguntou, as mãos se juntando sobre sua barriga, ainda podia sentir o desconforto do joelho do irmão contra a boca do seu estômago, tinha achado que ia vomitar pelo modo como aquilo irritou seu órgão.

— Ah. — o loiro estalou a língua no céu da boca e sorriu, meio nostálgico, coisa que Kyungsoo não percebeu. — Um ômega tem que aprender a se defender, ainda mais quando está longe de casa, não é? — não respondeu à pergunta.

— É perigoso lá fora? Eu fui para os Estados Unidos durante um ano e ninguém foi mal comigo. — Kyungsoo contou e viu o irmão se sentar no chão, ajeitar os óculos escuros no rosto redondo.

Estava tão diferente, o Kim mais novo percebeu. Quer dizer, parecia o mesmo. Ainda tinha o cabelo loiro e as bochechas fofas, as mãos delicadas com os dedos curtos e meio tortinhos, mas havia algo na expressão corporal dele que indicava que aquele ômega doce que conhecera já não estava mais ali. Mas Kyungsoo não queria pensar nisso, ainda tinha na memória a imagem do irmão gêmeo, tímido e meio gorducho.

— Você teve sorte. — falou ficando de pé e estendendo a mão para o gêmeo depois de ajeitar o cabelo.

Kyungsoo pegou a mão oferecida e deixou que seu corpo se içasse com a ajuda.

— Tem muita coisa pra me contar, não tem? — soltou, a voz saindo divertida e pegou um sorriso do irmão.

Parecia que estava imaginando coisas, pensou. Minseok estava ali, sorrindo do mesmo jeito de sempre.

— Quando chegarmos em casa, Kyungsoo. — foi até o seu carrinho com as malas e começou a empurrar em direção a saída.

— Arrá! Eu sabia! Aposto que você se divertiu muito com aqueles franceses. — soltou animado demais, se agitando em volta do irmão e sorrindo malicioso.

Minseok revirou os olhos e continuou andando ao passo que escutava as teorias do irmão sobre o porquê dele ter demorado tanto para voltar, enquanto tudo que o Kim pensava era em como seria de agora em diante pois de uma forma totalmente errada, já não se sentia mais parte de Kyungsoo. Odiava pensar nisso, mas era a grande verdade. Aqueles cinco anos fora o fizeram se tornar outra pessoa e essa outra pessoa tinha algo importante para fazer.


	11. IX - Deslocado

Baekhyun empurrou o corpo da mulher de cima de si e suspirou. Seus lábios estavam inchados pelo esforço do beijo de antes e sua cabeça estava uma confusão de problemas e por isso não conseguia se concentrar no que devia estar fazendo. Fechou os olhos, para evitar fitar o teto do quarto. Não queria olhar para o padrão familiar das vigas ao mesmo tempo que queria fazer isso, para se lembrar do motivo de estar ali.

Abriu os olhos quando sentiu o corpo da mulher rolar para cima do seu, mas não se mexeu quando sentiu os lábios dela nos seus novamente. Seus pensamentos estavam longe naquele dia. Ficavam voltando a todo momento ao instante em que viu aquele ômega loiro... Não era para ter tomado essa importância toda, ele sabia, mas não conseguia se impedir de sempre voltar ao mesmo instante.

Lembrava-se de como saiu do escritório para almoçar com alguns sócios humanos. Era uma reunião sobre patrocinar algum boygroup no seu comeback e mesmo que o seu pai achasse isso perda de tempo, Baekhyun sabia que ia ser bom para a visibilidade da empresa. E foi por isso que concordou com esse almoço e antes da hora marcada havia saído da sua sala, pensando em que caminho pegaria para chegar no restaurante na hora certa — era perfeccionista a esse ponto. Odiava atrasos, odiava se atrasar.

Então, dispensou o motorista e decidiu ele mesmo dirigir até o lugar. O trânsito estava calmo e o dia quente, fazendo-o ter que ligar o ar-condicionado no máximo e praguejar um pouco por estar de terno. No entanto, estava tocando uma música interessante no rádio e tudo parecia normal para aquela quarta-feira, até o momento em que parou no sinal vermelho e teve o disparate de olhar para o lado, um ato tão normal e involuntário que não se preocupou com as consequências desse ato até estar totalmente imerso em uma confusão de sentimentos e lembranças.

Havia um carro ao lado do seu. Era um táxi, sabia disso por causa da placa com os dizeres em cima do mesmo. Primeiro viu o motorista, um humano com cheiro de suor e óleo de cabelo, roupas simples e o cabelo grisalho. Encarou o homem por algum tempo, meio perdido em algum tipo de torpor porque estava sentindo aquele cheiro... aquele cheiro doce, que já deveria ter se apagado da sua memória. Sentiu o seu corpo se retesiar quando reconheceu aquele odor ao mesmo tempo que sentia o seu lobo se agitar, incomodado ou, talvez, meio nostálgico. E só então deixou que seus olhos vagassem pelo táxi até encontrarem a janela de trás.

Reconheceu Kyungsoo, na janela esquerda, rindo e totalmente distraído para notar o cheiro de Baekhyun perto. Mas o alfa conhecia o cheiro do ômega e por isso tinha conhecimento que seu desconforto não era por causa dele, afinal eles se conheciam há tanto tempo. Franzio a testa, meio confuso pensando que estava enlouquecendo, quase estalou a língua no seu céu da boca como que numa forma de desdenhar de si e tranquilizar o seu lobo. No entanto, seus olhos perceberam que havia mais alguém no táxi junto de Kyungsoo. Não queria, mas o seu lobo praticamente o obrigou a se inclinar na janela do carro para observar melhor.

A pessoa inclinou-se minimamente para frente, meio sorrindo e usando óculos escuros. O cabelo ainda loiro, um tom mais escuro do que nas suas lembranças e parecia mais maduro, sem as bochechas fofas da época do ensino médio. Mas o cheiro que desprendia de si entregava a sua natureza ômega... doce, era o cheiro malditamente doce de mirtilo.

Engoliu em seco e voltou a colocar a cabeça para dentro do carro ao mesmo tempo que o sinal abria, mas no seu pavor de ter encontrado Minseok nem ao menos sabia o que fazer. Respirou fundo enquanto detinha os olhos fechados, apenas para aspirar mais do cheiro do ômega. Rosnou para si mesmo com isso ao ligar o carro e sair dali. Odiava o cheiro de Minseok desde o colegial. Era doce demais, era frutado demais, era familiar demais... lembrava o cheiro da sua mãe falecida e isso era motivo suficiente para que ficasse irritado, contudo o pior de tudo era o modo como aquele cheiro se impregnava em si, colando na sua pele durante o resto do dia e fazendo o seu lobo mexer-se inquieto e o deixando cada vez mais irritado no passar das horas.

E toda essa irritação se refletiu no seu desempenho no trabalho e lhe deixou tão estressado, que precisou espairecer um pouco e não havia jeito melhor de fazer do que numa casa de prostituição. Precisava esquecer de si mesmo nos braços de alguma beta atraente. Nunca dormia com ômegas ou humanas, esse primeiro era porque não conseguia gostar do cheiro de nenhuma, seu lobo rejeitava qualquer ômega. Enquanto humanas eram frágeis demais pra o tipo de sexo que gostava. Por isso sobrava-lhe as betas. Sem cheiro algum e prontas para qualquer coisa.

Tinha encontrado uma.

Era bonita com a pele escura e o cabelo tão escuro quanto, olhos caramelados grandes e a boca delicadamente cheia. A curva da cintura era macia ao toque e o jeito como as pernas dela tinham se fechado em volta do seu corpo, parecia bom demais. No entanto, Baekhyun não conseguia se concentrar nisso. Ele nem ao menos tinha conseguido ficar excitado depois do modo como o corpo dela se esfregara contra o seu ou o jeito como as mãos dela desceram por seu peito e se enfiaram dentro da sua calça. Não, não tinha um pingo de excitação nisso e isso era frustrante. Pois tudo que vinha na sua mente era a cena de mais cedo, os detalhes de Kim Minseok dentro daquele táxi.

Empurrou mais uma vez a prostituta de cima de si e soltou o ar, frustrado demais consigo mesmo para fazer qualquer outra coisa. Seu lobo estava inquieto no seu peito, fazendo-o ficar mais irritado ainda. Por que estava tão agitado assim? O que havia de errado, afinal? Será que estava doente?

Sentou-se na cama e começou abotoar sua camisa ao mesmo tempo que sentia a mulher se mexer sobre o colchão, ficando do seu lado. 

— Já está indo? Mas nem começamos. — ela disse.

— Não se preocupe. — falou ficando de pé depois que ajeitou as suas roupas. — Eu vou pagar mesmo assim. — vasculhou no bolso do seu paletó atrás da sua carteira, encontrou-a e tirou algumas notas altas de wons, parecia certo compensa-la por aquela perda de tempo. Entregou a mulher.

— Mas isso é muito. — falou, encarando o dinheiro.

— Apenas aceite, sim? — insistiu e começou a sair do quarto.

Andou pelo corredor, sem esperar pela garota. Ainda não ia para casa. Ia parar no bar e beber um pouco, talvez o álcool lhe desse o que aquela beta não deu: um pouco de paz. O bar estava quase vazio. Havia apenas outra pessoa ali, o resto estava reunido em volta do pequeno palco, apreciando o show da noite. Foi até o bar e sentou-se em um dos lugares vazios, de frente para a bancada.

— Whisky. — pediu ao barman.

Não era a primeira vez que ia naquele lugar. Tinha virado rotina desde a primeira vez que o seu pai lhe trouxe. Algumas vezes por mês costumava ir ali para beber. Era raro as vezes que dormia com alguma prostituta ou prostituto. Em parte porque não gostava do modo como tinha que pagar para ter atenção de alguém, assim como odiava o modo que fingiam sentir atração por si. Mas incrivelmente tinha se acostumado com os cheiros do lugar, com o modo barulhento e com o movimento.

— Não encontrou ninguém interessante? — alguém perguntou tirando-o dos seus pensamentos.

Desviou os olhos das bebidas dispostas na prateleira atrás do bar e olhou para quem tinha falado. Era um homem. Parecia ter a sua idade, o cabelo castanho meio encaracolado estava penteado para o lado lhe dando um ar simpático enquanto os olhos pequenos e a boca fina completavam isso. Pelo cheiro que saia de si, cítrico, percebeu que era um alfa.

— Eu vim pela bebida. — respondeu depois de avaliar o homem, segurou o copo de vidro que foi colocado na sua frente, bebeu o que havia ali só de uma vez. O rosto _quase_ se contorceu em uma careta.

— Ow. — o estranho soltou meio rindo, sua risada parecendo um tanto familiar pelo jeito contido que o som saiu. — Vai com calma. — pediu, os olhos brilhando em entusiasmo por algo que Baekhyun não sabia.

O Byun pediu mais uma dose e bebeu do mesmo jeito. O líquido descendo gelado e amargo por sua garganta e abafando a inquietação do seu lobo, embaçando seus sentidos e fazendo _aquele cheiro_ sair da sua memória devagar. Só precisava beber mais para que toda a lembrança fosse embora e só sobrasse paz, afinal não fazia sentido algum ficar nesse estado por causa de um Kim. Logo o Kim... Não! Não por um Kim, pelo cheiro de um Kim. Não fazia sentido ficar assim por causa de algo tão pouco como um cheiro.

Mas Baekhyun sabia sobre as histórias antigas. Sobre como os primeiros lobos reconheciam seu parceiro para a vida através do cheiro... Mas isso era patético, ele sabia. Sabia que isso não funcionava na vida real. Era tudo uma grande bobagem, porque em vinte um anos de vida não tinha conseguido gostar do cheiro de nenhum ômega. Na verdade, só conseguira odiar o cheiro de Minseok.

— Dia difícil? — escutou o estranho perguntar, depois que bufou antes de beber mais um pouco.

— Que te importa? — devolveu, não gostava de pessoas se intrometendo na sua vida.

— Calma, cara. — soltou mais uma risadinha. — Só fiquei preocupado pelo modo como está bebendo, como se quisesse esquecer algo. — jogou a isca.

Baekhyun ergueu a sobrancelha. Conseguia saber quando alguém queria algo de si e esse cara definitivamente queria alguma coisa, por que que tipo de pessoa faria perguntas para um estranho? Não fazia muito sentido. Ele sabia disso, mas também estava ficando meio bêbado. Estava bebendo rápido demais, Baek percebeu. Devia ir devagar se quisesse voltar dirigindo para casa.

Casa...

Nem sabia porque chamava aquele lugar de casa. Talvez fosse por causa de Donghae e de Chanyeol, porque sem eles lá aquele lugar seria elevado a um grau de inferno que Baekhyun já teria enlouquecido. Seu pai era tão perfeccionista, tão centrado e tão malditamente arrogante, que se pegava odiando aquilo tudo, as vezes. Sentia vontade de sumir no mundo e nunca mais aparecer na frente da sua alcateia, porque segurar o fardo de líder se mostrava demais a cada dia.

No começo acreditava que seria fácil, que quando aprendesse tudo as coisas iam se tornar menos pesadas. Mas na medida que ia crescendo e aprendendo como tudo na alcateia e fora dela funcionava, sentia que não estava nenhum pouco pronto para aquilo. Mas era o tipo de coisa que não podia fugir. Era para isso que tinha nascido. Não podia fugir das suas responsabilidades.

— Talvez eu queria esquecer quem sou. — respondeu por fim, não pegando e nem largando a deixa do estranho.

Queria saber até onde aquilo podia ir.

— Parece que você teve um dia bem ruim. Problemas na alcateia?

Ele não era nenhum pouco sutil, pensou e teve vontade de rir. Será que era um espião de alguma alcateia e o tinha seguido até ali afim de descobrir algo? Não seria a primeira vez que acontecia. Era por isso que se tornara tão desconfiado, pois a maioria das pessoas quando se aproximava de si estava apenas atrás de alguma coisa. Seja informações sobre a sua alcateia ou querendo se aproveitar do seu status de Byun — que era uma família importante na Coréia independente do sangue de lobo que eles carregavam.

— O que você é? — perguntou de vez, odiava rodeios e acima de tudo odiava pessoas que tentavam o enrolar com esse papinho de amigos.

O único amigo que tinha era Chanyeol, seu irmão mais novo com quem cresceu e conhecia melhor que si mesmo.

— O que? — a pessoa se desconsertou e Baekhyun sorriu, meio vitorioso ao notar a surpresa no olhar dele.

— O que você é? Eu sei que é um alfa como eu, mas de qual alcateia? — foi mais claro, em seguida bebeu um gole da sua bebida calmamente.

O estranho bufou e lançou um sorriso para o Byun, mas os olhos estavam cheios de algo que Baekhyun não reconheceu. No entanto, sua postura relaxada combinava em nada com a desconfiança do alfa.

— Alcateia Kim. — se apresentou, ficando de pé e fazendo uma reverência. — Me chamo Kim Jongdae.

Baekhyun achou interessante o jeito como o alfa se curvou para si. Não ia negar, era tão narcisista quanto o seu pai alfa e por isso adorava o jeito como as pessoas pareciam idolatra-lo só porque era um Byun. Devia haver alguma vantagem em ser tão cobrado, não é? A vantagem, era isso. Fazer até mesmo Kim’s — sempre tão orgulhosos — se curvarem para si.

Observou quando o alfa voltou a se sentar, os olhos pequenos e muito escuros quando focados em si.

— Eu sou Byun Baekhyun. — disse por fim, achava justo se apresentar depois do que o Kim fizera. Fazia parte da etiqueta que tinha sido rigorosamente obrigado a aprender desde muito novo.

— Ah. — estalou a língua no céu da boca e sorriu. — Eu sei. — o alfa Byun sorriu minimamente antes de beber mais.

Quem não sabia, não é mesmo? — pensou amargo. Sua vida era tão privada por ser tão aberta, que as vezes era sufocante. Era por isso que não gostava de voltar para sua casa. Tudo era tão regrado ali dentro, que chegava a deixa-lo louco. Era por isso que gostava desse prostibulo. Aqui, tudo era uma bagunça. Seja de cheiros ou de pessoas. Tudo ficava fora do lugar e isso fazia Baekhyun se sentir no lugar, como uma prateleira de livros perfeitamente organizada em um quarto bagunçado.

Ele ia ali, observava aquelas pessoas tão bagunçadas. Homens atrás de alguma diversão depois de um dia de trabalho frustrante, mulheres querendo nada mais do que um pouco de carinho comprado para suprir a solidão de ter ninguém. A música sempre desconexa, os cheiros misturados com luxúria, o gosto da bebida na boca deixando tudo mais amargo. Aquele era um lugar amargo, porque ele sabia que nenhuma daquelas pessoas estaria ali se tudo estivesse bem. E era justamente por nada estar bem, que todos se encontravam ali, tentando ficar bem por um momento, se afogando devagar nos vícios só para não ver a bagunça em volta e em si mesmo. Baekhyun não queria olhar para o modo organizado da sua vida, preferia olhar para essa bagunça de pessoas afim de evitar a sua própria bagunça interna. Acreditava que ali, por tudo ser pago, tinha o controle de algo.

Voltou a fitar Jongdae. Ele não parecia bagunçado. Não parecia pertencer a aquele lugar, coisa que só reforçava a sua suspeita de que ele era um espião. No entanto, havia admitido tão abertamente o seu clã, que quase lhe passou confiança. Quase.

— E o que mais você sabe? — jogou, estava curioso sobre aquele cara.

— Que sua mãe era uma Park. — respondeu.

Baekhyun desviou os olhos do Kim, fitou o seu copo vazio e se pôs de pé. Retirou a carteira do paletó e colocou algumas notas sobre o balcão, então virou-se para Jongdae, que o fitava meio confuso pela mudança brusca do outro.

— Está errado. — disse, a língua ficando pesada na boca quando reunia coragem para negar aquilo. — Meu omma é um Lee. — não esperou resposta do Kim, deu-lhe as costas e saiu dali em busca de outro lugar para beber e aplacar um pouco da sua bagunça, pois o seu lobo ainda estava a se agitar no peito, inquieto demais para deixar Baekhyun ter uma noite de sono decente.

*******

Ryeowook segurou o seu filho mais velho com força, fazendo o mesmo soltar um resmungo de dor.

— Meu bebê. — o ômega mais velho estava falando desde que Minseok chegou em casa. — Meu bebê voltou.

Estavam todos na sala da casa do segundo marido Kim, Ryeowook, com Minseok sentado obrigatoriamente no seu colo e com os braços do pai envolta de si, mantendo-o tão perto quanto conseguia. Afinal, estava com tanta saudade do filhote ômega que poderia passar a vida inteira com ele nos seus braços.

— Omma. — o ruivo resmungou mexendo-se desconfortável no colo do pai enquanto Junmyeon segurava o riso no sofá à sua frente. — Está me sufocando. — e de fato estava ao aperta-lo com tanto afinco.

— Não seja chato, Minseok. Deixe-me ficar com você um pouco. — o pai rebateu e enfiou o rosto na curva do pescoço do filho, capturando o seu cheiro e fazendo o seu lobo relaxar.

Era muito superprotetor, ainda mais quando envolvia Minseok. Seu frágil Minseok, que tinha nascido menor do que Kyungsoo e que todos achavam que não ia sobreviver. Ele tinha sido uma criança sempre tão tímida, quieto demais para a sua idade enquanto Kyungsoo crescia agitado e cheio de si. Tinha sido difícil fazê-lo ir à escola e depois tinha sido difícil deixa-lo ir embora do país, mas Wook sabia que era assim que funcionava. Você protegia o seu filhote até quando podia, mas tinha que deixa-lo se proteger sozinho em algum momento. E quando Minseok passou para a escola na França, havia ficado confuso. Uma parte sua estava orgulhosa em saber que o seu filhote era bom o suficiente para aquela escola enquanto a outra estava com medo de deixa-lo ir embora assim, para tão longe de si. Mas agora, cinco anos depois, conseguia ver que tinha sido melhor assim.

Minseok precisou desse tempo fora para aprender coisas sobre a vida e si mesmo, precisou disso para crescer. Porque estava tão maduro agora. Tão sério e sem aquele ar frágil que sempre o tinha cercado. Isso deixava Ryeowook orgulhoso, pois todos estavam sempre dizendo como seus filhotes eram fracos. Mas não eram. Kyungsoo havia se tornado alguém tão cheio de luz e beleza enquanto Minseok era um espécime raro, cheio de saúde e força. E havia se tornado tão bonito... estava tão bonito com aquele tom de cabelo loiro e as formas do corpo bem trabalhadas.

— Como foi lá? Você ainda não me contou. — Kyungsoo disse, lançando um olhar esquisito para o modo como seu omma se agarrava em Minseok. Nunca tinha feito aquilo consigo, nem mesmo quando passou um ano fora da Coréia.

— Foi legal. — respondeu simplesmente, soltando uma risadinha no final ao sentir a ponta do nariz do pai toca-lhe o pescoço, fazendo cócegas. — As pessoas são mais abertas, sabia? Havia muitos lugares para ir. Eu e Henry costumávamos ir numa cafeteria perto da escola todas as quintas, porque eles serviam o melhor café de Paris. — mentiu a cidade. 

A escola que frequentara por cinco anos ficava numa cidade francesa chamada Lyon, mas para todos os efeitos era melhor dizer que ficava em Paris. A belíssima e famosa Paris, cheia de luzes e lugares para se esconder. Lembrava-se quando chegou na França, cinco anos atrás. Tinha desembarcado meio receoso, mas depois que foi recebido por alguém no aeroporto, ficara mais tranquilo. No entanto, quando a pessoa o guiou até outro terminal para que pegassem outro avião, Minseok entendeu que havia algo de errado. Mas foi só no começo, depois foi-lhe explicado tudo, inclusive sobre seu omma Heechul.

— Quem é Henry? — Junmyeon se apressou em perguntar, a voz cheia de ciúmes.

Sempre tinha sido ciumento com os irmãos. Pelas cartas que recebia dele, sempre lhe perguntando se estava se envolvendo com alguém. Fazia-o desconfiar se ele e o pai alfa não estavam planejando algum acordo de casamento para si. Era normal que pensasse nisso, afinal, ômegas serviam para _aquilo_ , principalmente ômegas herdeiros... sempre seriam dados em troca de alguma coisa.

— Um amigo ômega. Ele era meu colega de quarto. — disse animado, o sorriso ficando tão bonito no seu rosto quando falava de Henry que Kyungsoo engoliu em seco, estava se sentindo ameaçado. — Vocês precisavam conhece-lo. Você ia ama-lo, Omma. Henry sabe cozinhar como ninguém e adora qualquer tipo de arte. Ele me ensinou a tocar piano. — contou.

Amava o amigo. Seu amigo de cinco anos naquele lugar. Seu querido Lu Henry, que tinha ficado na França para resolver seus problemas antes de ser designado para uma missão. Minseok esperava poder vê-lo novamente algum dia ou menos esperava poder continuar mantendo contato consigo, pois sabia como era complicado isso de manter contato. Quando se graduou fez um juramento de nunca deixar as pessoas saberem o que acontecia naquela escola assim como prometeu cumprir os seus deveres do melhor jeito possível. Era por isso que não podia mais falar com Henry, era preciso cortar os laços com aquele lugar mesmo que amasse aquele lugar mais do que tudo.

— Parece que ele era incrível mesmo. — Kyungsoo comentou cruzando os braços e Minseok teve vontade de gargalhar com a pequena cena de ciúmes que o gêmeo estava fazendo, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso viu a porta da frente de abrir e por ela entrar os seus pais, Heechul e Leeteuk.

Sem pensar duas vezes, soltou-se dos braços do pai ômega e correu em direção ao outro. Pulou sobre si, cheio de saudade e quase chorando de emoção. Tinha estado com tanta, mais tanta saudade de Heechul que não podia se conter. Sentiu os braços do ômega passarem em volta de si, meio rindo durante o abraço enquanto Minseok lhe sussurrava o seu maior orgulho “Eu voltei, omma. Eu consegui” no pé do seu ouvido.

— Meu filhote. — Heechul disse abraçando Minseok tão forte e enfiando o rosto na curva do seu pescoço e aspirando o seu cheiro.

Estava tão orgulhoso de Minseok. Tão imensamente orgulhoso que poderia gritar isso para qualquer um como um maluco, mas sabia que não podia. Isso era só deles, assim como as outras coisas que viriam pela frente. Era o tipo de coisa que ninguém podia saber, era a coisa que eles dividiam agora e por isso tinham se tornado tão próximos. Porque só Heechul sabia como aquela vida era solitária, mas agora eles dois tinham um ao outro para ajudar a segurar aquele fardo.

— Eu tenho tanta coisa para lhe contar! — Minseok se animou, meio pulando nos braços do pai e sorrindo como uma criança.

Sabia que para Heechul não precisaria mentir, para ele podia contar tudo como realmente aconteceu. Ia poder falar sobre como foi a sua graduação, como odiava as aulas de etiqueta e como amava segurar uma arma e atirar. Tinha a melhor mira da sua classe além de ser perfeito em estratégias e nunca perdia o jogo de pique-esconde. Queria se gabar sobre como o seu nome estava na melhor colocação da sua classe junto com o de Henry. Ah, Henry. Queria contar tudo sobre esse Lu, que tinha se tornado o seu amigo.

— Eu sei, querido. — o ômega falou e acariciou os cabelos do filho mais novo. — Mas me conte mais tarde, sim. — sussurrou contra o seu ouvido quando percebeu que todos na sala os encaravam, os olhos faiscando de Ryeowook sobre os dois e o olhar descrente de Kyungsoo.

Minseok notou o tom de alerta do omma e soltou-se dele, entendendo que tinha quase dado um passo em falso.

— E eu? Não ganho nenhum abraço? — o pai alfa perguntou, soando divertidamente indignado.

— Appa! — Minseok se animou novamente e enlaçou o pai num abraço forte.

Tinha sentido falta do cheiro dele. O cheiro familiar que sempre o deixava calmo. Havia até mesmo levado uma camisa do pai consigo para França, apenas para se manter perto de casa quando as coisas estivessem muito pesadas.

— Meu filho! — o alfa exclamou apertando tanto o loiro nos seus braços que Minseok soltou um gemido de dor. — Meu filho voltou para casa.

A voz estava tão cheia de orgulho, que o Kim mais novo sentiu o seu peito se aquecer. Tinha feito tudo certo, afinal. Todos estavam orgulhosos de si por motivos diferentes. Heechul acima de todos, ele sabia.

Escutaram um limpar de garganta e instantaneamente se separar, todos os seis olhando para a pessoa que fizera esse barulho.

— Oi, Minseok. — a pessoa disse e o ômega soltou-se dos braços do pai, piscando os olhos grandes ao reconhecer a pessoa.

_Foram cinco anos_ , pensou. _E você continua o mesmo._

— Ah, Minseok, esse é Kim Jongdae. — o pai apresentou, totalmente alheio ao fato de que eles já se conheciam. — Não se lembra dele? Veio da China há cinco anos para se juntar a nossa Alcateia.

Claro que Minseok se lembrava. Como poderia esquecer, não é? Eles tinham dividido noites embaixo do teto da sua velha casinha na árvore, rindo e conversando sobre um futuro que nunca iam ter. O ômega havia lhe entregado seus beijos e a sua primeira vez. Tinha amado aquele Kim mais do que tudo quando era um garotinho bobo de dezesseis anos.

— Ah, sim. — fingiu surpresa e sorriu, mentiroso demais para se conter. — Eu lembro de você, Kim Jongdae. — estendeu a mão na direção do alfa, em um cumprimento.

Jongdae deixou os olhos vagarem do rosto do ômega para a sua mão entendida e ergueu a sua própria, afim de aperta-la. Fazendo questão de levantar o olhar durante o ato e fitar o ômega com demasia intensidade, deixou que seu olhar de saudade fosse mostrado apenas a Minseok. Porque mesmo que não quisesse, havia sentido saudade desse ômega mimado. Tinha percebido tarde demais que estava gostava dele. Era patético, porque o lobo havia se apaixonado pelo cordeiro.

— Jongdae é nosso melhor homem em combate. — Junmyeon contou, orgulhoso. — Ele é quem cuida do treinamento do nosso exército na fronteira e das estratégias.

O ruivo sabia que aquilo era uma posição importante. Havia estudado sobre a hierarquia dentro das alcateias. Enquanto os Byun, eram especialistas em ataque, os Kim’s ganhavam no quesito defesa. Era da sua alcateia que vinham os melhores estrategistas, pois os soldados não eram muitos se comparados as outras alcateias ou aos populosos Byun’s. E Kim Jongdae ter subido tanto em tão pouco tempo ao ponto de terminar como o braço direito de Junmyeon e de seu pai, era no mínimo estranho. Mas Minseok estava tentando não desconfiar de tudo, por isso resolveu apenas parecer surpreso em vez de desconfiado. Era melhor assim, pensou. Depois faria uma pesquisa sobre isso.

— Eu me esforço. — se fez de modesto e sorriu, ao passo que Minseok soltava a sua mão.

Havia algo de diferente em Kim Jongdae ou talvez fosse ele que estivesse diferente demais, porque não conseguia encontrar nada de muito familiar no alfa. _Namoramos escondido por um ano_ , pensou, _e eu ainda não sei quem é você. E agora, cinco anos depois, eu só te conheço menos ainda._

— Minnie. — Kyungsoo se apressou em chamar quando percebeu o olhar triste no rosto do irmão a cada vez que fitava Jongdae. — Sabia que Sehun está vindo passar o fim de semana conosco apenas por sua causa?

Minseok virou-se para fitar o irmão, confuso pela mudança brusca de assunto.

— O que? — soltou.

Lembrava de Sehun. Seu primo alfa, que havia nascido doente por causa de uma marca malfeita na sua mãe beta. A história que contavam era como o pai de Sehun havia se descontrolado durante o cio e por isso marcado a sua esposa, mas o lobo da beta não havia aceitado a marca e por isso não era uma marca completa e quando ela engravidou de Sehun, o mesmo nascera doente. E por ser doente, quase não saia dos arredores da sua Alcateia. Lembrava-se dele mais novo, quando saiam para acampar e correr pela floresta. Mas na medida que ia crescendo, Sehun se tornava mais doente e por isso tinha parado de sair dos arredores da sua alcateia, afinal era o líder dos Oh’s há quase três anos, quando seu pai morrera numa briga de rua contra os Park’s.

— Nosso primo. — Junmyeon se animou. — É verdade! Ele está vindo só para te ver, Min.

Minseok piscou mais uma vez, confuso pelo fato de Sehun se descolocar de tão longe só para vê-lo.

— Por que? — afinal, eles já iam se encontrar no Festival da Lua.

Ele viu os seus parentes se entreolharem e pegou o olhar tão confuso quanto o seu no rosto de Jongdae e quando se preparou para repetir a pergunta, porque não era idiota sabia quando estavam planejando algo por suas costas, Heechul foi quem tomou a dianteira em responder a sua pergunta:

— Esperávamos contar isso para você quando Sehun chegasse, mas já que estamos todos aqui vou dizer de uma vez. Seu pai decidiu dar a sua mão em casamento para Oh Sehun.

Minseok deu um passo para trás. Por essa, ele não esperava. Estava prometido? Era isso que havia escutado? Havia sido prometido em casamento para Sehun? Abriu a boca em descrença e andou a passos leves até o sofá, sentou-se ali. Os olhos baixos. Não era que não gostasse de Sehun. Gostava. Era seu primo, afinal. Tinham passado a infância juntos, ele sabia como o Oh era gentil e doce. Mas tinha sido pego de surpresa. Seria mesmo possível que estaria tudo dando certo tão fácil assim? Parecia coincidência demais, quando viera justamente para casar com o Oh. Pois essa era a sua missão, era para isso que havia estudado e treinado. Era para proteger Oh Sehun.

— Minseok? — escutou chamarem e levantou o rosto, apenas para encontrar os olhos do seu pai ômega preocupados sobre si. — Tudo bem?

Piscou e então assentiu, então Ryeowook sorriu carinhoso e Leeteuk suspirou, aliviado. Achava que o filho ia dizer não ao contrato, mas pelo visto ele só estava surpreso demais.

— Depois conversamos sobre isso. — Leeteuk disse. — Preciso resolver algumas coisas. — olhou para Heechul e se aproximou para beija-lhe os lábios, então saiu levando um Jongdae, frustrado, consigo.

— Não é um casamento ruim, querido. — Wook estava dizendo, enquanto segurava a mão do filho. — Sehun é um alfa maravilhoso e precisávamos estreitar os laços entre os Kim’s e os Oh’s.

Ele sabia. O ômega tinha certeza que não era um casamento ruim. Todos se beneficiavam com aquilo, inclusive ele.

— Que tal um lanche? — Heechul disse tentando descontrair o ambiente.

— Eu quero. — Junmyeon falou.

— Eu ajudo. — Wook disse, apressado.

— Vou tomar um banho. — Minseok disse se pondo de pé.

— Vou com você. — Kyungsoo se agitou para perto do irmão, segurando-lhe o braço e indo consigo em direção ao quarto de ambos.

Heechul sorriu ao vê-los juntos. Tinha conhecimento sobre a grande solidão que assolava Kyungsoo desde que o gêmeo fora embora, mas esperava que ele não se machucasse ao descobrir como Minseok já não fazia mais parte deles.


	12. X - O acordo

Kyungsoo observou quando Minseok saiu do banho, a toalha felpuda enrolada na sua cintura, deixando o seu tronco exposto. Estava diferente. Mais encorpado, nada das gordurinhas que costumava ter quando mais novo. Notou uma cicatriz perto do quadril e um aranhão esbranquiçado atrás do ombro esquerdo. Não lembrava dessas cicatrizes e por isso sabia que não tinham sido fruto da infância. Será que havia sofrido algum acidente na escola? Como podia ter ganhado algo tão irregular como aquela marca no seu quadril?

No entanto, o que mais lhe surpreendeu foi o momento que o gêmeo virou-se de lado, deixando a sua lateral direita exposta para si. Havia algo pior do que aquelas cicatrizes na sua pele, havia uma tatuagem ali. Sobre as suas costelas, uma figura se destacava na sua pele clara, era o símbolo matemático Ômega (Ω) tatuado ali.

— Você tem uma tatuagem! — exclamou assustado, porque nem mesmo ele que sempre foi o mais maluco entre os irmãos, tinha uma.

Minseok olhou para o gêmeo olhava e viu a sua tatuagem exposta, corou mas depois sorriu, afinal não havia nada demais em ter uma tatuagem.

— Um presente da França. — contou, soando divertido. — Mostra quem eu sou. — explicou o significado da tatuagem, porque além de mostrar que era um ômega, contava também a quem pertencia.

Era o slogan da organização que fazia parte. Heechul tinha uma também, no calcanhar do pé esquerdo. E Henry também tinha uma, na nuca. Todos eles tinham uma, espalhada em alguma parte do seu corpo, para mostrar a quem pertenciam e o que faziam. E também para serem reconhecidos entre os iguais.

— Nosso omma vai pirar. — Kyungsoo disse, obviamente muito surpreso.

Minseok riu mais um pouco. Nunca que achava que Kyungsoo ia ligar para o que Ryeowook pensava, quando tudo que fez na adolescência foi desobedece-lo.

— Eu já tenho vinte e um, Soo. — rebateu terminando de se vestir. — E então? Vamos?

Tinha colocado apenas uma camisa e uma calça jeans, com suas botas. Adorava botas, pois sempre se sentia muito elegante ao usa-las. Kyungsoo olhou para o modo como o irmão estava vestido, devia parecer despojado mas tudo que o ômega mais novo via, era como ele parecia terrivelmente elegante com aquelas roupas simples. Não combinava com a aldeia Kim, onde todos usavam qualquer coisa.

O Kim até mesmo olhou para as roupas que estava usando, se sentindo intimidado pelo modo como Minseok parecia tão... tão... tão altivo... tão elegante.

— Vamos. — se escutou dizer, com um fio de voz e teve sua mão segurada pela do irmão mais velho.

O ruivo sorriu para si e começou a puxa-lo em direção a saída do quarto. Eles iam almoçar e depois iam passear pela vila, Kyungsoo tinha dito que iria lhe mostrar como tudo estava diferente em cinco anos. Por isso, Minseok parecia mais animado. Queria saber como todos da Alcateia estavam, então sentou-se à mesa da cozinha junto com seus pais ômegas e seus irmãos.

A sua postura estava ereta, do jeito que lhe foi ensinado, colocou o guardanapo sobre as coxas e ajeitou os talheres por ordem de uso na sua frente e só então levantou o rosto para fitar a comida. Porém, pegou o olhar de todos sobre si, como ele tivesse feito algo de errado. Menos Heechul lhe olhava com surpresa, porque ele estava sentado do mesmo jeito. Tudo perfeitamente organizado na sua postura e em seus talheres. O ômega deu um sorrisinho para o pai, porque eles se entendiam ao passo que Junmyeon achava estranho o jeito educado do irmão, Ryeowook sentia uma pontinha de orgulho e Kyungsoo, se sentia terrivelmente errado.

Desde que o gêmeo chegara, Kyungsoo não conseguia parar de comparar-se a ele. Percebendo o quanto parecia inferior perto da educação digna de príncipes que Minseok tinha. Era meio frustrante, sabia disso, em parte porque não deveria fazer isso consigo mesmo. Pois Minseok era diferente de si, não era só porque eles eram gêmeos que tinham que ter gosto iguais e personalidades iguais. Mas Kyungsoo ainda se lembrava do modo como seu pai ômega os vestia iguais, quando crianças. Eles eram duas partes de um todo, certo? Então por que ele sentia como se já não soubesse quem era Minseok?

Era nisso que estava pensando quando terminaram o almoço e correram para a floresta. Minseok havia concordado em brincar de pique-esconde com os irmãos. Junmyeon tinha corrido na frente dos dois, dizendo que iria se esconder enquanto o loiro tinha ficado encarregado de procurar os irmãos. Kyungsoo observou quando o irmão encostou a cabeça no tronco de uma árvore e começou a contar alto o suficiente para que qualquer um deles escutasse. E sem esperar nada, o ômega saiu correndo afim de se esconder, estava rindo durante o caminho. Se sentia uma criança novamente.

O gêmeo escutou os passos do irmão ômega se afastarem, de olhos fechados inclinou a cabeça na direção do som guardando a informação de que ele fora para esquerda enquanto capturava o cheiro de Junmyeon vindo do sul da floresta. Ia ser uma bela caçada, pensou divertido pois adorava essa brincadeira. Era divertido caçar os seus companheiros ômegas na época da escola, assim como era muito divertido brincar de se esconder com Henry. Só Henry era capaz de acha-lo, quando este era a presa em vez do predador, como agora.

Ao chegar no cem, desencostou a cabeça dos braços e abriu os olhos, ficou de costas para o tronco e olhou em volta. Tudo estava silencioso.

— Lá vou eu! — gritou, para avisar os seus irmãos.

Ocupou-se durante um momento em tirar as suas roupas. Deixou-as no pé da árvore e então transmutou-se em lobo. O tom caramelado do seu pelo se destacando no meio daquela floresta. Deitou-se no chão e rolou nas folhas, queria disfarçar o seu cheiro, para impedir que seus irmãos soubessem que estava se aproximando. E depois de se sujar bastante com a terra e folhas, correu pela floresta. Primeiro foi em direção ao cheiro de Junmeyon, pois sabia como seria mais difícil encontra-lo, afinal o irmão alfa era ótimo em estratégias. Era por isso que gostava de jogar xadrez consigo quando eram mais novos. 

Não encontrou sinal algum do irmão no caminho que pegara. Verificou o caminho para saber se ele tinha se transformado ou não em lobo, mas não achou nenhuma pegada, então indicava que ele ainda estava na forma humana. Andou vagarosamente, não queria fazer barulho pelo caminho e ser descoberto. Levantou a cabeça para sentir o cheiro, e acabou sentindo o cheiro forte de Jun. Seguiu o caminho, que achava o certo. Mas tinha certeza que estava sendo enganado, porque Junmyeon nunca deixaria o seu cheiro a mostra assim. Então decidiu fazer o caminho inverso.

Voltou por onde tinha vindo, indo direto para o ponto de início. Subiu em uma árvore, com certa dificuldade e com sua visão maximizada pela transformação olhou de cima, atrás de alguma pista do irmão. Mas ao contrário do que imaginou, avistou as roupas de Kyungsoo jogadas sobre folhas secas, não muito longe dali. Sorriu por dentro. Ia pegar Kyungsoo primeiro e depois iria se divertir procurando Junmeyon.

Desceu da árvore com um salto e correu na direção que viu as roupas do irmão. Acabou encontrando um lago, jogou-se ali e depois rolou na terra. Disfarçando melhor o seu cheiro. Resolveu fazer pegadas falsas, fingindo que estava indo para um lado. Depois voltou a sua forma humana e subiu na primeira árvore que achou, começou se locomover através dos galhos da mesma. Pulando de uma árvore a outra, olhando de cima o progresso do seu plano.

O primeiro a cair na sua armadilha fora Kyungsoo. Ele viu o irmão sair debaixo de um amontoado de folhas secas, estava na forma de lobo. O pelo tão escuro quanto a noite se disfarça entre as folhas secas, sendo difícil vê-lo e o cheiro das folhas abafava o seu, floral. Minseok achou interessante o esconderijo do irmão, mas não era mais interessante que o seu. Sorriu, divertido demais quando percebeu que Kyungsoo notou as suas pegadas falsas e por isso seguiu na direção contraria, em direção ao começo. Porque o primeiro que tocasse o tronco, onde fizera a contagem, ganhava.

Seguiu o irmão por entre as árvores, enquanto ele corria em direção ao ponto de encontro. E sem aviso prévio algum, pulou em cima do irmão, transformando-se em lobo durante o salto e caindo com tudo sobre Kyungsoo. O gêmeo ficou tão assustado com o ataque repentino, que não teve tempo de se proteger. Quando deu por si, Minseok estava acima de si, rosnando contra o seu rosto, como se estivesse dizendo “te peguei”. Os olhos do irmão estavam perigosos sobre si, o avelã tão bonito.

Kyungsoo se encolheu e transformou-se em humano novamente, os olhos assustados. Nunca tinha visto Minseok levar algo tão a sério quanto aquilo. Era para ser uma brincadeira, pensou, então porque ele parecia tudo menos divertido? O que o moreno via nos olhos do irmão não era nada além de uma diversão sádica, como se tivesse pegado sua presa.

O lobo caramelado deixou sua língua escorregar por sobre a bochecha do irmão, estava o marcando com seu cheiro, mas Kyungsoo acreditou que era o modo do irmão o tranquilizar. Mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, Minseok já estava saindo de cima de si e correndo floresta a dentro, pois tinha escutado um barulho não muito longe dali.

Kyungsoo continuou deitado onde estava, a terra pinicando suas costas nuas e a mente vazia. Não demorou nem cinco minutos até que Minseok voltasse com Junmyeon sobre suas costas, amarrado. O ômega teve vontade de rir de nervoso, porque não entendia como aquela brincadeira se tornara tão séria para o irmão mais velho. Sentou-se no chão a tempo de ver o corpo do irmão alfa ser jogado no chão, as mãos e pés amarrados e Minseok transforma-se em humano novamente.

— Eu ganhei! — exclamou, sorrindo aberto e dando pulinhos animados. 

Junmyeon revirou os olhos antes de bufar, se sentia muito burro por ter pisado em falso naquele momento e alertado Minseok da sua localização, mas tinha que confessar que tinha adorado brincar com Minseok de pique-esconde. Pareceu-lhe mais emocionante. Por outro lado, Kyungsoo ainda se sentia acuado e nem um pouco divertido.

— Quero uma revanche. — Junmyeon pediu se contorcendo nas amarraras que Minseok fez nas suas mãos e pés, usando cipós.

— Dessa vez você conta. — o gêmeo disse e o alfa sorriu.

Mas ninguém perguntou se Kyungsoo queria continuar com a brincadeira, assim como nenhum deles parecia se importar com isso. O ômega se sentiu excluído, mas não saiu da brincadeira. Ele continuou ali, tentando se divertir com os irmãos enquanto Junmyeon parecia impressionado com as coisas que Minseok podia fazer. Os dois trocaram ideias sobre camuflagem, riram de Kyungsoo por não conseguir ganhar nenhuma das vezes que brincaram e quando a noite caiu, Minseok se ofereceu para carregar o gêmeo. Tinha notado o quanto ele estava se sentindo desconfortável com toda aquela aproximação com o irmão alfa, mas não era como se pudesse fazer alguma coisa quando ele e Junmyeon sempre se entenderam quando o assunto era lutas, armas e estratégias.

Kyungsoo estava nas costas do irmão gêmeo, se sentindo abandonado e fazendo um bico tão grande que arrancava risadinhas do ômega mais velho enquanto Junmyeon também ria baixo. Ele sabia como Kyungsoo tinha puxado o gênio de Ryeowook, ciumento demais para admitir.

— Quero você só pra mim hoje. Não quero o Jun lá em casa. — demandou e Junmyeon revirou os olhos.

— Hoje tem festa do pijama, Soo. — Minseok disse. — O Jun é nosso irmão, ele tem que estar lá também.

— E não esquece que Sehun vai estar lá também. — o alfa se pronunciou para total descontentamento do ômega mais novo, ele tinha esquecido de Sehun.

— Por que ele tem que estar lá? Ele já vai roubar o Min de mim, eu tenho direito de ter uma festa privada com _meu_ _irmão gêmeo_. — parecia uma criança mimada, Minseok pensou, mas entendia o irmão.

Tinham passado tanto tempo longe, não é?

— Sehun não está roubando o Minnie. Podemos visita-lo quando quisermos e o Min sempre pode vim aqui quando quiser.

Kyungsoo bufou.

— Relaxa, _soorujinha_. — Minseok usou o apelido de infância para tranquilizar o irmão. — Sempre vou estar aqui para você. — Kyungsoo sorriu com isso, mas assim que passaram pela entrada da casa teve o seu rosto contorcido em uma carranca.

Junmyeon percebeu e engoliu em seco, porque Kyungsoo com raiva era alguém um pouco assustador. No entanto, antes que pudesse dizer “relaxe” Minseok soltou o irmão e correu, com as roupas sujas em direção a pessoa que estava em pé no meio da sala da casa.

— Henry! — abraçou o ômega tão forte que Kyungsoo teve inveja.

— _Xiumin_. — Henry usou o apelido que dera ao amigo, ninguém o chamava assim além dele.

Eles pareciam tão íntimos, Kyungsoo pensou derrotado que se limitou a dar um suspiro e sair dali, em direção ao seu quarto, deixando Minseok com seu super amigo da França. Junmyeon viu o irmão ômega se afastar e foi atrás dele, afim de consola-lo. Sabia que ele estava se sentindo traído. Enquanto isso Minseok separava-se do amigo chinês para fita-lo.

— O que faz aqui? — perguntou, a voz saindo preocupada.

Henry ergueu a sobrancelha e olhou em volta, viu a figura de Heechul encostada no batente da porta, seus olhos escuros sérios sobre os dois. Eles faziam parte da mesma organização e por isso ambos sabiam que uma visita assim significava algo importante.

— Meu chefe quer falar com você. — Henry disse.

Minseok piscou confuso.

— Nosso chefe? — perguntou.

— Não, o líder da minha Alcateia exige uma reunião com você. — explicou e o garoto entendeu.

Seus olhos vagaram até o pai ômega e Heechul comprimiu os lábios, não podia se meter nos assuntos do filho. Cada um deles tinha o seu próprio propósito.

— Ele soube que você vai se casar com Oh Sehun. — continuou, dando a entender que apenas Minseok parecia ser o último a saber daquilo. — E me mandou porque sabe que somos amigos e que confiaria em mim.

— Isso é bem estranho. — disse e andou até a cozinha sendo seguido pelo amigo. Passou pelo pai e foi até a geladeira pegou um pouco de água. — Depois do que aconteceu, eu achei que Lu Han nunca mais fosse querer olhar na minha cara. Ele até mesmo me baniu do seu território. — soltou uma risada no final e Henry acompanhou.

— Você o provocou. — defendeu o líder ômega. — Devia tê-lo deixado ganhar.

— Nhá. — desdenhou deixando o copo vazio sobre bancada da pia e olhou para o pai, que parecia um pouco perdido na conversa. — Lu Han é o líder dos Lu’s. — contou. — Estudamos juntos e durante o Festival do seu décimo oitavo aniversário, ele fez uma competição. Eu ganhei dele na luta corpo a corpo. — deu de ombros.

— Na frente de toda a alcateia Lu. — Henry falou cruzando os braços. — Todos ficaram achando que Lu Han não era forte o suficiente para vencer um _estrangeiro_. E Minseok o provocou durante o resto dos dias de festa, fazendo questão de ganhar em qualquer jogo que competisse.

Heechul soltou uma risada, pois não conseguia acreditar na loucura do filho em enfrentar um líder Lu daquela maneira. Parecia consigo quando mais novo, quando teve uma pequena rixa com uma Park na época da escola.

— Eu não tenho culpa de ser tão bom. — se vangloriou.

— Tome cuidado Minseok. — Heechul alertou. — Han vem de uma grande linhagem de guerreiros, ele não vai ser benevolente para sempre com a sua implicância.

— Foi ele que começou com isso quando destruiu minhas roupas. — revelou, cruzando os braços e fazendo um bico como uma criança mimada.

Dessa vez, quem riu, foi Henry. Lembrava-se do trote com os ômegas recém-chegados na Academia.

— Nem parece que era o melhor da turma com esse comportamento. Vamos lá, Xiumin. Vista-se e vamos logo, não tenho tanto tempo e aposto que nem você.

Minseok comprimiu os lábios e fez o que foi pedido, afinal estava curioso sobre o que Han queria consigo, quando eles se odiavam mais do que tudo. Porém, ao entrar no seu quarto para tomar um banho rápido e trocar de roupa, não encontrou nenhum dos seus irmãos ali. Por um momento agradeceu por aquilo, porque estava ficando cansado de sempre omitir coisas deles. Fazia-o se sentir um pouco mal, mas sabia que era necessário. Não podia sair por aí contando sobre o que fazia.

Arrumou-se rápido e com o cabelo ainda úmido encontrou Henry na cozinha, seus irmãos estavam ali também junto de Heechul.

— Então vocês estudaram juntos? — Kyungsoo estava perguntando, os braços cruzados.

O Kim soltou um suspiro, sabia que Kyungsoo estava sendo ciumento e por isso sabia que ele desconfiaria de Henry, no entanto não tinha tempo para as crises de ciúmes do irmão. Tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar, como o encontro com Lu Han.

— Vamos. — disse simplesmente, aparecendo na entrada da cozinha, a voz saindo séria demais.

Henry olhou para o amigo e depois fez uma reverência aos outros três então começou a se afastar em direção ao amigo ruivo.

— Onde estão indo? — Kyungsoo perguntou se apressando em ir atrás do irmão.

— Na cidade. — Minseok disse, não era exatamente mentira. — Vou deixar Henry na rodoviária, afinal ele só veio fazer uma visita rápida.

— Ah, deixe-me ir com vocês, tenho algo para fazer na cidade. — não tinha, mas estava com tanto ciúmes de Henry, que colaria em Minseok apenas para não deixa-los sós.

Minseok suspirou enquanto olhava para Henry, pedindo socorro, porque ele sabia que Kyungsoo fosse, as coisas iam dar errado.

— Do que precisa? Podemos comprar. — Henry disse, simpático.

— Você não saberia, tenho que ir eu mesmo.

O ômega virou-se para irmão gêmeo ao mesmo tempo que fechava o zíper do seu casaco. Não queria ser grosso, mas sabia que Kyungsoo não o deixaria em paz até que o levasse.

— Ótimo. — disse por fim. — Pegue o seu casaco e venha conosco.

Henry lançou um olhar reprovador para si, mas Minseok desviou o olhar ao passo que Kyung pegava o seu casaco e corria animado até o irmão, se sentia vitorioso por conseguir a companhia do irmão. Por outro lado, o ômega mais velho sussurrou para Henry como deveria ligar para Lu Han e escolher outro lugar para o encontro. E foi assim que eles três terminaram dentro de um supermercado perto da rodoviária.

Kyungsoo estava fingindo que procurava alguma coisa em uma prateleira utensílios de higiene enquanto Minseok tinha desaparecido em um dos corredores, alegando que queria alguma coisa. Deixou Henry com Kyungsoo, para impedi-lo de vir até si enquanto ele não terminasse o que tinha para conversar com Lu Han. E foi no corredor dos congelados que encontrou o chinês líder da Alcateia Lu.

Estava usando um gorro azul, um cachecol vermelho em volta do pescoço e um casado de couro completavam o seu visual de frio, parecia um adolescente vestido daquele jeito e por um momento Minseok se perguntou se ele era realmente mais velho que si. Andou até o ômega, parando ao seu lado enquanto ele se mantia encarando as frutas disposta à sua frente, nas cestas.

— Por que me fez vir aqui? — perguntou sem cerimônia alguma.

— Sempre tão sutil, não é? — Lu Han devolveu e se abaixou para pegar uma maçã e foi só então que Minseok notou que o ômega estava segurando uma cesta de plástico de compras na mão esquerda. — Tenho algo importante para tratar com você. — colocou mais uma maçã na sua cesta. — Preciso de ajuda.

Minseok esperou, surpreso demais para dizer alguma coisa pois só ele sabia como aquele ômega era orgulhoso. Era o líder solitário da sua pequena alcateia de ômegas. Tinha sido escolhido como líder muito novo e estava naquela escola francesa para aprender como ser um líder perfeito, Minseok conhecia a sua história de vida assim como sabia de como Lu Han protegeria a sua Alcateia com toda a sua alma e se estava se dando ao trabalho de pedir ajuda, era porque o que quer que havia acontecido na Alcateia Lu, era grave o suficiente para fazer o chinês engolir o seu orgulho.

— O que aconteceu? — Minseok enfiou as mãos no bolso do seu casaco e encarou as maçãs que Lu Han colocava na sua cesta. Tinha contado seis até agora.

— Minha alcateia na América do Sul está morta. — contou. — Todos eles, incluindo as crianças e os velhos. Todos mortos, Minseok.

— Foram atacados? — tentou não parecer alarmado, por isso controlou o seu tom para parecer calmo afinal estavam em um encontro secreto.

— Ao que tudo indica, sim. Alguém tentou rapta-los, leva-los para vender, talvez. Não sei, por isso todos usaram o código 07.

O Kim sabia sobre código sete. Era código da morte, feito para qualquer ômega que fizesse parte da organização e para os Lu’s, que eram os que mais usavam pois como eram os ômegas de sangue raro, eram muito caçados por outras alcateias para serem usados e exibidos como animais exóticos. Não eram lutadores, eram conhecidos por sua fragilidade e inteligência, sendo que grande culpa disso vierá do estereótipo de ômegas muito difundido pela sociedade deles. Sua caçada acabara se tornando um tipo macabro de hobby para os outros clãs. O Kim já até mesmo podia imaginar o que havia acontecido na Alcateia Lu na América do Sul, o modo como alguém descobriu sobre eles e para não serem pegos, todos se mataram. Afinal, era preferível a morte do que ser exibido como um animal.

— Sinto muito. — falou.

— Não mais que eu. — devolveu. — Meus números estão baixos agora. Somos menos de cinquenta, Kim. E agora só existimos na Coréia. — havia notas de tristeza na sua voz.

Han ficou de pé, segurando a cesta em frente ao seu corpo, o rosto sério enquanto fitava as frutas na sua frente.

— O que posso fazer para ajudar? — perguntou, tentando entender porque o Lu o havia chamado quando ele era só um ômega.

— Você vai se casar com Oh Sehun, o líder, vai ser o ômega principal da Alcateia. — falou. — Eu soube que os Oh’s têm um grande poderio em armamento.

— Você quer casar no meu lugar? — perguntou com uma pontinha de indignação na voz e o Lu riu.

— Não tenho interesse em casamentos, Minseok. Eu já sou um líder. — respondeu e se inclinou para pegar uma abobora, colocou na sua cesta e então virou-se para fitar o ômega. — Meu interesse é nos filhotes que vier a ter com Sehun. Quero uma aliança, Minseok. Seus filhotes casaram com qualquer ômega do meu clã, incluindo meu filho.

— O que? — soltou, descrente demais para dizer qualquer outra coisa, pois Minseok sabia o quanto Lu Han presava a liberdade e como deveria estar odiando isso tudo, odiando mais do que tudo ter que oferecer seu único filhote assim.

O pequeno Yixing de dois anos e meio, que tinha visto nascer. Ele era fruto das muitas relações entre ômegas que haviam naquele Clã. Era o que os Lu’s faziam: se relacionavam entre si, afim de aumentar seus números, sem compromissos matrimoniais. Eram poligâmicos e foi numa dessas aventuras, que Lu Han engravidou. Minseok lembrava do pai da criança, morava na aldeia de Lu’s na América do Sul e de acordo com o que tinha escutado de Lu Han, todos estavam mortos, o que incluía o pai do filhote do ômega. No fim, o líder Lu estava sofrendo mais do que Minseok podia saber.

— Preciso de proteção, Kim. Meu Clã está sendo caçado por alguém e a única coisa que posso oferecer é um deles em troca de proteção. Você sabe o quanto é difícil fazer isso? — e a dor estava ali, estampada no escuro dos olhos do ômega.

— Tudo bem. — disse. Não ia se opor ao que Lu Han pedia, mas não podia evitar ficar surpreso com essa proposta, quando nem sequer tinha casado com Sehun ainda. — Mas até meus filhos nascerem, vocês já morreram. O que espera fazer?

— Há algo que você pode fazer por mim. — disse calmo, o rosto tão sereno e bonito. — Arranje uma audiência com seu pai, vou fazer-lhe a mesma proposta.

— Quer casar com meu pai? Mas ele já tem dois ômegas.

— Não com seu pai. Com seu irmão.

— Quer casar com meu irmão? — estava surpreso e Lu Han riu.

— Não, Kim. Eu não posso casar, já sou um líder. É contra as regras que eu despose outro líder.

Minseok sabia sobre essa regra. Líderes não podiam casar entre si, porque uma alcateia devia ter apenas um líder.

— Vou oferecer meu irmão mais novo em casamento. — contou com suspiro pesado.

O ômega Kim conseguia ver o quanto Lu Han estava destruído por ter que fazer aquilo com seus lobos. Oferecer seu irmão assim, em um casamento arranjado apenas para ter proteção de outro clã e traçar o destino de crianças que nem nasceram para um bem maior.

— Han, talvez não precise fazer isso. Meu appa é um ótimo líder, quando ele souber sobre vocês vai querer ajuda-los...

— Preciso de algo confiável, Minseok. E não existe nada mais confiável do que os termos de um casamento. — demandou e o ômega Kim engoliu em seco, ele estava certo.

— Vou fazer o que me pede. — disse por fim e retirou as mãos dos bolsos, mas antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa escutou a voz de Kyungsoo.

Han olhou por sobre o ombro do Kim e viu o outro ômega vindo na direção deles, com Henry não muito longe de si. O Lu fez uma breve reverência antes de continuar seguindo o Kim mais novo. Lu Han balançou a cabeça em cumprimento para o lobo e então deu as costas aos dois Kim’s, levando sua cesta cheia de frutas.

— Achei que tivesse me deixado aqui. — Kyungsoo reclamou se aproximando do irmão.

— Eu vim pegar maçãs. — mentiu e se inclinou para pegar uma única maçã vermelha nas mãos ao mesmo tempo que notava o cheiro de Lu Han se dissipando no ar.

Ele não tinha um cheiro forte. Era bem suave até, nada enjoativo e sempre se dissipava rápido no ar, como que mostrando que ele nem sequer esteve ali. Mas Minseok sabia que tinha estado e que agora seus filhotes tinham um destino traçado, contudo não estava preocupado com isso. Estava preocupado com o Lu e em como ele seguraria todo esse fardo sozinho, perder pessoas do seu clã assim... usando a morte para se proteger. Ele só esperava que seu pai aceitasse o acordo de casamento com este e que todos os Lu’s ficassem bem.

— Vamos para casa. — falou se afastando das frutas.

— Mas não tínhamos que deixar Henry na rodoviária? — Kyungsoo perguntou.

— Não, eu mudei de ideia. — o chinês disse sorrindo, os olhos virando duas fendas fofas. — Vou ficar para o Festival da Lua.

— O que?! — o ômega mais novo exclamou e Minseok revirou os olhos.

Ia ser um fim de semana difícil, pensou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sobre a tatuagem do Minseok: Todos os ômegas que fazem parte da Organização têm essa marca. É a marca de identificação ou seja, é assim que eles se reconhecem por aí. No caso, a tatuagem é de um ômega. O símbolo matemático mesmo.   
> Sobre o Lu Han: Ele é o líder dos Lu’s, como muita gente previu. E sim, ele tem um filhotinho, que no caso é o adorável Yixing... Mas ao contrário do que parece, o Lu não tem um alfa. O que aconteceu foi que como os Lu’s são muitos poucos, é muito normal que eles copulem entre si para aumentar os números. Como o Minseok diz, eles são poligâmicos e estão sempre incentivando a reprodução. Então ele tem esse filhotinho, que ele fez com outro ômega. Isso mesmo, como a grande maioria dos Lu’s são ômegas, então é normal que eles tenham casos e tals.   
> Mas só tem ômega nesse clã? Não, existem alfas e betas também. Mas como as relações ômega x ômega, quase sempre dão como resultado mais ômegas, então os alfas e betas são raros no Clã do Lu Han. A grande maioria é ômega mesmo. Mas vai aparecer alguns betas e alfas Lu’s, apenas para mostrar para vocês que eles existem kkk  
> Sobre o Henry: Ele é um Lu, chinês e estudou com o Minseok. Eles dois eram colegas de quarto e parceiros de treino, então é muito normal que eles tenham se tornado amigos. Porque compartilharam muitas coisas, então o Henry conhece esse novo Minseok, além de compartilhar o mesmo segredo dele sobre a Organização de ômegas.   
> Sobre Kyungsoo e seus ciúmes: ele se sente ameaçado com a presença do Henry, porque sabe como Henry viveu com o Min na França e mesmo que o Soo seja o seu gêmeo e nada no mundo possa mudar isso, o Soo sabe que o Minseok mudou e de alguma forma, ele ainda está condicionado ao Minseok adolescente. Quando o Minseok voltou, o Kyung achou que ele iam voltar o mesmo e que eles seriam o mesmo, mas acontece que o Minnie cresceu e agora é um ômega cheio de responsabilidades, bem diferente do que o Soo estava acostumado. Vocês entendem? Mas não se preocupem que eles vão ter um tempinho juntos para resolver as diferenças.   
> Então, foi isso! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!!


	13. XI - O festival da lua sangrenta

Sehun chegou durante a madrugada. Estava pálido de frio e dormiu quase que instantaneamente depois que seu tio, Leeteuk, mostrou o quarto em que ia ficar. Nem ao menos retirou os seus sapatos quando deitou-se na cama, tamanha a fraqueza que estava sentindo. Tinha feito muito esforço ao sair do seu território para chegar até aqui, mas sabia que tinha sido necessário. Não só por causa de Minseok, mas também por causa do Festival.

Todos os líderes deviam comparecer ao Festival e mostrar uma boa imagem, interagir com outros líderes. Um líder não comparecer ao Festival era um ato considerado quase traição, manchava uma imagem. Quase, porque no caso de Sehun, todos sabiam sobre a sua doença, que o impossibilitava de ser tão ativo como alfa. Por isso, maioria dos líderes pegavam leve consigo, mas Sehun não queria nada disso. Queria ser tratado como qualquer um. Era por isso que tinha vindo para a Alcateia Kim, que era o local onde o Festival aconteceria esse ano.

A festa acontecia a cada cinco anos para comemorar a saúde dos lobos da alcateia, por ainda se manterem fortes e vivos até hoje. Eles dançavam, cantavam e batalhavam em volta de uma fogueira. Riam e até mesmo, copulavam diante de todos, com a Grande Lua como testemunha. Todas as alcateias compareciam ali. E a cada ano era comemorada em um lugar diferente, dessa vez seria comemorada no território Kim.

Mas quando acordou, no dia seguinte, estava sem seus sapatos e alguém havia tirado a sua camisa além de afrouxado as suas calças. Estava coberto até o pescoço, com lençóis grossos e havia água sobre o criado mudo, perto da cabeceira da sua cama. Não lembrava daquilo estar ali quando chegou, então atribuiu isso a um dos ômegas do seu tio. Talvez Heechul tenha feito isso, já que sempre fora mais próximo do primeiro marido do tio alfa, do que do segundo. Sempre achara Ryeowook mimado demais para uma posição tão alta.

Empurrou os lençóis para o lado e se pôs sentado na cama, os pés descalços tocando o chão frio da casa. Não estava se sentindo tão doente hoje, havia apenas o mal estar de sempre, que o fazia sentir tonturas desnecessárias quando se esforçava demais, mas que logo o abandonaria quando tomasse um dos seus remédios. Odiava ser tão doente desse jeito, queria poder se transformar em lobo sem sentir tanta dor ou correr sem desmaiar, como os outros alfas. Na verdade, Oh Sehun só queria viver um pouco mais, pois de acordo com os médicos da sua alcateia, não tinha mais que dez anos de vida se seguisse uma rigorosa dieta de descanso e comidas saudáveis. Esperava que fosse o suficiente para ver seus filhotes nascerem e crescerem com Minseok ao seu lado.

Ah, Minseok... Seu primo loirinho e ômega, que sempre tinha sido charmoso ao ser tão quieto. Lembrava-se dele, mais baixinho e gordinho e do modo como se davam bem. Tinham o mesmo gosto para música e literatura. Era fácil conversar com Minseok, enquanto que com Kyungsoo tudo era sempre tão intenso, difícil de acompanhar com sua saúde frágil.

Já estava se pondo de pé, pronto para ir tomar um banho quando a porta se abriu. Virou o rosto na direção do som e encontrou uma figura ruiva entrando, com uma bandeja na mão, usava óculos de grau de lentes redondas e o cheiro que desprendia de si era tão maravilhosamente nostálgico, que Sehun se pegou sentando novamente apenas para evitar cair no chão. 

— Minseok. — se escutou pronunciar e o ômega ficou de frente para si, a bandeja na mão e os olhos grandes, meio surpresos por vê-lo acordado.

— Oh, eu não achei que você... Bom dia! — se atrapalhou com as palavras e Sehun riu, porque aquilo era tão típico do Kim.

Ser tímido assim. Se atrapalhar com as palavras... Era muito típico do _seu Minseok._

— Eu trouxe seu café da manhã. — falou e se aproximou do alfa, parando na sua frente e evitando olhar para o seu peito nu.

Sehun fitou o que havia na bandeja. Frutas, café, pão, mingau... Sorriu mais um pouco.

— Obrigado. — falou e o ômega sentou-se ao seu lado na cama, a bandeja sobre suas coxas e os olhos longe do rosto do alfa. Parecia desconfortável, percebeu. Talvez já soubesse da grande notícia. — Você já sabe? — resolveu perguntar.

Minseok levantou o rosto para fita-lo, sabia sobre o que ele estava falando. Sobre o casamento arranjado deles. Será que estava sendo obrigado a aquilo?

— Sim. — sussurrou a resposta, só agora parando para pensar em como Sehun devia estar sendo obrigado aquilo, quando ele estava aceitando de bom grado a dádiva que havia lhe sido dada.

— Está confortável com isso? Ainda não tive tempo de conversar com Tio Leeteuk sobre como isso vai acontecer... mas se você não quiser, pode me dizer, que eu retiro o pedido.

— Você pediu por isso? — o ômega se surpreendeu.

Achava que isso havia partido do seu pai alfa, como forma de estreitar ainda mais os laços entre os Kim’s e os Oh’s. Pois sabia como tudo tinha ficado muito instável depois do que aconteceu entre os Kim’s chineses e os Byun’s — também — chineses, o modo como todos acharam que uma guerra aconteceria já que até mesmo as alcateias tinham se agitado, escolhendo lados. E os Oh’s, tinham se mantido neutros. Não haviam escolhido nenhum lado e por isso, Minseok sabia como ia ser bom para o clã conseguir um aliado desses, já que os Oh’s eram conhecidos por terem um ótimo estoque de armas.

— Sim. — o alfa respondeu meio constrangido, achava que Minseok sabia desse detalhe além de ser meio constrangedor ter que se declarar assim, esperava fazer um pedido bonito mas agora tudo tinha se reduzido a um contrato. — Mas posso retirar...

— Não. — ele se agitou e quase jogou as coisas que havia trazido na bandeja, no chão. — Eu quero... digo, eu aceito.

Sehun piscou, meio descrente do que escutava. Tinha certeza de que Minseok diria não na primeira oportunidade, porque sabia como eles não tinham convivido o suficiente para ter algum tipo de sentimento além do fraterno, no entanto ali estava seu primo ômega, dizendo que aceitava casar-se consigo. Será que era por pena? Ou ele só havia se resignado com a ideia?

— Não precisa fazer isso só por causa do poder de fogo dos Oh’s, Minseok. — disse, soando muito sério, fitando o café da manhã na bandeja. Parecia saboroso. — Pretendo seguir o seu pai, em qualquer situação.

— Não, Sehun. — Minseok estendeu as suas mãos e segurou as do alfa. — Eu realmente quero. — fitou os olhos dele e o Oh viu a verdade estampada ali nos olhos tão castanhos do ômega. Se viu sorrindo ao mesmo tempo que seu corpo se inclinava na direção ao Kim, Minseok fechou os olhos ao perceber o que aconteceria, não ia se opor, queria beijar Sehun também.

Ia ser bom para si se acostumar com o alfa logo, afinal eles iam casar e construir uma família. E depois do que tinha conversado com Lu Han ontem, precisava ter filhotes com o alfa logo. No entanto, no último segundo Sehun desviou dos lábios de Minseok e beijou-lhe o canto da boca, demoradamente e aproveitando para capturar o cheiro do mesmo. Era tão delicioso, tão viciante... o mirtilo que fazia parte de tudo que Minseok era. Será que seus lábios tinham o mesmo gosto?

Mas quando ele achou que poderia passar o resto da vida ali, o loiro se afastou. O rosto tão corado, deixando-o adorável. Ele ainda era o mesmo ômega, da sua infância. Tímido demais para conseguir ir além do que lhe era oferecido, mesmo que as duas partes quisessem ir além.

— É melhor você se alimentar. — falou, a cabeça baixa.

Sehun fitou o alimento sobre a bandeja e segurou-a, então colocou sobre suas coxas. E sobre a visão atenta de Kim Minseok, seu noivo, comeu o seu café da manhã.

*******

A semana passou mais rápida do que Baekhyun queria, o que implicava que a cada hora que passava o dia do Festival estava cada vez mais perto. E isso estava deixando o Byun desgostoso, porque sabia como ia ter que fingir uma imagem pacifica, como ia ter que interagir com os outros líderes e fingir que estava tudo bem. Mas a verdade é que não havia nada bem.

Sua alcateia ainda estava sensível sobre o que aconteceu há dois anos, quando os Kim’s enfrentaram os Byun’s chineses, exigindo uma retaliação sobre a morte de um deles. Claro, que eles haviam investigado. Os Park’s ficaram encarregados disso e todas as pistas apontavam para os Byun’s como autores do crime, no entanto Baekhyun tinha encobrido isso. Tinha pago uma grande quantia em dinheiro para os Park’s para que fingissem que não haviam encontrado nada, pois sabia como uma guerra agora seria desastrosa.

E mesmo depois do acordo que fizeram, sobre a indenização que pagaram aos Kim’s chineses pela sua perda, os mesmos continuavam com um pé atrás para com os Byun’s, pois tinham até mesmo se aliado há alguns clãs, como se previssem uma nova guerra. Baekhyun sabia disso, sabia como os lobos estavam se agitando por baixo dos panos, encontrando o melhor aliado para quando as coisas explodissem.

Era por isso que seus lobos estavam se agitando, eles conseguiam sentir o cheiro de briga de longe e estavam se tornando irritantes ao pedir por armas e mais horas de treino. Baekhyun era obrigado a cuidar de tudo isso enquanto pai tinha desaparecido em mais uma das suas viagens para o exterior. Dessa vez, havia ido para a _América do Sul_ , ter uma reunião com um investidor ou algo assim, Baekhyun não entendera bem o que o pai disse. Parecia tudo tão vago e ele estava tão estressado, que nem deu importância para isso.

No entanto, com a aproximação do Festival, os lobos da sua alcateia estavam mais nervosos, pois alguns achavam que que o fato do Festival ser em território Kim, era uma armadilha para os Byun’s. Claro, que Baekhyun desconfiava disso, mas tinha dito sim para o convite mesmo assim. E agora, enquanto terminava de ajeitar a sua roupa em frente ao espelho, só conseguia pensar em como aquilo tinha sido um erro.

Eles deviam se manter reclusos, até tudo ficar mais calmo.

— Ainda não está pronto? — Chanyeol perguntou entrando no seu quarto sem cerimônia alguma.

Baekhyun virou o rosto na sua direção, estava terminando de abotoar a camisa social. A cor rosa do tecido fazia-o parecer mais inofensivo, ele sabia e por isso a estava usando além do fato de que tinha sido um presente da sua avó no ano passado, no natal. Tentara parecer despojado com a sua vestimenta ao escolher um jeans, tênis e a camisa social com um camisa branca por baixo, mas Chanyeol sabia que ele ainda parecia sério demais.

— Já estou terminando. — o Byun disse e terminou de abotoar o último botão da sua camisa, tinha fechado-a até a gola, como estava acostumado a usar com o terno. De repente, sentiu falta da gravata.

Chanyeol bufou e foi até o irmão. Desabotoou a camisa toda e enrolou a manga até o cotovelo do irmão, puxou a camisa branca que ele usava para fora e deixou-a amostra por baixo da camisa social rosa. Agora sim, ele parecia mais despojado.

— Relaxa os ombros. — falou segurando-o pelos ombros. — E vamos embora.

Baekhyun revirou os olhos e afastou o irmão, mas não ajeitou a roupa. Deixou do jeito que Chanyeol fez, confiaria no irmão para passar uma imagem despreocupada. Antes de sair do quarto, pegou sua jaqueta e só então saiu, apenas para encontrar seu omma, esperando por ambos no sofá da sala.

— Até que enfim, meninos. — ficou de pé e foi até os filhos, do jeito que sempre fazia.

Beijou-lhes o rosto e segurou na mão de cada um, guiando-os em direção a saída. Siwon não iria com eles, tinha deixado Baek encarregado de representar os Byun’s no Festival.

— Coloquei roupas extras no porta-malas. — seu omma disse. — Só pro caso de algum vocês rasga-las. Também fiz lanches... — Baekhyun entrou no seu carro e Donghae também, sentou-se no banco do carona enquanto o filho ia para o banco do motorista.

— Não precisava, appa. — o Byun mais velho disse enquanto colocava o cinto.

— Eles vão dar comida lá, omma. — Chanyeol disse entrando no carro e sentando-se em um dos bancos de trás. — E é só uma hora de viagem até lá.

— Só para o caso de uma emergência. — disse por fim e os filhos riram.

Donghae era muito cuidadoso com tudo e os tratava como se ainda fossem crianças. Baekhyun e Chanyeol não reclamavam da atenção que recebiam do pai ômega, gostavam do modo como eram amados.

Baek ligou o carro e deu partida ao passo que dois carros o seguiam. Eram os lobos da sua alcateia, que moravam no complexo junto consigo. Os outros, não apareceriam na festa, estavam temerosos com uma possível armadilha dos Kim’s. Baekhyun não iria também se pudesse, mas era obrigatório a presença dos líderes.

_O quase líder Byun_ , deixou seus pensamentos vagarem por coisas aleatórias enquanto dirigia até a Alcateia Kim. E na medida que ia chegando conseguia sentir aquela inquietação aumentar no seu peito, não entendia porque estava nervoso, porque não era como se não conhecesse os Kim’s.

Conhecia Kyungsoo, namorado do seu irmão, também conhecia o Líder Kim, Leeteuk. Conhecia os seus esposos, Ryeowook e Heechul além de que já havia jogado uma partida de xadrez com Junmyeon e é claro, havia ganhado um chute de Minseok. O irritante e bonito Minseok, que parecia tão diferente... Balançou a cabeça para não pensar no ômega. Já tinha problemas demais para se ocupar com mais um.

A fogueira estava alta quando chegaram na Alcateia Kim. Os portões estavam abertos e tudo parecia alegre demais. Mas a primeira coisa que notou foi a fogueira enorme no centro da vila, queimando e jogando labaredas para o céu como em uma saudação. Eles se apressaram para dentro da vila, deviam ir direto para floresta afim de se reunirem com os outros lobos para correrem para a Grande Mãe Lua e só depois é que iriam festejar.

A floresta estava cheia. Havia tochas pregadas nas árvores para guia-lo até o ponto de encontro. E quando chegaram lá, se depararam com uma grande clareira iluminada por tochas. Baekhyun olhou para cima do mesmo jeito que seu omma e seu irmão fizeram, estavam procurando a lua. Queriam saber se ela já estava no centro do céu, indicando que deveriam correr. Mas não estava, faltava pouco, Baekhyun percebeu. Menos de trinta minutos para a grande corrida.

Ele começou a tirar sua roupa, para assumir a forma de lobo do mesmo jeito que os que já estavam ali, fizeram. Donghae se apressou na sua direção mostrando sua bolsa, dizendo que deveria guardar sua roupa ali e assim o fez. E quando estava prestes a assumir a sua forma de lobo, foi que o viu.

Já estava em forma de lobo. Não era muito grande, um lobo médio como si, o pelo caramelado se destacando com a luz das tochas e estava acompanhado de outro lobo, um tão negro quanto a noite e um amarronzado. Baekhyun observou quando o lobo caramelado se abaixou e então alguém subiu nas suas costas, era um homem. Alto e de rosto sério que ele nem tinha visto se aproximar do outro. Ficou meio paralisado observando a cena ao mesmo tempo que reconhecia o cheiro que vinha daqueles três lobos. Eram os irmãos Kim.

— Olha só. — Chanyeol disse parando ao lado do irmão. — Minseok já chegou. — colocou um dos braços sobre os ombros do irmão. — Bonito, não? Sempre achei a cor da pelagem dele muito interessante.

— Não é tão impressionante. — rebateu tirando o braço do irmão de cima de si. — Conheço cores melhores.

— Como a sua? — soltou divertido. — Suas pintinhas não assustam ninguém.

Baekhyun rosnou para o irmão, o que só fez o irmão rir mais.

— Não são pintinhas, são manchas. — consertou e então transformou-se em lobo.

Chanyeol admirou o modo como Baekhyun era um lobo bonito, a pelagem branca com algumas manchas escuras espalhadas por sua costa e patas. Não era uma boa cor para camuflagem, ele sabia, mas o irmão era ótimo em combates de ataque. Diferente de si, que conseguia ser melhor em se esconder. Viu o irmão mais velho esticar as patas de trás e balançar-se, os olhos âmbar focados na figura caramelada não muito longe dali. Revirou os olhos, porque sabia o quanto Baekhyun sentia algum tipo de atração pelo gêmeo de Kyungsoo, mas se recusava a aceitar como se ter sentimentos por alguém fosse um pecado mortal.

Olhou para o namorado ômega e sorriu antes de se transformar em lobo, mas antes que pudesse se aproximar do lobo escuro, foi impedido pela figura do seu pai, Donghae. O lobo bege apareceu na sua frente e lambeu-lhe entre as orelhas, como se estivesse cuidando de si. Chanyeol revirou os olhos internamente, porque se sentia um filhotinho quando ele fazia isso na frente de outros lobos, afinal já tinha vinte anos e só os filhotes recebiam beijos dos pais na sua forma de lobo.

_“Não vá muito longe, querido.”_ O pai disse no seu pensamento, era assim que se comunicavam quando na forma de lobo, através de telepatia. Chanyeol assentiu e então se afastou, ia cumprimentar os irmãos Kim, do jeito que a velha etiqueta mandava e do jeito que seu lobo mandava. Queria ficar perto de Kyungsoo... estava com saudade.

Baekhyun viu o irmão se afastar e sentiu vontade de suspirar, mas não queria pensar coisas ruins já que o irmão havia escolhido aquela noite para fazer o pedido de namoro oficial para os pais de Kyungsoo.

_“Vamos cumprimentar os outros.”_ Disse ao pai ômega e então começou a se afastar com ele no seu encalço, estavam indo em direção aos Park’s ali presentes. Viu a suas avós no meio deles e por isso abaixou o olhar, pois bem sabia como as preocupações da delas eram falsas. Ambas o odiava tanto quanto ele próprio se odiava.

*******

Kim Jongdae tinha um plano. Era bem simples, muito muito simples... tão simples que nem ele acreditou quando pensou naquilo. _Ia casar com Kim Minseok_. Era simples. Era fácil demais para ser verdade, no fim das contas. Pois tinha acreditado que nesses cinco anos em que se esforçou para se tornar alguém de confiança para Leeteuk, ia poder pedir a mão de Minseok em casamento e tinha certeza de que o alfa não ia negar esse pedido, mas então Oh Sehun veio do nada. Burlando todas as regras, pedira a mão de Minseok primeiro e como Leeteuk ganharia mais com o filho casado com um Oh do que com um Kim sem status, cedeu a mão do filho para aquele alfa doente.

Era frustrante, porque Jongdae tinha planejado tanta coisa para quando tivesse Minseok ao seu lado. Uma delas era engravida-lo logo no primeiro ano de casamento, apenas para consolidar a sua união e prendê-lo de vez ao seu lado. Depois trataria de marca-lo e só então começaria com o que tinha planejado, contudo isso tudo tinha sido arruinado pela intromissão de Oh Sehun.

Pela Deusa!

Como Leeteuk podia deixar Minseok casar com um lobo doente? Era óbvio que aquele Oh não viveria por muito tempo e ia ser um milagre se conseguisse engravidar Minseok... Era um grande desperdício de tempo, porque Jongdae não podia esperar até que o alfa morresse para desposar Minseok. Ele bem podia jogar-se para cima de Kyungsoo, mas sabia muito bem que o ômega mais novo nunca lhe daria atenção já que só tinha olhos para aquele Byun...

Byun. Odiava tanto os Byun’s. Eles, com aquela pose arrogante, achando-se os donos do mundo. E ainda havia o líder patético deles, Byun Baekhyun, que nunca parecia ter certeza do que devia fazer. Jongdae daria um líder melhor, bem melhor. Na verdade, ele seria melhor do que todos os líderes mas não podia perder tempo se vangloriando assim, precisava agir e era por isso que tinha um plano.

Um plano simples, que ia trazer Minseok de volta para as suas mãos mais rápido do que podia imaginar e se tivesse sorte, ia conseguir resolver outro problema também. E Kim Jongdae, se sentia com muita sorte. Ainda mais quando observava Minseok dançando em volta de fogueira.

Eles tinham voltado a pouco tempo da corrida e por isso alguns ainda estavam em forma de lobo, como Byun Baekhyun que fingia com afinco, não olhar para o modo como Kim Minseok dançava para o seu noivo, Oh Sehun. Mas Jongdae estava fingindo também, enganava-se que o loiro estava dançando para si, já que não estava muito longe do casal. Junmyeon havia pedido que ficasse perto de Oh Sehun, tomando conta de longe por causa da saúde fragilizada do primo. Era por isso que estava ali, fitando Minseok com todo o desejo que sentia, querendo que o ômega dançasse para si e não para aquele alfa doente. E aparentemente, Baekhyun queria a mesma coisa, pois não desviava os olhos do mesmo.

Contudo, Jongdae não podia culpa-lo. Não quando Minseok tinha aqueles olhos grandes bem delineados e o cabelo loiro bagunçado. Não quando mordia os lábios delicados em um meio sorriso ao mexer o quadril daquele jeito. Ah, Jongdae definitivamente não podia culpa-lo por sentir-se excitado com aquele ômega, afinal não era o único.

Conseguia ver que Sehun era o mais afetado entre os três, porque recebia os olhares do ômega. Ele era o objetivo e por isso, o mais afetado. E isso, era péssimo para aquela noite. Jongdae sabia. Precisava dar um jeito naquilo, distrair o Kim e sumir com o Oh. Precisava... de uma boa distração e foi pensando nisso que deixou os seus olhos vagarem para outro lugar, pois Minseok estava embaçando os seus sentidos com o seu cheiro doce.

Avistou Kyungsoo não muito longe dali, olhando para Chanyeol e fingindo que prestava atenção no que a garota Park dizia. Viu o amigo da França de Minseok, Henry dançando entre outros lobos, girando sobre seus pés e rindo. Encontrou o líder, não muito longe dali. Sentado em uma mesa enorme, com outros líderes, prestando atenção nos filhos ômegas enquanto Junmyeon estava sentado ao seu lado.

No entanto, havia Byun Baekhyun, ainda na sua forma de lobo. Andando pela vila, nem um pouco interessado nos ômegas que faziam questão de rodopiar a sua volta. Sempre tinha achado aquele alfa estranho, contido demais e parecido demais com seu pai. Por falar no seu pai, o Kim estava dando graças por não encontrar aquele alfa de merda, se não seria capaz de cometer um erro horrível. E erros não seriam tolerados naquele momento.

Voltou a olhar para Chanyeol, conversando com outros alfas e betas, e sorriu. Resolveu se aproximar do irmão mais novo de Baekhyun. Ia bater um papo distraidamente com ele enquanto planejava a grande atração daquela noite.

*******

— Eu não entendo porque ainda está parado aqui. — Chanyeol disse cruzando os braços sobre o peito nu, tinha optado por ficar apenas com a calça jeans depois que a corrida tinha terminado.

Baekhyun, ao seu lado, revirou os olhos enquanto terminava de colocar sua camisa. Estava cansado daquele lugar, queria ir para casa. Queria que Kim Minseok parasse de perturbar a sua mente com o seu cheiro e os seus malditos olhos, que pareciam estar em si o tempo inteiro. Havia percebido, mas tinha certeza que a culpa era sua, afinal, fora ele o primeiro a olha-lo. Parecia normal que Minseok estivesse curioso sobre si também.

— Eu que não entendo porque ainda está aqui. — rebateu. — Não devia estar indo falar com seu _sogro?_

Chanyeol engoliu em seco, mas logo estava sorrindo aberto.

— Eu vou se você for ali. — apontou com o queixo na direção do ômega Kim, que estava dançando com outro ômega. — Parece que não tem nenhum alfa próximo. — segurou-o pelos ombros e o virou, de modo que ficasse de frente para onde o outro estava. — É a sua chance.

— Que chance nada. — o moreno se irritou e soltou-se do irmão. — Não quero chance alguma.

— Então por que está secando Kim Minseok desde que chegamos da corrida? — perguntou, meio sorrindo malicioso.

— Não estou secando Kim Minseok, estou olhando pro amigo dele... aquele ali. — desviou e Chanyeol bufou, frustrado com o modo como Baekhyun era escorregadio.

— Então por que não vai lá? — jogou e o irmão abriu e fechou a boca descrente, fazendo Chanyeol rir mais um pouco. — Não precisa ficar assim, irmãozinho. — desdenhou. — Minseok não vai te chutar.

— _Aish!_ — soltou irritado. — Eu não estou olhando para aquele Kim.

O mais alto cruzou os braços e riu chamando a atenção de Kyungsoo, que estava passando por ali. O ômega resolveu parar de seguir as ômegas, com quem estava andando e foi até o namorado.

— Já está torrando a paciência do Baekhyun? — perguntou ao mais alto parando ao seu lado e fazendo uma expressão séria.

— Ele quer dançar com seu irmão, mas está com vergonha. — Chanyeol disse apenas para provocar e fazendo Baek rosnar para si.

— Não estou com vergonha coisa nenhuma e não quero dançar com ninguém.

— É melhor que você não queira mesmo, ainda mais com meu irmão. — Kyungsoo entrou na brincadeira, queria provocar Baekhyun porque sempre tinha desconfiado que o alfa tinha uma quedinha por seu gêmeo. — Minseok está noivo, até o fim do mês já casou.

— O que? — Baekhyun soltou, mais surpreso do que queria parecer e isso fez uma luz acender nos pensamentos de Kyungsoo, sorriu.

— É, eles estão apaixonados. — mentiu e dessa vez viu algo como tristeza nos olhos do alfa, mas Baekhyun virou-se para olhar o loiro.

Havia algo de errado consigo, o alfa percebeu. Seu lobo estava agitado de um jeito errado, causando desconforto no seu peito. Mas por que isso? Não podia passar mal logo durante o Festival. No entanto, a cada vez que olhava para Minseok, sentia seu mau estar se intensificar mais.

— Ele vai casar com nosso primo, Oh Sehun. — escutou Kyungsoo continuar despreocupadamente.

Baekhyun olhou para baixo e depois voltou a fitar o ômega. Notou que ele havia parado de dançar, sabia que suas bochechas estavam coradas por causa do esforço mesmo que não conseguisse distinguir a cor, no entanto o ômega não estava olhando para si, seus olhos gateados focavam-se em algo além de si. Baekhyun olhou para trás, desconfiado e antes que pudesse gritar para que Kyungsoo se abaixasse, teve seu corpo prensado contra o chão de terra batida por um lobo prateado.

Escutou Kyungsoo gritar algo e logo depois tudo era uma confusão de gritos e rosnados. Em algum momento transformou-se em lobo e lutou contra o lobo prateado. Eles rolaram no chão enquanto o alarme dos sentinelas soava pela festa, substituindo a festa por um campo de batalha. Enfiou os dentes no pescoço do lobo acima de si e usou o peso da mordida para virar o corpo deste e então poder sair debaixo de si. Rosnou contra o rosto do lobo e saiu de cima de si, queria entender o que estava acontecendo e porque estava sendo atacado.

Mas quando olhou em volta, viu que não era o único a ser atacado. Todos estavam lutando. Kim’s contra Byun’s, notou. Notou também como os Park’s tinham se organizado na retaguarda dos Byun’s, ajudando-os enquanto os Oh’s lutavam com afinco do lado dos Kim’s. Viu um vulto caramelado rosnando e lutando contra um lobo muito maior do que si, mas o lobo foi tão rápido ao correr contra o outro e morde-lhe o pescoço com tanta brutalidade que Baekhyun se surpreendeu ao ver o corpo do lobo maior cair no chão, morto. Nunca tinha visto alguém lutar daquele jeito, tão selvagemente.

Porém, antes que pudesse correr atrás de Donghae ou de Chanyeol, sentiu uma dor na pata traseira. Olhou para trás e viu que o lobo prateado havia o mordido, os dentes afiados enfiados na sua carne. E numa maneira de se livrar das presas dele na sua pele, usou a pata livre para chutar o seu rosto, no entanto aquele lobo tinha mordido tão forte que ao chuta-lhe a face, só intensificou a mordida e o que ele escutou depois disso, foi apenas o estalo do seu calcanhar quebrando.

Ganiu como um filhotinho com a dor que lhe subiu pela perna e sentiu quando os dentes do lobo largaram a sua pata. Tentou ficar de pé, mas não conseguiu e caiu deitado. Ao passo que o outro o circundava, rosnando e com a boca suja de sangue, sabia que ia o matar. Conseguia ler no rosto daquele lobo o quanto queria o matar, estraçalhar o seu corpo e exibir a sua carcaça por aí, como um troféu. Baekhyun se atreveu a rosnar para o lobo e tentou ficar em pé mais uma vez e usando toda sua força, pulou sobre o lobo.

Enfiou os dentes no ombro dele, mordendo e balançando logo em seguida fazendo o lobo se agitar com a dor da mordida. Sentiu o gosto metálico de sangue na boca, mas não soltou. Intensificou a mordida, pretendia que seus dentes encontrassem alguma veia importante e matassem aquele lobo. Mas antes que pudesse concretizar isso, teve seu corpo jogado para o lado.

O impacto o fez soltar o lobo prateado enquanto seu corpo deslizava pelo chão do lugar. Viu um lobo muito maior do que si, se erguer a sua frente. Baekhyun se forçou a ficar de pé, apesar da dor no seu tornozelo quebrado e rosnou para o líder Kim à sua frente. Leeteuk mostrou as presas para si, pronto para pular sobre o Byun e estraçalha-lo.

_“O que é isso? Por que está nos atacando?”_ Teve coragem de perguntar ao lobo líder, fazendo esforço para esconder a dor que sentia do seu tom de voz. Seu tornozelo estava latejando muito, a dor subindo em ondas por seu corpo.

_“Vocês nos traíram. Não finja que não sabe, Baekhyun. Trouxe os seus lobos aqui para nos matar.”_ Leeteuk respondeu, terrivelmente bravo e pronto para acabar com a raça do Byun.

_“Deve ter acontecido um engano... Viemos em paz.”_ Respondeu.

_“Seus lobos foram pegos invadindo minha casa, no meu escritório”._

O Byun sentiu um calafrio subir por sua espinha. Seus lobos haviam invadido a casa do Líder? Não, eles não fariam isso. Nenhum Byun queria uma guerra. Ele mesmo sabia como seus lobos estavam com medo de uma retaliação, ainda mais quando não tinham recursos para enfrentar os Oh’s e os Kim’s juntos em uma guerra. Enfrenta-los era como atirar na própria cabeça. Não, definitivamente havia algo errado.

Baekhyun estava pensando em tudo muito rápido, seu cérebro fazendo as conexões certas. Não tinha chance alguma de algum dos seus lobos fazerem aquilo, todos tinham recebido ordens para se comportar. Nem um deles ia chegar perto de um Kim, a não ser que fosse estritamente necessário. Era por isso que grande maioria dos seus lobos não estavam ali. Metade da sua alcateia tinha ficado em casa, enquanto poucos tinham vindo consigo...

Merda!

Era uma armadilha, alguém tinha armado para ele, percebeu. Olhou em volta, atrás da possível pessoa que faria isso. Mas não havia ninguém suspeito. Os Park’s estavam do seu lado, os Kim’s não fariam isso pois quem deu a ideia do acordo foi o próprio líder deles. Não fazia sentido que ele quebrasse sua palavra agora.

_“Meus lobos não fizeram isso”._ Defendeu o seu clã mais uma vez, o que só arrancou um rosnado de Leeteuk na sua direção.

O Byun viu quando o Kim deu um passo para frente, os dentes grandes e afiados à mostra. Mas os olhos estavam duvidosos, meio confusos. E por isso Baekhyun teve esperança de que ele estivesse começando a acreditar em si.

_“Por que atacaríamos vocês? Estamos em menor número.”_ Jogou o seu argumento mais forte e dessa vez, os olhos do Kim desviaram de si e olharam em volta, como que afim de comprovar o que dizia.

O lobo branco acompanhou o olhar do lobo escuro, a sua respiração ficando muito pesada por causa da dor do seu tornozelo quebrado. Tudo parecia estar correndo bem, o Byun conseguia ver os ombros de Leeteuk relaxando, percebendo que ele estava pensando no que o moreno tinha dito, relevando suas palavras e as comprovando. Eles estavam em menor número, não fazia sentido um ataque.

Baekhyun viu que alguns Kim’s estavam voltando a forma humana. Viu Kim Minseok, com o peito sujo de sangue que não era seu e um olhar tão duro no seu rosto, que quase se perguntou quem era aquele ômega. Tão diferente do adolescente tímido que tinha conhecido. Não viu Kyungsoo. Talvez tivesse corrido para se esconder, afinal ele nunca fez o tipo lutador. Seus olhos encontraram Junmeyon, com sua pelagem marrom molhada de sangue e os olhos cheio da mesma dureza que havia nos olhos do seu irmão. Estava fitando o Byun, como que aguardando que ele desse um passo em falso. Mas Baekhyun não se mexeu.

Avistou também Oh Sehun, estava usando roupas humanas normais. Não parecia que tinha se transformado em lobo, mas havia uma faca na sua mão. Tinha lutado, conseguia notar isso pelos arranhões no seu pescoço e o suor na sua testa. E estava pronto para continuar lutando, mesmo que parecesse muito pálido. Kim Minseok estava não muito longe de si, seus olhos indo para ele ocasionalmente, como se o estivesse guardando sem seu consentimento.

Sentiu sua garganta ficar seca e olhou para o seu lado esquerdo, apenas para encontrar Chanyeol ali. Estava em forma de lobo, tão grande quanto ele. Uma montanha peluda avermelhada, deixou seu corpo encostar-se nele parcialmente apenas para diminuir a pressão no seu tornozelo quebrado. E foi quando respirou fundo que escutou o grito. Tão alto e quebrando aquele silêncio pesado.

Eles olharam para o lado e viram o corpo de Oh Sehun caído, muito sangue molhando o seu peito e Kim Minseok com ele nos braços. E não muito longe deles, viu a figura de alguém. Reconheceu o seu rosto, era um dos seus e ele detinha uma arma de fogo na mão direita. Tinha atirado em Oh Sehun, o Byun constatou chocado.

_Não, não, não..._

Mas antes que Baekhyun pudesse fazer alguma coisa, sentiu o lobo líder pular sobre si. Os dentes dele se fincaram no seu ombro rápido demais para que pudesse dizer algo e tudo virou dor para o lobo branco, mas logo o corpo de Leeteuk estava longe do seu, rolando no chão de terra com um lobo avermelhado. Os dentes desse fincados nas costelas do mais velho.

Era Chanyeol.

Ele tentou se levantar, mas estava tão machucado que não conseguiu na primeira tentativa. No entanto, Lee Donghae surgiu, mancando e com sangue no rosto. Passou a língua na sua ferida no ombro para amenizar a dor e tentar parar o fluxo de sangue, mas Baekhyun sabia que tinha sido fundo o suficiente para que ele sangrasse até morrer. Porém, não desistiria tão fácil. Uivou para a sua alcateia, pedindo que se organizassem, tentaria uma retirada, ao mesmo tempo que Chanyeol se afastava de Leeteuk, rosnando e mostrando os dentes. Indo com passos leves para trás, na direção do irmão mais velho.

Os Kim’s começaram a tomar a forma de lobo e se posicionaram em modo de ataque, os dentes a mostra, estavam prontos para uma retaliação, afinal eles eram aliados dos Oh’s e o líder Sehun, tinha sido atacado por um dos seus. Baekhyun sabia que não tinha como escapar disso, iam ter que lutar entre si.

E o que seguiu depois dali, foi uma confusão sangrenta enquanto o corpo de Oh Sehun jazia no chão do território Kim com a Grande Mãe Lua como testemunha. 


	14. XII - Dupla face

A mão dele acertou a sua bochecha direita com força, fazendo-o virar o rosto para o lado e o ardor inundar a sua face machucada. Fechou os olhos com a dor, afim de aplaca-la, tentando não se concentrar nisso, mas ao mesmo tempo que o fazia, sabia que merecia aquele tapa. Porque no fim das contas, o que acontecera no Festival, tinha sido culpa sua.

— O que estava pensando?! Enlouqueceu?! — Siwon esbravejou, usando sua voz de alfa e fazendo Donghae, no sofá da sala, se encolher minimamente mesmo que a pergunta não fosse dirigida a si. — Fugir de uma briga, onde já se viu... Nem parece um Byun.

Deu um passo para longe do filho mais velho e lançou um olhar para o marido ômega, aproximou-se de si e segurou-lhe o rosto, fazendo o levantar e fita-lo de volta. O alfa avaliou o corte na bochecha esquerda do marido e o seu lábio partido, fruto do pandemônio que aconteceu no Festival da Lua. Comprimiu os lábios, totalmente irritado com aquelas marcas no rosto do marido e soltou-lhe a face com nenhuma delicadeza, deixando que Donghae abaixasse os olhos novamente.

— Nós estávamos em menor número, não tínhamos como ganhar. Foi melhor para todos uma retirada. — Baekhyun arranjou coragem para dizer, a cabeça baixa e o corpo parado no meio da sala, em pé.

Siwon soltou uma risada desdenhosa antes de dizer algo:

— Foi melhor para todos uma retirada? É assim que você chama essa vergonha, de retirada? Antes tivesse ficado e lutado até o fim, em vez de sair correndo da presença de um Kim. — o alfa suspirou, pesaroso, voltando a andar em direção ao filho. — Você me envergonha, Baekhyun. — disse e o filho fechou os olhos, sem coragem alguma de levantar o rosto e ver a decepção no rosto do pai.

Sabia que não havia tido escolha ao organizar uma retirada, mas sabia também como tinha sido covarde. Devia ter ficado e enfrentado os Kim’s até que suas forças fossem esgotadas, do jeito que lhe foi ensinado. No entanto, os poucos da sua alcateia que estavam lá, estavam sendo massacrados pelos Oh’s e os Kim’s, e mesmo os Park’s — que eram seus aliados — não eram muitos e estavam perdendo também. A verdade, no fim das contas é que se não fosse Kim Minseok ajuda-lo a fugir daquela luta, eles todos estariam mortos.

Ainda lembrava do modo como o ômega o fitou, cheio de determinação ao dizer que ia ajuda-los a ir embora enquanto tinha uma arma apontada para si, para manter as aparências. “Pegue seu bando e saia, eu posso causar uma distração”. Baekhyun não entendia porque ele fizera aquilo, afinal fora alguém do seu clã o culpado pelo tiro em Sehun. Mas no momento em que recebeu a proposta, entendeu que não tinha tempo para respostas e era graças a um Kim, que Donghae ainda estava vivo.

Seu pai ômega, que não sabia lutar nem se defender. Baek e o irmão tinham montado um tipo de guarda em volta do pai, mas eram tantos Kim’s e Oh’s para se defender contra, que era praticamente impossível evitar que o ômega mais velho não tivesse nenhum arranhão. O que de fato havia. O rosto do pai estava desfigurado por um arranhão sangrento na lateral do rosto, mas não era fundo o suficiente para que uma cicatriz ficasse ali e os cortes que adornavam o seu tronco também não ficariam para sempre, bem diferente da mordida que Baekhyun levou do líder Kim no ombro ou da marca dos dentes do lobo prateado na lateral do seu corpo que seriam eternas lembranças.

Duas costelas quebradas, o tornozelo esquerdo quebrado e vários arranhões pelo corpo e rosto, além da perda de sangue demasiada, que o fez desmaiar durante o caminho até em casa. Mas estava tudo bem, porque dos poucos que foram consigo no Festival, conseguiram voltar com _quase_ a metade. Era uma perda pequena se ele fosse comparar com o tanto de adversários que tinham, contudo não era assim que a alcateia pensava, já que continuavam pedindo uma retaliação. Pois, do modo como parecia quando olhado de fora: Kim’s haviam armado uma emboscada.

Contudo, Baekhyun não queria brigar, coisa que era bem diferente do pensamento do seu pai. Siwon queria destruir todos os Kim’s, a começar pelo grande líder deles, Baekhyun tinha esse conhecimento assim como sabia que o pai só queria fazer isso por causa da sua mãe morta. Ele tem inveja, sua consciência o alertou. Tinha inveja do modo como sua mãe foi capaz de amar um Kim, em vez de aceita-lo como o seu marido. Era toda essa inveja que inflamava os seus nervos e o fazia incapaz de pensar?

— Mas a besteira já está feita. — o líder Siwon falou e deu alguns passos para longe do filho, sentou-se no sofá. — Me conte por que eles nos atacaram. — mandou. — Qual foi a besteira da vez?

O alfa mais novo molhou os lábios com a ponta dos lábios, afim de evitar dizer como aquilo não fora culpa sua. Eles estavam quietos, os Byun’s bem comportados e agindo com respeito para cima dos Kim’s como tinham sido instruídos pelo mais velho, no entanto havia se distraído com a implicância de Chanyeol para cima de si ao tentar fazê-lo dançar com Kim Minseok, então não havia visto o começo da agitação que terminou naquela batalha sangrenta por algo que Baekhyun não entendia. Não havia sido sua culpa, tinha repetido para si mais tarde, porém mesmo quando dizia em voz alta ou quando pensava nessas palavras, sabia que uma parte disso tinha sido sua culpa, sim, pois tinha sido um líder relapso.

Talvez, se fosse o seu pai ali, no seu lugar naquela festa, tudo não teria ganhado essa proporção. Siwon, com certeza, teria conseguido ver como algo ia dar errado. Teria sido capaz de ver nos rostos de um dos seus lobos a traição ou no mínimo uma raiva que denunciasse o que ia acontecer. Ele estaria mais preparado.

— Não foi culpa dele, querido. — escutou Donghae interferir, a voz baixa e o instinto de ômega falando mais alto ao querer proteger o filhote.

O marido lançou um olhar raivoso para o ômega, irritado com sua interferência na conversa quando não havia sido solicitado a sua opinião. Acabou rosnando para o Lee, fazendo-o se encolher e abaixar a cabeça novamente, ficando do jeito que ômegas deviam ficar: quietos.

— Alguns do nosso clã foram pegos invadindo o escritório do líder Kim. — fez que não viu quando o pai repreendeu Donghae, contou o que sabia daquela noite, o motivo por qual estava sendo acusado. — Leeteuk nos atacou primeiro, disse que tínhamos armado uma armadilha. Então quando consegui o convencer de que estava errado, um dos nossos atirou no líder Oh e então...

— O pandemônio começou. — Siwon completou, erguendo a mão e balançando no ar como se estivesse espantando um mosquito. — Quem atirou em Sehun provavelmente estava querendo fazer um favor, é óbvio que aquele garoto não vai viver muito. — comentou, o canto da boca se enrugando em desagrado.

Seja lá o que aquele lobo estava pensando, fez tudo errado. Não deveria ter mexido com os Oh’s, logo os Oh’s que tinham uma longa história de amizade com os Kim’s, o que fazia um tomar as dores dos outros ainda mais por causa de Sehun, o alfa doente que além de líder era sobrinho de Leeteuk. Realmente, alguém do seu bando havia feito uma besteira e tanto.

— Onde ele está? — resolveu perguntar ao filho. Baekhyun o encarou meio confuso com a pergunta repentina. — A pessoa que causou isso. — especificou.

— Morto. — escutou o filho responder. — Morreu durante a batalha.

Baekhyun lembrou-se da cena do lobo prateado correndo na direção daquele que fez o disparo, não dando chance alguma a ele antes de cravar os dentes no seu pescoço e mata-lo.

Siwon, suspirou, frustrado demais com tudo isso. Já bastava a confusão que aconteceu na América do Sul, afinal tinha chegado tão perto apenas para perder tudo em um piscar de olhos... E quando voltava para casa, achando que podia usar Donghae para aplacar a sua frustração, apenas encontra mais bagunça. Parecia até que a Grande Mãe Lua estava testando a sua paciência, como que afim de saber quanto ele aguentava antes de receber a recompensa. O alfa podia aguentar bastante, apenas esperava que a recompensa valesse o esforço.

— Eu já ouvi o bastante. — se pôs de pé, passou a mão no cabelo e só então olhou em volta, só agora dando falta de alguém. — Onde está Chanyeol?

— Em repouso. — Baekhyun respondeu, abaixou os olhos para a bota ortopédica que usava. — Quebrou a perna direta.

— Tsc. — estalou a língua no céu da boca. — Kangin não anda ensinando nada a vocês? — perguntou retoricamente, se referindo ao beta que os ensinava lutas.

Baekhyun não respondeu e muito menos Donghae. O ômega sabia como o marido estava irritado, ainda mais porque o que quer que fora fazer fora da Coréia não havia dado certo e por isso achara que podia relaxar em casa, mas só encontrara _isso._ Donghae não o culpava por estar sendo rude, pois já estava casado com Siwon há tanto tempo, que simplesmente entendia como ele não conseguia controlar muito bem o seu gênio. Afinal, tinha sido ensinado que tudo devia ser perfeito e quando algo arruinava essa perfeição, apenas ficava irritado. E por saber disso, o Lee apenas tinha paciência. Seu amor paciente, que esperava quando o alfa estivesse mais calmo para poder se aproximar, porque só ele sabia como no silêncio do quarto dos dois, Siwon ia abraça-lo e esconder o rosto na curva do seu pescoço depois de deixar beijos na sua pele e fazê-lo suspirar seu nome.

Mas por enquanto, cabia a ele manter a cabeça baixa e aguentar.

— Realmente, vocês me decepcionam. — o alfa mais velho disse antes de soltar um suspiro e começar a se afastar.

O filho, fechou os olhos, guardando as palavras do pai. O modo como elas pesariam pelo resto da vida. Era uma decepção, no fim das contas. Sempre seria uma decepção, seja para a sua mãe morta ou para o seu pai, que ainda vivia. Tinha tentado com bastante afinco ser o melhor em tudo, havia se esforçado nos estudos, havia se esforçado nas aulas de estratégia e luta... Havia se esforçado tanto, para ao menos receber algum tipo de reconhecimento do pai, em vez do eterno olhar de “a culpa é sua”, que estava acostumado a receber. Mas decepção... decepção era um nível que Baekhyun não queria chegar.

Permaneceu de cabeça baixa enquanto escutava os passos do pai subindo a escada e quando percebeu que ele estava longe o suficiente, apenas se limitou a mancar até a saída mesmo que Donghae o estivesse chamando, saiu dali e só então foi capaz de respirar novamente.

Às vezes, aquela vida não era nada além de sufocante.

*******

Minseok observou o corpo adormecido de Sehun na cama e suspirou. Como tinha sido burro. Tão imensamente burro, que não conseguia acreditar como tinha tido sorte em ainda ter Sehun vivo, mas ao que tudo indicava a Grande Mãe gostava de si, pois havia lhe dado uma chance de continuar o seu trabalho. No entanto, o Kim também tinha aprendido a lição: sem distrações.

Pois foi por estar distraído que acabara deixando que Sehun fosse atingido ou que toda aquela briga tenha começado. Se ele simplesmente não tivesse se deixado levar por seus instintos de ômega, nada disso teria deixado o Oh acamado com a respiração lenta.

Ergueu a mão e tocou a testa do noivo. Havia ardido em febre na noite passada além de ter delirado um pouco, ao resmungar palavras desconexas. Mas estava tudo bem agora. O Oh estava em um estado estável, fora de perigo. Iria sobreviver, de acordo com curandeiro da aldeia Kim. Contudo, o loiro sabia mais. Sabia como Sehun não iria chegar aos trinta anos com aquela saúde frágil.

Afastou os fios escuros da testa dele e meio sorriu, triste demais para esconder o tanto de culpa que estava sentindo por ter se distraído com o cheiro de Baekhyun e depois com o modo como tudo se tornara uma bagunça. Foi só um segundo, pensou. Um único segundo em que tirou os olhos do noivo para avaliar a expressão do Byun e saber se o alfa falava mesmo a verdade, quando o disparo aconteceu e tudo se tornou mais bagunçado que antes.

— Não devia se culpar. — foi pego de surpresa pela voz do noivo, baixa e rouca devido ao tempo que não usou.

O Kim desviou os olhos do ato de tocar-lhe a testa e fixou-os no rosto do alfa. Havia ficado tão distraído com a sua culpa, o sentimento de falha, que não percebera quando Oh Sehun abrira os olhos.

— E você não devia falar. — acabou dizendo, a voz suave aos ouvidos do alfa.

Sehun esboçou um sorriso doce, acalentador para o noivo. Conseguia ler no rosto do noivo o quanto ele se culpava por não ter conseguido evitar o tiro, mas não era como se o ômega pudesse evitar algo que ninguém sabia que ia acontecer. Era um Festival, afinal. Eles deveriam ter dançado e se divertido até o amanhecer, como era costume ou pelo menos Minseok deveria ter feito isso, já que o por causa da sua saúde precária, Sehun não podia fazer esforços grandes. Dançar, por exemplo, era como pedir para ficar uma semana acamado.

No entanto, quando estava com Minseok naquela festa, ele se esforçou em dançar um pouco, em parecer um pouco mais ativo para o ômega porque conseguia ver o entusiasmo no olhar gateado dele, o modo como queria pular e aproveitar o Festival, depois de tantos anos longe de casa. Sehun não podia impedir que o noivo se divertisse, então por isso se afastou com a desculpa de sentar-se um pouco como o tio alfa — Leeteuk — e conversar sobre alguns assuntos do casamento, mas no fundo aquilo era só uma desculpa para deixar que Minseok encontrasse um parceiro melhor para se divertir, um que não fosse desmaiar ao fazer movimentos mais animados.

E foi quase no meio da noite quando sentado junto do tio, que percebeu o modo como Minseok parecia com a atenção focada em alguém. Seguiu o olhar do noivo e encontrou, Byun Baekhyun não muito longe da fogueira, devolvendo o olhar para o ômega, na mesma intensidade. Sehun não entendeu o que acontecia ali, mas sabia que havia alguma coisa, ainda mais quando notou o modo como os olhos do Kim estavam brilhando em avelã por sobre todas aquelas labaredas laranjadas do fogo, mostrando que quem estava ali, não era exatamente seu lado humano e sim, o seu lobo. Mas antes que pudesse tirar mais conclusões, o pandemônio começou e quando deu por si, estava estirado no chão com um tiro na clavícula.

— Alguém mais se machucou? — ignorou o que o Kim disse.

— Entre mortos e feridos, salvaram-se todos. — Minseok teve coragem de brincar, o sorrisinho brotando no canto da boca e surpreendendo Sehun. Não sabia sobre aquele humor negro do ômega, sempre tinha lhe parecido e sido tão doce. — Alguns dos nossos mortos, mas nenhum número alarmante. Meus appas estão bem. Kyungsoo não se feriu, Henry conseguiu esconde-lo quando tudo começou. — contou mais sério e os olhos ficando naquele tom de castanho bonito. — E Junie teve apenas alguns arranhões no pescoço e braço. — parecia orgulhoso do irmão.

— Ele sempre foi ótimo em combate. — Sehun disse e Minseok alargou o sorriso, e até mesmo abriu a boca para dizer “eu também”, mas se conteve no último segundo, mordendo a parte interna da bochecha esquerda e se sentindo um idiota por quase revelar algo assim.

Não podia contar para Sehun sobre esse lado da sua vida. O noivo merecia apenas o Minseok doce e tímido. Não precisava da parcela confusa e perigosa, que era o Kim Minseok da França. Por isso engoliu as palavras, o modo como queria contar como havia lutado com outros lobos naquela noite e matado alguns, fincado os dentes nos seus pescoços felpudos ou subido em suas costas e os esfaqueado por trás, o modo como se sentia orgulhoso de si por ter feito isso. Mas esse orgulho pertencia apenas a si e a Heechul, assim como também podia compartilha-lo com Henry. Pessoas fora desse círculo não entenderiam. A verdade, no fim das contas, era que ninguém mais entenderia, além das pessoas que estavam envolvidas. O resto, acabava apenas se tornando resto.

— Sim, ele é. — consertou a tempo.

Não era fingimento. Sentia realmente orgulho do irmão mais velho, Junmeyon. Admirava como ele havia evoluído em personalidade. Tão sábio quanto o pai e tão amoroso quanto Heechul.

— Vai ser um grande líder. — elogiou o irmão e o alfa sorriu, concordando.

Minseok acariciou a testa do alfa por mais um tempo, seus olhos sempre nos do noivo. Ele era um alfa bonito, não podia negar. E se não fosse doente, com certeza seria um alfa atraente com músculos e toda aquela testosterona que eles costumavam ter e que chamavam tanto a atenção dos ômegas e betas. Mas havia esse pequeno erro genético, causado por uma marca malfeita que impossibilitava Sehun de ser um alfa de verdade, mas Minseok gostava assim apesar de tudo. Ele tinha uma personalidade calma e um sorriso fácil, era gentil e carinhoso. Tudo que um ômega podia querer e o Kim até mesmo se atrevia a acreditar que eles combinavam. Quer dizer, Sehun combinava com aquele antigo Minseok, não com esse que voltara da França.

Mas estava tudo bem, o ômega sempre se tranquilizava, ele não precisa saber sobre como tudo é uma farsa. Pois Sehun, acima de qualquer pessoa, merecia um conto de fadas, do jeito que o Kim um dia desejara.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por tempo suficiente para que o alfa erguesse a mão e segurasse os dedos de Minseok, interrompendo o carinho que ele fazia na sua testa e cabelos. Colocou a sua palma contra a sua bochecha macia.

— Deite comigo. — pediu baixo e viu, com certa satisfação, as bochechas do ômega se tornarem vermelhas.

Adorava quando isso acontecia. Era o indicativo de que aquele Minseok, que passara tanto tempo longe, ainda era o mesmo com quem ele havia passado o começo da infância. Ainda eram os mesmos e por isso, sabia que eles iam se entender e quem sabe no futuro, viessem a se amar.

— Ahn... Eu não acho que... — estava tão envergonhado com aquele pedido repentino, sentia sua boca seca e as bochechas arderem, e tudo que vinha na sua mente era que não imaginava que Sehun seria tão apressado.

Eles não deveriam dormir juntos apenas depois da cerimônia de casamento? Não que Minseok fosse um garotinho virgem, não era. Kim Jongdae tinha feito o favor de mudar isso, contudo mesmo que tenha tido experiências sexuais na França, não achava que sexo deveria ser algo tão trivial. Acreditava, bobamente, como um ato intimo desse grau deveria ser feito com algum sentimento, em vez de só por diversão ou por curiosidade.

Era ainda um romântico, mesmo que tivesse tentado mudar isso ou que sufocasse tanto esse lado, que o mesmo já estivesse morrendo. No entanto, quando Oh Sehun o olhava daquele jeito, era capaz de trazer aquele velho Minseok de volta e junto deste, o romantismo recebia uma lufada de ar para sobreviver mais um pouco naquele porão abafado que o Kim chamava de passado.

— Vamos apenas deitar juntos. — Sehun tentou deixar claro que não era sexo que estava pedindo, porque nem sequer tinha condições para tal ato.

— Deitar? — o ômega perguntou, soando inocente e desconfiado demais para alguém que já tinha vinte e um anos.

O alfa assentiu e Minseok ainda com as bochechas coradas, deixou-se levar para o lado do noivo na cama, deitou-se ao seu lado e corou ainda mais quando Oh Sehun enlaçou a sua cintura e o abraçou por trás, meio deitados de lado. Sentiu quando a ponta do nariz dele tocou na base da sua nuca, fazendo arrepios surgirem por sua coluna, mas não eram ruins. Eram bons, de um jeito nostálgico. Lembrava-se desses arrepios. Eram os mesmos que costumava sentir quando namorava com Jongdae, em outra vida.

*******

— Preparei esse emplastro com ervas, você pode aplicar sobre a lesão a cada dois dias. — Henry estava dizendo enquanto segurava um pequeno pote de vidro com uma gosma verde dentro. — Vai ajudar com a dor, inflamação e inchaço. — deixou o pequeno pote sobre o criado mudo e sentou-se na beira da cama de Heechul. — Quer ajuda com o banho? — perguntou, prestativo.

O ômega mais velho, mexeu-se na cama, ajeitando o corpo para cima para que conseguisse sentar. Puxou os lençóis até a cintura, deixando o tronco enfaixado a mostra. Havia sido ferido durante a luta, nenhum osso quebrado, mas havia aquelas marcas sangrentas na sua pele quando tudo terminara. Três arranhões profundas, feitas pelas garras de um lobo. Tinha quase certeza que quem as fizera. _Park’s_ , pensou amargo.

Malditos Park’s.

Conhecera a sua líder na época de escola e depois conhecera a ômega que acabaria casando com ela. Não tinha se dado bem com nenhuma das duas. Então era normal que nenhum dos Park’s gostasse realmente de si, pois como um bando, tendiam a sempre seguir o seu líder. E se o seu líder não gostava de um Kim, então todos acabariam por cria uma antipatia por um Kim também. Nesse caso, todos os Park’s tinham uma antipatia com Kim Heechul.

— Não sou um inválido. — falou com todo o orgulho que ainda lhe restava. — Foram só alguns arranhões.

— Arranhões esses que quase perfuraram os seus pulmões. — Henry não podia deixar de lembrar. — Venha, vou te ajudar com o banho e o curativo. — estendeu a mão na direção do Kim e esperou, pacientemente, que ele a pegasse.

O Lu era conhecido por seus colegas de escola como o ômega de paciência infinita. Era realmente difícil vê-lo irritado com algo, era sempre muito educado e dócil coisa que combinava com a sua aparência pequena e delicada. Mas não era como se ele fosse assim o tempo inteiro, Minseok havia visto quando Henry perdera o controle.

Heechul resolveu aceitar a ajuda do Lu, pois ao que tudo indicava não estava mesmo em condições de recusar mesmo que o seu orgulho de Kim estivesse dizendo que podia muito bem fazer isso sozinho, afinal já fora tão sozinho que havia se acostumado com o modo como tudo dependia apenas de si. Não era que fosse egoísta ou algo assim, era apenas que aprendera desse modo. Aprendera na Escola Francesa, como maioria das coisas sempre ia depender de si, como a única pessoa capaz de o atrapalhar, era ele mesmo. E mesmo depois que casara com Leeteuk, não era como se o seu orgulho de fazer coisas sozinho tivesse diminuído, ainda mais quando com apenas um ano de casados o marido já estava correndo atrás de Ryeowook.

Se deixou guiar pelo mais novo, usando o corpo dele como apoio para chegar até o banheiro sem fazer tanto esforço e abrir os pontos nas laterais do corpo. Meio se encostou na parede do box enquanto via Henry ajustar a temperatura da água, para morna. Se ocupou em retirar a calça de moletom que usava e depois as faixas de ataduras no troco, esse último teve ajuda do ômega mais uma vez. E só então foi posto embaixo da água e durante cinco minutos, agradeceu silenciosamente por aquele Lu baixinho estar ali. Afinal, seria muito difícil fazer isso sozinho.

— Heechul-ssi. — escutou Henry chamar ao passo que suas mãos estavam lavando-lhe os cabelos escuros, permaneceu de olhos fechados esperando. — Por que não contou ao líder Leeteuk que havia se machucado?

E ali estava, pensou com uma diversão amarga, o grande momento.

O Kim já havia imaginado que o ômega faria essa pergunta em algum momento, pois o modo como o olhar dele havia se enchido de confusão ao encontrar Heechul, sozinho em seu quarto, com a ponta dos dedos cheios de sangue enquanto costurava suas feridas em frente a um espelho, deixava claro que ele não entendia porque o ômega fazia aquilo quando era o Ômega Principal de uma alcateia. Devia ter privilégios, certo? E tinha, realmente tinha. Podia entrar em qualquer lugar da alcateia sem pedir permissão ao líder, podia entrar no seu escritório também, além de ter presença marcada nos eventos e reuniões entre os Clãs, coisa que Ryeowook não podia fazer por ser o segundo. Apenas o primeiro era permitido nesses eventos enquanto Wook era totalmente excluído, com exceção dos seus filhotes, mesmo que no fim, Junmyeon fosse mais importante do que os gêmeos — Kyungsoo e Minseok.

E por ser o primeiro no casamento, não devia ser a primeira preocupação do marido, certo? Era essa a lógica, ele conhecia, mas não era assim que acontecia na realidade.

A grande verdade, era que Leeteuk gostava mais de Ryeowook. Gostava mesmo, quem sabe até mesmo amasse, Heechul não sabia porque nunca conversavam sobre o outro marido do alfa, mas não era burro. Via o modo como os olhos de Leeteuk sempre estavam direcionados ao ômega mais novo, querendo sempre ficar perto dele mesmo quando estava com o primeiro Kim. Contudo, não era como se Heechul pudesse culpa-lo. Sempre soube que nunca passaria de atração o que o alfa sentia e por isso admitia, que tinha se aproveitado dessa atração para casar com ele porque assim como Minseok, Heechul também tinha algo importante a fazer.

E essa coisa importante envolvia Leeteuk. Estava cumprindo seu objetivo ainda, vinte e dois anos depois ainda estava cumprindo o seu objetivo, vivendo ao lado de Leeteuk como seu ômega principal. Não era ruim. No começo era interessante, cheio de algum tipo esquisito de esperança que fazia Heechul pensar que eles podiam se amar e serem felizes, mas depois que Ryeowook apareceu e roubou o começo daquilo que eles estavam construindo, tudo acabou voltando ao velho vermelho luxúria, que ainda prendia Leeteuk ao seu lado, além do fato de que a lei dos lobos não permitia divórcio.

Era por causa desse vermelho luxúria que Junmyeon tinha sido concebido. Fruto de um cio, o seu único filho acabara se tornando sua fonte de alegria, quando Ryeowook era a fonte do marido. Acreditou que teria apenas o filho para ajuda-lo a digerir aquele casamento de três, onde só dois se amavam. Mas então vieram Minseok e Kyungsoo, seus pequenos ômegas tão diferentes um do outro mesmo que fossem gêmeos, e que lhe trouxeram mais alegria ainda e que fizeram Ryeowook mais doce diante dos seus olhos.

Não culpava Ryeowook também. Não culpava nenhum dos dois, pois sabia que mesmo que tivesse chegado primeiro naquele relacionamento, era o intruso. E por saber disso, que terminou sozinho, no seu quarto, fazendo os curativos nas suas feridas, sem a ajuda de ninguém e sem o conhecimento do marido. Em parte porque o curandeiro estava ocupado com Sehun, na verdade todos estavam preocupados com Sehun. Menos Leeteuk, o alfa estava preocupado com Sehun e com Ryeowook.

O pequeno e frágil, Ryeowook, com seus olhos grandes e mãos delicadas demais para alguém que gostava de brincar de jardinagem no quintal da sua casinha amarela ou de bater massa de pão, quando irritado. Ele não era um lutador, assim como o filho, mesmo que Heechul tivesse tentado ensinar algo aos dois. E quando a confusão começara naquela noite, tudo que Heechul pensou foi em onde esconderia Kyungsoo e Ryeowook enquanto aquilo não se resolvesse.

Havia, sim, colocado Wook em segurança. Levado-o para longe de todo aquele sangue, enquanto ele chorava, preocupado demais em perder o marido ou os filhotes. “Eles vão ficar bem”, Heechul tinha lhe dito apenas para depois voltar para a briga, pronto para lutar. Afinal, tinha sido treinado para isso, havia nascido um lutador. Lutou ao lado do marido e ao lado dos filhos, Junmyeon e Minseok.

— Leeteuk está ocupado com coisas mais importantes. — respondeu simplesmente, pensando em Ryeowook.

Ao término de todo aquele banho de sangue, a primeira coisa que Leeteuk fez foi correr atrás do ômega, procura-lo como louco afim de acalmar o seu lobo que estava agitado demais com a possibilidade de perde-lo. Mas Heechul o acalmou, indicando onde o Kim estava.

Viu os dois, mais tarde, através da janela da sua casinha. O menor agarrado ao alfa, totalmente aterrorizado com o que tinha acontecido e o mesmo, servindo de suporte, dando-lhe tudo que ele precisava e um pouco mais. Heechul podia ir lá e exigir atenção, mas que tipo de pessoa ele seria ao fazer isso? Era só o Ômega Principal, nada além disso. Era mais fácil erguer o queixo e caminhar até em casa e cuidar de si sozinho, do que pedir por alguma coisa que não era sua.

— Está se referindo ao Ryeowook-ssi? — Henry tentou continuar o assunto.

Tinha notado como aqueles três não combinavam. Era só Leeteuk que combinava com Ryeowook e vice-versa, enquanto Heechul parecia uma peça fora do padrão, um quadrado em meio a círculos.

— Ryeowook precisa de atenção, passou por uma experiência ruim. — falou calmo, franzindo a testa de dor logo em seguida quando sentia a ferida arder onde a água tocava. — Nunca passou por isso antes. Eu já estou acostumado, sei como lidar com feridas e dor.

Henry também sabia. Era a primeira coisa que aprendiam na escola: como lidar com suas feridas e dores.

— Entendo. — acabou dizendo.

Porque no fim entendia mesmo. Agora conseguia ver como aquilo funcionava, Heechul estava apenas recompensando Leeteuk por todos aqueles anos vivendo ao seu lado quando deixava que Ryeowook o roubasse de si um pouquinho a cada dia.

Voltou a se concentrar no ato de lavar os cabelos do ômega, os pensamentos indo um pouco para mais longe. Se pegou pensando na noite do Festival e em como tudo quase dera errado quando Oh Sehun foi atingindo. Lembrava-se de ficar totalmente paralisado quando aquilo aconteceu, porque sua alcateia dependia do casamento do Oh com Kim Minseok e ver o lobo caído no chão, a vida escorrendo para fora de si, levando a chance do seu povo. Parecia tão injusto que eles tivessem perdido tudo naquela noite, mas a Grande Mãe estava do seu lado quando deixou Sehun viver.

E com ele vivo, Minseok ia casar-se e cumprir o acordo com os Lu’s. Henry se sentia um pouco egoísta ao pensar desse jeito, mas sabia que o amigo entenderia sobre como era importante que esse acordo fosse cumprido, pois era a vida do seu Clã em jogo. E não era como se Oh Sehun fosse um alfa ruim, era bonito e gentil. Havia conversado um pouco com ele, quando o amigo os apresentara.

Minseok tinha sorte, no fim das contas, enquanto ele... Bom, ele não sabia. A Organização ainda não havia o designado para algo, tudo que Henry tinha certeza, era como seria um dos ômegas neutros, aqueles que serviam para qualquer momento. Eram muitos, conhecia alguns no seu clã e em outros clãs. O próprio Lu Han, seu líder, era um _ômega neutro_. Seria ativado quando a hora chegasse e enquanto essa hora não chegava, eles apenas tinham uma vida tranquila.

— Está pensando na sua missão? — Heechul perguntou quando o silêncio se tornou demais e ao perceber os olhos distraídos de Henry.

— Na falta de uma, na verdade. — respondeu e sorriu, achando graça do modo como não era tão importante.

— Ah, você é um ômega neutro? — o Kim soltou e quando o ômega assentiu, meio sorriu. — Isso é bom. — falou fechando o chuveiro. — Sempre quis ser um ômega neutro.

— Mesmo? — entregou ao outro uma toalha pequena, que o Kim usou para enxugar o tronco enquanto Henry enlaçava a cintura dele com a outra toalha, a prendendo ali. — Mas os neutros são a classe mais baixa dos Ômegas na Organização.

— E são os mais livres também. — recebeu ajuda do menor para sair do banheiro.

— Eu não entendo. — Henry disse durante o caminho. — Você é um dos vermelhos.

Heechul soltou uma risadinha e depois que o ômega o sentou na beira da cama, começou a falar:

— Ser um dos vermelhos não é tão bom quanto parece. — confessou. — Nós somos os ômegas de longo prazo, usados para ficar de olho em alguém, espionando e tomando conta de algo até sei lá quando. Claro que não somos tão radicais como os _ômegas negros,_ mas ainda temos que fingir, dissimular emoções e sorrisos. Se torna cansativo depois de um tempo, Henry.

Viu o ômega vir na sua direção com uma muda de roupas nas mãos, deixou a muda do seu lado na cama, pegou o potinho de vidro sobre o criado mudo e o abriu. Se aproximou do mais velho e começou a colocar o emplastro sobre os arranhões na lateral do seu corpo, antes de colocar a atadura e só então pegar uma camisa e ajuda-lo a vestir.

— Vocês, neutros, podem ter a ilusão de uma vida.

— Mas... mas você não gosta do que faz? — estava confuso, sempre achara que os vermelhos tinham as missões mais legais.

Diferente dos negros, que eram os primeiros na hierarquia, os vermelhos eram os ômegas geralmente designados para missões de longo prazo, como casar com alguém importante e ficar espionando o parceiro por tempo indeterminado, mandando relatórios constantes a Organização sobre os movimentos do Clã ou do marido/esposa. Eles eram importantes, tinham privilégios na Organização, bem diferente dos neutros, que não tinham uma ocupação certa e dos negros, que ninguém gostava de cruzar sem estar armado. Não conhecia esses últimos, pois eram os mais difíceis de serem formados, já que era apenas no fim do curso que cada um recebia a sua cor.

Henry não recebera nenhuma, o que indicava que ele era um neutro enquanto Minseok havia recebido um carimbo preto na mão. O Lu recordava-se como o amigo recusara a cor, apagando-a da pele e depois fingindo que havia recebido a cor vermelha, mas Henry sabia a verdade.

— Eu gosto. — observou Heechul sorrir, um sorriso verdadeiro. — Na verdade, é um negócio de família. — o ômega franzio as sobrancelhas na sua direção e uma risadinha escapou dos seus lábios. — Os ômegas da minha família eram todos _ômegas vermelhos._

— Mesmo? — o Lu pensou no seu pai que também fora um ômega neutro e em todos os seus parentes antes dele que foram selecionados pela Organização.

— Pulou a geração da minha mãe, mas ainda assim... — deu de ombros meio sorrindo.

Henry sorriu também, porque entendia. Seu clã não havia sido reduzido a extinção por conta da Organização de Ômegas, que os acolhera. Lhes dera motivos para continuar, se reerguer. E mesmo que não tivesse feito isso com os Kim’s, ainda dera um objetivo de vida para Heechul, assim como deveria inspirar outros ômegas mundo a fora. Pensar nisso o fazia sentir-se orgulhoso por participar de algo tão grande, imensamente maior que si.

— Então por que... porque queria ser um neutro? — sentou-se ao lado do mais velho depois que o ajudou a se vestir, devolveu o potinho com remédio para o seu lugar sobre o criado mudo.

— Ah, é porque aí eu poderia casar com alguém que realmente me amasse e eu o amasse de volta.

— Não ama Leeteuk-ssi? Mas eu achei que...

— Nós vivemos há muito tempo juntos, é difícil que não tenhamos algum sentimento pelo outro. Mas somos mais amigos que amantes, Henry. — deitou-se na cama e deixou que o Lu o cobrisse.

— Diz isso por causa de Ryeowook? — estava realmente curioso sobre aquilo.

Tinha acreditado que Heechul havia conseguido realizar tudo que foi planejado, mas percebia agora como tudo não passava de ponto de vista. Heechul podia ser um dos melhores ômegas da Organização, mas não ficava livre de ter um casamento infeliz ou de ter decisões tomadas no seu nome apesar de todas as coisas que havia feito.

— Eles combinam mais. — fitou o teto do seu quarto. — Mas Ryeowook seria um péssimo Ômega Principal, então acho que não sou tão inútil aqui. — sorriu convencido para o outro e Henry devolveu, finalmente entendendo como aquilo funcionava.

Heechul estava onde tinha que estar, fazendo que tinha que fazer e vivendo uma vida que não deveria ser sua. E mesmo que isso parecesse solitário demais, Henry sabia que não era, porque eles estavam fazendo algo muito grande, algo tão importante que ninguém nem sequer podia sonhar e mesmo que nenhum lobo ou humano ficasse sabendo sobre o quanto eles foram importantes, não era ruim. Porque eles saberiam que tinham feito o certo.

— Você acha que com Minseok vai ser assim? — perguntou, lembrando só agora como o amigo era um _vermelho_ e teria que se casar com Oh Sehun.

— Não, querido. — confidenciou e dessa vez mostrou um sorriso tão doce para o ômega, que Henry se sentiu aquecido. — Sehun realmente gosta de Minseok.

Mas mesmo que os dois ômegas soubessem disso, ambos não eram idiotas. Oh Sehun amava o antigo Minseok, não esse com uma vida dupla e sangue nas mãos. Não esse que tinha mentido sobre a própria designação, Henry pensou. No fundo, se perguntou se Heechul ficaria decepcionado quando soubesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algumas coisas sobre esse capítulo: o tema não se refere apenas a Minseok, enlaça os outros personagens de alguma forma. Menos o Donghae, porque ele é meu bebê inocente na fic kkkk. Mas voltando!   
> Esse final sobre a classificação dos ômegas acontece assim: Quando cada um dos ômegas é formado na escola francesa, eles são classificados para uma das três classes com base nos seus exames psicológicos e físicos. Existem essas três: Os pretos, que são os de alto escalão. São os assassinos.   
> Os vermelhos, são os segundos na hierarquia. São os ômegas há longo prazo, geralmente designados para missões de espionagens mas também podem matar.   
> Os neutros, que são os últimos na hierarquia porque são como o próprio nome diz: são neutros. Suas personalidades são indefinidas. Eles tem tanto tendência para o assassinato a sangue frio quanto para a manipulação de terceiros. E por isso são deixados um pouco de lado e servem como pau para toda obra. Estão sempre a disposição. Entendem?   
> Agora sobre o Minseok: ele é um preto. Foi classificado como tal, mas recusou isso ao apagar a marca da mão e substituir por uma cor vermelha. Tirem as suas próprias conclusões sobre isso kkk.   
> AHHH! E antes que eu esqueça! Não matei o Sehun! Fiquem felizes! :D   
> Bjs e até.


	15. XIII - Onde guardo meu coração

Donghae deitou-se na cama, ao lado do corpo do marido. Detinha os braços cruzados e o cabelo brilhava em azul-escuro, fazendo o seu rosto parecer mais claro e o corte na bochecha esquerda mais feio do que realmente era. Os lábios estavam comprimidos em um bico infantil, que não combinava em nada com sua idade. Mas estava emburrado demais para pensar nisso, queria um pouco de atenção do marido alfa, no fim das contas.

Siwon, ao seu lado, olhou para o ômega pelo canto de olho. Estava revisando alguns contratos da empresa antes de dormir, os óculos de grau no seu rosto deixando-o mais sério do que realmente era àquela hora da noite. A verdade era que aquele dia tinha sido cansativo para si, queria dormir em vez de ler aqueles punhados de papeis burocráticos, mas sabia que não podia, afinal era um homem de negócios e dados os acontecimentos recentes, achava que ainda não podia deixar tudo nas mãos de Baekhyun.

Estava chateado com o filho, um pouco decepcionado com a atitude que tomara ao se retirar da briga com os Kim’s, mas uma parte sua entendia que não haverá escolha, que se eles continuassem ali teriam sido mortos e Siwon teria perdido seu marido ômega, Donghae. E perder Donghae enchia o seu peito de uma dor imensa, que bem sabia que nunca superaria. Mas o alfa era orgulhoso demais para admitir que Baekhyun tinha acertado, ainda mais quando os Kim’s estavam envolvidos nisso.

_Aqueles malditos Kim’s._

Era até engraçado pensar neles assim, com tanto ódio quando quem começou isso foi apenas um único Kim. A última pessoa no mundo em que ele pensaria que fosse trai-lo. E essa era a grande piada, no fim das contas. Porque no passado tão distante, eles todos já tinham sido tão amigos... Siwon que ainda se lembrava da infância que passou ao lado de Leeteuk, correndo pela aldeia Kim, descalços e fazendo travessuras com os mais velhos. Lembrava-se de Heechul mais novo, pois o tinha cortejado antes que o ômega terminasse ao lado de Leeteuk. Lembrava-se, para seu total desprazer, do modo como ele e Leeteuk eram melhores amigos e como havia uma terceira pessoa nessa amizade. O irmão mais velho do alfa, que já não estava mais vivo, graças ao Byun, Kim Kyuhyun.

Não era um passado bonito, apesar do começo cheio de luz que eles tiveram. Eram três no começo, agora eram só dois e tão separados um do outro, quando tinham jurado amizade eterna, que chegava a dar vontade de gargalhar bem alto sobre toda aquela coisa indigesta que eles haviam se tornado.

No entanto, o Byun tinha que ler aqueles contratos e dormir oito horas para poder acordar disposto para o dia seguinte de trabalho na sua empresa de marketing. Não podia ficar se distraindo com o passado a essa altura da vida, apesar de simplesmente não conseguir evitar fazer isso vez ou outra.

— _Wonie._ — escutou Donghae chama-lo, tirando-o dos seus pensamentos nada bons.

Virou o rosto para fitar o marido e antes que pudesse perguntar o que havia de errado, teve seus lábios pegos em um beijo surpresa. Assustou-se com esse ato acabou por se afastar, mas o marido tinha outros planos, pois segurou-lhe o rosto e o impediu. Voltou a colar os seus lábios no do marido e dessa vez, Siwon aceitou o toque. Soltou as folhas de documentos que segurava e passou os braços em volta da cintura do ômega, puxando-o para cima do seu corpo enquanto sentia aquele gostosinho de calor invadir o seu peito do jeito que sempre acontecia quando Donghae estava perto de si.

Não saberia dizer como exatamente aquilo começou nem como se chamava, mas realmente gostava da sensação que apenas aquele ômega era capaz de lhe dar. Aquela paz gostosa que se espalhava por todo o seu corpo, relaxando os músculos e fazendo todas as preocupações sumirem dos seus pensamentos.

— Vamos fazer amor, Wonie. — Donghae pediu contra os lábios do alfa, os dedos delicados tocando-lhe as laterais do rosto e os olhos fechados enquanto a boca tocava minimamente a sua.

O Lee estava com tanta saudade do marido, que chegava a doer. Maldita marca que o deixava tão dependente, maldito cio que estava tão próximo e deixava suas emoções tão bagunçadas e malditos sentimentos que preenchiam o seu peito todas as vezes que sequer pensava em Siwon. Amava-o, tinha certeza disso. Amava-o tanto, tanto, mas tanto que beirava ao irracional, às vezes.

Recordava-se muito bem da primeira vez que o viu. Estava tão elegante usando um terno preto, o cabelo escuro penteado para trás e o rosto tão sério que causou calafrios em si. Eles tinham acabado de sair de uma guerra. Todos estavam devastados. Os Lee’s tinham sido quase extintos ao escolher o lado errado assim como os Lu’s — que haviam sobrado apenas ômegas para continuar a linhagem. Mas eles ao menos tiveram sorte, Donghae lembrava-se de pensar na época, pois tinham sobrado suficientes para poderem se agrupar novamente. 

Tinha apenas quatorze anos quando perdeu a família para a guerra e dos Lee’s que lhe sobraram, não haviam como cuidar de um filhote que não tivera o primeiro cio e provavelmente era um ômega. Ninguém queria um possível ômega para cuidar. Era trabalho demais quando todos estavam devastados, quando não tinha mais alimentos, quando mais da metade da alcateia estava morta e quando nem mesmo as terras que tinham lhe pertenciam mais.

Os poucos Lee’s que sobraram, terminaram pelas ruas de Seul, pedindo esmolas, se prostituindo, tentando construir um bando novamente... Mas eles eram tão poucos e estavam tão devastados com a morte do líder alfa, que simplesmente não conseguiam se organizar e dos poucos que restavam, acabaram por se afastaram ainda mais.

Foi assim que Lee Donghae terminou em Seul, perdido e sem um bando. Apenas com as roupas do corpo, parado em frente ao grande cinema da cidade, pedindo moedas para juntar com as poucas que tinha no bolso, afim de comprar um pedaço de pão para se manter naquela noite de inverno.

— Está com saudade de mim? — Siwon arranjou coragem de perguntar, apenas para deslizar os lábios pela bochecha do ômega, beijando delicadamente o lado machucado.

Escutou Donghae suspirar, totalmente entregue aos seus toques. _Tão rápido,_ pensou. Donghae se entregava tão fácil à ele, que Siwon costumava se perguntar como podia ter tido tanta sorte ao encontrar aquele ômega. Porque o tinha encontrado, em frente a aquele cinema, maltrapilho e com o rosto fino de fome, a mão erguida pedindo algumas moedas.

O Byun, como seus vinte anos, achava que Donghae era um beta e quando percebeu o que o outro queria de si, havia o expulsado da sua frente. Mas o ômega tinha insistido, seguindo-o com os olhos chorosos e dizendo que não tinha mais nada. Siwon não era insensível. Sabia como a guerra tinha afetado os clãs, sabia como algumas tinha deixado de existir e sabia sobre os pobres Lee’s, que não tinham mais um líder e tinham se dissolvido pelo mundo.

_“Por favor”_. Ele tinha dito, chorando e com o rosto sujo de fuligem, a neve se derramando por dentre os seus cabelos escuros. Já era bonito naquela idade e continuaria muito mais bonito com o passar dos anos, ele mesmo comprovaria isso quando o pegasse pelo pulso e o levasse para casa.

— Você sabe que sim. — o ômega confessou, baixo em meio a um suspiro. — Nessa semana que foi embora, eu senti tanta saudade. Não sentiu? — se referiu a marca, que eles compartilhavam apesar de só Donghae carregar a marca no ombro direito.

— Senti. — Siwon encostou a sua testa na do ômega e suspirou, antes de procurar a boca do marido em um beijo calmo, delicado demais por causa do lábio partido deste, não queria piorar a ferida. — Todas as horas do dia. — tornou a falar, baixinho, contra os lábios do Lee. — Eu sentia você.

Deixou que suas mãos deslizassem pelo corpo do ômega, parassem na sua cintura, entrassem por baixo da camisa do pijama azul que ele usava. Adorava azul, Siwon sabia. O azul que fazia parte de todas as coisas que Donghae gostava e até mesmo estava nas suas irises, quando seu lobo tomava o controle, do mesmo jeito que estavam nas de Chanyeol. Eles eram parecidos, Siwon sabia. Chanyeol não havia herdado muita coisa de si, além da altura e do porte de alfa. Mas a doçura, o jeito de sorrir e a maneira sentimental de agir, isso tudo viera de Donghae. Tão diferente de Baekhyun, que havia herdado a seriedade e racionalidade do Byun, enquanto a aparência pertencia à sua mãe, fazendo o filho mais velho ser um constante fantasma aos seus olhos.

— Me sinta agora, _Wonie._ — praticamente ronronou o apelido que dera ao alfa.

Siwon achava aquele apelido ridículo, mas não quando saia dos lábios de Donghae porque Donghae podia fazer o que quisesse. Essa era a verdade, no fim das contas. Siwon que sempre era tão sério e que constantemente fazia seus funcionários sentirem medo de si, era completamente domado pela presença doce de Donghae. Seu pequeno Donghae que o amava de todo o coração, que era agradecido por muitas coisas que Siwon nem sequer sabia que tinha feito. Como por exemplo, aquele casamento. Eles não deveriam ter se casado. Um Byun e um Lee, que não tinha nada? Seu pai ficou furioso quando o alfa disse o que ia fazer. Mas Siwon já estava casado com a mãe de Baekhyun e por isso, não havia muita coisa que seu pai pudesse fazer contra esse casamento.

No entanto, mesmo depois da morte da mãe de Baekhyun, seu pai nunca foi capaz de aceitar Donghae e Chanyeol como parte da família. De uma forma totalmente preconceituosa, o Sr. Byun somente reconhecia Baekhyun como seu neto e foi por isso, que deixou muitos bens no seu nome depois que morreu. Uma verdadeira fortuna em bens somente para Baekhyun. Seu pai era um egoísta, mas não era como se Siwon pudesse reclamar disso quando tinha seguido os seus passos.

Porém, havia Donghae para colocá-lo na linha. Sempre o trazendo de volta quando ele estava pendendo demais para o lado ruim. Era função de Donghae mantê-lo sobre a linha, às vezes, o puxando demais para o seu lado que o fazia esquecer dos seus objetivos na vida.

— Seu cheiro é tão bom. — enfiou o rosto na curva do pescoço do ômega e deixou beijos molhados na pele do seu pescoço enquanto capturava-lhe o cheiro.

Tudo em Donghae era terrivelmente bom. Nunca ficava bravo, sempre estava sorrindo e tentando tornar o ambiente alegre e sempre o estava amando tanto, que chegava a ser surreal. Às vezes ficava se perguntando o que havia feito para ter esse ômega quando tinha sido tão malvado com a mãe de Baekhyun. Não escondia isso de si mesmo ou do marido, eles dois sabiam sobre os pecados do alfa, este mais do que todos porque os tinha praticado e por isso havia mais motivos para que o Lee o odiasse. A começar pelo modo como terminaram casados.

Siwon nunca perguntara a Donghae se ele queria aquilo. Apenas casou-se com ele, quando o mesmo tinha seus quatorze anos estampados no rosto. Não tinha sequer tido o primeiro cio, mas na época Siwon só estava sendo teimoso ao ir contra as ordens do seu pai de devolver aquele serzinho para a rua, e não se importava realmente com o Lee. Se importava apenas com a sua esposa, a Park que o desprezava tanto que doía. Ela podia ter lhe dado uma chance, não é? Apenas uma chance antes de se envolver com seu melhor amigo, Kyuhyun, e trai-lo daquela maneira horrível. Ela podia ter lhe dado uma chance antes de engravidar de outro, não é? Podia ter ao menos olhado no seu rosto antes de ter se matado e deixado uma criança para trás. Havia tantas coisas que podiam ser diferentes nessa história, ele sabia.

A começar por si mesmo. Mas ao mesmo tempo que pensava nisso, percebia que se nada disso tivesse acontecido, ele não teria conhecido Donghae e eles não teriam terminado dividindo a mesma cama naquele verão quando o Lee tivera o seu primeiro cio e acabara por ser marcado por um Siwon raivoso demais por aquele não ser a sua primeira esposa. Recordava-se do modo como Donghae chorou, meio sorrindo, dizendo que estava feliz por ser marcado porque agora ele sabia que pertencia a algum lugar. Siwon não entendeu. Não conseguia ver sentido no que Donghae falava, achava-o tão bobo com toda aquela inocência, mas na medida que os dias iam se transformando em semanas e depois em anos, o ômega acabou se tornando algo tão importante para si. Principalmente quando engravidou.

Seu primeiro filho, pensou na época ao excluir totalmente Baekhyun deste posto. Tinha mais consideração por Chanyeol do que por Baekhyun, mas era que o último era tão parecido com mãe que lhe dava nos nervos. Tão malditamente parecido que lhe doía a consciência por todo o mal que tinha feito aquela ômega.

Ainda lembrava-se dela apesar de aos poucos a imagem da garota estivesse sumindo da sua mente. Não lembrava-se mais qual era o tom do seu cabelo ou da forma dos seus olhos. A imagem da garota Park ia sumindo, assim, devagar da sua mente... E era totalmente substituída pela imagem de Lee Donghae.

— Eu te amo. — o ômega sussurrou ao ter seu corpo deitado sobre o colchão, a camisa do seu pijama já tinha ido embora e o alfa ocupava-se em despi-lo das calças e todas as outras peças indesejáveis de algodão.

Siwon sorriu para si, o sorriso que pertencia apenas aos olhos de Donghae. Ah, Donghae tinha tanta sorte ao ter encontrado alguém como Siwon, que havia o resgatado da miséria e lhe dado uma família e tanto amor. Havia o transformado em seu ômega, marcado-o como seu mesmo quando já tinha uma esposa, porque ele não era idiota. Sabia como o alfa amava a primeira mulher e como não desistiria dela por nada. Mas quando foi Donghae quem recebeu a marca em vez dela, sentiu-se tão imensamente amado, tão imensamente protegido, afinal agora não era mais um Lee abandonado. Pertencia a um lugar.

— Também te amo. — Siwon devolveu, encostando a ponta do seu nariz na ponta do nariz do marido e arrancando risadinhas do mesmo. — Eu te amo. — confessou mais uma vez, apenas para beija-lhe a boca enquanto sentia as pernas do ômega fecharem-se envolta da sua cintura.

— Diga de novo. — Donghae pediu, deslizando as unhas curtas pelas laterais do corpo do alfa.

— Eu te amo. — o Byun repetiu e sorriu apenas para que o Lee sorrisse também.

Porque o que amava mesmo era aquele sorriso, amava mesmo era o modo como os olhos de Donghae tornavam-se azuis quando cheios de desejos. Amava mesmo era o jeito como o corpo dele se encaixava no seu, o modo como seus gemidos eram música para seus ouvidos — nunca altos demais ou baixos demais —, porque o amava mesmo era toda essa bondade em forma de gente que Lee Donghae era. Sempre capaz de olhar para dentro de si e ver tudo o que ninguém sabia que existia, pois só aquele ômega era capaz de ver o seu coração.

*******

— Kyungsoo? — Minseok deu duas batidinhas na porta do quarto que costumava dividir com o irmão.

O loiro estava preocupado com irmão quando não o tinha visto desde a confusão sangrenta do Festival. Sabia que o gêmeo estava bem, que não havia nenhum arranhão no seu corpo pois ele mesmo havia inspecionado o corpo de Kyungsoo. Mas como estivera ocupado cuidando de Sehun, não tivera tanto tempo para verificar o estado real do irmão, afinal, Kyungsoo estava de castigo.

Seu pai, Leeteuk, havia descoberto sobre o romance que ele escondia há cinco anos com Byun Chanyeol. E na sua fúria havia deixado Kyungsoo de castigo, proibido de sair daquele quarto até segunda ordem. Minseok tinha tentado conversar com o pai sobre isso, querendo que libertasse o irmão, mas o alfa estava irredutível, pois enquanto não encontrasse uma maneira de acabar de vez com isso ou ao menos uma forma de pensar com calma sobre isso sem querer espumar pela boca de tanta raiva do filho por ter se envolvido com o inimigo, iria deixar Kyungsoo de castigo.

— Kyungsoo? — tentou mais uma vez.

Tinha roubado a chave reserva do quarto das coisas de Ryeowook, que era quem estava autorizado, depois de Heechul, a vir aqui.

— Vá embora. — escutou a voz abafada do irmão responder e pelo tom, percebeu que o ômega estava chorando. — Não quero falar com ninguém.

— Soo. — Minseok sussurrou contra a porta, os olhos fechados em cansaço. — Sou eu. Minseok.

— Minnie? — escutou o irmão fungar e sem esperar mais nenhum sinal do irmão, tirou a chave do bolso do seu short e abriu a porta apressado.

Trancou-a de volta e só então olhou para o gêmeo. Estava sentado no meio da cama, usando um pijama de ursinhos, o cabelo escuro bagunçado, a ponta do nariz vermelho e os olhos no mesmo tom. Tinha estado chorando, o Kim se deu conta sentindo o peito pesar. Odiava quando Kyungsoo se machucava, mesmo que quando mais novos fosse Minseok a ser o ingênuo entre os dois. No entanto, Kyungsoo estava amando e o que o pai estava fazendo com o ômega era doloroso demais, até mesmo de se ver.

Deixa-lo preso em seu quarto, sem nenhum tipo de meio de comunicação. Totalmente privado da presença do seu alfa, porque Minseok sabia muito bem que o lobo de Kyungsoo já havia escolhido Chanyeol como seu.

Foi até o irmão, abraçou-o apertado sobre a cama, enfiou o rosto na curva do seu pescoço e sentiu o seu cheiro floral. Estava com saudades do irmão. Durante os cinco anos que passou na França, tinha sentindo saudade da sua família e principalmente de Kyungsoo, que sempre fora o seu melhor amigo.

— Ah, Minnie. — Kyungsoo chorou durante o abraço. — Papai disse que não vai mais me deixar ver Chanyeol. — fungou contra o ombro do ruivo.

— Tudo bem, Soo. Não chore. Heechul vai conversar com ele. — Minseok confessou o plano que tinha armado com o pai ômega.

Eles três — Henry também estava no meio — haviam se reunido para debater sobre o caso dos “amantes desafortunados”, como Henry começou a chamar Chanyeol e Kyungsoo. Minseok contara ao pai como sabia que Kyungsoo namorava Chanyeol desde os dezesseis anos e como ajudara o irmão a fugir várias vezes a noite para ficar com alfa. No entanto, ao contrário do que achou, Heechul não brigou consigo ou ficou com raiva por ele ter escondido isso tanto tempo, o ômega mais velho se limitou a rir, como se aquela fosse a melhor piada do ano.

O que na cabeça de Heechul devia ser mesmo, porque para Minseok não pareceu nada além de um sinal de loucura. Até mesmo Henry concordou consigo nesse quesito. Porém, eles tinham bebido soju durante madrugada e formado um tipo de estratégia argumentativa contra os possíveis motivos que o seu pai alfa tivesse.

— Heenim? — Kyungsoo desencostou o rosto do ombro do irmão e fitou o mesmo, os olhos grandes cheios de confusão.

— Contei tudo sobre você e Chanyeol e ele está do nosso lado. — sorriu tranquilizador para o irmão, soltando-o e levando as mãos até o rosto do gêmeo e limpando as lágrimas dali. — Vai ficar tudo bem.

— Mas... mas Min, eles vão deixar que eu fique com Chanyeol? — estava achando difícil que o pai alfa aceitasse isso, assim, apenas por causa da interferência do Ômega Principal.

— Apenas confie no nele, huh? — usou a sua voz suave para passar segurança pro irmão.

Dessa vez, o ômega mais novo acreditou no irmão e deixo um sorrisinho aparecer no seu rosto. Estava mesmo se permitindo acreditar que ele e Chanyeol podiam ter um futuro juntos, pela primeira vez estava acreditando nisso. Pois durante esses cinco anos, o ômega sabia como criar esses sonhos na mente ia ser um caminho sem volta porque significava que ele estaria mesmo acreditando que aquele namoro podia ter algum futuro, coisa que era tão incerta quando os Byun’s odiavam tanto os Kim’s.

Kyungsoo não sabia porquê dessa rixa. Ninguém nunca contava o que realmente havia culminado nisso, o que ele sabia era apenas o que tinha conseguido pegar nas conversas dos mais velhos pela aldeia, as velhas palavras que se embolavam nas bocas dos idosos quando Kyungsoo os contestava. Até mesmo Chanyeol não sabia muito sobre a história, sabia apenas como tudo começou com a mãe de Baekhyun. A princesa Park, filha mais nova de Hyejin e Yongsun. Que foi sequestrada e o único Clã que ajudou nas buscas foi o Byun, mas quando encontraram a garota, o líder alfa da época — pai de Siwon — pedira a garota como pagamento.

Ela iria ser a esposa do seu único filho, Byun Siwon. Hyejin aceitou, já que estava totalmente sem saída. Havia sido pega em uma armadilha. E esse era o começo de todo o caos: o casamento forçado da garota Park.

O Kim havia procurado fotos dela. Era bonita com o cabelo preto escorrido até o meio das costas e o olhar atrevido. Se parecia com Baekhyun, lembrava de pensar. No entanto, quando tentou conversar com o irmão do namorado sobre a mãe, acabara recebendo nada além de um olhar azedo e um rosnado nada amigável. Era um assunto delicado, Chanyeol tinha lhe segredado mais tarde. E acabou por deixar isso de lado enquanto se perdia nos braços do namorado, no entanto agora que via o quanto o pai estava irado com o fato dele estar namorando com Chanyeol, entendia que essa história era grave o suficiente para durar mais de vinte anos.

Porque estava mais do que óbvio que aquele tiro em Sehun foi apenas a gota d’água que faltava para que tudo transbordasse de uma vez.

— Eu confio. — o garoto respondeu e voltou a abraçar o irmão.

Iria confiar no pai para mudar o pensamento de Leeteuk, afinal fazia muito tempo que os Byun’s e Kim’s se odiavam, estava na hora deles superarem isso apesar de Kyungsoo não saber o que realmente havia originado isso, mas realmente queria acreditar que podia existir um futuro para ele e Chanyeol, um futuro onde eles ficariam juntos. Se amariam e teriam os seus filhotes...

Filhotes.

Kyungsoo não sabia como ia lidar com crianças, mas sempre tinha pensado nelas quando imaginava um futuro ao lado de Chanyeol. Queria filhotes com ele, talvez uns três ou quatro porque queria uma família grande. Então eles morariam em uma casinha numa fazenda ou num lugar que tivesse um quintal muito grande, pois queria um jardim e queria que seus filhos tivessem algum contato com a natureza, queria que eles crescessem tão livre quanto ele cresceu. Subindo em árvores, comendo frutas do pé ou brincando no lago.

— Quer que eu traga algo pra você comer? — Minseok separou-se dele, olhando sem seus olhos atrás de rastros de lágrimas, mas não havia nada. — Eu sei onde nosso appa guarda os doces. — contou, abaixando a voz como se fosse um segredo e meio sorrindo no fim da frase.

O moreno sorriu, seus olhos refletindo o brilho de travessura dos olhos do irmão. Ainda era capaz de ler as emoções dele, saber o que se passava na sua mente. Eles eram gêmeos, afinal. Kyungsoo tinha lido reportagens sobre gêmeos que sentiam quando algo ia acontecer com o outro, como uma espécie de sexto sentido. Uma parte sua sabia que isso era verdade, porque ele e Minseok tinham uma ligação muito forte. Eram melhores amigos, duas partes de um todo e por tudo isso que Kyungsoo conseguiu ver o antigo Minseok sob toda aquela camada de amadurecimento que existia no irmão, pois ele bem sabia como o ruivo já não era o mesmo.

Parecia cheio de segredos com aquele amiguinho chinês, Henry, e também com o pai Heechul. Eles tinham adquirido o mesmo porte sofisticado, como se tivessem vindo do mesmo lugar. E Kyungsoo achava que eles tinham vindo mesmo, porque alguns dias antes do Festival, havia notado a tatuagem no tornozelo do pai ômega. Era o mesmo símbolo ômega que havia na lateral do corpo de Minseok.

Porém, isso não significava nada já que eles só podiam ter tido a mesma ideia ou Minseok podia ter só copiado o pai. Não seria a primeira vez, pois desde criança que Minseok queria ser como o mais velho. Cheio de admiração para com Heechul, mas o moreno não podia culpa-lo, já que ele mesmo já quis muito ser como o pai. Mas quando Heechul tentou ensina-lhe regras de etiqueta, não havia dado muito certo.

O Kim mais novo não servia para esse tipo de coisa. Era papel de Minseok ser educado e fofo. Kyungsoo precisava apenas ser agitado e língua afiada, afinal ele e o irmão era duas partes que se completavam, não que eram iguais. E era justamente por não serem nada parecidos que combinavam tanto, tinham ideias que se complementavam. Ideias essas que encorajaram Minseok a ir até o esconderijo do pai Ryeowook e rouba-lhe os doces, para comerem sobre a cama do irmão mais novo.

Era como uma festa do pijama, Soo pensou. Uma festa só dele e Minseok, como nos velhos tempos quando eram só adolescentes descobrindo o mundo.

— Eu quero ter três filhotes. — Minseok contou ao irmão, deitado de barriga pra cima na cama do irmão enquanto Kyungsoo estava do mesmo jeito ao seu lado.

A luz da lua entrava pela janela, agora, gradeada — para que não fugisse por ali — e derrama-se pelo chão do lugar, apenas para começar a se espalhar pelas paredes e subir até o teto e iluminar parcialmente o cômodo. Eles haviam apagado a luz, afim de não levantar suspeitas sobre a visita de Minseok à _cela_ do gêmeo.

— Sehun vai adorar saber disso. — o moreno brincou e na escuridão parcial do quarto, o loiro corou.

Havia se esquecido do noivo. Não estava exatamente pensando nele quando ele e Kyungsoo entraram naquele assunto sobre família e casamento. Entretanto, não sabia em quem deveria pensar. Sabia apenas como queria ter filhotes. Três. Duas garotas e um garoto. Não tinha escolhido os nomes, porque queria fazer isso junto do seu marido. Mas dado o que Kyungsoo disse, teria que decidi isso com Sehun. No entanto, sentia-se inseguro sobre o alfa. Como eles fariam para ter filhotes quando o alfa parecia tão fraco?

— Min? — o gêmeo chamou quando o outro ficou muito calado diante da piadinha do irmão. — Tudo bem?

— Soo, — o ruivo começou, a insegurança aparecendo na sua voz. — eu acho que Sehun não vai viver muito tempo. — contou ao irmão a coisa que mais lhe incomodava.

Ele podia não ser apaixonado pelo Oh, mas não queria que ele morresse. E por causa do acordo que havia feito com Lu Han, precisava ter filhotes com Sehun. Porém, dado a saúde do alfa, acreditava que ele não viveria muito tempo para ver seus filhotes crescerem e no fim das contas, Minseok não queria ficar viúvo cedo, com um bando para cuidar até que seu filho se tornasse apto para o cargo.

— Minnie, eu sei que Sehun tem uma saúde frágil mas ele sempre foi tão forte. — Kyungsoo virou-se lado para fitar o perfil do irmão. Parecia sério demais. — Você está apaixonado por ele? — perguntou, hesitante.

— Não. — respondeu prontamente, virando-se de lado para ficar de frente para o irmão. — Ele é como um amigo, sabe. Acho que no futuro posso me apaixonar por ele, mas penso que o futuro é muito curto para nós.

— Está sendo pessimista. — tentou o tranquilizar, apesar de saber que não havia nada no mundo que pudesse dizer para fazer o gêmeo ficar tranquilo.

O seu futuro com Sehun é tão incerto quanto o meu com Chanyeol, o ômega mais novo pensou um pouco triste demais para alguém tão novo.

— Não é pessimismo. — devolveu. — É a realidade.

— Não pense nisso agora, Min. Só está adiantando a dor. — procurou a mão do irmão e entrelaçou com a sua, queria passar algum conforto para o ruivo.

— Tem razão, Soo. — falou por fim com um suspiro pesado.

Iria deixar isso para o futuro. Agora tinha que se concentrar no presente, precisava se concentrar em casar com Oh Sehun.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, de mãos dadas como nos velhos tempos quando eram crianças e dormiam juntos para não terem pesadelos.

— Sabe o que lembrei? — Kyungsoo se agitou de repente, soltando a mão de Minseok e rolando na cama, ficando de barriga para baixo e os pés balançando no ar. Lançou um olhar malicioso na direção do irmão mais velho.

— O que foi? — Minseok fez pouco caso da expressão do irmão, fazendo-o revirar os olhos depois sorrir para si.

O mais velho sentou-se na cama, as pernas cruzadas, procurou o pacote de rosquinhas e começou a comer uma quando o irmão falava:

— Lembrei de você secando Byun Baekhyun no Festival.

Fitou o saco de rosquinhas, mastigando devagar e sentindo seu rosto corar. Achava que com a confusão daquela noite ninguém ia lembrar dos seus olhares para o alfa.

— Nem adianta negar, eu sei que está corado e isso já entrega tudo. — Kyungsoo disse rindo, os pés agitados no ar.

— Não estou vermelho coisa nenhuma. — Minseok rebateu de boca cheia, violando a regra de etiqueta mais importante que havia aprendido na Academia para Ômegas.

— Está sim. — o moreno sentou-se na cama rapidamente apenas para tocar na bochecha do irmão como uma provocação.

— Aish! — bateu na mão do irmão ao passo que Kyungsoo ria, abafando o som com a mão em frente a boca para não chamar a atenção de ninguém.

Adorava provocar o irmão, pois Minseok ficava muito fofo com o bico emburrado nos lábios e as bochechas infladas daquele jeito. Infantil demais.

— Então? — soltou divertido, os olhos brilhando de animação na direção do irmão.

— O que? — se fez de desentendido.

— Por que estava secando Baekhyun? — revirou os olhos, impaciente demais do jeito que sempre fora.

— Ora, porque... porque... — tentou mentir, mas era difícil fazer isso para Kyungsoo, quando ele parecia conhece-lo tão bem.

— Não minta! — o moreno apontou o dedo para ele.

— Porque ele tem um cheiro gostoso! Pronto! — exasperou-se, sentindo que o rosto ia derreter a qualquer momento e Kyungsoo tapou a boca com a mão para esconder sua surpresa em escutar aquilo. — Satisfeito? — soltou, emburrado por ter que se expor daquele jeito.

Mas não era como se pudesse negar agora que já tinha dito. Baekhyun realmente tinha um cheiro gostoso. Era diferente do cítrico de Jongdae ou eucalipto suave de Sehun. Era alguma coisa quase adocicada, que deixava Minseok curioso para chegar mais perto e sentir mais daquilo. Não que ele sempre fora assim, quer dizer, Baekhyun tinha um cheiro legal quando estavam na escola, mas nunca tinha reparado muito porque o alfa estava sempre torrando-lhe a paciência para que perdesse tempo reparando no seu cheiro. Mas agora, cinco anos depois...

O loiro não sabia o que estava diferente, não lembrava-se mais do cheiro do alfa até o momento em que o sentiu no Festival. Tinha procurado o dono do cheiro até que encontrou o alfa o fitando de volta, como que preso na mesma curiosidade. Mas era só isso, Minseok disse a si mesmo na festa, só curiosidade.

— Ah, Minnie. — o gêmeo disse ainda com um sorriso no rosto. — Você é tão bobo.

O Kim não entendeu, mas também não perguntou o que aquilo queria dizer. Se ocupou apenas em mudar de assunto, estava cansado de ser o centro da conversa.

*******

— Eu vou me atrasar, Donghae. — Siwon disse, a voz denunciando falsa impaciência ao passo que o ômega revirava os olhos e continuava sentado sobre o colo do marido, impedindo-o de se levantar.

O Lee sabia que era só Siwon empurra-lo para o lado e então se veria livre de si, mas sabia também que o alfa não faria isso. Ainda mais quando estava com as mãos fechadas na sua cintura, fazendo-o se movimentar para frente e para trás, do jeito mais vagaroso que conseguia. Era o ritmo deles: devagar.

Tinham demorado algum tempo para encontrarem o seu ritmo, ainda mais quando Donghae era tão sensível e Siwon tão sério. O ômega ainda lembrava do modo como o alfa tinha sido rude consigo no começo assim como se lembrava do modo como ele tinha tentado ser doce e gentil.

Deitou a sua cabeça no ombro do marido e gemeu arrastado, as mãos se fechando nas laterais da camisa dele, maltratando o tecido azul-escuro entre os dedos. Não se importava se o marido ia se atrasar ou não, ele era o dono da empresa afinal, podia se atrasar um pouquinho. Mexeu o rosto e então deixou beijos por sobre pele exposta do pescoço do alfa e o sentiu se arrepiar. Era o sinal que precisava para saber que o marido não se desvencilharia de si tão cedo, pois tão logo quanto queria, terminaram deitados na cama fazendo amor.

Donghae era uma bagunça de emoções. Havia algo de mágico em fazer amor com seu parceiro, alguma coisa tremendamente viciante que sempre deixava o ômega querendo mais dessa sensação. Ele não sabia o que era, afinal não tivera tempo de aprender muita coisa sobre ômegas na sua aldeia antes que fosse extinta. Na verdade, Donghae não sabia muita coisa sobre si mesmo. Sabia apenas o que havia aprendido com o tempo, como contar os dias para o seu cio e sobre como a Lua Cheia influenciava nisso.

Mas as vezes sentava-se na roda de conversa com outros ômegas da alcateia Byun e escutava os seus relatos. Aprendia coisas por aí, contudo ainda não sabia o que era aquilo que o deixava tão dependente de Siwon. Uma parte sua dizia que era culpa da marca, que os ligava mais profundamente que qualquer sentimento, já que era uma ligação de almas, outra parte só lhe sussurrava as velhas histórias sobre alma-gêmeas.

Lembrava-se pouco delas. Eram palavras soltas na sua mente, pois quando escutar sobre aquilo era tão novo. Não tinha mais que dez anos quando sua mãe contou-lhe sobre como os antigos lobos reconheciam seus parceiros destinados pelo cheiro. Era uma história boba, ele sabia porque já não era mais assim que acontecia hoje em dia. No entanto, se permita acreditar que ele e Siwon eram parceiros destinados e talvez fosse por isso, que tê-lo tão junto de si quando faziam amor, era tão maravilhoso.

— Passe o dia comigo. — Donghae pediu, o cabelo azul-escuro parecendo preto naquele começo de manhã.

Estava embolado no lençol branco da cama, o cabelo bagunçado denunciando tudo o que tinham feito assim como as pequenas marcas avermelhadas na sua clavícula.

— Eu preciso trabalhar, Hae. — Siwon disse suavemente, de pé, ajeitando a gravata do paletó.

Donghae suspirou, frustrado. Queria o marido só pra si. Estava cansado de sempre ter que dividi-lo com a empresa ou qualquer coisa.

— Por favor. — pediu mais um pouco e o alfa veio até si, na cama, segurou-lhe o rosto e o beijou suavemente.

O ômega amava aquilo. Ser tratado como uma peça delicada, pois Siwon era sempre tão gentil quando estavam a sós. As vezes se perguntava se ele seria assim se a mãe de Baekhyun, Jihyun, ainda estivesse viva. Talvez, sua consciência sussurrou, pois o alfa sempre fora mais apaixonado pela Park do que pelo Lee. No entanto, era esse último que havia recebido a marca. Pois na sociedade em que viviam, um alfa podia apenas marcar um ômega, já que os betas até podiam ser marcados, mas a marca não durava muito.

— Prometo que volto para o jantar. — disse contra os lábios do marido e Donghae bufou se afastando, Siwon sorriu diante do modo emburrado do marido. — Há algo importante que tenho que fazer na empresa hoje, — começou a contar antes que Donghae ficasse com raiva de verdade. — sobre o casamento de Baekhyun.

— Casamento? — o ômega soltou, um pouco surpreso. — Mas Baek ainda é tão novo.

— Ele já tem vinte um anos, Hae. Está mais que na hora de isso acontecer e além do mais, nunca o vejo com ninguém.

— Baek é tímido, Wonie. — voltou a se aproximar do marido, encostando sua cabeça no ombro dele e o alfa deixo um beijo entre seus cabelos. — Eu lhe apresentei alguns ômegas, mas ele não gostou de nenhuma. Baekhyun não gosta do cheiro de outros ômegas.

— Não gosta? — Siwon estava confuso.

Como um alfa solteiro não gosta do cheiro de outros ômegas?

— Ele nunca passa o cio com ninguém. — Donghae contou o que sabia sobre o filho. — Nunca o vejo com ninguém e todas as ômegas que tentaram se aproximar de si, foram afastadas logo em seguida.

Siwon ergueu uma sobrancelha, totalmente desconfiado. Tinha conhecimento que Baekhyun era muito tímido, retraído demais para um alfa e que não tinha lá muito jeito com garotas ou garotos. Era por isso que o tinha levado naquele prostibulo há uns bons anos, acreditava que estava ajudando o filho a se tornar mais relaxado, mas o que tinha acontecido parecia exatamente o contrário.

— É por isso que estou escolhendo uma parceira pra ele. — decidiu dizer. — E depois que eu terminar isso, podemos escolher alguém para Chanyeol também.

Donghae engoliu em seco diante dessa última frase. Queria contar ao marido sobre o romance que o filho mais novo vivia com um Kim, mas tinha plena consciência que o alfa iria enlouquecer quando soubesse. No entanto, não era como se houvesse hora certa para contar isso e ele já tinha sustentado essa mentira durante tanto tempo.

— Chanyeol já tem alguém. — se escutou contar.

— Ah, sim. O namorado secreto. — e riu ao passo que Hae tentava acompanhar, fingindo graça. — Diga a ele que deve me apresentar esse ômega se quiser casar com ele ou então arranjarei outro. — ditou, se afastando do marido e ficando de pé.

Procurou o seu paletó enquanto o ômega deitava-se na cama, puxando o lençol para cima de si. Queria ajudar o filho a ficar com Kyungsoo, mas não queria mentir para o marido. Estava com medo da possível forma como Siwon ficaria com raiva de si. Não queria ser rejeitado pelo mesmo, mas resolveu pensar mais tarde sobre o caso do filho. Ia primeiro se reunir com Baekhyun e Chanyeol e então decidir o que iam fazer sobre isso.

— Eu já estou indo. — Siwon anunciou e o ômega rolou na cama para poder olha-lo melhor.

Estava segurando uma pasta de couro preto e muito bem vestido em seu terno. Parecia como o dono de uma empresa, o que era verdade. Suspirou, apaixonado demais para negar para si mesmo.

— Tenha um bom dia de trabalho. — falou e o alfa sorriu para si, conseguia ler nos seus olhos que ele queria ficar, mas tinha compromissos demais para isso. — Não deixe Baekhyun trabalhar muito, você sabe que ele está com o pé machucado.

— Hae...

— Fale com ele, Wonie. — interrompeu o marido. — Nosso filhote acha que você está com raiva dele.

Siwon achava bonito quando Donghae dizia “nosso filhote” ao se referir a Baekhyun.

— Você mima muito Baekhyun, Donghae. — soltou, soando irritado porque sabia como estava errado, mas era orgulhoso demais para voltar atrás.

— Ele estava certo, Wonie. Se tivéssemos ficado, teríamos morrido. — argumentou tranquilo, queria trazer um pouco de razão para o alfa.

Siwon bufou, desviando os olhos do ômega. Não queria pensar em como quase perdeu Donghae. Ainda lembrava-se do modo como tinha ficado inquieto, sentindo aquela coisa pesada e dolorosa no peito ao sentir o desespero do marido através da marca. Tinha fretado um jatinho na mesma hora apenas para voltar o mais rápido possível.

— O que quer que eu faça? — perguntou de uma vez, sabia que Donghae não desistiria tão fácil.

— Fale com ele. Tomem um café juntos, não sei. Só diga a ele que não está chateado. — falou e os olhos do alfa encontraram-se com os seus e o Lee teve coragem de sorrir, derrubando de vez as defesas do Byun. — E não o faça trabalhar muito.

— Tudo bem, Hae. — disse suavemente, seus olhos desviando-se para o contraste da pele dourada do marido contra o tecido branco do lençol de cama. Era terrivelmente bonito, atraente demais e só seu.

Voltou a se aproximar e dessa vez, deixou um beijo demorado na testa dele. Desejando que o mesmo ficasse bem durante o dia. Prometeu que voltaria à noite para o jantar, como era o costume. Donghae assentiu e o deixou ir, mesmo que não quisesse. E foi apenas depois que o marido saiu pela porta do quarto, que deitou-se de barriga para cima e suspirou. Precisava arranjar uma maneira de contar a Siwon sobre Kyungsoo.


	16. XIV - O traidor

O alfa líder da alcateia Byun se inclinou levemente para frente afim de ver as fotos que estavam sobre sua mesa. Eram quatro ao todo, duas garotas e dois garotos. Sendo as primeiras, uma beta e uma ômega e os dois últimos, dois ômegas. Eram os quatro pretendentes para o seu filho mais velho, Baekhyun. O Byun comprimiu os lábios diante das fotos. Eram bons pretendentes. Um garoto e uma garota Park’s, uma Choi e incrivelmente um Oh.

— São só esses? — perguntou ao homem sentado à sua frente.

— O senhor pediu os mais importantes. — falou. — Esses são os disponíveis para um possível casamento. — continuou e Siwon ergueu uma sobrancelha desconfiado.

Dentre todos os clãs não era possível que apenas quatro estivessem disponíveis para um casamento. Era óbvio que aquele beta cerimonialista estava escondendo outros pretendentes, o alfa só não entendia porquê.

— Não minta pra mim. — disse sério. — Eu sei que você tem mais do que só esses quatro.

O homem se encolheu na cadeira, pois a áurea do alfa estava lhe afetando afinal Siwon estava irritado naquele começo de manhã, ainda mais pelo modo como seu esposo estava esquisito, não deixando que se aproximasse de si na hora do banho. Sempre tinham tomado banhos juntos pela manhã, mas justo naquele dia Donghae parecia sonolento demais e quando Siwon tentou acorda-lo ou quando tentou se juntar à ele no banho, foi totalmente negado. O que lhe parecia era que o Lee estava fugindo de si e isso, deixava Siwon totalmente irritado porque amava tanto o modo como o corpo do ômega se encaixava no seu.

— Senhor Byun... — o beta começou, sabia que não tinha como fugir daquilo ainda mais quando o alfa à sua frente estava com uma expressão de poucos amigos. — Há mais dois, mas achei que o senhor não ia querer...

— Você não tem que achar nada, — Siwon interrompeu a fala do outro. — tem apenas que mostrar o que pedi. — bufou, levado a mão até o cabelo e bagunçando os fios escuros. Céus, seu lobo não parava de pedir por Donghae, como se estivesse prevendo algo de ruim, e isso estava o deixando maluco. — Quem está escondendo? — inquiriu, a voz saindo mais dura do que pretendia e fazendo o beta se encolher minimamente, apenas para no segundo seguinte começar a vasculhar em sua maleta escura as fotos dos pretendentes.

O alfa observou o Cerimonialista mexer em sua maleta, as mãos tremendo como se temesse por sua vida e Siwon achava que ele estava exagerando em sentir-se tão ameaçado assim, mas também não podia culpa-lo, tinha total conhecimento sobre como sua áurea de alfa estava forte e por isso deixando os nervos do beta todos bagunçados. Se fosse um ômega ali, já estaria encolhido no chão chorando. Afinal, os ômegas eram os últimos na hierarquia e por isso eram os mais afetados pela áurea de um alfa, mesmo que os betas também fossem, mas esses últimos tendiam a não serem guiados pelos instintos como os ômegas eram.

O beta encontrou por entre as fichas dos tantos lobos que agenciava, as fotos dos dois pretendentes que tinha escondido do Byun, em parte porque sabia como os clãs não estavam na sua melhor fase e tinha certeza que aquilo só aumentaria a briga entre eles. No entanto, o líder Byun já tinha lhe pedido por aqueles pretendentes bem antes da grande festa sangrenta que foi aquele Festival no território dos Kim’s.

Empurrou as duas fotos sobre a superfície da mesa de carvalho do escritório do alfa, segurando um suspiro pesaroso. Ainda era novo na profissão de cerimonialista, mas sabia que com o tempo ia aprender a lidar com alfas, betas e ômegas sendo que esses últimos sempre eram mais fáceis de lidar. Afinal, eram doces por natureza.

Siwon se inclinou levemente em direção as fotos que lhe eram empurradas, seus olhos reconhecendo as figuras mesmo que nas fotos eles parecessem mais crescidos, no entanto os traços dos seus pais estavam evidentes nos seus rostos, não deixando que nenhuma dúvida restasse em sua consciência. Eram os herdeiros Kim. Os filhos ômegas de Kim Jungsoo — mais conhecido como Leeteuk, seu ex-melhor-amigo.

— Esses são Kim Minseok e Kim Kyungsoo, com 21 anos. São gêmeos e até onde foi me informado, os dois não tem pretendentes. — o beta disse enquanto Siwon trazia as fotos dos dois para perto com a ponta dos dedos.

Um era loiro e o outro moreno. O primeiro tinha olhos grandes gateados, um olhar castanho desafiador enquanto o outro tinha olhos grandes também, mas sua aparência fofa prevalecia ali, mostrando que ele era tudo o que seu rosto transparecia. No entanto, os olhos do alfa se prenderam no ômega loiro, achara-o intrigante com aquela aparência fofa enquanto os olhos pareciam profundos, cheios de mistério. Fazia-o se lembrar de Heechul. Na verdade, os dois se pareciam com Heechul, não era a aparência, estava mais para a impressão. 

— Eu não os mostrei antes... — o beta começou.

— Marque um encontro com esses quatro. — Siwon o interrompeu, deixando as fotos dos Kim’s de lado e puxando a fotos dos primeiros quatro pretendentes na sua direção. — Baekhyun vai encontrar com cada um e decidir com quem quer casar. — o beta se apressou em puxar sua agenda e anotar o que o alfa falava. — Quanto a esses Kim’s... — se interrompeu, não sabia ao certo o que fazer.

Seria o certo ir até Leeteuk e propor um casamento, uma aliança de paz entre os clãs. Mas sentia orgulho demais para isso quando ele sabia que sua alcateia não tinha tido culpa nenhuma no que aconteceu no Festival.

— Apenas me deixe informado sobre eles. — se escutou dizer, não ia desperdiça-los assim, no fim das contas. Talvez algum dia precisasse de algum deles.

O beta assentiu enquanto anotava, depois se pôs de pé e recolheu as quatro fotos dos primeiros pretendentes, mas quando foi se inclinar para recolher as fotos de Minseok e Kyungsoo, Siwon as puxou na sua direção deixando claro que ficaria com aquelas. Não sabia ao certo porque estava se sentindo estranho em relação a àqueles garotos, mas preferia ficar com as suas fotos apenas para não esquecer os seus rostos. Eles seriam importantes de alguma forma, tinha certeza disso.

O Cerimonialista fez uma breve reverência antes de sair da sala e foi apenas quando estava do lado de fora que respirou fundo. A áurea de Siwon tinha lhe afetado de uma maneira ridícula, mas não era como se ele pudesse fazer muita coisa contra isso, ainda mais quando era um Beta com gene ômega, o que implicava que se tivesse filhos no futuro, eles seriam ômegas. Tudo culpa da sua mãe ômega. Ele colocou o seu chapéu e saiu dali sem olhar para trás, ao passo que a secretaria humana o olhava estranho de soslaio, pensando em como as pessoas que geralmente vinham visitar o seu chefe eram esquisitas. A começar pelo marido do mesmo, pois veja bem, ele era um homem e estava casado com outro homem. Isso era no mínimo doentio, mas não era como se ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa quando precisava do emprego. Então só via tudo calada, porque era esse silêncio que pagava as suas contas.

Porém, dentro do escritório, Siwon levantou-se da sua cadeira. Abriu os botões do seu paletó e respirou fundo, enfiando as mãos no bolso da sua calça social enquanto se afastava da sua mesa, as fotos dos Kim’s sobre a superfície. Andou até grande janela de vidro do seu escritório e observou todo o movimento ali fora. Estava um dia nublado, meio difícil de respirar por isso todos usavam máscaras e inclusive ele. Havia trazido a sua, estava guardada em sua maleta para quando saísse para o almoço ou no fim do seu expediente.

Não sabia ao certo o que estava pensando, afinal não havia algo de muito relevante na sua mente. Talvez não estivesse pensando em nada, só olhando para o tráfego de humanos lá fora. No entanto quando menos esperou, estava com a imagem do olhar de Kim Minseok no seu pensamento. Definitivamente, o garoto se parecia com Heechul, o que era o mínimo engraçado quando não compartilhavam realmente o DNA. Devia ser algo passado entre ômegas Kim’s, chegou a conclusão.

— Senhor! Não pode entrar! — a secretária gritou e Siwon virou-se em direção a porta do seu escritório apenas para ver a porta sendo aberta com violência e Kim Jungsoo entrando por ela, a sua secretária logo atrás dele, tentando fazê-lo sair.

— Está tudo bem. — se escutou dizer à mulher, que parou o que fazia e deu um passo para trás. — Deixe-o. — continuou e a moça fez uma reverência antes de sair.

Gostava do modo como humanos podiam ser tão submissos quanto ômegas.

Ela fechou a porta e o Kim deu um passo para mais dentro do escritório, se afastando minimamente da porta. Tinha o cabelo castanho claro bagunçado pelo vento do lado de fora, usava uma jaqueta de couro e jeans. As botas pretas o deixavam parecendo um motoqueiro em vez de o líder de uma alcateia grande como os Kim’s.

— O que faz aqui? — perguntou quando o outro não disse nada, parou de encara-lo e voltou a olhar pra frente ao passo que escutava o alfa se aproximando.

Verificando o seu escritório, procurando defeitos ou qualquer coisa suspeita. Leeteuk estava sempre em modo de defesa quando Siwon estava por perto e não era como se esse último pudesse culpa-lo, afinal eles dois já haviam se machucado o suficiente, o líder Byun mais do que o Kim.

— Você me deve algumas explicações. — o Kim disse, a voz saindo calma enquanto observava as fotos dos filhos sobre a superfície da mesa do outro, as sobrancelhas juntas em confusão. — Por que tem fotos dos meus filhos aqui? — perguntou, esquecendo-se do que ia falar ao outro.

Siwon virou-se para fita-lo e o encontrou segurando as duas fotos dos filhos ômegas, comprimiu os lábios em irritação. Odiava quando mexiam nas suas coisas, mesmo que o descuido tenha sido seu ao deixa-las espalhadas sobre a mesa.

— Soube que seus filhos estão disponíveis para casar. — se escutou dizer, uma pontada de divertimento na sua voz, queria saber qual seria a reação do alfa ao escutar isso, como se ele realmente quisesse um Kim na sua família, preferia que Baekhyun casasse com uma humana.

— Não estão disponíveis pra você. — respondeu, apertando as fotos nas mãos e amassando-as, deixando claro que tinha ficado irritado com o que o outro falara.

— Não tenho interesse em nenhum deles, apesar de ambos serem bem bonitos. — continuou provocando o rival. — O loiro é bem atraente, sabe. Belos olhos. — elogiou com malicia e viu com um prazer estranho, os olhos de Leeteuk se tornarem escuros como a noite.

O alfa avançou na sua direção, soltando as fotos amassadas no caminho, segurando o Byun pelo colarinho da camisa e encostando suas costas no vidro da janela do escritório.

— Fique longe dos meus filhotes. — rosnou contra o rosto do ex-amigo.

Siwon teve coragem de rir enquanto erguia as mãos e empurrava Leeteuk, desdenhando de toda aquela cena paternal do mais velho.

— Não se preocupe com isso. — falou ajeitando o colarinho amassado da sua camisa. — Meu filho merece algo melhor do que um Kim. — se afastou da janela, andou em direção a sua cadeira, pretendia se sentar, mas não o fez.

— Seu filho... — Leeteuk bufou, lembrando-se o que tinha vindo tratar com o alfa. — É sobre o seu filho que quero falar.

O Byun ergueu a sobrancelha, desconfiado e virou-se para avaliar a expressão do Kim. Ele não parecia como alguém que ia blefar sobre algo, seus olhos tinham voltado para o velho tom de castanho que Siwon conhecia, indicando que o seu lobo estava sobre controle.

— _Seu filho_ alfa teve coragem de se aproximar do meu filho. — a raiva estava ali, muito presente e deixando o alfa muito curioso. — Mas isso não me surpreende quando é um dos seus, o que me deixa intrigado é: o que pretendia com isso? Achava que podia conseguir informações sobre minha Alcateia usando o meu filho? Você é baixo, Siwon.

O alfa ficou parado, o rosto se tornando confuso. Não entendia sobre o que Jungsoo estava falando. Seu filho estava saindo com um Kim? Mas como? Donghae havia lhe assegurado que Baekhyun não tinha interesse em nenhum ômega e até mesmo ele havia comprovado isso quando não sentira nenhum cheiro diferente no alfa mais novo, porém enquanto pensava nisso e sua boca se abria para chamar Leeteuk de louco, sua mente fez questão de mostrar-lhe mais um fato.

_O namoradinho secreto de Chanyeol._

Fechou a boca novamente, totalmente irritado por ter sido enganado dessa maneira. Chanyeol estava esse tempo inteiro tendo um caso com o filho do seu inimigo. Logo, Chanyeol, que era de quem ele mais gostava, estava o traindo pelas costas. No entanto, o pior nessa constatação foi perceber as pistas e se dar conta de que aquilo estava bem debaixo do seu nariz e ele não foi capaz de ver.

Fechou a mão esquerda em punho. Precisava socar alguma coisa para extravasar a raiva de ter sido enganado por Donghae e seus filhos, porque era bem óbvio que o marido ômega sabia disso.

_Idiota._ Ele havia sido tão idiota. Mas pensaria sobre isso depois, nesse momento precisava não deixar Leeteuk saber como ele estava despreparado para aquela conversa, quando nem ao menos sabia sobre Chanyeol e o garoto Kim.

— Eu não preciso usar meu filho para conseguir informações sobre o seu clã. — falou ácido, sentia os caninos se alongando em raiva. — Elas vêm sem esforço algum para a minha mão. Sua segurança é fraca, Leeteuk. É uma surpresa que você tenha administrado essa Alcateia por tanto tempo sem cair, mas se bem que com os Oh’s do seu lado, não é surpresa que ainda consiga se manter no poder. Espero que Junmyeon faça um trabalho melhor como líder, afinal você nunca serviu pra isso mesmo. — alfinetou, se referindo ao irmão do alfa, que teria assumido a liderança se não estivesse morto.

Leeteuk mostrou-lhe os dentes antes de rosnar, os olhos ficando castanhos escuros e fazendo Siwon se divertir com o descontrole do alfa. Sempre tinha sido muito fácil tira-lo do sério.

— Eu quero o seu filho longe do meu. — acabou dizendo quando não encontrou palavras para rebater, erguendo o dedo e apontando-o para o rosto do outro. — Se eu pega-lo no meu território, vou estraçalha-lo e exibir seus restos.

— Se atreva a tocar em um fio de cabelo do meu filho, que eu destruo a sua alcateia. — Siwon bateu no dedo de Leeteuk, avançando na sua direção e segurando-o pelo colarinho.

— Não me ameace. — Leeteuk disse sem se afastar, as presas tinham despontado e os olhos estavam totalmente escuros. Ele estava pronto para uma briga. — Não tem o direito de fazer isso. — então o empurrou e Siwon se deixou ser afastado, em parte porque sabia que não tinha direito algum mesmo.

Ele mesmo havia bagunçado a vida de Leeteuk da maneira mais dolorosa que existia quando matou o seu irmão mais velho, Kyuhyun. Mas havia tido os seus motivos. Lembrava-se de ficar tão irado quando descobriu sobre Jihyun estava tendo um caso com Kyuhyun, que simplesmente não pôde se impedir de ir atrás do beta e tomar satisfação. Eles brigaram em suas formas de lobos, até que o Kim ficasse ferido o bastante porque nem o beta mais forte seria páreo para um alfa descontrolado como Siwon, naquele dia. Essa foi apenas a primeira briga. A segunda, que resultou na morte do beta, foi quando Siwon descobriu sobre a gravidez na esposa.

— Kyuhyun pediu por aquilo. — falou de costas para o alfa, respirando fundo afim de acalmar seu lobo. — Eu o mandei ficar longe. Jihyun era minha!

— Ela não era sua! — devolveu. — Ela te odiava! Ela preferiu morrer a ficar com você. — o Kim tocou na ferida e o Byun rosnou na direção do outro, totalmente irritado com aquele assunto.

— Jihyun morreu por isso mesmo, é isso que quer saber? Ela morreu porque me odiava o bastante para não querer viver ao meu lado. Deixou uma criança para trás porque me odiava o suficiente pra isso. — Siwon disse, meio sorrindo da sua própria dor em ter sido rejeitado tantas vezes pela esposa falecida. — E tudo isso é culpa _daquele Kim._

— Meu irmão não tem culpa pelo que aconteceu.

— Mesmo? Ele podia ter conversado comigo antes de me trair daquela maneira. — sua voz saindo incrivelmente controlada.

— E você podia não ter roubado Baekhyun de mim. — Leeteuk rebateu, finalmente deixando toda o seu ódio aparecer.

Siwon riu enquanto se aproximava da sua cadeira, se deixou sentar ali. Agora entendia porque o Kim estava tão empenhado em ataca-lo daquela maneira. _Leeteuk era tão previsível._

— Então é isso? — soltou desdenhoso. — Por que ainda insiste nisso? É bem óbvio que Baekhyun é meu. — ergueu uma sobrancelha, um começo de sorriso no canto da sua boca.

Odiava quando Leeteuk entrava nesse assunto. Sempre duvidando da sua paternidade para com Baekhyun, mas não havia como negar que o garoto era seu filho, já que quando nascera, o amante da sua mãe estava morto há dois anos. E a primeira criança da Jihyun estava morta, mas é claro, Jungsoo insistia no impossível. Sabia que Jihyun tinha tido uma criança, fruto do seu adultério, mas não aceitava que a mesma estava morta mesmo com todas as provas que apontavam para isso e quando não estava insistindo na falsa morte da criança, estava insistindo que Byun Baekhyun era seu sobrinho perdido, coisa que Siwon achava engraçada porque mostrava como Leeteuk estava enlouquecendo.

— Como posso acreditar em você? Nunca vi o corpo do meu irmão. Até onde sei, ele pode muito bem ainda estar vivo como prisioneiro na sua alcateia.

— Você quer os restos dele? — Siwon havia ficado com o cadáver de Kyuhyun, como algum tipo de troféu mórbido que mostrou à esposa ômega, apenas para vê-la sentir a mesma dor que sentiu ao ser traído. — Acho que ainda tenho os seus ossos, então você pode fazer os testes e descobrir como Kyuhyun já estava morto quando Jihyun engravidou. — soltou um suspiro, encostando suas costas no encosto da sua bela cadeira estofada de couro escuro. — E aí pode parar com essa paranoia de que Baekhyun é o seu sobrinho perdido. Ele é meu filhote.

Leeteuk lançou um olhar raivoso para o alfa antes de virar o rosto para o lado. Estava pensando no irmão e em como ele deveria estar vivo agora, talvez casado com Heechul, como o contrato de casamento deles previa. Afinal, o ômega deveria ter sido desposado por seu irmão mais velho em vez de si, como acabou acontecendo. Mas com a morte de Kyuhyun, o contrato acabou sendo assumido por ele. Não conseguia pensar em como seria ver Heechul com outro lobo, dividindo uma cama e uma vida com este, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia se impedir de imaginar como seria se o irmão estivesse vivo. Sentia saudades do seu irmão beta.

E sua esperança de ter o irmão de volta, mesmo que só um pouco embutido em outra pessoa era através do seu sobrinho perdido. Tinha certeza de que aquela criança não estava morta, não podia estar. Lembrava-se de Jihyun grávida, a tinha observado às escondidas e sabia como o bebê estava saudável apesar do cárcere privado, no entanto quando o bebê nasceu, simplesmente recebeu a notícia — através dos seus informantes — que a criança nascera morta. Então dois anos depois aparecera Baekhyun. Rechonchudo e quieto nos braços de Donghae, quando os avistara sem querer no parque da cidade.

Até aqueles dois anos, Leeteuk não tinha visto o corpo de Kyuhyun e por isso tinha esperança de que o irmão estivesse vivo e que Siwon pedisse algum tipo de resgate, mas nada acontecera. Porém, ali estava Baekhyun nos braços do segundo esposo do seu ex-amigo.

O alfa tinha plena noção que podia estar se iludindo, mas simplesmente não conseguia parar de ter esperança em um dia encontrar um pedaço do irmão. E esse pedaço podia muito bem ser Baekhyun.

— Eu quero um teste de DNA. — se escutou dizer.

— Não pode exigir nada aqui, _Kim._ — Siwon respondeu se aprumando em sua cadeira, preparando-se para continuar o seu trabalho como se o que estivesse discutindo com o alfa não fosse nada demais. — Apenas aceite que a sua criança estar morta e que Baekhyun é meu filhote.

No entanto, Leeteuk não estava tão controlado assim. Suas emoções estavam inflamadas o suficiente para que ele avançasse em Siwon, virasse-o em sua cadeira e o segurasse pelo colarinho da camisa, seus olhos perigosamente negros de raiva.

— Aquela criança não estar morta. — demandou o que acreditava. — E eu vou encontrá-la.

— Boa sorte com isso. — o tom divertido em sua boca. — Não vai encontrar nada além de ossos.

— É o que veremos. — Leeteuk desafiou soltando Siwon e se afastando. — E mantenha os seus longe dos meus ou... — deixou no ar.

— Ou o que? Você já estaria morto antes de conseguir chegar perto de um deles. — o Byun ameaçou de volta e dessa vez quem sorriu foi Leeteuk, enquanto erguia as mãos, desdenhoso, e se afastava em direção a saída.

Os olhos de Siwon não o deixaram até que a porta foi fechada, ao passo que no seu pensamento só havia uma coisa: Precisava proteger sua alcateia.

*******

Henry segurou o seu copo de café enquanto, sentado à mesa da lanchonete, observava Minseok em pé, em frente ao balcão olhando para o enorme cardápio na parede, tentando decidir o que ia pedir. Suspirou, pois sabia que o ômega ia demorar bastante nisso, já que tinha a tendência a ser indeciso. Virou a cabeça para o lado e o observou o tráfego de pessoas do lado de fora.

Ainda era cedo, não passava das sete e talvez por isso tudo parecia meio congelado, devagar demais denunciando que a cidade estava acordando. Voltou a fitar o seu café. Tinha pedido um simples expresso americano, para ver se conseguia suprir um pouco da necessidade que sempre tinha de provar gostos diferentes. Levou o copo até boca e bebeu devagar ao mesmo tempo que notava a figura de Kim Minseok vindo em direção à mesa.

O ruivo sentou-se à sua frente, no pequeno assento estofado em couro vermelho. Uma fatia de bolo de chocolate no prato que trazia nas mãos. Deixou a fatia sobre a mesa e enquanto afundava o garfo no bolo, perguntou:

— Então?

Retirou um pedaço e comeu ao passo que Henry focava seus olhos no pedaço de bolo do amigo, se perguntando como Minseok conseguia comer doces àquela hora da manhã. Suspirou e deixou o seu copo de café sobre a mesa, abriu o seu casaco e retirou dali um envelope, colocou-o sobre a superfície e o empurrou com a ponta dos dedos em direção ao ômega.

Minseok levantou os olhos da fatia de bolo e fitou o envelope pardo, deitou o garfo na borda do prato e puxou o envelope na sua direção. Estava aberto, então por isso apenas precisou puxar o conteúdo. Era uma carta da Organização. Desdobrou o papel e leu tudo muito rápido, enquanto suas costas se apoiavam no encosto do sofá. Não podia negar que estava ávido por notícias da Organização, afinal sentia saudades do lugar e das pessoas que viviam lá, mas no momento em que processou as palavras, sentiu um frio subir por sua nuca.

— Eles estão investigando, Minseok. — Henry acabou dizendo quando o ômega ficou muito calado depois de ler o conteúdo da carta. — Estão nos chamando de volta, para refazer os testes.

— Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Já fomos classificados. — deixou a carta sobre a mesa, não aguentava mais encarar aquelas palavras.

— Você sabe muito bem porque eles estão investigando. Estão desconfiados, Minseok. — Henry inclinou-se minimamente em direção ao amigo, sussurrando as palavras com urgência. — Vão nos pegar.

O ômega olhou em volta, os olhos nervosos, estava com medo de que alguém os estivesse espionando.

— Não vão. — falou confiante, os olhos se focando nos do Lu. — Já estamos classificados, eles não podem voltar atrás.

— Mas Minseok...

— Esquece isso, Henry. — cortou o amigo e pegou a carta, amassando-a nas mãos e depois enfiando no bolso de trás da sua calça.

Claro que ele estava com medo de ser descoberto, mas não era como se ficar apavorado fosse resolver alguma coisa. E além do mais, Henry já estava apavorado o suficiente por eles dois, Minseok precisava mostrar que tudo ia ficar bem, porque de fato iria ficar. A Organização não tinha como saber da sua mentira, afinal tudo tinha sido muito bem feito, sem chances de pontas soltas. No entanto, mesmo assim não podia se impedir de sentir aquele frio na barriga antecipando algo de ruim, pois Minseok sabia muito bem que não deveria mentir para a Organização.

Mas quando recebera a sua classificação, ficara tão decepcionado consigo mesmo. Não queria fazer parte dos Ômegas Negros, queria ser um dos Vermelhos como seu pai Heechul, porque assim poderia construir algo na sua terra natal, em vez de sempre mudar de nome e cidade como os Negros faziam quase que o tempo inteiro. Contudo, tinha que admitir que estava no lado errado, porque ser um dos Vermelhos se tornava sufocante, as vezes. Já tinha se pegado pensando no peso de uma arma, quase todos os dias, mas acabava empurrando essa vontade para bem fundo do seu ser, porque tinha medo do modo como se identificava mais com esse lado escuro do que com a vida que estava vivendo.

Encarou a sua fatia de bolo. Tinha perdido a vontade de comer aquilo, o pedaço não parecendo mais tão apetitoso aos seus olhos. Acabou suspirando enquanto retirava os óculos do rosto, deixava-os sobre a mesa e fechava os olhos. Aquilo era estressante.

Acreditava que quando estivesse vivendo aqui, todas as coisas iam ser apagadas. Mas não era bem assim, tudo a sua volta estava se agitando. O caos começando devagar, dispersando a energia aos poucos para que tudo começasse de uma vez. Não sabia ao certo o que esperar, a impressão que tinha era que seria atacado a qualquer momento e se isso acontecesse mesmo, sabia que a culpa seria sua. Estava sendo imprudente ao esconder sua natureza assim.

— _Xiumin?_ — Henry chamou e Minseok abriu os olhos e o fitou. — Você nunca me disse por que fez isso.

O ômega teve coragem de corar, a vergonha em admitir como sentira medo de si mesmo aparecendo. Voltou a abaixar os olhos, fitou a fatia de torta mais um pouco e então pegou o garfo e comeu um belo pedaço da mesma, queria ganhar tempo para organizar as palavras na sua cabeça.

— Você estava com medo? — o chinês insistiu mais um pouco quando percebeu que Minseok estava tentando fazê-lo desistir do assunto ao começar a comer o bolo.

— Não era medo. — se escutou dizer. — Eu apenas queria ser como meu omma.

— Estava com medo. — Henry confirmou diante da resposta do amigo. — Minseok, segurar uma arma e gostar disso, não te faz um monstro. Eu sei que deve pensar em como isso é ruim. Mas os Ômegas Negros são o escalão de ouro da Organização, ser classificado como um é como... ser o maioral.

O Kim levantou os olhos para fitar o amigo, deixou que as palavras chegassem até em si. Ele sabia sobre a fama dessa classe de Ômegas, sabia como eles eram raros já que formar alguém com esse grau de eficiência era difícil. Era por isso que em uma classe de vinte ômegas, apenas dois ou três chegavam a ser classificados como Negros. Minseok deveria se sentir um sortudo, quando iria receber mais privilégios do que se era esperado e ele se sentia muito sortudo, mas simplesmente não conseguia eliminar da sua cabeça a ideia de que estaria indo por um caminho totalmente diferente do que o seu pai tinha planejado. Afinal, Heechul era um Vermelho e no fim das contas, o Kim mais novo só queria a estabilidade que a vida dos Ômegas Vermelhos tinham.

— Eu sei o que estou fazendo, Mochi. — usou o apelido do amigo e Henry suspirou, não ia insistir, pois só ele sabia como Minseok podia ser muito teimoso quando queria.

Segurou no seu copo de café e voltou a beber o seu conteúdo, ao mesmo tempo que via o ruivo virar o rosto para o lado e olhar através da janela, tinha perdido o interesse na fatia de bolo. Henry se perguntou no que o amigo tanto pensava, no entanto não precisou esperar muito para que a resposta viesse:

— Não quero me casar com Oh Sehun, Henry. — falou sem tirar os olhos da janela. — Estou com medo de gostar dele e depois perde-lo.

— As pessoas morrem o tempo inteiro, Min. Nós fomos feitos para perder. — o ômega repetiu o que sua professora sempre lhes dizia durante os treinos.

O Kim abaixou o rosto. De repente estava pensando nas consequências das suas escolhas e em como elas estavam afetando a vida de todos, porque era bem óbvio que se tivesse aceitado a sua cor, teria ficado na França, fazendo o possível para manter tudo longe do caos. Soltou um suspiro, não achava que isso podia estar acontecendo, mas estava desejando aquela vida em vez dessa. Pela primeira vez desde que tomara essa decisão, estava sentindo-se sufocado. Dissimular o tempo inteiro era cansativo...

— Eu vou escrever a diretoria. — falou, do nada, pegando Henry totalmente de surpresa.

— O que? — assustou-se.

— Vou contar à eles o que fiz.

— Mas Minseok...

— É o certo. — interrompeu o amigo e Henry engoliu em seco, já estava prevendo que isso não ia terminar bem.

Minseok se colocou de pé, não tinha terminado a sua fatia de torta. Pegou os óculos de cima da mesa e colocou no rosto.

— Vamos? — perguntou simplesmente como se não tivessem conversado sobre algo sério ainda agora. — Ainda temos que passar no mercado.

— Claro. — Henry concordou como que preso em um sonho, segurou o copo de café nas mãos e ficou de pé, apenas para seguir o ruivo pra fora da lanchonete.

E quando lá fora, o chinês segurou na mão do mais velho e lhe presenteou com um sorriso encorajador. _Ia dar certo,_ pensou mesmo que ele não acreditasse muito nisso.

*******

O jantar foi servido como de costuma e como de costume, todos estavam muito bem sentados em seus lugares, a postura reta e o rosto sem muita emoção. Siwon notou que Donghae parecia distraído, fitando os legumes no seu prato sem muito interesse, parecia até mesmo um pouco enjoado. Sentia pela marca que seu ômega não estava nada bem. Será que estava doente? Pensou em perguntar, mas engoliu as palavras, pois ainda estava bravo pelo modo como tinha sido enganado pela própria família.

Enfiou a ponta do garfo no pedaço de frango no seu prato e olhou de soslaio para o filho mais velho, sentado na ponta da mesa, no lado esquerdo. Não era uma mesa grande. Tinha apenas seis lugares, então por isso Baekhyun não estava longe de si. Siwon estava sentado no meio da mesa, com Donghae à sua frente e Chanyeol no lugar à sua esquerda, antes da ponta — onde Baekhyun estava. O alfa mais jovem parecia entretido em mastigar a comida, o castanho dos seus olhos desfocado demonstrando que não estava realmente ali.

Chanyeol, ao seu lado, parecia estar do mesmo jeito e Donghae, à sua frente, estava franzindo a testa, como se sentisse dor. E mais uma vez sentiu vontade de ficar de pé e pegar Donghae nos braços, pois o seu lobo alertava que havia algo de errado com seu ômega. Ignorou isso. Ignorou o instinto de alfa.

— Então, Baekhyun, hoje me encontrei com o Cerimonialista — quebrou o silêncio, atraindo os olhos do filho na sua direção, abandonando os pensamentos e ficando alerta na menção do seu nome. — Temos alguns pretendentes para você. Na semana que vem, vai sair com cada um e escolher com quem quer se casar. — ditou apenas para no segundo seguinte comer um pedaço de cenoura, calmo demais.

— Casar? — o Byun soltou, confuso, não sabia se tinha escutado essa palavra mesmo.

— Sim, casar. — confirmou. — Já está na hora, afinal já tem 21 anos. E logo depois que planejar o seu vou conseguir um casamento para Chanyeol também.

— Appa. — o filho caçula se apressou em dizer, sobressaltando-se quando teve seu nome enfiado na conversa sem mais nem menos.

Não queria casar. Quer dizer, não queria que o pai planejasse o seu casamento, pois sabia que todos os pretendentes que o Cerimonialista teria, nem um deles seria Kyungsoo. E o alfa queria tanto que Kyungsoo fosse seu, que lhe doía o peito pensar apenas na possibilidade de nunca tê-lo. Tinha certeza que isso significava que o seu lobo havia escolhido Kyungsoo como seu ômega, pois o mesmo sempre se revirava em seu peito, querendo o calor do Kim.

— O que? — Siwon soltou, tendo coragem de soar divertido. — Não achou que fosse casar com aquele Kim, não é? — revelou de uma vez, fazendo todos presentes na mesa, prenderem a respiração.

Chanyeol abaixou os olhos, não sabia o que fazer além de sentir vergonha do fato de ter escondido isso por tanto tempo. Baekhyun, engoliu em seco, a mente trabalhando a mil, tentando encontrar argumentos para usar em favor do irmão ou apenas tentando prever o próximo passo do pai, pois já havia percebido como Siwon estava irritado. Donghae, à frente do marido, apenas se encolheu diante do tom duro que o alfa usara. Não estava se sentindo bem naquele começo de manhã e aquele mal-estar tinha lhe perseguido durante o dia e agora se sentia imensamente enjoado apenas com o cheiro dos legumes cozidos no seu prato.

— Appa, eu ia... — Chanyeol foi quem tomou coragem para dizer alguma coisa.

— Ia esconder isso de mim pela vida inteira pelo visto. — Siwon falou soando irritado, jogou os talheres contra o seu prato e simplesmente espalmou as mãos na mesa, forte o suficiente para que os pratos de todos pulassem e fizesse os três se encolherem diante da sua ira. — Vocês enlouqueceram?! — esbravejou, totalmente descontrolado. — Tantos malditos ômegas por aí e você foi logo se envolver com a cria daquele Kim. — se dirigiu a Chanyeol, que ainda permanecia de cabeça baixa.

— Eu o amo, appa. — disse baixo e Siwon revirou os olhos enquanto rosnava.

— Ama nada. — rebateu e empurrou a cadeira para trás, ficou de pé. — E quanto a vocês dois, — continuou, as mãos espalmadas sobre a mesa, apoiando o seu corpo. — Baekhyun está dispensado dos compromissos da empresa e do casamento. Chanyeol vai casar primeiro. — decidiu de última hora, fazendo o alfa levantar o rosto e fita-lo, assustado.

— Não! — protestou e Siwon rosnou na sua direção, fazendo-o se encolher na cadeira.

— Vai deixar aquele ômega de lado e nunca mais vai olhar na mesma direção que ele. — mandou e Baekhyun abaixou os olhos, fechando-os bem apertando enquanto escutava o pai falando com Chanyeol, conhecia o pai bem o suficiente para saber que o Byun não voltaria atrás quando terminasse de ditar a sentença do mais novo. — Está fora de cogitação qualquer...

— Siwon, querido, — Donghae o interrompeu, a voz baixinha e os olhos fitando a superfície da mesa. — Chanyeol escolheu Kyungsoo como seu ômega. — argumentou e isso deixou o alfa com mais raiva ainda.

— Não diga besteiras, Donghae. — então se desencostou da mesa. — Eu não me importo com o que a porra do lobo dele escolheu: Chanyeol não vai casar com um Kim, nunca!

— Não tem o direito de escolher por mim. — Chanyeol de pôs de pé, sua áurea de alfa ficando perigosamente forte e Siwon ficou de frente para o filho, seus olhos ficando muito claros.

Donghae sabia que eles iam se enfrentar. Talvez, até rolassem no chão em uma briga, porque era óbvio que eles dois estavam entrando numa de mostrar quem era o mais forte. O ômega fez algum esforço para ficar de pé, se sentia tão drenado e nem ao menos sabia porquê. Queria o corpo de Siwon junto do seu, pois sabia que só assim aquele mal-estar ia cessar, pois a marca _roubaria_ um pouco da força vital do seu marido para si. Era pra isso que uma marca servia, no fim das contas, além do fato de liga-lo como parceiros, compartilhava bem mais do que as emoções um do outro.

— Siwonie... — o Lee tentou, usando o apelido que dera ao marido, mas o mesmo nem sequer olhou na sua direção quando disse:

— Fique fora disso. Afinal, já ajudou demais quando me enganou.

O Lee engoliu em seco e se apoiou na mesa, sentia seus olhos começarem a arder. Siwon nunca era ríspido daquela maneira consigo. Às vezes rosnava na sua direção, quando irritado, mas nunca tinha usado aquele tom cheio de raiva. Foi como levar um tapa. Sentia seus olhos começarem a marejar e a sua cabeça doer, se sentia meio tonto. Mordeu o lábio, querendo impedir o primeiro soluço de sair.

— E você ajudou também, não é Baekhyun? Encobrindo o seu irmão quando ele se encontrava com aquele garoto. — Baekhyun teve a decência de desviar os olhos do rosto do pai.

O Byun ainda estava sentado à mesa, sem coragem alguma de ficar de pé e ajudar o irmão em seus argumentos falhos. Realmente se sentia um traidor. Tinha traído a confiança do pai neles ao ajudar Chanyeol naquele romance fracassado. E logo com um Kim. Um maldito Kim, da mesma alcateia que destruirá a vida da sua mãe.

— Appa, eu... — tentou formular um pedido de desculpas, mas não conseguiu.

— É um traidor. — Siwon acusou. — Todos vocês são. — olhou em volta para o filho caçula e para o marido. — Mas quem se importa com isso, não é? Vocês só estão pensando na porra do amor. Porém, querem saber de uma coisa: Kim Jungsoo foi até o meu escritório hoje me falar sobre como Chanyeol era um espião agindo sobre minhas ordens para conseguir informações sobre o clã Kim usando um dos seus filhos.

— Isso é mentira. — Chanyeol se defendeu. — Kyungsoo e eu nos amamos.

— Dane-se! — esbravejou em direção ao filho, que se encolheu. — Isso não é sobre amor, não é sobre nenhuma porra de sentimento. Será que não entendem como isso prejudica a estabilidade entre as alcateias? Leeteuk acredita que estou planejando algum golpe contra ele e por isso vai nos atacar primeiro, e tudo isso por que? Porque Chanyeol não conseguiu encontrar outro buraco para foder!

— Não fale assim! — O caçula tentou.

— Cale a boca! — Siwon ergueu a mão em direção ao filho e Chanyeol sentou-se, assustado com a possibilidade de levar um tapa, mas o Byun abaixou a mão no último segundo.

— Siwon, não é assim. — Donghae se pronunciou, o rosto levantado, procurou os olhos do marido, mas Siwon desviou e isso doeu no ômega. — Se explicarmos a Leeteuk sobre... — tentou falar, não sabia ao certo o que estava argumentando, só queria ajudar o filho a ficar com Kyungsoo.

— Explicar? Eu não devo explicações sobre o que não fiz aos Kim’s.

— Appa... — Baekhyun começou. — Omma pode ter razão, talvez se nós...

— Donghae não é seu omma. — consertou e o ômega, do outro lado da mesa, arfou, totalmente chocado com o que o marido tinha dito.

Era claro que era omma de Baekhyun. Foi ele quem criou o alfa, que o alimentou e que o ajudou em tantas coisas. Baekhyun era seu filhote, sim. E ouvir Siwon dizer o contrário, o machucou de tal maneira que nem ao menos percebeu quando a primeira lágrima desceu por seu rosto.

— Sua omma se chama Jihyun e está morta por culpa de um Kim. — falou. — Ou já esqueceu disso? Você acima deles devia ter tentado impedir isso, Baekhyun, em vez de acobertar. — balançou a cabeça em negação. — Eu esperava mais de você. Esperava bem mais de todos vocês. — ficou o marido, que se encolheu em vergonha.

Donghae nunca tinha lhe parecido tão frágil quando naquele momento, ao se encolher daquela maneira diante do seu olhar duro de raiva e decepção. Não estava realmente com raiva porque Chanyeol estava namorando com Kyungsoo, estava sentindo-se traído. Não esperava que sua própria família pudesse traí-lo dessa maneira, o enganado por tanto tempo ainda mais sabendo como tudo dependia de política e não de sentimentos.

Olhou para baixo e soltou um suspiro. Acabou por dar as costas aos filhos e marido, com raiva demais para continuar ali e se machucar mais com a certeza da traição.

O Lee observou as costas do marido, sentia pela marca como ele estava confuso e sentindo-se enganado. Se desencostou da mesa, queria ir atrás dele, pedir desculpas por ter escondido algo dessa gravidade de si. Não queria perder a confiança do marido, afinal tinham demorado tanto para chegar no nível que estavam agora. Siwon tinha demorado tanto tempo para dizer que o amava, que agora só sentia medo de regredir ao começo ou de ser tratado com indiferença.

Deu um passo em direção ao alfa, abriu a boca para dizer o seu nome, mas sentiu-se tão imensamente tonto que voltou a segurar na superfície da mesa. Sentia que cairia no chão se fizesse algum tipo de esforço. Baekhyun percebeu e se apressou em ir em direção ao ômega.

— Omma. — preocupou-se, fazendo-o se apoiar em si.

Siwon virou no último segundo, estava a um passo de sair da cozinha. Seu lobo estava implorando por Donghae e havia sentido uma fisgada no seu peito. Encontrou a figura do seu ômega, meio apoiado no filho, o rosto muito pálido. Sem pensar muito correu até ele e afastou Baekhyun, pegou Donghae no colo.

— Siwonie. — ele chamou, tão baixo, fraco demais.

— Ei, ei. — o alfa chamou quando percebeu que o ômega estava quase fechando os olhos. — Não durma. — pediu e lançou um olhar para o filho mais novo.

Chanyeol levantou-se com os olhos arregalados e correu para fora da cozinha, atrás do médico da alcateia, totalmente esquecido do que havia acontecido naquela cozinha. Sua mente só conseguia se concentrar no fato de que o seu omma estava doente.

O líder Byun ajeitou o ômega nos seus braços e começou a sair da cozinha.

— Diga para o médico subir. — falou a Baekhyun e o alfa assentiu, entorpecido.

Estava desorientado, não sabia o que fazer ou pensar. O que aconteceu com Donghae? Estava doente? Ia morrer? A preocupação embolava as perguntas na sua mente e por isso não conseguia processar o que estava acontecendo diante dos seus olhos. Ficou parado, perto da mesa, meio encostado no móvel enquanto via o pai sair da cozinha com o ômega nos braços, sussurrando alguma coisa pra o mesmo. Parecia terrivelmente preocupado, nunca tinha visto pai daquela maneira.

Quando Chanyeol apareceu com o médico, ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar. Apontou o quarto dos pais, no segundo andar e viu os dois irem em direção ao lugar. Devia ir também, sabia disso. Devia ir para saber como seu omma estava, mas simplesmente não conseguia se forçar a fazer isso. Pois de uma forma totalmente nova, estava se punindo. Aquilo tinha sido sua culpa, no fim das contas. Se ele tivesse impedido Chanyeol desde o começo, eles não teriam terminado naquela discussão na cozinha e seu pai Donghae, não teria passado mal.

Era tudo culpa sua.


	17. XV - Família

Kim Jongdae encostou-se no batente da porta de entrada da sala de treinamento, os braços cruzados e os olhos castanhos intrigados sobre a figura loira de costas para si, de frente para um dos alvos, empunhando uma arma nas mãos pequenas. Descruzou os braços e conferiu o horário no seu pulso, já passava das uma da madrugada. O que Kim Minseok estaria fazendo tão tarde ali? — se perguntou ao voltar a fitar as costas do outro.

O cabelo estava com as mechas claras novamente. O loiro bronze destacava o tom dourado da sua pele, deixava-o mais atraente aos olhos do Kim mais velho além de deixa-lo nostálgico, pois aquele tom de cabelo fazia-o lembrar dos velhos tempos quando ainda namoravam. Não podia negar que sentia falta daquele ano, pois sentia-se nada além de um adolescente quando estava com Minseok. Porém, estragara tudo ao se deixar levar pelo ódio, pela vontade de concretizar a sua vingança. Ele sabia disso, tinha plena consciência de como forçara Minseok a fazer sexo consigo naquela época, mas o que ele podia fazer quando precisava que o ômega engravidasse? Não havia jeito melhor de prende-lo ao seu lado do que com uma gravidez, então eles poderiam casar e tudo estaria nos trilhos para que o seu objetivo fosse realmente alcançado.

Contudo, Jongdae nunca tinha considerado Minseok em si, como alguém pensante e tinha realmente acreditado que o Kim mais novo ia ficar consigo em nome do amor, porque ele até podia não amar Kim Minseok daquele jeito profundo e bonito, mas gostava da presença dele e tinha certeza que no futuro ia ama-lo. Mas Minseok parecia amar e se amava tanto, deveriam ter ficado juntos. No entanto, não foi isso que aconteceu. Tinha perdido a sua oportunidade tão rápido, tinha-o visto ir embora para França.

Era o seu castigo por ter ido com tanta sede ao pote, Jongdae sabia. Mas agora Minseok estava de volta e tudo parecia estar girando ao seu favor, o alfa só precisava da peça crucial nesse jogo para que tudo se tornasse o completo caos que tinha planejado.

Deu um passo para dentro da sala, caminhou despreocupadamente em direção ao Kim. Minseok não o escutaria se aproximando por causa dos fones de proteção que usava, então realmente não se preocupou com isso, ia dar-lhe um susto de brincadeira apenas para que rissem um pouco. Afinal, sempre gostara do sorriso do loiro. Era bonito de se olhar todas aquelas fileiras de dentes muito brancos e muito retos combinados com os olhos puxados se tornando fendas. A verdade era que Kim Minseok era um ômega adorável.

Estava pensando nisso, seus olhos focando-se no corpo do loiro. Tinha curvas discretas de ômegas, mas seu corpo não era nada feminino. Os braços eram bem trabalhados e as coxas se destacavam na bermuda bege que usava, se pegou imaginando como seria a sua barriga, se conseguiria sentir os músculos trabalhados sobre os dedos. Pois já tinha visto Minseok se exercitando pela aldeia, correndo de manhã cedo junto daquele amigo chinês dele, o tal Henry, ou junto do pai Heechul. Então sabia como o corpo do ômega era firme, mas queria tocar para ter certeza e para satisfazer o maldito desejo que tinha em ter Minseok mais uma vez. Se distraiu tanto com isso que nem ao menos notou quando o ômega virou-se de frente para si, o cano da arma que segurava apontado na sua direção.

— O que faz aqui? — o ômega perguntou, a voz saindo mais séria do que queria e os olhos castanhos bonitos por trás das lentes dos óculos de grau.

Jongdae, surpreendeu-se e por isso deu um passo para trás. Não achava que o Kim ia notar a sua presença, afinal nem podia escutar os seus passos por causa dos fones de proteção.

— Eu... Eu só... — tinha sido pego de surpresa e por isso não conseguia bolar uma frase boa o bastante além do “eu estava seguindo você”. — Eu sou o responsável pela segurança da aldeia, estava checando os locais antes de ir dormir. — acabou dizendo, ficando orgulhoso logo em seguida da sua mentira. — E você?

— Só atirando. — respondeu abaixando a arma e travando-a, enfiou no cós da sua bermuda e tirou os fones dos ouvidos.

Jongdae notou que a arma que Minseok portava não pertencia ao padrão de armas que eles costumavam disponibilizar para os treinos. Era diferente. Tinha uma cor diferente. Era bonita, mas não podia deixar de se perguntar onde o ômega conseguira aquilo, afinal era difícil associar armas, que era coisas perigosas, com alguém de aparência tão serena. No entanto, não disse coisa alguma sobre isso, pois já tinha notado como o loiro estava desconfiado com a sua presença ali, primeiro precisava se mostrar de confiança pra ele novamente. Precisava conquista-lo.

— Sem sono? — perguntou quando viu Minseok ficar de costas para si e ir em direção aos equipamentos da sala de treino, deixar os fones no lugar, mas a arma continuou na sua cintura mostrando que ela realmente não pertencia a aquele lugar.

— Um pouco. — disse vago.

Não estava afim de conversar com ninguém, principalmente com Kim Jongdae. Tinha vindo para essa sala de treino justamente para ficar sozinho, pois sabia que ninguém aparecia aqui na madrugada já que estariam todos dormindo.

— Anda se preocupando com Oh Sehun? Achei que o estado dele estivesse estável. — falou despreocupado, querendo manter uma conversa com o outro.

— Pode fechar aqui. — se referiu a sala de treino enquanto se dirigia até a saída, ignorando de proposito o que Jongdae estava falando.

Conhecia bem aquele tipo de tática. Afinal, em suas missões de pequeno porte, onde tinha que distrair alguém, costumava fazer isso. Ser amigável, disfarçar alguma coisa através de um sorriso falsamente bonito. Mas ainda havia a possibilidade de Jongdae estar fazendo isso apenas porque se importava realmente e o ômega podia estar apenas muito na defensiva, mas não era como se pudesse impedir-se de fazer o contrário, havia passado tanto tempo agindo dessa maneira, que não conseguia abandonar tudo de uma vez só apenas por causa do sorriso amigável de um alfa. Por isso, apenas continuou o seu caminho para fora da sala de treinamento.

Iria deixar Kim Jongdae para outra hora, afinal tinha que se preocupar com Sehun e sua saúde frágil, precisava encontrar uma maneira de falar com seu pai sobre os Lu’s e sobre Kyungsoo, além de que precisava escrever aquela carta para o Conselho da Organização antes que eles descobrissem sobre o que fizera, pois aí sua punição podia ser pior. No entanto, o alfa tinha outros planos para si porque simplesmente correu na sua direção, parando na sua frente e o impedindo de sair.

Minseok franzio a testa, não entendia porque o Kim estava sendo tão insistente. Seria possível que ele ainda estivesse naquela vibe de ex-namorado que quer reatar o namoro? Parecia surreal demais pensar nisso, quando já tinham se passado cinco anos.

— Não precisa sair assim. — o alfa disse. — Posso deixar a sala apenas para você.

— E isso teria um preço? — o loiro cruzou os braços, os olhos muito avaliativos sobre o outro, este se sentiu acuado.

Percebia que havia algo de errado com Minseok. Ele não se parecia em nada com a imagem fofa e adolescente que tinha na sua mente, na verdade, o Kim parecia terrivelmente maduro e ameaçador. Nunca tinha pensando em como um ômega podia ser ameaçador, mas com certeza Minseok se classificava como tal. Os olhos grandes gateados por trás das lentes do seu óculos de grau só deixava isso mais claro e fazia o alfa se sentir desconfortável.

O que acontecera com Minseok na França?

— Por que teria um preço? Somos velhos conhecidos. Talvez eu só esteja fazendo isso em nome dos velhos tempos. — se escutou dizer, um certo tipo de confiança se apossando da sua voz.

Alguma coisa em si estava se sentindo tremente atraída por essa pessoa madura que Minseok havia ser tornado. A desconfiança do loiro, deixava o seu alfa interior agitado em expectativa. Era como um jogo, pensou. Ia pisar nos quadrados certos e domar Minseok, pois estava bem óbvio que ele não era mais o típico ômega doce que abaixava a cabeça para tudo que lhe fosse imposto como certo.

— Que velhos tempos? — se fez de desentendido e deu um passo para o lado, querendo desviar do corpo do outro e sair dali.

Kim Jongdae o deixava desconfortável.

— Ah, Minseok. Vamos lá. — e riu enquanto dava um passo para o mesmo lado do ômega, bloqueando a sua saída, acabou recebendo um olhar irritado dele. — Não seja assim. Eu já te pedi desculpas. E não é como se tudo tivesse sido ruim, tivemos um belo ano juntos.

Minseok ergueu uma sobrancelha. Não podia negar que eles tinham tido mesmo uma bela relação, até que _aquilo_ aconteceu. Ainda se ressentia pelo fato de ter perdido a sua primeira vez daquela maneira, às vezes, sentava-se no escuro do seu quarto e pensava naquilo. Se Jongdae estivesse o esperado mais um pouco, eles estariam juntos hoje em dia? O loiro estaria noivo do Kim em vez do Oh? Eram perguntas sem resposta, quer dizer, que tinham tido as respostas estragadas pelo alfa.

— Até você estragar tudo. — falou com um suspiro, descruzou os braços e levou a mão até o cabelo loiro. — Pode me deixar passar agora?

O loiro estava impaciente, irritado demais. Odiava quando tentavam fazê-lo fazer algo que não queria e definitivamente não queria conversar com Kim Jongdae.

— Qual é, Minseok. Por que não podemos tentar ser amigos? Sempre nos demos muito bem. — tentou mais um pouco.

— Eu estou noivo agora, Jongdae. E eu não sou idiota, posso ter sido naquela época, mas não sou agora. Você está atrás de alguma coisa, sei disso. Por que não me poupa trabalho e me conta de uma vez? — jogou de uma vez o que vinha lhe incomodando há muito tempo desde quando Henry puxara a ficha de Kim Jongdae pela internet, um dia depois do Festival.

Ele e o amigo chinês tinham começado uma investigação sobre os envolvidos na Festa Sangrenta. Puxaram as fichas de várias pessoas, pediram acesso ao banco de dados da Organização e entre as pessoas suspeitas que eles tinham traçado, estava o nome de Kim Jongdae. Ele parecia o mais inocente entre todos enquanto Byun Baekhyun parecia o mais culpado, o que não fazia sentido já que esse último estava em menor número no dia da festa e não tinha porque atacar os Kim. Seria um ato burro e isso era tudo que Baekhyun não era. O conhecia dos tempos de escola, lembrava-se como eles dois tendiam a disputar o primeiro lugar de melhor aluno da classe.

No entanto, havia Kim Jongdae com nada de ruim no seu currículo. Tinha vindo da China, apesar de não ser chinês. Não tinha pais biológicos, havia sido criado sua avó. Uma velha senhora que já estava morta e foi depois que esta morreu, que o Kim viera para a Coréia, em busca de outros ares quando não tinha mais nada na China. E realmente não tinha nada... isso era a grande vida de Kim Jongdae: um grande nada. Nenhuma amante permanente em cinco anos, nenhuma ocorrência policial, ninguém tinha nada contra si. Era um alfa perfeito sem família para contar o seu passado.

Jongdae, por outro lado, foi pego de surpresa pela pergunta do Kim, e por isso deu um passo para trás. Totalmente assustado com o modo como chegaram naquele assunto. Do que Minseok estava falando? Estaria se referindo _àquilo_?

— Poupar trabalho? Está me investigando? — devolveu, querendo tirar a atenção de cima de si, a voz saiu mais séria do que pretendia.

— Meu noivo foi atingindo naquela festa e nada me tira da cabeça que você teve algo a ver com isso. — Minseok o confrontou, indo totalmente contra todas as expectativas do Kim mais velho.

— Por que eu teria interesse em matar Oh Sehun? Você está enlouquecendo, Minseok. Ou será que só quer tirar a culpa de cima de Byun Baekhyun? Eu lembro muito bem de você o deixando fugir. — cruzou os braços e viu, com prazer, o rosto de Minseok corar.

— Eu não... você não sabe de nada. — acabou dizendo ao avançar em Jongdae e empurra-lo, mas quando ia aproveitar a deixa para fugir da presença do outro, teve seu braço segurado.

— Eu sei que vocês estudaram juntos e que Kyungsoo tem se encontrado com Chanyeol durante esse tempo inteiro, coisa que me fez me perguntar se você não estaria envolvido nisso também. É por isso que deixou Byun Baekhyun fugir? São aliados?

Os olhos de Minseok se estreitaram em irritação para cima do alfa, tentou puxar o seu braço mas Jongdae sempre seria mais forte por ser um alfa de boa linhagem, então não conseguiu se soltar. Desse modo, apenas sacou a arma no cós da sua bermuda e encostou o cano na barriga do alfa. Jongdae retesiou o corpo, os dedos ainda em volta do braço do outro, se recusava a solta-lo sem ter uma boa resposta.

— Se não me soltar, eu atiro. — Minseok ameaçou, a voz saindo mais firme e fazendo Jongdae soltar o seu braço devagar.

O Kim mais velho deu um passo para longe do outro, entrando na sala de treinamento com as mãos levantadas e os passos inseguros. No entanto, havia um tom de diversão nos seus olhos quando viu o ômega levantar a arma na sua direção, ficando de costas para a saída, aquela era a confirmação de que Minseok podia estar, sim, tendo alguma coisa com Baekhyun.

No entanto, Kim Minseok nada disse. Apenas deu um passo para trás, a arma em punho e saiu da sala de treinamento, seus olhos gateados nunca deixando a face do alfa até que estivesse longe o suficiente. Guardou a arma no cós da sua bermuda e saiu dali deixando um Jongdae desconfiado para trás.

*******

Siwon andava de um lado pro outro em frente ao quarto que dividia com o marido. Chanyeol, encostado na parede em frente a porta, observava o pai. Nunca o tinha visto tão preocupado daquela maneira, logo ele que era tão sério e parecia estar com tanta raiva ainda a pouco, estava quase fazendo um buraco no chão de tanto que estava andando de um lado pro outro em ansiedade. Devia ser a marca, Chanyeol pensou, ela devia estar alertando sobre o estado do seu pai ômega. Será que era grave? Morreria? Não conseguia pensar nisso, pois já sentia os seus olhos marejando apenas em pensar em perder seu querido omma.

A porta do quarto se abriu, tirando-o dos seus pensamentos fúnebres. Ele se desencostou da parede e foi até o médico. Era o médico da Alcateia Byun. No complexo, onde moravam, tinha um pouco de tudo, inclusive um médico próprio para as pessoas da sua espécie, já que os médicos humanos teriam um surto ao descobrir sobre eles além de não saberem como tratar alguém com sangue de lobo.

— O que ele tem? — a pergunta veio de Siwon, urgente do jeito que Chanyeol se sentia.

— Foi apenas uma queda de pressão. — o médico ômega respondeu e então sorriu, tranquilizador. — O senhor Donghae e o bebê estão bem.

Chanyeol piscou, confuso com o que tinha escutado do mesmo jeito que Siwon. Os dois alfas ficaram parados, sem saber o que fazer com aquelas palavras, não conseguiam junta-las e formar uma frase que fizesse sentido.

— O que? — Siwon acabou soltando, os olhos muito confusos.

Tinha mesmo escutado aquilo?

— Ah, o senhor não sabia? — o ômega sorriu mais um pouco. — O seu esposo está esperando um bebê. — repetiu mais devagar ao perceber como os dois alfas pareciam aturdidos. — O senhor não deve ter percebido porque o cheiro do bebê é muito parecido com o do seu esposo.

O maior entre eles, piscou mais um pouco e se encostou na parede ao lado da porta.

— Eu vou ter um irmãozinho? — a frase finalmente fazendo sentido na sua mente e o sorriso aparecendo na sua face.

— Quanto... quanto tempo? — Siwon gaguejou, surpreendendo o filho.

— Pelo que pude verificar, há uma semana. Mas depois que fizermos os exames, posso constatar exatamente.

Siwon lembrava. Uma semana atrás, quando tinha chegado da sua viagem. Ele e Donghae tinham passado bastante tempo juntos, em parte porque o cio do ômega estava perto e em parte porque sentira muito saudade do esposo, porém o cio não havia vindo como imaginara. Claro que tinha achado esquisito, mas tinha se ocupado tanto com os afazeres na empresa, que acreditou que fosse algo normal. No entanto, ai estava o resultado. Iriam ter um filhote.

Não sabia dizer o que estava sentido. Era uma confusão de emoções dentro de si, principalmente porque Donghae estava do mesmo jeito, então sua confusão se juntava com a do ômega.

Encarou o médico por mais algum tempo, fitando os seus lábios falando e tentando pegar as palavras. Mas não conseguia processar o que ela dizia sobre Donghae ter que marcar uma consulta na próxima semana para verificar a sua saúde, sobre tomar vitaminas e ficar de repouso por três dias.

— Nada de emoções fortes, nada de deixa-lo estressado. O senhor Donghae precisa ficar em repouso por no máximo três dias. — a médica recomendou.

Siwon assentiu e depois entrou no quarto, entorpecido demais com a notícia. Chanyeol deixou que ele fosse primeiro, pois tinha visto o estado desconsertado que o seu pai se encontrava. Iria entrar depois, disse a si mesmo. Acabou indo acompanhar o médico até a saída e quando estava passando pela cozinha, indo em direção ao segundo andar, avistou a figura escura do seu irmão mais velho.

Baekhyun estava sentado à mesa de jantar, a comida no seu prato bagunçada enquanto apoiava o rosto nas mãos. Parecia perdido em pensamentos.

— Baekhyun? — chamou inseguro, parando na entrada da cozinha.

O alfa levantou o rosto muito rápido, seus olhos estavam naquele tom de castanho escuro que mostrava que ele tinha estado se punindo por alguma coisa. E Chanyeol sabia muito bem o que era. Soltou um suspiro. Queria que Baekhyun não fosse assim consigo mesmo, ao se cobrar, ao se punir pelos erros de outras pessoas como se realmente pudesse impedir que o alfa mais novo não se apaixonasse pelo Kim. Era o tipo de coisa que ninguém podia prever.

— Como Donghae está? — se apressou em perguntar, sabia que Chanyeol ia começar com algum discurso sobre isso não é sua culpa, que ele tanto odiava escutar porque era tudo mentira.

— Vamos ter um irmãozinho. Acredita nisso? — animou-se na menção do pai.

Os olhos de Baekhyun se arregalaram em surpresa e logo depois o sorriso do irmão estava sendo refletido no seu rosto.

— Fala sério. — soltou meio rindo. — Nessa idade vamos ter um irmãozinho?

— Não vai ser incrível? Podemos ensina-lo a jogar futebol e mostrar onde encontrar as notas de wons que papai esconde nos livros da biblioteca. — Chanyeol se animou mais e Baekhyun riu.

Iam mesmo ter uma criança andando por aquela casa? Era surreal demais pensar nisso ao mesmo tempo que o deixava muito feliz, sempre quisera uma família grande. E agora iria ter um irmãozinho, isso o enchia de tanta felicidade que nem ao menos lembrava-se do que tinha acontecido há algumas horas. Se pôs de pé, animado.

— Vamos falar com o omma. — disse indo até Chanyeol.

— Depois, Baek. — o mais alto disse. — Appa está lá agora. Vamos deixá-los sozinhos.

Baekhyun piscou, mas depois assentiu. Tinha visto o pai agitado quando Donghae quase desmaiou. A preocupação estava estampada em cada parte do ser do alfa líder.

— Tudo bem. — disse. — Então me ajude a arrumar essa cozinha.

Chanyeol fez uma careta, mas se deixou ser arrastado até a mesa, onde começou a recolher os pratos. Baekhyun ia lavar as louças enquanto Chanyeol limpava a bagunça. Depois iriam ver como seu omma estava, por enquanto deixariam Siwon sozinho com o ômega.

No quarto, Siwon estava deitado junto de Donghae na cama, acariciava a sua barriga ainda um pouco incrédulo. Donghae beijava-lhe o rosto e ele mesmo retribuía depois, deixando pequenos selares em seus lábios, pedidos de desculpa sussurrados entre os dois. Siwon não queria ter gritado com Donghae e o próprio ômega não queria ter mentido, mas ele conhecia o marido bem o suficiente para saber como ele surtaria quando descobrisse.

— Não pode separa-los, Wonie. — sussurrou contra bochecha do alfa. — Eles se pertencem, como nós.

— Donghae, você sabe que não é assim que funciona. — Siwon disse com um suspiro. — Não tem a ver com sentimentos, é política.

— Então por que não fazem um trato? Vocês têm brigado por tanto tempo. — argumentou em favor do filho. — Podem assinar um documento.

O alfa sorriu. Donghae as vezes era tão inocente em relação algumas coisas. Se fosse tudo tão fácil assim, pensou. Ele podia assinar um documento e deixar Chanyeol desposar um Kim, mas não era isso que impedia tudo. O problema era a intolerância de Leeteuk. Eles dois não conseguiam se entender, tinham sempre que alfinetar um ao outro e depois da ameaça que o alfa fizera, Siwon só estava receoso. Sentia alguma coisa parecida demais com medo quando pensava no outro. Pois sabia como o Kim tinha alimentado um grande ódio de si durante esse tempo inteiro, além de que nem sequer podia deixar Baekhyun no comando sem que temesse que Leeteuk se aproximasse com aquelas ideias malucas de que o Byun na verdade era um Kim, um dos seus.

Era coisa de gente maluca. Era bem óbvio que Baekhyun era seu. Era seu filhote. Mas é claro que Leeteuk estava enfiado demais em sua dor para contestar isso.

— É, — se escutou dizer, apenas para tranquilizar Donghae. — podia ter um documento.

O ômega sorriu para ele e se aproximou novamente para beija-lo. Sabia que não tinha conseguido convencer o alfa a voltar atrás, mas tinha conseguido fazê-lo pensar sobre isso, o que basicamente queria dizer que Siwon podia muito bem reconsiderar a sua decisão. Voltou a seu aconchegar sobre o corpo do alfa, sua cabeça deitada sobre o peito deste e os pensamentos leves. Se sentia tão feliz por estar grávido mais uma vez. Fechou os olhos e ia dormir quando escutou batidas na porta.

Siwon mandou a pessoa entrar e logo, sobre a cama Baekhyun e Chanyeol estavam. Os dois sorrindo a sua volta, querendo tocar na sua barriga e constatar eles mesmo que havia uma criança ali. Era engraçado ter todos reunidos ali, meio sorrindo por causa de uma criança que ainda não tinha nascido. Eles eram uma família, no fim das contas, apesar da briga de antes e da loucura que o futuro traria.

*******

Heechul sentou-se na cadeira vazia em frente à mesa do marido e o observou com o olhar irritado. Leeteuk estava esquisito e não era só porque não tinha dado um sorriso sequer desde ontem, mas sim pelo modo como até mesmo tinha negado Ryeowook naquele dia para ficar andando atrás do primeiro esposo. Heechul não entendia, mas também não reclamava.

Mas naquele começo de manhã quando o marido sairá para ficar no escritório trabalhando, tinha feito questão de acorda-lo e arrasta-lo consigo até ali. E era isso que o tinha irritado, porque Leeteuk nunca fez o tipo mandão.

— Vai me dizer por que me arrastou até aqui ou já posso ir embora? — perguntou cruzando os braços.

Leeteuk levantou os olhos das páginas de orçamento que estava lendo e fitou a figura irritada do seu marido. Não podia negar que o ômega era bonito. Bem bonito com toda aquela pose de “se afaste” que parecia estar estampado em si. Recordou-se da primeira vez que o viu. Ainda eram adolescentes e Siwon tinha se interessado por ele primeiro, mais por brincadeira do que por interesse realmente. Contudo, apesar da forma como Heechul olhava para Kyuhyun, foi com Leeteuk que acabou dividindo a cama.

— Precisamos ter uma conversa séria. — acabou dizendo, Heechul descruzou os braços, estava interessado agora. — Sobre Kyungsoo.

— Apenas deixe o garoto casar com Chanyeol de uma vez. — disse sem cerimônia alguma fazendo Leeteuk revirar os olhos.

Fazia alguns dias que o ômega vinha insistindo nisso. O perseguindo com esse maldito assunto, como se o alfa fosse louco o bastante para deixar que Kyungsoo casasse com algum Byun. No entanto, havia uma coisa... uma única coisa que precisava conversar com Heechul.

— Kyungsoo não vai casar com Chanyeol. — falou firme e quem revirou os olhos dessa vez foi Heechul.

— E você vai fazer o que para impedir isso? Vai deixa-lo trancado naquele quarto para sempre? Sabe que não vai adiantar, quando Junmyeon assumir, vai soltar Kyungsoo e deixa-lo casar.

— Ele não seria capaz! — se pôs de pé, espalmando as mãos na mesa e fitando Heechul com bastante raiva.

— Duvide. — rebateu calmo, sabia que não valia a pena se descontrolar com Leeteuk. — Nosso Junmyeon tem o pensamento diferente do seu, Leeteuk. Ele é bom e um ótimo líder, a Alcateia o ama. Todos vão apoia-lo quando chegar a hora.

Leeteuk sabia de todas essas coisas. Junmyeon iria ser um ótimo líder, tinha realmente nascido para esse cargo. Tudo que ele precisava era de um ômega a altura, coisa que Leeteuk não conseguia encontrar. Todos os pretendentes que o Cerimonialista lhe apresentava não combinavam com o cargo de Ômega Principal.

— Até isso acontecer, Kyungsoo vai continuar preso. — voltou a se sentar, um pouco mais calmo. — Não o quero junto daquele Byun.

Heechul balançou a cabeça em negação e se pôs de pé, iria sair dali.

— Onde pensa que está indo?

— Para casa. — respondeu simplesmente. — Está óbvio que não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum com essa conversa.

A praticidade de Heechul sempre lhe chamara a atenção. Nunca havia conhecido um ômega tão centrado quando aquele e tão atraente também, pois só ele sabia como o Kim conseguia enlouquece-lo apenas um olhar mais profundo. Pois enquanto Ryeowook era leve e fofo, corando facilmente a cada palavra mais suja dita no pé do seu ouvido, Heechul se destacava em vermelho brilhante ao ser tão ousado diante dos seus olhos. Os dois ômegas se completavam nas diferenças e por isso se tornavam as metades de Leeteuk.

— Ainda não terminei.

— Então termine. — Heechul realmente estava impaciente naquele começo de manhã.

Leeteuk comprimiu os lábios em desagrado pelo modo como estava sendo tratado.

— Venha aqui. — chamou e o ômega ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

Mas acabou indo. Estava curioso para saber o que Leeteuk tinha para lhe dizer. E quando chegou perto o suficiente, teve a sua cintura enlaçada e seu corpo sentado sobre as coxas do marido. O alfa enfiou o rosto na curva do seu pescoço e deixou alguns beijos ali, queria deixar Heechul calmo para o que ia dizer ao ômega. O Kim, por outro lado, fechou os olhos. Fazia algum tempo que Leeteuk não o tocava daquela maneira. Acabou procurando o rosto do marido e o beijou. Sentiu quando as mãos dele entraram por baixo da sua camisa e tocaram a sua pele, logo tudo estava muito intenso. E as roupas estavam indo embora dos seus corpos e eles estavam sendo imersos no torpor que o prazer sempre lhes deixava.

Leeteuk gemeu quando Heechul mordeu-lhe o ombro ao mesmo tempo que deixava que o membro do marido entrasse em si. Era uma mistura engraçada de dor e prazer, que deixava o alfa sempre querendo mais do que Heechul podia lhe dar. Com Ryeowook não acontecia nada disso, não que não fosse bom. Era maravilhoso. Mas Leeteuk sentia falta de um toque mais bruto, de algo mais intenso, de poder tocar no outro sem medo que ele quebrasse. Pois Ryeowook era frágil demais para as coisas que realmente gostava. Mas com Heechul era diferente.

Eram mais toques, mais gemidos, mais pele com pele. Era terrivelmente delicioso e sempre o fazia pensar como podia ser tão idiota com esse ômega. Afinal, era o seu Ômega Principal. _Devia marca-lo como seu_ , seu lobo sussurrou. E Leeteuk puxou Heechul para mais perto, colando o seu peito no dele enquanto o mesmo se movimentava no seu colo. Procurou o seu pescoço mais uma vez e deixo que as suas presas despontassem. Raspou-as na pele já marcada de chupões do ômega e quando sentiu o seu ápice chegando simplesmente as fincou na pele dele.

Heechul gemeu, os olhos se fechando em deleite ao perceber o que acontecia. Passou os braços em volta do marido e o trouxe para mais perto, deixando que ele o marcasse. Seu lobo se revirava dentro de si, uivando em felicidade. Seu alfa havia o reconhecido, finalmente. Quando os dentes de Leeteuk saíram da sua pele, não pôde se impedir de procura-lhe a boca para um beijo desajeitado por causa das presas despontadas. Sentia o gosto do próprio sangue em sua boca, mas não se importou. E quando o seu ápice chegou, se viu meio escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço de Leeteuk e meio sorrindo, sem realmente acreditar que aquilo podia estar acontecendo.

— Você me marcou. — disse baixo contra a pele suada do alfa.

Leeteuk teve coragem de sorrir antes de dizer:

— Já estava na hora, não é?

— Idiota. — xingou, cansado, meio ofegante.

Sentia vontade de dormir, mas não queria sair do abraço de seu marido.

— Preciso te dizer uma coisa importante. — Leeteuk começou quando percebeu que Heechul estava mais calmo, mais frágil depois de terem feito amor.

— O que? — deixou beijinhos simples na pele do pescoço do alfa, onde tinha mordido.

— Quero casar Kyungsoo.

— Com Chanyeol? — perguntou simplesmente, não se sentia apto para ter aquele tipo de conversa.

— Não. — disse baixo e beijou o ombro do marido, não conseguia se concentrar para ter aquela conversa. Sentia-se esquisito, querendo mais de Heechul.

— Com quem então? — levantou a cabeça para encontrar os olhos do marido, estavam muito escuros denunciando a sua identidade lupina, se aproximou mais um pouco e beijou-lhe a boca devagar.

— Baekhyun. — contou quando os lábios de Heechul se separaram minimamente dos seus.

— Está louco. — Heechul confessou ao voltar se aproximar, deixando mais um beijo em sua boca.

Leeteuk riu contra os lábios dele, porque sabia que estava e sabia também que Heechul tinha entendido porque queria fazer aquilo. Era loucura, mas estava sem opções. Precisava saber o que acontecia naquela Alcateia, precisava saber se seu irmão estava mesmo morto e nada melhor do que infiltrar um dos seus ali, alguém de total confiança como seu filho. Mas havia um pequeno problema, quem seria o alfa-líder depois de Siwon, era Baekhyun e não Chanyeol. Mas isso era apenas um detalhe, um mero detalhe que Kyungsoo podia driblar, afinal era tudo em nome da família. Tudo em nome da sua querida família. 

Ou pelo menos era isso que pensava.


	18. XVI - Os segundos antes da tempestade

Sehun segurou a vara de pescar com as duas mãos ao sentir que havia pegado algo, puxou a mesma para trás querendo forçar a coisa que pegara a sair da água do pequeno lago na floresta aos arredores da aldeia Kim, mas tudo que conseguiu foi perder o equilíbrio e cair sentado no chão, os pés entrando na água inesperadamente.

Escutou uma risada e levantou o rosto, apenas para encontrar Kim Minseok, não muito longe de si, também em pé e com uma vara nas mãos. Sehun suspirou, enquanto sentia suas bochechas corando em vergonha porque nunca tinha sido bom em nenhum esporte por causa da sua saúde e acabara de descobrir que também não era bom em ficar em pé segurando uma vara de pescar. Era vergonhoso.

— Você é péssimo nisso. — Minseok riu ao se aproximar, a mão sendo estendida logo em seguida para o alfa, enquanto na outra mão segurava uma vara de pescar.

Sehun fitou a mão do ômega e soltou a vara que segurava para poder pega-la. Queria impressionar Minseok ao convida-lo para pescar naquela manhã, queria mostrar que estava bem, mostrar uma imagem mais viril, pois sabia como os ômegas gostavam disso. Tendiam a se atrair por alfas mais fortes, com mais cheiro de testosterona.

— Eu me desequilibrei. — argumentou, o que só fez o sorriso no rosto do ômega se tornar mais claro.

— Está escorregadio por aqui mesmo. — falou, ignorando o fato de que Sehun era péssimo naquilo e o alfa agradeceu por Minseok estar fazendo vista grossa. — Quer parar? Estou me sentindo cansado. — e fingiu um bocejo, arrancando um sorrisinho do Oh.

— Se você está cansado, então deveríamos parar. — o alfa falou, entrando no jogo do outro.

Não queria admitir como não estava se sentindo exatamente bem para sair ao ar livre. De acordo com o médico, deveria ficar de repouso por mais alguns dias mas simplesmente não conseguia fazê-lo quando Minseok era tão cheio de vida e estava andando sozinho pela aldeia. Estava com ciúmes dos possíveis olhares que o ômega recebia ao sair sempre sozinho quando tinha um noivo e estava sentindo-se inútil por deixa-lo sozinho, aguentando os comentários maldosos dos outros. Porque ele bem sabia como alguns do seu clã não o aceitavam como Alfa-líder apenas por ter uma saúde fragilizada.

— Seria ótimo. — o Kim respondeu e soltou a mão do alfa, entregou-lhe a vara que segurava.

Começou a desabotoar a sua camisa na frente do mesmo.

— O-o que está fazendo? — Sehun perguntou sentindo o seu rosto queimar, desviou os olhos do peito nu do Kim.

— Vou te levar para a aldeia. — o loiro respondeu simplesmente, com uma inocência que o Oh admirou, no entanto quando viu o modo envergonhado que Sehun estava, sentiu o seu rosto arder ao perceber o que estava fazendo e na frente de quem.

Claro, ele era um lobo e para não estragar as suas roupas quando estivesse em sua forma primitiva, teria que tira-las. Mas parecia um pensamento tão normal na mente de Minseok, que nem ao menos percebeu que a pessoa a sua frente era Oh Sehun, o alfa com quem dividiria uma vida no futuro.

— Ah, eu... eu ia... — gaguejou ao ver o jeito que Sehun o fitava, parando de desabotoar sua camisa.

— Não precisa. Podemos ir andando. — o alfa disse, olhando para qualquer lugar que não fosse o tom de pele dourada sob o tecido verde da camisa do ômega.

Minseok voltou a abotoar a camisa, virando-se de costas para o alfa. Não sabia ao certo porque sempre se sentia desconfortável na presença de Oh Sehun quando algo mais íntimo acontecia, sentia-se um adolescente virgem. O que era tremendamente estranho porque não era virgem coisa nenhuma, já tinha tido experiências o suficiente com alfas e ômegas para não se considerar nenhum pouco virgem — experiências essas que Oh Sehun nunca saberia da existência. Virou-se novamente para o alfa e encontrou a mão deste estendida na sua direção, enquanto os olhos dele estavam bem longe dos seus, mostrando que Sehun também se sentia muito virgem quando na sua presença.

Mas esse era o certo, não? Porque até onde o Kim sabia, Sehun não tivera nenhum ômega. _Talvez fosse mesmo virgem_ , pensou e sentiu vontade de perguntar, curioso do jeito que era, até mesmo sentiu a sua língua coçar, querendo proferir a pergunta. Mas mordeu-a no último segundo, engolindo as palavras e se deixando guiar pelo Oh floresta adentro, para longe do lago e em direção a aldeia. As varas de ambos estavam em sua mão livre, enquanto a outra se mantia enlaçada com a do alfa.

No entanto, estava tão distraído com seus pensamentos, que não notou a raiz no seu caminho e teve o seu pé enroscado ali e se não fosse a mão de Sehun enlaçada com a sua, teria caído no chão. O alfa puxou-o para cima, antes que caísse, passando o braço livre em volta da cintura dele e colando o seu corpo no dele, fincando os seus pés no chão e dando algum apoio ao ômega. No susto, acabou soltando as varas, o som delas caindo contra o chão parecendo longe demais quando percebeu o modo como estava preso nos braços de Sehun.

Seus braços estavam encolhidos, prensados contra o peito de Sehun e seus olhos surpresos demais enquanto o alfa lhe observava tão de perto, arfou com o susto de quase cair misturado ao de ter o corpo de Oh Sehun tão perto.

— Você está bem? — perguntou, a voz saindo baixa e a respiração batendo contra a bochecha do loiro.

Ele assentiu, entorpecido demais na surpresa daquele ato. Seu coração estava aos saltos e suas pernas meio moles, meio tremendo enquanto sua boca parecia terrivelmente seca. Passou a ponta da língua nos lábios, afim de aplacar aquele ressecamento dos mesmos e teve os olhos de Sehun direcionados justamente para aquela área. E tudo que conseguiu pensar enquanto percebia o desejo estampado nos olhos escuros do alfa era: _Apenas me beije de uma vez._

Não sabia de onde vinha aquela vontade, todavia entendia que precisava daquilo. Eles iam casar, afinal, e nada melhor do que um beijo para mostrar se eles iam dar certo ou não. Pois, Minseok sempre ouvira falar sobre amor à primeira vista quando era jovem, sobre as borboletas no estômago e sobre aquilo tudo de sentimentos bagunçados que vinham quando se conhecia o seu parceiro lobo, no entanto quando fora para a Academia, fora-lhe mostrado outra realidade. Isso de amor até podia existir mesmo, mas não era para eles. Eles, os ômegas da Organização, tinham outros objetivos.

Porém, havia o seu casamento com Oh Sehun e eles tinham que ter filhotes, por causa do acordo que havia feito com Lu Han, então não era certo que eles ao menos tentassem se apaixonar um pelo outro? Parecia justo para Minseok. E foi por isso que simplesmente se empertigou na direção do alfa, seus lábios se juntando na medida que chegava perto do outro. Oh Sehun percebendo, fechou os olhos mais cedo que queria, enquanto trazia o corpo do ômega para mais perto.

Os lábios de Minseok encostaram no seus sem pressa alguma, como se o ômega estivesse testando a textura, querendo saber se eles se encaixavam. Separou-se minimamente e depois voltou a juntar suas bocas, eram apenas toques como se eles tivessem doze anos de idade e não soubessem fazer aquilo direito. Era gostoso, Sehun pensou. Descobriu-se gostando do modo como o ômega parecia inexperiente naquilo, tão inexperiente quanto ele próprio era. Nunca tinha beijado até aquele momento, sua saúde sempre o impossibilitando de fazer tantas coisas.

Encostou a sua testa na do ômega enquanto seu lobo se revirava no seu peito, agitado demais e agitando suas emoções, espalhando algo quente por suas extremidades. Mordeu a parte inferior dos lábios do ômega, totalmente deliciado com a sensação de beijar o seu ômega, porque era um fato que Minseok era seu. _Totalmente seu,_ seu lobo sussurrava e ele concordava a cada vez que se aproximava para beijar o noivo.

Por outro lado, entretanto, Minseok se via perdido em uma sensação esquisita. Recordava-se dos beijos que trocara com Jongdae, a única pessoa por quem se apaixonara até hoje. Comparava o que estava sentindo com Sehun com todo aquele formigamento gostoso que sentia quando estava com o alfa Kim, não chegava nem perto. O que sentia ao beijar Sehun, não chegava nem perto do que um dia sentira por Jongdae, porque era diferente. Não conseguia nomear, mas gostava da sensação agradável dos lábios dele contra os seus e a leveza boba no seu peito, que fazia-o acreditar que no futuro, eles poderiam muito bem se amar.

*******

— O que há com você? — Chanyeol perguntou deitando-se ao lado do irmão em sua cama, havia notado o jeito irritado que ele franzia a testa.

Baekhyun suspirou, passando a mão nos cabelos escuros e fechando os olhos brevemente. Não aguentava mais olhar para aquelas fotos e tentar decidir de quem gostava mais para levar em um encontro.

— Não consigo decidir. — confessou ao irmão e o alfa mais novo, lançou uma olhadela para os papeis sobre as coxas do irmão.

Notou que eram fichas, com fotos coladas nas bordas. Eram quatro fichas ao todo.

— São seus pretendentes? — pegou uma das fichas do irmão, leu brevemente o nome da garota ali ao passo que Baekhyun assentia. — Essa é uma Park. — balançou a foto em frente aos olhos do irmão. — Por que não chama essa?

— Ela é uma ômega. — Baekhyun comprimiu os lábios em desagrado. — E se eu não gostar do cheiro dela?

— Hum. — soltou simplesmente e caçou outra ficha. — Esse é um beta. — tentou mais um pouco.

— Se eu gostar dele não poderemos ter um filhote. — soltou mais um suspiro. — E eu sei, eu sei... — disse impaciente pegando a foto de uma garota beta. — Tem essa garota, mas não gosto do tom dos seus olhos. — então jogou-se na cama, totalmente frustrado.

Não queria casar, não queria nenhum daqueles pretendentes e muito menos queria um encontro com algum deles. Queria... alguma coisa, sabia disso. Queria se apaixonar como seus pais, queria encontrar sua metade com direito a borboletas no estômago e todos aqueles sorrisos bobos que as vezes via no rosto de Donghae. Ele não queria um casamento arranjado com alguém que mal conhecia.

— Você não parece com alguém que quer casar. — Chanyeol disse olhando de soslaio para o alfa mais velho.

— Deve ser porque eu não quero. — Baekhyun confessou de uma vez, se sentia seguro em dizer isso para Chanyeol, afinal eram melhores amigos desde sempre.

— Isso é ruim. Appa sabe?

— O que você acha? — mordeu o lábio, sentindo-se culpado por estar sendo rude com a boa vontade do pai em deixa-lo escolher.

Baekhyun sabia que com seu pai, Siwon, tinha sido diferente. Ele havia sido obrigado a desposar a sua mãe, Jihyun. E de uma forma estranha, estava fazendo diferente com ele ao deixa-lo escolher e ter encontros com aquelas quatro pessoas. Tinha lhe dado opções.

— Sabe, se você tentasse dizer a ele sobre isso, talvez, pudesse se livrar.

O moreno revirou os olhos diante da fala do irmão. Não era assim tão fácil, em parte porque esse casamento envolvia muitos pormenores políticos, como, por exemplo, casar com uma Park ia estreitar os laços entre os dois clãs enquanto que casar com um Oh podia ser uma porta para uma futura parceria com o clã de Sehun. No entanto, mesmo quando avaliava isso se dava cada vez mais conta de que não queria casamento algum e falar sobre isso com seu pai estava fora de cogitação, pois o mais velho quase nunca mudava sua decisão depois de toma-la. Era o tipo de teimosia misturada com orgulho que Byun Baekhyun havia herdado.

— Não é assim tão fácil. — acabou por dizer, erguendo o braço e usando-o para tapar os olhos ao fecha-lo.

Chanyeol olhou para o teto e fechou os olhos também, soltando um suspiro fraco.

— Pense pelo lado bom: você pode escolher com quem quer casar. — seu tom estava melancólico demais.

Estava pensando em como o irmão mais velho tinha sorte, apesar de não quere-la. Pensava sobre como depois que Baekhyun casasse, logo seria a sua vez e não seria com o ômega que desejava. Ia terminar como o Byun mais velho, sentado sobre sua cama praguejando sobre como não conseguia sentir atração por nenhum daqueles pretendentes e como não queria casar. Mas a verdade era que Chanyeol queria casar, sim. Queria construir uma vida bonita e simples ao lado de Kyungsoo, porque não conseguia pensar em ninguém melhor para o papel de seu esposo. O seu lado humano e o seu lobo, tinham entrado em um consenso e pediam todos os dias pela presença do Kim.

— Ah, Chanyeol... — Baekhyun retirou o braço de frente dos olhos e virou-se de lado na cama para observar o irmão, seu semblante cheio de pesar. — Talvez, nosso pai possa mudar de ideia se eu tentar falar com ele.

Não era engraçado isso? — pensou amargamente. Não era engraçado que Baekhyun tivesse coragem para defender outras pessoas em vez de si? Parecia um daquelas piadas de humor negro, se deu conta.

Piscou os olhos na direção do mais velho, queria que ele não fosse assim. Às vezes pensava que Baekhyun merecia bem mais do que recebia, apesar de receber bastante. No entanto, a maioria das coisas que o alfa tinha não eram suas porque queria, eram suas por causa do sangue que corria nas suas veias. Sangue esse que pertencia a um Park e que por isso era a única maneira de manter o Clã Park junto deles, já que os mesmos nunca atacariam o filhote da sua querida princesa morta. Mas era injusto, ele sabia. Era injusto com ele que não podia ter Kyungsoo e com Baekhyun que tinha um destino traçado desde quando nascera.

— Um casamento entre você e Kyungsoo ia ser muito viável, podíamos acabar com essa briga de anos entre os clãs. — o moreno continuou dizendo, mas Chanyeol não estava mais escutando.

O mais alto sabia mais no fim das contas, apesar de todos os argumentos políticos e favoráveis a sua união que Baekhyun tinha na ponta da língua, tudo que vinha em sua mente todas as vezes que pensava em desposar Kyungsoo, era em como Siwon seria capaz de estragar isso. O alfa mais novo tinha plena certeza que as palavras proferidas por seu pai naquela noite, eram verdadeiras. Nada no mundo o faria mudar de ideia sobre ter um Kim na família. Mas não era como se Chanyeol quisesse contaminar a sua família com a presença de um Kim. Ele só queria casar, construir sua própria família...

— Isso não vai acontecer, Baekhyun. Você sabe. — falou ao sentar-se na cama e o irmão franzio a testa, compadecido.

Baekhyun tinha plena consciência de que era verdade. Os dois estavam presos em lugares que não queriam estar, mas a dor estampada no rosto de Chanyeol parecia maior do que qualquer fracasso matrimonial que Byun Baekhyun poderia ter no futuro.

— Mas... mas há algo que pode acontecer. — o moreno se pronunciou, seus olhos ficando maiores em entusiasmo.

Chanyeol olhou na sua direção, confuso com a animação repentina do irmão mais velho.

— Escolha qualquer uma dessas pessoas. — o alfa pegou as fichas e as espalhou em frente ao irmão. — Vou sair com qualquer uma delas hoje. — então se pôs de pé e correu em direção ao banheiro, sem dar tempo de Chanyeol falar algo.

Tinha um plano. Um plano maluco, mas que poderia trazer um pouco de felicidade para o seu irmão, pois estava cansado de ver o mesmo cabisbaixo pela casa, nem mesmo a notícia de que teriam um irmãozinho parecia deixa-lo animado o suficiente. Quer dizer, claro que ele tinha ficado bem animado. Mas não era como se aquela felicidade fosse o suficiente para afastar a terrível realidade de que não teria Kyungsoo. Mas então havia essa ideia em sua mente, era uma ideia louca e se o seu pai descobrisse, ia ficar de castigo para sempre e até mesmo fosse banido do cargo de líder do clã, no entanto Baekhyun não se importava.

E foi justamente por causa dessa não importância que tomou um banho rápido. Admitia que estava um pouco animado demais, mas aquilo era apenas o nervoso. Aquela adrenalina em estar indo contra as regras, o friozinho na barriga que deixava tudo terrivelmente mais errado.

— O que está aprontando? — Chanyeol perguntou quando o outro saiu do banheiro.

Estava em pé, segurando uma das fichas na mão os braços cruzados e o rosto sério. Era um belo alfa quando queria, Baekhyun pensou. Pois conseguia sentir a áurea intimidadora do irmão.

— Escolheu? — ignorou de propósito a pergunta dele e passou por si, indo em direção ao seu guarda-roupa.

Começou a escolher uma roupa. Como deveria se vestir para um encontro? Não costumava ir em muitos encontros então realmente não sabia como se comportar em um ou como se vestir para um.

— Baekhyun. — Chanyeol rosnou o seu nome, impaciente.

— Quer encontrar Kyungsoo? — soltou de uma vez, virando-se para o irmão depois que vestiu uma camisa, os botões ainda abertos. — Eu tenho um plano e para isso preciso que escolha um desses pretendentes.

Chanyeol pareceu levemente estático por um momento. Não conseguia entender o que menor estava dizendo, sua mente tinha parado quando escutou o nome de Kyungsoo. Acabou piscando, entorpecido enquanto as palavras de Baekhyun finalmente se conectavam na sua mente e o plano do irmão se clareava diante dos seus olhos. O Byun precisava de um disfarce para sair de casa e nada melhor do que um encontro com alguma das pessoas que o pai tinha escolhido.

— Fala sério. — o alfa mais novo acabou dizendo, incrédulo com a rebeldia do irmão mais velho.

Baekhyun meio sorriu ao virar-se novamente em direção ao seu guarda-roupa. Procurou o resto da sua roupa e vestiu. Então virou-se em direção ao irmão novamente, passando os dedos entre os cabelos escuros afim de coloca-los no lugar.

— Então? — perguntou referindo-se a escolha do irmão, afinal não tinham muito tempo se quisessem colocar esse plano em prática.

— É esquisito te ver de jeans. — Chanyeol falou referindo-se ao modo como Baekhyun estava sempre de terno por causa do seu trabalho na empresa. — Mas acho que Park Dasom vai gostar bastante do seu estilo despojado. — estendeu ao irmão uma das fichas.

Tinha achado Dasom bonita com os olhos pequenos e o cabelo comprido castanho, além do sorriso torna-la simpática. Parecia muito extrovertida e agitada, talvez se balanceasse com o jeito retraído e pensativo do irmão. Mas pela cara que Baekhyun fez ao fitar a foto da ômega, Chanyeol soube que havia feito uma má escolha.

— Ela é minha prima. — disse do nada ao irmão e Chanyeol arregalou os olhos. —É filha do meu tio Eunhyuk, irmão mais velho da _minha mãe_. — a palavra saiu estranha da sua boca, meio amarga.

— Ah. — soltou apenas, não sabia muito bem o que dizer.

O seu irmão não costumava falar muito sobre sua outra família, os Park’s, ou sobre a sua mãe falecida. E para todas as vezes que Chanyeol tentara saber mais sobre a mãe de Baekhyun, apenas recebia um rosnado e silêncio. Claro, ele sabia que não era uma história bonita assim como sabia que os Park’s não tinham a melhor fama de todos. Eram traiçoeiros e oportunistas, além de não terem lá muito amor por Baekhyun. Suas próprias avós eram umas fingidas ao mandar-lhes presentes em seu aniversário, sabendo que o alfa não gostava que comemorassem essa data. Era como se elas estivessem mandando-lhe um lembrete.

Um lembrete mórbido de que os Park’s não haviam esquecido sobre o que acontecera com Jihyun. Mas Baekhyun não tinha culpa do que acontecera com a sua mãe, Chanyeol acreditava. A garota tinha se matado, não tinha? Como Baekhyun podia ter culpa nisso se era apenas um bebê de colo na época? Não fazia sentido todo esse desgosto que os Park’s despejavam sobre ele através de sorrisos falso. E talvez fosse por isso que o alfa não falava muito sobre sua outra família ou nunca ia visita-los, além das datas comemorativas obrigatórias: Baekhyun não se sentia confortável.

— Eu posso escolher outra. — tentou.

— Não. — Baekhyun o cortou. — Está tudo bem. — não pegou a ficha das mãos do irmão e por isso Chanyeol deixou o papel sobre sua cama.

Baekhyun girou sobre os seus pés, olhando em volta atrás do seu aparelho de celular. Encontrou-o sobre o criado mudo, foi até ali e o pegou. Destravou a tela e procurou nos contatos o número de um bom restaurante.

— Me diz uma coisa — Chanyeol se pronunciou depois que o moreno terminou a ligação. — como vai conseguir tirar Kyungsoo do território Kim?

Baekhyun virou-se sorrindo para o irmão, aquele bolo de nervosismo se revirando no seu estômago mais uma vez. Havia uma única pessoa dentro daquele Clã que podia ajuda-lo sem se opor.

— Você tem o número de Kim Minseok? — se escutou perguntar e Chanyeol sorriu.

*******

Ryeowook andou de um lado pro outra na sala da sua casa enquanto Leeteuk e Heechul estavam sentados no sofá, os rostos baixo com vergonha demais de levantar o rosto e olhar na direção do ômega.

— Eu não acredito que vocês fizeram isso! — esbravejou mais alto do que queria, mas não conseguia controlar o tanto de raiva que estava sentindo daqueles dois.

Heechul mordeu o lábio enquanto Leeteuk permanecia em silêncio. Nenhum dos dois tinha mais palavras para dar a Ryeowook e mesmo que tivessem, Heechul duvidava que alguma delas conseguisse aplacar o tanto de raiva que o ômega estava sentindo.

O ômega havia visto a mancha de sangue na gola do Kim mais velho e logo depois a ponta do curativo que o alfa havia feito na sua pele. Foi apenas uma questão de segundos para que Ryeowook ligasse os pontos e entendesse que agora Heechul era um ômega marcado, tornando-se assim o marido oficial, ao seu ver. E rebaixando-o ao posto de um mero amante por mais que tivesse um documento e uma aliança de casamento em sua posse. Era tremendamente injusto ter que encarar aquela marca no ombro de Heechul, quando o marido alfa havia lhe prometido a mesma coisa.

— Vocês dois não tinham o direito. — Ryeowook falou abrindo e fechando as mãos, estava pronto para socar qualquer um dos dois.

Era baixinho, menor que os dois no sofá, mas quando ficava com raiva se tornava um pouco ameaçador demais. No entanto, mesmo com toda a raiva que estava sentindo, se sentia terrivelmente triste. Afinal, havia sido traído pelo marido alfa. Logo ele que tinha derramado tantas palavras bonitas sobre seu corpo quando faziam amor, deixando promessas sussurradas no seu ouvido.

— Ryeowook... — Leeteuk teve coragem de tentar.

— Você disse que me marcaria primeiro. — Ryeowook o interrompeu, piscando os olhos afim de afastar as lágrimas ao passo que Leeteuk desviava os olhos novamente e Heechul engolia em seco. — Mentiu pra mim.

Sentia-se um intruso naquela conversa apesar de saber que era um dos culpados e por isso merecia estar ali, no entanto enquanto via Ryeowook pirando com a marca em sua pele, só conseguia notar como ele parecia com mais raiva de Leeteuk do que de si.

— Wookie, foi uma coisa de momento. — Leeteuk disse tentando se explicar mais uma vez ao esposo. — Eu não estava pensando direito.

— Não estava? — Heechul soltou olhando na direção do marido, o coração começando a doer com a possibilidade de ter sido apenas um erro. — Eu achei que... — e ficou de pé. — Você mentiu pra mim. — acusou, os olhos marejando e a dor sendo transmitida ao alfa.

— Não. Heechul, não é nada disso. Eu me expressei mau. — se apressou em dizer.

— Se expressou mau comigo também? — Ryeowook atacou visivelmente magoado. — Quando disse aquelas palavras? — ergueu as mãos e virou-se de costas para os dois enquanto sentia o bolo de choro chegar na sua garganta, não aguentava mais olhar para Leeteuk sem sentir um bocado de dor.

— Se tinha prometido uma marca a Ryeowook porque fez isso comigo? — o outro Kim perguntou.

Sentia-se imensamente usado, pois ele sempre soube que não passava do Ômega Principal para o alfa, mas não achava que ia ser enganado dessa maneira ao ser marcado por impulso quando tudo que ele queria era Ryeowook. Acreditava que Leeteuk iria ter ao menos consideração por seus sentimentos ao pelo menos pensar na ideia de marca-lo, mas pelo que via tudo acontecera em um momento. O alfa tinha se deixado levar por seus instintos ao enfiar as presas na sua pele e agora estava arrependido do que fizera. Mas o problema é que não era possível apagar uma marca. No fim, Heechul estaria ligado para sempre a um alfa que não o amava e isso era bem pior do que a dor que Ryeowook sentia ao ter sido traído daquela maneira.

— Eu te amo, Heenim. — ficou de pé e deu um passo em direção ao ômega. — Eu te marquei porque te amo. — confessou e o Kim deixou que ele se aproximasse. 

A marca no seu ombro mostrava que o alfa não estava mentindo, mas mesmo assim não conseguia evitar sentir-se desconfiado ainda mais com a dor que estava estampada em cada parte do ômega menor.

— Você o ama? — Ryeowook se pronunciou virando-se para fita-los. — E eu? Não me ama?

— Eu amo os dois, Ryeowook. Por que acha que casei com vocês? — o alfa disse.

Estava um pouco desesperado, um pouco perdido demais no que estava acontecendo. Não sabia como lidar com os dois quando estavam juntos, pois sempre tendia a dar mais atenção para um do que para outro e sabia que o outro acabava ficando irritado com isso, mas realmente não sabia se administrar quando estava na presença dos dois. Não quando eles tendiam a brigar sempre e por vezes o obrigavam a tomar partido. Seria bem mais fácil se os dois se entendessem, então eles podiam ser um trio como todos os outros.

Ryeowook balançou a cabeça em negação, não conseguia acreditar no Kim. Ainda mais depois ter sido traído dessa maneira.

— Então porquê... — e seu lábio tremeu, denunciando o choro que viria.

Leeteuk foi até o ômega, tentou abraça-lo mas teve seus braços empurrados antes que o ômega se afastasse.

— Não toque em mim. — falou mais triste do que com raiva.

— Wookie, não faz assim.

— E quer que eu faça como?! Quer que eu aceite isso assim?! Você é um maldito mentiroso! — gritou alto, os olhos tornando-se verde-mar, denunciando que o seu lobo estava com tanta raiva quanto seu lado humano.

— É só uma marca, Ryeowook. Por favor.

— É só uma marca? — Heechul se pronunciou indignado. — Então eu posso me livrar dela quando bem entender, certo? — e soltou uma risada forçada. — Porque eu realmente quero me livrar dela agora. — confessou e Ryeowook o olhou assustado, o verde dos seus olhos se tornando muito claro.

— Heechul... — o ômega disse baixinho, sem ter certeza sobre que tipo de palavras queria dizer ao ômega. — não pode se livrar de uma marca.

— E você não pode ter uma. — rebateu. — Parece que estamos bem ferrados, não é?

— Mas ao menos você o tem, enquanto eu... — e de repente estava chorando, sem poder se controlar.

Colocou as mãos no rosto querendo esconder o choro, mas os ombros tremendo denunciavam isso. Heechul lançou um olhar irritado ao marido.

— Olha o que você fez! — acusou.

— A culpa não é minha. — rebateu.

— Não é sua? Quem foi que me traiu com um ano de casamento? — jogou na cara do marido e Leeteuk de um passo para trás como se tivesse levado um tapa. — Isso tudo é culpa sua, Jungsoo. — usou o nome verdadeiro do marido e o alfa engoliu em seco.

Ele e Heechul nunca tinham conversado sobre isso exatamente, em parte porque era um assunto delicado demais. Ainda mais porque envolvia toda uma história dolorosa que o ômega não gostava de tocar. Mas mesmo que eles nunca falassem sobre isso, Leeteuk achava que Heechul estava bem com todo o rumo que história de ambos tinha tomado, já que foi o próprio que disse a ele para casar com Ryeowook, foi até mesmo ele que foi até o ômega e o trouxe para casa com alegação de que eles eram dois idiotas por não ficarem juntos. No entanto, agora, enquanto fitava a magoa no rosto do Kim, percebia que ele nunca estivera ok com nada disso. Conseguia ler suas emoções através da marca agora e via Heechul tão claramente, que se assustou com o seu descaso.

Estava sendo tão negligente com ele todos esses anos ao achar que o ômega estava bem com essa situação, que estava bem com o fato de que ele tinha outro ômega. Nunca esteve. Esteve, para a sua surpresa, fingindo estar bem todos esses anos apenas para que o alfa se sentisse bem.

Voltou a dar um passo na direção do ômega, mas Heechul deu um passo para trás. Não pretendia deixar que o marido soubesse como se sentiu ferido ao descobrir sobre o caso dele com Ryeowook. Pretendia esconder isso para sempre, já que foi dele que partira a ideia de que os dois se casassem. Contudo, com a marca na sua pele não conseguia bloquear as suas emoções, pois mesmo que seu rosto não demonstrasse nada, acabava transmitindo tudo ao alfa mesmo assim.

— Heenim... — usou o apelido carinhoso da infância, mas mesmo assim Heechul não quis escutar quando deu mais um passo para trás. 

— Você começou isso. — se escutou dizer ao desviar seus olhos para Ryeowook, agora sentado no sofá chorando. — Por que não me disse que havia prometido a ele? Por que fez isso conosco, Leeteuk?

— Eu...

— Você, nada. — interrompeu. — Você acha que pode me trocar mais uma vez? Eu não sou suficiente para você? Droga! Quando aceitei casar com contigo, achei que... — levou as mãos até o cabelo ondulado e puxou algumas mexas castanhas. — Eu não deveria ser seu. — declarou por fim, a coisa que sempre pensava todas as vezes que via o jeito que o alfa sorria para o outro Kim.

Essa era a sua missão, afinal. Quando se formou na Academia e recebeu a sua cor, acabou sendo designado para casar com o alfa líder dos Kim’s. E na época, era Kyuhyun que assumiria a liderança, no entanto com toda a confusão que aconteceu, Leeteuk foi obrigado a assumir a responsabilidade do irmão e como Heechul já estava prometido ao beta, com a sua morte, o contrato de casamento acabou sendo passado para o irmão mais novo.

Não era assim, Heechul lembrava-se de pensar na época que subiu no altar para receber as bênçãos de casamento ao lado de Leeteuk. Não era assim que era para acontecer, deveria ser Kyuhyun ali e não o seu irmão mais novo. No entanto, Heechul se conformou pois ao menos estava cumprindo a sua missão. Ia ser o ômega principal, ia ficar de olho nos planos do, agora, marido e sempre enviaria relatórios sobre os movimentos do clã para a Organização e todos ficariam bem. Mas não ficou tudo bem quando ele engravidou e acabou perdendo a criança. Não estava tudo bem quando Heechul nem sequer conseguia olhar na cara de Leeteuk sem sentir-se um fracasso total por não ter conseguido segurar um filhote em seu ventre.

E é claro, nada ficou bem quando o ômega descobriu sobre os encontros do marido com outro ômega. Era o recém-chegado na aldeia. Tinha vindo morar com os tios, depois que os pais haviam morrido em Taiwan, se chamava Kim Ryeowook e sempre fazia Leeteuk sorrir tão bonito que Heechul não podia deixar de notar.

— Não fale isso. — Leeteuk disse dando um passo em direção a ele. — Você é meu, Heechul. Kyuhyun nunca sentiria um pingo de todo o amor que sinto por você. — dessa vez conseguiu se aproximar do ômega, estendeu as mãos em sua direção e mais do que rápido o puxou na sua direção, com medo demais de que ele corresse para longe de si. — Eu te amo, Heenim. — sussurrou encostando sua testa na dele. — procurou os seus lábios, mas o Kim desviou e o empurrou de leve.

— Ryeowook está chorando, seu desalmado. — acusou, mas o seu tom não estava exatamente irritado e por isso Leeteuk, sabia que tinha sido perdoado.

Soltou o ômega e foi em direção ao outro ômega, sentado no sofá. Sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá, colocou a mão sobre o seu ombro, que tremia, mas logo teve o gesto afastado pelo Kim. Heechul ao ver a cena, suspirou, e sentou-se do outro lado do sofá, deixando que o Kim mais novo ficasse no meio de ambos. Num gesto totalmente impensado deitou a sua cabeça no ombro direito dele e procurou sua mão. Enlaçou seus dedos nos dele, era um gesto simples, mas era o mais perto que ele já chegara de Ryeowook.

O Kim nunca deixava que ele se aproximasse muito, sempre preferia brigar consigo e ter a atenção do alfa em vez de tentar ter uma amizade com o outro Kim, mas Heechul não podia culpa-lo quando o provocava tanto quanto o primeiro. Essa era a parte divertida daquele _relacionamento_ : as provocações entre os dois.

— Vocês são uns idiotas. — Ryeowook disse soltando a mão de Heechul e usando-a para limpar as lágrimas.

— Leeteuk é um idiota. — Heechul concertou a frase e o alfa revirou os olhos. — Mas ele te ama. — como que afim de confirmar isso, o líder Kim deixou um beijo simples na bochecha esquerda do ômega.

— Bastante. — sussurrou. — E eu vou te marcar também. — contou fazendo o Kim arregalar os olhos e olhar na direção do marido.

— Mas... mas você não pode. — Leeteuk ergueu a mão e começou a limpar as lágrimas as bochechas do esposo ômega. — É contra a lei.

— Eu sou o líder, Ryeowook. — disse convicto e Heechul sorriu.

Amava Leeteuk, no fim das contas e duvidava muito que um dia esse sentimento pudesse mudar ainda mais depois que recebera a marca.

— Não, mas isso... — tentou argumentar, totalmente dividido sobre o que queria e o que era certo, pois havia uma lei que entre os lobos que impedia um alfa de ter dois ômegas marcados.

— Está tudo bem. — Heenim descansou o seu queixo sobre o ombro dele, e sem pensar muito se aproximou mais um pouco e deixou um beijinho no pescoço exposto do ômega, fazendo-o se encolher surpreso pelo toque. — Ninguém precisa saber o que acontece entre nós três. — sussurrou e Ryeowook sentiu-se corar, ao sentir a voz do outro tão perto da sua pele.

Nunca tinha pensado muito em como a voz de Heechul soava interessante ao ser sussurrada daquela maneira, tão perto da sua pele, em parte porque estava sempre tão ocupado em alfineta-lo pela casa, trocar farpas com o mesmo, que ficava difícil realmente olhar para Heechul e vê-lo com todo o seu esplendor de Ômega Principal. Todavia, ali estava... não sabia o que, mas certamente aquele algo que existia ali deixava suas emoções bagunçadas, ainda mais porque Leeteuk estava ao seu lado e o cheiro do alfa sempre lhe deixava meio entorpecido.

O alfa voltou a se aproximar de Ryeowook, devagar, enfiou o seu rosto na curva do seu pescoço. Encostou a ponta do nariz na sua pele e sentiu Wook se arrepiar, sorriu com isso e deixou um beijo na pele dele. Amava saber que Ryeowook era tão entregue a si, nunca precisava fazer muito esforço para deixar o ômega pronto para si. Ao contrário de Heechul que podia nega-lo por dias quando irritado com algo, Ryeowook era doce o suficiente para não conseguir guardar raiva por muito tempo. 

Tornou a se aproximar mais uma vez para deixar mais um selar na sua pele.

— Vou te marcar também. — falou próximo a sua pele e o ômega não conseguiu evitar fechar os olhos ao passo que Heechul se aproximava novamente, mas dessa vez deixava um beijo no canto da sua boca, tão repentino que o Kim mais novo abriu os olhos, surpreso e com o rosto queimando em vergonha por ter o outro tão perto de si.

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo ali, mas se pegou gostando do modo como Heechul estava perto e sem realmente pensar, inclinou-se levemente na direção do ômega mais velho e selou os seus lábios nos dele. Foi rápido e simples, como um beijo de criança, que fez Heenim soltar uma risadinha antes de segurar o rosto de Ryeowook e o beijar de verdade.

Leeteuk observou a cena, sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Estava surpreso com aquele ato, mas não podia negar que era bonito vê-los se beijando daquela maneira. A luxúria contida em Heechul se misturava com toda a timidez de Ryeowook naquele breve beijo entre eles. Era interessante o suficiente para que o alfa quisesse continuar observando.

Porém, quando eles se separaram, Wookie virou-se para o alfa e segurou o seu rosto o beijando ao passo que o alfa via pelo canto de olho Heechul aproximando-se do ômega e deixando beijos no seu pescoço. Mordidas leves, que faziam o ômega arfar contra a boca do alfa, o deixando excitado muito rápido. Enfiou as mãos por baixo da camisa do ômega e tocou em sua cintura, mas teve suas mãos afastadas por Heechul.

— Vamos para o quarto. — falou e segurou na mão de Ryeowook, que parecia terrivelmente perdido nas sensações causadas pelos dois.

Leeteuk viu o primeiro Kim estender a mão na sua direção e sem hesitar a pegou e com Heechul sorrindo para si, deixou-se guiar até o quarto de Ryeowook.

*******

— Quando você ligou, achei que fosse uma piada. — Minseok falou antes de sugar um pouco do seu milk-shake de chocolate.

— Quando você atendeu, achei que fosse um pesadelo. — Baekhyun rebateu e Minseok revirou os olhos.

Baekhyun continuava o mesmo alfa irritante de sempre.

— Se não queria falar comigo, por que me ligou? — perguntou afastando o canudo dos lábios e o alfa não conseguiu evitar que seus olhos focassem-se neles, eram bonitos ao ser tão delicados daquela maneira.

— Eu preciso falar com Kyungsoo. — se escutou dizer, ajeitando-se no banco e sentando-se de frente para o balcão, afim de evitar olhar muito para Minseok. — Chanyeol não anda muito bem.

— Kyungsoo também não anda muito bem. — o loiro disse ao se inclinar mais uma vez para beber mais do seu milk-shake, pelo canto de olho Baekhyun não conseguia parar de notar o modo que os lábios do ômega se juntavam em um biquinho cor-de-rosa para beber mais do líquido.

Não conseguia entender o que havia de errado consigo. Não costumava ficar tão agitado na presença de outros ômegas ou betas, mas Minseok com certeza o tirava do sério com toda aquela áurea de bom moço, que sempre carregava. Tão certinho com aqueles olhos grandes e a voz suave. Era terrivelmente irritante. Mas precisava aguentar isso por tempo suficiente se quisesse que o seu plano desse certo.

Abaixou os olhos para o relógio no seu pulso esquerdo. Já era quase duas horas, notou. Sua pretendente estaria chegando daqui meia-hora. Ele precisava resolver isso logo com Minseok, se quisesse sentar-se com a ômega a tempo de ter uma tarde tediosa num encontro com sua futura noiva.

— O que aconteceu com ele? Chanyeol não tem notícias há semanas.

— Está de castigo. — contou. — Preso em seu quarto desde aquele dia. — soltou um suspiro e afastou o copo de milk-shake, o líquido marrom estava na metade.

— Seu pai é bem radical. — ergueu uma sobrancelha admirado com o modo como Leeteuk se parecia com seu pai quando o quesito eram castigos, pois Chanyeol estava proibido de sair de casa.

Os guardas haviam até mesmo sido avisados para não deixar que o alfa saísse do complexo da alcateia.

— Ele só está irritado. — desdenhou ao trazer o copo de bebida para perto novamente, bebeu mais um pouco. Dessa vez sugando todo o líquido de uma vez. — Mas foi apenas para isso que me ligou? Sabe, eu podia ter te falado essas coisas pelo telefone em vez de ter que vir aqui.

— Como se você não estivesse feliz por sair daquele fim de mundo que é sua aldeia. — rebateu.

— Só porque você mora num complexo de casas supermoderno em Seul não quer dizer que é melhor. — ristipou meio irritado ao erguer a mão para o garçom, pedindo mais um copo de milk-shake, ia precisar de bastante açúcar para aguentar a presença irritante de Byun Baekhyun.

— Você vai tomar outro desse?

— Qual o problema? Eu estou pagando. — irritou-se mais.

Ele e Baekhyun definitivamente não se davam bem, ainda mais pelo alfa ser tão controlador. Recordava-se dos tempos de escola quando o Byun implicava consigo por quase tudo que fazia, inclusive o seu cheiro. O que havia de errado com seu cheiro, afinal? Sehun gostava bastante do aroma de mirtilo que ele exalava e até mesmo Jongdae nunca reclamou.

Baekhyun revirou os olhos diante da irritação do ômega. Ele se irritava tão rápido quando na sua presença, que era até bonitinho o jeito que seus olhos grandes brilhavam em avelã. Mas Baekhyun não tinha tempo para pensar sobre isso.

Bufou e tamborilou os dedos sobre a bancada, o cheiro doce de Minseok bagunçando seus sentidos. Era tão terrivelmente doce, que incomodava o seu nariz. Nunca tinha pensado muito sobre o cheiro dele, mas sabia que não era o seu predileto ainda mais por carregar toda aquela áurea de familiaridade, pois o cheiro se parecia e muito com o de sua mãe falecida.

Viu quando o ômega teve o copo substituído por outro copo de milk-shake, dessa vez um de morango. E preparou-se para falar ao passo que o loiro inclinava-se para beber da sua bebida cor-de-rosa, quase do mesmo tom que os seus lábios.

— Preciso de um encontro com Kyungsoo. — disse de uma vez. — Quer dizer, preciso que me ajude a fazer Chanyeol e Kyungsoo se encontrarem.

— Está maluco. — Minseok falou calmamente, a ponta do canudo presa entre seus lábios.

Baekhyun não conseguia parar de olhar e o loiro percebeu, sentiu suas bochechas corarem e se afastou do copo de milk-shake. Talvez fosse culpa do seu cio, que estava perto. Mais um mês para que chegasse, no entanto já podia sentir que o seu cheiro estava uma fração mais forte que o normal além de suas emoções começando a bagunçar, ficando um tanto carente. O lado bom era que Sehun era muito carinhoso e gentil, apesar de ser gentil demais ao sempre pedir permissão para beija-lo, coisa que era um pouco irritante, ás vezes.

— Estou falando sério. — virou-se no banco, de modo que ficasse de frente para o ômega. — Não dá mais para ver Chanyeol definhando pela casa. Me ajude a fazê-los se encontrar. Pode ser por uma hora ou duas, eles só precisam se ver.

Minseok comprimiu os lábios, sem coragem de olhar o alfa e encontrar os seus olhos castanhos. Se sentia meio perdido, o cheiro de Baekhyun era gostoso de se sentir, mas não era como se sentisse atraído. Havia algo de errado, sabia disso. E acabou por colocar a culpa no seu cio, há um mês de distância.

— Aposto que Kyungsoo deve estar num estado parecido. — argumentou, a voz saindo urgente afim de mostrar como já estava um tanto desesperado com a tristeza do irmão.

O loiro entendia. Ele ia visitar Kyungsoo todos os dias e para cada vez que entrava naquele quarto, via o irmão em um estado mais vegetativo. Dormia demais e comia de menos, além de parecer cada vez mais pálido e sempre perguntar por Chanyeol com os olhos vermelhos, denunciando que o ômega chorara durante a noite inteira. Sentia-se tão impotente com o irmão gêmeo, sem poder fazer mais do que falar com o pai todos os dias afim de tentar fazê-lo mudar de ideia.

— Tudo bem. — se viu concordando ao levantar os olhos para encontrar os de Baekhyun, mas o alfa não estava olhando para si, observava algo do outro da porta de vidro do lugar.

Minseok olhou para trás e encontrou uma bela garota entrando pela porta, o sininho no topo da porta anunciando sua entrada. Tinha o cabelo castanho comprido e o cheiro suave que saia da sua pele entregava a sua natureza, uma ômega. Voltou a desviar os olhos para Baekhyun e notou o jeito nada delicado que ele franzio o nariz, denunciando que não tinha gostado nem um pouco do cheiro da garota. Inclinou-se em direção ao seu copo de milk-shake e sugou o líquido com vontade, querendo eliminar o sorrisinho no canto da sua boca ao notar que Byun Baekhyun ia ter um encontro.

— Então você vai... ?— começou a dizer desviando os olhos de Dasom, que acabara de chegar.

— Vou. — Minseok respondeu ao terminar de sugar todo o seu milk-shake. — Me encontre às duas da manhã em Chenggyecheon. — disse ao se pôr de pé.

Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos internos do seu sobretudo, atrás da sua carteira e quando achou, puxou algumas notas de wons e colocou sobre a bancada.

— Não deixe Chanyeol se atrasar. — ainda disse e Baekhyun assentiu, totalmente agradecido pelo modo como Minseok podia ser racional.

O ômega não lhe deu tchau ou algo do tipo, apenas se afastou devagar, sem olhar para trás ao passo que Baekhyun ficava de pé para ir até a garota Park. No entanto quando achou que fosse se livrar da presença de Minseok, o viu virar-se no último segundo e com um sorriso travesso, dizer:

— Boa sorte no seu encontro.

Para só então lhe dar as costas de vez e sair dali, deixando um Baekhyun envergonhado para trás.


	19. XVII - Traição

Jongdae jogou-se em sua cama depois de tomar banho, a toalha de banho envolta da cintura e a pele úmida. O cabelo escuro estava molhado e mesmo que seus olhos estivessem fechados, ele estava bem acordado. Os pensamentos girando em volta de uma única pessoa. _Minseok._ Precisava de Minseok, mesmo que o ômega não estivesse disponível, precisava dele.

Abriu os olhos e soltou um suspiro. Sentou-se na cama, os pés descalços tocando no tapete perto da mesma, então ficou de pé. Tirou a toalha da cintura e completamente nu, foi até o seu guarda-roupa. Precisava se vestir para o encontro que teria naquela noite, apesar do seu acompanhante não ter a menor ideia sobre esse encontro. Mas isso era apenas um mero detalhe, Jongdae teve coragem de pensar ao passo que cobria a nudez do seu peito com uma camisa simples.

O silêncio da casa deixava seus pensamentos mais altos. Talvez devesse ligar o rádio ou a tevê apenas para tentar afastar aquela onda de solidão que sempre carregava consigo. Era um lobo solitário, afinal, mesmo que vivesse em uma alcateia junto de outros que tinham o mesmo sobrenome que si. No entanto, Jongdae mesmo com o Kim que carregava estampado em sua identidade, não era um Kim. Não se sentia exatamente um Kim, quando o seu pai fora um.

Todavia não conhecera o pai e a mãe havia o deixado muito cedo também. Fora criado por uma mulher, que chamava de Avó. Era uma boa mulher e o amava, mas não supria a necessidade que ele tinha da sua família real. Queria os seus pais. Queria ter uma família como todas as outras, mas isso fora lhe negado.

Quando era criança não entendia os pormenores por trás da ausência dos seus pais, mas na medida que sua avó lhe contava tudo que precisava saber. Jongdae havia entendido que tudo isso havia sido culpa de uma única pessoa... Mas não deveria pensar nisso agora. Precisava focar na sua meta em trazer Minseok para o seu lado, pois só com aquele ômega ia poder ter conseguir justiça, pois, infelizmente, sozinho e sendo apenas um lobo numa alcateia não podia fazer nada. E não fazer nada, estava fora de cogitação.

Fitou o seu reflexo no espelho enquanto detinha na mão direita um pente, levou o mesmo aos cabelos e sem muita pressa os penteou. Teve coragem de sorrir para o seu reflexo e só então saiu da sua pequena casinha, no centro da aldeia. Tinha um plano bobo e cheio de falhas, de aparecer na porta da casa de Minseok e o chamar para jantar. Sabia muito bem que podia receber um não simples, mas também sabia que Ryeowook gostava da sua presença e que se tivesse sorte, o omma de Minseok escutaria a conversa e o obrigaria a aceitar.

Caminhou até a entrada da casinha amarela e bateu na porta. O jardim de Ryeowook estava bonito, com todas aquelas flores bem cuidadas cercando a frente da casinha e as luzes apagadas denunciavam que os moradores não estavam ali. Ninguém veio abrir a porta para si, por isso soltou um suspiro e deu meia volta. Iria na casa do outro marido de Leeteuk, Heechul. Quem sabe tivesse sorte lá e encontrasse o ômega loiro.

Não andou muito até a casa de Heechul, pois a casa do Ômega Principal ficava ao lado da de Ryeowook. Era uma casinha de portas e janelas vermelhas, com uma cercazinha branca em volta da mesma, mas sem nenhum jardim ou a delicadeza que havia estampada na casa do outro ômega. Abriu o fecho do pequeno portão — que chegava na altura da sua cintura — e adentrou na propriedade, foi até a porta e bateu, e diferente da casa do outro Kim, notou que as luzes desta estavam abertas. Dessa vez, um Minseok com um pano de prato sobre o ombro e os óculos tortos no rosto, atendeu a porta.

Jongdae sorriu, amigável e o ômega deixou os lábios se comprimirem em desagrado ao reconhecer a figura do lobo prateado. O Kim mais velho, tentou não parecer abalado pelo modo como os olhos dele se estreitaram para cima de si, cheios de desconfiança.

— Não vai me convidar para entrar? — perguntou simplesmente.

— O que faz aqui? — devolveu, os dedos ainda segurando a maçaneta da porta, pronto para fecha-la na face do alfa.

— Eu vim te convidar para sair. — foi direto ao ponto e Minseok soltou uma risadinha, incrédulo. — Podemos ir em algum restaurante. Ainda gosta de Keran Pang*?

— Eu já jantei. — o loiro mentiu.

Na verdade estava cozinhando ramen junto de Henry na cozinha, os dois esperando a água esquentar enquanto conversavam sobre coisas aleatórias. Seus pais não estavam em casa, o que por um lado era bom porque podia expor o seu plano sem medo para Henry ao passo que tinham Kyungsoo trancafiado em um dos quartos da casa do seu omma Ryeowook. Por outro lado era estranho, porque quando chegara em casa depois do seu passeio na floresta com Sehun, escutara os gemidos e depois que se aproximou da porta do quarto do pai ômega, viu pela fechadura os seus três pais dividindo a mesma cama. Ficara um tempo sem ação, mas depois se forçou a sair dali e dar privacidade aos três, ao ir para a casa do seu outro omma — Heechul. No entanto, por mais estranho que lhe parecesse saber que os três estavam fazendo amor, ficava feliz em saber que eles estavam se entendendo depois de vinte anos de casados.

— Mesmo? — soltou, desconfiado, dessa vez ele próprio estreitando os olhos para cima do ômega.

Minseok sustentou o olhar, querendo saber até onde o alfa aguentaria e querendo saber o que ele pretendia com toda aquela pose de bom moço. Porém, Minseok não tinha poderes sobrenaturais então não podia ler os pensamentos de Jongdae e descobrir os seus objetivos por trás dos seus trejeitos.

— Mesmo. — concordou e preparou-se para fechar a porta, contudo Jongdae colocou o pé para impedir que a porta fosse fechada na sua cara. — Não estou com fome. — o loiro disse entredentes, fitando o pé do alfa no vão da porta.

— Você não parece alguém sem fome. Eu te conheço, Minseok. Sei que está mentido.

— Não sabe de nada, Jongdae. — o loiro praticamente cuspiu a resposta. — Só porque namoramos por um ano, não quer dizer que me conhece.

O alfa ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas não retirou o pé do vão.

— Jante comigo. — pediu em vez de rebater o que Minseok disse.

— Por que está insistindo nisso? — suspirou, ao tentar mais uma vez fechar a porta e dando, mais uma vez, de encontro com o pé do alfa impedindo o ato.

— Só jante comigo... como amigos? — tentou mais uma pouco e viu o ômega abaixar a cabeça, ponderando o convite. — Em nome dos velhos tempos.

Minseok não entendia. Ele repassava as imagens do seu passado com Jongdae em sua mente e depois as imagens dos anos depois do seu término e tudo virava uma bola sem sentido quando tentava encaixar a insistência do alfa em continuar atrás de si. Afinal, já haviam se passado cinco anos desde a última vez que se viram e por isso o sentimento que devia existir no peito do alfa deveria ter se esmaecido, no entanto desde o primeiro momento que tinham se visto, Minseok só tinha cada vez mais provas de que o alfa não o havia esquecido, pois estava constantemente tentando se aproximar de si. Seja jogando olhares para si ou seguindo-o pela aldeia, oferecendo ajuda quando não estava sozinho — em frente as pessoas da alcateia — apenas para que o loiro fosse obrigado a aceitar, a contragosto.

Mas ali, enquanto ele lhe convidava para jantar, não havia plateia então Minseok não aceitaria. Não podia fazer isso quando estava noivo de outro alfa. E acima de tudo não podia dar a entender para Jongdae, que eles poderiam ter alguma coisa. Era melhor cortar de uma vez esse laço, por mais que o Kim dificultasse isso.

— Sinto muito. — se escutou dizer, levantando os olhos devagar e balançando a cabeça em negação.

Detinha os olhos muito grandes por trás das lentes dos óculos de lentes redondas, Jongdae notou que ele havia trocado a armação dos óculos, preferindo o redondo em vez do quadrado de antes e por isso parecia mais harmonioso no seu rosto bonito. De uma forma nostálgica procurou o garotinho que tinha conhecido na adolescência, mas tudo que encontrou estampado nos olhos do seu ex-namorado foi uma negação dolorosa. Não era como se tivesse amado Minseok algum dia, mas com certeza não era indiferente a ele. E era justamente essa não-indiferença que estava doendo em si, ao finalmente perceber que não havia sobrado nada de si no outro. Aquele Minseok que o estava negando, não era nenhum pouco parecido com aquele Minseok adolescente que suspirava todas as vezes que sorria para si.

— Eu peço desculpas. — optou por dizer, retirando o pé do vão da porta para que o ômega pudesse fecha-la de uma vez. — Acho que fui inconveniente ao insistir tanto contigo. — havia percebido que _com esse_ Minseok as coisas teriam que ser diferentes, afinal ele parecia desconfiado demais.

— Bom, é... sim. — o loiro foi pego de surpresa pelas desculpas de Jongdae e por isso não sabia como reagir.

Jongdae sorriu, sem mostrar os dentes ao passo que os dedos de Minseok se fechavam em volta da maçaneta, mas não fez menção de fechar a porta. Ainda não, pensou. Estava esperando alguma coisa do Kim mais velho.

— Então, boa noite. — o alfa disse antes de se curvar.

Olhou uma última vez para o loiro e lhe deu as costas, se forçando a manter a postura pacifica. O Kim mais novo observou enquanto ele se afastava, esperou até que saísse pelo portãozinho e só então fechou a porta, encostou as costas na superfície da madeira e fechou os olhos enquanto suspirava, aliviado.

— Quem era? — Henry surgiu, usando seu pijama e pantufas nos pés.

— Kim Jongdae me convidando para jantar. — Minseok respondeu sem abrir os olhos e levantando as mãos, tocando as laterais da cabeça com a ponta dos dedos.

Aquilo tinha feito sua cabeça doer.

— Ele sabe que você está noivo, não é? E que Sehun está dormindo nessa casa nesse momento, não é? — perguntou se aproximando do amigo.

— Sabe. — respondeu baixo e abriu os olhos. — Ele só está tentando me confundir. — chegou a conclusão e então desencostou da porta e passou por Henry, indo direto para a cozinha.

— Jongdae é um alfa estranho. — seguiu o amigo.

— Um pouco. — concordou lembrando-se do modo como a atitude do alfa tinha mudado de uma hora para outra ao pedir-lhe desculpas e ir embora quando parecia determinado em insistir até o fim para que jantassem juntos.

O ômega encostou-se na bancada da cozinha e retirou o guardanapo sobre o ombro, deixou-o sobre a bancada ao seu lado. Se sentia enjoado, mas não sabia denominar o motivo quando nem havia comido nada ainda. Talvez fosse o nervoso do que faria naquela madrugada começando a se alastrar por seu corpo, afinal não seria uma tarefa fácil passar por todos os guardas e tirar Kyungsoo da aldeia. Mas se tranquilizava dizendo que era só por algumas horas e que seria divertido, pois sua vida andava muito parada. Precisava de um pouco de adrenalina.

Henry observou o amigo, o modo como os seus olhos pareciam desfocados. Ele tinha muita coisa na cabeça, pensou. E meio sorriu triste, as vezes queria poder ajuda-lo, mas Minseok era orgulhoso e tendia a se fechar no seu próprio mundo quando estava cheio de coisas dentro de si, principalmente sentimentos que ele não sabia muito bem controlar ou classificar. Suspirou, diante da sua impossibilidade de perguntar algo porque sabia que se o fizesse, o loiro desviaria da pergunta. Então se limitou a ir até os dois copos de ramen sobre a bancada da pia, pegou os hashis e foi até o amigo, entregou um à ele e encostou-se ao seu lado na bancada da cozinha. Mas o Kim se afastou, foi até a mesa e sentou-se ali.

O Lu foi atrás de si e sentou-se na cadeira à sua frente, observou enquanto ele mexia no macarrão com a ponta de um dos hashis.

— O que há com você? — perguntou de uma vez, pois já estava incomodado pelo modo retraído que o ômega estava se comportando. — É por causa de Kim Jongdae? Ele lhe disse alguma coisa? — preocupou-se.

Mas Minseok negou, de cabeça baixa. Não tinha nada a ver com Jongdae, na verdade tinha haver consigo.

— O Conselho da Organização me enviou uma carta. — se escutou dizer, baixo como se estivesse com vergonha e de fato estava, não esperava dividir isso com Henry, mas se não pudesse falar disso com ele que era seu amigo e fazia parte do seu mundo, com quem poderia falar?

Havia escrito para a Organização no início da semana, logo depois que tivera aquela conversa com Henry na lanchonete. As palavras saindo apressadas quando colocadas no papel e não fazendo sentido quando leu em voz alta, mas havia enviado mesmo assim com um pedido enorme de desculpas para aquelas pessoas que o tinham ajudado e o escolhido. E ao contrário do que pensara, a resposta havia vindo muito cedo. Um envelope bege entre tantos outros de cor branca, quando foi pegar as correspondências na caixa de correio na estrada. Havia lido tudo com as mãos tremendo e mesmo agora quando pensava nas palavras, ainda se sentia tremer.

— O que eles disseram? — Henry perguntou igualmente baixo.

Sentiu-se encolher naquela cadeira e sem coragem alguma de olhar para o amigo disse a coisa que estava escondendo há alguns dias:

— Estou fora. — dizer isso lhe parecia mil vezes pior do que ler, porque era como ter a verdade concretizada de vez. — _Eles_ me julgaram e decidiram que estou inapto para seguir na Organização, por isso retiraram a minha cor e me desligaram por tempo indeterminado. Eu estou fora, Henry. — terminou, mordendo o lábio e deixando que o amigo visse seus olhos chorosos.

Minseok só conseguia pensar em como seu pai, Heechul, reagiria ao saber como ele havia mentido e por isso estava fora da Organização.

— Fora como? Eles simplesmente o expulsaram? — o chinês perguntou, o tom preocupado da sua voz deixando o interior de Minseok instável.

Em tanto tempo na Organização nunca escutara nada sobre um ômega sendo expulso, nem ao menos sabia se isso era possível quando existia tão poucos deles trabalhando para aquele lugar.

— Não me expulsaram. — explicou. — Mas me desativaram.

O Lu o fitou, finalmente entendendo que a Organização havia feito e porque o loiro parecia tão distante nos últimos dias. Ele estava fora, o que significava que não precisava mais casar com Sehun por causa da missão, porque não havia mais missão alguma para ser cumprida quando havia perdido a sua cor e sua credibilidade na Organização. Havia sido posto no cantinho do castigo e não havia nenhuma previsão de que algum dia sairia dali.

— Minnie... — começou a dizer, querendo conforta-lo, mas tudo que teve foi as palavras morrendo na sua boca enquanto via Minseok fechar os olhos ao apoiar o rosto nas mãos.

— Eu não sei o que eles vão fazer em relação ao Sehun, não me disseram se devo continuar com isso ou não. Na verdade, eu nem ao menos sei o que devo fazer. Antes havia um objetivo e agora... não há nada. — confessou, em seguida deixou que sua cabeça deslizasse por suas mãos e terminasse deitada na mesa.

Henry se pôs de pé e deu meia volta na mesa, parou ao lado do amigo e puxou a cadeira livre ali e sentou-se, ergueu as mãos e procurou as do ômega.

— Você vai casar com Sehun. — disse convicto e o loiro levantou o rosto para fita-lo, estava com rastros de lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos grandes. — É isso que vai fazer, você vai casar com Sehun e honrar o acordo que tem com meu líder.

— Mas Henry...

— Você prometeu, Minseok. E uma promessa nunca deve ser quebrada. — apertou os dedos dele nos seus e fitou-o bem nos olhos.

O loiro engoliu em seco, só agora lembrando-se do peso que a promessa que fez a Lu Han carregava. Não podia deixar o ômega de lado, quando mais da metade do seu clã não estava mais viva e quando a sua espécie parecia estar sendo caçada por algum maluco colecionador. Devia parar de olhar apenas para si e para o seu fracasso em ser um ômega d’A Organização. Por isso, assentiu para o chinês.

— Eu vou ajuda-lo. — falou e soltou suas mãos da do amigo, retirou os óculos e limpou os olhos, depois os colocou novamente.

— Ótimo, agora vá comer. — Henry meio mandou ao se pôr de pé novamente e ir até o seu lugar inicial.

Minseok ajeitou-se no assento e começou a comer o seu ramen, afinal Henry tinha razão ao lhe dizer aquilo. Estava falhando com Lu Han ao não ter falado com seu pai sobre o ômega ainda, mas haviam acontecido e estavam acontecendo tantas coisas que nem sequer tinha parado para pensar nisso, mas prometeu a si mesmo que depois que conseguisse resolver a situação do irmão falaria com seu pai sobre Lu Han e o seu clã. Era óbvio que o seu pai ia querer ajuda-los, afinal o nome Lu carregava um legado muito grande para ser desprezado tão fácil.

Terminaram de comer suas jantas em silêncio. Trocaram ocasionais olhares, mas não disseram nada. Eles limparam a cozinha quando terminaram e quando já estavam indo dormir, foi que Junmyeon chegou em casa. Estava com o rosto cansado e cheirava a noite e álcool. Minseok quis perguntar onde ele estava, mas não o fez quando viu o olhar melancólico no rosto do irmão quatro meses mais velho.

— Como Kyungsoo está? — foi a primeira coisa que perguntou quando reconheceu a figura loira do irmão no corredor da sua casa.

— Como você acha que ele está? — devolveu, a voz saindo amarga.

— Não me trate assim, como se eu não estivesse tentando também. — desviou os olhos do rosto do irmão. — Nosso pai está irredutível. — soltou um suspiro e encostou-se na parede oposta onde o ômega estava. — Eu não sei mais o que fazer, Minseok. — confessou.

Sentia-se tão esgotado emocionalmente, tão imensamente casando de voltar para casa e se deparar com todos os seus guardas em patrulha pela aldeia ou todos os seus lobos tendo que cumprir um toque de recolher. Mas o pior com certeza era saber que seu irmãozinho estava preso em seu próprio quarto, apenas porque estava apaixonado por um Byun. E ele não podendo fazer nada sobre isso, já que não era o líder ainda.

— Nosso pai nem ao menos me recebe mais no escritório. Ele está me evitando porque sabe como sou contra esse cárcere privado do nosso irmão. — falou passando a mão no cabelo acastanhado.

— Junie... — Minseok disse baixo e se aproximou do irmão, tocou o seu ombro e o puxou para um abraço. — Vamos dar um jeito nisso. — falou firme, querendo passar ao irmão a segurança que não sentia.

Junmyeon se deixou ser abraçado. Era bom poder compartilhar os seus medos com alguém de vez em quando, ainda mais quando esse alguém era o seu irmão.

— Mas há algo que podemos fazer por Kyungsoo. — o loiro sussurrou. — Me ajude a fazê-lo encontrar com Chanyeol.

— O que? — separou-se do irmão, o rosto confuso e surpreso pelo tinha escutado da boca do outro. — Está maluco.

— Estou lúcido. — rebateu. — Eu só estou cansado de ver meu irmão sofrendo naquele quarto. Sabia que o lobo dele escolheu Chanyeol como seu alfa? Você pode imaginar a dor que ele está sentido por ter sido separado dele dessa maneira? Precisamos fazer alguma coisa, Junie. Vamos apenas deixá-los se ver por algumas horas e depois trazemos Kyungsoo de volta, mas não posso fazer isso sozinho. Eu preciso da sua ajuda. — pediu.

— Minseok, isso é contra as regras... se o appa souber...

— Por favor. Por Kyungsoo. — pediu.

Junmyeon mordeu os lábios e olhou para o lado, só agora notando a imagem de Henry no fim do corredor. Estava encostado na parede, fitando os dois de braços cruzados e o rosto sério. Sempre achara Henry sério demais, os olhos cheios daquela sabedoria que apenas os velhos carregavam, mas o ômega era tão novo e aquilo não combinava em nada com a sua aparência delicada de ômega. E naquele breve segundo quando o fitou, viu algo nos seus olhos que parecia demais com esperança. O chinês esperava que o alfa os ajudasse, porque ele com certeza estava participando daquele plano maluco com Minseok.

Voltou a olhar para o irmão e assentiu.

— Eu vou arrumar uma distração para os guardas. — disse e viu o sorriso aparecer no rosto do irmão.

Minseok voltou a se aproximar, passou os braços em volta de si e o abraçou.

— Eu te amo, Junie. — confessou baixo e o alfa o abraçou de volta.

— Eu também te amo, Minseok. E amo Kyungsoo também. — devolveu. — Mas se eu ficar de castigo, vocês vêm comigo nessa. — teve coragem de brincar e o ômega riu contra a curva do pescoço do irmão.

— Não se preocupe. — o loiro disse. — Nada vai dar errado.

Junmyeon quis acreditar no que ele dizia, mas algo no modo como a noite estava fria demais indicava que algo estava prestes a acontecer.

*******

Donghae abriu as pernas para acomodar o corpo do marido, quando este se encaixava em si. Passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e o puxou para baixo, atrás dos seus lábios. Beijou-o devagar ao mesmo tempo que Siwon começava a movimenta-se no mesmo ritmo. Não se conteve e acabou gemendo contra os lábios do alfa. Aquilo era terrivelmente delicioso para que ele contivesse os seus sons, ainda mais quando Siwon deixava suas mãos deslizarem por seu corpo e apertassem cada parte da carne que alcançasse, principalmente as coxas.

Fechou os olhos e ergueu o queixo, deixando o pescoço a mostra para o marido e ao sentir suas unhas se alongarem acabou por arranhar as laterais do corpo do alfa quando sentiu as presas deste, tocando-lhe a pele. Arranhando-o no pescoço e clavícula. Sabia que era o lobo de Siwon tomando controle e querendo marca-lo novamente, isso sempre acontecia com os dois, mas o lobo de Siwon sempre fora mais descontrolado do que o do ômega, além de mais possessivo ao querer marca-lo sempre que faziam amor. No entanto, Siwon controlava-se, mesmo que suas presas doessem, acabava por sempre desliza-las pela pele dourada do marido e evitar marcas.

Odiava machucar Donghae quando estavam tão perdidos em sensações, pois mesmo que o ômega não reclamasse, Siwon odiava o modo como o corpo de Donghae tornava-se um mar de manchas roxas, como se ele tivesse o obrigado o outro fazer algo consigo. Então se continha ao dosar os apertões na pele do marido e ao evitar morde-lo. No entanto, não era como se fosse fácil quando Donghae era tão convidativo ao se entregar pra ele tão rápido, ao gemer tão deliciado daquela maneira e ter o seu cheiro mais intenso, a cada vez que o lobo do marido constava que quem estava ali, junto de si, era o seu marido alfa. Afinal, ômegas marcados sempre tendiam a parecerem mais atraentes para os seus alfas.

— Mais forte, Wonie. — o ômega meio gemeu, meio pediu ao envolver a cintura do alfa com suas pernas.

Siwon gemeu, rouco, contra a pele suada do marido ao mesmo tempo que fazia o que tinha pedido. Era tão maravilhosa a sensação de estar dentro de Donghae, o modo como era acolhido por ele e o jeito como o corpo do marido parecia ter sido feito sobre medida para encaixar no seu. Levantou o rosto e procurou a boca do Lee, iniciando um beijo desajeitado por causa das suas presas e por isso, o ômega teve coragem de rir baixo contra os lábios do marido. O som reverberando pelo quarto e abafando os gemidos de antes, deixando tudo mais leve.

Amava a risada de Donghae assim como amava cada coisa que fazia parte dele. E sentia muito por não ser o melhor alfa para si, ainda se culpava pelo modo como o marcou, apenas por raiva em vez de por amor. Mas naquela época estava tão ferido pelo modo como era constantemente rejeitado pela primeira esposa, que não conseguia fazer muita coisa além de apenas pensar nela, em vez de pensar em Donghae também. Mas sabia que o ômega o havia perdoado e que não lembrava mais disso, pois eles nem ao menos falavam disso mais. Nunca tocavam no nome de Jihyun, para evitar as lembranças ruins.

E agora, enquanto faziam amor, Siwon só conseguia pensar que não deveria invocar a imagem da esposa falecida agora.

— Eu te amo. — sussurrou no ouvido do ômega e em resposta obteve apenas gemidos arrastados, mostrando que Donghae estava perdido demais em sensações para notar a declaração, mesmo que soubesse desse sentimento mais que qualquer um.

Sentiu as mãos do ômega, segurando-o pelo quadril e mostrando o ritmo e deixou-se ser guiado, porque não importava o modo como era influente por aí, era sempre Donghae que mandava em maioria das suas decisões. Dizendo palavras doces e fazendo-o ver a razão, da mesma maneira que estava fazendo com o caso do filho, Chanyeol. Havia o feito prometer que ia pensar e era justamente isso que Siwon estava fazendo: pensando.

Estava pensando há alguns dias, pesando os pros e contras de um possível casamento de Chanyeol com garoto Kim. Parecia como algum tipo de piada de mau gosto e ele quase podia ver a cara que Leeteuk faria se ele propusesse isso, causava-lhe risadas só de imaginar. No entanto, os Kim’s eram um ótimo clã e uma aliança entre eles seria de grande ajuda armamentista, já que eles eram aliados dos Oh’s e era justamente nos Oh’s que Siwon tinha interesse. Neles e nos seus livros antigos.

O Lee levou as mãos até o seu rosto e segurou-lhe o queixo, beijou-lhe a boca delicadamente por causa das presas, mas Siwon sabia que mesmo sem elas, ele ia fazer aquilo do mesmo jeito porque Donghae era todo delicado. Ele era todo doce, a começar por seu cheiro. Suave e adocicado, como canela. Ele era todo bonito, principalmente quando seus olhos adquiriam o tom de azul-escuro, como agora quando se fitavam. E o alfa sabia que os seus olhos também estavam de outra cor, âmbar. O âmbar bonito que era herança dos Byun’s. Sua mãe tinha o mesmo tom de olhos quando estava na forma de lobo e ele havia herdado isso, do mesmo modo que Baekhyun havia herdado. Era justamente por isso que Siwon sabia que Baekhyun era seu filhote — apenas seu — e não _daquele Kim._

Escorregou sua mão pela lateral esquerda do marido e segurou em sua cintura, acariciou ali enquanto estocava devagar. Entrando e saindo da maneira mais lenta que conseguia, apenas para prolongar o prazer de entrar e sair do marido daquela maneira. Deixou que a mão passeasse por entre seus corpos e encontrasse o membro do ômega, segurou-o devagar e começou a masturba-lo na mesma proporção que estocava e escutava os gemidos de Donghae, seus olhos nunca deixando o rosto do marido.

Detinha o cabelo molhado de suor, colando na testa e parecendo preto naquela luz do quarto. As bochechas coradas de esforço e os lábios entreabertos para que os gemidos saíssem, arrastados e manhosos. Seus olhos eram duas esferas azuis o fitando com toda a intensidade do sentimento que sentia pelo alfa. Percebeu que suas presas haviam se recolhido e por isso aproximou-se dele, novamente, segurou o lábio inferir com os dentes e estocou fundo sentindo o corpo abaixo de si estremecer, indicando que estava próximo do ápice.

Movimentou a mão mais rápido no membro do outro, queria que ele chegasse primeiro no ápice do que si, pois adorava o modo como seus olhos desfocavam e o jeito que o seu corpo inteiro tremia, o som que saia dos seus lábios, o seu nome sendo chamado como se o alfa pudesse salva-lo de algo quando na verdade, era o causador. E como se o ômega soubesse o que ele pretendia, agarrou-se ao marido, gemendo e escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço deste, sentiu as presas do ômega despontarem e tocarem-lhe a pele exposta ao mesmo tempo que aumentava o seu ritmo.

Suas unhas, alongadas, se fincaram no seu quadril e Siwon gemeu quando fechava os olhos. A dor misturada com prazer, bagunçando suas sensações. Donghae não aguentou muito tempo, abraçando-se a Siwon, deixou que o prazer final viesse. Molhando a mão do alfa e entre seus corpos, suas presas se fincando no ombro exposto do marido afim de abafar o gemido alto que queria sair além da necessidade que tinha de marcar Siwon como seu, pois acima de todo amor que sabia sentir pelo alfa e do amor que sabia que ele sentia por si, era alguém inseguro.

O Byun gemeu ao sentir Donghae tornar-se todo estreito em volta do seu membro e sem poder se conter, seguiu o exemplo do marido e gozou, preenchendo o ômega com o seu líquido. Escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, distribuiu selares pela pele molhada, provando o gosto de sal e canela.

— Eu te amo. — sussurrou, novamente, contra pele dele ao passo que sentia o seu nó preencher o interior do ômega.

Donghae, se mexeu um pouquinho antes de passar a língua sobre o ferimento que havia feito no marido.

— Eu também te amo, Wonie. — disse meio ofegante.

Fazia algum tempo que não faziam amor, em parte por causa do bebê. Pois depois que passara mal naquela noite, tivera que ficar algum tempo de repouso e em parte por causa do trabalho atribulado de Siwon na empresa. Mas agora estava tudo bem, Donghae estava livre dos seus dias de repouso e havia conversado com a médica sobre poder fazer sexo e recebera um ok depois de alguns exames. E Siwon havia conseguido uma folga da empresa, até mesmo tinha conseguido um fim de semana inteiro para eles quatro. Donghae havia o convencido a irem para Jeju no fim de semana, para aproveitarem a praia. Eles quatro, quer dizer, eles cinco, como uma família por duas noites, apenas aproveitando. Siwon concordara, já que queria ter uma conversa privada com Baekhyun e só poderia fazer isso durante a viagem, bem longe de ouvidos indesejáveis.

Ficaram algum tempo, abraçados daquela maneira, sentindo as respirações se acalmarem e mostrando aos seus lobos, que estavam juntos agora. Pois, só eles dois sabiam como ficar longe um do outro depois que haviam se encontrado, era torturante. Siwon, principalmente, odiava não dar atenção a Donghae depois que chegava do trabalho ainda mais agora que ele estava esperando um filhote seu.

Afastou o rosto da curva do pescoço do marido e procurou a sua boca, atrás de beijos com gosto de canela que apenas Donghae tinha. Se beijaram durante algum tempo até que o alfa se afastou de si, deitando-se ao seu lado, apenas para poder acariciar a barriga do marido.

— A médica disse que pode ser um ômega, já que o cheiro é parecido com o meu. — o Lee disse fitando o marido e Siwon sorriu, para si.

Não se importava a que classe o filho pertenceria, queria apenas que ele tivesse saúde. Que viesse saudável para os braços de Donghae e crescesse bem. Já amava aquela criança, no mesmo tanto que amava os seus outros filhos.

— Ele vai ser parecido com você? — acariciou o rosto do marido e Donghae fechou os olhos. — Então vai ser lindo.

— Pode ser uma menina também. — rebateu de leve, os lábios se juntando em um bico.

Siwon se aproximou e o beijou devagar e encostando sua testa na dele confidenciou:

— Vai ser uma menina linda.

Donghae sorriu, o sorriso preferido de Siwon. Era aquele que deixava os seus olhos relampejando em azul e os dentes apareciam, uma fileira certinha de dentes brancos. O alfa beijou o seu sorriso, seus pensamentos apenas se resumindo a Donghae e em com teriam um fim de semana dos sonhos, como há muito tempo não acontecia. Não havia preocupação alguma no seu ser enquanto despejava sobre o marido todo o seu amor e enquanto eram acolhidos por aquelas quatro paredes, ninguém podia os atingir ali, nem mesmo o passado ruim que ambos carregavam.

No entanto, o que Siwon não sabia era em como há dois quartos de distância dali, seus filhos se preparavam para fugir. Baekhyun, sentia suas mãos tremendo quando terminava de abotoar o seu sobretudo, fechando-o por completo no seu corpo. Por outro lado, Chanyeol também tremia, mas era de ansiedade. Iria encontrar o seu ômega, depois de tanto tempo afastados. Parecia bom demais para ser verdade.

Nem ao menos podia conter o enorme sorriso que insistia em aparecer no seu rosto.

— Você vai se esconder no porta malas do meu carro, quando estivermos longe o suficiente daqui, eu te tiro de lá. — Baekhyun expos o que tinha em mente.

— Acha mesmo que eles não vão revistar o teu carro?

— Eu sou _quase_ o líder da alcateia, Chanyeol. Ninguém vai mexer no meu carro. Agora, vamos. — disse inquieto.

Chanyeol o seguiu para fora do quarto e depois pela escada, entrou silenciosamente no porta malas do carro do alfa e desejou que tudo desse certo.

*******

Já passava das duas da manhã quando Kim Jongdae chegou na aldeia Kim, pronto para ir em direção a sua casa e ter uma noite de sono. Havia passado o resto da noite, depois da recusa de Minseok, em um bar no centro da cidade. Bebendo e paquerando algumas humanas, mesmo que soubesse que um relacionamento com estas não iria ar em nada. No entanto, ao estacionar o seu carro na aldeia, notou algo estranho.

O estacionamento ficava no centro da aldeia, perto da casa do líder da aldeia. Então era normal que avistasse as casas dos ômegas de Leeteuk quando deixava o seu carro ali, porém era madrugada e não deveria ter ninguém mais fora de casa ainda mais por causa do toque de recolher que o líder havia imposto em sua última reunião com o público. As casas estavam com as luzes apagadas, mas a movimentação na janela da mesma foi o que lhe chamou a atenção.

Primeiro pensou que pudesse ser um ladrão ou um espião de algum Clã inimigo, mas depois reconheceu a cabeleira loira e o porte baixo. Era Kim Minseok, pulando a janela lateral da casa. Meio tombou a cabeça para o lado, sem sair de dentro do seu carro, tentando entender o que ômega estava planejando. Viu o loiro ajudando alguém a sair pela mesma janela, mas não reconheceu quem era. Notou que era baixo como o ômega e deduziu que podia ser Henry, já que os dois sempre andavam juntos. Então pensou que o loiro podia ter esquecido algo em casa e perdido a chave, por isso teve que entrar pela janela. No entanto, quando viu as duas figuras correndo de mãos dadas, entendeu que havia algo de errado naquele ato. Principalmente quando o boné que o outro usava caiu pela movimentação e ele se abaixou para pegar.

O alfa reconheceu o cabelo preto e os olhos grandes da pessoa que estava com Minseok, era Kyungsoo. Mordeu o lábio, apreensivo querendo descobrir o que aqueles dois estavam fazendo, quer dizer, o que Minseok estava fazendo ao ajudar um prisioneiro a fugir. Mas não se mexeu de trás do banco do motorista em seu carro, na verdade, ficou bem quieto vendo o desenrolar da cena. Queria saber como eles iriam passar pelos sentinelas.

No entanto, não precisou esperar muito, pois só aí notou como não havia guardas patrulhando a aldeia. Estava tudo mergulhado em silêncio. E havia apenas uma pessoa depois dele e Leeteuk que podia fazer os guardas sumirem, Junmeyon. Sentiu vontade de rir ao se dar conta disso. Era inacreditável que os três Kim’s tivessem armado algo como aquilo, mas não surpreendente porque o alfa já tinha notado como os dois irmãos pareciam insatisfeitos com a prisão de Kyungsoo. Com olhos curiosos, ampliou a sua visão e acompanhou os passos de Minseok em direção a floresta.

Acabou ligando o carro, sabendo exatamente onde o ômega pretendia ir. Ele iria alcançar a estrada depois da floresta. Provavelmente iria se transformar em lobo junto de Kyungsoo e os dois fugiriam. Deu meia volta com seu carro, se tivesse sorte, ia conseguir chegar a tempo na estrada.

Não iria deixá-los ir tão longe.

Mas o que ele não sabia era como Minseok tinha um plano, e que não era tão óbvio assim, pois quando chegou na estrada não encontrou nenhum sinal dos dois. Ainda iluminou a floresta com os faróis do carro e desceu do mesmo, procurando ele mesmo pelos dois ômegas, mas não os encontrou. Acabou desistindo e seguindo em direção a cidade, pois já estava na estrada mesmo. Talvez pudesse encontra-los pelo caminho, que ao que tudo indicava, dava em Seul.

Contudo, Minseok, dentro da floresta, escutou um barulho, reconheceu como o de motor de um carro e estava se afastando. Parou de correr e encostou-se no tronco da primeira árvore que encontrou, Kyungsoo — não muito longe de si — fez a mesma coisa. Os dois ficaram quietos ali, durante um tempo, apenas respirando devagar afim de não denunciar as suas presenças. Quando não veio nenhum barulho depois daquele, Minseok lançou um olhar para o irmão gêmeo e assentiu. Então os dois voltaram a correr.

Não estavam indo em direção a estrada, estavam correndo em direção a velha casinha na árvore de Minseok. Precisavam ir lá e trocar de roupa, antes de correrem até a floresta e sumirem em direção a Seul. Foi por isso, que o loiro disse a Kyungsoo para transformar-se em lobo. E os dois em forma animal, correram até a casinha. Um negro como a noite e um caramelado, se destacando sobre a luz da lua.

Ao chegarem na casinha. Vestiram-se apressados, apenas trocando olhares. Não tinham tempo para palavras e os dois sabiam disso. Mas assim que alcançaram a estrada e se esconderam no carro que Minseok alugara, Kyungsoo se deixou sorrir. Afinal, as coisas pareciam estar dando certo.

Em algum momento durante o trajeto, o mais novo inclinou-se em direção ao rádio e o ligou. Minseok sorriu com o ato, apenas para no segundo seguinte começar a cantar alto a música, sendo acompanhado pelo outro. Eles riram em meio ao canto, olhando um pro outro e deixando que aquela carga da fuga saísse de cima das suas costas. As coisas estavam dando certo e antes que alguém percebesse, eles iam voltar e o loiro tentaria falar com seu pai mais uma vez, dessa vez junto de Junmyeon e eles conseguiriam convencer o pai de que o casamento de Kyungsoo com um Byun iria trazer muitos benefícios para o clã.

— Chanyeol vai estar mesmo lá? — o mais novo perguntou.

— Sim. — Minseok respondeu. — Baekhyun me prometeu que ele estaria lá. — tranquilizou o irmão.

— Você se encontrou com Byun Baekhyun? — Kyungsoo não perdeu a oportunidade de alfinetar o irmão ao soar tão divertido.

Minseok corou e agradeceu por estar escuro dentro do carro, mas pelo modo como apertou o volante, o outro Kim sabia que ele estava desconfortável e provavelmente, corado. Conhecia muito bem o irmão para conseguir ler os seus trejeitos mínimos.

— Não foi exatamente um encontro. — o loiro optou por dizer. — Foi só uma conversa sobre você. A ideia partiu dele, então pode se tranquilizar, que Chanyeol estará lá. Mas, por favor, Kyungsoo não esqueça do que combinamos. — fitou o irmão de canto de olho.

— Eu entendi, Minseok. — disse com um suspiro. — Temos que voltar quando amanhecer, eu entendi.

Porém, não achava que fosse ser capaz de cumprir, ainda mais quando notou as luzes de Seul tão perto. Eles entraram na cidade sem cerimônia alguma e como da última vez que a vira, a cidade continuava tão agitada quanto antes. Kyungsoo não conseguia colocar em palavras o tanto de coisa que estava sentido ao ver a cidade outra vez, era como se estivesse passado esse tempo inteiro dormindo e só agora estivesse acordado. Acabou sorrindo, quando reconheceu os lugares daquela cidade e depois reconheceu para onde Minseok o estava levando. Era o Parque Chenggyecheon.

Chanyeol já o tinha levado ali milhares de vezes quando estavam no colegial. Aquele Parque, que já foi um rio sujo, e agora era um grande marco de Seul, estava cheio de lembranças doces dele e Chanyeol. Recordava-se do modo como gazeteavam aula apenas para terminarem ali, inclinados sobre a cerquinha que separa o lago das pessoas, meio rindo e planejando um futuro juntos.

Minseok, observou o rosto do irmão encher-se de reconhecimento e um sorriso nostálgico surgir no seu rosto. Estava lembrando de Chanyeol, o loiro percebeu e acabou sorrindo também porque adorava o modo como Kyungsoo parecia bem mais vivo fora daquele quarto.

O loiro não demorou muito para estacionar o carro e Kyungsoo não demorou muito para sair correndo de dentro do carro, olhando em volta e quase gritando o nome de Chanyeol naquela madrugada. Mas quando o Kim mais velho olhou em volta, percebeu que eles dois tinha chegado primeiro. Foi até o irmão e segurou as suas mãos.

— Estamos adiantados, Soo. Se acalme. — pediu ao mesmo tempo que via os olhos grandes do irmão encherem-se de lágrimas de ansiedade.

O Kim não podia imaginar o tanto de saudade que o outro estava sentindo do namorado, como deveria ser uma tortura ficar longe do seu parceiro escolhido. Afinal, seu lobo ainda não havia escolhido o seu parceiro e Minseok tinha suas dúvidas de que esse parceiro podia ser Sehun. Quer dizer, ele era gentil e o ômega gostava da forma como os lábios dele eram macios, mas não achava que aquele sentimento que havia no seu peito pudesse evoluir para algo mais forte.

— Mas e se estiver... — Kyungsoo começou a dizer.

— Ele vai vir. — tentou mais um pouco e até mesmo sorriu, querendo fazer o irmão abandonar aquele nervosismo.

Mas ele sabia mais. Era uma tortura. Era uma tremenda tortura esperar Chanyeol, levando em conta a vida complicada deles. No entanto, bem ao longe, atrás de Kyungsoo, Minseok viu uma movimentação.

Um carro preto acabara de chegar. Seu coração deu um salto quando reconheceu a figura séria de Byun Baekhyun saindo do mesmo e logo em seguida, Chanyeol. O alfa mais alto não esperou duas vezes antes de gritar o nome de Kyungsoo e o ômega, não esperou duas vezes antes de soltar as mãos do irmão e virar-se apressado. Correr até ele como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Minseok fitou os dois correndo em direção ao outro, ao passo que Baekhyun cruzava os braços e se deixava encostar no carro, um sorriso mínimo no seu rosto ao ver o irmão com seu ômega. Os dois se abraçaram, os braços de Chanyeol fechando-se em volta do menor, com pressa, como se estivesse com medo que ele sumisse dos seus braços, que tudo aquilo não passasse de fruto da sua imaginação.

_Ele é real._ Minseok pensou, meio sorrindo e desejando que alguém o abraçasse daquela maneira algum dia. _Kyungsoo é real, Chanyeol._

O Byun afastou-se minimamente do ômega e sem cerimônia alguma, segurou-lhe o rosto pequeno entre as mãos e o beijou. Kyungsoo agarrou-se a ele, aceitando os seus lábios e sentindo o seu lobo remexer-se em alegria ao ter seu alfa perto novamente.

— Eu senti tanto a sua falta. — Chanyeol disse ao separar-se dele. — Tanto, tanto, tanto... — sussurrou com seus lábios nos dele novamente, as palavras sendo engolidas pelos beijos que trocavam.

Kyungsoo apenas chorava enquanto era beijado. Toda a saudade que sentira de Chanyeol estava finalmente o deixando em paz, saindo de cima das suas costas e sendo afastada, para que ele pudesse provar o seu gosto novamente. Nunca tinha pensando que isso um dia aconteceria, porque era de Minseok o papel de romântico da família, não dele. No entanto, era justamente ele quem tinha terminado preso e que esperava que o seu príncipe aparecesse para salva-lo, como nos contos de fadas bobos que o gêmeo tanto gostava.

— Venha. — o alfa segurou em sua mão e começou a puxa-lo. — Vou te levar em um lugar. — e começou a leva-lo em direção ao carro de Baekhyun.

Minseok deu um passo na direção deles, querendo correr atrás do irmão e impedi-lo de ir, porque não tinham combinado isso. Mas Baekhyun ergueu a mão e pediu que parasse, então parou. Decidiu confiar no alfa, por isso, apenas observou quando o moreno deu ao irmão a chave do carro e falou algo para si antes de abraçar Kyungsoo e só então deixá-los entrar no automóvel e sumir pelas ruas de Seul.

O loiro esperou que Baekhyun se aproximasse de si, mas quando o alfa não fez nada além de olha-lo. Acabou correndo até ele, o cabelo loiro sendo jogado para trás e os óculos ficando tortos no seu rosto.

— O que você fez? — perguntou chegar perto do Byun.

Baekhyun enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do seu sobretudo e respondeu muito calmo:

— Dei alguma privacidade para eles.

Observou o peito do ômega subir e descer pela correria e os óculos tortos no seu rosto, sentiu vontade de se aproximar e ajeita-los mas não o fez. Se limitou apenas a desviar os olhos do rosto do outro.

— Não se preocupe, eles vão voltar na hora marcada. — tentou tranquilizar o loiro.

— Mesmo? — parecia inseguro.

Baekhyun, voltou a fita-lo. O tom na voz do ômega tinha chamado-lhe a atenção. Era insegurança. E quando seus olhos voltaram a encontrar a face dele, Baekhyun não sabia o que tinha de errado consigo. Minseok parecia tão frágil com os olhos grandes daquela maneira e com vento da noite jogando o seu cabelo loiro para o lado e deixando suas bochechas coradas de frio. Estava bem agasalhado dentro daquele sobretudo, mas parecia terrivelmente encolhido e com medo de perder o irmão. Porque era isso que Baekhyun percebia ao olhar para o ômega, que estava com medo de perder o irmão, de nunca mais vê-lo.

— Mesmo. — se escutou assegurar, apenas para tirar aquele olhar do rosto dele.

Minseok olhou para baixo, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo também. E eles ficaram em silêncio. A noite estava silenciosa e fria, fazendo Baekhyun sentir frio mesmo com todas as roupas que estava usando e o vento que se fazia presente, não ajudava em nada ao jogar na sua direção o cheiro de Minseok. Sentia-se embriagar aos poucos, como se alguém estivesse dando-lhe gotas de álcool puro. Apenas não conseguia classificar isso como ruim ou bom. Decidiu que não queria pensar nisso, era o melhor a se fazer se quisesse preservar a sua mente limpa. Pois há anos que o alfa preferia ficar na ignorância quando o assunto era Kim Minseok. No entanto...

— Está com fome? — perguntou contra as suas expectativas e o loiro levantou o rosto para fita-lo.

— Um pouco. — se escutou concordar.

— Vem, eu te pago algo. — e começou a se afastar.

O Kim o seguiu, apressando os passos para ficar ao seu lado. Eles não se olharam ou disseram qualquer coisa enquanto se afastavam de Chenggyecheon atrás de uma barraca de comida. Porém, não muito longe dali, Kim Jongdae os observava de dentro do seu carro.

O alfa socou o volante do carro, tamanha a raiva que estava sentido ao descobrir que Minseok estava em algum tipo de encontro com Byun Baekhyun.

— Miserável. — xingou o Byun.

Precisava reverter isso, pois até onde tinha percebido o ômega não sentia coisa alguma por Sehun e mantia um caso com Baekhyun. Precisava afasta-los e trazer Minseok para perto de si e havia apenas um jeito de fazer isso, iria ter que jogar sujo.

*******

Kyungsoo teve seu corpo jogado contra a cama simples do velho quarto de hotel para casais, onde tinham vindo parar. Ele gemeu quando Chanyeol veio para cima si, as mãos se atrapalhando com os botões da sua camisa enquanto ele tentava beija-lo ao mesmo tempo. Acabou rindo contra a boca do namorado, era engraçado o jeito como eles dois pareciam tão apressados. Como se fossem adolescentes novamente.

Mas logo sua camisa estava indo embora e logo depois o seu jeans e então as roupas de Chanyeol também. Suas peles nuas se tocavam sem pudor e o ômega não era capaz de conter os gemidos que escapavam dos seus lábios todas as vezes que sentia as mãos do alfa segurando-lhe o quadril e preparando-o para si.

Ele segurou o rosto de Chanyeol e encostou sua testa com a do alfa, fechando os olhos e sussurrando seu maior pecado:

— Eu te amo.

Chanyeol, passou o braço por baixo do corpo do ômega, juntando o seu peito no dele e procurou a sua boca. Desesperado, do jeito que se sentia. Era como se fosse um viciado, encontrando a sua droga depois de dias em abstinência forçada. Sugou o lábio inferior dele e desceu os seus lábios, para a bochecha e depois para o pescoço. Sugando a pele, provando o gosto floral que apenas existia em Kyungsoo. Então o fez senta-se sobre seu colo ao passo que os olhos de Kyungsoo fechavam-se em deleite por finalmente ter Chanyeol tão perto novamente. Por isso apenas se deixou guiar por todo aquele caminho de prazer que apenas o alfa era capaz de dar.

Entregou-se a ele por inteiro naquele quarto de hotel. Deixou que ele visse o tamanho do sentimento que sentia por si, o quanto o amava e o amava e o amava tanto que seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa em nome daquele sentimento, coisa que não era tão diferente de Chanyeol, pois o alfa mostrava a Kyungsoo, em troca de cada pedaço de intensidade que recebia, o mesmo tanto de intensidade.

— Eu te amo mais. — o Byun sussurrou quando Kyungsoo encaixou-se em si, sobre seu colo. — Eu te amo bem mais, Kyungsoo. — beijou-lhe a pele do pescoço, sussurrando mais vezes o quanto o amava e o quanto o queria.

E para cada declaração do alfa, o Kyungsoo se perdia cada vez mais naquele sentimento. Mas não era como se fosse bom, na verdade, era maravilhoso. A sensação de liberdade que se apossava do seu corpo era simplesmente incrível demais para ser posta em palavras, era como nas histórias que as Anciãs contavam, Kyungsoo percebeu e quase riu da ironia que era aquela vida. Pois, ele já havia feito pouco casa daquelas histórias, mas agora era capaz de sentir cada coisa descrita. E por isso, tinha certeza de que Chanyeol era seu. Seu alfa.

— Chanyeol... — gemeu, totalmente perdido. — Me marque. — pediu antes que a coragem fosse embora.

Chanyeol apertou-lhe as coxas, rosnando baixo contra a pele do namorado com o pedido repentino. Claro, que ele queria fazer aquilo. Era o que mais tinha desejo em fazer e era justamente isso que o seu lobo estava sussurrando loucamente, pedindo que marcasse Kyungsoo, porque só assim poderia assegurar que o lobo ficasse consigo. No entanto, não podia ser tão imprudente dessa maneira. Baekhyun o havia avisado sobre isso, havia dito com o rosto sério como não deveria marca-lo, pois seria como declarar guerra aos Kim’s. E tudo que eles não queriam era uma guerra, porém, ali estava Kyungsoo, perdido nos seus braços pedindo que o marcasse. E como ele queria fazer aquilo, pois até mesmo suas presas tinham despontado diante do pedido do ômega.

— Chany... — Kyungsoo gemeu mais um pouco, deixando seu pescoço a mostra, as pintinhas que tinha ali se destacando diante do olhar do alfa.

Ele só precisava se aproximar e marca-lo. Então o Kim seria seu e eles poderiam ficar juntos, mas não era simples como parecia. O alfa podia muito bem imaginar o seu pai muito furioso, o expulsando de casa ou o mandando para longe, nem um pouco preocupado se ele morreria longe do seu ômega. Podia imaginar Kyungsoo eternamente preso em sua aldeia, muito longe de si, com ninguém para ajuda-lo pois ele sabia como o pai de Kyungsoo puniria Minseok ao saber o que fizera.

Aproximou-se da pele exposta do ômega, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço dele e aspirando o seu cheiro na medida que sentia-se cada vez mais perto do ápice. Percebeu a pele de Kyungsoo arrepiar-se quando suas presas tocaram na sua pele, raspando ali, querendo afundar-se na maciez dela e deixa-lo para sempre do seu lado, como seu ômega. No entanto, não o fez, não teve coragem de ir contra o que Baekhyun tinha lhe pedido. Não teve coragem de acabar de vez com a pouca chance que ainda tinha de ter Kyungsoo, pois do seu jeito bobo ainda tinha esperança de que o pai voltasse atrás e o deixasse casar com o Kim.

Kyungsoo o abraçou, como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos e soubesse da grande confusão que estava no seu interior. E ele sabia mesmo, podia ler os detalhes do Byun e ver como eles não podia fazer aquilo. Era como destruir tudo, destruir de vez as poucas esperanças que tinham. Fechou os olhos muito apertados e deixou-se cair de vez na sensação que era amar aquele alfa, porque aquilo... aquilo não mudaria nem em um milhão de anos.

O seu ápice veio primeiro do que o do alfa, contudo não demorou muito para que o outro o alcançasse. Segurando o seu quadril com firmeza e gemendo o seu nome arrastado, de olhos muito fechados. Kyungsoo o abraçou de volta, o orgasmo abandonando o seu corpo devagar e substituindo por uma vontade imensa de chorar. Seu peito pesava diante de toda aquela realidade.

Eles se amavam, podiam ter um futuro maravilhoso juntos. Podiam cumprir todas aquelas metas que tinha traçado, mas não. Isso fora parado, interrompido pelo passado dos seus pais. Era injusto, Kyungsoo pensou. E doloroso.

Chanyeol subiu as mãos e abraçou o corpo pequeno do ômega, o rosto ainda escondido na curva do seu pescoço. Não pretendia sair dali tão cedo, mas sabia que só tinham até os primeiros raios de sol, então teria que deixar Kyungsoo ir embora. De volta para sua fortaleza de solidão, bem longe de si. Constatar isso foi como levar um tapa na cara, tão forte que sentiu o seu rosto molhar. Só percebeu que estava chorando quando escutou o primeiro soluço escapar dos seus lábios. E Kyungsoo, em vez de conforta-lo, viu no choro de Chanyeol a sua deixa.

Começou a chorar também, abraçado ao corpo nu do seu amante. O rosto escondido no pescoço deste e as lágrimas silenciosas molhando a sua pele e nublando a sua visão. Mas estava tudo bem, porque ele não queria a ver a terrível realidade que era aquela vida sem o alfa do seu lado. Contudo, precisava ver. Precisava ser confrontado com aquele tipo de dor, precisava ser posto à prova, pois só assim Kyungsoo era capaz conseguir uma saída para eles dois. Afastou-se do alfa, segurou o seu rosto e o beijou.

Encostou sua testa na dele e procurou os seus olhos. Estavam azuis, do jeito que mais amava e ele sabia muito bem que os seus deviam estar totalmente escuros, para combinar com os de Chanyeol. Eram seus lobos se reconhecendo.

— Vamos fugir. — propôs antes que a coragem fosse embora do seu corpo pequeno.

Chanyeol piscou, como se estivesse tentando entender as palavras. E a ansiedade subiu pelas pernas de Kyungsoo, alojando-se, gelada, na base da sua coluna. Estava com medo de ser recusado, mas estava tão desesperado por ter Chanyeol consigo que não conseguia pensar em uma coisa melhor.

Eles podiam fazer isso, certo? Podiam fugir sem olhar para trás? Seria a solução dos problemas, no fim das contas. Pois ficariam juntos e ninguém se machucaria. Seus pais não iam precisar se preocupar com política ou sei lá mais o quê. Eles só ficariam juntos, bem longe de todos eles.

— Vamos. — Chanyeol concordou, como se estivesse lendo os pensamentos do ômega. — Vamos fugir.

Kyungsoo sorriu, a esperança fluindo em si, preenchendo-lhe o peito.

Iam ficar juntos, pensou. Não importava como.

*******

Quando percebeu que o sol já estava vindo, Minseok sentou-se em um dos bancos vazios do parque. Encolhido dentro do seu sobretudo, sentia as pontas dos seus dedos geladas e os seus pés congelando dentro das botas que usava. Baekhyun, ao seu lado parecia na mesma situação, mostrando que não era só ele que pensava que o soju não tinha servido muito para aquece-los.

— Eles já deviam ter aparecido. — o loiro comentou quando o silêncio começou a incomoda-lo.

Baekhyun abaixou o rosto e observou o horário no seu relógio de pulso. O ômega tinha razão, mas realmente não queria pensar no que isso implicava. Preferia pensar que era só um atraso de nada, afinal Chanyeol nunca fora muito pontual.

— Talvez só estejam atrasados. — falou.

E o Kim assentiu, querendo acreditar. Encolheu-se mais dentro do seu sobretudo, puxando a gola para cima e tentando proteger as orelhas. Baekhyun o observou de canto de olho e soltou um suspiro, a respiração se embaçando à sua frente mostrando que estava realmente muito frio naquele começo de dia. E ele por ser alfa, era mais resistente as mudanças de temperatura. Diferente de ômegas, que sempre seriam mais frágeis. Foi pensando nisso que começou a desabotoar o seu sobretudo, podia aguentar algum tempo sem aquele casaco enorme, então daria-o para o Kim, pois era realmente frustrante vê-lo com tanto frio daquela maneira.

Porém, quando ia desliza-lo pelos ombros e entregar ao ômega, escutou barulhos de carros, os pneus deslizando pelo asfalto. Os dois se ergueram e olharam na direção do barulho, Minseok parecendo mais assustado como se tivesse vendo o seu maior pesadelo se concretizando. Baekhyun não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas assim que reconheceu a figura raivosa de Leeteuk saindo do carro maior, entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

Deu um passo para trás, sem saber se deveria sair correndo ou não. De repente, seus pensamentos estavam uma bagunça. Desejava que Chanyeol e Kyungsoo não aparecessem agora. Virou o rosto na direção do Kim e recebeu o mesmo olhar assustado, seus olhos muito grandes de medo. Ele não sabia, percebeu.

Não fora uma armadilha de Minseok. Mas então quem os avisara? Como aqueles Kim’s tinham chegado até aqui se ninguém além do Kim parecia saber onde eles estavam? Alguma coisa dará muito errado.

— Eles ainda não nos viram. — Baekhyun disse baixo.

— Mas já sentiram o meu cheiro. — Minseok constatou quando viu seu pai erguer o rosto e apurar o nariz, atrás de si. — Você precisa se esconder. — virou-se para o alfa, as palavras saindo firmes.

— Eu não vou...

— Não seja teimoso. — falou. — Espere por Kyungsoo e Chanyeol, eu vou... — olhou para o pai e os outros guardas começando a se agitar pelo parque, vindo na sua direção.

Baekhyun sentiu como se estivesse de volta a noite do Festival, com Minseok à sua frente, dizendo que iria armar uma confusão para que ele fugisse. Não queria fugir dessa vez, mas sabia que ele tinha razão. Alguém precisava impedir que Kyungsoo e Chanyeol aparecessem naquele parque. Pensando nisso, acabou por dar mais um passo para trás, para longe de Minseok.

O ômega percebeu, seus olhos compreensivos sobre o alfa. Ele sabia como era difícil para um alfa fugir de uma briga assim, ainda mais pela segunda vez. Mas com Baekhyun ali, não haveria chance alguma de fazer o pai voltar para casa consigo.

O loiro viu o alfa correr para longe de si e virou-se de frente para enfrentar a raiva do pai, no entanto escutou um estrondo. Era o som de um tiro. Virou o seu rosto muito rápido em direção ao som e encontrou Baekhyun, segurando uma arma com o cano apontado para o corpo de um dos guardas Kim no chão. O alfa, como que sentindo o olhar do ômega sobre si, fitou-o.

_Foi defesa,_ seus olhos castanhos estavam dizendo, _ele me atacou primeiro._ E Minseok compreendia, mas quem não compreendeu foi o seu pai. Pois no segundo seguinte, a voz do mais velho estava reverberando pelo parque inteiro. Comandando os guardas na direção do Byun e como se estivesse preso em um sonho, o ômega foi cercado por seus próprios sentinelas e preso, algemado como um criminoso enquanto via Byun Baekhyun lutando contra os seus. Mas não demorou muito para que ele sucumbisse, pois não havia como um vencer mais de vinte sozinho. E terminaram os dois, sentados, lado a lado, usando coleiras com espinhos voltados para os seus pescoços, afim de impedi-los de se transformar. As mãos algemadas e os olhos assustados sobre o outro. Havia perdido os seus óculos durante a briga e por isso não conseguia focar muito bem as coisas, mas sabia muito bem que tipo de coisa encontraria quando olhasse para o seu pai.

E doía em Minseok. A dor arrastando-se devagar por cima dos seus ossos e fazendo-o se encolher no banco daquele carro escuro ao lado de Baekhyun, mas essa dor não era fruto do machucado no canto da sua boca do soco que levara ao tentar fugir, mas sim, da decepção estampada no rosto do pai todas as vezes que olhava na sua direção, como se não pudesse reconhecer o filho por baixo de toda aquela traição.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Keran Pang é um famoso pão de ovo, tem o sabor doce parecido com muffin de milho. É bem popular no inverno e é vendido na rua.


	20. XVIII - O choro do lobo

Baekhyun fora deixado em um tipo de quarto-cela, pois a decoração era aconchegante como em um quarto de hóspedes, mas as janelas gradeadas e a porta trancada, deixavam claro que aquele lugar não era tão aconchegante assim. As mãos ainda estavam algemadas e a coleira em volta do pescoço, com espinhos voltados para a sua pele, incomodava-lhe. Fazia-o erguer as mãos e puxar constantemente a coleira, afim de afastar um pouco os espinhos, que lhe pinicavam a pele .

Acabou soltando um suspiro depois de puxar a coleira pelo, que lhe parecia, a milésima vez naquela hora. Havia se cansado de tentar afrouxar aquela coleira, porque ele bem sabia que os sentinelas Kim’s tinham-na apertado de propósito em seu pescoço. Sentou-se na beira da cama, aproveitando para verificar o horário no seu relógio de pulso.

Já era quase meio-dia, o que explicava o sol forte entrando pela janela gradeada e o seu estômago se revirando em fome. Não tinha percebido que já havia passado tanto tempo desde que fora preso e não podia deixar de sentir-se surpreso, pelo modo como ninguém tinha vindo falar consigo até o momento. Porque desde que fora colocado naquele quarto-cela, não havia acontecido nenhum tipo de movimentação suspeita.

Será que os Kim’s eram mesmo tão calmos assim? Não lhe parecia que o líder Leeteuk ia agir assim quando seu filho caçula, tinha desaparecido, a não ser que ele não soubesse do sumiço de Kyungsoo e estivesse apenas focando na ideia de que Minseok estava colaborando com o lado inimigo — os Byun’s. Pensar isso, só fez Baekhyun chegar à conclusão de que alguém havia deletado seu encontro com Minseok, alguém que não sabia do real motivo do ômega estar ali consigo.

Soltou mais um suspiro, pensando em como tudo estava uma bagunça agora, pois o líder Kim provavelmente acreditava que o alfa estava tendo algum tipo de encontro romântico com o outro Kim, o que era mentira porque não dava para pensar em Minseok dessa maneira, ainda mais quando ele próprio estava prometido em casamento à alguém e quando o loiro estava prestes a subir no altar para selar sua união com Oh Sehun. Além de que Minseok sendo um Kim, dificultava qualquer coisa que eles poderiam ter no futuro.

Não que Baekhyun quisesse ter algo com o ômega, é claro.

Fechou os olhos, pensou em deitar um pouco e tirar um cochilo enquanto ninguém vinha para leva-lo ao interrogatório, pois ele bem sabia que isso ia acontecer em algum momento. No entanto, assim que tentou deitar-se, foi totalmente atrapalhado pela coleira. Não havia uma posição confortável com aquilo a pinicar a sua pele.

Decidiu por ficar sentado mesmo, deixando que seus pensamentos fossem embora para bem longe. Dessa vez estava pensando no pai e no modo como ele reagiria quando soubesse o que estava acontecendo. Podia muito bem imaginar Siwon praticamente espumando pela boca e vindo direto para o território Kim, para acabar com sua raça em vez das dos Kim’s. O que era bem irônico, pois ele não era o seu filho? Não merecia ser protegido? Mas Baekhyun entendia, apesar dos pormenores ruins que sempre pareciam regrar a sua relação com o pai. Não era sobre o alfa ama-lo menos ou não, era sobre ele ser um bom líder o tempo inteiro. Sobre como as leis politicas era mil vezes mais importante do que os sentimentos, porque eram essas leis que mantiam toda uma raça viva, já que para cada deslize cometido, era um prenuncio de guerra, se fosse levar em consideração o gênio dominante dos líderes dos diversos clãs. Era algo que vinha no sangue, transmitido através das gerações, gravado no DNA de cada lobo: o orgulho.

E parecia se intensificar em alfas, líderes, na verdade. Que tendiam a começar guerras em vez de voltar atrás em algo dito. Reconhecia que era assim, de vez em quando. Principalmente quando alguém contrariava alguma ordem sua ou quando iam contra a sua opinião, assim como reconhecia que havia puxado esse traço do pai alfa. No entanto, para cada vez que vira Siwon sendo um alfa orgulhoso, também o tinha visto erguer sua alcateia acima de muitos objetivos seus, do mesmo modo que o havia visto seguindo as leis as riscas e tentando manter tudo na “paz”.

Era cansativo e estressante cuidar de tantas pessoas, mas Baekhyun via o esforço do pai e ficava ansioso só de pensar em como se sairia no seu lugar quando chegasse a hora, porque dado as circunstancias, acreditava que seria um péssimo líder. Afinal, tinha acabado de ir contra tudo que o pai tinha lhe dito, todos os alertas. Mas mesmo quando pensava nisso e se culpava, não conseguia evitar suspirar aliviado por ser ele ali e não Chanyeol.

Por falar em Chanyeol, queria acreditar que o irmão estava bem junto de Kyungsoo, escondidos em algum lugar porque ficar ali, seria péssimo. E Baekhyun já estava péssimo o suficiente.

Olhou mais uma vez para o horário no seu relógio de pulso. Era um bom relógio, presente de natal do seu omma, Donghae. O doce e amoroso, Donghae. Que não podia ter emoções fortes por causa do bebê que carregava... Baekhyun só conseguia desejar que o pai ômega estivesse bem, que Siwon o tivesse poupado das notícias ruins quando elas chegassem, porque o jovem alfa sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo para que elas realmente chegassem.

Soltou mais um suspiro, os olhos se fechando durante o ato e as mãos algemadas sendo levantadas, mais uma vez, até a coleira. Puxou o couro sem muita pressa, a pele do pescoço estava ardendo, indicando possíveis escoriações causadas pelos espinhos. Estava pensando no tempo que passaria usando camisas de gola alta depois que saísse dali, quando escutou passos se aproximando.

Abriu os olhos devagar, o interesse na pessoa que chegava até o seu quarto-cela não era muita. Estava cansado e com fome, o que só contribuía para que quisesse deitar e dormir por um tempo indeterminado, mas sabia que não podia fazê-lo. Não apenas por causa da coleira, que o impedia de deitar sem ser espetado no pescoço até a morte, mas também pelo modo como aquele lugar não era nenhum pouco confiável. Alguém podia muito bem o surpreender quando estivesse dormindo e faze-lhe mal de alguma forma.

Viu a maçaneta da porta girar e logo depois a mesma estava sendo aberta, deixando que o cheiro forte de alfa de Kim Jungsoo inundasse o cômodo. Sua áurea estava forte, indicando sua irritação. Baekhyun não pôde evitar encolher os ombros diante do outro, pois sendo mais velho tendia a ser mais ameaçador. O alfa mais velho teve coragem se sorrir minimamente com o desconforto do mais novo, o seu lobo sentia-se satisfeito em se mostrar mais forte do que o outro.

Baekhyun empurrou a ameaça implícita no cheiro do Kim para baixo e recompôs a sua postura. Era um Byun, no fim das contas. E um Byun não podia se deixar rebaixar por outro alfa, ainda mais um Kim.

O mais velho virou-se de costa para o Byun e trancou a porta, apenas para no segundo seguinte voltar-se para ele mais uma vez. Os olhos estavam brilhando em castanho-escuro, mostrando ao mais novo que Leeteuk estava a um ponto de deixar que o seu lobo tomasse conta de si. Sabia disso porque reconhecia o escuro dos seus olhos... Era o mesmo que havia nas írises de Kyungsoo quando muito irritado. E nas histórias que escutava desde criança, tinha aprendido a reconhecer as tonalidades dos olhos de alguns clãs.

Os Byun eram conhecidos pelo âmbar, que costumava estar presente em maioria dos lobos da alcateia. Ele mesmo tinha os olhos dessa cor do mesmo modo que o seu pai também o tinha. No entanto, Chanyeol não os tinha. O dele era o azul-claro como o do seu pai ômega, herança dos extintos Lee’s.

Os Park’s eram donos do prateado, a cor de luar bonita como se a própria Mãe Lua tivesse iluminado os seus olhos. Fazendo com que os Park’s se considerassem abençoados pela Grande Mãe e por isso fossem seus filhos preferidos, coisa que fazia Baekhyun acha-los terrivelmente idiotas. Mas não podia negar que os Park’s eram bem sortudos em muitas coisas, mas para cada coisa que tinham feito, haviam ganhado a sua punição quando a sua preciosa princesa fora sequestrada e depois tirada do seu clã através de um casamento forçado. Era o velho ditado se fazendo presente: _para tudo há uma consequência._

E Baekhyun conseguia distinguir suas consequências agora. Havia compactuado com o inimigo, ajudado um prisioneiro a fugir e o pior de tudo, havia ultrapassado todos os avisos do pai. Conseguia ver cada uma dessas coisas estampadas no olhar do Kim.

A hora do interrogatório tinha chegado. 

Sustentou o olhar do líder, afim de mostrar de onde viera e que não sentia medo tão fácil. E como se tivesse zombando de si, o alfa sorriu enquanto cruzava os braços, então balançou a cabeça e olhou para o lado, os olhos escuros avaliando o quarto como se o reconhecesse. Baekhyun se deixou observar cada passo do alfa pelo quarto e depois cada gesto deste para com os objetos, parecia estar pensando em alguma coisa. O que não fazia sentido, porque se aquilo fosse mesmo um interrogatório, ele não deveria estar fazendo perguntas? Confrontando Baekhyun? Colocado-o contra a parede e tentando fazê-lo vomitar a verdade? Baekhyun já havia participado de sessões de interrogatórios o suficiente para saber qual era a rotina.

Siwon costumava leva-lo, quando mais novo, para assistir julgamentos no Conselho de Lobos, para fazê-lo aprender a formar opinião. O Byun lembrava do modo como o pai se inclinava na sua direção e perguntava o que estava achando, se achava certo ou errado e porquê. Lembrava-se de achar divertido debater sobre isso.

No entanto, agora que não estava mais na plateia e sim, na cadeira do réu. Não conseguia achar nem um pouco divertido, ainda mais quando nem ao menos sabia o que se passava do outro lado daquela porta. Poderia ele ser o primeiro a ser interrogado naquele dia ou Minseok já havia sido? Se o ômega fosse o primeiro, o que teria dito? Contado a verdade ou sustentado que eles dois estavam em um encontro romântico para proteger o irmão caçula? O que Baekhyun deveria dizer para que sua história batesse com a do loiro?

Sua cabeça estava fervilhando com essas questões e a presença passiva de Leeteuk, andando por aquele quarto como se não soubesse de onde vierá, só estava aumentando o seu nervosismo. Mas mesmo assim segurou a sua ansiedade em terminar com aquilo de uma vez e esperou. Era melhor a se fazer, no fim das contas.

— A primeira vez que te vi, você não passava de um pedacinho de gente nos braços daquele ômega... o Lee. — Leeteuk disse contra todas as expectativas do alfa mais novo.

Parado, em frente à janela gradeada e de costas para si, Baekhyun só conseguia fitar as costas do mais velho e enrugar a testa em confusão.

— Donghae. — se escutou dizer, a voz saindo rouca devido ao tempo de desuso e a falta de água, estava com a garganta seca.

— O que? — Leeteuk perguntou, virando o rosto de lado para observar a expressão do Byun.

— O nome do meu omma é Lee Donghae. — repetiu.

— Ah. — soltou sem muito interesse, voltando a fitar por entre as grades da janela.

Estava fazendo um belo dia lá fora, bem diferente da tempestade que estava se formando dentro de si.

— Seu omma... — balbuciou, como se estivesse provando as palavras e tentando saber que gosto tinham. — Não é isso que está no seu registro familiar.

Baekhyun engoliu em seco, sem saber onde o alfa queria chegar com aquela conversa. Claro que ele sabia o que estava escrito na sua certidão de nascimento. O nome da sua mãe estava lá, Park Jihyun, se destacando para quem quisesse ver assim como o nome do seu pai também estava junto de todos os seus dados, como o seu tipo sanguíneo e a que clã pertencia.

— Tem muita coisa que não está no meu registro. — se escutou rebater e não viu o sorrisinho que surgiu no canto da boca do alfa. — Mas por que de repente o senhor parece tão interessado? — deixou que a sua curiosidade viesse à tona, porque já tinha percebido que o alfa não estava ali para interroga-lo.

— Pareço? — virou-se para fita-lo, os olhos curiosos sobre o Byun como se ele fosse uma criança boba.

Não conseguia esconder, Leeteuk sabia. Estava terrivelmente excitado com a ideia de Byun Baekhyun estar ali. Finalmente na sua frente, a sós, depois de tantos anos que tinha lhe sido negado. Pois, sim, o alfa havia enviado muitos pedidos a Siwon para que o deixasse se aproximar de Baekhyun, que deixasse que ele tivesse uma conversa privada com o garoto. Mas Siwon nunca deixou, sempre o afastou de todas as formas que podia ao cercar o filho de guardas ou nunca deixa-lo sozinho durante reuniões do Conselho. No entanto, o destino havia dado um jeito de reuni-los. A Grande Mãe Lua era piedosa, no fim das contas, ao dar-lhe aquele momento com Byun Baekhyun depois de quase vinte e dois anos.

E fitando-o agora, de tão perto, Leeteuk não conseguia evitar procurar em seu rosto traços do irmão mais velho falecido. Não conseguia encontrar muita coisa. A forma do queixo, a pintinha no canto da boca e aquela na ponta do nariz, a forma dos lábios, a curvatura do pescoço, a forma das mãos... Nada, simplesmente nada batia com os traços do irmão que tinha gravado na mente. Baekhyun era tão diferente de Kyuhyun que doía no seu peito. Era como se alguém estivesse enfiando repetidas agulhas no seu coração para cada pedaço do irmão que não conseguia encontrar na imagem confusa de Byun Baekhyun.

Porém, para cada pontada de dor que sentia, reconhecia, como num sonho, a figura tímida e pequena de Jihyun. A tinha conhecido assim que casara com Siwon. Recordava-se da primeira vez que pôs os olhos nela.

Estava sentada à mesa principal, o vestido de noiva amassado no seu corpo magro e os olhos longe. Ela não queria estará ali tanto quanto Siwon, ele sabia. Assim como soube naquela noite que seu irmão mais velho estava totalmente perdido por aquela garota condenada. Eles eram destinados ou alguma besteira dessas, foi o que Kyuhyun lhe contou naquela noite apenas para que ele pedisse no segundo seguinte que se afastasse da garota.

— Você se parece com a sua mãe. — acabou externando.

Baekhyun desviou os olhos, fitou o chão do quarto. Não gostava de falar da mãe e também não gostava quando lhe comparavam à ela. Não porque a odiasse, não. Nada disso. Era apenas que doía demais falar de alguém que o tinha abandonado tão fácil.

Leeteuk notando o desconforto dele, simplesmente foi na sua direção e segurou-lhe o rosto, obrigando-o a olha-lo.

— Não se parece em nada com _seu pai._ — jogou as palavras no rosto do moreno, mas não se referia a Siwon.

Estava apenas tentando fazer a si mesmo acreditar nisso, porém tudo que conseguia era machucar Baekhyun de uma maneira que nem sequer podia imaginar. E foi por ser machucado dessa maneira, que o jovem alfa simplesmente rosnou para o outro e erguendo as mãos algemadas, empurrou-o. Leeteuk cambaleou para longe, confuso pelo ato do outro.

— Qual o seu problema? — Baekhyun rosnou na sua direção, a confusão se transformando em raiva.

— O meu problema? — Leeteuk rosnou de volta, a frustração tomando conta de si. — Eu vou te dizer qual é o meu problema. — tornou a se aproximar de si, segurando-lhe o rosto novamente e fazendo questão de deixar que suas garras despontassem e arranhassem o queixo do alfa Byun. — O meu problema é que você não é um Kim. — deixou que a verdade viesse de uma vez e fosse externada com toda a sua frustração. — Esse é o meu maldito problema! — soltou o rosto do garoto e se afastou.

Baekhyun encarou as costas do líder, sem ter a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo. Claro que ele não era um Kim. Seu pai era um Byun e sua mãe era uma Park, tudo que ele não seria era um Kim. Não fazia o menor sentido que o pai de Kyungsoo estivesse chegado nessa conclusão quando ela estava mais do que exposta em cada traço do seu DNA de lobo. Então tudo que Baekhyun podia pensar sobre isso era que o outro estava terrivelmente irritado com a ideia dele ter supostamente se envolvido com o seu filho ômega, o que de uma forma indireta comprovava a sua ideia de que Minseok havia sido interrogado primeiro e mantido a mentira que eles dois estavam em um encontro romântico, o que só podia significar que não haviam encontrado Chanyeol e Kyungsoo.

O jovem Byun quase suspirou aliviado por saber que seu irmão não tinha sido feito prisioneiro em algum quarto daquela casa. O Byun mais novo estava em algum lugar, seguro ao lado do caçula Kim.

— Se está falando isso por causa de Minseok... — começou a dizer sem ter certeza se esse era o melhor momento para dizer algo.

Escutar o nome do filho ômega o fez lembrar-se do real motivo de estar ali, naquele quarto. Tinha vindo atrás de explicações sobre o que estava acontecendo em Chenggyecheon.

— Minseok. — Leeteuk pronunciou o nome do filho como se fosse um insulto. — Meu filho, Minseok. — repetiu e Baekhyun engoliu as palavras que tinha na boca. — Um belo de um traidor. — e virou-se para fita-lo. — Vocês acharam mesmo que não iam ser pegos? Acreditou mesmo que podia se envolver com um dos meus filhos sem receber nenhuma punição? Você e aquele seu irmãozinho são dois idiotas se pensaram assim.

As palavras ditas pelo alfa apenas confirmaram o que estava pensando. Minseok havia mesmo dito que eles estavam em um encontro romântico, a mentira ainda estava sendo sustentada e cabia a ele manter assim.

— Eu não pensei. — se escutou confessar, porque realmente não tinha.

Byun Baekhyun só havia agido por impulso quando armou todo aquele plano, pois não aguentava mais ver o irmão tão triste, morrendo devagar tamanha a falta que sentia do seu ômega. Ele não podia imaginar como era esse tipo de dor, mas não achava bonito vê-la estampada no maior e por isso simplesmente não pensara quando fez tudo aquilo, quando arrastou Kim Minseok para esse mar de confusão que estavam metidos agora.

Leeteuk riu diante da resposta, reconhecendo na estupidez de Baekhyun a estupidez do irmão falecido. E constatar isso fez aquela luzinha de esperança surgir em seu ser. O alfa podia não ser parecido fisicamente com Kyuhyun, mas isso não queria dizer que ele não podia ser seu filho. Sabia que era um bobo por estar pensando assim, mas queria tanto acreditar que uma parte do irmão ainda estava viva por aí, porque perde-lo daquela maneira foi tão imensamente doloroso principalmente quando nunca teve o corpo do irmão para enterrar.

No entanto, acima disso tudo, havia outra coisa borbulhando em si, alcançando a superfície devagar. Era a certeza de que já havia visto aquela atitude antes assim como já tinha visto aqueles acontecimentos antes, porque de fato já tinha visto. Havia presenciado tudo aquilo há vinte anos atrás quando ele não passava do segundo na linha de sucessão, quando o seu melhor amigo havia acabado de casar e quando seu irmão mais velho tinha acabado de ser prometido a um ômega.

— E olhe no que isso deu. — e riu mais um pouco como se aquela fosse a maior piada do mundo ao passo que Baekhyun permanecia cada vez mais confuso com a atitude do outro. — Parece que regredimos no tempo. — expôs pensativo, se aproximando da saída. — E sabe qual é a melhor parte? Dessa vez eu não vou perder nada. — sorriu mais um pouco, mas o Byun encontrou a dor estampada ali.

Leeteuk se aproximou da porta e a destrancou, abriu-a e antes que pudesse sair, olhou novamente para o alfa sentado na beira da cama. Ele tinha o cabelo escuro bagunçado e o canto da boca estava manchado de sangue seco assim como o seu queixo, onde tinha segurado em sua raiva. Seus olhos brilharam em âmbar quando os fitou, deixando claro a que clã pertencia e fazendo Leeteuk cair em si, finalmente. Não havia chance alguma daquele garoto ser o filho do seu irmão morto, as datas nunca bateriam e por mais que ele tenha se forçado a acreditar no contrário, Siwon sempre lhe disse a verdade.

E agora enquanto o observava antes de sair daquela cela bem mobiliada, só conseguia ver a imagem de Jihyun estampada nele provando para si que estava tudo se repetindo. Vinte anos depois e tudo estava acontecendo novamente, era patético, era engraçado ao ponto de Leeteuk querer chorar, porque da primeira vez tinha perdido alguém importante e dessa vez... dessa vez, não perderia ninguém.

Quem perderia seria Siwon, pensou e voltou a olhar para frente, saiu do quarto e trancou a porta novamente dizendo a si mesmo que nunca mais deixaria Byun Siwon ver Byun Baekhyun.

*******

— O que está dizendo?! — Siwon esbravejou diante do chefe de segurança, Kangin.

— A carta chegou hoje de manhã. — ele repetiu, calmo do jeito que sempre era.

Empurrou o papel dobrado com a ponta dos dedos em direção ao alfa líder, mas Siwon não estava olhando para o ato. Seus olhos acabaram sendo desviados para a figura curiosa, parada na soleira da porta, os olhos preocupados sobre o marido. Era Donghae, com uma bandeja na mão, o bule com chá recém-pronto fazendo cheiro de morango inundar o local.

Kangin notando que a atenção do alfa tinha sido desviada, olhou para onde o alfa estava fitando e encontrou o ômega principal ali. Curvou-se na sua direção, em sinal de respeito e cumprimento ao passo que Donghae apenas balançava a cabeça, mas os seus olhos estavam no marido. O alfa o fitava também, como se tivesse sido pego fazendo algo errado.

— Atrapalho? — perguntou entrando no escritório e deixando a bandeja sobre a mesa do alfa, seus olhos inquiridores sobre o marido.

Conseguia saber pela marca que alguma coisa estava muito errada e que por isso Siwon estava horrivelmente irritado.

— Não, senhor. — Kangin respondeu e viu quando Donghae começou a servi-los ao passo que via o estado desconfortável do líder e sabia muito bem porquê.

O beta tinha ouvido as recomendações do alfa, quando este o procurou dizendo que não deveria deixar ninguém incomodar Donghae com noticiais ruins, devido a gravidez do ômega. Eram recomendações medicas. Não podia ter emoções fortes, pois isso aumentava o risco de perder o filhote que carregava.

— Donghae, nos deixe sozinhos. — Siwon mandou sem olhar para o ômega, os olhos fitando com demasia uma das xicaras com chá a sua frente, que tinha lhe sido oferecida.

— O que está acontecendo? — o Lee perguntou em vez de obedecer, parando de encher uma outra xícara, essa para Kangin. 

Kangin desviou os olhos para o líder e Siwon não levantou o olhar para fitar o marido.

— Donghae, saia. Isso é um assunto privado. — tornou a falar.

O Lee olhou para o marido e depois para o beta então soltou um suspiro e simplesmente puxou uma das cadeiras que ficava de frente para a mesa do marido e sentou-se ali, deixando de lado as xícaras de chá por servir.

— Chanyeol e Baekhyun sumiram. O que está acontecendo? — repetiu a pergunta, desafiando o marido diante do beta.

Kangin quis sorrir, porque sempre tinha achado Donghae doce e inocente demais para ser o Ômega Principal, mas não era como se o Lee tivesse escolhido isso quando era o segundo esposo e a primeira tinha falecido. Ele simplesmente herdara o cargo porque não havia ninguém para fazê-lo além de si e porque todo alfa precisava de um Ômega Principal para ajudá-lo com o governo junto de um Beta Principal, cargo esse que pertencia a Kangin e que continuaria a pertencer quando Baekhyun assumisse a liderança. No entanto, mesmo com uma posição tão alta, Donghae sempre fora obediente demais ao marido alfa e nunca tinha uma opinião certa sobre certos assuntos. E Siwon sempre fizera questão de deixa-lo fora dos assuntos da alcateia.

Mas aqui estava o ômega, finalmente dando um sinal de que era um Ômega Principal quando exigia do marido que lhe contasse o que se passava na alcateia.

— Donghae...

— Por favor. — pediu, os olhos brilhando em azul na direção do marido e o alfa suspirou, desistindo de tentar poupar Donghae.

— Conte a ele, Kangin. — mandou o beta o fazer, não tinha coragem de dar uma notícia dessas para o marido.

— Fomos comunicados hoje, pela manhã, que o senhor Baekhyun e o senhor Chanyeol foram feitos prisioneiros pelos Kim’s sob acusação de terem sequestrado Kim Kyungsoo.

Donghae fitou o beta, os olhos muito grandes em espanto pelas palavras proferidas. Não podia acreditar no que estava escutando. Seus filhos não podiam estar presos, não mesmo. Tinha lhes dado boa noite na noite passada e havia dito a Chanyeol que ia ajuda-lo com Kyungsoo, que ia convencer o marido a aceita-los. Eles não podiam ter sido impulsivos dessa maneira. Não Baekhyun, que sempre fora muito pensativo. Ele teria parado o irmão, se Chanyeol tentasse seguir em frente... Não, não. Aquilo estava tudo errado.

Virou o rosto muito rápido na direção do alfa líder, atrás de alguma confirmação de que aquilo era mentira, mas a seriedade estampada nas orbes escuras de Siwon mostrara-lhe que não era. E constatar isso encheu o seu peito de uma urgência que apenas ele conseguia sentir, sabia que o alfa podia sentir o seu desconforto e ver o desespero estampado no seu rosto delicado, no entanto não podia saber o que se passava no seu peito. A dor estava ali, quente e densa como se alguém estivesse o sufocando com um pano molhado.

Ficou em pé muito rápido, empurrando a cadeira para trás, o som da madeira arrastando no chão incomodando os ouvidos de Kangin, as xicaras de porcelana balançando sobre a mesa quando se apoiou, afim de firmar os pés. Siwon se pôs de pé também, temendo um desmaio do ômega ou qualquer outro tipo de mal estar. Ergueu a mão e tentou toca-lhe o braço apoiado na mesa, mas Donghae se afastou como se o toque do marido queimasse, os olhos muito azuis quando encontraram o rosto do marido, deixando que este visse a tempestade que estava acontecendo dentro de si.

— Como? — virou-se para o beta mais uma vez, exigindo maiores detalhes do que aquilo que lhe fora dito.

Pois de alguma forma queria acreditar que era mentira, que nenhum dos dois tinha feito aquilo e que os Kim’s tinham armado para pegar os seus filhotes, do jeito que vinham ameaçando há anos. Porque Siwon podia acha-lo bobo e um tanto distraído com os assuntos da alcateia, mas o ômega tinha total conhecimento sobre o que Kim Jungsoo — líder Kim — queria com seu filhote mais velho, Baekhyun, e bem podia imaginar o que ele faria com Chanyeol.

— Não há mais nada na carta além disso, senhor. — Kangin respondeu e seus olhos castanhos alcançaram o pedaço de papel sobre a mesa do líder Byun.

Donghae seguiu o seu olhar e encontrou o papel, e com os dedos tremendo pegou-o. Sobre o olhar preocupado do marido alfa, ele leu o que estava ali. Não havia nada de diferente do que Kangin estava dizendo, as mesmas palavras escritas de uma maneira delicadamente fria como se a pessoa que escreveu aquilo estivesse feito tudo muito devagar, caprichando ao desenhar as letras apenas para prolongar o seu prazer em anunciar aquilo.

Eles tinham sido pegos, era o que estava escrito confirmando o que Kangin tinha dito. Eram prisioneiros. Baekhyun tinha sido pego primeiro. Encontraram Chanyeol depois junto de Kyungsoo. Diziam que era sequestro. _Estão presos sob acusação de sequestro._

O Lee abaixou o papel, os olhos perdidos. Era mentira, tinha certeza. Kyungsoo não fora sequestrado, seus filhotes nunca fariam aquilo, mas ninguém perguntaria o que tinha acontecido ao Kim, porque era mais fácil aceitar a história do seu sequestro do que a da sua fuga. E foi constatar isso que fez o ômega amassar o papel, destruindo todas aquelas palavras formais, escondendo toda aquela mentira no interior da sua mão. Ele não soltou o papel, seus olhos não se encontraram com o marido nem com o do beta no escritório, simplesmente continuou segurando aquilo, em silêncio, sentia seus braços tremendo assim como o seu estômago e sabia que isso era fruto da grande raiva que sentia, fria, abraçando o seu corpo como uma velha amiga.

Nunca foi alguém de ter emoções a flor da pele. Quer dizer, sempre fora impulsivo com seus sentimentos. Sempre fizera o que lhe dava na cabeça, sem pensar muito se era certo ou não, coisa que serviu de herança para seu filhote biológico, Chanyeol. Mas não era algo que se orgulhasse. Orgulhava-se do modo como conseguia ser calmo, como conseguia se manter firme diante das emoções do marido, quase sempre violentas. No entanto, Siwon nunca o machucara. Nunca tocou em um fio de cabelo seu que não fosse de uma maneira carinhosa, porém, as vezes o marido ficava tão transtornado com algumas questões da alcateia que era na calmaria do coração do ômega que conseguia organizar os seus pensamentos.

Mas, ali, naquele momento quando era confrontado pela gravidade da situação em que seus filhos se encontravam e a injustiça por trás de todo aquele transtorno, não pôde evitar sentir tanta, mais tanta raiva que seria capaz de gritar muito alto apenas para aliviar aquele comichão ruim no peito.

Ninguém podia fazer uma coisa dessas. Acusar pessoas inocentes apenas porque não queria aceitar a verdade. Ninguém podia prender os seus filhotes dessa maneira como se eles fossem uns sem-nomes, pessoas comuns. Ninguém podia fazer isso, principalmente Leeteuk.

_Maldito Kim_ , não conseguiu evitar pensar. Mordeu o lábio para não dizer em voz alta.

— Donghae? — Siwon chamou, meio incerto, preocupado pelo modo calado que ele tinha ficado depois de ler a carta.

Tão quieto e com os olhos transbordando em fúria, que havia deixado Siwon e até mesmo Kangin desconfortáveis, quase com medo. O alfa ergueu a mão mais uma vez, afim de tocar no braço do marido, queria passar um pouco de conforto, contudo mais uma vez, Donghae se afastou. Dessa vez deu passos em direção a saída, a mão direita ainda fechada com força, trancafiando as palavras de Leeteuk ali, levando-as consigo.

— Donghae. — Siwon chamou novamente, saindo de trás da mesa e encontrando os olhos confusos de Kangin no caminho até a saída, o beta vindo atrás de si querendo saber o que o ômega faria.

Observou por sobre o ombro do alfa líder, o Lee se afastando, correndo ao descer a escada e fazendo o Byun, arregalar os olhos em mais preocupação. Kangin sabia que ele amava aquele ômega sem classe nenhuma, sem sangue nobre, e amava mil vezes mais por ele estar esperando seu segundo filhote e terceiro filho do alfa. O instinto de proteção alfa que sempre estava ali, tinha se intensificado por isso e fazia-o querer proteger o outro acima de tudo, poupá-lo dos pormenores estressantes dessa vida injusta que era ser líder de uma alcateia inteira, afim de preservar a saúde do pequeno ser que o ômega carregava.

Mas Donghae parecia ter esquecido disso quando simplesmente desceu a escada correndo, apressado e com as duas mãos fechadas fazendo Kangin se perguntar em qual delas a carta estaria.

Siwon correu até o topo da escada apenas para no segundo seguinte descer correndo, quase com a mesma urgência do outro.

— Donghae! — levantou a voz, mas não teve efeito algum no ômega, pois este não parou o ato de correr até a porta e abri-la num rompante, saindo logo em seguida como se estivesse avido por ar puro.

Kangin, viu do alto da escada o líder da sua alcateia correr atrás do ômega saindo atrás dele depois de apanhar o seu casaco de lã grossa sobre o sofá, a porta ficou aberta, meio balançando indicando o tanto de espanto que ela própria sentia ao ver Lee Donghae — o amoroso e calmo, Donghae — muito, muito fora de si. Mas o beta sabia muito bem o que era isso. Era o velho instinto de ômega, o instinto que acompanhava todos os animais, até mesmo os tão evoluídos, humanos. Era o instinto de proteção para com seus filhotes, que obrigava qualquer omma lutar por seus filhos, ir até o inferno se fosse preciso para recuperar um dos seus. E alguém havia mexido com os filhotes de Lee Donghae, então agora só restava a essa pessoa que enfrentasse a fúria de um omma protetor.

O beta desejou que Leeteuk tivesse um bom plano de saúde, porque estava mais do que claro que aquele ômega ia quebra-lo inteiro.

*******

Quando Leeteuk parou à sua frente, o rosto sério demais para alguém que tinha rugas de riso no canto dos olhos e já tinha-lhe contado histórias antes de dormir, Minseok sentiu medo. Era um tipo estranho de pavor que não deveria estar ali, sendo personificado na imagem do pai que tanto amava mas para cada vez que o alfa lhe lançava um olhar amargo, o Kim mais novo só conseguia ver o título de pai sendo cada vez mais enterrado dentro do alfa e deixando apenas o título de líder a mostra, deixando claro que apesar do laço sanguíneo que tinham, ele não era mais do que um líder de uma alcateia, encarregado de fazer o interrogatório de um traidor.

_Traidor._

A palavra ainda soava estranha nos seus pensamentos e para cada vez que tentara dizer, quando trancado no seu quarto-cela, Minseok só engasgara com as letras como se elas queimassem seus lábios. Mas não havia como fugir dela agora, era a verdade. E nunca dava para fugir da verdade, no fim das contas. Pois tinha sido assim com a Organização da qual fizera parte e estava sendo assim com o pai, com a sua alcateia. Era um traidor nas duas ocasiões, mesmo que os motivos tenham tido seus fundamentos, no entanto era contra as regras e qualquer coisa contra as regras, era traição.

_Traidor._

Era a palavra que transbordava dos olhos do seu pai, acertando o seu rosto a cada vez que era obrigado a encara-lo. Tentava desviar a todo momento, mas o alfa o estava obrigando a olhá-lo. “Olhe para o seu superior”, ele parecia dizer o tempo inteiro, quando segurava-o pelo queixo e forçava seus olhos a encontrarem os dele, apenas para no segundo seguinte, ele mesmo desviar como se a visão do filho ômega fosse demais para o seu coração de pai e líder.

— Então confirma que armou com Byun Baekhyun o sequestro do seu irmão? — Leeteuk perguntou, os olhos relampejando em negro sobre o loiro.

Minseok, reuniu a coragem que não tinha para encarar o pai atrás de algum sinal de que o que ele estava dizendo era mentira, uma brincadeira de mau-gosto para fazê-lo confessar o paradeiro do irmão mais novo. Mas o que encontrou no olhar do Kim mais velho, foi apenas a pura raiva. Ele não se importava de dizer aquele tipo de coisa, se importava apenas em humilha-lo mais um pouco ao mostrar a mentira que estava mantendo Baekhyun ali.

— Você o encontrou? — se empertigou em direção ao pai, o corpo indo para frente, avido por alguma informação do irmão. Ignorando de propósito a pergunta inicial do mesmo.

As mãos estavam presas, amarradas nos braços da cadeira, bem firmes com fitas e cordas grossas, os pulsos machucados de tanto que se mexia, desconfortável com a posição que foi deixado. Podia senti-los molhados, indicando que havia sangue ali além, de talvez, suor, o que explicaria a ardência na sua pele. Os olhos estavam arregalados, o avelã brilhando por trás do costumeiro castanho indicando todo seu desespero por informações de Kyungsoo.

Leeteuk percebeu, tinha total conhecimento do modo como os filhos eram ligados, melhores amigos e como aquela falta de informações estava acabando com os nervos do loiro. Se odiava por fazer isso com o filho, mas era necessário porque sempre seria mais fácil conseguir algo de alguém quando este estivesse desesperado, e Minseok estava à beira do desespero, apesar de se mostrar mais forte que qualquer um que ele já tenha visto.

— O encontrei na rodoviária, junto de Chanyeol. — acabou contando, as palavras saindo amargas da sua boca. — Separei os dois. — o loiro suspirou, tentando organizar as emoções ruins no seu peito, todas se acumulando e começando a incomodar. — Nunca mais vão se ver. — decretou e Minseok engoliu em seco. — Do mesmo jeito que você e aquele Byun.

O ômega abriu a boca levemente, segurando a língua no último segundo quando a vontade de negar se tornou forte demais. Ele não tinha coisa alguma com Baekhyun, aquele encontro não tinha sido romântico, havia sido apenas um encontro de negócios. Eles tinham se encontrado para armar o pequeno encontro do irmão gêmeo. Era apenas isso, mas Minseok não podia abrir a boca para negar ainda. Seus instintos gritavam que aquela era uma informação que podia usar, não para se libertar, mas para encontrar a pessoa que causara tudo aquilo.

— Não pode fazer esse tipo de coisa. — falou entre dentes, segurando o lábio inferior ali, logo em seguida, precisava se portar como um ômega sério. — Kyungsoo e Chanyeol...

— São traidores! — Leeteuk esbravejou com sua voz de alfa, fazendo o loiro encolher-se minimamente, era impossível não fazê-lo quando seu lobo sabia que era inferior ao outro.

O alfa líder passou a mão nos cabelos, puxando os fios enquanto ficava de costas para o filho. Tentando respirar fundo, não podia perder o controle justo com o filho, seus ômegas nunca o perdoariam se isso acontecesse.

Na cadeira, Minseok também fechou os olhos. Estava tão cansado daquilo tudo, daquele interrogatório, de olhar para a face do pai... Estava terrivelmente cansado, sua mente estava cansada e sabia disso porque nem ao menos sentia mais dor nos pulsos amarrados ou nos calcanhares, também, amarrados nos pés da cadeira. A coleira de espinhos em volta do pescoço, também não incomodava tanto assim, o que só fazia o sinal de alertar crescer na sua mente, mostrando a si mesmo que a qualquer momento ele poderia cometer um deslize. Ele só esperava que alguém entrasse pela porta e o salvasse.

Já tinha olhado para a mesma tantas vezes durante o tempo que estava dentro daquela sala, que uma parte sua já havia desistido de esperar. Perguntava-se onde Sehun estaria. Ele era o seu alfa, deveria ter vindo atrás de si quando soube que tinha sido preso, mesmo que ele tivesse escutado a acusação, deveria ter vindo, movido por algum tipo de orgulho alfa afim de demarcar o seu território, que era aquele ômega. Mas não viera. Juntamente com seus pais. Simplesmente ninguém havia vindo lhe ver, além do líder alfa.

— Eles são traidores apenas por que se amam? — teve coragem de perguntar, a língua pesada na boca e os lábios secos e machucados, de tanto que havia os mordido.

O alfa virou-se para o filho, a face contorcida em alguma coisa entre espanto e repulsa.

— Se amam? Aquilo não é amor, é desobediência. Seu irmão sempre foi um tanto rebelde, mas você, Minseok, você sempre foi tão submisso e agora olhe só. — soltou, os olhos cada vez mais escuros. Minseok abaixou os olhos, de repente sentia-se envergonhado pelo que tinha perguntado.

Ficou em silêncio. Não tinha vontade e nem coragem de dizer nada.

— Eu vou te dizer porque eles são traidores. — disse, a voz saindo calma demais para alguém com tanta raiva. — E porque você também é.

Minseok viu a movimentação do pai pela visão periférica, não tinha coragem de encara-lo diretamente. Alguma coisa em si estava acuada, com medo demais de provocar aquele alfa e receber alguma punição e o pequeno ômega sabia que era o seu lobo, sua natureza de ômega sentindo a vibração ruim daquela sala, pegando no ar o cheiro forte do alfa mais velho e transformando isso em um alerta para se manter quieto. O pai puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se à frente do filho, a postura mais séria que o Kim mais novo veria em sua vida inteira.

— Sabe, Minseok, você sempre foi o meu preferido. — confessou e o loiro engoliu em seco. — Sempre tão bonito, tão obediente, tão inteligente... todos da vila gostam de você e mesmo quando você ainda não tinha tido um cio, os alfas vinham até mim querendo marcar encontros. Olhe pra você agora, dormindo com um Byun durante as madrugadas como um qualquer. O que te ensinaram naquela escola, afinal? — havia magoa ali e muita raiva, a raiva se sobrepondo a qualquer outra emoção.

O loiro não respondeu, o que só fez os olhos do pai se estreitarem na sua direção e um suspiro pesado sair por seus lábios.

— Seu irmão sempre foi um caso perdido. Totalmente diferente de você, nunca obedeceu regras. Eu esperava casa-lo com Sehun, mas ele quis você desde o começo. — contou e dessa vez o Kim mais novo fitou o pai. — Eu tinha outros planos para você. Há um Choi na costa leste da Ásia, com algo que eu quero, você seria um ótimo par para a sua filha alfa. Mas a aliança com Sehun era mais importante, então realmente não havia escolha. — suspirou mais um pouco, como se realmente estivesse resolvendo um problema matemático. — No entanto, dado as circunstancias da descoberta do seu namorico com Byun Baekhyun, acredito que terei que cancelar o seu noivado com Oh Sehun.

— Não. — se pronunciou, alarmado com a ideia de perder o seu casamento assim.

Será que era por isso que Sehun não tinha aparecido? Havia desistido de si tão fácil assim, sem nem ao menos escutar a sua versão da história? Era injusto, Minseok pensou, quando eles tinham se divertido tanto juntos.

— Não? — Leeteuk ergueu as sobrancelhas, desconfiado. — Ainda quer continuar enganando aquele pobre coitado? Pelo amor da Deusa, Minseok, que tipo de ômega dissimulado você se tornou? — provocou o filho.

— E que tipo de alfa ditador você se tornou? Decidindo o destino das pessoas dessa maneira. — devolveu e subitamente, o líder Kim sorriu admirado pelo modo como o loiro podia enfrenta-lo.

— Deveria ter nascido alfa, sabia? — inclinou-se em direção ao filho e segurou-lhe o queixo. — Uma pena que toda essa força tenha sido desperdiçada em um corpo de ômega.

— Ser ômega é sinal de fraqueza?

— Sempre foi. — disso sério. — Vocês são a classe mais baixa por algum motivo e não é porque são fortes. 

Num ato totalmente involuntário de irritação pelas palavras do pai, Minseok rosnou em direção ao mais velho. Os olhos brilhando em avelã tamanha a raiva que sentia do modo como o pai estava falando de si, desdenhando de toda a sua classe. Do seu irmão gêmeo, dos seus ommas, dos seus amigos... Mas antes que pudesse externar mais o seu desgosto por aquele ato, teve a bochecha esquerda acertada em um tapa. O barulho ressoou pelo escritório inteiro, assustando o ômega apenas para no segundo seguinte sentir a ardência e o indescritível gosto de sangue na boca. Não pôde evitar que o choque tomasse conta do seu rosto e seus olhos se arregalassem em direção ao pai, incrédulo demais com o tapa que levara. Nunca tinha apanhado antes daquele homem.

— Não rosne pra mim! — brandou, o dedo indicador erguido firmemente em direção ao rosto do filho. — Nunca rosne pra mim, seu traidorzinho! — as narinas inflaram em raiva enquanto ele se forçava a fechar a mão erguida, para evitar deixar outro tapa na face do filho.

Minseok ficou quieto, assustado demais para dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa. Nem ao menos conseguia respirar direito, a bochecha ardendo deixava cada vez mais claro o tanto de força que aquele homem mais velho, à sua frente, tinha.

— Pronto, não foi tão difícil, não é? — ergueu a mão novamente e o loiro achou que seria machucado novamente e por isso fechou os olhos e virou o rosto para o lado, mas tudo que teve foi a mão carinhosa do pai tocando-lhe os fios loiros. — Aí está o meu garoto obediente. — divertiu-se. — Acho que eu deveria fazer a mesma coisa com Kyungsoo, talvez assim ele me escutasse. Sabe, isso tudo é culpa de Ryeowook, que nunca conseguiu colocar limites naquele garoto.

— Fique longe dele! — Minseok tornou a rosnar em direção ao pai, esquecendo totalmente o motivo pelo qual levara um tapa e diante da desobediência do filho, Leeteuk se viu obrigado a levantar, mais vez, a mão e acertar a outra face do loiro.

O barulho inundou o cômodo, fez o rosto do ômega virar para a esquerda, tamanha a força aplicada. Pareceu-lhe mais forte dessa vez. O ardor veio para provar que sim, não mexeu o rosto, afim de reprimir o impulso de cuspir no chão todo o sangue que se acumulava sobre sua língua. Porém, não foi preciso segurar muito porque logo o pai estava acertando a sua outra face, mais uma, mais duas, mais três, mais quatro vezes. A dor vinha cada vez mais forte e o sangue cada vez mais fresco em sua boca, descendo por seus lábios, manchando a sua camisa ao pingar do seu queixo.

— Pare! — ele praticamente gritou e o pai segurou-lhe o rosto, as garras a mostra perfurando as suas bochechas já machucadas, manchando-as mais de vermelho.

O alfa rosnou contra o seu rosto, totalmente raivoso fazendo o filho fechar os olhos em forma de proteção.

— Por que, Minseok?! O que há de errado com vocês dois?! Por que tinham que gostar justo daqueles alfas?! Há tantos outros no mundo! Vocês podiam ter qualquer um!

— Por que o senhor gostou do Ryeowook se já tinha Heechul?! — Minseok gritou de volta, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. — Por que magoou Heechul dessa maneira?! — Leeteuk recuou, soltando o rosto do filho, surpreso pelas palavras gritadas. — Eu não sei! — respondeu por si mesmo e pelo pai. — Eu não sei. — disse mais baixo.

Leeteuk voltou a se sentar, encarava as mãos enquanto Minseok fechava os olhos e virava a cabeça para o lado, cansado demais dos tapas que tinha levado para tentar fazer algum esforço para ver o arrependimento no rosto do pai alfa. Fitou as pontas dos seus dedos, as unhas sujas com o próprio sangue do filho. Não conseguira se controlar, deixara que o seu lobo tomasse conta da situação quando bateu no filho. Levantou o olhar para o mesmo, as mãos e pés amarrados na cadeira, a coleira de espinhos machucando o seu pescoço e o seu rosto caído para o lado esquerdo.

Uma parte sua queria pedir desculpas, mas a outra sabia que isso era necessário. _Se você não podia fazer alguém te obedecer por respeito, deve fazer isso pelo medo_ , era o que seu pai costumava dizer. Mas Leeteuk sempre acreditou que não seria assim no seu governo, ele seria bondoso e consciente. E agora quando olhava para aquele ômega loiro preso a uma cadeira, não era isso que via.

Mas era tarde demais para voltar a atrás. Precisava ensinar uma lição aos filhos e aos garotos Byun’s. Precisava puni-los por aquela transgressão e não havia como uma punição não doer. Sempre doeria, em quer que fosse. Por isso ficou de pé e sem olhar para o filho, foi até a porta quando abriu-a, saiu sem cerimônia alguma, deixando o corpo do filho para trás. Avançou pelo corredor, o corpo leve demais para o que tinha feito com Minseok. Sentia que os pés não estavam tocando no chão enquanto as mãos pareciam dormentes, as pontas dos dedos latejando pelo modo como segurara o rosto do filho.

Estava distraído, a imagem de Minseok com as bochechas machucadas piscando na sua mente, a voz dele o confrontando, o modo como parecia disposto a apanhar pelo irmão até o fim. Estava tudo uma bagunça, concluiu. Tudo aquilo era uma bagunça, ele próprio se sentia o mais bagunçado de todos. E foi justamente por essa bagunça toda estar ali, o distraindo, adormecendo os seus sentidos de alfa, que ele não percebeu quando alguém se aproximou correndo de si.

A pessoa simplesmente veio pelo corredor, correndo como um maluco, as mãos fechadas em punhos apenas para acerta-lhe o rosto, depois de chutar o seu joelho e subir sobre si.

Leeteuk ergueu os braços tentando defender-se dos golpes, fora tudo tão de repente que ele nem ao menos conseguia pensar em outra maneira de se defender além daquela. Escutava alguém gritar alguma coisa, depois reconheceu como sendo a sua voz, mas esta estava sendo abafada por outra. Mais aguda e raivosa, gritava impropérios contra o seu rosto a cada vez que sua mão fechada encontrava o seu queixo.

— Devolva! — ele reconheceu a palavra que saia da boca do outro acima de si, em meio ao ataque reconheceu que era um homem. — Devolva agora!

Mas o cheiro do seu próprio sangue dificultava que ele descobrisse se era um ômega ou alfa. Podia ser Heechul em seu ataque de raiva depois de descobrir o que fez ao seu filhote Minseok e o que faria ao seu outro filhote, Kyungsoo. Mas se era ele, por que estava gritando aquilo? _Devolva?_ Devolver o que? E havia mais alguém gritando por sobre tudo. Tentando puxar o homem de cima de si e por breves segundos conseguiu. Foi o suficiente para que Leeteuk abrisse os olhos e visse a imagem descabelada e fora de si de Lee Donghae, sendo segurado por Byun Siwon.

_Mas que merda_ , ele chegou a pensar quando virava-se no chão para tentar levantar. No entanto, teve o gesto impedido quando recebeu um chute na costela esquerda. Foi tão forte e repentino que o alfa perdeu o ar e encolheu-se todo no chão.

— Devolva os meus filhotes, seu merda! — Donghae gritou antes de erguer o pé mais uma vez e acertar a costela do alfa.

Siwon avançou no marido, com uma calma que não pertencia a aquele momento. Os olhos estavam divertidos sobre o modo como o alfa Kim se encolhia de dor no chão da sua própria sede. Contudo, segurou Donghae pela cintura, o puxando para longe do alfa enquanto ele rosnava e esbravejava palavrões em direção ao outro no chão e alguns ao próprio marido por não deixa-lo acabar com aquele alfa maldito.

— Calminha. _Shiii_. — Siwon tentou, abraçando o corpo do marido, prendendo os braços dele durante o abraço, segurando forte para que ele não se soltasse e corresse mais uma vez em direção ao alfa líder. — Donghae, o bebê. — alertou. — Pode machucar o bebê, amor. — sussurrou no ouvido do marido e Donghae fungou.

— Eu quero meus filhotes de volta. — demandou, a raiva deixando o seu corpo devagar e sendo substituída por frustração e tristeza.

— Eu sei. — disse baixo. — Também os quero de volta. — confessou.

No chão, Leeteuk segurou a dor e tentou respirar fundo apesar da costela latejando. Virou-se de barriga para baixo e usou os braços para impulsionar o corpo para cima, afim de se levantar. Escutou passos e achou que fosse Donghae outra vez, para espanca-lo mais um pouco, mas quando sentiu um toque no seu braço para ajudá-lo a levantar, percebeu que era alguém do seu clã. Era Kim Jongdae, seu chefe de segurança.

— Quer que eu os prenda? — perguntou depois que o ajudou a ficar de pé.

Leeteuk olhou para o casal, ainda abraçado. Siwon de costas para si, abraçando Donghae que lançava um olhar totalmente azul para si por sobre o ombro do marido. Ele estava com raiva e não era pouca. Engoliu em seco diante de toda aquela fúria que era direcionada si enquanto balançava a cabeça em negação para o Kim, ao seu lado.

— Apenas tire Minseok do meu escritório. — mandou, reprimindo os gemidos de dor que queriam sair quando falou, o queixo estava latejando em dor pelo tanto de socos que tinha levado naquela área.

Seu queixo incharia mais tarde do mesmo modo que o seu rosto e suas costelas. Donghae tinha uma mão pesada e um chute certeiro, pensou amargo.

Jongdae assentiu e em silêncio se afastou em direção ao escritório do líder.

— Qual o problema de vocês?! — perguntou entredentes, encostando-se na parede, antes que sucumbisse a dor e voltasse ao chão. Tinha quase certeza que Lee Donghae quebrara-lhe uma costela.

— Qual _o seu_ problema?! — Donghae devolveu, firme, enquanto ainda era mantido nos braços do marido. — Sempre sai por aí inventando mentiras e roubando os filhotes dos outros?! — o azul tornou-se mais intenso sobre o alfa e Leeteuk temeu que ele se transformasse em lobo e avançasse em si mais uma vez, não estava pronto para uma luta ainda mais com uma possível costela quebrada.

— Não sei do que está falando. — Leeteuk teve coragem de dizer.

— Não vem com essa pra cima de mim, seu alfa de merda! — Donghae debateu-se nos braços de Siwon, rosnando e deixando as presas a mostra. — Me solte, Siwon! — mandou.

— Chega! — Siwon demandou usando sua voz de alfa e fazendo o Lee encolher-se nos seus braços. — Pare com isso, Donghae! — segurou-o pelos ombros e o sacudiu levemente, afim de trazer alguma razão para o marido.

Siwon queria evitar que Donghae se transformasse, porque isso prejudicaria o filhote que carregava. Era uma das regras em gestações de lobos: a transformação era proibida porque afetava a sua forma, exigia esforço e isso acabava trazendo sequelas aos bebês. Então, o Byun apenas queria evitar que o marido tivesse um aborto por causa de um descontrole emocional.

O líder Kim ergueu uma sobrancelha ao mesmo tempo que via pelo canto de olho Jongdae com Minseok nos braços, levando-o por outro caminho, fazendo questão de evitar aquele onde ele estava reunido com o casal. Apreciou isso, gostava da discrição do alfa mais novo.

Siwon soltou o marido e se só então virou-se para o alfa, como se só agora estivesse lembrado da sua existência, ato que fez o Kim comprimir os lábios em desagrado.

— E você, vamos conversar. — disse sério demais.

— Por aqui. — Leeteuk fez as honras ao se desencostar e ir em direção ao seu escritório, meio mancando e causando um sorrisinho no rosto do Byun. 

Fingiu que não viu o modo que o alfa estava olhando para si, tentou manter sua postura reta, mas a costela latejava tanto que se viu obrigado a inclinar-se um pouco para o lado como que afim de amenizar a dor, o que só fez a satisfação brilhar nos olhos do alfa e ser refletida nos olhos de Donghae, quando este fitou o marido. Seus olhos já tinham voltado ao velho castanho café, que Siwon tanto gostava. Estava mais calmo, mesmo que ainda sentisse como se fosse explodir de tanta raiva, mas sabia que não podia. Seu descontrole podia prejudicar o filhote que carregava e tudo que menos queria era perder o seu bebê.

Leeteuk mancou até o seu escritório, com o rosto impassível apesar da vermelhidão que se espalhava por seu queixo e pela face esquerda, onde levara os socos. Abriu a porta, girando a maçaneta lentamente desejando que Jongdae tivesse tirado a cadeira, onde Minseok tinha estado amarrado, dali mas não. Quase soltou um suspiro de desagrado quando encontrou o objeto ali, mas não o fez porque os olhos de Siwon já estavam sobre o mesmo. Avaliando as gotas de sangue sobre o assento de madeira e as amarras soltas nos braços e pés. Donghae também olhou, os lábios se comprimindo ao temer que aquele vermelho pertencesse a um dos seus filhotes.

— Podem se sentar. — O Kim disse, a piada implícita na sua sentença deixando o rosto do Byun mais sério, e fazendo-o segurar a mão do ômega com mais firmeza, num pedido mudo para que não se afastasse de si.

Não concordava com aquela conversa ainda, mas a impulsividade de Donghae tinha o guiado até ali. E agora, simplesmente não podia fugir do inevitável. Queria ter se preparado melhor, ter trazido Kangin consigo ou simplesmente estudado melhor os acordos que podia propor e as melhores armadilhas para o Kim.

— Ou podem ficar de pé. — Leeteuk terminou de dizer quando nenhum dos dois se mexeu, aproximou-se da cadeira que havia deixado em frente a cadeira onde tinha prendido o filho e a levou de volta para trás da sua mesa de trabalho.

Sentou-se ali, calmamente e só então voltou a observar os Byun’s, parados, em pé, a sua frente.

— Vejo que receberam a minha carta. — decidiu alfinetar e recebeu um olhar cortante do ômega enquanto Siwon não demonstrava emoção alguma.

— O que realmente aconteceu? — escutou o Byun perguntar e Leeteuk abriu a boca para contar a velha mentira que vinha repetindo desde sempre. — A verdade. — mandou e viu o alfa fechar a boca logo em seguida, prendendo as palavras.

Donghae soltou a mão do marido e cruzou os braços, enquanto o Byun olhava-o pelo canto de olho, com medo que ele voltasse a avançar no líder da alcateia Kim. Mas não o fez. Manteve-se de braços cruzados e com os olhos começando a azular diante da visão totalmente mentirosa de Kim Jungsoo. Sabia muito bem o que tinha acontecido ali, conseguia ler pelo modo como seus olhos pareciam envergonhados, que o líder tinha inventado uma mentira qualquer para manter os seus dois filhos ali.

— Devolva-os. — o ômega se pronunciou quando o outro ficou tempo demais em silêncio. — Não tem razão para mantê-los aqui.

— Não tenho? — se fez de ofendido apenas para lançar no segundo seguinte um olhar inquirido para o marido do Lee. — Pergunte ao seu marido se eu não tenho.

— O seu problema é comigo e não com meus filhos, solte-os. 

— Do mesmo jeito que você soltou o meu irmão? — soltou uma risada incrédula. — Eu posso soltar o garoto mais novo, mas Baekhyun fica e você sabe muito bem porquê.

Siwon avançou em direção a mesa do alfa, apoiou as mãos ali então inclinou-se em direção ao outro.

— Deixe Baekhyun em paz. Ele não é a merda do seu sobrinho. — o olhar de Leeteuk tornou raivoso diante do outro, ele levantou-se da cadeira com dificuldade e inclinou-se em direção ao inimigo, a ponta das presas começando a despontar para fora dos lábios. — Baekhyun é meu, sempre foi e sempre vai ser.

— Isso é o que você diz.

O Byun ergueu uma sobrancelha, achando graça do modo como Leeteuk era idiota.

— Quer um teste de DNA? — perguntou divertido. — Quer que ele se transforme e mostre a cor dos seus olhos de lobo? O que você quer Leeteuk?

O alfa Kim rosnou contra o rosto do outro e Siwon segurou-se para não erguer a mão e acertar um soco bem no seu rosto de líder.

— Baekhyun não é seu. — Donghae disse e teve os olhos do alfa virados na sua direção mais do que rápido, sentiu-se corar pela atenção repentina. — Ele é dois anos mais velho do que primeiro bebê de Jihyun. Quando ele nasceu, o seu irmão, Kyuhyun, já estava morto, não há chance alguma dele ter o seu sangue.

Jungsoo sentia-se tão traído, traído por si mesmo e suas falsas esperanças. A única parte do irmão que acreditara que podia ter não existia mais. Estava morto do modo que tinha escutado por seus informantes. Havia sido tão burro por se alimentar dessa maneira, por deixar que essa loucura chegasse tão longe, mas agora que estava aqui não podia simplesmente ficar com as mãos vazias.

— Isso não muda nada. — se escutou dizer e pegou os olhos escuros de Siwon confusos sobre si. — Baekhyun fica, como sinal de paz entre nós. Ele vai ser meu eterno hóspede.

— Está louco se acha que vou aceitar isso. — o Byun disse ao passo que o marido ômega abria a boca em descrença, os olhos começando a marejar.

Não queria perder o filho assim. Seu precioso Baekhyun, que estava a um passo de escolher uma noiva/noivo para construir sua própria família, que herdaria o cargo de líder do pai, que seria tão competente quanto este. Seu filho tinha um futuro incrível pela frente, ele não podia terminar os seus dias dentro de uma alcateia que nem ao menos era a sua.

— Você vai. — Leeteuk decretou fitando o alfa com a mesma intensidade. — Você vai aceitar e sabe por que? Porque você me deve. — sussurrou essa última parte, o rosto próximo o suficiente do outro para que apenas ele escutasse.

— Eu não devo nada a você. — Siwon sussurrou de volta. — Eu devo a Kyuhyun e a Jihyun, mas não devo nada a você. — balançou a cabeça em negação, meio rindo do modo como Leeteuk queria puni-lo e começou a se afastar da mesa. — Devolva meus filhos ou podemos começar uma guerra agora mesmo. Realmente não me importo de acabar com esse seu territoriozinho.

— Não tem poder de fogo para me enfrentar. — rebateu.

— Mesmo? Duvide. — desafiou. — Duvide mais um pouco que eu mostro pra você porque o meu clã saiu vencedor da última vez.

Leeteuk engoliu em seco e lançou um olhar para Donghae, ainda em pé e sem saber o que fazer diante da briga dos dois. Estava assustado com o modo como as presenças dos alfas estavam fortes, esmagando o seu frágil lobo ômega. O outro alfa percebendo para onde ele olhava, colocou-se em frente ao marido e acabou arrancando um sorrisinho do seu rosto.

— Vou esmagar o seu maldito clã. — acabou demandando, aceitando o desafio do Byun.

Haveria guerra, pensou com uma ponta estranha de prazer.

— N-não façam isso. — O Lee conseguiu gaguejar, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do marido e olhando por sobre o seu ombro para o outro alfa. — Não sejam assim. A última guerra não foi boa para ninguém. Minha alcateia foi extinta e os pobres Lu’s sumiram no mundo. — argumentou. — Não podem fazer isso de novo.

— E o que propõe? — Leeteuk desdenhou. — Que eu devolva seu Baekhyun e fique por isso mesmo? Seus malditos filhos sequestraram meu caçula e ainda fizeram meu outro filho ômega compactuar com isso.

— Não foi sequestro e você sabe muito bem disso. — ainda disse por trás do ombro do marido, sabia que Siwon não o deixaria passar e por isso se manteve ali, tentando argumentar com outro alfa. — Seu filho está apaixonado pelo meu, foi por isso que fugiram.

— Não ouse...

— Eles são parceiros escolhidos. — continuou e Leeteuk rosnou em direção ao ômega, fazendo-o se encolher atrás do marido ao passo que Siwon, rosnava de volta.

Siwon protegeria Donghae até o fim, estava a um ponto de avançar em Leeteuk e acabar com toda aquela pose de homem injustiçado que ele estava exibindo.

— Não fale besteiras! — sua voz estava muito firme e os olhos muito escuros.

— Sabe que é verdade. Você tem os seus ômegas para provar isso e eu tenho Siwon. — Donghae arranjou coragem para continuar, os olhos brilhando em azul por sobre o ombro do marido. — Deixe-os se casar, então ficamos de acordo.

— Um casamento? Apenas isso? Acha que pode me comprar com um casamento, ômega? Não sabe de nada.

— E o que pretende fazer? Começar uma guerra apenas porque não aceita que seu filho gosta do meu ou por que Baekhyun não é seu sobrinho? Arranje motivos melhores, senhor Kim. — rebateu.

E subitamente, o Kim estava rindo enquanto voltava a se sentar. Conseguia ver onde o ômega queria chegar e achava-o tão idiota por isso. Era tão bobo esse ômega com quem Siwon se casara, pensou. Lembrava-se de Donghae quando chegou na alcateia Byun, tão magro e pequeno, ainda com seus quatorze anos e sem sinais de que já tinha tido um cio. Seus informantes contaram como o pai de Siwon teria expulsado o ômega se Siwon não tivesse se intrometido. Contaram também como se casaram contra as ordens do mesmo e como ele não passava de um Lee sem nada, um pobre coitado que Siwon encontrara na rua. Não apresentava ameaça alguma para ninguém, porque não passava de um ômega idiota com a cabeça cheia de vento. Mas agora, quando o fitava a determinação estampada no seu rosto, achava engraçado o modo como ele continuava o mesmo idiota de sempre.

— Você quer um motivo melhor, Lee? — colocou as mãos sobre a mesa, as unhas afiadas despontadas e manchadas de sangue seco, o sangue de Kim Minseok. — Eis o seu motivo melhor: Siwon tirou algo de mim e agora vou tirar algo dele. — e sorriu.

— Você quer a porcaria dos ossos de volta? Eu os devolvo pra você. — Siwon disse. — Se quiser os de Jihyun também, pode pega-los. — atrás de si, Donghae retesiou o corpo diante do nome da Park, desconfortável demais para conseguir disfarçar sem se encolher mais atrás do marido e não deixar que Leeteuk visse sua expressão.

— Eu quero os ossos. — o Kim pareceu quase animado. — Eu quero um ressarcimento por todo esse transtorno.

— Quanto? — Siwon perguntou, podia pagar quanto Leeteuk quisesse.

— Eu quero a criança. — não era dinheiro que queria.

— Aquela criança está morta.

— Então me dê seus restos, ela merece mais do que ficar trancafiada na sua alcateia. — pediu.

Siwon engoliu o bolo de raiva que havia se formado na sua garganta e assentiu.

— Os ossos do seu sobrinho e do seu irmão. — disse em voz alta apenas para ter o prazer de ver o castanho dos olhos do ex-amigo vacilar, enquanto que atrás de si Donghae sentia-se enjoado por toda aquela conversa, desconfortável demais para que Siwon conseguisse ignorar, mas acabou atribuindo isso as presenças fortes de ambos na sala. — Feito.

— E um casamento. — Leeteuk completou e o alfa estreitou os olhos para cima dele. — Baekhyun vai casar com Kyungsoo. — pronunciou e em sua mente quase pôde ver os olhos grandes do filho marejarem diante disso.

Ele sabia o que estava fazendo. Sabia como aquilo machucaria o seu filho para sempre, obriga-lo assim a um casamento com alguém que não queria. Mas o que podia fazer? Precisava ensinar uma lição aquele garoto, precisava ensinar uma lição aos Byun’s, precisava mostrar como mesmo com todo o argumento que teriam, eles sempre se curvariam aos desmandos e mandos do líder do clã ao qual pertenciam. Era uma punição, para Kyungsoo, para Chanyeol, para Baekhyun e para, seu tão preferido, Minseok. Ia deixar que o loiro ainda casasse com Sehun, apenas pra mantê-lo longe de Baekhyun. E obrigaria o irmão a casar com o seu amante, ia fazê-lo construir uma vida com ele apenas para puni-los.

— Não faça isso. — Donghae sussurrou, os olhos brilhando em castanho escuro como se estivesse ao ponto de chorar. — Case-o com Chanyeol. — pediu e Leeteuk apenas se limitou sorrir, como se nem ele pudesse acreditar no que estava dizendo.

— Jungsoo... — Siwon chamou-o pelo nome, querendo argumentar pelo que ele tinha dito.

— Você vai se curvar pra mim. — continuou, ignorando o que o alfa ia dizer. — Esses são os meus termos.

O Byun fitou o ex-amigo sem conseguir acreditar na loucura dos seus atos. Claro, achava a ideia de se curvar uma falta de respeito, feria o seu orgulho, mas casar Kyungsoo com Baekhyun parecia-lhe mais cruel de tudo. Mas o modo como o alfa estava com o rosto sério, tinha conhecimento que ele não voltaria atrás. Eles se conheciam há muito tempo, tinham compartilhados muitos momentos como amigos de infância. Conhecia aquele homem que agora era o líder de uma alcateia e sabia como ele poderia ser tão maldoso quanto si próprio. Estava vendo isso agora.

— Jungsoo. — tornou a chamar, mas Leeteuk permaneceu parado, fitando-o impassível.

— Se não aceitar, não vou devolvê-lo.

Siwon comprimiu os lábios e podia escutar o fungar baixo de Donghae atrás de si. O ômega sabia o que o marido faria e isso enchia-o de dor, porque não podia fazer coisa alguma para amenizar a dor que Chanyeol sentiria quando descobrisse. 

— Tudo bem. Feito. — se escutou dizer, as palavras sobre sua língua.

— Ajoelhe-se. — Leeteuk mandou e fitando-o com tamanho ódio, o alfa o fez.

Ficando de joelhos diante da mesa do outro, Donghae fazendo a mesma coisa. Esse último com a cabeça baixa, chorando baixinho com a mão em frente a boca. Siwon sentia-se confuso com a situação, não sentia como se fosse ele ali fazendo aquelas coisas, concordando com tudo aquilo.

— Feito.

Jungsoo concordou, os olhos muito brilhantes de satisfação sobre o inimigo. No fim, um líder sempre conseguia o que queria. Mas mesmo quando chegava a essa conclusão, o alfa não se sentia tão bem assim. O sentimento que havia no seu peito não era de satisfação, na verdade não passava de um puro vazio. Vazio esse que fazia seu lobo chorar baixo, dentro de si. O som reverberando por suas veias e sob sua pele, mas mesmo que quisesse... era tarde demais para voltar atrás. 


	21. XIX - Meu ômega

Havia alguma coisa molhada tocando-lhe a testa, disso Minseok tinha certeza, mas seus olhos estavam pesados demais para que conseguisse ou se forçasse a abri-los. Tentou pensar em algumas palavras, tentou formar uma pergunta em sua mente para poder externa-la, mas se sentia muito lento e cansado para tal feito. As letras parecendo fumaça quando tentava junta-las, por isso acabou se deixando vencer pelo seu corpo dormente.

Em seus sonhos, foi confrontado pela imagem severa do pai e depois pelos olhos chorosos de Kyungsoo. Sabia que podia ter feito mais, contudo não conseguira. Tentava explicar ao irmão em seus delírios de dor, mas para cada palavra que saia da sua boca, o gêmeo derramava uma lágrima enquanto se afastava cada vez mais do seu alcance. Chamou o irmão diversas vezes, mas Kyungsoo apenas se afastava e se afastava e se afastava como se Minseok fosse um estranho.

E Minseok se sentia um.

Alguma coisa em si gritava como tinha sido negligente com o irmão ao deixar as coisas chegarem naquele ponto. Deveria ter sido mais atencioso, deveria não ter se preocupado tanto consigo, deveria não ter se deixado levar pelo esplendor do cargo que tinha na Organização, deveria ter... não sabia, apenas queria ter dado um jeito de ter evitado tudo isso. Toda essa bagunça que estaria quando ele abrisse os olhos.

Foi por isso que quando sentiu o seu corpo menos dolorido, lutou contra a vontade de abrir os olhos e descobrir o local que estava. No entanto, não demorou muito para que a curiosidade e a impaciência tomassem conta de si. Acabou abrindo os olhos, piscando devagar e não enxergando muita coisa por causa da sua visão ruim.

Primeiro fitou o teto, podia sentir o seu corpo totalmente coberto por um lençol grosso e por isso seus pés estavam bem aquecidos. Sentia o seu corpo ainda meio dormente e sabia que se tentasse virar o seu rosto para o lado, a dor subiria por sua espinha. Por isso hesitou. Ficou quieto durante um tempo, perguntando-se se havia mais alguém no quarto, coisa que descartou logo em seguida quando não sentiu o cheiro de ninguém. No entanto, reconheceu o teto daquele lugar.

Era o teto do seu quarto. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes até que arranjou coragem para levantar um dos braços, estava dolorido como pensara. Encontrou o pulso enfaixado e suspirou, lembrava-se muito bem como conseguira aquilo e o isso o entristecia de uma forma, que simplesmente não pôde mais completar o ato. Voltou abaixar o braço, esconde-lo embaixo do lençol grosso e chorou baixinho enquanto apertava os olhos muito fechados, como se assim pudesse apagar a imagem do pai dando-lhe uma surra.

Mas isso serviu apenas para intensificar a lembrança. Os tapas estalaram em suas bochechas novamente, os rosnados do seu pai alcançaram os seus ouvidos e o gosto de sangue voltou preencher sua língua. Era a pior que já tinha acontecido consigo, porque não conseguia reconhecer na imagem daquele lobo o seu próprio pai e nem mesmo um líder.

Seu pai nunca faria algo como aquilo. Ele era compreensivo e amoroso, sabia escuta-los e nunca tinha tido uma preferência entre os três. Aquela pessoa que tomava conta dos seus pesadelos não era o seu pai, não era Kim Jungsoo. Era um estranho qualquer, não passava disso. Mas quando tentava se convencer disso, não podia evitar sentir um pouco de medo daquela pessoa.

Escutou a porta do seu quarto ser aberta e como se estivesse preso em sua lembrança, acreditou que pudesse ser o pai. Louco para continuar o que tinha começado naquele escritório e por isso puxou o lençol para cima de si, de modo que ficasse totalmente embrulhado. Limpou as lágrimas rapidamente do seu rosto, usando a costas das mãos, por baixo do lençol e se manteve alerta, com o coração aos saltos.

Podia escutar os passos se aproximando da sua cama e com o lençol cobrindo-lhe o rosto, não era possível sentir o cheiro da pessoa e saber se era alguém conhecido ou não. Os passos cessaram e Minseok imaginou que ela tinha parado em pé, em frente a cama, esperando. E ele esperou também, apenas para no segundo seguinte desejar que a pessoa não pudesse escutar o tanto que seu coração estava aos saltos de tanto pavor, pois quando a pessoa sentou na beira da sua cama e tocou-lhe a perna por sobre o lençol, Minseok tinha certeza que a pessoa podia escutar o barulho do seu sangue rugindo.

— Minnie? — reconheceu a voz, como num sonho.

Abriu a boca por baixo do lençol, o alivio inundando o seu peito e espalhando-se por seu corpo como água gelada, refrescante demais. Jogou o lençol para o lado e em um salto jogou-se sobre o irmão alfa.

— Junie. — sussurrou quando foi acolhido pelos braços do irmão, ao esconder o rosto na curva do mesmo, procurando o cheiro de grama e sal que ele sempre tinha. — Junie... — tornou a sussurrar, dessa vez a voz saindo chorosa em vez de aliviada.

Junmyeon fechou os braços em volta do corpo do loiro, um pouco apertado demais, ele sabia, mas não conseguia se impedir quando tudo que estava em seu peito era uma pesada preocupação. Havia visto com os próprios olhos o corpo do irmão ômega, desacordado sobre sua cama com Kim Jongdae, parado ao lado da mesma depois de chama-lo.

_“Leeteuk lhe deu uma surra.” —_ Jongdae tinha contado, as palavras saindo sérias da sua boca enquanto seus braços se cruzavam, denunciando todo o seu desagrado com aquilo. Do jeito que qualquer pessoa em sã consciência faria, mas havia alguma coisa no modo como seus lábios se comprimiam que deixava claro que existia algo a mais ali.

Junmyeon sempre tinha desconfiado que Kim Jongdae escondia alguma coisa, talvez uma paixonite por seu irmão ômega pois já o tinha pegado vezes o suficiente o fitando pela aldeia além de ter respondido perguntas sobre o mesmo vezes o suficiente para se manter alerta. Não que ele achasse ruim que Jongdae pudesse ter uma queda por Minseok, era apenas que o loiro estava noivo de outro alfa e seria bom que Jongdae não alimentasse esperanças. Porém, pelo modo como as coisas se desenrolaram nos últimos dias, o Kim mais velho achava que nem mesmo Sehun, que era o noivo, devia alimentar esperanças.

— Estou aqui. — sussurrou de volta, ao deixar que o cheiro inconfundível de mirtilo acalmasse seu coração.

Era Minseok e ele estava acordado. Era Minseok, seu irmãozinho do meio. Era Minseok, o noivo do seu melhor amigo. Era Minseok, o gêmeo de Kyungsoo.

Eles ficaram algum tempo apenas abraçados, deixando que as emoções se acalmassem e todas as lembranças ruins sumissem das suas mentes. Mas mesmo quando o tempo pareceu demais naquele abraço, Minseok não conseguia abandonar o rosto do pai com olhos muito escuros de decepção sobre si. Era tudo culpa sua por que era ômega? Era tudo culpa sua por que era fraco? Era tudo culpa sua por que tinha nascido na classe mais baixa? Não, não. Isso estava errado, uma parte sua alertou. Não foi assim que a Organização tinha lhe ensinado. Não foi assim que a vida tinha lhe mostrado até agora. Quer dizer, claro que havia muito preconceito por aí, que ninguém repararia nele se fosse um ômega comum.

Minseok tinha plena consciência do modo como só era respeitado por causa do sangue que carregava, por ser filho do líder e por ser o segundo na linha de sucessão. Se fosse algo diferente disso, duvidava muito que alguém o levasse a sério. Talvez, até mesmo já estivesse marcado e casado com algum alfa ou beta da aldeia, do jeito que acontecia com outros ômegas. Já tinha presenciado isso. A maioria dos ômegas simplesmente aceitava uma marca por medo de não conseguir se proteger sozinho, como se só o fato de ser um ômega solteiro fosse um crime fatal.

Mas era a sociedade que vivia e não havia como mudar isso tão cedo. Ele só achou que dentro de casa os princípios eram diferentes, afinal o seu pai sempre tinha sido tão pacifico, tão compreensivo com temas delicados como o divórcio. Era um fato que não existia divorcio na sociedade deles, o que fazia com que casamentos arranjados além de serem infelizes — na maioria dos casos — também fossem uma eterna tortura, porque ômegas e betas fêmeas eram obrigados a procriar com o marido. Mas o seu pai tinha uma opinião sobre isso. Ele era a favor. E era justamente esse tipo de pensamento que tinha atraído Lu Han para querer fechar um acordo com ele, Minseok sabia.

Contudo, agora que pensava em tudo isso, não achava mais uma boa ideia que o Lu se envolvesse com o seu clã. Talvez, quando Junmyeon assumisse as coisas pudessem ser diferentes, porque confiava no irmão mais que tudo e sabia que Junie nunca o decepcionaria, mas agora com Leeteuk ainda sentado na cadeira de líder, não. Era melhor manter Lu Han e seu clã de ômegas bem longe. Teria que conversar sobre isso com Henry, mais tarde.

Henry...

— Junie? — chamou afastando-se do irmão levemente. — Onde está Henry?

Sentiu o corpo do irmão retesiando-se e o rosto deste torna-se uma máscara sem emoções evidentes.

— Leeteuk o mandou embora. — contou. — Ele o expulsou da aldeia.

— Não. — Minseok arfou, afastando-se mais do irmão, saindo do seu colo e ficando de pé, a mão indo em direção a boca afim esconder a sua preocupação. — Henry não teve culpa de nada. Ele só...

— Estava acobertando o seu encontro. — o alfa cortou. — É verdade o que estão dizendo? Sobre você e Baekhyun em Chenggyecheon?

Minseok retirou a mão de frente dos lábios e fitou o irmão, meio incrédulo com o que o outro tinha perguntado. Mas nos segundos que se preparava para responder, lembrava-se do pai falando sobre isso durante o seu interrogatório, o que só comprovava que o pai acreditava mesmo que ele estava em um encontro romântico com o Byun, deixando cada vez mais claro para o ômega que alguém havia começado esse boato em algum momento. Mas quem?

— O que você acha? — rebateu. — Eu te contei porque precisava sair naquela madrugada, Junie. Sem chance que eu estivesse tendo um encontro romântico com Byun Baekhyun, pelo amor de Deus! Eu estou noivo de Oh Sehun.

— Eu só pensei... Estão dizendo tanta coisa, Minnie. — o irmão parecia cansado, deixando que Minseok visse as bolsas escuras embaixo dos seus olhos.

Junmyeon não vinha dormindo muito desde que soubera que o pai tinha feito os irmãos prisioneiros. Na verdade, ele não vinha tendo boas noites de sono desde o incidente no Festival da Lua que resultou em toda essa bagunça, pois tinha se tornado completamente insuportável deitar em uma cama e dormir quando seu irmão caçula estava trancafiado em um quarto como um criminoso ou quando Minseok estava dormindo no quarto ao lado depois de uma sessão de interrogatório bruta demais. E quando os boatos começaram, o alfa simplesmente queria acreditar no irmão mas para cada vez que isso acontecia, ele era confrontado com uma meia verdade saindo da boca de Byun Baekhyun ou da não negação saindo da boca do próprio irmão.

Leeteuk tinha feito questão de joga-lhe na cara o modo como Minseok estava enganando Oh Sehun ao sair por aí para ter encontros com o Byun. Era difícil acreditar, mas quando todos repetiam a mesma coisa no seu ouvido, ele acabava ficando desconfiado. Ainda mais porque sua mente insistia em mostrar-lhe o modo como Baekhyun tinha fitado Minseok no Festival. Até mesmo Sehun havia vindo conversar consigo na época, querendo saber se Minseok estava interessado em alguém. Talvez tivesse visto aquilo, mas quem não viu? Estava tão explicito, que era uma surpresa que Leeteuk não tivesse notado.

— Não acredita em mim? — Minseok perguntou, sentia-se um tanto frustrado pelo modo como vinha perdendo sua credibilidade apenas por causa de um boato.

Junmyeon se pôs de pé e segurou o irmão pelos ombros. O loiro era pequeno, com o rosto delicado e as formas de um ômega. Ele era bonito com aquele tom de loiro no cabelo, mesmo que parecesse cinza agora quando as cores no seu rosto não eram nada além do roxo; adornando suas bochechas, a ferida no lábio inferior, as ataduras nos pulsos e tornozelos. Estava mais magro também, sem aquele ar de saúde que tinha estado consigo desde que voltara da França. Isso doía em si de uma maneira que não podia suportar, olhar para Minseok daquela maneira e depois para Kyungsoo, era a sua punição por não os ter protegido como deveria.

— Eu acredito em você, Minseok. — assegurou o irmão e viu os olhos deste tornarem-se muito brilhosos, antes que fosse abraçado, o fungar baixinho do outro contra o seu peito.

O alfa entendia porque Minseok parecia tão dependente de abraços e da presença de alguém. Ele estava ferido, sentindo-se magoado e traído pelo que o pai tinha feito consigo. Junmyeon não sabia o que tinha acontecido naquela sala, o que o pai alfa deles tinha dito ao mais novo, mas podia imaginar como devia ter sido horrível e como isso o machucou profundamente. Ele sentiu quando Minseok o abraçou mais forte, enfiando o rosto na curva do seu pescoço como se quisesse se esconder do mundo e isso fez o seu peito pesar, porque queria poder ter feito mais pelo irmão assim como queria ter feito mais por Kyungsoo. O apaixonado e alegre, Kyungsoo que não era mais capaz de sorrir ou de falar. O irmão caçula tinha se transformado em uma casca triste. Passava muito tempo quieto, sentado, olhando para o nada... perguntava sobre Chanyeol e quando não recebia uma resposta concreta, apenas se calava e não falava mais nada. Era doloroso vê-lo daquela maneira, sempre no mesmo estado e nunca progredindo, ainda mais quando recebeu a notícia de que casaria com o Byun mais velho em vez do mais novo. A punição de Leeteuk tinha acertado-o de uma maneira pior do que os tapas que recebera do mais velho e Junmyeon não podia imaginar como Minseok ia reagir quando soubesse.

— Não chore. — o irmão mais velho pediu, afagando os cabelos claros do irmão. — Está tudo bem agora.

— Onde está Kyungsoo? — Minseok perguntou engolindo os soluços, ainda abraçado ao irmão e sentindo os seus dedos passearem por entre os fios do seu cabelo.

— Ele está dormindo no quarto ao lado. — Junmyeon contou, a voz saindo baixa e calma como se ele não tivesse certeza sobre esse fato.

— Leeteuk...? — Minseok começou a perguntar sem querer realmente saber a resposta, mas quando Junmyeon ficou silêncio, o ômega soube que sim, o pai tinha batido em Kyungsoo também. Voltou a chorar, baixinho contra o ombro do alfa. — Junie... — ele soluçou e sentiu o corpo do irmão se retesiar em desconforto.

Junmyeon estava segurando as lágrimas por tempo suficiente para continuar segurando-as naquele momento. Não era a hora de desabar ainda, ele precisava se manter forte por causa dos seus ômegas — Heechul, Ryeowook, Minseok e Kyungsoo. Precisava aguentar firme por sua família e até mesmo por seu pai. Ele não sabia o que havia de errado com o pai, mas sabia que por trás daquele surto de raiva havia alguém precisando de ajuda.

— O Kyungie... — Minseok tentou mais um pouco e recebeu do irmão apenas os braços se fechando mais forte em volta de si

— Está tudo bem, Minnie. — tentou confortar. — Leeteuk não vai mais chegar perto dele. Está proibido de vir aqui. — contou. — Nossos ommas não vão deixa-lo chegar perto novamente.

Era verdade. Kim Heechul, seu omma, tinha saído de casa movido pela raiva e decepção. Arrastara Junmyeon para a casa de Ryeowook. E agora os quatro estavam morando ali e para todas as vezes que Leeteuk tentara entrar e se aproximar da casa, tinha sido rechaçado pela presença de alfa de Junmyeon e pelos xingamentos de Heechul, porque seu omma podia ser tão forte quanto qualquer alfa.

— Mesmo? — afastou-se do irmão para fitar os seus olhos, atrás da verdade.

— Mesmo. — Junmyeon sorriu e soltou o irmão, levantando a mão logo em seguida e limpando as lágrimas dos seus olhos gateados. — Nossos ommas brigam o tempo todo, é irritante, mas os peguei se beijando na cozinha, então acho que eles estão se acertando devagar. — expos tentando um tom mais animado e Minseok sorriu, pequeno.

— Sempre soube que aquela implicância toda era tesão. — entrou na brincadeira e Junmyeon riu, tirando a mão do seu rosto e migrando-a para os seus cabelos, bagunçando de vez o cabelo loiro.

Ele se afastou, para sentar na beira da cama do irmão, olhou em volta e de repente parecia meio desconfortável.

— O que há? — o ômega decidiu perguntar. — É algo grave com Kyungsoo? — Junie negou com a cabeça. — Henry? — preocupou-se mais um pouco e recebeu outra negação.

— É sobre Sehun. — decidiu dizer de uma vez.

O amigo tinha o procurado quando os boatos começaram além de ter sido impedido de falar com o ômega quando ele fora feito prisioneiro, os guardas não deixavam ninguém passar além de Leeteuk. Até mesmo Junmyeon tinha sido barrado quando tentara. O primo queria falar com o ômega, tirar satisfação, escutar da sua própria boca sua versão da história antes de sofrer antecipadamente.

— Ele está bem? — apressou-se em perguntar, os olhos arregalando-se em preocupação.

Todas as vezes que pensava no noivo, não era capaz de separar a doença da sua personalidade. E para o tempo que ficou preso, tinha se pegado pensando em como ele estaria, se teria tomado os remédios e se estava decepcionado consigo. Minseok tinha esperado que ele aparecesse e o salvasse do terrível interrogatório, afinal era seu noivo e tinha algum poder sobre si, mas quando ele não apareceu, entendeu que estava sozinho. Mas agora quando Junmyeon o fitava com os olhos tristes, como se toda a energia de vida que deveria estar ali tivesse sido esgotada, o ômega só conseguia pensar no pior. Teria Sehun passado mal por causa do que aconteceu? Não seria a primeira vez, já que sua doença sempre se intensificava diante de emoções fortes.

— A mãe dele, nossa tia, quer cancelar o casamento de vocês.

Foi como se alguém tivesse o empurrado. A notícia o acertou bem direto no peito, o fez cambalear sobre os pés e olhar para baixo, afim de confirmar que ainda estava pisando em algo porque sentia como se estivesse caindo, caindo e caindo direto para o infinito. Voltou a levantar o rosto, apenas para encontrar a face preocupada do irmão. O seu gêmeo de mentirinha, que tinha nascido quatro meses antes de si e de Kyungsoo.

Não sabia ao certo o que fazer, além de abrir a boca em espanto e engolir a próxima pergunta: Teria Sehun concordado? Molhou os lábios mesmo assim, precisava perguntar antes que esse desconforto no seu peito se intensificasse, pois não dava para ser rejeitado duas vezes.

— Ele... ele concordou? — estava com medo, isso era um fato.

A única coisa estável que ainda tinha era Sehun. Nem mesmo podia mais contar com o seu pai ou com a Organização. Sehun era o seu escape daquela bagunça toda que tinha ajudado a provocar. E se não tivesse Sehun... se não tivesse Sehun... o que havia? Não havia realmente nada. Porque ninguém ia querer casar consigo se Sehun não quisesse, pois sua imagem estava suja o suficiente com o maldito boato de que ele estava tendo algo com Baekhyun. Talvez, o seu pai o desse em casamento para aquele Choi do Leste da Ásia, como tinha dito. Então ele fosse viver o resto dos seus dias como o marido ômega de uma alfa mimada. Era o único futuro medíocre que conseguia imaginar se Sehun o rejeitasse.

— Eu não sei. — o alfa contou. — Apenas escutei isso por alto. Nossa tia chegou ontem à noite. Está hospedada na casa de Heechul, junto com Leeteuk. — continuou, passou a mão no cabelo, bagunçando os fios escuros e soltou um suspiro. — Sehun está lá também. — desviou os olhos do irmão e fitou a porta. — Você sabe como ela, não é? — ele parecia desconfortável e Minseok podia apostar que ele tinha levado uma bronca da mãe de Sehun, a tia Joohyun.

Lembrava-se dela vagamente, já que não a via desde a infância quando ela proibiu que Sehun saísse do seu território depois de uma crise que ele teve quando acampavam na pequena floresta ao redor da alcateia Kim consigo e com os irmãos. Recordava-se apenas dos seus olhos grandes e gateados como os seus, porque o pai sempre lhe dizia com tinha herdado-os de Joohyun. Ela era a sua tia mais nova, quando seu pai era o filho do meio e Kyuhyun o mais velho. Não sabia muitas coisas sobre ela, além do fato de que era mãe beta mais superprotetora que já conhecera. Mas levando em conta as poucas coisas que sabia sobre ela, o ômega era capaz de formar uma imagem da tia.

— É, eu sei. – se aproximou da cama e sentou-se ao lado do irmão, enquanto puxava da memória a imagem da tia obrigando Sehun a beber um suco verde feito de ervas para deixa-lo forte.

Colocou as mãos sobre as coxas e apertou os dedos entre si. Estava pensando em como falaria com Sehun, como poderia pedir para não cancelar o casamento, como poderia explicar o que de fato tinha acontecido... Mas ao mesmo tempo que pensava nisso, percebia como estava se rebaixando, ao se deixar depender de um de um casamento para fugir daquele lugar. Porque era para isso que estava usando Sehun, no fim das contas. Quer dizer, claro que ele era gentil e carinhoso e que ficar ao lado dele não era nenhuma tortura, mas Minseok tinha plena ciência de que quando o alfa estava começando a gostar de si, tudo que ele podia fazer era usar isso ao seu favor e por isso se comparar ainda mais a imagem dissimulada que o pai alfa tinha de si na mente.

Suspirou e encostou a cabeça no ombro do irmão, Junmyeon levantou a mão e afagou desajeitadamente o seu cabelo e depois suas bochechas machucadas e só então apertou a ponta do seu nariz, apenas para fazê-lo rir, coisa que deu certo. E no silêncio daquele quarto, os dois riram baixo, dispersando minimamente o clima pesado que estava em toda a alcateia.

— Devia falar com ele. — Junmyeon disse antes que o irmão lembrasse-se do gêmeo e quisesse vê-lo.

Estava com medo do modo como Minseok quebraria mais um pouco ao saber o estado quase vegetativo que o outro estava vivendo. E por isso iria apenas distrai-lo com a presença de Oh Sehun. Era uma forma errada, sabia. Mas estava o protegendo, mesmo que no final ele fosse ficar triste também, mas por enquanto, apenas queria preservar um dos seus irmãos. E se não podia fazer isso com Kyungsoo, iria fazer isso com Minseok.

— Junie, eu não acho que é uma boa ideia fazer isso agora. — o loiro disse, mexeu a cabeça sobre o ombro do irmão de modo que pudesse fita-lo de baixo. — Eu quero ver Kyungsoo antes.

O alfa ficou muito parado, olhou para baixo e mexeu nas próprias mãos.

— Jun. — Minseok tentou mais um pouco, sabia que o irmão não queria deixa-lo fazer isso, conhecia Junmyeon a sua vida inteira para não saber ler seus trejeitos. — Por favor.

O maior soltou um suspiro antes de assenti minimamente. Não havia como evitar isso no fim das contas. Eles eram gêmeos, melhores amigos desde sempre, precisavam da presença um do outro para se firmar sobre o mundo.

— Venha. — o Kim se levantou, estendeu a mão para o irmão e fez ficar de pé. — Eu te levo até ele.

Minseok sorriu enquanto enlaçava seus dedos com os do irmão mais velho. Deixou-se ser levado para fora do seu quarto, mas não pôde evitar olhar para trás e admirar, triste, a segunda cama, ao lado da sua, vazia. Os lençóis bem arrumados entregavam que ninguém dormia ali há algum tempo e isso o deixava triste, porque era o seu quarto com Kyungsoo. Por que de repente ele não estava mais ali? Por que não o tinham colocado no mesmo quarto que si? Se forçou a respirar fundo e continuar o caminho para fora dali, logo, logo iria descobrir porque Kyungsoo estava em um lugar diferente. No entanto, para cada um dos passos inseguros de Junmyeon a sua frente, o guiando pela casa de Ryeowook, Minseok sentia que algo não estava no lugar. 

— Por que não o colocaram no nosso quarto? — se escutou perguntar e o alfa nem ao menos olhou para trás.

A resposta não veio do jeito que queria. O que veio foi o Kim mais velho deixa-lo em frente a uma porta de um dos quartos de hospedes. Junmyeon bateu na porta, mas não recebeu nenhum sinal de que havia alguém ali dentro. Minseok o viu bater mais uma vez, suas mãos ainda estavam juntas. Mas mesmo na terceira vez que ele bateu, se havia alguém ali dentro, não tentou falar com o alfa.

— Ele não responde. — Junmyeon contou, virando-se para fitar o irmão. — Deixa apenas Heechul entrar.

Minseok o fitou sem entender direito o que ele dizia. Via a boca do irmão se mexendo mas não compreendia as palavras. Kyungsoo não deixava ninguém se aproximar além de Heechul? O que seu pai fizera de tão grave com ele ao ponto dele se fechar dessa forma? Não! Isso estava errado. Kyungsoo era alegre e desbocado. Ele tinha um cheiro gostoso que fazia os alfas sempre olharem na sua direção, ele chamava a atenção quando andava por aí e gostava disso. Ele era o gêmeo apaixonante, teimoso e maluco... não combinava com esse garoto que estava trancado no quarto a sua frente como um criminoso, preso em si mesmo.

O loiro soltou a mão do irmão, incrédulo com o que ele dizia. O afastou da porta e bateu ele mesmo na superfície de madeira.

— Kyungie. — chamou enquanto batia, os olhos preocupados do irmão às suas costas, queimando-lhe a pele. — Kyungsoo. — tentou mais um pouco, socando a porta com um pouco mais de urgência. — Sou eu, Minseok.

Junmyeon o segurou pelos ombros quando ele chutou a porta, irritado com a indiferença do irmão gêmeo. Sentiu-se ser afastado, puxado para longe daquela porta escura de carvalho enquanto chamava Kyungsoo com um tom choroso e raivoso.

— Vem. — o irmão mais velho disse para cada vez que ele tentava resistir. — Vamos embora.

— Kyungsoo! — ainda gritou, meio se debatendo no aperto do irmão, querendo voltar até lá e derrubar a porta, mas Junmyeon sempre seria mais forte ao arrasta-lo para longe dali.

No entanto, do outro lado da porta, Kyungsoo se encolhia no chão, entre a cama e a parede, abraçando os joelhos e chorando baixinho. Não queria ver ninguém. Precisava ficar sozinho para se curar de toda aquela dor que estava machucando o seu peito.

*******

Havia apenas eles dois na mesa do café da manhã. Seu pai, Siwon, sentava-se em um dos assentos do meio da mesa e ele, Baekhyun, sentava-se na ponta esquerda do jeito que sempre gostou, pois dali era possível ver todos os seus familiares. Mas agora não havia ninguém para olhar, além do olhar perdido do pai alfa enquanto se alimentava. Era sua culpa, ele sabia. Culpa da sua imprudência em tentar acobertar o irmão mais novo em seu romance proibido. Se apenas não tivesse compactuado com isso, se tivesse sido mais firme com Chanyeol, se tivesse... Ah, se ele apenas não tivesse nascido, nada disso estaria acontecendo.

Chanyeol seria o filho único e sucessor e Donghae ainda estaria falando com Siwon, porque mesmo que o pai alfa não lhe dissesse, Baekhyun era capaz de ver que ômega não estava falando com o outro. O Lee o ignorava pelos cantos da casa, não aparecia nos horários das refeições e nem mesmo deixava o alfa entrar no quarto de ambos a noite para que dormissem juntos. Sabia desse último porque tinha visto o pai, em uma madrugada, deitado à porta do quarto do marido ômega como que em guarda deste, mesmo que o outro não quisesse nada de si.

Baekhyun não sabia ao certo porque eles estavam brigados, mas tinha plena certeza que a culpa era sua e da grande burrada que fizera na alcateia Kim. Mas não era como se a culpa fosse só dele de qualquer maneira, pois não tinha concordado com o trato que o pai fizera com o líder Kim, ele nem mesmo opinara sobre. Apenas fora obrigado a aceitar que amanhã desposaria Kim Kyungsoo em troca da sua liberdade. Não se importava realmente em ter que casar com alguém, o problema nesse matrimônio era o noivo escolhido. Por que não podia ser outro ômega? Por que tinham que machucar Chanyeol assim? Por que, raios, tinham que fazer o irmão mais novo odiá-lo assim? Baekhyun já se odiava o suficiente por todos, realmente não precisava da parcela do alfa.

Mas não havia mais o que fazer. Seu pai assinara o contrato junto de Leeteuk e agora o Byun estava com seu destino entrelaçado com o do Kim. E isso era injusto num grau, que o Byun era capaz de se sentir sufocar um pouquinho a cada hora quando percebia que o dia de amanhã estava cada vez mais próximo, pois quando fizesse os votos com o ômega, não teria mais volta e Chanyeol o odiaria para sempre. E por que? Apenas por causa do seu cargo na alcateia. 

Se ele ao menos não tivesse nascido, nada disso estaria acontecendo.

Soltou um suspiro baixo, antes de afastar a xícara de café meio cheia para longe de si. Estava sem fome, sentia-se enjoado com toda aquela situação. Queria sua família de volta, reunida em torno daquela mesa. Estava cansado desse silêncio cortante que preenchia todos os cômodos da casa e machucava o seu psicológico. Tudo bem que a sua família não era a mais unida de todas e eles tinham um sério problema de comunicação, mas Baekhyun gostava do modo como eles se entendiam e se protegiam. Ele até mesmo tinha acreditado que com a chegada do bebê, as coisas pudessem finalmente melhorar de vez. Contudo, bastou um segundo para que os anos que eles tinham construídos fossem reduzidos a apenas ele e seu pai alfa sentados na mesa, no café da manhã, sozinhos e cansados de si mesmos.

Afastou a cadeira e se pôs de pé. Não iria trabalhar hoje assim como o seu pai. O mais velho tinha pedido duas semanas de férias daquele lugar e Baekhyun desconfiava que fosse apenas por causa do clima ruim naquela casa. Talvez, o pai o mandasse para algum lugar com Kyungsoo em um tipo mórbido de lua-de-mel? O Byun mais novo sentia seu estômago revirar com isso. Não queria ter que tocar em Kyungsoo, porque o ômega não era seu. Mas sabia que não iria ter muita escolha depois de algum tempo, quando todos começassem a cobrar por um herdeiro.

Não olhou para trás quando saiu da cozinha, só deixou-se caminhar devagar até a escada e como se não estivesse realmente ali, subiu até o seu quarto. Estava pensando em dormir durante o resto do dia apenas para tentar aplacar um pouco aquele vazio doloroso no peito. Era tanta culpa dentro de si, que de repente já não sentia mais o seu peso.

Avançou pelo corredor, olhando para baixo, fitando seus pés sem muito interesse. Suspirava cada dois minutos quando os pensamentos que tentava afastar, voltavam a sua mente. Aquilo já estava lhe dando dor de cabeça. Por que o pai não o deixou lá para simplesmente definhar naquele quarto? Seria mais fácil. Todos estariam bem agora e talvez, Chanyeol tivesse alguma chance com o caçula Kim. Não percebeu que tinha chegado no seu quarto até encontrar a porta do mesmo aberta. Piscou, confuso. Lembrava-se muito bem de ter deixado a porta fechada.

Franzio a testa, confuso, deu um passo incerto para dentro do mesmo, apenas para ser inundado com a imagem e o cheiro forte do irmão ali. Empurrou a porta sem cerimônia alguma, deixando que a mesma batesse contra a parede e chamasse a atenção do alfa.

— O que está fazendo? — a pergunta saiu desesperada quando notou o jeito como seu quarto estava todo bagunçado.

Suas roupas estavam jogadas no chão, cabides entortados jogados sobre a cama, algumas peças de roupa rasgadas e vários objetos seus jogados no chão, quebrados. Estava tudo uma bagunça. Tudo revirado, do modo que Baekhyun se sentia. E Chanyeol se encontrava parado no centro do quarto, segurando um porta-retratos na mão, olhou para a entrada do lugar sem muito interesse, como se Baekhyun não fosse o dono daquele quarto. O alfa mais novo, voltou a fitar o que segurava e sem cerimônia alguma jogou no chão e pisou em cima, quebrando-o em um só golpe.

Baekhyun abriu a boca, totalmente surpreso com o que o irmão tinha feito e correu em direção ao mesmo. Empurrando-o para o lado, para longe do porta-retrato que se encontrava em pedaços. Seus olhos se arregalaram mais diante da os destroços da foto. Era uma foto sua e de Siwon. Era a sua foto predileta no mundo inteiro, tirada no melhor dia da sua infância. Ajoelhou-se, sobre os cacos de vidro pouco se importando com os cacos perfurando a pele do seu joelho, afastou os destroços do porta-retrato e puxou a foto dali.

Ele tinha seis anos quando tirou aquela foto. Siwon estava ao seu lado, um pouco sério demais para alguém usando uma camisa com estampa de cocos e palmeiras, a praia se abria atrás deles, o mar estava calmo e Donghae era quem tinha segurado a câmera e tirado a foto enquanto, Chanyeol com seus cinco anos de idade, escondia-se atrás das pernas do pai ômega. Tinha sido um final de semana em família, na praia, todos muito leves e felizes. Seu pai alfa tinha ajudado-o a fazer um castelo de areia e até mesmo tinha ensinado-o a nadar quando entraram no mar. Era a primeira vez que tinha tido a atenção do pai só para si, sem o trabalho na empresa ou cargo de líder interferindo nisso. E algumas semanas mais tarde, Donghae tinha lhe presenteado com essa foto em um porta-retrato.

E agora... agora Chanyeol tinha destruído tudo sem motivo nenhum. Ele olhou para trás, a foto ainda em mãos e os olhos se tornando raivosos quando encontrou nada além de um sorrisinho despretensioso no rosto do outro. Acabou soltando a foto e virando-se muito rápido para correr em direção ao irmão, segura-lo pela cintura e jogar seu corpo contra a sua mesinha de estudos, fazendo a mesma se quebrar no processo e a cabeça do irmão bater contra a parede. Chanyeol rosnou contra si, mostrando as presas e tentando soltar-se do irmão, mas Baekhyun já tinha montado sobre o seu corpo e acertado o primeiro soco no seu queixo.

— Qual o seu problema?! — gritou contra o rosto do irmão, enquanto levantava a mão fechada em punho mais uma vez, preparando-se para acertar no rosto deste.

Mas Chanyeol foi mais rápido ao acertar a mão fechada na lateral do rosto do alfa, derrubando-o para o lado direito e aproveitando a confusão da dor do outro, para inverter as posições. Agora, era ele que estava por cima do irmão, segurando-o pela gola da camisa, fechando o tecido em volta do pescoço fino de Baekhyun e fazendo seus olhos se arregalarem em desespero quando sentiu a dificuldade em respirar.

— Acha que pode casar com meu ômega assim, sem mais nem menos? Seu filho da mãe! — rosnou contra o rosto dele, as presas ficando a mostra e apertando mais a gola da camisa do irmão.

Baekhyun tentou falar, mas sua voz ficou presa na garganta. Ele ergueu a mão e tentou empurrar Chanyeol, mas o irmão sempre tinha sido maior e mais forte, por isso não conseguiu afasta-lo. Tinha que pensar em outra maneira de sair daquilo antes que Chanyeol o sufocasse até a morte, porque pelo modo como os olhos do irmão estavam azuis, Baekhyun tinha certeza que o outro ia fazer isso sem problema algum. Afinal, era apenas o Byun se deixando dominar por seu lobo possessivo mostrando que aquilo era uma luta por território para Chanyeol enquanto Baekhyun só não queria morrer daquela maneira.

O Byun mais velho, deixou que suas unhas se alongassem e sem nenhum pudor, enfiou-as na lateral do corpo do irmão, afundando-as repetidas vezes entre as costelas e fazendo o alfa arfar e diminuir o aperto. Baekhyun tossiu enquanto fechava a mão esquerda em punho e acertava no rosto deste, apenas para deixa-lo desnorteado o suficiente para conseguir sair de baixo do irmão. Mas Chanyeol não se deixaria vencer tão fácil, pois voltou a avançar no irmão, engolindo a dor do soco e ignorando o sangue que manchava a lateral direita da sua camisa. Segurou as pernas de Baekhyun, muito juntas ao mesmo tempo que abria a boca, as presas totalmente despontadas e enfiava-as na coxa do menor, mordendo com força e raiva.

Sorriu diante da expressão de dor do irmão e preparou-se para morde-lo novamente, queria arrancar mais gritos do outro. Queria machuca-lo o suficiente para que ele soubesse como estava se sentindo, queria provocar dor suficiente no irmão para mostrar toda a dor que seu lobo sentia por ter perdido Kyungsoo assim. No entanto, teve seu ato impedido quando Baekhyun o olhou com tanta raiva, os olhos tornando-se âmbar como os do pai, o seu corpo se ondulou sob o aperto do irmão, inchou e ganhou pelos, mudou de forma. Chanyeol não pôde mais segura-lo, afastou-se da forma de lobo do irmão mais velho, os olhos se apavorando com a possibilidade de ser esmagado por um golpe do outro. Pois caçula sabia como Baekhyun era muito melhor em combate na sua forma de lobo.

Baekhyun se pôs sobre as quatro patas e virou-se em direção ao irmão, os olhos brilhavam num âmbar bonito cheio de raiva por estar sendo atacado por uma coisa que não havia sido sua culpa. Ele não havia assinado aquele contrato, então por que Chanyeol não entendia isso? Avançou em direção a Chanyeol, rosnando e salivando. O mais novo, arrastou-se no chão, até que suas costas batessem na parede do quarto apenas para que o Byun aproximasse o seu rosto de lobo do irmão, mostrando as presas bem afiadas e rosnando alto contra seus olhos fechados. Mas quando Baekhyun achou que havia contido o gênio do irmão, apenas teve seus olhos se abrindo no segundo seguinte. O azul mais escuro que já tinha visto em tanto tempo e a boca se abrindo para dizer a pior coisa do mundo:

— Eu te odeio. — Chanyeol pronunciou.

O lobo malhado de preto e branco fitou o garoto, os olhos perdendo o brilho de raiva, tornando-se nada além do castanho escuro que pertencia apenas a Byun Baekhyun. Tinha sido como levar uma mordida, muito forte no pescoço. Sentia como se estivesse perdendo sangue, morrendo devagar, sendo drenado de toda a vida que nunca quis ter. Quis pronunciar alguma coisa, mas não fez nada além de se afastar do irmão. Suas patas traseiras pisando sobre sua cama e destruindo-a no processo. O barulho de madeira quebrando inundando todo o cômodo, abafando a dor no seu peito.

Não, pensou, Chanyeol não podia odiá-lo. Eles eram amigos da vida toda, eram irmãos, se amavam... Chanyeol era a última pessoa no mundo que podia odiá-lo assim, por causa de uma coisa que ele não podia controlar. Mas odiava. Estava estampado no rosto dele e no modo como fechava as mãos em punho, odiava o suficiente para dizê-lo sem pestanejar.

Eles ficaram se fitando. Nenhum dos dois parecia acreditar no que tinha dito ou no que tinha escutado. Chanyeol se mantia muito parado, os olhos azuis firmes sobre a figura malhada do irmão mais velho. Alguma coisa se remexia dentro de si, parecida demais com arrependimento. Mas quando achou que abriria a boca para pedir desculpas por seu momento impulsivo, apenas virou o rosto para o lado e cuspiu no chão do quarto do irmão o sangue que se acumulara em sua boca.

— Baekhyun! Chanyeol! — escutou a voz de Donghae chamar, alarmado com a situação do quarto do filho mais velho e mais alarmado ainda com a visão do mesmo em sua forma de lobo. — O que aconteceu aqui? — ele avançou devagar pelo quarto, cuidando para não pisar nos cacos de vidro e nos pedaços de madeira perigosos no chão.

Chanyeol ergueu o rosto para avistar o pai ômega indo primeiro em direção a Baekhyun, a mão erguida com delicadeza para toca-lhe o focinho escuro com cuidado. Sempre tinha achado a cor do lobo do irmão engraçada porque os tons de preto e branco no seu pelo não o deixavam ameaçador e nem mesmo o seu tamanho contribuía para isso. Na verdade, o irmão já tinha sido confundido por alfas durante as corridas da lua, onde estes se aproximavam achando que ele era um ômega. Mas não era como se Chanyeol pudesse culpa-los quando o porte do irmão realmente lembrava um ômega e até mesmo seus pais tinham achado que ele seria um, contudo quando sua natureza alfa se fez presente foi um tipo estranho de alivio porque Chanyeol não queria o cargo de líder da alcateia e sabia muito bem que se Baekhyun fosse ômega, Siwon não ia lhe dar o cargo mesmo que fosse mais velho. Mas agora, quando olhava pro modo como tinha perdido quem amava, desejava que Baekhyun tivesse nascido ômega.

— Mas o que aconteceu aqui? — Siwon foi o próximo a aparecer na porta do quarto.

Usava roupas casuais, uma bermuda e uma camisa que não combinavam com seu porte sempre reto e sério. Chanyeol quase abriu a boca em descrença quando viu as canelas do pai a mostra, pois nem ao menos se lembrava de alguma vez tê-lo visto usando essas roupas antes.

— Por que você está em sua forma de lobo? — ele perguntou bravo em direção ao filho mais velho e mesmo Chanyeol se encolheu diante do tom firme do pai. — Volte já para a sua forma humana. — mandou enquanto Baekhyun abaixava a cabeça, as orelhas escuras baixas também. — E você? O que está fazendo aí? — voltou-se para si e ele abaixou a cabeça.

Donghae observou o quarto todo destruído e suspirou antes de ter os olhos de Siwon sobre si. Sentiu-se corar antes de abaixar a cabeça, uma parte sua queria correr para os braços do marido e esconde-se ali do modo como vinha evitando há dias, mas outra parte sua estava magoada demais com a decisão do alfa para fazer qualquer coisa além de pedir um tempo para organizar as emoções. Siwon também suspirou, cansado do modo como estava sendo ignorado pelo marido e voltou a olhar para Baekhyun, que já estava de volta a sua forma humana, parado em frente aos pais, sobre os destroços da sua cama.

— Vista uma roupa. — disse para o filho mais velho e então voltou a olhar para Chanyeol. — E você, fique de pé e venha comigo. — mandou, antes de dar as costas aos três e sair do quarto.

O mais velho entre eles sabia muito bem o que tinha acontecido naquele quarto. Era Chanyeol querendo provar que era o lobo mais forte e que por isso merecia a mão de Kyungsoo, no entanto o que o mais novo entre eles não entendia era como aquilo não era sobre força, era sobre política. Era um contrato, assinado e validado pelos Kim’s e Byun’s e nele estava escrito que Baekhyun era quem casaria com Kyungsoo e não Chanyeol. E, claro que Siwon sabia que isso machucava seu filho de uma forma inimaginável, mas também sabia que Baekhyun estava mais machucado ainda, tendo que carregar nas costas toda uma culpa que não era sua. Mas o que ele podia fazer? Não podia simplesmente perder Baekhyun assim para a alcateia inimiga como se ele não fosse nada. O alfa mais novo era seu sucessor, era seu filho mais velho e o amava apesar dos erros que ele mesmo cometeu para que chegassem naquela situação.

Saiu do quarto destruído, muito calmo e sentindo Chanyeol o acompanhando. Estava na hora de ter uma conversa séria com Chanyeol.

*******

Leeteuk sentou-se em sua cadeira atrás da mesa do seu escritório e suspirou. Sua costela ainda doía, apesar de já está quase sarada, pois ele tendo sangue de lobo em suas veias tendia a curar-se mais rápido que qualquer humano. E agora, três dias depois que levara uma surra de Lee Donghae, ele sentia apenas uma pontada incomoda para cada vez que tentava sentar ou levantar muito rápido. Tudo culpa daquele maldito Lee, pensou amargo.

Ajeitou-se mais um pouco em sua cadeira antes de começar a vasculhar nos papeis deixados sobre a superfície da mesa, os documentos que vinha trabalhando durante a semana. Os Kim’s tinham a renda baseada na exportação dos seus produtos, os que eles produziam em seu território. Eles vendiam para outras empresas, feiras e industrias. Leeteuk era o líder da corporação e por isso era responsável pelos balanços. Mas quando Junmyeon assumisse a alcateia, seria dele a responsabilidade de cuidar de todos os processos burocráticos daquele cargo. Então ele teria férias pela primeira vez em muitos anos, ia poder aproveitar a companhia dos seus ômegas e de seus filhos... Quer dizer, poderia. Isso aconteceria antes de toda essa bagunça entre ele e os Byun’s, agora, já não tinha muita certeza sobre sua família.

Uma parte sua sabia que tinha feito besteira ao punir os filhos daquele jeito, mas outra parte sua estava ferida o suficiente para jogar a culpa sobre o seu lado lobo que tinha se descontrolado e jogado tudo que construirá com os filhos por água abaixo, pois nenhum dos três olhava na sua cara e seus ômegas tinham se afastado por completo. Heechul tinha até mesmo saído de casa para morar com Ryeowook e mesmo que o alfa tentasse falar com os dois, nunca era recebido. E agora que Joohyun tinha se deslocado da alcateia Oh para resolver o problema do seu filho alfa, Leeteuk achava que nunca tinha tido tanta dor de cabeça.

Tudo bem que ele amava a irmã mais nova, mas tinha esquecido-se de como o gênio da irmã era difícil e tendia a piorar quando algo acontecia com seu único filho, Oh Sehun. E dado as circunstâncias ruins que estavam acontecendo acerca do noivado do filho, Joohyun estava um pouco mais descontrolada. Ela queria ter uma conversa séria com Minseok, mas o ômega não se encontrava disponível para isso, coisa que deixava a consciência do alfa mais pesada porque tinha conhecimento sobre a sua culpa nisso.

E estava justamente pensando nisso quando a porta do seu escritório foi aberta, revelando o filho mais velho, Junmeyon. O filho entrou vagorosamente como se não tivesse certeza se devia entrar ou não, havia um papel na sua mão direita. Leeteuk observou enquanto ele se aproximava, o jeito como parou em frente à mesa e deixou o papel em cima da mesma.

— Espero que possamos fazer isso sem maiores alardes. — o Kim mais novo disse quando Leeteuk ergueu a mão e puxou o papel na sua direção.

Havia o selo do Conselho de Lobos no topo da borda esquerda e a assinatura de todos os que faziam parte da mesa redonda do Conselho. Era um abaixo assinado em prol da sua saída do governo da alcateia Kim.

— O que é isso? — perguntou, soando mais irritado do que confuso quando notou a assinatura de Ryeowook e Heechul no fim da página.

— Você está fora. — Junmyeon disse calmamente. — Tem até depois de amanhã para sair daqui pacificamente.

Leeteuk continuou fitando o filho como se não tivesse entendido o que ele estava falando, as palavras se tornando confusa na sua mente quando tentava junta-las e encontrar o sentido. Estava fora do cargo de líder da alcateia? Junmyeon havia levado o seu nome para um debate no Conselho e ele havia perdido uma causa que nem ao menos sabia que estava batalhando? Não. Isso estava errado. Seu filho não podia ter o traído dessa maneira.

— Como você pôde?! — esbravejou, ficando de pé, a cadeira sendo afastada bruscamente.

— _Como você pôde?!_ — Junmyeon devolveu, espalmando as mãos na mesa do pai e fitando-o com demasia. — Eles são seus filhos. — se referiu aos gêmeos, Minseok e Kyungsoo. — Como pôde machuca-los assim?! Como pôde deixar a alcateia nesse estado?! — esbravejou. — Isso não é algo que lideres fazem nem mesmo pais.

— Você não sabe de nada, Junmeyon. — balançou a cabeça em negação. — Quando sentar-se nessa cadeira vai entender todo o peso que carrego. E quanto a Kyungsoo e Minseok, eles precisavam de uma lição.

— Por mais problemas pessoais que o senhor tenha com o Clã Byun, não justifica o modo como agiu com Minseok e Kyungsoo. Acorrentou-os como se fossem animais para ensinar uma lição? Humilhou-os para ensinar uma lição? Que tipo de lição é essa que deixa seu filho caçula trancado em um quarto? Que tipo de lição é essa que machuca o outro a ponto de tirar-lhe sangue? — o alfa mais novo rebateu antes de afastar-se da mesa, passando a mão no cabelo, nervoso. Era um trejeito que Leeteuk reconheceu como seu.

— Quando tiver seus próprios filhos vai entender tudo que fiz. — o mais velho teve coragem de dizer.

O filho o fitou com mais raiva do que era necessário. Não conseguia reconhecer o próprio pai. Tinha conhecimento que o mais velho estava com alguns problemas pessoais com os Byun’s, mas o modo como ele tinha maltratado Kyungsoo e Minseok, tinha saído completamente do limite que Junmyeon podia aguentar. Foi por isso que ele pediu ajuda ao seu pai ômega, Heechul, para tirar Leeteuk do cargo de líder da alcateia. Mas a petição tinha sido aprovada tarde demais, pois Kyungsoo já estava condenado a um casamento com Baekhyun e ele não podia fazer nada sobre isso.

— Só saia daqui no prazo estipulado. — meio pediu, a voz saindo cansada e controlada como se ele estivesse cansado de estar com raiva do homem a sua frente.

— Se você acha que eu vou sair daqui assim está muito enganado, vou recorrer ao Conselho. — o mais velho ameaçou, amassando o papel na mão.

— Faça o que quiser. — Junmyeon disse cruzando os braços. — Mas por enquanto essa petição é válida e você vai sair daqui por bem ou por mal e por favor, que seja por mal porque estou louco para tirá-lo daqui com a ajuda dos guardas.

— Eu sou seu pai.

— Não. — balançou a cabeça em negação, o olhar castanho cansado se intensificando sobre o mais velho. — O meu pai nunca faria uma coisa dessas, ele não se comportaria como um maluco e nunca tocaria em um fio de cabelo de Kyungsoo ou Minseok. Eu não sei quem é você, mas não é meu pai. — Leeteuk abriu a boca descrente com o filho dizia.

Junmyeon descruzou os braços e se afastou mais um pouco da mesa do pai, andando em direção a porta ao mesmo tempo que nenhuma resposta vinha na mente de Leeteuk para que pudesse rebater. O Kim mais novo tocou a maçaneta da porta e virou o rosto parcialmente em direção ao pai.

— Saia pacificamente. — pediu mais um pouco antes de abrir a porta. — E fique longe dos meus ommas. — mandou antes de sair de vez, deixando para trás um Leeteuk incrédulo com a certeza de que havia perdido a sua família.

*******

Minseok calçou seus tênis com certa dificuldade, iria sair e ver como as pessoas estavam na aldeia, ia respirar um pouco de ar puro. Estava cansado de ficar no seu quarto, olhando para a cama vazia de Kyungsoo porque para todas vezes que avistava a mesma muito arrumada e sem o cheiro do irmão, seu peito se enchia de uma dor fria que lhe provocava soluços chorosos. E já não aguentava mais chorar, seus olhos ardiam e sua cabeça estava latejando. Talvez devesse dormir um pouco para aplacar a dor, mas não podia se forçar a ficar ali simplesmente. Era torturante.

Ficou de pé espanando a sua camisa, tentando desamassa-la e só então pegou uma camisa de flanela de mangas compridas e vestiu, afim de esconder os pulsos enfaixados. Já bastava ter que mostrar o rosto por aí, pois tinha visto a sua imagem no espelho do banheiro. O roxo que se alastrava por sua face e escondia toda a beleza que um dia esteve ali. Resolveu que não queria pensar nisso também e saiu do quarto, apressado. Torcendo para não encontrar nenhum dos seus ommas no caminho. Mas pelo modo como a casa estava silenciosa, percebeu que eles não estavam em casa, por isso apenas se limitou a sair porta afora, o vento frio acertando seu rosto mais rápido do que podia prever.

Encolheu-se dentro da camisa grande que usava, era de Junmeyon, por isso as mangas eram grandes o suficiente, escondendo metade das suas mãos meio gordinhas. Avançou pela portinha da cerca branca que circundava a casinha amarela do seu omma, Ryeowook, e olhou em volta. Parecia tudo normal. Algumas pessoas olharam na sua direção, os olhos se arregalando diante da sua face maculada. O ômega sentiu-se corar, em vergonha e abaixou o rosto, se afastou da portinha e continuou andando. Decidindo de última hora que iria direto para a sua casinha na árvore, pois não ia aguentar o modo como todos estavam lhe olhando, chocados demais.

Começou a andar devagarinho, olhando para baixo, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos do seu jeans. Conseguia se guiar muito bem, pois conhecia aquela aldeia como a palma da sua mão. Mas talvez, tivesse se distraído com alguma coisa ou quem sabe já não conhecesse aquela aldeia tão bem assim porque cinco anos fora dali era muito tempo, tempo suficiente para que aquele lugar tivesse mudado em alguns pontos, pois não lembra-se de alguma festa próxima. Será que a alcateia havia adotado alguma festa? Se sim, por que fariam isso quando os Kim’s principais estão tão estragados?

Levantou o rosto para observar melhor aquela arrumação toda. Havia alguns alfas trabalhando na montagem de um pequeno palco, martelavam no chão, alguns postes tinham sido erguidos em volta de um espaço quadrado e entre eles fitas de decoração enfeitavam o local. Avistou cadeiras sendo colocadas, um espaço depois de quatro fileiras, era um caminho imaginário que daria no pequeno palco e ele estava, justamente, parado no começo desse caminho. Sentiu sua nuca formigar e virou-se para trás, os olhos assustados com a ideia que passava por sua cabeça.

Já havia visto aquele tipo de decoração. Era uma decoração de casamento, mas quem estaria se casando?

— Minseok? — alguém lhe chamou quando notou a sua expressão assustada.

— Jongdae. — o loiro reconheceu o lobo e deu dois passos em sua direção, precisava de uma confirmação. — O que é isso?

O alfa usava seu velho jeans, uma camiseta esfarrapada que deixava os músculos dos seus braços a mostra enquanto o seu cabelo escuro, estava molhado de suor, a franja colando na sua testa clara.

— Você não sabe? — desconfiou, erguendo uma sobrancelha e o loiro negou. — Haverá um casamento amanhã. — o ômega continuou esperando e o alfa suspirou quando percebeu que ele realmente não sabia, odiava ter que dizer isso à ele. — Kyungsoo vai casar amanhã... — Minseok franzio a testa, confuso demais para encontrar sentido na frase. — com Byun Baekhyun.

Sua boca se abriu em total descrença, deu um passo para trás ao mesmo tempo que levava uma mão em direção a boca afim de tentar esconder a surpresa no rosto. Olhou em volta como se assim pudesse encontrar qualquer um que lhe dissesse o contrário e como se estivesse vivendo em um sonho, viu a imagem de Sehun, não muito longe. Afastou-se de Jongdae, passos apressados e preocupados. Precisa escutar de outra pessoa isso antes que aquele mal estar na boca do seu estômago se intensificasse de vez.

Segurou o braço do noivo sem pudor algum e o alfa assustou-se com ato, o corpo se retesiando por completo ainda mais quando percebeu quem era.

— Sehun. — Minseok chamou ignorando o modo como foi olhado quando reconhecido. — O que estão dizendo... Kyungsoo e Baekhyun... — nem ao mesmo conseguia formar uma pergunta completa e isso irritava-o de uma forma que só pôde intensificar o aperto no braço do outro.

Sehun o fitou, primeiro surpreso e depois irritado mas quando notou o modo como os olhos dele estavam começando a marejar diante da notícia, só pôde suspirar, derrotado. Assentiu ao mesmo tempo que desviava os olhos do rosto do loiro, não queria ver o modo como seu coração se partiria diante daquilo, porque o alfa bem tinha escutado os boatos pela aldeia de que Minseok tinha um caso com Baekhyun, os boatos de que ele tinha sido enganado durante esse tempo inteiro por aquele garoto com olhos de gato.

Sentiu o seu braço ser largado, dois passos para longe de si e olhos gateados marejados. Observou sem realmente querer, as lágrimas se formando nos cantos dos olhos e a mão que levantou para seca-las, para impedi-las de cair. Ele estava chorando por seu amante, Sehun pensou amargo e dessa vez foi ele quem deu um passo para trás.

— Isso... Como...? — tentou formular, não podia acreditar nisso assim sem mais detalhes.

— Seu pai decidiu isso. — o alfa explicou. — Os Byun’s assinaram um contrato aceitando os termos em troca da liberdade do teu amante. — jogou sem poder se conter.

Minseok engoliu em seco, a boca abriu-se para explicar toda aquela confusão, mas seja lá qual fosse a coisa que ia dizer, foi totalmente impedido pela presença da tia que se aproximava.

— Fique longe do meu filhote. — ela mandou, se equilibrando sobre seus saltos finos, o rosto bonito escondido sob uma máscara de irritação. — Você não vai jogar sobre ele nenhuma das suas mentiras.

— Tia, não é assim. — dirigiu-se a ela. — Não foi assim que aconteceu. As coisas que estão dizendo são mentiras.

— Então vai dizer que não estava em um encontro com Byun Baekhyun? — perguntou irônica. — Os guardas e meu irmão te pegaram lá. Vocês estavam juntos.

— Nós estávamos juntos, mas não desse jeito. — Minseok tentou mais um pouco, seus olhos procurando os de Sehun, queria tanto que o alfa acreditasse em si. — Não era um encontro romântico. Ele me ligou e eu...

— Aceitou ser cortejado por outro alfa, me poupe dos seus argumentos, Minseok. — Joohyun disse, cruzando os braços e virando o rosto para o lado. — Eu não sei que tipo de criação aquele ômega lhe deu, mas com certeza não foi das melhores, mas o que se podia esperar de um ômega que se envolve com um alfa casado, não é?

O loiro mordeu o lábio em descrença e raiva pelo que a tia estava dizendo e sem pensar muito empurrou a mãe de Sehun, tão forte que a mesma se desequilibrou sobre os saltos e caiu no chão, a saia branca sujando-se por completo no chão de terra batida.

— Não fale do meu omma. — apontou o deu para a mulher e esta arregalou os olhos na sua direção, assustada pelo comportamento do loiro. — Nem sequer pense no meu omma. Ele vale muito mais do que você e seus conceitos preconceituoso e se quer saber, foi o seu irmão que começou essa bagunça toda. Eu nunca me envolvi com Byun Baekhyun. Estava sim, em Chenggyecheon com Baekhyun mas não é desse jeito que estão dizendo. Ele estava me ajudando a fazer Chanyeol e Kyungsoo se encontrarem. — então ele levantou o olhar e procurou o do noivo. — Eu nunca te trairia. — disse antes de soltar um suspiro e se afastar dali.

Precisava ficar sozinho para espairecer, pois sua cabeça estava latejando com todas as notícias que vinha sabendo depois que acordou.

— Minseok. — Sehun ainda chamou, mas o loiro fingiu que não ouviu e continuou se afastando.

De repente começou a correr para longe de toda aquela decoração e sem aviso prévio algum, transformou-se em lobo e saiu correndo em direção a floresta. Sehun ainda deu um passo em direção ao ômega, determinado a ir atrás dele e saber a história por completo pois não podia viver apenas com o que todos estavam dizendo, mas o chamado de sua mãe o obrigou a ficar e ajudá-la a levantar.

— Eu disse a você que Minseok não era um bom partido. — a beta resmungou depois de receber ajuda para ficar de pé. — Ele passou tempo demais fora e agora não sabe mais se comportar como um ômega decente. — ela segurou o braço do filho com firmeza e Sehun quase reclamou da dor que inundou sua pele. — Você não vai casar com esse garoto. Cancele esse casamento já.

— Mãe, me deixe. — puxou o braço do seu aperto antes de dar dois passos para longe dela. — Me deixe pensar.

— Pensar para que? Minseok é péssimo, seria um péssimo Ômega Principal. Olhe como ele me tratou, é esse tipo de pessoa que quer ao seu lado? Sehunie. — usou o seu apelido carinhoso para tentar convencê-lo.

— Você o provocou, omma. — Sehun rebateu e a mais velha fechou a cara. — Agora me deixe decidir sozinho. — começou a se afastar sem dar tempo para que a mulher o segurasse mais uma vez.

— Sehun! Sehun! — Joohyun gritou, alto o suficiente para que todos escutassem.

Mas Sehun já não estava ouvido mais, pois estava preocupado demais em seguir o mesmo caminho que Minseok, afinal precisavam conversar. Sabia muito bem para onde o ômega tinha ido: direto para a velha casinha na árvore. Era onde o loiro costumava se esconder quando eles eram crianças, para todas as vezes que sentia-se magoado ia para aquele lugar como se o silêncio daquelas paredes de madeira pudesse aplacar a confusão no seu interior e Sehun acreditava que realmente podia, porque ele mesmo quando magoado ou irritado, acabava por se esconder entre as prateleiras da sua biblioteca particular, pois o cheiro dos livros e estar cercado por tantas palavras sempre o acalmava melhor do que o colo da sua mãe superprotetora.

Andar até lá não foi exatamente o maior dos problemas, com as vitaminas que a mãe tinha o obrigado a ingerir, Sehun estava se sentindo particularmente bem então depois de meia hora caminhando, não sentia-se realmente cansado. Talvez, um leve enjoo e uma leve tontura, mas nada que o obrigasse a ficar sentado por horas atrás de mais fôlego. O problema estava, no fim das contas, em como subiria até a casinha.

Ele avistou um tipo de escadinha esculpido no tronco da árvore, mas estava um tanto gasto pelo tempo e isso o deixaria nervoso em tentar, porque nunca foi um exemplo de alfa e sua falta de coordenação motora só contribuía para isso. Por isso, primeiro se limitou a soltar um suspiro e só então se aproximou do tronco da árvore, podia sentir o cheiro doce do ômega ali, dando a certeza que o mesmo estava ali mesmo.

Com algum esforço, que lhe rendeu uma primeira queda e muitas gotículas de suor na testa e costa, Sehun conseguiu subir pela velha escadinha apagada e avançar pela abertura quadrada embaixo da casinha que dava acesso ao seu interior. Entrou por ali, meio ofegante enquanto era recebido pelos olhos grandes e curiosos de um Minseok embolado em um lençol, apenas metade do corpo coberto.

— Você podia me ajudar aqui. — Sehun disse enquanto tentava entrar, içar o seu corpo nunca tinha sido tão difícil.

— Por que eu deveria fazer isso? — Minseok perguntou suavemente, deitando-se no chão poeirento do lugar. — Você nem ao menos acredita em mim. — desviou os olhos para o teto de madeira cheio de teia de aranhas.

Pensou que deveria ter vindo aqui antes. Talvez, trazido Henry e apresenta-lo o local onde despejava sua pior lembrança e suas angustias. Ou, talvez, só devesse ter vindo antes para arrumar aquele lugar. Estava tudo tão bagunçado e sujo de poeira, pois pelo visto ninguém mais vinha ali além dele. Havia encontrado o lençol na cozinha, tinha-o sacudido por tempo suficiente para poder se enrolar nele e não morrer de frio ou sentir vergonha da sua nudez, mesmo que estivesse sozinho. No entanto, agora agradecia silenciosamente por ter achado aquele lençol.

Escutou o baque do corpo do noivo contra o chão e soube que ele tinha conseguido subir, mas não mexeu um musculo para vê-lo se aproximar, no entanto não precisou porque a vibração causada pelos passos do alfa contra o chão de madeira, entregavam isso. O Oh ficou de pé do seu lado, inclinou a sua cabeça para frente, de modo que ficasse em cima do rosto do ômega e meio sorriu, cansado, porém, Minseok só revirou os olhos. Estava chateado demais com o fato do outro ter simplesmente acreditado no que todos estavam falando na aldeia em vez de ir atrás de si e perguntar sua versão.

O Oh suspirou e afastou-se do outro, sentou-se no chão sujo com as pernas cruzadas e fitou o corpo quieto do ômega. O modo como estava parcialmente escondido embaixo do fino lençol, as formas se destacando diante dos seus olhos mesmo que não quisesse reparar realmente nisso. As pernas estavam desnudas, revelando os pés pequenos e as panturrilhas bem trabalhadas, as coxas vinham logo depois, douradas e roliças sem marcas algumas e que de alguma forma pareciam pedir para que Sehun se aproximasse mais um pouco e as segurasse com firmeza, as rodeasse em volta da sua cintura enquanto...

— O que está fazendo aqui? — Minseok se pronunciou, fazendo-o sair dos seus pensamentos, desviou os olhos muito rápido das coxas alheias e focou no rosto do ômega.

Sentiu o seu estômago se revirar em desconforto quando notou o arroxeado nas bochechas e o corte no lábio inferior. Leeteuk tinha lhe dado uma surra e tanto, percebeu apenas para no segundo seguinte querer correr dali e acertar um belo soco no queixo do tio.

— Nós precisamos conversar. — acabou dizendo e respirou fundo, devagar, o cansaço estava lhe vindo um pouco mais forte do que o aceitável, mas ele já estava acostumado com aquele tipo de mal estar.

— Junmyeon me disse que quer cancelar o noivado. — Minseok disse enquanto se erguia para ficar sentado na mesma posição que o alfa, de frente para si, o lençol se concentrando em cobri-lhe da cintura para baixo e deixando a mostra seu tronco.

Sehun corou sem poder se conter quando seus olhos se focaram sem pudor algum nos mamilos do ômega, apreciou o rosa deles, mas logo desviou os olhos, envergonhado demais para continuar com aquilo.

— É o que minha mãe acha certo, depois de tudo isso que aconteceu. — contou, os olhos fitando a parede atrás do ômega.

Havia algumas coisas escritas ali, mas estavam apagadas demais para que ele conseguisse ler de tão longe, teria que se aproximar mais um pouco para ver melhor.

— Pensa assim também? — perguntou, o rosto sério.

— Eu tenho razões para pensar? — rebateu, a sobrancelha se erguendo.

Minseok suspirou, ergueu a mão e bagunçou os fios claros, o lençol caiu mais um pouco revelando um pedaço de pele da sua cintura e Sehun sentiu-se aquecer. Nunca tinha pensando que iria ser capaz de desejar tanto alguém do modo que desejava Minseok, acreditava que as coisas entre eles iriam demorar a acontecer. Mas desde o beijo que tinha dado na floresta e os outros muito castos que vieram depois, o lobo alfa sentia-se terrivelmente perdido por esse garoto com olhos de gato.

— Nunca aconteceu nada entre eu e Baekhyun. — expos mais uma vez, trazendo os olhos do alfa para seu rosto novamente. — Nos reunimos naquele parque àquela hora da madrugada porque estávamos ajudando Kyungsoo e Chanyeol a se encontrarem.

— Isso é mesmo verdade? Esse romance entre Chanyeol e Kyungsoo? — sempre tinha tido suas desconfianças sobre isso, porque mesmo que não tivesse visto o primo caçula a muitos anos, não achava que ele pudesse trair o seu clã dessa maneira.

— Acha que ele inventou isso por diversão? — devolveu meio irritado, estava cansado do modo como todos pareciam desconfiar de si.

— Não, é só que...

— É verdade. — cortou-o. — Chanyeol e Kyungsoo se amam desde a adolescência. Eu o ajudei várias vezes a se encontrar com o Byun antes de ir para a França.

— E estava ajudando agora que voltou.

Minseok assentiu.

Sehun comprimiu os lábios. Não sabia ao certo o que pensar sobre isso, mas tudo que Minseok dizia fazia mais sentido que a história que estava viajando de boca em boca. Mas mesmo com esse pensamento, ele não disse nada. Continuou calado, fitando o rosto do ômega até que este se sentiu desconfortável e resolveu falar:

— Então... você vai mesmo cancelar o casamento? — a pergunta tinha saído baixinha da sua boca, os olhos nem mesmo estavam no rosto do alfa, ele olhava para baixo, mexia o borda do lençol com a ponta dos dedos.

— Se você ainda quiser. — se escutou dizer, os olhos nunca saindo da figura loira a sua frente.

O ômega levantou o rosto, os olhos brilhando em castanho que era a sua cor humana, a cor que Sehun achava tão bonita. Inconscientemente, aproximou-se dele, arrastando-se desajeitadamente no chão de madeira. Minseok fez que não percebeu, não se afastou e nem se aproximou também, estava com uma sensação boa no peito, a primeira desde que tinha acordado. Era a sensação de que ainda tinha um futuro, ainda tinha um objetivo. Porque desde que acordara e soubera do que o alfa poderia não mais se casar consigo, havia pensado em como tudo estava indo por água abaixo e em como não tinha mais nada para seguir. Iria ser obrigado a terminar com o acordo que tinha com Lu Han e quem sabe com quem o pai iria querer casa-lo depois disso.

Assentiu, devagarinho, como se nem ele acreditasse no que tinha escutado e estivesse um tanto desconfiado daquilo. Sehun sorriu ao erguer a mão e toca-lhe o rosto, a palma quente contra a bochecha fria do ômega. Minseok não tirou os olhos do seu rosto, queria olha-lo bem de perto, gravar os seus detalhes naquele momento.

— Tia Joohyun não vai gostar disso. — o loiro teve coragem de brincar, apenas para ver se aquela ansiedade no seu peito se amenizava um pouco.

— Ela supera. — Sehun respondeu, não resistindo e deixando que seu rosto de aproximasse, encostou a sua testa na dele.

Minseok fechou os olhos, já antecipando o que aconteceria e querendo aquilo tanto, que quase tomou a iniciativa, mas não o fez porque sabia como Sehun tinha a necessidade de estar no comando, não só por causa do gene alfa mas também pelos anos que a mãe controlou os seus passos. Sentiu, sem realmente sentir, os lábios do mais alto tocarem os seus, tão levinho que teve que abrir os olhos para conferir se aquilo estava acontecendo mesmo. E estava. Tão delicadamente e tão timidamente acontecendo, que o peito do ômega se aqueceu. Ele havia esquecido a sensação de ser amado daquela maneira, como se fosse uma peça rara. Tinha passado tanto tempo enfiado em problemas, correndo atrás de formulas para soluciona-los, que havia se esquecido de si mesmo.

Sentiu a mão do alfa pousar sobre sua cintura, apertar a carne ali ao mesmo tempo que puxava-o para mais perto. Minseok, perdido demais na sensação de estar sendo beijado, deixou que acontecesse assim como deixou que suas mãos segurassem nas laterais da camisa do alfa, que maltratassem o tecido entre os dedos e que o puxassem para mais perto, porque precisava de mais contato, precisava de mais pressão dos lábios dele contra os seus, precisava de profundidade.

Sehun, assustou-se com o modo como ômega o puxava para si, as mãos dele começando a entrar por baixo da sua camisa, as pontas dos dedos geladas ganhando coragem para vasculhar-lhe a pele nua ali de baixo. Sua parte insegura quis se afastar, alegando não estar pronto para aquele tipo de contado, mas a outra parte quis continuar. E foi escutando essa outra parte que enlaçou a cintura de Minseok e puxou-o para o seu colo, o lençol que ele se cobria indo embora no processo. Arfou contra a boca do ômega ao notar a pele nua dele em contato com o seu corpo ainda coberto, fazendo seu interior começar a esquentar.

Queria mais do loiro, queria tudo que ele estivesse disposto a lhe oferecer. Então não ofereceu resistência alguma quando o ômega tirou a sua camisa e depois o resto das suas peças, porque o choque das suas peles logo em seguida o fez abandonar qualquer pudor. Suas mãos exploravam o corpo de ômega sobre o seu, desciam da coluna até a cintura, apertavam as coxas e segurava a carne entre os dedos com uma possessividade que não achava possível ter e Minseok arfava contra a sua boca ou com rosto escondido no seu pescoço, os sons saiam abafados e eróticos demais aos seus ouvidos, por isso tornava a segura-lo mais forte, a guia-lo mais forte sobre si apenas para escutar mais daqueles sons gostosos e manhosos que apenas o ômega conseguia dar.

Ele mesmo se escutava gemer arrastado o nome do outro, como algum tipo de prece que pudesse salva-lo do inferno dos humanos, mas tudo que o loiro era, no fim das contas, era o causador daquilo tudo. Sua sanidade tinha sido lavada pela correnteza de prazer que o loiro lhe causava, tinha sido arrancada de si pelo atrito de suas peles e confinada na madeira daquela casinha, que já tinha escondido tantos momentos do ômega e agora servia apenas como testemunha de toda a devoção que seu lobo dedicaria à aquele ômega de fios claros pelo resto da sua vida, pois em vez de marcar o ômega, deixava-se ser marcado, na pele com mordidas e arranhões e na alma, com o sorriso que ele lhe lançava a cada vez que subia e descia em seu membro e com arfares, gemidos baixos e pedidos para ser tocado pelo alfa.

A marca estaria ali, mesmo que ninguém mais fosse ver além dele e de Minseok. Pulsando na sua alma, como um segundo coração. Feita a ferro e fogo por aquele ser de classe tão baixa. Estaria marcado até fim dos seus dias, ele sabia. Mas não se importava, não mais, o que importava agora era que ele teria Minseok para si. Pois, no fim, ele sempre seria o seu ômega.


	22. XX - O sacrificio do lobo

Baekhyun chegou quinze minutos adiantado e por isso, escolheu um lugar vazio no fundo do café e sentou-se, sozinho. Batucou os dedos finos sobre a superfície de madeira da mesa e balançou os pés, do jeito que sempre fazia quando estava ansioso, depois levou a mão até os cabelos escuros e os bagunçou antes de bufar, um tanto irritado por estar ali sozinho, mas não era como se pudesse culpar o seu acompanhante quando ele quem tinha se adiantado. Porém, não era exatamente isso que o enchia de irritação. Era algo mais grave e mais indigesto, que vinha perturbando os seus dias e deixando-o tão ansioso que nem sequer havia conseguido dormir na noite passada.

Forçara-se a deitar e dormir, mas os pensamentos se agitavam dentro de si, davam-lhe pontadas no cérebro e o faziam abrir os olhos novamente apenas para rolar na cama que não era sua, em um quarto que não era seu. O seu quarto verdadeiro tinha sido destruído por Chanyeol em seu surto de alfa possessivo.

Suspirou, deitando o rosto entre as mãos, os cotovelos apoiados no tampo da mesa e fechando os olhos bem apertados, tentou evitar que a imagem do irmão dizendo que o odiava voltasse a sua mente mais uma vez, porque aquilo doía tanto que teria chorado se não fosse um alfa, pois para o bem da verdade, alfas não choravam. Era que tinha lhe sido ensinado desde criança: alfas eram fortes. Eles serviam para proteger a alcateia e não podiam ser fracos, e chorar era um sinal de fraqueza.

Baekhyun não chorava desde os oito anos quando levou a maior bronca da sua vida e entendeu que ele, como possível alfa, deveria ser forte acima de tudo. Então tornou-se forte, ergueu uma barreira à sua volta feita de ferro e fogo, se moldou ali dentro, sempre preparado para nunca derramar uma lágrima. Mas do jeito que as coisas vinham acontecendo nos últimos dias, não achava que podia ser tão forte assim. Se pegava muitas vezes mordendo o lábio, tentando mudar a trajetória dos seus pensamentos para não chorar. Não podia ser fraco justo agora, afinal já tinha aguentado tantas coisas.

Apertou os dedos envolta das raízes de alguns fios e os puxou, tamanho o seu estresse com aquilo tudo. Por que alguém não podia intervir? Por que ele que se sacrificar assim apenas por ser o primeiro filho? Era só tremendamente injusto que essas coisas tivessem que acontecer consigo.

— Vai ficar careca desse jeito. — escutou alguém dizer e levantou o rosto muito rápido, os olhos assustados pela interrupção repentina do seu ritual de não-choro. — O senhor já quer fazer o pedido? — a garçonete humana perguntou, puxando o bloquinho do avental e preparando a caneta.

O lobo malhado piscou, meio confuso com o que ela tinha dito até que a moça sorriu, compadecida da confusão dele. Baekhyun observou o modo como ela segurava o bloquinho, as unhas bem pintadas e a falta de cheiro de lobo, havia apenas o costumeiro perfume que os humanos gostavam de usar para disfarçar seus DNA’s sem graça.

— Chocolate quente. — se escutou dizer e a garota anotou.

Tinha os cílios compridos e o cabelo preto solto sobre os ombros mas para todas as vezes que os raios de sol entravam pela janela e tocavam-lhe o cabelo, deixava-o avermelhado. Forçou-se a olhar pra ela, pois queria desviar seus pensamentos dos problemas que lhe assolavam a alma.

— Apenas isso? — ela tornou a perguntar.

Ele assentiu, quieto, desviando os olhos dela para avistar a figura pequena de um garoto moreno atravessando a rua e vindo em direção ao café onde se encontrava. A moça fitou-o ainda, antes de se retirar dizendo que o pedido logo chegaria. Mas Baekhyun não estava mais ouvindo, sua atenção inteira estava sendo dedicada a aquele garoto entrando no café de cabeça baixa, meio escondido dentro de um casaco grande demais para si.

O alfa se pôs de pé, afim de denunciar sua localização e logo os olhos grandes de Kyungsoo estavam o alcançando antes que seus pés se apressassem em vir até si. Voltou a se sentar, o nervosismo tinha voltado, dessa vez um pouco mais forte porque se viu balançando a perna numa forma de desconta-lo enquanto a não tão longe assim, o Kim mais novo avançava a passos vagarosos até a mesa do alfa. Baekhyun notou que ele estava mancando e que havia algo de errado com o lado esquerdo do seu rosto, pois mantia os olhos baixos, porém apenas quando ele chegou perto o suficiente para se sentar no lugar vazio à sua frente, que o Byun notou o olho roxo por baixo da lente dos óculos esquerdo e o corte na bochecha, como se tivesse levado repetidos tapas naquela face até que a pele se rasgasse.

— Por favor, não fale nada sobre isso. — Kyungsoo pediu, baixo, erguendo as mãos e mexendo no saleiro sobre a mesa depois que notou o modo como Baekhyun fitava o seu rosto.

— Kyungsoo. — Baekhyun se escutou dizer, um pouco urgente, talvez, diante daquela imagem quebrada do ômega.

— Não. — cortou-o, a voz saindo firme e mais alta, as mãos se fechando em punho sobre a mesa, deixando o saleiro de lado. — Não foi para falar sobre isso que te chamei aqui.

O Byun mordeu o lábio, queria insistir no assunto mas decidiu respeitar. Se limitou a fitar o garoto, o jeito como ele comprimia os lábios, totalmente desconfortável. Baekhyun se perguntou se ele estava com dor e se estivesse, onde estava doendo. Porém, não foi isso que o preocupou, no fim das contas, foi o jeito como os pulsos dele pareciam finos demais e como o casaco que usava era familiar assim como o cheiro que desprendia dali.

— Então diga. — o moreno disse.

Kyungsoo ergueu os olhos na sua direção, estavam muito grandes e assustados. Não parecia alguém com vinte e um anos de idade, parecia mais uma criança que foi pega comendo doces antes do jantar.

— Eu... Baekhyun... — usou a ponta da língua para molhar os lábios ressecados, havia uma ferida no canto esquerdo da boca, se destacando vermelha ali. — O _nosso casamento._ — a palavra era amarga na sua boca e parecia amarga para Baekhyun também. — É daqui algumas horas, então eu preciso saber se você quer mesmo isso?

O mais alto piscou diante da pergunta. Ninguém tinha lhe feito essa pergunta até agora. Todos tinham simplesmente agido como se ele fosse um boneco programado para fazer tudo que mandavam, como se não tivesse nenhum tipo de querer ou nenhuma emoção a mais do que a obediência. Nem mesmo o seu pai tinha lhe perguntado sobre algo, todos começaram a armar a cerimônia de casamento como se ele não fosse o noivo. Todos pareciam estar ignorando a grande dor nos seus olhos quando o fitavam e até mesmo o seu omma, que tinha sido o mais compreensivo, não tinha dito uma palavra sobre isso. Havia se limitado a entrar no seu quarto temporário com uma fita de medida na mão e os olhos baixos.

Todos tinham aceitado e por isso, Baekhyun só tinha que aceitar também.

Porém, ali estava Kyungsoo com o olho roxo disfarçado pelas lentes dos óculos de grau que usava por causa da sua visão deficiente, lhe perguntando se realmente queria aquilo. E a resposta estava tão clara na sua mente, que se surpreendeu quando não conseguiu dizê-la em voz alta. O _não_ ficou preso na sua garganta, mostrando que essa decisão não envolvia só a si mesmo, envolvia todo um conjunto de pessoas. Pessoas essas que não tinha culpa de nada e ele como um alfa, deveria proteger todas já que era o seu cargo. Fora treinado desde criança para assumir a liderança da alcateia, foi ensinado a nunca pensar em si mesmo e sim nos outros, sempre colocar o bem da alcateia acima do seu.

E foi aí que Baekhyun entendeu o que o pai estava fazendo, conseguia visualizar todos os pormenores envolvidos naquele mísero _não_ que queria dar a Kyungsoo.

O certo era se casar com o ômega e apaziguar os ânimos entre as alcateias Byun e Kim. Pois o alfa sabia muito bem que se não fizesse isso, o líder Kim ficaria irado de vez e atacaria a sua alcateia e tudo que Baekhyun menos queria era uma guerra agora, principalmente por causa de Donghae e o bebê. Então o que fez diante da pergunta de Kyungsoo foi comprimir os lábios e balançar a cabeça levemente, tentando ao máximo não dizer a palavra que Kyungsoo já conhecia.

— Seu pedido, senhor. — a garçonete surgiu de lugar nenhum com uma bandeja em mãos enquanto colocava a xícara de chocolate quente em frente a Baekhyun. — O senhor que pedir também? — ela virou-se para Kyungsoo e o ômega franzio o nariz em desagrado, mas Baekhyun não sabia se era por causa do perfume da humana ou pelo cheiro doce do seu chocolate quente.

— Não. Obrigado. — o moreno respondeu.

A garçonete assentiu e se retirou, não sem antes olhar para trás, por sobre o ombro, os olhos escuros desconfiados sobre os dois garotos. O alfa percebeu e a encarou de volta, os olhos muito sérios, fazendo a moça abaixar os olhos e se afastar mais. Humanos eram tão curiosos, Baekhyun pensou.

— Baekhyun... — Kyungsoo decidiu começar quando percebeu que a humana tinha se afastado o suficiente. O alfa desviou os olhos castanhos para si depois que envolveu a xícara nas mãos. — Eu não quero casar com você. — confessou, a voz saindo embargada e os olhos marejando levemente.

— Eu sei. — foi capaz de responder. — Também não quero isso, mas a alcateia...

— Será que não pode pensar em você por um minuto? Ou em Chanyeol? — o ômega inquiriu exaltando-se. — Ou em mim?

— Acha que não estou pensando? — devolveu. — Se não casarmos uma guerra pode começar. Seu pai começou tudo isso! — não pode se impedir de acusar.

— O meu?! O seu matou meu tio! — bateu as palmas das mãos na mesa fazendo o alfa se assustar, mas logo o ômega estava escondendo o rosto entre as mãos e ficando ali, respirando fundo como que a fim de não gritar.

Baekhyun ficou em silêncio. Não havia argumentos contra isso além do velho “foi uma luta justa”, pois todos sabiam como o seu pai — Siwon — tinha desafiado Kyuhyun para um duelo, que tinha como prêmio a mão da sua mãe. E foi justamente nesse duelo que Kyuhyun morreu e Siwon continuou como marido de Jihyun, dando início a toda uma história de rivalidade entre os clãs, pois Leeteuk nunca havia aceitado a morte do seu irmão mais velho e pelo visto também não aceitava que a ômega tivesse tido um filho com o Byun, pois Baekhyun bem se lembrava do modo esquisito que Leeteuk sempre o fitou e dos avisos do seu pai para nunca se aproximar dele.

Abaixou os olhos para o líquido marrom na xícara e bebeu um pouco. Gostava de chocolate quente, de alguma forma essa bebida era capaz de acalmar a tempestade dentro de si, o doce no centro da língua fazia-o esquecer de todo o amargo que era ser filho do líder de uma alcateia e ter seu destino inteiro traçado.

— Então não vai fazer nada? — escutou Kyungsoo perguntar, baixinho, sem levantar a rosto.

— Não posso fazer nada, Kyungsoo. — sentia-se tão menor que aquele ômega.

Claro que queria fazer alguma coisa. Claro que queria salvar aquele ômega daquele destino ao seu lado assim como queria poder fazer o irmão perdoa-lo, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer sem afetar um tanto de pessoas inocentes no caminho. Era melhor afetar a vida de três pessoas do que de uma alcateia inteira, pensou.

— Apenas case-se comigo, sim? — teve coragem de continuar, afastando a xícara para longe de si, aquilo não estava doce o suficiente para ajudá-lo. — Eu não tocarei em você, nunca. Você pode ter seus encontros com Chanyeol, pode fazer o que quiser, vamos apenas manter um casamento de fachada. Quando chegar a hora, posso me casar novamente. — soltou um suspiro. — Por favor, torne-se o Ômega Principal. — pediu e o garoto à sua frente levantou o rosto, estava com as bochechas molhadas e os olhos tão cheios de dor que Baekhyun se obrigou a engolir em seco para não deixar que mais dor se apossasse de si.

Mas ao contrário do que parecia, o ômega assentiu, devagarinho mostrando que não queria fazer aquilo contudo não tinha escolha. Para o bem da verdade, não havia escolha para nenhum dos dois.

Kyungsoo enxugou as lágrimas de suas bochechas, retirou os óculos para limpar os olhos e só então soltou um suspiro antes de colocar os óculos redondos mais uma vez. E de um modo totalmente errado, Baekhyun se viu reparando no modo como o ômega formava um bico frustrado com os lábios. Conhecia aquele trejeito, a familiaridade empregada naquele ato o surpreendeu tanto que não conseguiu impedir que suas bochechas corassem. Afinal só podia está ficando louco ao pensar em Kim Minseok em um momento tão impróprio como aquele mas ao mesmo tempo não podia se impedir de reconhecer a mesma expressão de emburrados dos gêmeos.

Olhou para baixo e balançou a perna em nervosismo pela situação constrangedora que sua mente o tinha botado. Kyungsoo percebeu o modo como o alfa parecia desconfortável, mas resolveu não perguntar nada. Sentia-se cansado demais para se preocupar com alguém além de si mesmo ainda mais agora que essa _coisa_ estava acontecendo consigo.

— Baek. — resolveu chamar quando ficaram em silêncio o suficiente, a coragem tinha lhe vindo mais uma vez, precisava saber de algo antes que ficasse louco. — Onde está Chanyeol? Ele vai assistir o casamento?

— Nosso pai o mandou embora. — engoliu em seco diante da resposta, isso não podia estar acontecendo. — Eu não sei por quanto tempo.

Tinha observado a ida do irmão do alto da escada da sua casa. O mais novo nem sequer se despediu de alguém nem ao menos olhou para trás na hora de abrir a porta e fugir daquela dor. Mas Baekhyun não podia culpa-lo quando ele mesmo queria poder fazer aquilo. No fim das contas era melhor que o outro tivesse ido, era melhor para os três pois Baekhyun não conseguia se imaginar desposando Kyungsoo tendo Chanyeol na plateia.

— Meu Deus. — o Kim disse, a voz saindo embargada enquanto ele voltava a esconder o rosto entre as mãos, dessa vez deixando que os ombros tremessem o som do seu choro chegasse até os ouvidos de Baekhyun.

Baekhyun engoliu em seco e olhou volta, como que atrás de alguma dica de como consolar Kyungsoo. Nunca sabia o que fazer quando alguém chorava perto de si, mas o estabelecimento estava quase vazio, quase, porque se não fosse por eles dois estaria totalmente vazio. Não havia ninguém que pudesse ajuda-lo com aquilo, então fez a única coisa que achou que poderia trazer algum conforto para o ômega, estendeu a sua mão por sobre a mesa e tocou o braço dele.

— Não toque em mim. — Kyungsoo demandou, ficando em pé tão rápido que o alfa se assustou.

Suas bochechas estavam molhadas e os olhos vermelhos de choro, o cabelo escuro desalinhado e os óculos meio tortos em seu rosto anguloso. O casaco era grande demais para o seu corpo pequeno as roupas estavam amassadas, como se ele tivesse vestido a primeira coisa que encontrou no seu guarda-roupa. Não se parecia em nada com a imagem atraente que tinha de si em sua mente, porém não foi isso que o impactou, foi o modo como os seus olhos estavam cheios de raiva quando o miraram, como se tudo aquilo fosse culpa sua.

E bem no fundo de si, uma voz sussurrou um _sim_ contido. Sim, era tudo culpa sua.

— Me desculpe. — Kyungsoo disse, passando a mão no cabelo, parecia tão perdido em si mesmo que Baekhyun sentiu pena.

Ele não queria ter destruído a bela imagem do Kim assim. Sempre o tinha achado muito bonito e atraente quando estudavam juntos, mas agora tudo que parecia ter sobrado daquele Kyungsoo estava trancado em sua mente.

Limitou a recolher a mão e fecha-la, mais uma vez, na alça da xícara, no entanto, não a levantou para beber o seu conteúdo.

— Eu... eu preciso ir — o ômega falou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos do seu casaco enorme.

O Byun estreitou os olhos para aquele casaco, conhecia aquela peça. Era de Chanyeol. Era um dos casacos de Chanyeol, constatou. E logo entendeu de onde vinha aquele cheiro, que se misturava com o floral de Kyungsoo, era o cheiro do seu irmão mais novo. Provavelmente ainda estava contido naquele tecido e isso devia dar segurança ao Kim, ato que só mostrava que o garoto já havia escolhido Chanyeol como seu parceiro.

O menor não esperou uma resposta, apenas deu as costas ao Byun e saiu do pequeno café. E por isso não escutou o baixinho _sinto muito_ que Baekhyun lhe sussurrou.

*******

Minseok deitou o queixo sobre o peito de Sehun e sorriu ao observar o seu rosto. Parecia um tanto pálido, mas não tinha reclamado de dor alguma então o ômega acreditava que estava tudo bem consigo, mas havia um fio de desconfiança em si sobre isso. Sehun ergueu uma mão e afagou-lhe o topo da cabeça loira, um sorrisinho se formando no seu rosto sempre tão sério. Uma parte sua ainda não acreditava que estava ali com Minseok e que tinham feito amor, parecia-lhe como um sonho e por isso tinha medo de acordar e constatar que ainda estava preso na incerteza do seu casamento com o Kim.

— Você parece bem satisfeito. — o loiro teve coragem de comentar e o alfa se viu corando como um garotinho adolescente, coisa que só fez o som da risada do ômega preencher todos os espaços daquela velha casinha na árvore.

O ômega gostava de deixa-lo sem jeito, no fim das contas. Porém, ergueu-se um pouco sobre o corpo do noivo e deixou um beijinho simples em seus lábios, como forma de acalma-lo. Achava a inocência de Sehun interessante e também um pouco atraente, sempre lhe enchia de ansiedade apenas a possibilidade de mostra-lhe todas as coisas que sabia. Sentiu as mãos do alfa rodearem a sua cintura, a ponta dos dedos da mão esquerda deslizando para cima, indo em direção a sua tatuagem.

— Por que você tem uma tatuagem? — o Oh perguntou contra os seus lábios e o ômega abriu os olhos apenas para encontrar um par escuro o fitando.

— É uma longa história. — optou por dizer, não queria mentir mas também não sabia o quanto podia contar sem comprometer o alfa.

— Acho que temos bastante tempo. — insistiu e o loiro voltou a deitar seu rosto sobre o peito do alfa.

Eles bem poderiam ficar ali a vida inteira, Sehun desejou docemente, deitados naquela posição, com o calor de Minseok o aquecendo e o seu cheiro impregnando em cada célula do seu corpo doente. Queria poder embalsamar-se a aquele garoto e viver o resto da eternidade preso naquele momento, pois nunca havia se sentido tão completo como naquele momento. Aquele misero momento, onde tantas coisas mais relevantes poderiam estar acontecendo. Crianças estavam nascendo, pessoas morrendo, decisões importantes estavam sendo tomadas...

— Quando eu tinha dezesseis anos fui recrutado para fazer parte de uma organização supersecreta de ômegas. — seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela fala do noivo ômega. — A sede fica na França e durante esses cinco anos que passei fora fui treinado para ser qualquer coisa que _eles_ quisessem. Quando me formei, recebi essa tatuagem para poder ser identificado mais facilmente por outros como eu. — Sehun escutou as palavras com a testa franzida em confusão, até perceber que aquilo era uma piada, então soltou uma risada.

— Está com vergonha de me contar que ficou bêbado e acordou no dia seguinte com isso no corpo? — perguntou rindo da história que o ômega tinha contado.

Minseok engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos enquanto forçava uma risada.

— É. — mentiu. — Fiquei com vergonha. — sentiu os braços do alfa o rodearem por completo, apertando-o contra o seu corpo enquanto beijava o topo da sua cabeça.

— Isso pode ficar apenas entre nós, sim? — assegurou o alfa e Minseok assentiu, forçando um sorrisinho.

Não era esquisito? Não era terrivelmente estranho que a mentira tenha parecido mais verdadeira que a própria verdade? — se perguntou e fechou os olhos logo em seguida, decidindo acreditar nisso afinal já não fazia mais tão parte da Organização assim. No fim das contas, era melhor fazer como Sehun: fechar os olhos para a verdade e abraçar a mentira.

— Apenas não deixe os outros verem. — Sehun continuou e dessa vez o loiro levantou o rosto para fita-lo, os olhos questionadores. — Isso não é bem visto pelos outros, Minseok. — soltou-o e levantou a mão para acariciar o seu rosto. — Um ômega não deve ter tatuagens no corpo, não é bonito.

O velho padrão, Minseok pensou amargo. Ômegas devem ser dóceis, delicados e obedientes. Qualquer coisa fora disso acarretava em uma massa de preconceito amarga que o loiro não queria provar, no entanto enquanto escutava o que Sehun lhe dizia percebia como o noivo estava preso nesses padrões. E ele ter uma tatuagem estragava toda uma imagem, que Minseok se perguntou o que Sehun diria quando soubesse sobre tudo que já tinha feito, sobre como era capaz de empunhar uma arma e sobre como adorava segurar uma. Porém mesmo com esses pensamentos, se viu assentindo para o alfa.

— Melhor voltarmos. — acabou dizendo.

Alguma coisa no modo como tinham entrado naquele assunto havia acabado com o clima, a segurança de antes não estava mais ali. O ômega não se sentia mais tão à vontade ao lado do alfa, a desconfiança estava ali mais uma vez, tocando sua nuca com dedos frios e dizendo-lhe que ele seria um eterno mentiroso e nunca poderia confiar em ninguém, não poderia mostrar-se para ninguém. Nunca.

— Mas já? — Sehun se apressou em perguntar quando o loiro rolou de cima do seu corpo, deitando-se ao eu lado, os olhos perdidos quando fitaram o teto sujo da casinha de madeira.

— Está ficando tarde. — falou automaticamente e se pôs sentado, depois em pé e começou a andar pelo lugar atrás de uma peça de roupa.

Mas não havia nada além das peças de Sehun. As suas tinham se rasgado quando se transformou em lobo, lembrou-se. O alfa, por outro lado apenas o observou andando. Gostava das formas de Minseok, a coxas fartas e os seus olhos de gato. Gostavam também do jeito que seu coração ficava descompassado quando ele estava perto, fazendo o sangue ser bombeado mais rapidamente ou mais lentamente, porque sempre sentia uma mistura de quente e frio nas extremidades do seu corpo. Se pôs sentado também, esticou os braços e só então colocou-se em pé apenas para no segundo seguinte começar a catar suas peças de roupa e vestir-se.

— Tome. — ofereceu ao ômega a sua camisa e Minseok a pegou.

O cheiro de Sehun misturava-se com o seu em todas as proporções possíveis, denunciando a quem quisesse ver que eles dois tinham dormido juntos, mas não parecia ruim quando eles casariam.

— Depois do casamento de Kyungsoo — Sehun começou enquanto via o ômega abotoando a camisa em seu corpo pequeno, tinha ficado grande como pensara, a borda quase batendo no meio das suas coxas. — podemos voltar para a minha alcateia e casar lá.

O loiro desviou a atenção dos botões e focou-a no rosto sincero do noivo. Era uma ótima proposta, onde ele não teria mais que ficar aqui, perto do seu pai e da sua família separada, nem ao menos ia ver mais Kyungsoo preso em seu casamento forçado. Ele podia simplesmente fugir com Sehun, rumo a uma vida calma. Pareceu-lhe tão convidativo, que simplesmente assentiu mas no fundo estava se odiando tanto por fugir assim.

Sehun sorriu, da forma que o Kim esperava e nos segundos seguintes quando desceram a escadinha da casinha da árvore e andaram juntos em direção a casa principal, onde seu omma morava. Minseok só se perguntava como seria viver ao lado de Sehun. Seria mesmo tão bom quanto imaginava? Por que ele sentia-se como um covarde? De repente, tudo que sua mente piscava para cada vez que fechava os olhos era como aquilo estava errado.

*******

Kyungsoo abraçou os seus joelhos enquanto se encolhia no canto entre a cama e o criado mudo do quarto temporário onde estava se recuperando, ao mesmo tempo que escutava seu omma Heechul bater à porta, provavelmente segurando o seu primeiro terno de casamento. O _terno vermelho_ , como toda a sociedade de lobos chamava não era nada mais, nada menos que a primeira roupa usada na primeira, de três etapas do ritual de casamento. O vermelho vinha para representar o sangue de lobo e o sacrifício que ambos estavam fazendo ao seu unirem, mostrando que estavam dispostos a enfrentar os problemas futuros juntos. Geralmente a cerimônia vermelha era feita separadamente, os noivos não tinham permissão para se ver até a última etapa, quando seriam apresentados em suas formas de lobos. Mas Kyungsoo não queria ter que passar por todos esses rituais de preparação apenas para encontrar Baekhyun lhe esperando, em vez de Chanyeol — que era quem amava e queria.

— Abra a porta, Soo. — Heechul pediu. — A primeira cerimônia já vai começar e você ainda não se vestiu.

— Me dê só mais alguns minutos. — pediu de volta, a voz saindo tremida de choro e os olhos muito bem fechados para impedir que mais lágrimas descessem por seu rosto.

Do outro lado da porta, Heechul suspirou. Tinha total conhecimento sobre como o filho caçula estava triste com o fim do seu romance com Chanyeol e totalmente quebrado com a decisão do pai alfa em obrigá-lo a casar com o irmão mais velho deste, apenas para puni-lo. Heechul era capaz de chegar bem perto desse sentimento de tristeza profunda que parecia haver no peito de Kyungsoo, pois já o havia sentido quando teve que se casar com Leeteuk em vez de Kyuhyun. Um pequeno erro do destino que o tinha feito terminar na cama do mais novo do que do mais velho, como era previsto pela Organização de Ômegas.

No entanto, não era como se isso fosse alguma coisa de todo ruim. O Kim havia aprendido a amar Leeteuk e depois tinha até mesmo aprendido a gostar de Ryeowook, apesar de concordar que precisava de alguns ajustes no relacionamento com esse último. Mas o que importava era que aquele acidente trágico com Kyuhyun tinha lhe dado Junmyeon e os gêmeos e toda uma família grande e amorosa, todavia, de vez em quando se pegava pensando em como poderia ter sido sua vida se tivesse casado com Kyuhyun, se não tivesse feito aquilo com o beta, se não tivesse sido tão egoísta... Duvidava muito que fosse um tantinho mais feliz do que era agora, mas também duvidava que merecesse tudo isso que tinha agora.

Encostou a testa na superfície lisa da porta de madeira e respirou fundo de olhos fechados, o cheiro floral de Kyungsoo inundando o seu olfato de uma forma avassaladora. Fazia alguns dias que ele vinha notando a forma como o cheiro do ômega mais novo estava um tanto mais forte e um tanto mais misturado também, pois podia muito bem identificar um certo toque cítrico misturado ao odor do filho mas pelo modo como ele vinha sempre usando o casaco do ex-namorado alfa como forma de aplacar a saudade, Heechul acreditava que o cheiro misturado do filho era por culpa disso ou pelo menos queria acreditar.

— Kyungsoo. — resolveu tentar mais um pouco, não queria forçar o filho à aquilo mas esse era o tipo de coisa que não dava mais para voltar atrás.

Os dois líderes alfas, Kim e Byun, tinham assinado o acordo e mesmo Junmyeon que assumiria no dia seguinte a liderança da alcateia, não tinha poder algum contra esse contrato do mesmo modo como o Conselho não pôde interferir, já que isso abrangia um acordo entre clãs, coisa que ficava fora da jurisdição dos lobos do Conselho.

— Só mais cinco minutos. — Kyungsoo respondeu, abrindo os olhos e enxugando suas lágrimas ao passo que Heechul voltava a suspirar.

— Tudo bem. — respondeu apertando o tecido do terno entre os dedos. — Eu volto depois e, por favor, Kyungsoo, abra a porta. — pediu antes de se afastar dali.

O ômega, dentro do quarto, encostou a parte de trás da cabeça na parede e respirou fundo, engolindo todas as lágrimas que queriam descer mais uma vez. Ele não podia mais ficar sentado em um canto daquele quarto chorando por uma coisa que não ia mais acontecer. Tudo bem, que cada parte do seu corpo doía em saudade de Chanyeol e que tudo que menos queria era ter casar com o irmão deste e ter que encarar o amante pelo resto da vida, sabendo que sempre pertenceria à a outro mas nunca podendo ficar com o tal, mas não podia mais se enfiar nessa dor, ainda mais depois do que tinha acontecido... depois daquele pequeno milagre acontecendo dentro de si. E era justamente por causa dessa pequena luz de vida que não podia casar com Baekhyun, pois, afinal, que tipo de monstro ele seria por condenar aqueles dois alfas a uma vida daquelas?

Pôs-se em pé. Tinha um plano na mente, tinha passado a noite armando os pormenores e avaliando as suas chances, parecia fácil quando visto na sua mente e parecia um tanto louco todas as vezes que era capaz de pôr em voz alta para si mesmo naquele quarto. Mas agora não havia mais tempo para se perguntar se aquilo era certo ou não, apenas precisava fazer da maneira como tinha dito para si mesmo mais cedo se Baekhyun não concordasse com o fim daquele noivado obrigado.

Correu até o seu guarda-roupa e pegou a mochila com algumas mudas de roupa que tinha preparado, vasculhou o bolso lateral da mesma, atrás da chave reserva do seu quarto e de outras chaves reservas que tinha arranjado nesse meio tempo que havia ficado regrado apenas aquele quarto. Geralmente, costumava sair à noite enquanto todos dormiam, para tomar um ar. E foi numa dessas andanças que conheceu ou melhor, se aproximou daquele Kim.

Colocou a mochila nas costas, a mão direita segurando a chave reserva do quarto. Aproximou-se da porta, esperando que _a última pessoa do mundo_ viesse o salvar, quando todos os outros tinham se juntado contra si e o estavam obrigando a seguir com aquele matrimônio indecente.

Anos depois quando abrisse a boca para explicar o que aconteceu naquele dia, não saberia explicar o que realmente aconteceu pois tudo que conseguia se concentrar era no modo como escutou três batidas ritmadas na porta e depois teve sua mão segurada pela do alfa Kim mais velho. Lembrar-se-ia do jeito como seu estômago se contorceu em ansiedade e medo e teve vontade de vomitar, do jeito como o outro o arrastou pelos corredores da casinha amarela onde nasceu e cresceu, da forma como viu o cabelo loiro de Minseok de relance na cozinha e teve vontade de chorar do tanto de saudade que sentiria do gêmeo.

— Espera. — ainda falou, quando o arrependimento o assolou, os olhos muito grandes quando fitaram o alfa a dois passos de si, ainda segurando sua mão com muita força como se soubesse que ele queria correr de volta para aquele quarto e se casar com Baekhyun para satisfazer o ego do seu pai alfa. — Jongdae. — chamou. — Por favor, espera.

Jongdae cessou seus passos. Conhecia bem aquela casa para saber quais caminhos pegar sem ser notado assim como sabia que caminho pegar para sair do território da alcateia, havia caminhos secretos o suficiente para serem usados naquele lugar assim como havia caminhos secretos o suficiente para tornar aquele casamento interessante para todos, inclusive para si mesmo, que era o que importava, no fim das contas. Admitia que quando dera essa ideia para Kyungsoo, apenas estava querendo ajudar a si mesmo, mas na medida que via o ômega cedendo as suas palavras, ao modo como a sua proposta parecia bondosa o suficiente, percebia que uma parte sua acreditava que aquilo era o certo, afinal conhecera Kyungsoo quando era mais novo, sabia sobre como ele era cheio de vida e agora se surpreendia por vê-lo tão magro e tão machucado, duvidava que alguma maquiagem conseguisse esconder aquelas manchas roxas e a tristeza estampada em seus olhos grandes, que já foram tão bonitos. Podia não ser a melhor saída, mas era a única que tinha e infelizmente, não era apenas em prol do bem do ômega, havia um tanto de raiva naquela ação também.

— Não temos tempo para esperar. — disse ao Kim mais novo. — Ou vamos agora, ou não vamos nunca.

As palavras tiveram o efeito esperado, pois logo a boca de Kyungsoo estava ficando seca e o peito pensando em indecisão. Ele virou o rosto para trás, já estavam fora da casa, mas o moreno bem podia voltar correndo, no entanto o que ele faria lá? Se deixaria casar com Baekhyun? Se deixaria ferir assim? Não aguentava mais aquela dor de ter perdido o seu alfa, não queria ter que aguentar mais dor quando olhasse para o olhar quebrado de Baek. Estava tirando daquele Byun qualquer chance que ele teria de encontrar seu parceiro ideal. Estava estragando tudo do jeito que seu jeito impulsivo sempre fazia, pois se tivesse apenas escutado o conselho de Minseok há muito tempo, quando tinha lhe alertado sobre os Byun’s. Se ele apenas tivesse escutado tudo o que seu pai tinha lhe dito, não precisaria tomar uma decisão tão difícil assim.

No entanto, mesmo que quisesse ficar. Sabia que não podia. Não dava mais para viver daquela maneira. E foi pensando nisso que voltou a olhar para Jongdae e assentiu:

— Vamos. — se escutou dizer depois de engolir todas as lágrimas que queria derramar pela família que estava abandonando.

Mas, no final das contas, ele precisava salvar a si mesmo e infelizmente, só havia uma maneira de fazer isso: fugindo.

*******

Baekhyun parou em frente ao espelho do seu quarto temporário e ajeitou a gola da sua roupa. Estava usando o terno padrão dos oficiais da alcateia, onde tinha se formado há alguns anos. Botas de couro, o blazer com botões cruzados, a calça de couro escura e cinco estrelas bordadas sobre o seu peito esquerdo, mostrando quão alta era a sua patente. O traje de gala que só era usado em cerimônias importantes tinha virado o seu terno de casamento. Era estranho se fitar naquela farda, pensou. Quer dizer, já tinha se imaginado usando-a quando chegasse a hora, mas nunca imaginara que a usaria para casar com o ômega do seu irmão mais novo.

Puxou as mangas do seu blazer, afim de ajeita-las no seu corpo. Lembrava-se da última vez que usou aquela roupa, foi na sua graduação como oficial da alcateia e tinha achado os detalhes das correntes no ombro tão brega que prometera que não mais usaria, no entanto ali estava ele... Soltou um suspiro e levou a mão a gola mais uma vez, porém dessa vez ajeitou a cola da camisa branca que usava por baixo do blazer e só então virou-se de costas para espelho. Não havia mais nada que pudesse ajeitar, tudo estava pronto e não havia mais motivos para adiar o inevitável.

Começou a andar em direção a porta, ia esperar os seus pais no andar de baixo. Estava em silêncio, o atrito das suas botas contra o chão regia toda a confusão de sentimentos em que estava mergulhado, quando ergueu a mão para girar a maçaneta da porta e foi totalmente surpreendido pela mesma sendo aberta num rompante. Assustou-se, os olhos se arregalando, a mão voltando a abaixar e seus pés recuando dois passos.

— Ah. — escutou o seu pai soltar ao passo que ele mesmo piscava, tentando fazer a surpresa escorrer do seu rosto. — Assustei você? — Siwon perguntou, os olhos desviando do rosto do filho e o resto da sua expressão tão séria como sempre esteve. — Acho que eu devia ter batido antes de entrar. — Baekhyun o escutou dizer e logo estava franzindo a testa em confusão, aquilo que estava na voz do seu pai era pesar? Por que parecia demais com um pedido de desculpas? — Bom, de qualquer forma está na hora de termos uma conversa.

O alfa mais velho entrou de vez no quarto e andou até a cômoda do filho, e foi só então que o Byun mais novo percebeu que ele trazia algo nas mãos. Era uma caixinha pequena de madeira, pintada de azul tão escuro que parecia quase preto. Siwon colocou a caixinha ali e abriu-a sob o olhar curioso de Baekhyun. Aproximou-se um pouco do pai, o passo meio incerto quando foi na sua direção.

— Seu avô me deu isso quando casei com sua mãe. — o mais velho contou virando-se para ficar de frente para o filho, um pequeno broche na sua mão. Aproximou-se e sem esperar qualquer coisa, colocou-o na sua roupa, na mesma fileira onde se encontrava as estrelas. — Foi no mesmo dia que assumir o posto de líder da alcateia. — continuou enquanto ajeitava o broche na roupa do alfa mais novo. — Eu tinha menos da sua idade quando assumi a liderança da Alcateia e não estava nem um pouco preparado. — Baekhyun apenas era capaz de observa-lo falar, era o mais próximo que tinham chegado de uma conversa de pai e filho em todos esses anos. — Mas você teve mais anos que eu. — Siwon segurou os seus ombros e o sacudiu levemente. — E confio que irá fazer um trabalho melhor. — balançou a cabeça em afirmação, o rosto sério como sempre. — A partir de hoje, depois que descer daquele altar com seu Ômega Principal do lado, será o líder, Baekhyun.

Baekhyun assentiu sem saber o que mais deveria fazer. Era o certo, afinal. Tinha sido preparado para aquele cargo desde que nascera e depois quando sua natureza alfa foi confirmada, ele não saberia ser outra coisa além daquilo. Então apenas assentiu, deixando o pai saber que mesmo que estivesse com medo iria continuar, pois era isso que alfas faziam: eles seguiam em frente apesar do medo.

— Baek... — Donghae entrou, os movimentos distraídos enquanto tentava arrumar sua gravata. Siwon retirou as mãos do ombro do filho, os olhos desviando até o marido ômega ao mesmo tempo que Donghae levantava o seu rosto para encontra-los. — Ah. — soltou simplesmente, entendendo que havia atrapalhado alguma coisa importante. — Vocês querem que eu saia? — acabou perguntando, deixando de lado o nó da gravata e Siwon quase sorriu do modo como ele parecia envergonhado.

— Está tudo bem. — Baekhyun se escutou dizer, decidindo-se a acreditar nisso e o Lee como que sabendo sobre toda a confusão que havia no filho adotivo, sorriu para si e se aproximou o suficiente para bagunçar o seu cabelo escuro.

— Ainda não acredito que meu bebê vai casar. — teve coragem de dizer afim de quebrar todo aquele clima ruim.

— Eu que não acredito que você ainda não sabe dá um nó em uma gravata. — incrivelmente Siwon disse, fazendo o ômega virar-se na sua direção, os olhos brilhando em diversão.

Eles tinham feito as pazes há algum tempo, mas Baekhyun não entendia porque exatamente eles tinham discutido, sabia apenas como cada um tinha se mantido longe, nem sequer olhavam na direção um do outro, fazendo com que o jovem alfa se perguntasse todas as noites se aquilo tinha sido culpa sua também. Mas para todas as vezes que tinha observado os pais quando estavam separados, percebeu que o que quer que tivesse acontecido entre eles, era algo que não tinha haver consigo. Parecia ser algo mais antigo e mais profundo, o tipo de coisa que pertencia apenas aos dois.

Siwon aproximou-se de Donghae, fazendo o ômega retirar as mãos do cabelo do filho e ficar de frente para si, para só então erguer as mãos e começar a fazer um nó na gravata dele. Baekhyun observou-os mais um pouco, era estranho que estivesse querendo algo como aquilo para o seu futuro? Não com Kyungsoo, porque realmente não dava para pensar no Kim dessa maneira, mas com qualquer outra pessoa que pudesse casar no futuro — pois sabia como ia precisar de herdeiros e não podia contar com Kyungsoo para isso — gostaria de poder ter algo parecido com aquilo que existia entre os dois à sua frente.

— Estamos atrasados. — Siwon se pronunciou depois que terminou de arrumar a gravata de Donghae.

Baekhyun piscou, não sentia-se como parte daquela cena ou daquele momento. Parecia mais como se estivesse pairando sobre aquilo tudo, até mesmo quando seguiu os pais para fora do quarto não era capaz de sentir seus pés realmente pisando no chão, por isso tinha que ficar olhando para eles a cada cinco segundos, como um tique nervoso esquisito. E mesmo quando entrou no carro que o levaria até o território Kim, não foi capaz de tirar os olhos dos seus pés muito bem calçados. Precisava confirmar para si mesmo que estava mesmo fazendo aquilo, que estava mesmo fazendo o certo.

O certo... essa palavra parecia muito longe de ser a melhor para descrever o que estava fazendo. A palavra certa parecia ser _traição_ e a ausência de Chanyeol apenas servia para intensificar isso. Não que ele quisesse que o irmão estivesse ali para ver aquele assassinato às chances dos dois, mas sim, para estar ao seu lado. Pois pela primeira vez em tanto tempo, Baekhyun nunca havia se sentindo tão sozinho e tão preso.

O altar estava montado quando chegou, os convidados estavam sentados em seus lugares e tudo parecia terrivelmente normal. Menos o céu ficando muito escuro e o vento frio que tocava-lhe a face, denunciando que logo choveria e quase riu quando constatou isso, pois era o timing perfeito: casar em meio a uma tempestade.

No entanto, ignorou isso e seguiu direto para a casa principal, junto com seus pais. Não sabia ao certo a qual dos ômegas aquela casa pertencia e mesmo quando entrou na mesma, não foi capaz de identificar o cheiro de ninguém conhecido. Havia apenas o cheiro de Leeteuk e Sehun, espalhados pelos cantos da casa. Porém, ao reconhecer o cheiro do Oh, não foi capaz de se impedir de procurar o cheiro doce de Minseok, e quando não o encontrou, sentiu-se relaxar de uma forma totalmente errada.

— Onde está o noivo? — foi seu pai que perguntou, os olhos escuros quando encontraram a figura bem arrumada de Kim Jungsoo.

— Na casa ao lado. — respondeu simplesmente ao mesmo tempo que sentava-se em um dos sofás vazios, o terno escuro que usava deixava-o mais sério do que realmente era e a faixa vermelha nas bordas do terno, apenas serviam para mostrar como aquilo não combinava consigo.

Siwon ergueu uma sobrancelha com a resposta do outro, havia ali uma pontinha de desconfiança estampada no seu rosto pois até onde lembrava, o alfa costumava morar com seus dois ômegas e sempre passava mais tempo na casa do outro ômega, o baixinho chamado Ryeowook, sabia desse último fato porque Heechul fazia questão de encher seus ouvidos com reclamações sobre isso quando se encontravam para conversar. Pois mesmo que o alfa Byun tivesse quebrado suas relações com Leeteuk, nunca realmente as quebrou com Heechul.

O que fazia com que ele e o ômega tivessem um tipo estranho de amizade, que os fazia se encontrar de vez em quando e até mesmo estendia esses encontros a jantares em sua casa, diante da presença de Donghae, que incrivelmente também tinha uma ótima amizade com Heechul.

— Onde está Heechul-ssi? — Donghae perguntou primeiro que o marido, apenas para receber um olhar cortante do alfa no sofá.

— Por que isso seria da sua conta? — Leeteuk devolveu e Baekhyun mordeu o lábio antes de se pronunciar:

— Não fale assim com meu omma.

— Ou o que? — o alfa Kim se levantou do sofá, pronto para ir em direção ao alfa mais novo ao mesmo tempo que Baekhyun dava passos nada pequenos em direção a ele, querendo acertar as contas.

A verdade era que o alfa mais novo só estava procurando alguém para direcionar toda aquela frustração em casar com Kyungsoo, e pelo modo como Leeteuk o estava provocando, acabou sendo o primeiro sorteado do dia.

— Opa. — Donghae acabou se colocando entre os dois, as mãos espalmadas nos peitos dos alfas. — Nada de briga, sim? Vamos nos tornar uma família hoje. — tentou e até mesmo sorriu, o que só fez Leeteuk revirar os olhos.

— Como pôde se casar com ele? — o Kim usou o tom de voz debochado quando se dirigiu a Siwon, que cuidadosamente tinha se aproximado do sofá e sentado-se ali para assistir o impasse dos dois lobos.

— Do mesmo modo que você se casou com Ryeowook. — ajeitou a gola da sua camisa enquanto respondia calmamente, coisa que só deixou Leeteuk mais irritado. 

Eles não eram tão diferentes no final, Siwon sabia ainda mais quando ambos tinham quebrado as regras ao se casarem com ômegas sem berço algum, pois era de conhecimento geral como Leeteuk conheceu Ryeowook e como vieram a se casar assim como desgostavam do como o Byun casou-se com Donghae e depois o marcou, findando qualquer acordo de casamento que os outros clãs tivessem para si. O Kim contorceu o rosto em desagrado na direção do alfa e preparou-se para rebater quando a porta foi aberta revelando uma Joohyun apressada.

— Encontrei você. — ela entrou rápida, seus olhos passando rapidamente pelos três Byun’s na sala e fazendo questão de ignora-los. — Estamos com um problema. — disse ao segurar a mão de Leeteuk e começar a puxa-lo em direção a saída.

— O que aconteceu? — Baekhyun perguntou, um tanto curioso pelo modo como a mulher parecia aflita.

— Não é da sua conta. — respondeu ríspida ao lança-lo um olhar duro. — Isso é assunto de Kim’s.

— Vamos ser Kim’s daqui algumas horas. — Siwon respondeu. — Assim como vocês vão ser Byun’s. — levantou-se apenas para dar dois passos em direção ao casal de irmãos, que estavam cada vez mais próximos da saída.

— Eu nunca vou ser uma Byun. — Joohyun respondeu tão séria que até mesmo Donghae se encolheu, havia ali, estampado em cada letra da sua sentença um desprezo tão grande que pegou o ômega de surpresa.

— Uma pena, porque seus sobrinhos com certeza serão. — Siwon continuou diante do olhar duro da mulher ao mesmo tempo que Baekhyun engolia em seco ao escutar isso, não queria ter filhos com Kyungsoo.

— Não dê ouvidos à ele. — Leeteuk segurou o braço da irmã e a puxou para fora da casa. — Me diga o que aconteceu. — Siwon ainda foi capaz de escutá-lo falar antes que a porta fosse fechada e os dois sumissem de vista.

— Insuportáveis. — Donghae bufou cruzando os braços e dirigindo-se até um dos sofás vazios, sentou-se ali.

— Não fique irritado. — Siwon sentou-se ao seu lado e Baekhyun observou os dois mais uma vez, sem saber ao certo o que deveria fazer.

Mas antes que pudesse encontrar alguma função para o seu desconforto, a porta foi aberta mais uma vez por um Leeteuk com olhos sérios demais para ser contestado.

— Venha comigo. — meio pediu, meio mandou para a figura um tanto surpresa de Byun Siwon, pedido esse que apenas trouxe calafrios ao Byun mais novo.

Siwon levantou-se do sofá e seguiu até a saída, não olhou para atrás do jeito que o filho esperava, apenas seguiu em frente como se não existisse ninguém na sala, o rosto sempre impassível. Era preferível que ninguém soubesse como seu interior estava apreensível com aquele pedido de Leeteuk.

— Donghae, — ainda falou antes de sair de vez da casa. — prepare Baekhyun para a cerimônia vermelha.

O ômega assentiu antes de olhar para o filho adotivo, então viu pelo canto de olho o marido sala sair da casa, seguindo o outro alfa líder. Havia alguma coisa de errado, Donghae era capaz de sentir, mas do jeito que sempre acontecia era apenas capaz de captar as emoções dos demais e nunca de saber o que realmente estava acontecendo. Nunca soube explicar porque era tão sensitivo, mas gostava de atribuir isso ao seu sangue de ômega, mesmo que todos os ômegas que conhecesse não fossem tão sensíveis do jeito que era.

— Venha, querido. — aproximou-se do filho, segurando-lhe a mão e aproveitando para fazer um carinho ali, afim de tranquiliza-lo.

Baekhyun se deixou levar, pois não sabia o que mais poderia fazer. Enquanto isso, fora da casa, Siwon seguia Leeteuk até a casa amarela ao lado. O alfa Kim parecia terrivelmente irritado, o que explicava as suas mãos abrindo e fechando e o jeito como soltava o ar pela boca. O Byun observava tudo em silêncio, curioso com tudo aquilo. Seu pai costumava dizer que não era viável tomar decisões de cabeça quente, era sempre preferível controlar as emoções e observar tudo ao seu redor. Era o que o alfa estava fazendo agora, olhando em volta atrás de possíveis pistas de que o outro o estava conduzindo a uma armadilha, mas não era isso que parecia estar acontecendo. E isso ficou comprovado quando entraram na pequena casinha de Kim Ryeowook.

Reconheceu primeiro Heechul, sentado no sofá, a perna esquerda balançando em nervosismo e o cabelo um tanto grande escuro escondido atrás das orelhas. Ao seu lado estava um baixinho com bochechas fofas e pelo cheiro que saia da sua pele, Siwon reconheceu como um ômega e logo depois o seu nome se fez presente em sua mente. Aquele era Kim Ryeowook, o pai de Kyungsoo e Minseok. E por pensar em Minseok, foi capaz de reconhece-lo, em pé, meio encostado na parede. Usava roupas despojadas de algodão, os braços cruzados e os lábios comprimidos em uma linha de preocupação enquanto Oh Sehun se prostrava ao seu lado, como que guardando-o, demarcando o local ao lado daquele garoto ômega. Siwon sabia disso, porque costumava fazer a mesma coisa quando estava junto de Donghae, era apenas o instinto alfa de demarcar local, de mostrar que aquele ômega já tinha um parceiro.

— Isso tudo é culpa sua. — escutou Joohyun acusar e por um momento achou que ela se referia a si e abriu a boca para perguntar o motivo da acusação, mas os olhos da beta não estavam em si. Focavam-se, cheios de raiva, no ômega baixinho ao lado de Heechul.

— Cale a boca, Joohyun. — Heechul defendeu o ômega, segurava a sua mão como que afim de passar alguma segurança a Ryeowook.

— Quer que eu cale a boca? Faça-me um favor, Heechul, fique quieto do jeito que lhe foi ensinado.

— Eu vou ficar quieto depois que socar sua cara. — o ômega se levantou e até mesmo arregaçou as mangas do seu terno avermelhado, mas foi impedido pelos braços de Ryeowook que se fecharam em volta da sua cintura, segurando-o no lugar.

— Deixe isso pra lá. — o Kim mais novo pediu ao mesmo tempo que Siwon, olhava em volta avaliando a face desgostosa de Minseok, que parecia querer correr até a beta e fazer o serviço que o pai ômega prometera, mas não o fazia pela mão fechada de Sehun em seu braço.

Acabou soltando um suspiro antes de perguntar:

— O que está acontecendo aqui?

Joohyun desviou o olhar para si, fazendo questão de mostrar o seu desgosto em vê-lo ali, mas aparentemente ele era necessário.

— Conte à ele, Ryeowook. — ela mandou, os braços cruzados. — Diga o que seu filho fez.

— Pare de gritar, Joohyun. — Heechul soltou-se dos braços do ômega e foi até a beta.

— Ou o quê? — ela foi capaz de desafiar e sem aviso prévio algum, o ômega levantou a mão e acertou na face da cunhada.

Ryeowook abriu a boca em descrença com a coragem do outro Kim ao mesmo tempo que Minseok tentava se aproximar, mas era segurado pelo noivo alfa e Leeteuk, avançava pela sala, segurando os braços da irmã mais nova, impedindo que ela avançasse no ômega.

— Que isso sirva para você se pôr no lugar. — Heechul falou, ajeitando o seu terno.

— Ora, seu...! — Joohyun se debateu nos braços do irmão. — Me solte, Leeteuk! Vou ensinar uma lição a esse _ômegazinho_.

Mas Heechul não estava escutando, pois simplesmente andou calmamente até o seu lugar e sentou-se ali. O rosto sério, escondendo qualquer emoção de triunfo que teve ao acertar a mão no rosto daquela beta, afinal não era de hoje que queria ensinar uma lição aquela mulher.

— Contenha sua mãe, Sehun. — Leeteuk disse, a voz saindo impaciente alertando a todos naquela sala, que seus nervos já estavam saturados.

O alfa Oh se aproximou depois de sussurrar algo no ouvido do ômega loiro. Ele segurou a mãe e simplesmente a arrastou dali, dizendo coisas como “fique calma”, como se Joohyun fosse mesmo lhe dá ouvidos. Mas foi apenas depois que a figura raivosa da beta saiu da sala, que Heechul foi capaz de responder a pergunta de Siwon:

— Kyungsoo sumiu.

— Fugiu. — Leeteuk corrigiu, passando a mão nos cabelos escuros.

Siwon piscou, sem saber se tinha mesmo escutado certo. Abriu a boca para perguntar se aquilo era mesmo sério, mas Minseok foi mais rápido:

— Talvez, ainda esteja no vilarejo. Se mandarmos os guardas procurarem...

— Acha mesmo que não pensei nisso? — o alfa Kim se dirigiu ao filho, usando a voz de alfa e fazendo-o se encolher, contra a vontade, contra a parede. — Junmyeon está cuidando disso, mas estamos sem resultados. — então virou-se para o Byun. — Até onde sei isso pode muito bem ser uma jogada sua para me fazer pagar de bobo na frente de todos.

— Como se eu precisasse jogar tão baixo quando você faz isso de graça. — rebateu.

— Seu filho da mãe. — Leeteuk avançou em si tão rápido, que Siwon não teve tempo de se afastar, apenas foi pego pelo colarinho. — Se você estiver por trás disso...

— O que? Não há nada que eu possa ganhar com isso. Não seja idiota pelo menos uma vez na sua vida miserável. — teve coragem de se defender, apenas para empurra-lo no segundo seguinte.

— Parem com isso. — Ryeowook pediu, a voz saindo baixinha e frágil, chamando a atenção de todos na sala.

Minseok aproximou-se do pai, sentando no lugar vago direito, segurando sua mão logo em seguida. Queria conforta-lo ao mesmo tempo que queria ser confortado. Não conseguia acreditar que Kyungsoo tinha sumido assim, sem deixar pista alguma, sem deixar uma carta, sem deixar nada. Pois era tudo que tinha sobrado do irmão mais novo, um grande nada. Ninguém o havia visto sair, ninguém sabia como ele poderia ter planejado isso. Ele simplesmente havia sumido do quarto onde estava dormindo, sua presença não estava em lugar nenhum da casa. E, claro que Minseok entendia porque ele tinha fugido, mas não conseguia acreditar na coragem dele em seguir em frente com aquilo, quando havia tantas pessoas envolvidas nessa decisão.

— Não dá para parar com isso enquanto _o seu filho_ não aparecer. — Leeteuk dirigiu-se ao marido.

— Nosso filho. — Ryeowook soltou a mão do filho e se pôs de pé. — Não banque o babaca agora. — pediu, os olhos brilhando com lágrimas de raiva e decepção por ter aquele alfa do seu lado.

— Apenas cancelem. — Siwon interrompeu qualquer que fosse a discussão de casal que eles fossem entrar, não tinham tempo para isso, precisavam decidir o que fazer.

— O que? — o líder Kim virou-se para o alfa mais uma vez. — Não pode estar falando sério. Nós temos um trato.

— O trato é que nossos filhos se casem, Kyungsoo não está mais aqui. É óbvio que o garoto fugiu para evitar isso, então vamos apenas cancelar e manter o acordo. — sugeriu.

— Escute o que Siwon está dizendo. — Heechul interviu a favor do Byun.

— Não tome partido aqui. — Leeteuk o cortou.

— Eu sou o Ômega Principal, tomarei partido aonde quiser. — rebateu e Siwon quase sorriu, gostava do modo como Heechul era perigoso em suas palavras, do jeito como nunca abaixava a cabeça. Era tão cheio de força para um ômega, que Siwon frequentemente se via perguntando a Mãe Lua porquê aquele Kim nascera na classe mais baixa.

Kim Jungsoo abriu a boca para bater de frente com o ômega, não podia aceitar ser rebaixado desse modo pelo marido ômega na frente de um rival. Mas a porta sendo aberta num rompante, fez com que as palavras se perdessem em sua mente.

— Então? — escutou Minseok perguntar a pessoa que entrava.

Era Junmeyon, o cabelo castanho bagunçado e a roupa de festa amassada. O rosto estava suado, como se tivesse corrido até ali, o que de fato tinha acontecido e pelo modo como tinha balançado a cabeça em negação para o irmão ômega, Siwon entendeu que o garoto também tinha estado correndo pela vila atrás do irmão caçula e pelo visto isso não tinha dado em nada, pois ele estava sozinho ali comprovando a ideia de Siwon de que o ômega não tinha sido encontrado e o alfa duvidava que algum dia fosse, pelo modo como ele parecia simplesmente ter sumido. Corrido para bem longe dali sem olhar para trás.

— Feche a vila. — Leeteuk mandou, pegando todos ali de surpresa. — Ninguém sai ou entra até que encontremos Kyungsoo.

— Não é mais necessário esse tipo de medida. — Siwon falou. — O garoto já está bem longe daqui.

— E você parece ter muita certeza disso, não é? — Leeteuk voltou a se aproximar de si, querendo intimida-lo com sua natureza alfa.

— Deve ser pelo modo como seu filho não encontrou nada em sua busca que me mostra isso. Pare de achar que estou por trás disso.

— Eu tenho todas as razões para achar que você está por trás disso.

O Byun ergueu uma sobrancelha antes de revirar os olhos e lançar um olhar cansado para Heechul, ainda sentado no sofá. Ryeowook estava, novamente, ao seu lado, as mãos juntas com a do ômega mais velho ao passo que Minseok, detinha as mãos pequenas sobre as coxas, apertando os dedos uns nos outros com os olhos perdidos e o pensamento há anos luz dali.

— Vamos cancelar. — incrivelmente era Junmyeon falando, a voz saindo firme como a de um líder. — Vamos rever os termos do contrato e arranjar outra maneira.

— Não vamos rever coisa nenhuma. — seu pai interferiu, soando muito como uma criança birrenta. — O trato era que Baekhyun casaria com Kyungsoo. Se não houver casamento, você sabe muito bem o que deve acontecer. — a ameaça estava implícita na sentença e todos naquela sala, podiam identifica-la.

O líder Byun ficou parado, os olhos voltando a encontrar a face do ex-amigo. Não era engraçado que eles já tivessem sido crianças travessas juntas, que saiam por aí aprontando, que tinham um lugar secreto e segredos bobos? Parecia o tipo de coisa que tinha acontecido em outra vida quando eles eram apenas filhotes inocentes, sem as pressões que o cargo de líder traria. E agora, olhando para aquele alfa à sua frente, ameaçando o seu filhote, Siwon só conseguia ter cada vez mais certeza que aquilo tudo que eles tinham vivido juntos tinha ficado em outra vida. Aconteceu em outro mundo. _Um mundo em que Kyuhyun estava vivo e Jihyun não tinha desaparecido._

— Está agindo como seu eu tivesse quebrado o contrato. — Siwon rebateu. — Meu filho está aqui da maneira como foi combinado e o seu, aonde está? Pelo que parece, quem deve pagar alguma coisa é você.

— Não ouse me cobrar. — apontou o dedo em sua direção e o Byun ergueu a mão para dar um tapa no dedo erguido.

— Ou o que? Eu já matei o seu irmão mesmo. — alfinetou, coisa que apenas fez o Kim erguer as mãos e segura-lo pela gola novamente, apertando tão forte que Siwon sentiu o ar se tornar rarefeito.

— Parem com isso. — Junmyeon interferiu, puxando as mãos do pai do pescoço de Siwon. — Não é assim que resolvemos esse tipo de coisa. — argumentou.

— Não me venha com lição de moral. — Leeteuk se dirigiu ao filho.

— Não me venha você com esse comportamento infantil. — Heechul se pronunciou. — Pare de agir como um garotinho injustiçado e resolva isso como um líder. — ficou de pé para poder dizer isso olhando nos olhos do marido.

Jungsoo o fitou de volta, sem acreditar que aquele tipo de coisa estava mesmo saindo da boca de Heechul. Mas o olhar firme estava ali acompanhando toda a sua postura, mostrando que o ômega estava falando muito sério. Acabou não aguentando toda a dureza que havia no olhar do ômega e desviou-o para Ryeowook, no sofá. Ele estava um tanto encolhido ao lado do filho, os olhos perdidos e lagrimosos, mostrando que não estava prestando atenção no conflito que estava acontecendo à sua frente, na sala da sua casa. Leeteuk quis se aproximar, abaixa-se na sua frente e dizer que tudo ia ficar bem, que eles encontrariam Kyungsoo, mas o seu orgulho impediu que fizesse tudo isso.

De repente, ele se viu em uma batalha interna sobre simplesmente aceitar o que todos estavam propondo, o cancelamento do casamento, e sobre arranjar mais uma maneira de ferir Siwon. A segunda opção lhe parecia mais chamativa. Era o que vinha querendo há muito tempo. Era a velha vingança que vinha alimentando há tantos anos, não podia simplesmente afasta-la assim. Seu irmão estava morto por causa do orgulho daquele alfa, então por que ele não podia ser um pouco orgulhoso também? Siwon merecia sofrer, merecia tudo de voltar, toda a dor que causou em si. Eles eram amigos — poxa! —, melhores amigos da vida inteira. O Byun não podia ter feito aquilo, não daquela maneira... existiam tantas formas menos dolorosas daquilo terminar, Leeteuk pensou enquanto deixava a vingança ganhar mais uma vez em si.

— Não vai haver casamento. — se escutou dizer e quase viu o alivio adornar a face de todos naquela sala. — Mas Baekhyun fica, como era o combinado antes do acordo ser fechado.

— Não seja idiota. — Siwon avançou no alfa, empurrando-o com força, cansado demais de segurar suas emoções.

— Já chega. — Junmyeon interferiu mais uma vez, se colocando entre os dois e empurrando Siwon para longe, de volta a seu lugar de origem. — Cheguem em um acordo de uma vez, antes que eu mesmo acabe com essa palhaçada. — irritou-se.

— Não tem direitos como líder ainda, não pode tomar decisão alguma. — Leeteuk disse ao passo que Siwon empurrava os braços de Jun para longe de si.

— Amanhã já serei o líder. — o filho o enfrentou.

— Mas até lá tem que abaixar a cabeça pra mim. E eu digo que Byun Baekhyun não sairá do meu território até que Kyungsoo apareça.

— Kyungsoo não vai aparecer. — subitamente era Minseok falando, a voz saindo baixa por estar com o rosto enterrado entre as mãos delicadas.

Todos olharam na sua direção e como se pudesse sentir os olhares de todos, continuou:

— Nós somos gêmeos, eu o conheço melhor do que a mim mesmo. Ele não vai voltar. — sentenciou, levantando o rosto levemente para fitar cada um dos olhares que recebia.

— Problema resolvido, então. — Leeteuk riu. —Byun Baekhyun fica e pronto.

Siwon levou a mão até o cabelo bem arrumado e bagunçou-os em total sinal de frustração. Não podia perder seu filhote assim. Já tinha afastado Chanyeol por causa desse casamento forçado, não podia perder o seu sucessor também. E além do mais, havia Donghae com sua saúde frágil na gravidez. Ele com certeza não aguentaria saber que Baekhyun viveria como prisioneiro naquela alcateia pelo resto da sua vida. Tinha que haver outra maneira, alguma variável que ele não estava considerando...

Olhou para cada um dos presentes ali. Ninguém parecia ter uma solução e todos pareciam com pena de si, do modo como ele parecia desesperado para não perder o filho dessa maneira por causa de um erro de vinte anos atrás. Procurou nos olhos de Heechul, que era seu amigo de anos, alguma saída mas não encontrou nada. Se viu fitando Junmeyon, depois o choroso Ryeowook e só então seus olhos se focaram na figura pequena e loira sentada na ponta direita do sofá. Ele era um ômega, se deu conta, e era filho de Leeteuk.

— Se quer tanto um casamento, então case-o com seu filho. — falou, usando seu último recurso.

— Kyungsoo desapareceu, o que não entendeu nisso? — o Kim devolveu mais impaciente ainda.

— Não estou falando de Kyungsoo. — Leeteuk ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado do que tinha escutado mas quando viu para quem o Byun estava olhando, mordeu o lábio para impedir que um palavrão saísse da sua boca.

Minseok encontrou os olhos de todos na sua direção e sentiu o seu estômago se revirar de uma forma enjoativa, as pontas dos dedos ficaram frias de nervosismo. Até mesmo engoliu em seco, porque conseguia ler na expressão do líder Byun o que ele queria e podia ver que o pai estava considerando o que lhe era proposto, o que lhe pareceu mil vezes pior.

— Não pode está considerando algo assim. — Heechul interferiu. — Minseok está noivo de Oh Sehun.

Mas quando Leeteuk não disse nada em resposta ao marido ômega, Minseok soube a verdade. O pai poderia muito bem está querendo se vingar dos filhos ômegas quando disse que Kyungsoo casaria com Baekhyun, mas agora ele estava simplesmente querendo arranjar maneiras de prender o líder Byun do seu lado, como algum tipo de punição sórdida que envolvia todos eles.

— Pai. — Junmyeon tentou quando viu o modo como o mais velho estava silencioso olhando para o filho mais novo. — Não pode estar...

— Arrumem Minseok. — mandou, cortando o que quer que o alfa mais novo fosse argumentar. — Ele vai casar no lugar de Kyungsoo.

— Não! — o loiro se pronunciou. — Eu estou noivo de outro alfa!

— Cancele. — Heechul avançou no marido. — Não faça isso. — pediu, mas o Kim simplesmente o afastou com cuidado.

— Por que estão me olhando dessa maneira? — teve coragem de perguntar, olhando em volta para os pares de olhos surpresos. — São apenas negócios.

Heechul foi até Siwon, os olhos pedindo para que ele não aceitasse aquilo, pois aquele casamento estava apenas servindo para destruí-los em vez de uni-los, como a tradição dizia. Mas o alfa apenas balançou a cabeça em negação. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer, Minseok era sua única saída para que não perdesse Baekhyun. No final das contas, alguém tinha que ser sacrificado naquele acordo, era apenas uma pena que fosse alguém inocente, Siwon pensou.

— Não seja tão canalha. — Heechul tornou a pedir ao marido.

— Leeteuk... — até mesmo Ryeowook se pronunciou. — Não faça isso.

Mas o Kim não estava mais escutando. Alguma coisa tinha dado errado em si, ele sabia. Assim como sabia que estava condenando todas aquelas pessoas a uma dor que não era deles, mas de repente pareceu-lhe muito tentador mostrar a todos um pouco de injustiça, pareceu-lhe interessante o suficiente aumentar mais um pouco a carga de culpa de Byun Siwon.

— Contem a Sehun. — falou simplesmente diante de todos e começou a se afastar, mas Junmyeon o segurou.

— Não pode fazer uma coisa dessas e sair assim como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. — falou sério. — Ele é seu filho e está prometido a outro alfa. Sehun é...

— Já é da nossa família. Casar Minseok com ele serviria apenas para fortalecer os laços. — argumentou, puxando o braço do aperto do filho mais velho. — Ele ainda pode se casar com outra pessoa, mas isso... — apontou para Siwon. — isso não acontece duas vezes. Ter os Byun’s tão submissos...

— Você está louco. — balançou a cabeça em negação.

— Pense o que quiser, mas a decisão está tomada e você não pode fazer nada sobre isso. — então voltou a se afastar em direção a saída. Junmyeon o viu se afastar, as mãos se fechando em punho afim de descontar um pouco da raiva que estava sentindo do pai.

— Me desculpem por isso. — Siwon se pronunciou, os olhos focados em Heechul, que era para quem estava realmente pedindo desculpas.

E quando ninguém disse coisa alguma, afastou-se pelo mesmo caminho que Kim Jungsoo. Saindo daquela casa com certa pressa, louco por um pouco de ar fresco. Não aguentava mais olhar para a expressão perdida dos Kim’s, pois era capaz de ver neles a mesma desolação que sentia. No final das contas, esse acordo de paz não trazia paz alguma para ambos os lados, na verdade, Siwon sentia que lhe traria mais fantasmas para perturbar sua consciência já tão pesada.

*******

Minseok se encostou na parede ao lado da porta do quarto onde Sehun estava com a mãe. Ele tinha passado a discussão inteira ali, segurando o gênio forte da beta que lhe deu a luz, por isso não tinha escutado nenhuma palavra do que tinha sido decidido e agora, que todos tinham se dispersado pela casa, para digerir a sentença aplicada, o loiro só conseguia desejar ter a mesma coragem que Kyungsoo e fugir dali pois não se sentia nenhum pouco preparado para contar ao alfa sobre o seu _casamento._

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, reunindo toda a coragem que não tinha. Engoliu em seco e se desencostou da parede. Ficou de frente para a porta e segurou a maçaneta, mas antes que pudesse gira-la, sentiu-a girar em sua mão e a porta se abrir, revelando Oh Sehun com olhos cansados.

— Oi. — o Oh disse diante do rosto surpreso do ômega. — Eu não quis assustar você.

— Tudo bem. — falou baixo antes de soltar a maçaneta e avançar no lobo, abraçando-o forte, Sehun se assustou no primeiro momento, mas logo estava correspondendo o abraço. — Eles decidiram o que vão fazer. — Minseok sussurrou contra o peito do outro, empurrando-o devagarinho para dentro do quarto.

— Então não haverá casamento? — Sehun perguntou, descansando o queixo no topo na cabeça do loiro.

— Vai ter. — Minseok disse baixo, enfiando a mão no bolso do terno que estava usando, apertando o lenço umedecido em calmante.

No meio tempo em que seu pai tinha saído da sala e todos pareciam terrivelmente abalados com a decisão, Minseok tinha ficado quieto e depois havia simplesmente e pedido a Heechul que o preparasse. Não havia tido tempo para contestar o que tinha decidido, porque sabia que se parasse um minuto para pensar em todo o futuro bonito que estava jogando fora, desistiria e não dava para desistir, pois não era uma decisão que envolvia apenas si mesmo e Baekhyun. Envolvia duas alcateias rivais que estavam a um ponto de se enfrentarem.

— Vai ter? — desencostou o queixo do topo da sua cabeça, afastou-se minimamente de si para fita-lhe o rosto, atrás da comprovação daquela decisão.

Minseok o fitou de volta, os olhos estavam muito grandes e tristes, cheio de um arrependimento que Sehun não entendia, acabou atribuindo isso ao desaparecimento de Kyungsoo.

— Sim. — chiou, olhando para o lado, não querendo prolongar o olhar com o ex-noivo, acabou avistando o corpo adormecido da ex-sogra e tia na cama. — Conseguiu fazê-la dormir? — se forçou a mudar de assunto, não estava pronto para contar aquilo ainda.

— Ah, sim. — o alfa virou-se, soltando Minseok, fitou a mãe adormecida. Tinha sido difícil fazê-la se acalmar depois do tapa que levara de Heechul, a beta havia simplesmente enlouquecido. — Não foi fácil. — confessou, meio sorrindo, querendo assim mostrar à Minseok que estava tudo bem, que não tinha ficado chateado com que acontecera entre a beta e o ômega, pois sabia que a mãe podia ser bem irritante quando queria.

— Imagino que sim. — comentou sem muito interesse.

Sehun cruzou os braços enquanto observava a mãe, abriu a boca para dizer algo mas foi interrompido pelos braços de Minseok a sua volta mais uma vez. Sentiu o seu coração se aquecer e sorriu minimamente, gostava quando o loiro procurava seu calor. Eles ficaram naquela posição por um tempo, quietos. O alfa podia sentir a respiração do ômega batendo contra o tecido da sua camisa e chegando na sua pele, tão calma que ele bem poderia fechar os olhos e dormir ali, em pé mesmo, porque tudo que a presença de Minseok lhe trazia era paz.

— Você não me disse com quem Baekhyun vai casar. — acabou falando depois que eles passaram muito tempo daquele jeito.

— Vamos apenas ficar quietos por um momento. — Minseok tentou, queria apenas ficar em silêncio, procurando coragem para contar a Sehun sobre tudo.

— Minseok. — Sehun se mostrou impaciente e o loiro entendia bem porque, o alfa era curioso e por isso sempre gostava de saber sobre tudo.

— Sou eu. — o Kim suspirou, aumentando o aperto ao redor do corpo magro do alfa. — Meu pai decidiu que eu me casarei com ele. — sentiu o corpo do moreno enrijecer sobre seu aperto.

— Concordou com isso? — perguntou, tentando virar-se nos braços do outro para fita-lhe o rosto, precisava comprovar a verdade nos olhos do ômega.

— Não é questão de concordar ou não. — Minseok o prendeu em seus braços, sabia que se olhasse nos olhos de Sehun, estragaria tudo.

— Minseok. — Sehun pediu, retirando os braços do ômega de si, mas o loiro não podia deixar que ele se afastasse assim, então simplesmente chutou a parte de trás do joelho direito do alfa, fazendo-o se desequilibrar e cair de joelhos em frente a cama.

— Eu sinto muito. — o Kim teve coragem de dizer quando passou o braço pelo pescoço dele e encaixando o punho na junta do outro braço, armou o mata-leão perfeito. — Não tem outra maneira, Sehun.

— O que está fazendo? — o alfa perguntou assustado pelo ato do outro. — Me solte.

— Eu solto se me prometer que não vai interferir na cerimônia.

O Oh soltou o ar pela boca, só agora entendendo a gravidade daquilo tudo. Estava perdendo Minseok. Iria perde-lo para sempre no momento em que ele saísse daquele quarto para casar com outro. Seu coração pulou em desespero, porque sabia que o outro faria de tudo para sair dali e cumprir o que lhe foi incumbido, o que só lhe mostrava a terrível verdade que vinha evitando em todo esse tempo em que pediu a mão do ômega: ele não era correspondido. Tinha acreditado que depois do momento romântico que tinham tido na velha casinha, Minseok estaria sentindo alguma coisa, que podia ter se apaixonado mas pelo modo como tinha sido trocado tão rápido por outro alfa, Sehun entendeu que tinha estado tentando segurar vento com as mãos. Contudo, o loiro tinha lhe lançado aquele olhar tão bonito quando faziam amor, tinha sorrido para si durante esse tempo inteiro.

Minseok não podia ser tão indiferente assim a si.

— Diga que não sente nada por mim e então não sairei desse quarto. — disse sem se mexer no aperto do outro.

O ômega foi pego de surpresa, por um momento deixou que o seu aperto no pescoço do outro vacilasse, mas logo estava se recuperando. Piscando os olhos e mordendo o lábio inferior, reabrindo a ferida que estava ali e sentindo o gosto de sangue na língua. De repente se pegou pensando no modo como tinha tomado banho ainda a pouco, o jeito bruto como tinha esfregado a sua pele para que o cheiro de Sehun saísse de si quando tinha gostado da forma como seus cheiros se misturavam para formar outro tão bom quanto, seu próprio lobo se remexia inquieto quando pensava em Sehun e no que tinha acontecido. Mas o seu coração... o seu coração não batia forte por ele. Não havia aquela ansiedade gostosa na boca do seu estômago, da forma que tinha existido quando namorava Jongdae. O que havia era um tipo estranho de gostar, como se Sehun fosse um amigo de longa data. Sabia que era errado pensar assim daquele com quem poderia casar, se tudo isso não tivesse acontecido, mas não conseguia classificar o que sentia pelo Oh de outra forma.

No entanto, ao contrário do que lhe pareceu, não conseguia colocar em palavras o que estava pensando, porque uma parte sua queria tanto amar esse garoto doente e externar o nada que havia ali, apenas o machucaria além de machucar a si mesmo. Nunca tinha se sentido tão mentiroso como naquele momento. Minseok era feito de vento enquanto Sehun era todo erguido sobre ouro. Eles não dariam certo nem em um milhão de anos, percebeu.

— Você vai ter que me perdoar algum dia. — acabou dizendo, desfazendo o aperto no pescoço do alfa e dando dois passos para trás.

— Mi... — Sehun virou-se sobre os joelhos para observa-lo uma última vez enquanto sentia o seu coração se quebrar em milhões de pedacinhos, que perfuravam o seu peito.

Minseok balançou a cabeça em negação, os olhos cheios de lágrimas de arrependimento. Mas se arrependia por não ter tido tempo para se apaixonar por esse alfa tão gentil. E sem dar mais nada a Sehun, girou sobre seus calcanhares e correu dali, as lágrimas finalmente caindo por seu rosto enquanto escutava Sehun gritar o seu nome e acordar a mãe. Saiu porta a fora, o vento frio batendo direto no seu rosto, bagunçando o seu cabelo loiro e amassando a sua roupa.

Não havia tempo para olhar para trás, ele tinha que apenas correr em direção ao altar, onde Baekhyun o estaria esperando. Ou melhor, estaria esperando Kyungsoo. E foi justamente isso que fez, apenas correu e correu... não havia tempo para passar pelas primeiras cerimônias de casamento, ele teria que comparecer apenas na última.

Minseok desabotoou o seu terno, a camisa de dentro, enquanto corria, queria facilitar a transformação, pois era assim que lobos casavam-se. Eles se apresentavam na última etapa da cerimônia, em formas de lobos se reconheciam como parceiros.

Não percebeu que estava chorando até o momento em que livrou-se dos sapatos e parou no começo do caminho para o altar. Avistou Baekhyun em sua forma de lobo. Era bonito com o pelo branco e preto e as orelhas com pontas escuras levantadas em alerta, provavelmente impaciente pela demora do noivo. O lobo o viu também, percebeu pelo modo como os olhos âmbar dele se focaram em si, e sem aviso prévio algum, transformou-se. Sua forma lupina era mil vezes melhor que a humana, se sentia tão mais livre assim, mas o sentimento de alivio que sempre vinha quando se transformava acabou cedo quando se lembrou do que deveria fazer.

Olhou em volta, atrás dos rostos surpresos dos convidados. Todos olharam na sua direção sem disfarçar nenhuma emoção, e mesmo Siwon, em pé ao lado do filho, não escondeu a pontinha de surpresa que havia nos seus olhos. Mas com certeza nenhuma expressão se equiparava ao olhar que havia no rosto do noivo.

Ninguém havia lhe contado, Minseok percebeu. Ele estava esperando o lobo preto, não o caramelado. Mas mesmo diante disso se forçou a avançar pelo caminho e para cada passo que dava, Baekhyun se mexia inquieto, sempre alternando o olhar entre o lobo que vinha na sua direção e os seus pais, não muito longe de si. _Há algo errado,_ ele parecia querer dizer e Minseok só conseguia concordar consigo, mas não havia mais nada que ele pudesse fazer. Ou se condenava ou condenava um bando de pessoas inocentes, no fim, era melhor se sacrificar desse jeito.

_“Estou salvando Kyungsoo”_ , se escutou dizer a Baekhyun e o lobo piscou na sua direção quando as palavras começaram a ser ditas pelo sacerdote.

_“Está ficando louco”._ Baekhyun respondeu baixo e Minseok quase riu, porque devia mesmo ter enlouquecido. Ele poderia ter simplesmente fugido com Sehun para o seu território e deixado que o pandemônio começasse, mas não aguentava mais fugir. Tinha estado se escondendo atrás do sentimento que Sehun tinha por si. Tinha se escondido atrás da Organização. Não dava mais para fazer isso, estava na hora de arcar com tudo que a vida estava lhe dando. Estava na hora de crescer, disse a si mesmo. E talvez, Baekhyun tenha visto um pouco disso em si porque quando a pergunta foi feita, nenhum dos dois hesitou em dizer sim.

— Está na hora de se reconhecerem na forma humana. — o sacerdote disse e Minseok entendeu que estava na hora do ato final, era o que os lobos chamavam de aliança.

O loiro viu o quase marido transforma-se em humano novamente e logo ele mesmo estava fazendo isso também. Sentiu alguém colocar algo sobre seus ombros e quando olhou para trás encontrou a figura pequena do seu pai ômega, Ryeowook. O mesmo tinha colocado uma capa sobre si. Minseok segurou o tecido vermelho em volta do seu corpo, afim de esconder a sua nudez da mesma forma que Baekhyun estava fazendo.

Voltou a olhar para frente, seus olhos nunca encontrando o âmbar de Baekhyun. Não sabia como seu lobo reagiria ao notar aquele lobo tão perto quando tinha dormido com outro há algumas horas, mas não teve tempo para pensar sobre isso pois, no minuto seguinte, Baekhyun estava segurando o seu pulso e deixando as presas a mostra.

Minseok deixou os olhos abertos quando os dentes do Byun entravam em sua pele, marcando-o como seu marido, acabando de vez com qualquer chance que pudesse existir de um futuro brilhante ao lado de Sehun. E como se soubesse que o ômega estava pensando em si, Minseok o viu. Não muito longe dali, pronto para correr na sua direção e tira-lo das mãos daquele alfa. Eles se fitaram longamente, como numa despedida e o Kim teve coragem de sussurrar um “sinto muito” para si, pedindo silenciosamente que o vento levasse suas palavras até o Oh, no entanto Sehun não pareceu escutar quando deu um passo em sua direção.

Ele não podia simplesmente perder Minseok assim, tão fácil. Precisava tentar mais um pouco.

O ômega sabendo o que ele faria, segurou o pulso de Baekhyun depois que este soltou o seu. Era a sua vez de marcar Baekhyun, afinal. Deixou que suas presas saíssem e sem esperar mais nada, afundou-as na pele do alfa apenas para que Sehun caísse de joelhos, derrotado demais para continuar com a ideia de roubar Minseok para si. Estava acabado, o ômega pensou. A cerimônia estava completa, agora ele não era nada mais que Kim Minseok, o Ômega Principal de Byun Baekhyun.


	23. Epílogo - Lobos em pele de cordeiro

Donghae desceu do táxi, pisando direto em uma poça de água. Revirou os olhos com sua má sorte, mas não prestou muita atenção nisso. Estava irritado demais por ter sido obrigado a sair naquele horário, justo na hora em que assistiria o fim do seu dorama predileto, para ter que se preocupar com respingos de água no seu sapato predileto. Atravessou a rua, sem se preocupar de olhar para os lados, o vento batendo forte no seu rosto e bagunçando os fios escuros. Ergueu a gola do seu sobretudo enquanto atravessava, tentando protege-se daquele começo de inverno ao mesmo tempo que sentia o cheiro do marido alfa impregnado no tecido, em parte porque aquele sobretudo pertencia à Siwon.

Não demorou muito para chegar no parque, atravessou pela grama bem aparada passando por casais e algumas famílias sentadas sobre toalhas coloridas no chão. Todos nenhum pouco preocupados com a possível chuva que viria mais tarde, no entanto Donghae não podia culpa-los. Depois de dias muito quentes, aquele vento frio do começo de inverno era uma dádiva bem-vinda, ainda mais quando aquilo se tornava uma desculpa para ficar agarrado a quem ama, como ele podia ver com os poucos casais que haviam ali.

Mas quem estava procurando não estava ali, então apenas seguiu em frente. Indo direto para os fundos do parque, onde os bancos de concreto ficavam de frente para o mar, uma pequena cerca separava-os. Olhou para os lados, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos do sobretudo, a ponta dos dedos da mão esquerda tocando na borda de um envelope enquanto os da mão direta tocavam a borda gelada do seu celular. Ele apenas podia puxar esse segundo e ligar para Siwon que tudo estaria resolvido, mas resolvido como? Para melhor ou para pior?

Tudo estava lindo dessa maneira, pensou quando avistou as costas da sua velha amiga sentada, sozinha, em um dos bancos em frente ao mar. Não dava para contar para Siwon aquilo, iria estragar tudo que tinham e Donghae não suportaria perder o seu alfa assim, ainda mais agora que carregava mais um filhote deste. Apressou mais os passos em direção a mulher, admirando sem realmente querer o tom de cabelo castanho que agora coloria seus fios longos.

Parou ao lado do banco, sem coragem alguma de se aproximar e sentar-se no espaço vazio ao lado dela ao mesmo tempo que não sentia coragem para se afastar, refazer o caminho de volta e ligar para Siwon. Confessar sua culpa e pedir perdão ao marido por ter mentido por tanto tempo. No entanto, como se a mulher pudesse ler os seus pensamentos, virou o rosto na sua direção.

— Olá, Donghae. — ela teve coragem de sorrir. Era o sorriso retangular de Baekhyun, os dentes brancos aparecendo e a mesma falta de covinhas do filho em suas bochechas macias. — Quanto tempo, não é mesmo? — ajeitou o cabelo, colocando uma mexa de cabelo castanho atrás da orelha, olhando para baixo, parecendo tão inocente que Donghae quase acreditou, mas logo estava suspirando e forçando um sorriso amigável, afinal, era Jihyun ali, a mãe de Baekhyun.

— Bastante. — mexeu o pé, nervoso demais para se conter, a ponta dos dedos tocando perigosamente no aparelho telefônico.

— Por que não senta? — estendeu a mão para o lado, mostrando espaço vazio.

— Estou bem em pé. — recusou, afastando-se dela, indo em direção a pequena cerca e encostando suas costas ali de modo que ficasse de frente para a ômega. — Por que me chamou aqui? — era uma pergunta retórica, ele sabia, mas de vez em quando sentia necessidade de escutar da boca dela.

— Não seja assim. — Jihyun disse, soando impaciente. — Preciso de mais dinheiro.

Donghae revirou os olhos e virou-se, ficando de frente para o mar. Era sempre repugnante olhar para as orbes tão bonitas de Jihyun e ver todo aquele calor falso estampado ali. Ela não passava de gelo por dentro, tão fria quanto qualquer corpo morto. Às vezes, se perguntava como poderia ter sido amigo dessa mulher, mas logo se lembrava do momento em que foi levado para a Alcateia Byun, do modo como tudo era muito seco ali, a começar pelo senhor Byun — o pai de Siwon —, que o odiava tanto ao ponto de tentar colocá-lo para fora da Alcateia quando o filho estava ocupado demais para verifica-lo. Fora Jihyun que o impediu, alegando que Donghae era seu empregado pessoal.

— Hae? — escutou-a chamar, os seus passos arrastando-se até chegar em si, sua mão tocando em seu ombro. O ômega mais novo olhou para o seu ombro, apenas para encontrar as mãos delicadas da outra, tão imensamente parecidas com as de Baekhyun.

Eles eram tão parecidos que o Lee se perguntava como seria se ela não tivesse armado aquela fuga. Eles seriam próximos? Como mãe e filho? Ou ela continuaria a rejeita-lo?

— Você nem ao menos perguntou de Baekhyun. — falou, a voz saindo um tantinho irritada e os lábios formando um bico.

Jihyun girou os olhos, cansada do modo como o ômega sempre fazia questão de tocar nesse nome todas as vezes que se falavam. Não que se falassem muito, na verdade. Essa era a primeira vez depois de vinte anos, mas antes disso o Lee tinha lhe dado uma boa quantia de dinheiro, o suficiente para que ela sumisse pelo resto da vida. Mas a ômega deslumbrada com sua liberdade, gastou tudo o que tinha em menos de três anos, fazendo com que voltasse a procurar aquele que a ajudou a forjar sua morte. E foi assim que ela terminou com mais dinheiro que podia contar em sua conta bancaria secreta com a promessa de que não voltaria jamais, no entanto Jihyun nunca fora boa em manter sua palavra. Contudo, incrivelmente não era isso que incomodava Donghae, o que fazia isso era a forma como ela nunca fora capaz de perguntar nada sobre o filho que deixará para trás.

— Eu sei que ele está bem. — respondeu simplesmente, retirando a mão do seu ombro e encostando-se ao lado dele na cerca de proteção, os cotovelos apoiados ali. 

Donghae suspirou, desistindo de tentar contar coisas sobre Baekhyun para a mulher. Ela nunca demonstrava interesse, nunca perguntava nada sobre ele, apenas aparecia quando precisava de mais dinheiro para manter os seus luxos fora da Coréia e longe de uma alcateia.

— Apenas me diga uma coisa — Jihyun começou, quando o ômega não insistiu mais no assunto do _seu filho_. — Está esperando um filhote? É apenas que o seu cheiro está mais forte do que eu lembrava.

A pergunta pegou o Lee desprevenido, mas logo se viu sorrindo minimamente ao lembrar do seu pequeno presente crescendo dentro de si. Queria tanto que fosse um ômega para poder partilhar as coisas que sabia sobre sua classe, para poder cuidar de alguém tão delicado quanto si além de que, sempre quisera saber como Siwon se sairia sendo pai de um ou uma ômega. 

— Ainda está no começo. — falou com um meio sorriso. — Não fiz dois meses ainda, mas mesmo assim eu e Siwon achamos que pode ser...

— Você e Siwon. _Urgh._ — bufou. — Nunca entendi por que continuou lá, poderia ter vindo comigo em vez de continuar vivendo com esse crápula.

— Está sendo injusta ao falar assim. — defendeu o marido. — Siwon não é mal, ele só...

— Não é mal? — a mulher o cortou cruzando os braços. — Parece até uma piada você falando assim. Por acaso esqueceu de tudo que ele fez comigo? Do que fez com Kyuhyun?

— Você não gostava de Kyuhyun. — Donghae atacou de volta. — Não me venha com essa. Tudo que fez foi iludir aquele beta com aquele papinho de destinados, quando tudo que queria era ferir Siwon.

Jihyun descruzou os braços, assustada demais com o modo como o ômega tinha falado consigo, os olhos se abrindo para afirmar o espanto que sentia e externar um pouco do gosto amargo que tinha se apossado da sua língua quando escutou o nome de Kyuhyun. Ainda era doloroso escutar o nome do beta mesmo depois de tantos anos, assim como seu peito ainda doía de tanta culpa por ter estragado a vida dele. Não estava realmente pensando quando resolveu envolve-lo no seu plano sórdido de fuga, não estava realmente pensando quando se apaixonou por ele. Mas, claro, não podia tirar a razão das palavras de Donghae, porque tinha sim manipulado Kyuhyun o suficiente para que eles terminassem dividindo a mesma cama, no entanto quando aquilo começou a acontecer... quando o seu coração começou a falhar uma batida de saudade do outro, Jihyun havia entendido que tinha sido pega na própria armadilha.

— Não sabe do que está falando. — disse, virando-se de frente para o mar, segurando a grade de proteção tão forte que os nós dos seus dedos ficaram brancos. — Podia ter sido assim no começo, mas depois eu o amei tanto... — sua voz falhou enquanto Donghae engolia em seco, sentindo-se culpado por tê-la atacado dessa maneira. — E nós tivemos um bebê. — seus olhos estavam ficando úmidos e o frio a estava acertando mais fortemente, jogando seu cabelo castanho para trás. — Nós tivemos um lindo bebezinho... — ela inclinou-se sobre a grade, de olhos muito fechados enquanto sua mente a levava para tantos anos atrás, mostrando-lhe o momento em que perdeu o seu bebê.

Donghae molhou os lábios com a ponta da língua, queria se aproximar e tocar-lhe o ombro, como numa forma de acalma-la, mas o desconforto em si o impediu de fazer isso. Nunca tinha sido muito próximo de Jihyun, apesar de terem morado juntos por alguns anos. Mas tudo que lembrava-se dela, era do modo como era arrogante e mimada. Sempre desprezando qualquer tentativa de aproximação de Siwon. Lembrava-se também do jeito louco que ela invadiu o seu quarto naquela madrugada, pedindo ajuda para sair daquele lugar, para abandonar Baekhyun.

No entanto, agora, enquanto a escutava falar sobre seu filho, o único que considerava como seu, o Lee entendeu que por trás de toda aquela pose de mulher forte e independente que sempre teve, existia apenas a garotinha assustada de quinze anos que casou com um desconhecido.

— Siwon matou meu filhote. — externou colocando-se reta atrás da grade, as mãos soltando-a e virando para fitar Donghae com toda a sua fúria. — E você sabe disso, então não o defenda! Ele é um assassino!

— Siwon não matou o seu filho. — o Lee disse. — Também não matou Kyuhyun. Foi uma luta justa.

— Uma luta justa?! Acredita mesmo nisso ou essa marca no seu ombro apenas de deixou mais idiota? — atacou apontando o dedo para o ômega e subitamente Donghae se encolheu diante dela. — Nunca foi muito esperto mesmo, não duvido que Siwon o esteja manipulando através dessa marca. Aliás, essa marca nem sequer deveria ser sua, era para estar na minha pele, mas não estou lamentando. É melhor que esteja com você do que comigo, porque caso contrário já teria me matado. Qualquer lugar seria melhor do que viver naquela alcateia com todos vocês.

— Seu filho está naquela alcateia. — rebateu.

— Baekhyun não é meu filho. Eu só tive um e ele está morto.

O Lee abriu a boca em descrença com o que tinha escutado, surpreso demais com a frieza da mulher a sua frente para pensar em uma resposta boa o bastante. Por isso apenas se viu enfiando a mão no bolso do seu sobretudo e tirando envelope com dinheiro dali.

— Tome. — estendeu a Park. — Pegue isso e suma de uma vez. — mandou. — Se não quer nada conosco, então não me procure mais. — continuou depois que a viu pegar o envelope da sua mão. — Desapareça antes que eu te faça desaparecer. — deu-lhe as costas, ferido demais com o modo como Baekhyun tinha sido rejeitado pela mãe para pensar em outra coisa.

Jihyun não disse nada. Ficou muito parada segurando aquele envelope cheio de dinheiro enquanto o ômega se afastava, suas palavras pesando mais que qualquer coisa. A ameaça tinha saído da sua boca tão natural que a surpreendeu. Dentre todas as pessoas naquela alcateia, Donghae era o único suportável, ela só achava uma pena que ele fosse tão apaixonado por alguém como Siwon.

_A ovelha se apaixonou pelo lobo,_ pensou amarga achando tremendamente engraçado como Siwon era a ovelha naquela história pois só ela sabia como Lee Donghae podia ser perigoso.

*******

Kim Heechul agachou-se em frente ao túmulo e erguendo a mão, limpou as folhas secas da lápide apenas para poder ler “Kim Kyuhyun” escrito ali. Sem poder evitar, usou a ponta do dedo indicador para contornar as letras gravadas ali, cada uma delas, enquanto seus os olhos denunciavam que seus pensamentos estavam muito longe dali. Em breves segundos o ômega estava visitando o passado, estava de volta a sua adolescência quando foi apresentado a Kyuhyun. O gentil e inteligente, Kyuhyun.

— Parece que aconteceu em outra vida. — falou para ninguém. — Você mais alto e mais sorridente. — continuou apenas para no segundo seguinte afastar a ponta dos dedos das letras e abaixar os olhos para a superfície escura do túmulo do beta. — Mais vivo... — sussurrou mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto sentia os olhos tornarem-se úmidos, um prenúncio de que as lágrimas viriam logo.

Sentiu o vento bater direito no seu cabelo, empurrando os fios para o lado esquerdo e bagunçando todo o trabalho que teve para organiza-los mais cedo. No entanto, não se importou. Deixou-se fechar os olhos e acreditar aquele era o toque de Kyuhyun. _O_ _seu Kyuhyun._ Que não lhe culpava por tudo que tinha acontecido, pelo modo como Heechul o tinha traído ao contar a Siwon sobre o caso que mantia com Jihyun.

— Me perdoe. — pediu baixinho sentindo que as lágrimas já desciam por seu rosto. — Eu não estava pensando quando fiz aquilo. — continuou sussurrando sua confissão. — Achei que fosse me deixar para ficar com Jihyun e isso ia estragar toda a minha vida, Kyu. Era preciso que eu fizesse algo, só não imaginei que você ia ser burro daquela maneira... Não achei que fosse tão longe para ficar com aquela Park. Realmente a amava, não é? De uma forma que nunca me amaria, eu sei disso agora. — então estava sentando no chão, ao lado da lápide. — Eu fiz tudo errado, Kyu.

Sentiu o vento ficar mais forte, os fios do seu cabelo sendo bagunçados sem delicadeza alguma. Apertou o casaco contra seu corpo e abaixou a cabeça para chorar toda aquela culpa que estava carregando há muito tempo junto de Siwon. Era esse o elo que ainda os ligava e os impedia de ir muito longe um do outro, estavam ligados pela culpa. Culpa essa que nunca parecia diminuir e sim aumentar cada vez mais e agora que Minseok tinha sido obrigado a casar com Baekhyun, Heechul só achava que estava pesado demais para suas costas. Pois se ele apenas tivesse ficado calado, as coisas poderiam ter tomado outra proporção. Kyuhyun teria conseguido falar com Siwon sobre o que estava acontecendo e eles não teriam terminado naquele embate.

— Se não fosse por mim, você ainda estaria vivo. — segredou e então levantou o rosto, o vento secando suas lágrimas em sua pele.

Abriu os olhos e respirou fundo. Não podia ficar sentado em um cemitério chorando sobre a lápide de alguém assim, isso era contra todas as regras de etiqueta que tinha aprendido. Então pôs-se em pé, decidindo de última hora que já estava na hora de por um fim nisso.

_São mais de vinte anos,_ pensou cansado, mas não só da sua dor mas também de todo esse embate entre os Kim’s e os Byun’s. Ele até mesmo via como Siwon estava cansado de se defender das investidas de Leeteuk, era só uma questão de tempo até que ele parasse de lutar. Porém, com Baekhyun no cargo de líder as coisas pareciam diferente ainda mais por causa do casamento e por causa do seu filhote, Junmyeon como líder Kim. Junmyeon era limpo de qualquer dor, não carregava nada nas costas além da vontade de proteger sua alcateia. Era de longe a melhor pessoa para o cargo, depois de Kyuhyun. No entanto, mesmo quando tinha certeza que os Kim’s iam poder seguir em frente novamente, o ômega não conseguia realmente fazer isso sem que uma coisa fosse resolvida.

— Mas há algo seu vivo. — meio riu enquanto lembrava-se do pequeno detalhe que ninguém nunca cogitou. — E eu vou encontra-lo para você. — disse para o seu ex-noivo enquanto ficava de pé.

Era a única maneira de se redimir pelo mal que tinha feito com Jihyun e Kyuhyun.

— Eu vou encontrar seu filho. — prometeu.

*******

Ele avançou pelo corredor quase escuro, o rosto sério e o tecido da camisa branca colando nas suas costas devido ao banho rápido que tinha tomado ainda a pouco e por falta de tempo havia apenas se enxugado parcialmente, no entanto ao contrário do que parecia, sentia-se mais fresco assim. Olhou para o lado encontrando o amontoado de celas gradeadas que ficavam ali, algumas estavam vazias e outras ficariam vazias logo, porque nunca se demoravam com seus prisioneiros. Se é que podia chamar aquelas aberrações disso.

No entanto, havia uma cela em especial que tinha acabado de ser ocupada e era justamente para lá que estava indo.

— Senhor? — um dos seus homens chamou e ele esperou que o outro continuasse sem parar de andar. — Tem certeza sobre isso? De acordo com o Doutor a espécime que pegamos hoje é um alfa. — alertou.

— Não se preocupe. — assegurou, puxando as mangas da sua camisa social até os cotovelos. — Eu não entrarei na cela, apenas quero dar uma olhada nele. — mas o homem que o seguia, sabia muito bem que não era só isso, porém não o impediu de continuar, em parte porque ele era o chefe.

Andaram em silêncio até que pararam em frente a última cela do corredor. Estava um tanto escuro ali dentro e por isso o homem não conseguisse ver muito bem o rosto do seu prisioneiro, mas assim que segurou as barras de ferro e aproximou o rosto da grade, foi capaz de ver a pessoa ali dentro. Quer dizer, aberração. Não passava de um garoto, talvez quinze ou dezesseis anos. Um filhote, como os próprios da sua espécie chamavam.

— Não passa de um adolescente franzino. — comentou meio rindo antes de puxar um chaveiro do seu bolso e começar a destrancar a cela.

O outro homem que estava atrás de si, revirou os olhos diante da atitude do Chefe.

— Chefe...

— Quieto. — mandou depois que abriu a cela. — Cachorrinho. — chamou rindo com desdém. — Onde estão os seus pais?

— Me deixe em paz. — o garoto rosnou na sua direção.

— Ou o que? — desafiou se aproximando mais e segurando o rosto do garoto. — Não está 100% formado ainda, não passa de um filhote.

— Mas ainda assim sou mais forte que você, humano. — o adolescente rebateu apenas para receber um chute na barriga no momento seguinte.

Então o homem se afastou, o rosto contorcido em irritação pelo que tinha escutado. Saiu da cela e trancou-a antes de dizer ao homem que lhe acompanhava:

— Diga ao Doutor que este, infelizmente, não sobreviveu. — falou então sacou a arma que trazia no cós da calça e atirou sem hesitar no garoto dentro da cela, as balas de prata o acertando quase teatralmente.

— Como quiser, senhor Yesung. — o homem respondeu ao passo que ele voltava a guardar a arma.

— Limpe isso. — começou a se afastar depois de mandar, precisava de um ar fresco e quem sabe um cigarro antes de voltar a mapear a área.

Estava tão cheio de trabalho nesses últimos dias, principalmente porque tudo parecia calmo demais. Sua equipe não havia conseguido pegar nenhum lobo nesse meio tempo de seis meses, depois do fracasso que foi a alcateia na América do Sul, quando todos simplesmente se mataram quando ficaram encurralados, Yesung acreditava que esses lobos estavam planejando alguma coisa. Talvez, se reunindo em segredo para atacar os humanos ou quem sabe mais o quê. Não dava para confiar nesses seres com aparência humana e instinto animal, era por isso que sua Organização havia sido criada. Havia um único objetivo: matar todos eles. Limpar o planeta desse DNA podre de lobos, afinal isso ia contra todas as leis da evolução e de Deus.

E se dependesse de Yesung, essas aberrações já estavam extintas.


	24. Extra - O bom filho diz adeus

Minseok saiu do banho sem muito entusiasmo, na verdade ele tinha acreditado que um banho longo e gelado poderia ajudá-lo a ficar um pouco mais animado, porém isso mostrou-se inútil, pois sentia-se mais triste do que entrara. Parou em frente à sua cama, onde sua mala estava aberta pronta para receber todas as peças de roupas que levaria para a sua nova casa.

_Nova casa_.

Parecia até uma piada de mau gosto quando pensava seriamente no que essa pequena junção de palavras significava. No entanto, não era como se pudesse desfazer isso ou pensar nisso de outra forma, não estava indo para a casa dos Byun’s para passar as férias de verão, estava indo para morar do jeito que a tradição dizia que teria que fazer. Era só muito injusto que fosse a alcateia Byun ali em vez da alcateia Oh — como já quis.

Suspirou, mas decidiu que faria isso depois que se vestisse, pois de acordo com o relógio sobre seu criado mudo, ainda tinha duas horas até que alguém da Alcateia Byun viesse buscá-lo. Mas mesmo quando achou que se sentira melhor quando se distraísse escolhendo uma roupa, viu-se parando constantemente seus gestos para pensar na noite anterior. No modo como Baekhyun nem sequer tinha olhado no seu rosto quando a cerimônia tinha acabado, no jeito que seu pulso doía onde tinha sido marcado e na forma, como seu pai parecia satisfeito demais com a tristeza estampada nos rostos de todos.

Acabou vestindo algo simples, não queria impressionar ninguém, e sentando-se na beira da sua cama ao lado da sua enorme mala vazia. Olhou-a de canto de olho, não querendo colocar suas roupas ou seus objetos pessoais ali. Suspirou novamente e deixou-se deitar ao lado da mesma. Se encolheu ali, apenas para deitar-se de lado, de modo que pudesse observar a cama de Kyungsoo não muito longe da sua. Estava vazia do jeito de sempre e pelo visto ficaria vazia por muito tempo, pensou. Piscou os olhos, querendo impedir que as lágrimas viessem porque já tinha cansado de chorar por Kyungsoo, mas não adiantou muito. Era sempre muito doloroso encarar o padrão arrumado daquela cama ao lado da sua, aquela cama que tinha sido abandonada e que nem sequer tinha o seu cheiro mais.

Sentia falta do irmão gêmeo, muita, mais do que caberia em si. Mas também não conseguia evitar sentir um pouco de raiva. Sabia que era injusto da sua parte, porque o irmão nunca que os abandonaria assim, sem ter um motivo forte o suficiente, mas a raiva estava ali, martelando em si pois se Kyungsoo estivesse aqui nada disso estaria acontecendo. Minseok ainda estaria com Sehun e não se sentiria tão usado. No entanto, mesmo com esse pensamento, algo em si preferia que o irmão tivesse fugido mesmo. Que tivesse ido tão longe que não fosse mais capaz de voltar, porque estava tudo tão bagunçado agora, todos estavam tão longe um do outro, que o gêmeo não merecia ver isso.

A família Kim já não era tão família assim, no fim das contas.

Rolou na cama, para ficar de peito para cima e observou o padrão tão conhecido do teto do seu quarto. Iria sentir falta daqui, não só desse quarto, mas de toda essa alcateia. Minseok não sabia como era a sede da Alcateia Byun, mas acreditava que eles não tinham nem metade da liberdade que havia aqui e era por isso que se lamentava tanto. Estava acostumado com o cheiro de ar livre, com a floresta tão perto e pronta para que pudesse correr ali em sua forma de lobo, com o cheiro de café pronto que o seu pai ômega sempre tinha e com os cheiros diversos da sua alcateia. Estava acostumado com o aconchego que havia ali. 

Soltou mais um suspiro e enfim tomou coragem suficiente para arrumar sua mala. Era o que tinha que ser feito, afinal. O casamento já tinha acontecido, de qualquer forma. Não havia mais saída, mesmo que tentasse procurar uma.

Tentou ser o mais lento possível ao arrumar sua mala, apenas porque queria prolongar sua estadia em sua alcateia, mas quando deu por si, estava sentado na beira da sua cama, fitando suas mãos e pensando em como chegara até ali. Parecia improvável demais que o destino o tivesse guiado até aquele momento. Não percebeu que estava muito fundo em seus pensamentos até que Ryeowook abanou a mão em frente ao seu rosto.

— Filho? — chamou e logo o ômega loiro estava piscando e focando a visão no rosto do pai ômega, não o tinha visto entrar. — Tudo bem? — Ryeowook tentou quando percebeu o estado distraído do filho.

— Eu... eu terminei de fazer minhas malas. — Minseok disse, ignorando a pergunta do pai. Não queria entrar naquele assunto, na verdade não queria pensar nele.

Ryeowook olhou para o lado, encontrando a mala do filho muito bem fechada e uma mochila do lado. Segurou o suspiro e tentou não pensar que aquela era a segunda vez que via o filho ir embora, mas dessa vez Minseok não voltaria para nada além de visitas rápidas, se assim o seu marido deixasse.

— Vamos leva-la para a sala, sim? — disse por fim, voltando a fitar o rosto do filho e o loiro assentiu. — Daqui a pouco alguém chega para buscá-lo. O Kim se aproximou da cama e desceu primeiro a mala maior. — Eu levo esta. — falou, segurando em sua alça e começando a arrasta-la, com a ajuda das rodinhas, para fora do quarto.

Minseok pegou a mochila sobre a cama e colocou em suas costas. Não estava pesada, mas mesmo assim o loiro sentia como se estivesse carregando o peso do mundo nas costas. Acompanhou o pai até a porta, mas então como se tivesse levado um pequeno choque, parou:

— Omma, esqueci algo. — falou apressado, começando a dar meia volta. — Já, já estou indo.

— Não se atrase, Minseok. — Wook pediu e o ômega assentiu desajeitamento antes de voltar para dentro do seu quarto e correr para o banheiro, onde tinha deixado os seus remédios.

Não que estivesse doente de algo, eram apenas remédios anticoncepcionais e algumas vitaminas, que precisava tomar de vez em quando, já que como ômega, seu corpo tendia a ser mais frágil, ainda mais quando era um ômega não marcado e por isso não tinha de quem _roubar_ nutrientes para se manter bem.

Pegou os dois pequenos potinhos de plástico brancos e colocou no bolso da frente da sua mochila, para só então sair do banheiro, ainda a fechando e com uma das alças sobre o ombro esquerdo. Depois simplesmente a ajeitou em suas costas e foi só então que ergueu o rosto, pronto para sair do quarto e ir para a sala, onde esperaria alguém vir busca-lo. No entanto, não deu nenhum passo em direção a saída, apenas ficou ali. Petrificado. Enquanto seus olhos se arregalavam em surpresa pela pessoa que estava parado na entrada do seu quarto.

Trajava roupas bonitas, uma camisa social branca que fazia-o parecer sério e pálido demais ao mesmo tempo, coisa que fez Minseok se perguntar se o homem estava realmente bem. Mas logo deixou isso de lado, quando notou o jeito como os olhos escuros dele focavam-se em si, tão cheios de esperança que o ômega foi obrigado a dar um passo para trás, tamanha a sua culpa em ferir alguém como Sehun assim, sem aviso prévio algum.

— Eu precisava ver você. — o alfa disse e o loiro sentiu-se encolher.

— Não deveria estar aqui. — falou, os olhos nunca encontrando a figura alta do alfa.

— E eu deveria estar aonde? Em minha Alcateia chorando e deixando você ir assim? Pela Grande Mãe, Minseok! — deu um passo para dentro do quarto e o ômega se afastou um passo. — Não se afaste de mim assim, não tente agir como se não tivesse acontecido nada entre nós.

— Não existe mais nós, Sehun. — o loiro fez questão de lembra-lo. — Eu estou casado agora. — e como que para afirmar isso levantou o pulso marcado, que por coincidência era o mesmo que ostentava a mão com a aliança.

Sehun fitou o gesto como se não pudesse realmente ver aquilo, porque de fato não queria poder ver. Não podia ter acontecido quando eles haviam feito amor, quando o alfa havia entregado o seu coração tão fácil ao outro. Simplesmente não dava para ser rejeitado assim depois de escutar e dizer palavras tão doces. Acabou se limitando a dar mais alguns passos para entrar de vez no quarto e sem poder se impedir, segurou o ômega pelos ombros apenas para no segundo seguinte abraça-lo com força.

— Eu não vou desistir de você. — afirmou. — Venha comigo, para a minha Alcateia. Meu carro está preparado. Nós podemos ficar juntos, Minseok. — segurou-lhe tão forte, como se sua vida dependesse disso. — Prometo que te manterei seguro em minha Alcateia. Nenhum Byun irá toma-lo de mim, nem que para isso eu tenha que passar por um duelo.

— Sehun, por favor. — Minseok tentou, sem muito sucesso, sair dos braços do outro. — Não diga esse tipo de coisa. Eu casei com Baekhyun para evitar uma guerra, não para começar outra. — por mais que achasse que Baekhyun não moveria um dedo em sua direção se ele decidisse fugir para o território Oh, porém sabia sobre a natureza orgulhosa de alfas e duvidava que o Byun deixasse isso passar em branco, afinal mancharia toda a sua imagem.

— Eu sei que está preso nesse casamento, Minseok. É por isso que não vou desistir. Eu vou...

— Vai larga-lo. — alguém disse, a voz saindo tão firme que o ômega se sentiu estremecer nos braços do Oh. — Agora. — mandou.

Sehun fechou os olhos, reconhecendo o tom de voz e logo depois o cheiro almíscar que inundou o local. Minseok conseguia sentir também, mesmo que fraco por causa do modo como o cheiro de Sehun lhe inundava o olfato por estar tão perto. O Oh não soltou o ômega como era mandado, mas sim, virou o rosto para poder observar a face séria de Byun Baekhyun na entrada do quarto. Estava o desafiando, não podia evitar fazê-lo, simplesmente porque o seu lobo sentia-se como parceiro de Minseok. Era apenas o seu instinto primitivo tomando controle.

O Byun por outro lado, entendendo onde o alfa queria chegar, apenas deu um passo para dentro do quarto, achando interessante a proposta de duelo implícito mas sem realmente aceita-la. Estava um tanto curioso sobre como Oh Sehun procederia esse duelo com uma saúde tão debilitada. No entanto, ao contrário do que Sehun pensava, aquilo não era sobre Minseok, para Baekhyun era pura e simplesmente para mostrar quem era mais forte.

Sehun deixou que seus braços soltassem o loiro e virou-se de modo que ficasse de frente para o alfa. Não se conteve e acabou rindo diante do tamanho do outro. Baekhyun não era tão impressionante como alfa, sua altura deixava a desejar mas o ar de impotência que havia a sua volta, quase fez o sorriso de Sehun vacilar.

— Parem com isso. — foi Minseok quem se apressou para ficar entre os dois, empurrando Baekhyun para a entrada do quarto, os olhos preocupados, pedindo silenciosamente que o marido deixasse isso para lá. — Baekhyun... — começou, mas teve seus braços afastados.

— Vamos embora. — o alfa disse, a mão direita segurando com força o braço do loiro. — E você, — voltou sua atenção para Sehun. — não se aproxime. — rosnou para si apenas para ver o rosto de Sehun contorcesse em desagrado.

— Minseok. — mas o Oh não queria desistir ainda, pois ousou chamar pelo ex-amante, até mesmo deu um passo em sua direção.

O loiro balançou a cabeça em negação em sua direção, os olhos grandes pedindo que Sehun não comprasse aquela briga. Afinal, todos sabiam quem ganharia aquilo. Sehun com seu sangue doente não era pálio para alguém de sangue puro como Baekhyun. E o próprio sabia disso, mas uma parte sua se sentia injustiçado o suficiente para querer lutar e tentar ganhar seu ômega de volta. Porém, o jeito como o Kim parecia suplicar para que ele não entrasse naquilo, o fez parar, ou talvez tenha sido o jeito como a aliança brilhou em seu dedo, que tenha feito isso. Olhar para aquilo era como ser perfurado por agulhas, todas sendo enfiadas uma a uma sob sua pele. 

Baekhyun não esperou mais nada e começou a levar Minseok para longe dali. Estava irritado o suficiente para não escutar os protestos do ômega diante do aperto em seu braço, sabia que deveria estar exagerando, mas a raiva em ter sido confrontado daquela maneira o estava deixando irracional. Já não bastava o modo como seus pais o obrigaram a desposar e depois vir buscar o ômega em seu território, ainda tinha que aguentar os ataques de um amante de coração partido. Se Oh Sehun não entendia de política, deveria voltar para a escola porque era bem óbvio que ele e Minseok não estavam casados porque se amavam. Isso estava bem longe de amor, era conveniência. Eles apenas precisavam ficar juntos para evitar algo maior e pior.

— Solte-o. — escutou antes que sentisse Minseok sendo puxado do seu aperto, sendo escondido atrás do corpo do mais alto.

— Pare com isso. — o loiro protestou, batendo nas costas do outro e Baekhyun franzio a testa um tanto surpreso pelo jeito como Sehun teve coragem de expor suas presas para si e rosnar.

— Está mesmo me desafiando? — perguntou com um quê de diversão na voz. — Porque eu não vou lutar com você. — decretou. — Minseok, — chamou logo em seguida. — venha. — chamou e começou a dar as costas ao alfa, as mãos sendo enfiadas nos bolsos da frente do seu jeans.

— Baekhyun. — Sehun chamou entre dentes, totalmente descontente por não estar sendo levado a sério assim ao passo que Minseok soltava-se do alfa e começava a se afastar. Mas o Byun não virou-se para olha-lo, apenas ergueu a mão e deu-lhe um tchau desdenhoso. — Minseok. — virou-se para o ômega quando o viu se afastar, os olhos estavam grandes de tristeza.

— Pare de tentar, Sehun. — ele pediu. — Vai acabar se machucando.

— Eu não me importo, eu só quero você de volta.

— Eu me importo. — confessou ao mesmo tempo que o alfa erguia uma mão para toca-lhe a face, mas o loiro deu um passo para trás. — Sinto muito. — desculpou-se antes de simplesmente correr atrás de Baekhyun, mesmo que o alfa estivesse bem longe.

E pela segunda vez naquela vida, Sehun estava vendo Minseok ir embora.

Minseok apenas parou de correr quando chegou na sala, seus pais ômegas estavam ali, sentados no sofá, conversando com Baekhyun. O loiro se viu piscando, meio confuso com a cena mas com nenhuma vontade de quebra-la. No entanto, não precisou fazer muito esforço para isso, pois assim que o alfa o viu, já foi se pondo de pé:

— Ah, você está aí. — falou com uma naturalidade que não pertencia a aquele momento, fazendo Minseok pensar em como Baekhyun conseguia disfarçar bem. — Já estamos atrasados. — ele virou-se para os seus pais. — Temos que ir.

— Oh, sim. — Ryeowook disse e ficou em pé também, os olhos grandes encontrando os do filho. Estava triste, o Kim mais novo conseguia perceber. — Venha aqui. — ele foi até o filho e este se deixou ser abraçado. — Prometa que virar me visitar, sim? — sussurrou-lhe.

— Prometo. — passou os braços em volta do corpo pequeno do pai e o abraçou forte, capturando o seu cheiro e segurando as lágrimas.

Por outro lado, Baekhyun curvou-se para Heechul.

— Ele será bem recebido por minha Alcateia, Senhor. — assegurou e o mais velho assentiu.

— Cuide bem do meu filho. — pediu. — Eu sei que nenhum de vocês pediu esse destino, mas a Grande Mãe sabe o que faz. — e sem aviso prévio, trouxe Baekhyun para um abraço.

Baekhyun tentou corresponde-lo, mesmo que um tanto desajeitado. Não estava exatamente acostumado com aquele tipo de contato. Geralmente recebia abraços do seu pai ômega, Donghae, mas eram raros. Deixou tapinhas nas costas do mais velho, sem saber se aquilo era mesmo certo. Mas logo o Kim, o estava soltando apenas para ser substituído por Ryeowook, que também o abraçava.

— Seja bem-vindo aos Kim’s. — disse-lhe em meio ao abraço e o Byun sentiu-se estremecer nos braços do outro. Ele nunca seria um Kim, pensou. — Eu sei que não é a maneira mais bonita de se entrar em uma família, mas estou torcendo por vocês dois. — assegurou e Baekhyun franzio a testa, confuso com o que ele estava dizendo.

Torcendo? Como? Por que? Estavam em uma competição? Quis perguntar ao ômega ao que ele se referia, mas as palavras morreram na sua boca quando avistou a sombra de Sehun no corredor, olhando a cena do jeito mais silencioso que conseguia. Segurou o suspiro de desagrado e sorriu amarelo para Ryeowook, assentindo e agradecendo o apoio. Acabou por se curvar para o mesmo enquanto pensava no tanto de trabalho que teria com Sehun e o seu coração partido, porque estava óbvio que o alfa não desistiria do Kim tão fácil.

Pelo canto de olho viu Heechul abraçado a Minseok, sussurrando alguma coisa para si. Por um momento se perguntou se o ômega estava dizendo ao filho sobre como deveria tomar cuidado na sua nova vida. Porém, logo o loiro estava sendo solto, parecia terrivelmente triste quando procurou Baekhyun e por um momento o alfa sentiu-se culpado por estar o levando assim, para longe de tudo que ele conheceu. No entanto, era o tipo de coisa necessária.

Eles saíram da casa, um ao lado do outro. Ambos caminhando de um jeito estranho, seus passos não combinavam e nenhum queria estar ali. Mas acabaram sentados lado a lado, no carro de Baekhyun, com este no banco do motorista e Minseok no banco do carona. O loiro tinha sua mochila sobre as coxas e a mala maior estava no porta malas. Baekhyun ainda suspirou antes de ligar o carro e o loiro pensou que aquilo devia estar mais pesado para ele do que para si, mas não disse nada. Apenas se limitou a encostar a cabeça no vidro da janela e observar sua pequena casinha uma última vez. A casinha amarela com um jardim na frente onde tinha crescido.

Heechul e Ryeowook estavam ali, na frente da mesma, acenando e tentando parecer felizes com o seu destino. Minseok acenou de volta, as lágrimas se formando no canto dos olhos e logo depois caindo quando avistou a figura alta e elegante de Sehun na janela da sala, espreitando pela cortina. Tirou os olhos dali e focou nas várias flores do jardim do seu pai ômega, gostava das cor-de-rosa. Eram as mais delicadas e tinham um cheiro parecido com o de Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo.

Sentia tanta falta do irmão. Desejava que ele voltasse um dia para se explicar ou apenas para poder abraça-lo novamente.

Levantou o rosto um pouco mais quando o carro começo a andar, avistando o céu parcialmente. Estava cheio de nuvens e na posição que estava não conseguia ver muita coisa da cor azul do céu, mas viu pássaros. Muitos deles, se destacando escuros contra as nuvens como que dizendo adeus a si.


	25. Parte II: Prólogo - A princesa no alto da torre

Primeiro, abriu os olhos e só depois soltou um suspiro, cansada demais para tentar fazer outra coisa. Fitou o teto limpo do seu quarto, sem realmente o ver. Estava ocupada sentindo a dor do vazio no ventre e o líquido quente entre as pernas, já tão cansadas de ficarem na mesma posição. Que horas eram? Quando aquilo terminaria, afinal?

As dores tinham vindo durante a noite e agora, quase meio dia do dia seguinte, Jihyun sentia que não podia mais aguentar. Estava exausta demais para continuar por mais um pouco e era justamente essa exaustão toda que lhe mostrava que havia algo errado com o bebê. _“Ele está numa posição errada”_. Era o que tinha escutado o médico dizer a si e a Donghae, que tinha insistido em segurar a sua mão durante o parto inteiro.

Não se mexeu quando sentiu algo entre as pernas, alertando-lhe que tinha — finalmente — acabado e como que para confirmar isso, escutou um choro de criança. Obrigou o seu cérebro a anular aquilo. Não queria escutar, não queria ver. Só queria fechar os olhos e fingir que nunca aconteceu.

— Jihyun. — escutou a voz suave de Donghae chama-la apenas para no segundo seguinte, sua face aparecer diante dos seus olhos, ocultando o teto do quarto.

O Lee não tinha mais que dezesseis anos. As bochechas fofas e os olhos inocentes, deixavam isso claro.

Ela piscou, mas não conseguiu dizer coisa alguma. Sentia-se tão cansada. Aquele bebê tinha lhe roubado todas as forças.

— Segure-o, Jihyun. — Donghae falou mais um pouco e foi aí que notou que havia algo nos braços do ômega adolescente. Mexia-se levemente e chorava alto demais, mas ao contrário do que achou que faria, não se mexeu um milímetro para observa-lo de perto ou se esforçou em dizer algo para o garoto. 

Permaneceu imóvel diante do ômega, os olhos escuros vidrados, olhava para cima e não via nada. O Lee percebeu o seu estado, então afastou-se um pouco, em seus braços um bebê chorava embrulhado em uma toalha felpuda branca. Fitou o pequeno em seus braços e o sacudiu, numa tentativa de acalma-lo. Não sabia muito bem o que fazer com aquela criança. O médico tinha simplesmente lhe entregado-a e ele teria entregado a Jihyun, se ela não parecesse nada mais que uma boneca inanimada na cama. Olhou em volta, apenas para ver a equipe médica da Alcateia Byun arruma-se aos poucos e começar a ir embora.

O médico ainda verificou Jihyun mais uma vez, para saber se ela estava mesmo bem. Avaliou rapidamente o bebê nos braços de Donghae e só então foi embora, com a promessa de que voltaria no dia seguinte para saber como os dois estariam. Donghae assentiu, sem saber ao certo o que mais deveria fazer. Voltou a se aproximar da cama, o pequeno em seus braços ainda chorando, tentou mais um pouco para que Jihyun ao menos olhasse para o filho. Mas tudo que conseguiu foi a mesma inanimação que tinha observado durante a gravidez, como se a garota que existia ali, naquele corpo, já tivesse há muito ido embora deixando para trás nada mais que uma casca em forma de gente.

— Jihyun, por favor. — pediu quando sentiu o choro começar a se formar na garganta, que servia para mostrar a mais velha o quanto ele não era mais do que um garoto, que não sabia lidar consigo mesmo ainda. Não tinha condições de lidar com uma criança assim, tão de supetão.

Porém, mais assustador do que aquela criança recém-nascida nos seus braços, era observar o corpo apático de Jihyun na cama. Se ao menos Siwon estivesse ali, pensou, poderia ajuda-lo com aquilo. Mas é claro que o pai tinha que manda-lo para alguma reunião com outros clãs em outro país, só por punição.

Soltou um suspiro ao mesmo tempo que sentava-se na beira da cama da garota Park. Voltou a olhar para o bebê e dessa vez tentou balança-lo com mais calma, do jeito que tinha lido em livros e aos poucos a criança foi se acalmando o suficiente para acabar dormido.

Mas sabia que isso era apenas temporário. Logo ele acordaria mais uma vez, chorando pela mãe, afinal ainda era um recém-nascido e precisava do calor e cuidados da mais velha, principalmente, precisava ser alimentado por esta. Mas pelo jeito como observava o estado apático da Park, sabia que ela não moveria um dedo pelo filho recém-nascido, afinal nem mesmo queria tê-lo. Teria interrompido a gravidez na primeira oportunidade, se Siwon não tivesse a ameaçado. No entanto, não era como se pudesse culpa-la por ter cogitado aquilo, pois Jihyun nunca tinha amado Siwon ao mesmo tempo que nunca tinha sido feliz vivendo ali, na Alcateia Byun. E mesmo nesses dois anos depois da morte do seu amante, a garota não tinha feito muito progresso em seguir em frente além da desastrosa tentativa de ter um relacionamento com Siwon, quando aceitou que ele a ajudasse com o cio.

— Quando se sentir melhor, por favor, me chame. — disse a ela quando ficou de pé, o bebê ainda em seus braços. — Você precisa de um banho, sim? — tocou-lhe a testa, afastando os fios escuros dali em uma caricia, tentou lhe sorrir para passar alguma segurança, mas quando os olhos da mais velha encontraram os seus, tão cheios de dor, Donghae entendeu que ela precisava bem mais do que um banho. — Eu sinto muito. — pediu desculpas por alguma coisa que não sabia ao certo, então se afastou, levando o pequeno filhote nos braços.

Seguiu direto para o seu quarto e com cuidado preparou um banho para o bebê. Tinha que limpa-lo de toda aquela sujeira vermelha sobre sua pele tão delicada. Era só uma pena ter que acorda-lo só para isso. No fundo, estava com medo de não conseguir fazê-lo dormir novamente e pensando quando teria fome e o que faria para aplaca-la, pois sabia que Jihyun não faria nada. No entanto, ao contrário do que pensou, o bebê voltou a dormir quase que imediatamente depois do banho morno, coisa que o aliviou o suficiente para que Siwon abrisse a porta do seu quarto num rompante e acordasse-o novamente, causando o seu choro alto.

— Siwon! — Donghae ralhou, então retornou para perto da cama e pegou o bebê nos braços. — Você o acordou.

O alfa continuou parado na entrada do quarto. Os olhos focados no pequeno embrulho nos braços do marido ômega e os ouvidos captando o choro da criança. _Meu filho,_ pensou meio desnorteado. Não estava preparado para receber essa notícia, ainda mais depois de uma viagem turbulenta e de uma reunião chata com líderes velhos de mente fechada.

— Eu deveria ter chegado mais cedo. — foi dizendo ao soltar a maçaneta da porta devagar, dando passos incertos em direção ao outro. — Mas o voo atrasou e eu não sabia até que cheguei aqui. Ninguém tinha me avisado. — contou, a voz saindo cheia de desculpas que apenas Donghae era capaz de identificar, não por causa da marca mas por causa do jeito que só ele conhecia o marido.

— Seu pai é um idiota. — xingou enquanto balançava o bebê nos braços, pois sabia muito bem que aquilo era obra do pai de Siwon, ainda o punindo por ter casado com Donghae.

Mas ao contrário do que parecia, Siwon não disse coisa alguma para defender o mais velho.

— É um menino? — mudou de assunto na medida que chegava mais perto, olhando por sobre o ombro de Donghae. Pois até aquele momento não sabia qual o sexo do bebê que Jihyun carregava.

A Park nunca deixava que ele se aproximasse para acompanhar a gravidez, mas levando em conta o modo como eles não conseguiam combinar, Siwon entendia que tinha sido melhor manter-se longe dela nesse momento, mesmo que cada parte sua quisesse se aproximar e saber todos os detalhes sobre como estava sendo aquele período para ela, afinal era o seu primeiro filhote.

— Forte e saudável. — confirmou, então virou-se devagar para fitar o marido. — E ele está com fome.

— Onde está Jihyun? — meio olhou em volta, como se pudesse encontra-la ali, mas como esperava, não a viu. — Leve-o para a mãe.

— Siwon, não. — Donghae disse, os olhos se tornando aquela mistura de tristeza e pesar que o alfa tanto odiava. — Ela não o quer...

O Byun comprimiu os lábios, num desagrado doloroso aos olhos do ômega. Aproximou-se da cama e sentou-se na beira, afrouxou a gravata e tirou o paletó, então soltou um suspiro cansado demais. E realmente estava, não era só o cansaço de 16hs de viagem, mas também o cansaço mental de ter uma esposa que não o queria e que agora não queria o próprio filho também. Levantou os olhos para o Lee e disse:

— Me dê ele. — pediu. — E vá atrás da mãe de Kangin.

O Lee se aproximou e com cuidado deixou que Siwon segurasse o bebê, então olhou uma última vez para o modo desajeitado que ele segurava o filho e saiu do quarto, afim de fazer o que o marido tinha pedido, pois já podia imaginar do que se tratava. A mãe de Kangin, tinha tido um bebê há alguns meses e por isso ainda estava amamentando então podia muito bem ceder um pouco para o filho do alfa líder.

Siwon segurou o pequeno filhote com um cuidado esquisito, sentia que seus movimentos eram brutos demais para algo tão pequeno e frágil. Por um momento assustador não conseguia encaixar suas mãos no filho, achando que iria deixa-lo cair, ainda mais pelo jeito que o garotinho chorava, berrando alto sua fome para quem quisesse ouvir e deixando o Byun mais inseguro. Talvez o estivesse segurando errado e por isso o machucando? Soltou um suspiro, um tanto nervoso, e ficou de pé com a criança nos braços. Era um pai de primeira viagem, não tinha a menor ideia sobre o que mais deveria fazer. Não era para isso que tinha sido preparado desde que nasceu, não era pra isso que todo aquele tempo de estudo servia.

Deitou, de um jeito um tanto desajeitado, o corpo do bebê sobre seu peito, com a cabeça do mesmo sobre seu ombro enquanto apoiava-lhe a mão no pescoço e bumbum, achava que ele podia se acalmar assim mas tudo que o bebê fez foi chorar mais alto.

— _Aish_. Não chore. — meio mandou, meio pediu. — Donghae foi atrás de alguém que pode lhe alimentar.

A mãe de Kangin era uma boa pessoa, tinha certeza que ela o ajudaria.

Deu batidinhas no meio da costa do bebê e começou a andar pelo quarto.

— Donghae é seu omma também, sabia? — começou a conversar com o garotinho em seus braços, achava que assim podia acalma-lo ou ao menos distrai-lo da fome. — Você tem dois ommas. — mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando em como tentaria conversar com Jihyun sobre o filhote de ambos. A mulher não podia simplesmente abandona-lo assim, como se ele não fosse mais do que um objeto descartável. — Donghae e Jihyun. — contou ao mesmo tempo que o filho começava a se acalmar. — Donghae é uma boa pessoa. É doce e gentil... — e sem realmente perceber estava meio sorrindo ao lembrar do marido, havia um misto engraçado de emoções no seu estômago todas as vezes que pensava ou falava de Donghae, gostava de pensar que isso era culpa da marca, mas sabia que era algo mais profundo que isso. — Sua mãe também é uma boa pessoa. — mudou de assunto ao mesmo tempo que voltava a sentar na beira da cama, com o bebê mais calmo em seus braços, ele parecia gostar do som da sua voz.

Resolveu ajeita-lo melhor nos braços, dessa vez deslizou a mão pela costa do mesmo até que sua cabeça ficasse encaixada dentro do seu antebraço. Aproximou um pouco do seu corpo, para mantê-lo aquecido com seu calor e observou bem as feições do bebê. Detinha os olhos fechados e a boquinha de lábios finos se abria levemente, indicando que estava voltando a dormir aos poucos. Era tão pequeno, pensou, tão incrivelmente molenga e tão chorão para alguém daquele tamanho que teve vontade de rir, mas se controlou no último segundo, deixando apenas que um pequeno sorriso adornasse seus lábios.

Reconheceu a pintinha no canto direito da boca, quase sobre o lábio superior. Era como a que sua mãe tinha, assim como reconheceu a pintinha no pescoço e a que existia na têmpora esquerda, quase se apagando em um marrom clarinho na sua pele tão suave de bebê. 

— Herdou as pintinhas da sua avó. — comentou baixo, pensando em como seu pai reagiria quando reconhecesse esse padrão. — Mas também se parece com a sua mãe. — começou a perceber, só para soltar mais um suspiro no momento seguinte.

Ficou um tempo em silêncio observando o filho. Seu primeiro filho e por isso o sucessor de toda uma Alcateia, de todo um legado. E olhando para aquele pequeno ser, Siwon entendeu que não era certo traçar todo um futuro para ele. Era só um bebê, afinal. Deveria ter o direito de escolher seu próprio caminho, mas eram as regras. Regras tinham sido feitas para serem seguidas. Ele mesmo teve que abdicar de muita coisa para poder ser líder suficiente para aquela Alcateia. E sabia que o filho ia ter que fazer a mesma coisa, pois não havia nada mais importante do que o bem da Alcateia.

— Sinto muito por tudo isso. — falou baixinho para o garotinho que dormia em seus braços. — Não há realmente nada que eu possa fazer e se quer saber... acho que estraguei tudo. — confessou. — Eu fiz algumas coisas ruins, você entendera melhor quando crescer, mas mesmo que entenda, elas continuarão sendo ruins. — estava pensando na primeira esposa, Jihyun.

Comprimiu os lábios e piscou os olhos demoradamente. Queria sentir mais do que o cheiro de sabonete da pele do filho, mas não havia nada. Ele ainda não tinha cheiro e por isso Siwon ainda não sabia a qual classe pertencia, mas alguma coisa no jeito como sua boca se fechava tão delicada e na forma dos seus dedinhos, denunciava que poderia ser um ômega. No entanto, havia uma irritação no canto da sua boca, suficiente para que o alfa entendesse que aquele garotinho tinha bem mais em si do que aparentava. Siwon não podia se impedir de desejar que o filho fosse um alfa, porque a vida para ômegas não era fácil e era menos ainda para ômegas como primeiros na linha de sucessão. Ninguém aceitaria um ômega como líder de uma Alcateia, ainda mais em uma poderosa como os Byun’s.

Deixou o filho apoiado em apenas um braço e ergueu a mão para tocar-lhe a testa, afastando os fios muito escuros.

— Você é tão pequeno. — falou e logo estava sorrindo contido. — _Meu filho._ — provou as palavras enquanto afastava os fios para trás. — Você precisa de um nome... — se deu conta, pela primeira vez desde que soubera da gravidez da esposa.

Mordeu o lábio e ficou bastante tempo observando o filhote, avaliando a sua aparência atrás de rastros da sua possível personalidade. Mas o bebê ainda não tinha nenhuma expressão forte o suficiente para ajuda-lo nisso, era um garoto branco ainda, sem cor aparente. Cheio de pureza. Limpo de qualquer experiência ruim e Siwon desejou que o filho pudesse cultivar isso até o fim da sua vida, pois ele sabia bem como era carregar uma bolsa de erros nas costas. Escolhas tomadas de cabeça quente, palavras que ele não podia recolher, erros e mais erros que agora se acumulavam aos montes sobre seus ombros e pareciam querer escapar para os ombros frágeis do seu primeiro filho.

— _Baek._ — soltou sem realmente perceber.

Parecia a palavra certa para descrever o que queria para o filho. Queria que ele continuasse limpo, livre de qualquer mancha. Mas acima disso, precisava que ele fosse forte e digno de todo o poder a qual estava destinado. Sabia que era um fardo pesado demais para uma criança, mas era algo do qual não se podia escapar.

— _Hyun. —_ completou e de repente estava sorrindo diante da palavra que formava. — _Baekhyun._ Você vai se chamar Byun Baekhyun. — e como se soubesse que aquele era o seu nome, remexeu-se minimamente nos braços do pai mas não acordou.

Acordou, na verdade, quando a mãe de Kangin entrou no quarto, acompanhada de Donghae. Siwon contou-lhe uma mentira qualquer sobre Jihyun estar cansada demais para alimentar o filho e pediu que a mulher o fizesse. Ela fez, sem contestar qualquer coisa. Ao mesmo tempo que o alfa seguia para o quarto da esposa. Sabia que não tinha direito algum de entrar naquele cômodo, mas simplesmente não podia ignorar aquilo que ela estava fazendo com Baekhyun. No entanto, quando girou a maçaneta, notou que a porta estava trancada. Suspirou, do jeito cansado que de sempre. Uma parte sua se sentia culpado o suficiente, enquanto a outra só estava puramente cansado daquela situação. Era um cansaço tão grande que sentia que estava disposto a qualquer coisa para se livrar um pouco daquilo, aquele amor enfadonho, que lhe sufocava.

Era amor, sabia disso. Amava-a tanto. Tinha se apaixonado por ela no momento em que a viu, mas Jihyun sempre teve uma personalidade difícil e também nunca quis estar ali, com ele, vivendo aquela vida. Jihyun queria fazer outras coisas, queria amar outras pessoas. Não, mentira. Jihyun queria amar apenas uma pessoa. Uma única pessoa, que já não estava mais ali. Uma única pessoa, que Siwon tinha feito questão de tirar de si.

— Jihyun... — chamou, um tanto baixo. Encostando a testa na porta, fechando os olhos e procurando o cheiro dela. — Não pode se esconder nesse quarto para sempre. — falou. — _Nosso filho_ precisa de você.

Não houve som nenhum. Nem mesmo o som de choro a qual estava acostumado. Acabou mordendo o lábio, em nervosismo pelo silêncio. Já deveria estar acostumado, pensou. Era só o que Jihyun lhe dava desde que se viram pela primeira vez: o silêncio gelado, que deveria o afastar, mas só o trazia para perto.

— Por favor. — implorou no segundo seguinte, tão baixo que achou que ela não iria escutar. Mas sabia que sim, que a Park estava escutando-o, sim. Ele ficou em silêncio, acreditou que a Park podia dizer algo, mas não houve nada. O velho nada que parecia acompanha-los desde sempre. — Jihyun... — chamou uma última vez, o peito doendo de uma forma que não deveria. — Eu fiz coisas ruins e esses erros me assombram. Não posso voltar no tempo e arrumar as coisas, mas posso dizer que sinto muito por todo mal que te fiz. — era o seu pedido de desculpas fajuto, era tudo o que podia lhe oferecer, era tudo que conseguia mostrar-lhe, mas tinha total conhecimento de que não era suficiente.

Não apagaria as lembranças ruins, não a faria ama-lo, não a faria ser menos triste. Mas havia um pingo de esperança em si, para que ao menos, aquelas palavras servissem para encoraja-la a ficar com Baekhyun, a amá-lo.

Soltou a maçaneta devagar e se afastou, sem esperar resposta alguma. Sabia que não havia.

Ele amava aquela garota, amava de uma forma dolorosa que lhe sufocava um pouco a cada dia desde que se viram pela primeira vez porque o alfa sempre soube que ela não o pertencia, mas tinha desejado tanto ser aquele que a resgataria do alto da torre, que não tinha percebido que era aquele que a aprisionava. Contudo, conseguia ver isso agora... conseguia ver toda a dor que tinha lhe causado e no tanto que a tinha destruído. Queria poder conserta-la, conserta-la o suficiente para que ao menos amasse Baekhyun, todavia parecia tarde demais. Parecia tarde demais até mesmo para salva-la. No entanto, não era como se Jihyun quisesse ser salva pelo Byun.

A garota estava esperando outra pessoa, estava querendo outra pessoa... Ela queria o seu príncipe encantado beta, aquele que tinha enchido sua vida de momentos doces. Mas Kyuhyun estava morto e enterrado, preso em um caixão, longe demais para poder salva-la daquela vida. E por isso, Jihyun era a princesa no alto da torre eternamente esperando seu príncipe encantado. Desejando com todas as forças, que Siwon estivesse errado, acreditando em seus sonhos de garota apaixonada, tendo esperança de que Kyuhyun pularia aquela janela e a resgatasse.

E durante o tempo que Siwon se afastava daquele quarto, decidido a deixa-la ir embora quando se recuperasse, desejou que o Kim realmente pudesse fazer isso. Mas, interiormente, sabia que era tarde demais.


	26. I - Os Parks

Junmyeon colocou os papéis que estava lendo sobre a mesa do seu escritório e encostou o quadril na borda da mesa, apenas para fechar os olhos por um momento e respirar fundo. Estava tentando se manter calmo diante das palavras que Sehun escreveu para si. Parecia um pouco surreal que o primo e amigo tivesse tomado aquela decisão, mas o Kim conseguia entender muito bem porque aquilo tinha acontecido e uma parte sua acreditava que faria a mesma coisa se estivesse no lugar de Sehun: se isolaria. Pois era isso que o primo estava fazendo quando deixou um anúncio escrito sobre a retirada do seu apoio a Alcateia Kim.

Agora, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, os Oh’s não estavam mais consigo. Quer dizer, com sua Alcateia. De repente, Junmyeon estava pensando em como o pai reagiria quando soubesse disso, mas logo estava deixando isso de lado pois tinha sido o próprio Kim mais velho que tinha obrigado Sehun a tomar aquela decisão, depois daquela loucura que foi obrigar Minseok a casar no lugar de Kyungsoo com Baekhyun.

Voltou a abrir os olhos e dessa vez tirou os óculos de leitura do rosto e os deixou sobre a mesa, só para que a porta do seu escritório fosse aberta e a cabeça de fios escuros de Henry aparecesse. Seus olhos curiosos sobre o alfa e a boca se entortando no canto, mostrando aquela ruga de preocupação que parecia fazer parte de tudo que Henry era, mesmo que Junmyeon não soubesse metade da sua vida.

— Tudo bem aí? — o escutou perguntar.

— Não tanto. — confessou antes que pudesse se conter e então pegou a carta do Oh sobre a mesa ao mesmo tempo que a porta se abria mais, revelando o ômega chinês por completo. — Oh Sehun nos abandonou. — contou, estendendo a Henry o papel, que foi prontamente apanhado e lido.

— Dê um tempo a ele. — o ômega disse ainda com os olhos no papel. — Com toda essa confusão que foi o casamento do Minseok, é de se esperar que ele sinta um pouco de raiva.

— Tem razão. — concordou ao mesmo que se desencostava da beirada da mesa, dava a volta em si e sentava-se em sua cadeira. — Tenho algo para você. — mudou de assunto, abriu a pequena gaveta que havia na mesa e puxou de lá uma pasta. — Meu pai fez essa seleção.

— O que é isso? — Henry segurou a pasta e depois a abriu, encontrou fotos de pessoas variadas, algumas ele reconheceu da Academia.

Junmyeon soltou um suspiro, meio cansado, mas sabia que quando o pai ômega — Heechul — havia tido aquela ideia, era pensando no seu bem e no bem da Alcateia, afinal eles estavam perdendo aliados depois do jeito como Leeteuk havia quebrado o contrato de casamento de Sehun com Minseok tão fácil. Tinha dado a entender para as outras Alcateias que os Kim’s não tinham palavra e se não tinham palavra não eram de confiança.

— Meu pai, Heechul, fez essa relação de possíveis aliados. — contou ao seu secretário. — Todos com quem posso ter um possível casamento, então quero que marque uma reunião com cada um. Eu vou propor...

— Não pode se casar! — Henry acabou interrompendo, impulsivamente, diferente de tudo que Junmyeon estava acostumado.

O Kim ergueu uma sobrancelha, um tanto confuso e desconfiado ao mesmo tempo daquela reação do ômega e o próprio ao perceber o que tinha feito, simplesmente corou tão furiosamente que afetou o alfa, que se viu sentindo as bochechas queimando também. Abaixou o rosto mais que rápido, achando, de repente, a superfície escura da mesa muito interessante ao mesmo tempo que ouvia Henry apertar a pasta, sem cuidado algum nas mãos, o papel raspando na palma da sua mão alertando sobre todo o nervosismo do ômega e a porta batendo no minuto seguinte, abafando o modo agitado que o seu coração batia.

_O que, raios, tinha acabado de acontecer?_ — se perguntou ao fechar os olhos e suspirar. Passou a mão no cabelo, a outra mão estava apoiada na superfície da mesa. Nos seus pensamentos via os olhos arregalados de espanto de Henry ao dizê-lo para não casar e escutava o eco da porta batendo ao ser fechada. Será que...? Não, era melhor não, percebeu. Esse tipo de coisa não podia acontecer, muito menos com Henry. Junmyeon tinha coisas demais para fazer, coisas demais para pensar e tempo de menos para si mesmo. No momento, o alfa precisava se focar apenas na Alcateia. Precisava arrumar toda a bagunça que seu pai tinha deixado para si.

Ele sabia que Leeteuk tinha tentado fazer o seu melhor como líder, mas algumas coisas tinham simplesmente saído do controle e depois do casamento de Minseok, o Kim só conseguia perceber como tinham ficado além do seu alcance. Pois agora, mais da metade dos clãs a qual sua alcateia era aliado, tinha se retirado. Todos tinham deixado uma carta, comunicando o quanto não podiam se aliar a um clã que não cumpria sua palavra. E, claro, que Junmyeon entendia como _eles_ tinham quebrado um contrato, ido contra as palavras ditas, isso afetava a confiança dos outros. Por que quem gostaria de se aliar a um clã que quebrava sua promessa?

Voltou a abrir os olhos e procurou o seu celular em meio a bagunça de documentos que havia sobre a mesa. E quando o encontrou, não hesitou em procurar o número de Jongdae. Era engraçado pensar como aquele Kim havia se tornado tão próximo em tão pouco tempo e na variedade de coisas que eles tinham em comum. Mas Junmyeon gostava da sua companhia, eles se entendiam de uma forma branda e mesmo que as vezes o alfa fosse um tanto misterioso, o líder entendia que ele apenas tinha tido um passado ruim e por isso se tornava um tanto recluso as vezes.

Não demorou muito para que o alfa respondesse, contando como o Kim estava com sorte por tê-lo contatado no momento que ele chegava em Seul. E nos segundos seguintes, quando Junmyeon passou pela recepção do seu escritório, apressado demais para querer observar Henry em uma ligação telefônica, desejou que Jongdae pudesse lhe dar um bom conselho.

*******

Minseok observou os pingos de chuva deslizando pelo vidro escuro do carro enquanto esperava que o marido aparecesse. O motorista já estava ali também, indicando que ou Baekhyun estava atrasado — o que nunca acontecia — ou que eles estavam adiantados. Estava claro que era a segunda opção, mas mesmo assim o loiro se viu procurando seu celular no bolso interno do seu blazer e verificando o horário. E como esperado, estava adiantado quinze minutos, contudo antes que pudesse suspirar o seu desagrado em ter sido tão apressado, percebeu que havia uma mensagem de texto de Henry. Destravou a tela e leu o que havia ali.

Não era algo realmente urgente como pensou. Não passava de um convite para tomar um café no fim da tarde, convite esse que o Kim foi obrigado a recusar com um suspiro audível, já que durante o resto da tarde e o meio da noite estaria preso em uma cerimônia de homenagem aos mortos na Alcateia Park. Se viu digitando uma mensagem rápida de desculpas para o amigo ômega, sem perceber que o motorista tinha começado a observa-lo através do espelho retrovisor.

Voltou a travar o celular e virar o rosto para observar a chuva fina que caia, ajeitou os óculos no rosto ainda e só então viu através da janela molhada o corpo magro de Baekhyun se aproximando do carro. O Byun avançava pela chuva, o cabelo molhado e o terno seguindo o mesmo exemplo enquanto atrás de si Kangin se aproximava com um guarda-chuva. O ômega observou quando o beta segurou no braço do alfa e começou a lhe dizer algo, notou jeito que os ombros de Baekhyun pareciam tensos indicando seu possível estresse com algo.

_Ele sempre está estressado_ , pensou antes de virar o rosto e notar o modo como o motorista ajeitou-se no banco, os olhos abaixando-se rápido demonstrando o seu desconforto. O loiro franzio a testa, confuso e desconfiado, a boca se abriu levemente para perguntar o que havia de errado, mas as palavras se perderam quando a porta do seu lado direito foi aberta. Desviou o rosto naquela direção apenas para encontrar a figura molhada de Byun Baekhyun em um terno caro. Os sapatos estavam parcialmente molhados e a borda da calça também, assim como os ombros e o cabelo escuro, mas o modo como os seus lábios se destacavam em um vermelho atraente, Minseok soube que ele estava com frio.

O alfa desabotoou terno e o sacudiu, querendo que um pouco daquela umidade toda fosse embora. Ao seu lado, viu o ômega encolher-se e virar o rosto para fitar qualquer coisa pela janela. Comprimiu os lábios e encostou suas costas no encosto do banco, deitou a cabeça ali e fitou o teto do carro. Estava se perguntando pela milésima vez naquele dia se tinha sido uma boa ideia levar Minseok consigo para a Alcateia Park. Uma parte sua dizia-lhe como deveria ter deixado o loiro em casa, junto dos lobos da sua Alcateia, um lugar onde saberia que nada poderia lhe acontecer. Contudo, outra parte sua, apenas lhe sussurrava como seria ruim para a sua imagem aparecer numa cerimônia importante sem o seu esposo quando seu pai estava levando Donghae.

Baekhyun era metade Park, mesmo que tentasse negar isso de vez em quando, então era imprescindível que estivesse presente na cerimônia de homenagem a sua mãe biológica, Jihyun. O que acabava sendo a oportunidade perfeita para apresentar-lhes Kim Minseok, com quem tinha casado às pressas sem o conhecimento dos Park’s.

— Vamos nos atrasar. — a voz de Minseok tirou-lhe de seus devaneios.

Virou o rosto na sua direção, mas o ômega não o estava fitando. Continuava na mesma posição, fitando através da janela molhada. Baekhyun notou como parecia mais escuro lá fora e como o vidro estava mais molhado, se perguntou como o outro conseguia enxergar algo, se é que o estava mesmo fazendo. Do jeito como eles tinham mal trocado algumas palavras nesses dois meses de convivência, Baekhyun duvidava que o ômega estivesse olhando realmente através da janela, era mais provável que ele apenas o estivesse evitando da forma que sempre fazia.

Tirou os olhos dali e verificou o horário no seu relógio de pulso. Então deu a ordem ao motorista. Seriam trinta minutos de viagem até Incheon, para encontrar os Park’s era tempo suficiente para que ambos sufocassem naquele silêncio, pois até aquele momento nunca tinham passado tanto tempo sozinhos. Se viu virando o rosto para o lado oposto enquanto ajeitava a gola do seu terno. Estava um tanto escuro dentro do carro e do lado de fora, no entanto Baekhyun conseguiu identificar a silhueta do carro do pai ultrapassando o seu.

Não conseguia entender porque o pai insistia em ir todos os anos na cerimônia de falecimento de Jihyun, pois era óbvio o como eles apenas o suportavam ali. Na verdade, Baekhyun não entendia porque tinha que comparecer a aquele show de tortura todos os anos, quando sabia que também não era querido. Mas é claro, ele ainda assim era filho de Jihyun, mesmo que a própria preferisse que não. E era justamente esta metade de si que fazia os Park’s sempre repensarem seus planos de ataque para com os Byun’s, pois era de conhecimento geral como os Park’s odiavam os Byun’s mas não podiam fazer nada a respeito por causa da aliança de casamento de vinte anos atrás e por causa do filho que nasceu dessa aliança.

O alfa levou a mão até a gola do terno e puxou a gravata um pouco, pretendia ficar confortável em suas roupas até o momento que chegasse na Alcateia Park. Na verdade, pretendia dormir alguns poucos minutos antes de ter que enfrentar toda aquela horda de falsidade que os Park’s exalavam. No entanto, se pegou mais uma vez virando o rosto na direção do Kim e fitando-o por alguns minutos.

Queria poder saber o que ele tanto pensava, descobrir todas as palavras que usava para descrever aquela vida, pois uma parte sua estava realmente cansada do rosto sempre sério do loiro. Em seus pensamentos, para cada vez que fechava os olhos, via os olhos de Kim Minseok, sugando-lhe a alma, do mesmo jeito que foi durante a adolescência.

— Por que está me olhando tanto? — a pergunta o pegou de surpresa e por isso o fez se desconsertar por um momento, os olhos desviando rapidamente como se ele fosse um mero humano tímido.

— Ainda não acredito que casamos. — se viu voltando a fita-lo, dessa vez encontrando os olhos grandes do Kim na sua direção.

Recuperou a sua compostura séria, apenas para olhar além do ômega, seus olhos castanhos se desviaram para a janela e fitaram as gotículas de chuva incrustradas no vidro. Era mais fácil olhar o reflexo do cabelo loiro do ômega ali do que encarar o infinito das suas iríses claras.

— Também não. — Minseok concordou ao passo que voltava a se ajeitar no banco, de modo que ficasse na mesma posição de antes, olhando através da janela.

Baekhyun continuou olhando-o através da janela. O vidro, agora, refletia, a face do ômega, seus olhos grandes o encaravam de volta sem pudor algum.

— Deveria ter ficado na França. — se escutou dizer depois que molhou os lábios levemente.

— Fui burro em ter voltado. — o outro concordou, os olhos nunca deixando o rosto de Baekhyun, fazendo-o ficar desconfortável, mas o alfa não desviou.

Ele permaneceu sustentando o olhar de Minseok através do vidro da janela, que por causa das gotículas de chuva, parecia, aos seus olhos, que o ômega estava chorando. Mas Baekhyun sabia que isso não fazia o estilo de Minseok. Se algum dia ele tivesse que chorar, choraria de cabeça erguida e bem longe de todos. Porque esse Minseok que tinha voltado da França era diferente daquele que tinha ido embora. O alfa conseguia ver a diferença, conseguia pegar os detalhes desse novo Minseok devagar e comparar com aquele garotinho que tinha lhe mandado uma caixa de biscoitos com um pedido de desculpas, eram totalmente diferentes. Quer dizer, essa pessoa com quem tinha casado tinha o mesmo cheiro daquele ômega adolescente, mas a dureza com que ele calculava seus atos, era totalmente diferente do jeito que o adolescente da sua memória se comportava. Mas mesmo quando se pegava tentando desvendar essa pessoa nova, percebia como cada parte sua tinha uma preferência maior por essa pessoa de agora.

Baekhyun viu os olhos de Minseok relampejarem em cinza por trás das lentes dos seus óculos de grau e quis perguntar o que tinha de errado para que o seu lobo estivesse se manifestando daquela forma, contudo um solavanco na estrada fez com que as palavras tremessem sobre sua língua e perdessem o sentido. Desviou os olhos da janela, interrompendo todo aquele momento em que se encaravam para fitar o motorista.

— A estrada está ruim, senhor. — o homem disse com a voz cheia de desculpas.

— Apenas tente fazer esse caminho silencioso. — falou, virando o rosto para a outra janela, abandonando de vez a figura loira de Kim Minseok pelo resto do trajeto até Incheon.

Eles não trocaram nenhuma palavra durante o caminho e pelos trinta minutos que se seguiram nem ao menos se olharam, mas para cada minuto que se passava, Baekhyun tinha certeza que poderia sufocar a qualquer momento com o cheiro doce de Minseok ao mesmo tempo que o loiro pensava em como nunca tinha se sentido tão desconfortável em tão pouco tempo.

Quando, finalmente, chegaram até Incheon, o primeiro a sair do carro foi Baekhyun. A chuva tinha parado, mas as nuvens se acumulavam no céu, todas formando uma barreira cinzenta contra a luz do sol e por isso, tudo parecia cinzento, até o momento que Minseok saiu do carro. O loiro do seu cabelo, mesmo parecendo pálido, ainda chamava a atenção assim como cada parte do ômega. Baekhyun não conseguia entender o que havia de errado nos momentos em que se pegava olhando para o Kim, assim como não entendia aquela inquietação na boca do estômago como se estivesse prevendo coisas ruins para aquele dia. Mas não era como se realmente esperasse coisas boas, era o aniversário da morte da sua mãe, aquilo por si só era o suficiente para tornar aquele dia ruim.

— Estacione o carro por perto e espere minha ligação. — escutou Siwon dizer aos dois motoristas, para só então ajeitar a gola do seu terno e segurar a mão de Donghae.

Baekhyun ainda se viu olhando para Minseok mais uma vez, se perguntando se deveria chama-lo para perto e fazer a mesma coisa que seus pais estavam fazendo, mas balançou a cabeça no segundo seguinte, abandonando aquela ideia insana. Então não fez coisa alguma, apenas seguiu os pais em direção a entrada do complexo onde a pequena e antiga Alcateia Park morava. Até onde o alfa sabia, os Park’s tinham vindo para a Coréia durante a dinastia Joseon, por volta de 1300. Eles eram um dos primeiros lobos a viverem fora de uma Alcateia e a construir uma. Eram cheios de audácia e seguiam uma religião antiga, que consistia em dois deuses que representavam o masculino e o feminino: A grande deusa Mãe, que chamavam de Lua e o grande deus Pai, que chamavam de Sol. E de acordo com o que pregava, eram essas as duas divindades que tinham dado vida e consciência aos lobos.

Sempre muito religiosos, os Park’s, tinham uma tradição rígida e regrada a rituais além de apresentar uma das Alcateias mais separatistas de todas. As crianças tendiam a ser classificadas em uma classe assim que nasciam. Todas passavam por um exame de sangue que mostrava a qual classe pertencia e por isso, eram tratadas com os privilégios que seu sangue pedia. Geralmente, os ômegas eram prometidos em casamentos ainda muito novos, antes de um cio apenas para que seu futuro esposo/esposa tivesse o prazer de ser o seu primeiro. Betas eram treinados para serem guardas, trabalhavam em prol do líder da Alcateia enquanto alfas subiam no nível mais alto que seu gene permitia, sendo muitas vezes os mais ricos da alcateia, seguido do líder.

Baekhyun tinha presenciado essa realidade quando era adolescente. Nas férias de verão, quando era obrigado a passar alguns meses com a outra metade da sua família, na presença das suas avós indiferentes e do seu tio sádico, era capaz de ver o quanto aquele tipo de governo não era bom para ninguém. Os ômegas eram subjugados mais do que seus corpos permitiam e por isso muitos deles fugiam da Alcateia e eram pegos e castigados. O Byun havia cansado-se de ver tantos lobos Park’s sendo castigados em praça pública, a palavra traição queimada em suas costas. Mas ele não podia dar palpite algum naquela época, porque não era mais que um filhote e também não podia dar palpite algum agora que era líder de uma Alcateia.

— Não deixe que Minseok se afaste, Baekhyun. — Donghae lhe sussurrou quando a porta se abriu.

Olhou para o lado, procurando o loiro, só agora entendendo que o mesmo nunca tinha estado tão longe da sua alcateia.

— Fique perto. — sussurrou para ele e o mesmo piscou em sua direção, os olhos brilhando em castanho muito claro atrás das lentes dos óculos.

Baekhyun viu a relutância dele em querer obedecer, mas não havia escolha. O ômega não conhecia aquele lugar, não conhecia aquelas pessoas. Era melhor confiar, ao menos uma vez em Byun Baekhyun.

*******

Junmyeon teve seu braço segurado e depois colocado sobre os ombros de Kim Jongdae, no primeiro momento achou que o amigo estava se apoiando nele, as quando deu o primeiro passo, percebeu que era o contrário. E por isso, soltou uma risadinha, colocando a mão livre em frente a boca, afim de esconder os dentes.

— Nunca mais me deixe beber tanto. — se escutou dizer para o Kim.

Jongdae balançou a cabeça em negação pelo que o outro dizia ao mesmo tempo que abria a porta do seu carro e o ajudava a entrar.

— Mas eu não deixei, você que é teimoso demais para me escutar. — rebateu depois que o fez sentar no banco e com um cuidado que não pertencia ao momento, colocou o cinto de segurança no alfa. — Aliás, como toda a sua família. — não perdeu tempo de alfinetar e Junmyeon só riu diante da fala do outro.

— É genética. — falou e Jongdae esboçou um sorriso enquanto se afastava e começava a se ajeitar no banco do motorista. Passou o cinco de segurança por seu tronco.

— Aposto que sim. — resmungou depois que ligou o carro e começou a conduzi-lo para fora do estacionamento.

O alfa no banco do carona ajeitou a postura e se inclinou em direção ao rádio, sentia seus dedos escorregadios quando tentou girar o botão de ligar do aparelho. Jongdae bufou diante da tentativa falha do amigo e acabou ele mesmo afastando a mão do Kim e ligando o rádio, colocando numa estação qualquer.

— Eu não sabia que era tão fraco para bebida. — Jongdae comentou voltando a prestar atenção no trânsito.

— Nunca gostei muito de álcool. — deu de ombros.

O alfa mais novo sentia-se mais leve e risonho. Todas as vezes que levantava os braços não sentia como se eles pesassem alguma coisa assim como achava que estava pisando em nuvens todas as vezes que dava um passo. Parecia surreal sentir-se tão leve por algo que vendiam engarrafado, mas o gosto estava na sua boca e cheiro espalhado por sua roupa, então Junmyeon podia acreditar, que sim, eles eram capazes de vender a leveza em garrafas.

— Dá próxima vez: cerveja sem álcool pra você. — o mais velho disse ao pegar a rodovia que os levava para fora de Seul e que os levaria direito para a Alcateia Kim.

— _Ya_. Você parece um irmão mais velho falando. — virou o rosto em direção a janela do seu lado e começou a tentar ver a paisagem, mas estava escuro demais para o seu eu bêbado.

Jongdae se limitou a balançar a cabeça, como que fazendo pouco caso do que o Kim mais novo falava, o que de fato era isso mesmo. Continuou dirigindo silenciosamente, mesmo que a cada cinco minutos Junmyeon o brindasse com algum comentário sem sentido. Não demorou muito para que chegassem na Alcateia Kim, onde — mais uma vez — Junmyeon precisou do corpo de Jongdae para se apoiar. As luzes da casa amarela de Ryeowook estavam apagadas e por isso os dois alfas acreditaram que os pais ômegas de Junmyeon estavam dormindo.

— Só mais alguns passos. — Jongdae disse quando avançavam pelo corredor.

— Jongdae, eu acho que gosto de Henry. — confessou baixo, a voz naquele tom arrastado por causa do álcool.

— Você não gosta dele. — falou ao abrir a porta do quarto alfa.

— Mas...

— Só está sobrecarregado demais. — o interrompeu. — Não quer se casar e por isso acha que gosta de Henry só para fugir disso.

Junmyeon comprimiu os lábios, o desconforto da verdade se fazendo presente na boca do seu estômago. Uma parte sua sabia que o alfa estava falando a verdade enquanto a outra só estava querendo arranjar uma desculpa para não casar com um desconhecido. No fim das contas, o Kim só estava assustado com a ideia de ter que dividir a vida com alguém que nunca viu antes.

— Estou ficando louco. — afirmou quando o alfa mais velho o ajudou a chegar até a cama e sentado na beira, viu o amigo abaixar-se para tirar seus sapatos.

— Provavelmente. — Jongdae brincou lhe oferecendo um sorriso de baixo e o Kim riu junto antes de se jogar na cama.

— Não fale sobre isso para o meu pai. — pediu quando notou o alfa já de pé ao lado da sua cama.

Jongdae entendeu que ele falava de Heechul e não de Jungsoo.

— Então não enlouqueça. — rebateu e Junmyeon fechou os olhos.

O Kim mais velho balançou a cabeça em negação para o modo como aquele garoto de 21 anos era péssimo para beber. Então deu as costas ao alfa e começou a ir em direção a saída, fechou a porta com cuidado e com passos leves avançou pela casa, saindo devagar para não acordar ninguém. Contudo, sentado à varanda da casa, usando nada mais do que seu pijama azulado, Kim Heechul tinha entre os dedos um cigarro.

— Ele dormiu? — perguntou sem virar-se para fitar o alfa.

— Sim. — respondeu simples, não sabia mais o que podia dizer.

— Não o leve mais para beber. — parecia uma ordem e não um pedido. — Junmyeon pode ser maravilhoso com números e pessoas, mas não serve para o álcool. — contou.

— Eu achei que ele podia estar querendo espairecer. — Jongdae desculpou-se.

— Vocês podem espairecer de outra maneira. — disse um tanto irritado e o alfa notou como o mais velho soava como um pai preocupado com seu filhote.

Heechul levantou a mão e levou o cigarro aos lábios. Ele era bonito de um jeito selvagem, o cabelo escuro formava sombras sobre seu rosto e seus olhos pareciam mais escuros que o normal. O alfa percebeu que ele não estava de bom humor e por isso apenas fez uma reverência para desculpar-se ao mesmo tempo que se perguntava como nunca tinha notado o jeito que Heechul podia ser tão paternal.

— Dá próxima vez serei um Hyung mais cuidadoso. — falou e o ômega assentiu enquanto apoiava os cotovelos na cerca da varanda, o cigarro sendo jogado sem pudor entre as plantas que ornamentavam a frente da casa.

Jongdae começou a se afastar, deu um boa noite desajeitado antes de fechar o pequeno portão. Heechul acenou para ele, sem muito entusiasmo, enquanto seus olhos relampejavam em vermelho, cheios de dúvidas sobre aquele garoto. Quer dizer, sempre o tinha achado gentil e inteligente demais, além de que Leeteuk parecia gostar demais dele. Será que poderia estar o usando para espionar Junmeyon? Parecia surreal demais pensar isso do marido alfa, mas dado as circunstâncias, não parecia impossível que ele estivesse fazendo isso quando tudo que menos quis foi sair da cadeira de líder da Alcateia. Contudo, mesmo que fosse isso ou não, era saudável desconfiar de desconhecidos.

— Chullie? — escutou a voz sonolenta de Ryeowook o chamando e por isso virou o rosto para encontra-lo. Estava no seu familiar conjunto de pijama amarelo com estampa de girafas, que tinha ganhado de Kyungsoo há uns três anos, o cabelo bagunçado e os olhos semifechados de sono. — Teve pesadelos de novo? — perguntou baixinho, bocejando no final da pergunta e os braços curtos se fechando em volta da cintura do maior ao abraça-lo por trás.

— Estava esperando Junmyeon chegar. — disse sem realmente responder a pergunta do marido ômega.

— Ele chegou? — parecia mais alerta agora, sempre ficava mais alerta quando o assunto envolvia algum dos seus filhotes.

— Bêbado como um gambá. — Heechul brincou e o ômega riu escondendo o rosto entre as omopala do maior. — Jongdae veio deixa-lo em casa.

— Ah, esse Kim é um bom garoto. — falou. — Fico feliz que Junmyeon esteja se dando bem com ele.

— Não o acha estranho? — o maior questionou ao mesmo tempo que começava a andar, segurava as mãos de Ryeowook a sua volta, o fazendo vir junto e o abraço não ser desfeito.

— Por que acharia? Ele é gentil e educado. Sempre me ajuda a carregar as compras do mês ou quando preciso de uma mão a mais no jardim. — contou.

— Não sabia que eram próximos.

— Ele me lembra o meu irmão. — deixou que o outro soubesse e Heechul soltou um suspiro.

Sabia sobre a história de Ryeowook, sobre como tinha perdido a família em um acidente de carro em Taiwan. Ele fora o único sobrevivente e como não tinha mais ninguém para viver em Taiwan, acabou vindo para a Coréia, onde moraria com sua única tia. Contudo isso não durou muito, já que no ano seguinte estava casando com Leeteuk.

Esfregou sua mão nas mãos do marido, afim de conforta-lo apenas para no minuto seguinte virar-se entre seus braços e pega-lo no colo. Ryeowook riu em surpresa enquanto limitava-se a passar os braços pelo pescoço do outro e beija-lo durante o caminho até seu quarto.

Eles não tinham tido o melhor começo, mas ambos gostavam do jeito como tudo estava agora. Era bom poder se sentir completo em mais de um abraço, Ryeowook pensou quando o ômega sentou-se na beira da sua cama e o acolheu ali, os braços longos se fechando a sua volta e o trazendo para muito perto.

— Eu acho que amo você. — Heechul foi o primeiro a falar e o menor riu baixinho ao esconder o rosto na curva do seu pescoço.

— Eu acho a mesma coisa. — confessou.

Heechul ficou quieto e Ryeowook também e nos minutos que avançaram pela noite, apenas escutaram o som do coração um do outro.

*******

Foram recebidos por Park Hyejin e Park Yongsun, as avós de Byun Baekhyun. Minseok as achou simpática quando se aproximaram para dar um abraço em todos e se demoraram no abraço a Baekhyun, mas havia alguma coisa no jeito que elas olharam para eles quatro, que mostrava que elas não eram tão simpáticas assim. Contudo decidiu que não pensaria nisso. Queria apenas causar uma boa impressão para os familiares Park’s de Baekhyun e ir embora antes que o dia acabasse. Desejava poder dormir em sua cama ainda.

— Você deve ser Kim Minseok. — a mais velha entre as avós disse, o loiro a identificou como sendo Yongsun. — Se parece com seu pai. — segurou-lhe a face, apertando suas bochechas do jeito que uma tia faria.

— Conheceu meu pai, senhora? — perguntou, querendo saber de qual pai a mais velha falava.

— Ah, sim. Kim Heechul. — contou e Minseok estreitou os olhos para cima dela. — Fui sua professora e ele era um demônio, e posso ver o mesmo fogo nos seus olhos. — o loiro viu seus olhos relampejarem em prata, a cor dos Park’s.

Minseok corou diante do que Yongsun disse ao mesmo tempo que Donghae, ao seu lado, mordia o lábio para prender o riso pelo fato da mulher ter chamado Heechul de demônio.

— É melhor irmos andando ou vamos nos atrasar. — Hyejin disse chamando a atenção da esposa e a fazendo soltar o rosto do ômega e foi justamente no momento que ela abaixava a mão, quando a manga enrolou-se no seu pulso que o loiro pôde ver a pequena letra grega ômega gravada na parte de baixo do pulso da senhora.

Seus olhos se arregalaram levemente em surpresa por conhecer outra ômega da Academia, contudo deixou isso de lado quando se deu conta que já não era mais parte do mesmo mundo secreto daquela senhora. Começou a segui-la ao mesmo tempo que Baekhyun ficava ao seu lado. Já tinha notado como o alfa parecia estar sempre perto demais de si, mas preferia não pensar sobre isso porque parecia estranho demais que Byun Baekhyun quisesse algo consigo depois de dois meses de casamento, sendo que no primeiro mês simplesmente tinha arranjado uma viagem de trabalho e desaparecido por tempo suficiente para que Minseok achasse que tudo tinha sido um sonho maluco.

O complexo da Alcateia Park ficava nos arredores de Incheon e por isso ficava próximo a praia. Minseok notou que durante o caminho que fizeram até chegarem no templo, o chão era ladrilhado com pedras coloridas. Alguma se diferenciavam de outras, meio arredondadas como paralelepípedos, dentro delas tinha algo gravado. Ele se viu reconhecendo o latim, o sumério e o otomano. Eram inscrições que pediam paz, davam boas-vindas, saúde e prosperidade. Mas havia outras inscrições. Fogo. Morte aos pecadores. Obediência.

— Cuidado. — Baekhyun segurou no seu braço para impedir que tropeçasse e caísse, pego de surpresa, Minseok soltou-se apressado do aperto do alfa, os olhos um tanto arregalados com o que podia ler nas pedras no chão.

Que lugar era aquele, afinal?

Baekhyun deu um passo para o lado, conseguindo uma distância segura de Minseok, achando que o ômega só queria espaço. Contudo, quando notou o modo como o esposo estava olhando as pedras no chão colorido, entendeu porque ele estava tão distraído ao ponto de se deixar cair.

— Os Pak’s são muito religiosos. — confidenciou ao mesmo tempo que voltava a andar, as mãos sendo colocadas atrás de si.

Minseok o acompanhou.

— _Morte aos pecadores_ parece um tipo estranho de religião. — comentou.

— Eles são um tanto opressores também. — falou depois que todos pararam de andar.

O Kim olhou para frente, tirando os olhos do marido alfa, e contemplou o grande templo. Era o lugar onde celebrariam o ritual para os mortos. Viu as avós de Baekhyun seguirem em frente e entrarem e logo depois Siwon e Donghae, a mão do ômega sempre junto da do alfa como se temesse por algo ruim. Baekhyun não esperou por si, simplesmente começou a avançar em direção ao lugar e por isso, o ômega loiro apressou o passo atrás do marido.

O templo por dentro era bem diferente da fachada. Enquanto o templo inteiro era pintado de preto, por dentro era completamente marrom e branco. O marrom vinha da madeira que era feito e o branco era espalhado pelas paredes e por muitas fitas que estavam presas no teto. Minseok segurou uma, notando as palavras ali também, mas ao contrário das inscrições nas pedras, essas eram em coreano e não passavam de pedidos simples. Coisas como “descanse em paz”.

_Durma_ era o que estava escrito em tinta branca pelas paredes do lugar, se espalhando como um mantra que começava a dar sono ao ômega.

— Pare de ler. — escutou Donghae falar perto do seu ouvido e desviou a atenção para ele, piscando os olhos pesadamente. — Não dê atenção ao que está escrito. — continuou falando. — As palavras são bem mais que palavras aqui, Minseok.

— O que são? — perguntou.

— Elas têm poder.

Piscou mais uma vez sem entender o que Donghae queria dizer, mas mesmo com o aviso se viu olhando novamente em volta e depois avançando em direção ao altar. As palavras em branco se acumulavam a sua volta, todas as elas querendo que ele fizesse alguma coisa diferente, no entanto a mais frequente era “durma”. Ele quase podia escutar uma voz em sua mente dizendo sempre aquela mesma palavra.

— Pare com isso. — dessa vez era a voz de Baekhyun.

— O que?

— Pare de escutar. — mandou, mas o ômega não entendia ao que ele se referia.

— Eu...

— Está se deixando levar. — então ele levantou as mãos e colocou cada palma em sua orelha, tapando a sua audição. Minseok o fitou e o alfa não desviou o olhar. Eles ficaram daquele modo, o silêncio se apossando de si e mostrando à ele como os Park’s eram confusos, fazendo-o se lembrar das aulas de história que tinha recebido na Academia.

Os Park’s eram um dos clãs mais antigos e por isso tendiam a carregar uma bagagem mística nas costas. Durante a formação do clã, tinham passado por muitas religiões, fruto dos vários líderes que vieram a ter antes de se firmarem no bisavô de Hyejin como líder correto, o alfa que tinha lhes difundido no misticismo. Haviam relatos de que o homem gostava de mexer com magia negra e tinha passado isso para os filhos além de terem muitas histórias horríveis sobre isso. Estava na boca dos mais velhos da sua Alcateia.

— Baekhyun! — alguém exclamou em alto e bom som, fazendo o alfa retirar as mãos dos ouvidos de Minseok e virar o rosto para o lado.

O loiro fez o mesmo depois que respirou fundo, precisava manter suas emoções sobre controle. Não dava para simplesmente se deixar encantar por uma magia qualquer de lobo.

— Tio. — Baekhyun balbuciou antes que o homem viesse até ele e o abraçasse forte, como se realmente sentisse saudade, mas Minseok viu o jeito com as unhas do homem alongaram-se, como se quisesse esfaqueá-lo pelas costas.

_Eles são perigosos._

— E esse é...? — o homem soltou o sobrinho e virou sua atenção para o ômega quando o notou olhando suas mãos nas costas de Baekhyun, as unhas voltando ao tamanho normal.

— Kim Minseok, senhor, esposo de Byun Baekhyun. — se apresentou, a mão estendida em cumprimento enquanto fazia uma reverência.

O Park segurou em sua mão e fez uma leve mensura com a cabeça, os olhos brilhando em prata quando focaram em si. Parecia o mais perigoso de todos, ainda mais pelo modo como as tatuagens se destacavam em seu pescoço. Eram as imagens do sol e da lua em sua pele, batalhando no céu por atenção.

_Era lindo,_ Minseok pensou.

— Eu sou Park Hyukjae, o líder da Alcateia. — se apresentou, deixando que o ômega notasse o modo como haviam inscrições na pele de sua mão, mas quando Minseok inclinou o rosto para ler, teve sua mão separada da dele. — Vejo que estão todos aqui. — falou virando-se para fitar os seus convidados e as pessoas da sua alcateia. — Então vamos começar.


	27. II - A Organização Ômega

Sehun segurou nas laterais da escada e a empurrou para o lado para que ficasse na posição certa, para só então poder subir e pegar o livro que queria. Estava na sua biblioteca particular, gastando todos os seus segundos de vida lendo qualquer coisa, ocupando sua mente e impendido que a imagem de Kim Minseok voltasse a perturbá-lo novamente. Pois já estava cansado demais de perguntar-se a mesma coisa todos os dias: Por que ele não escolheu a mim?

Com o livro em mãos começou a descer a escada, um degrau de cada vez e cuidando para não cair. Não queria ter que preocupar mais a sua mãe, já bastava a sua saúde precária para isso.

Sentou-se no chão mesmo, ao lado da escada e com as costas encostadas na enorme prateleira de livros. Os Oh’s eram um clã mais intimista se comparado com outros, não eram selvagens e tendiam a sempre agir com uma inteligência silenciosa que podia assustar outros clãs. Eram da sua Alcateia as ideias tecnológicas que as outras Alcateias usavam, como remédios e artigos de segurança. Além de serem donos de uma das artilharias mais invejáveis de todas, fato esse que sempre fazia todos pensarem duas vezes antes de atacarem a Alcateia. Eles eram bem equipados para qualquer coisa, cada lobo sabia como lutar ou montar uma arma, mas Sehun não havia sido preparado para o grande golpe que seria ter seu coração quebrado. E agora, quando lia, sozinho, seu décimo livro naquele dia, se perguntava se os lobos antes de si sabiam que havia algo pior do que um tiro pelas costas.

_Lobos: a sociedade secreta._ Leu na capa do livro depois que espanou um pouco da poeira com a palma da mão direita. Deveria dizer aos seus empregados para fazerem uma limpeza ali, antes que os livros fossem estragados, afinal seu avô não tinha passado metade da vida viajando o mundo atrás desses exemplares raros para que tudo fosse perdido por negligência sua.

Logo na primeira página encontrou uma dedicatória do seu avô. O velho senhor Oh era um leitor ávido e enquanto os outros clãs se fortaleciam através de treinamentos físicos, ele estudava outras culturas, incluindo humanos. Havia até mesmo um diário do homem inteiramente sobre os humanos, Sehun já havia lido aquilo mais de uma vez e por isso se achava um especialista nos seres frágeis e sem graça. Aliás, havia sido um desses seres que havia escrito aquele livro.

Já tinha lido aquele livro.

Não passava de um monte de bobagem sobre o que o humano achava que eles eram. Não chegava muito perto da verdade, apenas os taxava como lobisomens famintos por carne humana, o que não era verdade quando alguns do seu clã eram totalmente vegetarianos. Mas é claro, os humanos não ligavam realmente para isso. Só queriam um motivo para fazer um grande drama sobre tudo e isso incluía transformar o diferente em uma aberração.

Começou a folhear o livro, procurando as partes que mais gostava. Achava interessante o modo como o autor dizia que tinha provas da existência deles, do jeito como discutia certas fotos desfocadas, alegando que eram lobisomens. Contudo, achava mais interessante ainda o capítulo final do livro, a conclusão calorosa do autor alertando os outros da sua espécie sobre como o vírus licantropo podia ser passado para os humanos e como isso ia acabar com a espécie o que era totalmente mentira. Não havia jeito de tornar alguém um lobo, a pessoa tinha que nascer como um.

Terminou fechando o livro com certa pressa, soltando um suspiro cansado, estava exausto daquelas tentativas de distração. Mas nas suas condições de saúde não podia realmente sair e espairecer, podia contar apenas com aquela biblioteca para ter algum silêncio porque sabia que ninguém o incomodaria enquanto estivesse ali. Lá era o seu lugar secreto, o lugar que ninguém podia pisar sem sua permissão... era o seu pequeno refujo com cheiro de papel e tinta. Fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça na estante, inspirando fundo e sentindo o cheiro do papel velho apenas para tossir no minuto seguinte, por causa da poeira.

Voltou a abrir os olhos e levantou-se em seguida, então subiu na escada e guardou o livro no lugar mas antes que pudesse descer e ir em busca de outro, teve sua atenção voltada para o pequeno exemplar violeta ao lado daquele que tinha acabado de guardar. Era bem fino e estava no meio, entre dois livros grossos, o que o camuflava quase que por completo das vistas de qualquer um, o que explicava porque Sehun nunca tinha reparado nele. Usou a ponta do dedo indicador para puxa-lo e só então o pegou em mãos.

_Sociedades secretas._

O título era interessante, pensou erguendo uma sobrancelha. Decidiu por leva-lo, então começou a descer a escada. Voltou a sentar no chão, confortável na medida que conseguia ao encostar-se na prateleira de livros. Só então abriu o mesmo, folheou as primeiras folhas e leu algumas passagens. Falava sobre todas as sociedades secretas do mundo. Maçonaria, Thelema, Ordem rosacruz, Organização Ômega... Achou interessante essa última, nunca havia ouvido falar sobre quando as outras pareciam de conhecimento geral. Por isso se viu passando todas as folhas até chegar nela.

_“Organização Ômega era supostamente formada por uma classe de humanos especiais e todos carregavam uma marca no corpo para serem reconhecidos por seus membros. Trabalhavam em prol do bem da humanidade, guardando segredos e afastando ameaças. Apenas os mais valorosos eram aceitos na Organização. Geralmente, os membros eram escolhidos ainda crianças, em parte eram descendentes de membros ativos na Organização._

_Recebiam qualquer tipo de ensinamento, aprendiam até mesmo a mentir e a matar. Divididos em classes, cada membro era classificado de acordo com sua personalidade.”_

Sehun parou de ler, os olhos piscando em fascinação. Nunca tinha ouvido nada sobre aquela sociedade secreta e nem ao menos sabia que havia um livro assim em sua biblioteca até o momento que o encontrou. Olhou para frente por um momento, fitando a outra prateleira de livros, sua mente viajando para bem longe dali enquanto começava a se questionar o que o autor queria dizer quando escrevia “classe de humanos especiais”. Será que se referia ao modo como só os valorosos entravam na Organização? Parecia estranho que fosse por apenas aquilo. Voltou a abaixar o rosto para continuar lendo, mas não havia mais nada para ler. O texto terminava ali, sem mais nem menos, o que só atiçava mais a curiosidade de Sehun.

No entanto, se viu fitando a imagem no meio da página, abaixo de todo o texto. Era um símbolo familiar, se deu conta. Franzio a testa em confusão com aquela coincidência, segurou o livro e o virou de lado para olhar o símbolo por outro ângulo. Parecia engraçado que aquilo estivesse ali quando ele mesmo havia deslizado as pontas dos dedos pela pele _daquele_ que era marcado com aquilo. Mas não havia o que fazer, era o mesmo símbolo.

Era o símbolo matemático Ômega (Ω)

Leu a legenda da imagem. O autor dizia que aquele era o símbolo usado entre as pessoas que faziam parte da Organização, era a tatuagem que usavam para se reconhecerem, enquanto o símbolo brilhava diante dos seus olhos lembrou-se da breve conversa que tinha tido com Minseok sobre a sua tatuagem: _“Quando eu tinha dezesseis anos fui recrutado para fazer parte de uma organização supersecreta de ômegas”._ Arregalou os olhos e se pôs de pé num rompante.

Aquilo não podia ser só uma coincidência, não é? Como Minseok podia ter o símbolo do ômega tatuado em sua pele do mesmo modo que estava escrito naquele livro e ainda por cima ter dito algo para si? Sehun sentia como se alguém estivesse fazendo um jogo consigo, brincando de bagunçar sua vida e seus sentimentos, de tirar o chão sob seus pés. Era surreal.

Segurou o livro muito firme, o aproximou do rosto mais uma vez e fitou bem aquilo. Precisava ter certeza e não dava para fazer aquilo sem folhar para o símbolo por tempo suficiente para se convencer. Terminou piscando os olhos e deixando o livro cair. Era o mesmo símbolo, tinha certeza. Soltou um suspiro e levantou os braços, querendo afastar aquilo de si, então começou a andar, sem olhar para trás.

Se abanou com a mão como se o fato de ter feito aquela descoberta o tivesse deixado com calor e rumou até a saída da biblioteca, segurou na maçaneta da porta e simplesmente a abriu. Mas logo estava dando um passo para trás, assustado com a figura que encontrou. Era Henry, o amigo de Minseok, e de repente Sehun achou que estava sendo perseguido, sendo coagido a enlouquecer devagar com a imagem de Minseok, porque o Kim parecia estar preso em todos os lugares, dificultando qualquer progresso que ele pudesse ter em esquecer o ex-noivo.

Henry também deu um passo para trás, trazia uma bandeja nas mãos com um jogo de chá florido que reconheceu como sendo da sua mãe, percebendo assim que aquilo nas mãos do ômega era obra da beta.

— O que faz aqui? — perguntou, a voz saindo um tanto rude.

O garoto desviou os olhos, fitou o jogo de porcelana na bandeja. Soltou um suspiro.

— Eu liguei mas você não atendeu. — começou a falar. — Preciso conversar com você sobre algo importante. — continuava segurando na maçaneta, desconfiado e assustado ao mesmo tempo pela aparição do ômega. — É sobre os Kim’s. — terminou e o alfa se viu começando a fechar a porta.

— Não perca seu tempo. — falou, determinado a deixar qualquer coisa sobre os Kim’s para bem longe de si, precisava de um tempo daquela alcateia.

O Lu esticou o pé e o colocou entre a porta e a parede, impedindo que a mesma fechasse.

— É importante. — tentou mais um pouco e o alfa revirou os olhos. — É sobre Junmeyon.

— Não pode simplesmente cuidar disso sozinho? Achei que fosse o secretário dele.

— Se eu pudesse fazer isso, estaria fazendo e não perdendo tempo aqui. — devolveu e Sehun se viu engolindo em seco ao mesmo tempo que notava o modo como o outro parecia irritado.

— Escuta, eu não quero contato com os Kim’s. Não leu minha carta? — também estava começando a se irritar.

— Apenas achei que por Junmyeon ser seu amigo, você ajudaria. — Henry disse, os olhos se tornando aquela confusão de emoções castanhas que Sehun não sabia ler.

O alfa balançou a cabeça em negação, determinado em não se envolver com os Kim’s por enquanto, mesmo que Henry estivesse atrás de ajuda para algo importante que envolvia Junmeyon. Seu primo e amigo, Kim Junmeyon.

— Sinto muito. — disse por fim e viu Henry comprimir os lábios numa irritabilidade que não combinava com sua aparência delicada.

Então indo contra as possibilidades que Sehun imaginara, o ômega apoiou a bandeja em apenas uma mão e com a mão livre empurrou a porta. Sehun foi pego de surpresa e por isso não conseguiu impedir que a porta fosse escancarada daquele modo, tudo que pôde fazer, foi afastar-se da mesma para não ser atingindo, em surpresa.

— Segure isso. — o Lu ditou entregando ao alfa a bandeja. — E coma tudo, sua mãe está preocupada. — mandou apenas para no segundo seguinte dar as costas ao Oh, o sobretudo cinza balançando enquanto ele começava a se afastar.

O Oh fitou a figura pequena se afastando, as mãos fechadas em punho mostrando sua irritação em ter perdido seu tempo daquele jeito, o tecido do sobretudo balançava como que afim de deixar a raiva de Henry mais evidente. Contudo, o alfa se viu fitando a nuca do ômega. Seus olhos se arregalaram levemente enquanto reconhecia a figura tatuada em sua pele. Era o mesmo símbolo que tinha acabado de ver no livro antigo, o mesmo que havia na pele de Minseok, ali mesmo, parcialmente escondido pelo tecido do sobretudo bege. E sem poder se conter, largou a bandeja no chão e correu atrás do ômega. Segurou-lhe o braço, assustando o ômega e fazendo-o entrar em modo de defesa, pois nos minutos seguintes sentiu seu braço ser virado e posto em suas costas enquanto sua mão era torcida numa violência surpreendente para alguém tão pequeno e delicado como Henry.

— O que pensa que está fazendo?! — ele quase gritou. — Nunca toque em mim dessa maneira. — a ameaça estava ali, estampada em cada letra da sentença e reforçada pelo modo como ele torceu sua mão mais um pouco enviando mais dor por seu braço e fazendo-o ter certeza que o ômega podia quebrar seu braço. — Acha que só porquê é um alfa pode...

— Não. Não. — interrompeu, fazendo uma careta de dor. — Aí! — não se conteve em exclamar de dor. — Você vai quebrar, solte. — pediu.

— Peça desculpas. — Henry exigiu e Sehun achou que podia ser pior.

— Desculpe. — pediu apressado e o ômega soltou-lhe o braço.

Virou-se de frente para o baixinho, massageando a mão e o braço enquanto notava o modo como Henry erguia a gola do seu sobretudo, o rosto tão ameaçador quanto qualquer coisa que ele já virar. Eles se fitaram. Na verdade, Sehun apenas sustentou o olhar do ômega, porque sua natureza alfa o impedia de abaixar a cabeça assim, já bastava ter apanhado de um ômega menor que si, não podia deixar que o resto do orgulho que tinha fosse pro ralo.

— A tatuagem que tem na nuca... — se escutou começar e o ômega deu um passo para trás, como se pudesse ler o que ele iria dizer em seu rosto sério. — Eu sei o que significa. — terminou e Henry comprimiu os lábios, mas não do jeito irritado, parecia mais apreensivo.

— Você não sabe de nada, Oh Sehun. — o Lu disse tão sério quanto o alfa ao mesmo tempo que dava mais um passo para trás e dava-lhe as costas.

E dessa vez, Sehun não o seguiu. 

*******

Minseok parou em frente a varanda, os braços se cruzaram automaticamente diante do vento frio que lhe acertou o corpo. Atrás de si, sentiu os passos de Baekhyun cessarem. Ele não se aproximou nem se afastou e por isso, o ômega se viu olhando para trás, afim de saber o que havia de errado com o alfa. Mas Baekhyun estava apenas parado, alguns passos atrás, os olhos naquele castanho escuro bonito que o loiro se perguntava o que estariam dizendo, pois as vezes sentia como se o alfa quisesse lhe dizer alguma coisa. Talvez fosse pedir desculpa pelo modo como tinham terminado juntos?

— O que há? — acabou perguntando, seus olhos nunca deixando a face do marido.

— Sobre o que aconteceu no templo... — começou a mão indo de encontro aos seus cabelos escuros.

— Não quero saber. — interrompeu, voltando a olhar para frente, dessa vez dando um passo para frente, debruçou-se sobre a pequena cerca de segurança da varanda e olhou para baixo, determinado a ignorar Baekhyun.

Ainda escutou Baekhyun suspirar antes do mesmo bater a porta ao sair. Fechou os olhos, não queria ter sido rude, mas também não queria escutar qualquer coisa sobre os Park’s, já estava assustado o suficiente sem saber o que tinha acontecido, não queria ter pesadelos a noite. Queria apenas ir embora daquele lugar e se refugiar no seu quarto na Alcateia Byun.

Respirou fundo e abriu os olhos, então limitou-se a fitar o que acontecia lá embaixo. O ômega se encontrava no prédio principal da Alcateia Park, os últimos andares pertenciam as visitas e por isso os Byun’s tinham se instalado ali depois do término da cerimônia. Baekhyun o tinha trazido primeiro enquanto Siwon e Donghae haviam ficado para conversar com os outros Park’s como se eles realmente fossem amigos, coisa que Minseok sabia que era pura mentira. Mas por enquanto era só melhor suportar toda aquela falsidade para que eles pudessem ir embora.

Focou seus olhos no Templo, não muito longe do prédio de onde estava, e por estar tão alto conseguia ter uma visão privilegiada do lugar. Havia pessoas de branco entrando no Templo, algumas traziam fitas da mesma cor em suas mãos fazendo o loiro acreditar que logo eles teriam que fazer outro Templo para poder amarrar mais fitinhas no teto, já que aquele parecia ter pouco espaço para tantas.

— Gosta do que vê? — Minseok foi pego de surpresa pela pergunta, pois até mesmo se sobressaltou, o que arrancou risada do homem que se aproximou para prostrar ao seu lado, contudo para o ômega não pareceu nada divertido ver seus óculos caírem do seu rosto e se perderem no espaço vazio que era uma queda de cinco andares.

— Meus óculos. — ainda disse, debruçando-se mais sobre a pequena cerca como se assim pudesse recupera-los, mas já era tarde demais para isso.

Ao seu lado, o homem, inclinou-se um pouco para apreciar o modo como o objeto despencava e só então virou o seu rosto para o lado para fitar o perfil do ômega loiro. Era bonito quando comprimia os lábios daquele jeito e o cabelo parecia servir apenas para destaca-lo, fazer com que ninguém fosse capaz de olhar para outra coisa.

— Desculpe-me por isso. — falou e o ômega desviou seus olhos para o homem.

Era Park Hyukjae.

— Está tudo bem. — respondeu baixo, uma parte sua queria se afastar enquanto a outra só estava pensando como tinha perdido seus óculos de uma forma tão besta.

— Posso lhe dar um par novo. — ofereceu, a voz carregada de gentileza.

— Não precisa. — voltou a olhar para frente, mesmo que não enxergasse muita coisa além de um embaçado colorido.

Ser míope era uma das coisas que mais odiava.

Eles ficaram em silêncio. O Park não tentou puxar assunto e muito menos Minseok, na verdade, tudo que o Park fez foi se aproximar mais um pouco do ômega e fita-lhe o perfil por tempo suficiente para que o loiro se sentisse desconfortável. Queria perguntar o que havia de errado, mas não o fez. Não queria ser precipitado e tornar a relação entre Byun’s e Park’s mais turbulenta. Mas no fim, acabou se irritando com aquilo e perguntou:

— O que há de errado?

Hyukjae franzio a testa em confusão, não havia entendido a sua pergunta.

— Comigo. O que há de errado comigo para que fique me olhando assim? — não conseguiu esconder o tom irritadiço em sua voz.

— Não há nada de errado com você. — sorriu e levantou a mão para tocar-lhe a face visto que o ômega estava o fitando. — Na verdade, você é perfeito.

Minseok o encarou, os olhos se arregalando diante do modo como estava sendo tocado. Então mordeu o lábio e deu um passo para trás, afastando-se do toque.

— Não faça esse tipo de coisa. — avisou e o alfa se limitou a sorrir.

— Apenas por que é casado? Você é um ômega e eu sou um alfa, se eu quiser algo de você, terei.

O Kim engoliu em seco, sem saber mais o que deveria fazer. Tinha sido pego de surpresa com a aparição daquele homem e agora estava sendo devidamente ameaçado por ser um ômega — a classe mais baixa em um clã.

— Mas o que eu quero de você é bem simples. — ele enfiou a mão no bolso interno do seu blazer e tirou um pequeno vidrinho. — Dê isso a Baekhyun. — segurou na mão de Minseok e colocou o vidrinho ali, o ômega notou como o líquido dentro do mesmo era transparente.

— O que é isso? — perguntou confuso pela mudança repentina da conversa, segurava o vidrinho com a ponta dos dedos, aproximou do rosto para ver melhor o seu conteúdo.

— Ele não vai sentir dor alguma. — assegurou, sem realmente responder a pergunta do outro, apenas para ver os olhos do loiro se arregalarem mostrando que ele já sabia muito bem para que servia aquilo. Contudo para o alfa, a expressão do espanto do outro lhe parecia engraçada, porque ele estava sorrindo.

— Matá-lo? — soltou baixinho, como se fosse um pecado dizer aquilo em voz alta. — Mas Baekhyun é seu sobrinho, sangue do seu sangue.

Hyukjae levantou a mão e abanou no ar, como se estivesse afastando um inseto chato, então voltou a ficar de frente para a vista, debruçou-se sobre a pequena cerca e ficou ali, o rosto sério mostrando que seus pensamentos estavam bem longe dali.

— Se Baekhyun fosse realmente sangue do meu sangue teria se erguido contra o pai quando chegou a hora, mas tudo que aquele garoto faz é fechar os olhos para os crimes de Siwon como se ele fosse digno de algum perdão. — virou o rosto para fitar Minseok. — Foi minha irmã que ele matou, minha irmãzinha Jihyun. — seus olhos estavam brilhantes e por um momento o ômega achou que ele fosse chorar. — Eu estou preso a um contrato, não posso erguer um dedo contra os Byun’s, mas você, Minseok, você pode fazer muita coisa. — então estava sorrindo novamente, o sorriso perigoso que deixava os nervos do Kim agitados.

O Kim desviou os olhos do alfa, a mão voltando a se fechar em volta do pequeno vidro.

— Mesmo assim, eu não posso... — começou a dizer.

— Os Byun’s são tóxicos, Kim. Todos eles vão destruir o que você é aos poucos e quando menos esperar vai estar morto do mesmo modo que minha irmã. — afastou-se da cerca, estava em pé novamente, ereto em toda a sua arrogância.

Minseok balançou a cabeça em negação, como se estivesse dizendo não para a sua morte e para o a morte de Baekhyun.

— Não faria nem mesmo por Sehun? — jogou e mais uma vez viu os olhos do loiro se arregalarem. — Não me olhe assim. — pediu divertido, adorava o jeito como podia encurralar Minseok, como um bichinho assustado.

— Eu não...

— Pode voltar para seu querido Oh depois que fizer isso e de quebra ainda terá uma Alcateia inteira como sua, vai ser mais poderoso que qualquer clã. — falou, os olhos escuros brilhando naquele prata ameaçador que parecia fazer parte de tudo que os Park’s eram.

— Não sou um assassino. — falou e o alfa apenas riu enquanto soltava a sua mão.

— Tem certeza? Não é isso que a sua ficha na Organização Ômega diz.

Seus lábios abriram-se em espanto enquanto dava mais um passo para trás, sentia-se como um cão encurralado diante de outro maior e mais perigoso. Não entendia como o alfa podia saber tanto sobre si, saber tanto sobre uma coisa que deveria ser secreta.

— Como você...?

— Eu sei de tudo, Kim. — aquele maldito sorriso ainda continuava nos seus lábios. — Desde que descobri o que minha mãe era, comecei a monitorar todos vocês. Alguns milhões pago aqui e outros ali e bingo! Eu tive acesso a sua ficha. — ele se aproximou e segurou em seu rosto. — Ainda acho uma pena que tenha sido desativado. — fez o ômega virar o rosto para os lados, afim de poder avalia-lo melhor como se ele não passasse de uma mercadoria.

— Pare com isso. — mandou com os dentes cerrados ao passo que jogava o pequeno frasco no chão e empurrava o homem para longe de si. — Não vou fazer o que está me pedindo. Eu não faço mais parte da Organização e não sigo ordens suas.

Mas ao contrário do que o ômega pensou, o Park apenas avançou em sua direção, a mão em riste que segurou-lhe o pescoço e empurrou suas costas contra a parede mais próxima.

— O que pensa que é para usar esse tom comigo? — perguntou retoricamente, a boca encostando-se perigosamente na bochecha do loiro e fazendo-o fechar os olhos. — Só porque faz parte de um clubinho com outros ômegas não quer dizer que serve para alguma coisa. Em minha Alcateia você não é nada além de um ômega bonito.

Minseok fechou as mãos em punho e bateu em seu peito, mas Hyukjae não se afastou, ele apenas continuava intensificando o aperto em seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo que deixava o ômega saber que suas unhas estavam alongando-se e enfiando-se devagar em sua pele.

— Você até que tem um cheiro gostoso. — enfiou o seu rosto na curva do pescoço do ômega e aspirou seu cheiro como se fosse uma droga. — Você está perto do cio ou é impressão minha? — teve coragem de rir, o som enviando ondas de repulsa pelo corpo do mesmo.

Foi aí que o Kim percebeu que tinha que agir, afinal não tinha passado sua adolescência naquela academia para acabar nas mãos de um alfa como aquele. Então simplesmente ergueu o joelho e acertou bem na virilha do homem, forte o suficiente para que o alfa soltasse um grito de dor e o largasse, as mãos indo direto para aquele local ao mesmo tempo que se curvava um pouco por causa da dor, baixo o suficiente para que Minseok fechasse a mão em punho e acertasse um soco na face esquerda do homem. Mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca para dizer algo, escutou a porta ser aberta e logo a voz de Donghae estava preenchendo o local:

— Pela Grande Mãe!

Minseok olhou em sua direção, reconhecendo o a figura embaçada de Siwon e Baekhyun logo atrás do ômega mais velho.

— O que você fez?! — Baekhyun exclamou terrivelmente bravo e ele se viu encolher quando notou o alfa se aproximando, mas quando achou que estava vindo em sua direção, teve seu corpo afastado para que o Byun fosse até Hyukjae e o segurasse pela gola da camisa.

— O que aconteceu? — Donghae foi quem lhe deu atenção, segurando em suas mãos, que só então notou que estavam tremendo.

— Eu não... eu não... — não conseguia dizer as palavras, só conseguia olhar em volta para toda aquela confusão que havia causado. — Não foi culpa minha. — disse por fim e o Lee o trouxe para um abraço enquanto ele via pelo canto de olho Siwon segurar Baekhyun e afasta-lo dali.

*******

Baekhyun sentou-se no sofá da sua casa, totalmente exausto daquele dia. Não muito longe de si, mais precisamente no sofá a sua frente, Minseok estava sentado. Mas do jeito como tinha sido o caminho de volta até sua Alcateia, o Byun sabia que o ômega não diria nada, então simplesmente levantou-se e se afastou. Claro que uma parte sua queria perguntar se o outro estava bem, se precisava de algo, mas o modo como o Kim tinha simplesmente fechado-se em sua bola de silêncio, o alfa entendeu que era melhor deixa-lo sozinho para lidar com aquilo.

Subiu para o seu quarto no segundo andar, enquanto afrouxava a gravata e desabotoava a camisa. Quando entrou no cômodo, tirou os sapatos e foi em direção ao banheiro para um banho. Demorou-se o tempo que pôde ali dentro, mas no final teve que respirar fundo e enfrentar a realidade que o esperava. Estava com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e usava uma menor para enxugar o cabelo escuro, quando encontrou a figura doce de Donghae sentado à beira da sua cama.

— Omma? — assustou-se, pois não esperava que alguém fosse entrar no seu quarto. — Aconteceu alguma coisa? — preocupou-se quando notou o modo preocupado que as sobrancelhas do ômega se uniam em sua testa.

Passou a mão no cabelo antes de responder:

— Precisa conversar com Minseok.

— Omma. — resmungou em desagrado enquanto virava-se em direção ao guarda-roupa e começava a procurar algo para vestir.

— Estou falando sério Baekhyun. — cruzou os braços para tornar sua fala mais intensa e o alfa, de costas para o pai, revirou os olhos. — Minseok passou por um grande estresse hoje, talvez precise de algumas palavras de consolo do _marido_.

O Byun colocou primeiro uma camisa, depois que abandonou no chão a toalha que estava usando para secar o cabelo. Então virou-se para o pai, um tanto irritado.

— O que eu deveria dizer, então? Pedir desculpas por ter um tio maluco?

— Provavelmente. — disse ao se pôr de pé, andou até o filho e descruzou os braços para poder segura-lhe o rosto. — Pergunte se ele está bem e se precisa de algo. Ômegas gostam de um pouco de atenção, sim? — deixou um beijo na sua testa e começou a se afastar, mas antes que pudesse sair do quarto, virou-se para o filho novamente. — Feliz aniversário. — sorriu e o alfa olhou para baixo.

Não disse coisa alguma e Donghae não insistiu, sabia que o filho não gostava de comemorar a data do seu aniversário. Mas também não podia simplesmente deixar que o garoto esquecesse essa data, que a escondesse como se fosse um pecado ter nascido nesse dia. E como que afim de mostrar isso ao filho, limitou-se a dar a volta e ficar de frente para o alfa mais uma vez, segurou suas mãos e começou a dizer:

— Eu fui a primeira pessoa que te pegou nos braços, sabia? — contou enquanto Baekhyun continuava de cabeça baixa. — Você era tão escandaloso quando nasceu. Mas Jihyun não quis te segurar, então eu o fiz. Era tão pequeno para alguém que gritava tanto, mas nos meus braços você parou de chorar. E foi aí que eu soube que você era meu filhote, não de Jihyun. — soltou as mãos do filho e usou para levantar o seu queixo e fazê-lo olhar para si.

— Por que está me contando isso? — perguntou, os olhos brilhando naquele infinito escuro que Donghae sabia muito bem ler.

— Para que não se culpe tanto. — disse suavemente. — Você é meu filhote e não de Jihyun, então não precisa se culpar pela morte dela. Ninguém teve culpa. — acabou o abraçando, forte. Queria poder proteger Baekhyun de todo o mal do mundo, mas sabia que não podia. Tinha que deixar que o filho trilhasse seu próprio caminho. — Amo você, Baekhyun.

— Também amo você, appa. — sussurrou em meio ao abraço e Donghae achou que fosse chorar, porque sentia sua visão embaçar.

Os hormônios da gravidez estavam o transformando em uma manteiga derretida, pensou enquanto desfazia o abraço.

— Fale com Minseok, sim? — tentou mais um pouco e Baekhyun revirou os olhos, fazendo o pai rir baixo. — Teimoso. — bagunçou-lhe o cabelo e começou a se afastar e dessa vez apenas saiu do quarto, deixando Baekhyun pensativo sobre o que deveria fazer a respeito de Minseok.

No entanto, acabou decidindo que não faria nada. Por isso apenas terminou de vestir-se e deitou-se em sua cama. Ficou bastante tempo ali, olhando para o teto e não pensando em nada. Em algum momento cochilou só para acordar assustado, a mente cheia de culpa por não fazer algo que o pai ômega havia lhe pedido. Então, por isso, sabendo que sua mente não o deixaria dormir em paz, levantou-se e foi atrás de Kim Minseok. Talvez, se só perguntasse como estava, podia se livrar dos seus pensamentos agitados.

Parou em frente a porta do quarto do Kim e respirou fundo antes de bater, mas quando o fez não obteve resposta alguma. Na verdade, a porta se abriu levemente, como se o convidasse para olhar seu interior e assim acabou fazendo, apenas para encontrar o grande nada a sua espera, pois o ômega não se encontrava naquele cômodo. Ainda olhou por todos os lados, mas incrivelmente, o loiro não se encontrava ali. Saiu do quarto um tanto apreensivo, a mente pensando em mil coisas ao mesmo tempo ao passo que o relógio no corredor marcava mais de meia-noite.

Onde Kim Minseok iria tão tarde da noite?

Para fora da Alcateia não podia ter ido, já que depois das dez da noite, Baekhyun era avisado sobre quem saia ou entrava. E até aquele momento não havia recebido ligação alguma sobre a saída do Kim.

Optou por descer a escada e procura-lo no andar de baixo e não encontrando, saiu de casa. Andou durante um tempo pelo complexo de casas que era a Alcateia Byun, visitou os pontos públicos do complexo, mas não teve sinal algum do marido até o momento, em que sem opção, se viu entrando na sala de treinamento. As luzes estavam acesas e por isso achou que Kangin que estivesse ali, mas quando o cheiro doce de mirtilo acertou-lhe o rosto assim que entrou, se viu meio que sorrindo. Em todos os lugares improváveis que Kim Minseok poderia estar, a sala de treinamento era o lugar que ele menos esperava.

Deixou seus sapatos do lado de fora, notando o par de botas que o Kim gostava de usa, ali, fora também. Puxou as mangas da sua camisa para trás, enrolando-as nos cotovelos e só então entrou. Não sabia muito bem o que estava esperando encontrar, mas avançou assim mesmo pelo local. A área de treinamento Byun era aberta para qualquer pessoa do clã, até mesmo ômegas, que todos julgavam como frágeis demais para se defender sozinhos. Kangin era o beta responsável por treinar os lobos, seja iniciando-os desde criança nas artes marciais ou dando dicas para os mais velhos em combate.

O lugar era dividido em compartimentos. Havia a sala para luta corpo a corpo, a sala para quem gostava de treinar com equipamentos e a sala de tiro ao alvo. O Byun olhou nas duas primeiras, mas não encontrou sinal algum do ômega, o que significava que ele só podia estar em uma sala: a sala de tiro ao alvo. E foi justamente lá que o encontrou. Em pé atrás da estante de tiro alvo, mais precisamente no último compartimento.

Baekhyun se aproximou depois que escutou o primeiro tiro, apreciou o modo como o ômega acertara bem no centro do alvo. Estava usando fones de proteção, por isso não escutou quando o alfa se aproximou. Mas para o bem da verdade, o Byun não se aproximou tanto. No meio do caminho, ele se viu desviando e indo direto no armário de armas, pegou uma pistola semi-automática — a mesma que Minseok estava usando — e resolveu que ficaria no cubículo ao lado de Minseok. Colocou seus fones, carregou a arma e depois a destravou e só então mirou, erguendo a arma, o dedo indicador no gatilho e a respiração presa no momento que apertou o gatilho, contudo quando começou a solta-lo relaxou a respiração devagar enquanto os olhos estavam terrivelmente concentrados no alvo. Mas ao contrário do que pensou, o tiro não acertou o centro do alvo e por isso o ômega, no cubículo do lado soltou uma risadinha desdenhosa antes que ele mesmo mirasse a atirasse, acertando onde Baekhyun não conseguiu.

O alfa meio sorriu. Havia alguma coisa no modo como Minseok era habilidoso, que o fazia querer algo... ele sentia aquele reboliço na boca do estômago desde os tempos de escola, mas na época achava que era só uma forma do seu corpo mostrar o quanto deveria sentir repulsa de um Kim. Mas o jeito como o ômega parou na entrada do seu cubículo, o cabelo loiro bagunçado e os óculos meio tortos no rosto enquanto os fones de proteção estavam em volta do seu pescoço, fez Baekhyun chegar a conclusão que aquilo que sentia na época da escola era bem mais do que imaginava.

— Onde aprendeu a atirar tão mal? — teve coragem de perguntar, havia um tom de diversão em sua voz enquanto ele travava a arma.

— Eu não atiro mal. — defendeu-se, abaixou os fones e travou a arma ao mesmo tempo que Minseok levantava os olhos para fita-lo.

Seus olhos eram duas fendas enormes, bem delineadas nas pontas e com a cor da íris brilhando em um tom de castanho-claro diferente de todo o padrão coreano que eles pertenciam antes de serem lobos.

— Então suponho que estava nervoso? — tentou mais um pouco, o canto da boca se enrugando em um quase sorriso que Baekhyun não estava acostumado a receber.

— Por que eu estaria nervoso? — desafiou e o loiro tombou a cabeça pro lado, havia alguma coisa nos olhos dele que lembravam um felino, Baekhyun se deu conta.

— Porque você tem um tio maluco. — alfinetou, as costas encostadas no batente do cubículo, a arma ainda na sua mão, quase engatilhada.

— Vai me contar o que aconteceu lá? — perguntou deixando a arma sobre a estante e cruzando os braços em direção a Minseok.

— Seu tio sendo um idiota, foi isso que aconteceu lá. — respondeu um tanto irritado e começou a se afastar.

Baekhyun deu um passo para fora do cubículo e o viu guardar a arma no armário e deixar os fones pendurados em um dos suportes na parede. Os pés pisavam com certa força no chão quando ele simplesmente saiu da sala. O alfa não foi atrás de si, era óbvio que o loiro não queria falar sobre aquilo, então era melhor deixa-lo. Talvez, no futuro o Byun soubesse o que tinha acontecido, mas por enquanto era melhor apenas dar espaço para o ômega.

Contudo, longe dali, Minseok segurava um pequeno vidrinho em mãos. Girava-o em sua palma pensando em como poderia acabar com aquilo em um segundo, mas ao mesmo tempo podia tornar tudo pior. O alfa Park havia conseguido um jeito de colocar aquele vidrinho no bolso da sua calça, pois fora quando chegara na Alcateia Byun que encontrara aquilo novamente, coisa que só serviu para deixa-lo um tanto perturbado.

Mas, afinal, o que deveria fazer? Hyukjae havia dito que ele poderia se tornar muito poderoso, era só preciso que matasse Byun Baekhyun. Contudo, o Park havia usado a sua classificação para tentar convencer o ômega, sem saber que tudo que Minseok menos quis foi ser classificado como um ômega preto. Ele não queria matar antes e muito menos queria matar agora quando estava vivendo uma vida que não queria.

Parecia injusto com Byun Baekhyun e mais injusto ainda consigo mesmo, quando estaria indo contra todos os seus princípios. Era como seu pai alfa costumava dizer: _se você quebrar seus princípios, está quebrando sua alma e com uma alma quebrada nunca conseguira nada._ Minseok não queria quebrar sua alma, preferia quebrar aquele vidrinho, na verdade. Então simplesmente o jogou no chão e o pisoteou sem cerimônia alguma. Era o melhor a se fazer, no fim das contas.

A Organização Ômega podia tê-lo feito uma arma, mas isso não significava que ele devia se comportar como uma. E agora que estava desativado da mesma, só precisava trilhar um novo caminho, seguindo seus próprios princípios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeiro vou falar algumas coisas dos capítulos, para caso alguém tenha ficado confuso:   
> 1\. Na cena do Sehun, ele lembra-se de uma conversa que teve com Minseok. Essa conversa acontece em “o sacrifício do lobo”. Lá o Minseok conta como conseguiu a tatuagem, mas o Sehun não acredita.   
> 2\. O Henry tem uma tatuagem na nuca. Isso é citado em “o acordo”, além de que é por lá que ficamos sabendo que o Heechul tem uma no calcanhar esquerdo.   
> 3\. Os Park’s tem um acordo com os Byun’s desde o momento que o pai do Siwon ajudou eles a encontrarem a Jihyun, quando ela fugiu ainda adolescente. Nesse acordo ele dão a sua palavra de que serão amigos e tudo mais, sem atacar um ao outro. Mas é óbvio que os Park’s odeiam os Byun’s e isso é por causa da morte de Jihyun. O Hyukjae queria matar o Baekhyun, porque nem ele mesmo aceita o Baek como filho da irmã e porque o Baek recusou uma oferta do Hyukjae para matar o Siwon quando assumisse a liderança.   
> Bom, acho que é isso.   
> Esspero que tenham curtido esse baekmin no final e esse momento omma do Donghae.   
> Até o próximo!


	28. III - A marca

Ryeowook colocou uma xícara fumegante de chá de morango ao lado de Heechul, que se apoiava na mesa de estudo do quarto de Junmeyon, o único lugar da casa que tinha um computador com internet. O ômega olhou para o lado ao notar o cheiro doce do chá e logo depois o cheiro citricamente frutado do Kim mais novo. Levantou o rosto para fitar o marido, que lhe sorriu pequeno antes de puxar um dos pufes de Junmyeon para perto da mesinha, mas antes que pudesse sentar, Heechul passou um braço por sua cintura e o trouxe para perto, afastando a cadeira no processo para que o ômega pudesse se acomodar sobre suas coxas. 

— O que está fazendo? — Ryeowook perguntou depois que se acomodou sobre as coxas do marido, suas costas contra o peito dele e os cotovelos apoiados na mesinha. Os olhos grandes liam com pressa o que estava escrito no documento que Heechul estava digitando há algumas horas.

— Hum... — resmungou, um tanto ocupado em beber do chá que lhe fora trazido. — Estou falsificando um documento. — contou naturalmente.

O outro virou-se muito rápido na direção do ômega, os olhos assustados com o que tinha acabado de escutar. Seus olhos tinham relampejado naquele verde bonito que Heechul gostava de admirar, mas ele se viu mesmo foi deixando a xícara sobre a mesa e usando a mão para bagunçar os cabelos castanhos do mais baixo, a boca formando o começo de um sorriso despretensioso.

— Não é para nada ilegal. — falou, tentando tranquiliza-lo.

— Então por que está falsificando? — cruzou os braços.

— Não quero que Leeteuk torre minha paciência.

— O que está planejando? — estreitou os olhos, desconfiado demais para conseguir esconder, ainda mais depois de escutar o nome do marido alfa de quem estava separado há algum tempo.

Heechul revirou os olhos e segurou o Kim pelos ombros, ainda meio sorrindo como se estivesse se preparando para contar a melhor piada do mundo.

— Eu preciso de algo que ele tem. — Ryeowook podia ver a pontas das presas de Heechul, que afiadas no seu sorriso. — E ele não vai me dar se eu pedir. — bufou, o sorriso foi se apagando do seu rosto e o Kim mais novo entendeu onde aquela conversa toda ia chegar.

— Está dizendo que... que vai falar com Leeteuk? — os braços descruzaram apenas para que o outro segurasse suas mãos, mas o ômega as tirou do seu aperto ao mesmo tempo que Heechul passava seus braços a sua volta, abraçando-o desajeitadamente quando percebeu que Ryeowook se afastaria. — Esqueceu tudo que ele fez? Heenim...

— Não. Wookie, claro que não. — sussurrou no seu ouvido, os olhos se fechando e tentando passar alguma segurança para o ômega, afim de mostrar-lhe que estava dizendo a verdade. — Mas eu preciso, entende? Eu preciso de algo que Leeteuk possui.

— O que é? — sussurrou de volta, dessa vez deixando que suas mãos segurassem na barra da camisa do outro, os dedos finos apertando o tecido com força.

— _Os ossos de Jihyun e do bebê*._ — contou.

Ryeowook se afastou, fitou o marido ômega e piscou, confuso com o que Heechul havia dito. Era um fato que Byun Siwon havia cumprido a sua parte do acordo ao dar para o Kim os restos mortais de Jihyun e seu primeiro filho, depois que o casamento entre Minseok e Baekhyun aconteceu. Mas o ômega não entendia porque Heechul estava interessado nisso, quando aquilo tudo pertencia a loucura de Leeteuk, pois aquela confusão só tinha tido início por causa do modo como o alfa havia se mostrado alguém vingativo e rancoroso, uma pessoa totalmente diferente do amoroso e atencioso homem por quem Ryeowook tinha se apaixonado.

Às vezes, o ômega se pegava pensando em como podia ter sido tão cego ao ponto de nunca ter notado esses traços na personalidade do alfa. E agora que tudo isso havia acontecido, Wookie só conseguia se sentir um tanto culpado, um tanto impotente e um tanto raivoso com todos os acontecimentos. Mas no momento em que fitava Heechul, depois de escutar a sua resposta, sentiu um tremor estranho no peito, parecia demais com medo. Não queria que a história se repetisse, não queria ser machucado de novo. Queria acreditar que Heechul não estava sendo manipulado pela marca que havia no seu ombro, pois o Kim sabia como ômegas marcados eram facilmente influenciados pelo parceiro alfa através da marca.

— Por que está me olhando assim? — Heenim resolveu se pronunciar.

— Heechul... — molhou os lábios com a ponta da língua, um tanto nervoso pela pergunta que queria fazer. — Isso que disse tem algo a ver com a _marca_? — perguntou de uma vez, nunca tinha sido muito bom em fazer rodeios.

— Pela Grande Mãe, Woook! — Heechul soltou, um tanto surpreso pela pergunta, mas havia uma nota de diversão na sua voz que incrivelmente relaxou o ômega no seu colo. — Claro que não. — respondeu, erguendo as mãos e segurando o rosto pequeno de Ryeowook, fazendo seus olhos encontrarem os seus. — Eu sinto Leeteuk todos os dias, Wook. Mas cada passo que dou é fruto dos meus comandos, não dos dele.

A marca era uma ligação de almas, não podia ser desfeita e não podia ser feita em mais de duas pessoas, em parte por causa do modo como as pessoas se conectavam. Era como se cada uma doasse uma parte sua a outra pessoa, fazendo assim com que ela tivesse acesso até mesmo aos seus pensamentos — em alguns casos. Heechul havia escutado uma vez que o corpo de um ômega era como um computador limpo de comandos, apenas a espera de alguém para configura-lo. E essa configuração vinha através da marca. Os dentes do alfa eram a chave de configuração, nela vinham todos os dados necessários para uma programação perfeita.

Mas em alguns casos isso não dava certo, ele sabia. O que aconteceu com a irmã de Leeteuk, Joohyun, era o perfeito exemplo disso. No entanto, o seu caso havia dado certo. Certo até demais, porque nos primeiros dias depois da separação, o ômega sentia como se alguém tivesse arrancado o seu braço direito. Puxado-o bem forte até que fosse tirado de si, pois a dor que sentia era parecida com isso e o fato de escutar Leeteuk o chamando, também não ajudava a parar a dor. Ele quis morrer apenas para não ceder ao seu instinto de obedecer, mas Ryeowook tinha sido paciente. Tinha cuidado de si devagar, se aproximado aos poucos até que tudo se tornasse suportável o suficiente.

— Está falando sério? — o ômega teve coragem de perguntar.

Heechul bufou um tanto impaciente, mas quando Ryeowook achou que ele se afastaria, apenas se aproximou e o beijou. Do jeito firme que sempre fazia, como se ele fosse a pessoa que tinha inventado aquele ato.

— Isso responde sua pergunta? — afastou-se minimamente, o suficiente para fitar seus olhos.

O mais novo assentiu, de leve, um pouco envergonhado do modo como podia ser inseguro mas Heechul parecia gostar de si mesmo assim, então estava tudo bem.

O Kim mais velho o trouxe para perto mais uma vez, beijando-o novamente enquanto sentia os dedos finos de Ryeowook descendo por sua costa e se infiltrando devagar por baixo da sua camisa. O ômega sempre fazia isso de procurar a sua pele, de tê-la sob a palma da sua mão como que afim de provar a si mesmo que o outro realmente estava ali. Heechul não reclamava, porque uma parte sua compartilhava da mesma insegurança do ômega: não queria ser machucado de novo.

Ryeowook separou-se dele, deitando a cabeça no ombro do marido e ficando ali. Muito quieto, os dedos ainda passeando pelas laterais do corpo do outro. Até que subiu o suficiente e encontrou uma cicatriz na altura das costelas. Fechou os olhos e segurou o suspiro que queria soltar, porque mesmo que Heechul tivesse explicado como havia ganhado aquilo e nada parecesse ter a ver consigo, Ryeowook ainda se pegava se culpando pelo modo como roubou toda a atenção para si naquela época, deixando que Heechul cuidasse se si sozinho, como se não tivesse um alfa**.

— Mas Heechul... — resolveu começar ao perceber uma falha em tudo que o Kim tinha lhe dito. — por que precisa dos ossos de Jihyun e do bebê?

Heechul engoliu em seco. Não queria mentir, mas também não queria falar a verdade. Então ficou em silêncio, sem saber o que deveria responder. Aquilo que planejava devia ser mantido longe do conhecimento das pessoas próximas a si, porque o ômega sabia da grande porcentagem de erro que aquela missão tinha e não queria que Ryeowook ou mais alguém fosse afetado, principalmente Junmyeonque estava no começo da sua liderança na Alcateia onde qualquer escândalo podia afetar a confiança dos lobos no novo líder.

— Ryeowook... — começou, molhando os lábios com a ponta da língua no segundo seguinte, querendo ganhar tempo para pensar nas palavras certas.

— Por favor, Heechul. Não minta pra mim. — o outro Kim se pronunciou, segurando na borda da camisa do marido, apertando o tecido, quando percebeu o tom hesitante que ele tinha dito seu nome.

O Ômega Principal se viu em silêncio, incapaz de continuar com a mentira que iria contar e Ryeowook abraçou o seu silêncio, como se entendesse todas as limitações que aquele homem tinha. O Kim sabia que Heechul escondia alguma coisa, que havia algo na sua vida que nem mesmo Leeteuk sabia e por isso não insistia em saber, mas também não queria ser colocado de lado do mesmo modo que o alfa fazia consigo quando coisas sérias aconteciam na Alcateia. Ele queria participar, queria que Heechul soubesse que eles eram uma dupla, que podiam confiar um no outro.

— Desculpe-me por isso. — Heechul sussurrou com os olhos fechados, os braços se fechando em volta do corpo do outro.

Sentia-se mau por nunca ser cem por cento com o marido, do jeito como havia sido com Leeteuk. Uma parte sua sempre tinha se sentido culpada por nunca ter sido verdadeiro com Leeteuk. Talvez se ele tivesse contado tudo quando os momentos certos chegaram, Ryeowook não teria existido na vida do alfa porque o ômega sabia muito bem o que o Kim estava procurando quando terminou dividindo uma cama com o ômega.

— Está tudo bem. — o escutou sussurrar de volta, como se fosse um segredo. — Não precisa me contar, só... só não minta pra mim. — pediu.

— Não vou. — decidiu, mas ele sabia que talvez nunca pudesse contar realmente todos os pormenores que rondavam sua vida, afinal o que havia entre ele e a Organização era bem mais do que uma relação de patrão e empregado.

Eles voltaram a ficar em silêncio e dessa vez nenhum dos dois parecia interessado em quebra-lo, então apenas permaneceram do jeito que haviam sido ensinados, já que desde pequenos ômegas eram doutrinados a esperar em silêncio, contudo aquele silêncio era diferente. Não era pesado, não trazia um clima estranho. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, era apenas silêncio. Um puro e simples silêncio, se espalhando por aquele cômodo e aproximando Ryeowook de si de uma forma que ninguém foi capaz de ser em todos aqueles anos.

*******

Donghae parou em frente a pia, segurou-se ali por um momento e respirou fundo. Estava sentindo-se enjoado, mas sabia que era normal, mesmo que já estivesse perto de completar quatro meses de gravidez.

— Hae? — escutou a voz do marido chamar ao mesmo tempo que se aproximava e assumia aquela posição protetora que sempre parecia ter em relação a si. — Tudo bem?

Levantou o rosto devagar e fitou o marido, então assentiu devagarinho enquanto repuxava os lábios em um sorriso singelo. Siwon sorriu de volta, erguendo a mão para acariciar o seu rosto, apertou a bochecha numa brincadeira apenas para ver Donghae abrir mais o sorriso e depois se aproximar, abraça-lo e ficar ali, aspirando o seu cheiro de alfa e acalmando seu estômago enjoado. O marido alfa o abraçou de volta, fazendo questão de apoiar o queixo sobre o topo de cabeça do outro. Era bom ficar com Donghae daquele jeito, seus corpos se encaixavam tão bem e a marca que compartilhavam sempre lhe trazia paz, porque se sentia completo e não mais sozinho.

— Tem certeza que está bem? — tornou a perguntar, uma das mãos descendo e subindo nas costas do marido ômega, como que afim de ajuda-lo naquele mal-estar.

— Foi apenas um enjoou. — respondeu e levantou o rosto do peito do alfa para fita-lo.

— Devia ficar descansando, sabe que não precisa cozinhar. Temos empregados para isso. — Siwon disse e Donghae mordeu o lábio, mostrando que estava desconfortável com aquele assunto.

— Não estou doente, Wonie. — falou erguendo os braços e colocando em volta do pescoço do outro. — E eu gosto de cozinhar. — aproximou o seu rosto do dele e deixou um selar simples nos lábios do marido. — Está tudo bem, sim?

— Me ligue se algo acontecer. — pediu voltando a se aproximar beijando levemente seus lábios, Donghae sorriu contra os mesmos.

— Eu não preciso. — sussurrou de volta, de olhos fechados esperando que Siwon voltasse a se aproximar, como assim o fez no segundo seguinte.

E de fato Siwon sabia que não precisava de uma ligação. Eles possuíam a marca, que podia alerta-lo sobre qualquer coisa de errado com Donghae mais rápido do que uma ligação telefônica. Era uma das belezas de se ter a marca, pois Siwon sempre saberia se algo de errado acontecesse com o ômega, mesmo se estivesse a milhas de distância.

Deslizou os lábios da sua boca e deixou um beijo na bochecha do Lee, para no momento seguinte levar a boca até o seu ouvido e sussurrar as palavrinhas mágicas, que sempre faziam o peito de Donghae se aquecer:

— Eu te amo. — os braços se fecharam em volta do corpo menor, trazendo-o para perto, deixando que o Lee deitasse a cabeça sobre seu ombro e ficasse ali.

Eles ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, absorvendo o que tinha escutado e o que tinha dito. Donghae sabia que era amado e que Siwon tinha formas peculiares de demonstrar isso, e que a marca que ambos compartilhavam ajudava e muito nesse quesito, mas quando o alfa abria a boca para externar aquilo, era tão bom que Donghae não podia evitar se sentir como se estivesse pisando em nuvens.

— Você vem para o jantar? — o Lee perguntou baixinho, não querendo estragar o clima, mas precisava saber se ainda veria Siwon antes de dormir.

— Eu sempre venho, não? — a mão subiu e acariciou a nuca do ômega, devagar, a ponta dos dedos calejados tocando a pele macia fazendo-o fechar os olhos.

Queria segurar na mão de Siwon e arrasta-lo para quarto, então eles poderiam se embolar entre os lençóis e ficar abraçados até o fim dos tempos, mas o Lee sabia que isso não era possível com a agenda agitada do alfa na empresa porque ele bem podia ter passado o cargo de líder para Baekhyun, contudo o cargo na empresa continuava sendo seu. O Lee sabia que ele queria sair logo para poder aproveitar a sua gravidez, mas não era como se Siwon pudesse fazer as coisas apressadas no mundo dos humanos pois quando se tratava de humanos, tudo tinha que ser aos poucos e sem levantar muitas desconfianças, coisa que sempre deixava os dias de Donghae terrivelmente solitários até que Siwon pudesse ficar consigo.

No entanto, era só uma questão de tempo até que tudo pudesse se ajeitar e eles dois pudessem ter seu tempo um com outro e com o bebê que chegaria no comecinho do ano que vem.

— Vou esperar você então. — levantou o rosto para fitar o marido e Siwon sorriu para si. — É melhor eu fazer o café logo antes que você se atrase. — falou e o alfa assentiu levemente, só que nenhum dos dois se mexeu e talvez nem se mexeriam se não fosse o som de passos apressados descendo a escada.

Separaram-se vagarosamente. Siwon sentou-se à mesa e Donghae virou-se de frente para bancada antes de começar a procurar os ingredientes pelos armários, sob o olhar atento do alfa. A empregada beta apareceu na cozinha, oferecendo ajuda, dizendo como já havia terminado de arrumar os quartos no andar de cima e como Minseok não estava em sua cama, fato esse que fez o ômega franzi a testa, meio confuso. Não havia escutado barulho algum pela manhã e não sabia dizer se o ômega tinha realmente saído ou só dormido em outro lugar. Então lembrou-se que tinha pedido na noite passada que Baekhyun falasse com o loiro.

_Será que...?_ Parecia improvável demais que isso acontecesse, percebeu, ainda mais pelo modo como Baekhyun nem ao menos chegava muito perto do outro. Era mais provável que Minseok tivesse dormido em algum lugar e isso ficou comprovado quando Baekhyun apareceu na cozinha, ajeitando a gravata e olhando para todos os lados, visivelmente procurando algo. E mesmo quando os três se sentaram para tomar o café da manhã, o alfa mais novo continuava com aquele olhar agitado em direção a porta. Donghae quase fez a pergunta, mas resolveu no último segundo que aquilo, Baekhyun devia resolver sozinho.

— Voltem pro jantar. — o ômega ainda falou à porta, acenando levemente para os dois.

Siwon virou-se e sorriu enquanto Baekhyun lhe devolvia o adeus, ainda com aquele mesmo olhar preocupado. Todavia, foi depois que fechou a porta que suspirou, um tanto cansado, passou a mão na barriga que já começava a tomar forma e encostou as costas na madeira da porta fechada.

— Eles vão voltar, bebê. — sussurrou para o seu filhotinho no ventre. — Papai vai estar aqui mais tarde. — então sorriu ao sentir como se alguém estivesse o abraçando, o calor se espalhando por todo o seu corpo, e a sensação de segurança se apossando de si.

Sabia que era a marca. Que era Siwon pensando em si, dizendo em pensamento o quanto o amava e o quanto estava com saudade. Contudo, seu momento de paz foi interrompido quando escutou seu celular tocar. Foi um toque curto, indicando que havia recebido uma mensagem, então se desencostou da porta e foi até a mesinha de centro, onde deixara o celular no começo da manhã, antes de seguir para a cozinha e fazer o café da manhã. Segurou o aparelho na mão e destravou a tela, era uma mensagem de texto de um número que não conhecia, abriu a mesma e leu o que havia ali:

_“Me encontre às 16hs no Parque._

_— Jihyun.”_

*******

Minseok ergueu a gola do seu moletom e em seguida puxou a manga da roupa até que cobrisse metade da sua mão, deixando apenas os dedos curtos de fora. Estava com frio, tinha que admitir, mas havia saído apressado demais da Alcateia Byun para pegar um casaco. Observou quando Henry sentou-se à sua frente, sobre as pernas cruzadas do mesmo jeito que si. O ômega Lu estendeu as mãos sobre a mesinha, as palmas viradas para cima pedindo silenciosamente que Minseok colocasse as mãos sobre as suas. Assim o fez, um tanto curioso por saber o que Henry faria, mas quando suas mãos se tocaram, o Lu não fez nada além de segurar as mãos pequenas de Minseok e aproximar dos seus lábios para assoprar um pouco de ar quente para as mesmas, fazendo Minseok perceber como Henry sempre estava _aquecido_.

Diferente do loiro que parecia sempre suscetível as mudanças climáticas, por ser um ômega e por isso ter um sistema imunológico mais fraco, Henry se destacava sempre com uma temperatura corporal normal e nunca tomando as vitaminas que Minseok era obrigado a tomar desde que se descobrirá ômega.

— _A marca_ é quem me deixa assim, sabe. — o Lu começou a dizer quando notou os olhos curiosos do amigo sobre si. — Diferente dos outros ômegas.

Minseok olhou para as suas mãos juntas sobre a mesa, sem muita coragem de encarar o outro e ver o semblante triste que o rosto do amigo sempre assumia quando tinha que falar qualquer coisa sobre a marca que carregava no ombro. O loiro sabia que não era um assunto fácil pra ele, que causava-lhe muita dor mesmo depois de seis anos, mas Minseok sabia que mesmo que já estivessem passado dez, vinte ou quarenta anos, Henry ainda lhe lançaria aquele mesmo olhar triste quando citasse algo sobre sua marca.

— Você fica protegido. — Minseok tentou, as palavras saindo baixas e hesitantes.

Henry riu, baixinho, como se não pudesse acreditar no que o Kim tinha dito, porque só ele sabia como aquela marca não era nada além de uma maldição e maldições não protegiam ninguém, elas te aprisionavam e te sufocavam.

— Eu fico preso, na verdade. — concertou a frase do amigo. — Fico eternamente preso a alguém que nem ao menos sei o nome.

— Henry...

— Eu ainda sou capaz de senti-lo, sabia? Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ainda o sinto como se _ele_ estivesse perto de mim, morando comigo. É como ser assombrado por uma entidade: você não pode ver, mas sabe que está lá. Te observando e tomando conta de todos os seus passos.

— _Mochi_. — dessa vez era Minseok que estava segurando as mãos do chinês, acariciando seus dedos calejados de tanto mexer na terra, como o bom botânico que era. — Está tudo bem, se você continuar tomando os remédios ele nunca virá atrás de você.

— Os remédios servem para enfraquecer a marca, Minseok, não para fazê-la desaparecer. Ele pode me sentir do mesmo jeito que eu posso. — contou e o Kim engoliu em seco.

Sempre tinha escutado da boca dos anciãos da sua aldeia como ter uma marca era bom, como ter um parceiro te fazia completo, mas quando conheceu Henry percebeu que a marca era uma via de mão dupla, podia ser tanto libertador quanto aprisionador. No caso de Henry havia sido nada além de uma coleira que ele carregaria até o fim dos seus dias, pesada demais para que o chinês conseguisse se livrar dela, pois não havia realmente um jeito de fazê-lo sem que um dos dois morresse.

Henry levantou o rosto e fitou o loiro, os olhos grandes e lagrimosos fazendo Minseok querer abraça-lo e sussurrar um _tudo bem_ , mas o ômega sabia que o amigo precisava bem mais do que isso, no entanto, mesmo assim se viu soltando as mãos dele e abrindo os braços, meio se inclinando sobre a mesinha e puxando Henry para um abraço demorado.

O chinês tinha um cheiro diferente. Minseok conseguia notar algumas notas doces, indicando o cheiro real do Lu, mas isso se misturava com o amadeirado fraco, mostrando a si que aquele era o cheiro do alfa que havia marcado Henry há tanto tempo, quando o garoto não passava de um ômega recém-formado, apenas 15 anos de idade, fraco demais para conseguir se defender no primeiro cio. Contudo, Henry não era um caso isolado. Havia outros ômegas que eram marcados contra a sua vontade, principalmente durante o cio quando o mesmo não conseguia controlar suas emoções.

— Minseok. — escutou o amigo chamar depois um tempo. — Seu cheiro está forte. — alertou, a voz saindo preocupada.

O loiro afastou-se do Lu e olhou para baixo, a mão direita indo em direção a sua nuca e ficando ali para mostrar seu desconforto com aquele assunto, mas mesmo assim se escutou dizer:

— Meu cio está perto.

— Isso é bom ou ruim? — Henry perguntou, voltando a sentar como antes do mesmo modo que o Kim já tinha feito, observava o jeito como a expressão de Minseok se contorcia, meio perdido demais na sua realidade.

— Eu não sei.

O chinês tombou a cabeça pro lado, confuso com a resposta recebida e mais confuso ainda pelo modo que o loiro o fitava, como se estivesse esperando que ele tivesse alguma solução, mas Henry nem ao menos conseguia encontrar aonde estava o problema real.

— O que? Como assim? — soltou.

Minseok abriu a boca para responder, mas as palavras que tinha preparado se perderam no ar quando a porta de entrada da casa de Henry foi aberta, revelando um Lu Han com o cabelo castanho bagunçado trazendo um Yixing irritado no colo, o cantinho dos olhos puxados cheios de lágrimas.

— Henry será que você pode... — começou a dizer, mas se interrompeu quando notou a presença do Kim. — Ah, Minseok. — disse sem muito interesse e o Kim revirou os olhos ao mesmo tempo que fechava a boca.

Ele e Lu Han nunca tiveram um relacionamento muito bom, mas por causa de Henry sempre acabavam se suportando.

— Lu Han. — devolveu e o chinês sorriu.

— _Bàba._ — Yixing meio chorou meio reclamou no colo do pai e dessa vez era Lu Han quem estava revirando os olhos. — _Bofu._ — o garotinho de 2 anos virou-se no colo do pai e estendeu os braços na direção de Henry.

O chinês levantou-se e foi até o sobrinho pegando-o no colo e enxugando as lágrimas que molhavam suas bochechas macias.

— O que aconteceu, bebê? — perguntou a criança.

— Bàba tá chato. — contou fazendo Henry rir e Lu Han balançar a cabeça em negação enquanto cruzava os braços.

O filho do Lu havia aprendido aquela palavra há alguns dias com Jongin, o irmão recém-adulto de Lu Han que estava na fase de achar tudo incrivelmente chato, o que acabava por sempre incluir o ômega Lu nesse meio.

— Não dê ouvidos à ele. — o líder Lu falou e Yixing mostrou-lhe a língua, arrancando uma risadinha de Minseok e fazendo Lu Han olha-lo firme, apenas para que o filho se encolhesse no colo do tio postiço, Henry.

— Eu tenho doces na cozinha, você quer? — Henry tentou mais um pouco com o Yixing, queria fazê-lo abandonar a expressão azeda.

Lu Han aproximou-se de Minseok e sentou-se ao seu lado depois de soltar um suspiro pesado, sabia que não valia a pena argumentar com Henry sobre dar doces demais a Yixing, o ômega sempre acabava os dando de qualquer maneira, fazendo com que ele fosse o típico tio legal enquanto o Lu era o típico pai ranzinza e _chato._

— _Quelo_. — o chinesinho assentiu, sorrindo, a palavra errada soando fofa demais aos ouvidos do Kim.

— Então vamos lá. — Henry começou a se afastar com o pequeno Lu no colo.

— Não o faça comer doces demais! — Lu Han não conseguiu se impedir de gritar enquanto o corpo de Henry e Yixing desaparecia ao entrar na cozinha, que ficava colada na sala.

Suspirou, sabendo que Henry não ia lhe dar ouvidos. Passou a mão no cabelo e Minseok achou que ele bagunçaria mais os fios, mas apenas viu os fios se organizando de uma forma totalmente nova. Lu Han era um ômega bonito, o loiro tinha que admitir. Havia alguma coisa na forma diferente que seus olhos se curvavam e no jeito que suas formas corporais eram discretas, que chamava a atenção além do cheiro meio doce meio floral, que era parte de tudo que o Lu era.

— Ele se parece com você. — Minseok se escutou dizer, quebrando o silêncio que tinha se formado ali.

O Lu virou-se para fita-lo, os olhos confusos no começo e logo depois entendendo a frase e a quem se referia, acabou sorrindo.

— Se parece mais com o pai. — confessou.

— Você contou a ele? — o loiro sabia que o outro pai ômega de Yixing tinha morrido no ataque à Alcateia Lu que vivia na China.

— Contei do jeito mais leve que consegui e não acho que ele tenha realmente entendido o que aconteceu, mas Yixing é um garoto inteligente, sabe que não vai mais ver o pai.

— Sinto muito.

— Tudo bem. — tranquilizou o Kim. — Você vai me ajudar a salvar os que restaram, não é? — referiu-se ao acordo*** que tinham.

— Eu vim conversar com Henry sobre isso, soube que Junmyeon pretende se casar.

— Preciso que consiga uma reunião com ele até o fim da semana. Algumas coisas têm acontecido, fomos obrigados a instaurar toques de recolher e guardas durante a noite.

Minseok franzio a testa, confuso com o que ouvia. Lu’s eram um clã pequeno e secreto, nenhum outro clã tinha conhecimento da sua existência, o que sempre fazia Minseok se perguntar quem os estaria caçando com tanto afinco. Parecia meio irreal que algum alfa chefe estivesse correndo atrás de uma lenda, porque era isso que os Lu’s haviam se tornado depois de tantos anos sem convivência com outros clãs: lendas urbanas, que seguiam de boca em boca sem que nunca alguém tivesse realmente tido contato, para dizer que era verdade ou não.

— Não se preocupe. Junmyeon tem um bom coração, com certeza vai ajuda-los.

— Eu espero. — Lu Han externou um tanto pensativo, então franzio o nariz e voltou a fitar o loiro. — Seu cheiro está forte, veio passar o cio com Henry? — mudou de assunto, fazendo Minseok corar levemente.

— Não é bem isso. — respondeu baixo, mesmo depois de tanto tempo convivendo com Lu’s, Minseok não tinha se acostumado com o modo aberto que eles tratavam o cio. — Na verdade, Henry me chamou até aqui. — resolveu dizer de uma vez, querendo mudar de assunto.

— Algo importante? — os olhos estavam grandes em interesse.

— Apenas o de sempre: Junmeyon. — puxou a manga da camisa mais um pouco para baixo.

— Henry tem feito um bom trabalho lá — o líder elogiou. — mesmo depois que até mesmo os pacíficos Choi’s abandonaram o seu irmão.

— Os Choi’s são chineses imprestáveis. — Minseok disse um tanto irritado. — O beta que os comanda, não tem muita noção do que faz.

— Mas eles ao menos honram suas palavras. — Lu Han rebateu.

— Kim’s também honram as suas. — defendeu.

— Então por que terminou casado com Baekhyun em vez de Sehun?

Minseok abaixou o rosto e fechou as mãos em punho. Sabia que não tinha argumentos contra isso além do “meu pai é louco”, que parecia ser a frase que definia toda aquela confusão, mas não gostava de pensar nisso, pois Leeteuk ainda era seu pai, tinha o criado com amor e paciência. O que só fazia Minseok não conseguir pensar em Leeteuk como sendo realmente o seu pai, era como se fossem dois homens diferentes, que compartilhavam a mesma aparência. Um era amoroso e atencioso e o outro era louco e vingativo.

— Não foi uma escolha minha, se quer saber. — falou sem olhá-lo. — Eu não pedi por isso tanto quanto você, apenas não pude evitar.

— Eu entendo. Ômegas nunca podem evitar muita coisa, fomos criados para aceitar e não para contestar.

— Mas você é um líder, pode contestar o que quiser.

— De fato e posso mandar também, mas estou dependendo de uma reunião com um alfa.

— É por uma boa causa. — o tranquilizou e Lu Han sorriu para si.

— Seu casamento também foi por uma boa causa. — levantou o rosto para fitar o ômega, não sabia muito bem o que devia encontrar no rosto dele mas não achou pesar fosse uma delas.

O loiro não entendia porque Lu Han parecia triste quando olhava para si depois de dizer aquilo, contudo o Kim chegou à conclusão que, talvez, Lu Han não estivesse triste consigo, mas triste com toda a situação, com a grande bagunça que todo aquele acordo tinha virado. Pois, era um fato que a Alcateia Oh seria um parceiro melhor do que os volúveis Byun’s, que ninguém realmente confiava.

— Se eu tiver um filho, ele ainda casara com Yixing. — Minseok assegurou e o ômega riu, baixinho, balançando a cabeça em negação como se não pudesse acreditar naquela nova realidade e Minseok compartilhava da mesma incredulidade.

— Então passe o cio com Byun Baekhyun. — Lu Han meio brincou, fazendo o loiro corar e não tirar essas palavras da cabeça durante o resto do caminho até a Alcateia Byun.

Ele sabia que Lu Han tinha brincado, que não falara realmente sério. Mas o ômega não tinha conseguido evitar levar aquelas palavras a sério, disseca-las e perceber que era isso mesmo que teria que acontecer caso quisesse ter um filho com Baekhyun. Contudo, não parecia cedo demais para pensar nisso? Eles ainda estavam com dois meses de casados e não se falavam direito. Os dois deveriam tentar se conhecer antes que o ômega engravidasse, porque era óbvio que se isso acontecesse, ia ser um desastre total, ainda mais quando Baekhyun soubesse que Minseok tinha planejado aquilo e que o filho de ambos já estava prometido a alguém.

Resolveu que era melhor deixar isso para o futuro, quando ele e Baekhyun conseguissem ficar um ao lado do outro sem achar que o desconforto fosse esmaga-los. Após decidir isso, pagou o táxi que tinha pegado até ali e saiu do mesmo, passando pelo portão do condomínio que pertencia a Alcateia Byun e seguiu para a casa principal, onde morava com os pais e com o próprio, Baekhyun. Era uma casa bem grande, então Minseok não via realmente motivo em sair de lá e Baekhyun não parecia ver também.

Quando entrou _em casa,_ estava quase tudo silencioso se não fosse pelo cantarolar que vinha da cozinha. Seguiu até lá, apenas para encontrar Donghae fazendo bolinhos de arroz. Enrolava os bolinhos na palma da mão com os olhos distraídos, mostrando que seus pensamentos estavam anos-luz dali, tão longe quanto qualquer coisa.

— Senhor Donghae? — chamou.

— Hum? — piscou saindo do seu transe de distração. — Ah, Minseok. — notou quando focou os olhos na entrada da cozinha. — Eu estou fazendo o jantar. — explicou quando percebeu que o loiro fitava suas mãos sujas de trigo.

— Bolinhos de arroz? — perguntou e o Lee sorriu.

— Baekhyun gosta deles. — contou. — Gosta também?

— Meu pai costumava cozinha-los para Kyungsoo. — lembrou-se, o nome do irmão saindo amargo da sua boca.

Donghae percebeu e por isso soltou um suspiro. Ele tinha conhecimento do que tinha acontecido, do modo como o Kim mais novo tinha desaparecido e até, agora, dois meses depois, não havia nenhuma pista do seu paradeiro.

— Junmyeon não conseguiu nada? — perguntou, referindo-se ao gêmeo de Minseok.

— Não. — respondeu. — Ninguém o viu sair, não há nenhuma pista. É como se Kyungsoo tivesse evaporado no ar. — encostou-se no batente da porta e levou a mão ao cabelo, bagunçando os fios loiros, frustrado demais para consegui esconder.

— Ele não pode ter sumido assim. — Donghae falou. — Você conhece bem aquela alcateia, não é? Deve conhecer todos os caminhos que ele poderia pegar para sair dali, certo? — tentou, querendo tirar aquela expressão do rosto do mais novo.

O ômega Kim piscou os olhos, de repente lembrando de algo importante. Haviam vários meios de sair da alcateia sem ser visto, mas havia um meio melhor. Era o caminho que Kyungsoo sempre usava para fugir nas madrugadas e ver Chanyeol na cidade. Como não tinha pensado nisso? — se perguntou. Estava sendo tão bobo por não ter pensado naquele caminho ainda.

— Tem razão. — meio sorriu, os olhos piscando e vendo algo em sua memória. — Tem algo... — colocou a mão sobre a boca, pedaços de lembranças tomando conta da sua mente. — Eu preciso... — falou se desencostando do batente da porta e virando para Donghae. — Obrigado, senhor Donghae. — curvou-se.

— Me chame só de Donghae. — o Lee sorriu ao passo que Minseok se afastava apressado.

Ainda parou no meio da sala, sem saber ao certo o que deveria fazer: correr até Junmyeon e contar o que tinha lembrado ou subir para o seu quarto e deixar para amanhã? Olhou para a janela e percebeu que a noite já caia, mostrando-lhe que não valia a pena ir até os Kim’s quando nem poderia sair na floresta e encontrar o caminho que o irmão tinha pegado. Era melhor ver isso amanhã, com calma e com Henry e Junmyeon ao seu lado.

Então subiu para o seu quarto, determinado a tomar um banho demorado e tentar mascarar seu cheiro de mirtilo, que estava demasiado forte por causa da proximidade do cio. Terminou mergulhado na banheira, com espuma até o pescoço, enquanto pensava no que faria no dia seguinte. Repassava as lembranças na mente e sentia uma vontade absurda de chorar, pois via a imagem do irmão gêmeo em seus pensamentos, congelado no tempo em sua memória e desejava poder vê-lo novamente, saudável e vivo. Fechou os olhos, para ver melhor a imagem do irmão em sua mente e sem perceber, o sono foi vindo aos poucos até o que ômega foi dominado.

Acordou muito tempo depois, com os dedos enrugados e com frio. Levantou-se da banheira e procurou a toalha, enrolou-se nela e saiu do banheiro. Notou que tinha perdido o jantar, pelo horário no relógio digital sobre o criado mudo ao lado da cama. Já passava da meia-noite. Arregalou os olhos para o horário e sentou-se na beira da sua cama, parando por um momento para processar o fato de que já era bem tarde e que ele havia dormido mais de duas horas naquela banheira, nem ao menos tinha percebido que estava tão cansado. Acabou atribuindo isso ao cio, pois sempre sentia-se um tanto cansado e manhoso no começo deste.

Esfregou os olhos e bocejou uma vez antes de levantar-se e ir até o guarda roupa, a procura do seu pijama. Só precisava descer até a cozinha e procurar alguma coisa para comer antes de voltar a dormir. Vestiu-se rápido e saiu do quarto. Estava tudo em silêncio, por isso caminhou devagar, desceu a escada com cuidado e correu na ponta dos pés até a cozinha. Achou que o lugar estaria vazio, mas acabou encontrando Byun Baekhyun sentado à bancada segurando um sanduíche, prestes a dar uma mordida.

Minseok parou, segurando-se na entrada da cozinha, quase escorregando pelo susto enquanto Baekhyun quase deixava o sanduíche cair, tamanha a surpresa por ver o marido ômega entrando na cozinha correndo.

— Ah... hum... — o loiro tentou, soltando a entrada e segurando uma mão na outra em frente ao seu corpo. — Desculpe. — nunca sabia como devia reagir na presença do outro.

— Tudo bem. — Baekhyun disse, abaixando a cabeça e dando atenção ao seu lanche da meia-noite.

Havia ficado preso no trabalho e por isso não havia chegado a tempo para o jantar, então terminara sozinho, tarde da noite, comendo um sanduíche sozinho.

Minseok entrou na cozinha, seguiu até a geladeira quando notou que Baekhyun não estava mais prestando atenção em si. Abriu-a e começou a procurar algo, estava atrás dos bolinhos de arroz que Donghae tinha feito, desejava que tivesse sobrado algo. Contudo, acabou encontrando algo melhor. Escondido atrás de algumas garrafas de água, estava uma bela fatia de bolo. Segurou o prato onde ela estava e se afastou da geladeira. Baekhyun olhou de soslaio para o ômega, observando os seus atos até o momento que saiu da cozinha levando a fatia de bolo. Uma parte sua quis dizer que aquilo era de Donghae, mas acabou não dizendo nada, porque achara bonitinho o jeito que Minseok tinha olhado para o doce.

Balançou a cabeça e sorriu consigo mesmo. Compraria um bolo para o pai amanhã, por enquanto só queria observar o loiro de longe. O que de fato fez, segurando seu sanduíche em uma das mãos e indo até a sala. Minseok estava lá, sentado no sofá, vendo tevê sem interesse aparente.

O alfa deu um passo em direção ao sofá, sentia um cheiro gostoso vindo de Minseok. Era frutado e lembrava alguma coisa, lembrou-se no meio do caminho o que era. Mirtilo. O cheiro que fazia parte de tudo que Minseok era, que representava uma fração de toda a sua personalidade, que tinha assombrado seus pensamentos quando o garoto estava vivendo na França. Parou onde estava, confuso com o modo como tinha se aproximado do outro, não parecia certo. Não parecia ele. Balançou a cabeça, querendo tirar aquilo da mente. Abaixou o olhar e notou que ainda segurava o sanduíche. Levou-o a boca e terminou de comer, ainda parado há poucos passos do ômega.

Observava sua silhueta no sofá, o topo do cabelo loiro se destacando na escuridão da sala, sendo parcialmente iluminado pela luz da televisão. Não sabia dizer o que o outro estava vendo na tevê, porque não conseguia se forçar a olhar para outro lugar que não fosse as formas do corpo de Minseok naquele sofá.

Não soube dizer quanto tempo ficou ali, mas viu o ômega terminar de comer e se levantar, vir em sua direção e parar na sua frente, segurando o prato vazio.

— Com licença. — o Kim falou, querendo que o alfa abrisse passagem para que pudesse passar.

Baekhyun observou a boca dele se mexendo, os lábios pequenos brilhando em rosa muito claro, chamando sua atenção. Os viu mexer novamente, mas não conseguia realmente escutar o que o outro estava dizendo até o momento que Minseok bateu o pé no chão, mostrando sua impaciência e fazendo Baekhyun piscar, saindo do transe.

— Saia da frente. — mandou, irritado, e o alfa deu um passo para o lado.

Minseok passou por si, indo para a cozinha, demorando-se em lavar o prato e guarda-lo. O Byun, não conseguia se forçar a sair do batente da porta, não conseguia tirar os olhos do ômega. O que havia de errado? Por que, de repente, ele queria chegar perto? O que foi, o que acabou fazendo.

Aproximou-se, com passos apressados do ômega. Parou atrás de si, encostando-se em suas costas, suas mãos se apoiando ao lado do corpo do ômega, na bancada da pia e fazendo Minseok estremecer. Ele tinha parado de lavar a louça há algum tempo, só estava ali, parado, meio tremendo, sentindo que o seu cio tinha chegado.

Baekhyun fechou os olhos e aproximou o seu rosto da nuca do marido, sentindo o cheiro doce que ele exalava, tocou a ponta do nariz na pele dele, fazendo a pele arrepiar e o mesmo fechar os olhos, as mãos se fechando em punho sobre a bancada.

— O que está fazendo? — Minseok perguntou, baixo, quase um sussurro.

— Seu cheiro... — Baekhyun balbuciou, as mãos saindo da superfície da bancada e vindo pousar na cintura do ômega. — tem alguma coisa de errado. — confessou de olhos fechados, a boca sobre a pele da nuca do loiro, fazendo-o apertar os olhos ao mesmo tempo que o alfa apertava-lhe a cintura.

— Estou no cio. — confessou.

E o alfa quis se afastar, mas não conseguia. Seu lobo o forçava a ficar, segurava seu corpo ali, seu instinto de alfa estava muito forte, o que só o deixava muito confuso porque o Byun nunca tinha passado o cio com o um ômega, porque nunca tinha se sentido atraído pelo cheiro de um. Todos os que Donghae costumava lhe apresentar, eram mimados demais com um cheiro doce demais para que ele conseguisse se aproximar sem querer vomitar. Contudo, ali estava Minseok, em pleno começo do cio, exalando o cheiro mais delicioso que o alfa já tinha sentido.

Encostou os lábios na pele exposta da nuca do marido e aspirou mais do seu cheiro, enquanto as pontas dos dedos seguravam na borda da camisa do pijama de Minseok e subiam o tecido devagar, procurando a pele quentinha por baixo. Roçou a ponta dos dedos ali, fazendo Minseok soltar a respiração, que nem ao menos sabia que estava segurando.

— Baekhyun. — ofegou, as mãos fechadas tão apertadas que podia sentir as unhas curtas entrando na palma.

— Eu posso te soltar. — o alfa sussurrou contra a sua pele, deixando beijos delicados sobre a mesma logo em seguida.

Não queria realmente o fazer, mas também não queria obrigar Minseok a passar o cio consigo só porque eram casados.

— Eu sei. — o ômega sussurrou de volta, mas não disse nada mais, o que só fez com que Baekhyun segurasse na sua cintura, apertasse a carne forte e depois o virasse de frente para si.

— Diga que quer que eu pare. — o Byun quase mandou, fitando os olhos de Minseok.

O Kim abriu a boca levemente, quase fazendo o que o alfa tinha pedido, mas havia alguma coisa no jeito que os olhos dele pareciam claros como âmbar, que o fez permanecer ali, sem dizer palavra alguma, apenas sentindo as mãos dele no seu corpo. Queria se livrar daquela camisa, porque de repente parecia muito quente, mas ao mesmo tempo queria aproximar o corpo de Baekhyun. Era estranho sentir tanto calor e ao mesmo tempo querer mais.

— Minseok. — o alfa chamou, meio chacoalhando-o, querendo desperta-lo do transe do cio, mas tudo que o ômega fez foi abrir as mãos, ergue-las e segurar Baekhyun pela nuca, para que suas bocas se encontrassem.

— Não me solte. — o Kim sussurrou-lhe ainda com as bocas juntas.

E Baekhyun não soltou. Na verdade, ele deslizou as mãos, segurando as coxas do ômega, fazendo-o sentar sobre a bancada para poder se encaixar entre suas pernas enquanto as mãos se apressavam em livra-lo daquela camisa. Minseok não ficou muito atrás, mas quando Baekhyun tentava não destruir seu pijama, o Kim simplesmente desistiu de desabotoar a camisa do outro, abriu-a de supetão, descasando os botões a força, fazendo alguns saírem e se espalharem pelo chão. Mas tudo que Minseok precisava era das suas peles juntas, por isso só o trouxe para perto. Chocando seus peitos, enfiando o rosto na curva do pescoço do alfa e deslizando a língua por ali, provando o gosto salgado misturado com o cítrico, que fazia parte do aroma de alfa do Byun. Era uma mistura deliciosa no seu paladar.

Baekhyun tentou tomar a dianteira naquilo, mas Minseok parecia disposto a comandar. Então eles viraram uma mistura de toques e sons, que pareciam totalmente novos ao ouvido do ômega. Em um momento, sentia o alfa segura-lhe as mãos, mantê-lo da forma mais submissa que conseguia quando deslizava os lábios por sua pele, raspando os dentes e marcando onde podia, mostrando à ele toda a possessividade que carregava. Mas o Kim também se via invertendo isso, puxando-o para perto, afastando-o, mostrando o ritmo que gostava.

Em algum momento foi encostado na parede de dentro do seu quarto, o alfa segurava suas mãos acima da sua cabeça e descia os lábios por seu pescoço. Dava-lhe pequenas mordidas, que deixariam marcas, mas que faziam Minseok fechar os olhos e gemer baixinho. Havia alguma coisa terrivelmente boa em estar sendo o tocado daquela maneira por Baekhyun, que se intensificava a cada vez que o alfa segurava-o com força, mantendo-o perto como se ele pertencesse a si. Era diferente de tudo que já tinha provado, tinha que admitir.

Mas quando os dois se misturaram sobre sua cama, sem nenhuma peça de roupa no corpo, mais suado do que acharia possível em uma madrugada fria de inverno como aquela, Minseok percebeu que gostava do tom de âmbar que havia nas iríses de Baekhyun quando o alfa erguia-se sobre seu corpo, investindo contra si como se fosse o inventor daquele ato. As mãos estavam firmes na sua cintura e o ômega mordia o lábio para impedir os gemidos altos, que queria soltar.

Uma parte sua dizia que aquilo era loucura, que não valia a pena. Mas o Kim já tinha se deixado levar pelo cio, seu lado humano o faria sentir-se culpado depois, mas naquele momento o ômega não queria nada mais do que o alfa sobre si, abaixo de si, onde fosse, o tomando como o instinto mandava.

Contudo, mesmo que aquele fosse o começo de três dias de cio. Minseok sabia que não deveria esperar muito do alfa e isso ficou comprovado quando três dias depois, ele acordou sozinho em sua cama. O cheiro de Baekhyun ainda estava no seu corpo e espalhado pelos lençóis, mas não havia sinal algum do alfa pelo cômodo além das lembranças confusas na sua mente. Ainda procurou algum sinal do mesmo no quarto, talvez um bilhete? No entanto, não havia nada, nem mesmo a marca no ombro, coisa que o deixou aliviado quando procurou. Mas, mentia, havia uma coisa, sim.

Baekhyun tinha deixado um vazio esquisito no seu peito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeiros alguns esclarecimentos:  
> *Em “O choro do lobo”, há uma cena em que Leeteuk fecha um acordo com Siwon para deixar que Baekhyun e Chanyeol pudessem sair da sua Alcateia, então além do casamento, há também a entrega dos restos mortais de Jihyun e do bebê para o Kim. E é isso que Heechul quer.   
> **Ryeowook descobriu sobre a cicatriz que Heechul carrega na lateral do corpo, sobre a costela, depois que eles começaram a viver juntos. Ele ganhou essa cicatriz no “festival da lua sangrenta”, durante a luta com os Byun’s e Park’s, mas foram os Park’s que o machucaram por causa de uma rixa que há entre os dois. Essa cicatriz é conhecida no capítulo seguinte “dupla face”.   
> ***Há um acordo entre Minseok e Lu Han, que foi fechado no capítulo intitulado “o acordo”, onde Minseok prometeu que conseguiria uma reunião com o Líder Kim para o Lu e onde, também, prometeu que seu primeiro filho casaria com o Yixing (que é o filhinho do Lu Han de 2 anos de idade), para firmar a parceria do Clã Lu e do Clã Oh, com quem Minseok se casaria na época.  
> Bom, agora sobre o capítulo: Há uma coisa legal rolando nesse capítulo, vocês conseguem perceber onde quero chegar? Cada uma das cenas tem um certo debate sobre a marca. Ficamos sabendo que Henry é marcado por um alfa que não conhece enquanto, Heechul está evitando o seu alfa. Contudo, ao contrário de Henry, Heechul quis a marca do mesmo modo que Donghae. Então isso prova o ponto de Minseok “a marca é uma vida de mão dupla”. Cada ômega deveria ser perguntado se quer ser marcado em vez de ter isso imposto sobre si, como aconteceu com Henry.   
> No entanto, quando chegamos no finalzinho do capítulos temos a constatação de que Baekhyun não marcou Minseok. Ele podia estar embriagado no cheiro do marido, mas não o fez. E isso me leva a mostrar pra vocês uma coisinha: um alfa pode muito bem se controlar durante o sexo além de que, do jeitinho dele, Baekhyun mostrou um certo cuidado e respeito com Minseok.   
> Porém, agora me digam! O que acharam? Baekhyun e Minseok progrediram depois disso ou tudo vai continuar na mesma indiferença? Bom, pelo menos agora sabemos como eles começaram a passar o cio juntos.  
> Quanto ao alfa que marcou Henry, vocês tem algum palpite? Não esqueçam que ainda temos personagens para entrar na fic.   
> Ahhh. Eu já ia esquecendo: O que será que Jihyun quer com Donghae?   
> Até o próximo capítulo.   
> Xoxo


	29. Extra - Pique-esconde para lobos

Siwon encostou-se no tronco da árvore mais próxima, o corpo molhado de suor e terra e o cabelo tão cheio de folhas secas que estava arrancando risadinhas de Heechul, não muito longe dali. Este último estava apoiando as mãos nos joelhos e ofegando um tanto alto, a boca rosada aberta e o cabelo escuro escondendo suas feições sempre tão bonitas aos olhos do alfa.

— Você o viu? — Siwon perguntou ao ômega.

— Estava bem atrás de mim. — contou apenas para olhar para trás de si no segundo seguinte, as bochechas estavam coradas e o tecido da camisa grudava-se em sua costa diferente de Siwon que já não estava com a parte de cima de sua roupa, usava apenas a bermuda jeans tinha até mesmo abandonado os tênis em algum lugar da floresta Kim afim de ganhar mais velocidade.

— Bom, ele não está agora. — Siwon assegurou antes de desencostar-se da árvore e ir até Heechul, a mão erguida afim de ajuda-lo. Porém, o Kim recusou ao mesmo tempo que se pôs de pé e começou a se afastar, os pés se arrastando no chão tamanho o seu cansaço em ter corrido até ali. — O que vai fazer? — perguntou quando viu o mesmo parar em frente a árvore onde tinha estado encostado antes, as mãos sendo apoiadas na cintura e o rosto levantando-se para observar melhor a árvore.

— Só dando uma olhada. — falou vagamente e o alfa revirou os olhos.

O Byun nos seus altos catorze anos não entendia metade das coisas que Heechul dizia, mas Leeteuk e Kyuhyun gostavam da sua companhia quando iam brincar na floresta. Diziam que o recém-ômega tinha uma inteligência acima da média, coisa que o tornava peculiar demais para aquela alcateia ainda mais quando tudo isso tinha sido aflorado pela _ideia louca_ da sua mãe de mantê-lo na escola mesmo depois dele se descobrir ômega. 

Ômegas não estudavam. Eles apenas aprendiam com os anciãos como se comportar, como cuidar de uma casa e os pormenores que rondariam a vida de casado, mas Heechul estudava. O Kim frequentava o mesmo colégio que Leeteuk e Kyuhyun, o que os deixava mais próximos. Diferente do que acontecia com Siwon, que estudava em casa com tutores contratados pelo pai e vinha passar as férias de verão na Alcateia Kim. Contudo, aquele estudo todo aparentemente tinha dado frutos, já que o ômega havia sido aprovado em uma seleção para um colégio importante na França. Iria pra lá depois que o verão acabasse.

— Acho que escutei algo. — Siwon disse, meio tombando a cabeça para o lado e apurando os ouvidos, atrás do barulho estranho que escutara ainda a pouco.

Heechul fez a mesma coisa, olhando em volta com os olhos meio arregalados. Mas ao contrário de Siwon levantou o rosto, deixando que o nariz ficasse empinado para poder encontrar o cheiro de Leeteuk mais rápido, contudo a risada de Siwon o fez corar quando percebeu o seu erro.

— Ele não tem cheiro, _gênio_. — o Byun riu, cruzando os braços.

Leeteuk, diferente dos dois, ainda não havia passado por um cio e por isso não sabia qual era a sua classificação e não tinha um cheiro especifico. Mas dado o modo como Siwon, que tinha a mesma idade que a sua, já estava classificado como um alfa e Heechul, um ômega, todos apostavam que o outro era um beta, como seu irmão mais velho, Kyuhyun.

Heechul balançou a cabeça em negação, como que tentando afastar esse pequeno erro de si. Deu mais um passo em direção a árvore, erguendo a mão direita e deixando que a palma desta descansasse ali ao mesmo tempo que erguia o rosto para cima, mais uma vez.

— Nós deveríamos subir. — disse simplesmente, virando o rosto para observar Siwon por sobre o ombro.

O alfa cruzou os braços e ergueu uma sobrancelha desconfiado, mas uma parte sua já havia entendido o que Heechul queria fazer. Aquela árvore era alta e com galhos fortes, podia muito bem sustentar os dois garotos, mas o alfa duvidava que apenas isso servisse para ajuda-los a ganhar aquela brincadeira de pique-esconde, em parte por causa do modo como lobos tinham um olfato mais sensível que o de um humano e isso implicava em uma única coisa que destruía todo o plano de Kim Heechul: eles dois tinham cheiro, diferente de Kyuhyun e Leeteuk — que eram betas.

— Seu plano não vai dar certo. — rebateu.

— Claro que vai. — Heechul teimou e simplesmente começou a se empertigar para cima, enfiando as pontas dos dedos nas fendas que encontrava no tronco e a ponta dos pés também. Era difícil quando se estava usando aqueles tênis, mas com alguma dificuldade conseguiu. — Você não vem? — perguntou depois que conseguiu chegar no primeiro galho, estava em pé ali, o cabelo escuro colando nas bochechas e testa mostrando a Siwon o tanto de esforço o ômega estava fazendo.

O alfa descruzou os braços e deu de ombros antes de ir em direção a árvore e começar a subir, mas diferente de Heechul, Siwon simplesmente saltou e segurou-se no galho que o amigo estava e com a sua ajuda começou a subir. Tinha aprendido aquele truque algum tempo atrás, quando treinava com Kangin em sua Alcateia. O Beta tinha saltado tão alto quando o atacou durante o treinamento corpo-a-corpo, que Siwon ficara impressionado o suficiente para começar a tentar imita-lo.

— Belo salto. — o Kim elogiou e Siwon riu.

— O segredo está na forma como posiciona os pés. — contou e o ômega riu, meio balançando a cabeça. — O que pretende? Mesmo aqui em cima, Teuk vai nos encontrar.

Heechul sabia e era justamente por isso que tinha dado-se conta do modo como aquele jogo era injusto, quando ele e Siwon eram lobos com cheiro e os irmãos Kim, não eram, deixando esses últimos sempre em vantagem quanto à eles. Contudo, ali estava uma oportunidade e tanto de chamar atenção. O ômega admitia que era um plano louco, mas quando não se tinha outra arma além daquela _fraqueza,_ então usaria a fraqueza como uma arma.

— Na verdade, é bem simples. — contou colocando uma mecha do cabelo comprido atrás da orelha. Siwon achava engraçado o modo como aquele garoto tinha formas delicadas como uma fêmea ômega teria, sendo intensificada pelo cabelo comprido. — Nós vamos deixar que eles saibam onde estamos.

— E como isso vai nos ajudar a vencer? — o alfa desconfiou.

O ômega apenas sorriu em resposta.

*******

Heechul era um idiota, Siwon pensou enquanto entrava no lago apenas de cueca. Tinha abandonado sua bermuda na árvore junto da camisa e bermuda e tênis de Heechul. Os dois haviam enrolado os pedaços de pano das roupas na árvore, para marca-la com seu cheiro, apenas para atrair Leeteuk e Kyuhyun enquanto os dois escondiam-se dentro do lago, com seus cheiros sendo mascarados pela água e pelo cheiro de lodo do fundo, que Heechul tinha esfregado em sua pele, deixando-a escura de sujeira. Contudo, mesmo assim Siwon não conseguia ver a eficácia daquele esforço todo. Achava tudo muito idiota ainda.

— Cubra o rosto também. — o ômega disse enquanto passava a lama no rosto, cobrindo as bochechas coradas e o pescoço.

Siwon revirou os olhos e decidiu que não iria contestar o que o outro falava. Afundou as mãos na água e procurou pelo fundo, onde enfiou as mãos no lodo que ficava ali e só então passou no rosto, espalhando pela testa, bochechas e pescoço. Depois virou-se para Heechul e não pôde segurar a risada quando notou a aparência do amigo, coisa que o ômega fez também, mostrando os dentes branquíssimos quando em contraste com a pele escura de lama.

— E o que fazemos agora? — Siwon perguntou. — Esperamos?

— Vamos nos separar. — Heechul contou e começou a sair do lago, o nível da água chegava na sua cintura.

— Não está falando sério.

— Estou. — continuou. — O jogo só termina se nós dois formos pegos, então precisamos nos separar. O primeiro que chegar na árvore marcada, ganha. Essas são as regras. 

Siwon ergueu a sobrancelha, entendendo o que o ômega queria dizer. Cruzou os braços antes de dizer:

— Então vamos pegá-los. — Heechul virou-se para ele, estava quase saindo do lago. Franzio a testa, desconfiado do que o outro disse. — Eles estão nos caçando. Então vamos caça-los de volta, afinal não tem como eles chegarem na árvore marcada se vão estar presos. — e sorriu.

O ômega meio tombou a cabeça para o lado e olhou para baixo, a mente começando a trabalhar na possibilidade que Siwon lhe mostrava.

— Eu conheço uma armadilha ótima. — se escutou dizer e Siwon começou a se aproximar, andando através do lago.

Eles saíram da água e correram mata a dentro, fazendo questão de deixar pistas falsas pela floresta, afim de confundir a dupla de Kim’s que os estava caçando. Em algum momento, os dois decidiram se separar, mesmo que o Byun ainda achasse isso uma parte ruim do plano. Contudo, deixou que Heechul corresse para longe de si. O garoto, colocou as mãos na cintura e olhou em volta, então sorriu tendo uma ideia de como pegar um dos lobos que estavam a sua procura.

Siwon subiu na árvore mais próxima, escolheu um galho flexível e então segurando nele, desceu em um salto. Ainda segurando o mesmo, puxou uma raiz do chão e usou para prender a ponta do galho ali. Se afastou e olhou de longe, ainda parecia muito bagunçado, notou. Mas antes que pudesse arrumar melhor, escutou um barulho atrás de si. Virou-se abruptamente apenas para encontrar Leeteuk em sua forma de lobo. O amigo Kim rosnou para si, como se dissesse _fique parado_ , mas Siwon não obedeceu, pois logo estava fazendo menção de correr em direção a _armadilha_ que tinha feito, e como esperado Leeteuk correu em sua direção. O Byun então puxou a raiz que prendia a ponta do galho e jogou-se no chão, rolando, para ficar de frente para o lobo e ver quando o galho acertou em cheio o rosto do lobo.

O garoto riu, sem poder se conter, e então correu aproveitando a distração de Leeteuk. Mas o outro não se deixaria vencer tão rápido. Correu em sua forma de lobo atrás de Siwon, que estava aproveitando bem sua vantagem quando já estava bem longe. Por isso, afim de não perde-lo de vista, posicionou bem as patas traseiras e deu um salto, a boca aberta para segurar Siwon. O alfa assustou-se com o montante de pelo escuro que se aproximava num pulo e acabou por transformasse em lobo, e quando Leeteuk o alcançou, conseguiu abocanhar sua pata traseira.

Era um lobo branco e um preto, lutando em meio a floresta, com as árvores como testemunha.

Siwon usou a pata traseira livre para chutar o rosto de Leeteuk, pisando com força no focinho, as unhas entrando na carne escura do seu nariz e fazendo-o se afastar. Aproveitou a deixa para ficar de pé, e começar a correr, mas o outro foi mais rápido ao saltar sobre si, levando-os de volta ao chão. Rolaram, entre rosnados e mordidas. Siwon fazendo um ótimo uso de suas patas e Leeteuk mostrando que não era um alvo fácil. Em algum momento Leeteuk prevaleceu, ficando por cima do lobo de pelagem branca, as duas patas escuras sobre o outro afim de mantê-lo parado. Siwon ainda rosnou antes de voltar para a sua forma humana e meio sorrindo, escorreu por entre as patas do amigo e voltou a correr. Afastando-se tão rápido que Leeteuk só teve tempo de piscar admirado pelo treinamento que o amigo recebia na Alcateia Byun.

Leeteuk virou seu corpo peludo na direção que amigo tinha ido e começou a correr atrás de si. Contudo, Siwon em sua forma humana era mais esguio e difícil de pegar. Era mais fácil correr atrás do outro quando este estava em sua forma de lobo, o _beta_ pensou. E foi justamente pensando nisso que o Kim percebeu que Siwon estava se aproximando da árvore marcada e se o mesmo tocasse ali, o jogo estaria encerrado com a vitória de Siwon e Heechul.

Mas onde estava Heechul? — se perguntou mentalmente, e como se pudesse ler o seu pensamento escutou a voz do ômega chamando por Siwon. Distraiu-se olhando em direção a voz, que vinha de cima, mesmo que não fosse o seu nome a ser chamado. E como num sonho louco viu Heechul jogar-se sem medo algum em direção a Siwon, que transformou-se em lobo enquanto corria. O lobo branco pegou o corpo de Heechul pela lateral, mordendo o tronco levemente, antes de virar a cabeça para o lado e jogar o corpo do outro por sobre o seu, de modo que Heechul pudesse ficar sentado sobre si, como se montasse um cavalo.

Leeteuk latiu, sem poder conter sua euforia diante da loucura dos amigos. Heechul virou o rosto para fita-lo, estava irreconhecível por causa de toda a lama, mas mesmo assim o alfa foi capaz de pegar o sorriso do ômega em sua direção. Contudo o sorriso logo se desfez quando um lobo cinza pulou do alto de uma árvore, caindo sobre o corpo de Siwon e Heechul. O Kim mais novo parou de correr, um tanto assustado pela intromissão do irmão mais velho ali.

Kyuhyun estava usando seu peso para prender Siwon, contudo Heechul — ainda em sua forma humana — apenas escorregou por entre os corpos do lobo branco e do cinza e correu em direção a árvore marcada. Leeteuk percebendo isso, voltou a mexer as patas em direção ao outro Kim. Parou em sua frente, assustando o mais velho e rosnou para si, afim de mantê-lo longe da árvore. E o ômega foi capaz de levantar as mãos em forma de rendição, como se estivesse entregando o jogo ao passo que Siwon rolava com Kyuhyun no chão da floresta, pedaços de folhas secas presas nos pelos de ambos.

O Kim mais novo bateu as patas dianteiras no chão, como que querendo assegurar que Heechul se manteria longe, mas sem aviso prévio algum o ômega fez a coisa mais louca de todas. Ele gritou como um maluco e correu em direção ao _beta_ e o mesmo abriu a boca como se assim pudesse pega-lo, mas o ômega passou por baixo do seu corpo, escorregando na terra e chegando na árvore marcada, que estava atrás do lobo negro. Bateu a mão no tronco, que antes eles tinham sujado de tinta vermelha de folhas e gritou em alto e bom som:

— GANHEI!

Os lobos que rolavam no chão, pararam imediatamente, e Leeteuk voltou a sua forma humana colocando a mão na testa, totalmente frustrado com aquele resultado. Ao passo que Siwon ria como um maluco deitado de braços abertos no chão e Kyuhyun ficava de pé, cruzando os braços e o os olhos brilhando em uma coisa que parecia demais com diversão. Heechul por outro lado, deixava-se escorregar pelo tronco até ficar sentado no chão, ofegando e orgulhoso de si mesmo por ter ganhado.

— Então, quem está com fome? — Kyuhyun perguntou.

E todos os três levantaram as mãos.

*******

— Me dê a parte maior. — Leeteuk pediu, tentando puxar da mão do irmão a coxa assada do porco do mato, que eles tinham caçado e assado.

Os quatro tinham decidido ficar por ali mesmo, pela floresta, e acampar. Parecia melhor quando os pais dos Kim’s estavam em mais uma reunião com o Conselho, e por isso não havia ninguém na casa além dos dois Kim’s e a irmãzinha mais nova tinha ido com os pais.

— Não seja egoísta. — Kyuhyun disse, afastando o pedaço do irmão. — A parte maior é do Heechul, pelo exemplar desempenho hoje. — e sob a luz da chama da fogueira, Heechul corou.

Ele havia tomado banho junto dos outros três em um lago próximo. Kyuhyun tinha ajudado-o a esfregar as costas e tirar toda a lama enquanto Leeteuk fizera o mesmo por Siwon, mas com o bônus de que os dois últimos tinham se enfrentado na água afim de saber quem conseguia ficar mais tempo embaixo da água. Também haviam ajudado os dois, alfa e ômega, a encontrar a árvore onde tinham amarrado suas roupas quando queriam atrair Leeteuk e Kyuhyun no jogo. Então, eles tinham terminado ali, depois de ter caçado o jantar, em volta da fogueira com o cheiro de terra na pele e o cabelo ainda úmido.

— Eu também tive um ótimo desempenho. — Siwon sobressaltou-se.

Kyuhyun riu enquanto entregava a Heechul uma das coxas e dava a outra para Siwon. Ele tinha um sorriso bonito, o ômega não podia deixar de notar, e do jeito que sempre acontecia, seu coração deu um salto esquisito que mexeu com seu estômago alertando como gostava mais daquele beta do que deveria. Não era um romance impossível, Heechul acreditava, apesar do outro ser três anos mais velho que si e ainda o ver como uma criança, mesmo que já tivesse 15 anos e já fosse classificado. Mas pelo que sabia seu romance era mais possível de acontecer do que o de Leeteuk, porque só um idiota não via como o beta olhava para o melhor amigo alfa, Siwon. Todavia, Siwon era um idiota.

Corou ainda mais quando Kyuhyun sentou-se ao lado na fogueira. Mastigou a comida devagar e torceu para que o seu cabelo não estivesse bagunçado demais.

— Eu gostei do que fez na floresta, durante o jogo. — o beta mais velho disse.

Com 18 anos ele era mais atraente que qualquer alfa na vila Kim, Heechul percebeu, ainda mais quando estava sem camisa e o calor das chamas refletia em seu peito. Na verdade, Heechul nunca soubera dizer quando começou a gostar de Kyuhyun. Só achava incrível como o beta era inteligente e sempre estava disposto a escutar seus planos mirabolantes. Ele derramava gentileza em seus gestos e nunca tentava se aproximar indevidamente de si, do modo que os alfas mais velhos da vila faziam como se Heechul fosse apenas um pedaço de carne ambulante.

— Eu pensei rápido e Siwon me ajudou bastante. — respondeu.

— Você usou Siwon como isca. — Kyu notou e Heechul riu.

— Não o deixe saber. — pediu antes de dar uma mordida em seu pedaço de carne.

— Você é um ômega esperto, Heechul. — Kyu elogiou, observando o perfil do garoto mais novo. — A pessoa que desposa-lo, vai ter muita sorte.

Heechul levantou o rosto e fitou o beta, olhando-o bem nos olhos. Era o castanho carinhoso que mais amava no mundo inteiro depois do castanho dos olhos da sua mãe. Kyuhyun era perfeito para si, pensou. Era só uma pena que ele não visse isso.

— Aposto que vai. — concordou, por fim, aproveitando para olhar por cima do ombro do beta e avistar Leeteuk e Siwon sentados lado a lado.

Pareciam estar num papo mais profundo do que os dois.

— Eu acho que Heechul gosta do seu irmão. — Siwon comentou apontando com o queixo para os dois não muito longe dali, ao passo que Leeteuk sentava-se ao seu lado, havia um pedaço de carne na sua mão enquanto Siwon segurava uma bela coxa entre os dedos, aproximava da boca.

— Meu irmão o vê como uma criança, assim como nós. —Leeteuk confessou.

— Eu não sou uma criança. — Siwon defendeu. — Meu pai deixou isso muito claro na última semana. — abaixou os olhos para a coxa que segurava.

— Ele anda sendo mal com você novamente? — preocupou-se.

— Não é isso. — soltou um suspiro. — Appa está estressado porque não consegue encontrar uma noiva ou noivo adequado para mim.

— Mas você só tem 14 anos, mal teve um cio. — argumentou, a voz saindo um tanto aguda de preocupação. — Eu achei que teria mais tempo, que você ia poder escolher.

— Meu pai sabe o que é melhor pra mim, Teuk. Eu sei que ele vai encontrar alguém legal.

Leeteuk olhou para baixo, o pedaço de carne que segurava estava ficando frio na sua mão.

— Achei que fosse se casar com um Kim. — disse e o alfa o fitou de lado.

— Sua irmã é muito nova pra um casamento, Leeteuk. 

— Mas e se... se eu casar com você?

O Byun engoliu a carne na boca e piscou os olhos na direção do amigo. Não conseguia entender onde ele realmente queria chegar com aquilo.

— O que?

— Talvez meu pai queira me casar contigo, você sabe, por causa da alcateia. — não sabia dizer porque estava contando aquilo a Siwon, quando a conversa que tinha escutado era sobre Kyuhyun. — Um Kim e Byun juntos, isso não aconteceu ainda.

— Seria estranho. — o garoto riu ao imaginar ter que se deitar com seu melhor amigo. Era uma imagem bizarra na sua mente, afinal não era desse jeito que gostava do outro. Eles eram praticamente irmãos, era loucura ter que casar com ele e construir uma família. — Nós somos amigos. — e colocou a mão no ombro de Leeteuk e riu mais um pouco, realmente acreditava que o beta estava brincando quando disse tudo aquilo, era mais fácil acreditar que era uma piada.

— Tem razão. — concordou, meio rindo, olhando para baixo e resolvendo deixa isso para mais tarde.

Era óbvio que Siwon não sentia o mesmo por si.


	30. IV - Doces mentiras

Hyukjae fitou os anéis em seus dedos, principalmente o que tinha uma pedra verde. Estava experimentando, dentre as outras opções que o velho mercador, à sua frente, tinha.

— Vou levar este. — decidiu e quase riu quando o homem à sua frente meio sorriu, meio segurou o suspiro de alivio.

Não era um segredo para ninguém que os lobos da Alcateia Park não tinham uma condição boa de vida, quando eram obrigados a arranjar uma forma de sustento muito cedo. Isso era facilmente visto quando quem acompanhava o homem, empurrando a velha carroça de bugigangas, era um garoto mais novo. Provavelmente o filho do mercador, com idade beirando os 13 anos, Hyukjae achava. Mas de qualquer forma, era nessas horas que o líder agradecia por ter nascido na Família Park Principal e poder desfrutar de toda a riqueza que possuíam.

— Obrigado, senhor. — o homem agradeceu quando Hyukjae o pagou em dinheiro.

Belíssimas notas de wons que poderiam o sustentar até o fim do mês? É, achava que era isso mesmo. Contudo, sabia que dava ao mercador não era nem metade do valor real da esmeralda, que agora adornava o anel no seu dedo mindinho. Mas é claro, ele não contaria isso ao mercador.

— Não há de que. — teve coragem de dizer, meio sorrindo e os olhos brilhando em prata por baixo das lentes escuras dos óculos.

Então começou a lhe dar as costas, voltando a seguir o seu caminho. Escutou as rodas da velha carroça do homem contra o chão ladrilhado de pedras e logo em seguida, sua voz alta gritando por atenção, no seu marketing para vender mais joias e quem sabe garantir mais um mês com comida na mesa. Mas o Park sabia que seria difícil chamar a atenção quando havia outros mercadores ali, várias outras bancas e até mesmo bordeis para competir consigo. Essa era a parte escura da sua Alcateia, o lugar onde aconteciam trocas, vendas e saques.

Os outros lobos chamavam de mercado negro, mas não por ser proibido, mas por causa das mercadorias que eram vendidas. O Park não interferia, pois sabia como seus lobos tinham que arranjar alguma maneira de lhe pagar o imposto de cada mês, que servia para investimentos na vida deles próprios na Alcateia, ou pelo menos era isso que os lobos pensavam. Porque Hyukjae tinha encontrado um jeito melhor de gastar aquele dinheiro.

Andou mais um pouco, as pessoas abriam espaço para que ele passasse quando notavam quem estava ali. Avistou a entrada no bordel, para onde estava seguindo. Havia ômegas na frente, se exibindo para quem estava passando, querendo alguns trocados para pagar o almoço naquele dia. Alguns ainda eram muito novos e mal tinham cheiro. Torceu a boca para esses, costumava preferir os mais experientes, mas de vez em quando se deixava conhecer as curvas intocadas de alguém virgem. Não apoiava a introdução de crianças na prostituição quando nem ao menos tinham tido um cio, até mesmo tinha criado uma lei para impedir isso. Mas seus lobos eram desobedientes, pelo que via.

— Vocês deveriam estar em casa. — disse as crianças, que quase passaram despercebidas por si. — Ou ao menos trabalhando em outra coisa, não querem que eu os mate, não é? — e elas se encolheram contra a parede, assustadas pela ameaça repentina.

O Park não era muito bom com palavras, tendia a sempre ameaçar primeiro. Era mais fácil, segundo sua mãe alfa. A alcateia tinha que respeitar o líder e o jeito mais fácil e limpo de conseguir isso era que eles tivessem medo, então tudo estaria no seu devido lugar e o líder poderia reinar em paz.

— Mas senhor... — o mais velho deles começou a dizer.

— Apenas saiam daqui antes que eu chame meus guardas para capturarem vocês. — disse olhando-os de cima, mas eles não se mexeram. — Já! — intensificou e as crianças correram para longe de si, se dispersando no meio da multidão e sumindo da sua vista.

Suspirou e continuou andando até a entrada do bordel, pensando em como podia ser misericordioso. Afinal, se fosse realmente mau teria chamado os guardas naquele momento e aquelas crianças estariam sendo usadas para mostrar ao povo como deveriam escutar seu líder, mas daria um jeito nisso até o fim do dia. Por enquanto precisava ter uma conversa importante com uma certa pessoa.

Passou pela entrada, a travessando a cortina feita de miçangas e dando de cara com todo o esplendor que era morar na Alcateia Park. Por dentro, o bordel era mais organizado, diferente da fachada cheio de luzes desconexas. Havia mulheres em seus pedestais, encostados à parede, com poucas roupas e fazendo suas melhores expressões sensuais. Homens se aglomeravam aos seus pés, deixando dinheiro no seu pedestal e pedindo para que tirasse mais uma peça de roupa. Encontrou homens ômegas e betas sentados nos sofás ou no colo de alguém, deixando-se serem tocados por homens e mulheres alfas. Contudo, não parou. Continuou avançando até o lugar em que encontraria a mulher com quem queria conversar. Seguiu pelo corredor lotado de quartos próprios para os programas. Escutava gemidos abafados pela música que tocava na entrada.

Então avistou o que queria. Bem no fim do corredor, escondida atrás de uma porta vermelha de carvalho ele sabia que a encontraria, no entanto antes que pudesse apenas abri-la, escutou quando a porta à sua direita abriu e uma pessoa usando um manto branco saiu. O capuz não estava erguido, mas olhava para baixo, a cabeça raspada como o oficio pedia. Hyukjae meio tombou a cabeça para o lado e quis achar graça de encontrar um sacerdote ali, naquele prostibulo e ainda por cima no quarto de uma das prostitutas mais requisitadas, pois conhecia muito bem a quem pertencia aquele quarto. Não ia negar para si mesmo, como já tinha visitado aquela beta mais de uma vez, afim de um pouco de alivio durante o seu cio e até mesmo quando não estava nele.

— Sacerdote. — fez uma breve mesura com a cabeça e a pessoa fez o mesmo, sem dizer coisa alguma e se preparou para ir embora, mas Hyukjae o segurou pelo tecido do manto, um tanto curioso. — Não é engraçado pensar que um sacerdote frequenta um prostibulo? — brincou e esperou que o outro risse, coisa que não aconteceu.

— Não é engraçado pensar que o Líder frequenta um prostibulo? — a pessoa rebateu e foi só aí que o Park notou que era um garoto.

Adolescente ainda. Provavelmente, 14 anos pelo modo como seu cheiro era tão suave para Hyukjae. Ômega.

— Eu não sou um homem casado, sacerdote, tenho direito aos prazeres da carne. Já você...

— Estou de visita. — contou, a voz era baixa, mas o alfa gostou do jeito como os olhos dele eram puxados, diferente do que estava acostumado.

— Aposto que sei o que veio visitar. — brincou com malicia, o tecido entre seus dedos era macio e se perguntou se a pele daquele garoto também era. — Deve ter se divertido o bastante por baixo desse manto, por que não me mostra o que tem aí? — não era uma pergunta e o garoto sabia.

Engoliu em seco antes de puxar o tecido da sua roupa da mão do outro.

— Desculpe-me, senhor, mas não sou um prostituto. — falou dando um passo para longe do alfa. — Sou um sacerdote.

Hyukjae riu, deixando que o outro visse seus belos caninos, mas não se aproximou ou insistiu como o outro esperava. Apenas ergueu os braços, como se tivesse se rendido e deu um passo para trás.

— Ainda é muito novo para ser um sacerdote completo. — o alfa analisou e o garoto deu mais um passo para trás. — Qual o seu nome?

Ele sabia que era demais sair correndo da presença daquele alfa. Já tinha escutado os boatos, sabia como Park Hyukjae não gostava de ser contrariado e muito menos ignorado.

— Huang Zitao. — acabou sussurrando.

— Um Huang. — Hyukjae saboreou o sobrenome na língua. — Achei que não existiam mais. — abaixou os braços e se aproximou, segurou o rosto do garoto e avaliou seu perfil. — Um belo espécime você é. Uma pena que esteja se escondendo por baixo desse pano todo.

Zitao o encarou, mordendo a parte interna da bochecha e arrancando mais um sorrisinho do Park. Eles se fitaram e Hyukjae não conseguia parar de pensar em como alguém daquela alcateia podia estar bem na sua frente, depois de terem lutado contra o seu Clã na Grande Guerra, mas tinha conhecimento do modo como os poucos sobreviventes tinham se dispersado pelo mundo, alguns tinham se refugiado em outras alcateias e pelo visto, alguns Huang’s tinham vindo para o seu território. Era só uma pena pensar que um deles, provavelmente o único, estava fadado a ser um sacerdote no Santuário. Essa decisão deveria ter vindo dos seus pais, já que por falta de dinheiro para sustentar os filhos, muitos tendiam a entregar as crianças para o Santuário, onde a criança teria comida e um teto para viver. No entanto, não podia deixar de se sentir excitado com a ideia de ter alguém com aquele sangue na sua frente.

Acabou tendo seus pensamentos interrompidos pelo abrir de uma porta.

— Líder Hyukjae. — a pessoa chamou e o Park soltou o jovem ômega. — O que o traz aqui? — perguntou ao mesmo tempo que o alfa virava-se para fitar a mulher.

Zitao por outro lado não esperou melhor memento para se retirar, afinal quanto mais longe daquele homem melhor.

— Tenho questões para tratar com você, Lee Hi. — a avançou pela porta, empurrando a mulher para o lado para poder entrar no cômodo, esquecendo totalmente do garoto sacerdote. — Por que não atende meus chamados? — estava irritado, tinha que admitir.

Avançou pelo local e sentou-se na cadeira atrás da mesa da mulher. O lugar onde Lee Hi costumava comandar as finanças do maior prostibulo da Alcateia Park. A beta se limitou a fechar a porta, tranca-la, na verdade. Não queria que ninguém os incomodasse.

— Andei ocupada, meu senhor. — respondeu e Hyukjae não podia deixar de apreciar o modo como aquela mulher era submissa a si. — Mas estou aqui agora. — virou-se para ele e andou até a sua mesa de trabalho, sentou-se na beira. — O que deseja?

Era bonita com aquele cabelo ruivo comprido, o Park tinha que admitir, a forma do quadril e os seios pequenos, também não o deixavam pensar outra coisa. No entanto, a falta de cheiro realmente era um problema. Não que não gostasse de betas, mas simplesmente não ficava tão excitado do jeito que costumava ficar quando sentia o cheiro de ômegas. Aquele sacerdote, por exemplo, tinha despertado seu interesse do mesmo jeito que Kim Minseok o tinha feito. Os dois tinham cheiros bem diferentes, mas carregavam o mesmo aviso de proibido na testa e isso era excitante o suficiente para querer fazê-lo se aproximar mais. Era só uma pena que Kim Minseok não fosse o ômega indefeso a qual estava acostumado a tirar vantagem.

— Eu quero outra leitura. — disse.

Lee Hi mordeu o lábio superior e jogou a cabeça para trás, meio rindo. Era engraçado pensar que Park Hyukjae vinha em um bordel, não atrás de uma transa fácil, mas sim de uma leitura de mão. Mas a mulher não podia negar que fazia sentido. Algumas outras pessoas a procuravam para isso também, só era uma pena que não pudesse cobrar por seus serviços, pois do mesmo jeito que a deusa Lua a tinha dado aquele dom, poderia muito bem tirar se visse que a beta não estava usando-o de forma devida.

Levantou-se e foi até o homem, puxou a cadeira para trás e sem cerimônia alguma sentou-se no colo do alfa. Este colocou sua mão sobre as coxas da mulher, indo até borda do vestido escuro que usava e tocando-lhe por entre as pernas, subindo com a ponta do indicador. Lee Hi riu, enfiando o rosto na curva do pescoço dele. Gostava do modo como Hyukjae ia direto ao assunto, sério demais para se deixar distrair.

— Me dê sua mão. — sussurrou rente a sua pele, apenas para no minuto seguinte retirar o rosto da curva do seu pescoço e segurar a mão que a acariciava.

O Park fitou-a, erguendo uma sobrancelha quando viu os olhos da mulher adquirem o tom prateado que pertencia apenas ao Clã Park. Quando era pequeno, costumava escutar sua mãe dizendo como os outros Clãs eram misturados e como a linhagem pura deles tinha se perdido depois de tantas alianças. Era para impedir isso que os Park’s não faziam alianças com outros Clãs, eram uma Alcateia independente como os Oh’s. Casavam-se entre si afim de evitar a contaminação do sangue por outro clã e tinham sua cor bem destacada pelas írises prateadas e a pelagem cinzenta. Mas então sua irmã Jihyun desapareceu e eles foram obrigados a se juntar com os Byun’s. _O clã de lobos brancos_.

Abriu a palma, de modo que ela pudesse fitar as linhas gravadas em sua pele e decifrar os códigos que o destino deixava por ali. Lee Hi era conhecida como bruxa na aldeia Park, era fácil encontra-la quando se queria qualquer coisa relacionado a _religião._ Alguns encaravam aquilo como pagão, mas o povo inteiro tinha se erguido sobre essa sombra, não seria agora que iria se livrar dela. Ainda mais pelo modo como eram adoradores da Deusa Dal (Lua) e do Deus Taeyang (Sol). Havia aqueles do seu próprio clã que tentavam se livrar dessa herança, mas a grande maioria a abraçava com fervor. E era justamente por isso que Lee Hi estava ali, usando seus chás medicinais e oferecendo leituras em mãos para mostrar como Park’s eram abençoados por _seus criadores_.

— Hum. — resmungou e o Park a fitou com mais intensidade por baixo das lentes escuras dos óculos, interessado demais no que ela estava vendo para disfarçar. — Não há muita coisa. — confessou. — O que você quer é proibido e não terá. — Lee Hi riu e Hyukjae bufou. — Mas o que pediu pode acontecer, quer dizer... eu não sei. Está confuso aqui. Pelas mãos de quem pediu, não irá acontecer, mas há outras mãos no meio disso que podem fazer acontecer. Entende? — olhou para o alfa e Hyukjae retirou os óculos com a mão livre.

— Você que está me deixando confuso, querida. — disse e a bruxa riu.

— Há mais alguém aqui. — apontou com o queixo para a palma aberta do homem. — Não vejo apenas você e aquele garoto ômega.

Agora parecia interessante, Hyukjae pensou.

— Eu o conheço? — perguntou e a beta negou. — Que interessante. — externou antes de recolher mão.

Fechou-a ao mesmo tempo que Lee Hi saia do seu colo, então ele se pôs de pé. Procurou no seu bolso algum dinheiro e deixou sobre a mesa. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, já que não esperava que ele fosse pagar, mas não reclamou quando se aproximou para contar as notas.

— Quando precisar, estarei aqui. — disse meio sorrindo e o alfa colocou os óculos escuros novamente.

Estava com os pensamentos longe, se questionando porque Kim Minseok tinha que ser tão teimoso e dar as costas para algo tão grandioso que seria a morte de Byun Baekhyun. Será que haviam lhe dito errado quando afirmaram que o ômega gostava de Oh Sehun? Porque, Hyukjae sabia que quando um ômega se apaixonava fazia de tudo para ter aquela pessoa, principalmente se fosse correspondido. Tinha sido assim com sua irmã quando se apaixonou por aquele Kim. Contudo, o que estava lhe incomodando a mente levemente era o modo como mesmo que o ômega não participasse, ainda teria ajuda para derrubar Byun Baekhyun do posto de líder e ter a famosa liberdade que tanto ansiava.

*******

Jongin encarou seu reflexo no enorme espelho que cobria a parede inteira da sala onde dava aula de balé para crianças. Tinha se formado em dança um ano atrás e fazia apenas alguns meses que tinha conseguido esse emprego. Não tinha o melhor salário do mundo, mas gostava da turma de crianças humanas entre 6 e 8 para quem dava aula. Lu Han, seu irmão mais velho, não aprovava esse emprego e não era por causa do salário, mas sim por não ser na Alcateia Lu.

Na verdade, Lu Han não aprovava muita coisa e isso incluía qualquer coisa que envolvesse sair dos arredores da Alcateia. Jongin sabia que isso tinha haver com o jeito como a Alcateia do Norte* tinha sido encontrada, todos mortos depois de terem usado o código 07.

— Tio Nini. — um dos garotinhos de sete anos chamou, puxando a barra do seu casaco.

Ele já estava encerrando a aula, tinha trocado de roupa e agora esperava com algumas crianças o momento em que os pais viriam e os levariam para casa. No momento, apenas três ainda estavam ali. Uma garotinha e dois garotinhos muito agitados, coisa que deixava claro porque os pais tinham matriculado aquelas crianças em aulas de dança. Era necessário canalizar aquela energia toda para alguma coisa produtiva e dança era o melhor para crianças, ajudava na coordenação motora.

— O que foi? — ele se abaixou para ficar na mesma altura do menininho.

— Você tem um cheiro engraçado. — ele disse e Jongin riu.

As crianças eram as mais curiosas quanto ao seu cheiro, além de ser as que mais notavam. Às vezes, ele contava para elas como era um grande lobo cinza-amarronzado, com patas enormes que poderia correr atrás delas pela sala e realmente corria, fazendo caras e bocas enquanto todas riam e se escondiam de si.

— Eu tenho um perfume engraçado. — contou e a criança riu ao mesmo tempo que ele erguia a mão e bagunçava o cabelo do mesmo. — Olha lá. — apontou. — Sua mãe chegou. — e a criança se curvou para si antes de correr até a mais velha.

— Omma! — exclamou enquanto Jongin ficava de pé novamente.

Observou quando a mulher o pegou no colo e dera tchauzinho para si, depois foi a vez dos outros dois irem para casa. Então, Jongin se viu sozinho na pequena academia de dança. Verificou mais uma vez o lugar para saber se não tinha nada bagunçado, e quando viu que estava tudo certo, fechou as cortinas e trancou a sala, para então sair.

O lugar não era muito grande, não passava de um pequeno prédio reformado para aulas de balé e outros tipos também, localizado no centro de Seul. Quem passasse pela rua, podia muito bem ver ele e seus alunos praticando através da enorme janela de vidro que tinha ali, já que a sua sala era a primeira do primeiro piso, depois da recepção, que ficava no térreo. Era um bom lugar mesmo sem privacidade, mas ele achava que para um primeiro emprego estava muito bom.

Ergueu a gola do seu casaco, era começo de inverno e então o frio estava ficando mais rigoroso, e seguiu andando. Teria que pegar um ônibus até os arredores de Seul e então poderia seguir a pé até o pequeno bairro, que os Lu’s tinham dominado há alguns anos. Ficava no subúrbio da cidade, escondido na sombra dos arranha-céus. Jongin sabia que não era o melhor esconderijo de todos, mas eram sua melhor aposta em anos. Geralmente, os Lu’s eram nômades, sempre mudando de lugar afim de nunca serem pegos, mas tudo tinha mudado desde quando Yixing nascera, há dois anos atrás. Seu irmão achava que não era bom para o lobinho ficar viajando a cada ano, o garoto precisava de estabilidade e Jongin também, por isso concordou, pois mesmo que não quisesse, sentia falta de dormir e pensar que acordaria no mesmo lugar no dia seguinte.

Preparou-se para levantar a mão e fazer sinal para o ônibus, mas desistiu quando avistou uma lojinha do outro lado da rua. Estava com fome, percebeu e começou a atravessar — os raios do pôr-do-sol alcançavam os seus olhos e o cegando por um momento. Decidiu que iria comprar algo rápido e então correria até o ponto de ônibus, tinha certeza que ia dar tempo. Contudo, antes que pudesse prever, escutou o grito de alguém, o som de uma buzina e então tudo ficou escuro.

Quando acordou, havia alguém tocando-lhe a bochecha. Chamando-o devagar para que acordasse. Piscou os olhos vagarosamente e focou no ser acima de si. Era um homem. O cabelo preto caia ao redor do seu rosto, moldando a forma meio arredondada e a boca pequena pronunciando “ei” vagarosamente, parecia charmosa.

— Ei. Consegue me ouvir? — ele perguntou, mas Jongin não conseguia se concentrar na pergunta.

Sentia sua cabeça latejando, culpa da queda, ele sabia. Todavia, havia outra coisa o deixando desnorteado, era aquele cheiro. Não sabia se estava delirando por causa do choque do seu corpo contra o asfalto, mas o cheiro estava ali. Suavemente tomando conta de si, como num sonho. Só que o cheiro não lhe era nem um pouco familiar, não pertencia a si. Jongin tinha certeza que nunca sentira aquele cheiro antes, mas podia muito bem dizer de que classe aquela pessoa pertencia. Lu Han o tinha ensinado a diferenciar os cheiros dos lobos alfas e ômegas. E aquele cheiro era definitivamente de um alfa. Mas de onde estava vindo?

Piscou os olhos mais uma vez e só então pôde olhar realmente para a pessoa acima de si, ainda tentando trazê-lo aos seus sentidos. Era dele que vinha aquele cheiro de café meio amargo, parecido com terra molhada e grama. Tudo se misturava e virava aquela confusão engraçada, que não era nem um pouco intoxicante, como Henry costumava descrever cheiros de alfas para si.

— Você... é — ele sussurrou, tão baixinho que o homem teve que se aproximar para poder escutar. — um alfa. — terminou e subitamente o homem estava sorrindo, quando Jongin voltou a ver seu rosto.

— E você é um ômega. — disse de volta, os olhos relampejando em um vermelho pálido que chamou a atenção do ômega. — Consegue ficar de pé? — perguntou, a voz se tornando preocupada no minuto seguinte.

Jongin assentiu e logo o alfa estava segurando sua mão e lhe dando suporte para ficar de pé, mas alguma coisa deu errado nesse processo porque o Lu logo estava gemendo de dor quando tentou firmar os pés no chão. Havia alguma de errado com o seu pé esquerdo. Ele se apoiou no alfa, quando este cedeu o ombro, e se curvou um pouco para frente para avaliar seu pé e acabou encontrando o jeans do seu joelho esquerdo rasgado e o sangue descendo por ali.

— Estou ferido. — externou, a voz saindo preocupada demais para poder esconder. — O que aconteceu? — voltou a olhar para o homem, este estava olhando para o seu ferimento.

— Eu te atropelei. — confessou e Jongin abriu a boca em surpresa. — Mas em minha defesa, digo que você atravessou na minha frente. Por que não olhou para os lados?

— Estava distraído. — confessou, meio atordoado com a informação que recebeu. 

— Te levarei para minha Alcateia. — disse. — Temos um curandeiro lá, que pode te ajudar e meu pai é enfermeiro, talvez possa...

— Não. — cortou-o, firme o suficiente para fazer o alfa fita-lo. — Eu preciso voltar para casa.

Não podia simplesmente sair por aí com alguém que mal conhecia, ainda mais se essa pessoa fosse um alfa. Já tinha escutado histórias suficientes sobre lobos de outros clãs e sobre alfas, sabia que não deveria confiar em ninguém que não fosse um Lu.

O alfa não questionou e então começou a conduzi-lo até o seu carro.

— Deixe-me ao menos fazer um curativo. — pediu depois que o acomodou no banco de trás.

Jongin o fitou. Parecia sincero no que dizia e o jeito como seus olhos estavam escuros de culpa, faziam o ômega querer abraça-lo e dizer que não fora culpa dele, afinal realmente estava distraído quando atravessou a rua. Nem ao menos olhou para os lados, para verificar a passagem. E por isso, assentiu para o alfa. Então o viu fechar a porta do seu lado e ir abrir a porta do lado do motorista e entrar ali. Notou quando o moreno o fitou pelo espelho retrovisor e quase sorriu para tranquiliza-lo, mas não o fez porque sabia como se o fizesse ia parecer uma careta de dor.

Limitou-se desviar o olhar e fitar seu pé machucado. Ajeitou-se no banco de modo que ficasse sentado e apalpou a perna esquerda, olhando de perto a ferida no joelho e depois tocando seu pé até que encontrou o ponto central da dor. Tinha torcido o tornozelo, mas não se preocupou muito. Sabia que só precisava de uma boa noite de sono para sarar. Lobos tinham a imunidade acima da dos humanos, isso os protegia mil vezes mais de pegar um resfriado, além de poderem cicatrizar de qualquer ferimento cem vezes mais rápido do que um humano.

Em algum momento viu o moreno estacionar e sair do carro, entrar em uma farmácia e depois voltar com alguns itens de primeiros socorros. Suspirou ao pensar no que tinha se metido, afinal ele só tinha que pegar o ônibus até em casa. No entanto, ali estava ele, atropelado e recebendo cuidados de um alfa que não conhecia. Se Lu Han soubesse daquilo com toda a certeza ia deixa-lo de castigo, como da vez que fugiu da Alcateia para ir a uma festa junto de alguns amigos humanos. Todavia, não era como se ele fosse um garotinho indefeso. Se algo desse errado, se aquele alfa quisesse se aproveitar de si, Jongin podia muito bem usar os golpes que aprendera com Henry, em uma das suas sessões de defesa pessoal.

Todos da Alcateia recebiam essas aulas, principalmente depois do incidente que acontecera com a Alcateia Lu do Norte. Porque Jongin sabia como a situação deles não era das melhores, quando noventa por cento do clã era constituído de ômegas e mesmo um desses era o líder, pois a natureza deles o tornava fracos diante de alfas ou betas. Era preciso saber se defender, quando se era um Lu e isso sempre fazia Jongin se perguntar quando teria um lar só seu, onde poderia dizer o seu nome sem ter medo.

Estava pensando nisso quando a porta foi aberta revelando a figura atrapalhada daquele alfa com cheiro de grama e terra.

— Pra que tanta coisa? — meio riu quando ele deixou tudo que trouxera no banco vazio ao seu lado.

Havia gazes, ataduras, esparadrapo, band-aid e alguns comprimidos, além de uma garrafa de álcool e algodão. Jongin não era um profissional na área, mas jurava que não estava tão ferido assim para que tivesse que usar tantas coisas. Ele segurou a atadura, sem entender realmente para que o alfa usaria.

— Vou enfaixar seu tornozelo. — explicou quando notou o olhar do outro naquilo. — Você torceu, não foi?

Jongin assentiu, devagar, devolvendo a gaze para o lugar. Então o alfa sentou-se no banco ao seu lado, puxando a perna do ômega de modo que ficasse sobre suas coxas e empurrando os utensílios para o meio dos bancos, que por serem colados, não havia como cair dali.

— A sua calça já era. — meio brincou e Jongin sorriu.

— Na verdade, prefiro encarar esse buraco como moda.

— Uma moda um tanto sangrenta. — começou a limpar o sangue com o algodão em volta da ferida.

Não tinha sido tão feio como o alfa pensara, apenas um ralado na pele um tanto fundo por ter ido em contado com o asfalto. Talvez ficasse uma cicatriz, realmente não sabia se os genes lobos poderiam não deixar que uma cicatriz se formasse.

— Nada que uma lavagem não resolva. — Jongin disse e o alfa virou o rosto para fita-lo, um meio sorriso no canto dos lábios.

O ômega notou que ele tinha uma pintinha sobre o lábio, na parte esquerda. Era bonita ao ser tão redondinha daquela maneira. O Lu sabia que se o fizesse sorrir aberto, veria a pintinha subir da forma mais graciosa possível, e uma parte sua desejou aquilo.

— Está muito feio? — resolveu perguntar quando percebeu que estava encarando muito os lábios do alfa, desviou olhar para sua perna machucada e meio corou, por um motivo que não sabia ao certo.

Estava se sentindo esquisito.

Mas o outro ainda demorou o seu olhar nele. Uma parte sua tentava descobrir se já tinha visto aquela pessoa antes, porque não era comum encontrar lobos na cidade. Eles não se topavam na rua e diziam oi. Todos costumavam se ver uma vez no ano, no Festival da Lua ou quando um clã visitava a alcateia do outro. Mas aquele garoto ômega... Bom, não. Nunca o tinha visto em lugar nenhum. Nem mesmo reconhecia o seu cheiro ou suas feições, pois geralmente Clãs costumavam ter feições parecidas como os Byun’s, que eram em sua grande maioria lobos brancos ou como os Choi’s, que se destacavam pela íris esverdeada, ou até mesmo os Park’s, que tinham em seus ômegas o cheiro adocicado característico.

— Acho que não ficara cicatriz. — falou, voltando sua atenção para o curativo que estava fazendo.

Então utilizando esparadrapo e gaze, fechou a ferida para que não entrasse em contato com poeira. Depois, com cuidado, retirou o sapato de Jongin e observou o seu tornozelo. Aparentemente, não havia quebrado nada. Ao que parecia, só tinha torcido. Por isso enfaixou com uma delicadeza que surpreendeu Jongin. Pois ele sempre estava escutando de Henry como alfas podiam ser maus e ignorantes, além de escutar sempre muitas precauções de Lu Han, ainda mais depois que o irmão disse que ele estava prometido em casamento para um alfa de outra Alcateia.

Jongin não sabia se queria casar com 21 anos, mas também não queria que a Alcateia ficasse com problemas só porque ele estava com medo do que encontraria. O problema, no fim, era que Henry sempre estava lhe contando histórias de outros alfas de outras Alcateias, pintando um ser tão horrível que o Lu se perguntava como Lu Han tinha sido capaz de promete-lo em casamento para alguém desconhecido. 

— Como se chama? — o ômega perguntou, quebrando o silêncio que eles tinham sido mergulhados.

O moreno franzio a testa, havia sido pego de surpresa pela pergunta do ômega. E de repente lembrava-se do modo como a maioria dos lobos sempre o tratava diferente quando sabia sua identidade, até mesmo ômegas no qual ele já tivera interesse. Lembrava-se do modo como seu irmão mais novo o marcava a pele, para impedir que interesseiros se aproximassem. Olhou para Jongin de canto de olho e quis que ele não fosse assim, e por isso resolveu dar como nome um dos seus apelidos:

— Suho.

Jongin piscou, achando estranho como o nome dele podia ser tão pequeno. Mas não reclamaria quando o seu irmão se chamava Lu Han.

— E você? — completou, logo em seguida.

O Lu piscou e mordeu o lábio antes de dizer:

— Kai. — não podia dar seu nome completo assim, para um desconhecido.

— Só Kai? — perguntou, desconfiado, imaginava que saberia a qual alcateia ele pertencia através do seu nome.

— O seu é só Suho? — devolveu e o alfa sorriu.

— Só Suho. — confirmou, a pontinha do sorriso curvando no canto da sua boca enquanto seus olhos encaravam o par de olhos do outro.

Jongin não entendia porque eles sempre caiam naquilo, como se os dois estivessem procurando algo no outro e quando os olhos de Suho relampejaram no vermelho bonito, Jongin deixou que ele visse o violeta que era a marca dos Lu’s.

— Seus olhos... — meio se inclinando na sua direção, estava maravilhado.

Nunca tinha visto aquela cor antes nos olhos de nenhum lobo e aquela certeza, só deixava claro como não conhecia aquele ômega de lugar nenhum. Jongin abriu a boca para responder, mas de repente o cheiro de Suho parecia mais forte e o embriagava devagar, entorpecendo seus sentidos quando o alfa se aproximou mais e mais e segurou-lhe o rosto. Eles continuaram se olhando, como se estivessem presos em algum transe, o ômega entendia que algo grave estava acontecendo. Alguma coisa fora do comum e terrivelmente importante. E quando o outro desviou os olhos para os seus lábios semiabertos, Jongin entendeu que não estava sentindo aquilo sozinho. Mas antes que o alfa pudesse roubar-lhe o primeiro beijo, o Lu escutou se celular começar a tocar.

Suho se afastou, assustado consigo mesmo por ter se aproximado tanto de um ômega que mal conhecia. Ele não havia sido criado assim, não era do seu feitio tocar um ômega indevidamente daquela maneira. Seu pai Heechul o puniria se soubesse o jeito como se aproximou do outro e do modo como quis beija-lo sem pedir permissão.

Encostou as costas no encosto do assento e fechou os olhos enquanto escutava Jongin atender a ligação, retirar as pernas de cima de suas coxas e ficar ereto no banco.

— O que? — ele perguntou, a voz mais preocupada do que Junmyeon podia imaginar.

Voltou a abrir os olhos para fitar o outro, queria perguntar o que havia de errado. Mas logo ele estava abrindo a porta e saindo apressado, pisando no chão sem cuidado e gemendo de dor.

— Espere! — gritou, mas o ômega não pôde parar.

Algo grave tinha acontecido em sua Alcateia. Ele precisava chegar em casa e saber como todos estavam, precisava abraçar Lu Han e Yixing.

— Kai! — Suho gritou, segurando inutilmente a porta aberta do seu carro.

— Desculpe-me! — Jongin exclamou para o alfa.

Então parou um táxi e entrou, o telefone ainda na orelha e os olhos brilhando no violeta preocupado, diferente do que Suho tinha visto no carro. O líder Kim ainda abriu a boca para chama-lo mais uma vez, porém Jongin já estava indo embora. O táxi já tinha dado a volta e seguia por um caminho que Junmyeonnão conhecia. Então ficou parado, encarando o trajeto que o ômega desconhecido pegara. Esperou que o táxi sumisse de vista para poder entrar no seu carro e riu quando encontrou o sapato do mesmo ali, no chão do carro. Segurou aquilo e se questionou se era real mesmo, por que... _que tipo de conto de fadas era aquele?_

*******

Minseok parou em frente ao espelho do banheiro e avaliou sua aparência. Não parecia de todo ruim para alguém que tinha acabado de sair de um cio, mas mesmo assim teria que usar maquiagem para esconder as manchas roxas no pescoço, porque Baekhyun podia muito bem não ter fincado seus dentes na pele macia do ombro, mas tinha deixado vários chupões naquela área. Suspirou e resolveu que primeiro tomaria um banho e depois esconderia qualquer rastro de que Baekhyun o tinha tocado.

O banho não demorou do jeito que queria, pois o som estridente do seu celular tocando estragou qualquer plano que o ômega tinha de ficar ali até que sua pele enrugasse. Não conhecia aquele número, notou depois que segurou o aparelho. Molhado do banho e completamente nu, ele encarou desconfiado a ligação. Acabou resolvendo que era melhor atender, talvez fosse um engano ou Henry poderia ter mudado de número, do jeito que estava sempre fazendo a cada três meses. Ele mesmo deveria fazer isso também, mas quando já não fazia mais parte da Organização, já não tinha sentido se esconder dessa maneira.

— Alô? — disse meio incerto, a ligação estava no viva-voz, o celular sobre a pia de mármore.

— Ah, olá. — a pessoa respondeu, a voz feminina nem um pouco familiar aos ouvidos do loiro. — Byun Minseok, certo? — tentou confirmar a identidade.

— Kim Minseok, na verdade. — consertou e a voz do outro lado, riu baixinho quase como se esperasse esse tipo de atitude vindo do garoto. — Quem fala?

— Desculpe-me, esqueci de me apresentar. — o loiro piscou, ainda mais desconfiado da ligação. — Sou _Hyuna_.

Minseok mordeu o lábio, de repente estava nervoso. Podia sentir a água secando sobre sua pele e o deixando com frio, assim como podia sentir seu estômago começando a revirar, como se o frio estivesse atravessando sua derme, alcançando a epiderme e se afundando em sua corrente sanguínea. Conhecia aquele nome, ou melhor, conhecia aquele codinome. O pseudônimo que todos temiam na Organização. A pessoa por trás de tudo que eles eram.

_Hyuna._

— Senhora? — meio soltou, não sabia ao certo o que deveria fazer. Chama-la de Chefe, talvez?

A mulher riu do outro lado da linha, achando graça do jeito que ele parecia nervoso.

— Está tudo bem. — disse despreocupada.

Mas Minseok sabia que não estava, pois se realmente estivesse, Hyuna não teria ligado.

— Por que está ligando? — acabou perguntando, dessa vez a voz saindo um tanto mais firme, a curiosidade tinha começado a aparecer em si.

— Tenho _um trabalho_ pra você. — contou sem cerimônia alguma, a tranquilidade na sua voz só deixava Minseok mais curioso.

— Eu não faço mais parte da Organização. — fitou o seu reflexo no espelho da pia, onde estava encostado.

Suas bochechas estavam pálidas e o cabelo ainda molhado se colava na testa.

— Eu sei. Isso é o que torna tudo mais interessante, Ômega Negro. — abriu a boca em busca de alguma coisa que pudesse dizer, mas de repente se sentia acuado diante daquela mulher que nem mesmo estava ali de verdade. — Você vai saber sobre o que estou falando à noite, as instruções chegaram para você e se aceitar, é só ligar para o número no final da página em até 24h.

— Senhora... — tentou dizer.

— Eu aguardo o seu contato, Kim Minseok. — então a ligação estava encerrada, apenas o vazio da chamada regia a perplexidade estampada no rosto do ômega.

Era surreal demais pensar que Hyuna o tinha ligado para oferecer uma missão quando estava desativado. Por que isso agora? Não fazia nenhum sentido quando ela tinha outros ômegas ao seu dispor na Organização, contudo ela havia deixado claro que sabia a sua condição. Sabia que ele não fazia mais parte da Organização e era justamente por isso que o estava contatando, deixando claro que o quer que Hyuna quisesse de si, devia ficar em segredo, até mesmo da Organização.

Suspirou, fechando os olhos e tentando não pensar em nada por um momento. Afinal, era melhor não mexer nisso ainda. Esperaria pelas instruções que Hyuna prometera, mas até esse momento, teria que se focar em outra coisa. Voltou a abrir os olhos apenas para poder fitar o box, de onde sairá apressado. Olhou para a tela do celular apagada e decidiu que era melhor terminar seu banho, pois pelo visto teria um dia longo.

Quando chegou na cozinha, distraído em puxar a manga da camisa e ajeitar a gola para que as marcas não aparecessem, não esperava encontrar alguém ali ainda, simplesmente pelo fato de que já era tarde. Pelas suas contas, todos já teriam tomando café. Mas havia alguém ali, sentado de cabeça baixa na mesa, meio lendo o jornal. Acabou encarando a pessoa sem poder se conter, do mesmo modo como a pessoa o encarou de volta.

Eles se fitaram como se fossem dois desconhecidos e Minseok pensou seriamente em perguntar ao marido por que não o esperou para o café, no entanto desistiu, pois não era como se eles se conhecem ou gostassem um do outro. Desviou o olhar e continuou o seu caminho até a mesa, que ainda estava posta com o café da manhã. Sentou na cadeira oposta ao alfa e sem realmente querer, notou a marca arroxeada que ele carregava na lateral do pescoço. Não era muito, mas até que o fez se sentir melhor em saber que não era o único marcado depois daquele cio.

Mas não falou nada, se limitou a começar a se servir. Pegou uma tigela e colocou arroz e em outra colocou uma pouco de sopa de legumes, era o melhor para recuperar um pouco das forças. Ainda se sentia um tanto fraco e aquela dor de cabeça estava começando devagar, sabia que aquilo eram sintomas de fraqueza e que por isso precisava comer. E foi justamente isso que fez, começou com a sopa, por vezes misturando arroz com o caldo da mesma. Então, escutou o arrastar de uma cadeira e quando levantou o rosto viu Baekhyun se levantando.

Ele não devolveu o olhar, parecia querer evitar olhar para si e Minseok se viu engolindo o que havia na sua boca antes que se tornasse amargo, como o vazio que havia no seu peito quando não encontrou o alfa do seu lado na cama. O Kim não entendia como Baekhyun podia ser tão recluso, mas sabia exatamente o que o Byun fazia ao evita-lo daquela maneira, era o jeito mais fácil de dispensa-lo sem usar palavras.

O loiro tinha conhecimento do modo como o alfa não gostava de si e o que aconteceu entre eles, foi apenas efeito do cio. O seu cheiro forte tinha chamado a atenção do lobo de Baekhyun. Era só isso, não havia nada de mágico acontecendo e isso era deixado claro pelo modo como o alfa não olhava em sua direção. Fazia o peito doer de um jeito engraçado, como se não pudesse classificar aquele mal-estar como dor realmente.

Voltou a encarar sua comida e resolveu que era melhor não se preocupar com isso. Engoliu todo o desconforto que Baekhyun lhe causava com aquele silêncio e se focou em recuperar as forças, afinal a Organização não o tinha recrutado para no final, ele ser apenas um ômega que chora porque não recebeu atenção depois do cio. Segurou a colher e iria enfia-la na sopa mais uma vez, porém teve o movimento interrompido quando viu uma tigela pequena ser empurrada na sua direção. Ele fitou o conteúdo da mesma. Eram várias fatias de carne mergulhadas em molho, parecia bom. Contudo, logo depois estava deixando isso de lado e levantando o olhar para fitar Baekhyun, que era quem tinha empurrado a tigela na sua direção.

— Coma. — ele mais mandou que pediu e isso deixou Minseok confuso, pois logo estava piscando os olhos grandes na direção do outro. — Vai ser bom pra você. — falou mais um pouco e então soltou a tigela e começou a se afastar, sem esperar mais nada e sem dizer também.

Minseok balançou a cabeça, um tanto descrente com o que tinha acontecido, mas resolveu não pensar nisso também. Balançou a cabeça e focou sua atenção em comer, pegou os hashi e pescou uma das fatias de carne e comeu. Era bom, constatou enquanto do batente da porta, Baekhyun o observava comer. Ficou ali só por um tempo e depois se afastou, uma parte sua estava inquieta desde que deixara o ômega dormindo sozinho no quarto, então por isso tinha ficado tempo demais na mesa do café da manhã, esperando que ele aparecesse e este pudesse comprovar que estava bem e que não o tinha machucado. O alfa sabia que era mais fácil perguntar, do que esperar silenciosamente, mas também sabia que não queria mais se envolver nisso.

Já estava confuso o suficiente para uma vida só. Não queria enlouquecer do mesmo jeito que sua mãe e foi por isso que achou que seria melhor, deixar uma distância segura do outro e mostrar assim como não sentia nada e que o cio não passou de um cio, apenas sexo, nada de afeto. Contudo, se era isso mesmo por que fez questão de pedir a empregada que fizesse aquele café da manhã reforçado para Minseok? Também não queria se confrontar com aquelas perguntas. Era melhor só não pensar em nada e ir trabalhar. Iria se encher de trabalho suficiente para nem ao menos se distrair com a lembrança do jeito como Minseok podia ser terrivelmente sensual quando gemia do seu nome, no pé do seu ouvido.

Enquanto isso, na mesa de café da manhã, Kim Minseok afastava a cadeira. Satisfeito. Agora estava pronto para ir até a sua Alcateia e procurar Junmeyon. Precisava falar consigo sobre Kyungsoo e Lu Han. Procurou seu casaco e então saiu ao mesmo tempo que ligava para Henry, mas ele não atendera até o momento que entrou no carro da Família Byun.

— Me leve até a Alcateia Kim. — mandou e o homem no banco do motorista assentiu.

O Kim pegou o celular mais uma vez tentou ligar para o amigo Lu, mas não teve sucesso. Então resolveu escrever-lhe uma mensagem. Era estranho que Henry não o tivesse atendido, o amigo sempre estava grudado naquele telefone, esperando ligações importantes. Como um agente duplo, da Organização e dos Lu’s, Henry deveria sempre estar atento, contudo para ele ter sumido dessa maneira só queria dizer que algo estava muito errado. Minseok só esperava que não fosse nada grave.

Quando chegou na Alcateia, pediu ao motorista que o esperasse ali, afinal não pretendia demorar tanto assim. O beta assentiu sem dizer mais nada, seu líder havia deixado bem claro como sempre deveria obedecer Minseok, mesmo que ele fosse um Kim.

O loiro se afastou, entrando na Alcateia e indo direto para o escritório do irmão. Esperava encontra-lo ali e realmente o encontrou, no entanto, ele não estava sozinho do jeito que esperava. Junmyeon aparentemente estava tendo uma discussão com Oh Sehun em seu escritório, pois mesmo que Minseok não quisesse foi impossível não escutar os dois acusando um ao outro de algo que ele não entendia, pensou em bater na porta e interromper aquilo, mas não queria ver Sehun. Então deu um passo para trás, se afastando da porta do escritório do irmão mais velho, decidindo esperar ali fora até Sehun sair ou os gritos esmaecerem. No entanto, suas costas bateram em algo e logo braços estavam segurando-o pelos ombros e uma risada familiar estava preenchendo seus ouvidos.

Kim Jongdae, pensou.

— Cuidado. — falou e Minseok soltou-se dos seus braços, apenas para que o Kim, sem cerimônia alguma batesse na porta antes de abri-la e colocar a cabeça para dentro do cômodo. — Tudo certo com o que me pediu. — disse sério. — Mas ainda preciso das autorizações assinadas até amanhã. — abriu mais a porta enquanto Minseok se encostava na parede ao lado da mesma.

Junmyeon bufou dentro da sala e fitou Sehun, irritado. O Oh o fitou, sentado na cadeira em frente à mesa de trabalho do amigo, só conseguia pensar em como Junmyeon estava defendendo uma causa perdida e para falar a verdade, Sehun nem sabia porque tinha vindo ali, porque tinha se preocupado com o amigo depois do que Henry falara para si naquele dia que fora até sua casa, exigir sua ajuda com alguma coisa que não sabia o que era.

— Tudo bem. — escutou o primo dizer ao alfa na entrada do escritório. — Eu falarei com Henry quando ele aparecer.

— Ah, só mais uma coisa. — Jongdae riu e isso fez Sehun irrita-se mais um pouco, por algum motivo nunca tinha ido muito com a cara do alfa, achava-o dissimulado demais para ser o braço direito de Junmyeon naquele governo. — Seu irmão está aqui. — então o Kim olhou para o lado e quando menos Sehun esperou, Minseok apareceu na entrada do escritório, fazendo Sehun segurar a respiração, como se o fato de aspirar o cheiro do outro no ar o pudesse matar.

— Minseok. — Junmyeon arfou e abriu os braços para que irmão fosse até ele, coisa que o ômega fez sem nenhum impedimento, ignorando com fervor a presença do ex-noivo ali. — Faz tanto tempo que não te vejo. — sussurrou o irmão mais velho no pé do seu ouvido e outro Kim fechou os olhos, era bom estar nos braços de alguém que o amava e se preocupava consigo.

— Eu senti saudade. — confessou.

— Não mais que eu e os nossos appas juntos.

Minseok riu e Junmyeon se afastou para fita-lo em todos os seus detalhes. Estava mais magro e com olhos cansados por trás das lentes quadradas dos seus óculos de grau.

— Eu acabei de passar por um cio. — contou antes que o alfa perguntasse.

— Sozinho? — ergueu uma sobrancelha.

O mais novo sentiu seu rosto corar fortemente e isso fez Suho rir o suficiente para abraça-lo, afim de afastar o constrangimento de si, pois já havia entendido o que havia acontecido.

— Veio passar o dia conosco? — mudou de assunto.

— Na verdade, eu vim participar das buscas por Kyungsoo. — respondeu ainda no abraço do irmão, mas logo Junmyeon o estava soltando e o loiro, sem poder se conter olhou para Sehun, o convite para que o alfa Oh saísse da sala implícito ali. — Mas antes eu preciso falar com você. — então virou-se para fitar Jongdae, ainda na entrada da porta, segurando a maçaneta como se não soubesse se tinha que fechar ou abrir mais a porta. — À sós.

O Kim deu de ombros e se preparou para se afastar ao passo que Oh Sehun se punha de pé seguia até a porta. Não fitou Minseok, do jeito que o loiro esperava e também não cumprimentou Junmyeon na saída. Viu o irmão ir até a porta e fecha-la.

— Não se importe com Sehun. — disse depois de ver o jeito rude com que tinha tratado o irmão mais novo. — Ele ainda está chateado com o que aconteceu.

— Com meu casamento. — consertou e deu um passo em direção a mesa do irmão mais velho. — É, eu sei.

— Não foi culpa sua Minseok. Leeteuk não estava pensando direito quando fez isso. — tentou tranquilizar o irmão, pois sabia como o loiro ainda se sentia culpado por tudo que tinha acontecido na vida deles.

— Foi melhor assim, de qualquer forma. — falou e olhou pro Kim por sobre o ombro. — Se não fosse eu ia ser Kyungsoo e então ele estaria numa situação pior.

Junmyeon não queria, mas uma parte sua concordava com isso, pois ele conhecia o irmão mais novo — gêmeo de Minseok — o suficiente para saber que este provavelmente surtaria se tivesse casado com Baekhyun. Era cruel demais imaginar o irmão vivendo aquela vida ao lado do irmão do seu amado, então, de uma forma um tanto mais amarga, era melhor que Minseok tivesse tomado o seu lugar, já que ele não tinha ninguém realmente no seu coração.

— Então, o que quer falar? — resolveu que era melhor mudar de assunto, nunca gostava de ficar muito tempo falando daquilo, pois começava a sentir raiva do modo como seu pai alfa agido como um louco.

— Henry me disse que está procurando um noivo ou noiva. — ergueu uma sobrancelha ao passo que se virava pra ficar de frente para o irmão, encostou a cintura na mesa e quase riu do modo como o alfa abaixou os olhos.

A ideia tinha sido do seu pai ômega, Heechul, e depois da perda da Alcateia Oh como aliados, o jovem líder Kim não achava que outra ideia podia ser melhor. Contudo, não era como se ele quisesse casar realmente. Ainda era novo, não tinha menos de 21 anos e nem sequer tinha tido um namoro sério por mais de alguns meses. Uma parte sua ainda queria aproveitar, na verdade, uma parte sua ainda estava embriagada pelo cheiro daquele ômega desconhecido que encontrará mais cedo.

— Até mesmo me mostrou sua lista de pretendentes. Você sabe que os Choi’s estão passando por uma crise, não é? Um novo líder assumiu recentemente, não há ninguém com quem possa fazer uma aliança através casamento lá. — contou, fazendo questão de apontar o primeiro erro na lista do irmão.

— Como sabe disso? — Junmyeon desconfiou, eram poucas as pessoas que sabiam sobre o novo comandante da Alcateia Choi.

— Eu escutei Baekhyun falando sobre. — mentiu. — Mas o fato é que não pode se casar ainda, Junie.

— E como pretende que eu consiga aliados? O melhor jeito é casando, Minseok, e se ainda não percebeu estamos sozinhos. Precisamos de dinheiro em caixa para poder seguir em frente e não dá pra fazer isso sozinho. Minha Alcateia está ficando sem suprimentos.

— É minha Alcateia também. — Minseok se irritou. — Se precisa de dinheiro, peça a Baekhyun. Os cofres dos Byun’s estão cheios, você precisa ver o modo como Baekhyun ordena as contas e toda aquela gente, os Byun’s conseguiram construir algo incrível naquele pedaço de terra, Junie. — havia um tom esquisito de admiração na voz do loiro, que Junmyeon não pôde evitar notar.

Eram dois meses vivendo naquele lugar para que o ômega não notasse como tudo acontecia no Clã. Ele tinha visto, sem realmente querer, o jeito como Baekhyun cuidava de todos, o jeito como organizava as finanças e como sempre estava disposto a tornar o lugar saudável para todos. Os Byun’s ofereciam aulas de lutas para qualquer classe, tinham seu próprio consultório médico além de uma creche para os lobos menores e uma escolinha para quem não confiava nas escolas humanas nos primeiros anos das crianças. Eles eram organizados de uma forma que os Kim’s nunca foram.

— Não é tão simples, Minseok. Nossa Alcateia não confia nos Byun’s**, todos te chamam de traidor por aqui e até mesmo Kyungsoo não escapa das más línguas, mas ainda tenho alguma aprovação deles. Nenhum lobo se ergueu contra mim ainda, mas se eu aceitar dinheiro dos Byun’s é o mesmo que pedir por isso. — tentou explicar.

E Minseok entendia, contudo não podia deixar de sentir pena do modo como Junmyeon estava sendo cobrado em tão pouco tempo.

— A melhor alternativa é conseguir os Choi’s de volta ou até mesmo os Oh’s, mas Sehun só tem sido mais teimoso que o normal e mesmo eu não confio no novo líder dos Choi’s, mas não há escolha. — confessou e o loiro tornou a se aproximar do irmão, o abraçou, fazendo questão de deitar sua cabeça sobre seu ombro. — Não quero ter que tentar uma aliança com os Park’s, Minnie. — resmungou.

— Eu tenho uma alternativa melhor. — expos ao mesmo tempo que se questionava se os Lu’s tinham mesmo como firmar uma aliança com os Kim’s, pois não adiantaria nada se os dois estavam com os caixas vazios, contudo lembrou-se do modo como Lu Han estava sempre mudando de lugar há dois anos atrás, e se ele podia fazer isso com tanta frequência, então tinha bastante dinheiro. — Eu conheço um Clã a qual pode se aliar.

Junmyeon levantou a cabeça do ombro do irmão e o fitou. Era esquisito que Minseok estivesse dizendo algo como aquilo quando, ele mesmo havia montado aquela lista com a ajuda de Heechul, com todos os nomes possíveis dos Clãs mais importantes que conheciam. Será mesmo que havia esquecido de algum?

— Os Lu’s. — respondeu à pergunta implícita do irmão e o alfa se viu se afastando, os lábios prontos para se abrir num sorriso, pois achava que o loiro estava brincando consigo. — Não me olhe assim, Junie. Estou falando sério, pergunte a Henry. Ele é um Lu.

O líder deu um passo para trás, piscando confuso. Lu’s... Henry... O que?

— O que? — externou.

— Escute, eu os conheci quando estava estudando na França e agora o líder deles me procurou. Eles precisam de ajuda, Junmeyon, e eu disse à eles que você podia ajuda-los.

— Isso não faz sentido. — era informação demais, pensou. — Lu’s foram extintos durante a Grande Guerra, junto dos Lee’s e dos Huang’s, você sabe, leu nos livros.

— Eu sei o que os livros dizem, mas aquilo é mentira. Eles ainda vivem, escondidos sob nossos narizes, mas agora estão passando por uma situação ruim. Tem alguma coisa os caçando, Junmeyon. Alguém os matou na América do Norte e agora quer os matar aqui. Precisam de ajuda.

O alfa andou até sua cadeira e sentou-se ali, a mão em frente ao rosto, achando que assim podia absorver o que Minseok estava dizendo para si. Parecia irreal demais. Ele tinha lido sobre aquele Clã, sabia da história que os tinha matado e sabia que não existia mais nenhum sobre o mundo, no entanto ali estava seu irmão mais novo lhe dizendo como era tudo mentira. Que eles existiam, sim. Que estavam vivos, sim. E que precisavam de ajuda, mas não uma ajuda qualquer, a sua ajuda. Porque pelo modo como Minseok estava falando, parecia que era algo exclusivo para Kim’s.

— Se... se isso é verdade, então onde _eles_ estão? — se escutou perguntar e Minseok quase sorriu.

— Bom, é segredo, mas o líder deles pode vir aqui e conversar contigo.

Retirou a mão do rosto e encostou as costas no encosto da cadeira, então soltou um suspiro. Aquilo estava saindo do controle, ele sabia, mas também sabia como não teria nada a perder se recebesse o tal líder Lu na sua Alcateia. Se ele fosse um impostor, teria apenas que expulsa-lo dali e tudo voltaria a mesma bagunça de sempre.

— Tudo bem. — concordou, sem poder acreditar que estava realmente fazendo aquilo, seu pai Heechul iria rir de si quando lhe contasse isso. — Os traga amanhã, fale com Henry para ver um horário. — então riu ao lembrar-se que o secretário era um Lu, na verdade.

Pelo menos isso levava a sua curiosidade embora sobre o chinês, porque já havia perguntado qual era o seu clã, mas o garoto sempre dava um jeito de desviar o assunto, quase como se não pudesse falar de onde vierá e isso começava pelo nome que usava. Henry Lau.

— Junie. — o loiro chamou, se aproximando do irmão e segurando suas mãos. — Eu não estou mentindo. — assegurou suavemente.

— Eu sei. — confiou. — É isso que me assusta. — Minseok sentou-se sobre suas coxas e o abraçou.

— Vai dá tudo certo. — tentou parecer otimista. — Os Lu’s são legais.

E Junmyeon quis acreditar nisso.

*******

Quando Jongdae terminou seus afazeres na Alcateia Kim e foi dispensado para o jantar, tudo que fez foi tomar um banho e sair em sua caminhonete por Seul. Passou em um mercado e comprou algumas coisas e só então seguiu para o seu destino final. De vez em quando ele tentava não pensar no que estava fazendo, mas simplesmente não podia deixar de notar o jeito como aquilo, mesmo sendo terrivelmente errado, aquecia o seu coração, pois quando era criança nunca teve muito lugares onde pudesse se esconder. Tudo era sempre tão agitado e sua avó não era um poço de amor, mas ali, pela primeira vez em muito tempo tinha o que quase parecia um lar.

— Oi? — soltou depois que entrou no apartamento, que ficava numa das partes mais ricas de Seul.

Era o seu apartamento secreto, pago com o dinheiro que juntou durante a vida através dos seus trabalhos esporádicos. Contudo, ninguém veio o receber e por isso fechou a porta e avançou pelo lugar depois de tirar os sapatos. Foi direto para a pequena cozinha, levando as sacolas de compras.

— Olá. — Kyungsoo cumprimentou, olhando por sobre o ombro quando sentiu o cheiro do outro.

— Ainda fazendo o jantar? — Jongdae riu. — Mas já passa das 21h.

— Na verdade, só requentando para você. — contou. — Eu e o bebê já comemos.

O alfa fitou a barriga de dois meses do ômega, que não era nem um pouco evidente.

— Isso é bom. — entrou no local. — Eu trouxe o que pediu.

— Deixe sobre a bancada. — pediu e assim o alfa fez.

Não era engraçado pensar que eles dividiam um apartamento agora, como se fossem melhores amigos. No entanto, Jongdae preferia não pensar nisso e nem Kyungsoo. E eles não estavam pensando nisso quando sentaram-se a mesa, Jongdae para comer e Kyungsoo para observa-lo enquanto tomava coragem para perguntar.

— Minseok apareceu na Alcateia hoje. — acabou contando sobre o olhar atento do ômega, quando percebeu que era sobre isso que queria falar. — Eu tentei falar consigo sobre você, mas ele me ignorou. — mentiu, então vasculhou no seu bolso e pegou as cartas que o menor tinha lhe dado. — Nenhum deles quer falar com você, Kyungsoo. — colocou sobre a mesa e empurrou na sua direção os envelopes. — Todos ainda estão com raiva por você ter sumido daquele jeito, Minseok foi o mais afetado nisso tudo, entende? — Kyungsoo fitou os envelopes não abertos das cartas.

Era como levar um tapa, tão forte e certeiro que ele sentiu vontade de chorar. Sempre escrevia para todos da sua família, todos os dias desde que fugira da Alcateia Kim. Até mesmo tinha deixado uma carta de despedida com Jongdae, para que este entregasse para o irmão gêmeo, mas nem isso Minseok quisera receber. Na verdade, nenhum dos seus familiares parecia querer nada de si. E isso machucava, porque não queria ter que viver naquele apartamento para sempre. O Kim queria correr para os braços de Chanyeol ou voltar para casa, mas Jongdae — que era a sua única ligação com a Alcateia — sempre estava lhe dizendo como nenhum deles queria contato consigo e como Chanyeol simplesmente desaparecera no mundo.

— Entendo. — sussurrou, ergueu a mão e pegou as cartas. — Eu estou com sono agora — mentiu. — Vou dormir. — então se levantou e foi embora sem esperar que Jongdae dissesse mais alguma coisa. 

E nos segundos que o Kim o via ir embora, não podia deixar de pensar em como Dal o castigaria por prender o mais novo daquela maneira, mas eles estavam jogando e Jongdae precisava usar todas as suas armas disponíveis, isso incluía, até mesmo, mentir para Kyungsoo, porque o baixinho podia não ter a menor ideia, mas ele era a mais importante das cartas naquele jogo. Por isso, estava o amarrando com suas mentiras. Era tudo para um bem maior, era tudo em nome da justiça. Justiça pelo que fizeram com sua família.

— É justiça, Kyungsoo. — disse depois que ele sumiu pelo corredor, espetava a carne no seu prato com a ponta do hashi. — Não é vingança, é justiça. — assegurou a si mesmo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, voltando, vou fazer alguns esclarecimentos antes de falar do capítulo:   
> * “Alcateia do Norte” que o Jongin se refere na sua parte, é a Alcateia Lu que vivia na América do Norte e morreu sob circunstâncias misteriosas no capítulo “O acordo”, durante a conversa do Lu Han com o Minnie podemos ver isso. Ele diz como os lobos utilizaram o código 07, ou seja, o Código da Morte. Isso significa que os Lu’s do Norte se mataram por um motivo.   
> ** “Nossa Alcateia não confia nos Byun’s”: Junmyeonestá se referindo ao modo como os Kim’s não se davam e não se dão bem com os Byun’s, desde o incidente em que Siwon matou o Kyuhyun, então pelo fato da alcateia não confiar nos Byun’s, também não quer receber o dinheiro deles mesmo que agora eles sejam aliados. Bom, isso só serve para complicara vida do Junie.   
> *** Dal e Taeyang são, respectivamente, Lua e Sol em coreano. Esses nomes vão aparecer muito, então não esqueçam que eles adoram a deusa Lua e o deus Sol, principalmente os Park’s.


	31. V - Tiro no escuro

Junmyeon estendeu sobre a sua mesa de trabalho o mapa da Alcateia Kim. Minseok cruzou os braços, ao lado esquerdo do irmão, e se inclinou minimamente para observar melhor. Haviam pontos vermelhos marcados no papel, indicando onde eles já haviam procurando. Os em azul representavam onde ainda não tinham ido.

— Temos que ir por aqui hoje. — o loiro opinou descruzando os braços e indicando o caminho que dava até sua velha casinha na árvore.

— Por aí? — Junmyeon desconfiou.

— Se continuar, dá direto na rodovia. — contou, dessa vez olhando pro alfa. — E se Kyungsoo pegou essa rota deve ter seguindo apenas por dois caminhos, — voltou a usar a ponta do dedo indicador pra traçar o caminho no mapa. — direto para Seul ou recuado até Incheon.

O Kim mais velho suspirou antes de olhar bem para o que Minseok lhe mostrava, pois ele sabia muito bem o que havia em Incheon. Era o território da Alcateia Park. No entanto, nunca tinha realmente cogitado esse caminho, quando Kyungsoo não fazia o tipo que gostava de passar tempo na floresta. Conhecia o irmão caçula e por isso sabia que a velha casinha quase no fim da floresta, pertencia apenas a Minseok e que quase ninguém sabia da sua existência. Mas pelo visto, talvez, Kyungsoo soubesse de mais coisas do que Junmyeon pensava.

— Vamos reunir um grupo de seis pessoas, podemos nos dividir em duplas e cobrir esses outros lugares. — falou ao mesmo tempo que mostrava ao loiro alguns lugares em azul. — Também estamos preparando cartazes com a foto de Kyungsoo para espalhar por Seul, você acha que pode colocar alguns na Alcateia Byun? — fitou o perfil do irmão.

— Claro. — Minseok concordou, virando-se para fitar o irmão.

Junmyeon sorriu para si e o loiro retribuiu antes que a porta fosse aberta, revelando Kim Jongdae com alguns papeis nas mãos. Ele estava servindo como secretário substituto naquele dia, já que a ausência de Henry estava atrapalhando alguns pormenores realmente chatos, segundo o alfa líder.

— Aqui estão os cartazes impressos. — contou, entrando e seguindo até a mesa do chefe da Alcateia e deixando os papeis ali. — Mais alguma coisa?

— Veja quem vai nos acompanhar na busca de hoje, precisamos apenas de mais três, se você vier conosco. — o Kim mais velho se pronunciou.

— Apenas seis? — franzio a testa em confusão e olhou para Minseok, como se o loiro tivesse todas as respostas do mundo.

— Não são locais muito grandes. — o ômega respondeu. — Vamos nos dividir em duplas e ver se encontramos algum rastro.

— Pra mim parece bom. — concordou então cruzou os braços. — Mas, há uma coisa: Oh Sehun ainda está aí? — havia um tom de irritação na sua voz, que incomodou Minseok.

— Como? — era Junmyeon perguntando, um tanto surpreso.

O alfa pensara que depois da discussão que tinham tido, o alfa teria ido embora pois não tinham mais o que tratar. Sehun tinha deixado bem claro que não iria retomar a aliança com sua Alcateia enquanto não aceitasse que Minseok casou-se com Baekhyun. 

— Está sentado lá fora, _esperando você_ , eu acho. — disse para o alfa, mas alguma coisa no loiro sabia que o Oh não estava esperando por Junmyeon e sim, por ele.

Talvez quisesse conversar sobre alguma coisa, fazer a mesma proposta sobre resgata-lo, pensou e por isso soltou um suspiro. Não queria ter que lidar com Oh Sehun justo quando tinha acabado de sair de um cio e quando ainda podia sentir seu corpo meio molenga, devido ao esforço de três dias. Seu lobo estava um tanto carente e cansado, desejando um abraço forte do seu parceiro. Mas Minseok não tinha um parceiro, mesmo que tivesse passado três dias na presença de Byun Baekhyun, não podia chama-lo de parceiro. O Byun não passava de um alfa com quem tinha passado o cio, o próprio tinha deixado isso bem claro quando nem ao menos estava lá para si quando recuperou a consciência naquela manhã.

Observou quando o irmão mais velho olhou para si, e sentindo uma vergonha que não pertencia ao momento, abaixou os olhos. Pois os dois Kim’s sabiam muito bem o que o alfa estava esperando, quer dizer, quem.

— Eu vou falar com ele. — o alfa começou a dizer. — Você pode ir para casa, o almoço já vai ser servido. — dirigiu-se ao irmão.

— Te acompanho. — Jongdae se ofereceu, se apressando atrás de Minseok depois que o ômega assentiu para o líder alfa e começou a ir em direção a saída.

— Não precisa me seguir. — Minseok disse baixo o suficiente para que apenas Jongdae escutasse.

— Só estou cuidando do irmão do meu líder. — falou simplesmente, colocando as mãos nos bolsos do seu jeans, despreocupadamente, antes de continuar seguindo ao lado do loiro.

O ômega suspirou, mas resolveu que era melhor ficar calado quando o alfa parecia determinado em segui-lo. Pelo menos sabia que com ele por perto, Sehun não se aproximaria. O que de fato aconteceu, mas não impediu que o Kim pegasse o olhar extremamente triste do outro sobre si, se limitou a abaixar a cabeça e continuar seu caminho, não queria mais insistir em Oh Sehun. O alfa tinha que seguir em frente, tinha que aceitar que não estava mais disponível para si e que agora tinha um alfa para chamar de marido, mesmo que ele mesmo não quisesse aceitar isso ainda.

Incrivelmente, Kim Jongdae não tentou puxar assunto consigo, apenas o seguiu como disse que faria e ficou tão quieto que o ômega olhou algumas vezes para trás para verificar se o alfa ainda estava em seu encalço, o que para seu total desprazer, estava. Decidiu que prestaria atenção apenas no caminho, no entanto logo quis mudar essa decisão quando notou o jeito como os lobos da sua Alcateia não olhavam na sua direção e quando o faziam, pareciam estar com raiva. Então estava recordando-se do que Junmyeon lhe disse: a alcateia estava com raiva do seu casamento com Baekhyun. O que era injusto, já que nem ao menos queria aquilo. A culpa era do seu pai alfa, que tinha ignorado seus protestos e o obrigara a aquilo.

Aquelas pessoas deviam ter raiva de Leeteuk, não sua.

Uma parte sua queria dizer isso à aquelas pessoas, mas se deu conta que não valia a pena, quando não morava mais ali, pois mesmo que não quisesse, a Alcateia Byun era sua casa agora. Mas isso era tão estranho de se pensar, que logo se viu balançando a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos ao mesmo tempo que avistava a casa amarela que tinha crescido. O jardim ainda florescia, bonito, à frente da casinha e a cerquinha que circundava a casa estava pintada de outra cor. O vermelho escuro, fazendo a casa se destacar dentre as outras. Apressou o passo até ela, já podia sentir o cheiro doce do seu appa ômega além de uma crescente saudade no seu peito, e foi quando a abriu a porta e meio correu até a cozinha — seguiu o cheiro de Ryeowook — que se deu conta do quanto de saudade sentia.

— Minseok! — o Kim exclamou abrindo os braços e sorrindo tão bonito que o outro não pôde fazer nada além de correr até ele e se esconder no seu abraço.

— Appa, eu senti tanta saudade. — enfiou o rosto na curva do pescoço do mais velho e aspirou o seu cheiro.

Não sabia até aquele momento como tinha se sentido sozinho sem seu pai para sempre acalenta-lo em seus braços, mas eram dois meses fora dali, sabia disso. Eram dois meses vivendo em um lugar desconhecido, do lado de um alfa que não tinha lá muito em comum consigo. Contudo, antes disso já tinha passado cinco anos fora, morando na França e sendo transformado em alguma coisa que não sabia mais classificar, mas tinha certeza que nunca tinha se sentido tão frágil quanto agora, ao perceber que estava condenado à aquele lugar, com aquelas pessoas, com aquele alfa...

— Também senti saudade. — segredou e logo em seguida estava se afastando e avaliando a aparência do filhote. — Não está comendo? Está tão magro.

— Acabei de sair de um cio. — confessou baixo, desviando os olhos dos do pai.

Ryeowook ergueu as sobrancelhas, um tanto desconfiado do modo envergonhado do outro, mas logo seus olhos estavam alcançando a figura encostada no batente da porta da cozinha. Era Kim Jongdae, com os braços cruzados e os olhos brilhando naquela confusão esquisita de malicia que não combinava com sua postura sempre tão respeitosa. O alfa mexeu a cabeça em cumprimento e o ômega devolveu o gesto, antes de voltar a olhar pro filho e atribuindo sua vergonha a presença do alfa.

— Vem, vamos almoçar. — acabou dizendo, mudando totalmente de assunto. Segurou na mão do filho e começou a leva-lo em direção a mesa arrumada para a refeição. — Junmyeon está vindo? — se dirigiu ao alfa, que os seguia, mas Minseok achou que fosse consigo, por isso abriu a boca para responder:

— Ele está resolvendo algumas coisas com Oh Sehun.

— Sehun tem sido um grande problema, ultimamente. — falou com um suspiro. — Sentem-se os dois aí, eu já vou servir o almoço. — e começou a se afastar em direção ao fogão, onde estava terminando de cozinhar.

Minseok olhou em volta, fazendo questão de ignorar a presença do alfa Kim sentado ao seu lado, estava procurando o outro pai ômega ou ao menos o seu cheiro, que comprovasse que tinha estado na casa. Mas estava tudo silencioso demais.

— Onde está omma Heechul? — acabou perguntando afastando minimamente a cadeira, estava pronto para ir até o pai.

— No quarto. — o outro ômega respondeu. — Heechul está com uma gripe chata, o deixei de repouso. — contou um tanto cabisbaixo, mas não queria preocupar o filho mesmo que a gripe de Heechul já estivesse durando por tempo demasiado.

No começo, era apenas uma dor de garganta, então a tosse começou. Era pouca coisa, por isso Ryeowook lhe fez chás para que melhorasse rápido, lhe deu alguns remédios de uso humano também, no entanto isso não estava dando o resultado esperado quando a frequência da tosse aumentava e quando a febre começou a vir. Ryeowook colocou seus aprendizados de enfermeiro em uso enquanto administrava em Heechul alguns antibióticos, já que leva-lo a um hospital estava fora de cogitação quando eles eram metade lobos e os médicos humanos não saberiam tratar alguém assim. Também não quis chamar o curandeiro da aldeia, porque era só uma gripe, afinal. Podia lidar com isso. Mas, agora, quando já fazia dois dias que Heechul estava com uma febre que não passava, Ryeowook achava que, talvez, devesse pedir ajuda, só não tinha coragem de fazê-lo ainda.

— Eu vou vê-lo. — Minseok preocupou-se e começou a se levantar.

— Leve essa sopa pra ele. — o mais velho estendeu uma pequena bandeja com uma tigela de sopa pro filho, uma colher e um par de hashis ao lado da tigela.

O loiro assentiu e pegou a bandeja antes de se dirigir até o quarto que os pais ômegas dividiam. Passou pelo quarto que costumava dividir com Kyungsoo e sentiu o peito pesado quando viu a porta fechada. Em um dia normal, eles ainda estariam ali dentro, conversando sobre aleatoriedades engraçadas. Quem sabe Kyungsoo estivesse animado ao falar de Chanyeol ou o estivesse questionando de todas as formas possíveis, afim de saber todos os detalhes da sua vida na França. Parecia o tipo de coisa que pertencia a outra vida, pensou meio suspirando e logo em seguida afastando da porta e seguindo o seu caminho até Heechul.

Quando avistou a porta verde do quarto do pai, suspirou ao notar que estava fechada. Então bateu com a ponta do tênis, chutando devagarinho a porta, para que o ômega viesse em seu auxilio, já que com a bandeja em mãos não havia como girar a maçaneta.

— Já vai. — escutou a voz arrastada do outro e esperou, olhou para a forma que os talheres estavam arrumados na bandeja, visivelmente bagunçados, e não se conteve em tentar arruma-los melhor. 

Mas então a porta foi aberta, interrompendo o seu ato.

— Minseok? — Heechul surpreendeu-se, estava esperando a figura pequena de Ryeowook. 

— Appa. — sorriu. — Eu trouxe o seu almoço. — os olhos do ômega foram para a bandeja em suas mãos e logo estava abrindo mais a porta para que o filho entrasse, o que ele fez enquanto via o Kim mais velho sentar-se na beira da cama.

O cabelo estava bagunçado e havia olheiras fundas embaixo dos seus olhos, Minseok notou o jeito como seu pulso estava fino e a forma como seus lábios estavam ressecados. Seu pai parecia terrivelmente mal, como se aquilo que tinha não fosse apenas uma gripe, mas também sabia que Ryeowook não tinha motivos para mentir para si, pois se fosse realmente grave, o Kim teria lhe dito.

— Appa disse que está gripado. — foi até a cama e sentou-se ao lado do mesmo, a bandeja estava sobre suas coxas. Estendeu a mão para tocar a testa do mais velho e se surpreendeu com o calor da sua pele. — Está queimando em febre. — se preocupou.

— Está tudo bem, Minseok. — Heechul meio fungou, fechou os olhos e começou a deitar na cama, se cobriu diante do olhar arregalado do filho. — Ryeowook já me deu remédios, tenho apenas que esperar o efeito.

— Mas appa...

— Apenas me dê a sopa. — pediu e o loiro engoliu em seco antes de segurar a tigela e ir até pai.

Entregou a tigela pra ele e o ajudou ficar sentado sob a cama para se alimentar. Era estranho ver o seu pai Heechul tão magro, além de que tinha percebido como as mãos dele estavam tremendo um pouco. Observou os detalhes do outro, guardando os ossos proeminentes da clavícula e o jeito como a marca em seu ombro estava deveras avermelhada, quase como se tivesse sido feita a pouco tempo. Quis perguntar o que havia acontecido, mas logo o ômega estava empurrando em sua direção a tigela pela metade.

— O senhor não comeu muito. — notou e começou a empurrar de volta. — Coma mais, appa.

— Eu não aguento mais. — confessou, ignorou o modo como que Minseok tentava lhe devolver a tigela, voltou a se cobrir com o lençol e fechou os olhos.

Heechul não queria ter que falar mais, sentia-se tão imensamente cansado. E a febre tinha roubado qualquer gosto que sua língua pudesse sentir, por isso não sentia vontade alguma de continuar comendo, só queria dormir e dormir para ver se aquela dor no seu ombro parava, porque Heechul não era bobo. Sabia muito bem que o que havia de errado consigo era culpa daquela marca em seu ombro, mas não queria conversar sobre isso com Ryeowook, pois isso implicava em ter que invocar o nome de Leeteuk e nem mesmo ele aguentava pensar no marido sem sentir o estômago embrulhar.

O ômega mais novo encarou a figura frágil do seu pai, meio tremendo sob o lençol e se limitou a colocar a tigela sobre a bandeja. Então estendeu uma mão e tocou o cabelo do pai, desejando que ele melhorasse logo, pois odiava vê-lo tão quieto daquela maneira. Saiu do quarto, devagar afim de não acordar o outro, meio andou de cabeça baixa de volta a cozinha e arregalou os olhos quando encontrou Oh Sehun sentado à mesa. Não se conteve em abaixar os ombros e suspirar, derrotado.

_Ia ser um dia longo._

*******

Donghae sentou-se onde Jihyun indicou, apontando com o queixo para o pequeno sofá a sua frente, na lanchonete de beira de estrada. O Lee a fitou quando guardou uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha, fitou a superfície lisa da mesa e depois voltou a olha-lo. Mordeu o lábio e quis perguntar o que a mulher queria, mas preferiu que ela iniciasse o assunto:

— Não te chamei aqui porque quero mais dinheiro. — ela disse primeiro, molhando os lábios com a ponta da língua e fazendo Donghae pensar em como até nisso Baekhyun tinha herdado de si. — Preciso da sua ajuda com outra coisa. — segurou as mãos por baixo da mesa, apertando os dedos apreensivos. — Você me disse há alguns anos atrás que meu filho não estava morto. — começou.

O Lee se lembrava do jeito como a deixou ir embora, do modo como contrabandeou supressores para dentro da Alcateia de modo que Jihyun pudesse tomar e esconder o seu cheiro, pois os supressores além de adiar o cio, inibia o cheiro de ômegas e alfas. Ele tinha feito a ômega toma-los, para que quando passasse pelos portões ninguém percebesse que era a Ômega Principal de Siwon. Mas só quando ela já estava pronta para embarcar no avião que a levaria pro Japão, que Donghae tomara coragem de contar-lhe sobre o seu primogênito. Estava vivo, em algum orfanato bem longe dali, estava vivo... era tudo que sabia, era tudo que o pai de Siwon tinha lhe deixado saber. Contudo, ao contrário do que pensou, Jihyun não lhe perguntou qualquer coisa. Ela não tentou tirar informações de si e muito menos tentou ir atrás da criança, mas agora, ali estava ela, mais de vinte anos depois, tocando no assunto.

— Era verdade? — seus olhos estavam brilhando em expectativa.

— Eu não mentiria sobre isso. — respondeu puxando a manga do casaco de Siwon, que estava usando, para baixo, afim de cobrir até metade da palma.

Gostava do cheiro do marido e sempre se sentia mais seguro quando o sentia, então por isso estava usando casaco do mesmo.

— Onde... onde está? — perguntou, a voz começando a se tornar aguda, expondo o grau do seu desespero.

— Eu não sei. — contou. — O senhor Byun apenas o deixou em um orfanato, e-eu não sei mais nada além disso.

— Não minta pra mim. — Jihyun espalmou as mãos sobre a mesa, assustando Donghae, tinha mudado tão rápido de expressão.

— Eu não estou mentindo. — assegurou e viu a ômega suspirar.

Jihyun passou a mão no cabelo e olhou para baixo, estava arrependida por ter gritado com Donghae, mas não pediria desculpas. Era orgulhosa demais para admitir seus erros, principalmente quando envolvia seus filhos, pois Jihyun sabia como tinha errado com eles. Talvez, mais com o seu primogênito por nunca o ter procurado do que com o outro que vivia com pai. Ela nem mesmo conseguia pronunciar seus nomes ou pensar neles sem sentir um bocado de culpa no peito. Sabia que tinha errado, que não podia simplesmente voltar e exigir alguma coisa, mas, de vez em quando, ela se deitava sozinha no chão do seu apartamento e abraçava os joelhos. Era muita solidão. Jihyun tinha trocado aquilo tudo por liberdade, mas agora tudo que tinha era um bocado de solidão que não cabia mais em si.

Foi então que lembrou-se do que Donghae tinha lhe dito há tanto tempo, sobre seu primogênito, sobre como estava vivo em algum lugar do mundo. Mas mesmo quando tinha começado a cogitar isso, um ano atrás, não sabia se deveria ir atrás do mesmo quando já tinham se passado vinte e três anos. Seu filho já seria um homem feito, talvez tivesse uma família com pais adotivos e uma mulher bonita, podia até mesmo ter filhos. _Meus netos_... Era surreal sequer cogitar isso, só que mais surreal que isso, era o desejo escondido no seu âmago de querer participar disso.

— O que sabe exatamente? — dessa vez sua voz saiu suave, então voltava a olhar para o ômega mais novo à sua frente, suas mãos cruzando os dedos por sobre a mesa.

Donghae se endireitou no pequeno sofá, estava terrivelmente desconfortável com aquele assunto, principalmente porque não achou que Jihyun iria voltar nele em algum momento quando o tinha ignorado por anos. Uma parte sua pensou que, talvez, ela fosse perguntar por Baekhyun também, já que era meio óbvio que a ômega havia entrado em algum tipo de crise de meia idade, quando percebia que não havia ninguém ao seu lado para que pudesse amar. Parecia o momento certo para que o Lee tentasse fazê-la ao menos escrever uma carta para o filho mais novo, pedindo desculpas por ter desaparecido e querendo tentar alguma coisa depois de tantos anos. Foi pensando nisso que ergueu a gola do casaco e começou a falar sobre o dia do parto da mesma.

A lembrança ainda estava fresca em sua memória, o jeito como o parto tinha sido difícil e o modo como ele fora o único a segurar sua mão enquanto Siwon havia se trancado em seu escritório para se lamentar mais uma vez de aquele que nascia não ser seu filho. Mas o Senhor Byun estava ali, andando de um lado pro outro, ao redor da cama da mulher até o momento que a criança nasceu. O bebê não chorou e por isso Donghae sabia que havia algo de errado, mas quando tentou se aproximar pra ver, o pai de Siwon já estava ali, enrolando o pequeno em um pano e saindo do quarto. _Está morto,_ ele tinha lhe dito, contudo o choro baixinho quebrou sua mentira. Lembrava de ter tentado se aproximar e pegar a criança, mas fora impedido pelo alfa e pela ameaça explicita em seus olhos.

_“Vou manda-lo para um orfanato, vai ser melhor para todos”._ Era tudo o que tinha dito antes de se afastar levando a criança. E quando Donghae voltara para o quarto, Jihyun chorava, ainda deitada em sua cama. As pernas estavam sujas de sangue e ela sussurrava baixinho um tipo de prece, pedindo a Deusa Dal que cuidasse do seu pequeno filhote no céu.

— Ele o mandou para um Orfanato. — era tudo que sabia, era tudo que lembrava e mesmo anos depois, quando o Senhor Byun morreu, não lhe contou ou pareceu se arrepender do seu crime.

— Nem um nome? Nem um documento? — ela voltou a se desesperar, de repente se sentia com quinze anos de novo quando soube quem seria seu marido na Alcateia Park.

Donghae negou fazendo a Park suspirar antes de morder o lábio inferior. Ela ficou quieta e o ômega molhou os lábios para lhe perguntar porque tanto interesse, mas as palavras não saíram do jeito que imaginara, pois estava tão ansioso com a possibilidade de Jihyun querer ter algum contato com Baekhyun, que tudo que perguntou foi:

— Você quer tentar algo com Baekhyun?

A Park o fitou com o cenho franzido, denunciando sua confusão, além de achar que ele estava brincando porque no minuto seguinte soltou uma pequena risadinha.

— Claro que não, Donghae, não seja burro. — havia um tom de diversão em sua voz que não combinava com a situação.

O ômega abaixou os olhos e meio se encolheu no assento, sentia como se alguém o tivesse chacoalhado muito forte e depois o empurrado contra a neve fofa no asfalto, o estômago estava enjoado e mesmo com o frio sentiu as palmas das mãos suarem, mas era de revolta. Estava extremamente irritado com a negação de Jihyun para com seu caçula.

— Não seja burra você. — se viu rebatendo, fazendo a ômega arregalar os olhos. — Baekhyun também é seu filho e sente sua falta, o mínimo que deveria fazer é escrever uma carta de despedida. Você não tem ideia do quanto aquele garoto acha que estragou sua vida.

— Siwon estragou minha vida. — devolveu entredentes. — E Baekhyun tem o seu sangue, eu não quero nenhum contato com...

— Ele tem o seu sangue também! — irritou-se de vez, inflando as bochechas e sentindo o rosto esquentar. — Seu maldito sangue covarde corre nas veias dele.

Jihyun mordeu o lábio antes de se levantar num rompante e acertar o rosto do ômega com um tapa forte o suficiente para que o Lee virasse o rosto, a incredulidade tomando conta da sua face. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas eram de raiva. Nunca havia sentindo tanta raiva em sua vida como naquele momento e por aquela pessoa que tinha ajudado tanto. Nem mesmo quando voltou a olhar pra ela, agora sentada com a expressão arrependida por ter perdido o controle, foi capaz de amenizar o sentimento quente no seu peito.

— Você é uma vaca desprezível. — se viu continuando contra todas as expectativas. — Eu te ajudei a se libertar, fiz tudo o que me pediu e pra quê? No fim, você se importa apenas consigo mesma.

— Quer mesmo falar de egoísmo quando você enganou Siwon esse tempo inteiro? Acha mesmo que alguém engoliu aquele teatro de ômega perdido e faminto que fez para conseguir que Siwon prestasse atenção em você? Donghae, não me venha com esse discurso de bom moço quando tu mesmo és o lobo em pele de cordeiro. — não se calou diante da acusação do outro, se ele queria jogar verdades na cara, ela também o faria.

Jihyun, apesar de ter dependido do Lee por tanto tempo, nunca foi capaz de acreditar na história de que ele não passava de um pobre coitado que perderá a Alcateia durante a Guerra e que tinha encontrado Siwon por acaso, afinal aquele tipo de coisa não acontecia assim, não quando existiam pessoas poderosas como Byun Siwon como protagonistas. Era óbvio que Donghae tinha o manipulado até ali.

— Eu não enganei ninguém. — se viu explicando. — Eu não sou assim, mas por você, Jihyun, fiz todas essas coisas. Te protegi. — e de repente ele queria chorar de tanta decepção que sentia ao perceber o quão burro havia sido ao proteger aquela que costumava chamar de amiga. — Eu cuidei de ti.

— Foi um idiota. — Jihyun expos, estava com raiva do modo como estava sendo enfrentada.

Afinal, quem ele pensava que era? Ela era Park Jihyun, a princesa da Alcateia Park, ainda a Ômega Principal de Byun Siwon.

— Eu fui sincero, você foi a boba. — então ficou de pé, não queria mais continuar ali.

Jihyun mordeu o lábio e sustentou o olhar do ômega, não iria se rebaixar diante dele, pois Donghae não passava do mesmo ômega idiota que quis subir na vida usando os sentimentos de um alfa poderoso.

— Deixou Siwon para trás, deixou Baekhyun para trás. Você sabe, tão bem quanto eu, o quanto lhe deve desculpas. — Donghae deixou claro, porque sabia sobre os sentimentos que Siwon ainda nutria pela Park, o jeito como ele ainda estava machucado pela _sua_ _perda._

— Donghae... — sua boca estava seca quando disse o nome da única pessoa que ficou do seu lado por tantos anos, mesmo que ela não confiasse nele tanto assim.

— Não me olhe assim, como se eu fosse uma pessoa desprezível. — balançou a cabeça levemente, a bochecha estava ardendo onde levara o tapa. — Eu estava lá por eles, enquanto você se escondia em algum lugar do mundo. — então se afastou, deu-lhe as costas, sentia-se terrivelmente cansado daquilo tudo.

Queria se livrar daquela culpa no peito, queria que Jihyun o libertasse daquele cárcere que eles dois viviam, um segurando o outro, prendendo através de mentiras, segurando tão forte que Donghae estava sufocando.

— Donghae! — ela gritou ainda, mas o ômega fingiu que não escutou.

Ele iria ignora-la até o fim, tinha decidido quando passou pela porta da lanchonete. Iria tomar coragem e iria contar tudo para Siwon, afinal não podia mais viver essa mentira quando estava gerando mais um filhote para aquele que tanto amava. No entanto, quando chegou em casa e ficou muito tempo esperando o marido alfa, apreensivo ao morder o lábio, se viu perdendo toda a coragem quando Siwon rompeu pela porta, um tanto preocupado demais, segurando-o pelos ombros e o abraçando enquanto perguntava apressado se estava tudo bem, pois tinha sentido pela marca todo o desconforto do ômega, toda a sua tristeza. E Donghae, preso nos braços dele, chorou, sem coragem alguma de contar como tinha escondido Park Jihyun por tantos anos e acabar perdendo tudo o que tinha.

*******

Lu Han destravou a arma e depois estendeu para seu irmão mais novo, Jongin. O ômega encarou o mais velho, com visível terror nos olhos manchados de violeta. Mas o Lu tinha proibido o irmão de transformar-se em lobo, eles tinham que ficar escondidos até segunda ordem, aguardando o primeiro passo de quem quer que estivesse lá fora. Jongin pegou a arma e encostou-se na parede ao lado do irmão, os olhos abaixando-se no processo.

Não havia realmente um plano. Eles tinham apenas que sentar e esperar, coisa que Jongin não entendia quando podiam muito bem todos se transformar em lobo e atacar, no entanto quando externou isso ao irmão, apenas recebeu um não como resposta. Eles tinham que esperar, todos tinham que simplesmente esperar, em suas casas, alertas para qualquer ataque. E só de pensar em um ataque, Jongin sentia calafrios.

— Baba. — Yixing chamou, choroso enquanto coçava os olhos puxados manchados de lágrima, o lábio tremia afim de intensificar sua expressão de choro, mas ao contrário do que Lu Han pensava, não foi capaz de pegar o filhote nos braços, mesmo diante dos bracinhos que se estendiam em sua direção.

Na verdade, se viu olhando para Henry, não muito longe de si, meio encostado na porta do escritório — onde estavam escondidos — a pistola firme em sua mão direita. O chinês, como que sentido o olhar do líder, o fitou de volta e o que aconteceu ali, Jongin nunca realmente saberia, apesar de admirar o modo como Henry e Lu Han se conheciam tão bem que nem ao menos precisavam de palavras para expressar seus desejos. O ômega mais novo, viu quando o amigo-quase-irmão-mais-velho pegou Yixing nos braços, ato que só serviu pro garoto chorar alto ao perceber que era o tio ali e não, o pai ômega.

Não queria os braços daquele ômega, queria o pai, precisava do cheiro dele para se sentir seguro, pois o pequeno garotinho mesmo que não entendesse a situação, sentia o modo preocupado que os adultos estavam.

— Segure-o de uma vez. — Henry irritou-se, virando-se para o líder. — Eu fico de guarda.

Lu Han não queria ser mau com o filho, mas não podia evitar quando sua mente estava tão cheia de preocupação pelo modo como sua Alcateia estava acuada, sendo obrigada a ser prisioneira no próprio território, e quando tudo que podia fazer era obriga-los a continuar assim quando não tinha ideia do que podia estar os esperando lá fora.

Yixing estendeu os braços em direção ao Lu e o ômega suspirou enquanto o pegava no colo. Não se conteve em esconder o rosto na curva do pescoço do filho e aspirar o seu cheiro de criança, estava tão preocupado em protege-lo. Só queria mantê-lo seguro. Na verdade, queria manter todos seguros, era só uma pena que tivesse sido pego em sua própria armadilha, pois agora quando Lu Han parava para pensar percebia como tinha deixado os Lu’s expostos. Alguém os tinha encontrado, invadido o sistema da intranet e hackeado o sinal, fazendo os sinais de celular ou qualquer outro aparelho desaparecer, mas isso era apenas parte do problema quando seus guardas tinham relatado, ao voltarem de uma rondar, como encontraram pegadas e carros suspeitos rondando os arredores da Alcateia. E mesmo que tenha simulado isso tantas vezes em sua mente, depois do que aconteceu com a Alcateia do Norte, nunca ia estar realmente preparado para o modo como tinha falhado com seus lobos. 

_Eles estavam cercados_ e nem ao menos sabiam por quem.

— Não chore, Xing. Papai está aqui. — disse baixinho ao filhote e logo estava fitando o mesmo e limpando suas lágrimas com a ponta dos dedos.

— Com medo, Baba. — o pequeno Lu confessou.

— Baba protege você. — assegurou enquanto abraçava o filho, então olhou para Jongin, encostado na parede ao seu lado, fitava os seus pés e o lábio inferior estava tremendo levemente. — Vem aqui. — estendeu um braço e puxou o irmão pela manga do casaco em sua direção, Jongin não ofereceu resistência ao abraça-lo. — Eu protejo você também. — prometeu depois que deixou um beijo na base do pescoço do irmão.

Jongin fungou, estava segurando o choro e Lu Han sabia, por isso aumentou a pressão no abraço ao mesmo tempo que sentia Yixing o abraçando também. O ômega líder sabia que o irmão mais novo era frágil demais, que a sua superproteção tinha afetado Jongin, já que ele não conhecia muita coisa fora dos arredores da Alcateia. E foi apenas recentemente que Henry conseguiu convence-lo a deixar Jongin ter aulas de luta e aprender a atirar. A verdade, é que o Lu queria que o irmão tivesse uma vida normal, do jeito que acontecia em outras alcateias. Não queria que ele ficasse refém do sistema de fugas que todos da alcateia tinham crescido sob.

Henry os observou por baixo de todo o breu que era aquele escritório. Lu Han havia ordenado o corte de luz e que todos se recolhessem para suas casas, pegassem suas armas e se preparassem. Contudo, o líder junto com sua família não havia tido tempo de ir para sua casa, haviam ficado presos no escritório, até mesmo Jongin, que não deveria estar ali, pois Lu Han tinha se arriscado em ligar para si, de um telefone público não muito longe dali, pedindo que continuasse onde estava, mas o ômega era tão teimoso quanto o irmão e simplesmente fizera o contrário ao correr em direção a Alcateia Lu. Mas Henry não podia culpa-lo quando Lu Han e Yixing, e até mesmo ele próprio, eram a única família que Jongin tinha. Ainda se lembrava de quando o conheceu, pequeno e magrelo naquele Orfanato na China, junto de Lu Han.

Eles não eram irmãos de sangue, mas o Lu tinha o adotado como tal. Sendo dois anos mais velho que o outro, Lu Han era o encarregado por cuidar de Jongin no Orfanato até o momento em que a Organização tomou conhecimento da existência de dois Lu’s, ainda crianças, fora da Alcateia. Henry se recordava de ter acompanhado o pai até a china para buscar os dois. Seu pai tinha ficado encarregado de adotar Lu Han e também Jongin, como veio a acontecer quando o primeiro se recusou a sair de lá sem o _irmãozinho_. Foi assim que eles três se tornaram uma família. Por isso se viu dando alguns passos até chegar nos três, abriu os braços, relaxando o aperto na pistola, e abraçou as costas de Jongin, tentando ao máximo alcançar Lu Han e Yixing, porque se Lu Han protegeria eles dois, Henry protegeria eles três mil vezes mais. Era para isso que tinha sido treinado, era essa a sua missão da vida inteira: proteger o líder e quem ele ama.

— Vou ajudar Lu Han a proteger vocês. — assegurou.

E naquele amontado de corpos, sentiu quando os dedos do líder tocaram os seus, rasparam-se apenas, já que não podiam se cruzar devido aos outros dois corpos entre eles, mas mesmo assim Henry entendeu que aquela era a promessa silenciosa de Lu Han para consigo: também o protegeria. Contudo, logo estavam se separando quando escutaram passos no corredor, Henry correu até a porta, encostando as costas na parede esquerda, de modo que ficasse de frente para Lu Han. Este, por outro lado, soltou-se de Jongin e apenas manteve Yixing perto, pois sabia que o filho choraria se ele se afastasse.

Jongin ergueu a arma, ficando de frente pra porta, mas estava tremendo tanto que duvidava conseguir acertar um tiro. O outro ômega Lu, beijou a testa do filhote e foi para o canto direito do escritório, no lado oposto da porta, ergueu a arma enquanto Yixing deitava a cabeça sobre seu ombro, mostrando que estava com sono. Lu Han preferia que ele dormisse mesmo, era melhor que o filho ficasse alheio a tudo aquilo. Manteve ele apoiado em apenas um braço para poder sacar a pistola, que tinha estado escondida na parte de trás da sua cintura, no cós da calça, e apontou para a porta e esperou do mesmo modo que Henry estava fazendo.

Podia distinguir o tom violeta das suas iríses e sabia que seus olhos estavam da mesma cor, afinal era o melhor modo de enxergar no escuro. Já devia passar das nove da noite e Lu Han se perguntava como tinham aguentado ficar tanto tempo trancafiados ali, esperando o primeiro passo dos seus _caçadores._ No entanto, no minuto seguinte, como se pudessem escutar seus pensamentos, o som dos passos se fez presente mais uma vez, escutou quando outras portas da pequena sede onde mantia seu escritório, foram derrubadas, o som da madeira se chocando com a parede fazendo as pernas de Jongin tremerem mais. Lançou um olhar pro irmão e quis ir lá abraça-lo, mas sabia que não podia, era crucial que mantivesse sua posição, por isso se limitou firmar o aperto sobre o filhote em seu colo.

Yixing resmungou e o ômega beijou-lhe a têmpora, antes de perceber que os passos, de repente, haviam parado. Lançou um olhar para Henry, que inclinou a cabeça para o lado, apurando a audição, afim de escutar qualquer outra coisa. Lu Han se viu erguendo o rosto, empinando o nariz e procurando cheiros conhecidos no ar, mas não havia nada de familiar. Não eram os seus lobos que estavam lá fora, pois tudo que sentia era o cheiro enjoado de uma colônia barata e alguma coisa que lembrava rosas, era o tipo de coisa que humanos usariam, se deu conta. Mas também poderiam ser betas, tentou se assegurar, pois era surreal demais pensar que humanos tinham os encurralados. Voltou a olhar para Henry, seus lábios estavam se mexendo levemente, dizendo uma única palavra: _Humano._

Lu Han franzio a testa, totalmente confuso com o que lia nos lábios do amigo e logo em seguida olhava para Jongin, como se o outro pudesse ter a resposta certa, mas a confusão de Jongin se juntou com a sua e de repente, nada fazia mais tanto sentido. Porém, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um chute na porta. Alto e forte, feito para assustar. Ele viu Jongin saltar levemente, a arma tremendo em suas mãos. Viu Henry encostar-se mais a parede, os olhos violeta focando-se na porta. Lu Han sabia que iria atirar em quem quer que estivesse do outro lado quando a porta foi derrubada.

Houve outro chute. Não parecia estar tentando derrubar a porta, parecia apenas querendo saber se havia alguém do outro lado, querendo assustar o suficiente para que dessem algum sinal. Mas Lu Han ou qualquer outro ali, se mexeu. Ele respirou devagarinho, querendo que Yixing acreditasse que estava calmo, balançou o filho levemente, ninando-o em seu recente sono. _Vai ficar tudo bem_ , assegurou silenciosamente mais a si mesmo do que ao pequeno lobo no seu colo.

Henry olhou de relance pro seu líder e logo depois estava engolindo em seco ao avistar a maçaneta tremendo, sendo forçada e então, mais um chute. Dessa vez foi mais forte, a pessoa do outro lado tinha cansado de assustar, queria derrubar agora e verificar por si mesmo se havia alguém do outro lado. O Lu encostou a orelha direita, na parede, e procurou vozes. Eram duas pessoas, percebeu, conversando sobre como tinham que verificar cada pequena casa daquele bairro antes de ir embora. Voltou a ficar ereto, decidindo que iria atirar nos dois, acabar com aquilo muito rápido. Olhou para Lu Han e fez o sinal de dois com os dedos e o ômega assentiu. Era simples com Lu Han, do mesmo modo que costumava ser simples com Minseok na Academia. Tinham sido treinados em tantas coisas, que depois de um tempo se tornara fácil apenas com um olhar ser compreendido.

A maçaneta foi forçada mais uma vez e outro chute veio, então mais um e mais um, e só então maçaneta foi quebrada e a porta se abriu levemente. Henry não se mexeu e muito menos os outros. Jongin mordeu o lábio, com medo demais para esconder, e isso era visível pelo modo que segurava a arma, usando as duas mãos atrás de firmeza, mas mesmo assim não a tinha. Sabia que se apertasse o gatilho, iria errar o tiro. Mas não havia sido treinado pra isso, não do modo maçante e brutal que havia acontecido com Lu Han e Henry. Jongin não pertencia a uma Academia, tudo que sabia era como se abaixar e acertar alguns socos, sendo que aprendeu tudo com Henry, e mesmo que tivesse escutado os avisos de Lu Han, nunca tinha realmente acreditado que terminaria segurando uma arma.

A porta abriu-se mais um pouco, com um chute leve do humano, Henry observou, tão quieto em sua posição, escondido na escuridão e com a visão ruim do humano, duvidava que fosse realmente percebido. Os três ômegas viram quando o corpo do primeiro humano ganhou forma diante da porta meio aberta. Jongin deu um passo para o lado, não queria dar de cara com aquela pessoa e muito menos queria atirar. Lu Han firmou mais a pistola na mão e mirou na perna do humano que entrava devagar em seu campo de visão e Henry, sem aviso prévio algum, simplesmente atirou quando a cabeça da pessoa tomou forma diante de si.

Jongin assustou-se e quase gritou com o tiro que escutou. A porta foi aberta num rompante, o corpo caído ajudando nisso. Houve um arfar e logo outro humano estava ali, olhando incrédulo pro corpo do companheiro e Jongin se preparou para atirar, mas Lu Han foi mais rápido, então logo havia dois corpos no chão do escritório do irmão. Henry se desencostou de onde estava e colocou a cabeça para fora do lugar, observou atrás de mais gente, só que não havia. Balançou a cabeça em negação pro ômega e logo Lu Han estava vindo em sua direção, abrindo a boca e perguntando se estava tudo bem, contudo, na sua confusão de medo, tudo que Jongin fez foi chorar.

— Nós temos que sair daqui, é certo de que há mais _deles_. — Henry alertou. — Vamos pegar a _rota de fuga._

— Segure Yixing. — o líder mandou para Jongin, que limpou as lágrimas rapidamente e depois de largar a arma no chão, pegou o sobrinho sonolento nos braços, o som dos tiros não o tinham abalado. — Vá com Henry, peguem a _rota de fuga._

— Lu Han... — Henry começou.

— Eu não posso deixar minha Alcateia, Henry. — disse. — Vou me assegurar que cada um pegou a rota de fuga, depois encontro vocês.

— Lugie, eu não vou sem você. — Jongin o fitou, os olhos chorosos. Não queria deixar o irmão para trás.

— Não seja idiota. — irritou-se. — Prometo que não demoro.

— Então esperamos. — Henry falou, quase batendo o pé no chão.

Não iria deixar seu líder pra trás. Era seu dever protege-lo.

Lu Han mordeu o lábio, irritado com a teimosia de seus irmãos e abriu a boca para responder, mas logo o som de passos estava preenchendo o local. _Os humanos haviam voltado._

_— Porcaria._ — olhou para a porta aberta, os corpos dos humanos caídos logo ali, o sangue manchando o chão. Começou a ir em direção a mesma. — Preciso de cobertura para chegar na sala de controle, — então olhou para trás, encarando cada um dos ômegas. — temos que avisar os outros.

Henry entendeu e por isso se aproximou dele enquanto Jongin, abaixou-se para pegar a arma que havia largado no chão. Tinha entendido que o irmão havia mudado de ideia sobre manda-los na frente.

— Você fica no meio. — Henry falou para si e Jongin assentiu, ao seguir Lu Han para fora do escritório com Henry atrás de si.

Respirou fundo quando ganhou o corredor e para cada passo que dava sentia que o seu coração se tornava mais pesado no peito. E foi então que ele avistou o primeiro humano. Estava todo vestido de preto, usando coletes a prova de balas e botas pesadas, mas a visão dele apontando uma arma para si não durou muito quando Lu Han acertou-lhe a cabeça com um tiro. Eles três correram apressados, por sobre o corpo do homem, Henry verificava a retaguarda e Jongin apertava Yixing tão forte que o lobinho acordou.

— Baba. — chamou e o pai o fitou, Jongin sabia que Lu Han não podia pega-lo no colo e por isso começou a acalenta-lo, mas a criança chorou enquanto tentava se esticar nos braços na direção do ômega mais velho.

Mas Lu Han o ignorou, virando o rosto pra frente e continuando o caminho em direção a sala de controla. Não podia se distrair com o filho, no entanto sabia que o choro do mesmo só servia para alertar a localização deles. Escutou mais um tiro e por isso virou-se apressado para trás e viu que tinha sido Henry a atirar, pois Jongin só parecia mais aterrorizado ao tentar acalmar o choro de Yixing. Voltaram a correr, a sala de controle não estava tão longe, no fim, como veio a constatar depois, entrando na mesma. Henry trancou a porta e encostou-se na parede ao lado da mesma, os ombros relaxando parcialmente, mas Jongin veio atrás de si quando chegou até o alto-falante. Apertou no botão vermelho ao mesmo tempo que Yixing se soltava do tio e agarrava-se a sua perna, então não conseguiu não pegar o filho nos braços depois que escondera a arma no cós da calça jeans que usava.

— Atenção. — falou no microfone ao mesmo tempo que escutava os passos e via pela janela de vidro do estúdio, o modo como haviam carros estacionados em pontos estratégicos na entrada da Alcateia. — Não é uma simulação. — continuou e sabia que seus lobos estavam escutando. — Estamos sob ataque, saiam de suas casas e lutem! — mudou o seu discurso de última hora e isso fez Jongin lhe lançar um olhar assustado, mas a verdade é que estava cansado de fugir. E eles não iam fugir de humanos, logo humanos que eram mais fracos de ômegas. — Armem-se e acabem com esses humanos desgraçados! — respirou fundo ao mesmo tempo que sentia Yixing enlaçar seu pescoço, se prendendo no corpo do pai. — Repito: não é uma simulação.

E foi então que aquilo aconteceu. Foi tão de repente, que tudo que viu foi Jongin jogar-se sobre si, o empurrando pro lado quando a janela de vidro estourava com um tiro. Yixing chorou e o Lu o abraçou forte, mas o que chamou sua atenção foi o modo como Jongin se levantou rápido e correu em direção ao corpo de Henry, pois o tiro podia não ter o atingindo, mas havia acertado o outro em cheio.

— Merda. — resmungou e se levantou em meio ao vidro, os cacos cortaram suas mãos e até mesmo machucaram o seu filhote. Correu até o chinês ao mesmo tempo que Jongin tirava o casaco e pressionava o ferimento na lateral do seu corpo.

— A bala saiu. — o ômega contou quando chegou perto, colocou Yixing em pé ao seu lado e verificou o que ele dizia.

Era um tiro limpo, a bala havia saído completamente e pelo jeito parecia não ter atingido nem órgão vital.

— Precisamos sair daqui. — falou ao mesmo tempo que escutava o filho começando a chorar novamente, estava mordendo os lábios finos enquanto ia até o tio e tocava seu rosto, parecia saber assim como os outros que o tiro era grave.

— Não me leve num hospital humano. — Henry pediu e o ômega líder sabia muito bem porquê: humanos não sabiam tratar o ferimento de lobos.

Contudo, eles não tinham escolha. O hospital era o lugar mais próximo onde poderiam conseguir ajuda pra aquilo, já que lá fora, em sua Alcateia, o som de luta já começava a se fazer presente. Ele podia escutar o barulho de rosnados e tiros.

— O que sugere então? Não tem muitas alternativas. — tentou sorrir, afim de mostrar que não era tão grave o ferimento, mas pelo jeito como Henry sentia o sangue descendo por suas costas, sabia que era sim.

— Os Byun’s. — quase sussurrou, sabia que Lu Han não gostava deles, pois foram eles que dizimaram os Lu’s anos atrás, durante a Grande Guerra. — É a alcateia mais próxima. — argumentou e Jongin quase assentiu pra ajuda-lo.

Lu Han revirou os olhos, mas depois se viu assentindo.

— Carregue-o. — pediu a Jongin e voltou a pegar Yixing no colo. — Vamos embora.

*******

Baekhyun chegou do trabalho apressado por um banho. Sentia uma leve dor de cabeça por causa da fome, mas queria um banho primeiro antes descer para o jantar com sua família. No entanto, depois que saiu do banho e estava pronto para trocar de roupa, a empregada bateu na porta do seu quarto avisando que o seu pai iria jantar no quarto junto de Donghae e que se Baekhyun quisesse podia fazer o mesmo, no começo achou estranho mas não perguntou nada à empregada, apenas dispensou-a, dizendo que não precisavam mais dos seus serviços para aquela noite.

Voltou a fechar a porta do seu quarto e continuou a se trocar, decidiu que ficaria apenas com uma camisa e uma bermuda. Então saiu do cômodo, iria até a cozinha atrás do jantar, que deveria estar pronto ali. Depois iria até o quarto dos pais, ver como Donghae estava, pois sabia muito bem que para o seu pai não descer para o jantar em família alguma coisa havia acontecido com o ômega. Poderia ser algo haver com seu _irmãozinho_? Decidiu que iria conferir. Contudo, quando chegou na cozinha, encontrou Kim Minseok sentado sozinho à mesa. Estava se servindo silenciosamente, balançava a cabeça devagar e os lábios se abriam devagarinho balbuciando alguma coisa e quando Baekhyun chegou perto, notou que o ômega estava com fones de ouvido simples e que provavelmente divertia-se com a música.

O ômega logo o viu e Baekhyun não soube o que deveria fazer, sempre se sentia pequeno demais diante do olhar gateado do outro e tudo parecia ter piorado desde o cio que passaram juntos. Então, se viu primeiro mordendo a parte interna da sua bochecha, para depois simplesmente assenti para o ômega, ao passo que o Kim repetia o gesto. Era tão frio e distante, que Baekhyun se perguntou se eles realmente haviam dormido juntos, se _aquilo_ havia mesmo acontecido ou ele apenas imaginara.

Puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ali antes de começar a se servir, Kim Minseok sentou-se à sua frente. E eles se olharam algumas vezes, a música jorrando nos ouvidos de Minseok apenas servia para abafar aquele silêncio desconfortável que sempre existia entre eles. Baekhyun começou a comer em silêncio, mastigando devagar e olhando para o próprio prato ao mesmo tempo que o loiro quis suspirar alto e perguntar se tinha sido tão ruim assim transar consigo, mas não fez mesmo que estivesse irritado. Havia sido um dia cheio pra si, quando teve que aguentar seus dois ex-namorados no seu pé, e mesmo durante a busca pelo seu irmão caçula, tinham lhe dado uma trégua ao quase discutirem quem iria ser seu parceiro na busca. No final, Minseok terminara ao lado de Jongdae andando pela floresta em direção a sua velha casinha na árvore, a mesma casinha onde tinha acontecido sua primeira vez com aquele Kim.

— O que fez o dia todo? — Baekhyun o tirou de seus pensamentos e por um momento Minseok não acreditou que o alfa estava falando consigo, por isso só piscou e mastigou o macarrão em sua boca.

O alfa não o olhou, continuava olhando para sua refeição. Tão concentrado naquilo que o loiro achava que ele estava falando com sua comida, mas logo estava retirando um dos fones para poder prestar atenção nele.

— E-eu fui até minha alcateia. — mordeu a língua em seguida, não acreditando que tinha gaguejado na presença do outro.

Baekhyun levantou o rosto e o fitou e Minseok sentiu o rosto esquentar, nem ao menos sabia porquê. Então abaixou os olhos para sua comida, pegou um uma porção com os hashis e comeu, apressado, querendo se distrair.

— Foi visitar seus pais? — o Byun não sabia ao certo como começar um assunto com o outro, mas tinha escutando durante muito tempo um sermão do seu pai ômega, Donghae, sobre como tinha que construir ao menos uma amizade com o loiro, que decidiu tentar.

— E ajudar nas buscas por Kyungsoo. — Minseok se viu contando.

— Nenhuma pista? — voltou a comer, dessa vez os olhos passeavam devagar pela expressão do marido enquanto este mantia sua atenção na refeição, parecia envergonhado de olha-lo e Baekhyun quis achar graça disso, pois durante o ato sexual dos dois, Minseok não parecia nem um pouco envergonhado.

Balançou a cabeça em negação e então eles caíram em silêncio mais uma vez. Minseok engoliu em seco e Baekhyun parecia não se importar com o silêncio sempre os perseguindo, porque continuava comendo tranquilamente. Minseok decidiu deixar por isso mesmo, não sabia como deveria continuar o assunto, afinal não tinha nada de bom para contar além do fato de que seu ego tinha sido massageado ao ter sua atenção disputada por dois alfas, mas duvidava muito que Baekhyun gostaria de saber sobre isso. Então comeram em silêncio, depois levantaram-se no mesmo silêncio, o Byun até que o ajudou a recolher a louça suja e guardar a comida que sobrou. O loiro não sabia se deveria dizer boa noite quando eles subiram juntos para seus respectivos quartos. Comprimiu os lábios quando parou em frente ao seu quarto, já que o seu era antes do de Baekhyun, pensou em realmente desejar uma boa noite, mas quando os lábios se separaram para dizer aquilo, Baekhyun estava o interrompendo:

— Donghae disse que você é formado em design. — o loiro assentiu devagar, levantou o rosto e o fitou, tinha os olhos castanho meio divertidos como se estivesse pensando em algo engraçado. — Está trabalhando? — perguntou e Minseok não conseguiu evitar colocar a mão no bolso, puxando o celular e desligando a música que ainda tocava através do único fone de ouvido que usava, depois o guardou novamente mesmo que o fone continuasse no mesmo lugar.

— Não exatamente, faço alguns trabalhos pela internet. — contou, a sobrancelha se erguendo em desconfiança e Baekhyun ergueu a mão e colocou na nuca, de repente estava constrangido. — Por que?

— Há uma vaga no setor de artes da minha empresa, gostaria de se candidatar? — fez a proposta que Siwon tinha o obrigado a aceitar mais cedo.

Minseok piscou, tinha sido pego se surpresa pela proposta. Realmente não esperava que Baekhyun fosse fazer esse tipo de convite, quer dizer ele bem sabia que eram casados e tudo mais, só não esperava que o marido quisesse trabalhar consigo. Achava que iria trabalhar com o irmão, deveria ter alguma ocupação para si na Alcateia Kim ou quem sabe pudesse encontrar algo em outra empresa, no entanto, ali estava ele, dizendo aquilo, com todas as letras nos lugares certos. Por isso, foi inevitável esconder a boca se abrindo levemente em surpresa e muito menos os olhos arregalados por trás das lentes dos óculos. Mas acabou assentindo, devagar, como se estivesse preso em câmera lenta.

— Apareça amanhã na empresa. — Baekhyun disse simplesmente então começou a se afastar, mas Minseok segurou-lhe pelo braço antes que se afastasse demais. — O que há?

— Está falando sério? — perguntou e o alfa não pôde evitar fita-lo bem nos olhos, avaliando o castanho claro dos seus olhos.

Era bonito, não podia negar. Ele inteiro era bem bonito, ainda mais quando comprimia os lábios daquele jeito, sua boca era tão delicada que o alfa se perguntou se o gosto que estava na sua memória ainda era o mesmo. Seu lobo, agitou-se no seu interior, e quis fazê-lo se aproximar mas firmou os pés no chão.

— Não tenho razão para mentir. — deixou que seus olhos se desviassem para os lábios do ômega e encarou aquilo com tanto afinco que o loiro corou fortemente e olhou para baixo, antes de solta-lo. No entanto, ao contrário do que pensou, Baekhyun se aproximou dele, ficou de frente para si e deu um passo em sua direção fazendo-o recuar o bastante para bater as costas na porta do seu quarto, então ergueu a mão e o fez levantar o queixo. — Pelo menos, não para você. — Minseok o fitou, os olhos relampejando naquele avelã bonito que pertencia ao seu lobo e Baekhyun sabia muito bem que seus olhos estavam começando a tornar-se âmbar.

Minseok sentia o cheiro de Baekhyun tornando-se muito forte a sua volta, embriagando seus sentidos. Sabia que ainda estava sensível do recente cio e talvez, por isso tenha molhado os lábios com a ponta da língua e os aberto levemente para receber Baekhyun quando ele se aproximou vagarosamente. Fechou os olhos quando o alfa encostou a boca na sua, era delicado no que fazia e Minseok sentia aquela coisa se espalhando por seu corpo. Começava como um formigamento na sola do pé e depois se espalhava como larva quente sob a pele, indo se alojar bem no peito e o deixando tão anestesiado que não resistiu em erguer as mãos e enlaçar o pescoço de Baekhyun, querendo que ele queimasse junto consigo.

No entanto, alguma coisa deu errado porque Baekhyun estava se afastando no minuto seguinte.

— Seu celular está tocando. — alertou e como se estivesse preso num sonho, Minseok pegou o celular do bolso e atendeu.

Não tinha muita coragem de olhar para o marido, sentia seu rosto tão terrivelmente quente que estava se perguntando porque não tinha derretido ainda. Mas logo esse constrangimento todo estava sumindo quando a voz de Henry se fez presente do outro lado da linha:

— _Preciso de ajuda._ — estava com a voz baixinha, um tanto fraca como se estivesse com dor. — _Estamos sob ataque, Minnie. Traga reforços._ — havia um choro no fundo e Minseok reconheceu como o de Yixing e seu estômago se revirou em frio e quente.

Então a ligação estava caindo, antes que Minseok pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Virou-se, assustado e surpreso, para Baekhyun.

— O que aconteceu? — o alfa se assustou com o jeito arregalado que os olhos do ômega estavam.

— Henry... eu preciso de ajuda. — começou a dizer, sua mente estava uma bagunça. Seu corpo ainda estava quente do beijo com o alfa e sua mente estava borbulhando em modos de chegar até o amigo Lu. — Me ajude, Baekhyun.

E simplesmente começou a se afastar, abriu a porta do seu quarto e entrou, Baekhyun o seguiu, um tanto assustado com o que via.

— Do que está falando? O que aconteceu? — perguntou novamente.

Viu o loiro andar pelo, indo direto para seu criado mudo e abrindo a primeira gaveta, tirou uma arma dali e destravou na frente de Baekhyun.

— Alguém está atacando a Alcateia do meu amigo Henry, preciso de reforços. — contou, dessa vez mais firme, não podia surtar agora.

Baekhyun piscou, mas logo estava comprimindo os lábios daquele jeito bonito que Minseok gostava.

— Pegue meu carro. — enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou a chave do carro e o entregou. — Me espere lá, eu vou solicitar alguns guardas.

O loiro assentiu ao mesmo tempo que o alfa se virava para sair.

— Baekhyun. — chamou ainda, antes que ele sumisse pelo corredor. O alfa virou-se para fita-lo. — Não demore. — pediu e o Byun assentiu antes de desaparecer atrás dos seus reforços.


	32. VI - Sobre beijos e outros golpes

Junmyeon estava com insônia.

Andava de um lado pro outro em seu quarto, alguns papeis em mãos e os óculos de leitura no rosto. Não vestia mais do que o seu pijama de algodão, mas mesmo com a chuva que o céu anunciava lá fora, não sentia frio. Essa era uma das vantagens de ser um alfa, o seu corpo não sentia tanto as mudanças climáticas da forma de ômegas sentiriam. Alfas eram fortes e isso era comprovado quando se olhava para o modo como seus corpos eram moldados depois da puberdade, com músculos e uma força extrema em seus golpes, além de que seu metabolismo era mais melhorado do que o de ômegas e betas.

Não ficavam doentes com tanta facilidade, quando feridos podiam contar com uma cicatrização rápida dependendo da gravidade do golpe, e a temperatura corporal era regulada para que seu corpo pudesse realizar as atividades biológicas essenciais. Contudo, mesmo com tudo isso Junmyeon não se sentia tão privilegiado assim, quando tinha que ser o alfa líder daquela alcateia tão cheia de problemas. Problemas esses, que agora eram seus.

Olhou mais uma vez para as folhas que segurava e soltou um suspiro, ao mesmo tempo que levava a mão aos cabelos. Sentia-se cansado de buscar uma solução para aquilo que não fosse pedir ajuda para _outra alcateia_. Havia tentado um empréstimo com a Alcateia Kim da China, mas eles também não estavam no seu melhor momento financeiro. E seu tio Hangeng, o líder Kim chinês, o aconselhou pedir ajuda aos únicos parceiros que tinham, os Byun’s. Contudo, mesmo que Junmyeon quisesse fazer isso, estava fora de cogitação.

Sua Alcateia estava rejeitando de todas as formas qualquer ajuda dos Byun’s. Era um fato, que Kim’s nunca se deram bem com a _Alcateia de lobos brancos_ antes, pois mesmo antes da morte do seu tio, Kyuhyun, as duas alcateias andavam sobre uma linha tênue. Junmyeon tinha conhecimento de que o pai de Siwon, tentou casar o filho com sua tia Joohyun, atrás de um acordo de paz, mas isso fora logo deixado de lado quando Park Jihyun entrou em cena com seu sangue puro de princesa da alcateia mais orgulhosa. E, é claro, fora aí que os problemas começaram, porque Kim’s e Byun’s podiam muito bem apenas se tolerar em todos esses anos de competição de quem era o melhor, mas Park Jihyun conseguiu fazê-los se odiar com um afinco, que Junmyeon ainda se surpreendia por nunca ter sido contaminado com esse sentimento.

No entanto, tudo isso havia piorado depois do Festival da Lua, quando Oh Sehun fora atacado por um Byun e quase morrera. Sua Alcateia ficara com mais raiva que o normal e tudo havia piorado circunstancialmente quando Minseok casara com Baekhyun e depois do desaparecimento de Kyungsoo. Muitos dos seus lobos acusavam os Byun’s de terem raptado Kyungsoo. “ _Podiam até mesmo tê-lo matado”,_ alegavam e por isso pediam por uma retaliação. Junmyeon estava fazendo o possível para segura-los onde estavam, fazê-los se acalmar e perceber que Baekhyun era seu aliado agora. Contudo, mesmo sua paciência com os lobos não estava mais tão alta quanto antes, pois constantemente estava sendo procurado por alfas e betas, líderes de pequenos motins, que pediam por uma retaliação.

A recente quebra da aliança com os Oh’s e os Choi’s, só servia para inflama-los mais e deixar a Alcateia Kim na miséria. Os negócios não estavam indo bem e não havia ninguém para cobrir o prejuízo que foi a safra de girassóis não ter amadurecido no tempo certo. Isso fez com que Junmyeon perdesse alguns compradores e agora tinha que torcer para que a safra de trigo e milho vingasse no tempo certo, para poder conseguir se estabilizar financeiramente por alguns meses, até tudo voltar ao normal.

Os Kim’s eram agricultores, diferente dos Byun’s que tinham um nome de peso no ramo de entretenimento, ao estarem sempre por trás de grandes comerciais de marcas famosas e nos agradecimentos de algum álbum de um idol qualquer. Junmyeon tinha que admitir que para uma Alcateia que tinha sido condenada à morte por outras mais ricas, os Byun’s tinham construído um império e tanto. Ele só esperava conseguir se fazer o mesmo também.

Sentou-se na beira da sua cama e largou os papeis ali em cima. Retirou os óculos e respirou fundo. Talvez, precisasse só relaxar um pouco antes de seguir procurando uma solução. Na verdade, procurando uma solução que não o levasse para o território Choi atrás de reatar o acordo. O Kim não queria ter que enfrentar a figura de Choi Yifan, o novo líder do clã. Não confiava no chinês, depois do modo como ele fora capaz de eliminar a família principal Choi antes de assumir a liderança, pois existia uma diferença entre matar em um combate e matar uma família inteira por diversão. E o que aquele lobo tinha feito, definitivamente fazia Junmyeon querer se manter longe.

Pôs-se de pé e resolveu ir até a cozinha, pegar alguma comida ou tomar um remédio para dor de cabeça e tentar dormir, afinal precisava descansar para conseguir pensar em uma solução. Retirou os óculos do rosto e deixou sobre a cama antes de sair, pisando devagar porque não queria acordar seus pais ômegas e porque sabia como Heechul estava doente. Não queria incomodar o pai, queria deixa-lo descansar em paz mesmo que uma parte sua precisasse de um abraço demorado do progenitor. Não gostava muito de admitir, mas se sentia solitário. Terrivelmente solitário desde que Kyungsoo sumiu e Minseok casou. Não gostava da posição de filho único, preferia quando eles eram três, preferia quando eles eram uma família completa...

A casa estava escura e silenciosa, denunciando como os mais velhos estavam dormindo. Foi até a cozinha e devagar abriu a geladeira. Pegou uma caixa de leite e serviu-se de um pouco em um copo. Voltou a guardar a caixa de leite, apenas para se encostar na bancada da cozinha, apoiou os cotovelos ali enquanto o copo de leite estava à sua frente sobre a bancada. Fechou os olhos por um momento e respirou fundo, queria se distrair um pouco de toda aquela pressão que o cargo de líder carregava e sem realmente perceber, se viu lembrando do que acontecera mais cedo no dia. De repente, seus pensamentos se preencheram com a imagem de olhos cor-de-violeta.

Tinha que admitir que nunca havia visto aquela tonalidade antes, nem mesmo no seu clã, que era conhecido por não ter um padrão de raça. Isso era facilmente visto pelo modo como seu pai tinha as iríses avermelhadas enquanto Ryeowook as tinha esverdeadas mesmo sendo ambos Kim’s. Mas poderia apenas fazer parte de algum clã que não estava conseguindo lembrar agora, porque estava ocupado procurando cheiro daquele ômega em sua memória. Era maravilhoso, Junmyeon tinha que confessar isso à si mesmo. Em todos esses anos convivendo com ômegas e passando cios com estes, não tinha realmente encontrado um cheiro tão atraente como aquele. E nos seus pensamentos, ainda de olhos fechados, sorriu minimamente. Estava achando graça de si mesmo e do modo como seu lobo ficava agitado apenas com a lembrança de alguém que sequer sabia o nome. No entanto, tinha uma lembrança da sua existência...

Havia um sapato no seu quarto. Sobre sua mesinha de estudo, ao lado do computador, que servia para comprovar que realmente tinha encontrado aquela pessoa.

_Quem sabe um dia te devolvo,_ teve coragem de pensar antes de suspirar e abrir os olhos. Bebeu mais um pouco do leite, antes de se cansar e colocar o copo meio cheio na pia. Virou-se para sair da cozinha e realmente saiu, mas antes que pudesse dobrar o corredor e voltar para o seu quarto, notou uma figura esbranquiçada no sofá da sala. Parou onde estava, deu dois passos para trás e piscou os olhos antes de olhar novamente para o sofá. Andou até lá, devagar, ao mesmo tempo que procurou no ar o cheiro da pessoa ali. Era Ryeowook.

Parou atrás do sofá e observou o modo como o pai estava embolado em um lençol branco, sentado, com a cabeça baixa, parecia chorar. Mas era tão baixinho, que Junmyeon achou que estava imaginando coisas.

— _Omma?_ — chamou suavemente, fazendo o mais velho dar um pequeno pulo tamanha sua surpresa.

— Ah, Junie. — Ryeowook disse, limpou o rosto rapidamente e levantou o rosto logo em seguida para fitar o alfa, um sorriso tremulou nos seus lábios finos. — Por que está acordado ainda? Já está tarde.

O alfa meio tombou a cabeça pro lado e o fitou por sobre toda aquela escuridão, ignorando o que o ômega tinha lhe perguntado. Lobos tinham uma ótima visão noturna e por isso podia muito bem olhar para cada canto do rosto de Ryeowook e avaliar sua expressão triste. Deu meia volta no sofá e sentou-se ao lado dele, colocou o braço por sobre seu ombro e o trouxe para perto num meio abraço desajeitado. Ryeowook o abraçou de volta, afundou o rosto na curva do seu pescoço e começou a chorar novamente, esquecendo-se do que tinha perguntado antes.

Junmyeon sabia como estava sendo difícil para Ryeowook, porque além de se separar de Leeteuk havia perdido os dois filhos. Kyungsoo que desaparecera e Minseok que fora obrigado a se casar com alguém desconhecido. O alfa não sabia o tipo de coisas que costumavam passar pela cabeça do ômega, mas sempre podia ver no seu olhar a tristeza de ter pedido tantas pessoas em tão pouco tempo.

— Pode me contar, se quiser. — falou, mas o pai só o trouxe para mais perto.

Se limitou a afagar os cabelos do pai, tentando dar-lhe algum conforto. Não sabia o que poderia dizer para melhorar aquilo, então só ficou em silêncio esperando que o mais velho soubesse como não estava sozinho e que Junmyeon estava tentando ao menos encontrar Kyungsoo, já que não havia jeito de trazer Minseok de volta, pois não existia divórcio na sociedade de lobos, nem mesmo o Conselho — que era capaz de ditar cada ação destes — aprovava algo como isso.

— Heechul está doente. — escutou Ryeowook dizer, abafado pelo modo como estava escondendo o rosto em si.

— Ele vai melhorar, pai. Está tomando todos os remédios no horário certo, o médico da Alcateia está o acompanhando de perto. — apertou o pai de leve. — Vai ficar tudo bem.

— Isso não vai adiantar. — Ryeowook chorou mais um pouco. — Nenhum remédio vai cura-lo, Junie.

Junmyeon franzio a testa, confuso com o que escutava. Seu pai estava mesmo tão doente assim? Poderia ser algo grave, como câncer que os humanos costumavam ter? Parecia loucura pensar assim, quando Heechul sempre fora um ômega forte, com a saúde em dia. Nem mesmo durante esses anos, o Kim o tinha visto ficar doente.

— O que? — afastou o pai o suficiente para que pudesse olhar em seus olhos, mas quando Ryeowook desviou do seu olhar, Junmyeon sabia que havia algo de errado. — O está acontecendo? O que você sabe? — segurou-o pelos ombros, preocupado demais para ser delicado.

Estava com medo. Não queria perder seu pai Heechul. Não podia perde-lo.

— A marca. — Ryeowook confessou, o lábio tremendo. — A marca o está matando e eu não posso fazer nada. — então escondeu o rosto nas mãos e chorou enquanto Junmyeon sentia o peito afundando em impotência.

Já tinha escutado sobre as propriedades de uma marca, sabia muito bem ao que seu pai ômega se referia e por isso, não conseguia evitar aqueles os arrepios nada agradáveis contra a sua nuca. Uma marca servia para ligar duas pessoas, era um vínculo inquebrável que os transformava em um só. Era a marca de amor incondicional, era a prova de que duas pessoas se pertenciam o suficiente para compartilhar até mesmo pensamentos, em alguns casos. Mas em ômegas, a marca sempre seria mais forte porque como o corpo destes era mais frágil, a marca serviria como forma de transporte de suprimentos, como vitaminas e energia, que vinha do alfa. Mas para isso acontecer, eles precisavam trocar fluidos constantemente. Seja na forma de beijos ou abraços. Era essencial que os dois ficassem juntos para que a Marca pudesse agir da forma certa, contudo, quando isso não acontecia, os dois começavam a enfraquecer até a morte.

Junmyeon já havia escutado casos de ômegas que foram abandonados depois de receberem a marca e morreram, da mesma forma como veio a acontecer com os alfas que os marcaram. No entanto, alfas sempre seriam mais fortes e por isso duravam mais que um ômega, quando longe de seus parceiros.

Soltou Ryeowook e ficou de pé, passando a mão no cabelo. Nervoso demais para pensar em outra forma de salva-lo sem ter que ir atrás de Leeteuk. Olhou para Ryeowook e o ômega o fitou, como que entendendo o que ele ia fazer e não aprovasse, mas também não via escolha. Não havia nenhum remédio no mundo que pudesse salvar Heechul naquele momento.

— Eu vou atrás _dele._ — externou e o ômega olhou para baixo, uma parte sua se sentia culpado por não ter dito antes ao filho, mas estava sendo tão orgulhoso ao não querer ver mais Leeteuk, que não pensara que Heechul fosse piorar tanto.

Sempre tinha escutado história sobre marcas e como elas eram o símbolo de um amor eterno, no entanto, ela estava matando Heechul de uma forma lenta quase como se quisesse ensinar uma lição, não só ao ômega, mas para si, também.

Junmyeon não esperou que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, apenas começou a ir em direção a saída. Ainda estava de pijama e pouco se importava com isso, só queria ir até o pai e exigir que viesse consigo para que pudessem salvar Heechul. Contudo, assim que abriu a porta, de um jeito totalmente abrupto que deixava claro seu estado emocional, deu de cara com Kim Jongdae. A mão estava levantada, pronta para ir de encontro a porta e chamar o alfa.

— O que há? — Junmyeon perguntou, um tanto surpreso. A explosão de antes, parecia ter sumido de si.

— Temos um problema. — Jongdae tratou de dizer, a mão abaixou-se e foi se juntar a outra, entrelaçou os dedos daquele modo que mostrava ao alfa que o Kim estava nervoso. — Um dos lobos está solicitando um combate pela liderança.

— O que? — quase deu um passo para trás, contudo apenas manteve o aperto na maçaneta da porta.

— Um lobo veio até mim solicitar um combate contigo. — mordeu o lábio, como se ele mesmo não pudesse acreditar nisso, mas por dentro Jongdae tinha conhecimento de todas as palavras que havia gastado até conseguir que um lobo desafiasse Junmeyon.

O alfa líder comprimiu os lábios e fechou a porta, sem dizer qualquer outra coisa ao Kim mais velho, pegando-o totalmente desprevenido. Mas o líder simplesmente foi até o pai ômega, ainda sentado no sofá.

— Você precisa ir até Leeteuk e trazê-lo aqui. — quase mandou, mas controlou sua voz de alfa no último segundo.

Ryeowook piscou e franzio a testa para o que o filho pedia. Não queria encontrar com o outro alfa, não queria nem ao menos olhar na sua direção.

— Eu não...

— Por favor, appa. — tentou mais um pouco. — Eu preciso resolver um problema urgente, não posso ir lá e meu pai não pode esperar. — resolveu que era melhor não contar ao ômega sobre o combate, não queria preocupa-lo mais.

O ômega mordeu o lábio e olhou pra baixo enquanto assentia. Sabia que não tinha escolha, precisava engolir o orgulho e toda a decepção e ir lá, precisava ajudar a salvar Heechul porque não aguentava mais perder as pessoas que amava. Observou quando o filho ficou de pé novamente e foi em direção a porta, abriu-a e saiu. Então, ele próprio abandonou o lençol a qual se enrolava e ficou de pé. Precisava fazer isso por Heechul. Ele só esperava que Leeteuk fosse receptivo consigo.

No entanto, fora da casa, Junmyeon seguia Kim Jongdae até a Sede oficial dos Kim’s, onde ficava localizado seu escritório. Estava descalço e ainda de pijama, quando avistou uma pequena roda em frente à Sede. Franzio a testa e fechou as mãos em punho, pois aquilo não podia estar acontecendo quando estava fazendo de tudo pra colocar a Alcateia nos eixos, quando tinha sido ensinado a vida inteira para assumir aquele lugar de líder. Era totalmente injusto que alguém o desafiasse por achar que podia fazer um trabalho melhor, como se ser líder fosse apenas sentar uma cadeira e esperar.

— Diga o que sabe. — mandou a Jongdae, que subitamente engoliu em seco com o tom extremamente sério que Junmyeon havia tomado. 

— Ela se chama Kim Sooyoung, 21 anos, alfa. É líder de um pequeno grupo de lobos que são contra a aliança de Kim’s com Byun’s. — deixou que Junmyeon soubesse e esperou alguma reação, mas o alfa líder apenas comprimiu os lábios e continuou andando.

Jongdae observou quando Junmyeon afastou as pessoas para entrar na roda e parou, os braços cruzados, em frente à alfa Kim.

— Soube que queria me ver. — falou simplesmente e a garota, sorriu.

— Não achei que viria tão rápido. — ela segurou o seu cabelo e amarrou com uma liga que havia no seu pulso. — Mas é melhor assim, vamos acabar com isso logo. Pronto para perder? — teve coragem de perguntar e Junmyeon esboçou um pequeno sorriso enquanto seus olhos tornavam-se vermelhos.

— Está pronta para morrer? — devolveu, usando a voz de alfa, mesmo que baixa e que trouxe um certo arrepio ao corpo da garota.

Sooyoung não era burra, sabia muito bem que Kim Junmyeon era um oponente forte demais. Contudo, não podia evitar pensar que faria um trabalho melhor que o Kim, além de que sabia que ficaria linda sentada na cadeira do líder, com o poder escorrendo por entre os dedos. Era ambiciosa demais para alguém tão nova, e por isso, quando Jongdae aparecera falando-lhe coisas nos ouvidos, sussurrando ideias revolucionárias, não pôde se conter. Gostava demais da ideia de ser uma alfa líder. Foi pensando nisso que fechou as mãos em punho e colocou-se em posição de ataque enquanto o líder apenas lhe oferecia um sorriso, como que achando-a adorável como um cãozinho. Isso a encheu de raiva o suficiente, para querer acabar com ele. Iria mostrar para si como podia ser perigosa.

Correu em sua direção com o punho erguido, pronta para acerta-lhe o rosto, mas Junmyeon desviou no último segundo, quase revirou os olhos quando segurou o seu braço e a jogou de encontro ao chão. Tão forte e repentino que a alfa gritou, e gritou ainda mais quando ele dobrou o seu braço até o meio da costa, torcendo o músculo e fazendo-a pensar que o outro o quebraria.

— É assim que pretende ser líder dessa Alcateia? Caindo no primeiro golpe? — provocou, então soltou-lhe o braço e deu um passo para trás.

À sua volta, haviam uma pequena roda de outros Kim’s, todos torcendo por seu favorito, que não era Junmeyon. Estavam torcendo pela garota, admirados demais com sua audácia em desafiar o líder para realmente prestar atenção no que acontecia, pois era bem óbvio que o alfa estava brincando com a garota. Jongdae, encostado na entrada da Sede encarava a cena de braços cruzados, a boca se enrugando no canto em desagrado pelo modo como a garota alfa se deixava ser irritada tão fácil. Ela deveria lutar com toda a sua força e fazer Junmyeon mostrar do que era capaz, porque Jongdae só a tinha manipulado até ali porque precisava avaliar a técnica de luta do Kim.

Sooyoung rolou no chão e ficou de pé novamente, seus olhos estavam escuros quando encontraram os de Junmeyon. Jongdae viu quando o alfa fechou a mão em punho e esperou que ela viesse novamente, era interessante olhá-lo lutar, sempre esperando pelo primeiro passo do seu oponente para poder dar o seu. Era o tipo de coisa irritante, que o alfa odiava em toda a Alcateia Kim. Quer dizer, entendia que eles eram lobos de defesa e não de ataque, como os Byun’s, mas a passividade que eles adquiriam em lutas, sempre o fazia pensar como era irritante vê-los esperar o primeiro passo, em vez de dar.

Mas naquele momento, enquanto a garota corria em direção ao alfa líder, Jongdae realmente pensou que ele recuaria pelo modo como posicionou o pé atrás de si. No entanto, deixou que a garota viesse e pulasse sobre seu corpo, o derrubasse no chão e acertasse um soco no seu queixo. Desencostou-se da entrada da Sede e deu um passo em direção ao duelo, louco de curiosidade para saber se ela derrotaria mesmo Kim Junmeyon. Só que no minuto seguinte, o alfa segurava os braços da garota e girava com ela, de modo que pudesse ficar por cima. Jongdae viu as presas dele despontarem e antes mesmo de acontecer, sabia que fincaria os dentes no pescoço da garota.

Junmyeon mordeu-a com tamanha força, que imediatamente sentiu o gosto de sangue na língua. Então trouxe a cabeça para trás, muito rápido, puxou, levando consigo um pedaço da carne da garota. Sooyoung gritou, levou a mão até o pescoço, mas havia sangue demais para que ela pudesse conter, mesmo que usasse as duas palmas. O alfa se ergueu acima dela, cuspindo o pedaço de carne para longe e a observou morrer bem diante dos seus olhos. Ergueu a mão e limpou o sangue dos seus lábios, manchando a bochecha no processo, virou-se para os lobos ali e os viu darem um passo para trás. Estavam assustados com o modo como Junmyeon havia a derrotado em menos de quinze minutos de luta. Abaixaram a cabeça e logo estavam se pondo de joelhos, reconhecendo que o Kim era o lobo mais forte entre eles e que merecia estar no cargo mais alto.

— Alguém mais quer duelar? — perguntou sarcástico e Jongdae meio sorriu onde estava, não tinha conhecimento dessa faceta do alfa.

Ninguém se manifestou, apenas se colocaram de pé, sem olhá-lo e deram mais um passo para trás, afim de deixa-lo passar. Não olhou para trás, estava irritado demais por ter perdido tempo com aquela garota e com aqueles lobos que a estavam apoiando, agindo como se ele não fosse nada importante. Mas tinha que voltar para casa e ajudar seu pai, porque sabia muito bem como Kim Heechul ia resistir a presença de Leeteuk ali, então tratou de se acalmar devagar.

— Devo dizer, que acabou com ela mais cedo do que eu esperava. — Jongdae confessou, surgindo ao seu lado como se nunca tivesse saído dali, o fitou de canto de olho, sem parar os seus passos.

Às vezes, ficava pensando no que seu pai Heechul dizia, sobre como Jongdae era estranho. Contudo, não achava realmente sentido quando o mesmo era sempre tão receptivo consigo. Eles conversavam sobre muitas coisas, até mesmo saiam juntos para beber. E Jongdae podia ser facilmente encontrado em sua casa, durante as refeições porque Ryeowook adorava a sua companhia gentil e calorosa, assim como os outros lobos da alcateia. Todos pareciam ter um grande apreço por aquele alfa que veio de longe atrás de alguma coisa que Junmyeon não sabia, e não era porque nunca havia perguntado. Era apenas que Jongdae sempre dava um jeito de desviar o assunto. Talvez, fosse isso que irritasse tanto Heechul ao ponto dele ter avisado o filho para se manter sempre com um pé atrás com esse alfa de sorriso fácil.

— Ela era inexperiente. — disse enquanto voltava a olhar pra frente. — Tire o corpo de lá, sepulte-a no cemitério dos lobos.

— Mas Junmeyon, ela é uma traidora. — Jongdae argumentou, afinal um lobo que desafiava o seu líder era considerado um traidor e por isso deveria ser sepultado longe da alcateia, como um ninguém.

— Era só uma garota confusa. — ditou. — Faça o que mandei.

Jongdae engoliu em seco, odiava ser sempre o subordinado. Não servia pra isso. O sangue que corria em suas veias servia para mostrar que estava muito acima de Junmeyon. No entanto, mordeu o lábio e parou de andar. O líder olhou na sua direção, como se não entendesse porque o outro estava agindo daquela maneira, e realmente não entendia.

— É contra as regras. — Jongdae continuou.

O Kim deu um passo em direção ao outro alfa, olhou-o de cima abaixo e disse, na sua voz profunda de alfa: 

— Está indo contra uma ordem do seu líder? — Jongdae fechou as mãos em punho, era mais velho que o outro, merecia respeito, mas Junmyeonera o líder, tinha mais autoridade. — Faça. — mandou, por fim, quando o amigo não respondeu mais nada.

Tornou a se afastar, o gosto metálico de sangue ainda estava em sua boca e o seu interior vibrava em irritação. Já tinha problemas demais para resolver, não queria ter que lidar com o choro de uma família que não sabia o que se passava na cabeça da própria filha. Não olhou para trás, deixou que o outro Kim decidisse por si mesmo se o obedeceria ou levaria uma reprimenda depois, porque Junmyeon podia muito bem encontrar outra pessoa para ser responsável pela segurança da Alcateia, haviam lobos capacitados o suficiente para substituir Kim Jongdae, se ele começasse a ter um ataque de estrelismo apenas porque Junmyeon havia lhe dado algumas liberdades, indicando para si que seu pai tinha um ponto de verdade no que dizia sobre o outro.

Continuou caminhando até que avistou as luzes da sua casa acesas. Isso significava que Ryeowook havia conseguindo trazer Leeteuk? Correu para dentro da casa, entrando abruptamente e chamando pelos pais. Mas quando não houve resposta, Junmyeon sentiu o peito pesar. Então correu em direção ao quarto dos pais ômegas, abriu a porta em um supetão apenas para encontrar Kim Heechul sentado no meio da cama, com Leeteuk em pé a sua frente. Ryeowook estava parado, perto da janela. Não olhava para nenhum dos dois, mas olhou para Junmyeon quando o escutou entrar.

— Pai. — disse, meio arfando, foi em direção ao ômega, ignorando por completo a presença do alfa mais velho.

Leeteuk abaixou os olhos, entendia perfeitamente porque o filho já não olhava na sua direção, mas não conseguia evitar a dor que sempre aparecia no seu peito quando via Junmyeon pela vila e não podia se aproximar, sem receber aquele olhar de “você é a pior pessoa do mundo”. Por isso, preferia se manter longe, seja do filho ou dos maridos. Ryeowook, que parecia o mais machucado, nem ao menos olhava na sua direção e Heechul, com quem compartilhava um vínculo, só o evitava o máximo possível. Era estranho, porque algum tempo atrás eles eram uma família, se amavam. Agora, eles estavam brincando de pique-esconde entre si. No entanto, Ryeowook o havia encontrado, havia ido atrás de si, não porquê queria, mas sim, porque Heechul precisava de si.

O ômega estava morrendo, ele sabia, porque estava também. Cada dia sua memória estava mais confusa, além dos espasmos que tinha nas mãos. Em algum momento, havia dor no seu estômago, que o fazia vomitar sangue. Jongdae, o garoto alfa que cuidava da segurança da Alcateia, costumava ir até sua casa e ajuda-lo com alguns afazeres. Mas era apenas ele, mais ninguém. Leeteuk estava totalmente esquecido naquela velha casinha, onde tinha construído um lar com Heechul. E achou que continuaria assim se não fosse pelo modo abrupto que Ryeowook surgiu na sua casa, o cabelo bagunçado e os olhos brilhando naquele verde assustado, que já foi amoroso.

_Heechul._ Foi tudo o que disse, antes que Leeteuk começasse a acompanha-lo. Era uma necessidade, percebeu. Não o estavam procurando porque sentiram falta ou porque queriam conversar, estavam o procurando porque ele era o único que podia colocar a saúde de Heechul nos trilhos novamente. E Leeteuk não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim, mas preferiu pensar que estava tudo bem, pois ao menos podia ver as pessoas que amava novamente.

— Vamos deixá-los sozinhos. — era Ryeowook falando, fazendo-o sair dos seus pensamentos e levantar o rosto para observa-los indo embora, mesmo que Junmyeon tenha resistido por um milésimo de tempo.

Leeteuk os viu sair, fechar a porta silenciosamente e então desviou os olhos para Heechul, ainda sentado no meio da cama, o lençol cobria suas pernas e mesmo com a camisa de mangas compridas, o alfa sabia que sua pele estava cheia de hematomas escuros, do mesmo modo que havia na sua pele.

— Heenim. — tomou coragem para chamar, dessa vez usando a sua voz, em vez de pensamentos. Quase deu um passo em direção a cama, quase.

O ômega não se mexeu, continuou olhando para baixo. Estava tremendo levemente e o seu estômago estava se revirando em dor.

— Só vamos logo terminar com isso. — resolveu dizer, levantando o rosto devagar para fitar o ex-marido, os olhos castanhos estavam duros.

O alfa assentiu e se aproximou da cama, o trouxe pra perto, segurou-lhe o rosto devagar e o beijou. Era leve, era delicado, era o primeiro passo para que o lobo de Heechul entendesse que agora estava com seu parceiro e que não precisava mais ficar triste. A chuva começou lá fora, como se entendesse que aqueles dois precisavam ser lavados de seus pecados e quando Leeteuk se separou de Heechul, o mesmo tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Não era para ser desse jeito, não era assim que tinha imaginado, não era aquele alfa que deveria estar ali... Quis chorar, pela primeira vez em tanto tempo, mas não o fez. Afinal, era orgulhoso demais para fazê-lo na frente de alguém e Leeteuk sabia, por isso só o trouxe para perto em um abraço forte.

Havia sentido saudade. Uma saudade avassaladora, que fazia seu peito doer e seu lobo chorar todas as noites, mesmo que soubesse que o ômega não o queria ali. Nunca o quis, na verdade. Sempre soube que o ômega nutria um amor não correspondido por seu irmão mais velho, Kyuhyun, assim como sempre soube que nunca seria amado da mesma forma. Mas ele mesmo não podia reclamar sobre isso quando também não havia sido capaz de amar Heechul mais do que amou _aquela pessoa._ Eles dois estavam no mesmo barco, no fim das contas. No entanto, seus lobos tinham se apaixonado. Seus lobos os tinham manipulado até ali, até aquele breve momento em que Leeteuk percebia que não importava quantas vidas vivesse ou quanto pudesse voltar no passado, nunca amaria Heechul do jeito certo.

Mas mesmo que não pudesse fazer isso, não iria embora mais, mesmo que ele o expulsasse, não se afastaria. Eles compartilhavam um vínculo agora, precisavam ficar juntos se quisesse sobreviver e Leeteuk nunca quis viver tanto quanto naquele momento, porque queria ficar bem para que Heechul ficasse bem. Então, enquanto a chuva molhava o vidro da janela e se derramava por toda a vila Kim, o alfa se encorajava a continuar ali.

*******

— Senhor, devemos entrar agora? — um dos seus guardas perguntou, mas Yesung, sentado no banco do motorista apenas se limitou a recarregar a pistola em sua mão.

— Vamos apenas esperar que o líder apareça. — o humano disse calmamente. — Não vê como eles estão desorganizados? Isso nos mostra que o líder não está entre eles ainda.

O garoto, ao seu lado, olhou através do vidro da janela do carro onde eles estavam. Quietos, como era de se esperar do seu pelotão. Agiam desse modo silencioso, sempre observando de longe e reunindo informações sobre seu oponente antes de atacar, mas mesmo quando o ataque vinha, era tão lento, que a vítima não percebia até estar totalmente imersa. No entanto, com aqueles lobos era diferente. Precisavam ser mais cuidadosos, afinal não queriam que tudo fosse por água abaixo como aconteceu na América do Sul. E foi pensando justamente nisso que Yesung teve coragem de separar sua equipe em duas: os peões e as peças raras. Ele fazia parte desse segundo, justamente por ser o líder, enquanto que os primeiros eram apenas os estagiários.

Era uma pena ter que usá-los dessa maneira, mas o Chefe sabia o que fazia. E afinal, o que seria da ciência sem alguns sacrifícios, não é?

— Vocês sabem o que devemos fazer, não é? — perguntou aos outros que estavam no carro. Os viu assentir através do espelho retrovisor. — Então não esqueçam das suas balas de prata e não atirem para matar, precisamos de um espécime vivo.

Todos assentiram mais uma vez ao passo que o homem observava o caos se instaurando lá fora. Era até bonito de se ver, lhe trazia lembranças amargas. Por um milésimo de segundo se viu novamente com sete anos de idade, enquanto via seus pais serem mortos por um daqueles monstros de três metros de altura. Mas hoje, era a vez deles de perecer.

— Senhor? — foi tirado dos seus pensamentos, olhou para trás, procurando a voz de quem o tinha chamado. — O líder do setor 07. — então estendeu na sua direção um _walk talk_.

— Diga. — falou aproximando o aparelho da boca.

— _Nós o avistamos. O líder deles acabou de entrar em cena._ — Shin Donghee, o líder do setor 07, avisou, a voz quase exultante como se tivesse acertado os números da loteria. — _Devo mandar meus homens?_

— Não. — Yesung ditou. — Deixe-me ir ao seu encontro. — não era um pedido.

— _Como o senhor quiser._ — o outro concordou mesmo assim.

Então a ligação foi encerrada. O Chefe devolveu o aparelho ao seu soldado e abriu a porta do carro. Agora era a hora, ele sabia. Se conseguisse pegar o líder, teria a alcateia inteira a seu favor.

— Me sigam. — disse ao seu pelotão antes de sair do carro.

Estava na hora de caçar alguns lobos.

*******

Lu Han respirou fundo, fechou os olhos por um momento e capturou todos os cheiros possíveis. Encontrou o de Jongin, depois o de Henry e só então sentiu aquela mistura de colônia e suor, que fazia seu nariz formigar. Firmou Yixing em seus braços, já que estava fora de cogitação deixa-lo quando sabia que a criança denunciaria sua localização ao chorar.

— Precisa ficar bem quietinho, tudo bem? — sussurrou para o pequeno lobo e este assentiu enquanto enfiava o rosto na curva do seu pescoço.

Sentia-se melhor quando estava nos braços do pai, pois sabia que o mais velho o protegeria a todo custo além de que seu cheiro familiar era capaz de acalmar seu estômago se revirando em medo. Yixing nunca havia sentindo tanto medo quanto naquele momento, nem mesmo os monstros que viviam embaixo da sua cama ou dentro do armário o faziam sentir tanto medo.

Percebeu quando o pai olhou para trás, estava verificando Jongin, que trazia Henry em suas costas. Encostou-se na parede novamente, tentando pensar em como pegaria a _rota de fuga_ quando tudo estava um caos e quando não podia mirar muito bem com Yixing nos braços. Virou-se novamente para fitar o irmão:

— Você vai na frente. — demandou e os olhos de Jongin esbugalharam-se. — Eu te dou cobertura.

Jongin mordeu o lábio enquanto sentia Henry pesar nas suas costas, o ômega já estava quase sem forças por causa de todo o sangue que estava perdendo. Por ser um ômega marcado, ele não tinha mais as defesas biológicas que outros lobos tinham, pois se tornava dependente do parceiro pra isso. Só que Henry não tinha um parceiro, era por isso que deviam se apressar com os cuidados para com ele. Contudo, mesmo que soubesse disso tudo não queria ter que deixar Lu Han para trás assim, ainda mais com o pequeno Yixing nos braços.

— Lugie. — chamou, como que implorando para o irmão pensar em outro modo.

— Vocês precisam pegar a rota de fuga, quando conseguirem sair da Alcateia, peçam ajuda à Minseok. Está entendido? — ignorou o olhar triste do irmão.

O ômega mais novo assentiu, abaixando o rosto porque sabia que não havia escolha. Não podia deixar Henry morrer apenas por teimosia.

— Eu te encontro lá fora. — o líder Lu prometeu, mas mesmo quando Jongin assentiu, ele sabia que era mentira.

Contudo, respirou fundo e fez o que irmão mandou. Pegaria o a rota de fuga da Alcateia e chamaria Minseok, afinal o Kim era a única esperança de que os Lu’s ficassem bem, incluindo Yixing e Lu Han. Jongin correu para fora do pequeno prédio, onde o escritório do irmão ficava. Não olhou para os lados ou para trás, enquanto que na janela do primeiro andar, Lu Han lhe dava cobertura suficiente para chegar até a pequena creche. De lá, ele sabia que o ômega não poderia mais o proteger e foi por isso, que reunindo todas as suas forças, Henry sacou sua arma e protegeu Jongin.

— Agora somos eu e você. — Lu Han confessou ao filho.

— Nini volta? — o pequeno lhe perguntou, os olhos puxados lagrimosos quando encontraram os do pai.

— Vai sim. — Lu Han beijou-lhe a testa. — Nós vamos encontra-los logo. — voltou a abraçar o filho, guardando o seu cheiro na memória, enquanto pedia a Grande Mãe Lua que os protegesse.

Saiu de frente da janela e encostou-se na parede ao lado, respirando fundo e colocando suas emoções em controle. Não podia simplesmente desmoronar agora. Tinha que proteger seu filhote e acima disso, precisava descer e lutar com seus lobos, pois pelo que tinha visto ali de cima, tudo estava um grande caos. Algumas casas pegavam fogo e havia tantos humanos, vestidos de preto com um emblema em vermelho bordado sobre o peito. Era uma Organização, Lu Han reconhecia uma operação de longe e aqueles humanos, se moviam de um jeito organizado demais para ser só um ataque aleatório de policiais afim de destruir uma favela — não era incomum esse tipo de operação. Contudo, ali, aqueles humanos, tinham um objetivo traçado, tinham plena consciência do que eles eram.

Colocou Yixing no chão e logo o filho estava agarrando-se à sua perna, chamando por si, pedindo colo na sua linguagem de criança. Mas Lu Han o ignorou quanto recarregava sua arma. Ele precisava colocar Yixing em um lugar seguro, não podia lutar com uma criança nos braços.

— Escuta. — abaixou-se na altura do filho, de joelhos contra o piso gelado, segurou-o pelos ombros. — Quer jogar um jogo com o papai? — o filho fungou antes de abrir os braços e tentar agarrar-se contra o pescoço dele, mas o chinês o afastou. — Vai ser divertido, Yixing.

— _Baba._ — ele chorou, os braços tentando se estender na direção do pai.

— Vamos brincar de pique-esconde, ok? — Lu Han tentou mais um pouco, usando seu tom suave. — Papai vai te esconder, então você tem que ficar bem quietinho. — deixou que o filho o abraçasse e o pegou no colo novamente. — Você precisa ficar bem quietinho, senão não ganharemos o jogo e o papai fica triste. Não quer ver o papai triste, né? — Yixing soltou seu pescoço e o fitou, os olhos estavam sérios agora. A criança amava o pai o suficiente para não querer vê-lo triste.

— _Tisti_?

Lu Han assentiu ao passo que o chinesinho deitava a cabeça sobre seu ombro. Começou a andar em direção a saída do cômodo. Havia um lugar em que ele sabia que podia esconder Yixing. Seguiu, silenciosamente, até a sala de almoxarifado. Empurrou a estante de materiais e procurou o pequeno armário, que eles tinham fechado algum tempo atrás, quando esse lugar não passava de uma cozinha abandonada. Colocou Yixing ali dentro, sentado, as costas contra o fundo do armário. Fez um sinal de silêncio para o filho e Yixing repetiu, os olhos pequenos cintilaram em violeta, deixando claro para Lu Han qual era o sangue que corria em suas veias. Então, o mais velho estendeu o dedo mindinho na direção do filho. Era uma promessa. _Voltaria para busca-lo_. Yixing estendeu o seu e enlaçou o do pai.

O líder mordeu o lábio, seu peito doía tanto por ter que deixar o filho para trás assim. Mas sabia que não tinha escolha, precisava lutar ao lado dos seus lobos, precisava guia-los. Desfez o enlaçar de dedos e fechou o armário, voltou a colocar a estante na frente e então, depois que fechou a porta, sacou sua arma e saiu daquele prédio. 

Lá fora estava um caos. Avistou alguns dos seus em forma de lobo. Erguiam-se sobre os humanos e os estraçalhavam em uma mordida, os corpos retalhados jogados no chão. Mas também havia pessoas da sua alcateia ali, mortas. Deitadas em sua forma humana, tiros como causa da morte. Reconheceu a garota que costumava tomar conta de Yixing, quando ele estava trabalhando demais e Jongin estava na cidade. Ela não passava de uma adolescente. Foi até o seu corpo e abaixou-se ali, fechou-lhe os olhos. Balbuciou uma pequena oração pra ela, mas antes que pudesse se pôr de pé novamente, alguém atirou em si. Conseguiu desviar no último segundo, se jogando para o lado.

Sacou sua arma e sem hesitar, acertou bem na testa do humano que se aproximava de si. Ficou de pé novamente, olhou em volta. Havia um lobo com problemas, não muito longe dali. Sem hesitar correu até lá, fez alguns disparos no caminho, acertando o humano até que ele caísse. Mas antes que pudesse dizer a mulher para correr, uma faca acertou-lhe o braço. Gritou de dor, enquanto se virava para trás, puxou a faca com a mão livre enquanto via o homem ajeitar o cabelo escuro, colocando-o atrás da orelha.

Jogou a faca no chão e engoliu a dor antes de correr em direção ao homem. Saltou sobre si, fazendo pressão com os pés no seu peito ao mesmo tempo que segurava-lhe a cabeça e girava, quebrando o pescoço. O corpo do homem caiu, levando-o junto consigo, rolou para o lado, ficando de peito para cima, observou por um breve momento o modo como o céu estava cheio de estrelas. Havia faíscas subindo para o céu, denunciando o fogo que consumia as residências dos seus lobos.

_Está tudo destruído,_ pensou por tempo suficiente para um cano de arma encostar-se na sua testa. Ele fechou os olhos, se recriminando por não ter escutado-o se aproximar, contudo não seria pego tão fácil assim. Lu Han fora ensinado a nunca ser pego facilmente. Por isso, estendeu as mãos até os tornozelos do homem e os puxou, quando este caiu, subiu por cima do seu corpo e acertou-lhe um soco no rosto. Então pegou sua arma e atirou nele. Ficou de pé e avistou mais dois vindo na sua direção, atirou na perna do que vinha pela direita e o viu cair antes de virar-se para esquerda e atirar no outro, contudo o maldito jogou-se no chão, fazendo-o errar o tiro.

_Porcaria._

Jogou a arma no chão e decidiu que estava na hora de parar de brincar. Correu na direção do outro, gritando como se assim pudesse lhe dar mais força e no último segundo transformou-se em lobo. Abocanhou-lhe a cabeça e separou-a do corpo, jogando em um canto qualquer. Sentia o gosto de sangue na língua, quando firmou as patas no chão e uivou. Alto. Forte. Raivoso.

Viu quando seus lobos transformaram-se e começaram a se organizar. Não era mais uma simulação, disse a si mesmo mentalmente. Estava na hora de mostrar à aqueles humanos que não deviam mexer com os Lu’s. Seus lobos correram na sua direção e formaram um tipo de roda à sua volta. Lu Han uivou mais uma vez, chamando todos que podia. Então, bateu as patas de trás no chão e os outros lobos repetiram o gesto, mostrando que o estavam escutando e que todos estavam ali. O líder inclinou-se minimamente nas patas da frente e latiu. Essa era a deixa para que os outros atacassem.

Eles haviam treinado isso milhares de vezes. Todos os tipos de ataques e simulações, seja em forma de lobo ou humana. E quando todos correram em direção ao seu oponente, Lu Han quase riu quando viu o pavor adornar a face dos homens vestidos de preto. No entanto, não havia como fugir. Nem nos melhores sonhos daqueles humanos, eles conseguiriam fugir de um ataque de um lobo com três metros de altura. Principalmente de Lu Han, que era uma montanha peluda acinzentada.

Se movia numa rapidez incrível para alguém tão grande. Segurava seus oponentes pelo meio, sacudindo até que escutasse todos os ossos quebrando sob seus dentes. Depois jogava o corpo e corria em direção a outro. Recebeu alguns tiros, mas por estar em sua forma de lobo, as balas não tinham tanto efeito em si, afinal não eram feitas do material certo. Havia apenas uma coisa no mundo que podia ferir lobos com bastante intensidade e pelo que Lu Han percebia, eles estavam despreparados no quesito ‘conhecer seu oponente’. No entanto, como se alguém estivesse lendo seus pensamentos, sentiu sua pata esquerda queimar.

Olhou para trás, um tanto assustado pela dor repentina e viu um homem vindo na sua direção. Haviam mais dois atrás de si, como que lhe dando cobertura, mas aquele homem... aquele homem vestido de preto, estava olhando diretamente para si. O cano da arma estava mirado na sua cabeça, Lu Han sentia. Ele andava calmamente, como se não lhe assustasse em nada os lobos lutando a sua volta. Atirou mais uma vez, fazendo o chinês desviar para o lado e arrancando um sorriso do outro. Lu Han olhou para sua pata e viu a mancha de sangue escuro no seu pelo, além da queimação na pele que aquilo causava.

Aquele homem não podia estar... _usando prata, não é?_

Mas o humano mirou mais uma vez em si, o canto da boca estava enrugado daquela forma sádica que fazia o líder perceber que aquele não era um humano qualquer. O jeito como ele andava em sua direção, a forma firme que segurava a arma, denunciava que ele era bem mais do que alguém mandado. Talvez, fosse o mandante, Lu Han cogitou antes de ver outra bala vindo em sua direção. Rolou para o lado, ainda em forma de lobo e irritou-se por estar sendo atacado, quando deveria estar atacando. Por isso sem hesitar, colocou-se de pé novamente, ignorou a dor na pata e correu na direção daquele homem.

Os outros dois que estavam à sua volta, atiraram em si, mas Lu Han ignorou o modo como as balas rasparam em sua pele. Pulou por sobre o homem, tentou morde-lhe, mas este segurou-lhe o pescoço, mantendo-o afastado. A arma tinha caído da sua mão, mas não se deixou abalar por isso, pois no minuto seguinte estava tentando puxar uma faca da bainha da manga do seu pulso, mas Lu Han sobre si, era bem mais forte. E conseguiu fincar os dentes no seu ombro, sacudiu ao passo que o homem gritava abaixo de si, no entanto antes que pudesse finaliza-lo, sentiu seu corpo ser empurrado para o lado. Foi tão repentino, tão forte, que tudo que Lu Han conseguiu fazer foi soltar o homem e se deixar ser esmagado por um carro.

Ele caiu contra o chão de terra, sentia suas patas dormentes e tudo começou a ficar embaçado. Tentou ficar de pé, mas ganiu quando notou o jeito estranho que sua pata esquerda estava. Havia quebrado-a. Então, acabou voltando a sua forma humana, achando que assim podia conseguir fugir ou lutar, mas estava tonto demais para ficar em pé. Levou a mão à cabeça quando percebia que estava sendo cercado por vários homens de preto, todos com armas apontadas para si. Olhou para o modo como sua mão estava manchada em vermelho, seus dedos tremeram. Não podia morrer, tinha que voltar para buscar Yixing. Afinal, tinha feito uma promessa.

No entanto, não tinha mais forças para ficar de pé. Havia batido a cabeça seriamente, porque tudo estava rodando e seu pé estava quebrado, e a bala de prata ainda na sua carne, estava fazendo-o perder muito sangue. Olhou em volta, mostrou-lhe os caninos afiados, numa tentativa de intimida-los, mas não teve efeito quando um dos homens mirou em si.

— Tenha bons sonhos. — falou e Lu Han não desviou o olhar.

Mas antes que o tiro do tranquilizante pudesse acontecer, um vulto caramelado surgiu de lugar nenhum. Segurou o homem pela cabeça e o sacudiu como se fosse feito de papel. Então outro vulto estava ao seu lado, manchado de preto e branco, fez questão de se ajoelhar nas patas da frente em direção a Lu Han enquanto a coisa caramelada estraçalhava os outros homens. O Lu entendeu o que era aquilo. Era o resgate, pensou. Jongin havia conseguido sair da Alcateia com Henry. Seu estômago se revirou em um sentimento que ele não conhecia enquanto se arrastava até o lobo malhado, subiu em suas costas e foi levado dali. Ainda olhou para trás, finalmente reconhecendo a figura violenta de Kim Minseok em sua forma de lobo. Era tão bonito lutando, que não pode se impedir de meio sorrir antes de desmaiar nas costas do outro lobo.

Acordou algum tempo depois, havia alguém em cima de si, com a ponta dos dedos tocando-lhe o pescoço. E por puro reflexo, ao não reconhecer o cheiro, segurou a mão da pessoa e dobrou o suficiente para escutar o grito da mesma.

— Quem é você? — perguntou, a voz saindo firme e os olhos brilhando no tom de violeta mais bonito que Baekhyun, não muito longe dali, viu.

— Somos a Alcateia Byun. — ele mesmo respondeu. — Solte-o. — mandou, a voz de alfa se destacando no seu timbre e fazendo Lu Han afrouxar o aperto.

A pessoa se afastou, segurando a mão e lançando um olhar raivoso na direção do ômega líder ao passo que Baekhyun se aproximava, devagar, como se estivesse com medo que o Lu fosse saltar sobre si a qualquer momento. O ômega ergueu a sobrancelha, os lábios estavam crispados afim de mostrar-lhe que não gostava daquela situação mais do que o alfa.

— Minseok disse que você é o líder. — Baekhyun expos e foi então que o Lu o reconheceu das fotos que sempre saiam nos jornais e revistas.

A Família Byun era muito conhecida por sua fortuna em meio aos humanos. Aquele era Baekhyun, o líder da Alcateia Byun e marido de Kim Minseok.

— E você é o líder dos Byun’s. — falou e olhou para o seu braço, encontrando uma agulha de soro enfiada ali. Suspirou antes de arranca-la de si.

— Não faça isso. — o alfa quase pediu. — Está machucado, precisa de repouso agora. Meus lobos estão colocando a situação sob controle, não precisa se preocupar mais. — assegurou, mas Lu Han estava sentando na maca e se preparando para ficar de pé. — Seu pé está quebrado, não pode sair por aí assim.

— Não estou pedindo permissão. — rebateu sem levantar o rosto, mas no momento em que encostou os pés no chão, caiu.

Baekhyun suspirou onde estava, passou a mão no cabelo. Não sabia como lidar com esse lobo teimoso. Quer dizer, entendia a necessidade dele de estar junto da sua alcateia em um momento como aquele, mas o outro deveria ter noção de que não estava mais em condições de tal ato quando havia sido atingindo por um carro em alta velocidade. Mas na pouca luz daquela madrugada, Lu Han parecia sombrio para Baekhyun. O lábio estava cortado e havia um curativo malfeito no seu braço, onde uma faca lhe acertara e mesmo o pé quebrado, não servia para fazer Lu Han fraquejar, pois sua queda não entregou nenhum rastro de dor em seu rosto, na verdade, tudo que Baekhyun via era uma determinação impressionante.

— O que pretende com isso? — perguntou, nem ao menos sairá do seu lugar para ajudar o outro.

— Preciso encontrar meu filho. — deixou claro enquanto conseguia ficar de quatro no chão daquele pequeno acampamento armado pelos Byun’s na fronteira do território Lu.

— Não está em condições de ficar em pé, como pretende ir busca-lo? Apenas me diga onde está e posso ir eu mesmo lá. — assegurou, mas o ômega balançou a cabeça em negação.

— Não está entendendo. — Lu Han disse e dessa vez, se apoiando na maca, conseguiu ficar de pé apenas em um pé. — _Eu_ tenho que ir lá. — era uma promessa, completou mentalmente, _eu fiz uma promessa._

Baekhyun o fitou, não sabia ao certo o que deveria dizer diante daquilo, pois era óbvio que Lu Han estava sendo guiado pelo instinto primitivo de ômega, aquele instinto que o obrigava a ir atrás do filhote até no inferno, se pudesse. Cruzou os braços e ergueu uma sobrancelha, avaliando a situação. Então desviou os olhos dele e observou a situação fora daquele pequeno acampamento.

O caos ainda estava acontecendo, seus lobos ainda estavam batalhando. E em meio a massa esbranquiçada dos seus, encontrou a pelagem caramelada de Kim Minseok. Correndo tão rápido entre os outros, destruindo corpos humanos com uma mordida. Lutava tão violentamente que Baekhyun se perguntou onde aprendera aqueles golpes, porque era óbvio que aquilo era mais do que só autodefesa. Aquilo era treinamento de ponta, mas mesmo ao constatar isso não podia evitar a ponta de irritação que surgia em si todas as vezes que se dava conta de que o outro estava se expondo ao perigo. Então, voltou a olhar para o líder ômega, descruzou os braços e foi até si. Virou-se de costas e se apoiou nos joelhos.

— Suba em minhas costas, eu te levo até seu filhote. — disse.

Lu Han esboçou um sorriso que Baekhyun nunca veria, antes de subir nas costas dele e se deixar levar. Baekhyun solicitou alguns lobos para o acompanharem, lhe darem cobertura. Mas como, o próprio líder Byun tinha deixado claro, a situação já estava praticamente controlada quando eles conseguiram chegar bem até o pequeno prédio onde Lu Han escondera Yixing. Baekhyun deixou os guardas na porta do lugar e encontrou com Lu Han, o levou até o local indicado e depois de ajuda-lo a empurrar a estante, esperou, encostado na porta, que o ômega pegasse seu filhote.

Ele viu, surpreso quando um garotinho saiu de dentro de um armário de trás da estante e se agarrou ao pescoço do pai. Era uma cena até bonita, se a criança não tivesse franzido o nariz na sua direção quando o notou ali, antes de tentar se esconder no colo do ômega. Baekhyun acreditou que a reação da criança fosse por causa do modo como ele era um desconhecido, mas quando Lu Han lhe confessou que Yixing nunca tinha visto um alfa até aquele dia, Baekhyun entendeu que o garotinho só estava se sentindo intimidado pelo cheiro que este exalava.

— Levem-os até o acampamento. — disse aos seus lobos, depois que conseguiu ajeita-los na costa de um dos guardas. — Cuidem para que fiquem seguros.

Os lobos assentiram antes de se afastarem, Lu Han ainda o observou mas não disse coisa alguma, estava preocupado demais em tentar acalmar Yixing, que estava assustado com o tanto de alfas no lugar. Eram cheiros fortes demais para assimilar quando a criança estava sendo criada em volta de tantos ômegas e betas, os únicos cheiros que conhecia eram os adocicados de ômegas. De repente, sentir o cheiro e ver pessoas estranhas, estava o assustando.

Baekhyun olhou em volta, atrás do marido. Não tentou entrar em nenhuma luta, já tinha feito o suficiente desde que chegara, contudo, mesmo que devesse estar cuidando dos seus lobos quando tudo parecia no fim, não conseguia simplesmente ir enquanto o outro estava no meio daquele caos. Tinha mantê-lo perto, pois se algo acontecesse com o loiro, sabia muito bem como seria punido por isso. Seu pai tinha deixado isso bem claro para si depois da cerimônia de casamento. _Minseok é responsabilidade sua_. Ou seja, mantenha-o seguro, para evitar conflitos futuros com os Kim’s. Por isso, quando o avistou, lutando como um demônio contra uma dupla de homens, Baekhyun não pôde evitar ir em sua direção. Transformando-se em lobo no processo e fazendo questão de pegar um dos oponentes pelo meio, mordendo com força e sacudindo o corpo até que se tornasse inanimado.

Sentiu-o se quebrar sob seus dentes enquanto o grito se esmaecia, ao mesmo tempo que via Minseok acertar um chute no rosto do outro, fazendo-o cair no chão. O ômega subiu sobre seu corpo e acertou repetidos socos no seu rosto até que desmaiasse, só então segurou sua cabeça e girou, deixando que Baekhyun escutasse o som de osso quebrando, o som que decretava a morte. Soltou o corpo do homem e encostou o focinho no topo da cabeça do marido, Minseok levantou o rosto e enlaçou seu pescoço com os braços, num abraço desajeitado antes de montar em suas costas.

— Está terminado. — falou e Baekhyun já sabia. — Peça para seus lobos se organizarem.

O Byun uivou, chamando todos para perto, e por telepatia, demandou as ordens. Deveriam dividir-se em dois grupos, um reuniria os humanos sobreviventes para um interrogatório na Alcateia Byun e o outro, levaria os lobos sobreviventes da Alcateia Lu para o território Byun. O lugar era grande o suficiente para abriga-los por um tempo, tempo suficiente para que Baekhyun entendesse o que diabos tinha acontecido ali. Depois disso, ele começou a se afastar com Minseok ainda sobre suas costas. O levou em direção ao local onde tinham deixado seu carro, o Kim desceu das suas costas quando chegaram perto e procurou no porta-malas roupas para o marido e para si. Eles se vestiram, de costas um pro outro, como se nenhum se recordasse de já ter visto a nudez do outro.

— Deixe-me ver suas mãos. — Baekhyun pediu subitamente, surpreendendo Minseok, queria avaliar os estragos, afim de saber quanto escutaria quando chegasse em casa.

O ômega estendeu as mãos em sua direção, as segurou com uma delicadeza que não pertencia ao momento. A luz das chamas, que se esmaeciam aos poucos, alcançou os fios do cabelo do alfa, fazia-os parecer mais escuros e a sombra que se apossou do rosto, enquanto os olhos brilhavam naquele tom bonito de âmbar, quando fitava os punhos machucados do loiro, fez Minseok pensar que aquilo parecia algum tipo de sonho. Porque não parecia possível que eles tivessem lutado juntos naquela noite, sob aquelas estrelas tão brilhantes. Era surreal o suficiente para que o loiro quisesse deitar-se no asfalto gelado e pensar na reviravolta que a sua vida dera.

— Deveria ter ficado no carro, como mandei. — o Byun disse, quebrando o seu momento de contemplação, havia um tom de irritação na sua voz que incomodou Minseok o suficiente para que ele puxasse as mãos para longe do alfa.

— Eu não ia ficar aqui, parado, esperando. Meus amigos estavam em perigo. — rebateu.

— Mas não precisava se pôr em perigo também. — suspirou, irritado com a teimosia de Minseok em nunca escutá-lo. — Se você se machucasse, tem noção da reprimenda que eu levaria do seu líder e dos meus pais. — expos e isso foi o suficiente para que o loiro se irritasse de vez.

— Eu não sou uma donzela indefesa, não estou preso no alto de uma torre. Não preciso da sua ajuda. Se eu cair posso muito bem me levantar sozinho. — e fez menção de ir embora, mas Baekhyun segurou-lhe o braço, mostrando para si que ele ainda não havia terminado consigo. O loiro olhou para o modo como o alfa lhe segurava, os dedos finos fechados perigosamente no seu braço, tentou puxa-lo, mas Baekhyun sempre seria mais forte. — Então, por favor, me deixe em paz antes que eu quebre seu braço. — ditou com os dentes apertados, mas teve seu pedido ignorado quando Baekhyun o empurrou de encontro ao carro, fazendo suas costas se chocarem na superfície metálica.

— Acha que isso é brincadeira? — Baekhyun devolveu igualmente irritado. — Você não tem ideia da grande bagunça que seria se você morresse. Por que não pode se comportar como qualquer outro ômega e ficar onde _seu alfa_ manda?!

— Você não é meu alfa. — rebateu ao mesmo tempo que tentava acertar o rosto de Baekhyun com a mão livre, mas teve seu movimento parado com uma rapidez que nem mesmo ele entendeu como aconteceu.

— Você é meu ômega, nada além disso. Então se comporte como tal. — estava segurando seus pulsos juntos, o aperto um tanto forte demais, fazendo-os doer. — É responsabilidade qualquer coisa que aconteça contigo. — soltou-lhe os pulsos e deu um passo para trás, o rosto denunciando como não estava no seu melhor humor.

Minseok o encarou, era teimoso demais para desviar o olhar assim. Ele não era feito de porcelana, não tinha nascido para ser subordinado de um alfa, não era por isso que havia se casado com Baekhyun. Estava aqui para salvar o irmão desse destino, estava aqui porque não queria que Kim’s e Byun’s se enfrentassem em uma guerra. Tinha deixado Sehun para trás por um bem maior, sabia disso. Mas naquele momento, quando a chuva começou, fraquinha, sobre eles dois, Minseok percebeu que no fim, não importava os seus motivos para ter vindo parar aqui, ele não passava de uma moeda de troca. Era só um ômega. Um ômega, que agora pertencia a Alcateia Byun e aquilo doía mil vezes mais do que a água descendo por suas feridas abertas.

Baekhyun afastou-se mais um pouco, deu a volta no carro e abriu a porta. O abandonou ali, enquanto se acomodava no banco do motorista. Ele socou o volante, com raiva demais para conseguir se conter. Não queria ter sido rude, mas o loiro sempre era capaz de tira-lo do sério tão rápido. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, então os abriu novamente e dessa vez abaixou o vidro da janela e colocou a cabeça para fora, chamou pelo loiro, mas quando não teve resposta, saiu do carro e quando não viu ali fora, não pôde deixar de se culpar por ter perdido o controle. Enquanto que, correndo como um maluco pelas ruas de Seul, Minseok foi a procura do único local no mundo inteiro que já o tinha o conhecido de verdade. Aquela única pessoa, que estava presa no seu passado e que parecia ser a única coisa que sobrou de um Minseok adolescente que sonhava em ser feliz.

No meio daquela chuva, com a roupa mais molhada que tudo a sua volta, Kim Minseok bateu à porta da casa de Kim Jongdae e pediu abrigo para algo que não entendia, assim como não entendeu porque atirou-se sobre o alfa e o beijou. Mas estava tão desesperado por alguma coisa, algum tipo de sinal que provasse que não era aquilo, que era mais importante do que parecia... que simplesmente se deixou cair nas garras do lobo.


	33. VII - Rota de fuga

Baekhyun girou volante do carro com uma brutalidade que nunca tinha estado em seus atos antes, mas não era capaz de controlar o tanto de irritação que sentia, e parecia ter piorado quando notara que Minseok havia simplesmente ido embora sem sua presença. Deu meia volta com o carro, os pneus raspando no asfalto molhado e fazendo um barulho que só piorou o seu estado. Pisou no acelerador e foi em direção a Alcateia Kim. Era o único lugar que oferecia algum abrigo para o marido, era o único lugar para onde aquele ômega pensaria em correr, pois eles podiam ter passado apenas dois meses casados, mas fora o suficiente para que Baekhyun percebesse como o Kim era muito ligado à família.

Dirigiu rápido, pisando no acelerador e ultrapassando alguns sinais, pensando em quando encontrasse o outro. E apenas fantasiar isso só o deixava com mais raiva da atitude do ômega. Não era como se estivesse mentido quando falara aquelas coisas ao outro, mas também não esperava que este fosse agir de uma forma tão infantil. Talvez, Minseok só devesse pensar um pouco no seu lado da história, avaliar os seus pontos antes de se comportar como um ômega injustiçado, porque os dois tinham vindo parar naquela situação justamente porque compartilhavam da mesma ideia de proteger a alcateia acima de tudo. Minseok havia sacrificado seu casamento com Oh Sehun e Baekhyun havia sacrificado a si mesmo para que ambas as alcateias não entrassem em guerra.

Contudo, quando Baekhyun deixou exposto o fato de que é dever seu ser o mais forte entre os alfas, para poder se digno da cadeira que ocupava, Minseok só conseguia fazer birra, fingindo não saber sobre o que outro falara. Tudo bem, que poderia ter sido menos rude em suas palavras, mas o Byun ficara tão irritado com o modo como o loiro não fora capaz de lhe escutar, que se deixou levar por esse sentimento primitivo. E era esse sentimento primitivo que o estava guiando até a Alcateia Kim.

Não podia deixar Minseok se esconder assim, havia uma necessidade avassaladora em si de segurar aquele garoto pelos ombros e discutir consigo.

Por isso, freou bruscamente na entrada da vila dos Kim’s, saiu batendo a porta do carro, os pés descalços foram de encontro ao chão de terra molhado e a chuva — mais forte do que antes — lhe acertou o rosto com uma ventania gelada, como se ela própria desejasse poder esfriar os sentimentos do alfa. Andou em direção a guarita, trocou algumas palavras com guarda ali. Não foi preciso dizer muito além do seu nome para entrar, afinal, Baekhyun não era um lobo qualquer. Era o líder de um clã inteiro.

— Devemos avisar o senhor Junmyeon sobre sua visita? — o guarda perguntou depois que passou pela entrada.

— Não é necessário. — Baekhyun respondeu. — Não vim falar com ele, vim aqui atrás de Kim Minseok. O viu? — questionou com a voz firme.

O guarda assentiu, de repente parecia envergonhado ou com medo, Baekhyun não sabia dizer mas apostava que isso era culpa da sua áurea alfa terrivelmente forte, que intimidava o outro.

— Sim, senhor. — acabou dizendo. — Ele foi em direção a casa de Kim Jongdae. — apontou o caminho.

O Byun mordeu o lábio para evitar dizer um palavrão. _Então era isso? Na primeira oportunidade Kim Minseok iria correr em direção a um alfa?_ Porque lembrava-se muito bem quem era Kim Jongdae, e para falar a verdade, era meio difícil esquecer o seu rosto quando este tinha sido o seu carcereiro na época que fora feito prisioneiro por Kim Jungsoo, aqui mesmo, na Alcateia Kim.

— Ok. — disse simplesmente e começou a se afastar, as mãos fechadas em punho ao lado do seu corpo, tão rígido, fazendo o guarda engolir em seco.

Caminhou lentamente pelo caminho que lhe indicado, a chuva já havia molhado sua roupa por completo, pois já era capaz de sentir o tecido colado na sua pele. Contudo, mesmo isso não era capaz de fazê-lo sentir frio e mesmo que uma parte sua sussurrasse como aquilo era culpa da sua natureza alfa, Baekhyun sabia que estava com raiva demais para ficar com frio, por isso sentia seu corpo um tanto quente ao mesmo tempo que seu estômago borbulhava em mais raiva, como se ali fosse o lugar onde ela era produzida e transportada para as outras extremidades. E essa queimação parecia piorar quando Baekhyun começava a se questionar sobre o que Minseok estaria fazendo ali, quando bem podia ter corrido para os braços dos seus pais ou irmão alfa.

Imagens desconexas tomavam conta da sua mente, uma pior do que a outra. Nem ao menos queria ver aquilo, mas o que mais o assustava era o modo como estava se deixando afetar por tudo aquilo, como se realmente Kim Minseok o pertencesse. Sabia que não pertencia, mas não conseguia evitar o sentimento de possessão que sempre surgia em si quando pensava no ômega, pois ele havia se casado consigo, deveria ficar do seu lado, e não correndo em direção aos braços de um alfa qualquer.

Levantou a cabeça e procurou o cheiro do outro, mas com aquela chuva, tudo que encontrava era o cheiro de terra molhada. Deu mais alguns passos, sabia que quanto mais perto chegasse de Minseok, mais fácil sentiria o seu cheiro. O que de fato aconteceu depois de mais um pouco de caminhada. O cheiro de mirtilo do marido tomou conta do seu olfato do jeito mais familiar possível e o guiou até a única casa de madeira com janelas e porta vermelha, quase no centro da pequena vila. Apressou o passo até lá e sem hesitar, bateu na porta.

Não houve resposta, o que só serviu para deixa-lo mais enfurecido. Bateu mais uma vez, mais forte.

— Minseok! Abra essa maldita porta! — exclamou enquanto socava a madeira, o cheiro de mirtilo bagunçando seus sentidos.

Todavia, mais uma vez, não houve resposta. Bufou, passou a mão no cabelo, jogando os fios molhados para trás e então recuou três passos da porta. Se ninguém ia abrir a porta para si, então o Byun abriria por si mesmo. Por isso, simplesmente correu em direção a porta e bateu com o ombro ali, depositando toda a sua força no ato. A porta abriu-se num crack alto enquanto seu corpo ia em direção ao chão da sala da casa do alfa Kim. Rolou no chão e fitou o teto, seu ombro latejava, mas não se concentraria nessa dor enquanto não encontrasse Minseok e o levasse de volta para o seu Clã.

Pôs-se de pé e olhou em volta, apenas para encontrar a figura um tanto pálida de Kim Minseok, parado, no começo do corredor. Não falou coisa alguma, simplesmente foi até o loiro e segurou o seu pulso direito, fazendo força para ignorar o fato de que ele não estava usando suas roupas, estava com as roupas _daquele alfa,_ até mesmo o cheiro dele estava em si e isso só fazia o seu estado mental piorar. _O que eles tinham feito?_ Preferia nem pensar nisso, porque sabia que enlouqueceria.

— Vamos embora. — falou entredentes, puxando o ômega para fora da casa.

— Me solta. — Minseok girou o seu pulso, fazendo-o deslizar pelo aperto do outro e ser libertado. — Eu não vou com você. — decretou.

Baekhyun virou-se de supetão, sem entender porque o outro era tão resistente. Conhecera outros ômegas, Lee Donghae tinha feito questão de apresenta-lo a vários deles e mesmo que não tenha se sentido atraído por nenhum deles, o Byun podia muito bem listar as características marcantes do _ômega perfeito._ Seu próprio pai ômega era desse jeito. Adorável, calmo, obediente, delicado... Mas aquele ômega, aquele com quem tinha sido obrigado a casar, ele simplesmente destoava qualquer uma dessas características. Podia ter um rosto bonito e ser educado — quando queria —, todavia não combinava nem um pouco com tudo o que tinha observado em ômegas até ali.

Minseok era teimoso, instável e nunca escutava o que o Byun dizia. Era a perfeita personificação de irritante e naquele momento, estava o irritando mais do que o necessário.

— Você vai. — voltou a se aproximar, tentou segurar no seu pulso novamente, mas o loiro desviou. Então tentou mais uma vez e mais outra e mais outra, até que sem aviso prévio nenhum, recebeu um tapa no rosto.

— Eu não vou. — deixou claro e o alfa o fitou, os olhos tornando-se aquela confusão castanha que o ômega odiava com todas as suas forças, porque nunca sabia o que significava.

Baekhyun não ergueu a mão para verificar a bochecha, mas mesmo sem isso a sentia arder e isso parecia se intensificar a cada vez que a água da chuva descia por sua pele. Olhou para Minseok, avaliou o modo como seu cabelo estava úmido, colando-se na testa e bochechas, estava grande e ele deveria cortar, mas tudo que realmente pensou foi no modo como seus dedos já haviam se encaixado ali algum tempo atrás. Parecia irreal ter esses tipos de memorias quando eles dois obviamente não serviam para aquilo. Contudo, o alfa se viu dando um passo em direção ao ômega, porque mesmo que quisesse não podia deixa-lo para trás. Era completamente inconcebível a ideia de voltar para seu Clã sem Minseok, isso implicava em falhar no que seu pai tinha pedido, isso o tornava um perdedor e Baekhyun não queria isso, não quando a única coisa que tinha que fazer era manter Minseok na linha.

Foi por isso que avançou no ômega. Era isso que sua mente repetia a todo instante, quando mais uma vez tentou segurar o pulso de Minseok. Mas como era de se esperar, o ômega reagiu ao tentar bloquear suas investidas, o que fez Baekhyun ser mais incisivo e eles terminaram lutando um com o outro, como inimigos. Não fazia sentido para nenhum dos dois aquilo, mas quando eram atacados um pelo outro, não conseguiam não revidar. Então, quando Minseok fechou a mão em punho e tentou acertar um soco em seu rosto, não se conteve em acertá-lo primeiro, mirando bem na barriga.

O loiro cambaleou para trás, havia mais surpresa no seu rosto do que dor. Baekhyun se manteve parado onde estava, os olhos nunca saindo do rosto do marido. Era um desafio, Minseok sabia pelo jeito que estava sendo mirado, como se Baekhyun estivesse apenas esperando o momento em que ele fosse desistir. Mas o Kim não havia sido criado pra isso, não iria desistir assim, como se fosse apenas um ômega comum. Havia mais em si do que só o sangue de um Kim Principal e por isso sentia que merecia mais, e para o bem da verdade, Baekhyun estava estragando tudo quando agia daquele jeito.

Era tão difícil perceber que ele precisava de um tempo sozinho para organizar suas ideias?

Retirou a mão da barriga e levou até os cabelos, os penteou com os dedos para trás, os fios estavam atrapalhando sua visão. Sua barriga ainda estava doendo onde levara o soco, alertando-o sobre como ficaria roxo no dia seguinte. No entanto, o que lhe chamou atenção em si foi o modo como estava com raiva. De repente, no meio de toda aquela chuva, Minseok queimava em raiva.

Estava terrivelmente com raiva de Baekhyun, por invadir o seu espaço pessoal daquela maneira, apenas porque precisava de si para voltar a Alcateia. Porque, sim, Minseok sabia muito bem que o alfa não tinha aparecido ali para pedir desculpas ou qualquer outra coisa, este tinha vindo apenas para _exigir_ sua presença na Alcateia, pois sua ausência iria manchar a imagem de bom alfa que tinha. E isso lhe enchia de tanta raiva, que simplesmente não pode evitar acatar o desafio que Baekhyun lhe impunha implicitamente: Quem perder tem que seguir o outro.

Ajeitou a posição do seu corpo e avançou no outro, correu em sua direção ao mesmo tempo que Baekhyun se preparava. Mas quando achou que acertaria o rosto dele, apenas se deixou deslizar pelo chão molhado, a perna direita esticada enquanto a outra se fechava, mirou na perna do alfa, porém, Baekhyun pulou no último segundo, caindo sobre seu corpo. Os dois rolaram na lama, a chuva estava mais forte quando acertou o seu rosto, fazendo sua visão ficar ruim. Acertou o cotovelo contra as costelas de Baekhyun, mas o corpo dele nem ao menos retesiou com o golpe. Na verdade, Baekhyun pressionou o braço contra seu pescoço, sentiu sua traqueia ser comprimida e sabia muito bem que se continuasse naquilo, a teria esmagada porque alfas sempre teriam a vantagem de serem mais fortes.

Então, ergueu a mão e puxou Baekhyun para baixo, os dedos se fechando perigosamente na gola da sua camisa, apertando tanto que o alfa abriu a boca levemente em busca de ar. Quando teve o rosto dele perto o suficiente do seu, não hesitou em acertar sua testa contra a do alfa, forte o suficiente para embaçar sua visão e fazê-lo se afastar, um tanto tonto pelo golpe repentino. O ômega empurrou Baekhyun, rolou pelo chão, ficando de barriga para baixo e tossiu ao mesmo tempo que o alfa ficava de pé. Voltou a ficar de barriga para cima e usando as pernas, enlaçou os pés dele e o jogou novamente no chão. Apressou-se sobre seu corpo, a mão direta fechada em punho, pronto para acertar um soco no seu rosto, quando foi surpreendido ao sentir as pernas do alfa se fecharem em volta do seu tronco, apertando tão forte que por um momento o ômega achou que teria suas costelas quebradas, mas quando Baekhyun segurou o seu punho e tocou-o em sua bochecha, de modo que seu braço ficasse esticado e em um segundo duas pernas estavam sobre seus ombros direito envolvendo seu membro, afim de imobiliza-lo.

Aconteceu tão rápido, que tudo que Minseok conseguiu fazer foi soltar um grito de dor ao ter seu braço comprimido daquela maneira. Sabia que ia quebra-lo se fizesse qualquer movimento, no fim havia apenas uma certeza: Baekhyun havia o pegado. Mas não queria se deixar vencer tão rápido, não quando havia uma coisa daquelas em jogo, então fez a coisa mais radical que conseguira pensar para se libertar.

Jogou o seu corpo para o lado, quase rolando, mordeu o lábio tão forte com a dor que sentiu que foi capaz de provar o gosto de sangue na língua. Seu braço fez um crock excruciante o suficiente para que Baekhyun se assustasse e soltasse seu braço. Então, Minseok deitou de barriga para baixo sobre toda aquela lama que tinha se transformado o chão de terra batida da Vila Kim. Seu braço doía tanto e o alfa, não muito longe dali, o fitava com os olhos grandes em surpresa e susto, era incapaz de entender como Minseok preferia quebrar seu braço em vez de entregar a luta.

— Minseok... — balbuciou, o nome saindo tremido dos seus lábios.

O loiro ignorou a dor, afinal aquilo não era uma fração do que tinha aguentado na Academia de Ômegas. Subiu sobre o corpo de Baekhyun e novamente eles estavam inseridos na mesma cena, mas dessa vez, o alfa não resistiu quando o loiro acertou o seu rosto. Alguma coisa tinha dado errado, era tudo que o Byun pensava. Não era assim que deveria estar terminando e nunca foi seu intuito quebrar o braço de Minseok, mas realmente não esperava que o outro fosse preferir isso a perder a luta. Ficou desnorteado o suficiente para abaixar a guarda e receber mais de um soco.

Mesmo com o braço direito quebrado, Minseok tinha uma esquerda bem pesada.

O Kim ergueu a mão esquerda mais uma vez. Tinha que acertar mais um soco, apenas para aplacar um pouco daquela raiva que estava sentindo de Baekhyun, mas no momento em que seus olhos encontraram os dele, havia algo no castanho dos seus olhos que não estava mais brilhando em determinação como antes. O sangue cobria sua face, tornando seus lábios vermelhos, destoando toda a imagem do alfa. E foi aí que se deu conta de que Baekhyun podia ter reagido, podia tê-lo imobilizado novamente, mas havia desistido, estava deixando que _vencesse_. Se viu abaixando o punho lentamente, a chuva molhava o topo da sua cabeça, fazendo a água descer pelos fios do seu cabelo, deslizar por seu rosto e pescoço, fazendo sua alma se encharcar.

_Não, não._ Isso estava errado. Baekhyun deveria lutar consigo, não deixa-lo vencer apenas porque... Não, não era assim que deveria acontecer! Minseok não queria vencer desse jeito. Por isso, quando mãos surgiram, o tirando de cima do alfa, não ofereceu resistência. Só conseguia olhar para Baekhyun, os olhos brilhando em incredulidade e alguma coisa parecida demais com decepção. No entanto, a decepção não era em relação ao alfa, como veio a querer, era sobre si mesmo, porque aquilo tudo só tinha servido para uma única coisa: mostrar-lhe que Kim Minseok não passava de um ômega. E ômegas jamais seriam oponentes iguais para alfas.

Baekhyun estava apenas brincando consigo, no fim das contas.

*******

Henry fechou os olhos depois que o médico da Alcateia Byun se afastou. Piscou algumas vezes para poder conseguir focar o olhar normalmente. Era dia. A luz do sol se derramava pela pequena janela ao lado da sua cama, naquele pequeno posto médico. Sua cama era separada das outras por cortinas. E quando apurou o olfato, naquela manhã, antes que o médico aparecesse, soube que o lugar estava cheio. Alguns cheiros eram familiares e por isso sabia que eram do seu clã, mas outros nunca havia sentido antes, então supôs que pertenciam ao clã Byun.

— O ideal seria se o seu alfa estivesse aqui. — o médico começou a dizer, de costas para si, ajeitava os remédios em sua maleta, na beira da cama de Henry. — Iria se recuperar mais rápido. — expôs.

Henry sabia disso. Mas não era como se pudesse chamar _seu alfa_ assim, do nada, quando nem sabia o seu nome. A única coisa que ainda tinha em sua lembrança era o seu cheiro e o tom dos seus olhos, aquelas malditas cores que sempre estavam em seus sonhos e estavam mais intensas nesses três dias que passara em coma induzido, pois, como o próprio médico estava dizendo: Henry estava fraco demais para se recuperar sozinho. Precisava de vitaminas mais fortes que as dos ômegas normais, precisava da presença daquele alfa que o abandonara há 6 anos como se não fosse nada além de um brinquedo quebrado.

— Eu não tenho um alfa. — deixou que o médico soubesse.

Geralmente, nunca realmente diria essas palavras em voz alta. Preferia inventar uma mentira sobre como _seu alfa_ estava viajando e não chegara a tempo, era melhor do que ter aquele olhar de pena sobre si quando percebiam que na verdade, Henry havia sido abandonado. Mas, como o beta que estava a sua frente era um médico, parecia certo deixa-lo saber a verdade mais escura da sua vida.

O médico o fitou de soslaio, parecendo um tanto surpreso pela resposta, quando havia examinado a marca no seu corpo e tinha notado que o alfa daquele garoto ainda estava vivo, pois para ômegas que tinham seus parceiros mortos, ela tendia a ficar mais apagada — coisa que não era o caso do Lu. Acabou voltando a abrir sua maleta e procurou por frascos de vitaminas, que costumava receitar para crianças. Pegou dois frascos, um para insuficiência de ferro e outro para vitamina B e E.

— Vou deixar essas vitaminas contigo. — falou e as entregou para o ômega, que as pegou e observou o rotulo. — Vai ajudá-lo a ficar mais forte.

O Lu observou mais um pouco os frascos em suas mãos, não era muito grande e a superfície estava gelada. Uma parte sua queria chorar, porque isso era injusto. Ele já havia sido forte e saudável, nunca ficava doente por muito tempo e seu pai sempre lhe dizia como era um garotinho forte. Mas agora, havia se tornado apenas mais um ômega patético, dependente de mais remédio do que conseguia se lembrar. Levantou o olhar para o médico e estendeu os frascos em sua direção.

— Não posso tomar isso. — deixou claro, fazendo o beta arregalar os olhos. — Preciso que vá até meu líder e o traga aqui. — mandou, a voz saindo mais firme que o necessário, para alguém que tinha dormido por três dias.

— Eu não acho que o senhor Lu Han está em condições de vir até aqui. — o beta falou ao mesmo tempo que pegava os frascos de volta e os guardava em sua maleta.

— Apenas o traga. — mandou outra vez e observou o modo como o canto da boca do médico se enrugou em desagrado por estar recebendo ordens de um ômega doente.

— Farei o possível. — disse, por fim e Henry sabia que ele não faria nada.

Viu o médico se afastar, saindo do pequeno lugar designado para si e suspirou, um tanto derrotado por não ter sido levado a sério. Fechou os olhos por um segundo e sem realmente querer, no escuro das suas pálpebras fechadas, foi capaz de ver aquele par de olhos... aquele par de olhos que ainda o assombrava, os olhos do _seu alfa_. Abriu os olhos, assustado demais para conseguir conter o modo como arfou. Aquilo estava ficando frequente, pois antes era só capaz de sonhar com isso, pois sabia que era apenas o seu lobo tentando contatar o alfa que o marcara, mas agora estava mais forte, deixando claro que não era mais um sonho ou uma lembrança, era apenas o seu lobo despertando depois de três dias sem as drogas que o inibiam o suficiente para que a marca ficasse fraca. Essa constatação o assustou, porque quem quer que o tinha marcado estava sendo chamado e tudo que Henry menos queria era encontrar _aquela pessoa_.

Por isso, jogou as cobertas para o lado e se preparou para sair dali. Precisava encontrar Lu Han ou ir até sua casa, na alcateia Lu e pegar seus remédios. Precisava dos seus remédios antes que fosse encontrado por aquele par de olhos verdes. Tocou a ponta dos pés no chão gelado, mas logo estava conseguindo firma-los ali e então, estava afastando a cortina e passando por ela. Tinha que encontrar algumas roupas antes de sair por aí. Olhou ao redor daquele lugar, não havia enfermeiras ali. Pelo que podia constar, os Byun’s não tinham muita demanda para o seu pequeno posto de saúde, levou isso como um ponto positivo porque significava que os lobos daquela alcateia eram saudáveis.

Avistou um armário de portas brancas no fim do corredor de camas, que era aquele posto de saúde e foi até lá, tentando andar rápido apesar da dor que sentia na barriga. Sabia que não podia fazer muito esforço, se não arrebentaria os pontos e se isso acontecesse, só dificultaria sua recuperação — que já estava difícil. Ao chegar lá, tratou de abrir o mesmo. Não haviam exatamente roupas ali, eram apenas jalecos de reservas e algumas roupas de enfermeiras. Pegou um dos jalecos, porque aquilo era melhor do que a bata ridícula que estava usando. O vestiu, fechou todos os botões e enrolou as mangas, que tinham ficado absurdamente grandes e só então, se apressou para fora daquele lugar.

Mas assim que ganhou as ruas pavimentadas da Alcateia Byun, não sabia para onde deveria ir. Olhou em volta mais uma vez, havia betas e alfas ali. Ninguém realmente conhecido. Deu mais alguns passos para longe da entrada, precisava chegar até a casa principal, pois sabia que mesmo se Lu Han não estivesse lá, Minseok ou Baekhyun estaria e algum deles podia lhe ajudar. Mas não sabia para que lado ficava a casa principal, por isso só escolheu um lado e começou a vagar, torcendo para encontrar alguém conhecido e pedir ajuda, no entanto, só havia pessoas estranhas e tantos alfas que Henry sentiu seus olhos marejarem. Odiava tanto alfas, tinha tanto medo também, não era capaz de se aproximar de nenhum dos que via e sabia que eles também não se aproximariam, porque havia aquele cheiro em sua pele, aquele maldito cheiro que indicava o quanto já pertencia a alguém.

Engoliu tudo isso e continuo andando. Em algum momento, se viu parado em um estacionamento, estava quase na saída do lugar. E isso era o indicativo que havia escolhido o caminho errado, pois era óbvio que a casa principal não ficava na perto da saída. As sedes de poder costumavam ficar no centro da Alcateia. Bateu a palma da mão na testa, por não ter lembrando-se disso antes. Mas não deu meia volta, como pensou. Só continuou fitando os carros ali, no estacionamento. Acabou dando de ombros, afinal ia ter que sair da Alcateia de qualquer forma. Se aproximou do primeiro carro, enfiou a mão pela janela aberta e destravou a porta do carro, entrou ali e se abaixando perto dos freios, procurou os fios que ligariam o carro e fez uma ligação direta. Então se ajeitou no banco do motorista e saiu dali.

Não foi difícil sair do território Byun, aparentemente os guardas estavam ocupados com outras coisas e Henry podia muito bem imaginar o que era. Pelo modo como aquele posto de saúde estava cheio de Lu’s, o ômega tinha quase certeza de que Lu Han tinha movido a alcateia para aquele lugar. Estavam ali até conseguirem resolver aquela bagunça toda. Henry disse a si mesmo que depois que estivesse com seus remédios, ia procurar por Lu Han e ajuda-lo com isso. Então seguiu dirigindo até o lugar que costumava chamar de lar, mas tudo que encontrou quando chegou se resumia a uma bagunça cinzenta. A entrada do lugar estava fechada com uma fita amarela, o que indicava que os policiais humanos já haviam chegado a aquele local.

A área estava isolada e do outro lado da rua, onde tinha estacionado, conseguia ver os policiais transitando por dentro do lugar tentando entender o que havia acontecido ali. Decidiu ir lá mesmo assim, afinal os seus remédios eram de extrema importância para a sua saúde. Caminhou devagar até o lugar, o lugar onde havia levado um tiro estava latejando. Passou por baixo da faixa amarela e continuou o seu caminho, talvez, se falasse com os guardas, eles poderiam deixa-lo avançar mais. O que de fato aconteceu e por isso Henry agradeceu baixinho a Deusa Dal, pois realmente não estava em condições de entrar em uma luta.

Avançou pelo local, andando sobre cinzas e avaliando todo o estrago que acontecera ao seu lar. Muitas casas haviam sido perdidas, o fogo tinha tragado-as com uma ferocidade extrema. Mas a sua casinha, que ficava no fim do território, ainda estava de pé. Quase riu quando a notou ali, mesmo que as janelas estivessem quebradas e a porta escancarada, sabia que tudo que precisava ainda estava ali. Quase correu em direção a mesma e quando adentrou, quase soltou um suspiro de alivio ao encontrar os seus remédios no compartimento secreto embaixo da cama.

Aproveitou para colocar uma roupa, afinal não podia andar por ai só com um jaleco. Haviam policiais humanos do lado de fora, esperando-o, meio que cuidando para que Henry não fizesse nenhuma gracinha. O ômega, dentro da casa, pegou uma bolsa e colocou todos os frascos de remédio que tinha ali. Sempre tinha frascos reservas, porque nunca sabia quanto tempo ia ficar escondido, longe dos ingredientes certos para fazer mais. Era certo, que sempre que precisasse de mais poderia pedir a Organização, que teria tudo em qualquer lugar que estivesse. Mas Henry gostava do ritual de avaliar as plantas que usava, de retirar o óleo de suas folhas e fazer as misturas certas e ultimamente, vinha trabalhando em uma forma mais agressiva do remédio, algo que não obrigasse a tomar três pílulas por dia, além das vitaminas superfortes diárias.

Essa mistura de remédios sempre o deixava um pouco cansado, o que prejudicava o seu desempenho, o que sempre fazia Henry se perguntar se era por isso que a Organização nunca o usava em missões de combate. Pois seu folego nunca seria páreo para o de um ômega não-marcado. Esse era um dos motivos que o faziam estudar mais, o suficiente para ser o primeiro da Academia inteira especialista em ciências farmacêuticas. Afinal, não tinha se formado em bioquímica à toa. Então, mesmo que não pudesse ter missões grandes em suas costas, ainda podia fazer coisas básicas, contudo, a Organização parecia ter concordado implicitamente em mantê-lo como eterno plano B.

Abriu a primeira gaveta do seu criado mudo e procurou o pequeno frasco que guardava para emergências como aquela, quando havia passado três dias sem seus remédios. Isso significava que a droga não estava fazendo efeito há muito tempo e que mesmo que pudesse encontrar seus resquícios em seu sangue, seu lobo já estava praticamente desperto, o que implicava em dizer que a marca estava funcionando. Por isso, havia feito aquela outra forma da droga, uma forma líquida, mais forte, que combinava as três doses diárias. Era perigoso tomar assim, isso afetava o seu sistema nervoso, mas Henry estava desesperado demais para cortar a ligação de uma vez, já que com os comprimidos isso iria se fazer lentamente. A marca só estaria fraca novamente em três dias e pelo modo como sentia-se agitado demais, sabia que não tinha esse tempo inteiro para manter o alfa longe de si.

Procurou a seringa e fez todos os procedimentos antes de sentar-se na beira da sua cama e injetar aquilo na veia do seu braço. Jogou-se, logo em seguida, sobre o colchão e fechou os olhos por um momento enquanto soltava a seringa devagar, seu corpo foi relaxando, a respiração ficando lenta e logo tudo estava ficando escuro. Sentiu frio e por isso sabia que sua pressão estava abaixando drasticamente, mas se forçou a respirar fundo. Quando abriu os olhos, um policial estava em pé ao lado da sua cama, fitando-o com os olhos curiosos.

— O senhor está bem? — perguntou, os olhos se desviando para a seringa vazia ao lado do corpo do chinês na cama.

— Pode me ajudar a levantar? — devolveu e o homem assim o fez.

Ainda estava tonto quando saiu da sua casa, mas conseguia caminhar. As vezes tropeçava nos próprios pés, mas conseguiu chegar inteiro até o carro que viera. Jogou a bolsa no banco de trás e respirou fundo mais uma vez, a testa encostada no volante. Suas mãos estavam tremendo e seu coração batia descompassado, alertando-o que precisava deitar um pouco e dormir, mas não podia fazer aquilo agora. Mas mesmo quando deu a partida no carro, não conseguia não se sentir privilegiado por ser o único ômega no mundo inteiro, que estava lutando contra uma ligação tão forte que era a Marca.

Os remédios que o mantiam vivo, eram feitos exclusivamente para o seu tipo sanguíneo. Reagiam a si enquanto que em outros ômegas, não causavam mal algum. A molécula que fazia todo aquele esforço valer a pena, se combinava com uma proteína que havia no seu sangue, em especial, e então a mágica acontecia. Mas, talvez, com mais pesquisas, podia fazê-la funcionar em outros ômegas também. Só que por enquanto, precisava voltar à Alcateia Byun.

*******

Baekhyun fitou Junmeyon, de braços cruzados, sentado no sofá da casa do Kim, enquanto esse estava no sofá a sua frente, os dois entraram em uma batalha silenciosa através do olhar. Ryeowook, que os fitava da entrada da cozinha, não podia deixar de suspirar, cansado demais daquele impasse entre os dois que já durava três dias, desde o _incidente_ entre o Byun e seu filho mais velho, Minseok. Os dois haviam causado um belo tumulto em meio a chuva e coube aos guardas e ao próprio Junmyeon separa-los. E mesmo que Ryeowook soubesse que Minseok tinha um fundo de culpa naquilo, Junmyeon parecia não saber quando jogava toda a culpa para cima do alfa.

O líder Kim havia feito questão de manter Minseok em território Kim, quando descobriu que o seu braço havia sido quebrado na briga, só que mesmo quando Ryeowook notava a preocupação nos atos do filho alfa, percebia também que ele estava se deixando dominar por seu instinto protetor e por isso ainda mantia Minseok ali. Dopado o suficiente para não saber que estava há tempo demais ali.

— Até quando acha que vai manter _meu ômega_ aqui? — Baekhyun perguntou, usando o tom duro que só inflamaria mais os ânimos de Junmeyon.

— _Meu irmão_ vai ficar aqui pelo tempo que eu quiser, enquanto que você já deveria ter ido embora.

— Eu não vou embora enquanto não me devolvê-lo. — rebateu ao passo que o ômega balançava a cabeça em negação.

— Não vou devolvê-lo para alguém que quebrou o seu braço. — intensificou o olhar raivoso para cima do Byun.

— Não quebrei o braço dele. — defendeu-se. — Eu o imobilizei, Minseok que...

— E ainda por cima quer jogar a culpa pra cima do meu irmão. — Junmyeon ficou de pé, queria intimidar Baekhyun, mas o outro alfa fez o mesmo. — Eu não vou devolvê-lo.

— Nós somos casados, não pode interferir num matrimonio assim.

— Meu território, minhas regras. — deixou claro. — E daqui, ele não sai.

Baekhyun comprimiu os lábios e pensou seriamente em empurrar Junmeyon, mas respirou fundo para acalmar os nervos.

— Então, eu também não saio. — determinou.

O Kim mais velho, da porta da cozinha, decidiu interferir antes que eles rolassem mais uma vez no chão daquela sala. Era praticamente comum encontra-los com as mãos no pescoço do outro ou rosnando um para o outro.

— Junmeyon! — chamou, admitia que estava estressado com aquela situação toda, que incluía Leeteuk em sua casa e Baekhyun brigando por Minseok. — Não tem que ir trabalhar?

Tinha, Junmyeon pensou, mas não havia coragem em si o suficiente para fazê-lo se afastar daquela casa e deixar Minseok perto de Baekhyun. Nesses três dias, tudo que havia feito se resumia em manter o Byun muito afastado do seu irmão, porque dado o último acontecimento não conseguia confiar no outro, ainda mais depois do modo como havia perdido Kyungsoo. Não queria ter que perder Minseok também, já bastava aquele casamento para lembra-lo da sua impotência em proteger seus irmãos.

Desviou os olhos para Ryeowook e quis suspirar, mas não o fez, pois logo estava assentindo minimamente, porque não podia se manter tão longe dos seus afazeres. O bem-estar da Alcateia devia vir em primeiro lugar, foi isso que lhe foi ensinado e o alfa sabia que tinha sido ensinado a Baekhyun também, e era por isso que não entendia o que tanto Baekhyun fazia ali, exigindo Minseok como se não passasse de um objeto. Conhecia bem aquela atitude, tinha que admitir pra si mesmo, era o instinto possessivo que todos os alfas carregavam.

Mordeu o lábio e então voltou a olhar para Baekhyun, sabia que o outro não iria embora enquanto não tivesse o ômega para si, mas também sabia como quanto mais tempo o Byun passava ali, mais seu Clã entrava em desordem, por isso, se limitou a lançar-lhe um olhar raivoso e lhe dar as costas. Saiu dali em direção ao seu escritório, o castanho dos seus olhos ainda estava duro quando encontrou a figura de Kim Jongdae. Havia tido conhecimento, através dos seus guardas como Minseok havia ido direto para a casa de Kim Jongdae e que o alfa ficara de plateia enquanto seu irmão _levava uma surra._ E mesmo quando o Kim tentou se explicar, Junmyeon já estava com seu humor inflado o suficiente para não cair nas mentiras do outro.

O alfa sabia como o líder presava a segurança da Alcateia e que acima disso tudo, presava a segurança da sua própria família e que por isso, era de se esperar que ele inferisse na briga e não, assistisse. Mas ficou tão focado naqueles dois, em saber até onde aquilo chegaria, que não quis fazer nada além de olhar. No entanto, Junmyeon não pensava desse modo quando ao saber de tudo, fez questão de exclui-lo do seu círculo de amizade e quase o excluirá do cargo de Chefe de Segurança que ocupava, não fez isso porque estava sem tempo para selecionar alguém melhor e para o bem da verdade, Kim Jongdae sabia que não havia ninguém melhor, só que a sua curiosidade estava fazendo Junmyeon pensar que havia.

Recebeu o olhar duro do outro e teve a decência de abaixar a cabeça. Esperava que com o passar do tempo, o alfa pudesse _perdoa-lo,_ mesmo que não entendesse porque deveria ser perdoado. Minseok não era nenhum ômega indefeso e isso ficara mais claro para si quando o via lutar com Byun Baekhyun, o que só o deixava terrivelmente mais curioso, porque o ômega não parecia ter aprendido aqueles golpes todo apenas como autodefesa. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que a explicação por trás daquilo, era bem mais escura.

_Pelo menos um dos Kim’s tinha que ser interessante, não?_

Segurou os papeis em sua mão com firmeza e sentou-se à mesa, na recepção, o lugar que Lu Henry costumava ficar, quando aparecia para trabalhar. O secretário de Kim Junmyeon havia desaparecido por alguns dias, nenhuma notícia, nenhum sinal de vida, apenas o silêncio para sobrecarregar Jongdae com mais afazeres. O alfa ainda não sabia como faria para sair das vistas de Junmyeon e ir verificar Kyungsoo sem parecer suspeito. Então, apenas se limitou a encarar as planilhas sobre a mesa e tratou de preenche-las, afinal, ainda tinha uma imagem para manter. Depois que as terminou, notou que haviam alguns envelopes ali, olhou os seus destinatários e quase sorriu quando percebeu que haviam alguns em nome de Kim Heechul, afinal, estava querendo uma desculpa para ir à casa dos Kim’s desde o incidente entre Baekhyun e Minseok.

Escreveu um aviso para Junmyeon e deixou sobre a mesa, fingiu que havia saído para o almoço e então quase saltitou até a casa dos Kim’s. O envelope estava em suas mãos quando Kim Ryeowook abriu a porta para si. Entrou, quando o mais velho mandou e ficou para um café, quando este ofereceu. Pois, se tinha alguém que não desconfiava em absolutamente nada de si, esse alguém era Kim Ryeowook e por isso, sempre tendia a ser mais doce quando estava perto dele.

— Esta carta chegou para o senhor Heechul lá no escritório. — falou ao empurrar o mesmo sobre a superfície da mesa.

— Ah, sim. Eu acho que ele estava esperando algo mesmo. — o ômega pegou o envelope e o manteve do seu lado, os olhos estavam baixos, fitando o café em sua xícara, parecia um tanto triste.

— Tudo bem com o senhor? — decidiu perguntar, as vezes, bem no fundo, sentia uma certa afeição pelo segundo ômega de Leeteuk.

O Kim sempre era gentil consigo, um tanto preocupado — às vezes —, o convidava para as refeições e tendia trata-lo como um filho, até mesmo havia ganhado um cachecol de lã tecido por este.

— As coisas só andam meio agitadas por aqui. — meio sorriu, tentando mostrar que estava tudo.

E Jongdae quase acreditou e teria sorrido para si, se não fosse a presença nada discreta de Byun Baekhyun na entrada da cozinha, com os braços cruzados.

— Você é Kim Jongdae, não é? — perguntou com os olhos firmes e o alfa assentiu ao mesmo tempo que Ryeowook observava os dois, interessado. — Eu lembro de você. — fez cara de pensativo. — Era meu carcereiro.

— Eu cumpro ordens. — deixou claro, os dedos se fechando apertados na alça da xícara.

— E qual foi a ordem que Kim Minseok lhe deu? — provocou.

Jongdae lançou um olhar para o ômega, então voltou a olhar para o Byun e sorriu, do jeito mais sacana que podia. Afinal, se ia ser provocado, então queria provocar também. Estava com a resposta na ponta da língua, quando o Kim se levantou e foi em direção ao alfa Byun, o segurou pelos ombros e o tirou dali, pois já estava prevendo mais uma discussão. Estava cansado de discussões, na verdade, já estava cansado de tudo.

— Vá fazer companhia para Minseok. — meio mandou, ainda com as mãos em seus ombros e os olhos do Byun relampejaram em sua direção.

O ômega sabia muito bem que Baekhyun queria vê-lo desde o começo, mas fora impedido todas as vezes por Junmeyon. Mas agora que o filho alfa não estava mais ali e Ryeowook queria evitar mais uma dor de cabeça, achou que podia ser uma boa ideia, levando em conta que já não estava mais mantendo Minseok dopado, desde ontem à noite. O filho ômega estaria acordado o suficiente para ter uma conversa séria com o alfa e resolverem-se de uma vez, pois mesmo depois de ter escutado a versão de Junmyeon sobre os acontecimentos, não achava realmente que Baekhyun fosse o único culpado e até onde tinha visto, o alfa se machucara bastante também.

— O que? — o alfa piscou, confuso.

— Minseok. — repetiu o nome do filho. — Vá vê-lo. — o virou na direção que ficava o quarto do ômega e o empurrou. — Vai. — então se afastou, sem dá espaço para ser contestado.

Voltou para a cozinha, ao mesmo tempo que via pelo canto de olho o alfa respirar fundo antes de dar o primeiro passo. Olhou para Jongdae, sorriu para si antes de sentar-se novamente e só então perguntou:

— E então, o que há entre você e meu filho? — foi direto ao ponto e quase riu do jeito como os olhos do alfa se alargaram em surpresa.

Enquanto isso, Baekhyun quase corria em direção ao quarto do ômega. Nesse meio tempo, tudo que tivera do outro eram apenas notícias vagas. Um braço quebrado. Escoriações pelo corpo. Estavam o mantendo dormindo para se recuperar mais rápido. Mas não pudera constatar isso visualmente, pois Junmyeon fazia questão de mantê-lo longe ao colocar guardas na porta do seu quarto, sabia que não podia passar por eles sem que o alfa líder ficasse com mais raiva, o que era mau pro acordo que tinham.

Parou em frente a porta do quarto do marido e girou a maçaneta. Entrou de uma vez, sentia-se um tanto nervoso e bem mais ansioso. Suas mãos estavam suando quando avistou o Kim dormindo, o lençol que ia até o seu queixo e o cabelo loiro opaco. Havia um corte no seu lábio inferior e outro na maçã direita do rosto e mesmo que não pudesse ver, tinha certeza que encontraria mais machucados por seu corpo. Alguns causados por si, outros causados pela luta contra os humanos no território Lu há três dias. Deu um passo em direção a cama, o peito se afundando daquele jeito que não compreendia a cada vez que notava a coloração esverdeada em seu pescoço, deixando claro que um hematoma estava se desfazendo ali.

Minseok estava machucado, era só isso que sua mente lhe alertava, e a culpa era sua. Parou em frente a cama do ômega e ficou o observando, mordeu o próprio lábio machucado e sentiu o gosto de sangue na língua ao mesmo tempo que repassava toda a loucura que os tinha arrastado até ali. De repente, já não fazia tanto sentido aquilo tudo, afinal a sua missão inicial era proteger Minseok, mas agora o tinha em uma cama, com um braço quebrado e mil e outros machucados espalhados pelo corpo. Havia falhado miseravelmente... mais uma vez. Mais uma vez, porque havia falhado com Chanyeol algum tempo atrás, tinha falhado com suas avós mais atrás ainda e havia falhado com sua própria mãe, no começo. Era uma sucessão de falhas. Byun Baekhyun, o líder da Alcateia Byun, era todo erguido em fracassos.

Seu pai não estaria orgulhoso.

Ninguém estaria orgulhoso de alguém que depois de tanto aprendizado sobre aquilo, ainda tinha capacidade de fracassar.

Recuou um passo. Os olhos ainda miravam a face do loiro, observou o modo como sua boca se enrugou, o nariz mexeu e por isso, soube que ele estava acordando. Deu mais um passo para trás e então mais um e mais o um, afastando-se o suficiente do cheiro doce do outro. Estava cansado daquilo, não queria mais fracassar, não queria mais machuca-lo. Era preciso manter uma distância segura, delimitar o seu local e torcer para continuar funcionando do jeito que estava antes, porque sabia muito bem que a presença de Minseok havia o obrigado a dar um passo para fora daquela linha. Aquele cheiro de mirtilo tinha mexido demais com seus sentidos para que quisesse continuar com aquilo.

Estava se perdendo.

Virou-se de frente para porta e girou a maçaneta, não olhou para trás quando saia dali e por isso, não viu quando o ômega abriu os olhos e os piscou na sua direção, pronto para chamar o seu nome. Mas não o fez, do mesmo jeito que não pode fazê-lo quando Junmyeon apareceu em seu quarto e disse que estava sozinho ali. Baekhyun havia ido embora, dera a batalha como ganha para si. _Era uma vitória injusta,_ Minseok dizia a si mesmo quando o alfa o deixou ganhar, quando desistiu no último segundo. Mas se viu aceitando aquilo mesmo assim, estava magoado demais para questionar os seus louros.

Ainda ficou muito tempo na Alcateia Kim, se recuperando de machucados que não sabia que tinha. Não recebera nenhuma outra ligação que não fosse de Donghae ou Henry. Baekhyun não ligara, não dera sinal algum de que o queria de volta, junto dos Byun’s, e Minseok não era capaz de ir atrás, o orgulho ainda estava forte demais em si para deixar que fosse. Então apenas ia ficando, remoendo aquela noite em sua mente, repassando os acontecimentos do melhor jeito que conseguia, afim de encontrar alguma coisa que explicasse o que se passava na cabeça de Baekhyun para deixar vencê-lo daquela maneira, pois Minseok não conseguia aceitar a ideia de que não era um oponente a altura.

Contudo, para cada vez que fazia isso, chegava a mesma conclusão: era apenas um ômega. Mesmo com o sangue nas suas veias, continuava sendo o último na hierarquia, ainda era uma moeda de troca.

O seu braço sarou, as feridas se fecharam e sua pele voltou ao tom normal. Junmyeon conversou consigo diversas vezes sobre voltar para a Alcateia Byun ou continuar com os Kim’s, pois o próprio Baekhyun havia falado com Junmyeon sobre isso, dito que não havia problema se ele não voltasse. Isso costumava deixar o ômega confuso, mas mesmo com esse passe-livre, não era capaz de decidir. Claro que amava ficar ali, era seu território, sua família morava ali. Sempre podia trabalhar com o irmão na administração da Alcateia, enquanto ele não tivesse um ômega principal, e nas horas vagas podia desenhar em seu quarto. Enfeitar as paredes com ideias coloridas. No entanto, para cada vez que fitava a aliança dourada em seu dedo, não conseguia afastar a ideia de que ficar ali era fugir.

Estava fugindo de um turbilhão de coisas, do mesmo modo que via seu pai ômega, Ryeowook, fazendo. Percebia o pai pelos cantos da casa, cozinhando silenciosamente, ficando tempo demais no jardim, escondendo-se tempo demais na biblioteca local, fugindo para a cidade e passando tanto tempo lá, que Minseok começara a se preocupar, mas quando entendeu que tudo era culpa do modo como Heechul passava tempo demais com Leeteuk em seu quarto, não conseguiu mais impedir que o pai fosse para longe. Era melhor aquilo, do que ver _aquele alfa_ em sua casa. E em um dado momento, quando recebeu permissão para sair de casa, Minseok começou a fazer o mesmo.

Corria para sua velha casinha na árvore, caminhava pela floresta, colecionava formatos de folhas, mergulhava no pequeno lago no centro da floresta. Olhava pro céu e contava as nuvens. O silêncio daquele lugar acalmava seus pensamentos, colocava seus batimentos cardíacos no lugar e o relaxava o suficiente para só apreciar a beleza que era morar tão perto da natureza. Na época que estava na França, costumava sentir muita falta do cheiro de terra e do jeito como tudo podia ser tão verde.

Estava sentado na beira do lago, os joelhos junto do peito, enquanto mexia na água com um graveto quando escutou passos se aproximando. No primeiro momento, ficou alerta, mas logo depois estava abandonando aquela pose. Sentia-se cansado demais para fingir que era forte, só queria ficar sozinho, do jeito que vinha fazendo há meses naquele lugar. Escondido entre as árvores. Não olhou para trás quando notou que a pessoa estava perto o suficiente, apenas esperou por qualquer coisa que a pessoa fosse fazer. Não quis sentir o seu cheiro para saber quem era, esperava que se apresentasse.

— Então é aqui que você se esconde? — reconheceu a voz de Henry e meio sorriu, tinha estado com saudade do amigo, mas tomara conhecimento da forma como ele fora baleado na disputa entre Lu’s e Humanos.

Mas não virou a cabeça para trás, para contempla-lo, apenas se manteve do mesmo jeito. Mexendo na água, afundando o graveto até a metade e depois suspendendo até a ponta e refazendo o processo. Escutou mais passos e logo Henry estava ao seu lado, olhando-o de baixo, com os braços cruzados.

— Não vai dizer nada? Nenhum ‘legal te ver novo’? Ou ‘você tá mesmo vivo’? — o chinês tentou e dessa vez o ômega levantou o rosto para fita-lo.

O canto da boca tremeu sem que quisesse e olhos marejaram, Henry comprimiu os lábios diante daquilo. Minseok não fazia o tipo que chorava, mas o ômega chinês conhecia-o demais para saber que, no fundo, ele era bem sensível. Acabou sentando-se ao lado do ômega e passou um braço por seu ombro e o trouxe para perto.

— Nós ainda estamos morando na Alcateia Byun. — contou, apenas porque queria cortar aquele clima estranho. — Baekhyun e Lu Han se dão melhor do que eu imaginava, sabia? É meio surreal de se ver. — e meio riu enquanto Minseok apoiava o seu queixo sobre o ombro do outro e mordia o lábio, um tanto desconfortável, segurava o graveto com demasiada força. — Voltei ao trabalho hoje, você sabe, como secretário do Junmeyon. Acredita que Kim Jongdae estava no meu lugar? — riu mais alto dessa vez. — Aquele alfa é um desorganizado, você precisa ver a bagunça que meus papeis estão.

— Mas eu o ajudei a organizar ontem. — contou e o chinês riu.

Mesmo que o amigo estivesse obviamente passando por uma fase ruim, era bom estar com ele depois de tanto tempo. Soltou o amigo e o fitou, segurou o seu rosto gordinho e amassou suas bochechas. Minseok ainda continuava adorável com aqueles olhos de gato e bochechas rosadas de frio.

— Você não vai voltar? — decidiu perguntar, não era bom em fazer rodeios.

Os olhos de Minseok desviaram-se dos seus e logo estava de frente para o lago, fitando toda aquela água intocada. Pensou na pergunta do amigo, se questionou minimamente. Ia voltar algum dia? Ou apenas continuaria fingindo que estava tudo bem? Porque, por mais que gostasse de viver entre os seus, sabia que ali já não era mais o seu lugar, só que todas as vezes que se imaginava com os Byun’s, tudo parecia amargo demais.

— Eu ainda estou pensando nisso. — falou e o chinês suspirou.

— Baekhyun precisa de um Ômega Principal, sabia? — decidiu ser mais incisivo. — Você acha que eu sou secretário do seu irmão porque é divertido? Não, Minseok. Um alfa não pode fazer o papel de líder sozinho, nós estudamos isso na Academia, você sabe ao que me refiro.

O ômega mordeu o lábio, desconfortável. Conhecia o assunto que Henry falava. O poder se dividia entre três entidades: O beta, o ômega e o alfa, sendo que esse último tendia a fazer o papel de líder principal. Enquanto que o beta podia ser substituído por um alfa ou outro ômega, contando que cumprisse a obrigação de cuidar da segurança da alcateia, ao passo que o ômega principal, o primeiro marido/a do alfa, auxiliava o marido na administração ou em outros trabalhos, que também contribuíssem para o bem-estar do clã. Mas sem um desses dois — beta ou ômega — a responsabilidade caia sobre os ombros do alfa líder. No Entanto, Minseok sabia que Baekhyun tinha um Beta Principal, chamava-se Kangin. E para o bem da verdade, nesse tempo inteiro em que estiveram morando juntos, Minseok não havia se esforçado nenhuma vez para ser um ômega principal. De repente, sentiu vergonha do modo como tinha fugido das suas responsabilidades.

— Baekhyun tem Kangin para ajudá-lo. — expôs.

— E por isso você vai fugir? — alfinetou. — Do mesmo jeito que fez na Academia? — foi mais fundo.

— Eu não fugi. — tentou assegurar o outro, mas não era capaz de olhá-lo nos olhos para firmar sua sentença.

— Você fugiu. Sabe disso tão bem quanto eu. — Henry tornou a afirmar. — Ficou apavorado demais com a ideia de não poder ser mais Kim Minseok, o garotinho indefeso da sua família, que fugiu. Do mesmo jeito que está fazendo agora.

— Eu não estou fugindo. — rebateu ficando de pé, soltando o graveto direto na água.

— Então o que? — Henry provocou ficando de pé também. — Foi selecionado como um ômega negro e trocou todo o glamour que viria, apenas por um posto como ômega vermelho. O que é isso, se não fugir? Você é o Ômega Principal de uma Alcateia poderosa e está se escondendo aqui, como um fugitivo.

Minseok o fitou, a testa franzida em irritação e os lábios comprimidos em total desagrado pelo que escutava.

— E antes disso, você fugiu do seu namoro fracassado com Kim Jongdae. — expos seu último ponto, fazendo o ômega loiro abrir a boca em surpresa por ter esse assunto tão antigo vindo à tona. — Esqueci mais alguma coisa? Ah, sim. Está fugindo de Byun Baekhyun. — terminou e o ômega mordeu o próprio lábio, para controlar a raiva que estava subindo por suas pernas ao escutar cada uma daquelas coisas.

— Eu não estou fugindo. — tornou a repetir. — Só não aguento mais ser uma moeda de troca, eu não pedi por nenhuma dessas coisas. Eu não quero ser um ômega principal, não quero nada de Byun Baekhyun. — então a raiva não estava mais ali, era só a velha fria constatação, que o perseguia durante esse tempo inteiro na Alcateia Kim. — Quero ser Kim Minseok, apenas isso. Sem títulos, sem sangue nas mãos, sem tatuagens.

Henry piscou, um tanto desnorteado com o que escutava. Não parecia possível. Quando se entrava para a Organização, não havia mais nada no mundo que pudesse te impedir de continuar ali, mas Minseok estava jogando fora seus privilégios e dizendo que queria ser normal. No entanto, acima disso tudo, o chinês não pode deixar de notar o tom de lamentação que havia em sua voz, o tom quase choroso, como se ter tudo que tinha fosse uma maldição. Não era. Minseok era o primeiro da classe, tinha sido classificado para a mais alta patente, era mais influente que qualquer ômega na sua idade. Não parecia certo que ele estivesse jogando tudo fora assim, quando havia ganhado sem muito esforço.

— Pare de se lamentar. — se escutou dizer, fazendo o ômega dar um passo para trás, surpreso pelo tom usado. — Se acha que sua vida está ruim, então olhe pra isso. — puxou a gola da sua camisa para o lado e deixou exposto um pedaço da sua marca. — Eu não pedi uma marca, mas mesmo assim ganhei uma e ainda tenho que conviver com o abandono de um alfa que eu nem seu o nome. — soltou a gola da camisa e bateu no próprio peito. — Eu que deveria estar me lamentando, não você! Eu que deveria estar me escondendo aqui, não você! Eu deveria estar morto! — praticamente gritou e o loiro só era capaz de fita-lo, assustado pela explosão repentina do outro.

Minseok engoliu em seco ao mesmo tempo que o Lu olhava para baixo, as mãos fechadas em punho, parecia ao ponto de bater em alguma coisa.

Era de conhecimento geral, entre os ômegas da Organização a condição de Henry. O modo como a marca não deixava que ele pudesse ser tão talentoso quando um ômega normal, como era mais frágil, como a marca sugava um pouco da sua vida a cada dia e que se não fosse por aquele remédio, o chinês já não estaria mais entre eles.

— Henry...

— Junmyeon me contou o que aconteceu. — acabou dizendo, mais baixo, a voz saindo controlada demais. — Baekhyun deixou você ganhar, não foi? É por isso que está se lamentando? — voltou a fita-lo, mudou de assunto drasticamente, não queria ver aquele olhar de _sinto muito_ no rosto do seu amigo.

— Não é sobre perder ou ganhar, é sobre o modo como fui subjugado, o jeito como ele entregou a luta... — confessou.

— Nós somos ômegas, você queria o que? — Henry rebateu. — Nenhum alfa vai nos respeitar. — deixou claro. — Somos pedaços de carnes, feitos para reproduzir e satisfazer desejos. Não somos oponentes, somos pais de família. — e riu amargo no fim da frase, porque nem mesmo para isso servia.

— Eu quero não ser assim! — exclamou deveras alto.

— E quer o que?! Continuar fugindo?! — Henry o confrontou. — Baekhyun está fazendo o trabalho dele, durante todo esse tempo enquanto você brinca de ômega injustiçado, ele tem feito a droga do trabalho dele como líder daquela alcateia! Então, por que não faz o seu? — então puxou um envelope do seu casaco e jogou em direção ao ômega. — Ou ainda quer ficar esperando o príncipe encantado?

Minseok fitou o envelope perto dos seus pés. Encontrou seu nome escrito ali, quando se abaixou para pegar. Estava aberto. Haviam papeis ali dentro, notou algumas fotos, vasculhou aquilo e lembrou-se que aquilo pertencia a Hyuna. Eram os dados que precisava para cumprir o trabalho que ela lhe pediu, mas isso tinha sido há um zilhão de anos atrás. Nem ao menos lembrava-se mais do tom da voz da mulher.

— Encontrei no seu quarto. — Henry decidiu contar. — Donghae foi quem recebeu a carta e deixou lá. — suspirou, levou a mão aos cabelos, de repente se sentia patético depois da explosão de emoções. — Eu não devia ter aberto. — a voz estava suave agora e olhos fixados em seus pés calçados. — Mas eu não pude evitar, quando vi o selo no envelope.

Não era engraçado que até mesmo fora, Minseok ainda recebia propostas enquanto ele continuava sendo o bichinho de estimação da Organização?

— Eu ia dizer não. — o loiro falou, ainda fitava as fotos em suas mãos depois de ler o que deveria fazer. — Não mato crianças. — ergueu a foto da garotinha que era a sua missão para que Henry visse, mas o ômega olhava para baixo. Então, voltou a guardar tudo no envelope e dobrou o mesmo antes de colocar no cós da sua calça, por baixo da camisa. — Henry. — deu alguns passos até chegar no amigo. — Henry. — chamou novamente, colocando as mãos em seus ombros.

Mas o chinês não disse coisa alguma, continuou parado daquele jeito, o que obrigou o ômega a abraça-lo. E contra toda as leis do universo, o Lu o abraçou de volta e chorou. De repente, estava cansado demais de fugir. Era o mesmo cansaço que Minseok sentia.


	34. VIII - O silêncio por trás das palavras

Heechul encarou sua imagem no espelho e torceu a boca em desagrado, mesmo que sua aparência estivesse bem melhor que antes. Suas bochechas estavam destacadas, mostrando-lhe o quanto tinha ganhado peso, além de poder constatar isso quando encarava sua barriga gorducha e avaliava o modo como seu culote estava aparecendo. Definitivamente, tinha engordado mais do que queria nesses três meses em que tinha sido obrigado a aceitar Leeteuk junto de si novamente. Suspirou levando as mãos até o cabelo, que estava comprido, por sinal. Sabia disso pelo modo como as pontas estavam se enrolando. E por isso não pôde evitar soltar mais um suspiro, devia corta-lo. Mas gostava do modo como os fios caiam sobre seus olhos, sempre ajudando-o a esconder a expressão de decepção consigo mesmo.

Olhou para trás e encontrou a figura adormecida de Kim Jungsoo entre os lençóis. O cabelo escuro se jogando em todas as direções possíveis, quis rir, mas estava cansado demais daquela figura em sua vida, que apenas se limitou a morder o lábio inferior, com força suficiente para sentir o gosto de sangue e um pouco de dor, porque achava necessário um pouco de punição para o modo idiota que estava agindo. Se deixando dominar por algo tão antigo como a Marca, deixando-se levar pelos instintos, todavia quando tentava formular um plano para evitar isso, se via caindo na mesma: Precisava de Leeteuk para viver.

Desviou os olhos para a porta e saiu dali, precisava de um pouco de ar puro. Quer dizer, precisava respirar em algum lugar que não tivesse o cheiro do alfa. Avançou pelo corredor, olhou pela fresta da porta do quarto de Minseok e encontrou malas prontas do filho sobre a cama, parecia que o garoto havia decidido voltar para os Byun’s. Isso era bom, pensou, porque mesmo que não quisesse, o ômega precisava aprender a contar consigo mesmo e com Baekhyun, afinal, os dois eram um casal, querendo ou não. Afastou-se dali e continuou o seu caminho, seguiu o cheirinho doce de café que vinha da cozinha, tinha quase certeza de que era Ryeowook, mas ao chegar lá, não era. Era de fato café recém-pronto, servido na mesa para quem quisesse.

Franzio a testa, porque ainda era muito cedo para o ômega sair por aí. Foi até a sala, olhou em volta, mas também não o encontrou. Decidiu ir até a varanda, mas mesmo parado ali, não foi capaz de encontrar a figura pequena do outro Kim. Cruzou os braços e apurou o olfato, contudo, não havia rastro nenhum do cheiro do outro no ar, o que o fazia pensar que Kim Ryeowook havia saído há muito tempo. Sentou-se no banco de madeira que havia ali, ainda estava usando roupas de dormir e sabia que o seu rosto denunciava o modo como acordara a pouco tempo, mas naquele momento, não estava nenhum pouco preocupado com sua aparência. Estava preocupado com Ryeowook.

Sentia sua falta. Do jeito mais egoísta que isso soava, sentia falta dele. Nos últimos três meses quase não o tinha visto. Sabia que ele estava ali, cozinhando para si, vagando pelos cantos da casa, seu cheiro doce chegando até si nas madrugadas quando o percebia andando pela casa, com insônia demais para conseguir dormir sozinho. Às vezes, Heechul tentava se aproximar, com um frio no estômago e as pernas tremendo, mas nem sempre conseguia. A vergonha de estar dormindo com Leeteuk no quarto ao lado lhe deixava sem coragem para olhar em seu rosto. Então, tudo que eles tinham construído em meses, se tornava raso, ia sumindo devagar toda vez que percebia o modo como o ômega fazia de tudo para não estar na própria casa.

Apoiou o rosto nas mãos e se pegou fitando o pequeno jardim em frente à casa, que o Kim gostava de cuidar, mas olhando dali, as flores não estavam bonitas. Pareciam secas e altas demais, precisavam ser cortadas. Mordeu o lábio machucado e raspou os dentes da frente na ferida aberta, abrindo mais um pouco e procurando mais um pouco de dor. Estava machucando Ryeowook, devagarinho, estava o envenenando com pequenas doses de traição até o ponto em que o ômega não aguentasse mais.

Não percebeu que estava chorando até o momento em que sentiu as bochechas molhadas. Limpou as lágrimas rapidamente, odiava fazer o papel do ômega frágil. Não, não era assim. Os anos que passou na Academia tinham o mostrado isso. Era mais forte do que sua classe mostrava. Ficou de pé, pronto para voltar para dentro da casa, mas antes que pudesse dar o primeiro passo, escutou o barulho de um motor. Franzio a testa quando uma caminhonete vermelha parou em frente à casa e Kim Ryeowook saiu dali acompanhado por Kim Jongdae. Os dois estavam rindo enquanto nos seus braços haviam sacolas de compras. O Kim mais velho balançava a cabeça, rindo, as bochechas pintadas de rosa clarinho.

— Estou falando sério. — o alfa estava dizendo. — Você é muito bonito.

— Está sendo gentil. — o Kim disse antes de levantar a cabeça e destrancar o portãozinho para poder entrar na propriedade da sua casinha amarela.

Kim Heechul cruzou os braços, a vontade de chorar já não estava mais ali, havia sido substituída por alguma coisa mais quente e ruim no seu peito, o que o deixava bem irritado. Observou os dois se aproximando, depois os cumprimentando e os viu entrar na casa. Foi atrás deles, ainda com os braços cruzados e os olhos escuros duros quando focavam no alfa. Parou na entrada da cozinha, encostou-se no batente na porta e viu quando o alfa deixou as sacolas sobre a bancada da pia.

— O senhor precisa de ajuda para guardar? — Jongdae perguntou e Heechul bufou, alto o suficiente para que o ômega lhe lançasse um olhar confuso.

Viu quando o Kim mais velho abriu a boca para responder, mas logo ele mesmo estava o fazendo:

— Não precisa. — foi mais rude que conseguia, fazendo o ômega abrir a boca levemente surpreso pelo tom. — Eu posso ajudar daqui. — então sorriu, sem mostrar os dentes, para o alfa, numa tentativa de parecer amigável, que não funcional tão bem assim.

O Kim mais novo lançou um olhar para o ômega, como que esperando algum tipo de permissão que recebeu logo em seguida, quando este assentiu para si.

— Até, senhor Ryeowook. — Jongdae saudou antes de sair dali e consequentemente, da casa.

Ryeowook virou-se de frente para a bancada e começou a tirar os produtos que comprara de dentro das sacolas. Eram as compras do mês. Não disse coisa alguma, apenas continuou fingindo que não havia visto a cena de antes, o modo rude que Heechul tratara Jongdae, como se ele fosse um intruso. Não era. O garoto o tinha ajudado a fazer as compras e para o bem da verdade, depois que Leeteuk tinha feito questão de estragar sua família duas vezes e nem mesmo Junmyeon podia estar consigo, Jongdae parecia ser a única pessoa que sobrara para receber seus cuidados de pai. Seu lobo sentia falta dos filhotes e mesmo que Minseok tenha sido mimado por si durante esse tempo inteiro, sabia que não ia durar muito. Logo o filho teria que voltar para o seu marido e Ryeowook estaria sozinho de novo, quando Junmyeon estava ocupado demais com os afazeres de líder e quase nunca aparecia pela parte do dia em casa. Antes até tinha a presença de Heechul para acalmar seu coração carente, mas agora, não sobrava ninguém além daquele garoto alfa que parecia mais carente que si mesmo.

Sentiu quando Heechul se aproximou, mas não virou o rosto para fita-lo. Apenas deixou que o outro começasse a ajuda-lo a guardar todas as coisas que tinha comprado, em silêncio. Não achava que devia dizer alguma coisa e Heechul parecia desconfortável por estar perto de si. Acabou soltando um suspiro, odiava o jeito que o Kim se comportava, como se tivesse cometido um crime.

— Não precisa agir assim. — se escutou dizer. — Não é culpa sua que precise _daquele alfa._ — ainda não conseguia pronunciar o nome do marido sem sentir um amargor na língua.

Heechul engoliu em seco, quieto, olhou para baixo. Estava segurando uma lata de ervilha, as pontas dos dedos se pressionando com firmeza sobre a superfície da mesma. Não esperava realmente que o mais baixo fosse entrar nesse assunto assim, tão repente. Mas conhecia Ryeowook bem demais para saber que não era nenhum pouco sutil.

— Eu só achei que poderia estar incomodado. — acabou respondendo, o que era verdade.

— E estou. — confirmou com um suspiro, também não era bom em mentir. — Mas você está bem e é isso que importa. — tentou soar despreocupado, mas quando virou o rosto para o outro ômega e sorriu, Heechul viu o modo forçado que aquilo soava além de um rastro de dor nos seus olhos castanhos.

Balançou a cabeça em negação, quase rindo da bagunça que era a vida dos dois. Em um momento, estavam juntos, se dando bem e cada um apostando todas as suas fichas no outro, porque aquela coisa que crescia em seus peitos era bonita demais para ser desperdiçada assim. Só que agora, estavam separados de novo, vivendo um ao lado do outro sem realmente viver enquanto aquela coisa bonita de antes se desmanchava aos poucos no peito um do outro e aquilo doía mil vezes mais do que a marca o machucando quando se recusava a ficar perto de Leeteuk. Não queria que tudo aquilo terminasse assim, só porque estava saudável com a presença do alfa. Ainda queria mais daquilo que tinha com Ryeowook, ainda queria-o o suficiente para continuar o desejando quando Leeteuk o tinha nos braços. Em seus delírios, quando era tocado pelo alfa, procurava o cheiro de café do ômega.

Soltou a lata de ervilha e virou-se para fitar o ômega, segurou-lhe o rosto e o beijou. Forte e cheio de saudade. Empurrou-o em direção a bancada, escutou quando as costas dele bateram ali e o trouxe para mais perto, mordendo o seu lábio, as mãos descendo para a sua cintura, procurando o lugar familiar para se encaixar. Ryeowook não ofereceu resistência, como pensara, apenas abriu a boca, pedindo por mais do outro ômega. Estava com mais saudade que ele. Eram três meses sem receber nenhum tipo de toque.

Segurou o seu quadril e trouxe para perto, queria ser tocado, queria atenção, por isso não hesitou em enfiar as mãos por baixo da camisa do Kim e tocar-lhe a pele ao mesmo tempo que o sentia segurar-lhe as coxas e suspende-lo sobre a bancada, de modo que ficasse sentado ali. O encaixou entre suas pernas e suspirou contra os lábios dele ao sentir seus quadris se chocarem. Mordeu lábio de Heechul, afim de evitar o próprio gemido de satisfação ao tê-lo tão perto, mas depois estava gemendo, baixinho quando o ômega deslizou os lábios por sua bochecha e desceu por seu pescoço. Mordendo e sugando a pele clara.

As mãos desceram novamente para o quadril do ômega, exploraram pelo cós do short que usava e foram o abaixando devagar, a ponta das unhas arranhando a pele fazendo Heechul arfar contra o seu pescoço, afundar a ponta dos dedos em sua pele, afim de mais contato. E Ryeowook queria mais contato, precisava de mais do calor de Heechul, do cheiro dele em sua pele, por isso se viu enlaçando a cintura do ômega com suas pernas, trazendo-o para perto o suficiente para enfiar o rosto na curva do seu pescoço e procurar mais do seu cheiro. Porém, o cheiro único que esperava de bergamota não estava sozinho, mascarando-o, forte e impiedoso, o cheiro do alfa Kim Jungsoo se sobressaia. O cardamomo que fazia parte de tudo que o ex-marido era, preenchia Ryeowook de nojo.

As pernas soltaram-se dele e de repente, as mãos que o aproximavam, estavam o afastando. O ômega Kim o fitou, confuso, os olhos ainda rajados de vermelho, tornando o castanho mais profundo. Tentou se aproximar novamente, os lábios procurando a boca do outro, mas Ryeowook virou o rosto, fazendo os lábios dele chocarem-se contra sua bochecha.

— É melhor pararmos por aqui. — se escutou dizer quando Heechul se afastou para olhá-lo, a testa franzida e as mãos ainda firmes em sua cintura.

— Wookie. — chamou, voltou a se aproximar, deixou beijos em seu pescoço, mas o ômega não conseguia evitar se retesiar em desconforto toda vez que recebia um toque.

O cheiro de Leeteuk em sua pele estava estragando tudo.

— Pare, por favor. — pediu, baixo, envergonhado por estar rejeitando o ômega daquela maneira.

Mas de repente, o cardamomo de Leeteuk estava fazendo-o perder qualquer vontade de continuar com aquilo. Parecia como nos velhos tempos, que não eram tão velhos assim, quando Leeteuk vinha até si com o cheiro de Heechul no corpo, antes de se casarem. Quando não passava do amante. Não queria isso de novo, estava cansado de ser o último da fila, de ser o erro de percurso, de ser o segundo... Porque mesmo que Leeteuk nunca tivesse dito, ele tinha certeza sobre como não era mais de uma paixão momentânea, um interesse que o alfa teve por um momento e que acabou se estendendo, por sorte, depois que engravidou. E agora, parecia estar se repetindo, com Heechul no papel principal.

— Wookie, o que está dizendo? — perguntou, confuso demais para alguém que já sabia o que acontecia.

— Eu não posso fazer isso. — respondeu, voltando a afasta-lo, empurrando o mais longe que conseguia. — Não quando o cheiro _dele_ está em você. — explicou e o Kim deu um passo para trás, como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara.

A boca se abriu levemente e o cabelo caiu em frente aos olhos, escondendo toda a incredulidade de Ryeowook. Levou as mãos até o cós do seu short e os puxou para cima, colocando no lugar. Queria dizer alguma que não acrescentasse mais peso ao que o ômega dizia, mas não conseguia encontrar nada. Na ponta da sua língua só havia afirmações para aquilo, afinal, era o que a marca fazia: deixava claro para qualquer outro que Kim Heechul pertencia à Kim Jungsoo para o resto da vida.

— Eu sinto muito. — acabou falando, se curvou e então lhe deu as costas, mordendo o lábio machucado o suficiente para sentir dor, pois quando cruzou a porta da cozinha, escutou o soluço baixo de Kim Ryeowook e não pode evitar a lágrima que desceu por seu rosto.

*******

Kyungsoo acariciou a barriga de cinco meses em frente ao espelho, a camisa preta estava levantada e a calça jeans que usava não era do seu tamanho e isso era facilmente visto pelo modo como estava largo nas coxas e o comprimento passava dos seus pés, tendo sempre que obriga-lo a dobrar a bainha. Mas era a única que fechava na sua cintura, então por isso, o garoto ômega tentava não reclamar assim como não o fazia sobre os alimentos que Jongdae sempre trazia para si. Eram alimentos saudáveis, dizia, faziam bem para o bebê. E por isso, mesmo que o gosto daquelas vitaminas não fosse o melhor, sempre acabava tomando.

Mas o seu bebê... o pequeno ser que havia no seu ventre, estava crescendo saudável. Ficava mais forte a cada dia, conseguia saber disso pela força dos chutes que sentia. Havia começado a mexer algumas semanas atrás e não parara mais. Costumava ficar mais agitado à noite, como se pressentisse a chegada de Jongdae e se acalmava quando o alfa tocava-lhe a barriga, nos carinhos simples que Kyungsoo tentava evitar não se sentir desconfortável. O ômega entendia muito bem porque seu bebê parecia precisar da presença do alfa, era justamente porque Jongdae era um alfa. O cheiro acalmava o seu lobo e parecia fazer o mesmo com o seu filhote.

Escutou o barulho da porta sendo aberta e abaixou o tecido da camisa, voltando a cobrir sua barriga e então foi até a porta do seu quarto, abriu a porta e olhou dali, como se realmente pudesse ver quem havia entrado, mas ao sentir o cheiro almíscar de Jongdae, logo estava saindo do quarto e indo até a sala. Fazia algum tempo que não via o outro Kim, uma semana mais ou menos quando este disse que teria que viajar até a China para resolver alguns problemas com seus documentos, mas já haviam passado três semanas que não tinha notícia alguma.

— Kyungsoo. — escutou seu nome ser chamado, parou no corredor, encostou-se na parede perto da entrada da sala e respirou fundo.

De olhos fechados, saboreou o cheiro do outro, era intenso o bastante para que seu lobo se remexesse inquieto. Não podia negar que estava passando por mudanças sejam corporais ou hormonais, o médico que o visitava a cada fim de mês fazia questão de deixar isso bem claro para si. Contudo, mesmo que quisesse negar, o Kim mais novo era um ômega grávido cheio de hormônios e não conseguia evitar não achar o cheiro de Jongdae atrativo o suficiente. Sabia que isso era culpa do seu lobo, que estava louco por um pouco de atenção de algum alfa, proteção ou qualquer outra coisa instintiva que Kyungsoo fazia questão de ignorar. Mas havia momentos como aqueles, quando o ômega segurava a camisa de Jongdae perto do seu nariz ou quando parava no corredor e contava até cinco, respirando fundo o suficiente para que seu lobo soubesse que havia um alfa ali consigo.

Era só uma pena que não fosse Chanyeol.

— Kyungsoo? — Jongdae tentou mais um pouco, a voz soando aguda de preocupação no final fazendo o ômega abrir os olhos e desencostar-se da parede.

Deu um passo em direção a entrada da sala e parou ali, o alfa estava lhe sorrindo. Havia uma mala preta perto do sofá e várias sacolas sobre o mesmo.

— Venha. — aproximou-se de si, segurou sua mão e o trouxe para perto. — Eu trouxe presentes.

Ele foi. Os olhos curiosos para todas as coisas que estavam ali. O alfa o guiou até um dos sofás, o fez sentar ali e simplesmente começou a falar. Contou sobre a viagem, como perdeu o voo, como ficou preso numa burocracia chata, como tentou ligar mas o sinal era péssimo, como decidiu ficar mais alguns dias para comprar coisas para o bebê. Kyungsoo segurou as roupinhas que o Kim lhe mostrava, os pequenos brinquedos que iam desde pelúcias a carrinhos, encarou os sapatinhos no centro da sua palma, pensando em como seu bebê era pequeno. Achou as mamadeiras fofas, principalmente as que tinham formas de animais e sorriu quando Jongdae lhe mostrou os livros sobre bebês que comprara.

— Isso é muita coisa. — falou ainda olhando impressionado para tudo a sua volta.

— Você vai precisar. — disse simplesmente, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos do seu jeans.

O ômega piscou, olhou de cima abaixo para o alfa. O cabelo estava mais curto e ele parecia mais magro, havia um corte superficial no seu pescoço e o jeito como ele se mexia indicava que estava com o quadril machucado, mas Kyungsoo não entendia porque Jongdae estaria machucado quando havia ido apenas resolver burocracias dos seus documentos e além do mais, Jongdae havia comprado tantas coisas para si. Inúmeros presentes para seu bebê além de roupas do seu tamanho, poderia parar de usar os jeans enormes e as camisas três vezes o seu tamanho, que sempre o deixavam um tanto deprimido por saber que estava _gordo_ demais para a sessão _normal_ de homens. Era provável que o alfa tivesse se machucado ao andar por ai com tantas sacolas, não era incomum, de qualquer maneira.

— Está com fome? — resolveu perguntar. — Eu fiz o almoço algum tempo atrás, posso esquentar, se quiser? — se ofereceu.

— Não precisa. Eu comi algo no caminho para cá. — sorriu mais um pouco, Kyungsoo gostava do modo como Jongdae parecia sincero quando sorria. — Vou apenas tomar banho.

O ômega assentiu e viu o alfa lhe dar as costas, pegar sua mala e ir em direção ao seu quarto, no fim do corredor. Soltou um suspiro olhando para todas as coisas que Jongdae havia trazido para si, mas logo estava meio sorrindo. Afinal, ficava feliz com o modo como Jongdae parecia ter adotado o seu filho como sobrinho. Ficou de pé e começou a guardar os objetos nas sacolas, seria mais fácil de levar para o quarto. Começou a recolher as mesmas e depois de três viagens, já as tinha todas sobre sua cama.

Não sabia onde guardaria aquilo tudo. Então se limitou a apenas amontoa-las perto da cama, mas antes que pudesse sentar-se na mesma, decidiu fazer uma última coisa. Abaixou-se e puxou debaixo da cama uma caixa de sapato. Segurou-a e só então sentou na beira da cama, com a caixa sobre as coxas. Abriu-a e suspirou olhando para aquele amontoado de cartas que costumava escrever para os familiares. Haviam tantas. Endereçadas a Minseok, Junmeyon, Ryeowook, Heechul e até mesmo a Leeteuk. Haviam outras tantas para Chanyeol. E em todas ele pedia desculpas pelo modo como tinha desaparecido, o jeito como correu para longe daquelas pessoas como se cada uma não significasse nada para si.

Ele se sentia muito egoísta por ter feito as coisas daquele modo, mas na ditadura que estava vivendo, regrado a aquele quarto e com um casamento marcado, não foi capaz de pensar em outra maneira de se salvar, salvar o seu filhote. Claro, que podia ter simplesmente ficado e casado com Baekhyun, já que sabia que o alfa nunca o tocaria ou faria coisa alguma contra seu consentimento, pois eles bem podiam ter trocados beijos na adolescência mas isso serviu apenas para mostrar que eles não combinavam dessa maneira. No entanto, ainda seria cruel com Chanyeol, que nunca poderia assumir o filhote que carregava como seu. Teria que acompanhar o crescimento da criança, fingindo que era seu sobrinho e herdeiro de Baekhyun. Eles três estariam presos eternamente naquilo.

Baekhyun merecia casar com alguém que realmente gostasse de si. Alguém que quisesse ser o ômega principal da alcateia. E Kyungsoo merecia ficar com Chanyeol, os dois mereciam ser pais juntos, criar seu filhote e ser uma família, sem precisar se esconder. Contudo, as coisas haviam saído do controle e Kyungsoo não conseguia parar de pensar em como aquilo tudo era culpa sua.

_Sua eterna culpa._

Então estava chorando sobre a caixa aberta, as lágrimas descendo e alcançando o papel dos envelopes das cartas. Não conteve os soluços altos, seu peito doía tanto. Era tanta saudade que sentia da sua família e de Chanyeol. Precisava sentir o cheiro de cada um para se sentir seguro de novo, precisava que Chanyeol aparecesse e o envolvesse em seus braços novamente. Não queria criar seu filho sozinho, não queria morar naquela casa com Jongdae para sempre, não era para nada daquilo estar acontecendo. Ele só queria privar o seu filho de uma vida de mentiras, não queria que ninguém o odiasse. Só queria proteger o pequeno ser em sua barriga.

Seus ombros estavam tremendo quando a porta do quarto se abriu. Ergueu a cabeça para observar Jongdae com o cabelo molhado e olhos preocupados, a boca estava semiaberta, pronto para perguntar o que havia de errado, mas as palavras haviam sumido quando notara o modo como Kyungsoo chorava sobre as cartas que escrevera para a sua família. Seus ombros abaixaram-se, a culpa assoprava contra a sua nuca e lhe sussurrava coisas improprias, fazendo arrepios ruins viajarem por seu corpo. Deu um passo para dentro do quarto e foi até o mais baixo, que tinha voltado a abaixar a cabeça e chorar baixinho. Sentou-se ao seu lado e passou um braço por seu ombro e o trouxe para perto.

Não acreditava que estava mesmo consolando Kim Kyungsoo, quando era o verdadeiro culpado naquilo tudo, mas Jongdae não conseguia ser indiferente. Não era um monstro sem coração apenas porque tinha um objetivo para cumprir, mas, talvez, tivesse se comportado como um quando mentiu para Kyungsoo e o manteve ali, embaixo do seu teto, preso em todas as palavras que dizia.

— V-você acha que eles vão me per-perdoar algum dia? — o ômega perguntou, fungando e tentando limpar as lágrimas com a costa da mão direita.

— Claro que vão. — assegurou, porque era verdade.

Era difícil saber se iriam perdoar a si depois que soubessem o que tinha feito, o modo como havia mentido. Tinha quase certeza que nenhum olharia mais na sua cara, todos virariam as costas para si, só que mesmo que isso lhe causasse dor, não conseguia não continuar, pois não era como se fosse uma escolha. Era algo que Jongdae tinha que fazer. Precisava conseguir justiça em nome daqueles que tanto amava, precisava marcar com ferro e fogo na pele de Byun Siwon e todos os Byun’s um pouco de dor, para que eles soubessem tudo o que havia passado até chegar ali. Para que soubessem como era injusto que eles tivessem tido uma família, um lar, enquanto ele havia sido obrigado a viver aquela vida, aguentar tanta coisa nas costas.

Sim! Todos os Byun’s deviam pagar, até mesmo Donghae, que não estava lá. E para que isso começasse a acontecer, precisava de Kyungsoo, simplesmente porque precisava de Kim Junmyeon e para ter controle sobre esse último, usaria Kyungsoo. O alfa só não sabia como podia fazer isso sem parecer o vilão da história, quando não era isso. Não era sobre maldade. Era sobre justiça. Mas desde que voltara da China, já não sabia mais a que justiça aquilo se aplicava. O que tinha descoberto lá estava estragando seus planos, embaçando tudo que acreditava e o deixando maluco.

— P-pode me levar lá? — o Kim perguntou, tirando Jongdae dos seus pensamentos.

Retirou o braço do ombro dele e o fitou, surpreso demais para conseguir disfarçar.

— O que?

— Me leve lá. — repetiu com mais vontade, a ponta do nariz vermelho e os olhos no mesmo tom, afastou a caixa de si até que ficasse na ponta da cama. — Quem sabe se meus pais me verem, eles possam entender porque tive que me esconder e Junmyeon sempre foi tão carinhoso... — piscou as lágrimas dos olhos, limpou-as rápido do canto dos olhos. Não queria chorar de novo. — Por favor. — pediu.

— Kyungsoo, eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia. — começou a dizer. — Está grávido, não pode passar por emoções muito fortes. Não lembra-se do que o médico disse? — perguntou, o tom de repente indo para o irritado.

— Você não entende. — tentou argumentar. — É minha família, eu preciso vê-los.

— Não. — disse simplesmente.

Kyungsoo o fitou, sem entender porque ele estava sendo tão firme naquela decisão. Franzio a testa, confuso e ficou de pé. Estava achando estranho demais aquilo. Entendia que o alfa queria _protege-lo,_ mas não achava que devesse fazer isso quando só queria ir até sua família.

— Jongdae, o que está dizendo? — soltou confuso o suficiente. — Eles são minha família, você tem que me levar lá. Eu tenho certeza que não vão me fazer mau.

— Eu disse não. — repetiu, forte e claro, fazendo um arrepio ruim cruzar o seu corpo de ômega.

Se viu ficando de pé, dando um passo para longe do Kim, havia um começo de amargor na ponta da sua língua, que estava começando a se alastrar por seu paladar. Piscou, ainda confuso, para o alfa e esperou que qualquer explicação viesse além daquele misero não, contudo, não houve mais nada que não fosse Jongdae sentado na beira da sua cama, com os lábios comprimidos em desagrado e os olhos cheios de uma irritação que nunca estivera ali durante esses 5 meses em que conviviam. Mas mesmo que os sinais que via no alfa não fossem nada amistosos, não foi capaz de se forçar a parar com aquele assunto, o garoto rejeitado que vivia dentro de si, precisava continuar insistindo.

— Tudo bem. — segurou as mãos uma na outra e torceu os dedos ali, nervoso. — Eu posso ir sozinho. — falou, ainda podia sentir os olhos úmidos da choradeira de antes, mas não tinha coragem de erguer a mão para limpar os resquícios das lágrimas. Havia a terrível impressão em si de que qualquer movimento em falso, podia fazer Jongdae atacar.

O alfa ergueu a sobrancelha, um tanto surpreso pela teimosia do outro. Quis achar graça, mas se conteve no último segundo. Era melhor que Kyungsoo não pensasse que estava maluco, certo?

— Está ficando surdo ou o que? Eu disse não. — ditou mais uma vez, fazendo os olhos do menor o fitarem arregalados. Não havia economizado na rispidez.

O ômega engoliu em seco. O seu lobo se agitava, totalmente apavorado com a forma como Jongdae estava deixando sua natureza alfa forte naquele quarto, afim de intimida-lo. _O que está fazendo?_ Deu mais um passo para trás, sabia que se desse mais dois encontraria a porta contra suas costas e então poderia girar a maçaneta e sair dali. Não queria, mas estava assustado.

— Jongdae, e-eu... — mordeu a língua quando percebeu que tinha gaguejado numa forma de se recriminar, não queria que o Kim visse o quanto estava ficando apavorado. — Eu não entendo. — conseguiu dizer, o tremor se destacando no final da sentença.

O Kim suspirou, parecia mais do que irritado agora. Olhou para baixo, dando uma folga a Kyungsoo que aproveitou para dar mais um passo para trás. Ficou de pé e voltou a fitar o ômega, andou até si e o segurou pelos ombros fazendo com que o mesmo se encolhesse no aperto. Não queria ser machucado por algo que nem ao menos entendia.

— Você não pode sair, Kyungsoo. — Jongdae ditou. — Preciso que fique aqui até... não sei. Até _a hora certa chegar._ — então aquele tom estava ali de novo, meio irritado meio firme demais para ser só um pedido.

— Do que está falando? — mexeu-se no aperto tentando se soltar, mas o alfa apenas intensificou o aperto.

— Você não pode sair. — olhou-o nos olhos, deixando que o prata brilhasse minimamente para si.

Sempre havia achado a cor do lobo de Jongdae esquisita. Era a que mais se destacava entre os Kim’s, durante os treinamentos e Minseok sempre podia encontra-lo facilmente por causa disso, contudo Kyungsoo achava-a chamativa demais. O cinza mesclado com branco que lhe conferia o tom de prateado que cobria seus pelos e subia para suas iríses, deixava Kyungsoo inquieto. Era diferente demais dos tons de marrom que estava costumado a ver nos Kim’s, fazia com que ficasse com um pé atrás com Jongdae. Só que, no momento em que o alfa o ajudou a fugir de sua própria família, Kyungsoo acreditara que estava apenas se equivocando, no entanto, agora, quando se deparava com o jeito como o alfa lhe segurava pelos ombros, entendia que estivera certo o tempo todo.

_Kim Jongdae não era um Kim._

Engoliu em seco, não estava sentindo seus pés tocando o chão. Tudo estava girando a sua volta depois que esta terrível verdade o tinha acertado. Estava preso. Aquele tempo inteiro em que Jongdae pagava de bom moço para si, estava apenas o prendendo perto de si, o afastando cada vez mais da sua família, mentindo e mentindo e mentindo. Sentiu vontade de chorar, de gritar, de espernear toda a sua burrice em ter caído em um golpe tão baixo como aquele. Mas então, lembrou-se que não podia fazer isso. O peso no seu ventre o impedia de tentar uma fuga. Tinha que pensar no seu bebê. Inconscientemente as mãos foram pra lá, pararam sobre a protuberância e ficaram ali como se realmente pudesse proteger o filhote caso Jongdae tivesse um ataque de fúria. O alfa olhou pra baixo, avaliou o movimento e quase riu, achava engraçado como Kyungsoo parecia frágil demais com aquela barriga de 5 meses.

— Eu não vou machucar você. — decretou. — Não sou um monstro.

Mas Kyungsoo não conseguia acreditar. Alguma coisa em si continuava lhe mostrando, para cada vez que piscava, flashes das marcas que o alfa deixara no corpo de Minseok, muito tempo atrás, quando ambos namoravam. As pontas roxas de marcas na clavícula, que escapava pela gola da camisa quando Minseok estava distraído. Os detalhes das unhas quebradas, o jeito como o ômega estava mancando naquele dia seguinte à sua primeira vez. Só um monstro poderia ter machucado seu gêmeo daquele modo. Mas não disse coisa alguma diante do olhar do outro, se limitou a morder a parte interna da bochecha, forte o suficiente para fazer com que o seu lado humano tomasse controle da situação, afinal, precisava ser racional. Sentiu quando Jongdae soltou seus ombros e se afastou, apenas um passo para trás.

— Não pode voltar. — o alfa disse. — Sua família não quer saber de ti.

Olhou para baixo e deu mais um passo para trás, agora podia sentir a porta as suas costas. Deslizou as mãos por ali atrás da maçaneta e Jongdae percebeu, mas não mexeu um músculo de reprovação para aquilo, parecia querer saber até onde o ômega iria.

— Está mentindo. — o confrontou, mas quando saiu da sua boca parecia mais uma constatação do que afronta por si só.

E dessa vez, Jongdae acabou esboçando um sorriso. No canto da boca, pequeno, debochado e fazendo Kyungsoo ter mais certeza do que acabara de sair da sua boca. Então seus dedos estavam em volta da maçaneta, se fecharam firmes ali. Só precisava rodar e correr para bem longe, mas ainda se atreveu a olhar no rosto do alfa, deveria haver alguma explicação para aquele comportamento. Só que os passos pesados de Jongdae em sua direção, não lhe deixaram brecha para procurar, pois no minuto seguinte estava girando a maçaneta e correndo porta a fora.

No entanto, não importava quão rápido o Kim pudesse ser, a natureza alfa de Jongdae sempre estaria um passo à frente, porque logo a mão dele estava no tecido da sua camisa e o seu corpo estava sendo jogado contra a parede do corredor. Gemeu de dor ao sentir sua cabeça bater contra a parede, a visão turvou por um momento e suas pernas amoleceram. Jongdae o jogou novamente contra a parede, um tanto mais forte e sua cabeça bateu mais uma vez ali. Tentou empurrar o alfa, os braços se mexiam debilmente, estava tonto demais para conferir força ao ato, então tudo que fazia era segurar no tecido da camisa do outro, puxa-lo, como se assim pudesse trazer alguma razão para sua mente.

_Meu bebê,_ era tudo que pensava quando sentiu seu corpo ser largado. As pernas falharam e ele foi de encontro ao chão, tonto e enjoado. Não se conteve quando a ânsia veio, despejou ali mesmo, quase aos pés do alfa, tudo o que havia comido naquela manhã. Jongdae se afastou, encostou as costas na parede oposta e passou os dedos por entre o cabelo, nervoso demais para esconder. Que droga ele havia feito? Esse não era o combinado! Não podia tocar em Kyungsoo, era esse o trato que tinha consigo mesmo. Até precisar dele, não podia toca-lo, ainda mais no estado em que o ômega estava. Suspirou.

Estava ficando maluco. Admitia que seus nervos não estavam nos melhores momentos desde que chegara da China. As noticiais que havia recebido lá estava fritando seu cérebro como se assim pudesse ultrapassar a carne e se fincar em sua alma, afim de mostrar que era o certo. Mas Jongdae não conseguia acreditar que era realmente o certo, era surreal, era loucura demais, era mentira demais para que pudesse suportar calado. Estava ficando maluco.

Fitou o modo como Kyungsoo estava no chão, quase de quatro. Parecia tonto demais para essa posição. A poça de vomito se espelhava ao seu lado. Desencostou-se e foi até ele, segurou os seus braços e tentou fazê-lo ficar de pé.

— Me deixe em paz. — Kyungsoo rosnou para si, mas Jongdae ignorou.

Pegou o colo, o garoto estava tonto demais para resistir. Havia um certo cuidado nos seus atos quando deixou o seu corpo sobre a cama. Afastou a caixa que o ômega usava para guardar suas cartas nunca enviadas, viu a mesma emborcar sobre o chão, as cartas se derramando pelo piso pareciam lhe acusar. Tentou não olhar para aquilo. Se limitou a puxar a coberta e cobrir o corpo de Kyungsoo.

— Eu sinto muito. — foi capaz de dizer diante do olhar amedrontado do menor. — _As coisas_ não deveriam ter tomado essa proporção. — não parecia com um pedido de desculpas, Jongdae sabia. Era mais uma lamentação do que qualquer outra coisa e era justamente isso que o enfurecia.

Ele se chamava Kim Jongdae, droga! Não deveria estar se prestando a esse papel. Ele só deveria continuar o que havia começado, ir até o final e... E o que? Estava tudo arruinado, de qualquer forma. Byun Siwon havia estragado tudo mais uma vez. Mordeu o lábio e deu as costas a Kyungsoo, saiu batendo a porta forte. Trancou-a e ainda ficou muito tempo com a testa encostada ali, antes de ir até o seu quarto e quebrar tudo. Jogou a mobília contra o chão, contra a parede. Rasgou papeis. Documentos falsos. Gritou, como um maluco. Socou a parede até que suas mãos sangrassem, enquanto Kyungsoo se encolhia contra o colchão da sua cama, chorando baixinho no quarto ao lado.

Em algum momento no meio da noite, o alfa abriu a porta do quarto do Kim e o fez ficar de pé. O segurou pela mão e simplesmente o arrastou para fora do apartamento. Kyungsoo, deixou. Estava com medo demais de revidar e terminar machucado, ainda mais pelo modo que Jongdae parecia descontrolado. A forma como os dedos dele estava tremendo quando segurou a chave do carro e o jeito como errou o encaixe e socou o painel do carro, só mostrava a Kyungsoo que o alfa estava fora de si. Mas então, o motor estava sendo ligado e o lugar que o ômega chamava de casa estava ficando para trás. Quieto e um tanto encolhido contra o banco do passageiro, ao lado de Jongdae, o Kim não conseguia parar de imaginar situações horríveis. Todas pareciam culminar para uma única coisa: Kim Jongdae o mataria.

— Eu preciso ir até um lugar. — de repente, o alfa começou a falar. — Não posso te deixar sozinho e muito menos te levar junto, ainda mais nesse estado. — fitou-o de canto de olho. Kyungsoo sabia que estava falando da sua gravidez. — Mas há alguém que pode tomar conta de ti até que eu volte.

— O-o que... o que está dizendo? — arranjou coragem para perguntar, havia um tremor na boca do seu estômago.

— Não é um lugar ruim se você seguir as regras, sabe. — ignorou a pergunta do ômega. — Na verdade, a Alcateia Park em si não oferece risco algum, se você seguir as regras deles. — Kyungsoo mordeu o lábio, nervoso com o que escutara.

O alfa o estava levando para o território dos Park’s, se deu conta. Olhou de esguelha através da janela, lembrava-se muito bem como chegar até os Park’s. Ficava logo depois do território Kim, o que significava que Jongdae teria que passar pela estrada que ligava Park’s e Kim’s, a estrada que dava direto em Incheon. Mordeu o lábio mais uma vez, não podia se deixar levar assim em direção àquele lugar. Conhecia a fama dos Park’s e principalmente, do seu líder: Hyukjae. Precisava fazer algo. Desviou os olhos para a sua barriga. Não estava tão grande assim, mas era o seu bebê ali. Não queria colocar a vida do filho em risco. No entanto, logo eles estariam na estrada e Kyungsoo estaria a um passo de casa.

Olhou, mais uma vez, pela janela e avistou o começo da estrada. Eles estavam perto. Fitou Jongdae, que parecia distraído com os próprios pensamentos ao comprimir os lábios daquela maneira. Engoliu em seco. Deveria fazer alguma coisa, não? Que tipo de pessoa ele seria se não tentasse escapar? Colocou as mãos sobre a barriga, pedindo perdão silenciosamente pela imprudência que ia cometer. Então respirou fundo e contou mentalmente até dez.

_Um._ Eles alcançaram a estrada. Jongdae estava distraído. _Dois_. Seus olhos vasculharam o painel do carro, atrás de algo que pudesse usar para distrair o alfa e fugir. _Três._ Olhou para a porta, não estava travada. Então podia apenas abri-la e pular do carro em movimento. _Quatro._ Era arriscado demais, se caísse do jeito errado poderia perder o bebê e isso Kyungsoo não ia suportar. _Cinco._ A estrada estava movimentada, alguns carros voltando para Seul. _Seis_. Cogitou mais uma vez abrir a porta e pular do carro em movimento, mas se fizesse isso assumia o risco de ser atropelado. Era arriscado demais. _Sete._ Fitou os pedais do carro. Se pisasse no freio e abrisse a porta, então poderia correr para fora sem precisar rolar no asfalto, certo? _Oito._ Ia ter que ser ágil se fizesse isso, Jongdae era um alfa bem mais forte, podia muito bem segura-lo pela camisa e trazê-lo para dentro do carro novamente. _Nove._ Estava com medo. Tanto medo. _Dez._ Não havia escolha. Precisa ao menos tentar.

Por isso, fez a coisa mais louca de todos os tempos. Agarrou a nuca do alfa e empurrou o seu rosto contra o painel do carro ao mesmo tempo que esticava o seu pé em direção a um dos pedais. Jongdae ficou desnorteado pelo ataque repentino, não ofereceu resistência quando o ômega girou o volante. Mas Kyungsoo pisou no pedal errado, pois o carro em vez de parar, tinha acelerado. O alfa piscou os olhos, havia algo viscoso descendo por seu nariz. Empurrou Kyungsoo para o lado enquanto os pneus faziam barulho contra o asfalto e o carro girava loucamente no meio da estrada. O ômega estapeou o alfa, tentando se soltar do aperto em seu braço, mas Jongdae não podia solta-lo mesmo que tudo estivesse um tanto embaçado. Kyungsoo gritou quando seus olhos encontraram o clarão vindo na direção deles e Jongdae não esboçou som algum, apenas escutou quando o ônibus certou a lateral do carro, atingindo em cheio lado em que Kyungsoo estava.

O som de metal sendo amassado, vidro quebrando...

Não pensou duas vezes ao puxar Kyungsoo para o seu colo. Abraçou-o tão forte que o ômega assustou-se, mas o carro estava rolando para fora da estrada para que ele pudesse prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa. Parecia que tudo estava acontecendo em câmera lenta. O vidro quebrado sendo jogado contra seu rosto e cortando-lhe a pele, tudo lá fora virando uma confusão de cores que variavam do preto ao verde. A lataria amassando aos seus lados, fazendo seu corpo ficar cada vez mais junto do Kim. O som de gritos e o barulho nauseante de algo se quebrando.

E então... tudo parou.

Haviam luzes piscando. O som de choros. E logo seu corpo estava sendo levado dali. Tudo era colorido demais para que conseguir discernir o que estava acontecendo. Na sua boca havia o gosto de ferro e sal e no seu ventre _algo_ se agitava, chutando, chutando e chutando. Tentou mexer os braços até lá, mas eles pareciam molengas demais e tudo ainda estava rodando diante dos seus olhos para que conseguisse pedir ajuda. Seu corpo estava leve, não havia realmente dor. Sentia-se sonolento e bem poderia dormir, mas havia algo batendo na sua bochecha, o impedindo de fazer isso. Virou a cabeça pro lado e viu mais luzes. Não conseguia formar imagens ainda então só via tudo flutuando diante de si, como num sonho psicodélico.

_O que aconteceu?_ — quis perguntar, mas não sabia como juntar as palavras para fazer sentido e quando tentou falar algo, sua língua embolou-se na boca fazendo com que só barulhos desconexos ganhassem vida. Sentiu-se ser levantado, falaram algo para si e logo tudo estava ficando escuro. E no escuro, acreditou que estava seguro.

Quando abriu os olhos. A primeira coisa que percebeu foi o modo como era capaz de sentir cheiros diversos. Piscou os olhos. Abriu e fechou a boca, afim de tirar aquele gosto amargo da boca, coisa que não aconteceu. Mexeu os dedos por baixo da coberta e já estava se preparando para sentar quando notou o gesso na perna esquerda. A perna inteira estava engessada. Franzio a testa, tentando lembrar-se do que havia acontecido, mas sua mente era um branco total. Não havia nada. Nenhuma explicação. Olhou em volta, tentou girar o corpo, mas seu tronco doía e por isso decidiu ficar deitado do jeito que estava. Ergueu as mãos e tateou por baixo do lençol, afim de saber o que havia acontecido consigo e encontrou faixas de atadura envolta do seu corpo, ergueu um pouco o lençol e espiou por baixo. _Costelas quebradas,_ percebeu. Contudo, o que o fez arregalar os olhos foi a protuberância na sua barriga. O que era aquilo? Tocou ali, levemente com a ponta dos dedos, assustado demais. Estava gordo ou aquilo era...? _Por Dal! Não! Isso não estava acontecendo!_

A porta se abriu no mesmo momento e logo estava erguendo os olhos para a pessoa que entrava.

— Você acordou. — o homem saudou com um sorriso. Usava um jaleco e os óculos em seu rosto o faziam parecer amigável, como um pai. — Como se sente? — aproximou-se da cama.

Percebeu que o homem tinha cheiro de lavanda, mas não do jeito natural que esperava. Era o perfume lavanda, do jeito que humanos costumavam usar. Por isso, soube que ele era um beta, ou pelo menos quis acreditar nisso.

— Onde estou? O que aconteceu? — disparou rapidamente, se mexendo nervoso sobre o colchão da cama de hospital.

O homem piscou antes de se aproximar mais um pouco.

— Está no Hospital Nacional de Seul. — respondeu calmamente. — Seu carro bateu na rodovia que ia para Incheon contra um ônibus que vinha para Seul. Você e seu amigo foram os mais machucados, principalmente seu amigo. Ele ficou preso entre as ferragens e os bombeiros demoraram horas até conseguir tirá-lo. Mas você teve mais sorte, principalmente pelo bebê que está carregando.

— O que? — essas informações não estavam se conectando no seu cérebro. Não conseguia se lembrar do acidente e muito menos da pessoa que o médico estava dizendo. _Amigo? Que amigo? —_ O que está dizendo? Um bebê? — então a voz estava alcançando aquela oitava de nervosismo misturado com histeria, as mãos fora para a cabeça e lá encontrou um curativo na lateral da cabeça.

— Seu bebê. — continuou na mesma voz calma. — Pode confiar em mim para isso. Eu sou um lobo também, então sua gravidez está segura dos humanos. Nenhum deles tem acesso ao seu quarto nem o do seu amigo sem minha autorização. Estou cuidando dos seus casos de perto. — sorriu. — Então, será que poderia dizer o seu nome? — perguntou, tirou do bolso uma caneta e um bloquinho, pronto para anotar o nome do paciente.

Ele piscou. A boca se abriu, mas as palavras certas não saíram. Havia mesmo um bebê em sua barriga. _Seu amigo_ estava em outro quarto em um estado grave e ele... ele não conseguia encontrar seu nome na memória. Olhou para o médico, as lágrimas começaram a se formar nos cantos dos seus olhos e seu estômago se embrulhou em medo.

— Eu não sei. — confessou e o médico arregalou os olhos.

*******

Baekhyun cruzou os braços ao lado de Lu Han, ao mesmo tempo que o ômega abria sobre sua mesa o mapa do território Kim. Os dedos com unhas bem aparadas, pintadas de azul bem escuro, seguravam um marcador vermelho, pintando os melhores lugares para estabelecer seus lobos. Baekhyun observava tudo quieto. Havia aprendido nesses três meses de convivência, que era sempre melhor deixar Lu Han falar tudo antes de dizer qualquer coisa, porque por vezes o pensamento do ômega parecia-lhe confuso e por isso tinha que pesar as palavras antes de refutar qualquer coisa.

— E você simplesmente acha que Kim Junmyeon vai deixa-lo ficar com isso? — perguntou quando o ômega terminou de demarcar o território, o marcador vermelho ainda na mão, o corpo meio inclinado sobre o papel.

Lu Han virou o rosto de lado e o fitou de canto de olho.

— Estou contando com _isso_ como presente de casamento. — revelou e Baekhyun quase riu.

— O plano é ingênuo. — acabou falando. — O Kim precisa disso para plantar suas _hortaliças_. Não tem como ele simplesmente ceder só porque seu irmão é atraente. — Lu Han arrumou sua postura e suspirou.

— Mesmo assim, esse é o melhor local. — argumentou mais um pouco. — Teremos água — indicou o rio não muito longe. — e poderemos, nós mesmos, plantar algo. E ainda estaremos escondidos com toda essa relva. Ninguém nos procuraria em meio aos Kim’s.

O Byun entendia muito bem o que Lu Han queria dizer com aquilo tudo. Seja lá quem fosse aquele grupo de humanos que os atacaram três meses antes, pareciam estar mais do que interessados nos Lu’s. Então era preciso esconde-los e mesmo que Baekhyun tenha oferecido proteção, o líder Lu estava determinado a conseguir uma aliança com Kim Junmeyon. Baekhyun não contestava isso, porque sabia que quanto mais aliados os Lu’s tivessem, melhor se sairiam se fossem atacados novamente. No entanto, o que Lu Han parecia querer de Kim Junmeyon, estava um tanto fora do alcance. O tanto de terra que ele circulava no mapa, faria falta aos Kim’s uma hora ou outra, ainda mais agora que tinha tomado conhecimento do modo como Junmyeon estava ruim das finanças.

— Tudo bem. — sabia que o ômega não desistiria daquela ideia tão cedo. — Só não vá com muita sede ao pote. Kim Junmyeon tem uma alcateia inteira para proteger também. — eles tinham conversado algum tempo atrás sobre como andavam as coisas entre os Kim’s. 

Baekhyun não tinha tantas informações porque não estava falando exatamente com Junmyeon desde quando deixara Minseok para atrás. O que recebia, eram apenas os relatórios mensais de Ryeowook, quando ligava perguntando se Minseok precisava de alguma coisa, porque ele bem podia ter ido embora, mas não queria deixar o ômega desamparado ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Já bastava o boato que se espalhara por sua própria Alcateia, sobre o modo como o Kim o havia rejeitado. Na verdade, os seus lobos estavam cochichando por suas costas. Dizendo coisas um tanto humilhantes ao seu respeito.

— Sei o que estou fazendo, Baekhyun. — Lu Han soltou o marcador sobre a mesa e cruzou os braços, pensativo.

O ômega tinha que concordar com o que o Byun dizia, mas também não era capaz de abandonar aquela ideia ainda. Até o momento em que encontrasse com Kim Junmeyon, não ousaria descartar essa ideia. E se por acaso não desse certo, ele sempre podia levar o seu clã para outro lugar seguro, pois em todos esses tempos se escondendo, Lu Han havia aprendido a sempre ter um plano B. Fitou o mapa aberto sobre a mesa mais um pouco, os pensamentos já não estavam mais no seu plano de ter um lugar seguro para criar Yixing, estava vagando para três meses antes quando ele e Baekhyun apertaram as mãos e se deixaram trabalhar juntos. Era um tanto surreal acreditar que estava trabalhando com um alfa quando tinha fugido deles a vida inteira, no entanto, tinha que admitir que Baekhyun não era de todo ruim. Havia sempre se mostrado um alfa educado e não o tinha, em nenhum momento, o olhado daquela maneira desejosa que alfas costumavam fazer quando avistavam um ômega de sangue puro. Na verdade, nem mesmo seu pai, Siwon, tinha o feito. Mas com esse último, Lu Han sabia que era apenas a Marca atuando, anulando qualquer outro cheiro e deixando o do seu parceiro atraente o suficiente, só que mesmo com essa constatação, o ômega tinha plena certeza que Siwon nunca tentaria nada consigo. Ainda mais depois da conversa que tinham tido algum tempo atrás.

O Byun o chamara para uma conversa privada em seu escritório, na sua empresa. E quando chegara lá, fora bombardeado pela visão de um alfa se ajoelhando diante de si, agradecendo por uma coisa que Lu Han não havia feito. Mas conhecia aquela história, quando o alfa lhe contou o que estava acontecendo. Seus antepassados, durante a Grande Guerra que destruiu Lu’s e Lee’s, haviam salvado a mãe de Siwon. Os Lee’s haviam a sequestrado, afim de obrigar os Byun’s a pararem de lutar e ceder o seu território, mas alguns Lu’s não concordaram com o sequestro de uma pessoa inocente e se organizaram afim de ajudá-la a voltar para casa. A intenção era boa, Lu Han sabia, mas fora aí que mais da metade do seu clã foi destruído, pois os Lee’s se voltaram contra seus lobos e dizimaram-os em uma noite, enquanto todos dormiam.

Esse era um dos motivos que fazia Lu Han odiar os Byun’s com todas as suas forças, pois mesmo com o retorno da Senhora Byun, o líder da época não foi capaz de agradecer ou intervim em favor dos Lu’s quando estes foram encurralados por outros clãs e tiveram os lobos remanescentes usados como escravos. Porém, Siwon parecia disposto a reparar esse erro e Lu Han aceitou a sua tentativa, mesmo que acreditasse que todo aquele sangue não dava para limpar nem mesmo com cem pedidos de desculpas.

Voltou a olhar para Baekhyun. Se parecia com pai, mesmo que a aparência fosse herança da sua mãe Park, mas os trejeitos, aquela forma de se portar, tudo isso pertencia a Siwon e Lu Han tentou ficar tranquilo com isso, porque se Siwon se mostrara confiável, então Baekhyun devia ser mil vezes mais. Desviou os olhos para o relógio sobre a mesa e comprimiu os lábios. Eles estavam atrasados para o almoço.

— É melhor irmos. — falou despertando Baekhyun dos seus pensamentos.

O alfa piscou e assentiu, inconscientemente. Lu Han havia percebido que ele fazia muito isso nesses três meses: viajava em seus pensamentos para algum lugar muito longe e tinha dificuldade para voltar. Por vezes, o tinha visto realizar tarefas automaticamente, além de vê-lo constantemente dormindo tarde. Sabia desse último porque Yixing costumava acordar na madrugada para ir ao banheiro e o ômega o levava até lá, o que o obrigava a passar em frente ao escritório de Baekhyun e avistar a luz que escapava por baixo da porta. Não sabia ao certo se Baekhyun sempre tinha sido assim ou se isso era culpa da forma como ele e Minseok pareciam ter se separado. Talvez, se sentisse culpado? Havia pensado em perguntar a Donghae sobre isso, sobre o que tinha acontecido para que Minseok não voltasse mais _para casa,_ mas desistiu disso quando sentiu que estava sendo um tanto invasivo demais.

Segurou nas bordas do mapa e começou a dobra-lo para guardar, mas Baekhyun interrompeu.

— Deixe que eu faça isso. — disse. — Vá almoçar antes que Yixing brigue comigo. — meio riu e Lu Han acompanhou, não era como se fosse mentira.

O seu filhote podia ser muito ameaçador, mesmo com covinhas nas bochechas. Mas o episódio a qual Baekhyun se referia aconteceu um mês atrás quando Lu Han decidiu que não almoçaria para poder terminar alguns trabalhos e ter a noite livre e Baekhyun decidiu ajuda-lo, no entanto meia hora depois do almoço ter começado, Yixing bateu à porta, furioso e acusando o Byun de estar roubando seu papai.

Lu Han deixou que ele continuasse o trabalho e se afastou indo em direção a saída. Saiu, devagar, meio pensando se não deveria esperar o alfa, mas acabou desistindo da ideia depois que girou a maçaneta da porta. Por outro lado, depois que o ômega sairá, Baekhyun se deixou cair na sua cadeira. Apoiou os cotovelos nas coxas e descansou o rosto nas mãos, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Estava cansado e isso parecia se intensificar com a proximidade do seu cio. Faltavam apenas um mês para que os dias de agonia começassem e ele não tinha ideia de como passaria por aquilo, afinal não é como se ele pudesse passar esse período com um ômega qualquer quando estava casado, mas ao mesmo tempo que cogitava isso, percebia que só daria mais voz aos boatos que tanto corriam pela Alcateia Byun. 

Primeiro começara com palavras bobas aqui e ali, saídas das bocas dos seus lobos afim de tentar explicar o sumiço de Minseok. Mas quando a ausência do ômega se fazia cada vez mais duradoura, os boatos iam ganhando novas versões até que chegaram ao que irritava tanto Baekhyun: Kim Minseok havia o rejeitado. Isso era uma ofensa e tanto para o seu lobo além de afetar sua relação com a alcateia, quando os mais velhos o olhavam como se fosse um fracassado por não ser capaz de segurar um único ômega ao seu lado. Contudo, tentava não pensar nisso. O problema acontecia justamente nesse momento, porque quanto mais fugia disso, mais encontrava pedaços daquele Kim na sua vida.

Soltou um suspiro e abriu os olhos. Não podia ficar perdendo tempo pensando nisso. Ficou de pé e terminou o trabalho que Lu Han começara ao dobrar o mapa. Guardou-o e só então saiu do escritório. Sabia que não encontraria o seu pai no almoço, porque o mesmo estava trabalhando por dois na empresa, já que Baekhyun precisava tratar de algumas questões com Lu Han naquele dia e nos outros antes desse. Também sabia que não encontraria Chanyeol. O irmão ainda estava vivendo seu momento de solidão na Alcateia Byun chinesa, quem sabe ainda pensando que o irmão casara com Kyungsoo. _Se ele ao menos lesse as cartas que Baekhyun mandou,_ tudo já teria tomado um rumo diferente. Mas Chanyeol podia ser tão dramático quanto o pai ômega quando queria.

Avistou a figura _gorducha_ de Lee Donghae sentado à esquerda do lugar vago na cabeceira, onde seu pai alfa costumava ficar, enquanto que à direita Lu Han se destacava com Yixing na cadeira à esquerda do Lu, sentado sobre vários volumes grossos de livros, pois Yixing não gostava da cadeirinha de criança. Costumava dizer que já era grande demais para aquilo e por isso preferia sentar ao lado pai, em uma cadeira _normal_ e comer com talheres, em vez da colherzinha com desenho de ovelhas. Baekhyun achava graça de toda aquela autossuficiência, porque sabia que logo teria uma criança em casa quando Donghae já estava em seu sétimo mês de gestação. Mais três meses para que sua irmãzinha chegasse. Encontrou Henry ali também, sentado ao lado do seu pai ômega. Olhando para baixo enquanto ajeitava o guardanapo sobre as coxas. Mas quando entrou no cômodo, quase abriu a boca em surpresa, porque ali, sentado depois de Henry, estava Minseok. Os olhos estavam em seu alimento e o mesmo nem ao menos olhou em sua direção. Mordeu o lábio.

Notou que Jongin não estava ali, mas resolveu não se preocupar. O ômega, irmão mais novo de Lu Han, parecia estar tendo dificuldade de se adaptar a Alcateia Byun quando o irmão o havia proibido de sair para trabalhar e por isso, havia perdido o emprego como professor de dança. Baekhyun não achava que Jongin devesse dar tanta importância assim a isso, mas também entendia como era perder sua liberdade tão rápido.

Não tinha sido avisado que o Kim voltaria. Ninguém lhe disse coisa alguma e para o bem da verdade, depois de três meses, Baekhyun achara que não fosse vê-lo nunca mais. No entanto, ali estava ele. Sentado corretamente, comendo silenciosamente, como se nunca tivesse saído daquele território. Engoliu em seco e sentou-se no lugar vago depois de Yixing, bem na frente do — _ainda —_ marido. Começou a se servir enquanto Minseok fazia questão de ignorar seus olhares. Queria perguntar alguma coisa, quem sabe até mesmo erguer a mão e tocar no seu ombro para saber se o loiro estava mesmo ali. Em algum momento, Henry começou a falar sobre um assunto qualquer e os outros ômegas acompanharam, mas Baekhyun não era capaz de fazê-lo porque estava ocupado demais observando todos os detalhes do loiro.

Avaliou os seus trejeitos. Procurou sinais da luta de ambos há três meses, mas todos os machucados pareciam ter se curado e nem mesmo haviam cicatrizes evidentes. Isso era bom, pensou ao mesmo tempo que mastigava a sua comida. Viu Minseok terminar primeiro e levantar-se muito rápido para então sair dali, quase pôde escutar o som das suas passadas apressadas na escada, louco para se esconder no próprio quarto. Não fez qualquer movimento em direção ao ômega, afinal não parecia que o mesmo queria falar consigo. Então, se manteve onde estava. Comeu sua comida sob o olhar atento de Lee Donghae e Lu Henry ao passo que Lu Han se distraia com o filho, que insistia em querer usar a faca para cortar a carne, do jeito que tinha visto na tevê.

O Lee quase pediu ao filho para ir atrás do Kim. Quase. Porque logo Baekhyun estava terminando o almoço e se pondo de pé, saindo dali e subindo a escada com uma calma que irritava o ômega. Ele mesmo havia recebido Minseok e não dirá nada ao filho, porque já imaginava que este fosse se isolar se soubesse. Na verdade, sabia muito bem que os dois iam se isolar afim de não encontrar um com outro e era justamente isso que complicava o seu plano de ter netos, pois antes, costumava apostar isso em Chanyeol já que este namorava com Kyungsoo, mas depois que o garoto sumiu e Chanyeol se isolou, o Lee estava apostando suas fichas em Baekhyun e Minseok. Todavia, para dá certo, eles precisavam pelo menos olhar na cara um do outro.

Bufou e pensou em se levantar e ir até lá, mas logo a mão de Henry estava segurando o seu braço e o impedindo.

— Não se preocupe tanto com eles. — o Lu falou. — São dois teimosos, mas se merecem. — e riu contagiando Donghae, pois ao menos alguém apoiava aqueles dois como casal.

Lu Han ainda o fitou e sorriu, para garantir mais peso ao que Henry dizia e Donghae se ocupou em terminar seu almoço. Ao mesmo tempo que Byun Baekhyun parava em frente a porta do quarto de Minseok e pensava se deveria bater ou não. E se batesse, o que deveria dizer? Era um fato que eles dois nunca tiveram muito assunto e depois _daquilo_ tudo o que eles não tinham havia sumido de vez, atravessado uma dimensão paralela para nunca mais voltar. Ergueu a mão e quase bateu na porta, acabou suspirando e dando um passo para trás. Era melhor manter distância, no fim das contas. Então deu as costas para a porta e começou a andar, contudo antes que pudesse chegar até o escritório, escutou a porta ser aberta:

— Baekhyun.

Era Minseok.

O alfa reconheceria o timbre da sua voz em qualquer lugar e essa constatação o surpreendeu tanto que virou-se para fita-lo. Uma parte sua ainda não acreditava que o Kim havia mesmo voltado para seu território. O Kim deu um passo para fora do quarto, mas a mão continuava segurando a maçaneta, Baekhyun notou, como se precisasse de apoio para continuar. E o Byun esperou.

— Bom, é... eu, voltei. — falou baixinho, a voz saia envergonhada e ele nem mesmo olhava em seus olhos.

O cabelo estava no mesmo tom de loiro que lembrava e ele parecia ter engordado um pouco, porque as bochechas pareciam mais macias. Estava bonito. Mas se manteve calado diante do que escutava, não era capaz de encontrar qualquer coisa melhor do que o silêncio para aquele momento. Viu Minseok morder o lábio, nervoso demais, soltar a maçaneta apenas para entrelaçar os dedos em frente ao corpo, abrir a boca e continuar na mesma voz baixinha e envergonhada:

— Eu sinto muito. — quase se curvou e Baekhyun esperou que o fizesse, mas o ômega era orgulhoso demais para isso.

— Pelo que? — resolveu dizer algo, um tanto confuso, apesar de saber pelo que se desculpava.

Não achava que Minseok tinha feito algo de errado, afinal, quem tinha começado aquilo tudo entre eles fora o alfa.

— Ah, você sabe... — não sabia, mas achava adorável a forma como o ômega podia corar. Deu um passo em sua direção, sem realmente perceber. — Aquilo tudo que aconteceu, foi mais culpa minha do que sua. — então os olhos estavam, finalmente, em si. Continuavam da mesma forma que lembrava, ansiosos e inteligentes. — O braço quebrado... — suspirou. — eu fiz aquilo. 

— Você é maluco. — falou subitamente, fazendo o ômega arregalar os olhos na sua direção, mas logo depois estava escondendo a vergonha com um sorriso simples.

— Eu não queria perder.

Baekhyun também não queria, pois sabia muito bem o que estava em jogo. Só que, no fim, acabara deixando que Minseok ganhasse, porque ficara assustado demais com o que este havia feito consigo mesmo.

— E não perdeu. — concordou e viu o outro morder o lábio inferior, novamente.

— Aquilo não foi ganhar, sabe disso tão bem quanto eu. — não se conteve, acabou sorrindo da forma irritada e injustiçada que o loiro se comportava, as bochechas coradas haviam até mesmo desaparecido e os braços tinham se cruzado. — Fez aquilo só porquê sou um ômega?

— Fiz aquilo porque você quebrou o seu braço. — devolveu. — Foi assustador. — confessou de uma vez e o loiro piscou, surpreso.

— Ah. — soltou simplesmente, os olhos se desviando para baixo, só agora entendendo o que de fato havia acontecido naquela noite.

Agora se sentia um idiota.

O ômega sempre acreditara que o marido havia deixado que ganhasse por causa da sua classe, mas agora, percebia que Baekhyun só desistira de tudo porque se preocupara com seu estado além de ter perdido o foco ao ficar surpreso com seu ato. Sentiu o rosto voltar a queimar e os braços se descruzaram, não sabia como reagir diante daquilo e Baekhyun parecia na mesma, pois nem ao menos olhava na sua direção. Então, mordeu o lábio e ficou em silêncio, olhando para baixo e se sentindo idiota. Parecia que tinha 16 anos novamente, tentando puxar assunto com o recém-chegado na sua Alcateia, Kim Jongdae. 

— Baekhyun. — escutaram chamar e ambos olharam em direção a voz. Era Kangin, vindo em direção ao alfa, apressado e com um celular em mãos. — _Aquela pessoa,_ está ligando, senhor. — ele teve a decência de manter a discrição quando percebeu Minseok perto do líder.

Baekhyun arrumou a postura e pegou o celular da mão do beta, tapou-o com a mão e lançou um olhar para o marido, ainda parado, os fitando, tentando entender porquê da pressa do beta.

— Bom, eu... eu preciso ir agora. — falou debilmente e o loiro assentiu. — Mas, a gente se ver.

— É, a gente se ver. — concordou.

— É bom tê-lo de volta, senhor Kim. — Kangin estendeu a mão e Minseok a apertou e sorriu, agradecido.

Depois o beta começou a se afastar com Baekhyun no seu encalço, o celular na orelha ao mesmo tempo que começava a falar em inglês. O loiro, tombou a cabeça pro lado, achando que a pessoa que estava ligando deveria ser muito importante para que Kangin tivesse vindo tão rápido e para Baekhyun precisar se afastar com igual pressa, mas resolveu não pensar nisso, pois logo estava entrando novamente no seu quarto. Trancando a porta e se encostando na porta, se sentia tão confuso. E essa confusão aumentou com o passar dos dias.

No começo era estranho mesmo, o Kim sabia muito bem disso. Mas para todas as vezes que tinha que trabalhar com Baekhyun, se pegava pensando em como tudo parecia mil vezes mais difícil quando estavam na presença um do outro. Não podia deixar de notar o desconforto que o alfa sentia com a sua presença ao mesmo tempo que não podia se deixar afetar, notava também como Baekhyun parecia melhor na presença de Lu Han. Os dois até mesmo riam juntos de piadas que Minseok não entendia, mas gostava de atribuir isso ao modo como ambos eram líderes. No entanto, secretamente, pedia para que Junmyeon conseguisse uma brecha na sua vida agitada de líder para receber o Lu antes que Baekhyun acabasse oferecendo qualquer que fosse a coisa que Lu Han queria, porque o ômega já tinha notado que o líder Lu queria alguma coisa do seu irmão.

Por vezes, quando não estava revisando contratos e conferindo as quantidades suprimentos no estoque, antes de distribuir para a alcateia, Minseok passava algum tempo passeando pelo território, conhecendo o local da forma que não tinha feito no começo. Os lobos eram educados consigo e mesmo que alguns anciãos tenham o chamado de aproveitador e mentiroso, Minseok decidiu não levar para o lado pessoal. Henry costumava acompanha-lo nesses passeios, principalmente quando deveriam averiguar a situação de todos, incluindo os Lu’s, saber do que precisavam. E se tivesse sorte, podia passar a tarde inteira na companhia de Donghae, que estava mais grávido do que nunca com sua barriga de quase 8 meses.

Era uma menina, o Lee lhe contara. Sua primeira garotinha estaria vindo ao mundo daqui dois meses e isso só não o deixou mais feliz do que saber que Chanyeol estava — finalmente — voltando para casa. Minseok entendia porque o mais novo dos Byun’s tinha preferido ir embora no dia seu casamento. Aquele dia havia sido uma bagunça muito grande e até o momento em que descobriram a fuga do seu irmão, todos acreditavam que era Kyungsoo que casaria com Baekhyun. Contudo, o que o Kim não entendia era porque Chanyeol demorara tanto para voltar. Será que ninguém havia lhe contado que fora ele _o sortudo_ a casar com seu irmão? Parecia estranho cogitar isso, mas quando perguntou de Donghae, soube que o quanto ser teimoso fazia parte do DNA dos Byun’s, pois pelo que lhe parecia, Chanyeol ficara tão chateado com o fato do irmão casar-se com Kyungsoo, que ignorou a carta e ligações de todos os seus familiares durante aqueles meses inteiros.

— Vai ser ótimo ter a família reunida. — Donghae sorriu e Minseok acompanhou mesmo que estivesse pensando em Kyungsoo.

Fazia algum tempo que as buscas por ele tinham se tornado mais raras. Não haviam pistas para guia-los e todos os lugares possíveis que o loiro conseguia pensar onde o ômega poderia se esconder, não haviam dado em nada. No momento, a única pessoa que ainda continuava tentando junto de Junmeyon, era Sehun. Com todos os seus aparatos tecnológicos, o Oh parecia estar fazendo isso mais pelo Kim do que por Kyungsoo ser seu primo, mas Minseok tentava não pensar nisso, porque estava confuso demais para conseguir prestar atenção nos sentimentos de Oh Sehun.

Baekhyun tinha lhe dado aval para procurar o gêmeo usando qualquer meio dos Byun’s que achasse necessário, mas o loiro não sabia por onde começar. E para cada dia que passava, sentia que o caminho que levava até Kim Kyungsoo se tornava cada vez mais apagado, o que implicava que em algum momento desapareceria. Quando contou isso ao pai Ryeowook, recebeu alguns afagos na cabeça e palavras reconfortantes, mas eles dois sabiam que era verdade. Se esses meses se tornassem anos, talvez, nunca mais vissem Kyungsoo novamente e isso doía bem mais do que um braço quebrado. Era pensando nisso que Minseok se deixava afogar em trabalho, em coisas do dia a dia, na rotina de ser um Ômega Principal.

Jantares de apresentação entre alcateias ou jantares de negócios com humanos arrogantes, que não entendiam a importância do seu casamento com Baekhyun. Horas extras no escritório de design, na empresa, ou no seu pequeno refujo, em seu quarto, sobre a cama, onde gostava de gastar suas madrugadas desenhando. Criando conceitos de decoração, criando formas em seu computador ou só rabiscando imagens aleatórias. Por vezes, se pegava desenhando Kyungsoo e Chanyeol, os dois ainda adolescentes e risonhos, acreditando que ficariam juntos para sempre. Também se atrevia a desenhar os detalhes de Oh Sehun que mais gostava, as costas largas e curvatura do pescoço onde já tinha escondido seu rosto por vezes demais. Jongdae ganhara um desenho, do mesmo modo que Baekhyun. Havia desenhado esse primeiro com os braços cruzados e os olhos pintados em prata, exatamente do jeito que o tinha visto na primeira vez.

Mas Baekhyun... Baekhyun era uma confusão abstrata para si. Não era capaz de desenha-lo com os detalhes certos, o que saia de si eram apenas pedaços. Pequenos pedaços daquele lobo irritante. A forma das mãos, a pintinha sobre o lábio superior enquanto sorria. O cabelo em frente aos olhos. A forma do seu dorso nu brilhando sob a luz do abajur, umas das lembranças do seu cio que não tinha tanto orgulho assim, porém não conseguia evitar dar vida à elas. Costumava esconder esses desenhos embaixo do seu colchão, da forma que um adolescente faria, mas não conseguia evitar sentir vergonha deles ao mesmo tempo que não tinha coragem de rasgar tudo e jogar fora, preferia deixá-los por perto, da mesma forma que parecia acontecer em seu relacionamento com o Byun.

Eles se toleravam, Minseok sabia muito bem disso. Era tudo regrado a tolerância. E não era como se ele achasse ruim, pois aquilo era melhor que não olhar na cara mas era pior de outras mil formas porque os tornava superficiais. Percebia isso pelo modo como ômegas da Alcateia Byun costumavam se insinuar para Baekhyun, assim como alfas faziam consigo do mesmo jeito que lobos de outras alcateias. Outros costumavam sorrir forçadamente antes de sussurrar por suas costas como eles dois não combinavam em nada. Minseok não se impedia de concordar silenciosamente. Contudo, ele e Baekhyun não tinham casado para combinar, haviam casado porque era preferível estragar suas vidas em vez de estragar a vida de pessoas mais inocentes.

Só que para que vez que o ômega se via concordando com isso, não podia deixar de reparar em Baekhyun, avaliar sua aparência e seus trejeitos e se questionar se algum dia poderiam ter algo mais do que tolerância.

*******

Junmyeon jogou, furiosos, os papeis que segurava sobre a mesa do seu escritório, a violência empregada no ato foi tanta que os papeis se dispersaram sobre a superfície e caíram no chão. Bufou, impaciente, virando de costas para aquela bagunça. Passou a mão no cabelo enquanto fechava os olhos.

_Um mês!_ — repetia mentalmente. Faziam exatos um mês que Kim Jongdae havia desaparecido. Nenhuma ligação, nenhum bilhete, nenhuma explicação, apenas o silêncio ensurdecedor que deixava seus nervos agitados. Afinal, Jongdae era o responsável por cuidar da segurança da Alcateia enquanto Junmyeon tomava conta de todo o resto e mesmo com a ajuda de Henry, o lobo líder estava tão sobrecarregado que bem poderia ter um ataque. O estresse vinha lhe roubando noites e mais noites de sono além de algumas refeições. Sabia que tinha emagrecido assim como sabia que os problemas só tinham aumentado.

O pedido de empréstimo que havia pedido ao Conselho, havia sido negado e a carta que enviara a Alcateia Choi com um pedido para uma audiência com o líder, havia seguido o mesmo exemplo. _Negado._ Essa parecia ser uma palavra frequente naquele momento da sua vida. Suspirou mais um pouco, fechando as mãos em punho ao lado do seu corpo. Queria socar alguma coisa. Gritar toda a sua frustração. Liberar um pouco daquele estresse. Mas tudo que fez foi puxar o ar com força e tentar ficar calmo.

Voltaria a escrever para Choi Yifan e tentaria algo com o Banco Central humano, já que os lobos pareciam estar lhe virando as costas. E o pior disso tudo era que Junmyeon sabia muito bem porquê. A culpa pertencia àquele maldito casamento. Isso selava uma aliança que o Kim não queria e que mostrava a qualquer outro Clã como os Kim’s podiam ser tão caras de pau quanto Byun’s, só que na sua ingenuidade, achara que podia contar com o Conselho, porém, deveria ter imaginado que aqueles lobos eram tão rancorosos quanto os seus próprios, ao não esquecerem a falha que os Byun’s cometeram consigo há tantos anos. Mas aquilo havia acontecido há tanto tempo, que Junmyeon julgou que nem se lembrassem mais.

Mero engano.

O Conselho parecia se lembrar de muita coisa, até mesmo o fato de que este não tinha um ômega. _“Encontre uma noiva ou um noivo, senhor Kim. Provavelmente, assim terá o que quer, se for inteligente dessa vez”._ Ser inteligente dessa vez, parecia até uma piada. Na verdade, preferia pensar que era uma piada, porque se levasse mais aquilo a sério teria um ataque cardíaco e então não haveria ninguém para tentar arrumar a enorme burrada que seu pai cometeu. Seus lobos morreriam de fome, aliás, isso estava bem perto de acontecer ser ele não conseguisse um empréstimo.

Bufou mais uma vez antes de abrir os olhos e sair do escritório. Bateu a porta com força, assustando Henry, na recepção e fazendo o ômega lhe lançar um olhar arregalado.

— Cancele todos os meus compromissos de hoje. — ditou, rapidamente, nem ao menos parando para dar maiores explicações ao secretário.

— Junmeyon. — chamou, ficando de pé ao mesmo tempo que ele saia do lugar. — Junmeyon! — mas o alfa não respondeu, apenas continuou o seu caminho e Henry bufou. — Hoje era a sua reunião com meu líder. — o Lu resmungou para ninguém em especial e tratou de pegar o telefone e avisar o outro lobo.

Enquanto isso, Junmyeon caminhava apressado em direção ao seu carro, não olhou para trás ou para os lados, só queria chegar até seu carro e sair um pouco da própria Alcateia. Merecia um pouco de ar puro, pensou. Foi por isso que pisou no acelerador logo de cara e zarpou o mais rápido que podia para longe dali. Não sabia para onde estava indo. Só queria relaxar um pouco, em um lugar silencioso e sem problemas. Terminou, parando em frente a uma cabine telefônica. O lobo líder que tinha aprendido a ser, ainda não havia desistido de tentar contatar Choi Yifan.

Saiu do carro e entrou na mesma. Catou uma moeda no seu bolso e logo estava com a linha livre para uma ligação, digitou o número residencial da Alcateia Choi e esperou ser atendido. Contudo, a ligação chamou e chamou e chamou e depois caiu na caixa postal, tentou mais uma vez. E aconteceu a mesma coisa, resolveu que tentaria uma terceira, apenas para apaziguar seu sentido de lobo líder. Não queria se sentir culpado depois por não ter tentado. E foi justamente, no último toque da terceira ligação que alguém atendeu. A voz parecia sonolenta ou só preguiçosa, sem interesse nenhum no que a outra pessoa tinha a dizer.

— Alô. — Junmyeon disse um tanto afobado. — Eu sou o Líder Kim Junmeyon, da Alcateia Kim. — se apresentou. — Enviei solicitações para uma audição uma semana atrás...

— _Ah._ — o atendente pareceu lembrar de si. — _Kim Junmeyon, certo? A resposta do senhor Choi Yifan já foi enviada, peço que verifique sua caixa de correio._ — disse automaticamente, parecia estar repetindo aquilo o dia inteiro.

— Não é sobre isso que estou ligando. — soltou uma risadinha, nervoso demais para esconder. — Eu recebi a resposta.

— _Então por que está ligando?_

— Preciso de uma audiência com Choi Yifan. É sobre algo importante. — tentou mais um pouco.

— _Senhor Kim, se o seu pedido foi negado antes, por que acha que vai ser aceito agora?_

Junmyeon comprimiu os lábios antes de responder:

— Você não está entendo, eu realmente preciso falar com o Choi Yifan.

— _O senhor que não está entendo, senhor Kim._ — continuou na mesma defensiva, que começava a irritar o alfa. — _O senhor Choi anda ocupado demais para ter uma audiência com qualquer lobo e..._ — ligação foi interrompida.

— Alô? — soltou, temendo que tivesse sido cortada, mas notou que ligação ainda estava ocorrendo.

Mas parecia que o atendente estava falando com outra pessoa. Decidiu esperar.

— _Alô? Kim Junmeyon?_ — foi chamado, mas não era mais a voz do atendente que estava ali, era uma voz mais grave e mais séria. Só podia ser Choi Yifan, Junmyeonpensou.

— Sim. — quase sussurrou tamanho a sua surpresa.

— _Eu li suas cartas._ — contou. — _E mesmo que agora tenha decidido me ligar, a resposta continua sendo não._ — foi direto ao ponto e o alfa sentiu o chão sumir sob seus pés.

— Mas... mas se as leu realmente, deveria dizer sim. — rebateu e o alfa teve coragem de rir do outro lado da linha. — Minha Alcateia foi aliada da sua por anos, por que está negando isso agora?

— _O antigo líder foi aliado da sua alcateia por tantos anos._ — concertou. — _Eu não estou disposto a cometer o mesmo erro._

— O que quer dizer com isso? Kim’s sempre foram responsáveis e certos em seus impostos.

— _Kim’s não são mais confiáveis._ — falou com uma calma que inflamava os nervos de Junmeyon. — _E eu sou um líder jovem no comando de uma alcateia, preciso que meus lobos confiem em mim para isso._ — _assassino,_ o Kim xingou mentalmente.

— Estou fazendo o mesmo por minha Alcateia, _Choi_. — suspirou. — Meus lobos vão morrer de fome se eu não der um jeito...

— _Então, dê um jeito._ — disse como se fosse simples, sem se importar em interromper a fala do outro. — _Só não conte comigo para isso. Choi’s e Kim’s não são mais aliados, mas quem sabe no futuro isso não aconteça novamente, não?_ — parecia mais uma brincadeira do que uma sugestão. Junmyeon ficou em silêncio, não queria discutir com aquela pessoa, pois agora se arrependia de até mesmo ter ligado. — _Senhor Kim, por favor, não torne a me contatar. Eu sou um homem ocupado e não posso perder tempo resolvendo os seus problemas._

— Você nem ao menos se importa com eles para tentar. — Junmyeon se escutou falar e se arrependeu no minuto seguinte, fechando os olhos bem apertados.

Do outro lado da linha Yifan riu.

— _Assim você me ofende._ — mas ele não parecia ofendido enquanto ria daquele jeito. — _Mas quer saber? A verdade, Kim, é que eu não me importo._

Junmyeon mordeu o lábio para impedir que um palavrão saísse da sua boca, limitou-se apenas a afastar o telefone da orelha e colocá-lo no gancho, encerrando a ligação sem ao menos se despedir. _Foda-se, Choi Yifan,_ se permitiu pensar. Saiu da cabine telefônica mais irritado do que entrara. Entrou no seu carro e dirigiu para mais longe da sua Alcateia. Acabou terminando em um bar, sentado ao balcão fitava o copo vazio a sua frente. Havia bebido apenas uma dose e agora cogitava se deveria continuar ou não, resolveu que era melhor não. Não queria sofrer um acidente porque dirigiu bêbado, era melhor evitar ao menos esse problema. Saiu do bar e voltou para seu carro, ficou ainda muito tempo ali, decidindo para onde iria e se realmente iria para algum lugar.

Havia esquecido o seu celular, então não havia ninguém para perturbá-lo. Era apenas Junmyeon e seus pensamentos, o que era bom, porque pela, primeira vez em muito tempo, o alfa estava realmente sozinho. Não havia Henry ligando para falar sobre algum comprador que desistiu ou de lobos que queriam uma audiência para perguntar o porquê do racionamento. Era só silêncio. Encostou a testa no volante e ficou ali, de olhos fechados, respirando devagar e acalmando os nervos.

Ao perceber que estava mais calmo, ligou o carro e saiu dali. Ficou dirigindo a esmo, sem lugar para ir. Apenas dando voltas. Passou por todo o tipo de lugar, até que simplesmente encostou em um Parque. Tteuksom, perto do rio Han. Era uma grande extensão verde que dava as pessoas um pouco de tranquilidade. Estacionou por ali e ficou olhando pela janela, viajando em pensamentos. Era fim de tarde e tudo parecia mil vezes mais silencioso ali, mesmo que existissem crianças um tanto animadas demais brincando na grama. Colocou o braço na janela e apoiou o queixo ali.

Talvez, devesse escutar o que o Conselho lhe disse, sobre arranjar um parceiro ou parceira. Se cassasse com a pessoa certa, podia resolver todos os seus problemas. Mas quando parava para avaliar seus pretendentes, se via apenas com uma única opção viável o suficiente: a filha de Park Hyukjae.

Suspirou. Por que estava tudo sendo tão difícil, afinal?

Percebeu que estava olhando por muito tempo para o asfalto então decidiu observar outra coisa, olhou para o Parque. Existiam muitas famílias fazendo piquenique na grama e mais atrás, perto do rio, algumas barracas para quem gostava de acampar com os amigos ou familiares, quem sabe, até namorada. Mas seus olhos ficaram focados na grama, na verdade, mais precisamente, em um certo alguém. Conhecia aquele tom de cabelo, se deu conta, ao mesmo tempo que a pessoa girava na grama, com os braços abertos e rindo como uma criança. Percebeu também que havia uma criança com essa pessoa, ao seu lado, pequeno demais para ter mais de cinco anos e girava desajeitadamente. Se pegou rindo da cena enquanto via a criança cair no chão do mesmo jeito que o maior fez. Então os dois estavam rolando na grama.

Não hesitou em abrir a porta do carro e sair dali. Precisava chegar mais perto e confirmar que realmente conhecia aquela pessoa. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos de trás e parou, olhou de baixo para o corpo do garoto deitado na grama de olhos fechados e braços abertos, meio sorrindo.

— Olá? — soltou, inseguro, sentia as palmas das mãos suando. Definitivamente, conhecia aquele garoto.

Era o ômega. O ômega com iríses violeta e cheiro de peônia. _Kai._

Os olhos se abriram e nenhum som saiu de si, havia apenas a boca aberta em surpresa, escondendo o sorriso que Junmyeon acabou dando.

— Suho? — soltou ainda deitado, o cabelo castanho se espelhava pela grama, ao redor do seu rosto, fazendo-o se destacar mais ainda. Ele era realmente bonito, do jeito que lembrava.

— Kai. — devolveu e dessa vez, era o ômega que estava sorrindo.

*******

Havia algo de errado.

Minseok sentia isso pela forma como não viu Baekhyun o dia inteiro e agora, no jantar, não havia o encontrado ainda. Era estranho o suficiente, porque o alfa nunca perdia a hora do jantar. Em todo aquele tempo morando com os Byun’s já tinha percebido que o jantar era uma refeição sagrada para eles, pois era o momento em que a família inteira se reunia. Até mesmo Siwon se esforçava em chegar na hora, para sentar ao lado de Donghae e comer meio sorrindo pro marido, enquanto Minseok via por baixo da mesa, seus dedos entrelaçados.

Eram um casal apaixonado, mesmo que o loiro achasse engraçado que alguém tão sério como Byun Siwon pudesse ter sido domado por alguém tão sentimental e doce como Donghae. Eles eram opostos, que se encaixavam perfeitamente.

Olhou novamente para as pessoas presentes na mesa. Lu Han com seu filhote e Jongin. Henry não tinha aparecido até o momento, deveria ter ficado preso no trabalho. Pensou em perguntar depois que meia hora passou, mas desistiu das palavras no último segundo e se contentou em terminar sua janta. E mais tarde, depois que todos terminaram, ficou para ajudar a guardar tudo, apenas porque queria distrair sua mente. Não passava das oito quando decidiu subir para seu quarto, ainda pensativo sobre o porquê de Baekhyun ter simplesmente sumido e ninguém estar falando algo. Talvez, soubessem onde estava, coisa que só o irritava porque ele não sabia, e se tinha uma coisa que irritava Minseok, era ficar curioso sobre certas coisas. Mas mesmo assim não perguntou.

Tentou dormir, mas não conseguia fechar os olhos sem se questionar o que raios tinha acontecido até que resolveu levantar e procurar alguém para perguntar sobre. Terminou batendo na porta do quarto de Lu Han, apressado demais, entrou sem ser convidado e cutucou o rosto do amigo ômega até que acordasse, coisa que culminou em susto para Lu Han, que se viu puxando a faca — que guardava debaixo do travesseiro — e apontasse para o rosto do Kim.

— Que droga, Minseok. — reclamou bocejando, a ponta da faca tocava a bochecha esquerda do loiro. — Achei que fosse um ataque. — abaixou a faca enquanto Minseok engolia em seco, havia esquecido que o ômega dormia armado desde sempre.

Ele também dormia armado. Embaixo do seu travesseiro tinha uma faca e no canto, perto do pé da sua cama havia outra faca, acoplada na madeira enquanto dentro da gaveta do seu criado mudo tinha uma pistola carregada. Era sempre bom estar preparado, você nunca sabia quando alguém viria te eliminar. Lu Han guardou sua faca embaixo do travesseiro e virou-se para voltar a dormir, do seu lado, Yixing ressonava baixinho. Minseok voltou a cutuca-lo.

— Ei. — chamou aos sussurros. — Eu preciso saber de uma coisa.

— O que? — perguntou de olhos fechados, rolando para ficar de frente pro ômega que estava agachado ao lado da sua cama.

— Onde está Baekhyun? — sussurrou mais baixo, a vergonha veio no momento em que perguntou.

Viu os olhos de Lu Han abrirem e um sorriso surgir em seus lábios, malicioso demais.

— Ele não veio jantar e eu não o vi o dia inteiro. — continuou.

— Ele está no cio. — contou e voltou a rolar para dormir.

— Lu Han. — Minseok o puxou de volta e o ômega resmungou, irritado. — Onde ele está?

— Na casinha, no fim da Alcateia. — empurrou as mãos do Kim para longe de si. — Agora, me deixe dormir.

Minseok bufou e se afastou. Fechou a porta o mais leve que conseguiu e correu dali, desceu a escada e quase tropeçou no último degrau. O coração estava aos saltos quando saiu de casa, descalço e de pijama, pisando no chão de terra batida e correndo pela noite até a casinha onde Baekhyun estaria. Não havia lua naquela noite e tudo estava escuro, se não fosse a visão noturna, que pertencia a todos os que tinham sangue de lobo, Minseok teria tropeçado em todos os lugares possíveis até, finalmente, parar em frente à casa de madeira que Baekhyun se escondia para passar o cio, _sozinho._

O peito subia e descia e até o momento em que parou ali, não tinha pensado realmente no que ia fazer. Só se deixara guiar pelo instinto de ômega. Seu lobo se revirava dentro de si, querendo que ele entrasse de uma vez na casa e se oferecesse como parceiro, mas Minseok não conseguia cogitar isso sem sentir um misto de vergonha e medo dentro do peito. Nunca tinha estado tão confuso na vida. Respirou fundo mais um pouco, achando que o oxigênio podia ajudar o seus nervos a se ajustarem, coisa que não aconteceu realmente, mesmo que tenha dado um passo em direção a casinha.

Era de madeira e pequena. Julgava que não deveria ter mais do que três cômodos ou talvez dois. Um quarto e um banheiro? Talvez. Não existiam vizinhos próximos e ficava bem no finalzinho do território Byun. O Kim sabia porque deveria ser assim, alfas não-marcados tendiam a ficar um tanto descontrolados no cio e por isso, entendia que era o melhor para Baekhyun ficar longe de qualquer ômega. Mas ele estava ali, praticamente à porta da casa. Era certo que o Byun já deveria ter sentindo o seu cheiro, porque ele mesmo já sentia o cheiro do marido. Cítrico. Forte. Lembrava-lhe o cheiro de vinho, alguma coisa misturada com álcool. Totalmente diferente do cheiro de Junmeyon, que era mais suave. Ou do seu pai que sempre lhe lembrava algo adocicado, mesmo este sendo alfa.

Não percebeu que estava de olhos fechados até o momento em que deu mais um passo em direção a casa e tropeçou. Caiu e ficou por ali mesmo, o rosto vermelho de vergonha ao pensar que alguém poderia ter visto aquilo. Fechou os olhos novamente e sentiu o cheiro de Baekhyun mais um pouco enquanto que acima de si, o céu da meia-noite se erguia escuro e sem estrelas. Apenas a imensidão escura de testemunha para a confusão que Minseok era.

Se pegou lembrando do seu próprio cio, quando Baekhyun surgiu para acalmar seus hormônios, as mãos firmes na sua cintura. Em toda parte do seu corpo. Suspirou. Não podia negar que tinha sido bom, um tanto bom demais e que se não fosse aquilo, ele teria sido reduzido a um bocado de dor e tesão. E se era ruim para si, imaginava que podia ser um tanto pior para alfas. Abriu os olhos, o lábio superior preso entre os dentes. Podia fazer isso como forma de agradecimento, não? Afinal, mesmo que não quisesse, tinha uma certa dívida com Baekhyun.

Ficou de pé, limpou a terra do seu pijama e andou até a casa. Bateu à porta, antes que começasse a pensar. Não houve resposta e por isso bateu novamente, dessa vez escutou um barulho de algo se aproximando da porta e pôde sentir o cheiro de Baekhyun se intensificar. Era como se embriagar, Minseok notou. Até mesmo podia sentir a queimação no estômago e garganta, que bebidas fortes causavam. _Estava ficando louco_ , pensou. A maçaneta mexeu e logo a porta estava aberta.

— O-oi. — gaguejou diante do alfa e naquela escuridão, Baekhyun sorriu da caixinha de surpresas que era Kim Minseok.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — não cumprimentou de volta, a voz um tanto rude servia para que o ômega desse um passo para trás, o que não aconteceu.

— Bom, eu... eu soube que está no cio e então vim... você sabe, — as mãos se embolavam em frente ao seu corpo, da forma que sempre fazia quando estava nervoso e inseguro do que dizia, Baekhyun já havia percebido esse trejeito. Os pés estavam descalços e usava pijama, parecia ter vindo direto da cama, percebeu e quis sorrir novamente. — saber se está precisando... huh... d-de alguma coisa. — o Kim pausava suas falas ocasionalmente, como que afim de lembrar das palavras certas.

— Está tudo bem. — não estava. O cio ainda não tinha chegado por completo, mas já sentia-se inquieto. Havia tomado três banhos frios naquela noite, afim de acalmar seu corpo, mas não contaria isso ao ômega e muito menos o pediria para que ficasse, porque seu cheiro acalmava seu lobo. — Pode voltar para cama. — preparou-se para fechar a porta, mas Minseok se apressou em dizer:

— Tem certeza?

— Claro. — não tinha, mas também não deixaria que o outro soubesse.

Minseok assentiu, olhando para baixo e logo depois voltando a olhar para si.

— Então, eu vou... indo. — mais pausas para demonstrar o seu desconforto.

Baekhyun assentiu e se preparou para fechar a porta, novamente. Dessa vez, o Kim não impediu. Apenas deu as costas e começou a se afastar. Passos levemente vagarosos, como se não tivesse certeza se devia mesmo ir, da mesma forma que o alfa fechava a porta lentamente. Nenhum dos dois parecia seguro do que estava fazendo. Minseok mordeu o lábio, forte, achando que a dor podia ajuda-lo a clarear os pensamentos e Baekhyun parou onde estava, a porta meio aberta, em uma batalha interna contra seu lobo, que insistia em querer Minseok. Se viu soltando a maçaneta, deixou que a porta se abrisse por si só a sua frente ao mesmo tempo que o ômega parecia ter deixado seu lobo ganhar também, porque havia dado meia volta. Estava de frente para si, os olhos brilhando no avelã mais bonito que já vira.

_Dane-se,_ o Kim pensou antes de literalmente correr em direção ao alfa. Baekhyun o pegou, os braços se fecharam em volta do seu corpo e a porta foi fechada em um chute. Seu corpo foi de encontro a parede enquanto Baekhyun se fazia presente à sua frente, enfiando o rosto na curvatura do seu pescoço e aspirando o seu cheiro, como se fosse uma droga. Ele abraçou o alfa, os dedos correram pela pele nua do seu dorso, trilhando a linha da coluna e parando em sua nuca, acariciando ali como que acalentando-o em seus braços. Suspirou ao sentir os lábios dele deslizarem por seu pescoço, devagarinho e molhado, tão simples que fez sua respiração pesar.

— Você só deveria sair logo daqui. — ele sussurrou contra seu pescoço, a respiração quente contra sua pele, o fazendo se arrepiar inteiro.

— Está tudo bem. — decidiu o tranquilizar.

Entendia porque Baekhyun estava lhe dizendo aquilo. Alfas no cio não eram gentis. Seus lobos os dominavam por completo e nenhuma razão sobrava, tudo virava apenas instinto. Era por isso que era preferível que um alfa sem parceiro se isolasse nesse período, para não correr o risco de machucar qualquer ômega próximo ou até mesmo, marcar algum.

— Eu não vou ser gentil, Minseok. — continuou. — Posso machucar você.

_Te marcar,_ completou mentalmente.

— Não me importo. — Baekhyun levantou o rosto do seu pescoço o fitou naquela penumbra. — Você me ajudou, — retirou suas mãos de si e segurou-as à a sua frente, como se não pudesse acreditar no que o ômega estava dizendo. — quero te ajudar também.

— Não sabe o que está dizendo. — balançou a cabeça em negação. — Por acaso já fez companhia à um alfa no cio? — Minseok desviou os olhos antes de negar. — Então, realmente não sabe. — soltou suas mãos e deu um passo para trás, longe do ômega, dando-lhe passagem para ir embora, mas o loiro era teimoso o suficiente para dar um passo em sua direção, voltando a colar seus corpos.

— Eu não vou embora. — segredou e Baekhyun riu em incredulidade antes de segura-lo pelos ombros e empurra-lo contra a parede, mais uma vez. As mãos deslizaram por seus ombros ao passo que seus olhares se cruzavam, ficando daquele modo, porque Baekhyun gostava de observar suas expressões quando deslizou as mãos por seus braços, circundou sua cintura, o puxou para perto e o beijou.

O cheiro de Minseok era tão bom, tão terrivelmente doce, que Baekhyun não pôde se impedir de querer prova-lo em toda a sua essência. Procurou o gosto de mirtilo em seus lábios, o quis no centro da sua língua, sugou-lhe os lábios, apalpou o seu corpo até alcançar as pernas e então passar os braços por baixo delas, quebrando beijo. O ômega não ofereceu resistência ao ser pego no colo e levado dali. Se contentou em passar a ponta do nariz no pescoço do alfa, atrás de mais do cheiro dele.

_Precisava de mais uma dose_.

O alfa sentou-se na beira da sua cama e ajeitou Minseok sobre seu colo, uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo, apenas para que o alfa pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos, aperta-lhe as coxas sobre o tecido do pijama de algodão e depois deixar rastros de sua respiração por cada pedaço de pele que encontrava, fazendo Minseok pensar que havia um coração em cada nó de veia, porque só isso explicaria todo aquele rebuliço dentro de si, pequenas explosões de calor pelo corpo, como se fosse ele o lobo no cio. Sentiu sua camisa ser aberta, abriu os olhos para observar o modo um tanto vagaroso que Baekhyun desabotoava sua camisa. O tecido de algodão deveria protege-lo do frio daquela noite, mas agora estava o sufocando em calor. Podia até mesmo senti-lo colar em sua costa, devido ao suor e mesmo com isso, sentia que não era suficiente. Queria queimar mais.

Baekhyun beijou-lhe o pescoço, o dente raspava na pele, quase mordendo, quase sugando. Eram apenas os lábios, descendo, traçando caminhos molhados por ali. Passou pela clavícula, beijou-lhe os ombros, a ponta do nariz tocou na sua pele, os lábios voltaram a _quase_ sugar a pele do pomo de adão. Deslizaram... era só um deslizar macio, molhado, por sua pele. Minseok olhou-o de cima, maravilhado com a forma como um alfa podia ser tão carinhoso enquanto ele se mostrava ansioso demais por algo mais profundo. Remexeu-se sobre o colo do alfa, mas teve seu quadril segurado, o impedindo de continuar.

_Não, não era assim que o Byun queria._ Queria sentir o seu cheiro, queria matar aquela coisa que havia dentro de si, aquela eterna ânsia que o perseguia desde o primeiro dia que colocara os olhos em Minseok. Era aquela coisa... tão profunda... tão terrivelmente forte, que o deixava louco só de imaginar qualquer outra pessoa tocando no ômega. _Posse._ Sabia bem o nome. _Posse._ Minseok era seu, sempre fora, não é? Porque depois de uma sucessão de desencontros, Dal havia o feito casar consigo. E agora, ele era definitivamente seu. Alcançou os seus mamilos com os polegares e observou a forma que Minseok abria a boca e fechava os olhos com o carinho. Aproximou-se e prendeu seu lábio inferior entre os dentes antes de começar um beijo de olhos abertos, alguma coisa em si precisava olhar para o ômega. Olhá-lo, grava-lo em todas as suas expressões antes que tudo nublasse e ele perdesse qualquer chance, porque Baekhyun não era idiota. Sabia que ele e Minseok só funcionavam durante o cio, quando seus lobos pareciam tomar conta de tudo.

Os polegares ainda estavam em seus mamilos, tocando a pele em volta do bico e depois deslizando para lá, apertando-o entre o indicador e o polegar. Puxando, escutando-o arfar contra seus lábios ao mesmo tempo que sentia-os ficando rijos com seu toque. Parou com aquilo e tirou de vez a camisa que ele usava, que estava presa na metade de dos seus braços apenas para que Minseok passasse-os envolta do seu pescoço e o trouxesse para perto outra vez, procurando sua boca como se ele estivesse no cio e não o contrário. E dessa vez, Baekhyun fechou os olhos. As mãos desceram por seu tronco, gostava do os músculos que encontrava, da forma como a pele parecia tremer sob seu toque. Baekhyun, definitivamente, gostava da forma masculina do corpo de Minseok. Desceu pelo quadril, apertou ali, trazendo-o para mais perto, procurou suas coxas e se irritou por ainda estarem cobertas pelo tecido do pijama. Apertou-as mesmo assim, com força suficiente para fazer Minseok gemer contra seus lábios.

Aquilo era terrivelmente bom, não podia negar mais. Era bom e Baekhyun se sentia ao ponto de enlouquecer. Estava na beira do precipício... _Não!_ Estava lutando com Minseok novamente, estavam se embolando novamente, afim de saber quem ganharia dessa vez. E Baekhyun poderia entregar os louros de bom grado para o ômega, novamente. Voltou a aperta-lhe as coxas, subindo até perto da virilha, apenas porque gostava da forma como ele própria reagia ao corpo de Minseok. Era tanto autocontrole para não estragar aquele momento, que se surpreendia por ainda não ter enlouquecido, pois o cheiro do Kim nunca estivera tão forte, o que indicava que estava excitado. Tão excitado quanto ele próprio. Mas não queria sexo ainda. Deixaria isso para quando seu lobo tomasse conta dos seus sentidos, naquele momento, Baekhyun só queria sentir Minseok... do jeito que um viciado faria ao ter sua droga depois de dias de abstinência.

Voltou a subir as mãos. As pontas dos dedos exploraram os cantos do corpo do ômega ao mesmo tempo que Baekhyun quebrava o beijo e beijava-lhe a bochecha. Cada uma delas. Desceu para o pescoço ao passo que seus dedos subiam até a omoplata. _Aqui ficavam suas asas,_ pensou divertidamente, _antes de me fazer cair._ Deixou um beijo na base do seu pescoço e decidiu que deveria parar, mas não parou, porque Minseok o estava fazendo deitar na cama apenas para se aconchegar sobre seu corpo.

Ele parecia saber o que se passava em sua mente, porque não tentou coisa alguma. Só encostou sua cabeça em seu peito e ficou ali enquanto Baekhyun se recusava a cair mais um pouco, os braços abertos sobre a cama, não querendo abraçar Minseok e passar uma ideia errada do que estavam fazendo, mas mesmo que não fizesse isso, sabia que já era tarde. Quis dizer a ele para se afastar, quis pedir que ficasse de pé e corresse para bem longe de si, mas quis também erguer a mão e acariciar seus cabelos, apenas para tentar amenizar um pouco do que viria mais tarde. Então se viu preso no velho impasse de dar ou se afastar um passo, só que Minseok já estava em seus braços, perto demais para que conseguisse se afastar. Era como tentar apagar o fogo com gasolina.

Mas então, Minseok estava rolando de cima de si, parando ao seu lado, de barriga para cima. E Baekhyun quase agradeceu por isso, contudo viu que não adiantava, porque o ômega estava queimando tanto quanto si próprio. O loiro se desmanchava em fogo dando a certeza de que até o fim daqueles três dias, os dois seriam cinza e então, não teria mais volta.


	35. Cena extra do capítulo VIII — Agridoce.

Jongin passou as mãos no cabelo, tentando tirar os resquícios de grama ali. Suho, que detinha Yixing no colo, de costas para si, apontava para o rio Han e falava alguma coisa. Se pegou sorrindo com a cena, porque era raro que Yixing tivesse se dado tão bem com um alfa logo de cara. O chinesinho era muito desconfiado daqueles lobos com cheiro forte, tão diferente do doce que todos os seus conhecidos tinham. Jongin não podia culpa-lo por agir assim, afinal eles tinham escolhido aquela vida de fugas justamente para fugir de alfas. Talvez estivesse codificado no DNA de Yixing a aversão por alfas. Voltou-se para o carrinho de sorvetes a sua frente e fez um pedido.

O fim de tarde havia começado há algum tempo, sabia disso pelo horário no seu relógio de pulso, mas o sol ainda estava alto, parecendo querer se demorar naquele dia no céu. Jongin agradecia por isso, porque seu prazo para ficar longe do território Byun durava até que os primeiros sinais de noite aparecessem. Era o que dizia no combinado que havia feito com seu irmão, Lu Han. O líder, que estava ocupado demais com a distribuição de suprimentos tanto para Byun’s e Lu’s, já que Baekhyun precisara se ausentar devido ao cio e Minseok — seu marido — não conseguia dar conta sozinho, Jongin havia se aproveitado disso para encher a paciência do irmão até que conseguisse um passe-livre para fora daquele lugar.

Precisava de um pouco de ar fresco. Precisava ver o mundo fora daqueles portões. Precisava parar de se esconder um pouquinho e fingir que era normal. Então, trouxera Yixing junto, para aproveitar um pouco daquela lufada de vida ao ar-livre.

— Aqui. — o homem lhe entregou o pedido.

Três casquinhas. Chocolate. Baunilha. Morango. Conferiu e só então catou o dinheiro no bolso, pagou e saiu dali. Foi em direção aos dois. Notou que era Yixing quem estava falando agora, a mãozinha de dedinhos miúdos erguidos como a de Suho estará antes, apontando para a toda a imensidão que era o rio Han. Jongin riu da expressão séria no rosto do alfa, como se o que o sobrinho dizia fosse a coisa mais impressionante do mundo. Mas Yixing estava apenas misturando as línguas, mandarim e coreano, enquanto explicava qualquer que fosse a coisa ao alfa.

— Sorvete. — resolveu interromper, ganhando a atenção do menino e do alfa.

Não achava que fosse realmente encontrar aquele homem novamente, ainda mais naquele parque. A primeira vez que tinham se visto fora tão simples e sem informações... mas Jongin não podia negar a si mesmo que havia pensado no alfa. Um pouco a cada dia, repassando as falas na sua mente, guardando os detalhes do seu rosto. Era bonito em sua memória, mas com toda certeza era mais bonito pessoalmente, mesmo que Jongin fosse mais alto que si.

— Baunilha é meu. — Suho se pronunciou e Yixing, com toda a sua educação, pegou o sorvete amarelo da mão do tio e entregou ao alfa. — Obrigado. — agradeceu e Xing sorriu, mostrando suas covinhas, o motivo pelo qual Jongin amava o sobrinho.

Tinha quase certeza que quando a adolescência chegasse para o sobrinho, este usaria as covinhas como arma secreta para conseguir qualquer coisa.

— Cuidado. — falou ao entregar o sorvete de morango para o menino.

Eles sentaram-se na grama, com Yixing no meio. E saborearam seus sorvetes, sempre com os dois adultos cuidando para que o menino não se sujasse tanto, o que não estava dando resultado já que o sorvete escorria pelo queixo deste e já havia sujado a camisa amarela que usava. Aproximou os dedos do queixo dele e limpou o excesso de morango dali.

— Você mora aqui perto? — o alfa perguntou, fazendo Jongin se assustar e sujar a si mesmo com o sorvete.

— Droga. — resmungou e Yixing riu.

— Igual eu. — o chinesinho apontou e Suho riu, do dedinho que apontava para a camisa do mais velho.

Sacudiu a camisa, meio rindo de si mesmo.

— Ah, eu moro sim. — respondeu simplesmente, só para ver se tirava os olhos do alfa de si. — Você também?

Suho negou enquanto comia mais do seu sorvete ao mesmo tempo que ajudava Yixing a comer o seu.

O território dos Byun ficava a meia hora dali. Na parte mais rica de Seul, existia um bairro inteiro para os Byun’s. Eles se escondiam a céu aberto, no lugar mais óbvio de todos, onde nenhum humano era capaz de desconfiar do seu sangue abençoado pela Lua.

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Apenas Yixing dizia qualquer coisa e depois que o sorvete acabou, Jongin decidiu tirar a camisa do sobrinho, que estava toda suja de sorvete de morango, contudo não demorou muito para que o próprio Yixing ficasse todo sujo quando o próprio Suho propôs um jogo de pega-pega e os três terminaram correndo pelo parque, rolando na grama e rindo ao vento. Jongin nunca tinha se divertido tanto quando brincava de pique-esconde com Yixing. O chinesinho sempre soltava um grito alegre quando Suho o encontrava e corria dele, de braços abertos até onde, sabia, que Jongin estava, fazendo o mais velho ser achado mais rápido e perder a brincadeira.

Eles ainda comeram mais doces, como algodão doce. Coisa que deixou Yixing encantado, porque o até aquele momento o garotinho não tinha visto um daqueles, o que rendeu até mesmo pedaços de algodão doce colados no por entre o cabelo do menino, o que obrigou Jongin a senta-lo entre suas pernas para retira-los.

— Pode soar rude, mas... — o alfa começou e Jongin levantou o olhar pra fita-lo enquanto que, sentado na grama e arrancando-as, Yixing se mantia quieto. — Yixing é _seu?_

Kai engoliu em seco diante da pergunta. Ele e o sobrinho não se pareciam exatamente, apenas o sangue Lu os ligava. Mas entendia porque Suho estava perguntando aquilo, o alfa tinha visto como seus lobos tinham o mesmo tom de violeta nos olhos. Talvez, estivesse se questionando sobre Jongin ter um parceiro e uma família com este?

— Ah, não desse jeito. — riu. — Ele é meu sobrinho e enquanto meu irmão está mergulhado em trabalho, achei que podia ser uma boa sair com Yixing. Você sabe, pegar ar puro...

Suho entendia. Era justamente por isso que tinha terminado ali, havia precisado fugir dos seus problemas por um momento, de todos os seus lobos.

— Sei bem. — concordou e deitou-se na grama, o céu já começava a escurecer. — Também precisei de um pouco de ar-puro. — a cabeça estava apoiada sobre as mãos. — tudo anda muito louco na minha alcateia.

— O líder anda com problemas? — não estava mais olhando para si.

— Sim. — contou, mas não tinha coragem de deixar Jongin saber que ele era o líder.

Gostava da forma como era tratado por Suho. Sem títulos. Sem todo o peso de um nome. Apenas ele, só ele e Kai e Yixing, se divertindo naquele parque.

— Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que as coisas vão se ajeitar. — então o fitou e sorriu e Suho achou que podia muito bem viver a vida inteira naquele momento, apreciando aquele sorriso e isso deve ter ficado tão evidente em seu rosto, porque logo Jongin estava desviando o olhar, as bochechas ficando rosadas.

Olhou para o céu novamente, afim de eliminar a própria queimação em suas bochechas.

— Prontinho. — Jongin deu um tapinha no topo da cabeça do sobrinho, o liberando dali. — Agora, não vá abraçar o algodão-doce novamente, certo? — ergueu o dedinho mindinho e Yixing assentiu enquanto entrelaçava o seu ali.

— Ali. — Yixing se agitou, desentrelaçando seu dedinho do de Jongin. Apontou para o céu, ficando de pé.

O ômega olhou para cima e Suho desviou o olhar para onde ele apontava.

— Baba. — disse simplesmente e logo Jongin entendeu ao que ele se referia.

O segundo pai de Yixing havia morrido há quase um ano, depois de um ataque na Alcateia do Norte, como Lu Han gostava de chamar os lobos que viviam na América do Sul. O ômega nunca saberá o que de fato acontecera para que todos tivessem que morrer daquela maneira, mas depois do ataque eles próprios haviam sofrido há quatro meses, já conseguia formar uma teoria mais consistente, mas Jongin não era capaz de compartilha-la com Yixing, que ainda era novinho demais para entender o que havia acontecido com seu papai ômega. Lu Han havia contado-lhe que agora o pai morava no céu e que por isso Yixing não podia visita-lo, ficava longe demais.

_Ele morava numa estrela._

— Sim. — concordou tardiamente, enquanto recebia um olhar confuso de Suho. — Ele está lá.

Mas o alfa não perguntou coisa alguma, parecia ter entendido que era uma coisa um tanto pessoal demais e Jongin agradeceu por isso, porque não sabia como mentir sobre uma coisa dessas sem parecer muito suspeito. Não podia contar ao alfa sobre sua ascendência, isso implicava expor os Lu’s, o que estava fora de cogitação.

Viu Suho ficar de pé, esticar os braços e logo estava fazendo o mesmo, pegando Yixing no colo. O garotinho estava um tanto sonolento, pois bocejou no minuto seguinte e deitou a cabeça no ombro do tio, era a deixa para que Jongin soubesse que estava na hora de ir.

— Bom, parece que a bateria de alguém acabou. — Suho brincou e Jongin sorriu.

— Pois é. Hora de ir para casa. — eles começaram a caminhar em direção a saída do parque.

— Quer uma carona? — ofereceu, olhando para frente, sabia que se fitasse o ômega perderia a coragem.

Suho sentia-se com 16 anos novamente, era patético o suficiente.

— Não precisa. — olhou para baixo também. — Não quero te atrasar e além do mais, é pertinho daqui. — se referiu ao lugar onde estava morando, não tinha coragem de chamar de casa porque logo mudariam, tinha certeza disso.

E quando acontecesse, talvez nunca mais visse Suho.

— Não vai. Olhe, meu carro está logo ali. — apontou e olhos dele estavam tão brilhantes quando encontraram os de Jongin, que o ômega não teve forças para negar.

Assentiu e Suho sorriu enquanto se atrevia a segurar sua mão e leva-lo até o carro. Jongin, se acomodou no banco do passageiro, ao lado do motorista. Suho o ajudou com o cinto de segurança e depois a ajeitar Yixing sobre seu colo, pois o menino já dormia. Jongin cobriu o sobrinho com seu casaco, já que o menino estava sem camisa e a noite começava a esfriar. Eles ficaram a maior parte do caminho em silêncio. Algumas perguntas feitas aqui e outras ali, apenas para quebrar o desconforto. Mas quanto mais perto eles chegavam da casa de Jongin, mais o ômega bocejava.

— Parece que a sua bateria também está acabando. — Suho comentou depois de vê-lo bocejar pela quarta vez.

O ômega riu, mesmo que os cantos dos seus olhos estivessem úmidos. Olhou para baixo, conferindo Yixing e logo depois conferiu Suho, fitou o seu perfil. Guardando na sua mente sonolenta a linha do seu maxilar, o tom da sua pele e o jeito como até mesmo seus traços eram gentis. Definitivamente, não se parecia em nada com todo o monstro que Henry costumava pintar para si. Pararam em um sinal fechado e o alfa virou-se para fita-lo, notando que Jongin ainda o olhava. Acabou sorrindo e o ômega sorriu de volta, porque não conseguia se conter diante da forma como os lábios dele se curvavam. Notou como os olhos dele relampejaram em vermelho e sabia que os seus estavam tornando-se violeta também. Viu o mesmo erguer a mão e limpar alguma coisa na sua testa, ficou envergonhado por estar sujo aquele tempo inteiro, mas não conseguiu permanecer assim por muito tempo quando Suho se aproximou mais um pouco. As bochechas ficaram tão quentes que achou que seu rosto derreteria, mas não derreteu. O que derreteu foi seu coração no peito quando o alfa beijou-lhe a bochecha.

Seu coração virou uma poça de água quente e irrigou seu corpo inteiro. Podia sentir sob a pele, alcançando os fios dos cabelos, viajando por seu sistema nervoso, o transformando em apenas sensação enquanto fechava os olhos para aproveitar mais a maciez dos lábios dele contra sua pele. Aquilo estava acontecendo por que Suho era um alfa? Mas, afinal, o que estava acontecendo? Quis perguntar, mas teve seu momento roubado quando uma buzina soou, alta o suficiente para fazer Suho se afastar, apressado, ajeitar-se no seu posto de motorista e dirigir.

Jongin ainda o olhou por muito tempo, antes dele próprio se ajeitar no banco do passageiro, pensativo e um tanto atônico. No entanto, naquela noite, no escuro do quarto que dividia com Lu Han, ele tocaria a face beijada e sorriria para o nada enquanto pensava no quanto estava enlouquecendo ao se deixar levar por um alfa assim, e mesmo que pudesse prever os gritos que Lu Han daria quando soubesse, nunca poderia apagar da memória o sabor do beijo que Suho lhe deu ao deixa-lo na entrada da Alcateia Byun: agridoce.


	36. Extra - Contagem regressiva

Heechul fitou o seu reflexo através da tela apagada do seu celular, enquanto permanecia sentado à bancada do laboratório, onde trabalhava. Ainda estava na fase de estágio, mas o ômega acreditava que logo seria contratado, afinal, ninguém era melhor do que ele naquele trabalho. Havia se formado em química um ano atrás, numa universidade no exterior, depois que fora _expulso_ de uma escola particular francesa para ômegas, ou pelo menos era isso que ele contava para seus conhecidos. Era uma boa estória e de que quebra tornava sua identidade segura.

Era melhor assim, no fim das contas. Havia sido ensinado a mentir, então mentia. Mas de vez em quando, Heechul acreditava que merecia mais do que mentiras e a cor vermelha que estava em sua ficha, na Organização. No entanto, se fosse começar a parar de fazer isso, então deveria contar aos humanos com quem trabalhava, sobre sua verdadeira natureza e isso, infelizmente, estava fora de cogitação. Assim como estava fora de cogitação, dizer não _àquilo_. Abaixou o celular e olhou para a porta ao mesmo tempo que a via abrir e o seu superior entrar, uma prancheta em mãos, pronto para anotar os resultados que a equipe havia tido naquele dia.

O Kim olhou para as folhas soltas sobre a bancada, à sua frente. Cheio de rabiscos de equações e detalhes de procedimentos experimentais. Ninguém entenderia aquilo, além de si mesmo. Leeteuk costumava dizer sua mente funcionava com energia extra, já que estava constantemente pensando em mil coisas ao mesmo tempo. Não era mentira, Heechul sabia. Tinha uma mente agitada mesmo. Puxou uma folha em branco e começou a escrever, de um jeito organizado, os resultados dos experimentos.

_Houve melhora na memória do rato..._

O laboratório farmacêutico em que trabalhava, estava recebendo dinheiro de uma pessoa muito importante para continuar uma pesquisa que havia sido abandonada algum tempo atrás, por falta de resultados mais consistentes naquele estimulante. A ideia era que o remédio fosse utilizado para tratar Alzheimer e Heechul esperava que até o fim do ano, ele não fosse mais uma ideia.

— Kim? — a pessoa chamou e o ômega logo estava lhe estendendo a folha.

Observou quando o homem passou os olhos pelo que tinha escrito e depois o escutou dizer que todos estavam liberados. Ficou de pé e foi em direção a saída, parou em frente ao pequeno armário e retirou o jaleco antes de pegar sua mochila. Ao seu lado, seus parceiros de laboratório fizeram a mesma coisa.

— Nós vamos ao Flor-de-cerejeira, não quer vir? — a humana perguntou para si.

Flor-de-cerejeira. Lembrava-se muito bem onde ficava. Era o bar mais próximo do seu trabalho, quase na esquina. Os drinques eram bons e o preço melhor ainda, além de deixar que os clientes brincassem de cantores no caraoquê. Cansara-se de ir ali junto dos humanos com quem trabalhava, mas naquela quinta, Heechul tinha outros planos. Siwon havia chegado — _finalmente!_ — do seu intercambio em Florença e hoje seria o primeiro momento deles três juntos, já que Leeteuk havia concordado depois que Heechul torrara-lhe a paciência.

— Sinto muito, — sorriu enquanto colocava sua jaqueta. — vão ter que se divertir sem mim hoje.

— Aigoo. — o garoto mais velho deles reclamou. — Estávamos contando com você para o show em cima da mesa. — brincou e Heechul riu.

— Hoje não. Preciso que o senhor Fu me aceite de novo no bar. — começou a se afastar, a mochila nas costas, parecia um colegial.

— Procuramos outro bar. — o mesmo garoto tentou e Heechul se limitou a dar tchau antes de virar-lhe as costas.

Algum tempo atrás o mesmo bebera tanto que havia feito um pequeno showzinho sobre uma das mesas do local, com seus amigos humanos mais bêbados que si aplaudindo, por isso, coube, ao senhor Fu — o dono do bar — a tira-lo de lá, na verdade expulsa-lo do bar junto com seus amigos. Desde lá, eles não tinham voltado ao Flor-de-cerejeira, em parte por causa da vergonha e em parte por causa do tanto de trabalho que tinham no laboratório. Mas, já passara duas semanas do ocorrido, então Heechul não achava que o senhor Fu ia o impedir de entrar no bar novamente, afinal, o show sobre a mesa não chegou nem perto daquela vez que ele e os amigos inventaram de jogar sinuca e acabaram quebrando algumas garrafas do lugar.

Saiu do laboratório primeiro que seus amigos e ficou parado, em frente ao mesmo. Procurou o seu celular no bolso da calça e olhou o horário. Siwon estava atrasado, pensou antes de guardar o celular. Ficou na calçada por mais uns dois minutos, a tempo de ser convidado novamente para ir ao bar, quando Siwon apareceu. No seu belo conversível, a capota abaixada e o cabelo escuro jogado para trás por causa do vento. Ele tinha 19 anos agora, tornara-se mais alto que o ômega e ganhara músculos mais definidos pelo corpo. Era um belo alfa, não podia deixar de negar.

Heechul sorriu antes de dar a volta no carro e abrir a porta para se sentar ao lado dele.

— Está atrasado. — não foi capaz de não apontar e o alfa sorriu.

— É bom ver você de novo também, senhor Kim. — e o ômega empurrou-lhe o ombro, rindo, antes que o alfa desse partida no carro e eles fossem embora. — Quais as novidades? — perguntou durante o caminho, pelo canto de olho via o cabelo castanho do Kim ser jogado para trás sem piedade.

— Pretendo contar durante o encontro. — fez mistério. — É surpresa.

— Rá. Não acho que vá ser mais surpresa que a minha. — piscou para si.

O Kim não podia deixar de notar o bom humor do amigo, o que era quase raro de acontecer agora que Guerra havia se encerrado e as consequências começavam a aparecer. E logo Siwon, o único herdeiro da Alcateia Byun, parecia ser um dos que mais estavam sofrendo quando o pai o estava pressionando para assumir o controle da alcateia logo. Sabia disso, não só por causa dos relatórios que recebia na Academia, mas também por causa do próprio alfa, que sempre lhe contava os detalhes amargos da sua vida. No entanto, Heechul tinha que admitir que desde que o Byun iniciara seu intercambio tão longe da Coreia e do seu pai controlador, constantemente parecia mais sorridente. Conhecera alguém ou aquilo era apenas efeito das férias? A segunda opção combinava mais, percebeu.

— Me conte. — quase exigiu, mas Siwon não o levou a sério quando só sorriu.

*******

Eles estavam sentados na grama, em frente ao rio Han em pleno fim de tarde. O sol estava se ponto no horizonte, banhando Seul inteira em laranja e tornando a água dourada. Haviam latinhas de cerveja espalhadas entre os dois, duas vazias e duas recém-abertas, cada um segurando uma, enquanto esperavam que o terceiro amigo aparecesse. Kim Jungsoo, que deveria ter aparecido meia-hora atrás, mas que até agora não dera sinal algum de vida. Heechul já estava cansado de esperar e Siwon sabia disso, pela forma como ele foi capaz de beber duas latinhas de cerveja nesse meio tempo e agora tinha a terceira aberta, na mão, diferente do alfa que só agora havia se rendido ao álcool.

— Eu acho que ele não vem. — o Byun falou, virando a cabeça para trás, procurando o amigo Kim.

Heechul mordeu o lábio superior antes de beber o primeiro gole da sua terceira latinha.

— _Babo._ — resmungou, os lábios se juntando em um bico mais que irritado.

— A faculdade tem sugado todo o tempo dele, talvez, tenha ficado preso em alguma atividade lá. — tentou o tranquilizar.

— Que nada. — bebeu um gole demorado da latinha. — Ele está fazendo de proposito, você sabe. _Aquele teimoso._ — suspirou. — E é isso que não entendo, — olhou para Siwon. — você passa seis meses fora e quando podemos ter nosso primeiro encontro como um trio, Leeteuk faz pouco caso. O que está acontecendo com ele? — Heechul sabia que se algo tivesse acontecido, Siwon seria o primeiro a saber, porque Leeteuk sempre seria mais aberto a outro alfa do que a um ômega.

Dessa vez era Siwon suspirando, levando a latinha aos lábios e sorvendo um gole realmente longo enquanto os olhos se perdiam na paisagem serena que era o rio Han no pôr-do-sol. Estava escolhendo as palavras com cuidado. A notícia tinha chegado até si algum tempo atrás, quando ainda estava em Florença, mostrando a si que seu pai tinha estado muito ocupado durante seu tempo de tranquilidade fora da Coréia.

— _Meu pai_ fez uma proposta de casamento para Joohyun. — a irmã mais nova de Leeteuk. — E o senhor Kim prometeu pensar na possibilidade.

— O que? — abriu a boca em descrença, apoiou a latinha ao seu lado na grama. — Seu pai e Joohyun?

— Não. — colocou a mão na nuca e fitou a grama, envergonhado. — Eu e Joohyun.

O Kim mordeu o lábio. Joohyun ainda era novinha para um casamento. 14 anos, pensou. E até onde sabia, não havia tido um cio ainda. Mas mesmo que fosse uma alfa, ainda poderia se casar com Siwon, afinal o importante nos casamentos arranjados era ter filhotes, afim de misturar a raça e mostrar que a aliança valia a pena. Havia até mesmo uma clausura sobre isso nos contratos de casamento arranjados: _O casal precisa ter um filhote depois de 2 anos de casamento, se não acontecer, o clã pode terminar a aliança._ O que não culminava em divórcio, o casal ainda permaneceria juntos até o fim da vida, mas ômegas que costumavam casar assim, podiam ser devolvidos ao seu clã, o que era uma vergonha tão grande, que a família tendia a não aceitar o ômega de volta em casa. Eles eram vistos como uma mancha sobre a família e sobre o clã, enquanto o outro parceiro podia casar novamente e ter filhos. No entanto, Heechul não conseguia imaginar Siwon casando com Joohyun... não, aquela garotinha de nariz em pé. E pelo jeito que olhava para o alfa, percebia que nem mesmo ele conseguia se imaginar fazendo isso.

— E-eu não sei o que dizer. — acabou falando.

Fitou a latinha de cerveja, havia perdido o interesse no álcool e a irritação pela falta de Leeteuk, havia sumido. Agora podia entender porque o outro alfa parecia estar os evitando, quer dizer, evitando Siwon. Estava chateado com a ideia da irmã casar tão nova, mesmo que o noivo não tivesse culpa alguma das decisões do pai controlador.

— Acho que pode começar com ‘sinto muito’. — teve coragem brincar, mas Heechul não riu.

Na verdade, só ficou em silêncio enquanto erguia a mão para tocar no ombro do amigo, num afago gentil.

— Se te consola, também estou noivo. — resolveu contar, afim de tirar aquele peso estranho do meio deles.

Siwon ergueu os olhos para fita-lo, de repente estava interessado.

— Não ria de mim. — pediu, mas ele próprio estava rindo quando abaixou os olhos e retirou a mão do ombro do alfa, segurou a latinha mais uma vez e sorveu o líquido, já quente. — O senhor Kim procurou minha mãe e pediu minha mão para Kyuhyun. — não conseguia evitar aquela pontinha de animação no fim da frase, ao dizer o nome do beta.

Siwon sorriu enquanto bebia o resto da sua cerveja.

— Você é um maldito sortudo, Heenim. — falou e Heechul concordava com isso mais do que qualquer um.

Mas naquela noite, quando se deitava para dormir, o ômega não conseguia parar de pensar no que Siwon havia lhe dito. Então, no fim das contas, eles fariam parte da mesma família? Era engraçado pensar nisso quando Kim’s e Byun’s tinham se desentendido por tanto tempo, mas o fim da Guerra parecia estar fazendo maravilhas com todos. E isso ficou confirmado, quando no dia seguinte, Kyuhyun surgiu na porta da sua casa, com todo o seu esplendor de beta, convidando Heechul para ir ao cinema. Era surreal assim o jeito como o estômago do ômega se revirou antes que ele conseguisse dizer sim e depois que fechou a porta, não se impediu de dançar pela casa com sua mãe de testemunha, a risada da mais velha preenchendo a casa inteira.

Ele havia entrado no modo de contagem regressiva, seja para o encontro ou para o casamento, que seria marcado no fim daquela semana. Andava saltitante pela alcateia e nem mesmo Leeteuk com seu humor ácido e carranca tinham lhe roubado o sorriso depois de escutar comentários maldosos. Entendia que o amigo estava passando por uma fase ruim, mas não conseguia saber qual fase era essa, quando Leeteuk fechara-se em si mesmo. Nem ao menos deixava que Siwon, que sabia lidar melhor consigo, entrasse na sua bolha de irritação. Então, eles três se afastavam devagar. Cada um começava a se preocupar com outras coisas, correndo contra o tempo para deixar tudo perfeito.

Siwon parecia cada dia mais nervoso, estava constantemente distraído e com o celular em mãos como se estivesse esperando uma ligação de extrema importância e quando Heechul perguntara, tudo que teve foi _“Meu pai está aprontando alguma coisa”,_ mas o ômega não achava que o amigo devesse se preocupar tanto, afinal tudo parecia estar acontecendo da maneira certa. Tinha plena certeza disso, porque todos os encontros que vinha tendo com Kyuhyun, só serviam para que o ômega mergulhasse mais e mais naquele conto de fadas, que havia criado para si.

No domingo, aconteceria mais um. Não sabia onde o beta o levaria dessa vez, mas não podia negar que adorava o tremelique de nervoso que subia por suas pernas todas as vezes que imaginava os lugares que o Kim poderia o levar. Jantar fora? Talvez, um cinema de novo? Mas quando o dia chegou, Heechul, esperou ansioso em sua casa, andando de um lado pro outro na sala, até que Kyuhyun apareceu.

— Boa noite, senhora Kim. — cumprimentou sua mãe, se curvando, antes de virar-se para Heechul e estender a mão. — Prometo não o trazer muito tarde. — disse à mais velha.

— Não se preocupe com isso. Vocês são jovens, tem que se divertir mesmo. — ela disse e Heechul sorriu.

— Se é assim....

— É assim. — ele mesmo disse e o beta sorriu. — Vamos? — assentiu e o levou dali.

Eles caminharam pela alcateia até que Heechul percebesse para onde estavam indo: a floresta.

— Eu preparei uma coisa, espero que goste. — Kyuhyun falou, as mãos estavam para trás e ele estava bonito com aquele corte de cabelo, o ômega pensou.

— Vou gostar. — sempre gostava de tudo que tinha haver com Kyuhyun desde os 13 anos, quando tinham se falado pela primeira vez.

Eles andaram em silêncio até o lugar que Kyuhyun queria mostrar. Ficava perto do lago, em uma árvore. Era pequena e toda feita de madeira. _A casinha da árvore_ , que Heechul se lembrava de ter construído junto de Siwon e Leeteuk, quando tinham seus 12 anos. Era o esconderijo secreto, a base de operações para todas as traquinagens que costumavam armar. Não ia ali fazia muitos anos, nem lembrava-se mais dali até aquele momento. Fazia tanto tempo que deixará de ser criança, se pegou pensando.

_Naquela época tudo era bem mais fácil._

Notou que o lugar estava iluminado e com ajuda de Kyuhyun subiu até ali, apenas para encontrar o que parecia um piquenique dentro da casinha. Ela não tinha telhado, porque os três amigos eram atrapalhados demais para conseguir construir um sem se machucar e até hoje parecia não ter um. Anotou mentalmente, que iria construir um telhado para aquele lugar enquanto sentava-se no chão de madeira. Viu o beta sentar-se à sua frente e sorriu, ele queria tanto que aquilo acontecesse.

O seu primeiro amor estava ali. O seu conto de fadas se realizando, percebeu e quase chorou. Quase, porque logo estava piscando as lágrimas para longe. Kim Heechul não chorava, não, na frente do cara que gostava. Então sorriu. Sorrir era melhor, era a forma de dizer que estava feliz com tudo aquilo e que ele faria de tudo para fazer Kim Kyuhyun feliz.

Eles podiam dar certo juntos, disse a si mesmo.

_Era só uma pena que ele estivesse imerso demais em seus sonhos para perceber o tic-tac do relógio às suas costas._


	37. IX - Sob o véu

Henry encarou os documentos que segurava e os guardou em sua pasta antes de, enfim, fechar sua bolsa. Olhou em volta, para o escritório vazio. Junmyeon havia saído mais cedo, outra vez. O ômega não entendia porque o chefe tinha começado a sair mais cedo, não conseguia se lembrar de nenhuma ocorrência importante para que ele tivesse que fazer tal coisa, sabia apenas como o mesmo estava cheio de problemas e que por isso, _deveria_ passar mais tempo no escritório. Suspirou e resolveu deixar isso de lado, afinal também tinha seus compromissos para aquele dia.

Deveria passar na Alcateia Oh e recolher os dados que Oh Sehun tinha, já que Minseok estava impossibilitado de fazer quando estava gastando seu tempo com o cio de Byun Baekhyun. O Lu achava engraçado imaginar que Kim Minseok foi quem deu o primeiro passo naquilo, ao ir atrás do marido, porque ele bem podia ter deixado que o alfa se desfizesse em dor por alguns dias, mas não. Correra atrás de si, mostrando ao Byun toda a imprevisibilidade que pertencia apenas aos Kim’s.

Entrou no seu carro, que não era tão seu assim. Um presente da Alcateia Byun, que Henry achava um tanto exagerado, mas não havia contestado quando ele sempre tinha que estar se deslocando de um lugar a outro, e pagar passagens de ônibus sempre, não estava contribuindo para a sua poupança, quando Kim Junmyeon havia atrasado seu salário por quase três meses. Procurava não reclamar sobre isso, porque o dinheiro não lhe fazia tanta falta assim, quando recebia uma grana boa da Organização. Mas também não queria ficar sem nada no banco, ainda mais quando era um Lu e por isso, estava constantemente se deslocando pelo mundo, a procura de um lugar seguro.

Escutou o celular tocar dentro da bolsa e se apressou em enfiar uma mão ali, enquanto a outra se ocupava em girar o volante e conduzir o carro pelo trânsito. Atendeu depois que reconheceu o nome de Heechul no visor, clicou no botão do viva-voz e só então pôde segurar o volante com as duas mãos e relaxar os ombros ao parar no sinal fechado.

— Lu Henry. — falou sua identificação, como de costume.

— _Kim Heechul._ — devolveu. — _Preciso de um favor. —_ resolveu ir direto ao ponto. — _Preciso da ficha de um alfa chamado Chen, preciso de qualquer coisa que conseguir com esse nome, na verdade._ — sua voz parecia um tanto eufórica, como alguém que tinha tomado café demais.

Henry assentiu de onde estava, os olhos vidrados no semáforo fechado, estava tentando lembrar se conhecia esse nome de algum lugar, mas nada lhe vinha a mente. Ainda menos se era o nome de um alfa, não era muito fã dessa classe então conhecia muito poucos. Contudo, o que estava lhe deixando desconfiado era o modo urgente com que Heechul precisava da ficha de um alfa. Resolveu que era melhor não contestar, se fosse algo grave, o Kim lhe contaria.

— Tudo bem. — concordou.

E logo a ligação estava sendo encerrada. Simples assim.

O ômega saiu dali quando o sinal abriu e em menos de meia hora estava parado, em frente à entrada da Alcateia Oh, mostrando sua identidade para os guardas betas e torcendo para que Sehun o recebesse no lugar de Minseok, porque o Lu sabia que sua visita não era esperada e que dado a última vez que tinham se visto, o Oh adquirira uma certa desconfiança de si. Observou quando o guarda desenganchou o fone do telefone da parede e falou com alguém, provavelmente o próprio líder, atrás de aprovação para a sua entrada. Não pôde se impedir de admirar o modo como a segurança daquela Alcateia era mais organizada que a dos Kim’s e mais cheia de apetrechos que os dos Byun’s. Olhou em volta, os muros eram cobertos por arame-farpado e haviam dois guinchos, cada um erguido na extremidade do muro, com mais guardas ali, armados e prontos para eliminar qualquer ameaça.

— Pode entrar. — o guarda, finalmente, disse. O cano da arma saia de trás da sua costa, onde a mesma estava presa e o rosto quase se escondia embaixo da aba do boné escuro que usava, na mão, estendia a identidade do ômega.

Henry a pegou antes de assentir para o beta. Então deu um passo à frente ao mesmo tempo que guardava em sua bolsa, escutou o portão de ferro grosso se abrir e logo, estava erguendo o rosto e entrando naquele lugar. O Lu particularmente gostava do modo como a Alcateia Oh se parecia com uma fortaleza por fora, os muros altos serviam para afastar os humanos e qualquer tipo de desconfiança. O terreno onde os lobos Oh’s haviam se estabelecido muito tempo atrás pertencera a soldados humanos exilados. Era para onde os grandes chefões costumavam mandar aqueles que os desobedeciam.

— Senhor Lau, por aqui, por favor. — uma garota falou, o cabelo escuro preso e a roupa social a deixando com um ar mais sério do que deveria.

O ômega notou o lenço verde envolta do seu pescoço, fazia-a parecer uma aeromoça. Contudo, o nome que havia no seu crachá sobre o peito esquerdo fazia Henry abandonar essa ideia. _Secretária._ Apenas isso, sem um nome realmente, apenas a profissão e a cor do seu cargo. Já havia lido o suficiente sobre a Alcateia Oh para saber como os lobos eram classificados no Conselho Oh, que era responsável por ajudar o líder no comando da Alcateia. Os Oh’s eram os únicos que adotavam essa medida, quando as outras alcateias tinham um beta e um ômega principal para ajudar o líder alfa. E isso, era uma coisa que Henry mais se impressionava com aquela Alcateia, mesmo que todo o verde e as ruas pavimentadas do lugar já fossem impressionantes o suficiente.

O lugar era como uma pequena aldeia, com casinhas de alvenaria dispostas ordenadamente ao lado uma da outra, com uma rua principal que passava em frente as casas, enquanto cada uma era separada por uma árvore. Henry observou casinhas com jardins em frente, flores muito bonitas que ele não lembrava o nome coloriam a aldeia.

Estava seguindo a Secretária, andando calmamente atrás de si enquanto aproveitava para olhar toda beleza organizada que eram os Oh’s. Já havia ido ali antes, mas não parara para observar todos os detalhes do lugar. E agora, que podia olhar com calma achava tudo incrível. Eles tinham menos lobos que os Kim’s e Byun’s, mas ainda sim, se viravam bem, tirando sustento dos seus aparatos tecnológicos e descobertas cientificas. Henry esperava que Sehun lhe desse permissão para visitar o laboratório da Alcateia, pois tinha curiosidade em saber no que os lobos Oh’s estavam trabalhando no momento e desde que perdera seu laboratório no ataque ao Clã Lu, não tinha como produzir mais remédio para si.

A Secretária entrou em uma construção de dois andares, que Henry reconheceu como a Sede do lugar. Mas logo eles estavam saindo dali e indo direto para a casa principal, que era tão grande quanto a dos Byun’s.

— O Senhor Oh não está se sentindo bem hoje, então está resolvendo seus afazeres em casa. — a garota explicou sob o silêncio dos passos de Henry atrás de si.

Assentiu inconscientemente, meio notando como a fala da garota parecia natural, deixando-o saber que aquilo sempre acontecia. E Henry não podia culpar Sehun, quando conhecia a sua saúde frágil. Talvez, ele nem mesmo saia muito de casa, se pegou pensando. A última vez que tinham se visto havia sido na enorme biblioteca que _ele gostava de se esconder_ , como a mãe disse, mas mesmo naquele dia, ele parecia tão pálido como sempre. Lembrava-se de _Baozi_ lhe dizendo como Sehun era frágil como uma folha na primavera, suscetível demais ao tempo e tornando-se quebradiça muito rápido. Era por isso que ele quase nunca visitava seus primos na Alcateia Kim, pois a mudança climática fora da sua casa bem equipada, lhe causavam um dano — muitas vezes — grave.

Sentia por ele, porque não podia evitar sentir uma certa simpatia quando ele mesmo se encontrava numa situação delicada. A marca em seu ombro pesava, talvez, o mesmo tanto que a saúde frágil de Oh Sehun. No fim, ambos se encontravam em suas limitações, pensou ao mesmo tempo que entrava na hanok Oh. Uma casa tradicional, erguida sobre cavilhas de madeira, sem uso de pregos com uma pequena nascente no quintal, que fora desviada para fornecer água nos canos da casa. Em forma de U, a casa não era formada apenas por uma. Estava mais para a junção de três hanoks, compartilhando corredores de modo que ficassem conectadas, o telhado escuro e afiado e as paredes sem cores artificiais, destacando o tom da madeira pintado a óleo. Fazia Henry se sentir em um dorama coreano, daqueles antigos, que se passavam em alguma dinastia.

Mas por dentro a hanok parecia mais bonita, era mais espaçosa do que parecia e incrivelmente aconchegante. Decorada de modo simples, parecia elegante demais para existir no século 21.

— O senhor pode aguardar aqui. — a moça falou, as mãos juntas em frente ao corpo em sinal de respeito. Henry assentiu, sem saber o que mais poderia fazer.

Conhecia todas as formalidades que cercavam os Oh’s, tinha lido coisas sobre eles durante sua graduação na Organização. Os inteligentes e quietos Oh’s, donos de uma grande fortuna em pesquisas e armamento. Os lobos malhados de branco e marrom com olhos dourados. Não eram conhecidos por sua força como acontecia com os Kim’s e Byun’s. Eram conhecidos pela astucia e pela prudência. Eles sempre pensariam mil vezes antes de dar o primeiro passo, traçariam planos, reveriam quantas vezes fossem necessários os prós e os contras de cada coisa, apenas para ter a perfeição como resultado.

Ajeitou a alça da bolsa no ombro e olhou em volta. Era uma bela casa, disso não podia duvidar. As paredes em tom madeira acolhedor e os arranjos decorativos espalhados pela sala, deixavam tudo terrivelmente bonito, como uma pintura. Levantou o olhar quando escutou passos e se viu observando Oh Joohyun vindo pelo corredor, a saia reta em tom bege e a camisa branca só a fazia parecer mais séria do que realmente era. O cabelo no tom castanho e os olhos grandes, que se pareciam com os de Minseok, não negando de onde aquela garota beta vierá. Atrás de si, a Secretária andava calmamente, apagada pela imponência da atual rainha dos Oh’s.

— Senhor Lau, certo? — a mulher o cumprimentou, a mão estendida e Henry não hesitou em apertar. — Meu filho não está com disposição para atende-lo no momento então, seja o que for, pode tratar comigo. — falou, os olhos delineados avaliando toda a forma que era Lu Henry, deixando-o desconfortável. — Passarei tudo para ele depois.

— Sinto muito, senhora, mas o que tenho para tratar é apenas para os ouvidos do senhor Oh. — Henry curvou-se em sinal de respeito, conhecia bem a personalidade de Oh Joohyun: egocêntrica. — Se ele não pode me atender, então voltarei em outro momento.

Joohyun comprimiu os lábios diante da mensura do outro, desgostosa com o que escutava. Não queria que seu filho se sobrecarregasse com problemas de outras alcateias, já bastava o trabalho que ele tinha com seus próprios lobos. Já bastava as noites em claro que Sehun passava em nome de Kim Minseok, procurando o irmão desaparecido deste. Isso era para ser um trabalho de Junmeyon, que era o irmão, não de Sehun, que tinha problemas de saúde demais para lidar. E Joohyun sabia muito bem que aquele ômega só poderia estar ali a mando de algum Kim, afinal já o tinha visto zanzando pela alcateia do seu sobrinho.

— Se prefere assim. — optou por dizer, sem esconder o modo irritado que sua expressão se contorcia.

Henry segurou a alça da sua bolsa e assentiu, os olhos piscando no processo. Mas mesmo esse ato fofo não pareceu surtir efeito na mulher, pois logo esta estava cruzando os braços e curvando a cabeça para o lado, indicando a saída:

— Jisoo era guia-lo até a saída. — ao escutar seu nome, a secretária se apressou para o lado do Lu.

— Por aqui, senhor. — ela abriu um dos braços em direção a saída, mostrando ao ômega que ele podia ir na frente dessa vez.

— Obrigado pela atenção, senhora Oh. — Henry se curvou mais uma vez em direção a rainha Oh. — Desejo melhoras para Sehun-ah. — chamou-o pelo nome de um jeito informal que não agradou a senhora.

— _Senhor Oh Sehun_. — ela consertou quando seus olhos encontraram com os de Henry e o chinês engoliu em seco diante do olhar terrivelmente superior que ela lhe lançava.

— _Desejo melhoras para o senhor Oh Sehun._ — se escutou repetir, de maneira _certa,_ agora.

Então, Joohyun pareceu aprovar, pois o canto dos seus lábios quase se enrugou em um sorriso. O chinês decidiu seguir Jisoo até a saída, pois era realmente pesado ficar no mesmo lugar que Oh Joohyun. A mulher era definitivamente muito intimidante. Na primeira vez que havia vindo até aqui, a Kim-Oh não parecia estar nos seus melhores dias, quando o deixara passar e de bônus levar uma bandeja de lanche pro filho de coração partido, agora, ela apenas parecia ter atualizado suas definições de mãe superprotetor, quando nem ao menos lhe deu uma chance de ir até o filho, quando sabia muito bem quem ele era e o que fazia ali. A verdade, no fim, era que Oh Joohyun era uma muralha construída sobre muito autocontrole e beleza, mas disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para proteger seu filhote. E ao que parecia para Henry, ele havia acabado de ser classificado como uma ameaça.

*******

O garoto levantou os olhos para o médico à sua frente, enquanto nas suas mãos os pertences _daquele alfa_ pesavam, mesmo que não passassem de uma carteira meio vazia e um celular com a tela quebrada.

— E quanto aos meus pertences? — perguntou depois que molhou os lábios partidos.

O médico ajeitou os óculos no rosto, apenas para enfiar as mãos nos bolsos do jaleco.

— Não havia nada com você. — contou o que os paramédicos haviam lhe relatado. — Isso que tem nas mãos é tudo o que havia no bolso do seu _parceiro._

O ômega olhou para baixo, fitou mais um pouco as coisas que haviam nas suas mãos. Nenhuma delas lhe parecia familiar e mesmo a palavra _parceiro_ que o médico sempre usava para se referir ao outro, não lhe parecia aplicada de maneira certa. Alguma coisa em si continuava torta todas as vezes que tentava se referir ao alfa como parceiro. Não era essa a palavra certa, tinha quase certeza. No entanto, se não era isso, o que era? Eles eram amigos? Porque pelo que parecia se conheciam, pois de acordo com o médico, o alfa, havia o protegido com seu corpo, não fazia sentido um desconhecido fazer isso. Só que mais sem sentido que isso era o fato de não haver simplesmente nada consigo. Nenhuma carteira ou celular. Simplesmente nada.

Guardou ambos os objetos no bolso da sua calça e voltou a olhar para o médico Lee. Era o dia de receber a sua alta e isso lhe parecia mais apavorante do que não saber o seu nome, porque dali um tempo seria um sem-teto desmemoriado. _Um desmemoriado grávido de cinco meses._

— Já sabe para onde vai? — o beta perguntou puxando um pequeno papel do bolso do seu jaleco.

Era o seu documento de liberação, percebeu.

— Não. — externou, a voz saindo baixa de vergonha.

Durante aquele tempo inteiro tinha tentado lembrar-se quem era ou de pelo menos algum detalhe sobre o lugar onde morava, mas tudo que recebia ao forçar sua mente daquela maneira, era uma enorme dor de cabeça. O médico Lee lhe dizia que era provável que sua memória voltasse aos poucos, afinal seus exames mostravam que seu cérebro ainda estava se recuperando de uma concussão forte. Suspirou, colocando a mão sobre a barriga grande. Não sabia o que ia fazer, como ia criar aquela criança, onde iria morar... não podia ficar vivendo nas ruas de Seul com uma barriga daquele tamanho, os humanos iam desconfiar se vissem um homem grávido. Se ao menos soubesse a qual alcateia pertencia, podia muito bem ir para lá e encontrar sua família.

— Bom, se estiver interessado, — o médico começou. — conheço um lugar que pode abriga-lo por tempo indeterminado ou até que se lembre quem é. — ele puxou mais um papel do bolso do jaleco, era um pequeno cartão.

O ômega o segurou e leu o que tinha ali: _Santuário — o lar para aqueles que procuram paz._ Então levantou o olhar para o beta, confuso com o lugar que ele lhe oferecia como abrigo. Parecia como um refujo de uma igreja.

— É um bom lugar. — afirmou. — Eu fui criado lá, os Altos Sacerdotes me encontravam vagando por Seul e me ofereceram uma casa. Eu aceitei seus ensinamentos e me tornei um sacerdote quando completei 18 anos. — viu o garoto arregalar os olhos e sorriu. — Mas não precisa fazer isso se não quiser. Nós também apenas oferecemos abrigo para qualquer lobo que precise.

— Sem cobranças? Eu... eu não tenho dinheiro algum. — confessou.

— Sem cobranças. Pode ficar tranquilo, não somos nenhum tipo de seita maluca. — e dessa vez era o ômega que estava sorrindo.

— Se é assim, eu aceito.

— Ótimo, espere até que meu turno termine, então levarei você até lá.

Ele assentiu, antes de acompanhar o médico até a saída do quarto. Eles passaram pelo quarto do alfa, e o ômega observou o modo como o outro respirava com dificuldade por aparelhos. O rosto estava inchado de cortes e o tronco se encontrava enfaixado, além do gesso que cobria sua perna e um dos braços. Ele olhou para a própria perna, que já estava sarada apenas com duas semanas e então olhou para a perna do alfa, não entendendo como tinha se recuperado tão rápido e o outro não, quando ambos eram lobos.

— Ele perdeu muito sangue. — o Lee falou quando percebeu o olhar do ômega no paciente. — Tive que improvisar um doador humano, foi sorte que o seu corpo tenha aceitado, mas isso diminuiu suas habilidades de alfa e pelo que parece, o sangue humano o deixou mais fraco, por isso ele está se recuperando tão lentamente. Mas é apenas uma questão de tempo até que seu lobo fique forte novamente e limpe os rastros humanos do seu sistema.

_Uma questão de tempo_ , pensou amargamente. Tudo parecia uma questão de tempo para si.

— Eu posso...? — se referiu a entrar no quarto e observar o alfa mais de perto.

O médico assentiu e foi até a porta, abrindo-a para o ômega entrar. Ainda lançou um olhar para o beta, não tinha tanta certeza sobre aquilo, mas deslizou para dentro do quarto, pisando vagarosamente, tentando não fazer barulho, como se achasse que podia acordar o outro assim, mas sabia que não podia. Era apenas que o seu estômago estava virando aquela confusão dolorosa, deixando-o enjoado. Mas se forçou a andar até parar ao lado do corpo do alfa.

Ele estava em coma. Traumatismo craniano, muita perda de sangue, duas costelas quebradas e um pulmão comprometido, braço direito e perna direita quebrados. Os estilhaços do vidro da frente haviam cortado o seu rosto em vários pontos. Linhas fininhas, agora, amarronzadas se exibiam ali, todas trazendo algum tipo de mensagem subliminar para o ômega, tentando lhe contar o que de fato havia acontecido naquele carro.

— Você está bem horrível. — se escutou dizer, mas logo estava rindo, tentando espantar o peso daquela constatação.

O alfa havia protegido o seu corpo durante o acidente, então isso explicava o seu estado incrivelmente ruim. Suspirou, fechou os olhos por um momento e procurou o cheiro dele, mas estava tão fraco por causa do sangue humano em seu corpo, que se viu aproximando o nariz da curva do seu pescoço. Aspirou, desejando que alguma lembrança despertasse em si, mas tudo que veio foi o grande nada de sempre. Seu lobo não demonstrou nenhum interesse no alfa, o que o fez acreditar que significava que o bebê que carregava não pertencia àquele homem. E por algum motivo, se viu aliviado com aquilo e um tanto esperançoso, porque quem quer que fosse o seu alfa já devia ter notado seu sumiço e podia muito bem estar atrás de si, isso o fazia ficar tranquilo pois logo saberia quem de fato era.

Afastou o rosto da curva do pescoço do outro e o fitou mais um pouco antes de tomar coragem para segurar sua mão. Talvez, fossem amigos, não é? Acariciou a mão esquerda, querendo que o lobo do outro soubesse que não estava sozinho, pois sabia como era importante que o lobo daquele alfa começasse a acordar dentro de si. Tentou transmitir bons pensamentos para o outro, achando que podia realmente funcionar e pode ser que tenha mesmo, pois no minuto seguinte sua mão estava sendo apertada. Uma pressão pequena feita, quase o fez acreditar que era só impressão do seu cérebro desesperado por fatos sobre si, mas quando aconteceu de novo. Tudo que conseguiu fazer foi soltar a mão do alfa, como se tivesse pegando fogo, os olhos muito arregalados.

— D-d... o... — o alfa estava balbuciando, o peito descendo e subindo muito rápido e o aparelho apitando muito alto naquele quarto.

Deu um passo em direção à ele mais uma vez, enquanto escutava a porta se abrir num rompante. Precisava escutar o que ele estava dizendo.

— D-d... o... — ele balbuciava, as letras espaçadas demais e os olhos se mexendo fervorosamente embaixo das pálpebras fechadas. — D-do. — quase conseguiu formar a palavra.

O médico Lee o afastou enquanto com a ajuda de uma enfermeira começava a trabalhar no corpo do alfa.

— Ele está tendo uma parada cardíaca. — o beta disse à moça e o ômega encarou os dois, sem saber para onde deveria ir enquanto na sua mente tudo girava em volta de uma palavra:

_Do._

Seria o seu nome?

*******

Heechul estava tão concentrado no que fazia, que não percebeu quando Leeteuk entrou no laboratório caseiro que tinha montado há uns bons anos atrás da sua casa. O alfa trazia nas mãos uma carta aberta, que havia encontrado no quarto que dividia com o ômega. Seu objetivo ao ir ali, era perguntar ao ômega o que aquilo significava, porque até onde tinha lido na carta, aquilo não passava de uma ficha técnica de Kim Jongdae. No entanto, ao perceber Heechul usando seu jaleco, luvas e o rosto coberto por uma máscara branca, o alfa decidiu por apenas se encostar na parede ao lado da porta e esperar.

O Kim segurava uma micropipeta enquanto parecia colocar alguma coisa dentro de miniplacas, todas pareciam estar sendo preenchidas por uma solução incolor. Ele trocava a ponteira para cada vez que precisava colocar uma nova solução em cada miniplaca, por isso, ao seu lado muitas ponteiras esverdeadas se amontavam. Leeteuk achou que ele demoraria mais, contudo, Heechul parecia estar no final do seu trabalho, pois logo estava deixando a micropipeta de lado, segurando as miniplacas e colocando dentro de um aparelho. Fechou a porta e cruzou os braços ali, Leeteuk podia apostar que Heechul estava fazendo aquela expressão de quem é dono do mundo e por isso ordena que a máquina vá mais rápido. Quase riu. Quase, porque bem que os lábios se curvaram para o ato, mas o ômega virando-se na sua direção e arregalando os olhos em surpresa para si, roubou qualquer vontade de rir.

— O que faz aqui? — o Kim perguntou ao recuperar a compostura. — Ainda mais vestido desse jeito? — Leeteuk olhou para a própria roupa, procurando o que havia de errado, afinal não achava que bermuda e camiseta fossem um problema no clima que estava fora daquele laboratório. — Saia. — mandou e o alfa piscou na sua direção, mostrando que era a sua vez de ficar surpreso. — Agora. — a voz do ômega se elevou e o alfa não contestou ao abrir a porta e sair, sendo seguido por Heechul.

O ômega presava muito a higiene no seu laboratório e isso implicava em usar trajes adequados para estar ali dentro, como sapato fechado, calça comprida e camisa de mangas além de jaleco. As luvas e máscara vinham de acordo com o tipo de trabalho que realizava, e para aquele teste de DNA entre os restos mortais de Jihyun e a criança — afim de saber se eram parentes mesmo — era necessário o máximo de cuidado para não contaminar a amostra, quando havia tão pouca.

— O que quer? — perguntou enquanto tirava as luvas e abaixava a máscara.

O alfa o fitou, por um momento estava confuso pela forma como o marido podia mudar de humor muito rápido, mas logo estava se recuperando e levantando a carta que tinha na mão.

— Desde quando está investigando Kim Jongdae? — perguntou de uma vez.

— Por que está mexendo nas minhas coisas? — Heechul puxou a carta sem delicadeza alguma da mão do alfa e enfiou no bolso do seu jaleco sem cuidado algum. — Não pode ficar fuçando minhas coisas só porque estamos dormindo juntos. — e sem explicação alguma, deu as costas pro alfa e entrou no seu laboratório, fez questão de trancar-se ali e Leeteuk suspirou do lado de fora.

Devia ter imaginado que não conseguiria nada de Heechul, sem que ele quisesse falar.

_Heechul era bem difícil quando queria_ , pensou, antes de se afastar. Suspirou, apenas para olhar para os lados, tentando decidir para onde iria. Agora que não era mais o líder dos Kim’s, já não tinha mais tanto tempo ocupado. Havia mais tempo livre do que podia lidar, então sempre terminava os dias afundado em tédio. Às vezes, ajudava os lobos em trabalhos caseiros e também conseguia brechas na vida — fora da cama — com Heechul, mas não conseguia se aproximar de Ryeowook e muito menos de Junmyeon sem receber caretas desgostosas. A verdade, era que não era mais tão bem-vindo assim na sua família. Seus filhos não queriam falar consigo, Ryeowook também não, e Heechul só o tolerava por causa da marca.

Era estranho olhar para esse cenário, quando meio ano atrás eles eram nada além de uma família grande e unida. Umas brigas aqui e ali entre Ryeowook e Heechul, mas tudo sempre muito equilibrado. Agora... agora só existia o limbo de rejeição que Leeteuk tanto odiava, contudo não podia negar a sua culpa nisso tudo. Havia tentado se desculpar com Junmeyon, mas o alfa só lhe virara as costas e até mesmo tinha tentado procurar Sehun para tentar reatar o acordo entre suas alcateias, mas nada deu certo. Sehun, apesar de o ter recebido, não tinha concordado em reatar.

Atravessou o quintal da casa que costumava dividir com Heechul e avançou até ficar de frente para a casa amarela de Ryeowook, onde eles tinham feito juras de amor. Tudo parecia ter acontecido em outra vida, com outra pessoa, que tinha o seu mesmo nome e se parecia consigo, mas com toda certeza, era melhor. Leeteuk sentia como se fosse uma versão mais fraca e nada interessante de si mesmo do passado.

Andou até o portãozinho da casa e entrou na mesma. Olhou para o jardim em frente à casa e não encontrou Ryeowook, então supôs que este estava dentro de casa e isso apenas se confirmou quando entrou no local, e foi agraciado pelo cheiro bom do almoço. Tropeçou na entrada, acabando por fazer barulho, alertando ao ômega que não estava mais sozinho e estragando o seu plano em querer se aproximar silenciosamente, observar o ex-marido e quem sabe suprir um pouco da saudade que sentia. Só que mesmo assim andou até a cozinha e parou na entrada, encostou-se ali, no batente e observou, jogando pro alto toda a vergonha que sentia.

Haviam três panelas no fogão, duas eram mexidas ocasionalmente por Ryeowook, enquanto uma parecia ter sido finalizada. O ômega não estava olhando para si, parecia estar o ignorando fervorosamente. Leeteuk cruzou os braços ao mesmo tempo que o ômega suspirava, um tanto incomodado por estar sendo observado com tanto afinco. Levantou o olhar vagarosamente em direção ao alfa, mexia vagarosamente algo em uma das panelas com uma colher de pau.

— O almoço não está pronto. — falou, tornando a desviar os olhos para as panelas.

O Kim continuava o fitando. Meio vagando entre suas lembranças passadas e os arrependimentos da vida presente, em algum momento lembrou-se de Ryeowook mais novo, nada além de um ômega novato na alcateia, quieto e um tanto adorável com as bochechas fofas que estavam sempre prontas para ficarem rosadas. Tinha se apaixonado, não podia negar isso a si mesmo nem em um milhão de anos. Admitia para si mesmo que amara e amava Ryeowook com todo o seu ser, um sentimento bem diferente do que sentia por Heechul e daquele que um dia sentiu por _aquela pessoa._ Ryeowook parecia ter aquilo que aquelas duas pessoas não tinham: paciência.

— Quer ajuda? — tentou uma medida mais drástica para se aproximar.

— Não. — respondeu simplesmente, focando toda a sua atenção no que fazia e fingindo que Leeteuk não estava ali.

Aquilo doeu de uma forma que nunca poderia pôr em palavras, pois aquele tipo de atitude só o fazia constatar da coisa que já sabia: havia perdido Ryeowook. Talvez, eles não se acertassem mais, não é? Conhecia o outro Kim bem demais para ter plena certeza de que nunca mais seria olhado daquela forma amorosa de antes, ele havia quebrado alguma coisa dentro do ômega, alguma coisa que não tinha mais conserto. Mesmo que se esforçasse em colar as peças, sabia que não seria mais o mesmo. E era justamente isso que doía. Forte e certeiro, a culpa se fazia presente em cada pedaço de si.

_Minha culpa, minha máxima culpa._

— Eu posso... — tentou dizer.

— Não. — Ryeowook afirmou novamente. — Só saia daqui. — meio pediu, meio mandou, virou-se de costas para o alfa e fingiu que estava ocupado em cortar alguns legumes sobre a bancada da pia.

— Ryeowook, por favor.

Não respondeu, mesmo que pudesse escutar os passos do alfa se aproximando. Cortou com raiva a cebola, picando tudo em uma velocidade incrível, denunciando toda a raiva que estava começando a sentir. Por que Leeteuk tinha aparecer justo quando estava fazendo a coisa que mais gostava e que o mais distraia? Isso era tão cruel! Já bastava ele o ter feito perder Minseok e Kyungsoo, e depois quando achava que estava tudo bem, perdera Heechul também. Por que esse tipo de coisa tinha sempre que acontecer quando ele achava que estava tudo bem? Foi assim na adolescência, quando perdeu seus pais e tinha sido assim na vida adulta quando seus tios haviam morrido também. E quando achou que podia ter uma família com Leeteuk, tudo tinha ido pro mesmo lugar e ele tinha se tornado o velho Ryeowook solitário. Era cruel!

— Wookie...

Ergueu a mão suja de cebola e sem prestar atenção, limpou as lágrimas dos olhos, que não eram causadas por estar cortando cebola. No entanto, logo seus olhos estavam ardendo mais do que o normal, mostrando que não era só o prenuncio de um choro e sim, a cebola agindo direto no seu globo ocular. Largou a faca sobre a bancada e se apressou em direção a torneira.

_Droga!_

Abriu a torneira e lavou as mãos de olhos fechados antes de começar a lavar os olhos, Leeteuk se aproximou nesse meio tempo. Apressou-se em segura-lo pelos ombros, e ajudar a molhar os olhos, afim de tirar os resquícios de cebola dali. Ryeowook o empurrou, forte e raivoso. Não queria Leeteuk o tocando e muito menos o ajudando, virou-se novamente para a pia e fez ele mesmo o serviço de limpar os olhos enquanto o lobo ex-líder o fitava com as mãos molhadas e um coração pesado. Pensou em se afastar, mas não tinha coragem de desistir de Ryeowook assim, era como vinte anos atrás, lembrou-se. Gostando do ômega de longe, rodeando seus passos e inseguro demais para se aproximar, pois não sabia se seria correspondido. Só que agora sabia que não seria e isso doía, porque seu lobo dentro de si se entristecia no mesmo tanto que o seu lado humano.

— Eu não preciso da sua ajuda. — afirmou, a voz tremendo no final, alertando sobre suas lágrimas.

Ryeowook sempre seria sensível demais, suscetível demais ao choro quando estava inflamado por emoções. Então, lavava o rosto com pressa, jogando água de uma forma bruta contra o rosto, o alfa observou quando ele mordeu o lábio e os ombros tremeram levemente, quando as mãos se espalmaram na pia, o barulho da torneira aberta servia como sinfonia para o choro baixinho do Kim. Os olhos estavam fechados bem apertados e com o rosto úmido, Leeteuk não sabia dizer se as lágrimas estavam descendo ou se Ryeowook estava tentando impedi-las. Resolveu fechar a torneira e tentar falar com ele, talvez conseguissem resolver essa coisa... talvez, conseguissem tapar esse buraco de decepção que o próprio Jungsoo havia colocado entre eles.

— Wookie, você me odeia?

_Você, que um dia me amou tanto, me odeia?_

Parecia a pergunta certa para começar aquela conversa. Mas também parecia o tipo de coisa que ele não queria saber, de repente havia o medo feio dentro de si. Não queria ser odiado. Conseguia lidar com a raiva, sabendo que algum dia ia passar, mas não conseguia lidar com o ódio, que parecia tão imensamente grande para sumir algum dia. Uma vez tinha escutado que o ódio podia ser mais forte que o amor, mas será mesmo que um amor tão bonito podia virar algo tão feio e indigesto?

Ryeowook limpou as mãos no avental que usava antes de tentar enxugar o rosto. Tirou o excesso de água e fitou o alfa com olhos vermelho de choro. Estava machucado e não tinha vergonha alguma de mostrar isso ao ex-marido, parecia certo mostrar a ele toda a dor que sentia, toda a bagunça que sua vida tinha se tornado e agora o vazio que existia no lugar daquela família tão bonita. Era culpa de Leeteuk e sua imprudência que Kyungsoo estivesse perdido no mundo, que Minseok tivesse sido obrigado a se casar com Baekhyun, que Junmyeon tenha que segurar nas costas uma alcateia inteira, que Heechul não possa ser mais só seu e que ele tivesse sido reduzido a só Kim Ryeowook, o ômega solitário.

— Eu não odeio você. — se escutou dizer.

Aquilo pegou Leeteuk de surpresa, pois logo estava dando um passo para trás. Estava esperando uma surra de ódio, não aquela negativa. Então havia esperança para os dois?

— Não é raiva, não é ódio. — suspirou, piscando os olhos grandes tentando afastar as lágrimas, parecia frágil demais aos olhos de Leeteuk. Alguma coisa no alfa queria ter coragem para se aproximar e abraça-lo. — É só uma grande decepção sobre tudo que pensei que sabia de você. — deixou-o saber. — Nós fomos casados por mais de 20 anos, Leeteuk. Eu achei que te conhecia, achei que era o alfa certo e que podíamos ser felizes juntos pelo resto da vida, mas olhe só pra isso... — e as lágrimas estavam ali de novo, dessa vez descendo pelo rosto alfa. — olha pra tudo o que você fez. — abaixou o rosto, não suportava olhar para o rosto tão cheio de dor de Ryeowook. — E-eu perdi Kyungsoo por sua causa. Minseok também foi tirado de mim e eu mal vejo Junmeyon. Você nos afastou, Jungsoo, e por quê? Por causa de uma vingança que não tinha haver contigo.

— Não tinha a ver comigo? — levantou o rosto, um tanto surpreso pelo que escutava. — Era meu irmão, Siwon assassinou meu irmão, como pode dizer que isso não tinha a ver comigo?

— Porque não tinha! — Ryeowook subitamente gritou, fazendo o alfa arregalar os olhos e dar um passo para atrás. — Isso sempre foi entre Siwon e Kyuhyun, e não entre você e ele.

— _Ele era meu melhor amigo._ — confessou.

— E você era meu marido.

Leeteuk voltou a olhar para baixo, subitamente com vergonha, subitamente com um peso sobre os ombros, subitamente encurvado demais para ter forças de encarar a verdade no rosto do ômega. O termo no passado era o que mais o machucava, se entranhava sob sua pele, rasgava sua alma. Agora tudo _aquilo_ havia se resumido em passado?

— Por favor, Wookie, não diga isso assim. — sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem, mas se recusou a ceder diante do ômega. — Nós já fomos tão felizes. Nós temos filhos maravilhosos, nós...

— Nós não existimos mais, Leeteuk. — a frase saiu calmamente dos seus lábios. Tinha se voltado de frente para a pia, fitava um ponto qualquer ali e não parecia disposto a encarar a boca aberta em incredulidade do alfa.

— _Não, não, não..._ — balbuciou e não se conteve em se aproximar e segura-lo pelos ombros, vira-lo de frente para si sem delicadeza alguma. Seus olhos estavam escuros, brilhando em pavor por estar perdendo um dos _seus ômegas_ assim. — Não faça isso comigo, por favor. Não faça isso conosco. E-eu sei que não fui um bom pai nem um bom marido, mas se me der mais uma chance. — balançou-o quando Ryeowook se recusou a fita-lo nos olhos. — Se me deixar tentar mais uma vez, podemos ser uma família de novo. _Por favor, Wookie... Por favor._ — enfiou o rosto na curva do pescoço dele e permaneceu ali, achando que sua aproximação pudesse fazer alguma coisa acender no ômega.

Estava acostumado com o modo como o corpo de Ryeowook sempre reagia ao seu, os pelos arrepiados e as borboletas no estômago. Mas naquela fração de segundos, enquanto ele se agarrava ao sentimento que sentia pelo Kim e implorava para que não fosse embora, o outro só conseguia torna-se suave em seus braços, desfazia-se em suavidade ao ponto de Leeteuk não conseguir segura-lo. Ryeowook já estava longe, tão longe de Leeteuk que o alfa não se conteve em fechar os olhos bem apertados e chorar contra a curva do pescoço do menor.

_Por favor,_ pediu silenciosamente, mas os braços do ômega não se mexeram. Ele não se mexeu, o corpo rígido só entregava seu desconforto em estar tão perto daquele que o machucou.

Jungsoo passou os braços em volta corpo de Ryeowook, apertou seu corpo contra si, se agarrou a ele com tanta força que o mesmo sentiu falta de ar. O Kim não queria ter que deixa-lo ir, não queria perder tudo aquilo assim, em si ainda havia a esperança de que podiam recomeçar, que se eles insistissem mais um pouco podiam ser um casal novamente. Mas quando o ômega não se mexeu em sua direção, o alfa afrouxou o aperto, o rosto se desencostou da curva do seu pescoço e os braços deslizaram pelas laterais do corpo do seu corpo.

Ergue o rosto para fita-lo e sentiu o coração apertar ao perceber que Ryeowook tinha o rosto molhado. Ele também parecia não querer se despedir daquele jeito, mas não havia mais forças para insistir no nada que havia no seu peito.

O Kim ergueu a mão e limpou os olhos, virou-se e saiu da cozinha. As mãos estavam fechadas em punho ao lado do corpo, pronto para uma briga, ele só não sabia por que deveria brigar. Ryeowook correu até o fogão e apagou o fogo, depois que lembrou-se que estava fazendo o almoço. Encarou toda aquela comida queimada e ergueu a mão para abafar o soluço doloroso que escapou dos lábios finos.

Dizer adeus doía mais do que pensava.

*******

Siwon observou Donghae por sobre as lentes dos óculos de leitura, a sobrancelha erguida em confusão pelo Lee estar tão agitado diante de si. Andava de um lado para o outro, os dedos sobre os lábios e os olhos vagando por qualquer canto do quarto. A barriga de oito meses parecia não incomodar naquele momento, mas o alfa já podia prever o marido reclamando de dores nas pernas e costas mais tarde. E mesmo que soubesse que devia pedir para que descansasse, estava ocupado surpreso demais com aquela disposição do marido, já que os oito meses deixavam Donghae terrivelmente exausto enquanto o bebê em sua barriga tornava-se mais agitado. Era contraditório, mas também era bonito porquê Siwon adorava o modo como sua filha mexia-se sobre seu toque, sempre tão agitada quando ele começava a falar _com ela._

Ji Eun era realmente uma benção.

Mais de uma vez por dia, costumava se pegar pensando em como seria sua filha. Teria seus olhos ou herdaria azul profundo de Donghae? Teria o rosto delicado da sua mãe ou puxaria todos os traços dos Lee, do jeito que acontecera com Chanyeol? Nos seus sonhos de pai, costumava sempre ver uma garotinha de cabelos escuros e olhos âmbar, parecida consigo — dessa vez.

Olhou mais uma vez para o marido ômega e decidiu que era melhor chama-lo não iria fazer bem algum que ele ficasse agitado daquela maneira.

— Hae. — chamou suavemente, fazendo o ômega olhá-lo de canto de olho, primeiro desconfiado e depois, sorridente, quando viu Siwon deixar o jornal de lado e meio abrir os braços, convidando-o para sentar-se sobre suas pernas. — O que há com você? — perguntou quando Donghae sentou-se sobre si, de frente para si, a barriga os mantinha bem afastados, mas Siwon ainda podia erguer as mãos e segurar o rosto do Lee.

Desceu os polegares pelas bochechas, fazendo um carinho singelo. Calmo o suficiente para fazer o ômega fechar os olhos.

— Chanyeol está chegando hoje, estou ansioso para vê-lo. — confessou de olhos fechados, o lábio inferior sendo preso entre os dentes no fim da frase. — Estou com saudade e nervoso. — então suas mãos estavam sobre as do alfa no seu rosto, ele queria se aproximar mais um pouco, mas a barriga avantajada o impedia. Por isso, levantou-se do colo do marido e sentou-se novamente, dessa vez de lado.

Deitou a cabeça sobre o ombro dele e deixou que os dedos de Siwon deslizassem pela lateral da sua cabeça. Fechou os olhos e suspirou.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. — Siwon entendia muito bem porquê o marido se mostrava nervoso.

Chanyeol não estaria voltando para o que deixou há alguns meses, ele estaria voltando para um cenário totalmente novo, a qual Kyungsoo não fazia parte. Claro, que ele podia ter se preparado pra isso se não tivesse se isolado e não sido tão teimoso em não ler as cartas e atender os telefonemas dos seus pais e irmão, agora Chanyeol teria que lidar com o choque inicial de encontrar Minseok ali e não o outro Kim.

— Espero. — sussurrou contra a pele do alfa.

Siwon tentou pensar em algo mais para dizer, contudo, nada lhe veio à mente. O que eles podiam fazer naquele momento enquanto Byun Chanyeol voltava para casa, era esperar. Tudo se resumir a esperar. Assim como esperava que Kim Kyungsoo aparecesse algum dia ou que alguma pista surgisse, pois dado toda a bagunça em que estavam imersos Siwon não se importava em deixar que Chanyeol se unisse em casamento com Kyungsoo, o problema residia em Kim Jungsoo. Mas o alfa não achava que ele fosse ser um problema, já que pelo que havia escutado, o ex-líder havia sido excluído do círculo familiar então já não tinha mais tanta voz em seu meio.

O celular tocando o despertou dos seus devaneios. Olhou para os lados enquanto Donghae levantava-se e pegava o celular sobre o criado mudo. O viu atender, ao passo que sentava-se novamente, dessa vez, na cama. Siwon observou quando o marido mexeu os lábios, formando uma única palavra: Heechul. Abriu a boca para pedir o celular, já que pretendia dar um oi para o amigo que quase nunca ligava, mas Donghae já estava encerrando a ligação.

— Ele está vindo para um chá. — meio sorriu.

Tinha conhecimento do modo como Heechul e Donghae se davam bem. Terrivelmente bem, como melhores amigos. Ficava feliz por isso, pois ao menos um dos seus amigos de infância sempre o apoiaria, já que quando conheceu Donghae, o único que não o julgou por dar abrigo para um ômega de rua, foi Heechul.

— Vou pedir que os empregados preparem algo. — fez menção de se levantar, mas a mão do ômega no seu braço, o impediu.

— Não precisa se preocupar com isso. — sorriu, suavizando o aperto, acariciando o local e fazendo o lobo sorrir de volta, o coração se aquecia tão fácil quando Donghae estava junto de si. — Eu faço isso, estou querendo me distrair mesmo e além do mais, vou preparar algo para que a empregada leve até Baekhyun e Minseok.

— Não se esforce desse jeito, huh? — Siwon se viu pedindo, agora colocando sua mão sobre a do marido. — Precisa descansar, Hae. _Ji Eun_ tem tomado suas forças.

— Estou bem. — se aproximou do marido alfa, retirou a sua mão debaixo da dele e depositou em seu rosto. — O médico disse que estou bem, está tudo sob controle. — Ji Eun é apenas muito agitada. — ele riu para tranquilizar o marido e Siwon não resistiu dessa vez, aproximou-se o suficiente para beijá-lo.

Donghae suspirou contra os lábios do marido ao passo que esse se afastava, os olhos fechados, o corpo inteiro reagindo a aquele pequeno gesto do alfa. Siwon deslizou os lábios pela bochecha do ômega e chegou até seu pescoço, deixou beijos molhados ali, fazendo questão de demorar, apenas porque queria sentir o gosto da pele de Donghae na língua, foi por isso que a deslizou por ali, fazendo o ômega gemer baixinho. Era sempre tão fácil ter Donghae para si, tão terrivelmente fácil constatar o quanto o afetava e o quanto se deixava afetar apenas por estar beijando-o daquela maneira.

Separou os lábios dali e foi em busca da boca dele, tão necessitado por sentir o gosto do Lee no centro da sua língua. Sempre acabava desse jeito, percebeu. Começava querendo Donghae e terminava o querendo mais ainda.

— Eu te amo. — sussurrou quando quebrou o beijo, a testa encostada na dele.

Donghae sorriu, tranquilo demais, fazendo o Byun tremer por dentro. Era sempre um rebuliço de emoções quando Donghae apenas respirava perto de si, como se cada célula do seu corpo fosse programada para adorar aquela pessoa de sorriso fácil e ideias mirabolantes. Todos tendiam a dizer como o Lee era bobo, nenhum pouco merecedor do seu cargo como Ômega Principal e um tanto desleixado entre outros ômegas com sangue puro. Na verdade, muitos lobos importantes lhe perguntavam qual era a descendência do Lee, se era um ômega puro, digno de ser o Ômega Principal. Siwon respondia-lhe do mesmo jeito que um dia respondeu a Jungsoo — seu ex-melhor amigo —: Não importa, o importante é que ele é meu.

— Também te amo. — esticou os braços e tentou abraça-lo, mas a barriga de oito meses não deixou e tudo que eles fizeram foi rir do modo como Ji Eun estava crescendo tão rápido.

Siwon tocou a barriga, acariciou por cima da camisa enorme que o marido usava. Donghae colocou a mão sobre a dele e observou. Tinha medo de perder tudo aquilo se Siwon descobrisse sobre Jihyun estar viva. Tinha tanto medo de que o marido não o olhasse mais daquela maneira, como se fosse a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo, um ponto de luz, e tinha mais medo ainda por seus filhos, pela pequena Ji Eun que não nascera ainda e já teria que aguentar os pais separados, porque sabia muito bem que o amor que Siwon dizia sentir por si não era páreo para a _coisa_ que sempre parecia acompanhar Siwon e Jihyun, como um tipo de sentimento inacabado. Isso sempre lhe mostrava como o alfa acabaria voltando pra ela na primeira oportunidade, já que como Leeteuk lhe disse uma vez “ _Você é só diversão”._

Donghae não passava de diversão.

— O que foi? — Siwon perguntou, a mão livre encaixou-se na bochecha gordinha do rosto do Lee, chamando sua atenção.

— O que? — devolveu, confuso.

— Está todo pensativo, parece triste. Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Donghae curvou o rosto sobre a palma do alfa e suspirou.

— Você ainda gosta da Jihyun? — decidiu perguntar de olhos fechados, porque não queria ver seu pesadelo tornando-se realidade.

O Byun retirou a mão da bochecha do marido, um tanto surpreso pela pergunta Não era o tipo de coisa que estava esperando depois de tanto tempo que a Park havia morrido e além do mais sempre tinha acreditado que Donghae sabia sobre cada parte dos sentimentos que carregava por si em seu peito, porque era um tanto difícil explicar cada um. Principalmente, quando envolvia Jihyun. A bela Jihyun que tinha um gênio tão forte que fazia Siwon se comportar como um filhote perto de si, tão desconsertado diante de tanta beleza e inteligência que por vezes se perguntava se a merecia mesmo. Mas Jihyun nunca mereceu ninguém, nem mesmo Kyuhyun, que foi quem mais a amou, a mereceu realmente. Ela era uma princesa construída sobre gelo e sangue, perspicaz demais e com ideias um tanto maldosas. Ele tinha demorado a perceber tudo isso, mas quando a verdade veio flutuando até si em forma de olhos azuis, não podia deixar de pensar em como nem mesmo o ódio que ela parecia nutrir por tudo que era vivo era páreo para aquele sentimento devastador de posse e amor, que sentia por ela.

E quando Baekhyun nasceu. O fruto eterno de alguma coisa que Siwon não sabia classificar, não podia se impedir de continuar fantasiando um futuro cor-de-rosa com a ômega, mesmo sabendo que tudo já estava manchado de vermelho escuro. Ela havia se matado algum tempo depois que filhote de ambos nascera. Afogara-se. Isso era tudo que conseguia digerir até hoje. Jihyun morta, para sempre morta, para sempre longe dos seus sentimentos. Mas, afinal, o que seriam esses sentimentos? Poderia posse ser um sentimento por si só que se transformava em amor? E esse amor que surgia era bonito? Ou era tão monstruoso quanto achava? Porque fora dominado por essa posse que matara aquele que ela amava. Kim Kyuhyun não era forte o suficiente para tê-la e para falar a verdade, se Siwon não podia tê-la, então ninguém mais teria, nem ela mesma.

Piscou os olhos, tentando clarear os pensamentos. Procurou dentro de si todos os momentos com Jihyun e comparou com os que tinha com Donghae, comparou os rebuliços no estômago, o tremor nas mãos e o jeito como só o sorriso de Donghae lhe fazia suspirar. O Lee sempre seria mais doce, mais amoroso e mais paciente. Enquanto que Jihyun era distante, fria e calculista. Doía bastante se dar conta do quanto não passava de um nada para aquela garota, doía bastante saber que nem mesmo Baekhyun significava alguma coisa. E foi por doer daquele jeito que ele soube que realmente a amou, de um jeito um tanto feio e fraco, mas tinha sido amor. Era amor quando ele a chamou para dançar na festa de casamento, quando se ajoelhou diante dela pedindo que aceitasse seus sentimentos, quando a observou sorrir sozinha no jardim, escondido atrás de uma pilastra. Foi amor quando comprou todas as coisas possíveis apenas para agrada-la, quando deixou que ela o enganasse com sorrisos e pedidos educados.

_Foi amor._

— Ela era linda e eu amei mais que qualquer coisa. — começou, olhando para baixo, fitando a colcha da cama. Era azul claro, como os olhos de Donghae. — Mas, Donghae, eu te amo mais. — levantou o rosto e fitou o modo como os olhos do ômega se abriram. — Aprendi a amar você em todos os seus detalhes.

Com Donghae era diferente. Era mais profundo. Era incandescente. Era cheio de alguma coisa pegajosa que o fazia se afundar mais e mais, e gostar disso. Era como acordar num dia de verão, com tudo a sua volta explodindo em vida. Assim era ser correspondido: fazia-o pertencer. Siwon que pertencia a cada detalhe de Lee Donghae.

O ômega piscou as lágrimas para longe e sorriu quando o alfa tornou a se aproximar. Se beijaram, meio sorrindo enquanto Siwon lhe sussurrava como o amava, amava mais que tanta coisa, amava sendo ômega puro ou não, sendo Lee ou não. Amava os olhos azuis do seu lobo, as maluquices que lhe dizia as vezes, as danças estranhas e o jeito que parecia constantemente distraído. Amava-o desde a ponta dos dedos até o fim da alma. E Donghae acreditou, acreditou tanto que quando Heechul apareceu, os dois ainda estavam na cama do quarto. Deitados juntos, rindo de aleatoriedades enquanto Ji Eun parecia tranquila demais no seu ventre.

O Kim entrou no quarto sem cerimônia alguma, parecia apressado para acabar com o clima em que Donghae e Siwon tinham se enfiado, tão apressado, que simplesmente jogou-se na cama ao lado dos dois, assustando-os.

— Não acredito que me deixaram plantado na sala para ficarem namorando. — estava com a barriga para baixo e os pés balançando no ar enquanto Donghae corava e Siwon revirava os olhos.

— Nos distraímos. — o alfa disse, trazendo Donghae para perto novamente. — Será que pode sair para que continuemos distraídos?

Heechul revirou os olhos.

— Pervertidos. — acusou e Siwon não resistiu ao sorriso que queria se formar em seu rosto, mostrando a Heechul que ele estava confortável em estar na presença do ômega, do jeito que sempre esteve. — Mas se querem ficar sozinhos, eu vou descer e cozinhar algo. — começou a se levantar, mas parou sentado na beira, parecia ter se lembrado de algo. — Onde está meu filhote?

Siwon mordeu a parte interna da bochecha, apreensivo, e Donghae se calou, olhando para um canto qualquer do quarto. Heechul cruzou os braços enquanto estreitava os olhos para cima dos dois.

— Baekhyun não o maltratou de novo, não é? — o tom era ameaçador demais para ser só uma pergunta.

— Bom, — Siwon tossiu e Donghae mordeu o lábio inferior. — não. Claro que não. Eu te dei minha palavra que ia colocar Baekhyun na linha.

— É bom mesmo. — suspirou. — Minseok é um tanto sensível demais. Mas, me diga, onde ele está?

— _Ajudando_ Baekhyun no cio. — Donghae acabou dizendo, meio sorrindo, nervoso.

Heechul abriu a boca em incredulidade enquanto os braços descruzavam.

— Pela Grande Mãe!

E subitamente Siwon riu.

— Não ria, seu idiota. — Heechul pegou um dos travesseiros e jogou no alfa. — Não estou pronto para ter netos ainda. — levou as mãos até o rosto, apalpou o canto dos olhos como se estivesse procurando rugas.

— Fique tranquilo. — Siwon jogou o travesseiro de volta, acertando o rosto do Kim. — Não acho que Baekhyun e Minseok queiram filhotes. — desviou para o lado quando Heechul jogou o travesseiro em si, novamente.

— Parem com isso. — Donghae segurou o travesseiro e bateu em cada um dos dois. — Minseok e Baekhyun teriam filhotes lindos e ninguém acha que está velho. — dirigiu-se a Heechul, que jogou-se na cama dramaticamente enquanto Donghae levantava-se. — Vem, vou preparar alguma coisa. — segurou na mão do Kim e começou a puxa-lo, fazendo-o levantar.

— Você não vem? — Heechul perguntou à Siwon quando já estava perto da porta, Donghae à sua frente.

— Vou tomar um banho antes.

Os ômegas assentiram antes de saírem e Siwon limitou-se a suspirar enquanto se punha sentado sobre cama, levantou-se e foi até o banheiro. Tomaria um banho, comeria algo e então iria buscar Chanyeol no aeroporto, afinal o filho estaria chegando daqui a pouco.

Heechul e Donghae caminharam até a cozinha, o ômega Kim o ajudou a descer a escada devagar e depois que já estavam na cozinha, ajudou-o a cozinhar. Estava batendo a massa de um bolo enquanto Donghae apoiava os cotovelos na bancada, à sua frente.

— Veio apenas visitar Minseok? — perguntou o Lee.

— Também. — respondeu. — Faz algum tempo que não tenho notícias dele, mas isso pode esperar um pouco. Eu vim para falar com você e Siwon. — de repente o tom estava sério, alertando Donghae de algo.

— Aconteceu algo grave?

Heechul suspirou antes de olhar em volta, não havia ninguém ali além dos dois. Era melhor que ninguém escutasse aquilo, pelo menos até que ele soubesse o que de fato estava acontecendo.

— Lembra-se que Siwon devolveu a Leeteuk os restos mortais de Kyuhyun, Jihyun e a _criança_?

Donghae engoliu em seco enquanto assentia, desencostou-se da bancada, as mãos tinham começado a suar em nervosismo. 

— Eu fiz alguns testes e ou os ossos de Jihyun e da criança não são deles ou o filho que Jihyun esperava não era de Kyuhyun e na verdade, nem mesmo dela é. — contou e Donghae olhou para baixo enquanto mordia o lábio.

Aquilo não deveria está acontecendo agora, pensou. Jihyun deveria continuar morta para os outros e bem longe de si, mas parecia que tudo a sua volta parecia o puxar em direção a Park. E ali estava Heechul a um passo de saber toda a verdade.

— É? — soltou inutilmente e não viu quando os ombros do Kim abaixaram-se, mas percebeu que ele já não batia mais a massa.

O Kim não esperava por aquilo, mas conseguia reconhecer uma mentira a um quilometro de distância e o jeito que Donghae se comportou, todo engolido atrás da bancada, só entregava sua postura de maior culpado de todos. Seja lá o que fosse, parecia ser algo grave. O que de fato só confirmava suas suspeitas de que os ossos da mulher e da criança não pertenciam _àquelas pessoas._ Será que Siwon havia enganado Leeteuk achando que ninguém chegaria perto daquela ossada? Parecia típico do amigo não querer se desfazer dos restos mortais da preciosa princesa Park.

— Onde está? — resolveu ser mais incisivo, colocou a tigela com a massa sobre a bancada e se inclinou sobre para encarar Donghae. — Onde estão os ossos? — Donghae não conseguia encara-lo nos olhos e por isso Heechul deu a volta na bancada e o segurou pelos ombros. — Olhe pra mim. — pediu, estava começando a ficar nervoso com aquele silêncio.

— Eu sinto muito. — o Lee pediu desculpas, os olhos piscando freneticamente e o outro não hesitou em sacudi-lo, um tanto frustrado pelo que recebia.

— O que está falando?

— _Aí_. — Donghae reclamou, mas Heechul não o soltou, precisava saber porque o outro estava se comportando como se tivesse assassinado alguém.

— Diga onde estão. — mandou.

— Não existem. — confessou e o ômega o encarou confuso. — Não existem ossos.

Heechul soltou-o e se afastou um passo. Um tanto surpreso pelo que escutava, não sabia como deveria interpretar. Não havia ossos por que foram destruídos? Sabia que a Alcateia Park era mais adepta a cremação do que ao enterro tradicional que os Kim’s e Byun’s tendiam a fazer. Se era isso mesmo então não havia modo dele conseguir fazer um teste DNA. Abriu a boca e logo tapou-a com a mão, não conseguia acreditar que nunca saberia se a criança de Kyuhyun estava viva ou não. Sentiu vontade de chorar, de frustração. Mas notou o modo como Donghae estava se encostando na bancada da pia, hiperventilando como se estivesse prestes a ter um colapso. Correu em sua direção, de repente se sentindo culpado por ter sido tão rude com o ômega. Devia ter sido mais suave já que ele está num grau tão avançado de sua gravidez.

— Hae. — segurou-o pelos braços. — Desculpe-me. — pediu e começou a leva-lo em direção a sala, que era mais próxima. Sentou-o em um dos sofás. — Eu não deveria ter sido tão rude. — segurou-lhe o rosto e observou suas pupilas dilatadas. — O que está sentindo? — tocou sua testa, estava suando frio.

— Acho que minha pressão baixou. — falou fechando os olhos e encostando a cabeça no encosto do sofá.

O Kim segurou em suas mãos, massageou-as ao mesmo tempo que escutava passos na escada e um Siwon descendo esbaforido os degraus.

— Hae. — o alfa chamou ao mesmo tempo que o ômega soltava sua mão e observava o marido correr até o outro. — O que aconteceu? — segurou o seu rosto.

— A pressão dele baixou. — Heechul contou ao passo que via o momento em que Siwon beijava Donghae, segurando seu rosto com urgência como se sua vida dependesse disso.

O Kim piscou com a forma como Donghae suspirou ao passo que suas bochechas tornavam-se rosadas, afastando a palidez de vez e mostrando ao ômega o poder da Marca. Pois assim que Siwon se afastou, um tanto pálido, Heechul foi capaz de entender ele havia acabado de doar um pouco da sua energia ao marido. Fitou os dois sentados no sofá, ao lado um do outro. Donghae que parecia mais saudável e Siwon que parecia alguém que havia saído de um furacão, porque a camisa estava abotoada do jeito errado e o cabelo molhado. Quis rir, mas se limitou a morder o lábio inferior, sentia-se estranho por estar vendo aquela cena. Parecia pessoal demais observar todo o sentimento que Siwon nutria por Donghae, por isso quando Hae esticou a mão para tocar na do marido, Heechul desviou os olhos.

De repente sentia vergonha por ter provocado aquela situação.

Aproximou-se o suficiente para sentar ao lado de Siwon no sofá.

— O que aconteceu? — o alfa quase sussurrou na sua direção e Heechul fechou os olhos, sabendo muito bem o que significava aquela pergunta.

_O que realmente aconteceu?_

— Você cremou os restos mortais de Jihyun e da criança? — preferia não responder aquilo. _Isso_ era mais importante.

— O que?

— Os restos mortais, você...? — abriu os olhos para fitar o castanho confuso do amigo alfa.

— Não. — o cortou ao mesmo tempo que Heechul notava Donghae agitando-se novamente.

Voltou a olhar para frente. Não fazia sentido o que pensara antes. Se Siwon não havia cremado Jihyun e a criança, então os restos deviam estar em algum lugar, não é?

— Então, onde estão?

— Como assim? Eu os entreguei a Jungsoo. — Heechul não pôde deixar de notar o modo como Siwon parecia sincero e o jeito que Donghae abaixara a cabeça. —Heenim, aconteceu alguma coisa com os restos mortais?

O ômega fitou Donghae e acabou por se levantar, parou em frente à ele. Ajoelhou-se ali e segurou suas mãos, afastando-as de Siwon. Havia um começo de uma ideia rondando sua mente, mas parecia absurda demais para que pudesse começar a cogitar. Por isso precisava escutar o que o Lee tinha a dizer, afinal era óbvio que ele sabia mais do que aparentava.

— Heenim? — Siwon chamou, mas o Kim não podia responder.

Só Donghae parecia poder fazê-lo naquele momento.

— Donghae, olhe pra mim. — pediu suavemente. — Me conte o que aconteceu. — pediu mais um pouco. — Donghae, eu preciso que me conte o que aconteceu no dia que Jihyun foi dada como morta.

— Que tipo de pergunta é essa? — Siwon soltou, parecia nervoso por alguma coisa que Heechul não entendia. — Heenim....

— Por favor, não minta pra mim. — continuou se dirigindo ao Lee, mas este apenas soltou sua mão.

— O que está fazendo? — Siwon subitamente o empurrou, fazendo-o cair contra o chão. — Não lembra que foi Donghae que a encontrou morta, não pode estar querendo que ele relembre isso. — era o lobo furioso querendo proteger seu parceiro, sim, Heechul reconhecia.

— Você não está entendendo. — enfrentou-o enquanto Siwon ficava de pé, tão enorme diante de si. — Eu fiz testes de DNA nos restos que mandou para Leeteuk, mas os parentescos não bateram. Os restos da mulher não condiziam com os da mãe da criança e nem mesmo Kyuhyun tinha algum parentesco com a criança. Então, só há duas explicações: ou você enviou os restos errados ou Jihyun está andando por aí, vivíssima. — o peito subia e descia, estava irritado.

Siwon piscou. O lobo nervoso havia dado lugar ao confuso.

— Eu enviei os certos. — disse inutilmente, a voz baixa, meio compreendendo o que Heechul tinha em mente.

Eles se fitaram, daquele jeito longo que costumavam fazer quando era mais novos e não podiam dizer as estratégias em voz alta. O Byun leu nos olhos ansiosos de Heenim a coisa mais absurda de todas. Tudo bem, que era um fato que a única pessoa que encontrou Jihyun no lago fora Donghae, assim como fora Donghae que pediu para cuidar do corpo morto da Park, afim de prepara-la para o funeral. O funeral que aconteceu num caixão fechado. Mas Siwon lembrava-se muito bem do dia que ela morrera, do jeito como seu rosto estava pálido e suas roupas molhadas. Não parecia certo associar aquela palavra àquela mulher quando havia visto seu corpo morto.

— Donghae... — chamou quando escutou o soluço do ômega. — Di-diga a Heenim que Jihyun está... — precisava ouvir que ela estava morta.

Heechul levantou-se, iria se aproximar de Donghae novamente quando o viu levantar o rosto molhado de lágrimas. Os olhos escuros se mesclavam em azul, deixando-o ver que seu lobo estava tão triste quanto seu lado humano. Ninguém choraria daquele jeito se não tivesse feito nada de errado, pensou. Ninguém choraria daquele jeito por alguém como Jihyun, mesmo se estivesse morta.

— _Viva._ — soltou baixinho, pegando os dois amigos de surpresa. — Jihyun está viva.

Donghae sentiu que estava flutuando. No segundo que Siwon virou-se para fita-lo, afim de ver a verdade com seus próprios olhos, e Heechul abriu a boca em descrença por estar certo, Donghae sentiu que estava flutuando. Pairando sobre aqueles dois amigos, pairando sobre todo o peso que ambos carregavam, pairando ao lado da imagem desbotada de Jihyun, vendo o modo como aquela garota desbotada ria da expressão de ambos. Siwon foi o primeiro a vir até si, segurou-o pelos ombros e o sacudiu como se fosse feito de papel, balbuciava alguma coisa sobre parar de mentir. Mas Donghae não entendia o que ele queria dizer, afinal já tinha parado. Depois de tantos anos havia conseguido parar de mentir.

_Jihyun está viva_ , pensou e quis gritar. Uma parte sua queria rir, mas a outra queria chorar e foi por isso que chorou. Enquanto Siwon o segurava atrás de alguma explicação, Donghae chorou. Escondeu o rosto com as mãos e chorou toda a frustração que era ser tão ele. Não sabia como diria aos dois como Jihyun fingiu ser sua amiga apenas para conseguir fugir, tinha vergonha de deixá-los saber que era tão idiota que tornou-se manipulável, que era chantageado com facilidade, que tornou-se o maior mentiroso de todos.

— Hae. — Heechul se aproximou quando Siwon afastou-se, sentando no sofá e escondendo o rosto entre as mãos, Heechul podia jurar que ele estava chorando também. — Olhe para mim. — pediu e tentou afastar as mãos do seu rosto, mas Donghae balançou-se em negação. — Por favor. — não sabia o que deveria fazer, Ryeowook sempre tinha sido melhor em lidar com pessoas passando por estresse. — Eu não vou brigar com você, prometo. Mas tem que parar de chorar, sim? Ji Eun não vai ficar bem se continuar assim.

Mas Donghae não conseguia escutar. Ele só conseguia sentir o rebuliço amargo que vinha de Siwon, tão ruim que lhe doía o peito. A Marca, as vezes, não tinha suas vantagens.

Heechul ficou parado entre os dois. Não sabia o que deveria fazer, como deveria fazer. E tudo pareceu piorar mil vezes mais quando a porta se abriu e uma pessoa de cabelos vermelhos entrou arrastando uma mala de rodinhas.

_Byun Chanyeol._

— Eu não acredito que vocês me esqueceram no aeroporto. — reclamou retirando os óculos escuros e ainda não notando a bagunça que seus pais estavam na sala. — Bela recepção, hein. — seus olhos primeiro encontraram Heechul e depois caíram sobre Siwon e Donghae, principalmente em Donghae que parecia ao ponto de se dissolver em suas lágrimas.

— Omma! — largou a mala e correu até o ômega Lee. — Omma, o que aconteceu?! — o tom estava desesperado.

Siwon levantou-se, os olhos machados de vermelho e um tanto grogue, parecia bêbado de cansaço. Heechul segurou-lhe o braço, mas ele se soltou. Não disse palavra alguma, nem mesmo diante do chamado de Chanyeol. Apenas se afastou... Subiu a escada como um morto, deixando Donghae para trás. Heechul sabia muito bem o que Siwon pensava, porque estava pensando o mesmo: _Não deveria ter mexido com os mortos._

*******

Sehun sentou-se na cadeira do escritório que ficava em sua casa. Ainda não sentia-se bem o suficiente para ficar na Sede e sua mãe fazia questão de deixar isso mais claro para si, então, havia terminado ali: no escritório da sua casa, resolvendo os pormenores do seu clã. Aparentemente, havia um problema no fornecimento de água, teria que olhar a planta dos canos e ver o que podia fazer, pois metade dos seus lobos estavam sem água.

Olhou para o lado, estava um dia ensolarado lá fora. Sorriu, meio triste, porque queria poder sair e aproveitar aquilo. Mas querer e poder eram coisas muito distantes quando se considerava a condição do Oh, e pra falar a verdade, se sua mãe sequer sonhasse que estava pensando em ir lá fora, apenas para sentir o sol, já podia esperar um escândalo da mulher. Kim Joohyun conseguia ser bem intimidante quando queria. Balançou a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos ao mesmo tempo que escutava a porta se abrir, era sua secretária: Jisoo.

— Trouxe os papeis que pediu, senhor. — ela se aproximou e depositou sobre a mesa os rolos de plantas da Alcateia Oh.

Sehun puxou um para si e retirou o elástico que o prendia antes de abri-lo.

— Os pontos que estão dando problema, foram marcados de vermelho. — ela contou. — Os engenheiros já começaram a trabalhar numa solução, mas precisam do seu aval. — então ela empurrou na direção dele uma pasta.

Sehun lançou um olhar de soslaio para aquilo, mas não largou o rolo que segurava. Já havia visto a ideia dos engenheiros e do jeito que a mãe deixara claro, era caro demais para o orçamento Oh.

— Eu já olhei. — falou a Jisoo. — A solução é cara e demorada, não compensa o dinheiro. Precisamos de algo mais barato ou ao menos mais rápido.

A garota assentiu.

— Devo manda-los revisar a proposta?

— Chame o chefe do departamento de tecnologia e o chefe do laboratório. — pediu. Havia tido uma ideia.

Jisoo anotou em seu bloquinho.

— Mais alguma coisa? — ela perguntou e ele negou, mas logo estava parando-a. — Ligue para Lau Henry e marque uma reunião, mas, por favor, seja _discreta._

Jisoo piscou, entendendo realmente o que o líder pedia: não deixe minha mãe saber. Então, não pôde se impedir de sorrir antes de começar a se afastar. Sehun voltou a olhar a planta do Clã. Escutou a porta se fechar e suspirou, os olhos se fechando no processo. Contudo, o telefone sobre sua mesa tocou, assustando-o. Largou o rolo de papel antes de atender.

— Oh Sehun. — se identificou.

— _Olá, senhor Oh. Aqui quem fala é Wu Yifan, o líder dos Choi._


	38. X - Esses pedaços meus

Siwon suspirou antes de erguer o copo de bebida até a boca. Fechou os olhos enquanto bebia, a mente ainda estava muito ativa com todo o acontecimento de mais cedo mesmo depois de meia garrafa de álcool, o que era ruim, porque tudo que Siwon queria era esquecer o que escutara. Devolveu o copo vazio para o balcão do bar e se preparou para segurar a garrafa e encher o copo novamente, seus movimentos estavam vagarosos e a língua pesada de álcool, mas sobre todo o barulho daquela boate, ainda podia escutar o som do choro de Donghae.

Suspirou e quase desistiu de encher o copo. Tinha o velho pressentimento de que mesmo que entrasse em coma alcoólico, continuaria sendo capaz de escutar o choro de Donghae. O frágil e bobo, Donghae. Seu marido. Pai dos seus filhos. Sua metade... Era surreal encaixar esses adjetivos naquela pessoa que mentira para si por vinte anos. Parecia-lhe um filme de terror, onde o marido do detetive, é o verdadeiro assassino. Fazia-o sentir-se estranho. Não era raiva, não era quente no seu peito. Na verdade, era frio e pegajoso. Parecia com saudade e com alguma coisa amarga como decepção. Estava com saudade do Lee, mas decepcionado demais para tentar se aproximar.

Então bebeu direto do gargalo da garrafa, pretendendo afogar todo aquele amargor na sua boca.

— Noite difícil? — escutou alguém dizer, abaixou a garrafa e focou o olhar em quem surgia do seu lado. — Nós devíamos montar um clube: Os rejeitados. — deixou o copo que segurava sobre a bancada para abrir as mãos e contemplar no ar o nome que inventara.

Siwon desviou o olhar para a bancada e voltou a beber do gargalo da sua garrafa, decidido a não dar atenção ao alfa do seu lado. Naquela situação, tudo que o Byun queria, era silêncio para sofrer em paz. Mas Jungsoo parecia tão bêbado quanto si ou só tivesse perdido toda a vontade de odiar Siwon, mas fosse qual fosse o porquê, o Byun só esperava que ele fosse embora. Afinal, não dava pra esquecer tudo que o outro lhe fizera em tantos anos apenas porque os dois estavam passando por um momento ruim.

Jungsoo sentou-se no banco à bancada do bar, sua bebida colorida à sua frente. O líquido dançava diante dos seus olhos, mostrando-lhe o quanto já havia bebido naquela noite. Só que não conseguia parar, não enquanto seu peito doesse daquele modo, tão profundo e latejante. Passou ambas as mãos em volta do copo, contudo não fez esforço para levanta-lo e beber o que restava de álcool. Não havia comido nada até aquele momento, e por isso seu estômago reclamava de tanto álcool — queimava. Olhou para o lado, fitou o perfil dançante de Siwon, o modo como os ombros se encolhiam e o jeito que os olhos estavam sem vida. Alguma coisa em si pedia por um abraço, engoliu em seco. Fitou novamente seu copo e ergueu-o.

Bebeu tudo de uma vez e se deixou ficar parado, fitando a beleza do copo vazio. Sentia-se daquela maneira: terrivelmente vazio. Mas sabia que não estava, pois se conseguisse se concentrar, podia sentir Heechul. Se fechasse os olhos, podia escuta-lo respirar e se conseguisse parar de pensar em Ryeowook, talvez, até conseguisse sentir o seu cheiro. Aquele cheiro engraçado de bergamota, doce e ácido, parecido demais com a pessoa que o portava, diferente do terrivelmente aconchegante cheiro de café que Ryeowook tinha. Só que mesmo com a presença constante que a Marca lhe impunha, Leeteuk sentia-se sozinho. Terrivelmente solitário. Terrivelmente vazio. Como uma peça sobressalente, a peça extra que nunca é usada.

Ele era a peça extra na sua alcateia, sabia disso.

Tudo sempre seria de Kyuhyun e quando o irmão morrera, sobrou para si tentar tapar o buraco que a falta do verdadeiro herdeiro deixou. Foi por isso que casou com Heechul. Lembrava-se bem daquela época, do jeito que o Kim o fitou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas nunca derramadas. _Você não me ama._ Realmente não amava, mas cada pedaço seu havia aprendido a aceitar Heechul, cada célula do seu corpo obrigou-se a responder aos chamados do ômega, o que afinal não era tão difícil quando se era um alfa casado com um ômega. O instinto fazia aquela relação acontecer, contudo com o passar do tempo, mesmo a raiva que nutria do Kim nos seus dias mais insanos, foi capaz de amá-lo.

Amava-o abaixo de si, entre suas pernas, gemendo sob seu toque, o fitando com as iríses vermelhas de desejo. Amava Heechul de cabelo bagunçado com Junmyeon no colo e um sorriso cansado nos lábios dizendo que o filho tinha dormido. Amava-o deitado ao seu lado na cama, seu cheiro espalhado por todos os cantos da casa, mas amou-o mais quando recebeu de si o perdão mais sincero para a sua traição, amou-o com todo o coração quando o viu ninando os filhos que Ryeowook tivera. Mas agora... ainda o amava, de um jeito um tanto confuso agora que o outro Kim não fazia mais parte da história.

Escutou um arrastar de banco e virou o rosto para o lado apenas para encontrar Siwon levantando-se, deixando notas de won sobre o balcão, colocando seu casaco de uma maneira desajeitada, o cheiro de álcool quase tão forte quanto o seu.

— Já vai? — perguntou sem pretensão alguma, havia um tom de decepção na sua voz, o que fez cogitar se ainda era o mesmo adolescente apaixonado, esperando por uma resposta do outro lado da porta.

Siwon não olhou, muito menos lhe dirigiu uma palavra. Apenas se afastou, meio cambaleando, desejando sumir entre os outros clientes da boate, a luz colorida deixava-o sombrio. Leeteuk suspirou antes de soltar o copo vazio que segurava, afastou o banco para ficar de pé e caçou notas de wons no bolso, amontoou-as sobre o balcão, não tendo a decência de conta-las. Deixaria esse trabalho para o garçom, no momento precisava chegar mais perto do ex-amigo, precisava mostra-lo que não podia simplesmente ignora-lo assim.

Estava farto de ser ignorado. De ser deixado de lado, como se não fosse importante apenas porque não era o primeiro, apenas porque cometeu um erro. Estava cansado demais para ignorar aquela raiva no seu peito, aquela raiva feia que sempre aparecia quando avistava o rosto de Siwon. Então meio correu meio cambaleou por entre as pessoas, afastando-as sem cuidado, procurando Siwon com urgência. O encontrou já fora da boate, vomitando numa lixeira perto da porta. Parecia frágil como um humano, pensou.

— O que aconteceu contigo? — perguntou, dando passos vagarosos sobre a neve até o alfa.

E como esperou, o Byun não o fitou. Limitou-se a limpar a boca com a costa da mão antes de começar a se afastar, mas dessa vez Leeteuk correu atrás de si. Já bastava Heechul e Ryeowook o ignorando.

— Será que pode me responder? — tentou mais um pouco.

E mais uma vez, recebeu apenas silêncio e sons de passos se arrastando para longe de si. Deveria deixar pra lá, seu cérebro o alertou, mas havia álcool demais no seu sangue para que conseguisse escutar o aviso. Molhou os lábios com a ponta da língua e olhou pro céu escuro de noite, suspirou e disse a primeira coisa que sempre quis:

— Eu disse a você. — meio gritou e subitamente viu Siwon parar de andar, como que surpreso pelo que escutava. — Te disse que Donghae te machucaria. — terminou, então estava rindo do jeito que o corpo todo do Byun parecia rígido.

Só que mesmo com aquilo, não foi capaz de arrancar uma única palavra da boca dele, pois Siwon estava dando um passo para longe de si.

— O que há? — meio gritou, irritado demais com aquela falta de interesse em si para esconder. — O filho não é seu? Sabe, não me surpreenderia, Donghae sempre me pareceu o tipo que dorme com qualquer um por dinheiro. — soltou, firme, com ódio demais nas palavras.

Viu Siwon parar mais uma vez, apostava que as mãos escondidas nos bolsos do seu casaco, estavam fechadas muito firmes, irritado demais com o modo como Leeteuk dizia o nome do _seu maridinho ômega_.

— Na verdade, aposto que Chanyeol _também_ não é seu. — se viu continuando. — Nunca dá pra confiar nesse _tipo de gente_ , me surpreende que tenha se deixado cegar tão fácil, _Siwon._ — o sorriso continuava no seu rosto quando o ex-amigo virou-se para si. — Uma vez rato de sarjeta, sempre rato de sarjeta. — expos, as palavras desciam como veneno dos seus lábios.

O Byun franzio a testa em raiva e os olhos brilharam naquele âmbar que Leeteuk já tinha gostado na adolescência, e quase abriu os braços para receber Siwon quando o mesmo correu na sua direção. Era só uma pena que fosse para acertar um soco no seu rosto, em vez de abraça-lo realmente.

Sentiu seu corpo ser segurado pela cintura e logo suas costas estavam sendo jogadas contra a neve em frente à boate. Viu quando o alfa ergueu a mão fechada em punho e sentiu o impacto do soco no seu rosto.

— Não fale dele! — Siwon gritou. Parecia como nos velhos tempos, pensou. — Não ouse sequer pensar nele! — mais um soco, bem no queixo dessa vez.

— Por que?! — Leeteuk gritou meio tentando empurrar o alfa de cima de si, mas sem sucesso. — Porque ele é a porra do seu ômega de estimação?!

Mais um soco. Dessa vez sentiu o gosto de sangue na boca, acreditava que seu lábio havia partido, contudo estava inflamado demais em raiva para se preocupar com isso.

— Porque eu o amo! — Siwon gritou contra seu rosto, quase um rosnado.

Leeteuk viu o peito dele subir e descer com afinco e sabia que o seu também estava assim. Tentou empurrar o Byun se cima de si, dessa vez o outro não ofereceu resistência e se deixou cair ao seu lado na neve. Parecia exatamente como nos velhos tempos, se deu conta. Sem a neve, mas com o frio crescendo dentro de si depois que descobriu que Siwon casaria de novo. Virou-se para o lado oposto ao do alfa e cuspiu saliva com sangue na neve. Pelo menos agora não sentia-se mais ignorado, apesar de se sentir humilhado. Não era por ter apanhado tão fácil, era pelo modo como Siwon havia proferido aquela afirmação.

_“Eu não posso... estou indo me casar”. *****_

— Quer saber de uma coisa? — Siwon subitamente falou. — Você nunca foi um bom amigo. — suspirou ao mesmo tempo que sentava-se na neve, se preparando para levantar. — Nós crescemos juntos, mas Heechul sempre foi mais sincero do que você, principalmente na adolescência. E quando você se afastou, eu não soube o que fazer. Talvez, a culpa tenha sido minha, quem podia prever essas coisas, não é? — olhou de relance para o outro alfa, mas Leeteuk fechou os olhos. Não queria ver seu segredo estampado no rosto de Siwon assim, tão claro quanto verdadeiro. — Mas nós ainda éramos melhores amigos... pelo menos até você se comportar como um maluco rancoroso.

— Você fala como se eu não tivesse motivo. — se pronunciou ao mesmo tempo que tomava coragem para abrir os olhos.

— Tinha motivos. Não vou negar minha culpa na morte de Kyuhyun, mas não é disso que estou falando, sabe muito bem.

E Leeteuk sabia mesmo, mas preferia não saber, porque era estranho demais odiar tanto alguém daquele modo, quando as borboletas tinham habitado seu corpo justamente por causa daquela pessoa.

— É por isso que odeia Donghae? — continuou, mas Leeteuk já estava ficando de pé. Precisava fugir daquele assunto o quanto antes. — Você o odeia porque eu o amo?

O Kim parou, cuspiu no chão e voltou a se aproximar de Siwon. Ergueu o rosto para fita-lo bem nos olhos, com raiva demais de alguém que não tinha culpa.

— Eu o odeio, porque assim você é capaz de sentir mil vezes mais minha dor.

Deu um passo para trás, enfiou as mãos no bolso da calça quando Siwon o fitou, sem demonstrar nada na face, existia só o gosto de decepção na língua, como se não pudesse acreditar que aquela amizade tão bonita havia se reduzido ao um monte de cinzas amargas e estivesse decepcionado com o destino.

Leeteuk deu mais um passo para trás antes de lhe dar as costas e ir embora cambaleando dali. Siwon ainda ficou muito tempo parado observando o ex-amigo desaparecer pela rua, antes de finalmente se deixar cambalear até sua alcateia. Foi andando mesmo, outra hora podia pedir à um dos seus lobos para buscar o seu carro. No momento, precisava pôr os pensamentos no lugar, contudo quando adentrou sua casa, não pode resistir ao impulso de ir até o quarto que dividia com Donghae.

Tentou não fazer nenhum barulho quando abriu a porta, sabia que o ômega não trancaria para ele, nem mesmo quando estava com raiva o fazia. Retirou o casaco e os sapatos de uma forma barulhenta, lançando ocasionais olhares para o corpo do Lee adormecido. Abraçava o seu travesseiro e usava sua camisa, provavelmente em busca do seu cheiro. Quando chegou mais perto notou os olhos inchados e as bochechas molhadas, estivera chorando. Constatar aquilo fez seu peito doer. Odiava-se tanto por fazer Donghae chorar daquela maneira, pois tinha prometido a anos atrás que o protegeria de qualquer um que o quisesse fazer mal, contudo vê-lo tão machucado, o fazia se perguntar se agora teria que o proteger de si. No entanto, Siwon não queria fazer-lhe mau. Nunca quis. Só quis protege-lo... esse tempo inteiro, só tentara protege-lo.

Afastou o lençol e aconchegou-se ao corpo do ômega, trazendo-o para perto e substituindo o lugar do travesseiro.

— Eu vou cuidar de você. — sussurrou baixinho, beijando-lhe os cabelos e tomando cuidado com a barriga de oito meses. — Só não minta mais pra mim. — pediu.

— _Wonie. —_ Donghae mexeu-se, meio despertando e Siwon o apertou mais contra si.

— Estou aqui. — assegurou apenas para ter o Lee ressonando novamente, tranquilo.

Mas no dia seguinte, quando Donghae acordou, Siwon não estava ali, fazendo-o acreditar que havia sonhado com o marido ali.

*******

Hyukjae fechou o seu robe, amarrando desajeitadamente na cintura antes de andar até sua mesinha no quarto e procurar por seu maço de cigarros costumeiro. Na cama, Lee Hi mexia-se sob os lençóis, um tanto cansada e satisfeita. Observou quando o alfa acendeu um cigarro, com a meia-luz do abajur ao lado da cama, parecia-lhe um tanto pensativo e bem sabia que estava mesmo, a beta era capaz de ler isso nos trejeitos dele. O modo como a respiração parecia espaçada e a forma lenta que a fumaça escapava dos seus lábios, deixava isso claro.

— Aconteceu algo? — se viu perguntando, ajeitando-se sobre a cama e cobrindo sua nudez com lençol de seda.

Hyukjae olhou-a de lado, um tanto confuso com a pergunta, mas logo estava sorrindo, o cigarro pendendo no canto da boca e o deixando mais cafajeste do que realmente era. Havia maldade no seu olhar, brilhando bem no fundo da sua alma, Lee Hi conseguia ver mesmo se não quisesse. Era um dom, sua vó costumava dizer, mas a beta não acreditava muito nisso. Durante boa parte da vida tinha fugido disso, apenas para ser arrastada para ele depois de adulta.

Com 39 anos de idade, Lee Hi não conseguia entender como parara na cama de Park Hyukjae, dividindo prazeres consigo e recebendo privilégios. Na verdade, bem que entendia como havia parado ali... só não gostava muito de pensar nisso, pois parecia-lhe como uma afronta a tudo que recebera de Dal, a deusa Lua.

— Apenas pensando. — o alfa lhe respondeu simplesmente.

Apenas isso, quis acreditar. Mas sabia também no que isso implicava, porque os pensamentos do alfa nunca se resumiam a só pensar. Hyukjae fazia mais o tipo que executava o que pensava.

— Algo importante? — sondou mais um pouco, fazendo graça ao rolar pela cama e deixar o torço nu a mostra.

— Algo que não é para seus ouvidos. — rebateu, sorrindo numa forma de amenizar a rispidez.

Ela calou-se, meio sorrindo, tentando não mostrar o quanto a rispidez do Park sempre lhe feria. Eram anos de convivência, apenas para receber o mesmo tratamento mal-humorado, como se nada do que fizesse fosse bom o bastante para o grande líder Park, mas ela já devia saber quando não passava de uma personificação da irmã mais nova do outro, as duas até mesmo tinham sido amigas na infância e numa parte da adolescência, mas depois que Jihyun desapareceu, tudo que haviam passado juntas tinha sido confinado à sua mente.

O Park tragou o cigarro, virando-se de frente para sua mesa e observando os papéis que haviam ali. Eram fotos dos integrantes da Alcateia Byun, afinal Hyukjae gostava de se manter informado sobre tudo que seus parceiros Byun’s faziam. Afastou com a mão livre uma das fotos. Ergueu uma sobrancelha para a figura de Baekhyun estampada ali, usando óculos escuros e entrando no seu carro em direção ao trabalho. Era um fato que o sobrinho lembrava e muito Jihyun, a forma das mãos, o jeito que a boca se enrugava em desaprovação e os olhos... Sim, aqueles inquietantes olhos castanhos, escuros demais para alguém tão novo.

Às vezes Hyukjae sentia-se culpado por todo o destino que Baekhyun teve. Ele teria tido mais sorte se fosse seu filho, percebeu, mas essa possibilidade havia sido destruída no momento em que Jihyun desapareceu aos 14 anos ******. Foi ali, que todos os planos que ele tinha foram por água abaixo, enterrados para sempre no fundo do mar, já que sua irmã foi embora para nunca mais voltar e ainda foi capaz de ter um filho com Siwon. Um maldito Byun, com seu sangue ruim, que manchou tudo que planejara para Baekhyun.

Afastou essa foto e procurou mais algumas. Encontrou a de Kim Minseok, junto daquele garoto ômega chinês. Estavam sorrindo, juntos, em pé no meio fio. Não conhecia o segundo garoto na foto, mas também não se preocupava em conhecer. Sabia que não era tão importante quanto o loiro. O Ômega Principal dos Byun’s. Perigoso demais para alguém com um sorriso tão doce, pensou. O fato era que Minseok sabia coisas demais, sobre pessoas demais e o Park sentia que o mais novo podia, sim, ter conhecimento dos seus planos e isso o incomodava.

Passou para a próxima foto. Donghae com uma barriga grande demais, o fazia desconfiar se havia apenas um filhote ali, mas de acordo com as informações que tinha, era isso mesmo. Uma menina. _Ji Eun._ Suspirou, não tinha interesse algum em Donghae, na época que Siwon o conhecera, apostara suas fichas no Lee, porque sabia que só assim o alfa tiraria sua irmã do pensamento e como eles não tinham filhos, parecia só uma questão de tempo até que os dois anos obrigatórios se concretizassem e ele tivesse que devolver Jihyun para os Park’s *******. Mas Jihyun era teimosa demais para aceitar isso e fez o possível para engravidar.

_Por que ela tinha que ser tão teimosa?_

Parou de olhar as fotos. Estava cansado de olhar pra tediosa vida dos Byun’s. Retirou o cigarro dos lábios e o apagou no cinzeiro mais próximo, então se pegou desviando os olhos para a janela aberta. O céu estava escuro e a lua começava a aparecer. Ainda não passava de uma meia linha no horizonte, como um sorriso malicioso, parecia prever um acontecimento inédito, fazia Hyukjae ficar ansioso para o Festival da Fertilidade, que aconteceria quando a lua estivesse brilhando redonda no alto do céu.

— Acha que o Festival desse ano vai ser interessante? — perguntou à Lee Hi, sem olhá-la, deu alguns passos até a janela e a abriu para observar melhor a lua.

— Divertido não seria a palavra certa? — a bruxa devolveu, afinal a Lua Cheia sempre coincidia com o cio dos ômegas, deixando-os vulneráveis demais a qualquer um. O Park sorriu, meio balançando a cabeça em negação. — Interessante em que sentido? — perguntou sentando-se sobre a cama, deixando os seios nus a mostra, o alfa não olhou-a.

— Apenas interessante. — disse simplesmente, mas Lee Hi não precisava de muito para entender o que ele queria dizer.

Havia um ômega novo entre os Byun’s, parecia ser o que o Park queria dizer. _Vai ser interessante brincar com ele._

— Não acho que deveria mexer com Kim Minseok. — falou, a voz saindo cheia de aviso. — É perceptível para qualquer um que seu sobrinho tem algum apreço por esse ômega. Não parece certo deixar a aliança Byun-Park mais instável.

— Não me dê conselhos. — rebateu, meio rosnando, fazendo a beta se encolher na cama. — Além do mais, essa aliança nunca trouxe bem a nenhum dos dois clãs. Olhe pra nós, Park’s, sendo reduzidos a meros escravos dos Byun’s. — bufou e fechou a cortina da janela. Começou a andar em direção a cama. — Mas se está tão preocupada em como meus pensamentos podem afetar a Alcateia, deveria se juntar as minhas mães no grupo de orações no Santuário. — então riu, realmente alto, como se fosse a piada do ano. — Até mesmo elas sentem que algo está prestes a acontecer, então, minha cara Lee Hi, por que você não me diz o que é?

Ela deitou-se na cama apenas para ter Hyukjae sobre si.

— Não é assim que funciona.

— E como funciona? — sussurrou contra seus lábios.

— Eu não as peço, as visões vêm por si só. Sem hora, sem data certa, sem significado até que aconteça.

— Está vendo algo agora? — perguntou, os olhos tornando-se prata quando fitava a bruxa.

Lee Hi observou dentro do seu lobo e engoliu em seco. Ela via. Sempre via a mesma coisa quando olhava a alma de Park Hyukjae. Não se conteve em abraça-lo, forte e repentino, seu coração estava aos saltos. Mas era de medo. Não por ele, mas por si mesma.

— O que viu? — perguntou curioso.

— O que vejo sempre. — murmurou contra sua pele. — Sua morte.

Hyukjae riu contra sua orelha antes de deitar seu rosto sobre o peito dela, ficou quieto durante muito tempo enquanto começava a sentir os dedos da bruxa deslizando por entre seus cabelos num cafune. Ele já sabia que morreria, cedo ou tarde. Era um destino inevitável para todas as pessoas, se assegurou. Mas alguma coisa em si se incomodava com o modo como Lee Hi pronunciará as palavras, como se sua morte estivesse cada vez mais perto.

— Será alguém que eu conheço? — decidiu sanar sua curiosidade de vez.

— Não fui capaz de ver o rosto. — respondeu automaticamente.

_Mentirosa,_ pensou, mas não insistiu. Algumas coisas deveriam ficar em silêncio, não?

Levantou o rosto e fitou a mulher. Eles se conheciam há tantos anos, compartilhavam momentos demais para que o alfa não conseguisse pensar nela como um ponto de segurança ou até mesmo confiança.

— Se algo acontecer comigo, — se escutou começar, olhando bem dentro dos olhos da bruxa. Ele não era Park Hyukjae, o líder do Clã Park, falando com uma subordinada. Era apenas Hyukjae, seu amigo de infância e amante, pedindo um favor. — tome conta de Dasom.

_Park Dasom,_ Lee Hi pensou. A única pessoa no mundo inteiro que podia ver o coração de Hyukjae, pois até mesmo os monstros sucumbiam ao charme dos filhos.

— Não se preocupe. — o assegurou e o Park voltou a deitar sobre seu peito, ficou quieto novamente, apenas sentindo os dedos dela deslizando por entre seus cabelos.

A bruxa notou quando o líder fechou os olhos, descansando sobre si. Ela quis deseja bons sonhos, queria pedir que sonhasse consigo, mas sabia que era perda de tempo, pois nos sonhos de Eunhyuk só havia espaço para Park Jihyun.

*******

Minseok encostou-se na parede ao lado da porta do quarto, usava nada além da camisa do seu pijama, mas mesmo com a neve lá fora, sentia-se aquecido, principalmente quando o corpo de Baekhyun colava-se ao seu, coisa que não demorou para acontecer. Meio sorriu ao sentir a respiração do marido contra a pele do seu pescoço, arrepiando-o por completo. Sentiu as mãos de Baekhyun descendo para o seu quadril com urgência, apertando a carne, marcando a pele com tapas nas coxas, suspendendo-o e deixando que o ômega enlaçasse sua cintura com as pernas.

Arfou, meio abraçando o alfa quando sentiu suas presas rasparem na sua pele, sondando o local que queria marcar desde o primeiro dia de cio. Sempre fazia isso, Minseok já se acostumara e nos seus delírios de prazer, desejara a mordida. Seu lobo agitava-se sempre quando percebia a investida de Baekhyun, bagunçava seus pensamentos e quase o tinha feito aceitar. Quase. Acordara a tempo, afastando o rosto de Baekhyun sutilmente dali, segurando-o entre suas mãos e distraindo sua boca com um beijo.

Então as mãos de Baekhyun estavam em suas nádegas, apertando forte, puxando pra perto, querendo mais do que Minseok podia dar, mas tentava. Gostava da forma como era levado ao limite, da forma bruta que o alfa se comportava, mandando, prendendo-o em suas mãos. Acreditava que era tudo culpa do seu lobo, mas quando se via gemendo contra os lábios do Byun, como naquele momento, implorando por alguma coisa que não imaginava pedir, percebia que até mesmo seu lado humano sucumbia aos toques do alfa.

O marido mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior, puxando sem delicadeza, apenas para beija-lo com fervor no minuto seguinte. Soltou-se de Baekhyun, ocupou-se em tirar a camisa que usava, puxando os botões com força. Estava ofegante quando sentiu o peito de Baekhyun colar-se ao seu, a boca do alfa descendo para o seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo que Minseok beijava-lhe o ombro, passando a língua na pele, buscando o seu gosto. Não conteve o gemido ao sentir suas costas serem prensadas contra a parede com força e as mãos de Baekhyun apertando-lhe o dorso, quase rosnando contra a sua pele, fazendo- perceber que era tudo culpa do seu cheiro, que do jeito que acontecia com todos os ômegas, se intensificava quando estava excitado. E naquele momento, o ômega se encontrava ao ponto de explodir com toda a forma como seu corpo derretia diante dos toques do Byun.

As unhas se afiaram contra sua pele, subindo por seu tronco, alcançando seus mamilos e puxando-os devagar, numa calma que não pertencia ao momento. Deixando o loiro de olhos fechados, voltando a apertar Baekhyun em seus braços, a ponta das unhas se enfiando em todo pedaço de carne que encontrava. Sentia-se ficar úmido e sabia que Baekhyun tinha plena consciência disso, pois rosnava contra sua pele, como se estivesse ao ponto de dilacera-lo com seus dentes, marcar até sua alma. Gemeu apenas com esse pensamento, pois seu lobo implorava, ansiava, desejava por tudo que aquele alfa pudesse lhe dar.

Baekhyun o desceu de si, segurou-lhe o rosto e o beijou antes de vira-lo de frente para a parede. Sem dizer palavra alguma, o ômega mordeu o lábio. A verdade era que nenhum dos dois tinha capacidade de dizer qualquer coisa, tudo que estava acontecendo era culpa dos seus lobos, culpa do lobo de Baekhyun, daquele maldito cheiro que ele exalava, forte demais para conseguir resistir. Deixava-o com o estômago tremendo, mas era ansiedade e depois foi de prazer quando sentiu os dedos de Baekhyun descendo por entre suas nádegas, atrás do ponto certo. E ao acha-lo, teve coragem de se aproximar para gemer no pé do seu ouvido, apenas ter seus gemidos na mesma amplitude.

Não resistiu em fechar os olhos e inclina-se mais para trás, procurando mais contato. A boca entreaberta e todo o corpo pedindo por mais, só deixava Baekhyun com mais vontade de enterrar-se em si, fazê-lo seu de formas inimagináveis. Havia se tornado um maluco ou que? Seja o que fosse, era tudo culpa daquele cheiro. O mirtilo que parecia ter se impregnado na sua alma.

Forçou mais os dedos para dentro de Minseok, saia e voltava. Rápido. Escutava-o gemer, via-o se inclinar em sua direção, pedindo por mais entre gemidos. Ver aquilo só o deixava mais duro. Minseok era realmente um filho da mãe, com aqueles malditos olhos grandes e uma boca macia demais para que conseguisse formar um pensamento coerente o bastante. Com a mão livre, segurou o seu pênis e começou a se masturbar diante da forma submissa do marido, no entanto, logo estava deixando Minseok e concentrando-se em si mesmo, deixando que agora fosse sua vez de receber atenção.

Então o loiro estava virando-se de frente para si no minuto seguinte, ajoelhando-se. Afastando suas mãos e fazendo o serviço com a boca. E de repente, era Baekhyun que tinha suas costas contra a parede, arfando com os olhos meio fechados enquanto Minseok chupava-o. Sugava a glande, descia língua pela extensão, provava seu gosto sem nunca tirar seus olhos dos de Baekhyun. Olhos esses que estavam sérios demais para alguém que estava gemendo alguns minutos atrás. Mas Baekhyun entendia porquê... era como uma competição. Minseok o estava desafiando, só não era capaz de saber no quê e para o bem da verdade, estava difícil pensar em quê. Suas mãos foram para o seu rosto, alcançaram o cabelo, o puxou para trás e o afastou de si.

_Assim não,_ quase disse. Se o ômega continuasse acabaria gozando e não, não era assim que queria.

O fez ficar de pé, passou o polegar nos lábios, limpando-os, apenas para ter o ômega lhe sorrindo do jeito mais sacana possível, a sobrancelha arqueada, quase dizendo que não podia acreditar naquele ato delicado. E realmente não podia, pois no segundo seguinte Baekhyun estava o empurrando em direção a outra parede, segurando seus pulsos, beijando-lhe a boca com brusquidão, mordendo seu lábio, descontando a frustração de não entender tanto desejo. Virou-o de frente para a parede e sem aviso algum, enterrou-se nele. Era quente e úmido. Deitou a testa na parte de trás do ombro de Minseok ao mesmo tempo que o escutava arfar.

_Deveria ter mais cuidado._

Fechou os olhos ao mesmo tempo que beijava-lhe o ombro, traçando um caminho úmido até o pescoço, do jeito mais delicado que conseguia. Não queria machuca-lo, mas estava tão necessitado do seu corpo, que acabava fazendo. Beijou-lhe a nuca, sem mexer o quadril, queria que Minseok relaxasse. As mãos foram para as laterais do corpo dele, apalpando, descendo e subindo, num carinho que não pertencia ao momento. Procurou o seu pênis e começou a massageá-lo, devagar, até que pudesse escutar o marido gemer novamente, baixinho. A ponta do dedão pairou sobre a fenda do seu pênis antes de tocar ali e então mexeu-se dentro do outro. Devagar. Gemeu baixo contra a pele da nuca do ômega, queria mais velocidade. Precisava de mais velocidade, para tentar sanar um pouco daquele calor, aquele maldito calor que parecia vir da sua alma.

Era um maldito alfa no cio.

Precisava de alivio.

As investidas foram aumentando gradativamente ao mesmo tempo que os movimentos no pênis de Minseok. Escutava seus próprios gemidos e os de Minseok, trazia-o para perto e o afastava no minuto seguinte. De repente, o Byun era só uma confusão de calor, suas moléculas agitavam-se sob sua pele, fazendo-a colar na pele suada de Minseok. E o som úmido que saia disso, era demais para a sanidade dos dois. Sabia que o ômega estava tão perdido quanto si próprio ainda mais quando o escutou gemer seu nome, tão sonoro, parecia música aos seus ouvidos. Mas logo ele mesmo percebia que chamava por Minseok. Sussurrava Kim Minseok no pé do seu ouvido, se agarrando no nome do marido, como uma oração, fazia-o se sentir profano.

Estava descendo ao inferno abraçado ao homem que lhe perturbava os pensamentos na época da escola. Parecia o começo de uma piada infame, difícil demais de acreditar mesmo quando estava vivendo aquilo. Era por isso que preferia não pensar, deixava que seu lobo tomasse conta dos seus atos, afastava seu lado racional dali antes que até mesmo este fosse contaminado com a ideia de querer Minseok para si, apenas para si. Sem Sehun ou qualquer outro. Sentiu as presas despontarem novamente, queria tanto marca-lo que seus dentes doíam. Fechou os olhos ao raspar as presas na pele do marido, devagar demais para sua sanidade. Seu lobo remexia-se, inquieto demais, o encorajando a fazer aquilo de uma vez. Mas sabia que não podia. Minseok nunca o perdoaria se o fizesse. Então só apertou bem os olhos e continuou a estoca-lo, até o momento em que sentiu o marido desfazer-se em sua mão.

_Quente._

Não demorou muito até que ele estivesse pegando fogo também, derretendo-se dentro do loiro. Tudo havia tornando-se um turbilhão de calor, só lhe restara tempo de erguer uma das mãos e cravar os dentes no seu braço, apenas para não ter que marcar Minseok. O gosto de sangue inundou seu paladar e o fez abrir os olhos. Soltou seu braço ao mesmo tempo que sentia as presas retraírem, encostou a testa no ombro do ômega, respirando pesado na mesma sintonia que este.

Terminaram deitados no chão do corredor daquela casinha de madeira. Um ao lado do outro, sujos demais de desejos para conseguir pensar em um assunto em comum. Olhavam pro teto, um tanto envergonhados pelo modo como haviam se perdido tão rápido. Baekhyun pensava em mil coisas, repassava as cenas, agora que seu corpo estava mais calmo e quis se enterrar em vergonha. Nem nos seus piores sonhos havia realmente cogitado a ideia de fazer sexo com Minseok, mas para o bem da verdade, seu lobo parecia satisfeito demais com aquilo para que conseguisse fazer seu lado humano ignorar. Olhou de relance para Minseok, notando que seus olhos estavam fechados.

Acabou virando-se de lado, apenas para olhá-lo melhor. Parecia-lhe cansado, pois o suor acumulando-se em sua testa entregava isso e além do mais estava nu. Quer dizer, os dois estavam, mas Baekhyun não queria pensar nisso. Não queria pensar em nada ainda. Estava no cio, podia culpar isso, certo? Pois estava começando a se aproximar mais do que deveria, já que logo estava notando o modo como seu cheiro estava marcado em cada ponto do corpo do ômega. Misturava-se com o cheiro doce de mirtilo e virava alguma coisa gostosa de sentir, subitamente notou que seus cheiros combinavam e antes que pudesse prever, estava com a ponta do nariz em seu ombro, vasculhando atrás de mais dessa mistura.

Fechou os olhos para apreciar, só que alguma coisa deve ter dado errado, porque um bocejo estava vindo e depois ele estava se aconchegando no outro, trazendo-o para perto. E então, eles estavam dormindo. Acordou algum tempo depois, um tanto confuso por encontrar-se agarrado ao Kim, mas depois estava suspirando com o modo como Minseok encolhia-se nos seus braços atrás de um pouco de calor. Desvencilhou-se dele delicadamente, pegou-o no colo e o levou para o quarto. O deixou sobre a cama antes de ir até o banheiro, precisava de um bom banho gelado e fazer um curativo no braço marcado.

Depois daquela breve soneca no corredor, já sentia como si mesmo e ao que tudo indicava, seu cio havia acabado. Demorou-se embaixo do chuveiro, sempre pensando e repassando em sua mente todos os momentos com Kim Minseok naquela casinha. Não conseguia acreditar que o ômega tivera coragem de ficar, logo ele que sempre lhe pareceu tão frágil para aguentar um alfa no cio. Mas se pegou sorrindo embaixo do chuveiro, agradecido por Minseok ter ficado, afinal cios de alfas sempre eram tão dolorosos quando não tinham um parceiro.

Ao sair do banheiro com um braço enfaixado com gaze e esparadrapo, encontrou o ômega ainda dormindo, enroscado no lençol da cama, ressonando baixinho e com as bochechas espremidas. Aproximou-se com uma toalha úmida e o limpou. Devagarinho, passou o pano por cada pedaço de pele dele e quando ele próprio se vestiu, procurou algo para vestir no marido. Encontrou, entre roupas rasgadas, uma camisa e um short, o vestiu com todo cuidado, fazendo de tudo para não acordá-lo, pois não saberia como explicar todo aquele cuidado. Mas todo esse cuidado pareceu ir por água abaixo, quando encontrou os olhos de Minseok abertos, um tanto desconfiados e surpresos quando Baekhyun terminava de abotoar a camisa.

— Seu cheiro está mais fraco. — o ômega bocejou, os olhos se fechando no processo e ficando úmidos nos cantos.

— Acho que acabou. — Baekhyun disse, sentado ao lado de Minseok, na beira da cama, sentia a ponta dos dedos ficarem geladas de nervosismo.

— Isso é bom. — falou. — Eu me sinto tão cansado. — os olhos se fecharam e ele voltou a se enroscar no lençol, em busca de mais calor.

— Descanse. — se escutou dizer, um tanto baixo.

Minseok não escutou, estava ocupado demais em voltar a dormir. Baekhyun o observou, avaliou o corte no seu lábio e modo como haviam marcas arroxeadas espalhadas por seu pescoço. Quis avaliar as marcas na sua barriga, mas resolveu não fazer isso, afinal já estava sentindo-se culpado. Tinha plena certeza do modo como não era gentil quando estava no cio, da forma como pode ter conduzido Minseok naqueles dias até o ponto da exaustão. Suspirou, quando notou as olheiras embaixo dos olhos, mas logo depois estava balançando a cabeça, afastando esses pensamentos.

Ficou de pé e foi até a cozinha, atrás de algo para comer, mas com a falta disso, se viu voltando ao quarto. Observando o ômega do batente da porta. Também se sentia cansado, seus olhos pesavam e o bocejo se tornava mais frequente do que queria. Se viu sucumbindo ao cansaço, aproximando-se da cama, afastando Minseok o suficiente para deitar-se ao seu lado e quando o mesmo o abraçou, ainda dormindo, Baekhyun colocou a culpa toda no frio, principalmente quando o abraçou de volta.

*******

Lu Han curvou-se para o líder Kim quando adentrou o seu escritório e parou em frente à sua mesa. O Kim levantou-se, meio atrapalhado, havia esquecido da pequena reunião que teria com o líder Lu naquele dia, mas curvou-se de volta, lhe oferecendo um sorriso sincero de desculpas para a toda a bagunça de papéis que era o seu escritório. Também havia esquecido de pedir a Henry que arrumasse aquilo antes do outro chegar.

_Andava tão esquecido ultimamente._

— Desculpe-me por toda essa bagunça. — pediu, puxando os papéis sobre a mesa, tentando arruma-los em uma pilha.

— Está tudo bem. — Lu Han sorriu antes de puxar a cadeira e sentar-se. — Parece bem ocupado.

— Apenas tentando organizar algumas coisas. — não queria falar como não conseguia resolver os problemas da Alcateia. — Mas soube que você é um Lu. — levantou o olhar para fita-lo, achava que alguma coisa na aparência do outro podia mostrar que era realmente um Lu, mas não havia nada. Lu Han parecia tão normal quanto qualquer ômega.

— Líder Lu. — ajeitou a maleta preta, que trouxera, sobre as coxas.

— Um ômega? — Junmyeon estava interessado, Lu Han notou, não parecia como desdém o que havia na sua voz. Era só pura e simplesmente curiosidade.

— Só há ômegas no meu clã, senhor Kim.

Junmyeon piscou, apenas agora lembrando-se das aulas de história que recebera dos anciãos na sua adolescência, sobre como os Lu’s tinham sido dizimados na Grande Guerra. Todos os alfas massacrados e os ômegas que sobreviveram, se refugiaram bem longe de qualquer clã. De repente pareceu normal para si que um ômega tenha tomado a dianteira, pois uma alcateia sempre precisaria de um líder.

— Henry me contou sobre isso, mas confesso que parece difícil de acreditar. Nem mesmo betas existem com sangue Lu? — voltou a se sentar, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa.

— Alguns nascem ocasionalmente, mas a grande maioria são ômegas.

— Isso é interessante, porque é evidente que o gene ômega dos Lu’s é dominante. Você acha que entre um cruzamento de um alfa com um ômega Lu, as chances de nascer um Lu são mais altas do que de nascer um beta ou um alfa? — Junmyeon se empolgou.

Genética sempre tinha sido uma paixão para o alfa, algo que puxara do seu pai Heechul, mas quando o dever chamou, Junmyeonteve que optar por algo mais útil para a Alcateia, algo que não envolvia uma faculdade de engenharia genética, como pensara em cursar na adolescência.

Lu Han sorriu, a mão subiu para esconder os lábios, de um jeito gracioso que fez o alfa pensar se todas aquelas lendas sobre o charme dos Lu’s era mesmo só lendas.

— O senhor é engraçado, senhor Kim. — foi educado de uma forma fofa, que fez o Kim corar.

— Me chame de Junmeyon. — pediu e o ômega assentiu.

— Mas Junmeyon, acho que a resposta para a sua pergunta pode vir mais cedo do que imagina, se escutar o que vim propor.

Junmyeon encostou as costas no encosto da sua cadeira, as mãos saíram de cima da mesa e ficaram sobre suas coxas, de repente toda aquela empolgação por genética tinha dado lugar a seriedade que o cargo de líder sempre lhe pedia. Lu Han o fitou com os lábios comprimidos antes de começar a narrar sua história. Contou ao alfa como sua alcateia havia sobrevivido por tanto tempo, contou sobre o ataque aos lobos na América do Sul e ao recente ataque que sofreram.

— Perdi o pai do meu filho no primeiro ataque e quase perdi minha família, nesse segundo. Não sei em quanto tempo _eles_ nos acharam novamente, então, por isso, vim pedir ajuda.

— A ajuda seria, um lugar para ficar? — ergueu uma sobrancelha, estava pensando no quanto de comida e água teria que ceder aos lobos Lu’s, não tinha muito para os seus lobos em decorrência das dívidas e não achava que podia sustentar uma outra Alcateia apenas por boa vontade.

— Sim. — Lu Han foi direto ao ponto, abriu a maleta e pegou o mapa do Clã Kim, o estendeu sobre a mesa e apontou a área assinalada de vermelho. — Mais precisamente, aqui.

Junmyeon inclinou-se um pouco para frente afim de ver melhor ao que Lu Han se referia, pareceu-lhe demais. A área englobava a floresta, perto do rio e alguma parte de onde eles costumavam plantar seus produtos. O alfa olhou para o Lu e suspirou, não lhe parecia viável perder tantos em terras daquela forma, ainda mais agora que seus lobos estavam lidando com uma praga e teriam que mudar de solo. Quer dizer, claro que queria ajudar os Lu’s, mas a época não era favorável e Junmyeon precisava pensar nos seus lobos em primeiro lugar.

— Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia. — se escutou dizer e Lu Han suspirou.

— Podemos fechar uma aliança, assinar um contrato, se preferir.

— Quando diz uma aliança, está se referindo à um casamento? — o Kim desconfiou. Lu Han assentiu. — Mas líderes não podem se casar. — então Lu Han sorriu, como se o alfa tivesse contado uma piada.

— Eu sei, é por isso que vim oferecer a mão do meu irmão mais novo em casamento. — começou a guardar o mapa em sua maleta novamente e procurou o envelope que guardara ali mais cedo e que Baekhyun o tinha dado antes do cio. — É tradição no meu clã que aquele que oferece a mão, também ofereça um dote. — não era, mas Junmyeon nunca saberia. Empurrou o envelope em direção ao Kim. — Meu irmão é mais valioso que todo esse dinheiro.

Junmyeon engoliu em seco antes de pegar o envelope. Abriu-o, um tanto nervoso, afinal não era todo dia que alguém lhe oferecia dinheiro. Seus olhos quase se arregalaram diante de tantos zeros, mas manteve a compostura no último segundo. Não podia deixar que Lu Han visse o quanto estava abalado pelo tanto de dinheiro ali. Era um cheque gordo demais, para que conseguisse dizer qualquer coisa.

— Talvez não seja suficiente. — o líder Lu começou a falar diante do silêncio do Kim. — Mas quero que saiba, que eu não sou apenas um líder pedindo ajuda, sou um pai preocupado com a segurança do seu filhote. Yixing é o bem mais preciso que tenho e eu não posso simplesmente ficar sentado esperando que aqueles _Humanos_ venham até nós.

O alfa entendia. Sabia muito bem como era querer proteger todos aqueles que amava, como era lutar para que todos terminassem bem. Sim, ele conseguia ver a sinceridade estampada no olhar do Lu, mas ainda assim... aquele tanto de área o incomodava, pois nem sequer estava pensando em como seus lobos reagiriam diante da notícia do seu casamento com um Lu. A raça extinta. Os bonitos e precioso Lu’s que haviam desaparecido na Grande Guerra, junto dos Lee’s e Huang’s. Contudo, o que realmente o estava incomodando, quando devolveu o envelope para a superfície da mesa, foi a forma como saberia que teria que desistir de Kai para sempre se aceitasse esse acordo com Lu Han.

Vinha se encontrando com o ômega durante a semana, nas madrugadas, sempre que podia escapar dos seus afazeres com os Kim’s e era tão terrivelmente bom estar na companhia dele, nunca sendo cobrado de nada, apenas sendo o bom e velho Suho. Só que todas vezes que o tinha que devolver para a Alcateia Byun, pensava em como eles dois nunca poderiam passar de encontros casuais. Seus lobos nunca aceitariam outro casamento com um Byun e muito menos aquele Byun, que nem sequer tinha alguma ligação com a Família Principal, apesar de ter aqueles inquietantes olhos violeta.

Se viu num dilema. Preso sobre a corda bamba, sem a menor ideia de para onde correr. Sabia das suas responsabilidades como Junmeyon, mas nunca tinha pensado em como isso iria afetar Suho. Empurrou o envelope para longe de si, como se tê-lo perto sugasse o oxigênio das suas células, dificultava a respiração. Era dinheiro demais para que pudesse contar nos dedos, era suficiente para pagar as dívidas e começar de novo, com uma nova safra. Era suficiente para seus lobos, mas não era para si e dificilmente achava que seria algum dia, no entanto, eram seus lobos. Seus pais estavam no meio disso. Todos estavam contando consigo para tirá-los do fundo do poço.

Mordeu o lábio ao mesmo tempo que Lu Han notava seu desconforto. Não lhe parecia certo que o alfa tivesse ficado desconfortável com a proposta. Ele e Baekhyun tinham discutido os pormenores daquilo por semanas. O Byun até mesmo tinha entrado em contato com seu banqueiro na Inglaterra, retirado uma grande quantia e oferecido a Lu Han, como um presente ********. Eles haviam planejado a melhor tática para convencer o líder Kim e oferece-lhe aquela quantia de dinheiro parecia o melhor, quando o outro estava afundado em dívidas, só que olhando agora para o modo como seus olhos pareciam perdidos, Lu Han só conseguiu atribuir isso ao fato de que eles não se conheciam. O Clã Lu não passava de desconhecidos para os Kim’s, era óbvio que o alfa se mostraria desconfiado.

— Lhe darei um tempo para pensar. — se pronunciou ao mesmo tempo que Henry batia à porta.

— Entre. — Junmyeon disse e logo o ômega chinês estava ali colocando mais papéis sobre sua mesa.

Lu Han trocou um olhar com o ômega antes de ficar em pé.

— Seu envelope. — o alfa empurrou-o na sua direção, mas o Lu balançou a cabeça em negação.

— Fique com ele, para te ajudar a pensar. — curvou-se ao mesmo tempo que Junmyeon se colocava de pé, curvando-se também em seguida.

— Eu te acompanho até a saída. — Henry se pronunciou, saindo junto de Lu Han, deixando Junmyeon com seus pensamentos novamente enquanto a porta se fechava. 

Fitou o envelope sobre a mesa, mas não teve coragem de o trazer para perto. Ficou de pé e procurou seu celular, precisava esfriar a cabeça, precisava pensar fora daquele lugar. No entanto, não pode se impedir de ficar mesmo assim. Tinha compromissos demais para aquele dia, coisas que não podia mais adiar. Precisa resolver tudo aquilo de uma vez, o único problema era apenas que tudo culminava para aquele maldito envelope sobre a mesa. Pesava diante dos seus olhos, crescia, englobava e o sufocava naquele cômodo, estava o deixando maluco apenas olhá-lo.

Era a solução dos seus problemas como líder e sua ruína como homem e lobo. Seu lado racional não lhe parava de dizer o que tinha que fazer, como tinha que pegar o telefone e ligar para Lu Han aceitar aquilo de uma vez. Salvar a todos, consertar as coisas, ser um bom líder. Mas mesmo quando segurou o telefone, não conseguiu discar os números. O sorriso de Kai estava cravado em sua alma, piscando embaixo das suas pálpebras sempre que fechava os olhos, o deixando saber o quão injusto era querer sempre o bem de todos e nunca poder querer o seu. Se perguntou se foi assim que Baekhyun se sentiu quando casou-se com seu irmão ou se Leeteuk havia sentido essa confusão quando assumiu a liderança no lugar de Kyuhyun. Fazia o entender o quanto um líder não tinha realmente querer. Tudo era sobre e para a Alcateia.

_O lobo forte protege a si mesmo, mas o lobo mais forte protege todos os outros._ O lobo mais forte era o líder. Ele era o líder.

Encarou mais uma vez o telefone, engoliu toda sua confusão e fez o que era certo: colocou seu coração em segundo plano. Ele só esperava algum dia poder se perdoar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Eu não posso... estou indo me casar= A frase se refere a uma lembrança do passado do Leeteuk. É como se ele estivesse equiparando as cenas, sobrepondo e encontrando os pontos em comum. A partir disso vocês podem tirar as próprias conclusões, mas fiquem sabendo que quem disse isso foi o Siwon.  
> **Ele estaria melhor se fosse seu filho = Bom, sim, Hyukjae quis pensar nisso com todas essas palavras. Há uma passagem sobre isso no capítulo 4 “Doces mentiras”, onde é possível saber que os Park’s relacionavam entre si antes do acordo Park-Byun, isso engloba as relações entre familiares também, ou seja, se Siwon não tivesse casado com Jihyun, ela teria casado com Hyukjae, quando eles valorizavam a pureza da raça Park.   
> *** Dois anos obrigatórios = Isso foi citado no extra do Heechul, “Contagem regressiva”, existe um tipo de acordo nos casamentos, se o casal não tiver um filho em 2 anos, o alfa ou o parceiro dominante, pode devolver a esposa ou esposo para o seu clã de origem. Mas também não pode, fica a critério do parceiro dominante. No caso do Hyukjae, ele esperava que a Jihyun fosse devolvida quando o Siwon já tinha o Donghae e ela obviamente odiava sua vida na Alcateia Byun, mas então ela engravidou e tudo deu nisso.   
> ****Baekhyun ofereceu como presente ao Lu Han uma grande quantia em dinheiro = Isso foi planejado no capítulo 8 “Rota de Fuga”, onde Kangin interrompe a conversa baekmin, porque há alguém que quer falar com Baekhyun. Então, essa pessoa seria o banqueiro, alguém que cuida dos investimentos no exterior dos Byuns.


	39. XI - No fim do túnel

Jihyun enfiou-se na banheira, abraçou os joelhos depois que a espuma sobre a água cobriu o seu corpo. Nua, naquele banho de meia-noite, numa tentativa de fazer o sono vir, desejava que os pesadelos não viessem junto. Não costumava lembrar-se dos sonhos antes, mesmo sabendo que eram pesadelos. Acordava abruptamente, com o nome de Kyuhyun preso nos lábios e o coração aos saltos, no entanto, não haviam imagens em sua mente que pudessem justificar aquele incomodo todo. Mas agora... desde que Donghae a abandonara naquela lanchonete, não era capaz de esquecer as imagens daquele dia.

Elas vinham, arrastando-se sobre si durante o sono e a sufocavam devagar, levavam embora sua sanidade e a deixavam mergulhada em medos. E haviam tantos, que Jihyun não conseguia dormir. A falta de sono a deixava estressada o suficiente para que o mesmo não conseguisse se aproximar. Então, ela terminava as madrugadas vagando por seu quarto. Encarando-se no espelho. Escondida no armário de casacos, perto da saída, encostada no fundo, contra a parede e com os joelhos junto ao peito, tentando respirar no mundo escuro.

Por vezes, abraçava-se a única imagem que tinha de Kyuhyun e adormecia, apenas para acordar gritando no segundo seguinte. Percebendo que nem mesmo a imagem neutra do amante beta poderia salva-la daquela condição inegável: ela estava completamente sozinha. Estava lutando sozinha contra o _mundo escuro_ , como viera a batizar o lugar onde seus pesadelos sempre aconteciam.

Soltou os joelhos e esticou as pernas, então segurando nas bordas da banheira, afundou o rosto ali, fechando os olhos para que o sabão não entrasse e soltando o ar pelos lábios, formando bolhas. Lá embaixo era silencioso, o mundo exterior não tinha controle ali. Havia apenas o sangue pulsando contra seus ouvidos. Era relaxante. Mas então, ela estava voltando a superfície, em busca de oxigênio. _Frustrante._

Encarou o teto branco do banheiro e suspirou. Soltou a borda da banheira e afastou os fios de cabelo do rosto, piscou os olhos e então suspirou. Ficou algum tempo imóvel, até que sentiu seus músculos muito relaxados e reprimiu um bocejo. O frio veio como alerta para que saísse dali. O fez, sem muito entusiasmo, colocou o robe e saiu do banheiro. Andou até sua cama, sentou-se na beira. Torceu a ponta dos cabelos, de olhos fechados, pensando em mil coisas ao mesmo tempo. Fez tudo lentamente, com uma paciência que não pertencia ao momento.

Terminou deitada em sua cama com o celular ao seu lado. Encarou durante muito tempo número de Donghae antes de passar para outro. Observou o de Siwon com os lábios comprimidos em irritação, mas logo o estava passando. Saiu dali. Deslizou os dedos até a galeria, vasculhou atrás das _fotos proibidas._ As encontrou em um álbum oculto, tinha receio que alguém, algum dia, mexesse no seu celular e do jeito que sempre se precavia, escondia até mesmo coisas de si mesma ali.

Encarou as fotos, havia o começo de um sorriso no seu rosto enquanto observava Donghae com Baekhyun nos braços. Ela quase nunca se atrevia a olhar as fotos do filho, mas também não conseguia apaga-las. Então as escondia, porque pelo menos assim não pensava sobre elas. Só que em momentos como aquele, quando todo o mundo ficava silencioso, Jihyun terminava ali, olhando para um Baekhyun bebê que teve a má sorte de nascer de si.

Haviam muitas fotos. Todas mandadas durante os anos por Donghae, como que tentando alerta-la pelo modo como estava perdendo os anos da vida do filho e Jihyun sabia disso, mas para cada vez que se pegava olhando para os traços do filho, só conseguia sentir raiva. Era uma raiva tão fria no seu peito e direcionado para alguém tão inocente, que a ômega apenas ignorava tudo que o Lee tentava para promover aquele encontro, era a forma que ela havia encontrado para preservar Baekhyun.

Só que... olhando para aquele bebê de bochechas gordas, sorrindo no colo do ômega Lee, Jihyun não conseguia parar de sentir aquela enorme tristeza misturada com saudade, sentimentos que não eram direcionados para seu segundo filho ou Donghae. Eles pareciam fazer parte do pacote de incerteza que sempre surgia na sua mente quando pensava sobre seu primogênito.

Aquela pequena criança, que ela nem ao menos teve a chance de segurar nos braços ou olhar no rosto e que durante muito tempo havia acreditado que estava morta, porque mesmo com o que Donghae lhe dissera vinte anos atrás, Jihyun não acreditava que fosse realmente verdade. Parecia como uma das pegadinhas que suas mães e irmão sempre lhe pregavam, afim de lhe ensinar a lição mais valiosa dos Park’s: não confiar em ninguém. Então, ela não confiava. Não conseguia chamar Donghae de amigo, mesmo depois de tudo que o ômega fizera por si e também não conseguia pensar que o que ele dissera podia ser verdade.

Remoera tudo durante muitos anos, fazendo pequenas pesquisas. Não sabendo por onde deveria começar, sonhando com uma criança com os olhos de Kyuhyun. Usara o dinheiro que recebia para tentar ter um ponto de partida, mas era tão difícil quando se era uma fugitiva, pois não podia se aproximar dos Byun’s sem que eles a reconhecessem. Então, não avançava em nada. Estancada, Jihyun, decidia pelo que era mais fácil acreditar: Donghae estava mentindo. Repetiu isso para si mesma durante muitos anos, até que olhar as fotos de Baekhyun parecesse injusto quando seu outro filho deveria estar consigo. 

Travou a tela do celular, não valia a pena remoer aquele tipo de sentimento. Baekhyun tinha uma vida boa, com pais que o amavam e agora, com dois irmãos. Era mais do que Jihyun imaginou que ele pudesse ter se tivesse levado-o consigo. Só Dal podia imaginar o tipo de desastre que seria e para o bem da verdade, talvez, o seu primogênito estivesse melhor assim também. Pois segundo o que escutara de Donghae, ele havia ido parar em um orfanato, por isso era de se esperar que uma família o tenha adotado.

Talvez, nem saiba que é adotado, pensou.

Virou de peito para cima e suspirou. Estava tudo complicado demais, percebeu. Procurar o seu primeiro filho, era como procurar um fantasma. Sem rastro, sem testemunhas... Realmente, o Senhor Byun — pai de Siwon — tinha feito um bom trabalho em escondê-lo.

Destravou a tela do celular e procurou o número de Donghae nos contatos. Se ela pelo menos conseguisse o fazer trabalhar para si mais uma vez, era provável que os documentos ainda estivessem na Alcateia Byun, escondidos em algum lugar secreto, que nem mesmo Siwon sonharia em procurar. Mas ela não podia entrar na Alcateia sem denunciar sua condição, então restava-lhe Donghae. O bobo, Lee Donghae, que estava acima de qualquer suspeita.

Começou a digitar uma mensagem de texto para o ômega, convocando-o para um encontro de paz.

*******

O quarto era simples. Uma janela entre duas camas de solteiros. Um baú em cada pé de cama. E era isto. Do olhou em volta, as paredes brancas o lembravam do quarto de hospital onde passará algumas semanas se recuperando do acidente de carro. Olhou para atrás de si, onde o médico beta, Dr. Lee Sungmin, estava.

— Não é muito grande, mas dá para você ficar aqui por um tempo. — ele disse diante do olhar um tanto desolado do garoto ômega, mas afinal o que ele esperava de um abrigo? — Você vai dividir o quarto com meu aprendiz, Huang Zitao. — então desviou os olhos para seu relógio de pulso. — Ele deve estar chegando daqui a pouco. — voltou a olhar para o garoto, que agora sentava-se na beira da cama vazia, agora ocupada por si mesmo. — Se precisar de alguma coisa ou sentir algo, pode falar com Zitao, ele irá me comunicar se não conseguir resolver.

Ele assentiu colocando as mãos na barriga de seis meses. Era uma barriga um tanto pequena para o tempo que tinha, mas o beta havia dito que fora culpa do acidente, que prejudicou que o bebê recebesse os nutrientes da forma correta do ômega, mas tudo parecia sob controle agora, se assegurou, ao lembrar do modo como fora tratado. Estava tudo sob controle, quando pensava na saúde do seu filhote.

— O jantar vai ser servido daqui uma hora. — o beta continuou diante do silêncio do outro. — Não se atrase, sim? — Do assentiu e o médico suspirou antes de sair do quarto.

O ômega encarou a outra cama e sentiu uma pontada na têmpora, como se alguém tivesse enfiado uma agulha bem acima do seu olho. Levou a mão até ali e esfregou o local, tentando aliviar a dor. Então fechou os olhos, respirou fundo. As dores de cabeça eram bem normais, devido a batida na cabeça. Sungmin havia lhe dito, que com a diminuição do coagulo na área responsável por suas memórias, era possível que as recuperasse, mas até que isso acontecesse parecia um bocado de tempo vivendo sem saber o próprio o nome. Abriu os olhos novamente e desceu as mãos até a barriga, acariciou-a, pensando se o pai daquela criança o estava procurando ou se era aquele alfa que estava consigo no carro.

Fitou mais uma vez a cama vazia e meio tombou a cabeça para o lado, mordeu o lábio e franzio a testa. Alguma coisa em si conhecia aquele padrão, a forma como as duas camas estavam dispostas ao lado uma da outra. Tinha certeza que já havia visto aquilo, mas se ele ao menos pudesse se lembrar onde... Suspirou fechando os olhos, deitou-se de lado. Tentou procurar em sua mente a cena parecia com aquela, mas tudo que encontrou foi um pouco mais de dor de cabeça e alguns flashs coloridos sem sentido. Ficou tão concentrado nisso que não percebeu quando a porta se abriu, deu-se conta apenas quando uma mão foi depositada no seu ombro, chamando-o.

— Está bem? — o garoto perguntou, visivelmente preocupado.

Do sentou-se na cama, esfregando a têmpora mais um pouco.

— Sim. — piscou ao mesmo tempo que sentia seu filhote chutar, parecia pressentir a sua desconfiança, colocou a mão ali. — Quem é você?

O garoto riu. Era muito mais novo que si, um adolescente em roupas de gente adulta. Usava camisa e calça social, como se tivesse vindo de uma entrevista de emprego, mas pelo jeito como a mochila havia sido largada no pé da sua cama, Do notou que, talvez, tivesse vindo da escola.

— Huang Zitao. — apresentou-se sorrindo, a mão estendida. — Seu colega de quarto.

Do apertou sua mão e farejou o ar, involuntariamente.

— Você é ômega. — percebeu e subitamente as bochechas do garoto tornaram-se róseas.

— Desde o começo do ano. — contou e Do sorriu, com o jeito como Zitao parecia inocente e nenhum pouco confortável com a sua condição.

_Fazia-o lembrar-se de alguém..._

— Tem quantos anos? 14? — chutou. O ômega mais novo assentiu. — Foi quando me descobri ômega também. — subitamente falou e logo estava arregalando os olhos.

_Ele havia se lembrado!_

Levou a mão até a boca, assustado com aquela informação tão mínima, mas que significava tanto.

— Tudo bem? — o Huang se apressou na sua direção novamente. — Está sentindo alguma coisa? — segurou-lhe o pulso e começou a verificar sua pulsação, do jeito que tinha aprendido nas aulas com o Professor Lee Sungmin.

Zitao estava treinando desde os 12 anos, quando percebeu que gostava de cuidar de outras pessoas, para ser um curandeiro. E com ajuda de Lee Sungmin, que o apadrinhou, o garoto estava cada vez mais perto de ser um curandeiro formado entre os lobos, pelo Santuário. Esperava se formar um sacerdote quando fizesse 18 anos, mas até lá era um longo caminho de aprendizagem e uma das áreas que o chinês mais tinha interesse era a obstetra. Achava fascinante o modo como ômegas machos conseguiam engravidar e levar adiante uma gravidez, também apreciava a gravidez feminina. E até o momento já havia participado de dois partos como ajudante do Professor Lee.

— Estou enjoado. — o ômega disse ao sentir o estômago revirar, a dor de cabeça ficando um tanto mais forte.

— Deite-se. — o chinês o fez deitar, colocou um travesseiro embaixo dos seus joelhos, para ajudar na circulação e o fez sentir o cheiro da própria palma.

Não havia quase nenhuma base cientifica para aquilo, mas de alguma forma o cheiro da pele da própria pessoa, fazia ânsia do enjoou ir embora. E foi isso que aconteceu com o ômega ao mesmo tempo que seus olhos se fechavam e o peito parava de subir e descer com pressa.

— Melhor? — perguntou.

Do assentiu ao mesmo tempo que um sino tocava. Zitao olhou para a porta, como se esperasse alguém entrar por ela, mas só estava avaliando as batidas do sino, contando os espaçamentos mentalmente afim de saber o que significava. Era o jantar.

— É melhor que fique aqui. — falou suavemente, avaliando a temperatura do outro ômega. Parecia normal. — Eu trarei o jantar. — então sorriu para passar segurança, mas o ômega apenas piscou na sua direção, parecia confuso. — Qual o seu nome? — lembrou-se que ele não havia se apresentado.

— Do. — respondeu baixo, era o único nome que escutara da boca _daquele alfa,_ não parecia como se fosse o seu, mas era melhor do que não ter nenhum.

— Eu volto logo. Tente descansar. — afastou-se, apressado, correu porta afora.

Do virou-se na cama, ficando de costas para a outra cama e se encolheu ali. Fechou os olhos bem apertados e tentou lembrar-se de mais alguma coisa, só que quanto mais força fazia, mais dor de cabeça sentia. Em algum momento ficou cansado do vazio em sua mente e se aconchegou para dormir, abraçou o travesseiro que tinha estado embaixo dos seus joelhos, afim de acalmar seu lobo, que parecia estar cada vez mais triste de saudade de alguém que o ômega não lembrava. Não percebeu que estava chorando até que o primeiro soluço escapou dos seus lábios e não percebeu que estava sonhando até o momento que acordou com um nome impronunciável preso nos lábios.

Haviam imagens desconexas na sua mente. Todas muito embaralhadas, não sabia dizer qual era sequência de quem, contudo, conseguia apontar certa semelhança entre elas: todas se passavam em um quarto como aquele. Com duas camas de crianças, uma janela larga e pôsteres de animes pregados nas paredes. Era um quarto infantil demais para que o ômega não se desse conta de que era uma lembrança. Talvez, de quando ainda era um menino, nada além de um menino na casa que cresceu. Piscou os olhos, sentando-se na cama.

As dores de cabeça eram horríveis e o modo como tudo parecia tremer diante dos seus olhos, só deixava tudo pior. Devia ter algum problema de visão, tinha quase certeza disso. Fitou a cama ao lado da sua e encontrou Zitao deitado, lendo um livro de capa grossa. Abriu a boca para perguntar quanto tempo dormira, mas as palavras foram esquecidas na sua língua, quando uma outra imagem sobrepôs esta.

De repente, não era mais Zitao deitado na cama. Era mais baixo e gordinho, usava óculos redondos e parecia concentrado demais enquanto lia. O garotinho olhou para si, os lábios comprimidos em uma linha de irritação enquanto a marca de um galo se destacava na sua testa, como se tivesse caído de cara em algum lugar. Do se preparou para falar, mas as palavras ficaram presas. Ele não tinha ideia do que dizer, ainda mais quando sem aviso prévio algum um adulto ajoelhou-se na sua frente. Então, não era mais noite, o quarto explodia em luz de verão e o cheiro que aquele lugar tinha era tão familiar.

_“Não corra mais, Kyungsoo”,_ ele disse antes de levantar o rosto.

Sorriu para si, enquanto o ômega sentia os olhos cheios de lágrimas ao mesmo tempo que o outro se aproximava e beijava-lhe o rosto de criança. O seu eu da lembrança fechou os olhos com aquilo ao mesmo tempo que a pessoa de verdade, recordava o cheiro daquele adulto e descobria sua identidade.

— _Pai._ — murmurou.

E antes que o Huang pudesse perguntar o que havia de errado, o corpo de Kyungsoo desabou sobre a cama, desmaiado.

*******

Minseok sentou-se à mesa da cozinha com uma xícara de café fumegante à sua frente. Observou o líquido escuro um tanto sonolento enquanto sentado do outro lado da mesa, Baekhyun parecia tão catatônico quanto si. Viu o alfa bocejar e sem poder se impedir, bocejou também.

— Quer café? — Minseok acabou perguntando depois de mais de meia hora de silêncio, empurrou sua xícara na direção do alfa. — Eu só achei o suficiente para fazer uma. — explicou.

Baekhyun não disse nada enquanto passava seus dedos pela alça da xícara e depois bebia um pouco do líquido. O devolveu para o marido, empurrando com a ponta dos dedos sem muito entusiasmo. Estava fitando a superfície da mesa, sem nada no pensamento e com uma sonolência visível. _Eles deveriam ter dormido mais,_ pensou, mas sabia que não conseguiria. Eram anos acordando cedo, seu corpo estava simplesmente condicionado à aquilo.

— Você deveria descansar. — se escutou dizer à Minseok, a voz saindo rouca de sono.

Ergueu a mão para apoiar o rosto sobre a mesa ao mesmo tempo que o ômega bebia mais do café.

— Estou bem. — respondeu simplesmente e o alfa assentiu, mas não parecia ter acreditado.

Eles ficaram em silêncio de novo, com os pensamentos longe enquanto compartilhavam do café naquela xícara. Quietos sobre os acontecimentos daquela semana. Minseok tinha a impressão de que eles deveriam falar sobre, mas não tinha ideia de como começar aquele assunto e Baekhyun parecia tão mau-humorado naquele começo de dia, que o ômega decidiu pelo silêncio como melhor opção.

Empurrou a xícara pela metade para o alfa, mas Baekhyun a empurrou de volta.

— Beba. — cedeu e Minseok o fitou. — Eu posso comer mais tarde. — disse diante do olhar indecifrável do marido, nunca sabia dizer o que Minseok pensava ou sentia, era tão misterioso para si desde que voltara da França.

O ômega não contestou, apenas voltou a enlaçar seus dedos na alça da xícara e a levou aos lábios. Sorveu o líquido devagar ainda com os olhos nos de Baekhyun. O alfa não fez força para desviar e então _aquilo_ estava acontecendo de novo, Minseok percebeu. Era normal durante o cio ter os olhos de Baekhyun sobre si, cheios de desejo e posse, mas ali, quando o cheiro dele estava no grau normal, tudo que Minseok conseguia ler nas orbes do marido, era uma coisa engraçada, parecida demais com preocupação.

Desviou os olhos, as bochechas ficando vermelhas ao mesmo tempo que Baekhyun afastava a cadeira e ficava de pé, parecia ter cansado de brincar de encara-encara. O loiro devolveu a xícara quase vazia para a mesa e colocou as mãos sobre as coxas. Usava um short e uma camisa, que o próprio alfa havia colocado em si quando estava exausto demais para abrir os olhos.

Realmente, cios de alfas eram mais intensos. Seria por isso que Baekhyun se mostrava preocupado? Minseok havia avaliado sua aparência no espelho, quando acordara. Estava pálido, com alguns hematomas pelo corpo, um corte no lábio inferior e olheiras profundas, de quem não dormia há dias. Estava péssimo, reconhecia. Nenhum pouco atraente. Mas não era como se isso tudo fosse culpa do Byun, o ômega tinha sua parcela de culpa também quando veio ao encontro deste sem ser chamado, ele havia escolhido estar ali.

Suspirou e levantou o olhar apenas para perceber que o marido já havia saído da cozinha. Encarou a xícara mais um pouco, antes de ficar de pé e sair dali também. Logo eles teriam que voltar a vida real, onde não passavam de duas pessoas em um casamento de conveniência. Ou seja, precisava de um banho gelado e bem demorado.

No entanto, Baekhyun estava sentado na beira da cama, os cotovelos apoiados nas coxas e o queixo nas mãos. Parecia pensativo demais para que Minseok achasse que era por causa do cansaço pós-cio. Ele podia passar direto e ir até o banheiro e se preparar para ir embora, mas essa era uma opção fácil demais para querê-la, então respirou fundo e deu um passo em direção ao alfa. Era um tanto difícil conversar com Baekhyun, nunca sabia o que deveria dizer ou quando dizer, o alfa era tão fechado, que Minseok por vezes se perguntava como Chanyeol conseguia ser totalmente o oposto.

— Tudo bem? — perguntou baixo, as mãos atrás da costa, segurava os dedos do jeito que uma criança tímida faria.

Baekhyun ergueu o rosto e o fitou, parecia surpreso e confuso ao mesmo tempo. Mas assentiu mesmo assim, fazendo Minseok comprimir os lábios em desagrado pela resposta. Por isso, aproximou-se mais um pouco e sentou-se ao lado do alfa, deveria ser mais incisivo, percebeu.

— Sabe, você... você pode confiar em mim. — colocou as mãos sobre as coxas, as palmas estavam suando em nervosismo e ele sentia como se tivesse 16 anos de novo, falando com Jongdae pela primeira vez ao redor da fogueira. — Nós estamos casados agora e se não podemos confiar um no outro, então quem nos resta? — seus olhos não estavam em Baekhyun, fitava o chão de madeira do quarto.

_Restava o silêncio,_ Baekhyun respondeu mentalmente. O velho silêncio que sempre o acompanhava.

Soltou um suspiro e se preparou para responder. Acreditava que Minseok tinha razão, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria ceder e se machucar. Estava com medo de se apegar e depois simplesmente ter que terminar com isso, afinal, não era bobo. Sabia sobre a cláusula de dois anos no seu contrato de casamento, que dizia que se Minseok quisesse ir embora, poderia ir sem mais problemas, contanto que eles não tivessem filhos. Mas o que ele deveria fazer? Ambos estavam caminhando para um ano de casamento, logo teriam completado dois anos. Haviam cios demais para acontecer nesse meio tempo, convivência demais para que Baekhyun continuasse ignorando o marido. Ele se acostumaria, mesmo que não quisesse.

_Se machucar pareceu-lhe inevitável._

— Então confie em mim também. — se escutou dizer, quase tão baixo e inseguro quanto Minseok.

E antes que perdesse a coragem, depositou sua mão sobre a de Minseok em sua coxa. O ômega retesiou o corpo em surpresa e levantou o rosto para encontrar o do alfa, atrás de alguma explicação para o ato. Baekhyun o fitou de volta, e tudo estava tão silencioso enquanto o loiro avaliava o castanho dos olhos dele. Tentando ler qualquer coisa, tentando saber se era o único que sentia aquele comichão estranho na boca do estômago. Não mexeu sua mão e muito menos o Byun mexeu a sua, as duas apenas ficaram ali. Uma em cima da outra.

Eles podiam fazer isso, os dois podiam ao menos construir uma amizade, Minseok se assegurou. Eles podiam confiar um no outro e tentar transformar aquele matrimonio em algo bom, talvez, até mesmo tivessem filhotes no futuro. Talvez eles... Não. Ainda era perigoso pensar nisso. Só que mais perigoso do que isso, foi o jeito como Baekhyun retirou a mão de cima da sua e segurou-lhe o rosto, cobrindo a bochecha direita com a palma da mão.

_Porcaria,_ Minseok pensou ao sentir a boca ficar seca. Não era idiota, conhecia muito aquela sensação, que só pareceu piorar quando Baekhyun cobriu sua outra bochecha com a outra palma, desviou os olhos para sua boca. Fechou os olhos involuntariamente e esperou o beijo, com o coração aos saltos. Não era o cio, o cheiro de Baekhyun não estava forte, seu corpo não estava queimando em desejo... aquilo era pior, era mais brando. Era como sentir o vento no rosto na primavera, suave e doce.

_Perigoso demais,_ sua consciência o alertou. Deveria se afastar e afastar aquelas sensações, estava sendo burro por deixar aquilo tudo vir tão depressa, mas Minseok havia sentido saudade da sensação gelada na ponta dos dedos quando enfiou os dedos nos cabelos de Baekhyun e o trouxe para perto, do jeito como o estômago se revirou em ansiedade ao quere-lo tão perto e da surpresa que era perceber o quanto aquilo era bom.

Eles deitaram-se na cama, com Baekhyun sobre seu corpo. As bocas juntas, famintas atrás do gosto do outro. Minseok estava tremendo quando os lábios de Baekhyun alcançaram seu pescoço do mesmo jeito que o alfa tremeu quando retirou sua camisa. O ômega passou as pernas pela cintura do marido, apenas para poder colar seus peitos nus, mas antes que pudesse tornar tudo mais profundo, teve o corpo de Baekhyun subitamente afastado do seu.

Minseok encolheu-se na cama, procurando sua camisa, tentando tapar sua nudez com as mãos, assustado demais, ao mesmo tempo que via o corpo de Chanyeol prensar o de Baekhyun contra a parede. A áurea alfa de Chanyeol, o estava deixando acuado. Ele se arrastou sob o colchão até o canto da cama, onde se encolheu, enquanto escutava os rosnados de ambos os irmãos.

— Fique longe dele. — Chanyeol rosnou contra o rosto do mais velho, mas Baekhyun simplesmente chutou-lhe os joelhos.

— Fique longe, você. — mandou, aproveitando-se da surpresa do irmão em ter sido golpeado e trocando de lugar consigo, agora, era Chanyeol que estava preso contra a parede. — O que acha que está fazendo? Aliás, quando chegou? — Baekhyun estava usando a voz ativa de alfa, o antebraço com curativo sendo pressionado contra a traqueia do irmão, para deixa-lo mais passivo com a falta de ar.

— Está dormindo com Kyungsoo e acha que eu não faria nada?! — tentou acertar o seu rosto, mas Baekhyun desviou, por ser mais baixo era sempre mais fácil se esquivar dos golpes do irmão. — Ele é meu ômega. — rosnou ao tentar soltar-se.

Baekhyun bufou e o soltou.

— Não seja idiota. Eu não me casei com Kyungsoo, — falou, mas Chanyeol o fitou com o olhar incrédulo. — se não acredita, então olhe você mesmo. — e sem aviso prévio algum, saiu do quarto, bufando e com os pensamentos fervilhando em sua mente.

Chanyeol caiu sentado no chão, as costas tinham deslizado pela parede de madeira. Puxou o ar com força antes de ver o irmão indo embora, quis se levantar para segui-lo e exigir explicações, mas quando levantou o rosto, se viu arregalando os olhos em surpresa diante da figura seminua de Kim Minseok encolhido no canto da cama.

— Minseok? — soltou inutilmente apenas para ver o rosto do ômega torna-se tão vermelho, que Chanyeol não conseguiu ficar indiferente, pois no minuto seguinte seu rosto também estava tornando-se vermelho, ao se dar conta da situação que havia atrapalhado.

E para o bem da verdade, Minseok só queria poder se fundir com a parede antes que derretesse de tanta vergonha.

*******

Henry encostou-se no capô do próprio carro, com os óculos escuros no rosto e os braços cruzados, parecia um tanto sério demais. No entanto, de onde estava, procurou com os olhos por Oh Sehun. Era terça-feira à tarde, um dia um tanto frio apesar do sol brilhando no alto do céu, mas estava tudo bem, o ômega estava bem aquecido no casaco que pegara das coisas de Lu Han.

Afastou-se do carro quando avistou a silhueta longa de Sehun dentro do restaurante. Pegou sua bolsa, que estava sobre o capô e foi em direção ao local. Quase não acreditara quando o alfa havia marcado aquela reunião para discutir as novidades sobre o desaparecimento de Kyungsoo, ainda mais depois do modo como Joohyun o havia tratado. Parecia bem óbvio para si o modo como a beta não contaria nada ao filho.

Assim que entrou no restaurante foi em direção a mesa do Oh, que assim que o viu, pôs se em pé para saudá-lo com uma reverência respeitosa, do mesmo jeito que Henry o saudou. Então, ambos sentaram-se.

— Os senhores querem fazer o pedido? — o garçom perguntou, surgindo de lugar nenhum e causando surpresa no ômega.

Lançou um olhar para Sehun, não sabia se deveria dizer algo ou não.

— Você quer algo? — o Oh perguntou diante do seu olhar.

Henry quis assentir, afinal havia tido um dia de trabalho cheio na Alcateia Kim, mas achou melhor apenas se manter no seu lugar. Afinal, não conhecia Sehun direito, não sabia o que ele podia pensar se aceitasse algo assim, transformando aquilo em um encontro. Era melhor manter o ar sério de reunião.

Fez que não com a cabeça e Sehun dispensou o garçom da mesma forma.

— Então? — O Lu decidiu entrar de vez no assunto, retirou os óculos escuros e os guardou na bolsa ao mesmo tempo que Sehun ajeitava-se na cadeira.

Escutou um farfalhar de papel e olhou para a mesa, apenas para ver o alfa deixar ali um envelope marrom. Colocou a bolsa ao lado da cadeira que estava sentado e puxou o envelope na sua direção. Abriu-o, olhando por cima suas informações. _Minseok ficaria animado com aquilo._

— Aí estão alguns dados sobre aquele dia, como os funcionários que estavam trabalhando, quem estava fazendo a segurança do _casamento_. — Sehun disse.

Henry espalhou os papéis sobre a mesa, procurando a lista de funcionários. Esse havia sido um pedido especial seu, pois havia um certo incomodo no seu cérebro todas as vezes que pensava que Kyungsoo teria armado uma fuga sozinho. Não parecia que algo impulsivo, como Minseok chamava, ser tão bem trabalhado ao ponto de não deixar nenhum rastro para trás. Kyungsoo era um ômega, mas não como ele e muito menos como Minseok. Ele não saberia apagar seus rastros tão bem, tinha certeza disso. Por isso, segurou a lista de funcionários, como se ali estivesse as respostas de todos os seus problemas.

— Quem estava fazendo a segurança da Alcateia Kim? — perguntou ao começar a ler os nomes, todos eram lobos de confiança. Betas que eram totalmente fiéis aos seus superiores, nenhum trairia Junmeyon.

— Kim Jongdae. — Sehun respondeu e logo estava estalando a língua entre os dentes, como se tivesse lembrando-se de algo. Meio se inclinou sobre a mesa e começou a vasculhar entre os documentos. Henry o observou, ansioso. — Aqui. — empurrou ao ômega. — O padrão de segurança que ele usou naquele dia.

O Lu franzio a testa para aquilo estampado na folha de A4. Era obviamente o desenho da Alcateia Kim, os pontos pretos representando onde os sentinelas estavam postos. Todos muito bem arrumados, mas apenas se um ataque viesse da frente. Observou a parte de trás, onde ficava a floresta. Um ou dois sentinelas ali, totalmente desfalcado mostrando que ou Kim Jongdae era muito inexperiente ou estava escondendo alguma coisa. O que seria importante o suficiente para que Jongdae esperasse um ataque pela frente?

— Isso não é estranho? — Sehun perguntou. — Há mais lobos sentinelas concentrados dentro da alcateia, nos portões da frente, do que na entrada pela floresta. Se alguém fosse atacar os Kim’s com certeza viriam por trás.

Era verdade, Henry pensou. Então, ele procurou sua bolsa e procurou uma caneta ali e sem pensar muito marcou o lugar na imagem, onde não haviam sentinelas. Traçou um a linha desde o começo até o final. Sehun apenas o observava, sem saber o que o ômega pretendia mas sem querer perguntar e atrapalhar seu raciocínio. Desse modo, fitou a testa franzida do Lu quando o mesmo voltou a olhar a ficha de funcionários. Ao lado do nome de cada lobo havia sua função e quais lugares tinha acesso.

**Kim Jongdae: acesso livre.**

Desviou os olhos para a forma como a linha azul se estacava na imagem, formando um caminho perfeito até a floresta. Balançou a cabeça em negação, aquilo não podia fazer sentido, mas quanto mais pensava nisso, mais percebia que fazia sim.

_Ele_ estava lá. Quando aconteceu a captura de Baekhyun e Chanyeol, fora Jongdae que contara a Leeteuk sobre Minseok e Kyungsoo. Ele tinha estado cuidando dos _prisioneiros._ Aliás, fora ele que o mandou embora com as ordens de Leeteuk. Estava lá durante o casamento, tomara conta da segurança do local e tinha livre acesso a casa dos Kim’s.

_Kim Jongdae estava lá o tempo inteiro,_ pensou.

— Que filho da mãe! — exclamou.

— O que aconteceu? — O Oh lançou um olhar ansioso para si.

Henry colocou a lista sobre a mesa e apontou com o dedo.

— Kim Jongdae era o responsável pela segurança, também tinha livre acesso a casa dos Kim’s. — contou. — O senhor Ryeowook me disse que havia sido ele quem deveria levar Kyungsoo até Heechul para a Cerimônia Vermelha, mas...

— Ele não estava no quarto. — Sehun completou recordando-se que ele mesmo tinha estado com Ryeowook quando o mesmo recebeu essa notícia. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando entendeu onde Henry queria chegar.

— Aqui, olhe pra isso. — mandou, apontando a linha que fizera na imagem. — É um caminho.

— Não diga que...

— Não acho que Kyungsoo fugiu. — externou.

— O que? Espera. — voltou a se encostar na cadeira. — Está dizendo que Kim Jongdae o raptou? — Henry assentiu. — Mas por que?

O ômega cruzou os braços e se encostou na cadeira também, mordeu o lábio e tentou pensar. Era como um jogo, recordou-se. Ele e Minseok brincaram disso na Academia: pegue o vilão. Como vieram a batizar o jogo. Eles eram colocados em uma sala, uma dupla por sala, com um punhado de papéis em mãos e pistas espalhadas por todo canto. Só podiam comer ou beber se descobrissem algo relevante. Mas ali, não era mais um jogo, estava acontecendo de verdade, com pessoas que ele costumava conviver.

_Pegue vilão,_ disse a si mesmo mentalmente.

Sehun o fitou, sem saber o que deveria fazer. Não havia com o que contribuir quando não convivia tanto com os Kim’s mesmo antes de romper a aliança e mesmo durante o casamento, não virá muita coisa de relevante. Era um dia normal, lembrou. Minseok parecia apreensivo, Leeteuk estava radiante e Donghae havia chorado no banheiro dos Kim’s depois que deixara Baekhyun ir em direção a Cerimônia Vermelha. Todos pareciam despedaçados de alguma forma, todos tão infelizes quanto os noivos.

— Droga, droga, droga. — Henry resmungou, arrumando apressadamente os papéis dentro do envelope e tirando Sehun dos seus pensamentos.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou ao ver o ômega colocando tudo de mal jeito dentro da bolsa.

— Preciso falar com Minseok. — disse ao colocar a alça da bolsa no ombro.

— Lembrou de algo suspeito, não foi? — o alfa sondou e o Lu suspirou, parecia não querer contar. — Tudo bem, não me conte agora.

Henry segurou a alça da bolsa, de repente parecia envergonhado da sua atitude.

— Quando souber mais, eu te conto. — se escutou dizer e o alfa assentiu antes de vê-lo partir, andando apressado até a saída, fazia Sehun crer que o que quer que Henry tenha lembrado, era de uma importância crucial.

*******

Leeteuk sentou-se no sofá da casa dos Byun’s, desconfiado e um tanto impaciente. Esperava encontrar Heechul logo e então ir embora dali, mas a empregada beta desapareceu com a promessa de encontrar o Kim há uns bons minutos atrás, o alfa começou a pensar que ia acabar demorando mais ali. Escutou passos na escada e virou o rosto naquela direção, apenas para encontrar a figura _gorda_ de Lee Donghae descendo a escada devagar, olhando para os degraus e demorando-se em cada um, fazendo o Kim saber que a barriga de oito meses estava bastante pesada.

Revirou os olhos com a imprudência do outro, afinal deveria estar descansando, deitado em algum canto enquanto suas empregadas lhe serviam ou até mesmo Siwon lhe servia tudo o que precisava. Cruzou os braços e permaneceu onde estava, virou o rosto para frente e não mexeu um músculo para ajudar o ômega na escada. Contudo, logo sua atenção estava sendo chamada quando a porta de entrada se abriu e fechou-se com força.

Leeteuk ergueu o olhar da mesinha de centro e observou o corpo de Byun Baekhyun entrando, irritado, as mãos fechadas em punho ao lado do corpo. Virou-se no sofá para observar melhor, conseguia sentir a áurea alfa dele agitada e tinha quase certeza de que se o chamasse, receberia um rosnado em troca.

— Baek. — escutou Donghae o chamar, erguendo a mão e tocando-lhe o braço, que só agora o alfa notava, enfaixado. Baekhyun parou, respirou fundo e fitou o ômega. — O que aconteceu? Onde está Minseok? — e com a pronuncia do nome do filho, ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Pergunte a Chanyeol. — Baekhyun bufou antes de soltar-se do pai e correr escada acima, irritado demais para explicar o motivo. 

O alfa olhou para o caminho que o Byun fez da mesma forma que Donghae, mas depois estava deixando de lado aquilo. Não era problema seu, afinal. Voltou a olhar para a mesinha de centro, desejando internamente que Heechul aparecesse de uma vez, coisa que realmente não aconteceu. O que aconteceu foi Lee Donghae colocando uma bandeja com chá e biscoitos sobre a mesinha de centro e sentando-se à seu a frente, em outro sofá.

— Achei que podia estar com fome. — falou ao sentar-se com dificuldade, Leeteuk se resumiu em permanecer onde estava, com os braços cruzados e dessa vez, a testa franzida em alguma coisa que ele não conseguia classificar. — O que aconteceu com seu rosto? — Donghae perguntou ao notar o roxo no lado direito do seu rosto.

— Nada demais. — respondeu simplesmente, não estava afim de manter uma conversa com o ômega.

Alguns minutos de silêncio, com o Lee acariciando a barriga de oito meses e com Leeteuk, sem realmente querer, identificando o cheiro de Siwon misturado ao de Donghae, afim de mostrar que o ômega tinha um parceiro, só que além disso, o alfa conseguia sentir o cheiro levemente adocicado que vinha do ventre do mesmo, fazendo-o ter certeza de que pertencia ao bebê.

Havia escutado algo sobre a criança, achava que tinha sido Heechul que comentara sobre ser uma menina. A primeira menina entre os Byun’s em três gerações de garotos, um tanto surpreendente e pelo jeito como notava o cheiro, apostava que seria uma ômega, mas era cedo demais para pensar nisso. A garota nem havia nascido ainda e o cheiro que sentia não era certeza sobre sua classe. Talvez ela tivesse um cio tardio ou não tivesse cio algum... de qualquer forma, era cedo demais, se assegurou.

— Veio visitar Minseok? — Donghae tentou pegar um dos biscoitos na bandeja, mas desistiu quando teve que se inclinar muito, a barriga atrapalhava seus movimentos.

Duvidava muito que Minseok quisesse o ver, pensou. O filho havia passado alguns meses na Alcateia Kim depois do casamento, mas não havia tentado falar consigo. Não achava que ele ia querer falar consigo agora, ainda mais quando Leeteuk sabia que havia estragado tudo.

— Falar com Heechul, na verdade. — respondeu.

— Sabe, eu acho que deveria falar com Minseok. — Donghae continuou, pareceu não notar o modo como o alfa não queria manter uma conversa. — Ele nunca fala sobre, mas eu sei que sente falta da família, até mesmo de você... — e a voz estava insegura diante dos olhos castanhos avaliativos de Jungsoo. — e já faz algum tempo que tudo isso aconteceu, então pensei que podia ser bom pra ele falar contigo novamente.

— Pensou que podia ser bom? — devolveu, sorriu com escárnio, inclinou-se para frente. — Eu vou te dizer alguma coisa que podia ser boa: Siwon não ter matado meu irmão.

Donghae piscou com a mudança repentina do assunto, mas o que ele podia esperar de Leeteuk? O alfa sempre tinha duvidado de si e na época que conheceu Siwon, era o único amigo do alfa que não apoiava seu relacionamento com o mesmo. Lembrava-se do jeito que o Byun ficava depois de algumas sessões de discussão com Leeteuk, sempre escolhendo ficar consigo do que escutar os _conselhos_ do amigo. Suspirou, cansado. Uma parte sua ainda esperava se dar bem com o Kim, acreditou que com o casamento dos filhos de ambos, a amizade entre ele e Siwon pudesse voltar aos poucos, mas olhando agora... parecia um tanto impossível.

— A culpa não foi de Siwon. — se escutou dizer, os olhos baixos. — Kyuhyun estava dormindo com a pessoa que ele amava, Siwon tinha direito de...

— Matar?

— Ficar com raiva. — consertou.

— Ficar com raiva... — sussurrou, meio rindo, debochando, fazendo Donghae sentir-se mais envergonhado do que falava. — Você não sabe o que diz, não foi você que sofreu as consequências. Tudo que teve foi fácil, não precisou fazer nada demais para ter tudo isso, quer dizer, só precisou piscar esses olhos pra Siwon e esperar a mágica acontecer. Eu tive que assumir uma alcateia de última hora, tive que casar com alguém que eu não amava, eu deixei meus sonhos pra trás. Siwon me deixou cheio de consequências, só porque ficou com raiva.

Donghae engoliu em seco, não sabia o que deveria dizer. Estava com medo do modo como a áurea alfa de Leeteuk parecia forte, como se ele estivesse ao ponto de gritar.

— E-eu sinto muito.

— Não preciso da sua compaixão. — bufou, voltando a encostar as costas no sofá.

— Não é...

— Cale a boca. — rosnou na direção do ômega, irritado demais com aquela conversa, com a visão do Lee, por estar tanto tempo esperando.

_Estava irritado demais consigo mesmo._

— Não fale assim com ele. — subitamente Heechul estava ali, parado atrás do sofá, com os braços cruzados e olhos naquele tom de castanho sério, que sempre fazia Jungsoo engolir em seco antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

Virou o rosto para poder vê-lo.

— Já não era tempo. — falou, ignorando o que o Kim tinha dito antes. — Achei que teria que sair pela casa chamando seu nome. — tentou brincar, mas seu tom estava irritado demais para isso.

— O que faz aqui? — Heechul deu a volta no sofá e sentou-se ao lado de Donghae, descruzou os braços e se inclinou para pegar um dos biscoitos.

— Você desapareceu, achei que podia estar com problemas.

— Se eu estivesse com problemas saberia. — referiu-se a marca que compartilhavam.

Leeteuk bufou.

— Apenas vamos embora, acho que sua visita aos Byun’s durou tempo demais.

— Desde quando me dá ordens? — Heechul o provocou, comeu um biscoito logo em seguida. — Eu digo quando _isso_ ficar demais.

— Não me provoque. — Jungsoo inclinou-se, cruzando as mãos perigosamente em frente ao corpo.

— Ou o que? Você nem queria estar _aqui_ para começo de conversa. — Heechul inclinou-se do mesmo jeito, os olhos duros quando fitaram o alfa.

— Agora é você que quer me dar ordens. — riu antes de ficar de pé. — Vamos.

Mas Heechul se limitou a cruzar os braços, no entanto, Lee Donghae segurou-lhe o braço, fazendo o ômega mais velho encara-lo. Houve algum tipo de comunicação ali, que fez o Kim suspirar e ficar de pé.

— Vamos. — respondeu ao alfa, então Leeteuk começou a se afastar ao passo que Heechul o seguia, mas sem antes lançar um sorriso carinhoso à Donghae como se disse “está tudo bem”.

Então eles saíram, apenas para que Donghae fosse agraciado pela figura séria do marido o observando do alto da escada, não conseguiu se impedir de corar e abaixar o rosto, sem que pudesse ver o modo como Siwon curvou o canto da boca em um sorriso. Desceu vagarosamente, indo em sua direção ao mesmo tempo que o ômega escutava seu celular tocar. Reconheceu o som da mensagem e pegou-o do bolso, destravou a tela bem a tempo de Siwon chegar até si e já havia terminado de ler, com os olhos arregalados, quando o Byun sentou-se ao seu lado.

— Devia estar descansado. — o alfa disse, sem coragem para se aproximar mais, para beija-lo, ainda estava magoado com tudo que tinha acontecido. — O que há? — perguntou ao notar a forma como as pontas dos dedos de Donghae estavam tremendo levemente. — _Hae._ — desesperou-se, não queria que o marido passasse mal novamente, esse tipo de coisa não fazia bem algum ao bebê.

E subitamente, o Lee estendeu-lhe o celular. A tela estava acesa quando o alfa segurou o aparelho. Primeiro fitou o marido, em busca de algum sinal do que esperar, mas logo estava lendo a mensagem aberta ali. Comprimiu os lábios em total desagrado e ficou de pé num rompante, mais rápido do que Donghae podia acompanhar. Estava segurando o celular quando se afastou em direção a saída.

— Siwon. — o ômega levantou-se com dificuldade e foi até o marido, enquanto ele parecia agitado demais, andando de um lado pro outro. — Wonie. — chamou dando passos vagarosos em sua direção.

Siwon virou-se para si, ainda segurando o celular. Estava com raiva do modo como Jihyun era capaz de mandar uma mensagem tão simples, como se nada estivesse acontecendo, como se ela não tivesse mentido por mais de vinte anos. Era cinismo de mais para uma pessoa só, pensou.

— Eu vou lá. — ele disse e o Lee aproximou-se um passo ao mesmo tempo que via seu celular ser guardado no bolso do alfa.

— Wonie, não...

— Eu vou lá. — repetiu. — Eu vou acabar com isso.

Donghae não sabia o que dizer, só era capaz de sentir o seu estômago se revirando em ansiedade pelo que viria.

— Não deixe ela te machucar. — levantou a mão para tocar o rosto do alfa, delicadamente, como se ele fosse um animal raivoso.

Siwon deixou, até mesmo inclinou o rosto sobre a palma do marido. Precisava de um toque carinhoso, um abraço, qualquer coisa além do silêncio que ele mesmo se impôs. Se viu virando o rosto na palma do outro, beijando-lhe o pulso e o desejando tanto, que seu peito doía. Acabou o trazendo para perto, puxando-lhe até que estivesse perto o suficiente para enfiar rosto na curva do seu pescoço, atrás do cheiro de lírio roxo que apenas o Lee detinha, ali, no centro da nuca.

— Vou ficar bem. — sussurrou contra sua pele, fazendo-o se arrepiar e suspirar no minuto seguinte.

— Me deixe ir com você. — Donghae pediu, enroscando-se no marido, trazendo-o para perto numa maneira de matar toda aquela saudade, acreditara que ele não chegaria mais perto de si depois de tudo.

— Hae. — Siwon beijou-lhe o ombro coberto pelo tecido da camisa de algodão. — Isso é... você está...

— Estou bem. — sussurrou de volta, a ponta dos dedos entrando perigosamente por baixo da camisa do marido e tocando sua cintura. — Me deixe...

— Tudo bem. — se escutou concordar contra a pele do pescoço do ômega. Deixou um beijo ali antes de levantar o rosto e procura-lhe a boca. — Tudo bem. — sussurrou contra seus lábios e Donghae suspirou, de olhos fechados, anestesiado em tantas sensações boas, do mesmo modo que Siwon. — Vamos resolver isso _juntos_.

Juntos para o jeito certo, Donghae pensou, afinal não havia mais barreira alguma. Siwon podia olhar dentro da sua alma e não encontrar nada negativo. Donghae estava limpo de qualquer mentira, estava livre para apenas amar Siwon, sem sentir medo de perder tudo no minuto seguinte. E isso era o tipo de sentimento libertador, que fazia Donghae se sentir seguro.

*******

— O que está dizendo? — Chanyeol perguntou, sentando-se na beirada da cama, os olhos um tanto desfocados.

— Nós... ninguém sabe onde ele está. — Minseok disse olhando para suas mãos, tinha estado apertando os dedos em nervosismo quando começara a contar a Chanyeol o que acontecera com Kyungsoo. — Nós o estamos procurando desde o casamento, mas não há nenhuma pista. — então, estava falando baixo, o nó se formando na garganta quando externava a inutilidade das buscas. — E já fazem meses... — suspirou, fechando os olhos e perguntando-se se algum dia veria o gêmeo novamente.

— Nada? Durante esse tempo todo? — Chanyeol parecia não entender o que o Kim dizia, repetia as palavras de um jeito catatônico, mas Minseok não podia culpa-lo, afinal era um baque e tanto saber que a pessoa que se ama estava desaparecida.

— Nada. — confirmou.

Chanyeol ergueu a mão e bagunçou os próprios cabelos, suspirou e depois estava fungando, chamando a atenção de Minseok, que o fitou um tanto surpreso. Não estava acostumado a ver alfas chorando. Ele arrastou-se em direção ao alfa sobre o colchão, até o momento ainda estava parado no mesmo canto que se refugiara quando Chanyeol surgiu naquele quarto.

— Chanyeol? — chamou, incerto do que deveria fazer.

Mas não precisar tentar mais do que isso, pois logo o Byun estava abrindo os braços e o trazendo para perto, envolvendo-o em um abraço surpresa, escondendo o rosto na curva do seu pescoço e chorando sobre sua pele.

— E-eu sou tão idiota, Minseok. — chorou. — D-deixei Kyungsoo sozinho.

Minseok franzio a testa em compaixão e ergueu a mão para dar alguns tapinhas nas costas largas do alfa.

— Não foi desse jeito, Chanyeol. — falou suavemente, mas logo estava mordendo o lábio, tentando não chorar também, porque havia deixado Kyungsoo sozinho também. — Ninguém tem culpa.

— Eu fui teimoso, me isolei. — chorou mais um pouco. — Meus pais me enviaram cartas, mas ignorei todas. Na verdade, eu ignorei todos. — abraçou Minseok mais forte. — E agora Kyungsoo está... eu nem sei.

— Não se culpe. Nós vamos encontra-lo, é só uma questão de tempo. — suspirou, apertando os olhos bem fechados, não queria chorar. — Sehun está fazendo algum progresso e eu e Junmyeonespalhamos cartazes com a foto dele por aí, alguém deve tê-lo visto. — era nisso que sua esperança residia: alguém devia tê-lo visto.

— Oh Sehun? — Chanyeol levantou para fita-lo, os olhos estavam vermelhos do choro e as bochechas molhadas, parecia à Minseok mais ômega do que si mesmo. _Tão frágil._ — Você ia casar com ele, não era?

Minseok mordeu o lábio mais um pouco antes de assentir.

— Isso foi antes. — suspirou, não havia contado exatamente como vierá parar junto de Baekhyun, era estranho demais lembrar-se daquele dia. Tudo havia acontecido tão rápido, com todos eles sento golpeados de uma vez. — Bom, meu pai me obrigou a casar com Baekhyun depois que Kyungsoo desapareceu, então... não havia como manter um noivado com Sehun. — contou, os olhos desviando-se do Byun.

De alguma forma ainda sentia por Oh Sehun. Pobre garoto alfa que havia sido trancado em um quarto para que Minseok pudesse correr em direção aos braços de outro, não havia sido justo consigo e pra falar a verdade, por vezes, o Kim sentia que não havia sido justo consigo também.

— E-eu sinto muito.

_Eu também sinto,_ pensou.

— Está tudo bem. — assegurou e se afastou de Chanyeol.

— Er... bem que parecia mesmo, você e Baekhyun estavam...

Minseok corou, o que fez Chanyeol rir, baixo, ainda triste demais para deixar o sorriso escapar mais. Mas era o suficiente pro clima estranho se dissolver.

— Não era nada demais. — se escutou dizer, mas Chanyeol estava lhe lançando um sorriso malicioso. Tarde demais para tentar contornar a situação, pensou.

— Não parecia nada demais.

O Kim não conteve em empurra-lo, o rosto queimando tanto que achou que suas bochechas fossem derreter. No entanto, tudo que Chanyeol fez foi rir mais um pouco enquanto o ômega ficava de pé.

— É melhor nos irmos. — começou a se afastar sem esperar pelo alfa, que logo estava correndo atrás de si.

— Espera. — Chanyeol passou um braço por sobre o seu ombro e o trouxe para perto. — Não fuja de mim. — meio o abraçou e Minseok fechou os olhos, desejando poder sumir dali. — Nós somos praticamente irmãos agora. — Chanyeol praticamente cantarolou, fazendo Minseok sorrir.

E foi sorrindo que entrou na Mansão Byun, com um Chanyeol no seu encalço, fazendo perguntas nada discretas e deixando o ômega mais envergonhado. Mas com sorte, conseguiu livrar-se dele ao dizer que precisava de um banho, porém foi apenas com a promessa de encontra-lo mais tarde e contar mais coisas sobre o desaparecimento do gêmeo, mesmo que Minseok não soubesse de mais nada. No entanto, concordou, pois conseguia entender o lado de Chanyeol. Ele não estava ali desde o começo, não sabia como tudo tinha acontecido, não sabia os progressos e ainda estava sensível sobre tudo. Minseok só esperava que Chanyeol colaborasse com alguma coisa. Talvez, o alfa soubesse de algum lugar secreto que eles frequentavam na época do namoro, era provável que Kyungsoo pudesse estar lá.

Suspirou mais um pouco antes de entrar debaixo do chuveiro e começar seu banho. Estava sendo um dia agitado, pensou, mas logo estava sorrindo do modo como Chanyeol conseguia ser enormemente otimista e com um bom humor, mesmo diante da notícia do desaparecimento de Kyungsoo. Minseok acreditava que o alfa só estava mascarando sua dor com um sorriso no rosto e fazendo piadas sobre seu casamento com Baekhyun, mas de alguma forma todos eles estavam fazendo a mesma coisa. Seguindo em frente sem querer seguir, ainda parados na porta de entrada, esperando por Kyungsoo.

Às vezes, Minseok sonhava com o irmão. Estava sempre perdido em algum lugar e para todas as vezes que o loiro chamava seu nome, o irmão não olhava na sua direção, então sempre acordava com o nome de Kyungsoo preso nos lábios, sufocado em sua garganta e o peito pesado. E foi pensando nisso que começou a chorar debaixo do chuveiro. Queria que o irmão voltasse de uma vez, ninguém iria culpa-lo pela fuga, estavam todos com saudade demais para pensar nisso. Minseok só queria que ele voltasse, logo, rápido, viesse em sua direção e provasse que ainda estava vivo e bem, porque o ômega odiava aquela incerteza que aparecia a cada novo dia. Alimentava seus fantasmas e deixava-o apavorado com a ideia de nunca mais ver o gêmeo.

Encolheu-se contra a parede do banheiro, a água descendo por suas costas e as lágrimas se confundido com a água do chuveiro em seu rosto. Por que Kyungsoo não podia simplesmente voltar? Já eram seis meses sem notícias suas, sem escutar suas reclamações, de olhar nos seus olhos ou simplesmente sentir o seu cheiro. Sentia falta do irmão de uma forma avassaladora, doía no peito, rasgava sua alma, sufocava.

_Apenas volte,_ pediu. Em algum momento rezou para Dal, a deusa Lua, pedindo pela saúde do irmão, pedindo-o de volta entre os Kim’s. Então chorou por tempo suficiente embaixo do chuveiro, até que suas mãos ficassem enrugadas. E teria chorado por mais tempo se alguém não tivesse batido à porta do banheiro, chamando-o para a realidade. Era a empregada beta, perguntando se o ômega desejaria almoçar no quarto. Desejava, respondeu. Desejava ter 14 anos de novo, com a cama de Kyungsoo ao lado da sua enquanto eles conversavam bobagens durante a noite e comiam besteiras, sempre rindo de um fato aleatório.

Havia sido uma boa época, Minseok sabia. Quando eles eram só adolescentes descobrindo o mundo, conhecendo pessoas, cheios de curiosidade. Gostava daquela época, quando não tinha preocupação alguma, quando ainda corria atrás de Kim Jongdae pela alcateia, seguindo-o com os olhos sempre que podia, pagando de bobo na frente do irmão, imaginando um futuro cor-de-rosa entre ele e o alfa. _Tudo mentira._ Nada além de ilusão, pensou. Aquilo nunca existiu... Kim Jongdae era um alfa idiota, que só queria tirar sua virgindade, não gostava de si realmente, tudo fazia parte de um plano para se aproveitar de si e de sua posição como herdeiro Kim. Minseok conseguia ver melhor agora, mas na época tinha doido como ferro quente na pele saber que havia sido usado.

Lembrava-se muito bem do jeito como quis ser mais parecido com Kyungsoo, apenas para não ser enganado novamente, pois Kyungsoo era mais inteligente. Ele conseguia saber o que as pessoas queriam antes que elas pedissem, sempre sabia o que fazer e como fazer. Ele não tinha sonhos cor-de-rosa idiotas da forma que Minseok tinha, para Kyungsoo tudo era muito prático, muito rápido, simplesmente fácil.

Kyungsoo era quem devia ter ido para a Academia. Teria se dado melhor, talvez conseguisse seguir as regras e não sentisse medo de si mesmo, porque Minseok sentia. Ainda tinha pesadelos com as coisas que viu e com os treinamentos, o modo bruto como fora tratado e moldado nessa forma mais bruta ainda, sabia que a Organização o tinha feito perigoso, pois sentia-se assim. Terrivelmente perigoso, como uma bomba relógio, pronto para matar todos em volta num piscar de olhos. Mas Minseok nunca quis matar ninguém, foi por isso que mudou os resultados, correu contra a corrente, tentou fazer seu destino. Ele não queria segurar uma arma e muito menos aponta-la para alguém.

Claro que no começo era fácil, sempre escutara que a primeira morte era difícil. Mas a sensação que veio quando matou a primeira vez, era tudo menos difícil. A segunda vez foi mais fácil ainda e na terceira vez, Minseok já não sentia mais nada. Parecia certo matar aquelas pessoas, todas estavam fora das regras, todas tinham pedido por aquilo inconscientemente. Era o que sempre lhe dizia seus professores: “nós estamos protegendo nossa espécie”. Sim, realmente estavam, Minseok acreditou nisso tempo suficiente até que foi classificado como ômega negro.

_É a classe mais alta,_ Henry tinha lhe parabenizado. Mas nunca poderia voltar para casa se aceitasse aquilo, não poderia ter uma família. Ele teria que abandonar todos e seguir em frente com novo nome, uma nova vida, limpando o mundo de pessoas que ameaçassem sua espécie. Não teria um lar, mudaria constantemente de lugar e com sorte ainda conseguiria manter Henry em sua vida, mas ia ter que esquecer o nome Kim e tudo que vinha com ele. Minseok teria que cometer o assassinato mais terrível de todos para ser um ômega negro perfeito, digno de todos os louros da Academia: Teria que desistir de si mesmo.

Teria desistir dos seus sonhos cor-de-rosa, abandonar de vez a ideia de um dia ter um filho ou um marido ou sei lá o que. Teria que afogar a si mesmo até que não pudesse mais escutar sobre o quanto seria bom se apaixonar de novo, deixar que alguém se aproximasse novamente, pois desde Jongdae, Minseok não teve nada além de casos. Apenas encontros que faziam parte do trabalho e encontros que faziam parte do cio, nada além disso. Tudo muito casual, tudo muito mecânico. Era bom daquele jeito, tinha que admitir. Tornava tudo mais fácil e seria mais fácil ainda se ele tivesse aceitado ser um ômega negro... se ele apenas tivesse dito sim, não poderia nem sonhar em ter filhos, simplesmente porque a Organização daria um jeito para que ele nunca pudesse tê-los.

Era assim que funcionava, afinal. Ômegas Vermelhos eram obrigados a espionar seus parceiros, construir uma família para manter a aparência, sempre viveriam dela até o fim. Ômegas Neutro tinham mais sorte, podia se apaixonar e construir uma família por querer, era mais do que os Vermelhos podiam ter, afinal nem todos tinham sorte de ter um parceiro bom ao seu lado. Mas ômegas negros... eles eram apenas isso: escuridão. Eles limpavam a sujeira, deixavam tudo em paz para que os outros pudessem ser felizes enquanto eles apenas observariam, de longe todas as coisas que nunca poderiam ter.

— Minseok? — escutou alguém bater na porta do quarto enquanto se vestia, havia acabado de sair do banho e dos pensamentos.

— Sim? — respondeu incerto depois que reconheceu a voz de Lu Han, em parte porque não entendia o que trazia o ômega ali. Foi até a porta, ainda abotoando a camisa. — O que foi? — perguntou assim que abriu a porta.

— Poderia ficar com Yixing por um momento? — Lu Han perguntou, os olhos ficando grandes em apreensão, fazendo Minseok bufar porque não podia acreditar que o Lu estava usando aegyo consigo. — Henry não voltou do trabalho ainda e o senhor Donghae está um tanto impossibilitado. — suspirou ao mesmo tempo que o loiro olhava para baixo depois de abrir mais a porta e observar Yixing ao lado de Lu Han com papéis nas mãos e uma maletinha de lápis-de-cor em outra, parecia pronto para riscar todas as paredes da Mansão Byun. — Preciso ter uma conversa em particular com Jongin, prometo que não vou demorar. — continuou. — Eu pediria a Baekhyun, mas Yixing não gosta do cheiro de alfas. — de repente parecia envergonhado.

O ômega suspirou e assentiu para o outro. Estava tudo bem, se assegurou. Não era tão bom com crianças assim, mas Yixing era um lobinho comportado, não achava que iria ter muito trabalho.

Lu Han agachou-se em frente ao filho, ajeitando suas roupas como se fosse deixar o filho na casa de um desconhecido, quando o Lu estaria à uns dois quartos de distância naquele mesmo corredor. Fazia Minseok achar engraçado, mas também pensativo, pois se perguntava se seria assim quando tivesse filhotes. _Se realmente os tivesse_ , sua consciência sussurrou para si.

_Se realmente conseguisse tê-los,_ disse a si mesmo mentalmente.

— Minseok vai cuidar de você por um tempinho. — disse ao filho em chinês. — Baba estará ali. — apontou pra lá. — Eu volto logo. — ergueu o dedinho mindinho para selar sua promessa de retornar e Yixing prontamente o enlaçou no seu, então Lu Han estava deixando um beijo na testa do filho antes de pega-lo no colo e entregar a Minseok. — Divirtam-se. — falou em coreano, antes de ir embora.

Minseok ainda lhe sorriu antes de fechar a porta do quarto e colocar o chinesinho sentado na beira da sua cama. Parecia tão pequeno e fofo, ainda mais com as covinhas nas bochechas e as mãozinhas daquele tamanho.

— Você quer desenhar? — perguntou e Yixing assentiu antes de estender o papel sobre a cama e ajeitar-se. Minseok o observou abrir a maletinha de lápis-de-cor e organizar as folhas, era como ver uma miniatura de Lu Han, terrivelmente organizado.

Acabou rindo para si mesmo.

— Quer _delenhar_? — o pequeno perguntou, no auge dos seus dois anos e meio, ainda se enrolava com as palavras, trocando letras e deixando tudo mais adorável ao ver do Kim.

Minseok assentiu antes de sentar-se à frente de Yixing na cama e segurar a folha que era lhe oferecida. O Kim procurou uma cor interessante entre os lápis, mas não sabia o que deveria desenhar. Contudo, ao notar o Lu desenhando, o que lhe pareceu, um animal, decidiu fazer o mesmo. Então, logo estava desenhando um lobo negro.

*******

Lu Han sentou-se à frente do irmão no quarto que ambos dividiam, mas diferente de si, Jongin não parecia nenhum pouco animado. Na verdade, o irmão estava até bem quieto desde que o ômega contara que o acordo com os Kim’s havia sido aceito. Kim Junmyeon era oficialmente o seu noivo.

— Eu te levarei para conhece-lo na semana que vem. — Lu Han continuou, enquanto Jongin olhava para todos os lugares que não fossem o seu rosto. — Não fique nervoso, ele é um bom alfa. Tenho certeza de que vai cuidar bem de você.

— Como pode dizer isso? Você o conheceu não faz nem uma semana. — Jongin rebateu e então estava cruzando os braços e fazendo Lu Han suspirar, afinal estava demorando para o ômega dar seu show de irritação.

— Minseok me falou sobre ele e eu também o investiguei. — contou. — Não há nada de ruim na sua ficha, Junmyeon é gentil e sensato.

— Então você deveria casar com ele.

— Não é desse jeito que funciona, Nini. — tentou pegar as mãos do irmão, mas o mesmo desviou-as. — Vamos lá, Kai. Não seja assim comigo. — tentou mais um pouco. — Nós conversamos sobre isso durante meses e você sabia que iria acontecer, por que está se comportando como se não soubesse?

Jongin comprimiu os lábios e abaixou os olhos, então jogou-se na cama, de braços abertos. Ele teria que contar a Lu Han uma hora de qualquer forma, em parte porque nunca poderia esconder algo do irmão assim e em parte porque não havia segredo entre eles.

— Lu Han, eu não quero casar. — contou com um suspiro, o que só fez Lu Han juntar as sobrancelhas daquele jeito preocupado que só irmãos mais velhos tinham. — Conheci alguém. — terminou de dizer, fazendo a preocupação do Lu mais velho sumir, para que a surpresa pudesse aparecer.

— O que está dizendo? — puxou o irmão, para que pudesse encara-lo, olhos nos olhos.

Jongin engoliu em seco diante da expressão de horror de Lu Han, parecia como da vez que o ômega dissera ao outro que ia estudar em uma faculdade humana. Lu Han o olhara daquela mesma maneira, como se tivesse dito que iria arrumar suas coisas e sumir no mundo.

— Eu conheci alguém. — repetiu.

— Só pode estar brincando. — o ômega ficou de pé, andando de um lado pro outro, a mão na boca e os olhos ainda muito grandes de surpresa. — Por acaso está grávido? — virou-se de supetão para o irmão, os olhos mais arregalados.

Se Jongin estivesse... se ele estivesse grávido, estaria tudo perdido. Todo o trabalho duro para trazer Junmyeon para o seu lado teria ido para o ralo tão rápido quanto veio.

— Não! — Jongin sentou-se muito rápido, as bochechas se tornando vermelhas.

— Menos mal. — Lu Han relaxou. — Que droga, Kai! — esbravejou no minuto seguinte. — Quem é?

Lu Han mudava de humor tão rápido que Jongin estava se sentindo acuado.

— Não diga que é um alfa. — pediu ainda assim.

Jongin encolheu-se mais onde estava e Lu Han riu, amargo.

— Droga, Jongin! Nós conversamos sobre isso durante meses! — esbravejou. — Você sabia que iria casar, por que se deixou envolver? Não é capaz de pensar nas coisas?!

— E-eu... eu só me apaixonei, o que tem de errado nisso? — sussurrou.

— Não tem nada de errado. — Lu Han se aproximou, falando mais baixo e afastando a raiva, não gostava de ver Jongin acuado daquele jeito. Sentou-se do seu lado e o trouxe para um abraço. — Paixão é um sentimento bonito, Jongin. Não há nada de errado, mas esse não era o momento certo. Você entende? — e Jongin assentiu, as lágrimas se acumulando nos cantos dos seus olhos enquanto abraçava o irmão, já sabia onde aquilo ia dar. Ia ter que desistir de Suho. — Nossa alcateia depende de nós, não podemos ficar pra sempre com os Byun’s, nós...

— Por que não? — fungou. — Os Byun’s são legais, Baekhyun até deu um carro pro Henry.

— Eu sei, mas não é assim que funciona. Não há espaço pra mais uma alcateia aqui e nossos lobos não confiam tanto nos Byun’s assim, com os Kim’s temos chance de recomeçar. Junmyeon concordou em me dar um pedaço do seu território, nós vamos ficar protegidos lá. Os Kim’s são numerosos, eles nos camuflam. — disse suavemente.

— Lugie, e se... se eu não gostar _dele_? — sussurrou tão baixo, que o Lu quase não escutou.

— Apenas o conheça, tudo bem? Se você não gostar dele... eu dou um jeito. — Lu Han suspirou, já pensando no que faria para continuar o contrato sem que Jongin tivesse que casar. — Só se preocupe em conhece-lo.

Jongin assentiu ainda com a cabeça no ombro do irmão, eles ficaram ali muito tempo ainda. Com Jongin pensando no modo como contaria a Suho, que não poderiam se encontrar mais, que ele iria se casar com um Kim. Conseguia pensar que ia ser difícil pro alfa, pois sabia que ele era um Kim. Mas também ia ser estranho para si casar com alguém que mal conhecia. Jongin só esperava que tudo desse certo mesmo, não queria dar problemas para Lu Han. O irmão já se esforçava demais em deixar todos eles vivos e saudáveis, deveria pelo menos retribuir casando com aquele alfa.

_É, era o melhor a se fazer, de qualquer forma._ Afinal, dado as circunstâncias, não existia plano B.

*******

Jihyun sentou-se na mesa reservada do restaurante. Ficava numa sala isolada, era perfeito para uma conversa particular. Havia conseguido marcar o encontro e agora, esperava que Donghae viesse até si. Tomara a liberdade de pedir uma bebida, queria acalmar seus nervos. Quase não dormira durante a noite, só conseguia pensar no que perguntaria ao Lee, como o convenceria, que tipo de coisa tinha que dizer. Estava ansiosa demais.

Bebeu um pouco da bebida do seu copo, estava sozinha no cômodo, sentada sobre a almofada no chão, com a mesa à sua frente, ela lembrou-se do encontro que Hyukjae a levou quando era mais nova, o modo como ele a obrigou a sentar sobre seu colo diante de tantos outros alfas, alegava que a estava protegendo, mas quando a mão dele deslizou sobre sua coxa, Jihyun sabia que não tinha nada a ver com isso. Mas era uma criança, não entendia porque era errado e muito menos em que sentido era errado, quando todos lhe diziam que estava tudo bem. Hyukjae é seu alfa, suas mães lhe diziam, ele pode fazer o que quiser. E realmente podia, mas isso não significava que devia.

Bebeu tudo de uma vez, depositando o copo sobre a mesa com uma força desnecessária apenas para respirar fundo depois. Então, escutou a maçaneta da porta girar e sabia que seu convidado havia chegado, aprumou-se no lugar, ajeitando sua coluna, cruzando as pernas para sentar-se sobre elas. Olhou para a porta ao mesmo tempo que ela abria lentamente, seu coração estava aos saltos quando Donghae entrou, mas sua boca abriu-se em surpresa quando Siwon entrou logo em seguida.

Ela sentiu como se alguém houvesse a segurando pelos ombros e lhe chacoalhado com força, deixando-a tonta o suficiente para querer vomitar a bebida de antes. Quase se inclinou sobre a mesinha, quase colocou tudo pra fora. Quase. Quis se levantar e sair correndo, queria fugir do olhar terrivelmente sério e decepcionado de Siwon, era como olhar pra todos os seus erros, era como olhar pra Kyuhyun, morrendo em seus braços, sussurrando a última frase da sua vida. _“Eu te amei mais do que minha própria vida”._

Observou o modo calmo como os dois se aproximaram da mesa e sentaram-se à sua frente, eles a encararam, como se esperassem o momento em que ela fosse gritar. Mas Jihyun não conseguia fazer nada, nem ao menos desviar os olhos dos dois. Alternava o olhar, surpreso, entre Donghae e Siwon, meio que perguntando ao ômega o que o alfa fazia ali ao mesmo tempo que se perguntava se Siwon realmente estava.

— Olá, Jihyun, quanto tempo, não? — Siwon disse, quebrando o silêncio e fazendo a ômega engoli em seco.

Jihyun estava perdida.


	40. Extra - O garoto vestido de preto

Jongdae sentou-se em frente ao espelho no seu antigo quarto do Orfanato, na beira da cama de colchão gasto. A parede com a tinta descascando sendo refletida no espelho, os pôsteres que colara ali quando adolescentes ainda estavam lá. Amarelados, com as pontas soltando e os desenhos se apagando. O sol entrava pela janela fechada, fazia toda a poeira no chão brilhar. Mas Jongdae não conseguia parar de olhar para si mesmo refletido no espelho, ainda usando uma camisa de algodão uns números maiores e shorts que pareciam bermudas em si, estava magrelo para a idade e o lábio se partia por falta de hidratação e porque havia entrado numa briga com seu _irmão_ algum tempo, lá embaixo, na frente das outras crianças.

Jongdae tinha seis anos de novo e um peito cheio de raiva. E isso o assustava.

Era verão de setembro, recordou-se quando reconheceu a cantoria de Sunhae fora da casa e o choro de Jongin, alto, estridente demais para uma criança de quatro anos. Mas Jongdae não conseguia culpa-lo, mesmo que o choro sempre o acordasse nas madrugadas, não conseguia não sentir mais do que pena daquela pobre criança que fora abandonada naquele Orfanato, junto de todos eles, mas no fim das contas era pra isso que aquele lugar servia: para despejar todos aquelas crianças que ninguém queria.

Os órfãos da guerra, como Sunhae costumava lhe dizer. Todos eles haviam perdido pelo menos alguém naquela guerra e depois tinham sido abandonados seja por falta de pais ou por falta de comida, era melhor entrega-los a um Orfanato do que vê-los morrendo de fome, pelo menos ali, eles podiam ter a chance de ter uma família. Ou pelo menos era isso que se acreditava.

Ergueu a mão e tocou no próprio rosto, cutucando a bochecha e ainda não acreditando que tinha realmente seis anos. O que aconteceu? Por que tudo parece o começo de um filme de terror? Por que ele se sente tão velho naquele corpo de criança? Seus dedos deslizaram para o corte no lábio, cutucou ali até sentir dor e então estava com os olhos arregalados para o seu reflexo em surpresa por realmente sentir. Tinha seis anos de novo, preso naquele lugar, com cicatrizes nos joelhos e nas costas, com o corpo magro e os olhos cheios de medo.

Ficou de pé e andou até a janela, observou de lá Sunhae rodando e rodando e rodando de braços abertos. Todos diziam que ela era louca, porque tinha pensamentos estranhos demais e agia de modo tão estranho quanto, contavam histórias realmente ruins sobre ela, mas Jongdae não acreditava em nenhuma, simplesmente porque não dava pra desconfiar daquela garota magrela que sempre lhe dava parte das suas refeições quando percebia que ele ainda estava com fome.

Ela o viu ali e acenou pra si, depois cutucou Jongin e apontou para si na janela, dando tchau de um jeito escandaloso, fazia Jongdae sentir saudade, porque cinco anos depois Sunhae estaria morta. Uma briga de bar ou algo assim, um assalto, ele nunca soubera ao certo. Só havia recebido a notícia e comparecido ao seu enterro junto com todas as crianças da Avó. Lembrava-se de ter chorado sobre seu túmulo depois que todos haviam ido embora, lembrava-se de ter cantado como se aquilo pudesse lhe acalmar.

Se viu erguendo a mão e acenando de volta, sem tanto entusiasmo e ainda surpreso pelo modo como tudo era tão real. Havia voltado no tempo?

Jongin acenou de volta, uma das mãos agitando no ar enquanto a outra limpava um dos olhos. Só tinha quatro anos aquela criança, era uma das mais novas junto de Vernon e junto de si mesmo e Hannie, o garoto chinês que tinha um repertório realmente bonito de xingamentos na ponta da língua.

Não sabia precisar quando chegara no Orfanato. Kibum costumava lhe dizer que ele apareceu na porta do lugar, dentro de uma caixa de sapatos sem nenhum bilhete, mas essa era a história que ele contava para todos, então Jongdae não conseguia acreditar, mesmo que chorasse a noite achando que seus pais o tinham abandonado, do mesmo jeito que Hannie chorava junto de Jongin, quando não o conseguia fazer parar de chorar. Mas a Avó... a Avó sempre desmentia o que Kibum lhe contava. Ela o costumava abraçar nas noites de tempestade e sussurrar detalhes dos seus pais, como se os tivesse conhecido, porque o fazia pensar que poderia conhece-los também.

No entanto, aquilo eram só palavras. Aos 13 anos ele descobriria o quão louca aquela mulher era e aos 15, se deixaria levar pela loucura das suas palavras.

Devia ser por isso que estava de volta aos seis anos de idade, pensou. Talvez, fosse para nunca chegar aos 15 e tomar decisões erradas ou talvez, fosse para nunca dizer sim ao plano mirabolante dela, ou talvez fosse para nunca ter crescido tão rápido. Só que Jongdae sabia que mesmo que aquilo fosse real, não adiantava mais. Seus amigos morreriam algum tempo depois, todos se perderiam na vida, todos fugiriam atrás de sobrevivência. Mas pelo menos Hannie teria sorte junto de Jongin. Dali alguns anos um homem os adotaria e Jongdae nunca mais saberia nada deles.

Eles seriam os últimos, afinal. Depois ninguém apareceria, em parte porque o Orfanato seria fechado e todos eles jogados na rua como se não fossem nada além de escória e em parte porque ninguém conseguia se interessar por crianças que não eram fofinhas e gordinhas. Vernon ainda poderia ter uma chance de encontrar uma família, afinal ainda seria o mais novo deles quando tudo desse errado, mas como bem sabia, Vernon ficaria também. Seria criado pela Avó do mesmo jeito que si e teria um nome novo até os 16 anos, do mesmo que si, afinal Jongdae nem sempre fora seu.

Até os 16 anos, ele sempre tinha sido Chen.

Do mesmo jeito que todas as crianças da Avó.

Sem um nome de verdade, apenas servindo, aprendendo, crescendo diante tudo aquilo...

Todavia, mesmo quando tentava culpa-la por todo mal que aconteceu até ali, Jongdae se pegava lembrando dos momentos doces que tiveram. Eles eram uma família feliz, no fim das contas. Ela os amava, lhe dava roupas limpas, camas quentinhas e comida. Comemorava seus aniversários e quando podia, comprava-lhes presentes. Ela o tinha ensinado a ler e a lutar, do mesmo jeito que havia ensinado seus irmãos. Só que também era exigente, um tanto sádica e um pouco controladora demais.

Era uma relação de amor e ódio com todos eles ainda muito crianças para entender o que realmente acontecia e por isso não sabiam direito como lidar. E muito menos o pequeno Vernon, que não entendia porquê de tanta mudança de humor. Só que mesmo com isso, Jongdae ainda era grato. Não conseguia não ser, mesmo que seu interior ainda se contraísse de medo quando pensava no nome dela.

No entanto, naquele momento, ele tinha seis anos novamente e poderia mudar algumas coisas. Poderia tentar salvar Do, o pequeno gatinho de pelo escuro que havia encontrado em uma tarde chuvosa e levado para casa, escondia-o no armário do quarto que dividia com Hannie, com a permissão do mesmo, pois nunca podia fazer nada sem que o chinês não estivesse junto de si com Jongin a tira colo. Se ele se esforçasse mais um pouco, podia evitar que Kibum o encontrasse e o matasse, alegando que não havia condições de se ter um animal ali.

_É melhor pra ele estar morto._

Se afastou da janela e voltou a se sentar diante do seu reflexo no espelho. Não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, algo mais importante? Estava tudo nos lugares certos naquele dia e nos dias depois daquele. Ele não conseguia se ver fazendo nada diferente, porque a raiva ainda estava ali, crescendo a cada momento dentro de si e toda direcionada para uma única pessoa. Aquela única pessoa que o condenou a toda aquela vida insana de andar sobre ovos, tão cheia de incertezas sobre quem encontraria quando chegasse em casa, sobre como faria para deixar os mais novos à salvo dos surtos daquela mulher. Porque como vierá a saber, realmente podia ter tido uma família saudável.

Ele tinha uma mãe e um pai... ele tinha possibilidades, mas tudo havia sido tirado de si quando não passava de uma criança indefesa. A Avó tinha lhe contado sobre sua descendência, sobre o modo como seus pais estavam mortos, sobre como tudo fora fruto de uma pessoa.

_Byun Siwon._

Cresceu com tudo isso sendo constantemente lembrado pela Avó, tendo sua raiva revirada e voltada para essa pessoa. E aos 16, o grande estopim veio. E ele aceitou e quis aquilo mais do que todos, só que agora... aos 23 anos, descobriu que tudo era mentira. Uma grande e suja mentira feita nos delírios de uma velha senhora. Sua mãe estava realmente morta, mas o seu pai... o seu pai não era quem pensava, era quem menos esperava. Era o pior pesadelo de todos, era aquele homem à quem ele perseguiu durante a vida inteira. Era e pra sempre seria, Byun Siwon.

O garotinho refletido no espelho chorou enquanto o adulto que vivia dentro dele tentou engolir os soluços. Homens não choram, Kibum sempre lhe repetia. Mas Jongdae não se sentia nenhum pouco homem, se sentia abaixo, tão mais baixo. Tão terrivelmente perdido em si mesmo. Não passava de um pobre garoto bastardo, que fora descartado por ter nascido. E isso doía cada vez mais a cada dia.

_Pobre garoto idiota,_ pensou, _pare de chorar sobre todos os seus erros._ As lágrimas não vão limpa-los e você não vai pro céu apenas porque se arrependeu. Sabia que não iria, mas também sabia que não conseguia se perdoar. Havia feito mal o suficiente para não querer fazer nada além de continuar naquela ilusão, escondido e com a certeza de que não cresceria nunca mais, só que não havia chance alguma daquilo acontecer.

Seus amigos estavam mortos.

E Jongdae não queria viver entre fantasmas.

*******

Kim Jongdae ajeitou a gola da sua camisa, colocando a gravata bem no centro, depois fechando seu terno escuro. Estava mancando quando saiu do hospital, alcançando as ruas naquela madrugada, usando roupas do segurança e com cada parte do seu corpo ainda latejando. Deveria ter ficado e perguntado por Kyungsoo, mas havia tanta coisa para resolver naquele momento que o Kim apenas quis sair dali e começar.

Não sabia para onde estava indo até que se viu no cemitério, encarando lápides que não conhecia. Na sua confusão, esquecera-se que não estava mais na China. E foi mergulhado nessa mesma confusão, que ele se viu ligando para Kibum, pedindo ajuda para algo que não sabia. O irmão veio mais rápido que o esperado, correndo na sua direção com a mesma expressão severa no rosto, que lembrava bastante a Avó, fazia Jongdae ter calafrios e os calafrios só ficaram piores quando o primeiro tapa veio, acertando seu rosto em cheio e o fazendo sentir gosto de sangue.

_Kibum era sempre tão receptivo,_ pensou amargamente.

— Eu te procurei por meses! — ele gritou antes e segura-lo pelos ombros. — Seu bastardo de merda, você tem noção da confusão em que está metido?

Jongdae tinha e bastante. Fugira da China assim que a Avó morreu e começou o seu plano de vingança contra Byun Siwon, deixando Kibum para trás, deixando seus outros irmãos como se não fossem nada. Lembrava-se muito bem da confusão que deixou para trás, toda a dívida no seu nome, todas as pessoas com raiva de si e bem podia imaginar que Kibum o tinha seguido até a Coréia, junto dos outros irmãos? Talvez Vernon tivesse vindo consigo, quem podia garantir. Aquele garoto era tão dependente deles, que Jongdae não se surpreenderia se ele estivesse ali também. Mas tinha voltado na China algumas vezes, para mostrar que estava vivo e quem sabe fazer Kibum acreditar que ele não estava metido em mais uma confusão.

No entanto, as coisas haviam piorado drasticamente em algum momento. Nem mesmo Jongdae conseguia precisar onde tudo deu errado. Talvez tenha sido em si mesmo, ele havia dado completamente errado.

— Existe a porra de um assassinato no seu nome, droga! — Kibum continuou, gritando no cemitério, fazendo Jongdae querer rir.

Kibum era o irmão mais velho entre todos, o mais ranzinza, o mais boca suja, o mais maldoso, mas o mais protetor. Havia alguma coisa escondida embaixo daquela agressividade toda que sempre fazia Jongdae desconfiar dos seus sentimentos, pois não dava pra acreditar que alguém odiaria todos eles por tanto tempo e se manteria tão perto mesmo assim. Mas o ódio parecia fazer parte daquele alfa, pois até mesmo seu cargo no Conselho lhe enchia de ódio.

Então ele ergueu a mão e acertou seu rosto novamente, com mais força do que antes, fez seu corpo se desequilibrar e logo o Kim estava no chão, arfando com a mão sobre o lado do corpo onde havia uma costela ainda em processo de cicatrização.

— Por que me ligou agora? — o mais velho perguntou mais calmo, mesmo que o alfa ainda pudesse ver suas mãos fechadas em punho ao lado do corpo.

— Preciso de um favor. — conseguiu dizer, apertando os dentes de dor logo em seguida.

Kibum cruzou os braços e esperou.

— Encontre Kim Kyungsoo e o devolva à família.

— Kim Kyungsoo? O garoto desaparecido? — perguntou, a expressão se tornando aquela mistura de raiva e surpresa, que Jongdae achou engraçada, até mesmo riu antes de assentir.

Era claro que Kim Kibum já havia escutado algo sobre o desaparecimento de um dos herdeiros da família principal Kim. Ele era um maldito alfa do Conselho, não podia não saber.

— Seu filho da puta! — xingou antes de se aproximar, pronto para acertar o rosto do mais novo, fazendo Jongdae encolher-se inteiro. — Idiota! — xingou novamente, a mão ainda erguida, mas não abaixou. O tapa, o soco, nenhum desses veio. — O que eu faço com você, Jongdae? — subitamente perguntou, a voz baixa e cheia de uma decepção que nunca deveria ter estado ali.

Chen sentiu vontade de chorar. 

— Me mate. — pediu.


	41. XII - Migalhas pelo caminho

A porta se abriu mais uma vez, contudo, revelando os pedidos que Siwon e Donghae tinham feito ante de entrarem. Jihyun observou quando a mulher se aproximou, deixando sobre a mesa várias tigelas, cada uma com algo diferente. Reconheceu o molho, fatias de carne, salada, arroz e lulas fatiadas. Donghae ajeitou-se, aprumando a postura, agradecendo a mulher e começando a colocar algumas fatias de lula para dourar sobre a pequena chapa no centro da mesa.

— Espero que não se importe. — Siwon disse, educado, enquanto arrumava o seu prato. — Donghae estava com fome. — explicou e Jihyun quis assentir, mas não o fez.

Donghae colocou um pouco de arroz na sua tigela, salada e depois que outra leva de comida entrou pela porta, também colocou kimchi. Mas Jihyun limitou-se a servir-se de mais um pouco de bebida ao passo que Siwon se entretia em virar as fatias de lula sobre a chapa quente. O cheiro era bom, estava a deixando com fome, mas a Park estava desconfiada demais do modo amigável de ambos para deixar que sua guarda abaixasse dessa forma.

— Não está com fome? — Donghae perguntou, depois de comer um camarão empanado. Estava com tanta fome.

Jihyun negou, ainda incapaz de encontrar sua voz. Siwon a fitou por sobre o seu trabalho, mas não disse coisa alguma. Não achava que ia se comportar daquela maneira, com aquela frieza nos seus atos, depois que soubera sobre o modo como aquela mulher estava viva, tinha acreditado que iria ao menos explodir diante de si, que iria jogar suas mágoas sobre ela, gritar consigo toda a frustração que sentia, mas não era assim que estava agindo. Na verdade, não sentia nada no peito quando a olhava, o sentimento que o torturou durante anos já não estava mais ali. Desviou os olhos e fitou o perfil de Donghae enquanto comia, o canto da boca sujo de molho, sentiu vontade de rir da imagem bagunçada do seu marido. Nem ao menos percebeu quando pegou um guardanapo e se inclinou sobre ele, limpando-lhe o canto da boca, em um gesto automático demais para se preocupar. Mas Jihyun havia visto, coisa que só a fez engolir em seco mais uma vez, afim de tentar sufocar a forma como seu peito encheu-se de inveja.

Ela nunca mais teria aquilo. Kyuhyun estava morto e enterrado, ainda vivo em suas memórias, mas nunca passaria disso: lembrança. Ela não podia tocá-lo, escutar sua voz ou sentir o cheiro. O beta era brisa nos seus sonhos, eternamente feito para só passar e nunca ficar. Se viu abaixando os olhos novamente, mordendo os lábios em ansiedade. Não queria ficar ali presenciando o modo como Donghae havia conseguido o que queria, preferia que Siwon começasse a gritar consigo de uma vez, pelo menos assim não precisaria presenciar tudo que havia perdido.

Siwon voltou a se afastar e dessa vez começou a se servir, o cheiro da lula fritando estava o deixando com fome. Misturou camarão empanado com kimchi e fatias de lula, que foram previamente mergulhadas no molho. Colocou algumas na tigela de Donghae, o que fez o ômega sorrir para si em agradecimento. E então colocou as fatias de carne para fritar.

— Como tem sido suas férias? — o alfa se viu perguntando, uma pontinha de sarcasmo na voz.

Jihyun bebeu um pouco mais de álcool antes de levantar os olhos até o ex-marido, não sabia muito bem se ele estava brincando quando fez aquela pergunta, esperava que sim. Mas quando notou a sobrancelha levantada em divertimento dele, mordeu o lábio, envergonhada.

— Boas. — decidiu entrar no jogo.

— Ainda bem. — sorriu. — Fico feliz em saber que gastou o meu dinheiro bem.

Jihyun sorriu, cheio de desdém e então pescou, usando os hashis, uma fatia de lula. Comeu-a vagarosamente, saboreando.

— Seu dinheiro... — quis rir de novo, estava começando a se irritar com a pose de bom moço de Siwon, agindo como se tivesse feito um favor para si. — Quer saber por onde andei também, imagino.

— Na verdade, não me interessa. — ele fez um gesto com a mão, como se estivesse espantando um mosquito chato. — O que me interessa é o modo como acabou voltando. — colocou um pouco de comida na boca. — Depois do tanto de dinheiro que Donghae a entregou, acreditei não iria mais querer pôr os pés na Coréia.

— Aconteceram alguns contratempos. — ela lançou um olhar para o ômega, que ainda comia silenciosamente, a barriga de oito meses realmente grande. Ele teve coragem de sorrir para si.

— Aposto que gastou todo o dinheiro, você sempre foi horrível em manter coisas. — alfinetou, o que só serviu para que Jihyun apertasse o copo de vidro entre os dedos, irritada.

— Por que contou à ele? — a Park dirigiu-se a Donghae, que ainda mastigava sua comida. Ele pegou mais um pouco de salada, embolou em uma fatia de lula e comeu, não fazia questão alguma de dizer algo, mesmo diante do olhar suplicante de Jihyun. Ela colocou as mãos sobre a mesa e procurou as dele, mas Siwon espalmou suas próprias mãos na mesa, assustando os dois.

— Não toque nele. — avisou usando a voz de alfa, fazendo Jihyun encolhe-se e Donghae fitar o marido, apenas para continuar comendo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Ele o está ameaçando? — ela tentou mais um pouco, o que só deixou Siwon mais irritado ao passo que Donghae virava o rosto e fitava o marido, procurou a mão dele por baixo da mesa e enlaçou seus dedos.

— Eu contei tudo à ele. — o Lee se pronunciou.

— Por que? — a pergunta veio como um sussurro indignado.

E Siwon, sem poder se conter: riu. Um tanto alto, chamando a atenção da ômega, que o fitou, um tanto assustada e irritada ao mesmo tempo.

— Porque você não passa de um punhado de falsidade, Jihyun. — Siwon foi quem respondeu. — Achou que ia continuar o enganando até quando?

— Eu não enganei ninguém. — rosnou na direção do alfa.

— E como chama isso tudo? Você sumiu durante vinte anos, fingiu sua morte, abandonou um filho!

— Eu sobrevivi! — ela subitamente gritou, assustando Donghae que apertou a mão de Siwon com mais força. — Eu não precisaria fazer isso se a culpa não fosse sua. — acusou.

O Byun sorriu e voltou a comer, a cabeça balançando em descrença, mesmo sabendo sobre sua parcela de culpa. Mas alguma coisa em si estava gostando da forma como Jihyun estava perdendo o controle, fazia-o sentir-se um tantinho vingado.

— Você destruiu minha vida! — continuou.

— Eu te dei uma chance! — Siwon se viu gritando de volta e logo depois estava relaxando, voltando a ficar sentado, os músculos relaxados. — Quando fizemos dois anos de casamento, você poderia ter ido embora. — falou calmamente enquanto virava as fatias de carne na chapa. — Mas você preferiu me seduzir para engravidar. — suspirou.

— Não podia voltar para minha alcateia. — confessou, baixo.

— Por que? — era Donghae perguntando, mas não foi Jihyun quem respondeu.

— Porque ela é uma covarde. — Siwon disse, um tanto divertido. Jihyun abriu a boca para rebater. — Não é verdade? — inquiriu, mas ela apenas abaixou a cabeça.

— Você não sabe de nada! — ela acabou se defendendo.

— Eu não preciso saber para ver isso. Você está mergulhada em covardia, Jihyun. — havia desprezo na voz do alfa. — É por isso que não te quero perto de Baekhyun.

— Baekhyun não é mais uma criança, aposto que ele pode muito bem decidir por si mesmo. — rebateu.

— Chegue perto dele e te entregarei aos Park’s. Acho que Hyukjae ficara terrivelmente feliz quando te ver. — os olhos dela se arregalaram e as mãos fecharam em punho.

Byun Siwon não podia ameaça-la daquela maneira.

— Não pode...

— Eu posso. — Siwon deixou claro, realmente podia. Podia esmaga-la em um passo de mágica, era só preciso que Jihyun desse motivo. — Você sabe que eu posso, então não me provoque. Não provoque Donghae e muito menos Baekhyun ou qualquer um da minha família. — ele ficou de pé, os olhos tornando-se duros enquanto a fitava. — Volte para o buraco onde estava e não peça mais dinheiro, eu quero que você apodreça bem longe de mim. — deixou claro, fazendo Jihyun fita-lo com tanto ódio, que Donghae engoliu em seco.

No entanto, a mulher colocou-se de pé, pronta para enfrentar o ex-marido. O Lee fitou os dois, sem saber o que deveria fazer. Engoliu a comida em sua boca e deixou os hashis ao lado da sua tigela antes de colocar as mãos sobre a barriga, seu filhote estava agitado como que sentindo o seu nervosismo. E só pareceu piorar quando Jihyun ergueu o dedo em direção a Siwon:

— Você me deve, Siwon! Sabe que me deve! — ele afastou, com um tapa, o dedo apontado pro seu rosto.

— Eu já paguei. — deixou claro. — Foram mais de vinte anos com você vivendo as minhas custas! — gritou de volta, as mãos fechando-se em punho. — Meu dinheiro desviado para satisfazer seus luxos de garota mimada enquanto eu e Donghae ficamos chorando _sua morte_.

Ela riu e Donghae engoliu em seco.

— Você não chorou minha morte. — e riu mais um pouco. — Você me torturou, assassinou o homem que eu amava... não. Você não choraria minha morte, porque você provocou tudo isso!

— É mentira! — e subitamente era Donghae quem estava defendendo o marido, ficando de pé com dificuldade. — Foi você, Jihyun, que provocou tudo isso. — acusou e a Park o fitou surpresa, a boca levemente aberta. — Engravidou de propósito de Siwon só para não ter que voltar aos Park’s e depois não aguentou a pressão de ter um filho com sangue Byun, então o abandonou porque é isso que você sempre faz, Jihyun: foge. Fugiu para os braços de Kyuhyun apenas para tentar fazer Siwon deixa-la e fugiu para os braços de Siwon para não ter que enfrentar sua alcateia. — seus olhos estavam duros quando alcançaram o rosto da ômega. — Você não passa de uma covarde.

A Park fitou os dois homens e pela primeira vez, Siwon sentiu pena da mulher que ela tinha se tornado. Ainda era bonita com aquele cabelo escuro e as formas delicadas do seu corpo, mas não passava disso, porque por dentro Jihyun era apenas covardia, toda preenchida por cinzas de covardia. Em algum momento, deve ter existido um vislumbre de luz ali, mas hoje em dia, não havia nada além de uma escuridão espeça, que causava ânsia no estômago de Siwon.

— Donghae...

— Você me enganou, Jihyun. — sua voz soava magoada. — Disse que éramos amigos, mas tudo o que fez foi me manipula. Você... você é uma maldita vaca! — seus olhos estavam ficando úmidos e Siwon aproximou-se dele, afim de acalma-lo pois Donghae não podia ficar tendo emoções fortes assim.

— A culpa não é minha se você é um idiota, que acredita em qualquer coisa que te dizem. — então era sua vez de encarar Donghae com desprezo. — Já deveria saber que alguém como eu nunca poderia ser amiga de um sem berço como você.

— E você deveria saber que te considerei como uma irmã. — então estava enxugando os olhos, meio afastando Siwon, só queria ir embora dali. — Vamos embora. — pediu ao marido, que logo assentiu.

Eles não iam chegar a lugar nenhum, sabiam bem disso. Jihyun não abandonaria sua armadura, se defenderia enquanto se sentisse ameaçada. Eles só podiam esperar que a mulher não os procurasse mais, que fosse embora para bem longe, porque se ela os desprezava tanto, então deveria se afastar.

A Park os encarou por mais um tempo, sem ter certeza de como deveria agir. Mas assim que Siwon e Donghae saíram, sem dizer mais nada, a mulher se viu chutando a parede e depois jogando toda a comida no chão, quebrando as tigelas, gritando toda a sua frustração em ter sido pega daquela forma, em ter sido exposta. Agora, não havia mais ninguém. Nunca encontraria seu primogênito. E também não podia ir até Baekhyun sem ser exposta a Park Hyukjae, seu irmão. Tudo que lhe restava, era o silêncio sufocante novamente.

Deixou-se cair no chão e cobriu o rosto para chorar sobre toda a bagunça que havia causado.

*******

Minseok apoiou os cotovelos no batente da janela do seu quarto, era começo de manhã e por isso o sol descia sobre o seu rosto de uma forma prazerosa, quando não estava tão quente. Suspirou, baixinho, quando o vento frio tocou-lhe as bochechas e ao mesmo tempo que via Byun Baekhyun na sua corrida matinal pela Alcateia, distraído demais com os fones de ouvido para nota-lo. O cabelo escuro se jogava pra trás e o rosto estava sério, o que só fez Minseok suspirar de novo.

_Estava enlouquecendo._

— Então, além de desenha-lo, você fica suspirando por ele? — Henry juntou-se a si na janela, fazendo-o se sobressaltar e se afastar instintivamente, o que só ocasionou em risadas no chinês.

— Não é nada disso. — o loiro falou afastando-se da janela, sentou-se na beira da sua cama arrumada, bem diferente da de Henry, que ainda estava um caos.

Os dois estavam dividindo o quarto na Mansão Byun, enquanto os Lu’s não se mudavam para o território Kim. Mas de alguma forma não era ruim, pois fazia Minseok lembrar-se dos tempos de Academia, quando dividia um quarto com Henry e mais outros ômegas, fazia-o não se sentir tão sozinho naquela época e muito menos agora.

— Se você diz. — Henry resolveu não provocar, afinal precisava conversar algo sério com o ômega.

Ainda de pijama, o chinês andou pelo quarto atrás da sua bolsa e vasculhou ali. Era cedo demais para que alguém além deles estivesse acordado, com o senhor Donghae grávido, a casa acabava se tornando mais lenta. Apenas Baekhyun e Lu Han pareciam ter tarefas importantes que os exigia acordar cedo demais, enquanto que no caso de Henry ainda podia ter o prazer de demorar-se um pouco mais na cama.

Procurou sua bolsa e abriu-a sobre a cama bagunçada, espalhando todo o seu conteúdo sobre ela. Pegou os papéis que pegara com Sehun e aproximou-se de Minseok.

— Aqui. — disse apenas para que o loiro procurasse seus óculos sobre o criado mudo e os colocasse.

— O que é? — não o fitou, estava lendo os documentos, curiosidade demais nas palavras. Henry não precisou responder, porque logo Minseok o estava encarando, a testa franzida de um jeito adorável. — Os documentos do dia do casamento? — era uma pergunta retórica, mas mesmo assim Henry assentiu. Minseok voltou a olhar o que tinha nas mãos e o Lu quase podia escutar as engrenagens do seu cérebro trabalhando para chegar na mesma conclusão que si. — Kim Jongdae? — o nome saltou em forma de pergunta dos seus lábios, procurou no rosto do amigo alguma pista de que estava errado no que pensava, mas as provas estavam nas suas mãos e por isso, se viu suspirando ao passo que Henry sentava-se ao seu lado na cama, segurava-lhe as mãos e lhe oferecia algum conforto para toda aquela coisa que Kim Minseok não sabia classificar, que agora crescia no seu peito.

— Não é uma certeza, mas tudo indica que ele tinha total conhecimento do que Kyungsoo faria. — fitou as mãos de Minseok ainda segurando os papéis enquanto tinham as mãos meio juntas. O Kim ficou calado, como que esperando que o ômega continuasse e por isso, Henry molhou os lábios resolveu perguntar o que lhe incomodava. — Você lembra do modo estranho que Jongdae estava se comportando depois que você chegou da França?

Minseok levantou o rosto para fita-lo, os olhos deixando claro a forma como os pensamentos dele estavam indo embora, buscando na memória algo que pudesse servir. Lembrava-se de Jongdae o seguindo pela Alcateia Kim, sempre procurando sua presença ou tentando se aproximar com algum papinho simples, lembrava-se também da forma como ele o tinha convidado para jantar na noite que fugiu com Kyungsoo até Chanyeol e Baekhyun, a noite que tudo deu errado. Também lembrava-se da forma como escutara o motor de um carro enquanto corria pela floresta com o irmão, o jeito como sabia que estava sendo seguido e a forma como seu pai soube de tudo algum tempo depois. Fora Jongdae, percebeu. Ele contou tudo ao seu pai, dando a entender que ambos os irmãos estavam tendo um caso com os irmãos Byun’s. E depois disso, se viu enxergando as pistas de Jongdae, migalhas da sua presença sempre estavam em toda a parte da família Kim.

— Eu lembro. — ecoou, sem conseguir realmente acreditar.

Aquele alfa os tinha ajudado nas buscas, ele tinha feito os cartazes, tinha dito _sinto muito_ para Junmeyon. Ele... ele... tinha provocado isso!

— E tem mais uma coisa. — o Lu levantou-se e procurou na primeira gaveta do criado mudo da sua cama. Sabia que fazer aquilo era como violar a privacidade de alguém, mas não podia simplesmente deixar aquilo passar em branco assim, ainda mais quando o senhor Heechul havia encontrado uma pista tão substancial. — Isso. — pegou a folha de dentro do envelope marrom e entregou ao amigo. — Lembra-se que quando puxamos a ficha do Jongdae e ele estava limpo? — Minseok assentiu. — Nós estávamos procurando pelo nome errado. — o loiro começou a ler o que o amigo lhe oferecia, os lábios se comprimindo em apreensão e os olhos se tornado perigosos. — Antes de ser Kim Jongdae, ele era _Chen_.

— Como descobriu isso?

— Foi o seu pai, Heechul. Ele me ligou algum tempo atrás pedindo que eu investigasse alguém com esse nome e então eu encontrei isso. — voltou a se sentar ao lado do ômega. — Ao que parece não somos os únicos que estão desconfiados _desse alfa_.

Minseok ficou de pé, os olhos brilhando em um turbilhão de coisas enquanto a mente acompanhava. Não conseguia acreditar na forma como Kim Jongdae havia os enganado até ali, fingindo-se de bom moço. Caminhou, de pijama, pelo quarto, a testa franzida e o peito ficando pesado para cada minuto que se dava conta de que, talvez, Kyungsoo não tivesse fugido.

— Você acha que Kyungsoo fugiu? — virou-se para fitar o chinês, a ficha de Chen tremulando entre seus dedos.

— Eu acho que alguma coisa deu errado. — Henry se viu dizendo, porque uma parte sua achava sim que Kyungsoo tinha capacidade para fugir, mas a outra ainda estava confusa com as pistas que tinha para chegar na mesma conclusão. Minseok o encarou, confuso. — Kim Jongdae está desaparecido. — falou o que mais o incomodava em tudo isso, porque se o Kim armou aquele sequestro em busca de dinheiro, então por que deixou passar tanto tempo? Já faziam seis meses que o caçula dos Kim’s estava desaparecido. — Já fazem uns bons meses que ninguém sabe nada dele, a segurança da Alcateia Kim está sob os cuidados de Junmeyon.

O loiro piscou, então se aproximou de novo e sentou-se ao lado do amigo. Leu mais um pouco o que estava na ficha de Chen e então suspirou. _Realmente,_ pensou, _não faz sentido._ Eram seis meses sem Kyungsoo, tempo suficiente para que Jongdae pedisse algum tipo de resgate ou ao menos começasse algum tipo de revolução, mas não havia nada e pelo visto o alfa havia desaparecido também. O que deu errado? Comprimiu os lábios, já começando a formar algum plano na mente. Precisava encontrar Kim Jongdae, sabia disso. Interroga-lo, colocá-lo contra a parede e procurar respostas e torcer para estar errado, por que se não estivesse... se não estivesse... Minseok nem sequer conseguia pensar no que faria.

— Não conte nada a Junmeyon. — se escutou pedir.

Era melhor assim, percebeu. Enquanto eles não tivessem melhores pistas ou uma teoria formada, não iria preocupar o irmão.

— Mas e quanto a Sehun? — Henry o fitou, o que só fez Minseok piscar confuso, na sua direção. Tinha acreditado que o amigo havia falado apenas consigo sobre aquilo. — Ele pode ajudar. — o chinês interferiu mais um pouco, afinal havia dado sua palavra que não o deixaria de fora e até onde sabia, aquilo podia dar algum gás a vida monótona do Oh.

Minseok ergueu a sobrancelha, recordando-se do modo como o ex-noivo tinha muitos aparatos tecnológicos em sua alcateia. Talvez, conseguisse encontrar algo de Jongdae mais rápido que eles dois.

— Tudo bem. — concordou. — Eu posso entregar ao meu pai? — se referiu a ficha que ainda tinha em mãos. Henry assentiu e o loiro virou-se para o lado oposto e guardou a ficha na primeira gaveta do criado mudo, pretendia almoçar com seus pais e resolver isso de uma vez. — É melhor irmos tomar café.

Henry ficou de pé e seguiu para o banheiro, deixando Minseok sozinho com seus pensamentos. Mas mesmo quando o amigo voltou, o loiro ainda não havia conseguido organizar seus pensamentos, por isso resolveu deixar isso de lado por um tempo. Podia falar com seu pai, Heechul, e tentar ter algum tipo de orientação porque no momento, Minseok só conseguia se sentir um nojo por ter algum dia tido sentimentos por aquela pessoa e principalmente, por ter feito sexo com esta. Sabia que não havia sido culpa sua, afinal não passava de um adolescente bobo naquela época, mas saber agora que provavelmente seria ele quem terminaria sequestrado se tudo não tivesse terminado naquela bagunça, só fazia o ômega se sentir cada vez pior.

E talvez estivesse deixando isso em evidência, porque Henry o abraçou calorosamente, como que dizendo que estava tudo bem se sentir perdido daquele modo. Mas Minseok não queria que ninguém o visse daquele modo, ele era um Ômega Principal, afinal. Por isso tratou de arrumar-se e esconder toda aquela confusão dolorosa atrás das lentes dos seus óculos, empurrou tudo tão fundo de si, que até mesmo conseguiu fingir sorrisos à mesa do café da manhã e durante o trabalho, quando tinha uma conferência online com outros designs sobre as novas ferramentas usadas em desenho artístico, os novos modos de combinar cores. Minseok acabou se distraindo tanto com aquilo que perdeu o horário do almoço, saiu tarde do seu quarto-escritório, onde costumava trabalhar no que Baekhyun lhe pedia.

Haviam conversado algum tempo depois do cio e Minseok concordara em trabalhar na empresa do marido. O ômega ficou encarregado do departamento de artes, onde trabalharia com os desenhos de interfaces ou gráficos, já que a empresa dos Byun’s tinha realmente um método variado de ganhar dinheiro. Era por isso que o loiro passava a maior parte do tempo em casa, às vezes, recebia algumas ligações do escritório, mas poderia sempre encaminhar seus trabalhos por via digital. Exceto quando estava trabalhando em algum desenho gráfico, então teria que ir para o escritório, desfrutar da sua sala no departamento de artes. Mas no momento, bem podia desfrutar do silêncio do seu quarto enquanto tinha o notebook sobre as coxas, os olhos atentos e os dedos trabalhando rápido em editar, formatar, pintar, redimensionar, criar...

Quando saiu do quarto, Henry estava voltando do trabalho e por isso se deu conta da forma como o tempo tinha passado rápido e que já estava tarde demais para ir até seus pais fazer uma visita. Deixaria para outro dia, era melhor. Então só resolveu tomar um ar, foi até o jardim da casa e sentou-se no banco mais escondido que encontrou, deitou-se nele e observou a forma como o céu estava tornando-se escuro. A lua estava bem redonda e quase no centro do céu, Minseok sabia que quando ela chegasse no centro, dali alguns dias, eles todos estariam no território Park para a celebração da fertilidade, todos andando lado a lado fingindo que são amigos. O ômega não conseguia se imaginar encarando Park Hyukjae, mas também não conseguia pensar em deixar Baekhyun ir sozinho.

Se o marido aparecesse sozinho lá, seria tratado com desrespeito além de ser um desfalque na cerimônia da lua. Era importante que o Kim deixasse seus problemas no passado e enfrentasse aquilo tudo de cabeça erguida, afinal não era mais só Kim Minseok, agora ele carregava o sobrenome Byun também.

*******

Yesung encarou os documentos que espalhados sobre sua mesa de trabalho, os braços cruzados em desaprovação e os olhos seguindo o mesmo exemplo, fitou o parceiro, Shin Donghee.

— Não está pensando direito. — Yesung falou, andou até sua mesa e tocou em alguns documentos, lendo mais um pouco do que estava ali. — Não precisamos levar isso até o governo, podemos acabar com essa praga antes que _eles_ saibam do que se trata.

— Mas senhor... — tentou interferir, dando um passo em direção ao comandante.

— Nós estamos muito perto de descobrir mais sobre _eles,_ não consegue ver? Esses malditos sempre ficam mais agitados quando a lua se ergue no centro do céu, é óbvio que se ficarmos quietos por mais um tempo, eles cometeram um deslize.

Donghee engoliu em seco, conseguia entender o que o seu superior pretendia: uma execução em massa. Mas também entendia que com seus números baixos, precisariam de reforços e um bom reforço seria o governo, se pelo menos o presidente soubesse de algo então eles poderiam conseguir eliminar os lobos, acabar com aquela praga e limpar de vez o mundo para que os humanos pudessem seguir em paz. No entanto, Yesung parecia não ver isso, preferia usar as próprias mãos e o amigo bem conseguia ver porquê. O seu comandante tinha medo que fosse afastado e perdesse a chance de vingar sua família assassinada.

— Senhor... — tentou mais um pouco.

— Já chega. — Yesung cortou. — Eu sei que nós perdemos os Lu’s e que ficou assustado com a forma como eles podem lutar, mas saiba que aquilo foi apenas um teste. Ainda podemos encontra-los e na verdade, acho que já os encontramos. — procurou por sobre a mesa o envelope com as fotos que havia recebido mais cedo. — Aproxime-se. — mandou e o subordinado o fez rápido.

Yesung espalhou as fotos sobre a mesa e apontou para o rosto de Lu Han. Depois que a batalha entre eles e os lobos havia terminado, o comandante havia feito um retrato falado daquele lobo e espalhado por aí, afim de saber se alguém podia tê-lo visto, pois era praticamente cem por cento de certeza de que se o encontrassem, também conseguiriam encontrar a alcateia deste e talvez, pudessem ter acessos a outros bandos de lobos, porque Yesung não achava que os lobos de Lu Han eram os únicos vivendo na Coréia.

— Você o encontrou. — o Shin disse, um tanto surpreso, segurando a foto do chinês.

— Temos uma ficha pra ele agora. — Yesung contou. — Esse maldito é chinês e pelo que parece fez contato com outros como ele. — apontou para o homem que estava consigo na foto.

Ambos andavam lado a lado, pareciam conversar enquanto atravessavam uma rua movimentada, com roupas socais e parecendo muito humanos. Yesung enrugou o canto da boca em desagrado para aquilo. Aquelas coisas estavam andando entre os humanos, vivendo entre eles como se não fossem monstros.

Shin Donghee franzio a testa para onde Yesung apontava, conhecia aquele rosto de algum lugar. Tinha absoluta certeza de que já havia visto aquilo.

— Este se chama Byun Baekhyun. — o comandante acabou dizendo. — Já deve ter ouvido falar do seu pai, Byun Siwon.

_Claro!_ A família Byun era conhecida nos negócios de entretenimento, suas campanhas de publicidade estavam por toda parte além dos vários artistas para quem dava suporte. Mas o que um Byun estaria fazendo andando com alguém como Lu Han? Ainda mais parecendo tão confortável na sua presença? Era óbvio para Shin Donghee que ou Baekhyun não sabia sobre a verdadeira natureza de Lu Han ou compartilhava da mesma herança e pelo modo como Yesung fitava aquela foto, era mais do que certo que ele acreditava na segunda opção.

— Lembra-se com quem ele _casou_? — apontou para o Byun da foto e o subordinado assentiu. — Um homem. — externou com desprezo. — Seu pai também é casado com um. — Shin mordeu o lábio, sabendo muito bem o que seu comandante pensava: ninguém em sã consciência assumiria um romance homossexual sem pensar nas consequências e Byun Baekhyun ou Byun Siwon pareciam não se importar com uma crise nos negócios por conta disso e muito menos com ilegitimidade dos seus herdeiros. — Eu procurei sobre ele também, o marido de Baekhyun, se é que é possível chamar assim. — então a boca estava enrugada em desprezo mais uma vez.

Donghee sabia que o casamento homossexual não era aceito na Coréia e por isso sabia de onde vinha todo o desprezo empregado na palavra _marido._ Diante da Coréia, eles não passavam de dois homens em um relacionamento anormal. No entanto, Shindong não conseguia saber o que mais irritava Yesung: a possibilidade dos dois serem lobos ou deles serem homens. Talvez, fosse os dois.

— Chama-se Kim Minseok. — apontou a outra ficha sobre a mesa, a foto do Kim presa com um clipe no canto esquerdo superior, os olhos de gato se destacando na foto. Inclinou-se sobre a ficha, não achava que já havia visto aquele rosto em algum lugar.

— Também não o conheço. — pareceu ler o não-reconhecimento estampado no rosto do outro. — Mas adivinhe só: os pais de Kim Minseok também são homens.

— Acha que são todos lobos?

Durante suas pesquisas havia descoberto que alguns homens podiam engravidar, o que havia sido chocante o suficiente para si.

— Tenho certeza. — então Yesung estava dando a volta na sua mesa e procurando em uma das gavetas o mapa que havia desenhado de uma imagem de satélite. — Isso é o bairro onde Byun Baekhyun mora. — apontou e Donghee se inclinou sobre o mapa para ver melhor. — Entrevistei algumas pessoas que moram por ali, ao redor, e todas disseram que esse é um bairro chique, fechado para qualquer um que não tenha um cadastro.

Shin Donghee fitou o comandante, a testa se franzido daquela forma meio surpresa meio desconfiada. Yesung sorriu diante da sua surpresa, os braços se cruzando e o peito se estufando de orgulho de si mesmo, pois o comandante tinha uma pista e tanto da localização de mais uma alcateia.

— Os Lu’s devem estar com eles. — Shin falou. — Escondidos a céu aberto. — quase sorriu coma engenhosidade daqueles lobos, pois ninguém desconfiaria de um bairro chique como aquele.

— Tenho alguém na cola de Lu Han. — Yesung sentou-se em sua cadeira acolchoada, o sorriso ainda preso no canto dos seus lábios. — É só uma questão de tempo até a lua subir e nós os pegarmos. Então, teremos provas o suficiente para levar até a população.

— Não acha que isso é arriscado? — havia sido arriscado da última vez, não ia ser diferente agora.

— É o meu trabalho, _Shindong._ — o chamou pelo apelido, a voz se tornando suave enquanto o pronunciava. — Meu dever é manter a ordem. Se não os atacarmos primeiro, eles o farão e então estaremos perdidos. Consegue entender a gravidade disso? Nós somos a linha de frente, Shin.

Shindong entendia. Sabia de muitas coisas e conseguia vê-las com clareza, mas uma parte sua achava que havia algo de errado na forma como eles perturbavam os lobos. Afinal, eles não pareciam uma espécie que havia surgido recentemente, era mais provável que tivessem milhões de anos, que fossem mais velhos que os humanos ou que os humanos fossem outra vertente de onde os homens-lobos vieram, mas Shindong não tinha como provar, não tinha como estuda-los sem ter um espécime vivo e por isso compactuava com que Yesung oferecia, mesmo sabendo que estava violando seus princípios.

*******

Sehun olhou para Jisoo, sua secretária, ao seu lado, segurando uma plaquinha com dizeres em chinês, que representavam um nome: Choi Yifan. Era sexta-feira, um tanto chuvosa para o verão em que se encontravam, e um tanto fria demais para o sistema imunológico sensível de Oh Sehun, no entanto, havia se esforçado para ir até o aeroporto e receber o seu convidado. Sua mãe tinha sido contra essa decisão, queria ela mesma vir receber o senhor Choi, mas Sehun acreditou que causaria uma impressão melhor se fosse ele mesmo a comparecer, o líder Oh.

— Tudo bem, senhor? — Jisoo perguntou, provavelmente havia notado a forma como ele parecia pálido, mas Sehun assentiu.

Havia tomado suas vitaminas e os remédios antes de ir até ali, mas o ar de Seul estava especialmente poluído naquela sexta, o que tornava a máscara que usava até que inútil, porque começava a sentir-se sufocar. Mas se segurasse mais um pouco, conseguiria estar em casa antes de ter algum tipo de ataque. Ergueu o braço e observou o horário, não achava que estava atrasado e muito menos adiantado, em parte porque até aquele momento não haviam avistado Yifan e em parte porque agora que escutava o barulho de um avião pousando. Aquilo pareceu deixar Jisoo alerta, porque logo ela estava erguendo a plaquinha com mais vontade.

Sentiu vontade de rir, mas não o fez. Era melhor manter a expressão neutra de qualquer forma, ainda mais sabendo sobre como Choi Yifan havia subido ao trono no Clã Choi: assassinando toda a família Choi Principal depois de ter vencido o duelo com o líder do clã. Era um tanto assustador imaginar a cena, a forma como aquele homem deve ter sido manchado de sangue e como adorou aquilo, o poder escorrendo pelas pontas dos seus dedos, derramando-se nos seus pés e o tornando um homem perigoso o suficiente para que Oh Sehun sentisse curiosidade suficiente para deixa-lo se aproximar, pois fora Yifan quem dera o primeiro passo ao ligar para si, marcando um encontro entre Alcateias, deixando o Oh saber que mesmo com toda a agressividade dos seus atos, o Choi era um tanto racional e por isso entendia a importância de se ter alianças.

Contudo, deixava Sehun desconfiado já que o alfa havia terminado uma aliança sólida de anos com os Kim’s, não parecia a Sehun como um bom ato, só que para cada vez que pensava sobre isso conseguia ver que Choi Yifan estava punindo os Kim’s ao deixá-los tão abruptamente e com isso se firmar no mercado com uma Alcateia com personalidade, que estava disposta a jogar com qualquer uma. E Sehun gostava bastante de jogos.

— Ele está vindo. — Jisoo agitou-se, tirando o líder dos seus pensamentos.

Sehun olhou para o mesmo ponto que ela e viu um homem terrivelmente alto em roupas caras se aproximando, não segurava nenhuma mala ou trazia carrinho com estas, no entanto, a pessoa atrás de si parecia estar segurando as malas do mais alto e as suas. De primeiro, Sehun achou que fosse uma garota por causa do cabelo comprido, mas quando se aproximou, notou que era um homem também. Provavelmente, o secretário de Yifan.

— Senhor Oh. — Yifan curvou-se para si.

— Senhor Choi. — fez o mesmo.

Jisoo e o secretário de Yifan também se curvaram, Sehun notou que havia uma plaquinha em forma de broche presa sobre o peito esquerdo do homem, no tecido do paletó. _Yoon Jeonghan._ Sehun franzio a testa, confuso, não conhecia aquele sobrenome. Não parecia pertencer a nenhuma alcateia, mas também sabia que alguns lobos gostavam de adotar outros sobrenomes para preservar a identidade ou quem sabe, se destacar entre tantos, mas alguma coisa na aparência daquele homem não o deixava seguro sobre isso, por isso farejou o ar e procurou o seu cheiro. Tinha cheiro de colônia barata, por isso supôs que era um beta.

— Ele é humano. — Yifan subitamente se pronunciou, fazendo as dúvidas de Sehun só aumentarem.

— O que? — se viu perguntando, desviando os olhos de Jeonghan para ver se encontrava algum sentido no rosto do líder Choi.

— Isso mesmo. — confirmou. — Afinal, para que eles servem senão ser nossos subordinados? — e riu, como se realmente fosse uma piada engraçada.

Mas Sehun estava horrorizado, principalmente quando viu a forma como os lábios de Jeonghan se comprimiram e os olhos abaixaram, em submissão e também medo.

— Isso é contra lei. — foi Jisoo quem disse, apertava com muita força a placa.

Sehun a fitou, agradecido por ela ter dito que estava pensando. Depois voltou a fitar Yifan, que se limitou a balançar a cabeça ainda meio rindo, como se Jisoo fosse um cãozinho com latido adorável.

— Aqueles velhos do Conselho não sabem de nada. — rebateu com o mesmo tom divertido. — Humanos são mais úteis do que pode imaginar. — colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Jeonghan e Sehun podia jurar que o humano havia estremecido com toque.

Se perguntou há quanto tempo aquele humano estava sobre o controle de Yifan e como havia ido parar ali, sendo nada mais do que um capacho. No entanto, o que mais o assustou foi a forma como Yifan se comportava diante daquilo. Os humanos não faziam parte do mundo dos lobos, eles deveriam ficar de fora porque simplesmente eram insignificantes demais para entender toda a carga que o sangue lobo tinha além de não serem nenhum pouco tolerantes com o que era diferente, essas eram as ordens do Conselho e qualquer lobo que fosse pego tendo qualquer tipo de relacionamento com humanos, iria ser punido.

Quantos anos de cadeia Yifan pegaria por isso? Ou seria enforcado como todos os outros lobos que foram descobertos tendo casos românticos com lobos?

— É melhor nós irmos. — Sehun disse e virou-se de costas, começou a andar em direção a saída, Yifan parou ao seu lado enquanto Jisoo estava atrás de si junto do humano, Jeonghan.

Sehun só esperava que sua mãe não surtasse quando visse um humano entrando na Alcateia Oh, afinal seus lobos eram conhecidos por terem uma ficha impecável. A Alcateia mais organizada, mais pacifica. E sua mãe, Joohyun, era bastante orgulhosa disso.

Entraram no carro da sua alcateia, que estava estacionado em frente ao aeroporto e Sehun sussurrou ao motorista o destino deles. Seguiram o caminho em silêncio, o que foi bom para todos, principalmente para o líder Oh que vez ou outra se pegava olhando para o humano e franzindo a testa em reprovação por sua presença. Se qualquer órgão do Conselho de Lobos ficasse sabendo disso, Sehun estaria manchado eternamente entre os outros líderes, já que podiam pensar que se compactuava com o envolvimento com lobos, bem podia compactuar com qualquer outro tipo de coisa clandestina e por isso tornava-se perigoso. Suspirou e olhou para o lado, era melhor não pensar nisso. Talvez, Yifan só estivesse fazendo algum tipo de brincadeira ao dizer aquilo ou não estivesse metido em coisa pior.

Ao chegarem na Alcateia Oh, seus sentinelas encaram com afinco o secretário de Yifan. Todos pareciam sentir o que Sehun ainda queria negar: ele era realmente um humano. Ao encontrarem sua mãe, Sehun teve a decência de abaixar os olhos, um tanto envergonhado por não ter escutado o conselho de sua mãe e convidado Yifan para passar os dias do Festival de Fertilidade em sua Alcateia, já que havia recusado o convite dos Park’s por saber que os Byun’s com toda certeza estariam lá e por isso Minseok estaria, junto de Baekhyun, realizando o ritual tradicional dos Park’s. Não achava que teria estômago para ver o modo como Baekhyun tocaria em Minseok.

— Jisoo, por favor, os guie até seus quartos. — disse à secretária, que assentiu antes de começar a andar na frente dos convidados.

Yifan subiu as escadas com Jeonghan na sua cola, o cabelo castanho do homem balançando às suas costas.

— _Aquilo_ é um humano? — Joohyun perguntou, o sorriso de boas-vindas se desfazendo para dar lugar aos olhos arregalados de apreensão. O filho assentiu. — Sehun... isso pode manchar nossa imagem, se o Conselho descobrir e achar que temos participação, seremos punidos.

Sehun sabia de tudo aquilo, mas queria dar um voto de confiança a Choi Yifan, que parecia terrivelmente interessado nos conhecimentos tecnológicos da sua alcateia. Não nas armas, como pensara, mas nos aparatos de rastreio. Parecia até que o lobo Choi estava à procura de algo e Sehun era curioso demais para dispensa-lo assim, sem saber do que se tratava.

— Não se preocupe, mamãe. — segurou o seu rosto, beijou-lhe a testa e Joohyun o abraçou. — Está tudo sobre controle.

E realmente estava, sabia disso, porque qualquer sinal de perigo que Choi Yifan demonstrasse para seus lobos ou para si, o tornava o principal alvo da arma que sempre carregava consigo. Uma bala na cabeça não era o método mais limpo, seu avô diria, mas era o mais eficaz em caso de ameaça.

*******

Heechul passou na frente do quarto do filho alfa, Junmeyon, e franzio a testa para o modo como ele estava vestido em frente ao espelho. Cruzou os braços e decidiu entrar, não achava que o filho ia ter um encontro de negócios quase no fim da tarde. Atrás de si, Kim Minseok, freou os passos, o que fez Heechul olhar para trás e depois voltar a olhar para o filho alfa.

— _Suho_ tem um encontro, omma. — Minseok praticamente cantarolou, fazendo Junmyeon perceber a presença de ambos enquanto arregalava os olhos.

— Não é nada disso. — falou, lançando um olhar significativo para Minseok ao passo que Heechul sentava-se na beira da cama do filho, as pernas cruzadas. — É um encontro de negócios com o líder de uma Alcateia. — não havia tido tempo de contar ao pai sobre o que Lu Han havia lhe proposto e também tido tempo de pensar muito sobre isso, se não com certeza desistiria, ainda mais depois do modo como Kai havia enviado uma mensagem para o seu celular, querendo se encontrar.

Heechul fitou Minseok e esperou que o filho ômega dissesse mais alguma coisa.

— Ele vai se encontrar com Lu Han. — se viu contando, os olhos brilhando em divertimento ao passo que corria de Junmyeon e jogava-se na cama do mesmo, rindo.

— Seu boca grande. — fingiu-se de irritado, o que só fez o Kim mais novo rir mais.

— O que não está me contando? — Heechul se pronunciou ao passo que Junmyeon tentava dá um nó em sua gravata.

— Não é nada demais. — se escutou repetindo. — Lu Han me procurou algum tempo atrás e me propôs um acordo de casamento com seu irmão mais novo, Jongin.

— Ele aceitou, omma. — Minseok rolou na cama, de barriga para cima, ainda usando o mesmo tom divertido. — Junie vai casar e ter filhotes com Jongin. — brincou, o que só fez Junmyeon se aproximar para jogar uma almofada no irmão mais novo.

— Você ia me deixar saber disso quando seus filhotes nascessem? — Heechul indignou-se, mas parecia tudo teatral demais para que Junmyeon não soubesse que o pai tinha entrado na mesma brincadeira de Minseok.

No entanto, mesmo com isso, acabou suspirando e sentando-se ao lado do pai.

— Faltam alguns detalhes para serem discutidos, mas quando tudo isso terminasse, eu iria contar tudo à vocês. — olhou por sobre o ombro para Minseok, que piscou os olhos inocentemente na sua direção, o fazendo sorrir.

— Como isso aconteceu? — então Heechul estava o tom sério, aquele que sempre usava quando Junmyeon havia se comportado mal na infância, mas naquele momento pareceu até reconfortante para o mais velho dos filhos.

— Lu Han veio até mim e me ofereceu uma parceria. Eles nos dariam apoio financeiro em troca de um pedaço dos nossos territórios e proteção.

— Um acordo de casamento?

— Sim, com Jongin, seu irmão mais novo. — Junmyeon fitou suas mãos sobre as coxas, as unhas estavam bem aparadas. — Eu aceitei.

— Por que isso soa como se estivesse dizendo “eu morri”? — Minseok se viu interferindo, coisa que fez Junmyeon abaixar os olhos e Heechul erguer a sobrancelha, desconfiado.

— Você não quer se casar? — Heechul perguntou com cuidado, as mãos procurando as do filho, que negou e então era Minseok quem estava sentando-se sobre os joelhos para olhar melhor o irmão. — Ah, querido. — Heechul passou os braços em volta do filho e o trouxe para perto, em um abraço. Lançou um olhar para Minseok, que se aproximou e também abraçou o irmão. — Está tudo bem. Casamentos não são tão ruins e se você não gostar do garoto, ainda pode propor outro tipo de contrato para Lu Han.

— Tipo o que? — sua voz soou abafada e um tanto manhosa, o que só fez Heechul abraça-lo com mais força.

— Existe a cláusula de _dois anos._ — Minseok falou, interrompendo qualquer que fosse a coisa que seu pai fosse dizer. — Se vocês não tiverem nenhum filhote, poderá devolver Jongin aos Lu’s e então encontrar outro ômega principal.

Tinha conhecimento dessa cláusula no seu contrato de casamento, mesmo que ele e Baekhyun não falassem nunca disso. Mas podia imaginar, que era isso que o alfa estava esperando, que o tempo passasse e então Minseok pudesse voltar para os Kim’s e tudo voltar ao normal na vida de Byun Baekhyun. Só que sabia também que voltar para os Kim’s seria como ter perdido a batalha, pois ainda tinha que considerar o trato que tinha com Lu Han, no entanto, não sabia como conversar sobre isso com o marido, ainda mais pelo modo como não achava que iria conseguir ter um bebê, mesmo se quisesse.

— O que? — Junmyeon levantou o rosto do peito do pai e procurou pelo rosto do irmão mais novo.

— Isso mesmo. — confirmou o que tinha dito. — A cláusula de dois anos é obrigatória nos contratos de casamento.

— Minseok está certo. — Heechul disse. — Nem tudo está perdido, sim? — libertou um braço para acariciar o rosto do filho, afim de passar segurança. Agradecia por Junmyeon ter herdado o seu senso de dever e a doçura da sua mãe, até mesmo a aparência vinha da sua mãe, não tinha em si praticamente nada de Leeteuk e Heechul nunca achou que isso ia ser bom, até aquele momento. — Apenas se concentre em ir conhecer esse garoto. — Minseok afastou-se e voltou a sentar atrás do alfa.

— Ele é legal. — se referiu à Jongin. — Tenho toda certeza que vai gostar dele.

Junmyeon franzio os lábios, determinado a não pensar em Kai mais. Precisava se concentrar em Jongin, apenas isso. E agora, ao saber sobre a cláusula de dois anos, sentia-se bem mais seguro com aquilo. Podia muito bem ficar casado por dois anos e depois devolver o ômega, ninguém iria se sair machucado. Se ao menos Kai o esperasse por dois anos...

Colocou-se pé e terminou de se arrumar sobre os cochichos de seu pai e irmão, os dois estavam definitivamente rindo às suas custas, fazendo gracinhas e o deixando constrangido.

— Não vá contar à Jongin aquelas piadas de tio. — Heechul praticamente avisou ao passo que Minseok ria.

— Isso! Não importa o quão nervoso fique, não conte. — riu mais um pouco. — É capaz dele sair correndo e desistir desse casamento.

— Para o conhecimento de vocês, — Junmyeon entrou na brincadeira. — meu humor é bem refinado.

— Refinado como o de um ahjusshi. — Minseok revirou os olhos ao passo que o pai ria.

— Eu preciso ir. — Junmyeon falou depois de olhar o horário no seu relógio de pulso. Os dois ômegas levantaram-se e foram até ele para mais uma sessão de abraços.

— O que estão fazendo? — Ryeowook aparece na porta do quarto do alfa, os olhos brilhando em divertimento enquanto via os três em um abraço grupal.

— Junmyeon tem um encontro. — Minseok contou.

— Um encontro de negócios. — o alfa consertou.

Ryeowook se aproximou, as mãos indo para a cintura e os lábios se comprimindo, parecia estar pensando em algo.

— Você não pode ir à um encontro com as mãos vazias. — acabou dizendo, o que só fez Heechul rir mais.

— Não é um encontro desse tipo, omma. — estava quase batendo o pé no chão ao passo que Minseok afastava-se de si para rir mais um pouco.

— Venha logo. — Ryeowook segurou-o pelas mãos e o levou para fora do quarto. Heechul e Minseok o seguiram.

O ômega foi até a mesa, onde tinha deixado umas flores que acabara de cortar e entregou para o filho alfa.

— Tenho certeza de que vai impressiona-lo se chegar com isso. — sorriu e Junmyeon suspirou enquanto segurava as flores.

— Como sabe se não é uma garota? — perguntou, desconfiado ao pai.

— É um garoto. — Minseok cantarolou mais um pouco, o que o fez ganhar um empurrão do irmão alfa.

Heechul colocou a mão em frente a boca para abafar uma risadinha e Ryeowook não pode se impedir de fitar o outro ômega, seu coração falhando uma batida.

— Eu preciso ir. — Junmyeon falou, então mais uma vez ganhou beijos na bochecha e um abraço em grupo.

Os pais e o irmão ômega acenaram da porta quando ele foi embora e desejaram sorte. Junmyeon respirou fundo e apertou o passo em direção a entrada da Alcateia, onde receberia Jongin e Lu Han. Suas mãos estavam suando e bem sentia seu estômago ficando agitado, o alertando de todo o nervosismo que sentia. O sol estava se pondo no horizonte e banhando aquele fim de tarde de laranja, parecia bem bonito aos olhos do Kim, ainda mais quando céu pintava-se de lilás, azul e laranja.

Avistou o nicho onde seus sentinelas estavam, os betas acenaram para si, fazendo Junmyeon ver a ponta da arma saindo por suas costas. Acenou de volta, soando nervoso até mesmo nisso. Então, avistou o portão, ainda fechado. Suspirou mais um pouco e apressou o passo até lá, achava que Lu Han e Jongin não tinham chegado ainda, no entanto quanto mais perto chegou, notou a presença de Henry ali, conversando com Lu Han. Engoliu em seco mais uma vez quando Henry o avistou e apontou para si, atraindo a atenção de Lu Han, mas até ali, Junmyeon não havia visto ninguém mais com eles. Será que o garoto tinha desistido? Não parecia que isso aconteceria tão em cima da hora, ainda mais pelo modo como tinha notado que o líder Lu era um tanto perfeccionista

Viu Henry inclinar-se na direção de Lu Han e cochichar algo, enquanto os olhos dos dois não deixavam sua imagem. Os dois riram e Junmyeon soube que estavam rindo da forma como segurava o pequeno buquê de flores e talvez, da forma como tinha se arrumado? Estava formal demais para um encontro? Mas seus pais não tinham reclamado, então não achava que estava de todo ruim, pois ao menos parecia sério e maduro. Mas então lembrou-se dos sapatos que usava, esquecerá de trocar por sapatos sociais, ainda usava os tênis com que fora trabalhar mais cedo. Aquilo com certeza arruinava sua imagem de homem e o fazia parecer um cara patético com um buquê de flores.

Contudo, antes que tomasse coragem para dar meia-volta, já estava de frente para Lu Han e o chinês se inclinava na sua direção, saudando-o. Ele fez o mesmo e até mesmo Henry se inclinou na sua direção, parecia estar com ar de riso em si. Junmyeon olhou em volta, procurando o seu futuro esposo, mas não havia ninguém além de um cara, de costas para si, comprando doces em uma banquinha ali perto.

— Então... — Junmyeon começou e Lu Han sorriu.

— Vá chama-lo. — o chinês virou-se para Henry.

Junmyeon viu o secretário se afastando em direção àquele homem e não pôde se impedir de comprimir os lábios em ansiedade.

— Essas flores são pro meu irmão? — Lu Han queria rir, Junmyeon conseguia ver pela forma como o canto do seu lábio se curvava.

— Sim. Acha que ele vai gostar?

— Claro. — então os olhos de chinês olharam para algo atrás de si. — Atrás de você. — avisou.

Os músculos de Junmyeon travaram enquanto virava-se lentamente, os olhos baixos. Não sabendo como aquela pessoa o veria ou o que deveria dizer. Será que era certo começar com um “olá”? Mas antes que pudesse decidir isso sua expressão estava enchendo-se de surpresa, quando seus olhos alcançavam a figura de Lu Jongin. O buquê caiu da sua mão e a boca abriu-se para pronunciar aquele nome que o estava assombrando há dias:

— Kai?

O ômega levantou o rosto quando escutou seu apelido ser dito, os olhos se arregalando no processo e Henry, ao seu lado, erguendo a sobrancelha em desconfiança para aquilo.

— Suho?! — exclamou e sem poder se segurar, abriu os braços e se jogou sobre o alfa. — É você! — e riu contra sua orelha, fazendo Junmyeon rir também ao passo que Lu Han e Henry encaravam a cena com visível confusão.

— Parece que eles se deram bem. — Henry comentou.

Lu Han assentiu, ainda sem entender aquela euforia toda dos dois.


	42. XIII - Querida, Lua

— Você mandou os convites? — o ômega perguntou enquanto colocava os livros que pegara na biblioteca mais cedo, no lugar.

Referia-se aos convites, que não eram bem convites, pareciam-se mais com avisos, indicando o local onde o Festival da Fertilidade aconteceria aquele ano. Eram eles, os lobos do Conselho, que escolhiam a sede de festividades como aquela e o evento do Festival da Lua. Tudo ocorria muito simples, com eles sorteando um local e depois escrevendo o comunicado, este último era trabalho para o Ômega, enquanto que sortear e enviar podia ser trabalho tanto do Beta quanto do Alfa. E assim, a sortuda foi a Alcateia Park, com seus rituais extremamente tradicionais.

Mas naquele ano, o local do Festival da Fertilidade havia sido escolhido por eles dois, os lobos do Conselho de Lobos: Zhou Mi, o ômega, e Kim Kibum, o alfa. Em parte, porque o terceiro lobo do Conselho estava de _férias_ dos seus compromissos, o que só servia para deixar Kibum mais enfezado e Zhou Mi mais sobrecarregado, ainda mais depois que o ômega colocou na cabeça que queria ter um filhote e por isso estava procurando um possível pai para o seu filhote, o que o fazia ter sempre muitos encontros. E depois da forma como havia, finalmente, encontrado Jongdae, Kibum acabava ficando sem tempo também. No entanto, não podia descartar sua culpa nisso, quando fora ele quem convencera Zhou Mi a passar algum tempo na sede do Conselho na Coréia do Sul.

O alfa, sentado à mesa da biblioteca, o fitou por sobre as lentes dos óculos de leitura. Já passava da hora do jantar. Havia decidido pular aquela refeição para estudar alguns documentos, principalmente aquele que envolvia o seu irmão mais novo, Kim Jongdae.

— O que acha? — respondeu com o mesmo mau-humor de sempre, que fez Zhou Mi revirar os olhos em desagrado.

Eram anos convivendo com aquele homem, mas ainda não havia se acostumado com o jeito bruto com que o outro levava a vida e acabava tratando as pessoas a sua volta.

— _Obrigado._ — agradeceu pelo serviço mesmo assim, o que só serviu pro alfa revirar os olhos e voltar a ler logo em seguida.

Focou sua atenção no documento que tinha em mãos, era o processo que corria sobre a morte de um homem há uns três anos, onde tinha o nome de Jongdae como suspeito. Não o estavam acusando realmente de assassinato, mas também não deixava claro a sua inocência, em parte porque seu irmão parecia ser uma testemunha chave para solucionar o caso e como ele não fora encontrado, havia uma expedição de busca para si. Ou seja, _Chen_ poderia ser preso, se isso fosse obriga-lo a se explicar. Kibum só esperava que Zhou Mi não lembrasse mais disso, pois só dificultaria o plano que tinha em mente para limpar a ficha de Kim Jongdae, seu irmão imprudente. Afinal, sabia muito bem o que acontecia com assassinos e tinha total certeza de que fora o alfa a fazer aquilo, principalmente, dado o modo como costumava ganhar dinheiro, geralmente aceitando fazer qualquer coisa.

— Kibum? — escutou ser chamado e levantou o rosto para fitar Zhou Mi, que acabou lhe sorrindo, do jeito gentil que sempre era com todos. — Quer sair para comer algo?

O alfa piscou antes de abaixar os olhos rapidamente para os papéis que tinha na mesa, os juntou dentro de uma pasta e então negou o convite do parceiro de trabalho, havia acabado de lembrar-se de outra sujeira de Chen para limpar.

— Eu tenho que ir a um lugar. — precisava resolver de uma vez a bagunça que Jongdae havia feito na Alcateia Kim, antes que ele estivesse ferrado o suficiente para ser enforcado por _traição de sangue_.

Ficou de pé com a pasta embaixo do braço, fazendo Zhou Mi encara-la, desconfiado. Mas o ômega não disse coisa alguma, só assentiu e deixou que o alfa se afastasse, no entanto Kibum sabia mais, tinha uma leve certeza de que quando o momento fosse próprio, Zhou Mi o procuraria para perguntar o que era aquilo. Então apressou o passo e saiu dali, alcançou o corredor ainda segurando a pasta e foi até o seu escritório, onde guardou tudo em sua bolsa e seguiu para fora dali. Precisava chegar até o endereço que Jongdae lhe deu, do possível local onde Kim Kyungsoo estaria.

E para o bem da verdade, não foi tão difícil chegar lá.

O trânsito estava agitado demais, porém após pegar alguns atalhos, Kibum chegou até o local. Era um hospital. _Hospital Nacional de Seul_. Fez cara feia para o nome, um local totalmente voltado para atender humanos, não parecia certo que Jongdae estivesse ali e se algum médico humano se desse conta de que ele era diferente? O quanto aquela jogada de risco do irmão não os colocaria em perigo? Era no mínimo preocupante.

Andou até a secretária, meio vasculhando em sua bolsa a foto de Kyungsoo que pegara de um dos arquivos na biblioteca do Conselho. A atendente o observou, meio confusa, quando primeiro, colocou a foto sobre o balcão e só então tomou fôlego para falar:

— Estou procurando por esse garoto. — a moça aproximou de si a foto, afim de ver melhor. — Ele chama-se Kim Kyungsoo. Por acaso deu entrada aqui?

Ela piscou, ainda confusa. Parecia familiar, mas não tinha certeza. Por isso, Kibum mostrou também a foto de Jongdae:

— Eles deram entrada juntos, tudo culpa de um acidente de carro. — começou a falar o que o irmão havia lhe dito. — Um ônibus bateu em uma caminhonete na estrada que ia para Incheon.

— Eu lembro. — ela finalmente disse e Kibum quase sorriu. — Mas nenhum dos dois está mais aqui.

O peso estava de volta as suas costas.

— O que aconteceu?

— Este. — ela apontou para a foto de Kyungsoo. — Foi liberado mais cedo, não sei para onde foi. — então apontou para a foto de Jongdae. — Este desapareceu durante a madrugada. Infelizmente, não sabemos o nome de nenhum. — levantou os olhos para fita-lo. — O senhor é algum parente?

— São meus sobrinhos. — mentiu, fazendo questão de fazer uma expressão triste. — Seus pais estão terrivelmente preocupados, ninguém tem notícias sobre seus paradeiros.

— Oh. Eu... eu não sei se pode ajudar, mas houve um médico que ficou responsável pelo caso deles, talvez, ele tenha alguma pista.

— Seria ótimo. — recolheu as fotos e esperou que a mulher o mostrasse o caminho até o médico.

Olhou o horário no seu relógio enquanto avançava pelo corredor, precisava estar de volta no Conselho em menos de uma hora, para uma reunião. Parou em frente à um consultório e nem ao menos bateu na porta, foi logo entrando, apenas para encontrar seu parceiro de trabalho, Lee Sungmin.

— Eu não acredito que é nesse buraco em que está passando “suas férias”. — fez questão de fazer aspas com os dedos e Sungmin teve a decência de parecer envergonhado atrás da sua mesa.

— Oi pra você também, Kibum. — se viu cumprimentando. — O que veio fazer aqui?

O alfa suspirou antes de se aproximar mais um pouco, resolvendo deixar para mais tarde seus xingamentos para Sungmin, sobre o modo como ele era o Conselheiro mais desinteressado da história dos Conselheiros.

— Estou procurando por Kim Kyungsoo. — colocou a foto do garoto sobre a mesa do médico. — Por acaso sabe onde está?

Sungmin franziu a testa e então mordeu o lábio, claramente surpreso. Kibum esperou, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

— _Kim Kyungsoo_? — soltou, a voz alcançando aquele grau de preocupação que fazia Kibum desconfiar.

— Sim... O filho de Kim Jungsoo com Kim Ryeowook, o terceiro na linha de sucessão da alcateia Kim. — contou.

O Lee ficou de pé, a mão indo em direção a boca, não conseguia disfarçar. Seu cérebro estava enlouquecendo com a forma como não havia percebido aquilo, quando havia estado junto de Kibum quando o pedido de busca de Kim Junmeyon, passou pelo Conselho. Sua assinatura estava no documento. No entanto, confessava que não havia realmente lido aquele documento, pois na mesma época estava ocupado estudando a forma como o corpo humano parecia tão frágil quando comparado ao de sua espécie.

— Diga de uma vez. — o Kim irritou-se, os braços se cruzando e fazendo o beta fita-lo, a boca meio aberta.

— Eu o conheço. — disse, por fim. — O levei para a Alcateia Park.

Viu Kibum morder o lábio, uma das suas manias quando estava irritado ou apreensivo.

— Só pode ter ficado maluco! — externou, as bochechas se inflando em mais irritação. — Por que não o devolveu aos Kim’s?!

— E-eu... e-eu não sabia que ele era um Kim. — confessou sua vergonha, os ombros encolhidos diante da voz ativa de alfa de Kibum. — E... e também, ele não me disse nada do tipo... eu não...

— Você é um idiota mesmo. Quem foi que te deu esse cargo, hein? — se referiu ao cargo no Conselho.

— Ei! — tentou se defender. — Eu consegui esse cargo do mesmo modo que você e Zhou Mi.

— Mas executa ele como um lobo senil. Onde já se viu, não reconhecer um herdeiro. — balançou a cabeça e virou-se de costas para o beta, antes de virar-se novamente para ele, como dedo em riste. — Se você fosse mais ativo em suas atividades no Conselho, esse tipo de erro não aconteceria, mas você só pensa nesses malditos humanos. — ralhou, abriu e fechou as mãos, virou de costas para o beta e respirou fundo, não podia ficar com tanta raiva isso, precisava ser sensato da forma que seu cargo pedia.

Sungmin teve a decência de engolir em seco, da sua boca meio aberta não saiu palavra alguma. Se limitou a abaixar os olhos, um tanto envergonhado pela forma como Kibum estava dizendo a verdade. Era um fato, que desde que Sungmin descobriu que podia se infiltrar entre os humanos, sem que eles desconfiassem de si, acabou abandonando um pouco os seus trabalhos como Conselheiro, deixando constantemente de comparecer às reuniões importantes e sobrecarregando seus colegas. E no momento em que conseguiu férias, tratou de cortar qualquer contato com Kibum e Zhou Mi, e se enfiara de vez no mundo humano. Até mesmo tinha um apartamento ali por perto, onde podia viver sua fantasia de ser como eles, mesmo que não soubesse porque os achava tão atraente.

E fora justamente isso que prejudicara Kim Kyungsoo.

Percebia agora a forma como seus familiares deveriam estar preocupados, a forma como o pai do seu filho deveria estar arrancando os cabelos de tanta preocupação com seu ômega e filhote. Era praticamente um mês de Kim Kyungsoo sobre sua supervisão no Santuário, um mês de aflição total para a sua família.

Fitou a foto do garoto sobre sua mesa, mas seus olhos ficaram parados na foto do outro. O alfa, que havia desaparecido alguns dias atrás.

— E este? — perguntou subitamente, arrastando a foto sobre a superfície com a ponta dos dedos. Kibum virou-se, confuso pela pergunta repentina. — Você o encontrou? Eles são parceiros? — as perguntas pularam da sua boca, apressadas. Talvez, se contasse a Kyungsoo isso, ele pudesse lembrar de mais coisas.

— _Ele_ está bem. — Kibum confessou, sem querer dizer mais coisas. — E não, eles não são parceiros.

— Mas então, de quem é o bebê?

O alfa o fitou confuso.

— Que bebê?

— Ora, Kim Kyungsoo está esperando um filhote. — contou, como se fosse óbvio.

A boca de Kibum se abriu em descrença apenas para dizer:

— Puta merda.

_Seria possível que o bebê fosse do seu irmão?_ Talvez, eles estivessem tendo um caso e o garoto engravidou e então fugiu? Isso pelo menos explicaria porque Jongdae manteve o ômega consigo por tanto tempo. O alfa levou as mãos até o rosto, subitamente nervoso com aquela possibilidade. Aproximou-se da cadeira onde Sungmin tinha estado sentado e sentou-se ali, escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e apertou os dentes, com os olhos fechados.

— Kibum? — Sungmin chamou, preocupado. Levantou a mão e tocou-lhe o ombro.

— Kyungsoo disse que eles são parceiros? — resmungou, suficientemente baixo para que Sungmin o fizesse repetir.

— Na verdade, — o beta sorriu, nervoso, o quadril se encostando na borda da sua mesa. — o acidente foi grave o suficiente para que Kyungsoo perdesse a memória, até algum tempo atrás ele não lembrava seu nome e mesmo assim ainda não é capaz de lembrar do seu sobrenome.

Um acidente... Jongdae havia lhe contado, mas achava que não havia sido algo tão grave assim, apesar do irmão ainda estar com escoriações pelo corpo, que pareciam estar cicatrizando muito lentamente para quem tinha o sangue lobo nas veias. Mas se aquele tipo de coisa havia acontecido com Jongdae, que era um alfa, Kibum devia ter imaginado que algo pior deveria ter acontecido com Kim Kyungsoo.

— Precisa me levar até ele. — acabou pedindo.

Sungmin suspirou, mas assentiu. Então, logo, estava retirando seu jaleco e saindo do hospital em direção a Alcateia Park.

*******

Ryeowook colocou as louças sujas na pia ao mesmo tempo que escutava a porta da sala abrir, virou-se de costas para a pia apenas para ver Heechul e Leeteuk passando por ali, alcançando o corredor ao mesmo tempo que brigavam. Podia escutar Leeteuk falando algo sobre invadir a privacidade das pessoas, enquanto Heechul só andava a passos rápidos para longe do alfa, com raiva demais para escutar qualquer coisa. Suspirou, antes de comprimir os lábios e ficar de frente para a pia cheia de louças sujas, meio pensando em como o alfa era burro demais para nunca ter percebido que não dava para criticar Heechul, enquanto achasse que estava certo, pois o ômega não daria ouvidos a mais ninguém que discordasse de si.

Resolveu continuar o que estava fazendo ao mesmo tempo que escutava os gritos de Leeteuk enquanto esmurrava a porta do quarto, raivoso demais. Eles estavam brigando mais do que deveriam, o ômega já tinha notado. A casa estava constantemente preenchida com gritos e insultos, além de indiferença. Os dois não pareciam capazes de conversar normalmente e pela forma como já tinha notado, era sempre Leeteuk que começava tudo.

Quando estava terminando de lavar as louças e deixar a cozinha organizada, foi quando viu o alfa Kim passando em frente a cozinha, parecia ter desistido de tentar falar com Heechul. Se viu suspirando mais uma vez antes de largar o pano de prato sobre a bancada da pia e ir até a geladeira, havia comprado alguns doces na última noite. Segurou uma barra de chocolate e saiu da cozinha e logo, era ele, quem estava a porta do quarto de Kim Heechul.

— Heechul, sou eu. — falou, depois do primeiro toque, mas Heechul continuou calado.

Haviam dias que Ryeowook desejava ser mais forte, mas também haviam momentos como aquele, em que não podia deixar Heechul de lado assim, ainda mais depois de escutar a forma como Leeteuk estava gritando consigo. Fazia-o se perguntar se o alfa gritava daquela forma consigo sempre, antes, quando moravam em casas separadas e só se aturavam como maridos do homem que amavam. Não se surpreenderia se acontecesse, afinal, Leeteuk nunca pareceu se importar muito com os sentimentos de Heechul, pelo que começava a perceber, agora que não fazia mais parte da vida do alfa.

— Eu trouxe chocolate. — tentou mais um pouco. — É o seu predileto, chocolate amargo com avelã. — revelou, tentando chamar a sua atenção.

Mas quando não houve nenhum barulho do outro lado da porta, o ômega pensou que, talvez, Heechul quisesse ficar sozinho e por isso começou a virar-se para ir embora. O que de fato fez. Terminou guardando o doce na geladeira novamente, apenas para poder se refugiar no seu jardim em frente à casa. Começou podando algumas roseiras, ajoelhado no chão, desejou poder se distrair. No entanto, em sua mente, continuava escutando os passos apressados de Heechul e a forma como a porta foi fechada em um baque. Suspirou novamente, antes de levantar o rosto e olhar para o céu.

O sol estava alto, algumas nuvens aqui e outras ali. Não parecia como se fosse chover, mesmo que Ryeowook sentisse um vento frio passando por si vez ou outra. Hoje era o Festival, lembrou-se ficando de pé e só então notando a movimentação dos lobos da sua alcateia. Viu alguns lobos levando madeira para dentro da floresta, provavelmente para a construção da fogueira, onde os ômegas escolhidos dançariam para Dal, seduzindo outros lobos no processo. Viu alguns outros confeccionando os colares, que identificariam os ômegas, as miçangas vermelhas simbolizando o sacrifício deles, o sangue lobo que corriam em suas veias. Lembrou-se da forma como já havia usado um desses colares, do jeito como tinha dançado para Leeteuk e da forma como foi tomado por este. Parecia o tipo de coisa que tinha acontecido a um milhão de anos atrás.

— Pensa em participar esse ano? — alguém o tirou dos seus pensamentos.

Limpou a terra dos joelhos antes de olhar para o alfa.

— Quem sabe. — provocou, meio rindo da expressão ciumenta que Leeteuk fez ao mesmo tempo que se abaixava e pegava as rosas que tinha cortado.

— Não está pensando em oferecer-se para qualquer um, não é? — o alfa o seguiu quando tornou a entrar em casa, os passos apressados afim de querer ficar ao seu lado.

Ryeowook não o fitou quando entrou na cozinha e muito menos quando pegou um copo de vidro e colocou as rosas ali dentro antes de encher de água.

— Se eu estiver, o que isso te importa? — rebateu.

Jungsoo segurou-lhe o braço, puxando tão forte pelo pulso que o copo escapou da mão do ômega a caiu contra o chão. Ryeowook reclamou de dor ao mesmo tempo que puxava o pulso de volta, água e vidro aos seus pés.

— Qual o seu problema?! — meio gritou antes de empurrar o ex-marido. — Está ficando maluco?! — irritou-se de vez.

— Eu amo você, Ryeowook. — o Kim segurou-o pelos ombros, aproximando-o do seu corpo, fazendo o ômega pisar na água e sentir medo da forma como o alfa o fitava. — Será que não compreende isso? — meio sussurrou contra sua orelha, enfiando o nariz na curva do seu pescoço logo em seguida, deixando o Kim encolhido nos seus braços, sem saber o que fazer. — Eu sou seu alfa e você, é meu ômega. — então, ele estava se afastando e Ryeowook não pôde respirar até que visse o Kim saindo pela porta da cozinha.

Ele abaixou-se para recolher os cacos de vidro maiores antes de varrer os menores e limpar a água. Fez tudo silenciosamente enquanto repassava na sua mente o que tinha acabado de acontecer, a forma como o alfa o segurara, como se... como se ele não fosse nada além de uma propriedade. Seria o efeito da lua? Ou era apenas Jungsoo mostrando seu lado mais dominador, afinal, não era como se fosse a primeira vez, de qualquer forma. Lembrava-se muito bem do começo, quando estavam se conhecendo, do jeito como o alfa afastava qualquer outro de si, usando sua influência como líder de um clã. Na época, Ryeowook havia achado bonitinho além de bobo a forma como o marido sentia ciúmes, mas agora que seu coração estava vazio, só o fazia se sentir receoso.

Estava se preparando para recolher as rosas, ainda jogadas no chão, quando alguém o fez primeiro que si. No começo achou que era Leeteuk, por isso não teve coragem de levantar o rosto, mas quando reconheceu o cheiro frutado de Heechul, quase sorriu para si quando ambos ficaram de pé.

— O que aconteceu? — o ômega perguntou depois que deixou as flores sobre a bancada da pia e segurou as mãos de Ryeowook, fazendo-o notar os pequenos cortes na ponta dos dedos.

— Eu me distrai e deixei o copo cair. — mentiu, desviou os olhos dos de Heechul, fazendo-o comprimir os lábios em desaprovação.

— Eu consigo sentir o cheiro de Jungsoo aqui. — só chamava marido pelo nome quando estava irritado com este, era o tipo de coisa que Ryeowook já tinha notado. — O que ele fez?

Ryeowook soltou suas mãos das do ômega e foi até a pia lavar os cortes na ponta dos seus dedos. Não tinha coragem de confessar a Heechul como Leeteuk o perseguia pela casa quando não estava brigando com Heechul, a forma como o alfa parecia estar constantemente o vigiando, olhando-o de longe, chegando perto quando não era chamado, tentando puxar assunto sobre algo, fazendo questão de toca-lo quando achava que o ômega estava distraído.

— Não é... — começou a dizer, pensando em como fugiria daquele assunto.

— Não minta pra mim! — o Kim irritou-se de vez, o que só serviu para que Ryeowook fechasse a torneira e se apoiasse contra a pia, os olhos fechando-se em desagrado consigo mesmo.

— Ele tem me perseguido. — contou de uma vez, a voz tremendo no final.

_Eu o escuto forçando a maçaneta da porta do meu quarto, sinto seu cheiro em minhas roupas._

— _Babo *****. _— xingou, os braços cruzados e a base das costas encostada na bancada, os olhos sérios, fazendo Ryeowook acha-lo terrivelmente bonito, ainda mais pela forma como seu cabelo escuro estava grande, enrolando-se nas pontas, cobrindo o pescoço inteiro. — Jungsoo está se comportando como um adolescente que não aceita o término de um namoro. — resmungou, a boca se enrugando no processo.

— E-eu quero ir embora daqui. — confessou para total surpresa do ômega.

Era o tipo de coisa que já havia pensado, o tipo de coisa que estava cogitando mais do que queria simplesmente porque não se sentia mais seguro ali, na sua própria casa. Ele via Heechul e Leeteuk brigando constantemente, via Junmyeon lidando com responsabilidades pesadas demais para alguém tão novo como ele e então, via a si mesmo fugindo das investidas do alfa, arranjando trabalhos esporádicos fora da alcateia ou só fora daquela casa, porque odiava a forma como o cheiro de Leeteuk se espalhava por aquela casa, alcançava suas roupas e deixava tudo amargo. E odiava mais ainda a forma como podia escutar Heechul e Jungsoo entregando-se um ao outro, o som dos beijos causando-lhe pesadelos.

Estava terrivelmente cansado de olhar para a forma como eles não eram mais uma família.

— Wookie... o que...?

— Não me sinto seguro aqui. — deixou-se saber mais um pouco. — E odeio a forma como tenho que ver vocês dois se relacionando, como se... como se nós nunca tivéssemos existido.

— Wookie. — Heechul sussurrou ao mesmo tempo que via o ômega limpando os olhos antes de se afastar da pia.

— Não me olhe assim, Heenim, por favor. — pediu e se afastou um passo quando o Kim tentou ir em sua direção, seus olhos tão marejados quanto os seus. — Você sabe que é verdade.

Heechul sabia mesmo. Todos dias quando acordava e era obrigado a olhar para Ryeowook assim que saia do quarto que dividia com Leeteuk, era confrontado com aquela terrível verdade. A forma crua como eles haviam terminado, sem querer terminar, o jeito como tinham se afastado.

— E o que? — tornou a se aproximar e dessa vez Ryeowook não se afastou. — Você quer que eu faça o que? Que eu arranque esta maldita marca da minha pele?! — se escutou gritar, as sobrancelhas franzidas em dor. — Eu sinto tanta falta de nós dois quanto você, Ryeowook.

— Mas só sentir não adianta nada! — rebateu.

— E você quer que eu faça o que?! — gritou de volta, as mãos fechadas em punho e o coração aos saltos.

Eles se encararam. Ryeowook comprimiu os lábios, mordeu a parte interna da bochecha, mas não teve coragem de pedir o impossível. Nunca poderia pedir para que Heechul o escolhesse, que ficasse consigo, enquanto aquela marca existisse. Seria um idiota se pedisse aquilo, por isso limitou-se a balançar a cabeça e meio sorrir, amargo demais antes de dar a volta no corpo de Heechul e começar a se afastar. O Kim não o impediu, na verdade, nem se mexeu quando passou por si e Ryeowook agradeceu por isso em silencio, quando se trancava em seu quarto. Ele sentou-se perto da janela e observou o sol ir embora para dar lugar as estrelas, se recusava a chorar por Heechul, mas seu coração doía tanto, apertava e o sufocava, que não conseguiu impedir as lágrimas que vieram depois que avistou a lua.

— _Dal,_ por que? — perguntou meio chorando à Deusa. — Por que eu não posso tê-lo?

*******

Sehun fitou o padrão das peças de xadrez, o queixo sobre a mão deixava-o com uma expressão entediado mesmo que por dentro estivesse se divertindo com a forma como Yifan o deixava ganhar. Ou talvez, fosse apenas ruim naquele jogo. Retirou a mão debaixo do queixo e colocou-a sobre uma das peças, podia acabar com aquele jogo naquele momento, mas que graça teria se Yifan perdesse tão rápido daquela vez. Comprimiu os lábios, pensativo, mas que pareceu ao outro lobo como nervosismo. Então, moveu um dos seus cavalos.

Era a vez de Yifan agora. Tornou a encostar as costas no encosto do sofá ao mesmo tempo que via o outro lobo franzindo a testa, sem a menor noção do que deveria fazer. Parecia completamente perdido naquele jogo. Quase bufou em descontentamento, afinal, das coisas que podia fazer, xadrez era uma das suas paixões e era tão difícil encontrar alguém que compartilhasse da mesma paixão e pior do que isso, era encontrar pessoas como Yifan, que não tinham a menor ideia do que fazer ou como fazer e fingiam saber de tudo. Bom, pelo menos, parecia para Sehun que o alfa não era tão esperto assim. Com certeza muito forte e agressivo, mas nada além de um corpo bonito.

O alfa Choi mexeu a torre, fazendo-a comer o cavalo que Sehun havia movido outrora. Ergueu a sobrancelha para o modo como o alfa sorriu satisfeito para si e quase quis rir de volta, mas não o fez. Limitou-se a inclinar-se sobre o tabuleiro mais uma vez, um tanto mais cansado do que antes. Queria acabar com aquele jogo logo. Então, apenas moveu a sua torre em direção ao rei de Yifan, que estava desprotegido e então, xeque-mate.

O Choi riu diante do seu terceiro fracasso naquele jogo ao mesmo tempo que Sehun esboçava um sorriso também, mesmo que mínimo, mas foi para receber Jisoo que se aproximava com uma bandeja cheia com o lanche e seus remédios. Quase suspirou, pois odiava a forma como teria que tomar suas pílulas na frente da visita, mostrando à ele como era um lobo fraco.

— Obrigado. — agradeceu a secretária, que se curvou para os dois antes de se afastar depois que Sehun engoliu os remédios.

— Esses são pra que? — Yifan perguntou, de repente, pegando o Oh totalmente de surpresa, em parte porque não parecia que o alfa estava procurando motivos para zombar de si, parecia só curioso.

— Vitaminas. — disse simplesmente e começou a ficar de pé. — Quer conhecer a alcateia antes do festival? — mudou de assunto.

O Choi ficou de pé, limpou as mãos na bermuda que usava e começou a seguir o Oh para fora da casa. Não passava das cinco da tarde ainda, o sol estava se ponto atrás da barreira que mantia os Oh’s protegidos do resto do mundo, parecia tudo calmo demais para Yifan. Tudo um tanto diferente da agitação selvagem dos Choi’s, quase o fazia sentir falta dos seus lobos. Olhou por sobre o ombro e avistou Jeonghan o seguindo, passos leves, do jeito que havia sido ensinado. O humano nunca ficava muito tempo longe de si, porque mesmo que tivesse medo de Yifan ainda era preferível ficar na presença deste do que de lobos desconhecidos.

— Sua alcateia é pequena. — comentou olhando em volta, notando o muro envolta do território.

Os Oh’s viviam dentro de uma fortaleza bem equipada, sem contato com o mundo exterior, mas não parecia exatamente ruim quando Sehun apontava as escolas e creches construídas, o jeito como os suprimentos eram fornecidos, a distribuição de água e luz, as formas como eles eram autossuficientes com seus aparatos tecnológicos sustentáveis.

— Oferecemos cursos técnicos em mecânica nas escolas além de aulas de combate e tiro. — Sehun contou, atraindo a atenção do Choi.

— Para todos? — Yifan franzio a testa. — Até mesmo ômegas?

— Bom, estamos começando a abrir algumas vagas para ômegas.

— Ômegas não servem pra isso. — bufou, balançando a cabeça e cruzando os braços.

_Ômegas eram a classe mais baixa, serviam apenas para procriar e servir os lobos de outras classes,_ Sehun pensou ao concordar internamente com Yifan. No entanto, mesmo quando se viu balançando a cabeça para isso não conseguia se livrar do desconforto que havia no peito. Quer dizer, isso era tudo que ele sabia. Havia sido ensinado isso e mesmo os ômegas que conhecera agiam com total submissão na sua presença, mesmo quando não sabiam que ele era o herdeiro de um clã. Todos muito educados, bem vestidos, destilando gentileza nos seus atos, tão frágeis perto de si que acabava se tornando um charme, só que mesmo com isso, Henry quase tinha quebrado seu braço.

Às vezes, se pegava pensando nisso. Na cena que o levou até aquilo, no jeito como o pedido de desculpas escorregou dolorosamente dos seus lábios, na forma como os olhos de Henry brilharam em violeta perigoso. Nenhum ômega havia agido daquela forma consigo, nem mesmo alfas tinham lhe pegado tão rápido em um golpe como aquele ômega baixinho. Aceitava que não tinha condições para estar em uma luta e muito menos tinha habilidades excepcionais nisso, mas sabia como se defender de um golpe e como golpear também e para o bem da verdade, havia sido humilhante ter sido pego daquela forma por um ômega. Logo um ômega, tão abaixo de si.

E isso só parecia pior para Sehun, quando se via pensando naquele livrinho empoeirado da biblioteca. _Sociedades secretas._ Se tudo que estava escrito ali... se aquela tatuagem na nuca de Henry realmente significasse alguma coisa... então, haviam ômegas por aí, mais perigosos do que Sehun gostava de imaginar. Preferia a versão fofa e frágil, que sempre lhe foi mostrado. Preferia as bochechas coradas de vergonha de Kim Minseok e a delicadeza dos seus atos do que a certeza de que ele poderia lutar tão bem quanto qualquer alfa e talvez, derrotar um. E talvez, fosse por isso que acabou enterrando aquela curiosidade em saber mais sobre a Organização Ômega para bem fundo de si, estava com medo de forma como tudo poderia mudar na hierarquia.

Mas, não seria bom alguma mudança? Os ômegas eram tão subjugados, tão usados... E Sehun, como ninguém, sabia o que era duvidar da sua força. Quem sabe fosse bom que ômegas com a força de Henry existissem por aí. Talvez, trouxessem alguma ordem.

— Talvez, sirvam. — falou, por fim, trazendo o olhar do Choi para si, confuso. — Quanto mais gente trabalhando, mais dinheiro para a alcateia. — usou a frase que seu pai sempre dizia para justificar suas noites em claro e ausência na vida do filho.

O Wu riu na mesma frequência que Sehun e então tornaram a andar. O líder Oh ainda mostrou as instalações onde ficavam os laboratórios de informática e bioquímica. O deixou entrar na estufa, onde estavam os mais belos espécimes de plantas, algumas que podiam ser exportadas para outros lugares e algumas que eram espécimes usados na matriz das vitaminas que usava e outros remédios.

— O laboratório tem trabalhado em uma nova formulação para algumas vacinas humanas, sem que precisem de muitas doses. — contou, o que pareceu atrair atenção do alfa mais alto.

— Trabalha para os humanos?

— Eles pagam bem. — Sehun deu de ombros, o que trouxe mais alguns sorrisos do outro.

Yifan começava a perceber como funcionava realmente a Alcateia Oh, percebia o jeito como eles podiam se virar sem uma alcateia parceira e achava incrível. Eles eram independentes da forma como Byun’s já haviam sido um dia, antes daquela desastrosa aliança com os Park’s, que tanto Yifan odiava. No entanto, também entendia que até qualquer uma daquelas duas alcateias chegar ali, haviam passado por maus bocados e que uma parceria não era de todo ruim, afinal estava ali, não estava? Conhecendo os territórios Oh’s em uma atitude diplomática e com esperança de que aquilo fosse mais do que um passeio. Precisava da ajuda financeira que os Oh’s podiam dar para colocar sua alcateia em um patamar mais alto entre os outros clãs, precisava mostrar que podia administrar uma alcateia e que era mais do que o sangue em suas mãos.

Seguiu o Oh para fora da estufa até que chegassem no centro do território, quase em frente à casa de Sehun. Era onde estavam montando a fogueira para a dança da Lua, observou alguns ômegas fazendo o trabalho duro, como era esperado daquele dia. Afinal, o Festival da Fertilidade só tinha esse nome por causa dos ômegas, os mais abençoados por Dal — como dizia seu conselheiro beta — os únicos que mesmo sendo machos ainda podiam procriar. Mas Yifan reconhecia que o evento também servia para comemorar a dádiva que era poder nascer um lobo, só não era bobo ao ponto de acreditar que Dal realmente os levava à sério.

_A Deusa preferia os ômegas, sempre preferiu._

— Vai participar? — perguntou ao Oh, fazendo o parar no caminho que estava tomando de volta para casa.

O céu estava manchado de lilás e azul-escuro, Yifan quase podia esperar uma chuva pelo modo como nuvens espeças se aproximavam e o vento frio que seguiu seu pensamento, só o fez ter certeza. Sentiu cheiro de madeira e mato, talvez, por causa de toda a madeira que via os ômegas carregando.

— Infelizmente, não. — Sehun o respondeu, olhando-o por sobre o ombro. — Mas está convidado a desfrutar de nossas tradições, se não for problema. — ofereceu, educado do jeito que Yifan apreciava.

— Seria um prazer. — sorriu.

*******

Minseok encarou o seu reflexo no espelho, virou-se de lado e depois ficou de frente, novamente. Alisou o terno que usava e então virou-se para Henry, que estava sentado na beira da sua cama com uma revista em mãos, lendo calmamente.

— Então? Muito formal? — os olhos estavam brilhando em nervosismo por trás dos óculos, quando Henry levantou o rosto para si.

— Não acho que tem muita importância, — o chinês disse, a revista foi fechada sobre suas coxas. — vai ter que tirar a roupa mesmo. — não perdeu a oportunidade de provocar, o que só serviu para fazer Minseok corar furiosamente antes de alcançar um dos travesseiros disponíveis e jogar no amigo, que se limitou a desviar e rir.

Era claro que o Kim sabia disso, afinal tinha passado as duas horas antes lendo sobre os rituais para a Deusa Dal — que os Park’s ainda praticavam. Pareceu-lhe constrangedor, mas sabia que não podia recuar agora que tinha dado a Baekhyun a confirmação de que iria consigo. Mas pelo menos, agora entendia porque Baekhyun parecia tão envergonhado ao perguntar-lhe sobre aquilo, como se quisesse dizê-lo para não ir, quase temoroso com a perspectiva de que o ômega ficasse chateado consigo, de alguma forma. Virou-se novamente para ficar em frente ao espelho e suspirou.

— Está formal demais. — Henry disse, por fim, fazendo o ômega olha-lo por sobre o ombro. Agora, parecia falar sério. — Coloque algo mais casual. — sugeriu apenas para se jogar sobre a cama, os braços abertos enquanto suspirava com tédio demais.

Junmyeon o havia dispensado por alguns dias, o tempo em que a Alcateia Lu começava a se mover para sua nova moradia e o tempo em que ocorreria o Festival. Henry não ficara realmente chateado, em parte porque o líder Kim havia pagado-lhe os salários atrasados e em parte porque sabia que precisava de férias, um tempo sozinho não fazia mal a ninguém. No entanto, agora que tinha suas férias, não sabia o que fazer com tanto tempo vago. Havia pensado em começar a arrumar suas coisas para a mudança ou ir ajudar os outros Lu’s com suas coisas, mas desistiu disso ao perceber que os lobos sabiam fazer isso sozinhos, afinal eram anos mudando-se pelo mundo.

Fitou o teto, imaginando que metade dos lobos já estariam no território Kim, sendo recebidos por Junmeyon, também imaginou que Lu Han poderia estar lá com Yixing. O pequeno Yixing que era amado por toda a alcateia de ômegas. Sorriu quando pensou no sobrinho, quase filho.

Virou-se na cama, deitando de lado para ver Minseok retirando as roupas e vasculhando seu armário atrás de uma coisa mais casual e que o deixasse com cara de Ômega Principal. Não pôde deixar de notar a forma do corpo do amigo, o jeito como os músculos do abdômen se destacavam e a cor tão clara da sua pele lisa de sinais de nascença. No entanto, haviam as marcas esbranquiçadas no quadril que sempre tinham incomodado Henry, fazendo-o imaginar como ganhara aquilo e que sempre o deixava muito receoso em perguntar. Lembrava-se da primeira vez que as tinha visto, o modo acuado que Minseok havia reagido, colocando a toalha de banho na frente do corpo, envergonhado demais de si mesmo para conseguir fazer algo além de gaguejar uma resposta mentirosa.

Alguma coisa de muito errada havia acontecido com aquele garoto, sabia disso. Mas Minseok nunca falaria, nem mesmo para o seu melhor amigo. Suspirou novamente e dessa vez atraiu o olhar do Kim, que virou-se para ele ao mesmo tempo que colocava uma camisa social azul-escura, o tecido só servia para destacar a cor da sua pele, fez Henry erguer as sobrancelhas em admiração. Kim Minseok era realmente bonito, mesmo quando usava aqueles malditos óculos de grau para se esconder.

— O que foi? — o loiro perguntou ao mesmo tempo que abaixava o rosto para terminar de abotoar a camisa e depois se ocupava em tirar a calça social para trocar por um jeans preto.

— Estou entediado. — confessou, fazendo Minseok rir soprado.

— Há quanto tempo não tem férias? — a pergunta o pegou de surpresa, simplesmente pelo fato de que não lembrava da última vez e pelo modo como o loiro riu, sua expressão deveria ser no mínimo engraçada. — Por que não sai com o Han? Existem baladas ótimas no mundo humano e mesmo algumas para lobos na cidade. — o ômega resolveu continuar quando o chinês ficou em silêncio, parcialmente chocado com o modo como não tinha feito nada além de trabalhar até ali. — Tenho certeza que meus pais vão adorar tomar conta de Yixing, afinal eles amaram Jongin.

Henry o fitou mais um pouco antes de sentar-se sobre a cama, as pernas se cruzando ao mesmo tempo que notava que Kim Minseok havia pintado as unhas. Nunca tinha visto o amigo sendo exatamente vaidoso daquele modo, quer dizer, ele bem tinha o costume de cuidar da sua aparência o que incluía manter suas unhas sempre muito limpas e bem aparadas, mas nunca havia mostrado interesse algum em pintar as unhas da forma como ele e Lu Han faziam, as vezes, sempre abusando das combinações de cores. Pareceu ao chinês que Minseok estava mesmo levando a sério aquilo de mostrar uma imagem bonita aos Park’s, principalmente pelo modo como Henry notou o desenho nas unhas do amigo: a lua em suas várias fases.

— Ah, eu não sei. — acabou dizendo enquanto Minseok virava-se para o espelho, os dedos indo de encontro ao cabelo, penteando-o para trás. — Hannie anda ocupado com a transição dos lobos, ele está cuidando de tudo para que ninguém se perca no caminho e ainda precisamos distribuir as casas.

— E hoje? Não vão conosco aos Park’s?

— Não. Lu Han ainda não tem intenção de que ninguém além dos Byun’s e Kim’s saibam sobre nossa existência.

Era melhor assim, ele sabia. Deveriam esperar até o encontro anual dos líderes no fim do ano para apresentarem-se ao Conselho de Lobos e consequentemente, apresentar-se aos outros líderes. Até lá, eles já teriam se estabelecido e tudo estaria sob controle.

— Então, irão aproveitar a festa nos Kim’s?

— Temos nossos próprios rituais. — Henry sorriu. — Mas os Kim’s estão convidados a aparecer, inclusive você e Baekhyun.

— Eu não acho que teremos tempo. — Minseok lamentou, conhecia bem os rituais dos Lu’s, tudo muito simples e aconchegante, nada do feroz e desconfortável que acontecia nos Park’s. — Pelo que li, a cerimônia nos Park’s dura bastante tempo.

— Ah, claro. — Henry lembrou-se das aulas de história da Academia. — _O tributo à margem da fogueira..._ — deixou a sentença no ar, fazendo o loiro parar de maquia-se e olhar para si, os lábios comprimidos em apreensão.

Minseok nem ao menos conseguia esconder o modo como estava envergonhado, Henry pensou. Imaginou como ele se sentira quando estivesse lá e tivesse que cumprir todos aqueles protocolos, deixando que desconhecidos dançassem em volta de si enquanto era oferecido à Deusa Lua, como nada além de carne. Deixando tanta gente olhar o seu corpo, ver as marcas que tinha no quadril, a tatuagem sobre a última costela, a sua vergonha. Minseok desviou os olhos de si e continuou o que estava fazendo, maquiando os olhos, deixando-os grandes como os de um gato, apenas para escondê-los atrás das lentes dos óculos, porque não suportava a ideia de ser visto mesmo que quisesse. Fazia Henry se perguntar como ele se sentia quando estava nos braços de Baekhyun, sendo resumido a nada além de um corpo. Sentia-se realmente bem com aquilo tudo? Nunca sendo realmente visto... Parecia um tanto solitário demais para Henry.

— O que acha agora? — tornou a se virar para o chinês, os braços meio abertos enquanto exibia a roupa que usava agora.

— Eu pegaria você. — Henry brincou apenas para ver Minseok encolher os ombros em vergonha pela forma como sabia que aquilo já havia acontecido, há um milhão de anos atrás quando eles não passavam de corpos dominados pelo cio. Levantou-se e foi até ele. — Tudo bem, tudo bem. — o tranquilizou antes de simplesmente segurar o rosto de Minseok e beija-lhe a face e aproximar a boca da orelha deste. — Baekhyun com certeza vai pegar você. — sussurrou e tudo que recebeu foi o empurrão de Minseok enquanto ele mesmo ria, do modo exagerado que o ômega sempre agia diante da menção do nome do alfa.

Era bonitinho a forma como as bochechas dele sempre ficariam coradas quando o ômega falava do Byun.

— Deveria usar lentes hoje. — resolveu dizer quando o amigo virou o rosto para o lado, os braços cruzados em irritação pelo comentário de antes, já estava nervoso o suficiente com a cerimônia, não precisava que Henry brincasse com sua confusão. — Deve facilitar sua noite.

Henry tinha razão, mas Minseok não se sentia seguro sem os óculos, apesar de ter lentes guardadas no armário do banheiro. Era apenas que passara tanto tempo escondendo-se atrás das lentes dos óculos, ficando quieto e nunca deixando que ninguém adivinhasse como os seus olhos podiam trair o que sentia, que se acostumara. Encarou o amigo, sem saber o que dizer ou o que fazer, porque conhecia bem demais o chinês para achar que ele se referia apenas à aquele momento. Ele parecia dizer “saia da sua toca” nas entrelinhas, Minseok tinha certeza que se parasse um pouco e prestasse atenção encontraria essas palavras estampadas ali. Mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca para dizer qualquer coisa, a porta do seu quarto foi aberta, revelando Lu Han com Yixing no colo.

— Aí está você. — o ômega aproximou-se do chinês enquanto Minseok afastava-se um passo, as costas dos joelhos tocando na cama. — Ainda não se arrumou? Precisamos ir para a Alcateia Kim, Jongin está nos esperando. — alertou e Henry foi até Yixing, que esticou os bracinhos na sua direção, o pegou no colo.

— Eu estava ajudando Minseok. — falou e Han olhou para o loiro, pela primeira vez o notando.

O líder Lu piscou na sua direção, pareceu lembrar-se de algo pois enfiou as mãos no bolso de trás da calça que usava e pegou um tipo de latinha de chicletes.

— Eu deveria ter te entregado isso mais cedo. — lançou um olhar para Henry, como que pedindo desculpas por ter esquecido o que o outro tinha pedido. — É para quando a lua estiver alta. — Minseok observou o lobo estender para si a latinha.

— O que é isso? — perguntou o pegando e olhando dentro, notando que não eram chicletes.

— Supressores. — Henry esclareceu sem olha-lo, estava ocupado fazendo Yixing voar, o menino soltava gritinhos de alegria quando chegava perto demais do chão e depois voltava para cima. — Não são como os normais, eu usei uma fórmula mais leve.

— A duração é pouca, mas é suficiente para que não fique à mercê dos seus instintos perto dos Park’s. — Minseok pegou uma das pílulas e fitou-a, sem saber se deveria toma-las ou não. — É mais seguro. — Lu Han colocou a mão sobre seu ombro, parecia cansado e Minseok bem podia imaginar porquê.

O líder chinês vinha trabalhando bastante desde que Junmyeon aceitara o acordo, sempre preocupado em organizar da melhor forma os primeiros grupos que se estabeleceriam no novo território, a forma como as casas seriam construídas, a distribuição dos recursos entre os lobos. Minseok constantemente o via trabalhando nas madrugadas em que levantava para beber um pouco de água, por vezes, junto de Baekhyun. Os dois trancados no escritório deste, conversando, as vezes, rindo. O Kim sabia, porque não podia resistir encostar a orelha contra a porta e avaliar os sons que faziam.

Encarou mais um pouco a pílula, até que a colocou na boca, afinal era melhor se precaver quando se estava indo até os Park’s e realmente, Minseok não queria ter aceitar os toques de Hyukjae por instinto, por culpa da lua.

Dal, a Deusa Lua, que regia todo o mundo lobo, a Grande Mãe, a Soberana de todos os lobos. Minseok a conhecia bem, lembrava-se do modo como seu pai, Ryeowook, sempre o levava até o templo na Alcateia Kim e acendia velas coloridas para a mesma, sussurrando a mesma prece, dizendo como era agradecido _por ele ter sobrevivido_. O mais frágil dos gêmeos, o que Ryeowook não pôde pegar no colo, aquele que não chorou ao nascer, o pequeno Kim Minseok, que tinha uma vela de cada cor para todos os dias que fazia aniversário graças a Dal. A Grande Deusa à quem eles deviam respeito e tributos, uma vez ao ano, onde eles mostravam à ela a beleza da sua criação.

A porta foi aberta mais uma vez, revelando Jongin e tirando o loiro dos seus pensamentos. Ele deixou a latinha de chiclete sobre a cama ao mesmo tempo que o ômega mais novo apressava os irmãos para fora do quarto, meio nervoso, dizendo como estavam atrasados para ir até a Alcateia Kim. Minseok fechou a porta depois que eles saíram e encostou as costas na porta, então aproximou a palma da mão da boca e cuspiu ali a pílula que fingira engolir mais cedo. Encarou-a mais um pouco, estava sendo imprudente. Sabia bem disso, mas também não conseguia evitar não ser quando tudo que martelava na sua mente era o contrato que tinha com Lu Han.

Precisava de um herdeiro para que os Lu’s pudessem ficar seguros de uma vez, porque Minseok entendia como só os Kim’s não poderiam os proteger para sempre. Eles eram poucos demais e com grande parte dos lobos sendo ômegas e tendo um como líder, as outras alcateias não os levariam a sério, afinal ômegas não nasceram para nada além de procriar. E naquele momento, Minseok desejou poder fazer, ao menos aquilo.

Fechou a palma, esmagando a pílula ali ao mesmo tempo que fechava os olhos e suspirava. Queria poder acender uma vela à Dal, queria ter fé suficiente para que ela o escutasse naquele dia, naquela noite onde ela estaria tão bonita, brilhando no centro do céu, deixando os ômegas mais atraentes e mais férteis. Mas para o Kim seria suficiente para conseguir um filhote? Ele conhecia seus limites bem o suficiente para saber que seria difícil. Não era fértil como os outros ômegas e quem sabe se o seu corpo podia aguentar mesmo uma gravidez, havia algo de errado com seu sistema reprodutor. Má formação, algo assim. Não gostava de lembrar do termo que o médico usou quando o diagnosticou na adolescência, quando não passava de um recém-chegado na Academia para Ômegas, há tanto tempo...

Não percebeu que estava chorando até que abriu os olhos e sentiu suas bochechas molhadas, apressou em enxugar os olhos por baixo dos óculos. Desencostou-se da porta e foi para o banheiro, lavou a mão na pia. Precisava tentar, afinal, mesmo que achasse que alguma coisa pudesse dar errado. Levantou os olhos para fitar-se no espelho e não resistiu em tirar os óculos para poder avaliar sua imagem borrada. A maquiagem em volta dos olhos estava turva por culpa das lágrimas de antes e o seu coração continuava batendo, no mesmo ritmo fraco de sempre. Suspirou para o que via antes de limpar o canto dos olhos e abrir o armário, a procura das suas lentes de contato. Costumava guarda-las, com a esperança de um dia usar, quem sabe quando iria ter coragem para deixar alguém vê-lo, _de novo._ E mesmo que não estivesse sendo movido por nada além do dever, Minseok se viu virando o rosto para cima e colocando as lentes de contato.

De repente, estava pensando no que tinha dito a Baekhyun, sobre como eles deveriam confiar um no outro. Se queria que aquilo fosse mesmo verdade, então precisava deixar que ele se aproximasse, precisava parar de se esconder. E se isso não desse certo, podia viver normalmente depois de dois anos, afinal. Ele seria um homem solteiro novamente, a aliança entre Kim’s e Byun’s poderia permanecer sem precisar de seu sacrifício. Então, quem sabe, poderia voltar para França e pedir perdão por suas faltas, se tivesse sorte, poderia ser aceito no programa de treinamento para ômegas negros, novamente.

Saiu do banheiro e consertou sua maquiagem no espelho do quarto, então colocou suas botas e depois sua jaqueta de couro e saiu do quarto. Estava pronto, disse a si mesmo.

*******

Kyungsoo fitou algumas pessoas através da janela do salão do Santuário, atrás de si Zitao se erguia, quase maior que si. O ômega mais velho, olhou por sobre o ombro para o outro ômega, meio sorrindo. Sentia-se um adolescente travesso.

— O que eles estão fazendo? — perguntou ao mais novo.

Zitao piscou os olhos, ainda sem saber como explicar aquilo ao outro, mesmo que não fosse algo exatamente complicado, quando já estava acostumado a ver aquilo.

— Estão se arrumando para a Cerimônia da Lua. — contou, o que só fez Kyungsoo o olhar confuso. — Significa que hoje a Deusa Lua vai se erguer no centro do céu e nos contemplar, então vamos ser abençoados mais uma vez. Mas apenas nós, os ômegas.

— Por que? — perguntou, a mão indo em direção à sua barriga, de agora, sete meses.

— Bom, nós somos especiais, Kyungsoo. — Zitao começou a explicar, como se ele fosse o mais velho ali. — Os ômegas são responsáveis pela reprodução, mesmo os ômegas machos ainda podem ter filhotes. Nós somos abençoados. — sorriu e Kyungsoo o acompanhou antes de abaixar o olhar para a sua barriga, onde seu bebê chutava.

Ele ainda achava estranho saber que havia um bebê no seu ventre, mas com o passar do mês começava a se acostumar e amar tanto aquele filhote, que por vezes se via conversando com o mesmo, quando achava que Tao não podia escutar. Por vezes, testava nomes bobinhos para o bebê e desde a última semana, o chamava de _Sonolento_ , pois o filhote quase nunca se mexia dentro de si então Kyungsoo gostava de pensar que ele era um bebê preguiçoso, mesmo que se preocupasse no fundo. No entanto, o senhor Sungmin e até mesmo Zitao o tinham tranquilizado, dizendo que o bebê estava bem, totalmente fora de perigo, mesmo depois do desmaio do pai no último mês.

Não havia se lembrado de mais coisas além do seu nome e mesmo isso sendo frustrante, Kyungsoo ao menos agradecia por poder ter um nome só seu agora. Contudo, mesmo com a falta de memória, o ômega havia criado lembranças bonitas enquanto vivia no Santuário. Havia feito amizade com outros ômegas e sempre podia ajudar na cozinha e na horta quando seus pés não estavam doendo muito ou quando a dor de cabeça se mantia longe. Também ajudava na enfermaria ou no berçário, tomando conta de algumas crianças. Zitao havia lhe contado que o Santuário atuava como um Orfanato também, recebendo as crianças que os pais não tinham condições de criar.

E Kyungsoo bem entendia por que era preferível se separar dos filhos daquela forma, pois no tempo em que vinha morando no Santuário, percebia o jeito como a Alcateia Park tratava tão mal os seus lobos, superfaturando os produtos para enriquecer os lobos de sangue nobre e deixando os pobres mais pobres. Não havia investimento em saúde ou em métodos contraceptivos, as crianças nasciam em uma alcateia falida e os pais eram obrigados a deixa-las aos cuidados de estranhos para que pudessem sobreviver. Era o que tinha acontecido com Zitao, quando este nascera de um descuido da sua mãe, que trabalhava em um prostibulo.

— Como está se sentindo? — Zitao o tirou dos seus pensamentos.

Kyungsoo levantou os olhos para o mais novo, molhou os lábios com a ponta da língua antes de responder:

— Estamos bem. — sorriu. — Você acha que a lua vai me afetar de alguma forma?

— Não se preocupe. — meio sorriu e começou a se afastar da janela. — Ômegas grávidos não são afetados pela lua nem mesmo pelo cio até que o bebê nasça.

Kyungsoo olhou mais um pouco pela fresta da cortina, observou ômegas vestidos de branco com colares de miçangas vermelhas no pescoço e o rosto pintado, preparados para a Cerimônia em volta da fogueira. Zitao o tinha explicado mais cedo sobre o modo como os ômegas se ofereciam à Deusa Lua, seduzindo alfas e betas, mostrando sua nudez diante do fogo e alcançando Dal através do sexo. Deixou a cortina se fechar por completo e começou a seguir Zitao até a saída do salão, estava quase na hora do jantar.

— Vai visitar sua mãe hoje? — perguntou quando alcançaram o corredor do Santuário, estavam indo em direção ao refeitório.

— Daqui a pouco. — respondeu vagamente.

Zitao não gostava muito de falar sobre a mãe e Kyungsoo tinha quase certeza que era por causa do trabalho da mesma no prostibulo da Alcateia Park.

— Eu posso ir com você? — perguntou apressando os passos para ficar ao lado do ômega, odiava a forma como se tornava lento a medida que sua barriga crescia, mas também adorava a forma como isso acontecia.

O Huang o fitou de canto de olho, o começo de um sorriso no canto dos seus lábios.

— Mas ninguém pode saber. — falou e Kyungsoo assentiu, pois sabia bem que Sungmin não gostava que ele ficasse perambulando pela alcateia enquanto não tinha sua memória restaurada.

Eles entraram no refeitório e foram em direção a fila que começava a se formar para pegar o jantar. Zitao o ajudou a escolher o que comer, afinal, precisava se alimentar com coisas saudáveis por causa do bebê.

— Você já pensou em um nome? — um ômega perguntou quando os dois se sentaram junto de outros em uma mesa.

Kyungsoo fitou sua barriga, a mão pousou ali, acariciando.

— Ele o chama de Sonolento. — Tao não perdeu a oportunidade de rir do apelido que o ômega mais velho tinha dado ao seu bebê.

— _Aigoo_. — reclamou quando os outros ômegas e betas na mesa começaram a rir, mas logo ele mesmo estava rindo junto.

Sabia que deveria começar a escolher um nome, mas ainda não conseguia encontrar nenhum que combinasse realmente com seu filho, mesmo que já soubesse que era um menino. Então, apenas o chamava de _Sonolento_ , seu bebê preguiçoso. 

— Não é um apelido ruim. — se defendeu, mas todos pareciam não acreditar.

Seus companheiros ainda riram mais um pouco antes de deixa-lo realmente em paz, então Kyungsoo pode comer sob outras palavras ditas por eles. Estavam comentando sobre o Festival, a forma lasciva como os ômegas da Alcateia iam se comportar e sobre a Cerimônia desse ano receber convidados especiais. Kyungsoo prestou atenção na forma como todos estavam agitados, falando sobre os irmãos Byun’s, que provavelmente estariam ali. Alguma coisa o incomodava quando escutava os outros falando daqueles alfas, havia um comichão na parte de trás da sua cabeça e quando ele se perguntou por que estava incomodado, a dor de cabeça veio mais uma vez, acertando em cheio sua têmpora esquerda e o deixando enjoado. Acabou levantando mais cedo da mesa e meio correu para o banheiro para vomitar o seu jantar. Zitao não o seguiu e por isso agradeceu, não queria ter que explicar à ele aquela coisa estranha, aquela ponta de reconhecimento que havia passado por sua mente.

Lavou o rosto e molhou a nuca na pia do banheiro antes de seguir até seu quarto. Deitou-se em sua cama e ficou olhando para o teto por tempo suficiente para adormecer e do jeito que sempre acontecia, teve sonhos confusos. Todos muito cheios de cor, onde sempre aparecia um lobo com olhos azuis e se conseguisse se esforçar um pouquinho, quase podia sentir a textura do pelo deste por entre seus dedos. Mas acordou com Zitao o cobrindo.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou virando-se de lado, bocejando e limpando os olhos ao mesmo tempo.

— Você parecia com frio. — o ômega respondeu apenas para se afastar até o baú em frente a sua cama e começar a procurar seu casaco, estava na hora de sair. — Ainda vem comigo? — perguntou e Kyungsoo o fitou, ainda meio grogue de sono. — Nós podemos espiar a cerimônia escondidos. — ofereceu, o sorriso travesso de sempre adornando os seus lábios e fazendo o ômega sorrir com a mesma intensidade quando se levantou da cama.

— Temos que voltar antes do toque de recolher da meia-noite. — falou e Zitao suspirou, já sabendo que eles teriam que correr, afinal, eles estavam proibidos de sair do Santuário enquanto a lua estivesse alta no céu, apenas para evitar que os ômegas ali fossem tomados por desejos insanos e quebrassem o voto.

Zitao assim como os outros ômegas e alfas, tinham tomado algumas medidas para não se deixarem levar por instintos. Os alfas haviam se isolado no lado oeste do Santuário enquanto que os ômegas estavam no lado leste, o que era bom porque o chinês não precisava sair do seu quarto. Alguns tinham tomado supressores para não sentirem os efeitos da lua e outros apenas estavam tentando se controlar.

— Então se apresse. — disse ao mais velho e Kyungsoo bufou enquanto procurava seu casaco.

Ele ergueu o capuz marrom do mesmo modo que Zitao tinha feito consigo e então os dois se esgueiraram para fora do quarto, meio correram pelos corredores e se encostaram nas paredes para fugir da patrulha dos anciãos do lugar e então conseguiram alcançar as ruas ladrilhadas da Alcateia Park depois de pular o pequeno muro do jardim. Eles meio correram para longe do Santuário, com Kyungsoo achando aquilo tudo muito engraçado, porque se sentia tão adolescente. Havia uma sensação familiar na forma como fazia aquela travessura, como se o seu corpo estivesse acostumado a fazer aquilo sempre. Mas de que estaria fugindo? Ou melhor... para quem estaria fugindo?

— Kyungsoo? Tudo bem? — o chinês virou-se para ele, quando o notou parar de andar, os olhos desfocados, parecia distraído com algo.

Kyungsoo piscou na sua direção, assentiu e recomeçou a andar disposto a pensar sobre aquilo em outra hora, porque por um momento... por um único momento, ele achou que havia se recordado de algo.

Eles continuaram andando, dessa vez em silêncio, com algumas paradas de Kyungsoo para descansar e olhar em volta, sempre perguntando o que era isso e aquilo e para que servia. Fazia Zitao se sentir o irmão mais velho entre os dois, no entanto, não achava ruim pois gostava da presença do outro ômega. Os dois dobraram em uma esquina, o chinês viu pelo canto de olho a forma como Kyungsoo inclinou-se na direção em que um grupo de pessoas seguia, parecendo terrivelmente curioso com as vestimentas delas.

— São os mediadores da cerimônia. — disse levemente atraindo os olhos de Kyungsoo para a sua direção. — Eles dançam enquanto os ômegas são possuídos pelos alfas ou betas, são eles os encarregados de chamar a atenção da Deusa, clamando por sua presença ali.

O ômega mordeu o lábio e continuou seguindo o mais novo, quando este tornou a andar. Já estavam perto do bordel, percebeu, depois de reconhecer a faixada colorida do local. Kyungsoo notou a forma como as luzes estavam apagadas, não pareciam estar funcionando naquela noite. Acompanhou Zitao pela entrada do local e constatou que realmente o bordel não estava funcionando. Tudo estava escuro e as pessoas que trabalhavam ali, haviam desaparecido. Continuou seguindo o ômega mais novo até os quartos na parte de trás do bordel, os quartos individuais que pertenciam apenas aos _trabalhadores_ do local. Kyungsoo ficou parado na porta de um dos quartos, incapaz de entrar depois de Zitao, por isso só observou o jeito como a beta — mãe do Huang — abriu os braços para receber o filho.

— Não me avisou que vinha. — ela disse segurando-lhe o rosto e deixando beijinhos em suas bochechas.

— Eu quis fazer uma surpresa. — revelou.

Da porta, Kyungsoo curvou a cabeça em cumprimento para a mulher, que lhe sorriu. Então, olhou para o lado, sentia que estava atrapalhando um momento íntimo. Avistou as portas fechadas de outros quartos, era um corredor realmente grande de portas coloridas. Notou que havia uma numeração em cada uma e pelo jeito como tudo estava silencioso, parecia que os moradores não estavam ali. Observou uma porta se abrir a sua esquerda e uma mulher vestida de branco sair, o cabelo preso em um coque no alto da cabeça enquanto no pescoço só havia um colar de miçangas azuis. _Uma mediadora,_ percebeu.

A mulher o fitou, piscou os olhos maquiados na sua direção, como se não entendesse o que ele estava fazendo ali, ainda mais com uma barriga daquele tamanho. Mas a forma como ela deu de ombros, parecendo reconhecer o símbolo do Santuário no seu casaco marrom, deixou Kyungsoo mais tranquilo. Escutou outra porta se abrir e desviou os olhos da mulher para poder encontrar a porta arroxeada do fim do corredor se abrir, revelando outra mulher. Mas esta estava mais bem vestida, sem nenhum acessório que denunciasse que ela estava indo participar da Cerimônia, ela acabava se destacando em seu vestido rosa-escuro e os saltos, o cabelo escuro descia até abaixo dos seus ombros desnudos. Ela continuou se aproximando, deixando Kyungsoo estático onde estava. Havia uma sensação na boca do seu estômago, familiar demais para ser ignorada.

Ele se viu dando um passo para longe da porta do quarto da mãe de Zitao, apenas para poder olhar a mulher. Não hesitou quando virou-se e andou até ela, que tinha parado seus passos quando notou a aproximação de outro. Kyungsoo não abaixou o capuz quando parou em frente à ela, mas levantou o rosto para fita-la. Os saltos a deixavam maior que si e a falta de cheiro, o mostrava que não passava de uma beta.

— Nos conhecemos? — ela perguntou andando em volta de si, os olhos cheios de curiosidade, deixando Kyungsoo saber que não era o único que estava sendo atacado por aquela familiaridade.

— Eu não sei. — respondeu baixinho, quase um sussurro envergonhado.

— Deixe-me ver o seu rosto. — pediu.

Kyungsoo levou as mãos até o capuz e se preparava para tira-lo quando escutou ser chamado por Zitao, parou o ato e fitou a mulher mais um pouco. De repente, não sabia o que fazer, as sobrancelhas se juntaram em confusão ao mesmo tempo que o amigo chinês surgia para segurar sua mão e o levar da presença da mulher.

— Não saia andando por aí. — ralhou, como se Kyungsoo fosse uma criança, depois que entraram no quarto da mãe de Zitao.

— Quem é ela? — perguntou, ignorando o que ele tinha dito.

— A dona do bordel, Lee Hi. — Zitao lhe sussurrou, parecendo apreensivo. — Ela não gosta de sacerdotes aqui. — explicou e Kyungsoo fingiu entender enquanto balançava a cabeça.

Mas seus pensamentos estavam presos nos olhos daquela mulher, no formato do seu rosto, na forma como ela se mexia. Tão terrivelmente familiar. Será que se conheciam de algum lugar? Será que ela sabia quem ele era e de onde veio? Contudo, se ela o conhecia mesmo deveria tê-lo reconhecido e não parecer confusa daquele jeito.

— Nós devemos ir agora. — o chinês começou a se despedir da mãe depois de cutucar Kyungsoo, tirando-o dos seus pensamentos.

Os dois se curvaram para a mãe do Huang e então saíram dali e durante o caminho inteiro até a saída do bordel, Kyungsoo não viu mais a beta e muito menos falou sobre ela com o Tao, mesmo que seu interior estivesse se revirando em curiosidade.

A lua estava alta quando eles colocaram os pés na rua. A noite fria fazia o ômega apertar o casaco em volta do corpo com mais afinco, Zitao o observou de canto de olho, os lábios se comprimindo no processo quase como se soubesse o que se passava pela cabeça do menor.

— Vocês se conhecem? — se escutou perguntar, trazendo a atenção de Kyungsoo para si. — Você e Lee Hi. — esclareceu diante do olhar confuso do outro.

— Eu não sei. — balançou a cabeça em negação, os ombros ficando baixos de tristeza por nunca conseguir lembrar de nada do seu passado.

O mais novo se aproximou mais um pouco e passou um dos braços por sobre seu ombro, afim de conforta-lo. Sabia que a condição de Kyungsoo era delicada, pois enquanto o coagulo não diminuísse, o ômega não lembraria quem era sua família e muito menos de onde veio. E Zitao nem podia imaginar a forma como era viver daquele jeito, com uma eterna escuridão nas lembranças, não sabendo nem o nome do pai do seu filho. Às vezes, se pegava pensando no que aconteceria com Kyungsoo se ele nunca lembrasse de nada, se o alfa no hospital nunca acordasse... o que seria dele e seu bebê? Afinal, não podia viver para sempre num abrigo. Mas por enquanto, era melhor manter as esperanças.

— Está tudo bem. — falou baixinho, mesmo sabendo que não estava.

Kyungsoo se agarrou a ele e enfiou o rosto na curva do seu pescoço. Eles ficaram daquele modo no meio da rua deserta enquanto o vento frio os acertava por tempo suficiente para que Kyungsoo começasse a ficar constrangido e como se pudesse sentir isso, Sonolento começou a chutar. O ômega se afastou do outro para observar sua barriga, colocar a mão sobre ela e acariciar ao passo que Zitao ria da forma cuidadosa com que o mais velho tratava aquilo, como o acontecimento do ano.

— Vamos. — o Huang decidiu apressa-lo.

Então, recomeçaram a andar, dessa vez mais rápido porque pela forma como a lua estava alta, significava que o toque de recolher da meia-noite estava perto. E a não ser que quisessem levar advertência, precisavam estar em seus quartos no momento em que a diretora fosse fazer a contagem. Era difícil para Kyungsoo correr com uma barriga de sete meses, já que tinha que parar algumas vezes para respirar fundo enquanto Zitao se inclinava sobre os joelhos e ria da forma como o mais velho parecia prestes a ficar pelo caminho, no entanto, mesmo que seus pés estivessem doendo quando chegaram no Santuário, Kyungsoo não conseguia esconder o sorriso de satisfação que havia no seu rosto. Sentia-se um adolescente novamente, cheio de vida.

Eles correram para o quarto e esconderam-se embaixo dos lençóis a tempo da porta ser aberta, relevando a diretora. Kyungsoo manteve os olhos fechados bem apertados enquanto a mulher observava os dois ômegas dormindo. Ela suspirou e assentiu para a sua acompanhante, como se dissesse que estava tudo certo ali, então fechou a porta, apenas para que Kyungsoo soltasse o ar pela boca em alivio. Ele abriu os olhos para encontrar a mesma expressão de alivio no rosto de Zitao, quando este esticou a mão para ligar o abajur sobre o criado mudo.

— Tudo bem? — ele perguntou e o ômega assentiu. — E o bebê? — preocupou-se.

Kyungsoo deslizou a mão por sobre a barriga depois de se deitar de peito para cima. Sonolento não se mexeu e ele não sentia nenhum desconforto, parecia tudo bem.

— Está bem. — assegurou ao jovem aprendiz de curandeiro.

Zitao também virou-se de peito para cima em sua cama, o sangue ainda estava quente no seu corpo e o suor em sua pele deixava suas roupas úmidas. Acabou ficando de pé para tirar o casaco que ainda usava e depois viu Kyungsoo fazer o mesmo, com certo cansaço no ato. O chinês voltou para a cama depois de tirar os sapatos, cobriu-se com o lençol e ficou observando Kyungsoo.

— O que foi? — ele perguntou enquanto esticava os braços e pés, afim de conseguir algum alivio para a dor do esforço de ter corrido até ali.

— Você não a conhece mesmo? — insistiu mais um pouco naquilo que tinha o incomodado mais cedo, simplesmente não conseguia se livrar da forma como Lee Hi estava fitando Kyungsoo, cheia de intimidade.

— Por que eu mentiria? — o ômega rebateu, havia um começo de irritação no canto dos seus lábios.

Zitao comprimiu seus lábios. Se Kyungsoo lembrasse daquela mulher com toda certeza diria, confiava o suficiente naquele ômega para saber disso.

— Ela parecia te conhecer. — disse de uma vez.

— Bom, ela não falou nada do tipo. Na verdade, parecia tão confusa quanto eu. — contou ao volta a se deitar, o peito para cima e as mãos sobre a barriga, Sonolento estava realmente quieto. — Mas... mas por que parece tão preocupado com isso? — virou o rosto para fitar o ômega mais novo, a sobrancelha arqueada.

Podia ter perdido a memória, mas isso não o tornava um idiota. Conseguia ver muito bem o modo como Zitao estava nervoso, talvez, um tanto ansioso desde o momento que o viu na presença de Lee Hi.

— Ela não é uma boa pessoa. — confessou, um pouco baixo, não fazia sentido esconder aquilo do outro.

— Como assim?

— Lee Hi fazia parte do Santuário algum tempo atrás, mas foi expulsa depois que os Chefes descobriram seus interesses em magia negra e outros tipos de trabalhos, além de que, ela quebrou o voto de castidade com Park Hyukjae. Então, fundou aquele bordel com o dinheiro que ganhou usando seu dom.

— Que dom?

— Ela é uma bruxa, Kyungsoo. — havia um tom sinistro no jeito como Zitao pronunciava aquilo que deixava o ômega nervoso. — Lee Hi é capaz de olhar dentro da sua alma e ver seus maiores medos e usar isso contra você. Então, por favor, fique longe dela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babo* = idiota/tonto em coreano


	43. XIV - Faça um pedido

Siwon sentou-se ao lado de Donghae na sala da sua casa, um balde de pipoca em uma mão e um copo de refrigerante na outra. Donghae aproveitou a aproximação do marido para deitar a cabeça sobre seu ombro, suspirando por conta do desconforto que era estar sustentando uma barriga de nove meses. O alfa meio se afastou, afim de colocar o copo de refrigerante sobre a mesinha de centro, mas continuou segurando o balde de pipoca e nesse meio tempo, o ômega aproveitou para pegar um pouco da mesma e comer.

— Já apertei o play. — avisou quando Siwon voltou a encostar as costas no encosto do sofá e quando voltou a deitar a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, mastigando vagarosamente.

Siwon ficou quieto esperando o filme começar, mas Donghae se remexeu mais um pouco. Suas costas estavam doendo pela forma como estava sentado.

— O que foi? — o alfa perguntou quando viu o bico enorme nos lábios do marido.

— Minhas costas estão doendo. — reclamou.

O alfa inclinou-se e deixou o balde de pipoca sobre a mesinha e então virou-se no sofá, de modo a ficar sentando com as costas encostadas no braço esquerdo do sofá, abriu os braços e chamou pelo ômega. O Lee meio sorriu antes de se ajeitar entre os braços do marido, com as pernas esticadas, a dor pareceu ir embora, estava confortável ali. Siwon aproveitou o pescoço exposto do Lee para deixar um beijo ali, o que arrancou mais risadinhas deste. Então, Siwon estava esquecendo do filme e deixando que suas mãos chegassem até a barriga de nove meses do ômega, deslizasse pelos lados, sobre o tecido de algodão da camisa GG que ele usava. E como se soubesse que era o pai alfa, _Ji Eun_ chutou contra sua palma.

— Oh. — Donghae se assustou, fazendo o alfa rir contra sua orelha. — Ela está animada hoje. — comentou depois que Siwon parou de rir.

Desde quando acordara que sentia a filha inquieta, o surpreendendo constantemente com chutes. 

— Deve estar ansiosa para conhecer seus pais. — deixou mais um beijo no pescoço do Lee, apenas para tê-lo relaxando em seus braços.

— Ela pode nascer a qualquer momento. — quase sussurrou, quase um segredo. — Estou ansioso.

— Eu também. — enlaçou seus dedos nos dele. — Mas está tudo bem, — tentou assegura-lo. — estamos preparados. — referiu-se aos médicos da alcateia que estavam em prontidão e também ao fato de já terem dois filhos adultos.

Estavam sozinhos em casa. Os filhos, Chanyeol e Baekhyun, haviam ido para o Festival na Alcateia Park junto de Kim Minseok, o marido do filho mais velho. Os Lu’s haviam ido para a Alcateia Kim, afim de comemorar com seus novos parceiros as bênçãos da Deusa Dal. Então, sobrara os dois. Donghae que não podia ficar saindo depois de completar nove meses e Siwon que não o deixaria sozinho. Por isso, tinham decidido assistir um filme qualquer naquela noite de lua cheia, aproveitariam a companhia um do outro enquanto todo os outros lobos sofriam com as mudanças de hormonais.

Donghae não era afetado por estar grávido e Siwon por ser seu parceiro e ambos serem marcados. A marca acabava servindo como algum tipo de alerta para a Lua, dizendo como eles estavam isentos daquilo tudo quando tinham um ao outro para cuidar. Mas Siwon sabia que nem todos tinham essa sorte, um exemplo era o seu primogênito e o marido. Às vezes, o alfa se pegava observando os dois, coletando dados para comparar com o que Donghae lhe contava sobre eles, sempre florindo seus relatos e transformando tudo em um romance de novela. E é claro que o Byun percebia a tensão entre os dois e mais do que isso, percebia a forma como seu filhote estava afetado pela presença do outro.

Talvez, devesse ter uma conversa com Baekhyun sobre isso, mas achava que ainda era cedo, principalmente pelo modo como ele estava ocupado com algumas questões na alcateia. A transferência dos Lu’s estava deixando tanto seu filho quanto o líder Lu Han em claro, sempre contando e recontando as pessoas que já haviam ido e as que ainda faltavam. Mas em meio a isso tudo, havia essa pequena folga, disfarçada de Festival, que poderia trazer alguma paz ao alfa mais novo, ainda mais pelo modo como Siwon sabia que ele se deixaria levar por seus instintos e se enterraria nos braços de Minseok.

— Amo você. — O Lee disse por fim, quase suspirando no fim da declaração e fazendo Siwon sorrir contra o seu ombro, onde estava encostado.

— Também amo você. — devolveu e o ômega achou que bem poderia flutuar.

Mesmo depois de tantos anos de casamento, Donghae ainda pegava seu coração dando saltos frenéticos quando recebia uma recíproca daquela, pois bem conhecia Siwon para saber que ele não fazia o tipo de homem que falava dos seus sentimentos abertamente, era o tipo de coisa que Baekhyun havia herdado assim como o jeito sutil como demonstrava, os trejeitos levemente preocupados que para qualquer um de fora pareciam normais, mas que para os dois eram um passo e tanto do seu interesse e por isso, preocupação com o bem-estar. Donghae conseguia lembrar-se da forma como notou isso em Siwon, a delicadeza dos gestos quando colocava comida no seu prato, a forma como ele sorria minimamente para si, o jeito como o ajudou a terminar os estudos.

Siwon, que tinha um rosto esculpido em seriedade e que podia ser tão perigoso quanto demonstrava, tinha delicadeza em seus gestos para com Donghae. E tudo bem, se ele fosse ríspido, as vezes, porque Donghae conseguia abraçar todos os seus estados com maestria, que até mesmo ele se surpreendia com o tanto de amor que cabia em seu peito.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, relaxados o suficiente para voltar a prestar a atenção no filme. Donghae virou o rosto para poder assistir, da mesma forma que Siwon fez, mas, de vez em quando, o alfa deixava beijinhos em seu pescoço e ombro, sempre fazendo o Lee sorrir e corar pela surpresa. Estavam sozinhos, pensou, então estava tudo bem. Conhecia os medos de Siwon o suficiente para saber que ele preferia demonstrar qualquer coisa quando estavam a sós, afinal, anos vivendo sob o controle do pai, tinha deixado suas sequelas.

— _Wonie._ — chamou baixinho, depois de quase uma hora de filme, estava sentindo o peso do rosto do marido contra seu ombro e bem achava que ele tinha dormido. — Wonie. — chamou novamente, quando não teve respostas e dessa vez mexeu o ombro, levemente, tentando chamar a atenção do homem.

— Hum. — resmungou piscando os olhos, tinha cochilado por um momento.

— Está babando em mim. — Donghae brincou e Siwon riu contra seu ombro.

— Não faço essas coisas. — se defendeu e então o ômega estava rindo. — O filme já acabou? — notou os créditos subindo na tela da tevê.

— Faz algum tempo. — contou. — E você dormiu o filme inteiro, senhor Byun Siwon. — virou o rosto para fitar o marido, que teve a decência de sorrir envergonhado.

Com a cabeça deitada daquele jeito contra seu ombro direito, Donghae não conseguia não achar Siwon bonito, ainda mais quando sorria meio contido, os lábios parcialmente escondidos no tecido de algodão da sua camisa.

— Eu prestei atenção... — começou, mas o Lee ergueu a sobrancelha desconfiado. — um pouco... bem pouco. — concluiu e então o ômega suspirou, apenas para meio se aproximar, formou um bico nos lábios, pedindo um beijinho, que Siwon prontamente deu. — Quer deitar? — perguntou quando notou Donghae afastando-se de si, começando a ficar de pé.

— Sim. — meio esticou os braços e as pernas. — Estou tão cansado. — bocejou antes de colocar as mãos na barriga, Ji Eun estava chutando novamente.

_Estava agitada demais naquela noite._

— Eu arrumo aqui. — Siwon disse e Donghae assentiu antes de começar a se afastar em direção a escada, iria para o quarto, tomar um banho quente e então dormir um pouco.

O alfa suspirou ao ver o outro andando com dificuldade e bem podia imaginar o tanto que a barriga pesava e a forma como prejudicava sua coluna. Esperava que Ji Eun não demorasse tanto para nascer, afim de dar algum alívio ao seu marido, afinal ele não era mais tão novo assim para sustentar uma gravidez tão numa boa, precisava de muitos cuidados.

Ocupou-se em arruma a sala, levar a pipoca que não terminaram de comer para a cozinha. A casa estava tão silenciosa quando terminou, fazia Siwon se sentir sozinho. Gostava da movimentação dos Lu’s, os gritos e bagunças do pequeno Yixing e também do som dos passos de Kim Minseok, as conversas de Baekhyun no telefone, sempre falando com alguém do trabalho ou da alcateia, os escândalos de Chanyeol, que não era capaz de parar quieto ainda mais depois que começou a tentar convencer Yixing de que era um bom alfa, estava sempre tentando ter a atenção da criança, coisa que arrancava risadas dos irmãos Lu’s.

Já estava saindo da cozinha quando escutou um barulho, parecia que estavam forçando a fechadura da porta. O alfa olhou naquela direção, mas quando a maçaneta não mexeu, achou que tinha sido apenas impressão, por isso seguiu até a escada e subiu até seu quarto. O corredor estava silencioso como esperava, mas mesmo quando parou para tentar escutar algo vindo de fora, apenas porque sua alcateia nunca ficava realmente quieta até depois das onze horas da noite, Siwon não foi capaz de escutar nada. Tudo estava, irremediavelmente, mergulhado em silêncio. Mas não se importou, atribuiu isso ao fato de que mais da metade da alcateia não estava ali, os mais novos e até mesmo alguns mais velhos, haviam ido para o Festival na Alcateia Park, deixando para si alguns sentinelas betas — que não tinham interesse em eventos —, crianças — que não podiam participar do evento — e velhos — que não tinham mais energia para participar do evento.

Passou pela porta do seu quarto e escutou o barulho característico do chuveiro. Donghae estava tomando banho, notou. Foi até o guarda-roupa que dividia com o marido e resolveu separar um pijama confortável para que o mesmo não se cansasse tanto procurando, apenas vestisse e descansasse. Quando encontrou, deixou-o sobre a cama, e começou a tirar suas roupas, desabotoou a camisa e procurou a camisa do seu pijama no guarda-roupa e foi justamente durante esse ato, que escutou um barulho. Piscou os olhos em direção à porta fechada do seu quarto, mas quando — mais uma vez — não escutou mais nada, voltou sua atenção para o ato de trocar de roupa.

A porta do banheiro foi aberta e logo, Donghae estava ali, secando o cabelo com uma toalha de rosto e uma toalha normal envolta na cintura. Os olhos meio fechados de cansaço. Demorou para notar o pijama sobre a cama, simplesmente porque foi em direção ao marido alfa, passou os braços por sua cintura e encostou o nariz em sua nuca, atrás do cheiro gostoso de hortelã que Siwon tinha. O alfa sorriu ao mesmo tempo que colocava suas mãos sobre as de Donghae, sentia a barriga de nove meses sendo pressionada contra sua costa. Virou-se nos braços do ômega e deixou um beijinho na ponta do seu nariz, o que só serviu para que Donghae enrugasse o nariz e o mexesse de um jeito fofo.

Então, o Byun encostou sua testa na do marido e olhou bem nos olhos dele. Havia um sentimento gostoso se espalhando por seu corpo, a velha sensação de quentura que só servia para mostrar ao alfa que não havia lugar no mundo em que ele pertenceria mais do que ali: sob os olhos e nos braços de Donghae. Passou o nariz contra o nariz do marido, devagarinho, em um carinho singelo antes que o ômega o puxasse para mais perto e cobrasse um beijo demorado. Siwon deslizou os lábios pela bochecha do ômega, descendo pelo pescoço e capturando o gosto dele com a ponta da língua até que pudesse beijar o ombro nu. Donghae arfou, baixinho, as mãos subindo pelos braços do marido e se fincando ali, em um aperto enquanto os olhos fechavam-se com força.

Siwon passou a língua sobre a pele, sentindo o gosto do sabonete na mesma. Beijou demoradamente ali, antes de erguer o rosto e procurar a boca do marido mais uma vez. No entanto, logo Donghae estava se afastando e olhando em direção a porta.

— Escutou isso? — perguntou voltando a fitar o marido.

O alfa franzio a testa, desconfiado da expressão no rosto do marido, mas afastou-se dele a contragosto, foi até a porta ao mesmo tempo que Donghae ia até seu pijama sobre a cama e começava a se vestir. Ele segurou a maçaneta da porta, girou devagar, meio se perguntando o que Donghae poderia ter escutado quando ele mesmo não foi capaz de fazê-lo. Abriu a porta e colocou a cabeça para fora, avistou o corredor em completo silêncio, se dando conta que ele havia escutado barulhos também. Abriu mais a porta e dessa vez saiu por inteiro, pediu que Donghae ficasse no quarto enquanto ele verificava a casa, pois sabia bem que o marido não conseguiria dormir com algo daquele tipo o incomodando. Pegou o celular no bolso e digitou uma mensagem para Kangin, perguntando se estava tudo ok. Andou até o fim do corredor, parou no começo da escada e olhou para baixo, apenas para encontrar a porta aberta. Totalmente escancarada, mas Siwon não entendia como isso podia ter acontecido quando tinha total certeza de que ela estava trancada.

Mas antes que pudesse pensar sobre isso, sentiu uma dor na parte de trás da cabeça. Seu corpo cedeu como papel na água, foi de encontro ao chão tão rápido que nem ao menos conseguiu usar as mãos para aparar a queda, bateu a têmpora contra o piso, forte o suficiente para que tudo girasse com mais afinco. A visão desfocou o bastante para começar a escurecer, o deixando como uma última imagem: coturnos pretos.

Havia um gosto amargo na sua boca, quando tentou abrir os olhos. Dor se alastrou por sua têmpora esquerda, tentou levar a mão até ali por instinto, mas não conseguiu. Seus pulsos estavam presos, percebeu. _Por que?_ Franzio a testa ao mesmo tempo que se forçava a levantar a cabeça para olhar em volta. Tudo estava desfocado diante de si, meio girando, fazia-o se sentir tonto. Sentiu um cheiro doce perto de si, depois escutou vozes, porém não conseguia distingui-las. Tentou soltar os pulsos mais uma vez, porém sem sucesso, continuava os tendo presos as costas. Forçou o corpo para cima, apenas para notar as pernas amarradas.

A corda escura envolvia suas pernas em espirais bem apertadas, deixando-o sentado no chão. Reconheceu o padrão do piso da cozinha da sua casa, os azulejos floridos que sua mãe escolhera muito tempo atrás. Levantou o rosto mais uma vez, a dor acertando o lado esquerdo da sua têmpora, como agulhas sendo enfiadas lentamente em seu cérebro. Balançou a cabeça, afim de tentar espantar a confusão e só então, piscou os olhos mais uma vez e tentou olhar em volta, novamente.

Tudo ainda tremia diante os seus olhos, mas agora conseguia reconhecer o cheiro doce de antes e distinguir parcialmente os sons. Eram homens falando, alguém dando ordens, um choramingo... Procurou por esse último, um tanto desesperado, e sentiu o peito afundar ao encontrar o dono daquele som.

_Lee Donghae._

Amordaçado, um pouco longe de si, mais precisamente, perto da entrada da cozinha. Os olhos cheios de lágrimas, um corte na sobrancelha direita, mãos e pés amarrados da mesma forma que Siwon e a barriga de nove meses destacada no pijama. Quando o ômega percebeu os olhos do marido abertos, não pôde se impedir de tentar chegar até ele, as lágrimas caindo dos seus olhos, descendo pela fita prateada que tapava sua boca. Siwon não conseguiu se impedir de fazer o mesmo, mas era difícil se arrastar naquele chão, só que mais difícil do que isso era ver seu ômega daquele jeito. Tão assustado, tão machucado.

_O que estava acontecendo?_

Forçou as mãos mais um pouco, tentando afrouxar o nó para poder se libertar ao mesmo tempo que forçava seu corpo a ir até o marido, precisava chegar perto e avaliar o seu estado, precisava libertar seus braços e acolher Donghae ali, precisava... Olhou em volta quando notou passos se aproximando, viu Donghae se encolher ainda chorando, tão assustado. Siwon olhou para a entrada da cozinha e viu homens vestidos de preto entrando, pareciam como uma divisão, todos com o mesmo símbolo sobre o peito esquerdo. _O que era aquilo? Assaltantes?_

O homem que andava na frente de todos o viu acordado e foi até si, enquanto os outros começavam a se amontoar ao redor de Donghae, suas expressões ilegíveis para Siwon. 

— Quem são vocês? — rosnou em direção ao homem.

— Divisão do controle de pragas. — respondeu se inclinando sobre o alfa, sem medo nenhum nos olhos. — Trabalhamos com o extermínio de _coisas como você_. — os olhos de Siwon se arregalaram. — Ah, sim. — o homem continuou quando viu a surpresa nos olhos dele. — Eu sei bem o que você é.

O Byun não soube o que dizer, a surpresa era tanta pela invasão de humanos em seu território quanto por eles saberem que haviam lobos vivendo entre humanos. Mas então, estava lembrando-se da forma como o território Lu foi arrasado, as vidas perdidas, o ataque surpresa. _‘Eles estão nos caçando há anos’,_ Lu Han tinha lhe contado. E alguma coisa deve ter aparecido na sua expressão, porque logo o homem estava sorrindo, mostrando todos os dentes em uma diversão que não fazia parte do momento, deixando o alfa mais inquieto ainda por aquelas pessoas o terem encontrado, terem encontrado sua alcateia. Pensou em todos os seus lobos que tinham optado por não ir ao Festival, pensou nos velhos e crianças indefesos, e então pensou nos sentinelas que deveriam estar tomando conta da segurança, principalmente Kangin.

Mexeu-se, puxando as mãos com brutalidade, sentindo a corda cortar a pele dos pulsos tamanha a força que fazia. Precisava se libertar e proteger seus lobos, proteger Donghae e seu filhote. Ele era um alfa, disse a si mesmo, o mais forte de todos.

No entanto, o homem pareceu se cansar de dar atenção a si, pois logo estava virando-se para os seus subordinados:

— Levem-no. — mandou e logo os homens estavam segurando Donghae e tentando levanta-lo enquanto o ômega tentava se debater com os braços e pernas amarrados.

— Larguem-no! — Siwon gritou forçando mais as amarras, seus pulsos estavam ardendo e ficando úmidos, mas nada importava mais do que Donghae naquele momento. — Deixem-no em paz! — o homem riu da forma desesperada que o outro gritava.

— Não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar bem dele. — sorriu mais um pouco antes de virar de costas para Siwon e começar a se afastar, os passos soando divertidamente perversos para o Byun.

Foi então que o medo se alastrou por todo o seu ser. Não podia perder Donghae e muito menos sua filha, precisava fazer alguma coisa. Urgente. Rápido. Agora. Ele gritou enquanto puxava os braços, as cordas cedendo diante do seu desespero em proteger o marido ômega. O choramingo do Lee pareceu ficar mais alto aos seus ouvidos, acertando o seu lobo, fazendo a ira dele acordar de uma forma avassaladora. O homem virou-se para trás, a testa franzida em apreensão quando via Siwon rosnando, as presas despontando e todo seu corpo formigou em antecipação para o que já sabia: ele estava transformando-se em lobo.

Viu, com pavor, a pele humana se rasgando para dar lugar a pelos brancos, o corpo de Siwon ficando maior a cada segundo, a mandíbula se alongando e os olhos tornando-se âmbar, tão intimidadoramente claro. O homem deu um passo para trás, assustado demais para esconder, afinal não tinha tido uma boa experiência com lobos antes. Mas Siwon estava possesso demais para prestar atenção no medo que causava no outro. Ele só queria chegar até Donghae.

As cordas arrebentaram, seu corpo ficou mais forte e tudo foi diminuindo a sua volta enquanto tornava-se grande. O homem de preto caiu à sua frente, quando Siwon firmou as patas contra o piso, enormes patas brancas de lobo. Arreganhou os dentes em direção ao homem e rosnou em alto e bom som, causando calafrios no humano. Avançou neste, sem cerimônia alguma, segurou a cabeça entre os dentes e em apenas um balançar, escutou o crack de osso quebrando. Mastigou aquilo, forte o suficiente para sentir a cabeça separar-se do pescoço na sua boca. O corpo deslizou por seus lábios finos de lobo, caiu às suas patas e manchou o piso inteiro de vermelho. Cuspiu o outro pedaço do humano e avançou pela porta, indo atrás do parceiro.

Não havia nenhum sinal dele na sala, apesar de ter homens vestidos de preto ali também. Eles avançaram em sua direção, armas em prontidão, mas Siwon não se incomodou com os tiros na sua direção, só correu em direção a saída, sem se importar em estraçalhar um ou dois homens no caminho. Sentia o gosto amargo do sangue na boca, o vento estava rugindo nos seus ouvidos e o seu corpo estava quente de raiva por terem mexido com seu ômega. Avançou pela noite, a lua brilhava enorme no centro do céu quando parou e uivou. Uma, duas, três vezes, o sinal certo para reagrupar. Estava chamando seus lobos, chamando por Kangin, chamando por qualquer ajuda.

Olhou em volta apenas para encontrar mais humanos vestidos de preto no seu encalço. Mostrou os dentes afiados na direção deles antes de saltar por sobre a cabeça de um. Correu em direção a saída da alcateia, pegando pelo canto de olho a movimentação de mais lobos brancos. Reconheceu a pelugem de Kangin em algum momento e agradeceu por ainda estar vivo, mas não parou, precisava continuar procurando Donghae. Farejou atrás do seu cheiro, se concentrou na marca, podia senti-la pulsar, o guiando em direção à um local, o desespero de Donghae servindo como combustível para a sua raiva.

_“Senhor!”_ , escutou ser chamado, apenas para ter um lobo branco tão grande quanto si, na sua frente.

Kangin, reconheceu.

_“Organize uma retaguarda, não deixe ninguém sair”,_ mandou e Kangin mexeu a cabeça em concordância.

Então, Siwon voltou a correr ao mesmo tempo que escutava Kangin uivando às suas costas. Já estava perto da saída e para cada vez que se aproximava, conseguia distinguir mais humanos. Eles estavam colocando algo dentro de uma van enquanto outros se agrupavam, entrando em outra van. Siwon reconheceu o tom do pijama do marido e ofegou internamente ao sentir a marca se torcer, como se alguém estivesse brincando com seus intestinos. Era desconfortável o bastante para que entendesse que Donghae estava sentindo muita dor além de medo. Correu com mais afinco, apenas para que os homens começassem a virar as armas na sua direção, atirando em si logo em seguida. Não parou de avançar até que conseguisse dar um salto sobre a van, parando do lado oposto.

O Byun empurrou a van, virando-a de lado, escutou um grito estridente, o que o deixou saber que havia esmagado alguém. Humanos se prostraram a sua volta, as armas em riste. Fazia Siwon querer rir, mas na sua forma de lobo alfa, se contentou em avançar neles, pegando-os com a boca, afundando os dentes na carne com vontade, chacoalhando-os e os soltando como se não passassem de bonecos. Viu pelo canto de olho outros lobos vindo em sua direção, notou alguns Lu’s em sua pelagem cinzenta.

Eles pularam por sobre a van, aterrissando ao seu lado, deixando-o no meio, livre para atacar os humanos que vinham pela sua frente enquanto eles se ocupavam com os humanos das laterais. Então, tudo era uma bagunça de rosnados e ossos quebrados. Outros lobos brancos apareceram, liderados por Kangin, eles fecharam a entrada da alcateia. Siwon se afastou dos corpos dos humanos ali e foi até a van virada. Enfiou o rosto na porta de trás aberta e avistou Donghae deitado ali dentro, ainda amarrado e com o rosto brilhando de medo e alívio quando reconheceu o alfa.

No entanto, o Lee não estava sozinho. Havia alguém atrás de si, segurando uma arma em direção ao ômega. Siwon rosnou para ele, fazendo a arma tremer em suas mãos. Queria entrar ali e estraçalhar aquele homem, mas não caberia além de ter a possibilidade de machucar Donghae. Então, rosnou mais uma vez ao mesmo tempo que via pelo canto de olho, Kangin em sua forma humana novamente, pegar uma das armas caídas no chão e assentir para o alfa Byun, pronto para atirar. Siwon mexeu as orelhas em sinal de que podia prosseguir e num piscar de olhos, Kangin estava subindo na van e explodindo a janela acima da cabeça do homem em um tiro.

Seu corpo caiu atrás de Donghae e só assim, Siwon conseguiu enfiar o rosto mais um pouco e puxar o marido pelas cordas que adornavam suas pernas. Rasgou-as com os dentes, libertando-o. O Lee pulou em direção ao seu pescoço, fungando depois de tirar a fita dos lábios. Contudo, estava se encolhendo em seguida, gritando de dor, chamando atenção pro tanto de sangue que escorria por entre suas pernas.

Siwon passou a língua em seu rosto, tentando acalma-lo quanto ele mesmo começava a se desesperar. _Donghae estava perdendo a filha deles._

_“Chame o médico”,_ quase gritou a Kangin.

— Está morto, senhor. — o beta disse, o estômago se revirando enquanto via o ômega do Byun se contorcendo de dor, segurando a barriga e chorando.

O lobo branco olhou em volta. Não havia tempo para pensar, precisava fazer algo. Mas não dava para aparecer em um hospital humano sem querer sobrancelhas arqueadas de surpresa para um homem grávido. Ele abaixou o rosto, tocou o focinho úmido no rosto do ômega, chamando sua atenção, pedindo que subisse em suas costas. Só havia um lugar para ir, era o mais perto que eles tinham de ajuda.

_“Cuide dos feridos, organize a alcateia e avise Baekhyun”,_ deu as ordens a Kangin, quando sentia Donghae segurando-se sobre si, tentando se manter firme. _“Eu irei para os Kim’s”._

— Mas, senhor, sua forma...

Kangin sabia que aquilo não ia acabar bem. Outros humanos podiam ver, ia dar em jornais e em qualquer meio de comunicação, todos poderiam ficar sabendo sobre sua espécie.

_“Eu não tenho escolha”,_ deixou claro, realmente não tinha. Era o modo mais rápido de chegar até os Kim’s. _“Preciso salvar minha família”._

O beta o fitou longamente antes de assentir. Os outros, que ainda estavam em sua forma de lobo, uivaram em despedida, todos pedindo a Dal que tivesse piedade daquele ômega e daquela criança.

*******

Park Hyukjae tinha tatuagens nos braços e pulsos, o desenho no peito chegava até a base do seu pescoço, deixando Minseok ver as pontas das labaredas de fogo que escapavam pelo colarinho aberto, fazia o ômega imaginar o que estaria desenhado no peito do tio de Baekhyun, apesar de já ter uma ideia, quando a Lua e o Sol batalhavam nos braços e pulsos do mesmo. Mas, naquela noite, sob a luz da lua, Park Hyukjae lhe causava curiosidade.

Sabia que devia ser culpa da lua, afinal não tomara os supressores que Henry e Lu Han lhe deram mais cedo e já conseguia se arrepender dessa escolha. Estava começando a sentir-se quente em suas roupas e para cada vez que Baekhyun o tocava, tinha que resistir ao impulso de se aproximar ou pedir por mais. Seria vergonhoso se fizesse qualquer uma dessas coisas, por isso se limitava a comprimir os lábios e aguentar firme, só que o calor que subia por suas pernas estava ficando cada vez pior a medida que a lua começava a chegar no centro do céu.

Pegou o olhar de Hyukjae sobre si e o cumprimentou com a cabeça, tinha nas mãos uma taça de vinho e queria evitar o máximo tocar no alfa, mas como se conseguisse adivinhar seus pensamentos, o Park estendeu a mão na sua direção. Queria um cumprimento do jeito ocidental.

— É bom vê-los aqui. — sorriu, educado, quando Minseok segurou sua mão.

Demorou-se no aperto, fazendo questão de olhar bem dentro dos olhos do ômega, ao passo que, ao seu lado, Baekhyun comprimia os lábios em claro desagrado. O que só servia para deixar Park Hyukjae mais sorridente.

— Não sabia que já havia chegado de viagem. — dirigiu-se a Chanyeol, soltando a mão de Minseok e a estendendo para o alfa.

— Faz pouco tempo. — respondeu, educado, apertando a mão do Park.

— Espero que se divirtam. — soltou sua mão e encarou os três.

Não fazia tanto tempo que tinham chegado a alcateia. Meia hora, talvez? A viagem de carro até ali não era exatamente longa, mas o silêncio que sempre acompanhava Minseok quando estava na presença de Baekhyun, era capaz de deixar tudo mais lento. No entanto, com a presença de Chanyeol no carro, tudo pareceu correr como o vento e em um piscar de olhos, os três estavam passando pela entrada do Clã Park e deixando-se levar pelo desconforto que aquele lugar lhes causava. Minseok havia estado entre os dois irmãos, agradecendo internamente pelo modo como eles serviam como guarda-costas, impedindo que qualquer pessoa desconhecida se aproximasse. Mas, é claro, não podia impedir Park Hyukjae, o dono daquele evento.

— E Minseok, — voltou a olhar só para si, o canto dos lábios se curvando em mais diversão para o desagrado do Kim. — soube que aceitou participar da cerimônia com Baekhyun.

— É tradição que o ômega acompanhe _seu alfa_. — respondeu antes de beber um pouco do vinho, afim de esconder o leve rubor em suas bochechas por referir-se assim a Baekhyun.

— Está certo. — concordou e então estava olhando para o Byun mais velho. — Há pessoas que quero te apresentar.

Baekhyun assentiu apenas para começar a seguir o Park e Minseok deu um passo em sua direção, mas o alfa virou-se no último segundo para impedi-lo de continuar. Pediu que ficasse com Chanyeol, silenciosamente, era isso que o Kim conseguia ler em seus olhos, por isso, ficou. Viu o marido lhe dando as costas, dando passos silenciosos para cada vez mais longe de si, fazia-o se sentir ansioso, deixava seu lobo agitado, mas Minseok não conseguia entender porquê.

Chanyeol colocou a mão sobre seu ombro direito, a mão grande demais dava tapinhas reconfortantes.

— Parece que sobramos. — brincou, trazendo os olhos do ômega para si, a taça de vinho meio cheia na sua não.

— Eu tenho que me preparar para a cerimônia. — falou, não conseguiu conter o tremular da voz no final da frase.

— Sinto muito por isso. — não sabia o que mais poderia dizer.

Era uma tradição, afinal. Algo que só os Park’s insistiam em seguir, quando em outras alcateias os costumes haviam sido reformulados. Cada uma seguiu um padrão diferente, adicionando seus próprios gostos. Chanyeol conhecia os ritos do seu Clã, a forma como os ômegas dançariam em volta da fogueira, todos vestidos de branco e apenas isso. Alfas e betas podiam participar, mas só com a permissão dos ômegas, os verdadeiros donos do amor da Deusa.

Havia uma história, que seu omma costumava lhe contar quando o colocava para dormir. A história de como _eles_ foram criados, da forma como a Deusa deu uma parte de si para cada um dos seus três filhos. Os alfas herdaram a força, os betas eram sábios e os ômegas eram puro. Seres frágeis e bonitos, abençoados com a capacidade de gerar vida, mesmo quando nasciam machos. Atraentes o suficiente para fazer alfas e betas enlouquecerem, mesmo quando esses últimos não eram afetados pelos hormônios. E tudo parecia pior quando a lua se erguia tão redonda e brilhante no centro do céu, uma vez ao ano, pois deixava os ômegas no ápice de todo o seu charme.

Chanyeol podia sentir, mesmo que seu lobo se recusasse a aceitar, o quanto o cheiro de Kim Minseok era atrativo. O mirtilo alcançava seu olfato, parecia ficar mais forte a cada segundo, se infiltrando com mais afinco em suas roupas, fazendo seus dedos formigarem apenas com a possibilidade de tocá-lo. E isso o estava deixando evasivo além de irritado, porque sentia o descontentamento do seu lobo em se sentir atraído por outro ômega quando já havia escolhido um parceiro e mesmo Chanyeol também sentia-se terrivelmente estranho quando seu estômago se revirava nervosamente a cada vez que os olhos do Kim encontravam os seus.

Era uma tortura, principalmente porque sentia como se estivesse traindo o irmão. No entanto, em alguns momentos, se perguntava se o mais velho não estaria sentindo as mesmas coisas que si em relação a Minseok, mas com a diferença de poder se aproximar do ômega sem culpa, afinal, pela forma como percebia os olhos do Kim atentos aos movimentos do irmão, duvidava muito que ele reclamasse de receber alguma atenção. Parecia, na verdade, estar implorando por isso. Mas, talvez, fosse culpa da Lua, pensou, já que quase nunca os via interagindo em outros momentos.

— Está tudo bem. — Minseok lhe lançou um sorriso nervoso, antes de desviar os olhos de si e olhar em volta, parecia a procura de algo. — Eu vou me preparar para a cerimônia.

— Ah, sim. — levou a mão até a nuca, de repente tinha imaginado o cunhado usando o manto tradicional do ritual, nada além dela, como a tradição pedia. Sentiu-se estremecer de excitação, o que só serviu para fazê-lo desviar os olhos para o relógio de pulso. — É melhor se apressar, — falou ainda fingindo verificar o horário. — a abertura é daqui a pouco.

O loiro assentiu, entregou-lhe a taça de vinho vazia e então se afastou, meio correndo em direção à um grupo de betas. Mediadores em suas túnicas brancas e colares de miçangas azuis adornando o pescoço, até mesmo já usavam as máscaras de lobo no rosto, protegendo sua identidade. O alfa olhou em volta depois que o cunhado sumiu de vista, procurou a silhueta de Baekhyun e quando achou, foi até si. Entrou de supetão na conversa e se surpreendeu por conhecer o assunto e ainda dar palpites coerentes, ao que parecia o tempo que passara cuidando dos negócios do pai na China, tinha servido para alguma coisa, pois agora já não se sentia tão alienado.

— Soube que casou-se. — um dos homens na rodinha dirigiu-se a Baekhyun, um copo de whisky na mão e o cabelo branco se destacando na luz das chamas.

— Foi um casamento de última hora. — justificou seu ato, pois bem sabia como os Park’s se ressentiam por não terem sido convidados assim como por não ter sido Dasom a escolhida.

— Precisa vê-lo. — Hyukjae fez o favor de se pronunciar. — _Kim Minseok é um ômega muito bonito_ , só de olhá-lo consegue perceber porque Baekhyun o escolheu.

_Eu não o escolhi,_ Baekhyun pensou.

— Devia leva-lo nos encontros em minha casa. — o homem falou e Chanyeol lançou um olhar para o irmão, os lábios estavam comprimidos em claro sinal de desagrado, mas o mais novo não entendia por que, afinal, o homem só parecia interessado em conhecer o marido de Baekhyun. — Tenho certeza que todos iriam adorar conhece-lo. — Chanyeol franzio o cenho para a nota de malícia na voz do homem, por acaso aquele homem estava insinuando que Minseok deveria dormir com outros alfas?

— Minseok não gosta desses tipos de encontros. — Baekhyun disse por fim, tentando encerrar o assunto.

— Baekhyun é um alfa ciumento. — outro homem disse, rindo. — O que há de mau em dividir? — riu mais um pouco, como se fosse realmente uma piada, como se Minseok não passasse de um pedaço de carne.

Chanyeol encarou o homem, incrédulo com o que escutava, as sobrancelhas se juntaram em desagrado. Desviou os olhos para Baekhyun, que teve coragem de esboçar um sorrisinho no canto da boca, mas Chanyeol notou que era só encenação para não parecer mal educado na frente do tio, pois os olhos do Byun estavam terrivelmente perigosos.

— Eu arrisquei a popularidade do meu clã por esse tipo de exclusividade. — respondeu fazendo os outros alfas da rodinha rirem como loucos, até mesmo Chanyeol se obrigou a rir, mesmo que o som soasse amargo em seus ouvidos.

Hyukjae bebeu um pouco do whisky em seu copo antes de colocar a mão sobre o ombro do sobrinho, sua postura inteira denotando divertimento com a forma como Baekhyun havia conseguido sair de uma situação constrangedora como aquela. Chanyeol o observou se inclinar sobre o irmão, sussurra-lhe algo no ouvido. Baekhyun assentiu para ele antes de voltar a olhar para frente, o rosto muito sério.

— Bom, senhores, — Hyukjae começou quando as risadas ficaram mais espaçadas. — precisamos nos arrumar para a cerimônia.

— Oh. — o homem grisalho olhou o horário em seu relógio, parecendo surpreso por o tempo ter passado tão rápido. — É melhor nos apressarmos.

— Apenas sigam por ali. — o líder Park disse, o queixo sendo erguido em direção ao caminho que os outros alfas deveriam tomar.

— Você não vem? — outro perguntou ao tio de Baekhyun e Chanyeol desviou os olhos para o Park, com o mesmo questionamento nos olhos.

— Esse ano Dasom irá me representar. — respondeu apenas para beber um pouco mais da sua bebida.

— E você? — o homem referiu-se a Chanyeol, que não pôde evitar engolir em seco pela surpresa de ter sido notado.

— Eu não tenho um par. — optou por dizer.

— _Ele_ nem mesmo é um Park. — Hyukjae riu, mas Chanyeol sentiu o ácido na frase, gotejando, deixando claro para quem quisesse ver que o alfa não fazia parte deles.

Mas Chanyeol só conseguia sentir pena da forma como Baekhyun fazia parte.

— Uma pena. — Chanyeol brincou, rindo, mas aliviado demais por isso para esconder.

— Vamos logo. — Baekhyun cortou o assunto, se apressou para longe da rodinha e do irmão, estava irritado demais, inquieto, o mais novo conseguia perceber.

Os outros alfas se afastaram atrás dele e logo Chanyeol estava sozinho com Park Hyukjae.

— Eu vou atrás de mais disso. — mostrou a taça que ainda segurava, a que Minseok tinha deixado consigo.

— Por ali. — Hyukjae disse, havia algo de terrivelmente estranho na forma como seus olhos brilhavam tão cheios de diversão quando fitavam Chanyeol. Fazia o Byun ter calafrios. — Espero que aprecie nossos rituais, _Chanyeol_. — o seu nome escorregou por entre os lábios dele como se fosse pegajoso, nojento demais para Hyukjae.

Tudo isso por que ele era um Byun?

— Eu vou. — inclinou a cabeça em despedida e então começou a se afastar.

Era o melhor a se fazer: ficar o mais longe possível daquele alfa.

*******

Ryeowook encarou sua imagem no espelho, ajeitou o colar de miçangas azuis em volta do pescoço. Não pretendia realmente fazer parte do ritual, mas queria dançar em volta da fogueira e como soube, que naquele ano, os Kim’s iriam deixar suas tradições de lado e abraçar as tradições dos Lu’s, o ômega achou que estava tudo bem usar um colar de _mediador_ , quando não era um beta. Suas roupas eram normais, nada da túnica branca dos mediadores ou o vermelho-sangue dos ômegas, apenas jeans e camisa e chinelos, porque Ryeowook só queria dançar um pouco e esquecer de si mesmo.

Foi até a porta do seu quarto e saiu. Tudo continuava silencioso, apesar de meia hora atrás ter escutado Junmyeon rindo ao falar no telefone com Jongin. Ryeowook achava bonitinho a forma como os olhos do filho alfa ficavam pequeninhos quando sorria, tão apaixonado por aquele ômega Lu e achava mais adorável ainda a forma como Jongin correspondia, sempre corando, desviando os olhos, rindo baixinho com a mão em frente a boca. O Kim tinha tido o prazer de conhecer o noivo do filho mais cedo e se encantara com toda a pureza do mesmo. Jongin era mesmo um achado da natureza, uma força avassaladora de olhos gentis e cheiro doce. Um tanto diferente do seu irmão mais velho, o senhor Lu Han, que tinha uma aura tão intimidante quanto qualquer alfa, mas que se derretia inteiro quando estava com Yixing, seu filhote de quase 3 anos, nos braços.

E ainda havia Lu Henry, o secretário do seu filho. Responsável e distante, e também irmão de Jongin. Ryeowook nem ao menos conseguia imaginar como Henry conseguiu ser tão discreto com sua origem quando vivia entre os Kim’s. No entanto, o que mais surpreendeu Ryeowook foi a história contada por Lu Han, sobre _o clã_ de humanos que os vinha caçando há anos, a forma como uma alcateia inteira foi destruída e a forma como eles quase foram. Mas, agora, parecia tudo bem, os Kim’s podiam os proteger.

Avançou pelo corredor, foi até a sala, determinado a ir embora. Mas não conseguiu se impedir de notar Kim Heechul na cozinha, comendo alguma coisa, e Kim Jungsoo na sala, as luzes apagadas enquanto a tevê ligada iluminava o local. Se conseguisse se concentrar, podia escutar a agitação dos lobos fora daquela casa, no entanto, Jungsoo parecia alheio a isso quando o volume da tevê estava tão alto.

Passou por si, rumo a porta de saída.

— Onde está indo? — a voz de Jungsoo chegou até si quando sua mão girou a maçaneta.

Não olhou para o ex-marido.

— Indo para o Festival. — a porta não abriu, estava trancada.

Olhou para a fechadura e não encontrou a chave costumeira dali, olhou em volta, a mão ainda na maçaneta e o rosto todo confuso.

— Você não vai sair. — ergueu a mão, mostrando a chave entre os dedos.

Soltou a maçaneta e deu um passo em direção ao alfa, a boca meio aberta em incredulidade.

— O que acha que está fazendo? — praticamente rosnou.

Estava tão terrivelmente cansado da forma como Leeteuk vinha agindo, sempre vigiando seus passos, o sufocando sempre que podia, como que afim de mostrar que era o alfa ali e que por isso Ryeowook lhe devia satisfação. Mas bem poderia ter sido assim antes, mas agora o ômega já não estava mais vivendo um relacionamento com ele. Estava sozinho o suficiente para começar a tomar decisões por si mesmo.

— Não use esse tom comigo. — Jungsoo ficou de pé, os olhos brilhando naquela mistura de irritação e superioridade que Ryeowook odiava com todas as suas forças.

— Não use esse tom comigo, você! — deu mais alguns passos até o alfa e parou na sua frente.

Era vergonhoso ser tão baixo perto dele, mas quando ergueu o queixo para encarar Leeteuk, sentia-se tão alto quanto. Estava com seus sentimentos inflamados o suficiente pela Lua, para não abaixar a cabeça daquela vez. Não era mais o ômega de Jungsoo e ele precisava aceitar isso de uma vez. Ergueu as mãos e as espalmou no peito do alfa, empurrando-o, pegando-o de surpresa o suficiente para que seu corpo cedesse e caísse sentado no sofá.

— Você não é meu alfa. — rosnou, os olhos brilhando naquele tom de verde perigoso que Leeteuk amava.

O Kim mais velho teve coragem rir, a cabeça sendo jogada para trás e fazendo as bochechas do ômega corarem em uma mistura de irritação e vergonha, por não estar sendo levado a sério.

— O que está acontecendo aqui?! — uma terceira pessoa se pronunciou.

Ryeowook cruzou os braços, encarou Heechul e sentiu vontade de chorar de tanta frustração. Os olhos ardiam e o peito borbulhava em raiva daquele homem sentado no sofá.

— Eu estou indo embora daqui. — se escutou dizer.

O alfa arregalou os olhos na sua direção, o corpo foi para frente e ficou de pé novamente. Achava que Ryeowook se referia a sair aquela noite, mas Heechul sabia mais. Podia ver nos olhos do ômega sobre a verdade, o modo como ele precisava sair dali antes de sufocar da mesma forma como Heechul estava sufocando.

Leeteuk ergueu a mão e tocou no ombro do Kim, mas Ryeowook deu um passo para trás, o rosto todo contorcido em nojo deixando o alfa enjoado. Por que Ryeowook estava agindo daquela forma, afinal? Eles eram um casal. Dois maridos que tinham filhos lindos, que se amavam, que compartilhavam risadas. Esses momentos não podiam ter se perdido apenas por causa de um deslize seu. Ryeowook tinha que aprender a olhar pra tudo o que eles tinham construído juntos, pro amor que ainda sentiam, porque Leeteuk acreditava com toda a sua alma que o outro ainda nutria algum sentimento por si. Tinha que sentir! Uma coisa dessas não podia sumir tão rápido assim, um amor tão bonito... tudo que Leeteuk tinha construído com Ryeowook não podia ter sumido assim, não podia ter sido substituído por nojo.

— Não toque em mim. — se afastou mais um pouco antes de ir em direção a janela mais próxima.

Abriu-a, lançou um olhar desafiador para Jungsoo e o alfa até mesmo deu um passo em sua direção, mas Ryeowook foi mais rápido ao sair pela janela e correr pra longe daquela casa que um dia havia chamado de lar. Jungsoo encarou as cortinas se agitando com o vento, trazendo até si o cheiro do marido, totalmente alheio ao modo como Heechul engolia em seco por ter presenciado aquela cena, os olhos muito tristes. Queria poder fazer alguma coisa, pensou. Queria poder ajudar Ryeowook a ir embora, mas o amor que sentia pelo ômega o tornava egoísta e por isso não conseguia solta-lo, mesmo vendo o quanto aquela situação o fazia mal.

— Deveria deixa-lo em paz. — o ômega falou, a voz saindo baixa e cheio de aviso, trazendo a atenção de Jungsoo para si.

— Do que está falando? — estava incrédulo.

— Deveria deixar Ryeowook em paz. — foi mais claro, os braços se cruzando para dar mais ênfase a expressão irritada.

— Está com ciúmes agora? — usou o tom divertido e Heechul captou um brilho na sua mão, entre seus dedos. Era a chave da porta, reconheceu, só agora entendendo o que de fato estava acontecendo entre Ryeowook e Leeteuk.

— Não é ciúmes. — deu um passo em sua direção, a voz saindo firme. — É apenas um aviso.

— O que é isso? Você é um alfa agora? — riu. — Não pode usar esse tom comigo, Heechul.

O Kim se aproximou mais um pouco, o suficiente para que Leeteuk comprimisse os lábios em desagrado e terminasse a distância até chegar em si. O alfa se inclinou e sussurrou no ouvido do marido:

— Você é só um ômega.

— E desde quando isso é o que realmente importa? — Jungsoo se afastou quando Heechul não demonstrou nenhum sinal de ofensa. — Eu te vejo sempre repetindo isso, apontando pessoas por sua classe e se colocando no topo apenas porque é alfa, mas somos todos pessoas no fim das contas, Jungsoo. Pessoas que se apaixonam, que sentem dor e que sentem raiva. — fitou o marido. — Você não é melhor do que ninguém só porque é alfa.

O Kim teve a decência de desviar os olhos dos do ômega, envergonhado o suficiente da sua atitude, afinal, quando ele se tornara assim? Porque a muito tempo atrás, havia desejado com todas as suas forças ser um ômega e depois quando se descobriu alfa, chorou por não ser um beta. Jungsoo era a última pessoa na face da Terra que podia julgar alguém com base na sua classe, quando ele já quisera fazer parte delas. Todas, menos a primeira. Odiou tanto a si mesmo quando o primeiro cio veio, corroendo sua alma, mostrando a si o quanto não passava de um alfa. Um maldito alfa apaixonado por outro alfa. Um alfa que não sentia atração alguma por ômegas ou betas. Odiava o cheiro doce dos ômegas e a simplicidade dos betas, preferia o cheiro forte dos alfas. Amava como todo o seu corpo reagia diante de um alfa, os arrepios, a bagunça no estômago, o coração descompassado... Tinha se encontrado com alfas o suficiente na adolescência para saber o quanto gostava, amava, adorava, se deliciava com as sensações que só os lobos dessa classe lhe davam. E se arrependia do modo como trairá Heechul inúmeras vezes com alfas que conhecia nas noites, prostitutos, qualquer um que pudesse acabar com aquela necessidade de ser tocado por outros da mesma classe que a sua.

No entanto, sempre desconfiara que Heechul sabia, simplesmente porque ele nunca fora capaz de disfarçar as manchas arroxeadas na sua pele ou o cheiro terrivelmente forte em si. Era a sua forma de demonstrar seu desgosto com aquele casamento e consigo mesmo. Mas Heechul nunca lhe dissera nada sobre suas saídas, nunca cobrara muita coisa além da vida de aparências deles. E foram bons meses fazendo isso, até que Ryeowook surgiu. Menor do que si e com os olhos no mesmo tom de verde do seu irmão falecido.

Ele era quieto, engraçado e tinha mãos macias. Jungsoo não conseguia entender porque a cada vez que o encontrava se sentia tão atraído, o jeito como Ryeowook foi crescendo no seu peito só o deixava mais assustado. Ele era um ômega, afinal. Nada do cheiro forte e dos toques brutos, nada da necessidade de estar no controle e dos músculos proeminentes. Kim Ryeowook era delicado, pequeno, gentil... ele era todos os adjetivos possíveis para se descrever um ômega, totalmente diferente do que Jungsoo se acostumara a querer e por isso, quando o coração falhou uma batida quando o Kim sorriu para si no começo daquela primeira, há mil anos atrás, Jungsoo sabia que não podia deixa-lo escapar.

Então se agarrou à ele. O enfiou em sua vida, prendeu-o em um casamento, lhe deu filhotes e sua atenção, deixou Heechul de lado, porque ele acima de todo mundo deveria saber a sensação de querer pertencer à alguém. E o ex-líder Kim quis tanto pertencer a Ryeowook e se livrar dessa doença que era sentir tanto desejo por alfas, que nem ao menos percebeu como aquilo o matava um pouquinho a cada dia. Quer dizer, é claro que amava Ryeowook e que amava os filhos que tiveram. É claro que aprendera a amar Heechul como marido e que amava Junmyeon também, mas também é claro, que odiava o jeito como nos seus cios desejava uma pegada mais forte e a forma como podia gozar apenas de sentir o cheiro de algum alfa, mas não podia! Então, se forçava a se satisfazer com Ryeowook ou Heechul, ou ambos ao mesmo tempo.

Se afogava neles afim de aplacar aquilo. Não queria ser assim, nunca quis! Seu pai lhe dizia como alfas que gostavam de alfas terminavam, eram a escória da sociedade. Afinal, onde já se viu isso? Alfas eram o topo da hierarquia, eles mandavam nos outros, eles eram os fortes da relação. Não havia modo de um alfa preferir outro, isso não existia. Alfas ficavam com ômegas ou betas. Alfas foram feitos para dominar e se tinham um outro parceiro alfa, qual dominaria qual? Não havia equilíbrio e sem equilíbrio, não havia chance de estar certo.

Escutou os passos de Heechul se afastando, levantou o rosto para fitar suas costas. Os ombros estavam baixos e tudo nele detonava um cansaço que Leeteuk havia visto em si mais cedo e que com certeza, veria mais uma vez quando se olhasse no espelho. Seu corpo foi pra frente, fazendo menção de ir atrás do ômega, mas desistiu no último segundo. Não sabia o que deveria dizer, pois pedir desculpas parecia vago demais para tudo que já fizera à aquele ômega. Eles tinham crescido juntos, haviam brincado de pique-esconde na floresta, dado risadas e acobertado um ao outro em algumas travessuras, eram amigos. _Deveriam ser melhores amigos se Siwon não tivesse chegado primeiro_ , pensou. Mas eram amigos, se deu conta. O verbo no passado só deixando tudo mais melancólico e solitário.

_Eram._

Então o corpo se empertigou novamente em direção ao ômega, havia aquela coragem fajuta nos seus ossos, instigando-o a ir atrás dele e falar tudo de uma vez, porque estava terrivelmente cansado da forma como eles haviam se perdido no tempo, se tornado nada além de estranhos um pro outro.

— _Heenim_ , — o apelido escorregou dos seus lábios com gosto de saudade, as palmas das mãos ficaram úmidas e o estômago se revirou em ansiedade. Heechul parou, estava bem na entrada do corredor, de costas para si, a mão se apoiou na parede mais próxima. — me desculpe. — o pedido saiu mais baixo do que queria, mas na escuridão da casa, Leeteuk sabia que as palavras tinham chegado até o ômega.

— Pelo que? — ele teve coragem de perguntar.

Leeteuk fechou os olhos, imaginando a lista infinita de faltas que mereciam desculpas.

— Por tudo. — a voz saiu mais alta agora, mesmo que estivesse meio tremendo. — Nós dois... eu sinto muito.

_Não pude amar você, nem ao menos consegui o respeitar, eu... eu sinto muito, Heechul._

— Tudo bem. — disse simplesmente, mas o alfa sabia que não tinha nada bem.

— Nós éramos amigos, Heechul, e eu me aproveitei de você. — continuou, sem poder se conter. — Eu... eu trai você de tantas formas.

Heechul abaixou o rosto e meio sorriu, sabendo muito bem ao que Jungsoo se referia. _Jihyun e Kyuhyun._ Na época, em que eles começaram a se encontrar, Heechul desconfiara que Leeteuk os estava ajudando, mas nunca falou nada sobre isso. O ômega apenas observou de longe o modo como seu amor ia embora, cada vez mais preso entre os braços daquela Park.

— Eu sei. — deixou-o saber de uma vez, sempre soube mais do que queria. Virou-se para fitar o marido. — Eu sempre soube de tudo, mas está tudo bem, Jungsoo, porque eu traí você também e traí Kyuhyun. — havia um tom de diversão macabro no seu tom de voz, não conseguia controla-lo e muito menos se livrar dele, porque doía demais ao ponto de querer rir daquilo tudo e quando os olhos de Leeteuk ficaram grandes de surpresa, Heechul achou que podia rolar naquele chão de tanto rir da sua desgraça.

— O que?

— Foi eu quem disse à Siwon onde Kyuhyun encontraria Jihyun naquele dia. Eu o acompanhei até lá e apontei o local. — a narrativa sai calma dos seus lábios, mas seu coração batia tão forte, nunca tinha contado aquilo em voz alta. — Eu sugeri o duelo, também.

Jungsoo deixou que a boca se abrisse em descrença e o ódio viesse até si, por isso não percebeu quando avançou no ômega e o segurou pelos ombros, empurrando as costas contra a parede. Heechul fitou-o nos olhos, o queixo erguido em toda aquela imponência que Leeteuk nunca entendeu de onde vinha, afinal o Kim era e sempre seria só um ômega e agora, um cúmplice no assassinato do seu irmão.

— Você o amava! — gritou contra o seu rosto, como se aquilo fosse motivo o suficiente para que Heechul visse o seu pecado.

— E o que?! Ele estava me traindo com aquela vadia! — gritou de volta, se debateu no aperto do alfa, mas Leeteuk não o soltou e muito menos se afastou. — Eu, Jungsoo! Ele estava me traindo! A mim! — então os olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, acumulando-se na borda e descendo pelas bochechas, quentes de tanta raiva e frustração e dor. — Eu o amava tanto, mas ele estava me traindo com aquela ômega. — se debateu mais um pouco e Jungsoo tornou a empurrar suas costas contra a parede, dessa vez mais forte, fazendo o Kim sentir dor e parar de se mexer. — O que eu deveria fazer? — perguntou baixinho, o cabelo tinha caído em frente ao rosto, escondendo um pedaço da sua dor. — Estava cansado do seu desinteresse e estava mais cansado ainda de ver Siwon se arrastando atrás de Jihyun. Você não via, Jungsoo? Nós dois estávamos morrendo, eu tive que fazer alguma coisa.

Jungsoo intensificou o aperto no ombro de Heechul até que o escutou gemer de dor e então se afastou, passou a mão no cabelo e respirou fundo ao passo que o ômega se deixava escorregar até o chão, os ombros e costas doendo. Fechou os olhos e soluçou, alto demais para o alfa se incomodar.

— Ainda assim, ele era meu irmão. — falou, como se aquilo justificasse tudo o que fizera.

— Rá! — riu, alto, com todo o escarnio que ainda tinha no corpo. — É nisso que realmente acredita?! Por Dal! — fez esforço para ficar em pé novamente, o canto dos lábios gotejava em ressentimento. — Você nos entregou para sofrer, Leeteuk, e não foi porque Kyuhyun era seu irmão. — os olhos brilhavam em mágoa. — Nós, seu alfa desgraçado, éramos seus amigos! Nós crescemos juntos, caramba! E mesmo assim você não pensou duas vezes antes de nos apunhalar pelas costas! E tudo isso por que?! Han?! — apontou o dedo no rosto do alfa, que teve a decência de se encolher. — DIGA! — gritou, totalmente fora de si, mas o Kim virou o rosto, não podia olhar para Heechul.

Ele fez menção de ir embora, de sair correndo. Aquilo era demais para si. Mas Heechul o segurou pelo braço, puxando-o forte na sua direção, sua pele estava quente de medo enquanto Heechul brilhava em dor.

— Diga! — tentou mais um pouco. — Pare de fugir!

— Não pode jogar a culpa em mim assim! — ele soltou-se do aperto do ômega, tentando fugir daquela conversa.

Heechul riu, jogando a cabeça para trás e os olhos cheios de lágrimas não derramadas. Voltou a fitar o alfa, na escuridão daquele corredor, ele pareceu-lhe mais frágil que qualquer ômega.

— A culpa é sua. — falou. — Eu e Siwon matamos Kyuhyun, mas você, Jungsoo, você nos matou primeiro. — o alfa começou a lhe dar as costas. — Não adianta negar! Você sabe que fez isso! Entregou eu e Siwon para a fogueira, nos deixou queimar naquela porcaria só porque não era capaz de se assumir para si mesmo que amava ser fodido por um alfa.

Jungsoo parou, as mãos se fecharam em punho e ele simplesmente deu meia volta e foi até o ômega, empurro-o tão forte, que o fez cair no chão.

— Não diga isso! — gritou.

— Acha que ninguém nunca soube?! Eu sabia! Siwon sabia! Kyuhyun sabia! Você é um péssimo mentiroso, Leeteuk. — cuspiu no chão, tamanha a sua raiva. Não entendia de onde vinha tanta mágoa, mas para cada vez que tentava se conter, havia uma força avassaladora que o fazia continuar. — Quantas vezes foram, han? — continuou provocando. — Depois que casamos acontecia com que frequência? Você os deixava te domarem? — Jungsoo se aproximou mais, segurou o braço de Heechul e o fez ficar de pé, apenas para enfiar os dedos no seu cabelo e puxar para trás, forte o suficiente para fazer o ômega arfar de dor. — Você imaginava Siwon te fodendo? — não conseguia parar. — Aposto que sim. — seu corpo foi empurrado contra a parede. — Até mesmo quando estava comigo, imaginava Siwon, não é?! — então o primeiro tapa veio, tão quente contra sua bochecha que o Kim sentiu gosto de sangue e riu por causa disso. — _Oh, Siwon. Mais fundo, mais forte!_ — teve coragem de gemer, os dentes manchados de vermelhos, apenas para receber mais um tapa.

Cuspiu no chão, mas não conseguia parar de rir.

— Cale a boca! — gritou usando sua voz ativa de alfa. — Não sabe do que está falando!

— Siwon nunca te quis. — continuou. — Ele preferiu se arrastar atrás da Jihyun, preferiu se casar com um ômega sem sangue nobre, do que ficar com você. — fungou, ergueu a mão para limpar as lágrimas dos olhos. — E... e eu sinto muito por isso.

— Você sente muito? — desdenhou, sorrindo amargo. — Pelo que sente muito? Por ter entregado Kyuhyun daquela forma e acabado com a minha vida? — Heechul soluçou diante de si enquanto ele mesmo sentia as lágrimas vindo até si. — Eu tive que assumir você, eu tive que assumir uma alcateia inteira, eu tive que deixar meus sonhos para trás para ser a porcaria de um líder. É por isso que sente muito, Heechul? — o sacudiu sem cuidado, tentando o fazer fita-lo. — Meu pai esperava muito de mim, todos esperavam muito de mim, até mesmo você e eu tentei, porra, Heechul, eu tentei tanto ser um bom líder e um bom marido, um bom pai. Mas olha pra isso... — e o soltou, ficou parado à sua frente. — eu estraguei tudo do mesmo jeito.

O ômega levantou o rosto para fita-lo. Estava tão terrivelmente quebrado. Nada parecido com aquele garotinho da sua infância, que saia correndo para chamar Kyuhyun todas as vezes que alguém implicava consigo. O que aconteceu com aquele garoto que amava as cantorias em volta da fogueira e que lhe escreveu cartas carinhosas quando estava na França? O que tinha acontecido com o olhar gentil que ele sempre sustentou? O que deu errado?

_O que aconteceu conosco?_

Fechou os olhos e ergueu a cabeça o suficiente para encostar a parte de trás da mesma contra a parede, respirou fundo, capturando o cheiro do alfa. _Em outra vida, ele não teve cheiro de nada, mas agora, ele tem esse cheiro forte de alguém cansado demais._

— Eu estraguei tudo também. — se escutou sussurrar, tão baixo.

Sentiu Jungsoo aproximar-se de si, encostar-se na parede ao seu lado e então escorregar até o chão. Abriu os olhos para fitar o topo da cabeça do alfa, o rosto escondendo-se entre os braços, que estavam apoiados sobre os joelhos. Ele se encolhia todo, parecia um filhote. Mas quando os seus ombros tremeram, Heechul sentiu o coração se partir mais um pouquinho, porque não lembrava de ver Jungsoo chorando. Nem mesmo quando enterraram Kyuhyun, Leeteuk foi capaz de derramar uma lágrima, estava anestesiado demais para fazer qualquer coisa. E pela forma como os soluços dele ficavam cada vez mais altos, Heenim percebeu que aquela era a primeira vez, desde a morte do irmão, que Leeteuk chorava.

O ômega abaixou-se do seu lado, passou um dos braços por sobre seu ombro e o trouxe para perto. Jungsoo não o abraçou, mas Heechul o segurou forte, descendo a palma da mão pela extensão da sua costa, num carinho singelo. _Está tudo bem,_ disse a si mesmo, mesmo que estivesse com vontade de chorar. E como se Jungsoo soubesse disso — sabia por causa da marca — levantou o rosto e abriu os braços, puxando-o para mais perto. Heechul escondeu o rosto na curva do seu pescoço e chorou toda a dor que foi ser trocado, perder um filho, a culpa enorme que carregava todos os dias por ter entregado Kyuhyun daquela maneira e a forma como a vontade de ser amado havia se mostrado uma armadilha ao aceitar uma marca, pois agora estava preso em alguém que não o amava e que muito menos amava de volta.

O que eles fariam agora? Uma marca não podia ser desfeita só porque os parceiros se odiavam, porque os lobos haviam aceitado. Seus lobos se reconheciam como parceiros.

— _Ele foi meu primeiro amor._ — subitamente Jungsoo lhe sussurrou, a voz saindo abafada de choro. Heechul retesiou o corpo em surpresa, mas não se afastou e muito menos disse qualquer coisa, não queria assustar Jungsoo e o fazer ficar acuado novamente. — Eu devia ter dez anos quando notei que gostava _dele,_ mas foi com catorze que percebi que era mais forte do que devia. Havia alguma coisa no jeito como ele sorria, na fala, no cheiro da sua pele, que sempre me atraia para perto, entende? Mas aí, ele se apaixonou por Jihyun e depois por Donghae, e mesmo quando confessei meus sentimentos, _ele_ não pode ficar comigo.

Eles ficaram em silêncio.

Heechul guardou as palavras de Jungsoo com carinho, trancafiou-as no seu peito e intensificou o abraço, mas não foi capaz de dizer qualquer coisa. Eles só ficaram muito tempo ali, abraçados, as lágrimas secaram no rosto e tudo parecia um tanto mais leve. Heechul sentia seu rosto doer dos tapas que levou e a costa acompanhava o mesmo ritmo, mas permaneceu onde estava, o rosto deitado sobre o ombro do alfa. Estava meio sonolento e duvidava muito que aguentaria mais um pouco sem acabar dormindo ali mesmo, só que também não conseguia se forçar a se afastar de Jungsoo. E o alfa parecia na mesma.

Então, eles permaneceram. Sorveram o silêncio até que as respirações se tornassem lentas e tudo ficar muito calmo. As batidas do seus corações estavam no ritmo certo, nada do peso da culpa de palavras não ditas mais ali. Heechul esperou que Jungsoo dissesse mais alguma coisa, algum relato sobre o modo como direcionou a frustração de não poder ser si mesmo para Siwon ou sobre como odiava tanto Donghae por ser simplesmente o dono de toda a atenção do _seu primeiro amor,_ mas nada veio. Só existia silêncio naquele corredor.

Jungsoo suspirou contra a sua pele antes de começar a se afastar, um pouco receoso em retirar as mãos do corpo do ômega. Heechul o fitou, procurando nos seus olhos alguma coisa, mas não havia nada além de uma vergonha engraçada por ter chorado na frente de alguém, mesmo que esse alguém fosse Kim Heechul. O ômega sorriu, tentando tranquilizar e ergueu a mão para limpar as lágrimas que ainda residiam no rosto do marido.

— Desculpe-me por isso. — Leeteuk pediu, a voz saindo muito rouca e alta naquele corredor, a mão estava acariciando a bochecha machucada dos tapas de antes.

— Está tudo bem. — sussurrou, em parte porque a voz não queria sair e em parte porque parecia um crime destruir aquele silêncio.

Então, Jungsoo estava suspirando novamente e dessa vez se afastando com mais afinco, ficando de pé e o observando de cima, as mãos tinham ido se esconder nos bolsos da calça e os ombros encolheram só para mostrar a Heechul que ele não era mais do que o Leeteuk da adolescência, envergonhado demais de ter-se descoberto alfa.

— Você deveria ir. — ele falou e o ômega piscou na sua direção, sem entender ao que se referia. — Sabe, atrás de Ryeowook. — a mão estava na nuca agora, arranhando a pele em nervosismo, como que numa forma de punir a si mesmo por ter segurando o outro ômega tão perto contra a sua vontade.

— O que está dizendo? — o Kim perguntou, ainda sentado no chão, com o cabelo jogado na frente dos olhos só servia para parecer indefeso aos olhos do alfa.

— Vá atrás dele. — repetiu, dessa vez com mais firmeza, retirou a mão da nuca, enfiou-a no bolso novamente e olhou pra além do corredor, enxergou a sala silenciosa e sentiu saudade de quando eles eram uma família. — Ryeowook não me quer mais. — confessou sem olhar pro ômega. — Mas eu sei que ele quer você.

Heechul meio sorriu quando olhou para baixo. Era estranho falar sobre Ryeowook com o marido, não só porque o ômega era o ex-marido deste, mas porque Leeteuk ainda tinha sentimentos por ele, mesmo que fossem um tanto confusos no momento, o que fazia Heechul duvidar se era mesmo amor.

— Mesmo que eu vá, o que deveríamos fazer? Não tem futuro para essa relação. — ainda estava olhando para baixo, observou a curva do seu tornozelo onde a tatuagem da Organização se destacava representando o seu último segredo. — Eu sou um ômega marcado.

— Eu sei e sinto muito por isso, — abaixou-se na sua frente, segurou-lhe o rosto e fez seus olhos se encontrarem. — mas deve ter um jeito, sim. — Heechul conseguia ver a eterna culpa estampada nos seus olhos, desse pecado ele nunca se perdoaria. — Hoje é a noite pertence a Dal e aos ômegas.

— Pertence aos lobos, Leeteuk. — ele sorriu, tentando conserta-lo, as mãos também foram parar no rosto do alfa.

— _Aos ômegas_. — insistiu, mesmo que o canto dos lábios estivesse curvado em diversão. — Todos sabemos que Dal sempre amou mais os ômegas.

Então, como que para calar qualquer argumentação contra, Leeteuk beijou-lhe os lábios. Encostou sua testa na dele e com os olhos fechados pediu uma última vez:

— Vá de uma vez. — ofereceu a chave da porta, brilhava na sua palma aberta.

Heechul sorriu e recebeu ajuda para ficar de pé, apenas para dar as costas ao marido e sair correndo dali.

*******

A máscara incomodava.

Minseok ergueu a mão para tentar ajeitar o nó atrás da cabeça, mas não teve tempo suficiente, pois logo estava sendo empurrado pelos outros ômegas atrás de si. Ele meio andou meio tropeçou, sussurrou um pedido de desculpas para o ômega na sua frente, mas não escutou nada em resposta. Estavam todos em silêncio. Apesar das histórias que escutara quando mais novo, na sua Alcateia, da boca dos anciãos, aquilo que os Park’s praticavam não parecia em nada com aquilo.

A noite pertencia aos ômegas. A Deusa Dal, que amava mais os ômegas que seus outros filhos, que deu à eles a doçura e a fragilidade, além da capacidade de gerar filhos, mesmo quando eram machos. Era por isso que Minseok entendia porque eles eram a _atração principal,_ mas não entendia porque não eram os donos do evento, da forma como acontecia na sua alcateia ou como acontecia nos Byun’s. Lá os ômegas podiam ditar as regras, escolher seus parceiros, escolher quem iria participar. Tudo tão diferente da forma como eram manipulados ali.

Ele ergueu-se na pontinha dos pés, tentando ver o que acontecia no começo da fila depois que todos pararam de andar. Avistou o cabelo castanho longo de Park Dasom, a coroa de flores se destacando no topo da cabeça da filha de Hyukjae enquanto o manto vermelho se destacava em seu corpo. Era da mesma cor que o seu, mas diferente de si, Dasom não usava o capuz erguido, seu rosto estava amostra quando nem mesmo usava a máscara que os outros ômegas atrás de si, deixando claro para quem conhecesse as regras, que ela era a rainha entre os ômegas ali, a mais preciosa, a mais pura.

Eles voltaram a andar, em fila, e Minseok fez esforço para não tropeçar em seus pés ou pisar no manto e cair. Levantou o rosto para observar para onde estavam indo. A fogueira brilhou não muito longe, deixando o Kim nervoso. Engoliu em seco na medida que ele começava a escutar a cantoria e o barulho da dança dos betas, esticou o pescoço para observa-los dançando ao redor da fogueira. Pulando, os braços erguidos em clamor e as roupas brancas esvoaçando com os movimentos. Estavam cantando alguma coisa, que no nervosismo de estar tão perto, fazia Minseok não entender palavra alguma.

Sentiu frio quando a fila de ômegas parou em frente a fogueira, o som dos tambores ficou mais altos e o Kim ergueu as mãos para puxar o tecido do manto mais para perto, abraçou-se numa tentativa de fazer o frio ir embora e desejou estar com roupas de baixo, quem sabe assim não se sentisse tão inseguro. No entanto, no minuto seguinte, todos os ômegas estavam se espalhando ao redor da fogueira e ajoelhando-se diante dela, a cabeça baixa.

Minseok os imitou.

Os betas dançaram às suas costas, haviam sons de risadas e o deslizar dos pés contra o chão de terra batida. O loiro observou, através da máscara em forma de lobo, as suas mãos contra o manto vermelho. A pele parecia laranja por causa da luz do fogo e talvez, fosse por causa do fogo que Minseok sentia aquele comichão na boca do estômago e na ponta dos dedos dos pés.

A cantoria parou e Minseok olhou para o lado, apenas para imitar o gesto dos outros de olhar para cima. Os betas tinham ajoelhado-se às suas costas, de cabeças baixas e com os mantos brancos sujos da dança de antes. Minseok observou a lua, enorme e brilhante, em perfeita sintonia com a fogueira. Não conseguiu se impedir de fechar os olhos e ofegar, pois aquele comichão tinha arrastado-se por suas pernas e estava chegando na sua virilha, fazendo-o sentir-se quente. Sentiu algo sobre seus ombros e abriu os olhos.

Acima de si havia um rosto, usando a mesma máscara de lobo que a sua e por isso, Minseok não tinha certeza de quem era, mas acreditou que fosse Baekhyun. A pessoa o fez se erguer, virou-o para si. Minseok fitou-lhe mais um pouco, o capuz escuro erguido não deixava que visse muitos detalhes da pessoa e mesmo quando procurou o seu cheiro, tudo que veio até si foi uma bagunça de odores que só serviu para que o Kim enrugasse o nariz.

A pessoa ergueu as mãos e começou a desfazer o nó do seu manto. _Estava na hora,_ Minseok pensou e não conseguiu se impedir de olhar em volta. Alguns ômegas já estavam nus juntos de seus alfas e alguns até mesmo se beijavam ferozmente, totalmente dominados pelo poder da lua. Voltou a olhar para a pessoa à sua frente e molhou os lábios, nervoso demais, começou a erguer as mãos em direção ao nó do manto do alfa à sua frente, mas antes que pudesse completar o ato, teve suas mãos seguradas com força. Olhou para o lado, surpreso demais atrás da máscara.

Ele foi puxado em direção ao toque, posto atrás do corpo daquela pessoa que surgiu de lugar nenhum e viu-a, por sobre o ombro, empurrar o alfa que tinha estado na sua frente antes. Abriu a boca para protestar, mas as palavras ficaram presas na sua garganta quando reconheceu o cheiro da pessoa, que agora virava-se de frente para si. _Baekhyun._

O marido ergueu a mão e desfez o nó da máscara que usava, revelando o seu rosto, como que para provar ao ômega sua identidade. Minseok estava confuso, não entendia o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Por que havia outro alfa no lugar de Baekhyun?

— Você está bem? — o alfa sussurrou, chegando perto demais de si para isso.

O Kim assentiu ao mesmo tempo que sentia Baekhyun enfiando as mãos por baixo do seu manto, tocando na cintura e o trazendo para mais perto. Minseok deitou a testa no ombro dele e ficou quieto ali, de olhos fechados, aspirando o cheiro cítrico que Baekhyun tinha, fazia-o lembrar-se de uvas, algo como vinho, com aquela ponta adocicada e alcoólica, que fazia Minseok querer chegar mais perto. Contudo, ele estava se afastando. Não era hora para aquilo. Eles precisavam continuar aquela cerimônia.

Baekhyun o fitou. Era estranho olhá-lo sem a máscara, mas sentia-se mais seguro assim, podendo olhar em seus olhos. Ergueu a mão e desfez o nó da sua máscara, deixou-a cair no chão e fitou o alfa. Baekhyun ergueu a mão e tocou-lhe o rosto, a ponta dos dedos deslizando pela bochecha, chegando perto da boca e os olhos seguindo o mesmo caminho. Minseok sentiu-se estremecer, o estômago se revirou em ansiedade para o que iria acontecer, abaixou o olhar. Não conseguiria fazer aquilo direito, havia gente de mais a sua volta, sons de mais, ar livre demais. Fazia-o se lembrar da sua primeira vez, há tanto tempo, mas não por causa do cenário, mas pelo modo como estava nervoso e nenhum pouco pronto.

Sentiu as mãos suarem e os olhos se encherem de lágrimas, e como se soubesse disso, Baekhyun o puxou para perto, novamente, os lábios deslizaram pela lateral do pescoço, fazendo Minseok retesiar o corpo inteiro. Todavia, os lábios de Baekhyun estavam alcançando a sua orelha, sussurrando um pedido de desculpas, afinal, Baekhyun acima de todo mundo sabia como aquilo era constrangedor, um tanto humilhante. Fazia Minseok se perguntar quantas vezes Baekhyun fizera aquilo ou se também era a sua primeira vez, mas duvidava muito que fosse. O Byun era metade Park e a não ser que Hyukjae convidasse os lobos de outros clãs para participar, Baekhyun ainda era obrigado a fazê-lo simplesmente porque metade do seu DNA provinha de uma Park.

Minseok imaginou Siwon e Donghae participando daquilo até que Baekhyun tivesse idade suficiente para fazê-lo. Quase podia escutar Park Hyukjae sussurrando no ouvido do marido como não participar era um desrespeito as tradições e principalmente, a sua mãe morta. Mas será mesmo que Park Jihyun aprovava aquilo?

Ergueu o rosto e fitou o alfa, a fogueira queimava às suas costas e a lua estava no seu ápice. O som dos tambores chegava até si no mesmo ritmo do seu coração, abafando todos os outros sons da cerimônia à sua volta. Minseok ergueu a mão e tocou no rosto de Baekhyun. Eles tinham um contrato implícito, lembrou-se. _Deveriam confiar um no outro,_ principalmente naquele momento, porque o ômega não poderia sair correndo e envergonhar o alfa daquela maneira.

— Apenas olhe pra mim, sim? — Baekhyun pediu e Minseok concordou, a mão escorregou da sua bochecha e foi até o nó do seu manto.

O Byun observou quando o loiro desfez o nó da sua vestimenta e depois deixou-a escorregar por seu corpo. Forçou-se a fitar o marido nos olhos, pois sabia que se olhasse para qualquer outro lugar, desistiria daquilo tudo. Tornou a erguer as mãos, as pontas dos dedos estavam tremendo quando alcançaram o nó da vestimenta de Baekhyun. O alfa tocou-lhe o rosto, as pontas dos seus dedos estavam geladas contra sua bochecha, deixando Minseok saber que estava corado. Baekhyun teve coragem de sorrir, antes de passar a mão por sua nuca e o trazer para perto.

Era terrivelmente estranho fazer aquilo, Minseok pensou. Em parte porque não sentia o seu lobo querendo o mesmo, nem ao menos o sentia revirar-se de desejo da forma como acontecia quando estava no cio, onde praticamente implorava para que Baekhyun o tocasse. Ali, embaixo da Lua, Minseok sentia-se apenas humano e pela forma como o alfa estava tocando-lhe, percebeu que Baekhyun se sentia do mesmo jeito.

Procurou-lhe a boca, quem sabe ali encontrasse um pouco mais de coragem. A mão de Baekhyun desceu até sua cintura, apertou-o contra si, firme o suficiente para que Minseok tomasse coragem para deslizar a língua para dentro da boca do marido, atrás de profundidade. Seu lobo deu sinal de vida, remexeu-se devagarinho dentro de si como se estivesse despertando de um sono profundo e o gosto de Baekhyun na sua língua, só servia para que o mesmo ficasse mais alerta. O cheiro de uva pareceu ficar mais forte para si ao mesmo tempo que tornava-se consciente da forma como os dedos de Baekhyun puxavam os cabelos da sua nuca, a mão deslizando pelas costas, os dentes raspando na sua língua e lábios. Sem perceber, gemeu baixinho contra os lábios do alfa, os olhos muito fechados pela sensação devastadora que era se embriagar daquele jeito.

Baekhyun separou suas bocas e enfiou o rosto na curva do seu pescoço para beijar a pele que encontrava, a língua desceu pela extensão do pescoço, sugou o gosto da sua pele. O mirtilo vinha doce contra a sua língua, despertando o seu lobo, deixando-o mais possessivo na medida que apertava e trazia Minseok para mais perto. Escutou mais um gemido do ômega e não pode se conter em rosnar contra sua pele, os dentes raspando onde alcançava, apenas para deixa-lo arrepiado em seus braços.

As mãos de Minseok encaixaram-se em seu corpo também, descendo pela lateral do corpo, arranhando a pele, puxando-o para perto quando a língua de Baekhyun deslizava por seu pescoço. Minseok gemia baixinho de olhos fechados enquanto a respiração do alfa ficava pesada contra a sua pele. Tinha plena consciência de que seu cheiro estava forte devido a excitação, mas quando o Byun deslizou os dedos por entre suas pernas, percebeu também que estava escorrendo em desejo. Tornou a procurar a boca do alfa, as mãos seguraram seu rosto como se estivesse com medo de que ele se afastasse e as línguas se encontraram sem impedimentos.

Podia sentir Baekhyun duro e tinha certeza que estava na mesma, aproximou o seu quadril do dele e esfregou-se ali, apenas para ter o prazer de escutar o primeiro gemido de Baekhyun, meio ofegante contra os seus lábios e os olhos abertos brilhando em âmbar. Minseok teve coragem de sorrir antes de voltar a beija-lo, chamando seu lobo para tomar o controle de uma vez. E então, tudo tornou-se vermelho diante dos seus olhos.

Minseok fechou os olhos, a cabeça foi jogada para trás, expondo toda a extensão do seu pescoço para que Baekhyun aproveitasse. Seu corpo inteiro ferveu quando sentiu os dentes do marido raspando sobre a pele do ombro, o lugar exato onde uma marca ficaria. A possibilidade de ser marcado o excitou tanto que sentiu-se escorrer mais um pouco, as pernas tremeram, e Baekhyun rosnou contra sua pele, tudo culpa da forma como seu cheiro tornava-se cada vez mais forte. Se viu abrindo os olhos ao mesmo tempo que sentia a pele ser sugada, segurada entre os dentes, coisa que com toda certeza deixaria marcas no dia seguinte. A lua estava enorme acima de si, tão incrivelmente brilhante, fazia Minseok sentir-se parte dela.

Havia alguma coisa na forma como nada ao seu redor importava mais além dos toques de Baekhyun e da forma como a lua brilhava acima de si. Seu corpo inteiro formigou ao sentir os dedos de Baekhyun mergulhando em si, sem muito cuidado, mas igualmente delicioso. Gemeu ao procurar os lábios dele, apenas para morde-lhe a ponta da língua e suga-la ao mesmo tempo que sentia-o ir e voltar para dentro de si. Sabia que haviam outros sons à sua volta, mas só conseguia se concentrar nos seus, nos que Baekhyun provocava. A respiração pesada do alfa contra o seu pescoço só deixava tudo mais intenso, a forma como ele se apertava contra si a cada vez que gemia, servia para que Minseok pedisse por mais.

Então, suas mãos estavam alcançando o pênis de Baekhyun, segurando junto do seu e movimentando os dois. O alfa gemeu, rouco, com a testa encostada no seu ombro e ele gemeu de volta, os dentes se fincando na pele do ombro para descontar um pouco do prazer que sentia. O crepitar do fogo às suas costas servia como música para a dança erótica de seus corpos, mas não era só isso. Sem realmente querer, notou quando os betas voltaram a dançar. Pulando e girando em volta dos ômegas e alfas, entrelaçados. Baekhyun segurou em sua coxa, suspendendo a perna, fazendo-a enlaçar sua cintura apenas para que eles pudessem deitar-se sobre suas capas, no chão.

As mãos dele voltaram a se fincar em sua cintura, segurando-o em cima de si e Minseok inclinou-se o suficiente para beija-lhe a bochecha, tão carinhoso que Baekhyun não pode se impedir de fechar os olhos para aproveitar a sensação. Mas eles tinham um prazo para cumprir, Minseok sabia, por isso apressou-se em encaixar-se no alfa. O calor estava de volta ao seu corpo espalhando-se como louco por toda a sua pele, deixando seus gemidos mais altos e fazendo Baekhyun ofegar abaixo de si.

Sabia que seus olhos estavam brilhando em avelã simplesmente porque era capaz de vê-los refletidos no âmbar extremamente claro de Baekhyun. E as mãos dele apertavam-lhe as coxas, subiam até a cintura, o chamavam para baixo, se fincavam no seu cabelo, seguravam-no tão forte que Minseok acreditou que podia se desfazer apenas com aqueles toques.

Os sons dos tambores ficaram mais altos, os sons dos clamores dos betas chegaram em si com mais força, o corpo de Baekhyun estremecia abaixo de si e tinha plena consciência que o seu também. Abaixou-se para beijar o marido, de olhos abertos porque seu corpo arrepiava-se em mais excitação quando percebia ser o dono de toda a atenção do alfa.

Baekhyun passou os braços por suas costas e o abraçou antes de rolar no chão e deixa-lo por baixo. Os olhos estavam ferozes quando encontraram os seus, fazia Minseok lembrar-se do modo como eles tinham lutado, no meio da chuva, no chão do território Kim há um zilhão de anos. O cabelo escuro dele colava-se na nuca e na testa, o que só serviu para que o loiro erguesse a mão e afastasse os fios da testa e depois o trouxesse para baixo em um beijo profundo de desejo. Baekhyun tinha aquele gosto amargo de álcool no centro da língua, que não combinava em nada com o cheiro adocicado de uva que tinha no corpo, mas Minseok gostava e queria provar por mais tempo, e o teria feito se Baekhyun não tivesse se afastado, ofegante, a testa franzindo em antecipação para o que Minseok já estava perto.

Seu corpo estremeceu mais um pouco quando o marido aumentou a velocidade, entrando mais fundo em si e o fazendo gemer mais alto. A lua atrás do alfa, brilhava como nunca. Dal estaria apreciando os seus sacrifícios? _Ela_ o recompensaria? Ergueu as mãos e segurou nas laterais do corpo do marido, puxando-o para perto num abraço desajeitado enquanto seu corpo inteiro se desfazia em prazer. Os olhos fecharam e os dentes se fincaram no ombro do alfa, numa marca involuntária.

Baekhyun gemeu, surpreso pela marca e pela forma como Minseok contraiu-se inteiro ao redor de si, tornando o seu prazer mais intenso quando veio. Derramou-se inteiro dentro do ômega e o puxou para mais perto, ao sentir o nó se formar em seu interior. Estava ofegante quando beijou-lhe o ombro, as presas tinham despontado, mas Baekhyun mordera o lábio em vez da pele do marido. Afinal, era preferível o gosto do próprio sangue na boca do que uma marca indesejada.

Tornou a soltar Minseok, deixando que ele deitasse no chão. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos e observou a face corada do loiro. O cabelo loiro estava bagunçado e a maquiagem em volta dos olhos, borrada, mas as bochechas eram vermelho puro de esforço e de vergonha por realmente ter feito aquilo e Baekhyun deveria estar na mesma, porque sentia o seu rosto queimando também e pareceu piorar quando Minseok sorriu para si, tão terrivelmente doce que o alfa não conteve o impulso de abaixar-se e rouba-lhe o sorriso em um beijo delicado.

Ainda houve mais beijos. O suficiente para fazer Minseok suspirar contra os lábios do marido em desagrado quando tiveram que se separar de vez, cada um voltou por onde tinha vindo, no fim do ritual. E voltariam a se encontrar, já devidamente vestidos, no salão da casa de Hyukjae. Todos os lobos mais importantes estariam ali, bebendo e aproveitando-se dos ômegas solteiros ali.

Minseok avançou pelo salão, procurando Baekhyun e Chanyeol com os olhos, meio nervoso. Odiava lugares com muitas pessoas, mas acima disso, odiava o território Park e a malícia contida em seus gestos. Avistou a cabeleira avermelhada de Chanyeol e se preparou para dar um passo em sua direção ou acenar o braço para chamar sua atenção, quando foi barrado. Alguém colocou-se à sua frente, um homem desconhecido para si e com um cheiro forte de alfa no corpo, que o fez dar um passo para trás.

— Você deve ser Kim Minseok, certo? — curvou-se para si, os olhos escuros estavam brilhando em uma curiosidade que o ômega não entendia de onde vinha.

Mas pelo modo como seu nome foi pronunciado, já começava a perceber que tudo se devia a sua linhagem, afinal, Park’s e Kim’s nunca de deram bem e Minseok devia ser o primeiro Kim a pisar em território Park em séculos.

Assentiu para o homem quando seus olhos voltaram a focar-se em seu rosto.

— Se me permite dizer, — sorriu, parecendo envergonhado e Minseok sorriu de volta, porque não sabia o que mais poderia fazer. — é muito bonito, senhor Kim.

O loiro olhou para baixo, totalmente pego de surpresa pelo elogio e principalmente, pelo modo como aquele homem surgira de lugar nenhum apenas para dizer aquilo.

— Obrigado. — agradeceu e se preparou para dar a volta no corpo do homem, afim de continuar seu caminho, mas então a mão do homem estava em seu braço, firme, como se eles fossem íntimos. Minseok desceu os olhos para o toque, as sobrancelhas se franziram em confusão. — O que está fazendo? — tornou a levantar o rosto para o alfa.

— Ah, desculpe-me. — pediu, mas a mão continuou ali, fazendo o ômega comprimir os lábios em desagrado. — Eu soube que não é um ômega marcado. — a sobrancelha do homem se ergueu, havia aquele tom engraçadamente sugestivo na sua fala, como se não fosse exatamente isso que queria dizer, mas dizia por ser próximo do que realmente queria.

— Sou casado. — Minseok tentou puxar o braço, mas o alfa aumentou a pressão do aperto, segurando o pulso com força o suficiente para fazer o Kim arfar em surpresa e dor.

_O que aquele homem estava fazendo?_

O alfa sorriu para si, a simpatia de antes não estava mais ali. Havia só a ponta de malícia que Minseok detestava.

— Ora, ora. Você deve ser Kim Minseok, estou certo? — outro homem surgiu, mais velho, com o cabelo grisalho brilhando no mesmo tom de prata que seus olhos.

O ômega fitou-o apenas para notar um terceiro alfa se aproximando, eles amontoaram-se ao seu redor, fazendo o seu estômago se revirar em nervosismo. _O que estava acontecendo?_ Ele tentou puxar o braço mais uma vez, mas sem sucesso. Aquilo já o estava deixando irritado.

— Quem são vocês? — perguntou, o rosto contorcido em desagrado.

Os alfas riram.

— Você é mesmo uma gracinha. — ignorou sua pergunta, a mão do terceiro alfa foi até o seu rosto, apertou-lhe a bochecha num carinho indesejado, fez sua pele queimar em raiva.

— Somos _amigos_ de Baekhyun. — o segundo alfa se pronunciou. — E ficamos curiosos para conhecer você. — explicou com naturalidade.

— Que jeito estranho de me conhecer, me encurralando no meio do salão. — comentou ácido, fazendo os alfas rirem.

— Parece chateado. — o terceiro alfa deu um passo em sua direção, aproximando o rosto, como que para firma sua posição de controle ali.

— E o que denunciou isso? — Minseok desafiou. — Minha expressão de desagrado?

Os três riram mais um pouco, pareciam gostar da forma como o ômega tornava-se cada vez mais arisco.

— Seus pais não te ensinaram a se comportar? — o alfa que segurava seu braço, perguntou. — Sua língua é afiada demais para um ômega.

— Soube que foi educado na França, numa escola especial para ômegas. — o segundo alfa se pronunciou. — Não te ensinaram nada lá?

Minseok piscou os olhos, tão terrivelmente inocente que os alfas sorriram da forma como aquilo soava como vergonha, parecia que tinham _pegado_ o ômega. Mas não era nada disso, o Kim só estava tentando pensar em um jeito de sair da presença daqueles três sem chamar atenção de mais pessoas, pois não achava que entrar numa briga corpo a corpo com aqueles alfas ia servir para aumentar sua popularidade entre os Park’s, afinal, já tinha notado a forma como não era bem-vindo. Os lobos estavam lhe lançando olhares tortos desde que chegara a festa e tinha sido pior quando estava se preparando para cerimônia, todos o tratando como se fosse um intruso.

Voltou a levantar o rosto, havia um sorriso no canto dos seus lábios. Decidiu que era melhor manter a pose de submissão, pois parecia que os alfas gostavam daquilo, principalmente os que tinham o sangue Park.

— Ensinaram-me muitas coisas, _senhor._ — o pronome de tratamento escorregou dos seus lábios com doçura, o que só serviu para o segundo alfa abrir um sorriso.

Provando ao Kim que aqueles lobos deviam ter algum fetiche por ômegas submissos.

Viu o alfa abrir a boca, quem sabe para dar em cima de si mais um pouco, mas o momento foi perdido no instante em que o loiro avistou Baekhyun e Chanyeol se aproximando, pareciam — finalmente — tê-lo notado ali, para o alívio de Minseok, que já não aguentava mais a forma como o cheiro dos três alfas se misturavam no seu olfato. Lhe dava enjoou.

— O que _acham_ que estão fazendo? — a voz de Baekhyun soou grave para si, assustou os alfas, obrigando-os a se afastar um passo do ômega e a libertar seu braço.

Minseok massageou o pulso e o braço, os olhos tornando-se raivosos outra vez quando fitou os três alfas. Andou em direção ao marido e ficou entre ele e Chanyeol. O irmão mais novo do alfa, passou um braço por sua cintura, como que para firma-lo ali, entre eles, deixando claro aos outros que Minseok pertencia à eles.

— Estávamos apenas tendo uma conversa. — o que tinha segurado o seu braço, se pronunciou.

— Com autorização de quem? — Baekhyun perguntou, os olhos estavam perigosamente irritados.

O Kim achou engraçado quando eles engoliram em seco, sem saber o que responder e muito menos o que inventar. Uma parte sua se sentia vingada pelo modo como agora eles se comportavam com submissão.

— Nós só achamos que...

— Erraram. — os interrompeu, deu um passo em direção à eles. — E se não quiserem errar novamente, é melhor que fiquem longe. — avisou.

Era uma ameaça, Minseok percebeu. O tom implícito nas sílabas, se destacando nos espaçamentos das palavras e ganhando força no fim da frase. Era uma ameaça elaborada de um jeito educado, que fez o ômega erguer as sobrancelhas em agrado. Alguma coisa em si gostava do tom perigoso que brincava na ponta da língua de Baekhyun, atraia-o.

O alfa não esperou mais para dar as costas aos alfas e também não pareceu esperar muita coisa quando lhe lançou um olhar. Ele só começou a andar, dando tudo como encerrado, fazendo Chanyeol se apressar atrás de si da mesma forma que Minseok.

— Vamos nos retirar. — ele ditou quando estavam longe o suficiente, quase na saída do salão. — Hyukjae preparou quartos para que passemos a noite aqui. — falou antes que Chanyeol pudesse dizer qualquer coisa sobre onde estava estacionado o carro.

Minseok não disse coisa alguma quando saíram do salão e muito menos quando Hyukjae surgiu para lamentar sua saída tão cedo da festa, mesmo que não parecesse tão triste assim. O Park os guiou até os quartos, em sua casa. Ficavam no andar mais alto com a desculpa de que a vista era mais bonita dali, mas Minseok sabia que não era isso. Tinha a ver com a forma como era difícil de fugir dali, porque o que eles fariam em caso de emergência? Desceriam lances e mais lances de escadas ou se jogariam da janela?

Chanyeol lhe lançou um olhar nervoso, como se estivesse preocupado com as mesmas questões que o ômega. Nenhum deles confiava nos Park’s, no fim das contas.

Hyukjae os deixou na porta dos seus quartos. Eram apenas dois. Um para Chanyeol e um para Baekhyun e Minseok, um ao lado do outro, o que de alguma forma, tranquilizou Minseok, porque se alguma coisa desse errado, eles não estariam exatamente tão separados.

— Aqui estão as chaves. — o Park entregou uma chave a Chanyeol e outra a Baekhyun antes de desejar boa noite e ir embora, quase saltitando pelo corredor.

— Seu tio me dá calafrios. — Chanyeol comentou e o Byun mais velho, se limitou a balançar a cabeça.

Virou-se de frente para a porta ao mesmo tempo que Baekhyun e o esperou destranca-la. Chanyeol fez o mesmo com a sua porta.

— Até amanhã. — ele despediu-se.

— Não durma até tarde. — Baekhyun pediu. — Vamos sair bem cedo, amanhã.

Chanyeol assentiu antes de fechar a porta. Baekhyun suspirou ao abrir a porta e Minseok fitou-lhe a nuca, notando o cabelo grudando-se ali com o suor, denunciando o seu estresse com aquela noite. Assim que entraram, o alfa trancou a porta e aproximou-se do criado mudo para deixar a chave sobre si. O ômega notou que havia só uma cama e subitamente estava nervoso com a ideia de dividi-la com o marido.

Baekhyun foi até o guarda-roupa, parecia familiarizado com todo aquele espaço.

— Pode ir tomar um banho, se quiser. — falou calmamente enquanto começava a desabotoar sua camisa em frente ao guarda-roupa aberto, Minseok notou que haviam muitas roupas ali. — Há roupas aqui.

O ômega olhou em volta, capturando os detalhes do quarto. Havia uma janela enorme de vidro, se aberta, dava em uma varanda pequena. O banheiro ficava a esquerda enquanto a direita inteira se dividia entre um quarto normal e uma salinha com um sofázinho médio, tudo muito organizado em tons pastel e com cheiro de lavanda, denunciando que havia sido limpo naquele mesmo dia. Mas sobre o criado mudo haviam alguns detalhes pessoais demais: um globo de neve e um porta-retratos. Haviam roupas do tamanho de Baekhyun no guarda-roupa... Eram os detalhes suficientes para provar a Minseok, que aquele quarto pertencia ao alfa, não era um quarto de hóspedes normal.

Talvez, fosse ali que Baekhyun passou metade da sua infância e adolescência, quando era obrigado a passar as férias com a outra metade da sua família ou onde dormia depois da Cerimônia da Lua, todos os anos.

O Kim aproximou-se da sua cama e sentou-se ali. Não pretendia tomar um banho, afinal já o tinha feito depois da cerimônia. Inclinou-se sobre seus pés e retirou as botas que usava ao mesmo tempo que Baekhyun olhava-o por sobre o ombro, o tom de loiro dele parecia ficar mais claro quando naquela luz florescente. Voltou a olhar para frente, terminando de se trocar.

Não achava que o tio ia conservar o seu quarto depois que casara com um Kim, mas não podia deixar de agradecer por tê-lo feito, mesmo que uma parte sua estivesse se lamentando. Sabia que a aliança Park-Byun era um tanto instável e que nenhum dos dois parecia realmente feliz com o seu parceiro, mas tudo parecia ter ficado mais instável e mais perto do fim quando Baekhyun casara-se com Minseok, de surpresa e sem uma explicação plausível para terminar o quase contrato com Dasom, filha de Hyukjae. Eles deveriam ter se casado e deixado a aliança mais forte, misturando de vez suas linhagens. Mas aquela confusão toda tinha acontecido, Kim Jungsoo havia surtado e Byun Siwon ficara sem escolha.

— Quer uma roupa para dormir? — se escutou perguntar ao ômega.

Minseok levantou a cabeça ao mesmo tempo que Baekhyun voltava a fita-lo por sobre o ombro. Seus olhos se encontraram na mesma velocidade com que se desviaram, deixando-o corado pela surpresa do encontro.

— Tem algo confortável? — ficou de pé e foi até o alfa.

Parou o seu lado, os braços se cruzando porque não sabia o que fazer com a vontade de se encostar no marido, só um pouquinho... o suficiente para sentir um pouco mais do seu cheiro. _Tudo culpa da Lua_ , Minseok assegurou a si mesmo.

— Fique à vontade para escolher. — ofereceu ao começar a se afastar.

Minseok observou os cabides e descruzou os braços para procurar algo, escutou os passos de Baekhyun se afastando, tinha ido em direção a salinha. Talvez, se afogar nas lembranças que aquele lugar carregava. Minseok deu de ombros para isso e começou a escolher algo. Desabotoou sua camisa e tirou o jeans, para substitui-los por um short e uma camisa simples. Aparentemente Baekhyun era mais magro que si, já que as peças ficaram justas no seu corpo, mas o comprimento era bom quando tinham praticamente o mesmo tamanho. Recolheu sua roupa e a dobrou, guardou na parte debaixo do guarda-roupa antes de fecha-lo e ir em direção a cama.

A luz da lua entrava pela janela aberta juntamente com um vento frio, que servia para deixar o quarto mais fresco. Eles estavam em pleno verão, então as noites eram sempre quentes e abafadas. Decidiu que era melhor deixar daquele jeito enquanto deitava-se na cama. Não sabia que estava cansado até o momento em que relaxou o corpo sobre o colchão, o sono vindo muito rápido.

Acordou sentindo frio, em algum momento da madrugada, e achando que estava no seu quarto, na alcateia Byun, procurou o lençol para se cobrir e no meio desse ato, percebeu que ainda estava sozinho na cama. Sentou-se, o cabelo bagunçado e bocejando, esfregou os olhos antes de conseguir olhar em volta, atrás de Baekhyun.

Não estava ali.

Levantou-se da cama e foi vasculhar pelo quarto. O encontrou dormindo na sala, sobre o sofázinho, as pernas encolhidas numa tentativa de caber ali. Bocejou novamente, confuso com a imagem. Não entendia porque Baekhyun estava dormindo ali, quando havia uma cama grande o suficiente para os dois. Decidiu se aproximar, cutucou o ombro do alfa com a ponta do dedo indicador. Baekhyun se mexeu mas não acordou.

— Baek? — sussurrou, a voz estava rouca de sono. Cutucou-o mais um pouco, até que o viu abrir os olhos. — O que está fazendo aí?

— Te dando alguma privacidade. — ele disse involuntariamente, sentou-se, os pés tocando no chão.

Sonolento demais para perceber o que tinha dito e se sentir envergonhado por isso.

— Oh. — Minseok soltou, o rosto todo ficando quente com a gentileza do gesto de Baekhyun.

Devia ter imaginado que Baekhyun o deixaria sozinho depois de todo o modo como tinham se tocado na frente de tantos desconhecidos, pois era típico dele fazer algo do gênero. Se sentia um bobo por não ter previsto aquilo, quando já haviam passado cios o suficiente para que Minseok percebesse que Baekhyun sempre o deixava sozinho depois que os hormônios se acalmavam. Sempre achara que o Byun não se importava, mas, na verdade, era o contrário. Ele importava-se o suficiente para achar que Minseok queria privacidade, acreditando que o ômega odiava tudo aquilo. E subitamente sorriu, a mão foi para frente da boca para abafar o som e os olhos transformaram-se em duas fendas bonitinhas.

— O que foi? — Baekhyun perguntou coçando os olhos com a costa da mão direita.

— É que você sempre faz isso. — deixou-o saber e quando Baekhyun o fitou confuso, Minseok continuou. — Sempre me deixa sozinho depois que fazemos sexo.

— Ah. — então, era a sua vez de ficar envergonhado, pois tinha notado o que dissera.

— Eu... eu sempre achei que _não gostasse_. — arranjou coragem para dizer, olhando para qualquer lugar que não fosse o rosto de Baekhyun. — Sabe, do sexo.

— Não... — se pronunciou e Minseok o fitou, surpreso pela negação. Então, não gostava? — Não é isso. — consertou, a mão subindo para a nuca, se alojando ali em vergonha pelo tema da conversa. — E-eu gosto. — gaguejou, baixo demais, fazendo Minseok olhar para baixo.

Decidira chutar o balde de uma vez, afinal, já havia começado aquilo.

— E-eu também.

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Constrangidos demais para tentar dizer qualquer outra coisa. Minseok não sabia se deveria sair correndo dali ou só ficar e esperar, com o rosto vermelho de nervosismo. Mordeu o lábio, meio tentando não pensar no que ia falar.

— Por isso... hum... não devia ir embora.

Baekhyun levantou o rosto, o escuro das suas iríses surpreso com que escutava. Minseok estava fazendo um convite? Aquilo era algum tipo de passe-livre para alguma coisa? O alfa não conseguia identificar realmente, mesmo que em sua mente pudesse escutar a voz do seu omma Donghae, as dicas que ele tinha lhe dado mais cedo quando contara que Minseok havia aceitado ir consigo na cerimônia. “ _Não fique muito perto, pode assusta-lo”. “Espere o momento certo”._ Mas como ele saberia qual o momento certo? Aquele era o momento certo? Se parecia bastante com o momento certo.

Molhou os lábios ao mesmo tempo que Minseok o fitava também. Se forçou a não desviar os olhos, porque queria tentar ler o que havia nos do marido, procurou a confirmação de que aquele poderia ser o momento certo. E então, Baekhyun percebeu que era como estar de volta ao quarto, na casinha onde passava o seu cio, na alcateia Byun. Eles dois sentados ao lado um do outro na beira da cama, aquele silêncio leve sobre os dois, fazia Baekhyun se dar conta da forma como gostava de estar sob os olhos do ômega. Ter a atenção dele, fazia o seu lobo se revirar inteiro no seu peito, enviando uma sensação gostosa pelo corpo.

Minseok deu um passo em sua direção, subitamente corajoso demais ou só fosse impulsivo mesmo. E Baekhyun dominado pela mesma coisa, ergueu os braços e enlaçou sua cintura, abraçando-a, ainda sentado no sofá. A testa encostou-se na barriga e os olhos se fecharam, podia sentir o seu cheiro ainda na pele do ômega misturado ao mirtilo, que só servia para deixar seu lobo agitado.

— Você tem um cheiro gostoso. — sussurrou, a voz saindo abafada pela forma como a boca se pressionava contra o tecido da camisa.

— Achei que não gostasse do meu cheiro. — Minseok rebateu, a voz divertida.

E Baekhyun riu, ainda agarrado ao ômega. Era divertido a forma como o desconforto sempre se dissolvia tão rápido quando estavam juntos e acima disso, era engraçado recordar sobre o modo como costumava enrugar o nariz a cada vez que o Kim se aproximava quando eram adolescentes, sempre enfrentando-se pelos corredores do colégio, trocando farpas. Para Baekhyun, era como um hobby irritar o loiro, pois sempre acabava roubando a atenção para si. Só que mesmo quando pensava no Baekhyun adolescente e comparava com o Baekhyun adulto, se dava conta de que deveria ter tido mais coragem se soubesse que ia acabar casando com Kim Minseok.

— Era divertido vê-lo irritado. — confessou.

— Foi divertido te dar um chute. — Baekhyun o soltou só para encontrar o sorriso presunçoso no rosto do loiro.

— Aquilo foi horrível. — Baekhyun teve coragem de fazer uma cara triste e Minseok riu, um tanto alto, antes de se afastar e sentar ao seu lado no sofá.

— Você mereceu. — cruzou os braços, totalmente dono da razão e Baekhyun riu, se aproximando, cutucando-lhe a barriga tentando deixa-lo irritado em uma brincadeira.

— O seu cheiro estava tão forte naquele dia. — falou chegando mais perto a cada vez que Minseok se afastava sobre o sofá. — Mas eu sei que fui um babaca.

O ômega fitou-lhe os olhos, estava sendo sincero. Seus olhos vagaram pela curva do pescoço dele, avistou o começo da marca que tinha feito durante o ritual e se viu corando, novamente, mas aí Baekhyun estava chegando mais perto e dessa vez Minseok não se afastou, os braços se descruzaram e foram parar em volta do corpo do alfa ao mesmo tempo que a ponta do seu nariz tocava no dele.

— Eu namorava. — contou e Baekhyun assentiu.

— Eu sabia. Kyungsoo havia me contado, por isso era mais divertido vê-lo corando. — a boca chegou mais perto, desviou até sua bochecha, beijando a maçã do rosto avermelhada. — Você ficava uma gracinha.

— Está dizendo que era afim de mim? — Minseok sussurrou de volta.

— Eu não sei. — Baekhyun confessou igualmente baixo, de repente parecia que eles estavam trocando segredos. — Eu nunca soube o que acontecia comigo quando você estava perto.

_Meu lobo sempre se revirava dentro de mim a cada vez que sentia o seu cheiro. Eu senti raiva quando soube que tinha um alfa e fiquei chocado com a forma como meu lobo entristeceu-se ao saber que casaria com Oh Sehun. E definitivamente, havia alguma coisa, que revivia um pouco mais a cada minuto, todas as vezes que seus olhos estavam nos meus._

— É uma confissão perigosa. — o loiro alertou, a língua ficando seca na boca.

— Eu sei. — Baekhyun encostou a testa no seu ombro e ficou ali, muito quieto, meio abraçado a si.

Minseok deixou, porque também não queria se afastar. E então, o silêncio estava de volta, os envolvendo num abraço esquisito e confortável. Mas Minseok não queria perder o momento, havia algo de delicado nas palavras ditas por Baekhyun, que pediam para que não as soterrasse naquele silêncio. Molhou os lábios, ganhando tempo para que a coragem ficasse forte o suficiente para confessar algo.

— Eu gosto do _seu_ cheiro.

Baekhyun levantou o rosto, procurou sua face, atrás dos seus olhos, atrás da verdade.

— É uma confissão perigosa. — repetiu sua fala.

O ômega sorriu a mão levantando-se para se encaixar na bochecha esquerda do Byun. O puxou para perto, tocando sua testa na dele e fechou os olhos. Aquilo tudo era perigoso, se deu conta. Eles estavam ultrapassando algum tipo de limite, colocando o corpo a prova em nome de alguma coisa que Minseok não sabia o que era, mas estava curioso para descobrir.

— _Eu sei._ — sussurrou, os lábios quase tocando os do outro, num convite implícito que Baekhyun prontamente aceitou.


	44. Extra - Detalhes de nós dois

O garoto encarou o rosto dos adultos sentados ao seu lado na carroceria da caminhonete, suas mãos estavam agarradas à grade da carroça. Os adultos pareciam não se importar com o cheiro de fezes de galinhas ou o cheiro de feno, que aquele humano, o dono da caminhonete, trazia ali. E Donghae tentou não se importar também, afinal, não tinha mais nada além daquela carona para a cidade.

A guerra tinha levado sua família e mais da metade da sua alcateia. Tantos ômegas quanto alfas tinham lutado sob as crendices de um líder insano. Aquele alfa os havia guiado em direção à um massacre quando se ergueu contra os Byun’s ao tentar conquistar seu território e mesmo que tivesse tido a ajuda dos Lu’s, nenhum dos dois estava pronto para a resistência disfarçada de inteligência que a alcateia de lobos brancos tinha.

Os Kim’s não tinham movido um dedo em favor de ninguém nessa briga e seguindo o seu exemplo, os Ohs permaneceram quietos apesar de terem vendido armamentos para os Lu’s e Lee’s, mas os Park’s tinham oferecido ajuda aos Byun’s, coisa que Donghae achara terrivelmente estranho. Quando comentara sobre isso com sua mãe, ela só lhe dissera que os Parks tinham seus próprios interesses. Mas até o momento em que eles foram dizimados, Donghae não era capaz de ver qual o interesse deles.

Havia interesse comercial no território Lee e interesse sexual nos ômegas Lu’s e Lee’s. Com os alfas, betas e maioria dos ômegas mortos na guerra, não sobrara mais do que crianças e adolescentes sem um cio, idosos e doentes, alguns lobos gestantes em sua alcateia. Os Lu’s pareciam ter tido mais sorte, quando apenas alfas e betas haviam sido autorizados a lutar na guerra, fazendo com que os que sobrassem fossem ômegas.

Donghae soubera pela boca dos mais velhos, que eles tinham fugido. Embrenhado-se no mundo, todos os ômegas e crianças e idosos, e quem tivesse sangue Lu. Todos simplesmente fugindo dos lobos Park’s, do mesmo modo que ele estava fazendo.

Os Lee’s remanescentes haviam se organizado em grupos depois que não conseguiram entrar em um consenso sobre para onde ir, antes que tudo que tivessem fosse saqueado. Soube que alguns tinham ido pedir abrigo entre os Kim’s e Oh’s, que outros haviam ido viver entre os humanos e que outros, haviam ficado, decididos a não abandonar suas casas assim. Mas, ele, com seus 14 anos e sem um cio, havia implorado para ir com aqueles adultos betas, simplesmente porque sabia que a chegada dos Park’s no seu território não ia ser boa para si, tinha medo que algo ruim lhe acontecesse, não queria ser machucado e havia escutado conversas o suficiente dos anciãos, para saber o que acontecia com os _novinhos e bonitinhos_ como ele, ainda mais se fossem ômegas.

Os betas tinham concordado em leva-lo, depois de garantir mil vezes que era um beta também, mas a verdade era que Donghae não tinha certeza. Estava na idade certa para ter um cio, contudo nada viera e para todos os dias que passava, só conseguia ficar mais apreensivo diante de um possível cio, simplesmente porque sabia que os adultos o abandonariam, afinal, ninguém queria correr o risco de um humano os descobrir. A falta de cheiro e cio dos betas contribuía para que conseguissem se infiltrar na sociedade humana sem problemas, mas para um ômega isso era quase impossível, não só por causa do cheiro adocicado, mas sim por causa dos hormônios. Ômegas eram mais sensíveis as mudanças da lua, seu humor era terrivelmente afetado e a chegada do cio com toda certeza faria os humanos desconfiarem de algo.

Olhou pelas frestas da grade, que cobria a carroceria, observou o modo como sua alcateia ficava cada vez mais para trás. Donghae com toda certeza sentiria falta dali, da sua cama, do cheiro da sua casa, da risada dos seus pais. Encostou a testa ali e fechou os olhos, procurando todas as lembranças boas que tinha e as guardando bem fundo em si enquanto dizia adeus.

Não percebeu que tinha adormecido até o momento em que sentiu ser sacudido por um dos betas do seu grupo. Abriu os olhos assustado, empurrando-o e quase rosnando na sua direção. Odiava que o tocassem assim e para bem da verdade, não confiava realmente naquele grupo de betas, apesar de precisar deles para ficar seguro. Mas era como sua mãe dizia: _Sempre mantenha dois passos atrás, não confie em ninguém. Estamos em tempos difíceis, Docinho._

— Chegamos. — o homem disse. — Apresse-se.

Donghae esperou que ele descesse da carroceria para começar a se movimentar, puxou a manga da sua jaqueta e segurou nas alças da sua mochila antes de começar a se afastar dali, para descer da caminhonete. Eles haviam chegado na cidade, provou o que o homem havia dito. Apertou com mais força a alça da mochila quando notou o beta líder do seu grupo falando com o motorista humano, lhe pagando pela carona e agradecendo pela discrição e então, eles estavam caminhando cada vez mais para dentro da maravilhosa Seul.

O garoto lembrava-se de ter ido ali algumas vezes, ajudar o pai a vender os artesanatos que sua mãe fabricava. Eles viviam praticamente disso, além da horta atrás da casa de madeira. Agora, Donghae não tinha mais nada além das roupas na mochila e de alguns wons, que pegara da caixa de emergência que sua mãe guardava no fundo falso embaixo da sua cama.

— Para onde estamos indo? — perguntou para ninguém em especial.

Os betas não o olharam, continuaram andando em silêncio. Donghae suspirou com a forma como estava sendo ignorado, mas devia ter se acostumado, afinal aqueles lobos não ligavam muito pra sua presença. Se limitou a segui-los pelas ruas, até o momento em que os viu parando em um parque. Eles eram cinco, no total. Três homens, uma mulher e ele, todos Lee’s, sem casa, sem família e com o estômago roncando de fome.

A mulher mexeu em sua bolsa, depois que Donghae sentou-se na grama, ao lado do banco de concreto onde os outros betas estavam. Ela estendeu na sua direção um pacote de biscoitos pela metade, meio sorrindo por trás das mexas bagunçadas do seu cabelo castanho. Donghae a achava bonita, com todas aquelas sardas em volta do nariz e nas têmporas e também por todo o sorriso doce, que ela sempre lhe oferecia.

O Lee pegou o pacote e comeu um pouco antes de estender para os outros betas, acreditava que aquilo deveria ser o almoço e quem sabe a mulher tivesse mais um daqueles para o jantar.

— Vamos ficar por aqui hoje. — o homem mais alto do grupo, o líder deles, ditou.

Donghae o encarou de baixo, a barba por fazer e os olhos duros de tristeza faziam-no querer se afastar, porque não havia nada pior no mundo do que alguém que não tinha nada, pois significava que podia fazer tudo. Mas, naquele momento, Donghae apenas obedeceu. Ficou de pé e seguiu os outros betas, quando eles começaram a se afastar mais para dentro do parque.

Juntou-se a eles na hora de estender um lençol sobre a grama, eles dormiriam juntos naquela noite, afim de conseguirem se aquecer. Donghae se aconchegou na ponta da cama improvisada, uma das pernas tocando na grama. Não tirou os tênis e muito menos trocou de roupa, preferia o jeans grosso da calça e da jaqueta do que o algodão do seu pijama. Abraçou a sua mochila naquela noite e dormiu sob as estrelas daquele inverno.

As outras noites depois daquela, seguiram o mesmo padrão: noites de descanso ao ar livre depois de um dia inteiro perambulando pela cidade, atrás de comida, de dinheiro, de um lugar para começar. Os betas homens do seu grupo pareciam ficar mais inquietos a medida que eles não eram capazes de encontrar nada além daquele parque e lugares nas calçadas de grandes prédios e Donghae compartilhava da mesma frustração, ainda mais quando seus mantimentos e dinheiro parecia cada vez mais ralo. Ele até mesmo havia entregado o dinheiro que trouxera de casa para o líder do grupo, tentando colaborar e talvez, ganhar alguma confiança.

Mas a confiança não veio do jeito que esperava, porque quase três meses que eles tinham saindo do território Lee, o garoto começava a aprender a fazer pequenos furtos para ajudar seus companheiros. Dava um nervoso danado, no começo, mas tudo começou a ficar natural depois que completaram cinco meses vivendo nas ruas. Cinco meses de uma incerteza constante.

Eles não conseguiam encontrar uma casa. Nenhuma pensão os levava a sério, nenhum humano parecia confiar naqueles cinco lobos de sangue Lee. E isso deixava Donghae desesperado, porque conseguia perceber o modo como os homens betas parecia se tornar cada vez mais inquietos, não só com ele que era só um adolescente mas também com a mulher beta que os acompanhava.

Donghae os tinha visto encurralando a mulher, obrigando-a _colaborar_ com eles. Por vezes, a acompanhava na madrugada, ficava parado na esquina onde ela se prostituía para conseguir um prato de comida. Ele também era obrigado à isso, mas odiava a ideia de humanos tocando-lhe o corpo em troca de comida, por isso fugia das investidas sempre que podia e terminava o dia sempre com alguma parte do corpo brilhando em roxo, a estampa da raiva dos seus companheiros.

Viu também, os outros homens betas do seu grupo se prostituindo, parados na esquina, um tanto envergonhados e um tanto solitários, com o estômago vazio de esperança. Mas o líder deles, nunca o fazia. Era o que menos se esforçava, no fim das contas. Aquele homem costumava apenas mandar, com o rosto sempre muito sério, as sobrancelhas juntas, teria sido bonito em outra época, talvez até charmoso, contudo, para Donghae só restava sentir medo dele simplesmente porque a cada dia que passava, este parecia cada vez mais certo sobre a real classificação do Lee mais novo.

Ser um ômega não era exatamente ruim, Donghae sabia. Sua mãe tinha sido uma ômega, das bonitas, por sinal. Seu pai estava com frequência contando a forma como tinha duelado com alfas para ganhar a mão dela, do jeito como dizia a tradição. Era preciso lutar por seu amor, transformar esse sentimento em combustível e ganhar, no final. Seu pai era um beta, sua mãe era uma ômega... a conta não era difícil de fazer, no fim das contas. Afinal, era pedir demais que ele fosse um beta ou um alfa, todas as pistas apontavam para a última classificação, pois era assim que acontecia: casais betas-ômegas tinham crianças ômegas em _quase_ 100% dos casos. Mas Donghae nunca quis tanto fazer parte daquele _quase_ como queria naquele fim de inverno.

*******

Siwon observou a porta se fechando à sua frente, o som da madeira contra o batente alcançando aquela oitava que ele tinha aprendido a odiar. Engoliu em seco enquanto as mãos se fechavam em punho, sentia vontade de avançar naquela porta e bater, bater, bater, bater... até derruba-la, ou até fazer Jihyun olhar em seus olhos, até receber ao menos alguns segundos de atenção, porque toda aquela indiferença o enchia de ódio. Se o seu pai o encontrasse ali, encarando aquela porta enquanto uma flor inteira se derramava em pétalas bem aos seus pés, com toda certeza riria da sua cara antes de lhe dar um conselho de homem para homem, de alfa para alfa.

Quase até podia escutar a voz do mais velho, os lábios ressecados de tantos anos pregando o que aprendera com seu pai, o bisavô de Siwon. _Tem que segura-la com força, trazer flores para ela só te tornara patético. Jihyun é uma ômega sangue puro e como tal, precisa ser domada._ Mas domar significava forçar, segurar, mandar, gritar, usar a força... e Siwon não queria fazer nada daquilo, principalmente com Park Jihyun, que era pequena e graciosa como um passarinho e como tal, estava presa em uma gaiola, a Alcateia Byun.

O Byun queria poder liberta-la, quando nem mesmo ele havia pedido por aquele casamento, mas não havia divórcio entre os lobos e mesmo que houvesse, seu pai nunca aceitaria, pois havia feito uma jogada muito arriscada para ter aquela Park de sangue puro junto do seu único filho, perdera a possibilidade de ter uma aliança com os Kim’s e colocara Siwon em uma posição arriscada, quando seus melhores amigos eram Kim’s. Mas tudo que Siwon precisava fazer era ter filhos com aquela garota de quinze anos, então seu filhote poderia casar com algum Kim e a aliança estaria feita. Park’s, Kim’s e Byun’s, o grupo mais improvável entre as alcateias, a trindade mais divergente de todas. Fazia Byun Siwon querer rir da audácia do seu pai.

Encarou as pétalas da tulipa vermelha que trouxera para Jihyun, colhida diretamente do jardim da sua mãe, toda espalhada aos seus pés, o talo quebrado, a beleza despedaçada. As mãos voltaram a se abrir, respirou fundo, empurrou toda a raiva pela rejeição recebida para bem fundo de si e então deu as costas àquela porta. Desceu para o jantar, um tanto atrasado, o que lhe trouxe um olhar azedo do pai, que já comia. Começou a se servir, eram só os dois na mesa. A mãe de Siwon já havia falecido e o pai nunca deu sinal de que procuraria outra esposa e Siwon achava bom, pois não saberia o que fazer diante de outra mulher ao lado seu pai, vagando por aquela casa do mesmo modo que sua mãe fez.

— Onde está _sua esposa_? — o pai perguntou, o canto da boca estava sujo de molho, mas Siwon não viu, estava começando a se irritar com a forma como o pai fazia questão de nunca se referir a Park com nada além de _sua esposa._

— Está sem fome. — disse simplesmente, aproveitando para encher a boca de comida no minuto seguinte afim evitar qualquer diálogo com o alfa.

— Ah, Siwon... — o pai resmungou mesmo assim. — Eu devia ter tido mais pulso com você, quem sabe assim tivesse mais pulso com a sua esposa.

O mais novo continuou comendo, porque bem compartilhava da mesma frustração do pai. Hoje completavam-se seis meses de casamento, seis meses de pura indiferença e frustração, seis meses de tortura. Ele queria que fosse diferente, que Jihyun confiasse em si, que soubesse que ele não queria fazer-lhe mal algum, mas a garota continuava mais raivosa que antes, parecia odiá-lo com mais afinco, o que só o fazia ficar com ódio também. O sentimento deixava-o quente e por vezes o cegava, principalmente quando vinha acompanhado daquele cheiro... aquele maldito cheiro doce, que impregnava em suas roupas, parecia entrar pelos poros da sua pele e fazia seu lobo suplicar para que tomasse aquela garota como sua de uma vez. Na época do cio, isso parecia se tornar pior. O sentimento inteiro ardia no seu peito e não conseguia evitar chama-la ou tentar se aproximar quando era ela sentindo os efeitos da lua.

Lembrava-se dos votos dos seus amigos no dia do seu casamento, do jeito como Heechul o segurou pela gola da camisa e disse que tudo ia ficar bem e da forma como Leeteuk parecia perdido, o lábio meio tremendo, sem saber o que dizer realmente, mas Kyuhyun tinha desejado sorte, havia sorrido daquele jeito brilhante depois que dançara com sua esposa e sorrira ainda mais quando confessara, no pé do seu ouvido, que Park Jihyun era bonita demais para si. E era mesmo, Siwon concordava e queria manda-la embora, porque a beleza dela o fazia escravo, o tornava um cão sarnento, domável, louco por atenção, qualquer coisa... só um olhar já o deixava extasiado.

_Estava louco._

— Precisa de um herdeiro, Siwon. — o pai continuou, a voz saindo arranhada em perigo para cima do filho, era o tom que indicava punição, quase podia sentir sua costa formigando em antecipação. — Em menos de dois anos, precisa de um herdeiro para que meus esforços valham a pena.

Era um aviso, uma ameaça, um problema... Siwon não sabia ao certo. Parecia uma mistura de tudo, com um toque a mais de ameaça, quem sabe. Seu pai sempre fora muito rígido, duro como uma rocha, meio insano, louco por perfeição.

— Ela não me quer. — se escutou dizer, não pode deixar de se comparar a um bebê chorão.

— Sua mãe também não me queria, nunca me quis. — não havia mágoa, era apenas alguém contando um fato da vida. — Mas eu a domei, segurei bem forte perto de mim e lhe fiz um filho. _Você._

_Eu,_ Siwon pensou, _o fruto indesejado de um casamento indesejado._ No entanto, era do seu conhecimento que sua mãe nunca o odiou. Ela o amava com todas as suas forças e interferia na sua educação sempre que podia, costumava receber seus castigos, quando tinha conhecimento deles. Morreu odiando seu pai, mas eternamente amando Siwon.

— Não seja molenga e trate de me dar netos, eu realmente não quero perder para aquele pirralho Park. — se referia a Park Hyukjae, que havia recebido a liderança da Alcateia Park um pouco antes do casamento de Siwon com sua irmã caçula, e até onde podia ver, havia acontecido algum tipo de atrito entre seu pai e o _pirralho._

Siwon não encontrou nada para fazer além de assentir. Não havia como lutar contra a maré. Ou era isso, ou enfrentar a irá do seu pai assim que os dois anos acabassem e Park Jihyun tivesse que ser devolvida, intacta ao seu clã de origem.

Eles terminaram de comer em silêncio, com um milhão de coisas passando na cabeça do alfa mais novo. Em algum momento, se viu deslizando os dedos por sobre o bolso da frente da calça, onde os ingressos pro cinema ainda estavam. Deveriam ter tido o mesmo fim da flor, imaginava, mas não houve tempo para isso. Jihyun apenas se incomodara em estraçalhar a flor e bater à porta na sua cara, em vez de escutar o convite inocente que viria depois. Não houve tempo para ser mais humilhado, se deu conta e quase agradeceu por isso, quase... porque deveria tentar mais um pouco. Afinal, precisava de herdeiros.

Viu o pai se levantar, esperou que ele saísse da sala de jantar para poder se preparar para levantar. Não havia coragem em seu corpo, havia só a velha resignação em querer fazer o certo, em querer agradar o pai. Devia ser um bom, filho não é? Afinal, era o único. Engoliu em seco, passou pela empregada, pediu que preparasse algo para Jihyun porque já podia prever a grande negação que receberia. Subiu para o quarto dela, parou em frente a porta, enfiou a mão no bolso e segurou os dois ingressos. A sessão seria dali meia hora, era a sessão das 22hs. Um filme romântico bobo, que ele achara que ela poderia gostar, algo tão adolescente quanto eles dois.

Bateu à porta.

Sem resposta, o velho nada que sempre esperara. Bateu mais uma vez, com mais força do que queria, mas estava frustrado demais para esconder. Pensou em chama-la, exigir sua presença, se impor da forma como seu pai queria, mas não fez. Mordeu a língua, bem forte, antes de esmurrar a porta mais uma vez e então desistir. Os ingressos estavam amassados na sua palma fechada e o peito subia e descia na mesma agressividade com que queria gritar a injustiça que era receber tanta indiferença. Suspirou, sem dizer coisa alguma e deu as costas a porta. Passou pelo corredor inteiro, desceu a escada, pegou seu casaco e saiu de casa. Ávido por ar livre, cheiro de gente, de terra, de qualquer coisa que não fosse aquele maldito adocicado de amora, que somente Park Jihyun detinha.

— Pra onde, senhor? — o motorista perguntou assim que entrou no carro.

— Ao cinema. — respondeu simplesmente e desejou não poder voltar mais.

Mas é claro, aquilo era pedir demais. Não podia simplesmente desejar aquilo, não podia querer algo como aquilo quando era um Byun. O único filho, herdeiro de uma alcateia inteira. Havia pessoas que dependiam de si, lobos que precisavam de assistência, não dava simplesmente para desistir dessas pessoas e fugir. Nunca seria capaz de se perdoar se o fizesse, só que também não conseguia se perdoar por ainda continuar insistindo naquela garota, realizando seus caprichos e deixando que as palavras do seu pai se tornassem muito amargas na sua boca com o passar o tempo.

Olhou pela janela, encostou a testa no vidro e suspirou. Queria uma boa noite de sono. Talvez, mais de oito horas. Queria um lugar calmo, o som de chuva contra o vidro da janela do seu quarto e os braços da sua mãe... Desencostou a testa do vidro e voltou a olhar para frente, só então notando que já estavam perto do cinema. O carro dobrou em uma esquina, luzes brilharam na sua visão periférica e então, o carro estava parando, sendo estacionado e logo Siwon estava fora deste, o rosto desconfortável depois de uma decisão tomada por impulso. Não conseguia mais achar uma boa ideia comparecer ao cinema sozinho quando tinha ingressos para mais uma pessoa, mas também não conseguia se forçar a dar meia volta, afinal já havia chegado até ali.

— Me espere aqui. — Siwon disse ao motorista, que assentiu antes de voltar para dentro do carro.

O alfa enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do seu casaco, tocou a borda dos ingressos apenas para fecha-los em sua mão, ao mesmo tempo que tentava aquecer as mãos, pois apesar do frio que fazia, Siwon estava nervoso e era justamente esse frio de nervosismo que o incomodava. Só que depois que entrou no cinema e sentou-se na sala em que o filme ocorreria, percebeu que o nervosismo continuava ali, como uma coceira no ouvido, incômoda demais para que não começasse a se irritar. No entanto, mesmo assim, permaneceu no cinema, assistiu ao filme inteiro, mesmo que não estivesse prestando atenção realmente na história e quando o mesmo acabou, quase suspirou aliviado.

Ainda podia sentir o outro ingresso no seu bolso, solitário como ele próprio se sentia ao sair do cinema. A neve estava tomando conta do local, desviou sua atenção para o chão que se tornava branco e depois para o céu, apenas para sentir os flocos contra a testa e bochecha. Voltou a olhar pra frente e continuou o seu caminho até onde o carro estava estacionado.

O nervosismo não estava mais ali, parecia ter cansado-se de insistir naquele alfa sem força de vontade de mudar e Siwon só pode agradecer por isso, porque preferia o vazio de agora do que a agonia de antes. Tudo parecia desacelerar ao seu redor quando vazio se fazia presente no seu peito, tudo tornava-se cinza e sem importância. Ele só precisava caminhar até o seu carro, dizer ao motorista para voltar, então poderia tomar um banho quente, dormir, pensar em mais nada, afundar de vez no vazio que a obediência lhe dava. Talvez, sentir-se um pouco miserável e quem sabe, ter os malditos sonhos com Park Jihyun.

— _Com licença_. — os pensamentos foram interrompidos na mesma rapidez com que a manga do seu casaco foi segurada, o tecido apertou o pulso e os passos de Siwon pararam. Ele deslizou os olhos primeiro para os dedos que seguravam seu casaco, as unhas arroxeadas se destacando na pele pálida de frio. — _O senhor teria uns trocados?_ — a pergunta veio baixinha diante do olhar do alfa, envergonhado demais para disfarçar.

Siwon o fitou, firme, meio confuso, as sobrancelhas se juntando só o deixava mais intimidante. Puxou o braço, um ato brusco o bastante para fazer o garoto se encolher todo. As mãos do mesmo abaixaram, enroscaram-se uma na outra, a cabeça abaixou e ele se tornou menor do que parecia para Siwon. Quantos anos teria?, se perguntou. Parecia não passar de um adolescente... um adolescente que vivia nas ruas e pela ausência de cheiro, deveria ser uma cria de humano. Avaliou o jeito como a manga da sua jaqueta não cobria seus pulsos, os rasgos sangrentos nos joelhos, o tênis gasto e os tornozelos aparecendo, os dedos avermelhados de escoriações, o cabelo escuro bagunçado sujo de poeira, parecia com alguém que tinha rolado no chão. Rolado no chão em uma briga.

O alfa torceu o nariz e deu um passo para longe, não queria envolvimento com humanos e muito menos um humano adolescente rebelde.

— Não tenho nada. — falou, meio arrumando seu casaco antes de continuar seu caminho até o carro.

O motorista já o tinha visto e se apressava em sair do carro para abrir a porta para si, a neve derramava-se com mais afinco, deixando a ponta dos sapatos de Siwon brancas e manchando o seu casaco e terno. Não conseguia entender como terminara de terno no cinema, mas tinha que admitir que não tinha roupas de despojadas no guarda-roupa. Seu pai sempre o estava dizendo como devia se portar como um alfa de classe, deveria se vestir bem, mostrar que era importante, se impor... _Era um tanto cansativo,_ mas não conseguia se livrar disso depois de ter sido criado assim.

— _Senhor_ _alfa..._ — escutou e parou os passos, paralisou, surpreso com o que escutava da boca daquele garoto. — Eu sou um Lee. — escutou-o se aproximar, os pés se arrastando na neve, parecia mancar. — E-eu perdi minha alcateia na guerra...

— Não é problema meu. — Siwon rebateu com um gosto amargo na boca, sem coragem de se virar para fitar o garoto, porque era problema seu, sim.

Não foi a sua alcateia que ergueu-se contra os Lee’s e massacrou todos e depois entregou o território conquistado aos Park’s, sem se importar com o que aconteceria com os lobos que ainda estavam lá? Contudo, Siwon não era líder dos Byun’s. Fora tudo ideia do seu pai, todas as estratégias haviam vindo da mente calculista do seu pai e Siwon apenas assistira, como a bela marionete que era.

Deu um passo para frente, um tanto apressado em ir embora, voltar para a sua alcateia antes que fosse acertado por mais um mar de culpa, por não ter interferido no destino daqueles lobos. No entanto, o garoto Lee parecia disposto a não deixá-lo ir, porque tornou a se aproximar, segurar a manga do seu casaco, obrigando Siwon a fita-lo. Havia um corte no lábio, escoriações na bochecha esquerda enquanto o rosto inteiro se misturava em fuligem e os olhos brilhavam em azul-escuro choroso. _Ele era só um filhote assustado,_ o Byun se deu conta.

— Por favor. — praticamente implorou.

O alfa não conseguia desviar os olhos dos daquele garoto, o azul brilhava diante de si, exigindo atenção, exigindo proteção, mexia com o seu lobo de uma forma que Siwon não conseguia explicar mesmo que reconhecesse a forma como o animal agitava-se no seu peito, era igual a primeira vez que viu Jihyun. Tão pequena, vestida de branco, o véu dourado cobrindo o seu rosto choroso e raivoso. Ela nunca tinha parecido tão indefesa, Siwon lembrava-se, fazendo os seus instintos de alfa protetor se aflorarem e cada pedaço seu querer proteger aquela ômega. E agora, aquela criatura, segurando a manga do seu casaco e meio tremendo de frio, tão indefeso quanto um dia _sua esposa_ pareceu.

Engoliu em seco, desviou os olhos do rosto do Lee, com a mão livre segurou o pulso deste e terminou os passos até o seu carro, praticamente empurrou o garoto para dentro, apressado demais para pensar no que realmente estava fazendo, o coração batia rápido e o sangue rugia nos seus ouvidos, anulando qualquer alerta de que aquilo não era uma boa ideia. Fechou a porta, mandou que o motorista o levasse para casa e ignorou a forma como este o fitou, desconfiado da sua companhia. Enquanto que ao seu lado, fungando e enxugando as lágrimas desajeitadamente com a manga da sua jaqueta jeans, estava um lobo Lee. Talvez, o último de uma linhagem inteira de lobos de iríses azuis.

Siwon manteve-se sério o caminho inteiro até o Complexo Byun, totalmente indiferente ao garoto ao seu lado mesmo que tenha notado que o Lee o fitava de canto de canto de olho a cada cinco minutos. O motorista também não disse coisa alguma, mas Siwon sabia que na primeira oportunidade, ele contaria a todos na alcateia como o filho do líder havia levado um mendigo para casa. Era provável que virasse uma chacota entre os lobos, afinal, todos pareciam saber como ele não era capaz de se aproximar da esposa e ter filhotes, quando já estavam caminhando para o um ano de casamento e agora, ele aparecia com aquele garoto... Quase podia escutar os gritos do seu pai.

A porta foi aberta do seu lado primeiro e depois do lado do Lee. Saiu e esperou pelo garoto ao mesmo tempo que via o motorista lhes lançando mais uma olhadela antes de entrar no carro e ir em direção ao estacionamento do Complexo. Começou a andar, sem esperar pelo adolescente. Devia ser um beta, concluiu, quando mais uma vez tentou procurar o seu cheiro.

— Que lugar é esse, _senhor_? — o escutou perguntar, quando estavam bem perto da Casa Principal, a que ficava no centro do Complexo Byun.

Olhou para trás, por sobre o ombro. O garoto não olhava para si, olhava em volta, maravilhado. As lágrimas tinham ido embora e mesmo que toda poeira continuasse ali, Siwon sentia que ele não ia mais se desfazer em tristeza bem na sua frente.

— É a minha alcateia. — respondeu. — E esta é minha casa. — apontou com o queixo para a grande casa de dois andares, construída no estilo americano, que seu pai tanto gostava.

O Lee arregalou os olhos enquanto entrava na casa, nunca tinha visto um lugar tão grande e tão bonito. Não se parecia em nada com a sua casa no território Lee.

— Está com fome? — Siwon perguntou ao tirar o casaco e colocá-lo no armário de casacos perto da escada.

O Lee o observou, piscou meio confuso pela pergunta mas logo estava assentindo e Siwon o estava guiando até a cozinha, fazendo a empregada cozinhar qualquer coisa que o adolescente quisesse. O observou comer até ficar satisfeito e então o guiou até o quarto que mandara a empregada preparar.

— A empregada lhe trará roupas limpas. — falou e o garoto assentiu. — Se precisar de qualquer coisa, pode pedir das empregadas. — assentiu novamente e Siwon se preparou para se afastar em direção ao seu quarto.

— Espera.

Siwon virou-se.

— Como se chama? — perguntou, tímido demais para que Siwon não notasse as bochechas ficando muito vermelhas e a escoriação na bochecha esquerda parecendo mais viva do que nunca, fazia-o se perguntar o que tinha acontecido com aquele garoto.

Havia sido espancado por humanos? Lobos? Ou entrara numa briga por comida?

— Byun Siwon. — respondeu simplesmente, engolindo todos os outros questionamentos.

O garoto arregalou os olhos, reconhecendo o nome, mas logo depois estava sorrindo:

— Eu sou Lee Donghae. — apresentou-se também e Siwon assentiu antes de se afastar.

*******

O quarto era bonito. Grande, espaçoso, todo pintado em cores azuis, variando entre claro e escuro em alguns cantos. Haviam flores azuis no papel de parede e o lençol cheirava a lavanda e limão, o travesseiro era macio e o banheiro cheio de espelhos, a janela enorme se abria para a paisagem bonita que era a Alcateia Byun. Donghae observou através do vidro, a ponta do nariz amassada contra o mesmo, curioso demais sobre o local em que estava. Haviam muitas casas, todas de alvenaria, muito bem organizadas como um bairro humano, contou as ruas que conseguia e o tanto de casas que havia até que perdesse a conta ou não pudesse mais ver. Afastou-se dali e continuou sua exploração pelo quarto até que terminasse jogando-se na cama, meio sorrindo por ter um lugar para dormir naquela noite. Escutou baterem na porta e correu até lá, recebeu roupas limpas e uma toalha e lençóis, agradeceu e foi em direção ao banheiro.

O banho demorou mais do que queria e foi mais doloroso também, afinal haviam muitas feridas por seu corpo. Fitou o seu rosto no espelho e suspirou com o que via, a bochecha esquerda não parecia tão feia agora, depois de lavada, mas a ferida ainda se destacava muito vermelha ali, denunciando a surra que levara do líder beta do seu grupo antes de conseguir fugir. Não queria pensar nisso, mas não conseguia evitar a forma como as imagens tomavam conta da sua mente, destacando-se como fantasmas em uma noite escura, causava-lhe calafrios.

O beta havia vendido Donghae para um prostibulo e com a sua recusa em ir, acabaram brigando. Apanhara mais do que batera e terminara correndo para bem longe daquele homem, enquanto o escutava o amaldiçoando. Acabara vagando pelas ruas de Seul, perdido e com fome e com dor, até que decidira parar naquele cinema, pedindo esmolas para, quem sabe, conseguir comprar ao menos um pão para passar a noite. Mas a Deusa parecia estar olhando por si e Donghae não conseguia ser mais grato, apesar de ter se ajoelhado em frente a sua cama e sussurrado uma oração de agradecimento por ter colocado um alfa bom no seu caminho. Afinal, graças a aquele alfa tinha um teto e uma cama macia, podia dormir usando roupas limpas e macias e com o estômago cheio.

Cobriu-se sobre a cama, fitou o teto por um tempo e então adormeceu. Teve sonhos leves, seu lobo estava calmo e sentia-se seguro. Mas isso durou apenas até o sol nascer, quando fora arrancado de sua cama sem aviso prévio algum por um alfa mais velho, terrivelmente raivoso. A porta do seu quarto fora aberta com brutalidade e com a mesma força, fora tirado da cama, arrastado pelo corredor e jogado sobre o sofá da sala.

— Vá embora daqui. — o velho mandou usando a voz de alfa e fazendo Donghae encolher-se todo no sofá. — Não admito prostitutos aqui. — virou-se de costas para si enquanto as mãos iam em direção ao cabelo grisalho, apertavam as têmporas e reclamava sobre o quanto o filho era um irresponsável.

O Lee massageou o local em que o velho apertara seu braço e fungou, as lágrimas brotando no canto dos olhos. _O que estava acontecendo?_ Então, o homem voltou-se para si, colocou a mão no bolso de trás da calça e depois jogou sobre si notas de won.

— Pegue o dinheiro e vá embora. — mandou mais um pouco.

Donghae arregalou os olhos na sua direção.

— E-eu não... eu não sou um prostituto. — engoliu em seco, sem se mexer.

Queria olhar em volta e procurar pelo alfa de ontem, queria ter forças para chama-lo, quem sabe _ele_ pudesse esclarecer tudo para aquele velho alfa, porque pelo modo como o outro lhe encarava, duvidava que tinha conseguido convence-lo. Mas culpava o modo baixo com que tinha dito aquilo, com medo demais para disfarçar.

— _Ele_ não é um prostituto. — virou a sua cabeça em direção a voz, falava do alto da escada.

_Uma garota._

O velho olhou para lá também. Agora, parecia intrigado.

— O conhece? — perguntou.

— É meu empregado. — a garota mentiu, o rosto uma máscara perfeita de desdém. — Meu irmão o mandou pra mim, ontem. — em nenhum momento ela olhou para Donghae.

Parecia fria. Bonita e fria, como uma princesa de gelo. Mais tarde o garoto saberia o seu nome: Park Jihyun, a esposa de Byun Siwon. Contudo, naquele momento, ela não parecia mais do que uma enviada da Deusa Dal.

Ela aproximou-se do topo da escada e desceu apenas o primeiro degrau, olhou diretamente para o Lee e disse uma única coisa para si antes de dar as costas, como se fosse a dona daquele lugar inteiro e para bem da verdade, Donghae achava que era mesmo.

— Venha.

O Lee ficou de pé e foi, como que atraído para a luz como um inseto. Curvou-se para o velho alfa e foi embora, apressado. Pulou dois degraus de cada vez, apenas para encontrar a garota sentada na beira da sua cama, parecida demais com uma boneca. O cabelo escuro caia para além dos ombros, os ossos eram pequenos e Donghae desconfiou que tinham a mesma idade, mas como ela contou: era um ano mais velha e por isso, Donghae lhe devia respeito, ainda mais por ela ser uma Ômega Principal.

Jihyun alisou a colcha da cama bagunçada em que estava sentada. O vestido violeta a deixava mais séria, e o batom avermelhado contribuía para isso, para deixa-la mais velha, mas as bochechas ainda eram fofas como as de uma adolescente, como que para mostrar a Donghae, que ela não passava disso.

— Fez sexo com _meu marido_ aqui? — havia desprezo o suficiente ali para que o Lee não conseguisse não notar. — Ontem à noite?

— Não! — apressou-se, o rosto tornando-se inteiramente vermelho enquanto Jihyun comprimia os lábios finos, fazendo o Lee notar, pela primeira vez, a pintinha engraçada bem no cantinho direito da sua boca, escondida de tudo. — O senhor Siwon apenas me deu comida e um lugar para dormir.

— Uma pena. — Jihyun lamentou e jogou-se sobre sua cama, parecia mais à vontade com a afirmação de que não acontecera nada naquela cama, por entre aqueles lençóis. Não havia gemidos, impressões ou qualquer coisa impregnada naquele quarto de hóspedes.

Donghae franzio a testa, confuso demais para que ela não percebesse.

— Quem sabe assim ele não me deixava em paz. — explicou.

— Mas ele é tão gentil. — recordou-se da forma como Siwon o tinha levado até a cozinha, depois até o seu quarto, explicado onde ficava o que, o jeito que sua voz era firme quando se apresentou e o jeito como não o olhava com desrespeito, fazia Donghae se sentir uma pessoa, nada de lobo, nada de classe, apenas uma pessoa ao lado de outra pessoa.

— Siwon não é uma boa pessoa. — Jihyun declarou apenas para ficar sentada no minuto seguinte e então, de pé. — E se eu fosse você, apenas sairia daqui o quanto antes.

Andou até a porta e saiu. Sem despedidas, sem nada além de um aviso sem sentido. Donghae observou a ponta do seu vestido esvoaçando atrás dos seus passos, ela seguindo pelo corredor, escutou quando a porta do seu quarto bateu. Jogou-se sobre sua cama e suspirou. Mas não permaneceu ali muito tempo, afinal queria conhecer mais do lugar onde estava. Tomou um banho e colocou roupas limpas, avaliou os seus ferimentos que já desapareciam devido ao sangue lobo em suas veias. Mais um dia e não teria rastro algum daquela briga no corpo.

Vagou pelos corredores da casa, entrou em quartos como os seus, procurou Siwon em cada detalhe das fotos na sala de estar, conversou com os empregados, até mesmo ajudou alguns. Tentou falar com Jihyun mais uma vez, contudo, a garota parecia não querer nada além do vazio do seu quarto, pois não o atendeu nenhuma vez quando batera à porta do seu quarto, chamando seu nome e perguntando se queria passear.

Saiu da casa, queria conhecer as redondezas do lugar. Nenhum lobo o conhecia e Donghae também não conhecia ninguém, mas mesmo assim aproximou-se de algumas pessoas, perguntando sobre isso e aquilo, sendo guiado até o fim da alcateia e depois até o começo. Tudo era muito organizado, as casas eram de alvenaria, simples ou de dois andares para abrigar famílias grandes. Havia uma escola em construção, logo os lobos não precisariam sair dali para frequentar escolas humanas. Também visitou as creches, observou alguns filhotes brincando em suas formas de lobo e sorriu com a forma como aquele lugar era tão diferente da sua alcateia.

Os Byun’s eram empreendedores. Eles criavam negócios, comerciantes. Sempre sabiam como ganhar dinheiro, muito diferentes dos Lee’s, que eram artistas. Todos viviam de alguma forma de artesanato, uma horta, alguma coisa simples. Donghae ainda conseguia lembrar do cheiro de tinta que os dedos do seu pai tinham no fim do dia, as unhas coloridas por baixo e a camisa sempre salpicada de alguma cor diferente, que ficaria ali eternamente. Sua mãe era artesã, podia tecer qualquer coisa. Desde cestas com palha até casacos inteiros de lã. Donghae aprendera a tecer, mas não era seu trabalho predileto. Ainda estava procurando seu talento quando a guerra começara e seus pais tiveram que partir.

Quando voltou para a Casa Principal, já estava anoitecendo. Algumas estrelas apareciam no céu, mas pela forma como nuvens cor-de-rosa começavam a acompanha-las, Donghae apostava em uma chuva no meio da noite. Entrou no mesmo silêncio que sairá da casa e como esperava, a casa estava em silêncio também, fazia-o pensar em como aquele lugar era solitário. Bonito, mas silencioso demais.

Andou até a cozinha, estava pronto para jantar. Mas ao observar a silhueta do alfa de mais cedo, recuou um passo, no entanto, quase retomou o passo para frente quando avistou Siwon, comendo de cabeça baixa na outra ponta da mesa, de frente para a entrada do lugar. E como se pudesse percebe-lo ali, o alfa levantou o rosto para encontra-lo. Donghae desviou os olhos, com as bochechas em chamas, porque, de repente, recordava-se do que Jihyun falara sobre eles terem feito sexo.

Era mentira, sabia disso, mas mesmo isso não exprimia o fato de que Siwon era um alfa bonito.

Mordeu o lábio e deu mais um passo para atrás. Podia falar com alguma empregada depois, certo? Siwon dissera que podia pedir qualquer coisa para ela. Podia muito bem pedir algo para comer mais tarde.

Deu meia volta, subiu as escadas correndo e jogou-se em sua cama. Não passava de um adolescente, no fim das contas. Um adolescente lobo sem um cio. E era nisso que estava pensando quando escutou batidas na sua porta. Por um momento, teve medo que fosse o alfa velho de mais cedo ou que fosse Jihyun, dessa vez com uma história tenebrosa sobre Siwon, mas quando sua mão girou a maçaneta, quem encontrou ali, o fez sorrir aliviado. _Era o seu alfa encantado_.

— Oi. — sussurrou, como um segredo.

— Eu posso entrar? — o Byun perguntou, as mãos foram para trás do seu corpo, seus ombros eram largos na camisa social branca.

Assentiu, afastou-se para que ele entrasse. Fechou a porta, devagar. Queria fazer o mínimo de barulho, porque aquilo tudo era um segredo. O seu segredinho de conto de fadas, era como nos livros que tinha lido em casa, na sua alcateia. Os contos de fadas humanos, com Cinderela, Rapunzel ou qualquer outra princesa. Donghae gostava mais de a Bela e a Fera, porque a Fera se parecia com eles. _Era duas pessoas em uma._ Mas também gostava dos contos de fadas da sua alcateia, aqueles que passavam de boca em boca dos mais velhos, os que a sua mãe contava para si antes de dormir, a luz da vela deixando tudo mais mágico.

_“Há muito tempo atrás, quando o território Lee não passava de uma floresta e poucos de nós viviam aqui, havia um lobo que vivia na floresta. Um lobo solitário. Estava aqui primeiro do que qualquer Lee e pelo que parecia, vivera sozinho aquele tempo inteiro na floresta. Sempre uivando para a lua, desejando uma coisa que ninguém sabia o que era. (...)”_

— Acreditei que tinha ido embora. — Siwon começou, as mãos ainda estavam em suas costas, a postura reta, andava como um general pelo quarto de Donghae, fazendo reconhecimento do território.

— Eu não... eu só estava passeando pela alcateia. — contou ao dar um passo em direção a sua cama, pretendia sentar-se ali, observar Siwon, criar sua própria história na mente.

— O dia inteiro? — parecia como uma reprimenda, havia algo de possessivo no fim da frase, adornando as letras inteiras, mas a interrogação no rosto de Siwon deixava claro para Donghae que fora sem querer.

Ele não sabia como fazer aquilo sem parecer e se sentir estranho. Donghae compartilhava dos mesmos sentimentos.

Assentiu. Algum alivio passou pelo rosto do alfa chegou nos seus ombros e o fez relaxar por um breve segundo, deixando Donghae confuso.

— Está com fome? — Siwon mudou de assunto, apressado para fazer o garoto parar de prestar atenção em si.

Assentiu novamente e dessa vez, Siwon andou até a porta, o chamou e eles saíram. Achou que estava sendo levado para a cozinha, mas quando o alfa também passou pela porta da frente, lançando-lhe um olhar encorajador, Donghae entendeu que estavam indo a algum lugar.

Eles terminaram em uma lanchonete de beira de estrada, com Siwon dirigindo o carro, sem motorista, nada além deles dois. Donghae comeu dentro do carro sob olhar de Siwon, que tinha as pernas pra fora do automóvel, meio reclinado sobre o banco da frente e a porta aberta. Donghae estava no banco do carona ao seu lado, comendo o mais silencioso possível, as palavras do conto de fadas ainda na sua mente, a voz da sua mãe narrando o começo daquela história que parecia se misturar com a sua realidade.

Donghae não queria fantasiar, mas o seu lobo queria tanto uma casa para chamar de sua e aquela era a primeira vez que alguém realmente lhe dava atenção, lhe tratava com algum respeito, que não o olhava de cara feia e que não lhe negava comida, que só o fazia fantasiar. Como o belo adolescente bobo que era e o seu lobo acompanhava, o que só deixava tudo pior.

— Está bom? — Siwon perguntou de repente, tinha virado o rosto na sua direção. A luz do carro estava ligada e o rádio também, apesar de não estar tocando nenhuma música. O cabelo dele parecia muito escuro e rosto entalhado em cansaço.

— Sim. — respondeu e Siwon desviou os olhos de si, sentou-se direito sobre o banco, as pernas ainda estavam de fora.

Donghae viu quando ele se inclinou sobre os joelhos, os cotovelos apoiados ali, de costas para si. Tinha os ombros largos, os braços fortes, o cabelo bem aparado, a nuca limpa. O garoto engoliu em seco diante da forma como seu corpo inteiro tremeu diante da possibilidade de aproximação, de deitar a ponta do nariz ali só para sentir o cheiro com mais força, direto da fonte. Fazia Donghae desejar ter um cio, apenas para ter um cheiro, apenas para fazer Siwon sentir aquelas coisas também... aquela vontade, mas sabia que era injusto. O alfa não lhe pertencia. Era casado com aquela garota mandona, a magricela de olhar duro, mas ela não parecia gostar dele e muito menos querer algo consigo.

Parou de olhar para o homem e amassou o papel em que seu lanche viera embrulhado. Segurou aquilo, sem saber onde deveria jogar. Avistou uma lixeira através da janela e abriu a porta para ir até lá, o barulho chamou a atenção de Siwon, que observou, cuidadoso, o jeito como Donghae se movia para longe.

Talvez, devesse manda-lo embora. Talvez, devesse ligar o carro agora e abandona-lo, mas que tipo de pessoa seria se fizesse isso? Entendia que era mais fácil assim, que seu pai lhe dera um prazo para fazê-lo, afinal não acreditava na história que Jihyun confirmara. Lee Donghae não era empregado de ninguém, não era ninguém e muito menos tinha alguém. Era só um garoto, um filhote de lobos mortos. Mas Siwon não moveu um dedo para ligar o carro, apenas permaneceu. Esperou que Donghae voltasse ao carro, que sentasse no lugar de antes, que lhe presenteasse com mais um daqueles sorrisos inocentes, para que recolhesse as pernas para dentro do carro e só então o ligasse.

Não tinha coragem de abandona-lo, de manda-lo embora, muito menos. E não era por pena, era porque Donghae inteiro irradiava aquela coisa... ele brilhava em inocência, em gentileza, em detalhes delicados, empertigava Siwon, desafiava o seu lobo a se aproximar e somado a forma como Siwon se culpava pela dizimação dos Lee’s, só lhe deixava envolver, achando que devia alguma coisa à aquele garoto.

— Para onde estamos indo? — Donghae perguntou.

Siwon não o fitou, havia dobrado em uma esquina diferente da que viera. Estava tentando ser o bom garoto obediente que seu pai criara, mas na primeira oportunidade voltou ao caminho normal, respondendo implicitamente a pergunta de Donghae.

_Para casa. Eles estavam indo para casa._


	45. XV - Alma cor de prata

Oh Sehun observou seus lobos dançando ao passo que Yifan se inclinava na sua direção, uma taça de vinho na mão esquerda. Estava bebendo fazia algum tempo e Sehun bem podia notar a fala arrastada dele assim como o cheiro de álcool ficando cada vez mais forte. Esperou que a mão de Yifan parasse sobre seu ombro, não olhou na sua direção.

— Não vai se juntar à eles? — o mais alto perguntou e Sehun negou levemente.

Nunca participava do Festival, apenas observava. Antes podia culpar sua doença, dizendo que o esforço de ter que dançar e se relacionar, era demais. Mas depois de alguns acontecimentos, só não sentia mais vontade de fazê-lo.

— Não. — externou, ergueu as mãos para bater palmas no ritmo da música. — Mas pode se juntar à eles se quiser. — deixou o convite em aberto.

— Seria melhor se viesse comigo. — Yifan tentou mais um pouco e dessa vez, Sehun obrigou-se a olhar para si.

— Estou bem aqui. — recusou simplesmente.

Yifan bebeu o resto do vinho em sua taça, apenas para sorrir no minuto seguinte e ficar de pé. Sehun o observou se afastar em direção aos ômegas que dançavam em volta da fogueira, o chinês ergueu os braços numa dança engraçada e logo os pés estavam acompanhando. Era estranho ver Yifan tão solto e sem a presença de Jeonghan, mas o Oh até que preferia essa face do outro, porque parecia mais inofensivo, mais fácil de confiar.

Olhou para o lado em busca da mãe e a encontrou na entrada da sua casa, conversando com o empregado humano de Yifan. Eles pareciam ter se dado bem mesmo que Sehun desconfiasse que a mãe só estava curiosa sobre a real relação de Jeonghan com alfa Choi, do mesmo modo que si. Mas pelos dias que havia observado eles dois e até mesmo Jeonghan sozinho, não parecia como se Yifan fosse um monstro. Jeonghan estava numa posição importante, era secretário do alfa e por isso, parecia ter alguns privilégios. Sehun tinha curiosidade em perguntar quais eram, se Jeonghan tinha família, se queria fugir... Achava que a mãe tinha os mesmos questionamentos e que naquele momento, poderia estar tentando arrancar um pedido de socorro daquele pobre humano.

Yifan dançava à sua frente. Divertindo-se com os lobos Oh’s. As garotas pareciam impressionadas com o porte viril do alfa, todas terrivelmente interessada no chinês. Os ômegas machos eram mais desconfiados, mais leais, Sehun achava, já que não se aproximavam muito do homem. Ou talvez, só fossem tímidos demais para isso. Sabia que na sua alcateia o índice de rejeição para com ômegas machos era alto, influência do modo de vida que os Oh’s levavam, tão colados aos dos humanos. Depois dos Byun’s, apenas eles tinham tantas relações com os humanos, no entanto, diferente dos Oh’s, os Byun’s não tinham problemas entre seus lobos.

Eles apenas se apaixonavam e tinham filhotes.

Sehun já ouvira falar de casais entre alfas, entre ômegas e entre betas. Parecia estranho para si, principalmente quando pensava em dois alfas juntos. Se fossem machos, não poderiam ter filhotes e ainda havia a falta de lubrificação nos momentos mais íntimos, isso já deveriam ser implicações suficientes para fazê-los desistir desta ideia. Mas mesmo quando pensava sobre isso, também pensava em Minseok. Apaixonara-se por ele sendo ômega, mas acima disso, Minseok era um homem. E ele, Oh Sehun, era um homem. Se eles não fossem nada além de humanos teriam uma vida complicada... E pensar nessa possibilidade, só fazia o lobo perceber que tudo dependia do ponto de vista empregado.

— Senhor Oh. — escutou ser chamado e desviou os olhos da mãe e Jeonghan e os focou na garota que, agora, parava na sua frente. — Recebemos um chamado.

— Ainda trabalhando, Jisoo? — Sehun a interrompeu, colocou o cotovelo sobre o braço da cadeira e apoiou o queixo na palma da mão. — Achei que a veria vestida de verde.

Diferente do que acontecia na Alcateia Byun, Kim e Park, os Oh’s usavam o verde para representar os betas.

— Não hoje, senhor. — ela fitou-o, séria, como que tentando mostrar que o assunto era importante. — Aconteceu algo. — foi mais incisiva e dessa vez, teve a atenção do Oh. — Recebemos um pedido de ajuda.

Sehun franzio a testa.

— O que?

— O sinal foi captado por nosso sistema, mas não há certeza de que veio realmente para o nosso clã. — Jisoo estendeu o papel onde pontos e quadrados se faziam presente, codificados na linguagem secreta dos Oh’s.

Sehun ficou ereto na cadeira, segurou o papel e tentou ler o que estava ali, sob a luz precária da fogueira, do luar e das luzes da frente da sua casa. Era realmente um pedido de ajuda, como podia ver. Alguém estava alertando sobre uma invasão e pedindo reforços. Não parecia ser para eles, Sehun quis acreditar. Podia ter vindo de um sinal de televisão, alguma criança brincando com um rádio antigo. Não seria a primeira vez que acontecia, mas as palavras ali pareciam carregar uma urgência que Sehun não queria ver.

— O sinal rastreado é a dez minutos daqui. — Jisoo continuou. — E o senhor sabe o que há a dez minutos daqui.

_A Alcateia Byun, o lugar onde Kim Minseok estava._

As sobrancelhas de Sehun arquearam-se e o corpo ficou de pé, de repente, terrivelmente consciente da urgência daquele pedido.

— Prepare uma unidade para verificar o local. — mandou. — Tente não levantar suspeitas, não quero que os lobos entrem em pânico ou algo do tipo. — Jisoo assentiu ao passo que Sehun lhe entregava o papel e começava a segui-la para longe da festa e dentro de casa. — Prepare meu carro. — continuou, a voz saia firme o coração dava saltos de ansiedade, não queria pensar no pior, mas e se Minseok estivesse machucado? E se Baekhyun não tivesse o protegido adequadamente?

— Mas senhor... — Jisoo achava que não seria uma boa ideia que seu líder se aventurasse por aí, na noite, com uma saúde tão frágil.

— Apenas faça o que eu digo. — demandou antes de dobrar no corredor, em direção ao seu escritório.

Precisava saber se Kim Minseok estava bem.

*******

Kyungsoo não conseguia dormir.

A imagem de Lee Hi continuava voltando em seus pensamentos, roubando seu sono e o deixando agitado. Ela brilhava em curiosidade para cima de si, como uma canção travada em um eterno repete, ecoando em sua mente a todo momento. Estava o deixando louco.

Rolou na cama, ficando de lado e observou Tao dormindo calmamente. Nada de pesadelos, nada de caretas, apenas o garoto ômega de quatorze anos. Ainda era noite, madrugada, na verdade. Talvez, três da manhã? Não tinha como conferir naquele momento, pois para conferir o horário no relógio de parede perto da porta, teria que ligar a luz e isso com toda certeza acordaria Zitao. Deitou de peito para cima, ficou de olhos abertos sem ver nada, apenas por ficar, numa tentativa do sono vir, mas nada veio. Estava pensando de novo na bruxa, no jeito como ela o tinha olhado, reconhecido. Havia o reconhecido, tinha certeza.

Mas se era isso mesmo, então por que não falara nada sobre? Aquilo frustrava o ômega em um nível avassalador. Quem sabe se Zitao não o tivesse interrompido, poderia ter arrancado dela alguma informação. Quem sabe ela pudesse saber quem era o pai do filhote que carregava na barriga. Deslizou a mão por cima dali, acariciando e percebendo que Sonolento também estava tão desperto quanto si.

— O que acha que o papai deve fazer? — sussurrou para sua barriga, tão baixinho que achou que havia só pensado.

O bebê chutou, como que incitando o pai a ir atrás da bruxa. Ou só fosse Kyungsoo vendo o que queria.

— Tem razão. — sussurrou de volta. — Nós precisamos de respostas.

Jogou a cobertor para o lado e levantou-se, andou devagar até a porta e saiu, pisando levemente, tentando não fazer nenhum barulho. Pegou o mesmo caminho de antes, quando foi visitar a mãe de Zitao. A festa ainda acontecia no centro da alcateia, quando alcançou os corredores externos, podia escutar os gritos de euforia, a música, sentir o cheiro de sexo e embriaguez no ar. Cobriu o rosto com o capuz ao sair do Santuário e praticamente correu até o bordel, onde sabia que encontraria Lee Hi. Alguns alfas tentaram o abordar no caminho, mas conseguiu se esquivar deles há tempo.

No entanto, quando chegou ao seu destino, notou as portas fechadas. Tentou abri-las, mas estavam trancadas. Quis bater, mas logo se deu conta de que não valia a pena. Lee Hi não estava ali. Parecia ter ido participar do Festival, Kyungsoo pensou, contudo as roupas que ela vestia não representavam nada, pareciam fora de contexto com o Festival. Podia ter ido para qualquer lugar, se deu conta.

Olhou para o caminho que viera, arrependido das suas escolhas. Porém, não queria voltar, não queria se deixar derrotar assim. Sentou-se em frente a porta, apertou a roupa em volta do corpo e decidiu que esperaria. Sabia que Lee Hi morava ali, então, ela teria que aparecer em algum momento.

*******

Estava frio apesar do fogo da fogueira, Lu Han achava. Mesmo que estivesse sentado em um tronco perto do calor, ainda sentia a ponta dos dedos fria. Puxou a manga da sua jaqueta, tentando cobrir até metade da palma da mão, mas não deu muito certo, pois logo, o tecido estava voltando para os pulsos. Então, ergueu as palmas e posicionando-as perto do fogo, apenas para rir no minuto seguinte ao notar Henry e Yixing rodopiando do outro lado da fogueira, rindo de si mesmos. Olhou em volta, encontrou Jongin e Junmyeon não muito longe, rindo e conversando e podia jurar que os dois estavam corados, mas não sabia se era culpa do frio, da bebida em suas mãos ou do sentimento que havia no peito de cada um, mas apostava que era uma mistura dos três.

Heechul tinha chegado há algum tempo, ofegante e com os cílios molhados. Lu Han podia apostar que ele estivera chorando, mas qualquer que fosse o motivo, parecia ter evaporado no momento em que o ômega pôs os olhos em Ryeowook. Eles estavam conversando baixinho na entrada da floresta, gesticulando e tentando sussurrar. Parecia algo importante, porque os olhos de Heechul brilhavam numa ansiedade que o Lu nunca vira, parecia constantemente convidando Ryeowook a se aproximar.

— Acho que alguém está cansado. — Henry disse ao sentar do seu lado no tronco, um Yixing sonolento no seu colo.

O líder Lu desviou as mãos do fogo e as estendeu na direção do filho, que se empertigou na sua direção. Estava querendo o calor e o cheiro do pai. Lu Han enfiou o nariz no topo da sua cabeça, aspirou o cheiro de erva-doce que vinha dos fios, culpa do shampoo infantil que usava. Yixing resmungou alguma coisa numa fala embolada de criança enquanto Lu Han o apertava contra seu peito, escondendo-o dentro da sua jaqueta.

— Você parece cansado também. — comentou ao desviar os olhos para Henry.

— Não tanto. — tentou negar, mas o bocejo que se seguiu estragou seu plano.

Lu Han sorriu ao mesmo tempo que sentia os bracinhos de Yixing em volta do seu pescoço.

—Vá dormir. — encorajou. — Está tarde de qualquer forma. — usava aquele tom paternal, que vez ou outra aparecia para dar conselhos a Jongin ou para acalmar o filhote.

Henry levantou o rosto, observou a lua. Não sentia nenhum efeito em seu corpo. Talvez fosse culpa do supressor que tomara mais cedo, isso explicaria a ausência de vontade de dançar em volta da fogueira, de prestar tributo à Deusa, de procurar um parceiro para aquela noite, mas Henry não achava que fosse culpa disso realmente. O vazio que estava em seu peito era novo, inexplicável o suficiente para que não quisesse se aprofundar nele e descobrir os reais segredos. Esperava que Dal tivesse piedade e o mantivesse na ignorância.

Desviou os olhos para Lu Han, seu irmão e líder. Estendeu a mão e alcançou a do Lu.

— Tem algo estranho comigo. — começou a dizer e Han ergueu as sobrancelhas, assustado pelo tom urgente que o irmão estava usando. — O meu lobo... — a palavra certa se embolou na sua língua, de repente ele parecia com medo. Lu Han apertou sua mão enquanto Yixing adormecia de vez com a cabeça encostada no ombro do pai.

Henry olhou para a forma como suas mãos estavam juntas, o aperto firme de Lu Han o deixava mais calmo, mas o medo ainda estava ali e acima dele, havia _o_ _vazio_ deixando o seu lobo triste e inquieto, como alguém há muito tempo numa fila. Esperando, esperando, esperando... Engoliu em seco e afastou a mão da de Lu Han, não queria pensar nisso. Era como chamar para si, era como dar algum gás para que seu lobo continuasse alimentando aquela eterna espera.

— Eu não sei. — abaixou o rosto, envergonhado do que sentia, da confusão.

Lu Han esticou a mão na sua direção e a colocou sobre seu ombro, e quando Henry levantou a cabeça para fita-lo, percebeu que ele sabia. Mas como não saber? Eles eram irmãos, melhores amigos, estavam juntos em tantos momentos, inclusive no momento em que Henry voltou para casa há seis anos, o ombro esquerdo sangrando e os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Foi Lu Han que o recebeu, abraçou-o e o consolou por dias, enquanto Nini era novo demais para entender a gravidade da situação.

— _É a marca?_ — perguntou calmamente e Henry não teve como negar.

— Existe algo de errado. — confessou.

Não sabia o que era. Desde que voltara a tomar os remédios, o meio tempo em que ficara sem a toxina no organismo, aquilo tinha afetado-o de alguma forma. As doses que tomava antes tornaram-se fracas e por isso teve que aumentar a dosagem além de diminuir o tempo entre uma dose e outra, achava que isso seria por algum tempo, que em algum momento seu organismo se ajustaria ao padrão criado. Mas seu lobo estava agitado, estava implorando por alguma coisa da qual Henry não queria saber e para cada vez que ignorava seu pedido, sentia como se estivesse perdendo partes de si. Alguma coisa estava quebrada, estava ferindo mais fundo, estava deixando-o louco com tantos pesadelos, o verde perseguindo-o de uma forma que nunca acontecera antes.

— Sinto como se estivesse sendo sufocado aos poucos, meu lobo fica em silêncio o tempo inteiro durante o dia, mas à noite sou perturbado por sonhos.

Lu Han engoliu em seco.

— O remédio...?

— Estou tomando mais doses, mas preciso de uma nova fórmula, algo mais agressivo. — suspirou, as mãos subiram até seus cabelos. — Eu... eu acho que _ele_ pode _me ouvir_. — o lobo, Lu Han sabia.

Um alfa sempre pode ouvir seu ômega. Era o que lhe passaram de geração em geração, os ensinamentos sobre a aliança mais preciosa que poderia existir, a prova do amor, a prova da possessão, do medo... Depois do que acontecera com Henry, Lu Han não conseguia encarar a marca como uma coisa boa. Ela não passava de uma coleira, feita perfeitamente para que ômegas tornassem nada além de um acessório para seus alfas. E ver Henry aterrorizado na sua frente, só o deixava mais certo de que a marca não passava de medo e posse.

— Ele não está escutando. — assegurou. — E mesmo que estiver, eu não deixarei que o leve. — a mão subiu e acariciou o rosto do chinês. — Nenhum Lu te deixara ir embora com alguém daquele tipo. — os olhos do ômega se encheram de lágrimas e Lu Han engoliu em seco novamente, porque Henry nunca chorava.

Ele era doce e gentil, inteligente e meio mau-humorado, mas eram raras as ocasiões em que derramava uma lágrima. O líder Lu podia contar nos dedos as vezes que ele o tinha feito. Uma no dia que foi marcado, outra no dia que Yixing nasceu, mais uma no dia que Jongin se formou e agora, tomado pelo medo de ser encontrado e levado.

Lu Han passou a mão por sua nuca e o trouxe para perto, encostou suas testas e encarou os olhos de Henry apenas para vê-los se fechando. Eles respiraram fundo ao mesmo tempo, no velho exercício de respiração que aprenderam na Academia. Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire.

_“Não sejam uns molengas. Emoções não servem de nada, só atrapalham seus raciocínios.”_

— Do que você precisa? — Lu Han perguntou subitamente e Henry se afastou enquanto limpava os olhos e ficava de frente para a fogueira. — Do que precisa para uma nova fórmula? — reformulou a pergunta quando o chinês ficou muito quieto.

— Oh Sehun. — respondeu baixo, fazendo o irmão franzir a testa em confusão. — Ele tem os equipamentos e as pessoas certas para me ajudar — contou. — além de que é lá que está — molhou os lábios. — a matéria-prima.

— E como pretende se aproximar? — desconfiou, afinal não existia mais um vínculo entre os Kim’s e Oh’s.

— Darei um jeito. — observou o fogo, a madeira avermelhada.

— É melhor que não seja nada ilegal. — Lu Han disse sério, mas o irmão notou a diversão no canto da boca deste quando o fitou de pé, Yixing totalmente adormecido no seu colo.

— Talvez, eu tenha que pular algumas cercas. — deu de ombros com o mesmo humor.

— Que péssimo exemplo pro seu sobrinho.

— Cale a boca. — riu e Lu Han começou a se afastar rindo, estava indo em direção a casa de Ryeowook, onde deixaria Yixing dormindo.

Henry observou-o indo embora, os passos firmes de alguém que sabia o que queria e por quem lutaria. Lu Han era forte assim, como o bambu, sempre envergando nas ventanias, mas nunca quebrando. E se ele não quebraria, então Henry faria o possível para não quebrar também, afinal, era assim que funcionava entre eles: um sempre tinha que estar pronto para segurar o outro. Só que Lu Han nunca caiu, nunca quebrou. Ele sempre tinha sido daquele jeito, como se carregar uma alcateia nas costas não fosse nada, como se ser largado pelo parceiro não fosse nada, como se criar o irmão mais novo não fosse nada, como se ficar de luto pelo ex não fosse nada... _Lu Han tinha sido feito para aguentar._

Ficou de pé também. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da frente do jeans e olhou em volta, Jongin ainda estava ali rindo com Junmeyon. Ryeowook e Heechul pareciam ter entrado em algum tipo de acordo, porque estavam dançando em volta da fogueira com outros ômegas e alfas e betas — Kim’s e Lu’s juntos. Levantou o rosto para observar a lua, estava ficando amarelada, enorme. Lua Cheia. Pensou em abrir a boca e fazer um pedido, mas antes que pudesse começar o ato, teve sua atenção tomada pelo uivo de um lobo.

Todos, de repente, pararam o que estavam fazendo. A dança parou no meio de um passo, Heechul encarou Ryeowook, procurando no seu rosto alguma resposta para aquilo ou apenas a certeza de que ele também tinha escutado. Jongin olhou para a expressão assustada e surpresa de Junmeyon. Henry abaixou o rosto e olhou para o lado, direto para a floresta como que esperando que o lobo viesse por ali, mas só o silêncio restava. Era como se tivesse sido um sonho, uma impressão, como vapor no vidro, uma hora estava ali, outra não estava. Junmyeon acompanhou o olhar do chinês e também fitou a floresta. Ryeowook apertou a mão de Heechul com força ao mesmo tempo que o ômega desviava o olhar de si, estava olhando para o caminho que viera, para dentro da Alcateia Kim.

O uivo veio mais uma vez. Rasgando como uma lâmina cega, com força e desespero. E dessa vez, todos puderam ver que não vinha da floresta. Vinha de dentro da alcateia. Junmyeon foi o primeiro a correr, apenas para ser seguido por seus pais ômegas, então Jongin estava ficando de pé, olhando para si e sentindo-se receoso em ir ver. _Medroso._ Henry desviou os olhos do irmão mais novo e se apressou em seguir os passos dos outros.

Correu para mais dentro da alcateia. Eles afastaram-se da borda da floresta e correram em direção ao terceiro uivo que se seguiu. Era um chamado, Henry, percebeu. Parecia com os que Lu Han dava em sua forma de lobo, pedindo para que reagrupassem, pedindo que fugissem, avisando sobre perigo, dependia da entonação. Mas aquele uivo não era assim, havia uma nota de tristeza, algo grave tinha acontecido, algo doloroso. Henry não sabia se era porque era ômega ou por ter aprendido a diferenciar os uivos que Hannie dava, mas quase conseguia ver o pedido de socorro no tom daquele lobo e quando chegou perto, percebeu que estava certo.

Havia uma roda envolta deles, Junmyeon entrou primeiro, afastando os sentilenas, perguntando o que tinha acontecido para seus oficiais. Heechul deu passos vagarosos em direção ao lobo, o enorme lobo branco manchado de vermelho, as mãos estavam estendidas como que pedindo calma ou só mostrando que não era uma ameaça. Henry parou, dez passos antes, escutou Jongin parar atrás de si, os passos deslizando — assustado — sobre as pedrinhas.

— O que é aquilo? — ele perguntou e Henry não conseguia parar de olhar.

O lobo estava sentado, o focinho para o alto, uivando e uivando. Branco, enorme, manchado de vermelho. O vermelho se espalhava pelas patas, descia pelo pescoço e Henry acreditava que estava em suas costas também.

— _Sangue._ — respondeu e então correu, finalmente se dando conta da gravidade a situação.

Havia sangue naquele lobo.

Ele estava uivando de dor.

E Henry o conhecia.

_Byun Siwon._

Empurrou os sentinelas para entrar no aglomerado e ver mais de perto o horror, mas estancou no momento em que Siwon abaixou o focinho e tocou em algo no chão, ganindo como um filhote ferido. O chinês se viu desviando naquela direção apenas para encontrar Lee Donghae deitado no chão de terra batida, embebido em sangue, os olhos fechados. Seus olhos se arregalaram e os joelhos falharam, mas antes que caísse, sentiu seu corpo ser segurado, levantou o rosto apenas para encontrar Lu Han ali, segurando seus ombros, firme. Mas o Lu não estava olhando para si, ele fitava toda aquela cena sangrenta, com uma expressão tão séria que Henry sentiu medo.

— Siwon, precisa se afastar. — Heechul estava dizendo, tentando se aproximar e fazer o lobo deixar o corpo de Donghae para que Ryeowook pudesse fazer alguma coisa. — Siwon... — o Kim tentou, a voz saindo tremida, evitava olhar pro corpo do Lee, as mãos estendidas só serviam para que Siwon uivasse mais uma vez, sentado.

_Com dor,_ Henry sabia. A marca estava se apagando, estava apagando tudo o que eles eram, estava deixando Siwon vazio e disso Henry entendia.

— Fique aqui. — Lu Han mandou, mas Henry não tinha coragem de se aproximar, por isso obedeceu.

Viu Lu Han tomar as rédeas da situação do jeito como sempre fazia, um líder nato. Ele transformou-se em lobo e se aproximou de Siwon, encostou seu focinho no pescoço do alfa, uma, duas, três vezes até que o lobo branco o olhou. Eles ficaram daquele jeito, imersos em alguma coisa que Henry não entendia, mas imaginava que era _aquilo_. Aquilo que sempre acontecia quando eles se descontrolavam por completo, quando o lobo tomava o controle de vez. A consciência humana ia para algum lugar inalcançável, a humanidade se recolhia apenas para se tornar espectador do extinto animal tomando controle.

O _Lobo_ do qual todos falavam, o _Lobo_ que Henry escutava chorando dentro de si, tinha ganhado vida em Siwon transformando-o em nada além de alfa. Henry respirou fundo e se aproximou ao mesmo tempo que Ryeowook, que aproveitava a deixa de Lu Han. Junmyeon estava tentando controlar o aglomerado em volta de Siwon e Donghae, queria abrir um espaço para que o corpo pudesse ser levado. O chinês parou ao lado de Ryeowook, de joelhos na terra, esperou — desejou — que o Kim encontrasse algum pulso de vida.

_Ele está esperando um bebê,_ pensou em dizer mas nenhuma palavra veio. O que veio foram os seus olhos indo naquela direção, como se só de olhar para a sua barriga pudesse saber que o filhote ainda vivia. A barriga não se mexia, Donghae não se mexia, mas o sangue continuava descendo, como a seiva de uma árvore, grosso contra o chão, vermelho demais para aquela noite.

— Tem pulsação! — Ryeowook gritou aliviado e Heechul lançou um olhar choroso para o marido ômega, como se aquela fosse a melhor notícia de todas.

— Temos que tira-lo daqui. — Henry pareceu recuperar sua voz, os olhos cravados na marca entre o ombro e o pescoço de Donghae, vermelha contra sua pele pálida, parecia pulsar diante dos seus olhos.

_Está se desfazendo,_ pensou.

— Me ajude. — o Kim pediu e Henry apressou-se.

Lu Han continuava com Siwon e Heechul estava perto, como que cuidando para que ele não visse Donghae indo embora. Mas Henry sabia que ele sentia, como agulhas contra a pele, Siwon podia sentir Donghae indo embora. Inalcançável.

Junmyeon se afastou com um grupo de sentinelas depois de perguntar ao pai se estava tudo bem. Eles iriam até a Alcateia Byun. Jongin ainda se aproximou do namorado Kim, apreensivo enquanto pedia com os olhos um pouco de proteção, mas tudo que recebeu foi um abraço e um beijo na testa. Não podia roubar Junmyeon dos seus afazeres, então se resignou em voltar para dentro da casa, iria tomar conta de Yixing, era o que lhe restava, no fim das contas.

O ômega chinês levou Donghae até a enfermaria da Alcateia, não ficava tão longe assim de onde eles estavam. Foram recebidos com urgência pela equipe ali, Ryeowook se juntou à eles enquanto Henry ficava parado na sala de espera, sem saber o que mais poderia fazer. Levou as mãos até os cabelos, puxou os fios e tentou respirar fundo, mas havia algo de errado consigo. Não sabia se estava impressionado pelo modo como a marca de Donghae estava se desfazendo, mas a sua própria marca começava a doer e o seu lobo se agitava.

_Pare com isso,_ Henry implorou ao mesmo tempo que sentava-se em um dos lugares vagos na sala de espera. _Pare com isso_ , mandou e o lobo obedeceu. Calou-se tão rapidamente, que Henry acreditou que tudo podia melhorar agora. No entanto, ao respirar fundo, sentiu aquele cheiro. Aquele maldito cheiro, que ainda vivia nos seus pesadelos. Sabia que era algum tipo de alucinação provocada por seu lobo, sabia que não podia se render tão fácil assim, todavia, o pavor já estava ali. Abraçando-o, deixando um rastro frio por sua pele.

— Henry? — escutou alguém chamar.

Levantou o rosto rapidamente, queria um motivo para afastar aqueles pensamentos. Encontrou Heechul o fitando, havia preocupação no seu rosto.

— Ele está ali dentro. — referiu tanto a Ryeowook quanto a Donghae.

Heechul soltou a respiração e aproximou-se para ocupar o lugar ao seu lado. O chinês fitou o espaço vazio até o momento em que foi ocupado, numa tentativa de abandonar a forma como seu lobo estava tentando o seduzir, estava tentando tomar controle e ir atrás daquele que o marcou. Voltou a olhar para baixo, suor frio se acumulava na sua costa e palma. Quis ignorar isso e perguntar ao ômega mais velho que tinha acontecido com Siwon, porque havia tanto sangue, onde estava Lu Han. Mas antes que pudesse fazer isso, o cheiro tornou-se mais forte e então estava lembrando da marca de Donghae, do jeito como pulsava contra sua pele ao deixar de existir. Inclinou-se para frente, querendo vomitar seu próprio lobo. Heechul colocou a mão sobre seu ombro e Henry obrigou-se a fita-lo.

— Está tudo bem? — perguntou devagar e o ômega assentiu mesmo que sentisse os cabelos da nuca molhados de suor.

E talvez, Heechul estivesse com a necessidade de ter alguém perto ou só tivesse visto a forma como Henry estava abalado, porque logo a mão estava escorregando até metade das suas costas e o puxando para perto num abraço reconfortante. O chinês aspirou o seu cheiro e fechou os olhos, Heechul pareceu fazer o mesmo e pela primeira vez, o ômega mais novo sentiu-se relaxar, ainda mais quando Heechul deslizou as mãos por sua costa, fazendo círculos carinhosos, o mesmo tipo de carinho que seu pai costumava fazer em si quando criança. A familiaridade do ato parecia até mesmo afetar o seu lobo, que tornava-se mais calmo.

Não se conteve em abraçar o Kim de volta, numa forma de retribuir. Eles podiam se consolar naquele momento, mesmo que nenhum dos dois compreendesse a confusão no peito do outro.

*******

Hyukjae encarou as fotos sobre a mesa do seu quarto-escritório, eram as que tinham chegado para si naquele dia, mas por conta do Festival não tivera tempo de olha-las e também não estava dando muita importância para elas quando os Byun’s — seu alvo principal — nunca fazia nada de interessante. Contudo, ao abrir o envelope naquela madrugada, poucas horas antes do sol nascer, depois que o Festival se encerrara, acabou percebendo o quanto estava enganado.

Ao que parecia Siwon e Donghae haviam saído para dar uma volta, o que era proibido pelo estado avançado da gravidez do ômega. Não dava para esconder uma barriga daquele tamanho sem levantar suspeitas, mas ao que parecia Siwon havia tomado cuidado em levar Donghae no próprio carro e depois até um restaurante de alguém de confiança, alguém com sangue de lobo.

Não havia fotos deles dentro do restaurante, havia deles saindo. O horário escrito na borda esquerda da foto. Não tinham demorado mais que duas horas, uma refeição curta. Hyukjae culpou a gravidez de Donghae, era possível que seus pés estivessem inchados, a costa doendo, essas coisas que ômegas gestantes sempre sentiam. Contudo, quando achou que as fotos acabariam ali, foi surpreendido por mais algumas, só que essas não eram de Siwon e Donghae.

Primeiro, ofegou. Encarou a foto como se ela fosse feita de sal e pudesse se desfazer nos seus dedos, todavia, o papel continuava tremendo em sua mão, tamanho o seu horror em ver aquilo, em ver aquela pessoa ali. Fechou os olhos e fez uma contagem mental, achava que era culpa do álcool ingerido naquela noite. Podia ser culpa de Dal, o castigando por ter tentado roubar o ômega do próprio sobrinho ao fazer seus lobos o encurralarem daquele jeito no saguão, então o estava fazendo alucinar. No entanto, ao abrir os olhos aquela pessoa continuava ali.

A foto tinha sido tirada rápida. Pegada de relance, enquanto abaixava o rosto e o vento vinha fazer o cabelo esconder sua identidade, mas Hyukjae reconhecia aquela silhueta, a ponta do queixo e curva do seu pescoço. Em mil anos de saudade, Hyukjae jamais havia esquecido nenhum detalhe daquela mulher, que um dia tinha sido uma garota e então, sua irmã. Sua. Sangue do seu sangue. Eternamente, sua.

_Park Jihyun_.

— Você devia estar morta. — balbuciou.

E então, riu. Eram mais de vinte anos vivendo um luto, velando o corpo da irmã mais nova, desejando que pudesse ser diferente, acreditando que apenas a vingança podia lhe dar alguma paz de espírito. Mas ela estava ali... viva. Andando, respirando, tendo encontros secretos com Byun Siwon e Lee Donghae, agindo como uma _maldita vadia!_ Ela o tinha enganado! Siwon havia ajudado!

Amassou a foto em suas mãos e num ato de fúria jogou a foto para longe de si, então segurou na borda da sua mesa e a virou. Sentia-se tão furioso, como se fogo estivesse correndo nas suas veias.

_São mais de vinte anos!,_ pensou. Sua querida irmãzinha estava se escondendo de si há mais de vinte anos!

Andou pelo quarto procurando os seus cigarros e quando os achou, sentou-se no chão, diante da foto desamassada de Jihyun e fumou. Os olhos fitando sua imagem como se ela fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo e para o bem da verdade, Jihyun era o bem mais precioso de Hyukjae, o único bem que ele nunca foi digno de ter. Mas isso ia mudar logo, logo, percebeu. Porque se ela estava viva, era só uma questão de tempo até que a encontrasse e a fizesse tomar o lugar rainha da Alcateia Park, mesmo que ela tivesse um filho com Siwon, não achava que o alfa ia fazer alguma questão da ômega. O Byun já tinha um ômega, estava se preparando para a chegada do seu terceiro filho, não tinha espaço para aquela mulher.

No entanto, quando pensava nisso, se perguntava se Siwon sempre soubera. Se a tinha acobertado por todo aquele tempo e se ele sabia, era de se esperar que Baekhyun também soubesse. Isso explicaria porque Baekhyun era tão invasivo em todas as vezes em que Hyukjae tentou manipula-lo contra o pai ou a forma como disse não ao seu plano de derrubar o pai do poder e tomar a alcateia para si, afim de vingar a _morte_ da sua mãe. Esses detalhes estavam se encaixando de uma maneira doentia na sua mente, coisas que ele nunca tinha cogitado muito, surgindo, fazendo sentido, deixando-o cada vez mais ansioso.

Apagou o cigarro contra o piso de azulejo, ao lado da foto de Jihyun. Segurou a foto mais uma vez, aproximou do seu rosto e então fechou os olhos ao beijar a face da mulher da foto.

_— Vou te trazer para casa._ — prometeu ao se afastar.

Os olhos estavam brilhando em prata, a mesma cor que havia na alma de Jihyun. E por mais que ela tenha tentado esquecer isso, fazer de conta que não fazia parte de si, Hyukjae ia lembra-la, da mesma forma que lembraria a Baekhyun, porque uma vez Park, sempre Park.


	46. XVI - Sangue de lobo

Minseok sentiu a palma do marido no seu quadril, quente. Teve seu corpo virado de peito para cima, no chão daquela salinha, no quarto de Baekhyun, na Alcateia Park. O tapete era áspero contra suas costas, machucava um pouco, não se importava realmente, principalmente pela forma como os olhos de Baekhyun estavam mergulhados em âmbar, claro demais para que Minseok conseguisse desejar outro par de olhos, outra cor. Empertigou-se na direção do alfa, as mãos procuraram se fincar na nuca dele puxando-o em seu encontro.

Ele estava pronto, mais uma vez naquela noite, Minseok estava pronto para ceder à Baekhyun mais um pouco. E Baekhyun parecia estar pronto para ceder também, porque não oferecia resistência diante dos toques do ômega, não se contia em seus sons e parecia querer mais a cada segundo, da mesma forma que o loiro. Eles rolaram no chão, beijaram-se com fervor até conseguir chegar ao quarto. Embolaram-se um no outro, perdendo-se em toques e sons, apenas para adormecerem, abraçados, compartilhando o calor que o outro exalava.

Era manhã quando Minseok acordou. O quarto inteiro estava iluminado pela luz do sol que entrava pela janela aberta, o que só serviu para que o ômega grunhisse em desagrado. Seus olhos arderam, por isso os fechou e voltou a cobrir sua cabeça com o cobertor. Ao seu lado, Baekhyun mexeu-se, deitado de peito para baixo, virou-se de lado e enlaçou a cintura do marido, puxando-o para perto. Minseok aconchegou-se nele sem perceber muito o que estava fazendo, ao mesmo tempo que descobria a cabeça.

Voltou a dormir.

Acordou novamente com Baekhyun mexendo-se ao seu lado, acordando. Piscou os olhos e se afastou, rolando pro lado, notando que o marido agora sentava-se de costas para si, na beira da cama. O quarto se iluminava inteiro, mesmo que o ômega tivesse notado que já não era como antes, parecia um claro sinal de chuva. Molhou os lábios e ergueu a mão para esfregar os olhos, quem sabe assim a visão melhorava, mas quando voltou a abrir os olhos notou que Baekhyun já estava de pé, esticando os braços e estralando os dedos, mexendo o pescoço, como se estivesse se preparando para correr uma maratona. Minseok se limitou a apertar mais o lençol em volta de si, muito bem aconchegado e aquecido. Deixou que os olhos se fechassem por um momento, apenas para sentir a palma de Baekhyun sobre seu ombro, chacoalhando-o levemente. O fitou com os olhos semiabertos.

— Nós temos que ir. — o alfa disse suavemente, o rosto inteiro denunciava como odiava a ideia de acorda-lo tão cedo.

Minseok assentiu, mesmo que não tivesse entendido muito bem o que o alfa falará. Seu cérebro ainda estava no modo automático, pois nem ao menos se incomodou quando Baekhyun afastou o lençol do seu corpo ou quando a mão dele subiu e bagunçou o seu cabelo já bagunçado. Os olhos foram se arregalando aos pouquinhos, focando muito bem no rosto do alfa, os lábios se comprimindo ao passo que seu cérebro registrava o que estava acontecendo de verdade, mas mesmo assim se viu erguendo a mão e terminando de bagunçar o cabelo do outro, num claro revide que só serviu para fazer Baekhyun rir e Minseok arfar com a forma como seu lobo inteiro estremeceu dentro de si.

— Nós vamos nos atrasar. — Baekhyun continuou, sem notar o modo como Minseok parecia desconsertado. — Precisamos estar em casa antes do almoço. — ele afastou-se e Minseok sentou-se na cama, as pernas cruzadas.

— Por que? — perguntou enquanto esticava os braços para cima e Baekhyun ia em direção ao banheiro.

— Almoço de negócios. — contou antes de fechar a porta do banheiro.

Minseok fitou a porta fechada, perguntando-se quando eles tinham atingindo aquele patamar, porque uma semana antes, eles nem sequer conversavam ou o ômega fazia perguntas sobre a agenda do marido, mas seja lá o que fosse, Minseok só conseguia se sentir satisfeito. Aquilo com toda certeza era melhor do que o clima estranho que sempre os perseguia.

Deitou-se novamente, respirou fundo e sorriu de olhos fechados enquanto sentia o seu lobo satisfeito também. Estava tudo correndo bem, percebeu. Abriu os olhos novamente e rolou na cama, voltou a fitar a porta do banheiro. Desviou os olhos para o relógio sobre o criado mudo ao lado da cama, ainda era muito cedo. Nem ao menos era ou estava perto de ser oito da manhã. Eles não iriam se atrasar para a reunião de Baekhyun mesmo se quisessem, afinal eram apenas meia hora de viagem até _em casa._

_Casa._

Nem ao menos conseguia evitar pensar na Alcateia Byun como casa, mesmo que parecesse estranho para si aquele nome soar tão natural em seus pensamentos. Não conseguia dizer quando acontecera, o exato momento em que aquele lugar deixou de ser a sua prisão e tornou-se um lar. Achava que era culpa de Lee Donghae, que cuidava de si como se fosse seu filhote e dava um ar mais caloroso para aquela casa. Mas talvez, fosse culpa de Siwon e do seu jeito silencioso de tomar conta das coisas, porque mesmo que ninguém o dissesse, Minseok sabia que o alfa tinha tido suas conversas com o filho mais velho, alertando-o sobre como se comportar diante de si.

O ômega lembrava do modo como os tinha escutado sussurrar, Siwon com sua voz autoritária e Baekhyun escutando tudo em silêncio. Era estranho, porque o fazia se sentir um animal selvagem, como se ele não fosse alguém com sangue de lobo como os Byun’s. Mas tudo isso foi passando, o costume começou aparecer e então, tudo parecia natural como se Minseok tivesse morado ali a vida inteira. Ainda tinha alguns problemas com os lobos Byun’s, todos ainda desconfiados com sua presença, mas nada que o transformasse numa ameaça imediata. Alguns até mesmo o apoiavam, como as empregadas da Casa Principal, perguntavam quando os filhotes viriam.

Minseok esperava que logo, mesmo que não tivesse muita certeza se realmente viriam um dia. Ou se viria, no singular, ao menos um. No fundo, desejava que viesse. Seu lobo desejava um filhote e ele mesmo, também. Uma pequena cópia sua ou de Baekhyun ou uma fusão dos dois, não importava. Minseok apenas queria ser capaz de gerar uma outra vida, de construir uma família, de provar a si mesmo que podia ser mais do que o que a Organização criou. Contudo, não seria fácil.

Suspirou.

Fitou a porta do banheiro mais um pouco antes de decidir ficar de pé e ir até lá, afinal, mesmo que não desse certo, ele ainda deveria tentar. Só que era estranho querer tanto aquilo naquele momento. A urgência em cumprir seu trato com Lu Han o empertigava naquilo? Ou a urgência em se desligar de vez da Organização era o que o movia? Parou em frente a porta do banheiro, ergueu a mão e segurou a maçaneta da porta. Podia gira-la agora, entrar, fazer o que estava pensando, sabia que Baekhyun não resistiria. O alfa parecia ter destruído os muros para que Minseok pudesse se sentir mais à vontade consigo, estava mais acessível desde a conversa de ontem.

_As confissões perigosas,_ que ainda deixavam o ômega com o estômago frio em ansiedade e o seu lobo agitado, fazia-o se sentir um adolescente. Confuso, preferia dizer à si mesmo, apesar de achar que esta não era a palavra certa para defini-lo. Contudo, precisava destacar a forma como Baekhyun o tinha fitado, o jeito como erguera a mão para afaga-lhe o rosto depois de tantos beijos fervorosos, o jeito carinhoso como a ponta dos seus dedos deslizou por suas costas, quadril, coxas. O sorriso no canto da boca quando Minseok o viu dormir, a expressão inteira relaxada, como se tivesse tirado de cima de si um milhão de pesos. E talvez, tivesse tirado mesmo, porque Minseok não conseguia se imaginar passar tanto tempo carregando uma _confusão_ como aquela, preso em cima do muro, com medo demais de descobrir o que realmente era.

Mas mesmo com isso, ele havia contado. Com palavras sussurradas, inseguro, fingindo que não era nada demais, deixando Minseok chocado e tão confuso quanto o marido. Todavia, admirado com a forma como Baekhyun confiou em si.

Afastou a mão da maçaneta e deu um passo para trás. Voltou até a cama e sentou-se na beira desta, as mãos se juntaram sobre as coxas e os pensamentos foram para longe enquanto as inseguranças chegavam até si em uma velocidade avassaladora. Fechou os olhos e deitou-se na cama, a ponta dos pés tocavam o chão ainda. Escutou a porta do banheiro abrir-se, mas não abriu os olhos, só ficou gravando o modo como os passos de Baekhyun soavam, o cheiro dele espalhando-se mais um pouco pelo cômodo com lentidão.

— Você viu meu celular? — Baekhyun perguntou depois de procurar sobre o criado mudo e ir até a pequena salinha e voltar até o quarto.

— Baek. — tomou coragem para usar o apelido, sem abrir os olhos ainda e fazendo o alfa fita-lo, surpreso e confuso por escutar aquilo. — Eu preciso contar algo. — abriu os olhos apenas para encontrar a figura curiosa de Baekhyun em pé, na sua frente, parecendo tão terrivelmente maior do que si.

Baekhyun esperou enquanto Minseok voltava a se sentar na beira da cama, o chão estava frio e as nuvens tinham tomado conta de todo o céu porque o sol já não entrava mais pela janela, o quarto todo estava cinza.

— O que é? — se pronunciou quando o ômega ficou quieto.

— Um segredo. — fitaram-se ao mesmo tempo que Minseok sentia a palma das mãos suarem e o estômago se revirar em nervosismo, mas precisava afastar aquilo de si, afinal, era a sua vez de fazer uma confissão perigosa. _Realmente perigosa._ — É sobre o significado da minha tatuagem. — desviou os olhos dos de Baekhyun, não ia conseguir contar aquilo fitando-o daquela maneira, estava o deixando nervoso demais ficar sob o castanho confuso do alfa. — Eu... eu... não é sobre o que parece... eu não sou o que pareço. — as frases saiam confusas dos seus lábios e ele bem podia imaginar o modo como a expressão de confusão de Baekhyun se intensificava cada vez mais.

— O que quer dizer? — o alfa tentou, a mão se ergueu para se esconder na nuca, demonstrando o quanto não estava entendendo o que o ômega dizia.

E subitamente, Minseok jogou-se sobre a cama, os braços se abriram enquanto os olhos se fechavam, estava pronto para ser crucificado, mas Baekhyun não sabia pelo que e muito menos se seria ele a fazê-lo. Observou quando os lábios do loiro se comprimiram antes que o lábio inferior fosse preso entre os dentes e então, soltou no minuto seguinte, ao passo que a boca delicada se abrir para contar o que o afligia:

— A escola que frequentei na adolescência não era uma escola para ômegas comuns. — outro suspiro e os olhos ainda fechados, fazia Baekhyun querer se debruçar sobre ele, beija-lhe as bochechas pálidas de frio e nervosismo, conforta-lo para tentar afastar toda aquela angustia do seu rosto. — Existe uma organização clandestina formada por ômegas de todos os lugares, eles são encarregados de manter a linha entre humanos e lobos bem dividida. — seus olhos abriram-se, o castanho claro encontrou o escuro dos olhos do Byun, sérios demais, fazendo-o entender que aquilo era real. — _Eles_ nos recrutam ainda adolescentes, nos treinam naquilo que os convém e quando atingimos a maioridade, somos classificados de acordo com as nossas habilidades. — Minseok voltou a se sentar e Baekhyun deu um passo para trás, de repente não conseguia reconhecer o ômega ali. — Eu... eu fui classificado como um ômega negro. — saiu como um sussurro, alto o suficiente para que Baekhyun escutasse.

Eles encararam-se. O silêncio tomou conta do lugar e Minseok sentiu que bem poderia sufocar só com a forma como era olhado, com um horror que não deveria estar ali. Engoliu em seco e abaixou o rosto, esperou que alguma indignação viesse, esperou que fosse chamado de mentiroso, que Baekhyun fizesse alguma piada e o desacreditasse da mesma forma como acontecera com Sehun *****.

— O que isso significa? — a pergunta veio cuidadosa, fazendo Minseok erguer o rosto devagar, curioso pelo tom delicado usado.

Baekhyun deu um passo em sua direção, de repente, cheio de coragem para desvendar aquela pessoa à sua frente, agora que os muros estavam, finalmente, no chão.

— Eu não acho que vai querer saber. — tornou a abaixar o rosto, fitou suas mãos, como se pudesse ver nela todo o sangue que já fez derramar.

— Estou perguntando, não? — Baekhyun teimou e Minseok esboçou um sorriso que o marido nunca veria. — O que isso significa? — perguntou novamente.

Soltou o ar pela boca, achando que assim poderia encontrar as palavras certas para explicar o que de fato era, o que a Organização havia feito consigo.

— Significa — a língua bateu contra os dentes em nervosismo. — que eu sou bom em eliminar _problemas._

Baekhyun engoliu em seco, entendendo muito bem o que Minseok queria dizer com _problemas._ Então, o silêncio estava ali de novo, abraçando cada um deles, deixando-os desconfortável. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que mais poderia dizer e para o bem da verdade, Baekhyun não sabia o que pensar. Seu marido estava ali, na sua frente, dizendo que era um assassino profissional. Uma parte sua queria gritar como aquilo era uma loucura, que se fosse mesmo verdade, Minseok deveria ser preso, condenado à morte como mandava a lei. Mas a outra parte, apenas não era capaz de acreditar.

Aquilo deveria ser algum tipo de piada. Em algum momento Minseok começaria a rir, diria que foi uma brincadeira, mas quanto mais os segundos passavam, mais Baekhyun entendia que aquilo tudo era verdade. Se viu dando um passo para trás, as costas encostaram-se na parede ao lado da porta do banheiro e ele deixou-se cair sentado, as pernas esticadas à sua frente enquanto os olhos não eram capazes de se afastar do marido, achava que se o fitasse por tempo suficiente seria capaz de ver a verdade de uma vez, de conectar aquela aparência com a de um assassino de sangue frio. Contudo, nada vinha.

Era apenas Minseok à sua frente. Pequeno, loiro, delicado e teimoso. Era apenas Kim Minseok com seus olhos gateados eternamente desconfiados sobre tudo e todos, o quieto Minseok que sabia lutar.... que sabia segurar uma arma com mais firmeza que qualquer alfa, que tinha o rosto duro em situações extremas, nunca se comportando como um ômega frágil, nunca pedindo proteção, nunca abaixando a cabeça para qualquer um.

Seus ombros abaixaram-se.

— Por que me contou isso? — A pergunta saiu mais urgente do que queria.

— Achei que podia confiar em você.

Encararam-se, Baekhyun procurou no rosto do ômega qualquer sinal de que estaria mentindo, mas não havia nada além de uma vergonha fora do comum, porque o alfa bem podia notar as bochechas deste tornando-se avermelhadas. Engoliu em seco com a visão, não entendendo porque mesmo quando seu lado humano se sentia ameaçado e aterrorizado com a revelação de Minseok, o seu lado lobo apenas queria se aproximar e protegê-lo. Mas antes que pudesse decidir o que realmente faria, escutou o bater da porta de entrada daquele quarto.

Ambos olharam para a entrada do quarto, achando que podiam ver dali o causador daquele barulho, mas vendo que não conseguiria, Baekhyun foi o primeiro a ficar de pé. Minseok viu aquilo como algum tipo de deixa para se afastar, pois logo estava anunciando que iria tomar banho, deixando o alfa sozinho com quem quer que fosse a pessoa.

Ele fechou-se dentro do banheiro e relaxou o corpo contra a porta. Sentia-se aliviado por ter contado à alguém sobre a Organização, mas mesmo aquele alívio não parecia ser páreo para a insegurança que agora sentia em relação a Baekhyun. O jeito como o alfa o tinha fitado, sem conseguir reconhece-lo, sem conseguir associa-lo as palavras ditas, deixava Minseok com medo. Só não entendia porque exatamente, apenas sabia que não queria que Baekhyun se afastasse.

Retirou as roupas do corpo e foi em direção ao boxe, precisava de um banho demorado. Quem sabe assim conseguisse colocar os pensamentos e sentimentos em ordem. No entanto, quando saiu do banho, ainda se sentia nervoso e parecia piorar com a forma que se dava conta de que Baekhyun estava do outro lado daquela porta. Respirou fundo ao encarar seu reflexo no espelho depois de escovar os dentes, a toalha estava envolta da cintura e ele ainda podia ver algumas manchas arroxeadas no seu pescoço, denunciando a noite passada.

Suspirou antes de dar as costas ao espelho e ir em direção a saída do banheiro. Quando saiu, não encontrou Baekhyun como esperava. Andou em direção ao armário e procurou algo do marido para vestir, já que ali não tinha roupas suas. Fez o processo mais calmo que conseguia, numa tentativa de evitar o momento em que veria Baekhyun, contudo, seu plano foi arruinado no momento em que o alfa entrou no quarto. O rosto muito sério, fazendo o ômega comprimir os lábios enquanto terminava de colocar a camisa, passando-a rápido pela cabeça.

— Temos um problema. — ele alertou.

— O que aconteceu? — deu um passo em direção ao marido.

— Estamos presos.

*******

Kibum acompanhou Sungmin pela Alcateia Park, naquela manhã pós-festival. Tudo parecia um tanto bagunçado e as nuvens cinzentas no céu, só serviam para deixar o lugar mais decadente ainda. Franzio o nariz para um grupo de ômegas que passou ao seu lado, rindo e com cheiro de noite, alfa e álcool no corpo. Sungmin vendo a forma que o rosto do alfa se contorcia em desagrado, revirou os olhos, pensou em dizer alguma coisa, mas achou melhor continuar o caminho. Afinal, eles já haviam tido problemas demais no caminho até ali, coisas que duvidava que Kibum quisesse comentar algum dia.

Mas Sungmin não podia culpa-lo, afinal, a Lua mexia com qualquer um, menos os betas. Os da sua classe eram abençoados com a sabedoria, não precisavam do instinto gritando em suas veias uma vez a cada três meses, isso pertencia apenas aos ômegas e alfas. E mesmo que muitos ainda dissessem o quanto betas eram deficientes, o Lee não achava que era isso. Não era um erro genético ou maldição da Mãe Lua, era uma benção.

— Nós já estamos chegando. — falou e o alfa assentiu, os olhos passeando pela arquitetura antiquada do Clã Park.

Eles não eram construtores como os Oh’s ou agricultores como os Kim’s, muito menos criativos como os Byun’s. Mas Sungmin reconhecia que a Família Park tinha feito um bom trabalho com o passar dos anos ali, todas as construções carregavam a identidade dos seus lobos, exaltavam a sua religião excessiva para com Dal e Taeyang. Às vezes, o beta se assustava com o fanatismo, mas não conseguia culpa-los quando era com aquilo que Hyukjae conseguia controlar o seu povo, sempre difundindo cada vez mais a religião, prendendo todos em uma rede imaginaria de crenças.

— Você mora aonde? — Kibum perguntou, impaciente.

— Logo ali. — apontou para a construção de muros azuis baixos, a arquitetura de uma casa coreana tradicional. Sungmin conseguia contar os corredores de onde estava e para cada vez que se aproximava, via mais nitidamente a movimentação dos lobos ali dentro, todos com suas roupas características do lugar. Avistou Zitao e ergueu o braço para chama-lo, sorrindo.

Zitao correu na sua direção, pulando o muro azul, parando na sua frente, ofegante e com o rosto preocupado.

— O que é isso? — Kibum se pronunciou, olhando curioso e desconfiado para o ômega mais novo.

— Aconteceu uma coisa, senhor. — ele se dirigiu ao beta, ignorando o alfa ali. — Kyungsoo desapareceu.

Sungmin deu um passo para trás, a mão se ergueu em direção ao amuleto de esmeralda que usava no pescoço, apertou a pedra entre os dedos, sem acreditar no que estava escutando. Kibum deu um passo em direção ao ômega, de repente parecia pronto para entrar em uma briga.

— O que disse, garoto?

— Um dos nossos _iniciantes_ desapareceu. — contou ao alfa.

Kibum olhou para o Lee, esperando uma atitude sobre aquilo, mas este apenas se limitou a suspirar, resignado com aquilo.

— Vamos entrar. — ele disse, por fim, retomando o passo. — Lá dentro podemos conversar melhor. — o garoto ômega, Zitao, começou a segui-lo.

— Espera. — Kibum, indignou-se. — Nós devíamos procura-lo, agora! — parecia exaltado mesmo que não quisesse, estava cansado e estressado com aquela história toda. Só queria devolver Kyungsoo e limpar a ficha do seu irmão irresponsável antes que Zhoumi descobrisse qualquer coisa ou os Kim’s ficassem mais furiosos.

— Kibum, acalme-se. — o beta virou-se para ele, as mãos estendidas como que afim de impedi-lo de sair correndo por aí. — Lá dentro Zitao pode nos dar mais detalhes do que aconteceu e você bem sabe que não é seguro falar aqui fora. — a mandíbula do alfa trincou, impaciente, pensando no quanto tempo perderiam com aquela conversa, mas não podia deixar de levar em consideração o fato de que Sungmin tinha razão.

Soltou o ar pela boca e assentiu para o amigo de trabalho e logo, eles três estavam entrando no Santuário. Ao mesmo tempo que não muito longe dali, Kyungsoo era acordado com um pequeno chute no joelho.

O ômega grávido abriu os olhos vagarosamente, enquanto a claridade do dia acertava-o em cheio, mesmo que pudesse notar que não estava tão iluminado como costumava ser. Esfregou os olhos afim de conseguir focar em algo, mais precisamente, na pessoa à sua frente, que tinha chutado-lhe o joelho de leve. A mulher se erguia em um vestido diferente da noite passada, o cabelo solto, caindo comprido abaixo da cintura, pelo que Kyungsoo conseguia perceber. Trazia um cigarro na mão, mesmo que não combinasse com sua vestimenta de sacerdotisa. O tecido bege, alcançando os tornozelos, os pés estavam calçados em sapatilhas pretas e não havia decote algum em sua roupa. Parecia tão inofensiva quanto qualquer mulher naquela Alcateia.

Mas Kyungsoo sabia mais. Principalmente, pelo jeito como os olhos dela brilharam dourados para cima de si, cheios de uma malícia que deu calafrios em si. Contudo, não podia vacilar agora, quando fora ele quem viera atrás dela. _Atrás de respostas._

— O que faz aqui? — ela perguntou depois de tragar um pouco do cigarro, no segundo seguinte a fumaça estava saindo dos seus lábios sem maquiagem. — Está atrapalhando a passagem.

Kyungsoo limpou os joelhos antes de se colocar em pé, afastando-se para o lado afim de liberar a passagem. Lee Hi se aproximou da entrada e puxou uma corrente do pescoço, onde havia uma chave, que usou para abrir o cadeado que fechava a porta do seu bordel.

— Ainda não me respondeu. — ela insistiu quando o ômega ficou em silêncio.

Sentiu o rosto corar e riu, meio nervoso, antes de dizer qualquer coisa:

— Eu... ontem, nós... parecia que você me conhecia.

A mulher riu, o som saia cortado dos seus lábios por causa do cigarro ali.

— Impressão sua. — o cadeado cedeu e logo a porta estava sendo aberta enquanto ela mantinha o cadeado na mão e a chave no pescoço. Ela entrou no estabelecimento e Kyungsoo a acompanhou mesmo não sendo convidado. — Nunca nos vimos antes. — mas havia um certo vacilo no fim da frase, que deu alguma esperança ao outro.

— Não era o que parecia. — tentou mais um pouco, ainda a seguindo pelo lugar até o momento em que ela virou-se de frente para si, o cigarro preso entre os dedos e a fumaça dando enjoos em si.

— Todos podemos nos enganar, garoto. — o cigarro voltou para a boca e Kyungsoo comprimiu os lábios. Ela voltou a andar e o ômega a seguiu.

Alcançaram um corredor, escondido atrás de uma cortina de miçangas. Kyungsoo notou os diversos quartos, todos com suas portas coloridas e nomes escritos nelas. Não se pareciam com o quarto que mãe de Zitao morava, e logo ele entendeu que aqueles quartos deveriam ser exclusivos para a realização dos programas sexuais. Engoliu em seco, mas não deixou que seu passo vacilasse, principalmente porque no fim do corredor, uma porta amarronzada se erguia, com o nome de Lee Hi escrito. A mulher destrancou a porta com a mesma chave que havia no seu pescoço e por isso, Kyungsoo entendeu que aquela chave só podia ser uma chave mestra, aquelas que podiam destrancar qualquer porta. E a porta que se abria não era um quarto, mas sim um escritório.

— Vai me seguir o dia inteiro? — ela brincou, mesmo que sua voz soasse impaciente.

— Se isso fizer você falar a verdade, sim. — cruzou os braços e a mulher riu mais alto.

Lee Hi sentou-se à sua mesa de trabalho e abriu a primeira gaveta ali, puxou alguns papeis e colocou sobre a mesa. Iria ignorar a presença do ômega, quem sabe assim ele fosse embora. Voltasse para o Santuário e a deixasse seguir em frente em paz, contudo, quando deu por si, o garoto estava sentado na cadeira à sua frente, olhando em volta e com nenhuma vontade de se afastar. Ela suspirou, retirando o cigarro da boca e o apagando no cinzeiro ali perto, à sua direita. Já devia ter se acostumado com a forma como Kyungsoo era insistente, teimoso e terrivelmente paciente com as coisas que lhe conviam, afinal, eram anos de reencarnações se perseguindo mesmo que Lee Hi soubesse que o que os ligava já não estava mais ali, a dívida havia sido perdoada. Só que mesmo isso não a impedia de ainda sofrer com as sequelas, tendo constante sonhos com aquele garoto de olhos grandes.

Talvez, ela devesse praticar o perdão naquela vida também, mesmo que não se agradasse nenhum pouco com isso, porque, pelo que podia ver, Kyungsoo a perseguiria até o inferno apenas para saber o motivo que a fez vacilar na sua presença, na noite passada.

A beta apoiou o queixo sobre as mãos e observou o garoto. Podia notar sua barriga e o cheiro doce que vinha de si, denunciando que era um ômega grávido. E ela achava que não havia outra classe que combinasse mais com Kyungsoo do que aquela, onde ele podia exercer total domínio em Chanyeol, que como ela veio a saber, era um alfa. E ela era uma beta, neutra entre os dois, sem importância, sem cheiro e longe o suficiente deles. No entanto, ali estava o garoto dos seus sonhos, à quem um dia ela fizera mal e que ainda cobrava-lhe reparos.

— O que está fazendo? — ele perguntou ao notar os olhos dela dourados sobre si.

— Apenas te _vendo._ — respondeu e o ômega sentiu o corpo inteiro tremer de frio.

— Você é realmente uma bruxa? — tomou coragem para perguntar, meio se inclinando em sua direção, de repente curioso sobre aquilo.

A mulher riu.

— Quem te disse isso? Aquele garoto do Santuário? — então ela se inclinou também, olhando bem dentro dos olhos de Kyungsoo e encontrando a confusão que o assolava. — O que aconteceu contigo? — a pergunta saiu preocupada, pegando o ômega de surpresa e o fazendo se afastar, assustado pela forma como o assunto foi mudado.

— E-eu... — gaguejou, sem saber o que deveria responder. Respirou fundo quando desviava os olhos da mulher. — Eu sofri um acidente, não lembro praticamente nada sobre mim. Então, eu achei que você... por causa de ontem... pudesse me ajudar. — seus olhos estavam na mulher mais uma vez, enormes e perdidos, receosos e terrivelmente tristes, fez Lee Hi engolir em seco antes de ficar em pé e se aproximar dele.

— Eu não posso fazer muita coisa. — Havia uma regra, Lee Hi sabia. Uma regra que ela não podia quebrar em um milhão de anos: não podia mais interferir na vida de Kyungsoo.

— Pode me dizer quem sou? — seus olhos brilharam em lágrimas e a bruxa engoliu em seco.

— Kim Kyungsoo. — sussurrou. — Você é o terceiro herdeiro da Alcateia Kim, depois de Kim Junmyeon e Kim Minseok.

Ele arfou, a boca se abriu e a mão precisou ser colocada contra seus lábios para esconder o espanto que aquelas palavras lhe causavam.

— O-o que...?

— Eu não posso dizer mais do que isso. — ela tornou a se afastar e Kyungsoo observou suas costas, sentado naquela cadeira, de repente, se sentia muito pequeno e indefeso, sem nenhuma ideia do que deveria fazer.

— Por que? — a pergunta escapou dos seus lábios, tremida e cheia de uma curiosidade que não pertencia ao momento.

Ele deveria ficar de pé e ir embora dali. Voltar para casa, agora que sabia de onde viera. Mas não conseguia. Seu lado curioso ainda era mais forte do que qualquer confusão ou medo que pudesse estar sentindo depois de saber seu nome completo.

Lee Hi procurou cigarros na segunda gaveta da sua mesa, acendeu um sem olhar para Kyungsoo, sentia a ponta dos dedos gelada. Contudo, tinha prometido a si mesma que não contaria à ninguém mais sobre aquilo, sobre os sonhos que a perseguiam desde criança, afinal, aquela era outra vida. Mesmo que os fantasmas ainda continuassem atrás de si, ela já não era aquela pessoa má.

— Você não precisa saber disso. — ditou, a voz saiu mais firme do que queria, mas serviu para surpreender o ômega e fazê-lo recuar em sua decisão de saber mais. — Eu lhe disse o que precisava. — fitou-o, séria, a fumaça escapando dos seus lábios. — Pode voltar para casa agora, para o pai do seu filhote. — apontou com o queixo para a barriga do garoto.

Kyungsoo engoliu em seco, mas se colocou de pé mesmo assim, entendendo que não havia mais o que fazer ali. Precisava voltar até o Santuário e então... voltar para casa.

Curvou-se a bruxa.

— Obrigado. — falou e foi em direção à saída, sem esperar que ela dissesse qualquer coisa.

A bruxa tragou mais um pouco do seu cigarro, soprou a fumaça para longe quando a porta do seu escritório se fechou e então fechou os olhos enquanto se apoiava na mesa, o mais quieta que conseguia como se assim pudesse anular o som dos seus batimentos cardíacos.

— Boa sorte, garoto. — ela se viu desejando. — _Tenha uma vida longa dessa vez._

*******

O céu estava escuro de chuva quando Sehun e sua equipe chegaram na Alcateia Byun. O alfa parou na frente do lugar, com Jisoo atrás de si — a beta sempre o seguiria, sua lealdade estava com Sehun apenas, não ao Clã Oh — avaliou o estado que a entrada do lugar estava: o portão quebrado, deixava claro que o que quer que passara por ali, não fora nenhum pouco delicado ou fraco. Piscou os olhos e apressou o passo até ali, mas a mão de Jisoo no seu peito o impediu de chegar perto do portão arrebentado.

— Deixe a equipe fazer uma verificação primeiro. — Sehun a fitou, desgostoso da ideia, mas não recusou.

Fez sinal para que os outros cinco lobos consigo, se aproximassem e fizessem o reconhecimento do local, coisa que não demorou muito, pois logo Sehun estava entrando de vez no local, passando pelo portão quebrado e encontrando a bagunça que estava a Alcateia Byun. Olhou em volta, sem saber ao certo o que deveria fazer, para onde deveria andar. Tudo estava arruinado, pensou. Ele viu casas com janelas e portas quebradas, lobos andando desolados pelo lugar enquanto outros tentavam arrumar a bagunça. Piscou os olhos em direção à uma loba que tinha um bebê chorão nos braços ao mesmo tempo que Jisoo, dava um passo na sua direção, o ombro fazendo questão de encostar no seu.

— O que aconteceu aqui? — perguntou a beta, como se ela pudesse realmente responder.

— Foram atacados. — ela balbuciou de volta, olhando para os mesmos pontos que Sehun e compartilhando da sua incredulidade.

O alfa pensou em questionar isso, porque não parecia possível quando os Byun’s tinham uma segurança quase tão boa quanto a sua, quando apenas lobos podiam entrar naquele complexo, quando eles tinham estado tão bem escondidos entre os humanos. Como alguém podia ter entrado ali daquela forma? De um jeito tão incisivo, quase como se estivesse desesperado para ver o que havia dentro daquele complexo.

Deu um passo em frente e sua equipe o seguiu junto de Jisoo, a beta parecia apreensiva, quase pronta para sair lutando em prol de Sehun já que não se afastava um passo dele. Eles andaram até a casa principal, o único lugar que Sehun conseguia pensar em que poderia encontrar Minseok e a Família Principal Byun. No entanto, quando parou em frente ao lugar encontrou a mesma imagem que vira quando entrara no território Byun: janelas quebradas e a porta da frente escancarada. Não conseguiu impedir o falhar da batida no seu peito, o jeito como seu estômago afundou. E eles tivessem sido todos _eliminados_? E se Minseok estivesse machucado ou tivesse sido sequestrado por quem quer invadira aquele lugar? Seus pés pensaram por si só quando correu em direção a entrada, sem dizer coisa alguma, estava apenas dominado por suas emoções.

E por dentro: a casa estava uma bagunça. Havia sujeira demais no chão, algo vermelho fora derramado na porta, na sala, vinha em um rastro enorme da cozinha até a sala. Os sofás estavam virados e os vasos quebrados, a terra escapava para o chão, alcançava o vermelho e os dois se tornavam uma coisa horrenda, nojenta o suficiente para fazer Sehun abraçar a própria barriga, como que afim de evitar o vomito que queria vir.

— Quem é você? — escutou alguém perguntar e levantou o rosto para conferir, sentia que a sua expressão devia estar assustada demais para aquele cenário, mas a possibilidade de todo aquele sangue pertencer aos Byun’s, deixava-o enjoado.

Ergueu o corpo, só então percebendo que estava curvado. Olhou em volta, encontrou Jisoo o fitando preocupada, pronta para correr em sua direção e ajuda-lo. Encontrou seus lobos apreensivos diante da pessoa que fizera a pergunta. Sehun a encarou:

— Oh Sehun, líder do Clã Oh. — firmou a voz e o homem, relaxou os ombros.

— Kangin. — respondeu. — Beta Principal do Clã Byun.

Eles fitaram-se o suficiente para Sehun voltar a olhar ao seu redor, capturando mais um pouco dos detalhes daquela bagunça.

— Nós recebemos o seu sinal de socorro. — Sehun contou depois de notar que Jisoo abriria a boca para dizer o mesmo. — O que aconteceu aqui? Onde está o seu líder? — a pergunta saiu mais urgente do que queria, o que fez Kangin dar um passo para trás.

— Nós fomos atacados durante o Festival, estávamos distraídos — contou. — e com metade dos nossos lobos na alcateia Park, junto do nosso líder. — Sehun piscou. _O Festival para o qual ele tinha recusado o convite,_ percebeu. — Éramos um alvo fácil. — suspirou, terrivelmente cansado de pensar naquela frase. — O senhor Donghae ficou muito ferido e teve que ser levado às pressas para a Alcateia Kim.

Sehun piscou na direção do beta, de repente surpreso pela informação que recebia. O alfa sabia que o ômega de Siwon estava grávido, quase ao ponto de ter a criança. Todos estavam comentando sobre isso, fofocando por sua alcateia, sugerindo nomes e imaginando de que cor seria seu lobo.

— Mas quem fez isso? Outra Alcateia? — Jisoo se apressou em perguntar.

— Humanos. — o semblante de Kangin se tornou rígido, não se agradava nenhum pouco de ter sido pego de surpresa por humanos.

O Oh franzio a testa.

— O que?

— É isso mesmo que escutou. — sua boca torceu em desgosto. — Humanos invadiram nosso território, raptaram nossos lobos e teriam levado o senhor Donghae se o senhor Siwon não tivesse interferido.

_Raptaram lobos._ Aquilo ecoou na sua mente de uma forma assustadora. Deu um passo em direção ao beta:

— E Minseok? — Kangin arregalou os olhos diante daquilo. — Onde está Kim Minseok?

— O-o senhor Kim está com o marido na Alcateia Park. — contou e Sehun se sentiu relaxar por um segundo, pensando em como o ômega estava fora de perigo mas depois estava preocupado, porque começava a se dar conta de que Minseok teria participado da cerimônia da fertilidade dos Park’s e junto de Baekhyun, apenas pensar sobre isso já lhe deixava enjoado.

Deu um passo para trás, virou de costas para o beta. Precisava organizar suas emoções de uma vez, afinal era um líder. Tinha que dar algum exemplo.

— Por que eles ainda não voltaram? — virou-se para o beta. — Seus líderes, por que eles não voltaram? — se referia a Minseok e Baekhyun.

O beta balançou a cabeça, como que dizendo que não sabia porquê. E foi então que Sehun entendeu o que tinha acontecido: o sinal que a sua alcateia captou não era para eles, estava indo em direção aos Park’s. Contudo, se era isso mesmo, por que Baekhyun ou Minseok não estavam ali? A viagem de Incheon até Seul não era longa, eles deveriam estar ali se tivessem recebido o sinal no mesmo horário que Sehun recebera e até onde o alfa sabia, Park Hyukjae tinha um ótimo sistema tecnológico.

De repente, tudo isso só parecia muito estranho.

*******

Estava chovendo.

Era tudo que sabia.

Em sua forma de lobo, não sentia vontade de voltar a forma humana. Sentia-se tão sozinho, tão terrivelmente triste, sem forças, tudo parecia tão silencioso para si. Seu queixo estava sobre o chão molhado, deitado sobre as patas, nenhum pouco confortável e com nenhuma vontade de mudar de posição. A chuva estava caindo, grossa sobre si, embaçando sua visão, fazendo-o pensar que podia dissolver ali mesmo. E bem que queria, porque quem sabe se não estivesse mais ali, poderia parar de sentir aquele enorme vazio que havia no lugar que Donghae deveria estar.

_“Siwon”._ Escutou novamente e não virou seu rosto para verificar quem era, porque mexer o mínimo de si, já o deixava cansado o suficiente.

Suas orelhas estavam baixas, pesadas da água de chuva, os olhos estavam pesados de cansaço. Queria poder dormir, descansar eternamente, quem sabe nos seus sonhos seu ômega estaria seguro e bem.

_“Siwon”._ A figura apareceu bem na sua frente, o rosto alongado de lobo o encarando. Desviou os olhos e suspirou internamente, mas Lu Han parecia determinado a fazê-lo prestar atenção em si, porque logo estava procurando seus olhos mais uma vez. _“Eu tenho notícias”._ Tocou a ponta do seu focinho na sua testa, tentando chamar sua atenção.

Mas Siwon não queria saber. Não queria nenhuma frase de consolação, ele queria a presença de Donghae de volta, aquela certeza de que ele estaria em casa quando chegasse, o cheiro dele espalhado por toda a casa, o som da sua risada, os olhos brilhantes... Siwon precisava de Donghae para poder se sentir como si mesmo, porque era horrível demais ser essa coisa inanimada, terrivelmente triste e solitária. _Perdido,_ tão perdido em si mesmo.

Ergueu as patas e escondeu o rosto entre elas. Não queria ouvir. Queria seu momento à sós com a culpa de não ter sido suficientemente forte para proteger Donghae e o bebê. _Ah, o bebê._ A pequena criança que não viria ao mundo depois de tanto sangue, a garotinha de olhos âmbar com quem Siwon havia sonhado desde que soubera que era uma menina. A primeira garota em três gerações de Byun’s. Seu pai morreria se soubesse disso ou talvez, ficasse feliz com isso, vai saber. Siwon não sabia, nunca soube o que se passava realmente na mente do pai. Ele escondia suas emoções tão bem que Siwon acreditava que ele não tinha nenhuma.

Talvez, fosse como ele estava se sentindo agora. Talvez, o senhor Byun não passasse de um lobo inanimado, solitário demais para admitir. Mas Siwon não era assim, já tinha conhecido o outro lado. O lado aconchegante e quentinho que eram os braços de Donghae, o cheiro doce que sempre o deixava mais relaxado depois de um dia inteiro aturando os surtos do seu pai, dos homens na empresa que não o aceitavam como novo CEO e os lobos do Clã, que o achavam novo demais para assumir. E ainda tinha Jihyun... a maldita Jihyun, que tinha pisado em si de tantas formas, que fazia Siwon acreditar que não tinha sobrado nada para ser aproveitado em si.

_“Vamos lá, olhe pra mim”._ Lu Han era insistente, o Byun tinha que admitir. Com a pelagem cinza e os olhos violeta, o líder Lu parecia tão exótico quanto seu sobrenome. _Lu._ Quem podia acreditar que eles ainda existiam? Que estavam sobrevivendo, escondendo-se, quando eram apenas ômegas? Quem podia acreditar naquele tipo de força de vontade? Eles eram os últimos da hierarquia, não haviam sido feitos para liderar, mas sim, para obedecer, seu pai diria.

_Quem sabe em outros tempos,_ pensou em resposta e sentiu vontade de rir, porque uma parte sua realmente queria ver o choque estampado no rosto do seu pai quando encontrasse alguém como Lu Han, com toda aquela força de vontade e segurança. Siwon duvidava que pudesse vencer aquele garoto em uma luta corpo a corpo e duvidava mais ainda se teria força o suficiente para fazer todas as coisas que ele havia feito até ali, tudo em prol da sua alcateia.

Mas Lu Han não era o primeiro. Havia Heechul, com toda a sua _imprudência_ em não seguir regras, em não abaixar a cabeça e em ser um bom filho da mãe com quem merecia. Seu pai o odiava, achava um ultraje o modo como Heechul se comportava. Nenhum pouco recatado, nenhum pouco do lar, nenhum pouco de ninguém. Quer dizer, talvez, tenha sido... Kyuhyun era o dono dos seus sonhos cor de rosa, quem sabe tenha sido esse beta o dono de alguma coisa que Heechul escondeu bem no fundo de si. Contudo, seja lá o que fosse, Heechul havia pegado de volta, porque não dava pra amar alguém daquela índole, nem mesmo se você o conhecesse por mil anos. Siwon não conseguia mais, mesmo hoje em dia quando pensava no beta, ainda havia aquele traço de raiva misturado com ódio de ter sido enganado por tão pouco.

Eles tinham uma amizade. Eram anos de amizade e Siwon o considerava um irmão... mas irmãos podem trair, ter um filho com sua esposa e ainda assim ter cara de pau o suficiente para pedir perdão.

_“Siwon, precisa me escutar”._ Era Lu Han ainda. Garoto teimoso, pensou. _“É sobre Donghae e o filhote”._ Veio urgente assim, como que ativado pelo nome do esposo, a vontade arrebatadora de erguer o rosto, as orelhas, cheio de esperança. Louco por qualquer sinal de vida do ômega Lee. _“Ela nasceu”._

As pernas doeram quando ficou em pé, as patas também e o pelo pesado de chuva, só servia para que fizesse mais esforço em ficar de pé. Contudo, Lu Han havia dito as palavras mágicas.

_Ji Eun._

_“Ji Eun nasceu”._ Era concreto assim, como se Siwon pudesse segurar as palavras com as mãos e avaliar o seu peso, mostrar a Lu Han os ângulos que elas formavam, o jeito como o fazia abandonar toda aquela solidão de antes. Havia um bebê, percebeu. Seu bebê estava bem. _“É uma garotinha forte, Siwon”._

Ela tem sangue de lobo, pensou em dizer, mas não conseguiu porque no minuto seguinte estava erguendo as mãos para esconder o rosto enquanto chorava, de joelhos, na frente do líder Lu em sua forma de lobo. Não percebeu que havia voltado a forma humana até o momento em que soluçou, alto, agradecido por aquela garotinha ter sobrevivido.

_Obrigado, Dal, obrigado._

Sentiu algo sobre seus ombros, limpou os olhos com as costas das mãos apenas para ver Lu Han em sua forma humana, com um manto sobre os ombros para esconder sua nudez, da mesma forma que estava agora.

— Vamos entrar. — disse calmo e Siwon assentiu, sem forças para questionar qualquer coisa.

— Quando posso vê-la? E quanto a Donghae? — perguntou, afobado, o lábio inferior voltando a tremer quando pensou no marido ômega e fazendo Lu Han engolir em seco.

Era difícil ver alfas em uma situação tão frágil, ainda mais alfas que choravam. Mas Lu Han não podia julgar Siwon, quase podia imaginar o que ele estava sentindo através da marca. Lu Han não era marcado, mas já havia perdido um parceiro para entender o tipo de dor que havia no peito de Siwon.

— Prometo que explicarei tudo depois que você tomar um banho quente. — usou o mesmo tom paternal que sempre usava com Yixing e por muitas vezes, com Jongin.

Siwon assentiu, preso no seu transe de felicidade por ter uma filha viva. Se deixou guiar pelo Lu para fora da chuva, para dentro da casa amarela, que reconheceu como a de Ryeowook. Tomou o banho em silêncio, com atos cadenciados, terrivelmente lento até para si mesmo. Mas seu corpo inteiro doía, haviam hematomas espalhados por seu corpo além da dor latejante em cada parte de si que vinha mais de Donghae do que si mesmo. Aquele era um sinal de que seu ômega estava vivo, a marca que compartilhavam o fazia sentir a mesma dor que Donghae sentia e era horrível, mas se o Lee podia sentir dor, então significava que ele estava vivo.

Quando saiu do banho, haviam roupas sobre a cama do quarto que lhe deram. Não sabia de quem era aquele quarto, mas apostava de que pertencia a Minseok, pela forma como haviam fotos do loiro sobre o criado mudo. Encarou algumas antes de começar a se vestir e só então sair do quarto, não sem antes observar, curioso, os vários desenhos que haviam no mural perto da janela. Vários desenhos dos detalhes de um lobo preto e branco. Quis rir quando reconheceu Baekhyun, mas seu corpo doía tanto que apenas se limitou a se afastar. Precisava parar de perder tempo ali, precisava ir até Donghae e sua filha.

Lu Han estava na sala junto de Jongin que segurava Yixing e de Leeteuk, que assistia algo na tevê. Na verdade, os três pareciam estar vendo o noticiário, apenas Yixing se ocupava em pular no colo do tio ômega. Siwon ergueu o olhar até a tevê, buscando o que tanto chamara a atenção dos lobos e pronto para dizer ao Lu que estava bem agora, que eles podiam ir até o seu marido, no entanto, tudo isso embolou-se na sua língua quando reconheceu a sua forma de lobo na tela da televisão, estampando uma manchete.

— O-o que é isso? — se escutou gaguejar pela primeira vez em mil anos.

Os outros olharam para si. Leeteuk juntou as sobrancelhas, irritado.

— Você que deveria nos explicar. — falou. — Sua cara peluda está em todos os jornais. — e como que para provar o que falava, mudou repetida vezes de canais e em todos aparecia a imagem de Siwon ou alguém falando sobre a aparição de um enorme lobo branco pelas ruas de Seul na madrugada passada. — O que estava pensando quando saiu por ai assim? — largou o controle remoto sobre o sofá e ficou de pé.

— O que você faria no meu lugar?! — Siwon subitamente gritou de volta, assustando Yixing que parou de pular e abraçou Jongin, o que serviu para Lu Han lhe lançar um olhar feio, repreendendo a atitude. — Nós fomos atacados. — contou de uma vez, os ombros tornando-se baixos no processo, sentia-se tão derrotado, mas ao menos Baekhyun e Chanyeol estavam a salvo na Alcateia Park. — _Humanos_ se aproveitaram dos nossos poucos sentinelas e nos atacaram, tentaram levar Donghae. — suspirou enquanto olhava para baixo. — Eles o machucaram e eu precisava salva-lo, não dava para espera-lo morrer. — ergueu o rosto para fitar Leeteuk. — Se fosse Heechul ou Ryeowook, você os deixaria sangrarem sem fazer nada?

O Kim engoliu em seco, mas não disse coisa alguma. Eles fitaram-se e Siwon bem sabia o quão destruído ele parecia para Leeteuk, mas não se importava. Não ia manter as aparências agora, não conseguia, na verdade. Estava esgotado, todas as forças do seu corpo estavam voltadas para os cuidados que iria ter com sua filha e com Donghae.

— _Baba._ — Yixing quebrou o silêncio afiado que havia entre eles ao estender os bracinhos em direção à Lu Han.

O Lu sorriu antes de se inclinar para pegar o filho nos braços. Ele tinha dois anos, Siwon lembrava, quase três. Era um garotinho inteligente, que misturava o chinês com coreano, adorável assim. Abriu a boca para perguntar ao ômega quando eles podiam ir, mas a porta da casa abriu-se ao mesmo tempo, roubando suas palavras.

Henry entrou afobado na casa, encharcado de chuva e com os lábios arroxeados.

— Você está aí. — apontou para Siwon e correu na sua direção, a mão fechou-se envolta do seu pulso, gelada demais. — Donghae precisa de você.

— O que aconteceu? — começou a seguir o ômega para fora da casa.

— Ele perdeu muito sangue, precisa de uma transfusão.

— Mas eu não sou compatível. — freou os passos, na soleira da porta.

— Não importa. — Henry o fitou sem soltar seu pulso. — Você o marcou, estão ligados, o lobo dele vai aceitar.

— Mas o corpo... — começou.

— É uma possibilidade. — Henry devolveu. — A ideia foi minha, não temos nenhuma base cientifica, mas nenhum de nós é compatível com ele, Siwon. — contou. — Quer vê-lo morrer sem ter tentado nada?

Eles se encararam antes do alfa assentir e retomar seus passos atrás de Henry, tão apressados quanto o ômega em direção a clínica hospitalar onde Donghae estava internado. Era um lugarzinho pequeno, com paredes claras e um único médico que tinha Ryeowook como enfermeiro. Heechul estava lá, sentado na pequena sala de espera, com o rosto inteiro contorcido em medo.

— Você está aí. — o ômega deu um soquinho em seu ombro, numa tentativa de fazer graça, mas a situação era pesada demais para isso.

— Como ele está? — o alfa perguntou depois que viu Henry se afastar em direção à uma das salas do lugar.

— Mal. — respondeu. — Você não consegue... com a marca?

— Eu não sei. — suspirou. — Todos os meus sentimentos estão confusos.

— Eu sinto muito. — a mão foi para o seu ombro, apertou ali numa forma de conforta-lo. — Mas Donghae vai sair dessa. Ele é um ômega forte. — sorriu.

Siwon assentiu antes de abraçar o outro, forte, do jeito que precisava. Heechul o abraçou de volta, soluçou contra o seu ombro porque estava com medo de perder o Lee tanto quanto Siwon estava.

— Siwon. — escutou o chamarem e afastou-se de Heechul para ver a figura de Henry, não muito longe de si. — Nós temos que ir.

Heechul apertou-lhe os ombros.

— Vai dá tudo certo. — o assegurou. — Henry é inteligente, sabe o que está fazendo.

— Meu sangue é B. — ele expôs.

— O meu é AB, eu não posso doar. Ryeowook também não e muito menos Henry. — o Kim contou. — Mas vocês têm uma ligação e se o lobo dele pode receber sua força vital, porque não aceitaria seu sangue?

— Isso é loucura, o corpo é diferente do lobo que habita em Donghae.

— Mas ele fica bem quando você está perto, o lobo se nutri do seu corpo.

Fazia sentido, Siwon sabia. O lobo de Donghae precisava do seu, havia um vínculo inquebrável entre eles, algo que deixava Donghae saudável.

— Siwon. — Henry chamou mais uma vez e o alfa deu um passo para longe de Heechul.

Iria confiar em Heechul e em Henry.

O alfa deitou-se na maca, em uma sala, sozinho. Deixou que Ryeowook espetasse a agulha no seu braço e retirasse seu sangue. Quis fazer perguntas sobre sua filha, sobre Donghae, mas nada saia da sua boca. Estava de volta ao velho transe, aquele que o paralisava de medo com a possibilidade de perder Donghae. Deixava-o ansioso o suficiente para achar que a retirada do seu sangue estava demorando demais. Contudo, depois de algum tempo começou a ficar sonolento. Ele viu quando Ryeowook disse que havia acabado, mas estava com sono demais para falar qualquer coisa. Continuou deitado e quando deu por si, fechou os olhos.

Dormiu.

Sonhou com nada. Um borrão de cores que Siwon não queria decodificar. Acordou com choro de um bebê, sua cabeça estava pesada e a língua pastosa, mas ainda assim conseguiu se forçar a abrir os olhos. Era noite, percebeu. Não sabia porque o tinham deixado dormir por tanto tempo, mas não reclamou. Sentou-se na maca enquanto esfregava os olhos. Notou que o lugar estava escuro, olhou para baixo e quis colocar os pés no chão para começar a sair dali em busca de notícias da sua família, mas notou que havia mais alguém consigo no quarto. Virou o rosto em direção a outra cama ali perto e ofegou ao reconhecer o cabelo escuro meio ondulado de Donghae. Desceu muito rápido da maca em que estava e parou ao lado da cama do marido, olhando para cada pedaço do seu corpo, procurando explicações nos seus detalhes.

Donghae dormia.

O peito descia e subia sem muito esforço, enquanto uma máscara de ar estava em sua face. A roupa tinha sido substituída por uma camisola hospitalar, estava recebendo sangue pelo braço esquerdo, um corte na sua bochecha e lábio inferior, parecia muito pálido e tinha a ponta dos dedos geladas quando Siwon segurou-os.

— _Hae_. — ele sussurrou erguendo a mão do ômega e colocando contra sua bochecha, gelada demais contra sua pele.

Donghae não se mexeu, não deu sinal algum de que estava escutando alguma coisa. Siwon inclinou-se sobre o corpo do marido, enfiou o nariz na curva do seu pescoço, atrás do familiar cheiro de lírio e estava ali, mais fraco do que se lembrava, contudo ainda ali, como que para lembra-lo que apesar da aparência pálida, ainda era Donghae. O mesmo Donghae pelo qual se apaixonou. Ergueu o rosto aos poucos até estar na altura da bochecha do mesmo e só então a beijou, demoradamente.

— Eu te amo. — sussurrou contra sua pele e sentiu aquela coisa no estômago, como se alguém estivesse puxando alguma coisa de dentro de si.

Era a marca, tinha certeza. Era através dela que Donghae podia ficar com um pouco da sua energia vital e recuperar suas próprias energias. Doía, dependendo da gravidade do ferimento do seu parceiro, quanto mais perto da morte o outro estivesse mais dor sentiria. Era por fatos como esse que se tornava praticamente impossível sobreviver sem um parceiro depois de marcado, a dor mataria qualquer um ou enlouqueceria.

Observou a face do ômega, ainda com a mão dele na sua. Não pretendia soltar, não pretendia se afastar. Como um alfa, deveria deixar que seu ômega se nutrisse se si e ficasse saudável novamente, era o tipo de instinto que nenhum alfa conseguia se livrar, mesmo se quisesse. Na verdade, fazia parte de qualquer lobo. Alguma coisa que vinha codificada no seu DNA, marcada na sua alma. O instinto de sempre proteger quem ama estava ali, tão natural quanto respirar.

Siwon fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, pronto para se aproximar mais um pouco e deixar que Donghae levasse mais de si. No entanto, teve esse ato impedido quando a porta se abriu. Piscou os olhos quando a luz foi ligada e sentiu os joelhos tremerem quando reconheceu a pessoa ali.

Heechul se aproximava, sozinho, com alguma coisa nos braços.

— Eu achei que poderia estar dormindo ainda. — falou baixo. — Ryeowook me orientou a não acorda-lo. — revirou os olhos, desaprovando a sugestão do outro ômega e se aproximou mais um pouco. — Mas já que não precisei acorda-lo, você quer conhecê-la?

O Byun se viu soltando a mão do marido e dando um passo em direção ao amigo ômega.

— Está é...? — a boca estava seca quando tentou completar a pergunta.

Heechul assentiu.

— _Ela_ tem seu nariz. — riu e Siwon sorriu enquanto os olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.

Havia acreditado que perderá ambos: marido e filha. Mas ali estava a sua bela garotinha de sangue Lee-Byun.

— Dê-me. — pediu e o Kim estendeu, com cuidado, Ji Eun, que dormia tão quietinha, sem desconfiar do caos que se formava fora daquelas paredes. Siwon a segurou, protetor, com medo de exagerar na força e machuca-la. Era tão pequena, pensou. Se parecia com Baekhyun, na primeira vez que o pegou nos braços. Pequeno e quieto, bem diferente do escandaloso e curioso Chanyeol. — Oi. — ergueu uma das mãos, tocou a bochecha da filha com a ponta dos dedos, quem sabe assim acreditava que ela estava mesmo ali.

Suas bochechas eram rosadas como o resto inteiro do seu corpo. O alfa se viu contando os dedinhos das suas mãos e dos pés, enfiando o nariz no topo da sua cabeça de cabelos escuros, procurando alguma coisa que denunciasse seu futuro cheiro, mas só cheirava a sabonete de criança com um toque raso de lírio, lembrando a Siwon de quem ela viera.

— Ela é tão forte. — Heechul comentou por sobre seu ombro. — Se parece com vocês dois.

Siwon riu ao mesmo tempo que enxugava as lágrimas dos cantos dos olhos. 

— Se parece mais com Donghae. — confessou e a garotinha como que reconhecendo o nome do pai ômega, remexeu-se nos braços do alfa, abriu a boca e depois fechou. E então, estava quieta novamente, dormindo. — Você tem alguma notícia de Baekhyun e Chanyeol? — olhou para o amigo.

— Junmyeonme contou que eles ainda não chegaram da Alcateia Park.

O Byun comprimiu os lábios, sem entender porque seus filhos estavam demorando tanto naquele território. Havia dado tempo suficiente para que recebessem uma ligação de Kangin ou o sinal de socorro.

— Isso é estranho. — comentou baixo, balançando a filha calmamente no seu colo para que continuasse dormindo. — Peça a Junmyeon para enviar outra mensagem aos Park’s.

Heechul assentiu mordendo os lábios. Sabia que o filho já tinha feito isso, mas não houve nenhuma resposta, seja de Baekhyun ou de Hyukjae. Mas não queria contar isso ao amigo, afinal, Siwon estava se recuperando do ataque de ontem além de ter que sustentar o marido ômega com sua energia e cuidar da filha recém-nascida enquanto Donghae se recuperava.

— Não se preocupe. — falou colocando a mão sobre seu ombro. — A culpa deve ser do sinal, andou chovendo bastante hoje.

O alfa assentiu e Heechul se sentiu péssimo por mentir, mas não queria esgotar as forças do amigo com mais preocupação no momento delicado em que ele se encontrava. Ele mesmo iria resolver essa situação, mesmo que seu lobo se revirasse em uma ansiedade amarga, como se estivesse prevendo alguma coisa muito ruim. Só esperava que estivesse enganado, que fosse apenas a preocupação de pai, já que Minseok também estava no território Park. Realmente queria que fosse só uma preocupação boba, porque ele não sabia o que faria se Park Hyukjae tocasse em um fio de cabelo do seu filho ômega.

*******

Minseok encostou-se na parede da pequena sala do lugar, de frente para o sofá onde Baekhyun estava sentado, o rosto inteiro contorcido em uma desaprovação que deixava o loiro receoso. Sentou-se no chão, as pernas esticadas à sua frente, usava as roupas de Baekhyun e por isso podia bem sentir o cheiro dele sobre sua pele e isso o reconfortava de uma forma que não valia a pena se ater naquele momento, então empurrou aquilo para bem fundo de si. Pensaria sobre aquilo em outro momento, porque naquele instante precisava entender porque Park Hyukjae os estava mantendo em cárcere privado naquele quarto.

A portava estava trancada, seus celulares haviam sumido e não havia nenhuma forma de comunicação com Chanyeol, que Minseok esperava que estivesse preso no seu quarto, da mesma forma que ele e Baekhyun estavam.

— Ele está bem. — falou subitamente, chamando a atenção do alfa. Engoliu em seco diante da forma como franzio a testa, confuso e irritado ao mesmo tempo. — Chanyeol, quero dizer.

Baekhyun bufou focando os olhos de si.

— E como pode ter certeza disso? Seu instinto de assassino o alertou? — atacou e Minseok comprimiu os lábios enquanto desviava os olhos do alfa.

Ele devia ter imaginado que Baekhyun iria reagir de uma forma ruim ao que tinha contado, mas pra falar a verdade, em que mundo Baekhyun ficaria feliz em ter casado com um assassino? Deveria só ter guardado aquilo para si de uma vez, mas não, tinha que se deixar levar por aquela ideia de ser sincero com Baekhyun e deixar que ele o conhecesse.

— E se for? — Minseok se viu rebatendo, estava irritado consigo mesmo por ter se colocado naquela situação. — Eu não mataria alguém que posso usar como _incentivo_ para meu alvo e tenho certeza que Hyukjae não é idiota ao ponto de fazê-lo.

Baekhyun engoliu em seco diante daquelas palavras. Definitivamente não reconhecia Minseok ou talvez, nunca tenha conhecido, afinal pelo que podia perceber o ômega era bem mais do que mostrava e mesmo que seu lobo estivesse curioso sobre todo aquele perigo, seu lado humano não conseguia se livrar da terrível ideia de que Minseok não era confiável.

— Então realmente admite que matou pessoas. — cruzou os braços. — Quantas?

— No que isso te afeta? — ficou de pé, pronto para sair dali, nem que fosse arrombando a porta.

— Você é meu marido, me afeta bastante o fato de você ser algum tipo de assassino profissional.

Minseok riu, sem acreditar no que Baekhyun dizia.

— Ninguém sabe disso além de você. — confessou. — E antes que pergunte, eu só contei porque achei que podíamos ser sinceros um com o outro. — se afastou, sem olhar para trás, com uma parte sua terrivelmente decepcionada pelo modo como achava que nunca ia poder ser verdadeiro com ninguém além de si mesmo.

Baekhyun comprimiu os lábios, não o impediu de se afastar e muito menos conseguiu pensar em alguma coisa para dizer pois estava ocupado demais sentindo aquele gosto amargo na boca. Era como da vez que perdera seu urso de pelúcia predileto, na infância. Lembrava que seu pai alfa tinha comprado outro, exatamente igual, mas Baekhyun sentia como se não fosse a mesma coisa, como se a relação entre ele e seu urso antigo tivesse se perdido, as lembranças e segredos estavam com o urso antigo e não com o novo. Era assim que ele se sentia em relação a Minseok, como se o Minseok antigo pelo qual estava nutrindo alguma coisa, de repente tivesse sido substituído por essa cópia macabra, que podia quebrar o seu pescoço a qualquer momento.

Suspirou e deitou-se no sofá, observou o teto e tentou imaginar o que seu pai, Siwon, faria se descobrisse que Donghae não era nada além de uma caricatura, que os olhos dóceis não eram tão dóceis assim, que havia uma sombra escura no passado do ômega a qual estava marcado. Ele ficaria bem com isso? Fingiria que nunca tinha estado ali, ignoraria aquilo para sempre? Ou só seguiria em frente com esse novo Donghae? Suspirou mais um pouco. Parecia improvável pensar no seu pai ômega nesse papel. Conhecia Donghae, sabia o quanto ele era gentil e cuidadoso, nunca seria capaz de machucar alguém da forma como Minseok já fizera. E ali estava mais uma vez o problema, rondando sua cabeça, enchendo-a de imagens de Kim Minseok sujo de sangue, sorrindo como um maluco.

Fechou os olhos e se remexeu no sofá.

Por que ele terminaria daquela forma? O Kim Minseok que conhecia tinha olhos de gatos grandes, bem delineados e lábios macios. Gostava de chocolate-quente e ficar quieto, escutando suas músicas em seus fones de ouvidos enquanto lia. Ele tinha lhe entregado um bilhete de desculpas quando eram adolescentes e biscoitos comprados numa banca ****** , não era o tipo de coisa que alguém que matava pessoas poderia fazer, certo? Era inconsistente com a imagem adorável que tinha de Minseok em sua memória. Mas para o bem da verdade, o Minseok da sua adolescência era doce demais para si e o que voltara da França, parecia como alguém de verdade. Alguém que vivia fora das nuvens, sem aquele ar irritante de ômega perfeito, que sempre lhe deu nos nervos porque sentia como se não fosse capaz de alcança-lo. Só que agora... o Minseok com quem se casara havia o derrubado no chão de terra batida do território Kim, havia acertado um belo soco no seu rosto e tinha o enlouquecido com seu cheiro durante o cio e durante os dias que conviviam na Alcateia Byun. E estava o enlouquecendo agora, enchendo-o de uma curiosidade que não deveria estar ali.

Kim Minseok era perigoso, disse a si mesmo. Mas havia sido sincero, continuou.

E então, como se tivesse percebido a piada naquilo tudo, Baekhyun sorriu. Não entendia ao certo o que tinha de diferente agora, mas havia uma certeza engraçada no seu peito de que se Minseok estava contando aquelas coisas, se ele havia derrubado o seu muro daquela forma, era porque ele se importava com o _relacionamento_ que tinham, mesmo que Baekhyun não tivesse a menor ideia do que realmente eles estavam construindo juntos.

Ficou de pé e foi até o quarto. Encontrou Minseok deitado em sua cama, olhando para o teto e parecia não estar pensando em nada. Fez um som com a garganta para chamar sua atenção e foi agraciado por seus olhos sobre si. Baekhyun sempre acharia que os olhos do ômega eram seu maior charme, a forma deles era chamativa, lembrava um felino.

— O que foi? — perguntou e Baekhyun percebeu o tom de irritação na voz. — Veio ser um babaca aqui também?

O alfa bufou, a mão subiu para a sua nuca, o tipo de mania que sempre aparecia quando estava nervoso.

— Desculpe-me por aquilo. — pediu e viu os olhos do marido se arregalando. — Eu estou nervoso com essa situação e descontei em você.

Minseok sentou-se no meio da cama, sobre as pernas cruzadas. Estava bonito com a camisa e o short, o cabelo desajeitado. Baekhyun não entendia, mas se sentia tão terrivelmente atraído.

— Eu também não estou sendo um poço de gentileza. — o ômega se desculpou olhando para baixo.

Eles ficaram em silêncio e Baekhyun quis gritar, porque não era bem isso o que queria e muito menos queria dar meia volta e sair dali. Mordeu o lábio e encarou o topo da cabeça loira de Minseok, pensando no que mais deveria dizer para quebrar aquele clima de vez.

— E-eu... — começou, gaguejando como um bobo, atraindo a atenção do loiro. — não conheci minha mãe. — se viu contando, sem saber porque estava trocando o segredo de Minseok por aquele seu, quando era mais uma lembrança do que um segredo. — Mas eu lembro do seu cheiro, isso não é estranho? — riu, nervoso. — Não há nenhuma lembrança do seu rosto em minha mente, contudo, há essa sensação, uma nostalgia em forma de cheiro.

— Bom, ela era sua mãe. — Minseok disse, sem saber se estava começando bem. Não queria dizer uma bobagem e fazer Baekhyun retrair-se. — É normal que lembre disso.

Baekhyun se aproximou, os passos vagarosos. Minseok deixou que ele sentasse perto de si, na beira da cama.

— _Ela_ não gostava de mim. — ele olhou para baixo, era a primeira vez que falava sobre aquilo com alguém que não fosse Donghae. — Eu devo ter sido um acidente ou alguma coisa que ela usou para não ter que voltar para os Park’s, mesmo que isso não faça sentido para mim quando ela odiava meu pai. — de repente parecia fácil falar. — Mas seja qual fosse, eu acho que ela se arrependeu.

— Baekhyun... — Minseok se aproximou, andando sobre os joelhos até chegar ao seu lado.

Já tinha lido sobre a história da mãe de Baekhyun. Park Jihyun, a princesa de gelo. Uma loba manipuladora que traíra o marido com seu tio, Kyuhyun, e levara a amizade Byun-Kim às ruínas. Havia lido os relatórios médicos não oficiais que sua Organização fizera, o diagnóstico parecia o mais coerente, mesmo que ninguém tenha examinado-a. _Depressão pós-parto._

— _Jihyun_ tentou me matar. — contou de uma vez.

Minseok engoliu em seco, aquilo era novo. Não lembrava de ter lido em qualquer outro lugar. Não estava em arquivo algum.

— E-eu... Baek... — chamou e o alfa o fitou, esperando algum tipo de palavra de consolo que Minseok não tinha. Não sabia o que dizer e se odiava pela forma como queria ter, porque ninguém — nunca — deveria ter os olhos bonitos e tristes daquela forma. — Eu sinto muito. — acabou dizendo.

— Tudo bem. — balançou a cabeça. — Aconteceu há muito tempo.

O ômega ergueu a mão e colocou sobre o ombro do alfa, numa forma de consolo. Não queria que ele se sentisse sozinho ou que não era importante ou qualquer coisa, mesmo que Minseok não entendesse como era ser odiado pela pessoa que lhe deu a luz. Claro, bem se lembrava do modo como seu pai alfa, Leeteuk, o fitou antes de obriga-lo a casar com o Byun, o jeito como tinha apanhado, amarrado numa cadeira. Aquilo havia sido brutal o suficiente, doloroso demais para que achasse que podia ser amado por aquela pessoa novamente ou que pudesse amá-la de volta. E então, havia Baekhyun com sua quase morte provocada pela mãe... Talvez, não entendesse toda a extensão da rejeição que havia no peito de Baekhyun, mas com certeza podia entender uma fração.

O alfa deitou-se na cama e Minseok o observou de cima, preocupado. Era incrível como Baekhyun conseguia ler as emoções do Kim agora.

— Mas quer saber, eu acho que seria melhor se ela tivesse conseguido.

— Então não teríamos casado. — Minseok apontou e Baekhyun riu.

— Isso seria ruim? Você estaria livre para ser um espião. — brincou e o ômega aproveitou para deitar-se ao seu lado.

— Eu fui expulso. — falou. — A Organização descobriu como fraudei o sistema de classificação.

Baekhyun assobiou, impressionado.

— Sua ficha é maior do que eu imaginava. — Minseok riu e Baekhyun acompanhou.

Era estranho a forma como o desconfortável ia embora, mas nenhum dos dois parecia disposto a criticar isso.

— Isso não te assusta? — o loiro perguntou e Baekhyun mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando sobre.

— Um pouco. — respondeu. — Acho que é mais estranho do que assustador. — Minseok virou-se na cama, deitando de lado para poder observar o perfil do alfa, esperando por mais palavras. — O Minseok da minha adolescência parecia mais inofensivo.

— O Minseok da sua adolescência era um idiota. — rebateu e voltou a deitar de peito para cima, quieto.

Baekhyun molhou os lábios, apreensivo.

— Como isso aconteceu? — acabou perguntando, impedindo que o ômega saísse daquele assunto assim.

— Eu tinha 16 anos quando recebi um convite e aceitei. — contou simplesmente.

O alfa podia ver que o loiro estava escondendo alguma coisa, a forma como seu corpo se retraia, o jeito como seus olhos não deixavam de fitar o teto do quarto. Tudo em Minseok denotava, de repente, rigidez, bem diferente da forma descontraída de antes. Uma parte sua queria continuar insistindo, mas a outra parte só pedia para se afastar e para o bem da verdade, Baekhyun concordava mais com essa segunda parte, porque conseguia muito bem se colocar no lugar de Minseok e saber que ele não faria nada além de fugir do assunto se fosse pressionado, da mesma forma como ele faria. Era esquisito como se reconhecia nos trejeitos do ômega, mas um esquisito bom porque isso o fazia acreditar que não estava sozinho.

— E quem mais está nisso? — o Kim o fitou de canto de olho, desconfiado. — Não me olhe assim, eu sei que você é muito bom no que faz, mas não acho que seja o único. — teve coragem de brincar, denunciando o seu conforto em estar na presença do ômega.

Minseok sorriu, de canto, abandonando sua desconfiança. Baekhyun notou quando as mãos dele relaxaram e o queixo também, estavam na zona segura novamente.

— _Segredo de estado._

— Então, realmente existe mais.

— Vários. — Minseok continuou, meio rindo. — Mais do que possa imaginar, estão em toda parte.

— Eu conheço? — Baekhyun ficou de lado e Minseok fez o mesmo para poder olhar em seus olhos.

— Quem sabe.

O alfa sorriu ao mesmo tempo que o ômega e como que estivessem sincronizados, ambos se aproximaram ao mesmo tempo. Minseok desviou os olhos para baixo e Baekhyun observou a forma das suas bochechas, a testa lisa do seu rosto, ergueu a mão até seu rosto afim de fazê-lo olhar par si novamente. E quando conseguiu, não de deteve em se aproximar mais um pouco, encostou sua testa na do marido, delicadamente.

— Eu achei que fosse me rejeitar quando soubesse. — Minseok disse, baixinho, os lábios quase tocando nos do alfa e Baekhyun nunca quis beijá-lo tanto quanto naquele momento.

— Estou agradecido por ter contato. — confessou meio rindo e o marido acompanhou. — Me sinto mais confortável agora.

— Mais confortável com um assassino como marido?

— Acredite, é melhor do que um ômega padrão. — fechou os olhos, pronto para beijar o marido. — Você me não me deixa entediado.

— Está me comparando a um entretenimento?

— É melhor eu ficar calado.

— Com certeza. — e então, era Minseok quem estava fechando o os olhos e aproximando a sua boca da do marido.

Mas a sensação dos lábios de Baekhyun nos seus não durou muito, porque no segundo seguinte eles estavam se afastando diante do ofego surpreso de alguém. Eles fitaram a entrada do quarto e sorrindo nervosa com as bochechas vermelhas, estava Park Dasom.

— Desculpem-me. — ela virou-se de costa, como que para dá uma privacidade para o casal e Minseok sentiu o rosto queimar, mas acompanhou Baekhyun quando ele ficou de pé.

O momento deles havia sido arruinado, afinal.

— O que está fazendo aqui? Como entrou? — ele perguntou, apressando-se em direção a prima.

— Eu vim solta-los. — ela virou-se novamente, erguendo as chaves. — Meu pai cometeu um erro. — abaixou os olhos, envergonhada e Minseok revirou os seus, sem acreditar naquilo, mas Baekhyun parecia ter acreditado porque se aproximou da prima e colocou a mão sobre seu ombro, em um tipo de agradecimento que o loiro não concordava, afinal, Dasom era uma Park.

— Onde está Chanyeol? — Minseok perguntou e Baekhyun fitou a prima com mais intensidade em buscas de informações.

— Com meu pai. — ela suspirou erguendo a mão e colocando uma mecha do cabelo escuro atrás da orelha. — Venham comigo. — pediu antes de começar a se afastar. — Vou mostra-los. — se referiu a Chanyeol.

Baekhyun lançou um olhar à Minseok, houve uma comunicação ali. O Byun conseguia saber o quanto Minseok estava desconfiado, mas naquele momento não podiam desconfiar de Dasom daquela forma, principalmente por ela ser sua prima, a única pessoa em vinte anos de convivência que nunca tentou machuca-lo durante as férias naquele lugar e além do mais, mesmo que ela estivesse trabalhando para o pai, ainda era a única pessoa que sabia onde Chanyeol estava e como irmão mais velho, Baekhyun tinha o dever de protegê-lo, mesmo que isso significasse se machucar.

Kim Minseok assentiu, por fim, e começou a segui-lo até a saída daquele lugar. E como vieram a perceber, a porta ao lado do seu quarto estava aberta, denunciando que Dasom falava a verdade: Chanyeol não estava ali.

— Eu realmente peço desculpas em nome do meu pai. — a ômega disse, meio rindo e os olhando por sobre o ombro. — Ele ficou assustado com o que está nos jornais e tentou nos proteger. — ela parecia acreditar isso, não soava como algo decorado em frente ao espelho e Baekhyun sentiu o estômago afundar, porque ele sabia mais do que todo mundo o quanto Park Dasom amava e admirava o pai e nunca aceitaria a ideia de que ele era um maluco sádico.

Ambos continuaram em silêncio e a seguindo pelo corredor, sem nenhuma ideia de como fazer a pergunta certa para saber o que estava acontecendo. Minseok sentia como se algo grave estivesse acontecendo, havia aquele comichão atrás da sua orelha e na sola do seu pé, que o deixava agitado o suficiente para saber disso. E ele bem sabia que Baekhyun estava na mesma, principalmente pelo modo como o alfa o fitava, lhe lançando olhares desconfiados de esguelha. Eles estavam andando lado a lado, enquanto Park Dasom ia na frente, os guiando em direção a boca do lobo. O loiro sentiu medo, uma apreensão nervosa pelo que os esperava e por isso, não pôde evitar procurar a mão do marido alfa, apertando os dedos nos seus e tentando ter algum conforto.

Baekhyun apertou seus dedos de volta, compartilhando do mesmo sentimento de Minseok e o ômega sentiu vontade de suspirar pela forma como seu lobo inteiro se acalmou. Respirou pela boca quando dobraram o corredor e desceram as escadas até o primeiro andar. Dasom os fitou de esguelha, os lábios se comprimindo quando notou suas mãos juntas, mas não disse coisa alguma, principalmente porque não sabia como começar o assunto e também porque ela via no rosto de Minseok a forma como tinha suas intenções rejeitadas. O ômega não confiava em si e ela concordava, simplesmente porquê também não confiaria em alguém que surgia de lugar nenhum no quarto onde eles estiveram presos, agindo como se tudo fosse um mal entendido.

Mas era, ela se assegurou. Seu pai nunca quisera machucar Baekhyun ou Minseok ou Chanyeol. Eles eram seus convidados além do fato de que Baekhyun era seu sobrinho, sangue do seu sangue, mesmo que soubesse o quanto o pai não ficava feliz com isso. No entanto, só porque não ficava feliz não significava que fosse malvado. Seu pai era só um tanto excêntrico, um pouco impulsivo, mas nunca sairá por aí machucando pessoas e ela não acreditava que ele pudesse fazer algum dia.

Eles desceram mais alguns lances de escada até que Dasom reconhecesse o tapete verde da sala de estar, que levava até a sala de refeições. Eles moravam em um prédio, cheio de andares. Seu andar predileto era o último, o que ficava no topo, que aliás à pertencia. O andar inteiro era seu desde os quatorze anos, quando teve o primeiro cio e se descobriu ômega. O andar abaixo do seu pertencia as suas avós, Hyejin e Yongsun e logo depois vinha o deu pai, e então, havia os andares para os hóspedes. Geralmente, amigos de seu pai, parceiros de negócios, visitantes de outras alcateias que gostavam da cultura Park, todos eram bem-vindos desde que não tentassem nada contra eles.

Ela continuou andando em frente aos dois, os guiando até a sala de refeições. A porta de vidro estava fechada, mas ela conseguia ver o pai sentado à cabeceira da mesa, de costas para entrada, comendo calmamente enquanto Byun Chanyeol estava sentado à sua direita, uma cadeira vaga longe do Park. Eles não pareciam estar conversando e quando o alfa mais alto os viu através do vidro, logo ficou de pé, tão ansioso quanto o casal atrás de si. Dasom fez as honras ao abrir a porta e deixando que Baekhyun e Minseok entrassem primeiro, como que afim de provar o seu ponto de que seu pai não fez mal à ninguém.

— Dasom! — seu pai exclamou assim que viu Baekhyun e Minseok entrando na sala de refeições, desaprovador, mas não tanto. Era um fato que Park Hyukjae nunca conseguia ficar bravo com sua filha, mesmo em situações de desobediência como esta. — Eu disse que os soltaria no almoço.

Dasom suspirou e sentou-se na cadeira vazia à sua direita, a que Chanyeol tinha ignorado. Cruzou os braços e tentou parecer brava.

— Papai, não pode prender nossos convidados desse jeito. Já pensou na imagem que vai passar a Minseok? — ela soou brava. — É a primeira vez que Baekhyun volta aqui desde que casou e não me surpreende ele ter negado o convite que fiz tantas vezes.

Hyukjae teve coragem de revirar os olhos numa atitude nenhum pouco adulta e Dasom bufou.

— Peça desculpas. — ela mandou e o alfa riu, o que só serviu para que os olhos de Dasom tornassem-se prateados sobre o pai, intensos.

— Não me olhe assim. — ele demandou e ficou de pé, fitou Baekhyun e Minseok que conversavam com Chanyeol, preocupados com sua condição física, fazendo perguntas diversas. — Sentem-se. — mandou usando a voz de alfa, estava sem saco para conversinhas.

Minseok sentiu o corpo estremecer e automaticamente quis se encolher, mas a mão de Baekhyun escorreu por seu braço até alcançar a mão e o ômega se sentiu relaxar. Encarou os olhos de Hyukjae, em algum tipo de desafio e o alfa teve coragem de lhe sorrir, o canto dos lábios curvando-se em ironia.

Chanyeol foi o primeiro a se sentar, sem saber o que mais poderia fazer. Estava apenas seguindo seus instintos. Baekhyun o seguiu depois, simplesmente porque conhecia seu tio o suficiente para saber que ele não falaria nada até que todos estivessem de acordo com suas ordens. Minseok ainda encarou o alfa mais um pouco, em algum tipo de desafio que não passou despercebido pelo Byun. Mas por fim, o ômega sentou-se ao lado de Baekhyun, todos perfeitamente enfileirados ao lado direito de Park Hyukjae.

— Devem estar se perguntando porque os tranquei nos quartos. — começou e Dasom os fitou, como que pedindo para escutar seu pai antes de julga-los, mas Baekhyun não conseguia fazer isso, ainda mais depois de muitos anos sendo torturado naquele lugar durante a infância e adolescência.

— E sumiu com nossos celulares. — Chanyeol resmungou e Dasom virou-se para o pai, mais indignada ainda.

— Eu vou devolver, ok? — ele sussurrou à filha, que relaxou as feições. — Pela manhã recebemos uma notícia horrível. — ele estendeu o jornal à filha, que passou a Chanyeol. Baekhyun inclinou-se sobre o irmão, tentando ler o que havia ali e Minseok fez o mesmo, mas nenhum dos dois conseguia acreditar no que estava ali. — Seu pai nos expôs a comunidade humana. — falou. — Como pode ver, está em todos os jornais, há fotos e relato de testemunhas. — suspirou, como se não acreditasse naquilo. — Por esse motivo, eu fechei os portões da alcateia.

Minseok arregalou os olhos e Hyukjae quase riu diante da face assustada do ômega.

— Isso é ilegal. — Baekhyun se levantou.

— Estou protegendo meus lobos. — Hyukjae explicou. — Você sabe tão bem quanto eu o que isso significa. — rosnou em direção ao sobrinho. — O Conselho vai caçar o seu pai e qualquer Byun que tenha uma participação nisso, eu estou fazendo um favor e tanto em mantê-los aqui quando poderia joga-los na rua e deixar que os humanos comam suas carcaças. — Chanyeol lançou um olhar assustado para o Park e o lobo quis rir da forma como ele parecia um filhote assustado. — Você é sangue do meu sangue, Baekhyun, entenda que só estou tentando protegê-lo. _Protegê-los._ — olhou para os outros ali e Minseok engoliu em seco.

— Devolva meu celular. — Baekhyun disse, por fim. — Preciso falar com meu pai.

— Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira pra você? — Hyukjae apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa e encarou o sobrinho. — O Conselho pode muito bem estar com seu pai agora, pode ter grampeado o seu celular e o estar monitorando atrás de cúmplices. Você não entende o quanto Byun Siwon nos colocou em perigo? Olhe pra isso! — exaltou a voz e Minseok se encolheu, sem conseguir evitar, odiava quando alfas usavam sua voz ativa, por ser ômega, seu lobo sempre se encolheria diante delas. — É o seu pai na capa do jornal. — Baekhyun desviou o olhar para o jornal, estava no escuro, não tinha o que fazer além de escutar o tio. — Ele acabou de expor toda a _comunidade lúpus_ , o mínimo que podemos fazer agora é fechar os portões e torcer para que as autoridades humanas não saibam do nosso envolvimento com o seu pai.

Chanyeol fitou o irmão e Minseok suspirou antes de afastar a cadeira e ficar de pé.

— Nos devolva os celulares. — pediu.

Hyukjae mordeu a parte interna da bochecha. Ele odiava tanto Kim Minseok, aquele maldito ômega que não conseguia abaixar a cabeça aos seus superiores. Encarou o ômega e suspirou antes de negar.

— Até ficar seguro novamente, vocês são meus convidados. — então ele afastou a cadeira e começou a ir embora.

*******

Kyungsoo fitou a entrada da sua alcateia. Reconhecia o lugar, reconhecia o cheiro, sabia onde tinha que pôr os pés e se fechasse os olhos, quem sabe, pudesse adivinhar o que havia atrás dos portões. Mas ali através da janela do carro de Kibum, no banco de trás, o ômega apenas esperou.

O alfa o fitou através do espelho retrovisor e depois virou-se no banco para fita-lo, enquanto que ao seu lado estava Sungmin, quieto.

— Está é nossa deixa. — o alfa disse e Kyungsoo desviou os olhos até ele. — Não vamos entrar com você. — ele respondeu à pergunta silenciosa que seus olhos faziam.

— Por que? — perguntou.

— Não podemos nos envolver nesse tipo de coisa. — Sungmin respondeu. — Nosso trabalho requer descrição, mas está tudo bem agora. — ele também virou-se no banco para fitar o ômega. — Está entregue agora, Kyungsoo, pode voltar para casa. — sorriu e o Kim sorriu de volta.

Kyungsoo voltou a olhar pra porta, então ergueu a mão e a abriu. Colocou os pés para fora e então, estava fora. Olhou para trás e sorriu mais uma vez para o beta e o alfa. Voltou a olhar pra frente e andou até a entrada, onde se localizava o guincho, o lugar em que os guardas estavam. Escutou quando o carro deu partida e não olhou para trás para vê-los ir embora, ele só chamou a atenção dos guardas.

— Olá, — ele começou baixo atraindo os olhares dos dois betas ali dentro. — eu sou Kim Kyungsoo e preciso entrar.

Os betas arregalaram os olhos diante da sua declaração.

— Senhor Kim, você voltou. — Kyungsoo sorriu e agradeceu a forma como estava sendo recebido até o momento em que o portão se abriu e ele entrou.

O guarda perguntou se ele precisava de ajuda para chegar até a casa principal, já que o mesmo havia notado a barriga de sete meses que Kyungsoo sustentava, mas o ômega negou e seguiu sozinho pelo portão. Alcançou a pracinha do lugar, olhou para cada canto procurando lembranças e as encontrando. Podia escutar os sorrisos de crianças na sua memória, conseguia dizer onde costumava brincar e pra que lado ficava cada coisa. Suas lembranças estavam no lugar certo, agora percebeu. Conseguia lembrar-se de quase tudo, não sentia-se mais um completo desconhecido para si mesmo. Estava tudo acontecendo da forma como Sungmin havia dito. Se ele recebesse um estimulo positivo, iria conseguir lembrar de tudo de uma forma melhor e mais rápida.

Continuou andando, sem se preocupar para onde estava indo porque agora sabia que estava em casa. E antes que pudesse perceber, estava em frente a casinha amarela em que cresceu. Colocou as mãos sobre o portão antes de escorrega-las até o ferrolho e abri-lo. A casa parecia silenciosa, o céu estava nublado, havia chovido o caminho inteiro até ali, mas a chuva tinha dado uma trégua agora. Kyungsoo entrou no lugar, passou pelo jardim e bateu na porta.

Ele não sabia se seria bom entrar de uma vez, afinal não queria ser inconveniente, então apenas optara por bater, afinal parecia ser a melhor decisão. Só que não houve resposta. Ergueu a mão mais uma vez e bateu com mais força, escutou um resmungo do outro lado e seu coração bateu forte antes que a porta fosse aberta. O ar sumiu dos seus pulmões do mesmo modo que o rosto da pessoa à sua frente tornou-se pálido de surpresa.

— K-Kyungsoo? — o alfa disse.

Sabia que era um alfa pelo cheiro.

Mas o jeito como seu lobo se encolheu dentro de si e a forma como sua têmpora doeu, fazia-o perceber que havia algo de errado. Mas não precisou de muito tempo para descobrir, porque assim que a palavra, a identidade daquele homem escorregou por seus lábios, Kyungsoo sabia muito bem o que havia de errado.

— Pai.

A lembrança veio mais rápido do que imaginava, forte, como um tapa certeiro. Seu coração bateu rápido ao passo que sua mente se enchia de imagens horríveis, todas protagonizadas pro aquele homem na sua frente. Engoliu em seco enquanto o estômago se revirava e sem poder se controlar muito, inclinou-se ali mesmo, em frente ao alfa e vomitou sobre seus pés.

*******

Minseok encarou a vista do seu quarto, os braços cruzados enquanto Baekhyun estava deitado na cama que dividiam. Eles estavam em silêncio, cada um não pensando em nada realmente, simplesmente porque não havia o que pensar. No primeiro dia, havia uma certeza de que podiam reverter aquele quadro, que Park Hyukjae podia se cansar daquela brincadeira e os libertar, contudo, quando nada parecia funcionar e eles só ficavam cada vez mais emaranhados na Alcateia Park, os dois entenderam que não havia muito o que fazer.

Chanyeol ainda não entendia, apesar de tudo. Ele estava frequentemente tentando formas para escapar, mas Minseok e Baekhyun já tinham percebido que não havia forma de se revirar ali, lutar ou gritar, você só precisava aceitar aquela desculpa fajuta de proteção e abdicar — temporariamente — da sua alcateia. Era o que Baekhyun havia feito e o que preocupava Minseok, porque o ômega conseguia ver nos seus olhos o quanto ele se culpava por aquilo. Mas como eles podiam adivinhar? Estavam ali para celebrar um festival e não assinar um termo de cárcere.

No entanto, depois de uma semana ali, o ômega percebia que, talvez, aquela brincadeira de mau gosto nunca perdesse a graça para Park Hyukjae, o que era péssimo porque o Kim precisava voltar para casa, para sua família, para seus lobos e não viver ali, como um eterno brinquedinho do líder Park.

O Kim afastou-se da janela. Já tinha enjoado-se daquela vista. Depois de uma semana sendo obrigado a olhar para ela, Minseok já decorara todos os detalhes do centro da Alcateia Park. Ele fitou o marido e suspirou, não sabia o que Baekhyun podia estar sentindo com aquilo, mas sabia que o marido acreditava que tudo era culpa sua, como se ele realmente pudesse adivinhar o que se passava na mente do tio. E Minseok tentava ser paciente quanto a isso, sabia que o marido tinha alguns problemas de insegurança e mais outros que culminavam em pesadelos.

Contudo, Minseok tinha que admitir que desde a última conversa que o marido tivera com Hyukjae, na última noite, estava mais quieto. Quase como se estivesse tentando decidir algo.

Aproximou-se da cama e sentou-se na beira, atraindo os olhos de Baekhyun para si.

— Tudo bem? — Baekhyun perguntou e Minseok suspirou erguendo a mão em direção aos cabelos.

— Acho que eu quem deveria perguntar isso.

— Eu estou bem. — Baekhyun respondeu por si mesmo e Minseok sorriu, apenas para que o alfa erguesse a mão e tocasse seu rosto, então ele estava se abaixando o suficiente para beija-lo.

Nenhum dos dois sabia quando começara a ficar natural, mas de repente parecia que sempre tinham feito aquilo: trocar beijos em momentos aleatórios. E como nenhum dos dois reclamava, então estava tudo bem, principalmente pela forma como pareciam mais confortáveis ao lado um do outro e sem nenhuma barreira.

— Quer me contar o que está acontecendo? — Minseok foi direto ao ponto, aproveitou para deitar ao lado do marido e Baekhyun suspirou pensando em como dizer que não era nada importante. — Eu o vi falando com você depois do jantar.

— Ele me convidou para ir até seu escritório. — o alfa disse de uma vez e Minseok comprimiu os lábios.

Sabia que qualquer convite vindo de Hyukjae não era nenhum pouco confiável, ainda mais um feito pessoalmente por ele. Por isso, sua mente já estava imaginando mil e umas coisas que ele poderia querer com Baekhyun e nenhuma delas parecia boa. Estava pronto para abrir a boca e dizer que o alfa não deveria sequer chegar perto daquela porta, mas o marido já havia se decidido:

— E eu aceitei.

O loiro mordeu o lábio, as mãos se juntaram sobre a barriga, os dedos nervosos quando os estralou. Não sabia o que pensar sobre aquilo, mas percebeu quando Baekhyun virou-se de lado e observou seu perfil, esperando uma atitude diante da sua resposta.

— Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia. — foi sincero.

— Eu também. — Baekhyun concordou.

— Então, por que aceitou? — virou-se de lado também, queria olhar em seus olhos.

— Não havia muitas escolhas. — contou e Minseok sabia que não. E se Park Hyukjae estivesse pronto para liberta-los? — Talvez, ele esteja atrás de um acordo agora, afinal já estamos há uma semana aqui e nenhum humano veio incomoda-lo ou alguém do Conselho. — sua fala tornou-se esperançosa. — Pode ser que meu pai tenha o ameaçado.

Minseok sorriu ao mesmo tempo que Baekhyun. O ômega compreendia muito bem de onde vinha toda aquela admiração pelo pai alfa, afinal ele já sentira o mesmo sentimento pelo próprio pai, mas isso havia sido há um milhão de anos. Sentia que era assim, como se tivesse vivido tudo aquilo em outra vida, como se seu pai ainda fosse o mesmo Jungsoo a qual todos amavam, o que era conhecido por seu coração gentil e suas palavras calmas e não o homem de mão pesada que o espancou sem nenhuma piedade, que o tratara como se fosse nada além de um lixo qualquer.

Contudo, naquele momento, Minseok realmente quis acreditar que Byun Siwon tinha aquele poder todo só para que Baekhyun não se decepcionasse da mesma forma que ele, afinal, o ômega bem sabia como o marido não era lá muito estável em seus sentimentos. Era o tipo de coisa já notara, um pouco antes que o muro entre eles fosse extinto: Baekhyun era terrivelmente inseguro. Ele estaria sempre desconfiando de si mesmo, com medo de falhar e achando que tudo que fazia era mais importante do que realmente era.

— Siwon realmente mete medo em qualquer um. — Minseok o apoiou e Baekhyun aproximou-se, daquela forma que ele sempre fazia quando sabia que estava sendo acolhido e não julgado.

Minseok se aproximou de volta, porque ele também gostava da sensação de ser acolhido nos braços de Baekhyun. Quem sabe, o alfa não fosse o único inseguro ali.

Eles encaram-se por tempo suficiente para que o loiro erguesse a mão e colocasse no rosto de Baekhyun, afim de trazê-lo para perto, para que pudessem se beijar de uma vez, porque Minseok odiava quando eles entravam naquele clima. Odiava porque seu coração sempre perdia o ritmo e seu lobo fazia aquela coisa de se remexer ansioso dentro de si, da mesma forma que costumava acontecer quando o Kim _amava_ Jongdae. Dava medo, um medo terrível, que era compensado pela forma como sabia que não estava sozinho naquilo, porque conseguia ver nos olhos do alfa a forma como ele estava tão confuso quanto si e isso era reconfortante para o ômega.

Os beijos evoluíram para algo mais necessitado, algo mais selvagem quando Minseok sentiu os dentes de Baekhyun em seu lábio inferior. De olhos fechados, ele apenas gemeu quando as mãos do alfa deslizaram por suas costas até sua cintura, apertando-a. O ômega enfiou as mãos por baixo da camisa do marido, tocando sua pele e logo depois suspendendo o tecido, fazendo-a ser retirada do seu corpo. Baekhyun ficou por cima de si, enfiou o rosto na curva do seu pescoço e deixou beijos por ali, fazendo Minseok suspirar sem entender porque se excitava com tão pouco.

As peças de roupas foram embora aos poucos, os beijos eram mais intensos e os gemidos de ambos aparecia com mais frequência, até o momento em que se encaixaram. Minseok sentado sobre o colo de Baekhyun e as mãos deste, segurando-o firme enquanto suas peles se chocavam com uma velocidade que deveria ser estudada. Sentia o suor escorrendo por suas costas e o cabelo úmido colado contra a nuca, mas não conseguia se forçar a parar, ainda mais quando Baekhyun desceu a boca até seus mamilos e os mordiscou, chupando logo em seguida, provocando gemidos um tanto mais altos e desesperados e Minseok bem sabia que Chanyeol podia escuta-los no quarto ao lado, mas quem se importava realmente com isso? Ele, com toda certeza, não.

Suas mãos subiram até os cabelos do alfa e puxaram, fazendo seu rosto ficar na altura do seu para poder beija-lo novamente. Chupar sua língua, morder seus lábios, provar o gosto no centro da sua língua. Suas mãos afrouxaram nos fios de cabelo de Baekhyun, libertando-o para voltar a beijar seu pescoço, lambendo a pele salgada com gosto de mirtilo no minuto seguinte. Às vezes, o alfa se perguntava como isso de ter um cheiro realmente funcionava, porque tudo que ele conseguia perceber a cada vez que transava com Minseok, era que ele inteiro era doce. Terrivelmente doce em cada canto do seu corpo e isso era delicioso. Suspirou contra seu pescoço, apenas para perceber a forma como o ômega inteiro se arrepiou.

O alfa levantou o rosto para observar a expressão no rosto do marido e bem podia gozar apenas com aquilo, porque nada no mundo era páreo para as bochechas rosadas de esforço de Kim Minseok. O cabelo bagunçado e os olhos semicerrados daquele modo só serviam para instiga-lo a se aproximar mais um pouco enquanto aumentava a velocidade de ir e vir no ômega. Suas mãos voltaram a se fincar em sua cintura, trouxe-o para mais perto, apenas para ter o pênis dele prensado entre os dois e descendo e subindo a medida que o ômega fazia a mesma coisa. Ele enfiou o rosto na curva do seu pescoço e deixou beijos na pele marcada de chupões feitos alguns minutos atrás. Minseok gemeu, arrastado contra sua pele, deixando-o arrepiado e fazendo ele mesmo gemer.

— _Baekkie._ — ele subitamente sussurrou, manhoso de uma forma que não combinava com aquele momento e que fazia Baekhyun descer as mãos até suas coxas apenas para aperta-las. — _E-eu vou..._

_Sim, querido._ Baekhyun sabia, sentia pela forma como o ômega inteiro tornava-se manhoso em seus braços, era uma característica. O tipo de coisa que havia percebido algum tempo atrás: Minseok sempre o chamaria, baixinho, como um segredo, quando estivesse perto do seu ápice. E Baekhyun mentiria se não dissesse que gostava, porque não havia momento melhor do que aquele, quando Minseok agarrava-se à ele, os dedos se fincavam nas suas laterais, apertando-o contra si e os movimentos se tornavam mais intensos, então seu nome escaparia dos lábios maltratados por seus dentes e o fim estaria ali, arrastando Minseok e consequentemente, Baekhyun.

Sentiu os dentes do marido ômega contra sua clavícula, da forma como ele sempre fazia quando era intenso demais: não conseguia controlar seu lobo. E uma parte de Baekhyun ficava satisfeito com aquilo, simplesmente porque aquilo era um sinal de que o lobo de Minseok o via como parceiro. O alfa sentiu seu nó se formar no interior de Minseok e o escutou resmungar, não tão satisfeito e Baekhyun acariciou suas costas, podia imaginar como era desconfortável, mas não podia voltar atrás. Beijou-lhe o ombro e olhou de esguelha para o próprio braço, onde tinha — mais uma vez — mordido a si mesmo, numa forma de não marcar Minseok. O sangue descia por sua pele, caindo direto no chão e latejava pouco devido a forma como já estava acostumado e a forma como seu corpo inteiro não se importava com aquilo quando tinha nos braços um ômega de cheiro terrivelmente bom. Fechou os olhos e voltou a aspirar o cheiro do marido da mesma forma como o sentia fazendo consigo.

Quando acabou, quando o nó se desfez, Minseok saiu de cima de si e deitou-se na cama, as bochechas ainda denunciando todo o seu esforço e fazendo Baekhyun se aproximar novamente, para beijar cada uma delas. Eles beijaram-se na boca mais pouco até que Minseok bocejasse e Baekhyun deixasse um último selo em sua testa, numa despedida tosca, como se eles não fossem se ver nunca mais. Minseok sorriu e o puxou para perto, para que pudessem dormir de uma vez e Baekhyun foi, aceitou o convite implícito ali. E eles adormeceram por tempo suficiente para que quando Baekhyun acordasse, primeiro do que o loiro, estivesse descansado o suficiente.

Ele notou a hora no relógio sobre o criado mudo e levantou-se da cama no minuto seguinte, depois de afastar, com cuidado, Minseok. Tomou um banho rápido e vestiu-se na mesma velocidade, ainda teve coragem de beijar os lábios de um Kim adormecido e então saiu do quarto em direção ao escritório do tio Park.

A caminhada até lá não foi vagarosa como pensava. Atribuiu isso a sua ansiedade que fazia seus passos ficarem terrivelmente rápidos, porque quando deu por si estava em frente ao escritório do tio, pronto para bater na porta e saber o que o mesmo queria consigo. Respirou fundo antes de bater na porta e respirou fundo novamente quando escutou a voz do alfa dizendo que podia entrar. A porta rangeu quando entrou, como se ela mesma estivesse lhe dando algum tipo de aviso sobre como aquilo não terminaria bem. Mas Baekhyun quis acreditar que estava tudo bem, que sua intuição estava errada e que agora, ele poderia ir embora dali com Minseok e Chanyeol.

— O senhor queria me ver. —Baekhyun começou depois se sentar na cadeira vazia em frente à mesa do tio.

— Acredito que essa uma semana aqui deva ter relaxado você o suficiente para me contar o que eu quero saber. — Hyukjae começou, numa falsa simpatia que não combinava com o momento.

Baekhyun franzio o cenho, sem saber ao que o mesmo se referia.

— O que? — soltou.

— Não se faça de bobo, garoto. — Hyukjae começou a perder a paciência. — Eu o mantive aqui com um único propósito, então apenas diga que vale a pena eu ter esperado tanto.

— Que propósito?

— Sua mãe, é claro.

O Byun comprimiu os lábios, totalmente confuso com o rumo daquela conversa. Afinal, entendia que Park Hyukjae só o aturava por causa do sangue da sua mãe, mas ela estava morta e aquela conversa não fazia sentido algum para si, simplesmente porque não via como sua mãe morta poderia ajudar o tio em qualquer que fosse a coisa que ele queria.

— Do que está falando? — resolveu perguntar.

— Pare com esse joguinho! — Hyukjae usou sua voz ativa de alfa de uma vez, pegando Baekhyun de surpresa. — Eu já sei que sua mãe não está morta coisa nenhuma e que você e seu pai a esconderam esses anos todos.

Baekhyun piscou diante do que ele dizia, desviou os olhos do tio e olhou em volta como se pudesse encontrar qualquer pessoa para dizer que aquilo era só uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

— O-o que? — se odiou por gaguejar, mas estava assustado com o que escutava.

— Então, você vai mesmo continuar com esse jogo, não é? — Hyukjae abriu a primeira gaveta da mesa e puxou uma pasta de papelão, colocou-a sobre a mesa e empurrou em direção ao alfa. — Aí está tudo que eu sei, então pare de mentir.

O alfa mais novo ergueu a mão e puxou a pasta para mais perto, abriu-a e observou as fotos que haviam ali. Não eram muitas, mas eram o suficiente para que ele reconhecesse seus pais Siwon e Donghae, aparentemente, indo até um restaurante. Ele continuou vendo a sequência de fotos até que não pôde mais continuar, porque estava assustado o suficiente. Ele conhecia aquele tom de cabelo e aquela curva do queixo, mesmo que seu pai alfa tenha escondido todas as fotos da sua mãe, Baekhyun tinha uma. Uma única foto que Donghae lhe entregara as escondidas. Ficava guardada no fundo da sua gaveta no criado mundo do seu quarto na Alcateia Byun. Uma bela mulher de cabelos escuros e olhos duros, traços delicados que não combinavam nenhum pouco com a personalidade, a mesma mulher estampada na foto que agora segurava. _Park Jihyun._

— Isso está errado. — balbuciou achando que aquela podia ser uma foto antiga que Hyukjae queria que acreditasse que era recente.

— Olhe a data impressa no canto da foto. — o Park disse, irritado.

E Baekhyun olhou.

Era recente. Pertencia a aquele ano. Não muito longe da data em que estavam agora. Aquilo... aquilo era um pesadelo. Só podia ter um pesadelo.

Voltou a fitar o tio com a foto tremendo nas mãos, sentia como se alguém tivesse drenado seu sangue porque sentia-se inteiro gelado, como um morto vivo.

— Você não sabia. — Hyukjae finalmente adivinhou, meio se inclinando sobre a mesa para observar melhor o choque no rosto do sobrinho, sorriu diante daquilo e Baekhyun sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas. — Seu pai estava o enganando esse tempo inteiro. — o líder Park externou e Baekhyun engoliu o soluço que queria vir.

Ele afastou a cadeira e quis sair dali, porque estava desmoronando diante do sorriso satisfeito de Hyukjae.

— Nós fomos enganados, Baekhyun. — falou calmamente ficando de pé e indo até o sobrinho. — Seu pai o enganou, sua mãe o abandonou. — suspirou como se estivesse, de repente, compadecido da situação do mais novo. — Eu também fui enganado pelos dois, acredite, eu chorei a morte daquela maldita durante todos esses anos para no fim saber que ela estava andando por aí, viva, como se ninguém mais no mundo importasse.

Baekhyun levantou o rosto para ele, os olhos não pareciam mais perdidos. Pareciam cheios de raiva, tanta que Hyukjae achou que podia tocar. Decidiu que valia a pena alimentar aquilo mais um pouco.

— Jihyun nunca se importou com ninguém além dela mesma, garota egoísta. — continuou. — Olhe pra ela, —segurou o rosto do sobrinho e o obrigou a fitar a foto que ainda segurava. — tão bonita, nenhum pouco preocupada com as pessoas que abandonou ou _rejeitou_.

Baekhyun se desvencilhou do tio, ficou de pé e largou a foto.

— O que você quer? — ele fez a pergunta certa e Hyukjae sorriu, sabendo que havia tocado na ferida certa.

— Traga-a para mim.

— E o que? Nos deixara em paz? — com nós Hyukjae entendeu que era os Byun’s, Baekhyun estava propondo o fim da aliança e o Park nunca achou que aquilo podia ser tão produtivo.

— O que você quiser. — sorriu mais um pouco encostando-se na sua mesa. — Apenas traga-a para mim.

Baekhyun o encarou, parecia raivoso como nunca. Lembrava-o alguém, mas Hyukjae não sabia quem, contudo deixou isso para pensar em outro momento, porque no minuto seguinte o alfa estava assentindo, aceitando aquele acordo insano. Mas Hyukjae nunca poderia culpa-lo por entregar a mãe daquele jeito, afinal, ela já havia o machucado o suficiente e parecia na hora de Baekhyun dar o troco, provando o tipo de sangue de lobo que tinha correndo nas veias.


	47. XVII - Irmão

Minseok encarou o perfil do marido, sentado no banco do carona ao lado do mesmo. Baekhyun parecia muito sério, havia uma tensão nas suas mãos, escorregando pela ponta dos seus dedos enquanto apertava o volante do carro, gravada no seu maxilar. Levantou os olhos até o espelho retrovisor e viu Chanyeol mexendo no celular, digitando alguma coisa com pressa, a testa franzida. Voltou a fitar Baekhyun, em busca de alguma coisa que não sabia ao certo. Observou quando a mão direita do marido deixou o volante e foi até o câmbio e sem pensar muito sobre o que estava fazendo, estendeu sua própria mão até ali.

Baekhyun se assustou com o contato, mostrando ao ômega o quanto estava imerso nos seus pensamentos. Quem sabe estava pensando na conversa que teve com Park Hyukjae? Minseok quis perguntar, mas sabia que o momento não era aquele e pela forma como Baekhyun suavizou a expressão ao nota-lo, fazia-o perceber que era só uma questão de tempo até o alfa lhe dizer qualquer coisa, porque Minseok conseguia muito bem ler o desespero nos seus olhos escuros.

Afastou a mão da do marido, quando ele voltou a dirigir. Se viu virando o rosto, olhando para além da janela. Estava um dia ensolarado, parecia perfeito para um piquenique ou um banho de piscina, qualquer coisa simples assim. No entanto, a cada vez que percebia os ombros tensos do alfa, deixava esse desejo para trás. E tudo pareceu piorar quando Baekhyun conseguiu falar com Kangin.

A ligação estava no viva-voz, alta suficiente até mesmo para Chanyeol prestar atenção.

— _Baekhyun?!_ — o beta disse, um tanto desesperado e surpreso, fazendo Minseok franzir a testa, desconfiado. — _Por Dal! Onde você estava?! O que aconteceu?! Por que não atendeu minhas ligações?!_ — eram tantas perguntas proferidas com agitação, que Minseok não sabia o que deveria dizer e pelo modo como Baekhyun fitou a tela do celular, nem mesmo ele sabia por onde começar.

— Kangin. — Baekhyun usou a voz ativa de alfa, os olhos voltaram a fitar o trânsito e o ômega ao seu lado desviou os olhos para a janela à direita, um pouco nervoso devido a áurea alfa do outro. — O que aconteceu? — perguntou, a voz saindo mais suave dessa vez e ignorando todas as perguntas do beta.

— Por que nosso appa estava em sua forma de lobo na rua? — Chanyeol inclinou-se para frente, a cabeça entre os dois bancos, a voz saindo grave em preocupação e ansiedade enquanto as mãos se apoiavam nos bancos em que Baekhyun e Minseok estavam. — Onde está o omma?

— _Houve um problema... no noite do Festival nós fomos... —_ a ligação foi subitamente interrompida, o que causou estranhamento nos três.

Baekhyun acelerou o carro, afim de chegar mais depressa na sua alcateia e Minseok se viu inclinando-se em direção ao celular e chamando por Kangin. Chanyeol se juntou a si, até mesmo estendeu a mão para pegar o celular, mas teve o movimento parado quando alguém voltou a falar na ligação:

— _Minseok?_ — o ômega arregalou os olhos e pegou o celular.

Era Junmeyon.

Os irmãos alfas fitaram o loiro, não entendiam porque Kangin sumira e muito menos porque Kim Junmyeon estava em território Byun.

— Hyung, sou eu. — Minseok chamou.

— _Onde você estava?!_ — ele praticamente gritou e Minseok se viu sorrindo, tinha estado com saudade do irmão alfa.

— Houve um problema com Park Hyukjae. — resolveu que era melhor explicar tudo quando estivessem frente a frente, mas naquele momento precisava saber porque _Junie_ estava na Alcateia Byun. — O que aconteceu? Por que está nos Byun’s?

— _Houve um ataque a alcateia do seu marido._ — havia um desprezo engraçado na voz de Junmyeon quando se referia a Baekhyun, o que não passou despercebido ao alfa. — _Humanos se aproveitaram da pouca segurança e invadiram, levaram alguns lobos como reféns e mataram outros tantos. O Senhor Siwon apareceu em nosso território pedindo ajuda._

— O que está dizendo?! — Chanyeol puxou o celular das mãos do ômega. — Onde está meu omma?!

— _Seus pais estão seguros em meu território. —_ Junmyeon respondeu, o que acalmou o Byun mais novo e pareceu ajudar também no humor de Baekhyun, que tinha os ombros mais relaxados agora.

— Nós estamos a caminho da Alcateia. — Baekhyun falou, quando Chanyeol aproximou o celular de si.

Junmyeon não disse mais nada e Minseok preferiu pensar que ele havia assentido do outro lado da linha antes de desligar. Devolveu o celular para o suporte e lançou um olhar de esguelha para o marido, que o fitou de volta como que sentindo o seu olhar. Minseok não sabia dizer o que via nos olhos do alfa, mas sabia que havia algo preocupante ali, alguma coisa que Baekhyun parecia querer compartilhar. Talvez fosse culpa da notícia que Junmyeon tinha dado, o ataque aos lobos Byun’s havia o preocupado também, afinal, eram os lobos da _sua alcateia_ e pelo que percebia, os mesmos humanos que estiveram atrás dos lobos Lu’s, agora, estavam atrás dos Byun’s.

_Um efeito colateral_ que ninguém tinha se dado conta da possibilidade, afinal, Minseok devia ter imaginado que os humanos não desistiram fácil dos Lu’s, ainda continuariam os procurando e nisso acabariam encontrando outros lobos. Era apenas surpreendente o dia escolhido para o ataque. Será que conheciam tão bem assim os lobos ao ponto de saber quando estariam mais vulneráveis? Contudo, mesmo que fosse isso, como eles saberiam que a alcateia Byun estaria com a segurança fraca, justo naquele dia? Esse tipo de coisa fazia Minseok se perguntar quanto tempo eles estariam os espionando, colhendo informações sobre seus trejeitos, percebendo seus padrões de comportamento até o ponto de fazer algo grande como aquilo. E pior de tudo era que não pareciam nenhum pouco interessados em matar os lobos, quando haviam levado alguns como reféns. _Eles_ pediriam algum resgate ou estavam apenas fazendo o que Minseok já desconfiava?

Lu Han havia lhe contado sobre a forma como os lobos da sua alcateia tinham começado a desaparecer, em grande maioria adolescentes que frequentavam o colégio humano. Em um dia eles iriam para a escola e depois não voltariam mais, e quando isso acontecia, Lu Han era obrigado a mudar a alcateia de lugar, sem dar chance alguma aos pais de procurar pelo filhote. _Eles sabiam que era melhor assim,_ o Lu lhe dizia e Minseok entendia apesar de imaginar o tipo de dor que havia nos lobos quando decidiam deixar o filhote para trás, mas não se podia ameaçar a segurança dos outros tantos lobos, dos outros filhotes.

No entanto, esse tipo de relato sempre fazia Minseok se perguntar se, tudo isso, era apenas exclusivo dos Lu’s, porque lembra-se muito bem da ficha de desaparecidos que a Organização guardava, a foto de todas aquelas pessoas de idades variadas, mas que em grande maioria eram adolescentes, filhotes demais para saberem se defender. E agora, com o ataque aos Byun’s, Minseok só conseguia ter mais certeza de que os humanos eram mais espertos do que lhe ensinaram e estavam atrás de uma briga de verdade.

— Baek... — escutou Chanyeol chamar e virou o rosto na direção do cunhado, mesmo que não fosse o seu nome a ser chamado. — Por que humanos atacariam nossa alcateia?

Havia um tremor na voz do alfa, escondido no final da última palavra, mas que Minseok identificou porque também se sentia tremer, por dentro, como um filhote assustado. Já havia acompanhado, visto com seus próprios olhos a bagunça que aqueles humanos podiam causar, mas nunca imaginara que podia acontecer na sua casa, com seus lobos.

— Eu não sei. — Baekhyun respondeu sério, tão seco quanto, que pegou Minseok desprevenido.

Fitou o marido, tentando entender a rispidez, mordeu o lábio meio envergonhado por Chanyeol, mas ficou calado da mesma forma que o cunhado. E foi nesse silêncio que eles chegaram até o território Byun. De longe, era possível ver o quanto a entrada do lugar estava destruída, algo havia arrombado os portões. Todavia, haviam tentado consertar, um trabalho malfeito que Minseok não conseguia culpar o autor, afinal, fazia apenas uma semana desde o ocorrido.

Baekhyun estacionou o carro em frente à casa, o ômega olhou para trás avistando os outros carros que os seguiam, traziam os lobos que os seguiram até os Park’s. A porta foi aberta, era Chanyeol saindo apressado e logo depois Baekhyun o estava fazendo, de um jeito mais estável que o irmão e então, Minseok também estava o fazendo ao mesmo tempo que os outros carros estacionavam e os lobos começavam a sair.

Chanyeol entrou primeiro, empurrando o portão sem cuidado e abrindo espaço para os outros. Baekhyun passou em seguida, sem olhar para trás ou esperar mais alguém e Minseok sentiu quando um dos lobos passou apressado por si, esbarrando no seu ombro, sem pedir desculpas. O ômega se viu ficando para trás, ainda observando a fachada do lugar que chamava de casa. Notou a painel de controle de acesso, os botões estavam quebrados, tortos. Tocou com a ponta dos dedos ali, lembrava-se da senha, as letras e números que não podia mais usar. Suspirou antes de se afastar dali e passar pela entrada que Chanyeol havia aberto.

A fachada estava uma bagunça, mas com certeza dentro estava pior. Minseok engoliu em seco diante da forma como tudo estava fora do lugar, as janelas das casas quebradas, portas escancaradas, objetos jogados no chão. Não parecia que havia passado uma semana, parecia que a invasão tinha acontecido na noite passada. Ele olhou em volta, não estava procurando o marido ou o cunhado ou qualquer conhecido, estava avaliando os estragos, sentindo um aperto no coração enquanto a impotência tomava conta de si.

Quantos lobos haviam sido levados? Quantos tinham morrido? Sabia muito bem que os Byun’s que estavam na alcateia naquela noite eram idosos, crianças, mulheres e homens grávidos, pessoas que não estavam capacitadas para uma luta. Pensar nesse tipo de coisa o entristecia.

Continuou andando em direção a casa principal, onde achou que todos estariam, incluindo seu irmão alfa. Avistou alguns guardas pelo caminho, se viu cumprimentando-os e sendo cumprimentado de volta e quando se percebeu perto da casa principal, apressou o passo, mas antes que pudesse passar pelo jardim na entrada, teve seu pulso segurado. Assustou-se, no primeiro momento e sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, girou o pulso para fora, libertando-o e com as duas mãos livres segurou a mão que o tinha prendido. Segurou o seu dedo mindinho e o anelar com uma mão e com a outra, segurou o dedo médio e o indicador e com cada mão puxou os dedos para os lados ao mesmo tempo que puxava o punho para cima. Escutou a pessoa gritar de dor e cair de joelhos à sua frente e só então levantou o rosto para descobrir a identidade da pessoa.

Era Oh Sehun.

— A-ah. — Minseok soltou a mão do alfa, as bochechas ficando vermelhas de vergonha e os olhos se arregalando em preocupação. — Me desculpa. — pediu e Sehun se manteve de joelhos, a cabeça baixa enquanto massageava a mão machucada, achará que o ômega iria quebrar seu pulso. — Você está bem? — Minseok abaixou-se, colocou a mão sobre o ombro do alfa, temia tê-lo machucado de verdade.

— Por que fez isso? — Sehun o fitou, a expressão cheia de dor e fazendo Minseok engolir em seco.

— Você me assustou. — disse e era verdade.

Ninguém podia surgir do nada assim, segurando em si, ainda mais quando sua mente estava cheia de pensamentos nada bonitos sobre aqueles que tinham invadido sua alcateia. Minseok admitia que não estava no melhor dos seus humores e Sehun o segurando daquela maneira, só o fez descontar um pouco daquela irritação. No entanto, de repente estava com medo... aquele tipo de golpe não era o que ômegas bem educados sabiam fazer ainda mais quando Sehun parecia ter suas desconfianças sobre o lugar que o loiro frequentara durante cinco anos.

Ajudou-o a levantar, mesmo que tivesse percebido a forma como era encarado. Havia desconfiança estampada nos olhos do alfa. Eles fitaram-se por um tempo, até que o mesmo suspirasse e parasse de massagear a própria mão.

— O que aconteceu com você? — Sehun perguntou, a desconfiança tinha ido embora para dar lugar a preocupação e então, era Minseok quem estava suspirando.

— Houve um problema com Park Hyukjae. — contou o mínimo que conseguia, em parte porque não queria explicar os pormenores que não entendia. — Ele alegou que estava nos protegendo da possível retaliação do Conselho.

Sehun comprimiu os lábios, parecia saber de alguma coisa importante. Minseok franziu a testa na sua direção, esperando.

— O Conselho entrou em contato um dia após o ataque aos Byun’s. — o alfa contou. — Todos recebemos um comunicado para uma reunião urgente. — o ômega cruzou os braços, não sabia o que esperar. — Kangin representou os Byun’s na reunião.

— E o que disseram?

— Vão punir o pai de Baekhyun por ter saído em sua forma de lobo, mas também ofereceram suporte para a guarda de qualquer alcateia.

Não era tão grave quanto achava, afinal. Entendia que haviam regras e que Siwon havia quebrado uma delas, mas os humanos haviam quebrado algumas também quando decidiram invadir uma alcateia que não oferecia risco aparente. Mordeu o lábio, um pouco irritado com a forma como sabia que o Conselho não iria atrás do humanos responsáveis por isso. Era um caso típico, esse tipo de coisa pertencia a Organização. Eram os ômegas que tinham que limpar essa bagunça.

Deu as costas ao Oh, sem esperar mais nada ou dizer mais alguma coisa. Foi em direção a entrada da casa, passou pela porta e avistou seu marido, o cunhado, Kangin e Junmyeon em uma roda. Trocando informações. Se aproximou devagar, notando passos atrás de si. Devia ser Sehun que resolveu o seguir. Não olhou para atrás para conferir, apenas andou até parar ao lado de Baekhyun. O alfa lhe lançou um olhar e Minseok o fitou de volta, perguntando silenciosamente sobre tudo o que já tinham falado.

— Depois. — Baekhyun lhe sussurrou, fazendo questão de se inclinar em direção ao seu ouvido, deixando-o arrepiado com a aproximação. — Não há mais uma aliança entre Byun’s e Park’s, essa semana serviu para decidir isso. — Baekhyun voltou a falar com os outros na roda, alto e claro, sério o suficiente para Minseok não deixar de fita-lo.

Junmyeon suspirou, passando a mão no cabelo.

— Terminar uma aliança agora foi suicídio. — o seu irmão contestou.

— Byun’s sempre se sustentaram muito bem sozinhos, diferentes de outras alcateias. — Baekhyun rebateu, os braços se cruzando e arrancando um olhar raivoso do Kim. — E além do mais temos os Lu’s e os Kim’s. — provocou mais um pouco, coisa que só serviu para que Junmyeon comprimisse os lábios em desagrado.

— E quanto ao Conselho? — Minseok mudou de assunto antes que os alfas se engalfinhassem na frente de todos ali. — Eu soube que houve uma reunião. — o ômega disse quando recebeu o olhar surpreso de Junmyeon sobre si, o que só serviu para que o alfa desviasse o olhar para o líder Oh.

— Não houve nada de importante lá. — Junmyeon disse.

— O senhor Siwon foi multado pela sua aparição pública além de ter recebido alguns meses de reclusão. — Kangin contou a pena.

Prisão domiciliar, Minseok pensou. Era menos do que imaginara, nada tão grave assim quando Baekhyun era o líder oficial. Só parecia ruim quando pensava no estado da alcateia. Não dava para ficar preso em um lugar com pouca segurança como ali se mostrara, ainda mais por conta de Donghae que estava prestes a ter um bebê.

— Está cumprindo a pena no meu território. — Junmyeon esclareceu o que o ômega estava pensando. — Por conta do senhor Donghae e o bebê.

Baekhyun e Chanyeol arregalaram os olhos da mesma forma que Minseok.

— Bebê? — Chanyeol foi quem se pronunciou. — Nossa irmãzinha nasceu?

E pela primeira vez, Junmyeon sorriu:

— Sim. — havia alívio na sua voz. — É uma linda garotinha.

Baekhyun sorriu para Chanyeol e Minseok afagou-lhe o braço, o que arrancou mais um sorriso do marido, mas dessa vez, direcionado apenas para si. E o Kim quis se aproximar e beijá-lo, contudo, aquele não era o momento de fazer aquilo, por isso, manteve-se onde estava. Mas a mão, ainda assim, deslizou mais lentamente pelo braço do marido, num sinal silencioso do que realmente queria e Baekhyun não tirou os olhos de si até o momento em que afastou a mão, como se soubesse exatamente o que o outro pensava.

— Podemos ir vê-los agora? — Chanyeol perguntou animado, parecia uma criança.

— Você pode ir na frente. — Baekhyun disse ao irmão. — Eu preciso avaliar os estragos e organizar uma retaguarda.

— Eu te ajudo. — Minseok prontamente disse para a surpresa do irmão alfa, que achou que o ômega pediria para ir também.

— Minseok. — Sehun subitamente chamou atraindo a atenção de todos. — Precisa ir até os Kim’s. — falou, quase pediu.

Junmyeon lançou-lhe um olhar raivoso, como que irritadiço pela intromissão do alfa. Mas Minseok não sabia em que exatamente do Oh estava se intrometendo.

— Eu posso ir depois. — o Kim falou. — Há muita coisa para fazer aqui, não posso deixar que Baekhyun faça tudo sozinho.

Sehun lançou um olhar para o alfa Kim, apenas para receber mais olhares raivosos. Junmyeon estava querendo impedi-lo de contar. Não era a hora ainda, seu irmão havia acabado de sair de um cárcere privado, precisava de um tempo para se organizar ainda mais com a alcateia do marido destruída daquela maneira. O Kim estava seguindo o conselho que recebera do pai ômega, Heechul. Deveria ir com calma com Minseok. Jogar as notícias sobre si assim, não ia fazer bem a ninguém, no entanto, Sehun parecia disposto a estragar isso quando continuava insistindo para que o ômega fosse até o seu território de origem.

— Não se preocupe com isso, acho que Baekhyun está em perfeita capacidade de se virar sozinho e além do mais, há Kangin para ajudá-lo. — Sehun insistiu.

Baekhyun franzio a testa, confuso pela forma como o Oh falava. Lançou um olhar para o irmão alfa do marido, atrás de alguma explicação quando o ômega parecia tão confuso quanto si próprio.

— Sehun. — Junmyeon chamou em alerta.

— O que está acontecendo? — Minseok cruzou os braços e encarou os dois alfas. — O que estão escondendo?

Junmyeon lançou um olhar para o Oh, como quem diz “olha, o que você fez!” e o alfa teve a decência de encolher os ombros.

— Aconteceu algo mais enquanto estavam fora. — Junmyeon decidiu contar de uma vez e Minseok descruzou os braços, esperou a notícia. — Uma coisa que ninguém esperava... — desviou os olhos dos do irmão ômega, molhou os lábios. — Kyungsoo voltou para a casa.

Os olhos de Minseok arregalaram-se da mesma forma com que a boca se abriu, as pernas falharam e se não fosse Baekhyun, teria caído de joelhos no chão. 

— O-o que está dizendo? — Chanyeol balbuciou, tão surpreso quanto o cunhado.

— Meu irmão voltou para casa. — Junmyeon fez questão de frisar o irmão.

Minseok respirou fundo, sentia as lágrimas se acumulando no canto dos olhos e um sorriso aparecendo nos seus lábios. Subitamente, ele abraçou Baekhyun porque precisava ter alguma coisa de carne e osso em mãos, apenas para saber que não estava sonhando. Baekhyun o abraçou de volta, acariciando suas costas, lhe dando conforto enquanto o escutava fungar contra seu pescoço.

—Meu irmão... — Minseok balbuciou para si. — Kyungsoo... ele...

— Sim. — Baekhyun confirmou mais para si do que para o marido.

Estava feliz com a notícia também, afinal tinha estado preocupado junto dos outros, tinha fornecido dinheiro para detetives, feito contatos com outras alcateias atrás de informações sobre o Kim mais novo. E Minseok tinha feito mais, noites inteiras em claro procurando pistas sobre o irmão, junto de Henry e Sehun. Contudo, mesmo qualquer coisa que encontravam, parecia fria demais pra valer a pena seguir.

Agora, não precisavam mais procurar. Kyungsoo estava em casa. Minseok podia, finalmente, abraça-lo de novo.

Eles separaram-se, para alivio de Sehun que observava a cena com visível desconforto.

— Eu preciso... — Minseok disse olhando nos olhos do alfa, estava tão feliz e aliviado que não conseguia completar as frases, mas sentia que estava tudo bem, porque Baekhyun as entendia mesmo assim.

— Eu irei mais tarde. — Baekhyun o assegurou e Minseok tornou a abraça-lo, sem se importar em afundar o rosto na curva do pescoço do marido em meio a tantos olhares. Aspirou seu cheiro, respirando fundo, como se fosse uma droga e bem sabia que o Byun estava o fazendo o mesmo, de um jeito mais tímido.

Então, eles separaram-se de vez. Baekhyun o soltou e Minseok deu um passo para longe de si, desviou o olhar para Chanyeol, que parecia perdido em pensamentos com um sorriso enorme no rosto. O Byun mais novo o viu olhando e se aproximou.

— Tomarei conta dele, _hyung._ — falou ao irmão mais velho e Baekhyun sorriu, assentindo.

Minseok desviou o olhar para Junmeyon, que se aproximou rapidamente. Segurou-o pelo braço e o puxou para um pouco longe dos outros, um movimento um tanto brusco que assustou o ômega.

— Uma semana serviu para que você se tornasse um ômega apaixonado? — Junmyeon meio ralhou enquanto sussurrava e o Kim o encarou, surpreso pela fala ao mesmo tempo que puxava o braço do seu aperto.

— Desde quando isso é da sua conta? — devolveu. — Eu já sou grandinho, sei o que estou fazendo.

— É melhor que saiba mesmo. — o líder Kim olhou por sobre o ombro do irmão e viu Chanyeol se aproximando. — Mas caso não se lembre, ele é um Byun.

Minseok engoliu em seco. Sabia bem ao que o irmão se referia. Sua história com Baekhyun estava cheia de contradições e a briga que tinham tido no território Kim, há tanto, só ajudara a fazer Junmyeon acreditar mais na maldade dos Byun’s, em todas as coisas que escutavam do seu pai alfa, na infância. E por um momento, o ômega quase pôde escutar Leeteuk nas palavras do irmão.

— Nós podemos ir agora? — Chanyeol perguntou e Junmyeon suspirou, passando a mão no cabelo.

— Precisamos conversar sobre algo antes. — sua voz estava séria. Os dois o fitaram, apreensivos. — É sobre Kyungsoo.

*******

Apoiou os pés na mesa, estavam calçados em coturnos bem amarrados. Suspirou, cansado, queria poder tirar os sapatos, quem sabe tomar um banho, afinal, já estava a quase uma semana naquela base de operações. Sentia falta do seu quarto na pensão, da banheira velha, do cheiro do lugar. Era estranho pensar naquele muquifo como seu lar, mas era o lugar que tinha morado por mais tempo e todas as vezes que pensava em sair dali e ir para casa, só havia a imagem daquele quarto na sua mente.

Deixou o cabeça ir para trás, fechou os olhos e tentou tirar um cochilo, mas logo a porta estava abrindo-se.

— Chefe. — foi chamado e abriu os olhos, ajeitou-se na cadeira atrás da mesa para fitar o homem, mas os pés continuavam apoiados na superfície de madeira. — O Dr. Shin pede por sua presença no laboratório.

Yesung retirou os pés da mesa e se pôs de pé, o soldado saiu primeiro, decidiu esperar do lado de fora enquanto o humano esticava os braços e ia em direção a saída logo em seguida. Ele foi na frente, como o chefe daquele setor, todos tinham que vir atrás de si. Era uma hierarquia, como gostava de pensar e ele estava no topo dela, ainda mais depois do ataque _bem sucedido_ aquele covil de lobos. Mesmo que tivesse tido muitas baixas, Yesung também tinha tido recompensas. Conseguira raptar muitos lobos, principalmente os que estavam gestantes. Shin Donghee havia pedido por eles, para estudo, para abri-los na em uma mesa de cirurgia e ver o que tinham por dentro. Será que eram mesmo tão parecidos com humanos?

O laboratório ficava na parte final do setor, no subsolo, para evitar fugas. Haviam câmeras por todo o lugar, em cada canto daquelas salas, nada escapava dos olhos deles além da guarda ser bem reforçada, coisa que contribuía para que nenhum lobo tenha conseguido fugir dali em tantos anos de atividade.

— Alguma novidade sobre os espécimes que trouxemos? — ele perguntou ao soldado atrás de si.

O mesmo olhou no prontuário que carregava, procurando alguma coisa nova para relatar.

— Não tão interessante. — começou. — Descobrimos que nem todos os lobos machos podem engravidar, há um tipo especifico.

Yesung ergueu a sobrancelha diante disso.

— E de acordo com os depoimentos dos próprios espécimes, apenas _ômegas_ engravidam em ambos os gêneros.

— Pegamos algum ômega macho? — fitou o homem de canto de olho e o mesmo se encolheu, engolindo em seco.

— É melhor que o senhor escute do Dr. Shin.

Yesung não disse mais nada, continuou o caminho até o laboratório. Ao chegar lá, entrou sem esperar nenhuma permissão. Avistou Shin Donghee diante de uma mesa, usando roupas cirúrgicas, com uma máscara e óculos de proteção. Yesung foi até o seu lado, enquanto que o soldado que o tinha seguido até ali, decidia continuar do lado de fora. O chefe fitou o que havia na mesa, um corpo com o tórax aberto estava lá. Olhos fechados, lábios sem cor e a pele gelada. O sangue tinha sido drenado, estava em um balde ao lado da mesa, parecia mais vermelho do que tudo que Yesung já vira.

Escutou o barulho da serra elétrica sendo ligada, o som irritava seus ouvidos. Donghee a segurou com as duas mãos, era pequena. O tipo usado em cirurgias, perfeita para serrar ossos. Observou quando a lâmina cortou as costelas, o sangue espirrou na roupa do doutor e respingou algumas gostas em si, então se afastou com uma cara feia.

— Por que me chamou aqui? — Foi direto ao ponto quando Donghee desligou a serra elétrica, havia começado a tirar os pedaços das costelas cortadas. Colocou cada pedaço em uma vasilha de metal ao lado da mesa.

— O soldado Cho deve ter dito algo sobre os ômegas machos. — Shin enfiou a mão no tórax aberto, começou a puxar alguns pedaços de carne dali, retirou o coração e os pulmões. — Não temos nenhum. — levantou o rosto para fitar o outro, as luvas em suas mãos estavam brilhando em vermelho.

— Não veio nenhum _no lote_? — era como falar de uma mercadoria, nenhuma empatia, não eram humanos.

_Só animais._

— Bom, tínhamos um, como pode ver. — apontou com o queixo para o corpo ao qual estava dissecando.

— Estava com...? — Yesung não sabia perguntar, não sabia que palavra usar quando se referia à um homem esperando um bebê.

— Sim. — felizmente, Shindong o entendia como nenhum outro. — Não consegui salvar. — apontou para a bacia de metal em cima da pia.

Yesung andou até lá, de braços cruzados.

— Talvez, 4 à 5 meses, se estivéssemos falando de um humano. — Dr. Shin voltou a enfiar as mãos no corpo, retirando o resto dos órgãos. — Difícil precisar, quando não é um. — Levantou o rosto para ver Yesung observando o feto, nenhuma expressão no seu rosto. Não havia nojo ou raiva ou qualquer coisa, era como se ele não estivesse diante de nada. — Mas se parece com um, não? — voltou a se concentrar no seu trabalho.

— O que aconteceu? — Yesung deu as costas ao feto e fitou o doutor.

— Ele se matou. — Donghee disse com naturalidade.

Yesung deu de ombros. Aquilo era normal. Geralmente, os espécimes que raptavam faziam isso, principalmente os mais velhos, como se eles soubessem o que lhes aguardava. Era por isso que era mais fácil pegar adolescentes e crianças, estas nunca sabiam o que esperar e estavam aterrorizadas demais para pensar nesse tipo de fuga além de ser mais fácil estuda-las, acompanhar seu desenvolvimento.

— E então...? — Yesung entendia bem onde o doutor queria chegar, mas gostaria de escutar da sua boca.

— Traga-me outro. — pediu e o chefe sorriu. — Eu lhe darei as dicas para identificar um.

Yesung assentiu e caminhou em direção à saída, deixando o doutor continuar seu trabalho sozinho. Voltou à sua sala, pensando em como terminaria aquilo cedo para poder, quem sabe, tomar aquele banho demorado na sua casa. Sentou-se à sua mesa, abriu a primeira gaveta e puxou a primeira pasta ali, abriu-a sobre a mesa. Espalhou os fotos e os documentos ali dentro sobre a superfície, pegou uma foto.

— Kim Junmeyon. — leu na identificação abaixo.

_Promissor,_ pensou divertido.

*******

Zhou Mi segurou o livro, começou a folheá-lo atrás da página que queria. Sentado à sua frente, Sungmin se mantia quieto, vez ou outra olhando a tela do celular como que esperando uma desculpa para sair dali. E em pé, andando pela grande sala de reuniões, estava Kibum, o cabelo escuro amontoando-se no topo da cabeça, uma bagunça de fios negros.

— E então? — ele virou-se para o ômega.

Zhou Mi ergueu o rosto, os óculos de leitura escorregaram até a ponta do nariz.

— Nada além do que eu já disse. — o ômega respondeu enquanto colocava o livro sobre a mesa, aberto na página certa, afim de provar sua fala.

Sungmin se inclinou sobre o mesmo, com o indicador sublinhou as palavras enquanto lia. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado e os lábios se crisparam, então virou o rosto para fitar Kibum, que não tinha se mexido de onde estava. O alfa mordeu a parte interna da bochecha, afim de descontar um pouco do desconforto que sentia diante dos olhares dos colegas de trabalho. Caminhou até a mesa, precisava ver com os próprios olhos, mesmo que confiasse plenamente no beta e no ômega. Inclinou-se sobre o livro, leu vagarosamente as palavras, queria entende-las profundamente, quem sabe encontrar uma brecha. Mas não havia nada.

Era a lei, pensou enquanto se afastava. A lei que cada lobo devia seguir, a lei que não combinava nenhum pouco com o futuro que imaginara para o irmão.

— Sinto muito. — Sungmin disse e Kibum só balançou a cabeça na sua direção, assentindo, aceitando seus pêsames.

Mas deveria ter imaginado que algo como aquilo aconteceria depois de toda a bagunça que Jongdae causara ao raptar Kim Kyungsoo. E mesmo com a devolução do ômega, não era como se o líder Kim fosse esquecer o que acontecera com seu irmão, ainda mais se Kyungsoo contasse o que realmente tinha acontecido, o que de fato aconteceria em algum momento. Sungmin tinha lhe deixado claro que a perda de memória de Kyungsoo não era permanente. Ele lembrar-se-ia aos poucos de tudo até que sua mente não conseguisse esconder mais nada, no entanto, isso dependeria da forma como o coágulo em seu cérebro fosse regredindo.

No fim, ainda havia tempo para que Kibum conseguisse pensar numa medida defensiva para impedir que o irmão fosse para a forca. Era por isso que estava ali, com seus amigos do Conselho. Era por isso que tinha contado tudo a Zhou Mi e obrigara Sungmin a ajudar também. Contudo, seus esforços estavam indo por água abaixo e a única forma de salvar o irmão, parecia ser escondendo-o.

— O caso de Jongdae pode chegar até _nós,_ mas as chances são muito pequenas e mesmo que chegue, — houve uma pausa na voz de Zhou Mi e Kibum já sabia ao que ele se referia. — você não está apto para participar.

—Teria que ser eu e você, certo? — Sungmin olhou para o ômega e este assentiu para si, fazendo com que suspirasse.

Realmente, não era fã do seu trabalho e se dar conta disso, só fazia o beta pensar em como deveria pedir suas contas. Encontrar um aprendiz e treina-lo para o trabalho, mas também se sentia um ingrato ao cogitar isso. Era como trair a memória do seu mestre, que o ensinou o suficiente para chegar ali, afinal se não fosse por aquela pessoa, nunca teria saído daquela pobreza, daquela miséria que chamava de vida.

— Mas se não chegar, o líder Kim irá decidir qual sentença aplicar. — Zhou Mi continuou, colocando em palavras tudo o que Kibum estava pensando.

— _Ele_ vai ser condenado por traição. — Kibum disse e puxou uma cadeira para sentar, apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, o rosto estava pensativo.

_Traição de sangue._ O pior crime a se cometer em uma alcateia. Se provado como traidor, o lobo era condenado à morte. E Kibum duvidava que Jongdae conseguisse safar-se daquela vez, ainda mais depois de todo o transtorno que causou com o acidente de Kyungsoo, o sequestro e ainda por cima, a identidade falsa que usava, ostentando o sobrenome Kim como se tivesse sido seu desde sempre. Não era assim, Kibum sabia. O seu próprio sobrenome não tinha sido seu desde o nascimento.

O alfa tinha sido tão órfão quanto o irmão, e como tal, eles não tinham sobrenomes. Nada para identifica-los, nada que pudessem usar para chegar até seu lugar de origem. Mas depois que o Orfanato fora fechado, depois que a Avó os adotou, todos eles adotaram o sobrenome Kim, até mesmo a Avó o tinha feito. Porque, lembrava-se bem que o sobrenome dela era Lee. Aquela mulher era uma das últimas Lee’s, mas quando morreu, existia apenas o Kim gravado na urna em que suas cinzas descansavam.

E se por acaso, Junmyeon tivesse conhecimento disso... se ele investigasse um pouco mais e soubesse que Jongdae não era um Kim, isso podia complicar mais a vida do seu irmão, pois o líder podia chegar à conclusão de que Jongdae era um espião, um infiltrado, que fizera tudo de caso pensado e então, seu irmão não teria como se defender, porque mesmo que contasse a verdade, estaria só dando mais passos em direção à forca.

_No fim,_ não havia o que fazer além de assistir, já que não conseguira convencer Jongdae a não se entregar. O alfa mais novo, estava em um estado complicado. Mesmo que as feridas tivessem se curado, Kibum sentia que alguma coisa ainda estava errada no irmão, dentro de si havia algo fora do lugar e quando ele lhe disse que se entregaria, que aceitaria sua punição, o Kim mais velho teve certeza dos seus pensamentos. No entanto, Jongdae não conversava consigo, não lhe contava nada do que se passava em sua mente e muito menos sobre o que havia na carta deixada pela Avó, e que só pôde ser lida quando o mesmo completou 23 anos. Era a única cláusula que havia no testamento que a mulher deixara: _Chen só poderia pegar o que era seu por direito aos 23 anos._

Mas o que era dele por direito? Uma carta escrita à mão? Nem mesmo Kibum entendia.

— Estão com fome? — Sungmin perguntou, tentando quebrar aquele clima que se instalara.

Zhou Mi sorriu pra si, doce do jeito que sempre era e o beta se sentiu estremecer daquela forma que não combinava em nada com o momento. Mas o ômega desviou os olhos para o alfa, sua atenção pertencia a Kibum — como sempre. O alfa desviou o olhar até o ômega e depois ao beta, que ergueu uma sobrancelha para si, mas quando abriu a boca para negar o convite — preferia ir para casa e tentar conversar com o irmão mais um pouco — a porta da sala de reuniões se abriu.

— Espero não estar atrapalhando a reunião. — a mulher disse, o sobretudo estava sobre o braço e a bolsa na mão esquerda.

Ela tirou os óculos escuros e os colocou no decote do vestido vermelho colado que usava, o cabelo estava curto, acima dos ombros, picotado para parecer rebelde assim como cada detalhe daquela ômega. Kibum sabia quem era ela antes mesmo que se apresentasse, o cheiro que saia da sua pele traiu sua identidade.

_Hyuna._

A ômega continuou avançando, deixou seus pertences sobre a mesa, jogando sem cuidado algum como se ali fosse sua casa. Zhou Mi cruzou os braços e ajeitou a postura atrás da mesa ao passo que Hyuna puxava uma cadeira e sentava-se, as pernas se cruzando logo em seguida. O vestido subiu, Sungmin não evitou olhar, mas logo estava corando e voltando o olhar para frente e Kibum, se limitou a erguer as sobrancelhas pra ela, sério demais.

— O que faz aqui? — Zhou Mi acabou sendo o primeiro a falar.

— Temos um problema para resolver. — ela sorriu, simpática. — Eu acompanhei as notícias pela tevê — começou. — sobre o lobo Byun.

— Nós já resolvemos isso. — Kibum entrou na conversa. — Pode ir embora com seus ômegas, Hyuna.

_Hyuna._

Não era o seu nome verdadeiro, todos sabiam, mas era o que ela preferia usar para proteger sua identidade de pessoas como o Conselho de Lobos, Kibum entendia. Ainda mais depois dos anos de desavenças que cultivavam. Em parte, porque o setor a qual a ômega chefiava, não pertencia ao Conselho, não tinha seguia nenhuma regra, era apenas um setor independente fundado por ômegas que acreditavam que podiam fazer um trabalho melhor que o Conselho.

Esta rixa começara muito anos antes daqueles dois nascerem e pelo que Zhou Mi lembrava-se do que o pai contará, tudo teve início com a _primeira ômega_ do Conselho. Foi esta loba que fundou a Organização Secreta de Ômegas, que tinha como intuito manter a linha entre humanos e lobos bem demarcada, impedindo a entrada e a saída de um ou outro do seu território. Mas os lobos da Organização tinham seus próprios métodos para fazer com essa divisão continuasse existindo, métodos um tanto ilegais que o Conselho não compactuava, como por exemplo, a divisão dos subordinados em uma hierarquia baseada em habilidades, onde cada tipo recebia uma das três designações: neutro, vermelho, preto. Sendo o último desta, o mais perigoso.

Treinado especialmente para fazer o _trabalho sujo,_ os lobos do Conselho tinham conhecimento. Alguns já haviam sofrido ataques o suficiente durante os anos para aprender a temer, Kibum só esperava que Hyuna nunca tentasse nada contra sua família, porque se ela tinha problemas com ele, deveria resolver com ele.

— Não é o que parece. — ela mexeu o cabelo escuro. — A notícia está circulando em outros países e mais e mais relatos estão aparecendo. — então ela puxou a bolsa pela alça, abriu-a e puxou o celular ali de dentro. — Há até mesmo um blog para isso. — escorregou o celular sobre a mesa, empurrando na direção do alfa, que estava mais longe de si, mas Sungmin pegou o aparelho antes que chegasse no amigo. — Não existe apenas relatos _daqui_.

Sungmin franzio a testa enquanto lia os que entendia, haviam muitos relatos em outras línguas. Ergueu os olhos para os colegas de trabalho, o celular em mãos e sabia bem que sua expressão denunciava sua preocupação. Hyuna não estava blefando.

— Ela está certa. — o beta se viu falando e colocou o celular sobre a mesa, deixando que os outros dois contestassem a prova. — Há mais atenção nisso do que prevíamos.

Kibum pegou o celular, olhou os relatos. Suspirou, mas não desfez sua expressão impassível, continuava a mostrar a ômega como não acreditava em si mesmo com aquela prova. Zhou Mi foi o último a pega o celular, mas não demorou-se tanto ali, porque já sabia sobre aquilo. O ômega chinês estava sempre dando uma olhada nas notícias ao redor do mundo e todos ainda tiravam um pouco do seu tempo para manter aquela história lobo gigante viva. Contudo, achara que podia perder a graça logo, eles só tinham que ficar quietos e depois da sentença de Byun Siwon, parecia mais fácil que tudo voltasse ao normal.

Não podia estar mais errado, pensou com o celular na mão. O chinês dirigiu um olhar a mulher, esperando que ela dissesse de uma vez suas ideias.

— Apenas diga de uma vez. — Zhou Mi pediu de uma vez, quando percebeu que ela não falaria até que perguntassem.

Hyuna sorriu, colocou as mãos sobre a mesa. As unhas estavam perfeitamente pintadas de vermelho, combinando com o tom do vestido. Tudo nela chamava a atenção, era bonita assim e o chinês, imaginou que mesmo sem a maquiagem, ainda seria deslumbrante, porque aquela mulher era feita de fogo, forjada em ferro. Talvez, todos os ômegas _daquele lugar_ fossem assim? Zhou Mi não conhecia nenhum outro da Organização, mas tinha conhecimento que eles estavam por aí, andando do seu lado como se fossem tão normais quanto ele. Pensar nisso o deixava apreensivo.

— Dê-me aval para visitar a biblioteca e convocar meus lobos para uma investigação.

— Investigação? — Kibum agora parecia confuso.

— Não é o primeiro ataque à uma alcateia. — ela disse.

— Espera. — Sungmin interrompeu, fazendo todos olharem para si, ficou envergonhado. — C-como sabe que houve um ataque?

Hyuna sorriu ainda mais, parecia realmente estar se divertindo com aquela situação.

— Tenho meus contatos.

— Está nos espionando. — Kibum espalmou as mãos na mesa, fazendo o beta e o ômega pularem de susto, mas a mulher, não.

— Eu diria ‘coletando informações’. — falou tranquilamente. — Mas como eu estava dizendo, outra alcateia foi atacada.

— Do que está falando? — Zhou Mi parecia realmente confuso, porque nenhum lobo havia relatado alguma queixa para alguém do Conselho, ainda mais algo grave como aquilo.

— Estou falando disso. — Hyuna puxou sua bolsa para perto novamente, pegou um envelope, abriu-o e espalhou as fotos sobre a mesa. — Essa alcateia foi toda dizimada pelas mesmas pessoas que atacaram os Byun’s.

— Isso é de quando? — Sungmin perguntou puxando uma das fotos com a ponta dos dedos, eram vários corpos, todos deitados no chão como se estivessem dormindo. Estavam mortos, percebeu com um frio na barriga. — E... e quem são? — não conhecia nenhuma daquelas pessoas e não ouvira nada sobre aquilo.

— Lu’s.

— Lu’s estão extintos. — Kibum rebateu.

— Posso provar que não. — ela fitou-o, desafiando. — Posso trazer o líder deles aqui, se quiser.

— Como ainda há um líder se todos estão mortos? — Zhou Mi largou as fotos sobre a mesa e encarou a ômega.

— Lu’s dividiram-se em duas alcateias, uma estava na América do Sul e sofreu esse ataque, como pode ver... — apontou com o queixo para as fotos. — estão todos mortos. Há outra alcateia vivendo em Seul, mais precisamente junto dos Kim’s.

— O que? — Kibum soltou.

Hyuna gargalhou.

— Estão mais desinformados do que eu imaginava. — ela mexeu no cabelo novamente, dessa vez colocando atrás da orelha. — Mas não se preocupem, irei contar tudo. — sorriu enquanto descruzava as pernas e mantia coluna ereta, os olhos escuros, cheios de superioridade.

E para o bem da verdade, na frente daqueles três, naquele momento, ela estava um patamar acima, quando tinha tantas informações desconhecidas na manga. Então, eles ficaram quietos e esperaram.

*******

Sehun parou o carro na entrada da Alcateia Kim, desligou o motor e lançou um olhar de esguelha para Minseok através do espelho retrovisor e como que sentindo para quem ele olhava, Chanyeol cruzou os braços e o encarou através do espelho, a expressão nenhum pouco satisfeita. O alfa desviou o olhar e suspirou. Tinha tentando algum momento à sós com Minseok quando sugeriu que ele fosse até os Kim’s, queria tira-lo das vistas de Byun Baekhyun e Chanyeol, mas não dera tão certo assim, quando Chanyeol vira junto.

No entanto, devia ter previsto isso. Reconhecia que havia sido burro ao formar aquele plano, pois os pais de Chanyeol estavam no território Kim e parecia normal que o alfa quisesse ir ao seu encontro, quando não era muito ligado ao trabalho na alcateia. Isso sempre foi responsabilidade do Byun mais velho.

— Hum... chegamos. — se escutou dizer, apenas para ter que falar alguma coisa mesmo, queria mandar o silêncio para longe.

— Obrigado pela carona, Hunnie. — Minseok disse, só agradecimento, malicia nenhuma, mas Sehun sentiu o calor se alastrar pelo peito.

Era um idiota, percebeu, ainda mais quando não conseguiu evitar o sorriso. Escutou a porta se abrir e logos os dois estavam saindo do carro e ele próprio se preparou para sair, mas percebeu que era melhor estacionar o carro dentro da alcateia. Então, estava ligando o carro de novo e dizendo aos dois que os encontraria lá dentro. Viu quando Minseok assentiu, seus olhos estavam arregalados de ansiedade e sem maquiagem alguma, sem os óculos de sempre, Sehun pensou que ele parecia mais novo do que realmente era.

Os dois se dirigiram até o portão, Minseok falou com os guardas. Os sentinelas o reconheceram imediatamente e logo o portão estava se abrindo, não só pra ele, mas também para Oh Sehun. O carro passou pelo ômega e o alfa, indo direto para o estacionamento. Mas Minseok não estava mais prestando atenção, apressou o passo, quase correu quando Chanyeol segurou-o pelo braço.

— Vá com calma. — pediu e Minseok mordeu o lábio, estava tão ansioso que sentia vontade de se encolher no chão e chorar de frustração.

Assentiu para o alfa, tentou relaxar quando abriu e fechou as mãos. Sabia que não era o único sofrendo de ansiedade de finalmente encontrar Kyungsoo novamente. Chanyeol era o parceiro do seu irmão, com certeza estava no mesmo patamar ou quem sabe, um pouco acima? Não sabia dizer e quando olhava para Chanyeol, percebia que nem mesmo ele sabia em que patamar estava. Conseguia ver a culpa estampada nos seus olhos escuros, a mesma que havia nos seus. Eles dois pingavam em culpa, cada um da sua maneira sabia como tinha abandonado o irmão.

— Eu guio você. — o ômega disse e deu as costas ao cunhado, continuou o caminho com passos mais controlados.

Abriu e fechou as mãos algumas vezes. Queria que Baekhyun estivesse ali, desejou, quem sabe com o cheiro dele por perto conseguisse controlar melhor suas emoções, mas logo estava balançando a cabeça com esse pensamento, queria afasta-lo. Não achava que era hora para desejar aquele tipo de coisa e além do mais, por que estava desejando aquele tipo de coisa? Assim, tão fácil tinha se apegado ao alfa? Era estranho. Muito até. Balançou a cabeça de novo, não queria pensar em Baekhyun.

Isso o deixava confuso, seu lobo se remexia no seu interior quando pensava no alfa, deixava-o constrangido o suficiente para tentar evitar. Decidiu que era melhor focar no caminho, manteve os olhos na direção certa, mesmo que não estivesse enxergando muito bem. Ia seguindo em frente porque conhecia o caminho até a casa do seu pai como a palma da sua mão, estava gravado em si, podia chegar lá até de olhos fechados. No entanto, ainda sentia falta dos seus óculos ou das lentes.

Os óculos estavam na Alcateia Byun, sobre seu criado mudo, em seu quarto e as lentes haviam se perdido na Alcateia Park, culpa da correria que enfrentaram para sair de lá quando receberam o aval do líder Park. Mas tinha esperança que seu pai, Ryeowook, estivesse guardando seus óculos da adolescência, afinal costumava ter um reserva quando era mais novo, fruto dos cuidados do seu pai, que conhecia sua natureza descuidada.

— É aqui. — disse por fim, parando em frente à casa de cerca branca.

Chanyeol parou atrás de si, sabia disso porque sua sombra o cobria por inteiro, dando ênfase da diferença enorme de altura que tinham. Bem diferente de quando ele e Baekhyun estavam juntos, quando quase se equiparavam. _Quase,_ pensou amargamente. Baekhyun ainda conseguia ser um pouco maior, tão pouco que ainda deixava Minseok um tanto indignado. Na verdade, não indignado, era engraçado na maior parte do tempo, porque sabia bem que o Byun não gostava nenhum pouco da sua altura e bem podia imaginar o tipo de coisas que tinha escutado, da boca de outros alfas tão altos.

Mas Chanyeol não parecia o tipo que se gabava disso, parecia não se importar. Parecia ok com todo o volume do seu corpo, mesmo que fosse um tanto desengonçado, as vezes.

— Vamos. — chamou e avançou até o portãozinho, destrancou-o e foi entrando, passando pelo jardim florido.

Não sabia se tinha alguém em casa, deveria ter ligado antes ou algo do tipo. Seus pais nem sabiam que ele tinha voltado, pensou. Havia sumido por uma semana inteira, apenas para aparecer de uma hora pra outra na porta da casa deles assim, com certeza eles iriam pirar. Sempre piravam, riu internamente com as lembranças. Seus pais ômegas eram um pouco paternais demais, preocupados demais. Ainda mais Ryeowook, que parecia querer guardar todos os seus filhotes em um pote, protege-los do mundo para sempre.

Ergueu a mão e pensou em bater na porta, mas desistiu. Não precisava disso, era de casa. Era da família, sempre seria apesar de ser casado com um Byun e estar tão miseravelmente envolvido com este. Queria tanto correr para os braços dos seus pais e pedir conselhos ou talvez, seria desculpas? Nem ao menos sabia pelo quê queria se desculpar, mas toda vez que pensava no quanto não queria voltar para casa depois dos dois anos... toda vez que cogitava isso, sentia como se estivesse traindo sua alcateia e o jeito como Junmyeon o tinha abordado, olhado em seus olhos... só o fazia se sentir mais culpado.

Girou a maçaneta, como previu, estava destrancada. Não havia perigo quanto a isso, eles viviam numa alcateia. Todos se conheciam e confiavam em todos, não havia perigo algum. Nenhum lobo faria mal a outro lobo da sua própria alcateia.

Minseok entrou seguido de Chanyeol. Não havia ninguém na sala, mas havia barulho vindo da cozinha. Então, seguiu direto pra lá, quase correndo. Sabia bem quem estaria na cozinha àquela hora do dia e não se decepcionou, porque logo estava envolvendo o pai Ryeowook nos seus braços, abraçou a cintura e fungou contra suas costas. Sentia que estava desabando. O tempo que passou preso, a volta de Kyungsoo, os seus sentimentos confusos, estava ao ponto de enlouquecer.

Ryeowook se retesiou em seus braços, mas quando reconheceu o seu cheiro, virou-se depressa em seus braços e o abraçou de volta. Eles ficaram daquele jeito tempo suficiente para que Chanyeol se sentisse desconfortável. Ele encostou-se no batente da porta e colocou a mão na nuca, envergonhado. Parecia como se estivesse vendo algo intimo demais.

O ômega mais velho o viu e lançou-lhe um sorrisinho simples, Chanyeol sorriu de volta.

— Appa. — Minseok chamou, a voz tremida. Não sabia por que estava tão emocional. 

— Estou aqui. — Ryeowook separou-se dele para olha-lo nos olhos, mas depois estavam se abraçando de novo.

O Kim mais velho queria perguntar sobre o que aconteceu, porque não haviam notícias suas em lugar nenhum. Mas achou melhor deixar as perguntas para depois, afinal seu filhote parecia um tanto abatido, com emoções demais para falar sobre qualquer outra coisa. Então, Ryeowook esperou, quieto até que o mesmo se acalmasse em seus braços e perguntasse sobre o gêmeo, afinal, já imaginava que Junmyeon teria falado sobre.

— Onde... onde _ele_ está? — Minseok perguntou por fim, se afastando, limpando as lágrimas dos olhos.

— No quarto.

_O quarto_. O quarto que eles tinham dividido desde sempre. Era surreal demais que ele estivesse mesmo lá depois de tanto tempo que não estivera, quando todos os seus detalhes já tinham esfriado. Minseok deu um passo para trás, pronto para correr até lá e Ryeowook assentiu, como que dizendo que estava tudo bem e então, ele foi. Nem ao menos lembrou-se de Chanyeol.

E por um momento, o alfa ficou confuso. Não sabia se devia seguir o ômega, parecia como se fosse invadir um território que não era seu. Travou seus passos, encarou as costas de Minseok sumindo pelo corredor, abrindo uma porta e entrando. Ryeowook o fitou, limpou a garganta chamando sua atenção.

— Quer um café? — perguntou e Chanyeol assentiu, porque não sabia mais o que deveria fazer.

Chanyeol entrou de vez na cozinha e viu o ômega se agitar pelo local, colocando um pouco de café em uma xícara para si e quando servido, o alfa agradeceu e bebeu devagar, em silêncio. Até aquele momento, não tinha tido oportunidade de conhecer o pai do _seu ômega_.

— Eu acho que Minseok vai demorar, então, você poderia ir ver seus pais. — ele sugeriu e os olhos do alfa se arregalaram, só naquele momento lembrando-se dos pais.

Ficara tão imerso na possibilidade de ver Kyungsoo, que esquecera os pais. Se viu bebendo o café com pressa, queria correr até seu omma, conhecer sua irmãzinha e quem sabe, conseguir um abraço do seu pai alfa. Estava morrendo de saudades. Ele deixou a xícara vazia sobre a bancada e agradeceu ao ômega, curvando-se do jeito mais educado que conseguia.

— Eles estão na casa ao lado. — indicou e Chanyeol assentiu.

Saiu pela porta e correu até a casa ao lado, desejando poder voltar logo ali. Queria tanto ver Kyungsoo, abraça-lo, que doía seu peito. Mas sabia que teria seu momento, era só uma questão de tempo. Só precisava aguentar mais um pouco. Respirou fundo e bateu na porta da casa ao lado ao mesmo tempo que Kim Minseok ainda encarava seu irmão, parado na entrada do quarto que eles tinham dividido por longos anos. Kyungsoo o estava encarando, meio surpreso, a testa franzida como se tentasse lembrar de si e Minseok quis chorar mais uma vez, porque nunca achou que o irmão pudesse voltar daquela maneira, sem lembrança nenhuma dele ou da família.

Junmyeon tinha lhe explicado o problema, contado tudo que sabia e tudo o que Kyungsoo lhe contara. Eles o tinham examinado, haviam feito os testes corretos e tudo apontava para amnésia. Mas era temporário, Junmyeon lhe assegurara, ele vai voltar ao normal, só precisa de tempo para se curar. E tudo bem, Minseok pensou quando deu um passo em sua direção.

— Você... você lembra de mim? — perguntou com cuidado e Kyungsoo, sentado na beira da cama, o fitou com grandes olhos confusos.

— Você é meu irmão. — respondeu, mas parecia mais uma informação decorada do que como se ele sentisse isso.

Era possível que seus pais tenham mostrado suas fotos, dado nomes e sobrenomes, contato a história inteira. E Minseok piscou as lágrimas para longe quando se aproximou mais um pouco.

— Nós somos gêmeos. — ele disse chegando mais perto, tinha medo que o ômega saísse correndo diante de uma demonstração mais desesperada. — Mas eu sou mais velho. — e riu e Kyungsoo riu em resposta.

E então, Minseok chorou. Abaixando o rosto e ficando parado no meio do caminho, nem perto nem longe do irmão. Sentira mais falta daquele sorriso do que conseguia dimensionar e tê-lo de volta assim, tão de repente, o desmontou inteiro.

Kyungsoo o fitou um tempo até que decidiu se levantar, podia imaginar que não estava sendo fácil pra ele da mesma forma que não estava sendo fácil para si. Aproximou-se devagar, suas costas estavam cada vez mais doloridas devido ao peso da barriga de sete meses. Estendeu os braços em direção ao gêmeo, meio sem jeito já que a barriga dificultava que eles se abraçassem completamente. Minseok riu, meio chorando, do seu esforço e Kyungsoo acabou rindo também. E ali estava, percebeu, aquela familiaridade. Cada parte sua gritava como conhecia Minseok, sabia tudo sobre ele, assim com o contrário era verdadeiro. Realmente se sentia irmão de Kim Minseok, realmente se sentia um Kim.

O mais velho o abraçou meio de lado, ainda chorando, fungava contra seu ombro. Ele era mais alto, Kyungsoo percebeu. E quis rir mais um pouco com aquilo, porque na sua mente alguns flashes se faziam presentes enquanto seu peito era tomado por sentimentos familiares.

— Vo-você está mesmo esperando um bebê. — Minseok constatou, os olhos brilhando por causa das lágrimas, mas havia outra coisa também, mais doce.

— Sete meses. — Kyungsoo disse com orgulho. — Eu o chamo de Sonolento.

E Minseok riu, dessa vez jogando a cabeça para trás. Parecia tão a cara de Kyungsoo dar um apelido para o próprio filho, alguém que não havia nascido ainda.

— Olá, _Sonolento._ — deslizou a mão pela barriga dele, descendo e subindo com carinho. — Eu sou seu tio.

Kyungsoo segurou-lhe a mão, tirando-a dali e o puxou em direção a cama. Eles sentaram-se ali e depois estavam se abraçando de novo.

— Você foi para a França. — Kyungsoo disse subitamente e Minseok se afastou para fita-lo. — Por cinco anos.

Assentiu para o irmão, percebeu que Kyungsoo se esforçava para lembrar de algumas coisas.

— Eu senti saudades. — confessou baixo, olhando-o nos olhos e Minseok sentiu o próprio lábio tremer e então, estava de novo abraçando-o, chorando.

Não conseguia conter as lágrimas. Sentia-se tão aliviado, tão feliz pelo irmão estar com ele novamente.

— E-eu também. — soluçou contra seu ombro.

Kyungsoo acariciou suas costas, devagar, tentando dar algum conforto e para falar a verdade, o próprio ômega também precisava de um conforto. E eles ficaram ali, abraçados por bastante tempo, até que Minseok parasse de chorar e as lágrimas secassem em seu rosto.

— Junmyeon me contou o que aconteceu. — Kyungsoo tornou a falar e Minseok se afastou para poder fita-lo. — Sobre como casou com Byun Baekhyun.

O Kim devia ter imaginado que o alfa ia falar tudo o que podia sobre seu casamento do mais novo, mas só esperava que ele não tivesse feito parecer que tudo era culpa de Kyungsoo ou que sua vida de casado era um inferno. Nenhuma das duas coisas era verdade. Mas pelo tom que o irmão usara, já sabia que ele tinha uma ideia errada da situação.

— Não foi culpa sua, se é o que está pensando. — Kyungsoo abaixou os olhos, brincou com a barra da sua camisa, deixando que Minseok confirmasse suas suspeitas. — Foi melhor uma aliança com os Byun’s do que com os Oh’s, olhe só, até mesmo temos os Lu’s agora.

Kyungsoo suspirou, levantou os olhos para fita-lo. Não parecia que tinham a mesma idade, era como se o gêmeo fosse infinitamente mais novo.

— Não está infeliz no casamento? — perguntou, então.

Minseok piscou. Havia sido pego de surpresa. Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco, mas depois estava se recuperando quando um sorriso surgiu nos seus lábios.

— Eu sei me cuidar, ok? — não respondeu à pergunta, parecia um pouco pessoal demais responder aquilo quando Kyungsoo não lembrava dos detalhes daquela aliança. Mas o irmão cruzou os braços, esperando mais do que só aquelas palavras, o que o obrigou a continuar. — Não estou infeliz. — e bem podia sentir-se corando, coisa que não entendia, assim como não entendia por que estava pensando em Baekhyun novamente.

O gêmeo sorriu com isso e Minseok sorriu de volta.

— Sempre soube que tinha uma quedinha por ele. — Kyungsoo disse subitamente, rindo, como se soubesse de tudo o que se passava na mente do outro. — _Eu gosto do cheiro dele._ — imitou a voz do irmão e Minseok abriu a boca, surpreso.

— Disso você lembra! — acusou enquanto as bochechas ficavam muito vermelhas.

E os dois gargalharam.

Era bom demais estar de volta, Kyungsoo pensou. Sentia-se em casa de novo. Estava no lugar certo e tinha mais certeza disso a medida que Minseok começou a contar tudo o que acontecera, sobre seus pais, sobre seu casamento, sobre os Lu’s, tudo sobre todos. Kyungsoo escutou, riu de algumas coisas e depois contou tudo que acontecera consigo, as coisas que lembrava. Ficaram muito tempo conversando, rindo, cochichando segredinhos engraçados um pro outro até que o pai ômega, Heechul apareceu na porta do quarto. Minseok se levantou e correu até o pai para receber um abraço.

Kyungsoo também ganhou um abraço e um afago na cabeça, depois eles seguiram o mais velho até a mesa do almoço. E quando se sentou lá, Kyungsoo achou que seria apenas eles, a família, da forma que tinha sido desde que voltara para casa, mas não era o caso daquela vez. Lu Han estava lá com Yixing em seu colo, ambos dividiam um prato de comida devido as poucas louças e lugares, mas havia comida suficiente para todos. O Kim passou a mão na barriga, imaginando a sua vez de alimentar seu bebê da forma como Lu Han fazia com seu.

Henry também estava ali, sentando-se do lado esquerdo de Minseok, entortou os lábios quando viu o chinês cochichando alguma coisa para o irmão. Não sabia por que sentia tantos ciúmes do ômega. E então, o senhor Byun estava ali junto do seu marido, Lee Donghae. O ômega trazia nos braços um pacotinho, bem embrulhado e Kyungsoo sorriu, porque bem conhecia a filhotinha recém-nascida deles. _Ji Eun._

Oh Sehun estava ali também, lançando olhares nenhum pouco discretos para seu irmão. Mas Kyungsoo não o culpava, ficava apenas imaginando como o alfa devia estar sofrendo com a forma como perdia Minseok um pouco a cada dia para Byun Baekhyun. Seus pais ômegas estavam ali também, colocando as comidas na mesa. Avistou seu pai alfa, Leeteuk, quieto no canto da mesa. Não olhava para si e muito menos para Minseok, parecia envergonhado.

Kyungsoo suspirou e se preparou para se servir quando Minseok ficou de pé, abruptamente, o afastar da cadeira fez um som doloroso que chamou a atenção de todos. O ômega lançou um olhar preocupado para o irmão, que detinha uma mão em frente a boca, como se estivesse prestes a vomitar. Henry fez menção de se levantar também, o rosto cheio de preocupação, mas Minseok não esperou nada, só correu dali, sumiu pelo corredor em busca do banheiro. Sehun levantou-se muito rápido e o seguiu e como que prevendo alguma coisa, Henry foi atrás também ao mesmo tempo que todos olhavam para a cena.

O Kim mais novo só franzio a testa, confuso com o que tinha acontecido. Não estava entendendo nada e muito menos fez questão de se levantar, seus pés estavam cada vez mais doloridos para que cogitasse correr atrás do irmão e além do mais sabia que Sehun e Henry cuidariam do que quer que tivesse acontecido com seu gêmeo. Então, voltou a arrumar sua postura na mesa, pronto para começar a se servir. Mas então, percebeu algo queimar em si, levantou o rosto procurando quem quer o tivesse olhando com tanta intensidade e encontrou um homem, alto demais, parado na entrada da cozinha. Seus olhos se arregalaram para cima de si, mas Kyungsoo não o reconheceu, por isso só piscou os olhos e depois voltou a se servir.

O homem se aproximou e Kyungsoo pôde sentir o seu cheiro, era um alfa. Mas o cheiro, conhecia aquele cheiro. Travou seus movimentos, voltou a olhar para o alfa, a testa franzida fazendo-o parecer bravo para o outro. Eles se fitaram e Kyungsoo mordeu o lábio, o nome estava na ponta da língua, mas não conseguia formar a palavra direito. Estava uma bagunça na ponta da sua língua, na verdade.

— _Chanyeol._ — escutou alguém chamar e o alfa respondeu, se afastou até o senhor Lee, que parecia ser quem tinha dito.

Kyungsoo ficou observando a cena. O alfa pegou o bebê no colo e o levou para a sala, afim de dar uma folga aos pais para o almoço. O ômega entortou a cabeça um pouquinho para olhar melhor o perfil do alfa, mas não conseguia lembrar. Havia só um grande borrão na sua mente, então resolveu se levantar e ir até ele. Não ia conseguir comer enquanto não soubesse de onde o conhecia. Foi até a sala, parou em frente à ele, que estava sentado no sofá, e mesmo naquela posição parecia imenso para Kyungsoo. Com o bebê minúsculo nos braços, o Kim quis rir. Ele era grande demais para ser tão delicado, mas incrivelmente conseguia sê-lo.

— Eu conheço você. — o ômega resolveu dizer de uma vez, nunca tinha sido muito bom em rodeios.

Chanyeol ergueu o olhar para si e esperou, mesmo que já soubesse o que o aguardava: um grande nada. Junmyeon havia o alertado sobre isso, contara todos os detalhes que sabia e um deles incluía que Kim Kyungsoo não lembrava de si e muito menos lembrava a quem pertencia a paternidade do filhote que carregava no ventre. O alfa desviou os olhos para a barriga avantajada. Quantos meses teria? 6 ou 7 meses? Kyungsoo parecia tão redondo, que quis rir, mas bem no fundo só queria chorar. Havia sido um idiota com o ômega, o maior de todos quando simplesmente desapareceu. Deixou-o para trás no momento mais sombrio da sua vida, simplesmente por ser covarde demais. E agora, que estava frente a frente consigo, não tinha coragem de se aproximar da forma que queria.

— Byun Chanyeol. — se apresentou de uma vez, odiava a forma como os olhos de Kyungsoo pareciam vagos quando sobre si.

Nenhum pouco parecidos com o castanho amoroso que tomava conta das suas memórias. Isso o fazia sentir que não era só as memórias que o Kim perderá, havia também perdido os sentimentos por si, todos eles. Talvez, aquilo fosse o seu castigo por ter sido um grande covarde.

O ômega abriu a boca para perguntar queria mais detalhes, queria alguma coisa que não sabia nomear, mas sentia seu coração se contorcendo no seu peito, deixava-o louco. Louco por alguma coisa. Mas no momento que a pergunta se formou na sua boca, a porta da sala se abriu e Kim Junmyeon junto de Byun Baekhyun e Lu Jongin estavam ali. Jongin tinha o braço entrelaçado com o irmão mais velho, do jeito que casais fazem. Kyungsoo sorriu porque eles formavam um belo casal, mesmo que seu irmão fosse baixo perto do ômega. E atrás deles estavam Byun Baekhyun, o cabelo escuro se jogava para trás, como se tivesse corrido até ali, mas imaginou que ele tinha vindo no carro com a janela aberta.

Era de se esperar, estava quente demais naquele dia. O Byun tirou os sapatos enquanto Junmyeon se afastava, sendo levado por Jongin até a cozinha. O irmão estava tão distraído com o noivo que não notou Chanyeol sentado no sofá, em frente ao irmão mais novo e uma parte de Kyungsoo agradeceu por isso, o Kim mais velho andava bem irritante quando o assunto eram os Byun’s.

Baekhyun começou a andar, iria para a cozinha, mas travou no meio do caminho quando notou Kyungsoo. E sua boca mexeu-se, formando o seu nome e subitamente o ômega sorriu. Lembrava-se dele, se deu conta. As lembranças estavam ali, vagando na sua mente. O alfa de olhar azedo que implicava com Minseok na escola.

Ele se afastou do alfa no sofá e foi em direção ao seu irmão, colocou as mãos na cintura e disse com toda a certeza que reunirá:

— Você é Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun teve coragem de sorrir.

— Você está enorme. — admirou-se, numa brincadeira que Kyungsoo entendeu. E logo, era como se nunca tivesse acontecido acidente algum.

Alguma coisa em si gritava, alertando como Byun Baekhyun era a pessoa mais confiável do mundo, que ele havia feito algo para protege-lo no passado, no entanto, Kyungsoo não lembrava dos detalhes. Só havia a certeza misteriosa dentro de si.

E do sofá, Chanyeol observava tudo chocado. Como Kyungsoo lembrava-se do seu irmão e não dele? Com certeza aquilo era um castigo de Dal. Abaixou os olhos para o bebê que tinha nos braços e o balançou devagar, quando notou que ela acordaria.

— Essa é...? — Baekhyun se aproximou tão silenciosamente, que o alfa assustou-se.

Mas logo estava confirmando e o irmão sorriu.

— Deixe-me... — ele nem ao menos conseguia terminar a frase, mas Chanyeol entendeu mesmo assim quando estendeu a irmã em direção ao alfa.

Baekhyun a segurou meio desajeitado ao mesmo tempo que Kyungsoo se aproximava, sentava-se ao lado de Chanyeol no sofá. Ele agia tão natural ao seu lado, como se não soubesse de nada sobre eles, como se _eles dois_ nunca tivessem existido. Observou o irmão balançando a pequena nos braços, o corpo um pouco duro demais.

— Eu posso ficar com ela. — ele se ofereceu, mas Chanyeol sabia que não podia aceitar. Baekhyun era quem tinha trabalhado mais até ali.

— Não, tudo bem. — Chanyeol aceitou o bebê em seus braços de novo. — Vão comer. — disse para os dois.

Kyungsoo esticou a mão em direção a Baekhyun, pedindo ajuda para ficar de pé. E o alfa o ajudou e Chanyeol quase rosnou com o ato, mas depois estava ficando triste. E quando eles se afastaram, o alfa não pôde evitar fungar um pouco. Estava realmente sendo castigado. Mas não teve tempo para se lamentar um pouco mais, porque a porta estava se abrindo novamente, um sentinela entrou. Chanyeol observou de onde estava, quando ele foi em direção a cozinha atrás do líder Kim.

Junmyeon correu com ele para fora da casa. _O que será que tinha acontecido?_

Mas logo a resposta estava ali. Sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá, os olhos eram bem escuros e as mãos estavam algemadas.

— Quem é você? — Chanyeol perguntou ao prisioneiro e o alfa sorriu para si, arrependido e triste.

— Kim Jongdae. — o Byun franzio o cenho diante da informação. — Na verdade, Byun Jongdae. _Seu irmão mais velho._

E Chanyeol abriu a boca, em choque total.


	48. XVIII - O Pecador

Suas mãos estavam algemadas, os pés também e havia uma coleira no pescoço, alertando-o sobre como se machucaria feio se tentasse se transformar, mas Jongdae não pretendia fazê-lo. Pretendia apenas receber sua sentença de vez, quem sabe isso lhe desse alguma paz de espírito. Foi por isso que se deixou ser guiado para aquela cela no porão da Sede da Alcateia Kim, foi por isso que não falara nada além do “eu sequestrei Kim Kyungsoo” e quando os sentinelas não acreditaram em si, entrará numa briga com eles e por isso terminou algemado, no sofá da casa de Ryeowook e mais tarde fora transferido para aquela cela escura.

O alfa se inclinou em direção as barras da cela, mas não muito, aquilo era feito de prata. O queimaria no menor toque, doeria bastante e a cicatrização aconteceria da mesma forma que a dos humanos: lenta. Mas ainda assim as barras brilhavam, naquela semi-luz do pôr do sol, elas se iluminavam diante dos seus olhos, a cor lhe trazia nostalgia, apenas não entendia porquê.

Afastou-se das barras e andou devagar, os passos eram limitados por causa das algemas nos tornozelos. Sentou-se no canto da cela, na parte mais escura. Estava frio ali, contra a parede e Jongdae sentia fome, por isso suspirou ao mesmo tempo que fechava os olhos. Seus músculos estavam doloridos da briga contra os sentinelas, por isso acreditou que era melhor dormir um pouco enquanto ninguém vinha vê-lo. Encostou a cabeça na parede, esticou as pernas e procurou o sono, coisa que não demorou a aparecer.

Acordou com o barulho de chaves. Abriu os olhos devagar, enquanto a porta da cela rangia, alto demais para sua audição sensível de alfa. Era um sentinela.

— Levante-se. — o beta mandou e Jongdae obedeceu.

Aproximou-se da saída e foi puxado pelas algemas, o que ocasionou em uma expressão nenhum pouco satisfeita em seu rosto. Mas mesmo assim seguiu o sentinela, se deixou guiar pela escada até o salão da Sede e depois, até o escritório de Kim Junmeyon. Avistou o alfa sentado à sua mesa e foi posto na cadeira a frente dele, percebeu que o beta não o prendeu à cadeira e agradeceu pelo voto de confiança. Fitou o alfa Kim mais um pouco. Estava sério, usava os costumeiros óculos de leitura, o cabelo escuro estava bem arrumado e mesmo a roupa que usava, caia perfeitamente em seu corpo. Parecia diferente do Junmyeon que usava roupas amassadas e tinha um cabelo bagunçado na época que frequentava aquela alcateia, quando ainda era o confiável chefe de segurança. De repente, pareceu-lhe que tudo isso tinha acontecido há um zilhão de anos, em outra vida, com outro Kim Jongdae.

— Os sentinelas me contaram o que aconteceu. — o Kim se pronunciou primeiro, a voz arrastada num cansaço que Jongdae não entendeu de onde vinha. — Mas eu quero ouvir de você, _Jongdae_. — seu nome saiu da boca do alfa de uma forma familiar, mas os olhos dele não encontraram os seus, estavam ainda concentrados no papel que segurava, vasculhavam as palavras com pressa, fazendo Jongdae se perguntar quando aquele Kim tinha adquirido aquele tipo de postura, tão terrivelmente sério, com nada da insegurança de antes escorrendo por seus poros.

— Eu sequestrei Kim Kyungsoo. — se escutou dizer sem cerimônia alguma, um pouco urgente demais, quase implorava pela atenção do Kim em si.

Junmyeon ergueu os olhos na sua direção, abandonou o papel sobre a mesa, ajeitou a postura na cadeira e franzio a testa. Estava confuso com o que escutava, Jongdae sabia, por isso molhou os lábios e se preparou para contar a história inteira. Mas quando a abriu a boca, percebeu que as palavras não faziam sentido na sua mente, não iriam fazer sentido quando externadas. Sua história era tão bagunçada, que nem mesmo parecia verdade, então voltou a fechar a boca e Junmyeon suspirou, a mão subiu para sua têmpora e massageou lá, parecia impaciente com tudo aquilo e Jongdae sentiu-se envergonhado com todo o transtorno que estava causando.

E antes que qualquer um deles pudesse tentar algo, a porta se abriu, num rompante bruto. Ambos olharam para lá e viram Kim Minseok entrando, o cabelo estava jogado para trás como se tivesse corrido até ali, assim como a boca se abria atrás de oxigênio e havia suor escorrendo pelo pescoço. Jongdae mordeu a parte interna da bochecha, desconfortável com aquela aparição porque aquilo não estava nos planos. Queria conversar com Junmyeon à sós, explicar tudo de uma vez e não ser exposto, mas fitando Minseok na entrada da porta, ainda segurando a maçaneta, Jongdae soube que aquilo nunca poderia ficar entre ele e Junmeyon, principalmente pela forma como os olhos castanhos do ômega crisparam-se em sua direção, cheios de tanta raiva, que Jongdae sentiu-se queimar.

— Olha só pra você. — Minseok sorriu, irônico. Soltou a maçaneta da porta e a fechou, então cruzou os braços e deu passos leves em sua direção, parecia tão diferente da imagem inocente que Jongdae ainda cultivava em sua mente. — Quanto tempo. — virou o rosto para o irmão. — Por que não me avisou? — ele questionou irritado, Jongdae abaixou o rosto, sentia-se um intruso ali.

— Do que eu deveria te avisar realmente? — Junmyeon cruzou os braços. — Isso é...

— Um assunto meu também! — Minseok subitamente esbravejou e até mesmo Jongdae tremeu, obrigou-se a erguer os olhos para fitar o ômega. — Você não tem a menor ideia do que _este alfa_ fez com nosso irmão. — ele continuou ao passo que se aproximava da mesa.

Junmyeon estava respirando de uma forma ruidosa, parecia ao ponto de pular sobre a mesa e se atracar com o irmão no chão daquela sala. Jongdae acreditou que aquilo era culpa do seu instinto alfa, porque nem em um milhão de anos Junmyeon machucaria Minseok, mas o Kim também sabia que alfas eram territorialistas demais e ter um ômega dando palpites em sua jurisdição não era bem o que os alfas gostavam. No entanto, o líder Kim respirou fundo, fechou os olhos por um tempo, retirou os óculos e os colocou sobre a mesa, em cima do papel que estivera lendo antes e voltou a fitar o irmão. Eles ficaram em silêncio, parecia haver uma troca de informações por olhares, coisa que Jongdae nunca saberia explicar como era possível.

— Vamos escuta-lo. — Junmyeon decidiu, por fim, e Minseok suspirou, derrotado.

Então, ambos estavam olhando para si. Fitando-o atrás de respostas e mais uma vez naquele fim de dia, Jongdae molhou os lábios, preparando-se para falar. Mas tudo parecia estar acontecendo tão lentamente, pensou enquanto deixava seus olhos vagarem pela imagem do Kim mais novo, o loiro do seu cabelo não estava brilhante, parecia um pouco mais perto de cinza, coisa que fez Jongdae se perguntar se ele traria os fios escuros de volta e não conseguiu evitar que uma parte sua se sentisse ansiosa por aquilo, pois não lembrava-se de ter visto o ômega com o cabelo escuro. Nas suas lembranças havia o breve momento em que ele foi ruivo, o cobre deixava-o bonito de uma forma adulta demais, como se tivesse visto muitas coisas em tão poucos anos. Mas o loiro, a forma como iluminava suas feições, o jeito como tornava-se dourado quando em contato com o sol... Esse era mais frequente em suas lembranças.

Sempre seria, percebeu. Porque Minseok o tinha marcado de uma forma tão profunda e ele sentia-se tão terrivelmente culpado da forma como abusou da sua inocência, do jeito como destruiu-o por dentro, como quebrou seu coração, que se arrependia um pouco mais a cada dia e sabia que nem mesmo a pena mais pesada do mundo, seria suficiente para apagar o mau que tinha feito àquele garoto. E foi pensando nisso, que o alfa fitou-o, diretamente nos olhos e procurou dentro de si algum vestígio daquele ômega adolescente, do garoto apaixonado e sonhador que o Kim já fora e sentiu o coração partir, quando não encontrou nada além de uma dureza dolorosa.

— Eu sinto muito. — se escutou dizer, um pedido fajuto de desculpas àquele ômega, ao ômega que um dia Kim Minseok foi.

— Não preciso das suas desculpas. — Minseok o enfrentou e Jongdae se sentiu recuar diante da frieza dos atos do outro. — Preciso que me diga o que pretendia com tudo isso, _Chen._

Jongdae arregalou os olhos. Faziam-se anos que não usava aquele nome e que não o escutava da boca de mais ninguém além de Kibum e Vernon. Sentiu um arrepio subir por sua espinha, alertando-o para a forma como estava encurralado, porque se Minseok sabia sobre aquele nome, então significava que sabia também sobre outras coisas.

— Como você... — começou a perguntar.

— Seu nome não é _Kim Jongdae_? — Junmyeon perguntou, havia um começo de decepção na sua voz.

Jongdae desviou o olhar para si, mas logo estava abaixando-os. Todas as vezes que olhava para Junmyeon perdia a coragem, as palavras fugiam da sua mente e só conseguia sentir vontade de se encolher e chorar sua vergonha ao mesmo tempo que em sua mente passavam as lembranças dos momentos que tinham passado juntos, a forma como foram quase amigos e também, olhar para Junmyeon fazia-o lembrar-se de Kim Ryeowook, da forma como o ômega fora tão bom para si, sempre tratando-o como se fosse um dos seus filhotes, havia até mesmo costurado suas roupas e cozinhado para si tarde da noite.

Tinha machucado tantas pessoas, percebeu.

— Também não é um Kim. — o ômega falou, respondendo o irmão.

— O que? — Junmyeon fitou o irmão, os olhos cheios de uma confusão terrível que até mesmo Minseok sentiu-se vacilar em sua pose séria.

— Jongdae não é um Kim. — o ômega disse de uma forma suave que até mesmo o alfa algemado se surpreendeu. — Ele adotou o nome Kim na adolescência por influência da família, mas até isso acontecer não passava de um órfão que atendia pelo nome Chen.

O ômega desviou os olhos para o alfa algemado, que levantou o rosto apenas para fitar o alfa sentado à mesa. Havia choque em sua face, uma decepção tão severa que o _ex-Kim_ engoliu em seco, não havia pedido de desculpas que pudesse reparar aquilo, percebeu.

— O que... o que estava fazendo em minha Alcateia? Por que veio pra Coréia? — Junmyeon dirigiu-se a si e Jongdae engoliu em seco, não esperava aquela pergunta tão cedo, mas Junmyeon parecia disposto a confirmar alguma suspeita.

— Eu queria o cargo de líder. — falou de uma vez, não havia mais o que esconder, afinal. — Eu precisava me tornar líder dos Kim’s, então, me aproximei de você. — ele olhou diretamente para Minseok e o ômega sustentou seu olhar. — Achei que se casássemos, se te marcasse... você era o caminho mais rápido até a liderança. — Junmyeon juntou as sobrancelhas em irritação, pois até aquele momento não sabia do envolvimento de Minseok com Jongdae. — E quando não deu certo, eu me aproximei de você. — fitou o alfa. — Como seu amigo e chefe da segurança, eu tinha livre acesso a Sede e podia arranjar um jeito de...

— Me matar. — Junmyeon completou fitando-o, a decepção estava mais evidente nos seus olhos, tão mais profunda do que a raiva que havia nos olhos do seu irmão ômega. — Você armou o duelo com aquela garota. — o alfa adivinhou e Jongdae assentiu.

— Precisava estudar sua forma de luta para poder ganhar quando fosse minha vez de desafiá-lo. — confessou.

— Mas não desafiou, — o Kim ergueu-se da cadeira, atrás da mesa, as mãos espalmadas na superfície de madeira, ameaçador. — preferiu sequestrar meu irmão.

Jongdae ficou calado novamente e Junmyeon empurrou os objetos e documentos que haviam sobre a mesa, tudo foi parar no chão com um estrondo que até mesmo Minseok assustou-se.

— Você... você ajudou a espalhar os cartazes de busca pela cidade. — o Kim disse com uma raiva tão grande que o alfa não conseguia levantar o rosto. — Você me ajudou nas buscas! — ele saiu de trás da mesa e Minseok o fitou, não fez coisa alguma quando viu o irmão indo em direção ao traidor. — Mas no fim, estava com ele esse tempo inteiro.

— Junmeyon, eu... — Jongdae teve coragem de levantar o rosto para fita-lo, bem à sua frente, em pé e com mais tristeza nos atos do que raiva.

O alfa Kim ergueu a mão e acertou o seu rosto. Tapa acertou em cheio sua bochecha esquerda, tão forte que sentiu o gosto de sangue e a ardência na pele logo em seguida. Minseok enfiou-se entre os dois, segurou os braços do irmão e começou a empurra-lo para longe do alfa.

— Junie, por favor. — Minseok pediu. — Assim não.

Junmyeon tentou-se soltar do irmão, queria partir para cima daquele mentiroso, quebrar sua cara, fazê-lo gritar de dor para quem sabe assim se sentir melhor, porque cada parte sua estava rachando, caindo aos pedaços de tanta decepção. Como se tornou amigo daquele lobo? Havia sido tão ingênuo e ficava pior quando lembrava-se dos avisos do seu pai Heechul.

— Me solte. — Junmyeon empurrou Minseok, mas o ômega segurou-lhe o braço, torceu-o para trás, fazendo o alfa inclinar-se de dor ao mesmo tempo que soltava um grito.

O alfa algemado observou aquilo tudo, a bochecha ainda ardendo e o coração se tornando mais pesado em culpa, porque conseguia ver muito bem a forma como tinha machucado Junmeyon. O fracasso subia por suas pernas e se alojava no seu peito. Havia chegado tão perto, percebeu. Tão perto de ter amigos novamente, de ter um lugar, de ter uma família, mas havia estragado tudo por causa de um punhado de palavras sem valor. No fim das contas todos haviam sido enganados, quis rir disso, mas sabia que se começasse, ia acabar chorando. E alfas não choram, recordou-se do que Kibum costumava dizer para si quando criança, preso naquele Orfanato, depois de ver o único amigo ir embora.

Minseok soltou o irmão, quando notou que ele parecia mais calmo ou pelo menos tão calmo como poderia estar numa situação daquelas e virou-se para fitar o alfa, foi na sua direção tão preciso quanto qualquer alfa seria naquela posição. Definitivamente, havia estragado algo naquele ômega, teve certeza, porque o Minseok que conheceu nunca seria tão ameaçador quanto aquela pessoa. E perceber isso, o fez se perguntar o que tinha acontecido na França. Onde Minseok aprendera a segurar uma arma? Onde aprendera a lutar daquele jeito? Onde aprendera a ser tão frio?

O ômega segurou-lhe o rosto, o fez fita-lo diretamente nos olhos.

— O que fez com Kyungsoo? — perguntou e Jongdae engoliu em seco, tentou desviar o olhar, mas Minseok travou seu olhar no dele novamente.

_Sem escapatória._

— Eu fiz uma pergunta. — o ômega apertou-lhe o queixo, com força, machucando-o.

— Não fiz nada. — respondeu com os dentes cerrados, odiava a forma como Minseok parecia tão superior a si.

Seu orgulho alfa começava a deixa-lo irritado com a inversão na hierarquia.

— Se tiver tocado nele... — era Junmyeon aproximando-se novamente.

— Eu não o machuquei. — se defendeu mais um pouco.

— E quanto ao acidente? — Minseok confrontou e Jongdae calou-se, o que só serviu para que o ômega soltasse seu queixo e cruzasse os braços à sua frente. — Poderia tê-lo matado. — o Kim indignou-se. — Que tipo de monstro é você? — então, seus olhos estavam muito brilhantes, parecia ao ponto de chorar, ali, na frente do alfa prisioneiro, mas Jongdae sabia que aquilo não aconteceria.

Esse Minseok não fazia o tipo que chorava na frente de alguém, ainda mais alguém como ele. Um monstro como Kim Jongdae.

— Por que o fez participar disso? — Junmyeon perguntou. — Se você queria a liderança, deveria ter duelado comigo como um alfa de verdade, em vez de colocar uma pessoa inocente no meio das suas artimanhas.

— Eu não ganharia de você em um duelo — Jongdae disse e os irmãos o fitaram. — mas sabia que se soubesse como Kyungsoo corria perigo, então entregaria a liderança em um estalar de dedos.

Junmyeon não hesitou em ir em direção ao alfa, rápido assim as mãos se fecharam envolta do pescoço do alfa, apertando tão forte que Jongdae sentiu o ar faltar imediatamente. A cadeira virou e Junmyeon caiu sobre seu corpo. Ergueu as mãos e tentou empurra-lo ao mesmo tempo que Minseok tentava tirar o irmão de cima de si. E como não conseguia, porque o Kim sempre teria mais força por ser um alfa, o ômega mordeu-lhe o braço, fazendo o aperto fraquejar e só então empurra-lo para longe.

— Vai mata-lo desse jeito! — o ômega esbravejou para o mais velho.

— Era o que eu deveria fazer! — Junmyeon gritou de volta, usando a voz ativa de alfa sem perceber, mas Minseok não se encolheu diante disso.

No chão, Jongdae rolou para ficar de peito para baixo enquanto tossia e puxava o ar de jeito sôfrego. Ele tentou levantar-se, mas estava fraco devido ao recente ataque, os braços não estavam firmes o suficiente, por isso caiu de volta no chão. Com certeza, Junmyeon ia mata-lo se continuasse a ataca-lo daquela maneira e se dar conta disso, fez Jongdae agradecer por Minseok estar ali, porque se não fosse o ômega, já estaria morto há muito tempo. No entanto, não era isso que merecia? Havia cometido tantos crimes, quebrado tantas regras, enganado tantas pessoas boas... Não era certo que recebesse a pena de morte que Junmyeon oferecia? Pois, não passava de um monstro. Tudo que ele tocava se desfazia, ia embora, se quebrava.

Era só olhar para Minseok, para tudo o que tinha feito com aquele garoto. _Céus!_ Nem ao menos conseguia se perdoar, então porque esperava que Junmyeon ou qualquer Kim o fizesse? Era mais fácil a morte, quem sabe morto todos pudessem ter suas vidas em paz e então, ele mesmo poderia ter um pouco e aí não poderia pensar no real problema.

Tentou se levantar mais uma vez, mas desistiu. Acabou rolando, para ficar com peito para cima, puxou um pouco de ar pela boca. Sua garganta estava latejando, mas conseguia respirar melhor. Tinha certeza que ficaria com marcas no pescoço da mesma forma que ficaria com a mão de Junmyeon moldada na bochecha, quase podia imaginar a forma dos dedos do Kim presos na sua pele, a prova do seu ódio por si.

— Apoio você nisso, _líder Kim_. — Jongdae teve coragem de dizer, interrompendo o impasse que os irmãos se encontravam. — Se quer saber, _Jun,_ eu o machuquei, sim. — se referiu ao caçula dos Kim’s.

Minseok, que estava de costas para si, segurando os braços de Junmyeon e o impedindo de se aproximar si, intensificou o aperto na pele do irmão diante do que ele falava. Jongdae mordeu o lábio enquanto os olhos de Junmyeon tornavam-se vermelhos na sua direção, fazendo-o perceber que ele estava há um passo de se deixar dominar por seu lobo e vir em sua direção.

— Kyungsoo escrevia cartas para vocês todos os dias e eu mentia para ele todos os dias, dizendo o quanto vocês o desprezavam e que não o queriam de volta por ter sido um covarde. — continuou e Junmyeon rosnou para si ao mesmo tempo que tentava se levantar, mas com aquelas algemas ficava difícil, decidiu ficar sentado no chão. — Eu lhe disse coisas terríveis. — e queria rir, mas seus olhos estavam enchendo-se de lágrimas. — E eu... eu tentei...

O loiro soltou os braços do irmão e virou-se lentamente de frente para si, os olhos estavam tão claros. Não era o costumeiro avelã, era apenas o castanho de sempre. O castanho-claro que o diferenciava entre tantos, brilhava em lágrimas nunca derramadas, mas não eram lágrimas normais, Jongdae percebeu. Minseok queria chorar, mas era de raiva, era ódio o que tinha estampado no castanho e transbordava devagarinho ao mesmo tempo que as mãos dele se fechavam em punho. E Jongdae admirou o fato de que até mesmo daquela forma, Minseok ainda era bonito. Terrivelmente, bonito enquanto brilhava em tanto ódio por si. O cabelo loiro-acinzentado não parecia tão apagado quanto pensara antes e as roupas lhe caiam bem mesmo que não fossem suas, sabia desse último fato por causa do cheiro. Sentia o cheiro de Baekhyun estampado naquele ômega, no tecido da roupa, na pele, estava ali como um aviso alto e claro de que ele pertencia à alguém. Mas fitando Minseok daquela forma, quando ele estava no limite entre se deixar levar pelas emoções e ser sensato, Jongdae se deu conta de que não havia jeito de Minseok pertencer à alguém.

Ele era mais do que um objeto ou um status, era mais do que só o ômega de um líder alfa. Aquele Kim era uma força incontrolável.

— O que você fez? — Minseok inquiriu numa voz baixa de tão controlada, fez o alfa sentir medo, principalmente quando deu um passo em sua direção.

Jongdae não disse nada. O alfa sabia que o silêncio seria seu melhor aliado naquele momento, deixaria que o ômega enlouquecesse de uma vez com aquela possibilidade, aquela horrível possibilidade, porque precisava tanto se autopunir que não media a consequência das coisas que os fazia acreditar e foi por isso, que não se surpreendeu quando o Kim aproximou-se de si mais um pouco ao mesmo tempo que Junmyeon passava as mãos nos cabelos, puxando-os para trás num nervosismo que não combinava com o momento e não parecia nenhum pouco disposto a impedir a aproximação do Kim mais novo.

— Diga! — exigiu, mas Jongdae se limitou a rir.

O ato encheu Minseok de tanta raiva, que quando deu por si já havia acertado o punho fechado no queixo do alfa. Jongdae caiu para trás, pego totalmente de surpresa e arfando de dor, não achava que Minseok teria a mão tão pesada, mas não teve tempo de reclamar porque logo o ômega estava segurando-o pelo colarinho da camisa, apertando envolta do seu pescoço e Jongdae gemeu de dor. Mas logo estava sendo solto, jogado aos pés do ômega. Minseok balançou a cabeça, como alguém que sai de um transe, parecia arrependido da sua explosão e iria começar a se afastar quando Jongdae decidiu falar mais um pouco, afinal não podia deixar que o outro fosse embora assim, sem acabar com a sua vida de uma vez.

— Não fiz o que acha. — Minseok parou os passos, ficou muito rígido.

A porta se abriu e Jongdae viu quando Junmyeon saiu da sala, provavelmente atrás de um sentinela para tira-lo dali, afinal o alfa já estava tão perto do descontrole. Mas Minseok ficou, o encarando, esperando o resto das palavras que Jongdae não sabia mais se queria dizer. No entanto, o caminho já havia sido trilhado, se deu conta, as palavras estavam na ponta da língua, tão perto de machucar mais um pouco aquele ômega.

— Sabe, Kyungsoo não faz o meu tipo. — porque sabia que tinha que tocar na ferida, forçar, causar dor para que Minseok lhe desse o que queria de uma vez. — Eu, definitivamente, prefiro os loiros.

Ele não tirou os olhos do seu rosto nem mesmo quando a primeira lágrima desceu, solitária pela bochecha, escorreu pela pele e pingou do queixo até a roupa. Um ato tão simples, tão lento, tão malditamente doloroso, que Jongdae se sentiu morrer mais um pouco. Mas ao contrário do que pensou o Kim não se aproximou. Ele apenas ergueu a mão e limpou a lágrima do rosto, então lhe deu as costas e começou a ir em direção à saída.

— Eu pensei sobre aquela noite por muito tempo. — Jongdae falou muito alto, chamando a atenção do ômega de volta pra si. — Sempre achei que estava errado, mas não e sabe por que? Porque você disse sim, aposto que queria aquilo tanto quanto eu.

Ficou em silêncio.

Minseok voltou-se pra ele, suas bochechas estavam molhadas denunciando seu choro silencioso.

— Eu te amava. — disse. — Te amei desde a primeira vez que te vi e quando me correspondeu... — balançou a cabeça, meio sorriu entre as lágrimas. — você só estava jogando, não era? Eu não passava de uma peça no seu tabuleiro assim como Junmyeon ou Kyungsoo. E quer saber de uma coisa, não vou deixar que me manipule novamente. — então, subitamente, Minseok sorriu ao mesmo tempo que Jongdae arregalava os olhos, havia sido pego na própria armadilha. — Não vou fazer o que quer e espero que Junmyeon também não o faça. — deu um passo para trás. — Vou rezar a Dal para que viva por muito, muito, muito tempo e que nunca esqueça dos crimes que cometeu.

Segurou a maçaneta da porta, abriu-a e limpou o rosto antes de começar a sair da sala. Jongdae o observou, não havia mais nada para dizer. Não havia mais nenhuma carta na manga, o que lhe restava era aguentar seu castigo ainda vivo, carregar até o fim dos seus dias os seus crimes nas costas.

— Minseok! — ainda chamou, mas o ômega já estava longe.

Escutou a porta se abrindo novamente, mas era Junmyeon acompanhado do sentinela. O alfa não olhou para si quando mandou o beta leva-lo de volta à cela e Jongdae se viu chamando seu nome, se debatendo nos braços do guarda, implorando por sua morte. Mas o Kim não o escutou, apenas se limitou a fechar a porta. Tranca-la, na verdade. Precisava de um descanso daquilo antes que desmoronasse de vez.

Deixou-se escorregar até o chão, abraçou os joelhos, precisava respirar fundo e se recompor. Era um alfa e um líder, tinha que ser um exemplo de resistência. Levantou-se e começou a arrumar a sua mesa bagunçada, colocou os documentos no lugar, jogou seus óculos no lixo porque as lentes tinham se quebrado no seu ataque de fúria. Sentou-se à mesa, voltou a trabalhar, fingindo que nada daquilo tinha acontecido.

Enquanto isso Minseok corria pela floresta, as lágrimas secando no seu rosto. Sentia-se tão pequeno, tão indefeso, tão terrivelmente fraco. Era como voltar à aquela noite, estava revivendo os mesmos sentimentos, quase podia sentir o cheiro de Jongdae no seu corpo e quis rasgar sua pele, tirar aquilo fora a força. Ele correu em direção ao lago e mergulhou de roupa e tudo, precisava de um banho frio, demorado, precisava esfregar aquela sujeira da sua pele de uma vez e foi o que exatamente fez. Esfregou seus braços com a mão e depois usou a sua camisa molhada, desceu-a com brutalidade por todo o pedaço de pele que encontrava, soluçava alto na beira daquele lago. Voltou a mergulhar, ficou bastante tempo embaixo d’água, o suficiente para voltar a superfície buscando ar como um desesperado e então, estava chorando de novo e repetindo o processo de limpeza. Fez isso por tanto tempo que acabou ferindo as pernas, os braços, a barriga. Deixou sua pele vermelha, cheia de escoriações. Ardiam quando saiu da água e caminhou em silêncio até a casinha na árvore.

Era o único lugar que restava para voltar, pensou. Era o único lugar para o qual podia fugir mesmo que tenha sido ali que tudo aconteceu. Ele deitou-se no chão sujo daquele lugar e fitou o teto de madeira. Não parecia que alguém tinha visitado aquele lugar desde que se casara e uma parte sua agradeceu por isso, porque não suportaria perder ao menos aquilo. Deitou-se de lado, abraçou os joelhos e chorou, baixinho da forma como sempre fazia quando aquele _sim_ doía demais no peito.

Minseok chorou a confirmação que nunca deveria ter vindo, chorou sobre o sentimento tão bonito que um dia nutriu por aquele alfa, chorou pela situação de Kyungsoo... chorou porque sempre seria sua culpa, afinal, tinha dito _sim._

*******

Siwon encarou o filho mais novo, estava sentado à sala da casa de Heechul com Ji Eun nos braços enquanto, no quarto, Donghae descansava. O almoço na casa de Ryeowook havia ido bem apesar dos ocasionais comentários sarcásticos de Jungsoo, mas Siwon havia feito esforço para manter uma aparência neutra, ainda mais em respeito a presença de Kyungsoo, que havia voltado há pouco tempo para casa e em respeito ao próprio marido, que não estava totalmente recuperado do ataque aos Byun’s. Claro, ele ainda podia sair e andar um pouco, mas não era o recomendado. Precisava de repouso por bastante tempo além de precisar da presença constante do alfa Byun, por conta da marca.

Mas Siwon precisava cuidar da filha e precisava descansar também, andava tão exausto ultimamente que Heechul estava frequentemente dormindo ali, afim de dar algum suporte com os cuidados com o bebê. No entanto, Siwon sabia que era só uma questão de tempo até que Donghae se recuperasse e eles dois pudessem se reversar nos cuidados com Ji Eun, afinal a transfusão de sangue havia dado certo. A Marca fez dar certo, do jeito que Lu Henry prometera.

— Acho que ela está com fome. — Chanyeol ergueu o rosto para fita-lo de volta ao mesmo tempo que a pequena filhote em seus braços começava a chorar.

O alfa mais velho se ergueu da poltrona e foi até a cozinha, procurou na geladeira a mamadeira para a filha enquanto o Byun mais novo balançava a irmã nos braços, bem lentamente, tentando acalmá-la. O pai não se demorou muito na cozinha, pois logo estava correndo em sua direção, apressado de um jeito engraçado que Chanyeol quis rir, mas não o fez porquê se sentia a beira do desespero com aquela criança nos braços, chorando alto.

Siwon pegou a filha nos braços e a alimentou com a mamadeira. Ji Eun sugou o leite dali com avidez, provando que Chanyeol estava certo sobre sua fome.

— Omma não pode alimenta-la? — o filho perguntou curioso e Siwon não o fitou quando respondeu, estava ocupado com a filha.

— Ele está dormindo.

Chanyeol assentiu e voltou a se sentar no sofá, enquanto via o pai alfa fazendo o mesmo. Parecia tão fácil cuidar de uma criança, pensou, será que ele se sairia tão bem se fosse ele no lugar de Siwon? Desde que virá a barriga de sete meses de Kyungsoo, estava frequentemente se perguntando isso, porque nem havia como questionar sua paternidade, quando o tempo de gravidez do Kim batia com o tempo em que toda aquela confusão aconteceu, batia com à época em que Minseok casará com Baekhyun. No entanto, Kyungsoo parecia não saber disso quando nem ao menos o reconhecia e o alfa não culpava o ômega. Ele também não se reconheceria se tivesse na mesma situação, pois não havia sido um bom alfa e mesmo agora, ainda estava fugindo.

— Pergunte de uma vez. — o pai interrompeu seus pensamentos e Chanyeol suspirou, jogando-se no sofá para ficar deitado.

— O filhote que Kyungsoo carrega é... — não sabia de onde vinha a insegurança em completar a frase, mas felizmente seu pai o conhecia como ninguém.

— É seu. — confirmou e nem ao menos estava olhando para si, continuava prestando atenção em Ji Eun. — Só um idiota não perceberia isso. — Siwon ergueu os olhos na sua direção, uma sobrancelha arqueada e Chanyeol encolheu os ombros em vergonha por ter feito aquela pergunta.

— _Ele_ não sabe disso. — falou.

— Então, por que está se lamentando comigo? — o pai soltou depois que afastou a mamadeira vazia da irmã, colocou-a no chão, aos pés do sofá e começou a ajeita-la para que arrotasse.

— Eu não estou... — a frase morreu na sua língua quando pegou mais uma vez as sobrancelhas arqueadas do pai na sua direção, encolheu-se mais no sofá.

Estava se lamentando.

Reclamando para o pai, sem realmente tentar nada. Era um alfa patético, se deu conta. Como fizera Kyungsoo se apaixonar por si? Chanyeol era totalmente diferente dos outros alfas, sua personalidade não combinava com a aparência e com toda certeza, não combinava com o Kim. No entanto, eles haviam tido um romance e agora, iriam ter um filho, mesmo que o ômega não tivesse a menor ideia desse último fato. Suspirou audivelmente, cansado de si mesmo e de seus dramas tão patéticos. Queria ser mais como Baekhyun, tão sério e firme nas suas decisões que nem ao menos conseguia deixar ninguém se aproximar. Ainda se surpreendia pela forma como Minseok tinha feito seu caminho para além daquela armadura do irmão.

Virou o rosto para encarar o pai e Siwon, já havia voltado a ninar a filha nos braços. Ela estava quase dormindo novamente.

— Appa. — chamou e logo os olhos do alfa estavam em si. — O que eu faço?

Siwon suspirou.

— Pare de fugir. — disse simplesmente e Chanyeol continuou o fitando. — Você vai ser pai agora, precisa amadurecer.

O mais novo sentou-se e assentiu. Sabia que seu pai tinha razão. Agora não era mais sobre Kyungsoo, era sobre o filhote que o Kim carregava, um filhote que tinha o seu sangue também. Estava na hora de assumir responsabilidades, de amadurecer e se tornar alguém de quem Kyungsoo pudesse ter orgulho e acima disso, precisava tornar-se alguém de quem o seu filhote pudesse ter orgulho. Ele levantou-se e foi até o pai, abriu os braços e o abraçou, tomando cuidado com pequena Ji Eun. E Siwon deixou um tapinha em sua costa.

— Boa sorte. — o pai desejou e Chanyeol sorriu quando se afastou.

Ele parecia-se com Donghae, o alfa admirou. Havia neles dois a mesma inocência, a simplicidade dos atos do filho sempre lembraria o seu pai ômega e Siwon ficou feliz por isso, porque sabia que Chanyeol tinha um coração sincero e dedicado. Era um bom garoto, no fim das contas, só precisava de uma oportunidade para mostrar seu valor.

— Eu vou atrás de Baekhyun. — de repente pareceu animado enquanto se afastava.

— Se encontra-lo, diga para vir nos visitar. — Siwon pediu, porque até mesmo havia visto Baekhyun no almoço, mas o seu filho fora arredio na sua presença.

E depois, quando terminaram de comer, nem ao menos conseguiu falar consigo pois o outro desapareceu tão rápido das suas vistas, que Siwon estranhou. Baekhyun não era daquele jeito, principalmente quando seu omma havia sofrido um ataque. Ele com certeza já deveria ter aparecido e se mostrado preocupado. Aquele silêncio não combinava nenhum pouco com o Byun mais novo.

— Tudo bem. — Chanyeol concordou, mas antes que chegasse a porta, virou-se para o alfa, só naquele momento lembrou-se do porquê tinha ido até o pai. — Appa. — chamou e Siwon voltou a fita-lo, esperou.

Chanyeol voltou para perto de si, respirou fundo e começou a contar a coisa estranha que acontecera consigo mais cedo, na sala da casa de Ryeowook. Falou numa pressa nervosa, o jeito como um alfa desconhecido sentara ao seu lado quando tinha Ji Eun nos braços, as mãos algemadas e com um olhar sinistro para cima de si. A forma como sua boca se abriu e falou aquelas coisas. _Byun Jongdae._ E Siwon escutou tudo com a expressão neutra, quieto, enquanto Ji Eun se mantia alheia a todas aquelas palavras em seus braços.

— Que bobagem. — Siwon disse e Chanyeol aliviou-se, porque seu pai não fazia o tipo que tinha filhos fora do casamento e também, não parecia o tipo que trairia Donghae. — Eu não tenho outros filhos além de vocês três. — assegurou e Chanyeol sorriu.

Agora tinha certeza que aquilo não passara de uma brincadeira de mal gosto. Voltou a se afastar, iria atrás de Baekhyun e depois, quem sabe, tentaria falar com Kyungsoo. Despediu-se do pai mais uma vez correu porta à fora, mais tranquilo e confiante. Foi até a casa ao lado, pois tinha quase certeza de que Baekhyun estaria lá, afinal era onde Minseok estava. Riu fraco com essa constatação, porque seu irmão nem ao menos disfarçava a forma como estava terrivelmente encantado com o Kim.

Isso o deixava feliz, porque Baekhyun merecia um descanso, merecia um lugar neutro para descansar os pensamentos e acima disso, merecia ser feliz. Seu irmãozinho mais velho, que já fizera tanta coisa por si, merecia todas as coisas boas do mundo.

Entrou na casa de Ryeowook, a porta sempre ficava destrancada, percebeu. Avançou pela sala, onde não havia ninguém e foi até a cozinha, mas lá também não tinha ninguém. Chamou pelo nome do Kim, mas não teve nenhuma resposta. Ao que parecia a casa estava vazia, o que era bem estranho porque haviam tantos Kim’s morando ali, cada um com seu horário estabelecido. Suspirou, frustrado e decidiu que era melhor voltar em outro momento, então avançou pelo corredor em direção a porta de saída que ficava na sala, mas parou na entrada da cozinha quando notou a presença de um Kim ali.

— Oi. — Kyungsoo cumprimentou, havia um copo de água na sua mão enquanto encostava a cintura na bancada da pia.

— Oi. — Chanyeol cumprimentou de volta, sem conseguir desviar os olhos. — Como você está? — tentou ser casual, mas sabia que sua expressão o denunciava, porque Kyungsoo ergueu a sobrancelha direita, desconfiado, enquanto bebia a água.

— Bem. — ele deixou o copo vazio sobre a bancada da pia. — E você?

— Bem também. — disse e ficaram em silêncio.

Continuavam se fitando, nenhum dois fazia esforço para sair daquilo. E Kyungsoo tinha olhos tão bonitos, Chanyeol pensou, que bem poderia passar o resto dos seus dias o fitando. Mas o ômega tinha um pensamento diferente, porque estava desviando os olhos de si, um movimento tão natural que machucou o Byun. 

— Não lembra-se de mim? — se escutou perguntar quando o silêncio começou a sufocar Kyungsoo.

— Sei que é irmão de Byun Baekhyun.

— Não foi isso que perguntei. — tentou mais um pouco ao mesmo tempo que o Kim sentia-se mais desconfortável.

Mas Kyungsoo negou, balançando a cabeça devagar. Realmente não lembrava, contudo, sabia que já o tinha visto em algum momento, que eles dois conviviam bastante, o problema era que o ômega não tinha nenhuma lembrança desses dias.

— Nós éramos amigos? — inquiriu inseguro.

Chanyeol desviou os olhos para baixo, fitou o chão ladrilhado da cozinha e mordeu o lábio.

— Nós éramos namorados. — disse de uma vez e não viu quando os olhos de Kyungsoo arregalaram-se. — Eu... eu sou seu alfa. — ergueu o rosto, procurou seus olhos numa urgência que não valia a pena ter, porque a expressão de Kyungsoo era apenas surpresa, nada de reconhecimento, não parecia que havia recordado-se de algo.

O Byun tornou a abaixar os olhos, a mão subiu para a nuca, um tanto envergonhado pela forma que parecia tão sedento por algum sinal de que aquela pessoa na sua frente, carregando seu filho, ainda era o mesmo Kyungsoo por quem tinha se apaixonado. Puxou os cabelos na nuca e suspirou. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer além de esperar, tentou se tranquilizar, pois Junmyeon havia explicado tudo, contado sobre o diagnóstico médico. Não havia nada para fazer além de esperar, porque forçar Kyungsoo poderia trazer consequências nada boas e tudo que o alfa menos queria era piorar a situação do ômega quando já tinha feito tanto para contribuir para aquele estado.

Não era burro, pelo menos não tanto como todos achavam. Chanyeol entendia e aceitava muito bem sua culpa no estado em que Kyungsoo se encontrava. Se tivesse sido mais corajoso, quem sabe as coisas tivessem sido diferentes.

Voltou a erguer o rosto e preparou-se para pedir desculpas pelo que tinha falado, não queria que Kyungsoo tivesse nenhuma emoção forte, algo que poderia prejudicar o bebê. Ele pegou o olhar do Kim em si, ainda preso na surpresa de descobrir que tinha um alfa.

— _Sonolento_ é seu também? — o ômega falou antes que perdesse a chance.

— O que? — Chanyeol franzio a testa, confuso, mas a mão do Kim deslizou por sua barriga, alertando que não _‘o que’_ e sim ‘ _quem’_ , a expressão de Chanyeol se iluminou. — Sim. — assentiu, havia um sorriso gigante em seu rosto, que até mesmo Kyungsoo sorriu, um pouco mais contido.

O alfa deu um passo em sua direção, parou, esperou algum tipo de permissão. Não queria se invasivo, não queria assustar Kyungsoo. E como que para dizer que não estava assustado, o ômega deu um passo em sua direção também. Não lembrava-se realmente dele, só estava se deixando guiar por toda aquela vontade arrebatadora de estar nos braços dele, alguma coisa em si lutava enlouquecidamente, estava preso no seu interior e se pelo menos Kyungsoo pudesse acessar aquela parte escura de si, se pelo menos tivesse alguma lembrança, porque a cada dia se sentia mais cansado de ter sempre que confiar nos seus instintos, da forma que estava fazendo naquele momento.

O Byun deu mais um passo em sua direção e então, mais outro e então, eles estavam frente a frente. Suas mãos ergueram-se e a palma pairou acima da cabeça do ômega, desceu silenciosamente por sua bochecha, mas não tocou a pele. Havia uma distância segura, disse a si mesmo. E Kyungsoo se sentia seguro por isso, nada de toques indevidos, nada que ele não quisesse. Mas o ômega sabia que o mais alto queria tocá-lo, afundar os dedos na sua pele, enfiar a ponta do nariz na curva do seu pescoço, segura-lo tão forte que o ômega ficaria sem ar. Não era tão difícil perceber isso, estava transbordando pelos olhos dele, escorrendo pela ponta dos seus dedos e uma parte de Kyungsoo quis se tocado.

Estava com sete meses de gravidez, sentia-se tão carente, tão sozinho. Seu lobo implorava por atenção de um parceiro, por qualquer coisa mais intima. E o cheiro de Chanyeol o estava deixando louco, tão perto daquele jeito, o sufocava em desejo por mais do que olhares e a forma como havia dito que era seu alfa, só tinha piorado tudo, porque seu lobo o queria. Era tudo o que seu lobo estivera pedindo desde que acordara do coma: um parceiro.

Kyungsoo era puramente instinto, nada de lembranças, só a vontade avassaladora de ser tocado, por isso ergueu as próprias mãos e segurou a mão de Chanyeol, quase no seu queixo, quase pronta para ir embora. Aproximou-a do seu rosto e fechou os olhos com o toque, mordeu o lábio quando sentiu o cheiro do outro se intensificar, estava o excitando de uma maneira surreal. Definitivamente, era um ômega necessitado de _atenção_.

A mão do alfa era quente sua pele, áspera contra a sua bochecha. Culpa de algum tipo de trabalho braçal?, se perguntou, mas deixou esse questionamento para outro momento, porque em seguida abria os olhos e fitava o mesmo. Ele era tão alto, que Kyungsoo soube que sempre teria que se colocar nas pontas dos pés para beijá-lo e quis rir com esse pensamento, mas o sorriso morreu no canto dos seus lábios quando sentiu uma dor na parte de trás da cabeça. Ele piscou os olhos, tentando afastar a dor. Voltou a fitar o alfa, que não tinha abandonado a atenção de si. Percebeu quando o castanho dos seus olhos foi tornando-se muito claro para dar lugar ao azul. Um azul tão límpido que o próprio Kyungsoo soltou a mão de Chanyeol e as ergueu em direção ao rosto do outro, a ponta dos seus polegares deslizaram por sua bochecha enquanto ficava na ponta dos pés e Chanyeol deixou, não parou de fita-lo em nenhum momento.

Ele era tão terrivelmente familiar. A presença dele o confortava, o instigava a se enroscar nele, desejava os braços dele a sua volta porque estava com saudade. O sentimento ganhou nome no seu pensamento, queimou no seu peito e Kyungsoo sentiu seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas, tentou pisca-las para longe, mas não adiantou porque logo estava com as bochechas molhadas. Havia sentido tanta saudade daquela pessoa, tanta saudade que seu peito doía agora. Afastou as mãos do seu rosto e o abraçou, o mais apertado que conseguia com aquela barriga de sete meses. E Chanyeol o abraçou de volta. Forte. Seguro. Confortável.

*******

Ryeowook puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se em frente a cela de Kim Jongdae, ainda preferia chama-lo assim mesmo depois de Junmyeon ter dito que seu nome era Chen. Não, afastou a ideia, para si ele sempre seria Kim Jongdae. Alisou a maleta de primeiros socorros que tinha sobre as coxas e esperou, um tanto nervoso por seu paciente. Esperava que o alfa cooperasse, mesmo que não soubesse muito bem com o que ele deveria fazê-lo. Junmeyon, seu filho, havia apenas chamado-o ali para cuidar dos ferimentos no alfa. _O prisioneiro,_ como seu filhote se referia, havia tido um mal comportamento e tentara colocar a cabeça entre as barras da cela, havia se queimado com a prata.

O beta, o sentinela, que veio consigo, se aproximou da cela quando o ômega deu sinal. Estava pronto para ser apenas o enfermeiro ou pelo menos foi aquilo que acreditou. Viu quando o guardião o puxou o alfa com brutalidade demais nos atos, para fora da cela, mas o Kim não reclamou de dor alguma. Na verdade, parecia não se importar com a dor ou talvez, estivesse doendo tanto que ele nem ao menos sentia mais, Ryeowook pensou. Costumava acontecer com algumas pessoas que tinham sofrido algum trauma físico grave, a dor se tornava tanta que em algum momento a pessoa parava de senti-la.

Jongdae foi posto na cadeira à sua frente, não havia nada entre eles além da maleta branca com cruzes vermelhas sobre as coxas do ômega mais velho.

— Seus machucados estão bem feios. — Ryeowook disse baixo, avaliou os estragos no pescoço e mãos, pulsos. — Você pode tirar as algemas? — perguntou ao sentinela.

— Não é recomendado, senhor Kim. — ele respondeu. — O prisioneiro se mostrou violento. — alertou e Ryeowook suspirou, abaixou a cabeça em negação, não podia trabalhar daquela maneira.

— Por favor, tire. — pediu ao beta e o mesmo abriu a boca para negar, mas percebeu o olhar do Kim sobre si tornando-se irritado, por isso obedeceu. — Deixe-me ver suas mãos. — Jongdae não tinha os olhos em si, a cabeça estava baixa e o cabelo escondia suas feições, quando estendeu as mãos na sua direção. — Isso vai deixar cicatrizes. — o ômega lamentou, mas se viu acariciando a lateral da palma do alfa, como quem diz _está tudo bem._

E como quem responde _não está,_ Jongdae chorou. Ryeowook desviou os olhos para o guarda ali, ergueu a mão, pedindo que ele saísse dali. E quando, à sós, o ômega levantou-se e se aproximou o suficiente para abraça-lo. Ficou muito tempo com o alfa nos braços, escutando seus soluços e deixando que suas lágrimas molhassem sua camisa. Ele parecia tão frágil, tão pequeno nos seus braços, que Ryeowook não conseguia se impedir de querer protege-lo e olhar para todas aquelas feridas no seu corpo, só fazia essa vontade aumentar.

Por um momento, sentiu raiva de Junmyeon por ter machucado tanto aquele Kim, afinal não lembrava-se de ter criado um brutamontes. E até onde sabia, o filho só deveria levar Jongdae para um interrogatório e não, a uma sessão de tortura. No entanto, logo estava abandonando esse pensando ao lembrar do que o guarda havia dito. _Jongdae havia mostrado um comportamento violento._ Mas por que?, se perguntou, ele nunca fora violento na sua presença. Sempre lhe pareceu calmo e um tanto tímido.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou ao alfa, baixinho enquanto acariciava seus cabelos.

Jongdae permaneceu quieto, soluçando contra seu ombro e apertando-o com força, como um filhote assustado. Ryeowook deixou, porque não sabia mais o que poderia fazer além de esperar. Contudo, não demorou muito até que começasse a escutar um sussurro abafado contra seu ombro, seguido de um fungar. Era Jongdae, finalmente, falando.

— E-eu sinto muito, senhor Kim. — Ryeowook entendeu o que ele dizia e franzio a testa, não sabia sobre o que falava e muito menos porquê se desculpava.

Afastou-se um pouco para poder fita-lo, segurou-lhe o rosto, queria olhar em seus olhos.

— Do que está falando? — perguntou.

Os olhos do alfa estavam molhados e vermelhos, por culpa do choro, mas sua aparência ficava pior quando Ryeowook somava o cabelo bagunçado e as feridas espalhadas no corpo. Não parecia nenhum pouco o vilão que Junmyeon lhe alertara sobre, só parecia um lobo perdido, alguém cheio de dor que se machucou de propósito numa forma de frear essa dor.

Jongdae afastou-se braços, limpou os olhos com as costas das mãos e voltou a ficar com a cabeça baixa, o cabelo escuro escondendo toda a sua culpa. Ryeowook tentou se aproximar de novo, segurar suas mãos, mas o alfa o afastou, novamente.

— E-eu o machuquei... — começou baixinho ao mesmo tempo que o ômega sentava-se à sua frente. — O acidente de Kyungsoo, foi... foi culpa minha. — continuava de cabeça baixa e por isso não viu quando os olhos do ômega arregalaram-se. — E Min-Minseok... eu também... eu... — então estava soluçando novamente, mas dessa vez Ryeowook não se aproximou para consola-lo, só permaneceu onde estava, chocado demais com o que escutara.

_Como assim provocara o acidente de Kyungsoo?_ Seu filho tinha sofrido o acidente há dois meses, exatamente na mesma época que Jongdae desapareceu. Mas mesmo com isso, sua mente não conseguia conectar os fatos... as duas coisas pareciam distantes demais para si, por que como Jongdae sabia onde Kyungsoo estava? Ninguém sabia. Todos estavam o procurando e ele mesmo, lembrava-se muito bem do empenho de Jongdae nas buscas. A não ser que ele tivesse encontrado o seu filho, então tentará o trazer para casa quando sofreram o acidente. _Sim!_ Isso parecia mais plausível. Contudo, e quanto a Minseok? Por que ele estava citando Minseok daquela forma?

Ryeowook sabia sobre a forma como eles tinham sido _namoradinhos_ na adolescência, do jeito como não deram certo porquê Minseok escolheu ir para França em vez de continuar com o alfa. E não parecia que alguém tinha se machucado nesse processo. Foi um término saudável, como o próprio alfa tinha dito.

— O que disse? — se viu perguntando mesmo assim, sua mente estava tão confusa.

Os ombros do alfa tremeram mais um pouco, chorando baixo. Ryeowook suspirou pois sabia que não teria uma resposta do alfa tão cedo se ele continuasse naquele estado de tristeza misturado com culpa. Então, decidiu que era melhor confortá-lo, deixa-lo calmo para que pudesse escutar a história completa da sua boca. Estendeu as mãos na sua direção e segurou o seu rosto, ergueu na sua direção e tentou passa-lhe alguma segurança. Nunca tinha visto um alfa chorar tanto, pelo menos não desde que Donghae fora atacado e Siwon quase desfez-se em lágrimas.

Jongdae pareceu relaxar com aquilo, mas o lábio inferior ainda tremia quando seus olhos se focaram com os do ômega. Ryeowook sorriu para si. Está tudo bem, pensou enquanto soltava o rosto do garoto.

— Deixe-me cuidar desses ferimentos. — falou, então abriu sua maleta de primeiros socorros e procurou o algodão e o álcool, iria limpar aquela vermelhidão da pele dele.

Deslizou o algodão molhado de álcool sobre a ferida do Kim, tentou ser o mais cuidadoso possível, mas sua mente estava começando a se agitar em agitação pelas palavras que escutara de Jongdae. Tentou focar a atenção ali. Costurou os cortes mais fundos, embalou seus pulsos com ataduras e esparadrapo. Guardou seus equipamentos em silêncio, os olhos evitavam ficar a face do alfa.

O Kim já tinha parado de chorar. Estava em silêncio, agora, os olhos vidrados em um ponto cego atrás de Ryeowook, fazia o ômega se perguntar que tipo de coisas ele tinha visto ou ouvido para chegar até aquele estado. Esse comportamento tinha haver com a _conversa_ que tivera com Junmyeon antes?

— Jongdae. — chamou baixinho, queria segurar suas mãos, mas quando tentou, o Kim as desviou, pegando o mais velho de surpresa. — O que aconteceu? — insistiu mesmo assim, usando tom suave que sempre apaziguava os ânimos de Kyungsoo quando criança.

O alfa ergueu o rosto na sua direção. Os olhos estavam manchados de vermelho e Ryeowook ainda podia ver os cantos úmidos, culpa das lágrimas de antes. Mas a não ser isso, o Kim mais novo parecia sério. Os tons de roxo no queixo e têmpora, só pareciam servir para deixa-lo ameaçador, mas Ryeowook não tinha medo. Era impossível para si sentir medo daquela pessoa tão quebrada por dentro.

— Pode me contar tudo, querido. — continuava com o mesmo tom.

Ergueu a mão para toca-lhe o rosto, queria acariciar a bochecha para tentar passar-lhe alguma segurança, mas Jongdae o evitou — mais uma vez — ao virar o rosto para o lado. Ryeowook abaixou a mão, confuso e constrangido pela forma como suas investidas foram rejeitadas. Pousou as mãos sobre sua maletinha vermelha e branca, encarou a superfície de plástico e quis se levantar, ir embora. No entanto, seu instinto o mantia ali, refém da necessidade de cuidar de alguém.

— Eu menti sobre Minseok. — o alfa disse subitamente, fazendo-o levantar o rosto para fita-lo, ávido por alguma explicação. — Não foi um término pacifico. — continuou diante da expressão confusa do ômega. — Ele me deixou porquê o machuquei.

Ryeowook engoliu em seco diante daquela informação, a língua tornou-se pastosa na boca. Olhou em volta atrás de um pouco de água, quem sabe aquilo lhe ajudasse a digerir aquilo que escutava. Não havia água em nenhum lugar ali, os cantos estavam vazios e frios, da mesma forma que começava a se sentir. No entanto, tentou se tranquilizar. Não queria pensar que o _machucar_ que Jongdae estava usando se referia ao significativo primitivo da coisa, quis acreditar que eles tinham se machucado daquele modo bobo que namorados fazem, quando brigam por besteiras. Ele mesmo já tinha se machucado assim na adolescência.

Nada tão grave, pensou.

— O que você fez? — mas a pergunta pulou da sua boca mesmo assim, cheia de preocupação. O instinto de omma ficando evidente na forma como apertava a maletinha nas mãos.

— Ele _já_ tinha 16 anos e eu, 18. — quase riu, desistiu quando percebeu os olhos do ômega muito sérios na sua direção. — Estávamos há um ano juntos... eu achei que... — as palavras morriam na sua língua, amargas desciam por sua garganta. — Você entende, não é? — procurou alguma compreensão no rosto do mais velho, mas o Kim parecia mais horrorizado a cada minuto e Jongdae sentiu-se morrer mais um pouco.

Alguma parte sua ainda procurava aprovação para o que fizera, esperava que alguém dissesse “não foi tão ruim”, só para que conseguisse dormir em paz. No entanto, a cada vez que abria a boca para contar seus crimes, se dava conta do quão ruins tinham sido. Eles pareciam subir um grau a cada vez que os olhos de Ryeowook se enchiam de lágrimas, a cada segundo que o ômega percebia o quão ruim era aquele alfa à sua frente. E Jongdae sentiu vontade de chorar novamente queria se jogar nos pés do mais velho e implorar para que não o deixasse, que não o odiasse, mesmo que merecesse isso para o resto da vida.

— Você... — o ômega começou, a voz estava tremendo com aquela possibilidade.

— Eu. — Jongdae assumiu a culpa.

Era o mínimo que podia fazer, se deu conta. Suas desculpas não serviam para nada, o que lhe restava era assumir tudo o que fizera. Não havia mais porquê fugir disso, pensou. Já estava morto, de qualquer forma.

_Não,_ corrigiu quando viu Ryeowook abaixar a cabeça para chorar, _se sentia morrendo._ Para cada pessoa que Jongdae machucava, morria um pouco. Doloroso, como ferro quente na pele. E acreditava que sentiria aquilo para sempre. Não morreria de verdade, estaria sempre perto. O quase queimou na sua mente seguido da palavra maldição. Dal o estava amaldiçoando... Para sempre perto, mas nunca lá.

Ryeowook levantou-se, ainda segurava a maletinha de primeiros socorros como se aquilo pudesse o salvar da certeza de que seu filhote, seu amado filhote, fora machucado _daquela forma._ De cabeça baixa, o Kim soluçou. Estava queimando em seu peito, doendo da mesma forma que doeu quando soube o que o ex-marido fizera aos filhos. Ele andou até a parede mais próxima, encostou a testa na superfície dura, áspera, gelada, e chorou mais um pouco sobre toda a sua impotência. Era um péssimo pai, disse a si mesmo. Como não notou o que havia acontecido? Por que Minseok nunca lhe disse nada? Não era confiável?

O que havia de errado consigo, afinal? Por que seus filhotes estavam sempre sendo machucados? Por que não conseguia protegê-los? Bateu a testa contra a parede e chorou mais um pouco. Sentia como se fosse culpa sua, sentia-se a pior pessoa do mundo inteiro, porque agora que as imagens de um Minseok adolescente lhe vinham à mente... a forma como ele passou bastante tempo sozinho, evitando até mesmo a presença de Kyungsoo. Mas Ryeowook achara que não era nada demais. _Adolescência,_ Leeteuk tinha lhe dito.

Tentou piscar as lágrimas para longe, só que mais uma vez que estavam ali, não queriam mais ir embora. Então, só chorou mais um pouco, de costas para Kim Jongdae, com a maleta de primeiros socorros sendo esmagada em suas mãos. Podia sentir o plástico cedendo diante da maneira que a apertava, forte demais. Ômegas também tinham sua parcela de força, nada comparado aos alfas, mas ainda assim servia para esmagar uma maletinha de primeiros socorros sem muito esforço.

Soltou aquilo no chão em um baque necessário para cortar os seus soluços. Limpou os olhos e virou-se para encarar o alfa. Não podia ficar chorando ali, certo? Não na frente daquele canalha.

— O que fez com Kyungsoo? — perguntou, a voz estava tremendo mas não gaguejou.

Jongdae não o fitou, se encolheu mais na cadeira, parecia ao ponto de se desfazer inteiro em culpa.

— Eu o sequestrei. — confessou.

Ryeowook mordeu o lábio inferior para impedir que o choro voltasse, mas as lágrimas estavam descendo novamente pelo rosto. Era realmente um péssimo pai, se culpou mais um pouco. Havia levado o sequestrador do seu filho para dentro de casa e o tratara como se fosse da família. Escutara seus lamentos, lhe dera conselhos, agira como se ele fosse seu filhote, enquanto seus próprios filhos estavam... Abaixou o rosto e chorou com a mão em frente a boca. O amargor da decepção tomava conta da sua boca, deixava seu estômago enjoado. Mas não sabia dizer com quem estava decepcionado: com Jongdae ou consigo mesmo. Talvez, os dois.

Havia se deixado enganar, novamente. Havia confiado demais, da forma como sempre fazia. Deveria parar de ser tão bonzinho, quis gritar para si mesmo. Mas tudo que fez foi soluçar mais alto e então, estava se afastando. Não queria mais ficar ali, respirando o mesmo ar que _aquela pessoa_. Precisava de um pouco de ar, precisava de um tempo sozinho, precisava de uma máquina do tempo. Precisava voltar quando Minseok tinha 16 anos e salvá-lo, precisava voltar no dia do casamento e salvar Kyungsoo. Precisava fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa para diminuir aquela culpa enorme no seu peito, estava sufocando. Estava desmoronando.

Ele correu dali, passou pelo guarda, os olhos cheios de lágrimas tornavam sua visão péssima. Mas Ryeowook conhecia aquele lugar como a palma da mão, sabia bem para que lado ir, só precisava ir. E foi, apressado, correndo, soluçando, com o peito queimando em tanta impotência. Escutou seu nome ser chamado, mas não parou. Só queria correr até Minseok e Kyungsoo, queria segurá-los bem forte e protege-los de qualquer coisa. Queria se desculpar, queria ajoelhar à sua frente e pedir perdão por ser uma porcaria de pai, por não ter feito nada para protege-los, seja de Jongdae ou de Leeteuk.

_Oh, droga! Se odiava tanto_ quando saiu da Sede e se odiou um pouco mais quando percebeu que não conseguiria voltar para casa. Não conseguiria encarar os filhos, não conseguiria nem se encarar. Queria fugir de si mesmo. Limpou as lágrimas, mais uma vez, tentou respirar fundo para olhar para os lados. Tinha que escolher uma direção, no fim das contas. Mas então, estava voltando a soluçar. Se viu sentando-se nas escadas da Sede, escondeu o rosto com as mãos e chorou mais um pouco.

Por que aquilo parecia ser sempre o que aconteceria? Ryeowook seria legal com alguém, apenas para terminar machucado no final. Quer dizer, seus filhotes terminavam machucados e isso doía mais do que se fosse ele no lugar. Na verdade, desejava estar no lugar deles, receberia tudo aquilo de bom grado se seus filhotes ficassem seguros e saudáveis no final.

Abraçou os joelhos, encolheu-se inteiro. Era uma bola de arrependimento e dor. _Incompetência_ brilhou na sua mente.

— Wookie. — sentiu algo tocar seu ombro e o nome ser chamado.

Levantou o rosto, lágrimas ainda descendo por seus olhos, o lábio inferior tremendo. Soltou os joelhos quando reconheceu o cabelo escuro de Heechul, empertigou-se na sua direção, abraçou-lhe as pernas, da forma que uma criança assustada faria. Ele se sentia assim... assustado com a forma como doía. Sentia que seus membros iam despregar-se do corpo tamanha a dor que havia no seu interior.

Sentiu os dedos de Heechul no seu couro cabeludo, afastando os fios com cuidado. E depois, estava sendo levantado.

— Venha. — o amante disse suavemente e Ryeowook foi, porque não sabia mais o que deveria fazer.

O Kim foi guiado até o laboratório do outro. Uma escolha interessante, pensou quando decidiu limpar as lágrimas dos olhos mais uma vez. O lugar estava vazio, tinha um cheiro esquisito de alvejante misturado a mil e outras coisas que Ryeowook não soube identificar e nem queria, porque o único cheiro que o interessou foi o de Heechul. O bergamota estava em todo lugar, espalhado em todo canto daquele laboratório. Mas Ryeowook não se importou com isso, só agarrou o Kim com força, enfiou o rosto na curva do seu pescoço e ficou ali muito tempo, sorvendo seu cheiro como uma droga, acalmava-se aos poucos.

Heechul o abraçou de volta. Forte. Transbordava segurança, que era tudo o que precisava naquele momento. Ryeowook necessitava de segurança. Ninguém disse nada. Havia o barulho dos ponteiros do relógio na parede, alguma coisa apitava a cada cinco minutos, o som de refrigeração. Tudo isso parecia ajudar o ômega a se acalmar, porque depois de bastante tempo em pé, não havia o som de soluços ou lágrimas derramadas. Elas haviam secado em suas bochechas, deixando-as geladas.

Eles se afastaram devagarinho quando ficou seguro o suficiente, sentaram-se de frente um pro outro no chão daquele lugar. Era gelado, Ryeowook notou, mas não tanto. Heechul acariciou-lhe as bochechas, colocou a palma contra elas, tentando aquece-las e isso fez o Kim mais novo rir. E então, eles estavam se aproximando e beijando-se, devagar, o mais lento possível.

Heechul o apertou contra seus lábios, com força demais. Parecia atrás de alguma coisa e Ryeowook deixou, em parte porque estava cansado demais de lutar contra o desejo latente que sentia pelo outro e em parte, porque estava destruído o suficiente para querer se distrair daquela dor. E quando o ômega deslizou a mão por baixo da sua camisa, os dedos traçando um caminho perigoso na sua pele, Ryeowook soube que Heechul estava procurando consolo. Então, se afastou.

Descolou suas bocas, procurou seus olhos e depois o trouxe para perto num abraço. Suas mãos ainda estavam embaixo da sua camisa, a palma era quente contra sua pele. Confortável. O apertou forte contra si, tentava mostrar à ele que nem tudo precisava terminar em sexo, mesmo que Heechul fosse o tipo que encontrava segurança no ato.

Foi apertado de volta, recebeu um beijo no pescoço, fechou os olhos com mais força do que queria. _Não assim,_ quis dizer ao ômega. E talvez, tenha retesiado o corpo, porque logo, Heechul estava parando, limitando-se a só trazê-lo para perto. Permaneceram assim, sem palavras, só perto um do outro. Ficaram tanto tempo nisso, que Ryeowook se sentiu sonolento.

Se viu deitando a cabeça no ombro do ômega e cochilando um pouquinho. Despertou com o som do riso de Heechul, os ombros mexiam-se de levinho embaixo do seu rosto e Ryeowook se sentiu corar quando percebeu que o outro ria de si.

— Cale a boca. — mandou, o que só serviu para que Heechul aumentasse o grau das risadas.

— Não acredito que estava babando na minha roupa. — provocou.

— Eu não estava! — rebateu afastando-se um pouco para fita-lo, totalmente distraído da sua dor.

— Há controvérsias. — Heechul provocou mais um pouco e então, estava se aproximando, deixando um beijo estalado na ponta do seu nariz.

Os olhos de Ryeowook se arregalaram com o ato, o que só serviu para que o Kim risse mais um pouco, ainda o tinha nos braços, emburrado e surpreso. Bonito assim, percebeu. Aproximou-se novamente, dessa vez atrás da sua boca. Beijaram-se na mesma lentidão de antes, sem chance de aprofundar. E para o bem da verdade, Heechul não queria realmente. Ele só queria companhia, tocar em alguém lhe dava segurança, fazia-o não se sentir tão sozinho e quando esse alguém era Ryeowook, o ômega só conseguia acreditar que não havia lugar para estar do que ao lado dele, porque o Kim sempre lhe olhava daquela forma... como se Heechul fosse apenas Heechul, digno de confiança, digno de receber todo o seu amor.

— Eu amo você. — ele sussurrou de olhos fechados, sua boca ainda formigando do recém-beijo.

A mão do ômega mais novo subiu até o seu rosto, acariciou sua bochecha esquerda.

— Também amo você. — e suas testas estavam juntas.

Heechul nunca tinha se sentido tão confortável quanto naquele momento. Nem mesmo Kyuhyun lhe provocara tamanha comodidade, parecia ser apenas Ryeowook. Cada detalhe daquele ômega gritava _casa,_ cheirava a lar. Era para onde Heechul desejava voltar a cada fim de dia, era onde seus pensamentos estavam, era onde sentia vontade de descansar, de tirar a máscara, de revelar as feridas, de contar os medos, de sussurrar palavras bobinhas, de rir de piadas ruins. Era só Ryeowook que sempre estava no seu pensamento e a marca sabia disso, porque ardia a cada vez que eles estavam juntos. Uma dor suportável diante de toda a leveza que o ômega lhe proporcionava.

Afastaram-se apenas para voltar a se abraçar. Os dois sentiam-se mil vezes mais leves.

— Quer me contar agora? — Heechul se pronunciou. — Sobre porque estava chorando.

O corpo do ômega retesiou-se nos seus braços denunciando seu desconforto. Bem podia imaginar Ryeowook mordendo o lábio, da mesma forma que fazia quando estava nervoso ou ansioso, um gesto que Minseok tinha herdado.

— É sobre Kim Jongdae, não é? — forçou mais um pouco e dessa vez, o Kim não aguentou e soluçou contra seu ombro. — Wookie... as coisas que ele confessou... — nem mesmo Heechul sabia sobre como falar aquilo, mas havia a necessidade em si de fazê-la.

— O-o que ele fez com Kyungsoo e... — mais um soluço. — c-com Minseok. — apertou-se mais no amante. — Os meus bebês.

Heechul sentiu o peito afundar. Eram seus bebês também, queria protege-los tanto quanto Ryeowook. E ele bem poderia sair dali e matar Kim Jongdae, mas não adiantaria de muita coisa. O mal já havia sido feito, todos já estavam machucados o suficiente e o Kim não queria ser preso por assassinato, mesmo que já se sentisse morrer um pouco a cada vez que lembrava do que Junmyeon lhe contou sobre os crimes daquele alfa.

— Ele vai pagar pelo que fez, Wookie. — Heechul mais tranquilizou a si mesmo do que o ômega nos seus braços. — Junmyeon vai julgá-lo.

Ryeowook pareceu se tranquilizar diante daquilo, pois seus ombros relaxaram. _Ia ficar tudo bem._

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio. Depois, houve alguns beijos, sussurros engraçadinhos sobre qualquer coisa que não fosse o que haviam escutado da boca de Kim Jongdae. Então, quando o sol começou a ir embora, eles decidiram que estava na hora de sair daquela bolha de conforto e ir enfrentar a vida. Ryeowook segurou a mão do Kim quando saíram do laboratório. Seguiram assim até a casa do Kim mais novo.

O céu manchava-se de laranja e rosa, era bonito. De alguma forma as cores tranquilizam os dois Kim’s. E quando entraram em casa, o cheiro familiar os acertou. Ambos sorriram sem perceber. Aliviados demais com a presença do filhote ali para conseguir disfarçar. Eles se aproximaram do sofá, onde o Kim mais novo estava sentado, a barriga de sete meses despontando de uma forma incrível, mas mesmo assim Heechul achava a barriga pequena.

Lembrava-se da forma como ficou terrivelmente redondo quando grávido de Junmeyon, o jeito como todos achavam que ele carregava gêmeos, da mesma forma que Ryeowook. Costumava chamar o filhote de espaçoso e Leeteuk ria disso, parecia ser a piada interna deles.

— Como você está? — Ryeowook perguntou primeiro, segurou-lhe o rosto e beijou a testa do filho.

Depois era Heechul o fazendo com o bônus de deslizar a mão por sobre a barriga do filho. Era um avô babão, tinha plena certeza disso assim como Ryeowook o acompanhava nessa.

— Estamos bem. — Kyungsoo assegurou os pais e sorriu, o coração bonito nos seus lábios.

Ele parecia feliz, Heechul pensou. Estava mais corado também, um pouco mais gordinho. Saudável, era a palavra certa.

— Onde está seu irmão? — Ryeowook perguntou levantando-se.

— Não apareceu ainda. — Kyungsoo pareceu lamentar. — Ele saiu depois de conversar com Henry e não voltou até agora.

Heechul lançou um olhar para o amante, que devolveu o mesmo olhar desconfiado. Por que Minseok sairia assim quando estivera doente? Porque Heechul sabia bem que Ryeowook tinha enchido o filho de cuidados, mimado o suficiente para exigir que ele ficasse de repouso. Mas a teimosia parecia vir no sangue nos Kim’s. Quase bufou diante disso. Às vezes, Minseok se comportava como um irresponsável. Impulsivo demais.

— Ele deve estar com Baekhyun. — Kyungsoo continuou. — Chanyeol disse que eles andam _muito_ próximos. — havia uma animação engraçada nas suas palavras, que fez Heechul rir.

Ainda era o mesmo Kyungsoo.

— Chanyeol esteve aqui? — Ryeowook se interessou pelo assunto.

E como um adolescente apaixonado, os olhos de Kyungsoo brilharam.

— Ele veio me visitar. — a animação estava presente nas palavras. Os Kim’s esperaram por mais palavras. — Sabiam que ele é o pai do meu filhote? — Heechul ergueu a sobrancelha, esperando o momento em que Kyungsoo fosse sair pulando pela casa.

Ryeowook parecia estar esperando a mesma coisa, porque sorriu ao mesmo tempo que se afastava até a cozinha. O mais velho imaginou que logo ele voltaria com alguma comida, era sempre assim. Ryeowook adorava alimentar todos à sua volta. _Cuidar._ Então, Heechul focou sua atenção no filho.

— O que você fez durante a tarde? — fez a pergunta de ouro.

Kyungsoo virou-se para si, quase vibrando em animação quando a boca se abriu e o relato daquela tarde ganhou vida diante dos olhos do pai. Tudo parecia terrivelmente enfeitado, mas era engraçado mesmo assim e Heechul se pegou rindo de algumas coisas, ficando feliz por outras e agradecendo Chanyeol por ter distraído Kyungsoo por tanto tempo, quando todos eles desmoronavam em alguma parte da alcateia. E uma parte sua, uma parte bem pequena, agradecia por Kyungsoo ter esquecido tudo sobre todos e até mesmo sobre Kim Jongdae, porque ao menos alguém não seria afetado e Heechul não aguentaria ver o seu garotinho ômega, que sempre foi tão cheio de vida, murchar por conta de tudo que havia sofrido nas mãos daquele alfa. Ao menos, aquelas lembranças ruins não estavam mais ali. 

Ryeowook retornou à sala, trazia uma bandeja cheia de guloseimas. Doces que Heechul não tinha visto até aquele momento.

— Onde isso tudo estava escondido? — perguntou e o ômega se limitou a ri.

Eis mais uma coisa que Minseok herdou de você, Heechul pensou amargamente. Ambos tinham mania de esconder doces para comerem sozinhos.

Estendeu a mão em direção a bandeja e pegou um pedaço de chocolate. Quebrou em dois e deu um para Kyungsoo. Os três fitaram a tevê, procuraram outro canal e terminaram voltando a conversar, rindo de coisas banais. Kyungsoo fazia perguntas simples sobre o passado, queria saber curiosidades sobre sua infância e Heechul se divertiu contando todos os maus bocados que passou quando era sua vez de tomar conta do filho.

— Minseok era quieto apenas quando estava sozinho. — Ryeowook disse. — Quando vocês dois estavam juntos, era uma loucura.

— Pior era quando conseguiam arrastar Junmyeon para suas peripécias. — Heechul riu. — Eu lembro bem do dia da lama.

— Aquilo foi horrível. — os olhos de Ryeowook brilharam com a lembrança. — Nunca passei tanto tempo em um banheiro.

Kyungsoo riu, parecia lembrar-se bem desse dia e Heechul ficou feliz porque era uma boa lembrança. _Nada de coisas ruins para você,_ ele desejou a Dal. _Permaneça assim,_ Ryeowook fez o mesmo.

_Permaneça feliz._

— Ah! Eu tenho algo. — Heechul se animou, ficou de pé muito rápido e saiu da sala correndo.

Os ômegas que ficaram, se fitaram, sem entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer, mas se pegaram rindo da reação do outro Kim. Parecia ser tão típico de Heechul se comportar daquela forma, animado demais. No entanto, logo o ômega estava voltando à sala, sentando no mesmo lugar e colocando sobre a coxa um pesado álbum de fotos. Ryeowook se sentiu animar com aquilo. Adorava ver as fotos dos seus bebês, lembrar de coisas do passado, lembranças boas. Contudo, notou que aquele era o álbum de Heechul e não o seu, então, de repente, estava curioso sobre as lembranças do amante.

— Isso pode ajudá-lo a recordar melhor. — falou para o filho e estendeu o álbum na sua direção depois que abriu em uma certa página. — Aqui começam as fotos de vocês. — se referiu aos filhotes e Kyungsoo assentiu ao pegar o álbum, tocou com a ponta dos dedos a primeira foto.

— Esse é Junmeyon. — Ryeowook notou a animação, aguda, na sua própria voz. — Era tão fofo. — suspirou e Heechul riu. — Que bochechas fofas.

Kyungsoo desviou os olhos para baixo, havia mais algumas fotos de Junmeyon. Sozinho, porque Junmyeon nascera quatro meses antes dele e Minseok. Então, não se surpreendeu com o tanto de fotos que havia do alfa junto dos pais. Havia algumas com Ryeowook, o pegando desajeitadamente no colo, a barriga denunciando o avanço da gravidez.

— Ele parecia tão bonzinho. — Kyungsoo comentou e Heechul fitou as fotos com nostalgia.

Junmyeon sempre fora o mais calmo entre seus filhotes. Lembrava-se da forma como ele quase nunca chorava, estava sempre com os olhos bem abertos, fitando tudo à sua volta. Muito curioso e muito dependente de Heechul. Adorava estar no colo do pai ômega e quase não gostava de ficar tanto na presença do pai alfa, costumava se irritar fácil. Heechul achava que era o cheiro de Leeteuk que sempre fazia Junmyeon desconfiar de si, tinha um olfato sensível. Os filhotes costumavam ser assim, sensíveis demais aos cheiros.

Não era à toa que Yixing preferia a presença de ômegas, quando estes tinham cheiros mais suaves e também por ter sido criado numa alcateia, sem nenhum alfa. Contudo, o chinesinho gostava de Junmeyon. Era o tipo de coisa que Heechul achava engraçado de ver, os bracinhos de Yixing sempre se erguiam em direção ao alfa quando o via. E Junmyeon sempre o pegava no colo. Talvez, fosse culpa da natureza calma do seu filho, do cheiro não tão forte que ele tinha, da postura de alfa líder, que fazia todos se sentirem seguros ao seu lado. Mas seja o que fosse, Heechul estava orgulhoso do que Junmyeon havia se tornado.

Havia o criado bem.

— Com toda certeza. — concordou com o filho mais novo. — Junmyeon sempre foi muito calmo. — ele passou uma página e então apontou para uma foto. — Quando você nasceu.

— Eu não sabia que tinha uma foto do dia do parto. — Ryeowook se inclinou sobre o álbum para ver melhor.

— Claro que eu tirei. — Heechul riu. — Meus gêmeos favoritos estavam nascendo. — Kyungsoo sorriu para o pai e o mesmo se aproximou e deixou um beijinho na testa dele. — Minseok era tão pequeno, olha só. — apontou para o embrulho que Leeteuk segurava. — E você, tão gordinho. — apontou para o embrulho que Ryeowook segurava. — Fofos.

— Ah, eu lembro disso. — Ryeowook riu ao apontar para a imagem de Leeteuk segurando Minseok.

Heechul acompanhou.

— O que? — o filho ficou confuso.

— Junmyeon colou chiclete no cabelo do seu pai e eu tive que cortar. — riu mais um pouco.

— Você cortou de propósito. — Ryeowook acusou rindo.

— Eu nunca faria isso. — Heechul se defendeu e Kyungsoo riu ao mesmo tempo que notava o jeito como o cabelo de Leeteuk não estava uniforme, havia um desfalque no lado esquerdo da sua cabeça.

Ryeowook passou as páginas até parar em uma que Donghae estava presente. Franzio a testa, confuso, principalmente quando reconheceu o bebê que ele segurava.

— O que é isso? — apontou para a foto e fitou Heechul, que teve a decência de encolher os ombros, envergonhado de ter seu crime descoberto daquela maneira. — Por que Donghae está segurando Minseok?

Kyungsoo desviou os olhos para o pai ômega e depois para a foto. O ômega ali, o cabelo escuro estava curto, e ele estava sentado em um sofá com um bebê sentado sobre suas coxas. Os olhos do filhote arregalados e uma chupeta quase caindo dos lábios, usava sapatinhos de crochê e roupinhas de bebê que pareciam quentinhas e macias. O Kim mais novo, se viu morrendo de amores por aquele filhotinho, por toda aquela fofura que Minseok exalava desde tão pequeno.

— Ah, não é nada demais. — Heechul riu, nervoso. — Eu o levei para um passeio e nós encontramos com Donghae e _seu bebê._ Então, ele me convidou para tomar um chá na sua casa e... — apontou para a foto com o queixo. — Minseok nem o estranhou.

Ryeowook olhou a foto mais uma vez. Realmente, não parecia que Minseok estava odiando aquilo, parecia tão calmo na presença de Lee Donghae e o jeito como o ômega sorria, percebeu que não era só seu filhote que estava à vontade. Então, deixou pra lá. Desviou sua atenção para as outras duas fotos da página. Em uma, reconheceu Siwon segurando um bebê de cabelo preto e rosto emburrado. Não era nenhum dos seus filhotes. 

— Baekhyun estava num dia ruim. — Heechul falou e Kyungsoo piscou os olhos diante da foto.

Quem diria que Baekhyun havia sido fofo até mesmo quando irritado, pensou e quis rir com isso. Focou sua atenção na foto pequena, no canto da página. Reconheceu Heechul, mais novo e terrivelmente animado, com Baekhyun nos braços. O pequeno alfa dormia, a chupeta na boca e o cabelo escuro arrepiado.

Viraram algumas páginas e descobriram várias fotos de Siwon e Donghae, as vezes com Kyungsoo ou Minseok no colo. Haviam algumas com Junmyeon também. Era engraçado de se ver, porque fazia Kyungsoo pensar em como seu pai ômega não estava ligando para a birra do seu pai alfa com os Byun’s. Ele continuava conservando sua amizade com Siwon e Donghae e pelas fotos que via, nem mesmo Siwon parecia se importar com o que Leeteuk pensava. E Donghae parecia tão doce ao segura-lo nos braços, percebia isso pelo sorriso que sempre havia no seu rosto em cada foto diferente.

— Está é a minha predileta. — Heechul apontou e ambos os ômegas fitaram-a. — Baekhyun e Minseok. — soltou um risinho.

Ryeowook arregalou os olhos para a sequência de fotos. Seu filhotinho estava dormindo ao lado de Baekhyun, em um berço. Pareciam tão relaxados, quietinhos, cansados — talvez — de tantas brincadeiras. Se pegou rindo da outra foto, ambos já acordados, sentados ao lado um do outro, os olhos arregalados para a foto como se alguém os estivesse chamando e depois, Baekhyun havia se inclinado em direção a bochecha de Minseok, os dentes fechados na pele do seu filhote. E então, na última foto, Baekhyun estava chorando ao passo que Minseok tinha a chupeta dele nas mãos.

— Eles tinham um ano de idade. — Heechul comentou. — Foi a última vez que levei qualquer um deles para visitar Siwon e Donghae.

E Ryeowook bem podia imaginar porquê. Lembrava bem da restrição que Leeteuk tinha colocado em Heechul, havia até mesmo deixado ordens para os guardas não o deixarem sair da alcateia com os filhotes, mas na época, o Kim não tinha entendido e agora, olhando aquelas fotos... Heechul não precisava explicar nada.

*******

O lugar estava vazio à sua frente, na mesa. Yesung ajeitou o colarinho da sua camisa enquanto que ao seu lado, Shindong abaixava os olhos, fitava os próprios pés. Eles estavam em silêncios, haviam chegado cedo demais. Culpa da ansiedade de Yesung, o Doutor pensou.

Era quinta-feira. Verão, eles sabiam, o que explicava o calor e a necessidade de abandonar os casacos e roupas grossas. O Shin se via constantemente querendo um lugar fresco, roupas leves e muita água. E para o bem da verdade, o calor não contribuía para o humor do seu superior, Yesung. Fitou-o de canto de olho, percebeu o jeito como seus lábios se crispavam em desagrado e então, seus olhos se arregalando no momento em que alguém se aproximava da mesa deles.

O Dr. Shin ergueu o olhar para encontrar a figura de um velho sentando-se no lugar vazio à sua frente. Parecia não se importar com o calor, porque um casaco grosso estava sobre seus ombros, contudo não o estava vestindo. E ao lado da mesa, um segurança ficou em pé, o rosto sério, olhando para todos os cantos.

— Obrigado por vir, senhor Lee. — Yesung se pôs de pé para cumprimentar o outro.

Shin apenas se limitou a mexer a cabeça num aceno, da mesma forma que o homem o fez para Yesung.

— O que tem pra mim, Yesung? — o homem perguntou quando Yesung sentou-se.

— Eu tenho algo que pode gostar. — se pronunciou e então, virou o rosto na direção de Donghee. — Mostre à ele.

O doutor encarou o chefe, sem saber muito bem o que ele deveria mostrar. No entanto, mesmo com isso se viu escorregando a mão até a sua mochila, procurando o caderninho onde mantia todas as suas anotações sobre os lobos. Abriu-o sobre a mesa, empurrou com cuidado na direção do homem mais velho. Não sabia quem era aquele tal Lee, assim como não sabia porquê Yesung estava revelando aqueles detalhes sobre os lobos. Aquilo era assunto deles, uma pesquisa que pertencia à eles.

O homem esticou a mão em direção ao caderno e Donghee sentiu o estômago estremecer em nervosismo. Aquele encontro parecia mais estranho a cada segundo, principalmente pela forma como o Lee arregalava os olhos para as descobertas de Shindong, não de surpresa... era algo mais denso que isso.

— Então, tem novos espécimes? — perguntou, os olhos focados nas coisas que Donghee tinha escrito.

Avaliou os desenhos, alisou com a ponta dos dedos, o fascínio escorria de si, mesmo que Donghee achasse que não ia ser capaz de ver aquele brilho nos olhos de mais alguém que não fosse aquele homem. Yesung, ao seu lado, mexeu-se nervosamente no assento, parecia tão inquieto quanto seu parceiro se sentia.

— Sim. — Yesung respondeu, os dedos se mexiam juntos por baixo da mesa. — Descobrimos coisas novas, como por exemplo, há mais uma classe deles. — limpou a garganta, lançou um olhar para o parceiro ao seu lado. — _Ômegas._

O Lee ergueu os olhos do caderninho e fitou os dois, de repente, terrivelmente interessado. Shin conseguia sentir cada vez mais calafrios sob sua pele, subindo por sua coluna, a cada vez que aquele homem mexia-se, quando demonstrava interesse. No entanto, antes que pudesse desviar os olhos do homem em puro nervosismo, teve uma desculpa quando uma garçonete se aproximou da mesa. O cabelo escuro preso em um rabo de cavalo impecável e um bloco de notas na mão, a caneta na outra.

— Os senhores gostariam de pedir agora? — perguntou, desviou os olhos para o bloco, esperando as palavras que deveria anotar.

O segurança, em pé, ao lado da mesa deles, perto o suficiente para proteger seu chefe, se manteve sério. Era como se ele não tivesse vendo nada, Shindong admirou isso. Impassível. Diferente de si, que não conseguia nem esconder seu desconforto diante daquela _reunião._

— O especial do dia, por favor. — o mais velho pediu, sem consultar nenhum dos outros dois homens na mesa. — Querem algo? — quase se inclinou em direção aos outros dois. Quase pareceu educado para o Shin.

Yesung negou enquanto Shin sorria, nervoso, desconfortável, também o fazia. Não conseguiria comer sentindo aquele bolo amargo na garganta, mesmo que já sentisse seu estômago dando sinais de fome. O homem assentiu e dispensou a garçonete, voltou a fita-los, esperando que um deles retomasse a conversa.

— Me falem sobre esses ômegas. — pediu ou mandou, nem mesmo Shin saberia distinguir.

Aquele homem era todo cheio de uma educação, que soava forçada para si, como se ele fosse atirar em sua cabeça e dizer sinto muito por isso.

_Fatal._

— Diga à ele. — Yesung mandou, a voz saindo um pouco firme demais, pegando o outro de surpresa.

Engoliu em seco, as mãos estavam úmidas quando as esfregou contra o jeans da calça que usava, mas não adiantou muito quando ele podia sentir a nuca ficando gelada, o suor secando na sua pele. Fazia-o se sentir patético. Então, ergueu os olhos em direção ao homem, apenas para desviar no último segundo, estendeu a mão e puxou o caderninho na sua direção, procurou a página que dedicara inteiramente aos ômegas. _Seus favoritos._

— Alguns lobos os descreveram como os parceiros ideais para os alfas. — começou, os olhos ainda sobre as páginas. — Apresentam um comportamento mais dócil e o cheiro... o cheiro é mais agradável que o dos alfas. — virou o caderno com a página marcada para o homem. — Esse é um esboço da sua fisionomia. — o Lee puxou o caderno para mais perto. — Tendem a ser menores, apresentam uma forma _mais delicada_ do corpo.

— Curvas... — o velho comentou e Shin desviou o olhar para Yesung, sem entender o comentário, o outro não o fitou de volta.

— M-mas ainda podem se metamorfosear em lobos. — continuou voltando a olhar para o senhor Lee. — E o mais interessante é que, — molhou os lábios enquanto via o homem fita-lo, curioso. — todos dessa classe, sejam do sexo masculino ou feminino podem engravidar sem problemas.

Ergueu a mão em direção ao caderno, virou a página, apontou para as fotografias coladas ali. Eram as fotos da autópsia que fizera não muito tempo, quando finalmente teve a oportunidade de abrir o corpo de um ômega.

— Aqui fica o útero. — contou. — Há também a presença de glândulas que quando estimuladas, liberam uma secreção lubrificante. — de repente, se sentiu animado por contar aquelas coisas. — Acredito que deva acontecer da mesma forma que com mulheres humanas durante o ato sexual. — explicou.

— Isso é interessantíssimo. — comentou e desviou os olhos para Yesung. — São _eles_ que tem a me oferecer?

Shin desviou encarou Yesung de soslaio, parecia ter começado a entender o que estava acontecendo, o real porquê de estarem ali. E pensar nisso, só fez seu nervosismo aumentar.

— Seu pedido, senhor. — a garçonete tinha voltado, dessa vez com uma bandeja nas mãos.

Ela se aproximou, deixou uma tigela de frango frito sobre a mesa. Outras duas com molho e algumas bebidas. Donghee a agradeceu quando ninguém fez e a observou ir embora de canto de olho, parecia uma garota simpática. Quando voltou a fitar a mesa, o senhor Lee estava pegando uma asa de frango frito e mergulhando no molho. Escutou quando ele começou a comer e beber, o canto da boca se sujando de molho, vermelho sangue.

— _Esses_ são mais fáceis de adestrar que alfas, menos agressivos. — Yesung disse, as mãos foram parar sobre a mesa. Ele puxou uma das garrafas de soju na sua direção e abriu, bebeu direto do gargalo.

— Acha que funcionariam como? Não ando precisando de guardas. — o Lee rebateu depois de terminar de comer a asa de frango.

Donghee se irritou com o barulho da sua mastigação, o jeito como ele chupou os ossos, atrás de qualquer resquício de carne ali. E então, estava partindo pra outra, as unhas sujas de óleo de fritura assim como as pontas dos dedos e os lábios murchos.

— Pode ensina-los a fazer qualquer coisa. — Yesung tornou a falar. — São animais.

O doutor fitou o seu chefe, um pouco descontente com o que escutava. Os lobos pareciam bem mais do que só animais, eles carregavam um DNA fabuloso além de todos aqueles atributos. Notara a forma como eles tinham se divido em classes, designado quem mandava em quem de acordo com o tanto de força que possuía. Era assim que sabia que os alfas estavam no topo, depois viriam os betas com sua calma e então, os belos ômegas. Dóceis, obedientes e com um cheiro tão diferente dos primeiros na cadeia. Contudo, esses, mesmo sendo os últimos, lhe pareciam os mais importantes, quando podiam gerar os filhotes, sem precisar necessariamente, de um alfa. Podiam fazer entre si ou com betas.

_Esses animais_ eram dotados de uma inteligência extrema, já que estavam vivendo entre humanos durante tanto tempo e sem nenhuma chance de serem descobertos tão cedo, se não fosse Yesung e sua obsessão por eles. Às vezes, Dr. Shin se questionava sobre tudo isso, sobre o porquê faziam tudo isso com animais que não estavam fazendo nada contra eles, os humanos. Byun Baekhyun e seus lobos estavam ganhando a vida honestamente, Lu Han e os seus estavam tentando se proteger... não havia nenhuma notícia, qualquer documento, sobre ataque de lobos contra humanos. Pelo menos, não algo da forma como eles estavam fazendo.

No entanto, naquele momento, enquanto — finalmente — entendia do que se tratava a sua presença naquela reunião, Donghee só conseguiu sentir repulsa de si mesmo. Yesung estava mesmo negociando os lobos daquela forma? Como se não passassem de cães?

— Yesung. — chamou, o tom de reprimenda não passou despercebido por nenhum dos dois. E quando teve os olhos do chefe sobre si, sentiu-se encolher. — Eu vou ao banheiro. — decidiu fugir.

Levantou-se muito rápido e praticamente correu até o banheiro mais próximo. Entrou rápido na primeira cabine vazia que encontrou e sentou-se no vaso, afundou o rosto entre as mãos. Sabia que estava sendo um covarde, mas também sabia que não servia para aquilo... essa coisa de ir contra seus superiores e aqueles homens na mesa, pareciam bem superiores. Era tão patético.

Suspirou contra suas mãos, podia sentir a nuca úmida e o cheiro de alvejante daquele banheiro, não ajudava seus nervos a ficarem normais. Segurou os fios dos cabelos, puxou-os levemente, de olhos fechados, respirou fundo. Não podia ser tão patético assim. Contudo, sentia nas suas entranhas, que era mesmo. O mais patético de todos, da forma como sua família o tinha acusado durante os anos. Todos sempre rindo de si, chamando-o de fracassado, quando dizia que não podia comentar sobre o trabalho que fazia e também da forma como tinha sido expulso do exército.

Tentara entrar, queria ter uma patente alta, queria impressionar o pai. Desejara que o pai o exibisse com o mesmo entusiasmo com o qual exibia seu irmão, a profissão que ele tinha. Mas isso não dera certo. Tudo que conseguira para o pai foi desgosto quando foi expulso do exército por porte de drogas. Em sua defesa, não era tanta droga assim, não passava de alguns cigarros de maconha. _Para desestressar,_ dirá ao pai, mas tudo que recebeu foi uma bela surra. Então, entrara para a faculdade de medicina e depois, quando formado, não arranjou o emprego dos sonhos que toda a família esperava.

Conheceu Yesung, que lhe promete uma ótima oportunidade ser alguém importante, de fazer diferença. E estava ali, escondido na cabine de um banheiro, não tão cheio de esperança assim e tendo mais certeza a cada segundo sobre o quão patético era. _Idiota._

Respirou fundo mais um pouco e resolveu sair dali. Não podia se esconder pra sempre e além do mais, Yesung não parecia ser o tipo que venderia os lobos daquela forma. Ele conhecia as regras do trabalho que faziam, tudo precisava ficar apenas entre eles e seus superiores, afinal era arriscado demais se expor por aí, como animais que tinham uma aparência humana. Eles não podiam sair por aí com um daqueles a tira colo dizendo que são capazes de se metamorfosear em lobos, quando estes não pretendem fazê-los em momento algum. No entanto, o vídeo vazado daquele lobo branco correndo por Seul... aquilo era uma prova e tanto, era só uma pena que ninguém acreditasse muito naquilo.

Destrancou a porta da cabine, saiu. Estava sozinho naquele banheiro. Agradeceu por isso. Andou até a pia e lavou o rosto, quem sabe um pouco de água gelada podia acordar seus sentidos. Saiu do banheiro depois de limpar o rosto. Voltou para a mesa. Yesung ainda estava falando, gesticulando, vendendo seu peixe. Isso irritou o Shin.

_Por que, droga, ele estava fazendo aquilo?_

Sentou-se ao lado dele na mesa, nenhum olhou para si. Os dois estavam imersos nos próprios negócios. E Shin acreditou que podia passar despercebido. Mero engano, pensou amargo quando o senhor Lee decidiu que estava na hora dele participar da conversa.

— Senhor Shin, o que acha sobre a utilização de ômegas para prazer sexual?

Ele arregalou os olhos diante da pergunta, virou-se para fitar Yesung, que não o olhou de volta. Estava ocupado terminando de beber o soju da sua garrafa. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela?

— Senhor Lee, os lobos não... não servem pra isso. — se escutou dizer e pela forma como Yesung o fitou, sabia que falara besteiras. — Eles... eles...

— Não copulam com humanos? — o senhor Lee parecia interessado, mas de uma forma errada. — A fisionomia seria a mesma, certo?

— Sim, mas não somos lobos. — Shindong continuou mantendo seu ponto. — Acredito que não exista satisfação sexual para eles.

— E para nós?

— Isso... isso é... bom, depende. — molhou os lábios, fitou de canto de olho o seu chefe, mas Yesung continuava fora de órbita. — Eu não recomendaria. — disse um pouco mais firme. — Eles podem ser violentos também.

— Violentos quanto?

— O suficiente para arrancar sua cabeça. — alertou e o homem riu.

Ele fitou o seu parceiro.

— Realmente, gostei disso. — falou à Yesung, que sorriu de volta. — Temos um negócio, senhor Kim. — Yesung se inclinou sobre a mesa, os olhos escuros de entusiasmo enquanto Shin se tornava horrorizado com o que escutava. — Me traga um ômega e então, terá seu cheque.

— Combinado. — ele estendeu a mão em direção ao velho, que a apertou sem cerimônia.

O homem estendeu a mão em direção a Donghee, que se recusou a aperta-la, decidiu apenas balançar a cabeça em um aceno. Não queria que o homem o achasse um mal-educado, mesmo que não sentisse nenhuma vontade de ser simpático com ele. Ficou de pé depois de puxar o seu caderninho para perto, aperta-lo entre os dedos. Só queria ir embora dali, precisava de um banho para tirar aquela podridão do seu corpo. O que _eles_ estavam fazendo? Os lobos eram seu objeto de pesquisa, apenas isso. Nunca quis fazer mal a nenhum, mas mesmo quando dizia isso a si mesmo... _Oh, Deus!_ O que _ele_ estava fazendo?

Yesung saiu primeiro, se afastou com passos firmes. Parecia tão sério quanto da primeira vez que o viu e Shin o seguiu, tentando não tropeçar nos próprios pés. Não queria parecer um idiota logo ali, na frente de tantas pessoas. Era por isso que preferia o cheiro de álcool do seu laboratório, preferia a comodidade de ter seu próprio lugar de trabalho e fazer isso sozinho. Dissecando corpos, anotando, desenhando, formando teorias acerca do que descobria. Às vezes, interrogava outros lobos, pedia por informações, oferecia coisas em troca.

Eles andaram em silêncio, não olharam para trás e Shin esperou o momento em que o chefe chamaria um táxi para que voltassem a até o local de trabalho. Mas não houve nada por uns bons trinta minutos, estava até mesmo se deixando relaxar, preparando a pergunta na mente. Eles eram relativamente próximos, o suficiente para que Donghee pudesse perguntar coisas. Nada pessoal, é claro.

— Senhor. — chamou e Yesung o fitou de canto de olho, as mãos estavam enfiadas nos bolsos da frente da sua calça jeans.

Shin se perguntou se ele não estava com calor, quando o sol estava tão alto.

— Diga. — deu permissão.

— Por que fez aquilo? — se referiu a venda. — Eles não são esse tipo de mercadoria, são só animais.

— Está passando tempo demais com eles, Donghee. — falou, o rosto continuava sério, o cabelo escuro ia para trás por conta do vento. — E eles podem ser o que quisermos.

Era bonito, mas só isso. Uma bela aparência que não compensava toda a frieza que habitava em si.

— Mas... mas vende-los assim não é contra as regras?

— Dinheiro é sempre bem-vindo. — não respondeu sua pergunta. — E além do mais, não podemos pagar suas pesquisas apenas seguindo regras.

Donghee engoliu em seco, não sabia mais o que podia falar. Sentia-se tão sujo quanto o parceiro. Então, ficou calado e se limitou a segui-lo.

*******

Baekhyun respirou fundo antes de bater à porta da casa onde seus pais estavam hospedados e depois, abri-la. Não havia ninguém na sala, notou. Pensou em chamar por seus nomes, mas não sabia o quanto de barulho podia fazer. Não queria acordar Ji Eun ou algo do tipo, pois bem sabia que seu pai ômega ainda estava sob restrições médicas. _Precisava de repouso,_ era tudo o que sabia quando Junmyeon não soubera informar o estado do seu pai. No entanto, ele estava bem, vivo e com uma filha nos braços.

Avançou pelo corredor. Era provável que seus pais estivessem no quarto. _Pais._ Se sentia um tanto perturbado por pensar neles assim, principalmente depois de tudo o que Hyukjae lhe mostrara. Parecia com uma piada de mau gosto, sem graça nenhuma e um tanto dolorosa, mas não conseguia se impedir de pensar neles assim por mais traído que estivesse se sentindo.

Escutou barulhos vindo atrás de uma porta e parou, ficou em frente a porta, decidindo se era mesmo uma boa ideia bater. Talvez, fosse melhor só ir embora. Fazer uma ligação rápida quando estivesse em sua Alcateia, dizer que estava tudo bem, perguntar como eles estavam e falar sobre o quanto Ji Eun era linda e fofa e tão pequena. Suspirou com esse pensamento. Estava se comportando como um idiota, só porque estava com medo de confrontar os pais e perceber que tudo que seu tio dirá, era verdade. A mais dolorosa verdade.

Contudo, antes que pudesse decidir o que fazer, a porta se abriu, revelando um Siwon meio sorridente com uma fralda de pano sobre o ombro. Baekhyun deu um passo para trás, assustado pela forma como seu pai surgiu assim, quase como se tivesse adivinhado que estava ali, planejando fugir deles mais um pouco.

— Baek! — seu pai alfa parecia surpreso a medida que o sorriso se desfazia e os olhos se arregalaram.

Baekhyun desviou os olhos para longe, um tanto envergonhado.

— Baekhyun! — reconheceu a voz do ômega Lee e tornou a levantar o rosto, um pouco cheio de saudade demais do omma.

Siwon afastou-se da porta, convidando o filho para entrar e Baekhyun entrou, os passos leves quando passou pelo do pai alfa. Observou pelo canto de olho quando o mais velho saiu do quarto e então, estava voltando os olhos para Donghae, enquanto percebia que a porta continuava aberta, quase um convite implícito para que saísse correndo dali.

_Como um filhotinho assustado._

Mas não saiu, se limitou a ir em direção a cama, onde o Lee estava sentado com Ji Eun nos braços, a amamentando. Baekhyun sentiu as mãos ficarem suadas ao mesmo tempo que relaxava os ombros diante do sorriso caloroso do ômega, seu corpo não conseguia se decidir entre ficar relaxado ou nervoso, então ficou entre os dois. Sentindo os efeitos da indecisão como um maluco. Ergueu a mão em direção ao cabelo e puxou os fios escuros da nuca, em puro nervosismo, ao mesmo tempo que Donghae o convidava para sentar do seu lado, batendo de leve no colchão.

Baekhyun sentou-se ali, não sabia como negar nada ao pai, ainda mais quando estava sorrindo para si daquela forma, com Ji Eun nos braços. O alfa quase se viu querendo roubar o lugar da irmã caçula, desejava um pouco de colo também, queria ser mimado naquele momento em que se sentia tão confuso. Haviam jogado informação demais em cima de si e agora... agora sentia como se estivesse desmoronando devagar.

— Seu pai me disse que você se teve que ficar mais tempo com seu tio para ajuda-lo com os negócios da alcateia. — Donghae falou e o Byun quase se viu confuso com aquela fala, mas raciocinou rápido e assentiu.

Parecia ser o tipo de coisa que Siwon faria e Baekhyun não o culpava, mesmo que tivesse sentindo um pouco de irritação quando parava para pensar na forma como o alfa mentia tão naturalmente. Estava ressentindo, notou. Contudo, sabia também que se fosse ele no lugar do pai, também teria mentido para Donghae, ainda mais depois de todas as coisas que haviam acontecido. 

— Ele estava tendo problemas com números. — complementou a mentira, apenas para se sentir um pouco mais miserável.

— Ah, sim. — ele sorriu mais um pouco e a mão subiu para seus cabelos, Baekhyun tomou a cabeça em direção ao toque. Se sentia carente de atenção do seu omma. — Chanyeol me contou que você e Minseok estão se dando bem. — mudou de assunto e o alfa se pegou sorrindo da sutileza que o pai não tinha.

Era a cara de Chanyeol fofocar isso para o Lee.

— Ele é um bom amigo. — respondeu, mesmo que sentisse que amigo não fosse a palavra certa para descrever o marido.

_Amante, soava melhor?,_ se questionou, mas logo tentou abandonar isso mesmo que soubesse que Donghae estava preparando mais perguntas sobre o ômega.

— Eu ainda não o vi hoje. — havia um muxoxo nos seus lábios quando Baekhyun o fitou. — Soube que ele passou mal durante o almoço. — contou e o alfa franzio a testa.

Ninguém havia lhe contado isso. Soubera apenas sobre o prisioneiro chamado Kim Jongdae, um alfa que já vira algumas vezes, mas nunca tivera muita intimidade. Lembrava-se dele, principalmente, no dia em que brigara com Minseok. Fora para ele que o marido tinha correrá no dia que os Lu’s foram atacados.

— Deve ter sido apenas um mal-estar. — tentou tranquilizar o pai, mas o ômega estava lhe sorrindo daquela maneira, que quase o fez revirar os olhos.

— Vocês está se cuidando, certo? — perguntou de uma vez, sondando o local de uma forma menos curiosa possível. — Eu sei que passam o cio juntos, Baek. — falou quando o filho se afastou do seu toque.

— Estamos bem, omma. — ele assegurou.

Mas aquilo não era o que queria escutar, não se parecia nenhum pouco com a resposta que alguém que estava se protegendo contra filhotes, diria. E com isso, não conseguiu evitar o sorriso enorme no seu rosto. Havia uma possibilidade de Kim Minseok estar esperando um bebê, o que explicava o seu mal-estar repentino. Pensar nisso o deixou extremamente feliz, afinal seria seu segundo neto quando já sabia que o bebê que Kyungsoo carregava tinha sangue Byun também. Teria ficado de pé e dado saltinhos de felicidade se não tivesse sobre restrição médica.

Precisava permanecer de repouso, disse a si mesmo. Contudo, ainda podia dar uns poucos passeios por aqui e ali, nada muito longe. Era por isso que podia ir nos almoços e jantares na casa de Ryeowook, a casa ficava ao lado da de Heechul, — onde estava hospedado — dentro da distância permitida que podia andar.

Voltou a erguer a mão e colocou nos cabelos do filho, deslizou por entre os fios escuros e alcançou o couro cabeludo. Baekhyun voltou a relaxar, era fácil assim acalmar os nervos do filho e o tirar do modo de defesa. Desviou os olhos para a porta e viu Siwon entrando, trazia uma bandeja com um lanche simples para si. Sorriu para o marido ao mesmo tempo que o coração se aquecia da forma que sempre acontecia quando colocava os olhos em Siwon, sentiu a marca formigar na pele, não doía nem nada. Era só o formigamento familiar que vinha a cada vez que Siwon dizia que o amava internamente.

— Estão com fome? — o alfa perguntou e Baekhyun ergueu o rosto, fitou o alfa, mas sem se afastar do ômega, assentiu.

O Byun mais velho colocou a bandeja sobre o criado mudo, perto o suficiente dos dois e então estava estendendo os braços para Ji Eun, que dormirá durante a amamentação. Donghae deixou depois de receber um beijinho simples nos lábios ao mesmo tempo que Baekhyun se afastava do carinho dele para pegar um dos sanduiches na bandeja. Estava mesmo com fome.

Não havia almoçado tão bem assim, quando Kangin estava ligando a cada cinco minutos para perguntar pormenores sobre a tática de segurança temporária que eles haviam montado. Aliás, já deveria estar de volta à sua Alcateia, mas realmente não queria sair dali sem falar com os pais ou passar um tempo com Minseok, pois sabia bem que nenhum deles viria consigo. Seu pai estava cumprindo sua pena e Minseok tinha que gastar todos os dias de saudade com a família.

Comeu o sanduiche em silêncio enquanto via Siwon andando pra lá e pra cá com Ji Eun, tentando fazê-la arrotar. Donghae havia voltado a se ajeitar na cama, as costas contra a cabeceira e um sanduiche nas mãos. Eles se fitaram e o pai sorriu para si, mas Baekhyun se viu desviando os olhos. Queria tanto falar sobre aquela pessoa, que não sabia como agir, não queria parecer ingrato ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Conhecia seus pais e principalmente, conhecia Donghae. Confiava no que seus instintos diziam sobre como ele nunca o machucaria daquela forma se não o estivesse tentando protegê-lo.

— Aconteceu algo? — o Lee perguntou, estendeu a mão na sua direção e tentou segurar as suas, mas o filho as desviou, o que só serviu para que o ômega tivesse certeza que havia algo errado.

Baekhyun terminou de comer em silêncio, não respondeu a pergunta do pai. Donghae lançou um olhar para Siwon, que devolveu a mesma confusão que sentia. Mas então, Ji Eun estava arrotando e o alfa estava a levando para o berço improvisado ali. Era um berço antigo, provavelmente de Junmeyon, Siwon achava quando haviam as iniciais KJ gravadas na madeira. Deixou a filha dormindo ali dentro e se aproximou do filho, sentado na cama. Parou ao seu lado, os braços se cruzando ao mesmo tempo que Baekhyun o fitava de baixo. Parecia pequeno demais, Siwon notou, os olhos estavam muito castanhos e muito grandes. Não era nada além de um filhote ali, na sua frente.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou e Donghae o fitou, repreendendo o tom sério demais que usara, mas Siwon não conseguia controlar essas coisas.

Nunca foi muito suave. Isso era papel de Donghae, que adocicava cada parte da sua vida e de outras pessoas, mas admitia que estava tentando controlar a forma como tratava os filhos. Com Chanyeol era mais fácil, quando ele sempre fora muito aberto, fácil de falar e conversar. Mas com Baekhyun... era diferente. O filho mais velho era muito fechado, muito discreto nos seus sentimentos, um pouco sério demais. Era preciso fazer um caminho delicado até seu coração. Ser paciente e suave, duas coisas que Siwon não sabia ser.

— Por que nunca me disse que _minha mãe_ está viva? — Baekhyun perguntou, baixo, a voz tremendo em incerteza.

Donghae arregalou os olhos, largou o sanduiche sobre a cama em surpresa, mas depois o recolheu e deixou na bandeja. Fitou o marido, em busca de alguma coisa, queria saber quem poderia ter contado aquilo para seu filhote. Alguém que não era eles.

— Baek... — o alfa começou e Baekhyun abaixou a cabeça.

— Não mintam pra mim. — pediu. — Hyukjae me mostrou as fotos. — balançou a cabeça como se não pudesse acreditar nas imagens que tinha em mente. — Vocês estavam com _ela_ em um restaurante. — mordeu o lábio, não tinha coragem de fitar nenhum dos dois. — E eu só... só me pergunto por quanto tempo fizeram isso.

Os ombros encolheram, como se fosse ele a ser atacado. Não viu quando o pai alfa descruzou os braços, a forma como os olhos de Donghae se tornaram muito brilhantes e ele ergueu a mão para tocar em Baekhyun.

— Não, por favor, não... não toque em mim. — o filho disse, afastando-se do toque, ficando de pé, querendo ir para longe dos dois.

Donghae abaixou a mão, derrotado. Seu peito apertou e ele sentiu que iria cair em lágrimas ali mesmo, na frente do seu marido e do seu filho, porque Baekhyun era seu filho. Não importava se dissessem o contrário. Ele havia criado o alfa, foi o primeiro a segura-lo nos braços e depois, cuidara de si com todas as suas forças. Tinha o educado, levado-o para passear, brincado consigo, o alimentado, trocado suas fraldas, ficou acordado nas madrugadas quando ele ficou doente, colocou moedas embaixo do seu travesseiro para cada vez que perdia um dente de leite. Amava Baekhyun como se o tivesse gerado, no seu ventre, como se tivesse o seu sangue. Sim, Baekhyun era seu. E ser rejeitado daquela forma, só fazia sua alma se despedaçar.

— Não é da forma que está pensando. — Siwon se pronunciou, a voz saindo um pouco firme demais, mas mesmo assim menos séria. — Eu não sabia de Jihyun até o dia daquela foto. — contou e Baekhyun o fitou, terrivelmente triste.

— Mas eu sabia. — Donghae contou, a cabeça baixa. — Sempre soube que ela estava viva. — suspirou, um pouco envergonhado de toda a sua burrice em ter acreditado naquela mulher. — Eu... eu a ajudei a forjar sua morte.

Baekhyun estava parado, em pé, em frente a cama do pai. A camisa branca de botões estava amassada, sentia o colarinho molhado de suor contra sua pele e bem sabia que seu cabelo escuro não estava uniforme. Baekhyun se sentia como um maluco, alguém à beira de um colapso, diante das palavras do ômega. Fitou-o de volta, sem acreditar, piscou os olhos e virou-se de costas para si, no intuito de tentar respirar um pouco. Escutou Siwon se aproximar de si e deu um passo para longe.

_Me deem espaço,_ pareceu pedir. Siwon parou, encarou o marido, totalmente impotente. Nenhum deles sabia como consolar Baekhyun, ainda mais quando ele parecia tão arredio, tão ao ponto de sair correndo como um animal assustado.

— Por que? — o Byun mais novo virou-se para fitar o ômega na cama, a pergunta escapou como uma acusação.

Donghae se encolheu e Siwon se aproximou de si, tocou-lhe o ombro querendo lhe passar algum conforto. Não era bom para sua saúde se exaltar daquela forma.

— Sua mãe o chantageou durante esses anos inteiros. — o alfa mais velho respondeu pelo Lee. — Ela viveu as minhas custas, bem debaixo do meu nariz, como uma criminosa. — o ressentimento na voz do alfa chamou a atenção de Baekhyun.

Compartilhava daquele sentimento, mas não queria ser enganado novamente.

— Nunca pensaram em me contar? — questionou baixinho, temia a resposta.

— Achamos que era melhor se pensasse que ela estava morta. — Donghae respondeu meio choroso, a voz aguda. — Só... só queríamos te proteger.

— Baek, eu sei como isso parece. — Siwon tentou se aproximar novamente e só fez o alfa se afastar mais. — Mas tente ver por nosso lado. — respirou fundo. — _Aquela mulher..._

— É minha mãe. — o Byun o interrompeu. — Ela ainda é a porcaria da minha mãe e vocês deveriam ter me contado em vez de me fazer acreditar numa mentira por mais de vinte anos! — num ato de pura frustração, chutou o pé da cama, assustando Donghae que se encolheu mais e acordando Ji Eun que começou a chorar.

— É melhor se controlar. — Siwon mandou usando a voz de alfa e Baekhyun respirou fundo, porque mesmo naquela situação, não conseguia não obedecer seu pai. — E não grite conosco. — o mais velho se aproximou do berço da filha e a pegou no colo, começou a nina-la, os olhos sérios quando fitaram o outro.

Eles ficaram em silêncio no espaço de tempo em que Siwon fazia Ji Eun dormir novamente e a colocava no berço. Baekhyun voltou a puxar os fios da nuca, nervoso, respirou fundo algumas vezes ao passo que Donghae chorava baixinho, na cama. Enxugando os olhos a cada pedaço de tempo.

— Eu sinto muito. — o ômega se desculpou. — E-eu só não queria machuca-lo, Baek. — soluçou. — Jihyun nunca foi uma boa pessoa... ela... ela nunca quis nenhum contato com você.

Baekhyun mordeu a parte interna da bochecha. Claro, já imaginava que algo como aquilo podia surgir, na verdade tinha escondido aquilo de si mesmo apenas porque era mais fácil culpar os pais da ausência da mãe na sua vida do que admitir para si mesmo que ela nunca o quisera, que ele não passava de um erro, uma coisa que só foi interessante enquanto estava na sua barriga e depois foi descartada, como se fosse nada. Mas era por isso que ela foi embora, não? Nunca quisera um filho ou um marido ou o cargo alto numa alcateia.

Seria um bobo se tivesse se enganado com isso. Mesmo quando achava que Jihyun estava morta, sabia que ela nunca o quisera. As histórias do seu desamor estavam espalhadas pela alcateia inteira, passara a infância a escutando da boca de lobos mais velhos e até mesmo da boca da própria família, os seus parentes Park’s. No entanto, seu pai alfa estava sempre lhe dizendo como não deveria dar ouvidos à isso, que Jihyun era uma boa ômega, que ela o amou. E mesmo Donghae também repetia esse discurso, usava adjetivos bonitos para descrever sua progenitora, contava histórias sobre ela, fazia questão de sempre, sempre, sempre alimentar suas esperanças, seus sonhos idiotas, de que aquela mulher havia o desejado da mesma forma que desejou o primeiro filho.

O Byun mais novo comprimiu os lábios, piscou os olhos tentando afastar um pouco da dor da rejeição. Se viu assentindo, como que dizendo “tudo bem, tudo bem” e ele percebeu que estava repetindo isso baixinho, para si mesmo, como um mantra bobo. Não havia nada bem, nunca esteve.

— Estou voltando para casa. — falou por fim, ao perceber que nenhum deles diria alguma coisa.

Mas o que eles poderiam dizer? Não havia mais nada a acrescentar. Tudo já havia sido dito. Park Jihyun não passava de uma fugitiva, chantagista e mais algumas coisas que Baekhyun nem conseguia nomear ainda.

Começou a dar as costas pra eles, os passos vagarosos. Não achava que eles o chamariam, mas escutou Donghae o fazer mesmo assim e mesmo que seus passos tenham vacilado, não virou-se para fita-los. Só queria um pouco de espaço, precisava ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos. Saiu do quarto e depois da casa, trombou com Chanyeol do lado de fora, mas ignorou qualquer que fosse a coisa que o irmão lhe diria. Baekhyun só continuou andando, para qualquer lugar longe daquela casa, daquelas pessoas. Avançou pela alcateia Kim, não estava realmente verificando o caminho que fazia e por isso tropeçou, caiu de joelhos no chão.

Espalmou as mãos no chão de terra batida para tentar tornar impacto menos bruto, mas mesmo assim sentiu seu joelho arder por baixo da calça de linho. Ele fechou os olhos, respirou fundo, sentiu o cheiro de terra e sereno, o chão parecia úmido contra sua palma e não havia mais sol. Devia ser umas sete da noite, acreditou quando levantou o rosto e observou o céu. Sem estrelas, tudo muito escuro e vazio, do mesmo jeito que se sentia. Ficou de pé sozinho, não limpou a terra do tecido da calça, olhou em volta e pegou olhares irritados de lobos Kim’s para cima de si.

Queimavam em desaprovação contra sua pele, nenhum deles ia com a sua cara, todos acreditavam na invenção bizarra de que havia dado um golpe no seu precioso líder Kim para fazê-los perder a aliança com os Choi’s e casar com Minseok. E o comportamento de Junmyeon em relação a si também não ajudava para que os seus lobos mudassem de pensamento, mas, felizmente, Minseok o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ele não era o vilão da história. Contudo, notara a forma como até mesmo Minseok não era mais tão aceito por sua própria alcateia. Acreditava que se o ômega não fizesse parte da família principal, já teria sido lixado dali, exilado. Porque era isso o que se fazia com os lobos problemáticos: condenava-os ao exilio. Os Oh’s eram a prova concreta disso, quando sua alcateia fora formada por lobos exilados.

Suspirou e retomou o passo. Andou por bastante tempo, até sentir os pés doerem e ficar cansado, a camisa colando-se nas escápulas devido ao suor. Sentia-se sujo, sabia que precisava de um banho, uma cama fofa e uma bebida quente. De repente, se pegou desejando o seu quarto na Alcateia Byun, o chocolate-quente com pedaços de marshmallow que só Donghae sabia fazer. Bagunçou o cabelo mais um pouco, queria afastar as imagens do seu pai ômega da mente, pois pensar nele só o fazia se sentir mais miserável por ter saído daquele jeito, abandonado-o daquela forma como se ele nunca tivesse sido importante.

Encostou-se na primeira parede que encontrou, respirou fundo mais um pouco. Estava tão cansado. Escutou alguém enxota-lo dali, como se fosse um cão sarnento e rosnou em direção a pessoa. Os lobos Kim’s eram detestáveis, pensou enquanto desencostava e fazia o caminho de volta. Pretendia ir até a casa de Ryeowook, iria procurar companhia na presença de Minseok. Alguma coisa em si tinha certeza de que o marido seria a única pessoa do mundo a lhe compreender.

— Baekhyun. — alguém tocou no seu ombro e por isso, virou-se para descobrir a identidade da pessoa. Era o pai de Minseok, seu sogro. — Está sozinho?

O Byun notou que ele trazia uma sacola na mão. Reconheceu o formato das latinhas, eram cervejas. Contudo, assentiu para o mais velho depois que a sua mão saiu de perto de si e o corpo parou do seu lado, acompanhando os seus passos. Eles ficaram em silêncio, em parte porque Baekhyun nunca tivera muita intimidade com Kim Jungsoo e em parte porque não queria conversar mesmo.

Caminharam sob a luz dos postes, o som dos passos de Leeteuk irritava sua audição assim como o seu cheiro, mesmo que o cardamomo estivesse suave por conta do vento, que surgia vez ou outra para afastar o cheiro de ambos. Baekhyun quis desviar o caminho, seguir por outro, mas não conhecia bem aquela alcateia assim como sabia que o alfa estava indo para o mesmo lugar que si. Então, era melhor segui-lo, mesmo com o desconforto crescente em seu peito.

— Sinto muito por sua alcateia. — Leeteuk disse, pegando Baekhyun de surpresa.

Arregalou uma sobrancelha na sua direção, mas no fim, assentiu. Sem forças e muito menos vontade para descobrir se o alfa estava sendo sincero ou não. Então, estavam caindo no silêncio mais uma vez. Um vento frio foi de encontro ao seu rosto e deixou suas bochechas geladas, Baekhyun apreciou isso.

— Sinto muito pelo casamento também. — o Kim tornou a falar, chamando a atenção do mais novo para si novamente.

Baekhyun o fitou, esperando que continuasse a fala. Queria saber onde o mais velho queria chegar com aquela conversa.

— Eu sei quer Minseok pode ter um temperamento difícil, mas vocês só precisam aguentar um ao outro mais alguns meses, certo? — seus olhos pareciam esperançosos com alguma coisa e Baekhyun franzio a testa, um tanto confuso com aquela conversa. — Logo, ele estará aqui e tudo vai voltar ao normal.

Entendia um pouco da preocupação do pai de Minseok com o casamento, afinal nenhum dos dois tinha aceitado aquilo de bom grado. Leeteuk estava ali como a principal prova de que ele e o ômega não queriam aquele casamento, principalmente quando o Kim estava noivo de Oh Sehun e quando ele próprio estava noivo de Park Dasom. No entanto, uma decisão tomada no calor do momento os tinha feito trocar alianças e promessas de amor eterno, sentimento esse que nem sequer sentiam. E admitia que nos primeiros meses tudo foi um tanto sufocante, irritável demais e cansativo, mas eles estavam caminhando bem agora. As conversas fluíam melhor, a frustração não estava sempre presente e o cheiro do ômega até mesmo não lhe desagradava mais. Contudo, aquilo duraria até mais alguns meses, percebeu. Logo estariam completando um ano de casamento e depois, dois.

Era só uma questão de tempo até que tivesse que deixar Minseok voltar para casa. E Leeteuk parecia feliz com isso, como se ter o filho longe dos sanguinários Byun’s fosse o que sempre quis. Baekhyun quis rir desse pensamento, quando fora o próprio que entregara o filho de bandeja para seus _inimigos_. Contudo, o que realmente incomodou Baekhyun naquele comentário foi a forma como o sogro usou a palavra _normal._ Tudo ficaria normal depois que eles se separassem. De que jeito? Minseok voltaria correndo para os braços de Oh Sehun da mesma forma como ele seria obrigado a fazer com Dasom? E mesmo se isso acontecesse, a relação que eles haviam construído ficaria no passado? Nunca mais se falariam ou olhariam na cara um do outro?

Nada de cartas? Mensagens de texto? E o cheiro doce de Minseok gravado na sua pele? Parecia coisas demais para esquecer, principalmente quando se dava conta da forma como o Kim fazia parte da sua rotina, o jeito como já tinha se apegado. Pensar nisso o assustou.

— Vai poder se casar com alguém da sua preferência e talvez... — Jungsoo continuou para total irritação do Byun.

— _Ele_ se case com Oh Sehun? — não conseguiu impedir que a voz saísse cheia de irritação.

Jungsoo o fitou, sem entender de onde vinha tanta raiva. Mas fingiu não notar, afinal Baekhyun poderia ter apenas tido um dia ruim.

— Bom, sim. É uma possibilidade, se Sehun quiser, é claro. — falou.

— Mas e Minseok? — fitou o sogro pelo canto de olho. — E quanto ao que ele quer?

— _Ah,_ — estalou a língua no céu da boca, meio rindo, como se fosse uma piada o fato do filho ter escolhas. — Minseok é um ômega, não importa o que ele quer. — respondeu simplesmente e Baekhyun virou o rosto de vez para fita-lo, sem acreditar no que escutava. — Se for viável para a alcateia, com certeza ele se casará. — não parou mesmo diante da forma como o olhar do Byun torna-se cheio de incredulidade com o que escutava.

Entendia bem que o casamento na sua sociedade não era relacionado com sentimentos, mas também conseguia entender muito bem a forma como Jungsoo parecia querer vender Minseok a qualquer lobo que oferecesse um bom contrato, sem se importar nenhum pouco com o que o ômega queria. Como se cada detalhe de si não representasse nada. E de repente, estava se perguntando se o Kim casaria com Sehun por obrigação ou por uma escolha sua? No entanto, esse questionamento foi afastado na medida que imaginava Minseok recusando esse destino, era o tipo de coisa que ele faria assim como parecia ser do feitio de Leeteuk se tornar mais agressivo, pois lembrava-se muito bem dos hematomas no rosto de Kyungsoo e o lábio partido de Minseok.

Contudo, sabia que não deveria se preocupar com a possibilidade de Minseok ser obrigado a qualquer coisa, porque Junmyeon era o líder assim como parecia disposto a proteger os irmãos de qualquer mau. Dessa forma, logo, era ele quem estava estalando a língua no céu da boca, meio risonho. Leeteuk era apenas o tipo que latia e nunca mordia.

_Seu Minseok_ ia ficar bem.

— Minseok sabe tomar as próprias decisões. — falou apressando o passo quando reconheceu a fachada amarela da casa de Ryeowook, queria se livrar logo da presença de Kim Jungsoo. — Sugiro que o deixe cuidar da própria vida. — aconselhou e viu, com prazer, a forma como os olhos do alfa arregalaram-se, surpreso pela forma como fora repreendido.

Baekhyun alcançou o portão, não disse mais nada ao mais velho, só abriu o portão e entrou. Passou pelo jardim, alcançou a varanda e então, estava abrindo a porta e entrando. O cheiro de comida recém-pronta acertou-lhe o estômago, fazendo-o roncar alto, alertando do quanto estava com fome. Avistou Lu Han e Yixing no sofá, estavam assistindo um tipo de desenho musical. Mexeu a cabeça em cumprimento na sua direção, ato que o ômega devolveu ao mesmo tempo que Yixing começava a pular no sofá, ao lado do pai.

Escutou vozes vindo da cozinha, risadas. Reconheceu a de Ryeowook e a de Heechul. Quando passou pela porta, viu que Jongin estava com eles. Mexia algo numa panela enquanto os ômegas mais velhos pareciam dar dicas para si. Não havia sinal de Minseok ali, suspirou. E já estava pronto para ir em direção aos quartos quando Heechul o viu, as sobrancelhas se ergueram em surpresa e Baekhyun não o culpava, deveria ter ido embora há algum tempo em vez ter ficado passeando pelo território Kim.

— Baek! — Ryeowook exclamou primeiro, chamando a atenção de Jongin, que virou o rosto para fita-lo. — Não sabia que ainda estava aqui. — ele limpou as mãos no guardanapo e se aproximou. — Vai jantar conosco? — perguntou naturalmente, como se Baekhyun jantasse ali todos os dias.

— Eu estou procurando Minseok, na verdade. — falou e se surpreendeu pela forma como sua voz saiu envergonhada, mas o olhar incisivo de Heechul sobre si o estava deixando desconfortável.

Ryeowook olhou para trás, fitou o amante, pareciam estar tendo algum tipo de conversa através de olhares.

— Achávamos que ele estava com você. — Heechul disse e o Byun, franzio a testa.

— Não o vejo desde quando cheguei aqui. — contou.

Os ômegas voltaram a se olhar, desconfiados.

— Ele deve estar com Junmeyon. — Jongin os tranquilizou.

Todos pareceram relaxar, inclusive Baekhyun. Achavam que o ômega estava ajudando o irmão alfa em alguma coisa na alcateia e pela forma como os pais de Minseok relaxaram, Baekhyun suspeitou que aquilo era normal.

— Fique para o jantar. — Ryeowook pediu. — E você pode passar a noite, se não quiser enfrentar a estrada tarde da noite.

Baekhyun o fitou. Era pequeno como Minseok e Kyungsoo, mas os olhos se pareciam mais com os de Kyungsoo enquanto que o formato das bochechas pertencia a Minseok. Assentiu. Não era uma ideia ruim jantar ali e passar a noite, quem sabe se dormisse ali tivesse mais tempo para conversar com o marido, mesmo que não tivesse a menor ideia de como começar aquele assunto.

— Deveria tomar um banho. — Heechul disse se inclinando sobre a bancada da pia, até assim era intimidante para si. — As roupas de Minseok devem servir em você. — falava calmamente, mas Baekhyun sentia como se estivesse recebendo ordens.

— Tudo bem. — concordou e começou a se afastar depois de fazer uma leve reverência.

Voltou a escutar as risadas quando estava no corredor, pareciam ter voltado a conversa normal. E incrivelmente, aquilo o confortava. A família de Minseok era numerosa e barulhenta, diferente da calmaria que sempre acompanhava a sua além deles não serem muitos também. Parou em frente a porta do quarto do marido. Estava aberta e por isso avistou Kyungsoo, em pé, olhando pela janela. Bateu na porta, para chamar sua atenção, não queria assusta-lo e quando o ômega o reconheceu, sorriu.

— Estou procurando um banheiro e roupas limpas. — falou e o Kim mais novo se agitou a sua volta.

O cheiro dele estava engraçado, Baekhyun notou. O floral de sempre ainda se destacava, mas havia aquele toque amadeirado no final, que lembrava bastante o cheiro de Chanyeol.

— O banheiro é ali. — apontou para a porta de cor vermelha no lado oposto ao guarda-roupa. — Hum... eu vou separar algumas roupas de Minseok? — mais perguntou do que afirmou e Baekhyun foi obrigado a assentir.

O alfa foi até o banheiro, trancou a porta quando entrou. Tirou suas roupas silenciosamente e logo, estava se enfiando no box, embaixo do chuveiro. Ficou bastante tempo ali, relaxando embaixo da água, esfregando corpo e limpando a mente. Quando saiu, Kyungsoo não estava mais no quarto e a porta estava fechada. Viu uma muda de roupa sobre uma das camas e foi até lá.

Kyungsoo havia separado para si uma bermuda, uma camisa de mangas e uma cueca. Vestiu tudo um pouco vagarosamente. Descobriu que Minseok era um pouco mais gordo, o que explicava por que a bermuda ficara larga e também, era um pouco menor que si, já que as mangas da camisa haviam ficado acima do pulso, por isso decidiu enrola-las até os cotovelos. E foi só depois de vestido, que decidiu olhar para o quarto. Haviam duas camas. Uma com o lençol de cama amarelo e outra com o lençol de cama roxo. Acreditou que o amarelo deveria pertencer a Minseok, mas quando viu as coisas que haviam sobre o criado mudo, percebeu o seu erro. Por isso, andou até a cama de lençol roxo, tocou com a ponta dos dedos os porta-retratos sobre o criado mudo.

Deixou que sua atenção fosse para o mural perto da janela, que ficava no espaço entre as duas camas. Um pouco acima da cabeceira, havia o que parecia uma extensão do mural. Segurou um dos vários desenhos que haviam lá. Aquilo, com toda certeza, pertencia ao seu marido, simplesmente porque reconheceu o traço dos desenhos. O jeito firme das linhas, a forma um tanto bruta dos desenhos. Reconheceu alguns lobos e pessoas. Percebeu que os desenhos tinham datas no canto das páginas, escritas a lápis. Maioria pertencia a época que era um adolescente, antes de ir para a França. 

Vasculhou bastante tempo ali, até o ponto em que um dos desenhos se soltou do mural e caiu, desceu por trás da cabeceira da cama. Baekhyun bufou e se abaixou para olhar embaixo da cama, tinha que encontrar o desenho e devolvê-lo para seu lugar no mural. Contudo, antes que pudesse esticar a mão até lá, viu que a ponta de um papel saia debaixo do colchão. Desviou a mão para ali e puxou aquilo.

Segurou com delicadeza mais um desenho. Observou aquilo, pensando em como Minseok deveria estar sem espaço no mural e decidirá guardar embaixo do colchão. Analisou os traços daquele. Não era um desenho de corpo inteiro. O desenho se dividia em quadrados, onde em cada um havia um detalhe diferente do corpo de um lobo, os traços eram um tanto delicados quando comparados aos outros e um pouco familiar também.

Franzio a testa quando reconheceu o formato das manchas no pelo daquele lobo e logo depois, estava meio sorrindo. Era ele. Minseok havia o desenhado. O focinho afilado, os olhos grandes e tristes, as manchas escuras no pelo branco, a forma como seus dentes se arreganhavam em direção a alguma coisa que Baekhyun não sabia. O marido havia conseguido pegar os seus melhores detalhes, mostrar um pouco da sua humanidade mesmo quando naquela forma de lobo assustadora.

Desviou os olhos para a data no fim da página e se surpreendeu. Minseok havia desenhado aquilo antes de casarem, antes de sequer saberem que iriam fazê-lo. Aquele Baekhyun do desenho era o Baekhyun do dia do Festival da Colheita. Suspirou e sentou-se na beira da cama do marido, o desenho em mãos. No entanto, logo estava ficando de pé e colocando o desenho no mural, junto dos outros. Queria que Minseok soubesse que estava tudo bem olhá-lo agora. Eles não eram mais desconhecidos um pro outro e não era mais um crime que fossem amigos.

Escutou a porta se abrir. Era Kyungsoo voltando para chama-lo para ir jantar. Ele foi, em silêncio ao lado do cunhado. E também em silêncio sentou-se à mesa e comeu enquanto os Kim’s e os Lu’s ali riam e falavam alto, conversavam sobre coisas bobas. Faziam Baekhyun se sentir confortável. Depois do jantar, ajudou a tirar a mesa e lavou as louças na presença de Leeteuk, já que Heechul o obrigou a fazê-lo assim que o viu entrando na casa. Aparição essa que fez o Byun se questionar onde que o alfa estava aquele tempo inteiro, quando estava o acompanhando até ali. Contudo, eles fizeram aquela tarefa em silêncio. E logo Leeteuk estava se afastando como se o outro não estivesse ali, coisa que Baekhyun agradeceu.

O alfa foi até a sala, sentou-se ao lado de Lu Han e esperou que Minseok aparecesse.

— Soube que a adaptação está indo bem. — comentou com Lu Han.

— Os Kim’s nos receberam bem, adoraram a notícia do casamento de Junmyeon com Jongin. — falou, os olhos estavam no filhote, que brincava com legos no chão.

— Eles estavam precisando de uma boa notícia. — Baekhyun externou o que o ômega estava pensando.

O Lu virou o rosto para fita-lo, parecia estar formando uma pergunta na sua mente. Contudo, o momento foi perdido quando a porta se abriu, revelando a figura cansada de Junmeyon. Mas apenas ele, Baekhyun notou quando ficava de pé, achando que Minseok logo entraria, todavia quando a porta não se abriu, voltou sua atenção ao alfa.

— Onde está Minseok? — perguntou e o alfa, fitou-o de relance.

— Por que eu deveria saber? — Junmyeon devolveu, irritado, fazendo Baekhyun revirar os olhos.

— _Junie!_ — Kyungsoo repreendeu ao vir pelo corredor, estava segurando um pote de sorvete, a colher foi apontada acusadoramente para o irmão mais velho. — Seja bonzinho com o Baek. — mandou e Baekhyun quis rir da forma como o Kim não parecia nenhum pouco ameaçador, mas, sim, fofo.

Junmyeon cruzou os braços e virou o rosto para fitar o cunhado.

— Ele estava comigo no escritório, mas saiu primeiro que eu. — descruzou os braços e olhou em volta, como se pudesse encontrar o ômega. — Isso foi antes do sol se pôr, achei que estava aqui.

Baekhyun mordeu o lábio e pegou o olhar preocupado de Lu Han sobre si, mas se manteve calado. Não sabia o que deveria dizer e muito menos como agir, estava visivelmente preocupado com o sumiço do marido, afinal não o tinha visto nenhuma vez desde que chegara na alcateia Kim.

— Minseok sempre foi muito distraído, deve ter parado na casa de algum conhecido e perdeu a noção do tempo. — Ryeowook disse, tentando tranquilizar o genro e os outros ali, apesar de estar preocupado também. — Está com fome? — dirigiu-se ao filho mais velho e Junmyeon assentiu. — Vem. — chamou-o em direção a cozinha e Baekhyun o observou ir embora.

Kyungsoo se aproximou, sentou-se ao lado do alfa e estendeu o sorvete na sua direção. Baekhyun sem saber o que mais poderia fazer, comeu um pouco do sorvete de morango.

— Não faça essa cara. — o Kim disse, havia o começo de um sorriso no canto da sua boca. — Minseok logo estará nos seus braços. — usou o tom de provocação e Baekhyun ficou em silêncio.

— Ele deve estar com Henry. — Lu Han disse no mesmo tom suave que Ryeowook usará.

Baekhyun assentiu para si, porque queria mesmo acreditar nisso em vez de enlouquecer de preocupação por conta dos pensamentos que estava começando a ter. E se Minseok tivesse se machucado? Olhou em volta mais uma vez e percebeu a falta de Oh Sehun, trincou os dentes sem perceber. E se eles estivessem juntos? Então, sua mente estava sendo inundada por pensamentos horríveis de Minseok sorrindo e sendo tocado por Oh Sehun.

Escutou a porta ser aberta e ali estava, Lu Henry e logo depois de si, Oh Sehun estava entrando. Eles pareciam ter estado juntos, porque trocaram um sorriso cúmplice ao mesmo tempo que Baekhyun sentia o peito afundar mais um pouco. Por que Minseok não estava chegando? Voltou a comer um pouco mais de sorvete, meio bufando a cada colherada.

O tempo passou. Henry e Lu Han e o pequeno Yixing foram embora. Sehun ficou, passaria a noite ali por motivos que Baekhyun nem queria pensar. Jongin também ficaria. Provavelmente dividiria o quarto com Junmeyon, o Byun pensou. Ryeowook disse que ele poderia ficar também, se quisesse. Poderia dividir o quarto de hospedes com Oh Sehun, mas Kyungsoo se ofereceu para dividir o quarto com o primo alfa apenas para deixar sua cama vaga para o cunhado. Heechul riu com isso enquanto Baekhyun dizia que não precisava.

Ele podia encontrar outro lugar para dormir, só não sabia onde quando não queria ir para a casa onde os pais estavam e muito menos voltar para a sua alcateia no meio da noite. Talvez, dormisse na floresta, pensou na possibilidade. Ou talvez, pudesse se enfiar na cama de Minseok e dormir junto do ômega, da forma como tinha se acostumado a fazer na uma semana que foram obrigados a ficar na Alcateia Park. Era uma boa ideia, afinal, Minseok tinha um corpo quentinho e o seu cheiro havia se tornado cada vez mais convidativo, de alguma forma, relaxava-o.

Recebeu um olhar torto de Sehun quando Kyungsoo enlaçou o braço do primo e o puxou em direção ao quarto de hóspedes, que o ômega insistia em dividir consigo. Baekhyun fitou os sogros ômegas, que se aproximaram do sofá. Sentaram-se um de cada lado seu ao mesmo tempo que os outros Kim’s se recolhiam e Baekhyun não podia culpa-los por irem dormir, afinal já passava das dez da noite. O corredor ficou silencioso da mesma forma como a casa inteira, anunciando que mais da metade deles já dormia.

Kyungsoo voltou para a sala, sentou o sofá oposto, parecia sem sono algum e um tanto agitado.

— O bebê está mexendo bastante. — contou e Ryeowook se levantou para ir até o filho, passar a mão em sua barriga num carinho delicado para que o bebê se acalmasse e deixasse o ômega descansar.

Baekhyun gostava de Kim Ryeowook. De alguma forma, o Kim lembrava o seu pai ômega, Lee Donghae. Os dois faziam o tipo que gostavam de cuidar de tudo e todos à sua volta, e por isso, podiam esquecer de si mesmos. No entanto, ambos eram extremamente doces, gentis demais e pensar nisso, fez o alfa perceber que já havia visto aqueles traços em Minseok também. Na adolescência era mais evidente, contudo depois que voltara da França, haviam se tornado raros. Baekhyun bem podia conta-los nos dedos.

O dia que Minseok correu na sua direção, no altar da Alcateia Kim, para proteger Kyungsoo. O jeito como atendeu ao chamado de ajuda dos Lu’s, a forma como permaneceu do seu lado quando estavam no território Park.

— Então... — Heechul começou, alongando a palavra para chamar a atenção do alfa. — você e Minseok estão dividindo o mesmo quarto? — perguntou rápido, fazendo Baekhyun se engasgar com o sorvete que comia.

— Heechul! — Ryeowook repreendeu e o ômega teve a decência de encolher os braços. — Esse não é o tipo de pergunta que se faz.

— _Nhá_. Eu só queria saber se eles estão se dando bem. — o Kim se defendeu e no sofá, ao lado de Ryeowook, Kyungsoo riu colocando a mão em frente a boca, parecia feliz com a forma como Baekhyun estava corando com aquele assunto.

O Byun lançou um olhar para os três ômegas, depois que parou de engasgar. Acabou estendendo o pote de sorvete para o Kim mais novo ao passo que Ryeowook começava um cafuné desajeitado na cabeça do mesmo, fazendo Baekhyun perceber que o ômega adorava aquilo. Ser mimado por todos, receber atenção, ser cuidado.

— Nós somos bons amigos. — falou para tentar tranquilizar o sogro e Ryeowook sorriu, parecia realmente feliz. — Minseok é incrível. — continuou sem conseguir disfarçar a forma como sua voz alcançou aquela oitava de admiração.

— _Awn_. — Kyungsoo soltou com a boca cheia de sorvete de morango.

Baekhyun abaixou o rosto, um tanto envergonhado a forma como expôs seus sentimentos. No entanto, logo estava esquecendo isso quando seus olhos focaram-se no horário marcado no seu relógio de pulso. Havia acabado de dar onze da noite e nada de Minseok aparecer. Levantou o rosto e fitou a porta, desejando que ela abrisse de uma vez e revelasse a imagem do marido.

— Nenhum dos senhores sabe onde ele pode estar? — perguntou de uma vez, mudando completamente o assunto.

Heechul lançou um olhar para Ryeowook, que suspirou ao mesmo tempo que Kyungsoo abandonava o pote vazio no chão, perto do sofá e deitava a cabeça no colo do pai ômega, como um filhotinho carente.

— Realmente, não é do feitio de Minseok sumir assim, sem dar alguma notícia. — Ryeowook comentou.

Heechul ficou com os olhos pensativos, fitou o rosto do amante por mais um pouco de tempo e então, estava virando-se para encarar o alfa.

— Ele pode estar na casinha. — falou, por fim.

O rosto de Ryeowook iluminou-se.

— Claro. — sorriu. — A casinha.

— Que casinha? — Kyungsoo foi mais rápido em perguntar.

— A _casinha na árvore._ — Heechul contou. — Eu a construí com alguns amigos na infância e quando vocês nasceram, lhes dei de presente, mas Minseok foi quem sempre gostou mais de lá.

Kyungsoo fitou o pai, como se pudesse encontrar no seu rosto a lembrança disso e quando não houve nada, apenas fez um muxoxo e Ryeowook desceu o rosto contra sua bochecha, deixando um beijinho delicado.

— E... e ele pode estar lá? — Baekhyun perguntou.

— Sim, mas ainda é estranho. — Ryeowook falou. — Minseok costumava se esconder lá quando estava chateado com alguma coisa.

— É verdade. — Heechul concordou. — Lembra de quando negamos que ele tivesse um bicho de estimação? — começou a rir e Ryeowook acompanhou.

— Minseok se escondeu na casinha o dia inteiro.

— Tivemos que arrastá-lo para casa.

Baekhyun observou cada um, sem entender do que eles estavam falando, mas admitia que achava a história engraçada e depois, estava com esperança de que o marido estivesse lá, pois era muito provável que o ômega tivesse cultivado o mesmo hábito por anos.

— Ele escondia doces lá! — Kyungsoo exclamou animado, sentando-se no sofá ao lado do pai.

Havia lembrado-se de algo.

— Sim, sim. — Heechul não conseguia parar de rir com as imagens que inundavam sua mente. — Uma vez, roubei todos os seus doces e comi.

— Seu maluco. — Ryeowook jogou uma almofada no amante. — Minseok chorou o dia inteiro por conta disso.

— Ele nunca descobriu que foi eu. — jogou a almofada de volta, acabou acertando o filho grávido. — Achava que tinha sido Kyungsoo.

— Não acredito que me incriminou. — jogou a almofada de volta, rindo e Heechul desviou no mesmo tom de risada.

— Senhor Heechul. — Baekhyun chamou a atenção do mesmo antes que ele voltasse a se distrair. — Onde fica a casinha? — perguntou quando o mesmo o fitou.

— Na floresta, perto do lago. — respondeu.

O alfa ficou de pé, pronto para ir até lá e encontrar Minseok.

— Tome cuidado, Baek. — Ryeowook pediu.

— Leve algo para ele comer. — Kyungsoo falou. — Minseok sumiu a tarde inteira, aposto que não comeu coisa alguma.

Baekhyun piscou, desviou os olhos da porta e focou na direção da cozinha.

— Eu te ajudo. — Heechul se ofereceu antes que Ryeowook pudesse fazê-lo.

O Byun seguiu o sogro até a cozinha, o observou fazendo sanduiches de presunto e alface, coloca-los em um pote. Colocou outras coisas ali também, alguns bibimbaps e um pouco de carne seca. Entregou o pote ao lobo, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, mas Baekhyun não precisava delas, conseguia ler a linguagem corporal de Heechul e cada detalhe seu pedia para que cuidasse de Minseok. E o Byun desejou fazer isso.

Ele saiu da casa, meio correndo, com um pote de comida na mão. Tirou as roupas quando chegou na entrada da floresta, segurou-as na boca junto do pote de comida e enfiou-se por entre as árvores. Acreditava que chegaria mais rápido com quatro patas. No entanto, estava um tanto rápido demais, pois antes que pudesse perceber, passará do lago. Foi obrigado a refazer o caminho, dessa vez de um jeito mais calmo, quando não conhecia aquele território. Olhava para cima, procurando a tal casinha, o que não demorou tanto assim para encontrar. Ficava, realmente, perto do lago, um pouco antes de chegar nele, perto — também — de onde os Lu’s tinham construído suas casas.

Baekhyun deixou o que carregava na boca, no chão e voltou a sua forma humana. Vestiu suas roupas, observava a casinha a cada minuto, procurando algum sinal de vida ali. Mas não parecia ter ninguém ali. Estava escura, a madeira velha, conseguia ver galhos da própria árvore abraçando a estrutura da casinha lentamente. Um abraço de morte, que fez Baekhyun sentir pena, afinal, pelo que tinha conhecimento, aquele era um lugar especial para o marido.

Encontrou os degraus de uma escada improvisava, escavada no tronco da árvore e começou a subir. Estava escorregadio e por isso quase caiu algumas vezes, contudo, logo estava chegando a porta em forma de quadrado embaixo da casinha. Um quadrado escuro, notou. Enfiou a cabeça ali, colocou o pote na beira e o empurrou para longe, tentou ver encontrar formas através do escuro, mas não viu nada, então, estava chamando.

— Minseok?

Não houve resposta mesmo quando já estava com o corpo totalmente dentro da casinha. Engatinhou pelo lugar, porque quando tentara ficar em pé, bateu a cabeça no teto. Começou a tatear pelo lugar, chamando o nome do marido. A visão noturna de lobo ajudava, fazia com que conseguisse se localizar ali, no meio de tanto escuro. _Deveria ter trazido uma lanterna._

Contudo, quando chegou no fim do lugar, se deu conta de que Minseok não estava ali também. Sentou-se no chão poeirento, olhou em volta, um pouco preocupado demais. _Onde ele estaria?_ Encostou suas costas na parede de madeira, suspirou. Não sabia mais o que fazer e a possibilidade, horrível, de nunca mais ver Minseok estava começando a dilacerar seu coração. Fechou os olhos, contou até cinco bem devagar e pensou em voltar para a casa dos Kim’s. Quem sabe, no dia seguinte, Kim Minseok estaria lá.

Preparou-se para engatinhar até a saída quando escutou um barulho. Franzio a testa, confuso, não achava que a floresta era habitada por animais. No entanto, antes que pudesse se afastar em direção a uma das janelinhas ali, para espiar o causador do barulho, viu uma luz surgir pela entrada em forma de quadrado da casinha. E então, havia uma cabeça de fios loiros aparecendo ali. Baekhyun arregalou os olhos, mas não foi em direção a pessoa.

A pessoa entrou por completo na casinha e apontou a lanterna para os cantos do lugar antes de focar a luz no rosto de Baekhyun, que foi obrigado a desviar os olhos.

— Baek? — Minseok surpreendeu-se e engatinhou em direção ao marido. — O que está fazendo aqui? — a lanterna continuava na sua mão, mas longe do rosto do outro.

— Eu vim atrás de você. — Baekhyun disse e simplesmente puxou o ômega para perto, apertou-o contra seu corpo enquanto a lanterna escapulia da sua mão, rolava para longe e deixa tudo banhado em meia-luz. — Por que sumiu? — perguntou com o rosto enfiado na curva do pescoço dele.

Minseok se contraiu inteiro, afastou-se de Baekhyun de uma forma que não parecia certo depois de tudo que eles tinham dividido um com outro.

— E-eu precisava de um tempo sozinho. — contou, sem fitar o alfa, as mãos se juntaram sobre suas coxas, alisando o tecido do seu jeans com afinco e nervosismo.

— Tudo bem. — Baekhyun falou suavemente, não queria forçar Minseok a falar nada quando ele próprio não se sentia mais pronto para falar seus problemas para o ômega. Ergueu a mão e tocou sua bochecha.

Não conseguia ver suas expressões, mas imaginou o jeito com o castanho dos olhos de Minseok poderiam estar. Carinhosos, quem sabe. O escuro tímido, que surgia todas as vezes que o alfa se aproximava daquela forma. Se eles pudessem se ver, Baekhyun pensou, Minseok estaria corando diante do seu olhar tão intenso. Alguma coisa em si se revirava no seu peito, pulando de alegria por tê-lo encontrado, por estar na sua presença. E essa coisa ficou mais forte a medida que o alfa tomava coragem de aproximar seu rosto do loiro. Tocou os lábios na bochecha que estava acariciando e teria os deslizado para a boca, se Minseok não tivesse desviado.

— Por favor, não. — pediu baixinho e Baekhyun abaixou o rosto, afastou a mão que tinha se alojado no pescoço dele e voltou a encostar as costas na parede. Longe de Minseok. — E-eu estou cansado. — desculpou-se no mesmo tom baixo, parecia até envergonhado da sua atitude.

Baekhyun engoliu em seco. Não entendia por que Minseok estava agindo daquela forma, contudo lembrou-se do que os pais do mesmo lhe disseram. O marido ia até aquela casinha para se esconder quando algo o chateava. Só que na penumbra daquela casinha na árvore, Minseok parecia mais do que chateado. Parecia machucado e perceber isso, pegou Baekhyun de surpresa, porque não tinha a menor ideia do que fazer quando também estava machucado.

— Tudo bem. — optou por dizer. — Eu também estou cansado.

E ficaram em silêncio.

— Eu trouxe comida. — lembrou-se e começou a procurar o pote com os sanduiches e outras coisas. — Imaginei que estaria com fome. — estendeu o mesmo em direção ao marido e Minseok pegou.

Baekhyun se afastou ao mesmo tempo que o ômega abria o pote. O alfa segurou a lanterna, trouxe-a para perto do loiro. E então, estava de volta a sua posição. Minseok ainda ficou algum tempo à sua frente, a luz da lanterna ao seu lado, jogava sua sombra para lugares aleatórios e Baekhyun a observava. Não quis ficar a fitar o marido para não deixa-lo mais desconfortável do que se sentia e por isso, observava seus atos através da sua sombra. O ômega percebeu e afastou-se dali, sentou-se ao seu lado, longe o suficiente da luz para que sua sombra abandonasse as paredes do lugar.

A atitude magoou o alfa de uma forma, que o fez abaixar os olhos. Percebia que Minseok o estava rejeitando e isso, machucava de uma forma que o Byun não entendia. Então, ficou quieto, lidando com a estranheza do sentimento, não mexeu nenhum músculo em direção ao ômega. Escutou-o comer e isso ao menos o deixou mais aliviado, porque pelo sabia que o marido não ia cair por aí por falta de alimento. Quis virar o rosto para fita-lo, mas não o fez.

Minseok terminou de comer, deslizou a pote pelo chão, para um pouco longe demais de si. Ele tornou a se afastar, para longe da luz, encostou as costas no canto mais longe do alfa mesmo que soubesse o quanto estava entristecendo o outro com aquela atitude, mas uma parte sua não estava apta para aquilo. Não, naquele momento. Precisava do seu momento sozinho, precisava organizar seus pensamentos, os sentimentos no seu peito, só queria respirar um pouquinho naquele ponto cego, que deveria ser aquela casinha.

O alfa parecia entender sua relutância em se aproximar e por isso, não insistia. Isso fazia Minseok agradecê-lo internamente. Era melhor para ambos ficarem um pouco afastados, mesmo que essa distância se resumisse a alguns passos.

— Está chateado? — a pergunta do marido o pegou de surpresa.

— O que? — devolveu.

— Seus pais disseram que vem pra cá quando está chateado. — Baekhyun contou. — O que te chateou?

Minseok ficou calado.

Ainda cedo demais para contar, pensou. Ainda não queria falar sobre o que aconteceu e achava que nunca ia conseguir contar pra alguém realmente. Por isso engoliu as palavras, escondeu-se mais um pouco no escuro. Mas sabia que mesmo que fingisse que não existia, Baekhyun ainda podia vê-lo. A luz se espalhava o suficiente para que o alfa tivesse um vislumbre seu, encolhido no canto da casinha.

— Eu tive um dia horrível. — Baekhyun decidiu preencher o silêncio, um pouco sedento demais por barulho, apenas para afastar seus pensamentos confusos.

Acreditara que com Minseok poderia ter alguma paz, no entanto, não estava acontecendo assim. Só estava ficando mais deprimido.

— Minha alcateia está uma bagunça. — riu baixinho do seu desespero em manter uma conversa que tinha gosto de monólogo. — Há coisas demais para fazer e eu não consigo me concentrar totalmente. — de repente, se viu começando a contar seus problemas. — Minha mente está cheia de pensamentos horríveis e hoje... ontem... — suspirou. — Eu acho que não posso fazer isso.

Aquela era a primeira vez que colocava aquele pensamento em palavras, quando dizia em voz alta o suficiente para segurar as palavras com a ponta dos dedos e principalmente, era a primeira vez que deixava alguém escutar. Admitir que não estava pronto para ser tomar as decisões certas para sua alcateia ou que não sabia como perdoar seus pais ou que nem ao menos sabia como cumpriria o que prometeu ao tio... não. Um alfa deveria ter responsabilidade sobre todas as palavras que dizia, deveria estar seguro sobre tudo o que prometia. Foi o que seu pai lhe ensinou, o que também aprendeu com seu pai e o pai do seu pai aprendeu com o pai e do jeito como todos os Byun’s alfas aprendiam desde cedo.

_Nenhum Byun jamais recuou._ Porque recuar significava fraqueza e Baekhyun não queria, nunca quis, ser fraco. Mas havia coisa demais sobre suas costas, haviam pensamentos demais em sua mente, havia confusão demais em seu peito. Precisava de um tempo que não tinha, afinal era o líder de uma alcateia. Era seu dever ser o porto seguro de todos os lobos, de guia-los a prosperidade, de trazer os lobos sequestrados de volta ou ao menos oferecer um meio de vingança pra eles através de uma retaliação contra os humanos responsáveis por _aquilo_. No entanto, não se sentia firme o suficiente para ser o alfa modelo.

Não podia fazer isso enquanto sentia todas essas coisas.

— O que? — Minseok pareceu se interessar.

— Ser o líder. — respondeu baixo, parecia uma blasfêmia dizer em voz alta.

Esperou o momento em que Siwon fosse surgir, o rosto sério e os olhos decepcionados por ter gastado tanto tempo com aquele filhote indesejado. Mas não surgiu ninguém, o que aconteceu foi Minseok aproximando-se de si, devagarinho como se estivesse com medo.

— Eu nunca quis ser um Ômega Principal. — falou.

— Mas ainda pode se livrar desse cargo. — Baekhyun ofereceu a solução. — Mais um ano e alguns meses e pode voltar para os Kim’s.

— E o que? — agora ele parecia irritado, o que surpreendeu o alfa. — Vão tentar me casar com outro lobo importante.

— Não acho que Junmyeon te obrigaria a tal coisa. — mas estava lembrando das palavras de Leeteuk. — E ainda pode voltar para Oh Sehun. — sondou o local e quase riu da sua insegurança em colocar o outro no meio daquela conversa.

— Nunca estive apaixonado por Oh Sehun. — Minseok confessou e Baekhyun piscou os olhos na sua direção, surpreso pela informação. — Eu só concordei porque achei que era melhor do que casar com um desconhecido. — explicou. — Sem ofensas. — disse ao alfa que surpreendentemente, riu.

— Foi a mesma lógica que tive quando fiz o pedido a Dasom. — Baekhyun contou e então, Minseok estava rindo da forma como haviam pensado igual.

— Acha que teria sido feliz com ela? — ele perguntou e Baekhyun pensou.

Dasom não era má e muito menos maluca da mesma forma que o pai. Era apenas Park Dasom, um pouco mimada demais, um tanto sem jeito para números e disposta a ajudar quem precisasse. E Baekhyun sabia que ela teria aceitado seu pedido de casamento, porque tinha esperança que o pai a deixasse em paz depois disso. A verdade era que nenhum dos dois queria casar. Baekhyun queria poder ser líder sozinho e Dasom queria se tornar uma sacerdotisa do Santuário, mas Hyukjae nunca concordou com isso, pois sabia que depois de filiada ao lugar, a filha não poderia casar e muito menos ter filhos. Ela seria inteiramente do Templo, seu corpo e alma pertenceriam à Deusa Lua.

Mas Dasom acreditava que depois de dois anos de casamento, quando Baekhyun a deixasse ir embora, ela poderia correr em direção a sua verdadeira vocação. Então, Baekhyun estaria sozinho para ser líder e quem sabe, poderia escolher seu próximo Ômega Principal. No entanto, quando pensava em Minseok nesse cenário, percebia o quanto ele nunca teria a mesma sorte quando Oh Sehun estava terrivelmente apaixonado e nunca o deixaria ir embora. O ômega seria obrigado a ser feliz, a se apaixonar, a ter filhos e viver uma vidinha de aparências. Enquanto ele, ao menos, tinha um acordo com Dasom. Eles se sairiam bem, eram amigos. E por isso, Baekhyun acreditava, que pelos dois anos que estariam juntos, seria feliz.

— Um pouco. — respondeu. — Quando os dois anos acabassem, ela poderia voltar para casa. — explicou diante do silêncio de Minseok. — E você? Acha que Oh Sehun poderia ser seu alfa dos sonhos? — não sabia porque o estava provocando, mas o ômega parecia se divertir com aquilo, porque ria ao mesmo tempo que voltava a se aproximar.

— Isso não existe. — referiu ao termo _alfa dos sonhos,_ Baekhyun sabia. — Você, por acaso, tem um ômega dos sonhos? — provocou de volta.

Baekhyun sentiu quando o ombro dele encostou no seu e quis puxá-lo para mais perto, beija-lhe o pescoço apenas para fazê-lo se encolher de surpresa nos seus braços. Mas não fez, permaneceu da forma que estava.

— Tenho. — disse com uma certeza que não existia. — Talvez, o conheça. — soltou uma risada. — Sabe, até casei com ele.

— Por engano. — Minseok acusou rindo.

E o alfa riu de volta, dessa vez tendo coragem suficiente para colocar sua mão sobre a coxa do marido. O som do riso de Minseok foi sumindo a medida que se dava conta do toque, mas não o afastou e Baekhyun agradeceu por isso, aliviado.

— Baek. — ele chamou, a voz séria demais para quem estava rindo um minuto atrás.

— Hum.

— Teria se casado comigo se não fosse por obrigação? — ele perguntou, acanhado, baixo, pareceu ficar mil vezes menor ao lado de Baekhyun.

O Byun respirou fundo. Nunca pensara nisso. Não por conta de Minseok, mas sim porque algo que não fosse obrigação estava fora da sua lista de afazeres. Baekhyun estava acostumado a apenas acatar o que o pai lhe dizia, aceitar todas as nuances do seu futuro planejado. E casar estava lá, no topo. Casar com alguém que valia a pena, alguém importante. Nada da humana com quem tivera um breve caso na adolescência. Nada de romance, namoro ou sei lá mais o que deveria existir. Era apenas compromisso com a sua alcateia, não com seu futuro parceiro. Mas ali estava, Kim Minseok, lhe dando uma oportunidade de decidir.

Sabia que mesmo que dissesse não, o ômega não ficaria chateado. Mas também sabia que se dissesse não, estaria mentindo. Era um pouco estranho chegar nessa certeza, mas a semana que passara ao lado de Minseok na alcateia Park, dividindo aquele quarto, contando segredos nas madrugadas e acordando com o cheiro dele na sua pele, fazia-o perceber que por mais que nunca tivesse prestado atenção nos sinais, eles estavam ali o tempo inteiro.

Nunca gostara do cheiro de outro ômega, porque nenhum deles se parecia com o de Minseok. Precisava constantemente irritá-lo no colégio, porque era a única forma de ter os olhos dele sobre si. Tinha que provoca-lo depois que soubera do seu namoro, porque estava com tanta raiva da possibilidade de qualquer um tocá-lo, que não conseguia se controlar. E no Festival da Colheita, quando o viu novamente depois de longos cinco anos sentindo os efeitos de uma saudade que não entendia de onde vinha e nem por quem sentia, eles tinham se encontrado. E Baekhyun sabia melhor do que ninguém como não conseguia tirar os olhos do ômega.

Todos tinham percebido.

Menos ele.

— Sim. — respondeu para a surpresa de Minseok.

O ômega ficou envergonhado, Baekhyun conseguia perceber mesmo que suas feições estivessem escondidas no escuro. Mordeu o lábio, um pouco nervoso pelo que falara, mas não voltaria atrás. Era a palavra certa, tinha certeza. Só não estava pronto para ser rejeitado. Essa possibilidade o deixava com medo. No entanto, mesmo que Minseok não respondesse nada, sentia-se mais aliviado.

Uma das confusões da sua listinha havia sido riscada.

O Kim deitou a cabeça no seu ombro, a mão parou sobre a do alfa. E devagarinho, eles enlaçaram os dedos. Ficaram em silêncio. Não havia mais nada para dizer, nada de declarações espalhafatosas. Baekhyun entendia o seu silêncio e ele entendia as outras palavras implícitas no _sim_ simples. Então, permaneceram, sem mais perguntas, sem mais inseguranças. E pela primeira vez em tanto tempo, Minseok se sentiu seguro ao lado de um alfa, realmente seguro. Do jeito que as anciãs da vila lhe diziam quando adolescente.

_Aquilo devia ser fazer amor,_ pensou meio sorrindo.


	49. XIX - As metades do meu coração

Sehun colocou a cesta vazia sobre a bancada da cozinha antes de ir até a geladeira e vasculhar atrás de coisas que Minseok poderia gostar no café da manhã. Pegou o presunto, decidiu cortá-lo em fatias e colocar no pão. Sanduíche sempre lhe parecia uma ótima pedida para qualquer ocasião. Também colocou algumas frutas na cesta, uma garrafa de suco e também uma garrafa de café, preparado por si próprio. E então, estava saindo da casa de Ryeowook em direção a floresta, mais precisamente, em direção a casinha na árvore, onde — tinha certeza — que Minseok passara a noite e contava com a sorte, por isso, acreditava que Baekhyun tinha ido embora durante à noite.

Por isso, se viu respirando fundo e estufando o peito quando começou a caminhar em direção a floresta naquele começo de dia. Estava sentindo-se um pouco privilegiado demais, afinal aquela seria a primeira vez, em tanto tempo, que ficaria à sós com Minseok. Eles poderiam, enfim, conversar sobre o _relacionamento deles_ e quem sabe, encontrar uma solução, pois era óbvio que o Kim escolheria qualquer coisa que não fosse passar o resto da vida ao lado de Baekhyun. E Sehun estava disposto a protegê-lo, guarda-lo em sua alcateia e até mesmo a enfrentar uma guerra contra os Byun’s, pois bem sabia que o alfa não deixaria o primo ir embora assim, antes dos dois anos ou sem que ele tivesse a palavra final.

Segurou a alça da cesta com firmeza ao adentrar a floresta, escutou o canto dos pássaros e olhou em volta, um pouco assustado. Não havia algo como aquilo em sua alcateia e Sehun não fazia o tipo que gostava de se aventurar em lugares como aquele. Costumava gostar do ar livre e do cheiro que havia ali, mas sua saúde debilitada nunca contribuiu para que frequentasse a floresta da forma como seus primos sempre fizeram e mesmo quando estava bem o suficiente para sair do quarto, sua mãe limitava seus passos. Uma senhora muito protetora, Sehun pensou ao continuar andando.

Conhecia o caminho até a casinha, afinal já fora até ali algumas vezes e numa delas, foi acompanhado de Minseok. Sua mente ainda lhe presenteava com os detalhes daquele breve momento, uma das lembranças mais doces que tinha. O tipo de coisa que não tinha coragem de contar à ninguém, por medo de que se desfizesse em milhões de pedaços simples, porque, para si, a primeira vez que fez amor com Minseok era bem mais do que só simples.

O sol tinha acabado de nascer, então dentro da floresta ainda estava frio. A terra molhada embaixo da sola do seu sapato caro, notou o orvalho nas folhas e aos poucos foi tendo seu caminho iluminado pelos raios de sol que escapavam por entre as copas das árvores. Quase escorregou em algum momento, quase desmaiou em outro devido ao esforço de sair sem ter comido qualquer coisa, pretendia se alimentar na presença do ex-noivo. Reconheceu marcas de patas de lobo no chão e atribuiu ao primo Kim ou até mesmo, aos Lu’s, que tinham sua pequena vila montada em algum lugar por ali.

Todavia, a casinha logo surgiu no seu campo de visão. A madeira estava gasta e algum tipo de raiz crescia aos poucos, enroscando-se, em uma das paredes. Ele se viu suspirando ao perceber que teria que subir pela escadinha esculpida no tronco da árvore. Um pouco de esforço não faz mal à ninguém, quase escutou a voz do pai falecido em sua mente. Colocou a alça da cesta na boca, mordeu bem forte o trançado de palha e então começou a subir. Quase escorregou algumas vezes e arranhou o pulso em algum momento, mas quando colocou a cabeça para dentro do lugar de madeira, estava sorrindo.

O sorriso morreu aos poucos quando notou que não havia ninguém ali. A luz do sol que entrava pelas frestas nas paredes e telhado, deixava claro o quanto não havia ninguém ali há algum tempo. Notou uma lanterna abandonada no canto e um pote, que deveria ter algo dentro, vazio perto da entrada. Suspirou, frustrado com a sua pouca sorte. Era provável que Minseok tivesse saído antes de si e eles desencontraram-se na floresta? Pelo que percebia, sim.

Voltou a descer, dessa vez sem muito cuidado com a cesta de café-da-manhã, o que acabou ocasionando em uma queda. A comida se esparrou no chão e Sehun bufou, um pouco mais irritado. Arrumou tudo na cesta novamente com um certo alivio por nada ter estragado na queda. Voltou a segura-la e se preparou para sair dali, quem sabe encontrasse Minseok no caminho ou na casa de Ryeowook. Contudo, ao olhar para baixo percebeu como seus sapatos estavam sujos de lama.

Suspirou, novamente, dessa vez erguendo a mão e jogando os fios escuros para trás. Não faria mal ir até o lago e tentar tirar o excesso de lama, se assegurou e seguiu pra lá. Pisou devagar no chão, temia sujar mais os sapatos, observou alguns pássaros voando aqui e ali, suspirou novamente quando focou seu olhar em todas as coisas que haviam na cesta. Era um bobo mesmo, pensou. Não passava de um bobo apaixonado.

O lago não ficava exatamente longe da casinha da árvore. Era só preciso seguir direto e dobrar no momento certo. Sabia que a Alcateia Lu tinha se alojado perto do lago, então bem podia se guiar pelo cheiro adocicado daqueles ômegas, por isso não demorou a chegar até lá. No entanto, quando achou que estaria aliviado com a possibilidade de limpar as mãos, o rosto e os sapatos, se viu travando os passos e escondendo-se atrás do primeiro arbusto que encontrou. Foi um movimento automático, o tipo de coisa que certamente ele não faria se não estivesse tão surpreso com que via.

Ele agachou-se atrás do arbusto, apertou a alça da cesta entre os dedos com uma irritação quente subindo por sua garganta quando percebia o que de fato acontecia na beira daquele lago. Se viu reconhecendo o cabelo loiro de Minseok e o escuro dos de Baekhyun, quase ficou de pé e foi até lá. Quase, porque no minuto seguinte, estava paralisado novamente, preso atrás daquele arbusto, como um criminoso a medida que a cena se desenrolava na sua frente.

A forma como Baekhyun empurrou Minseok contra o tronco da primeira árvore que encontrou, meio rindo, provocante com o cabelo escuro meio úmido. Eles pareciam estar brincando de alguma coisa quando o ômega sorria da mesma forma que o Byun, uma brincadeira que foi se tornando séria a medida que Sehun notava a forma como os toques de Baekhyun demoravam-se no corpo do primo. Apertando a cintura, olhando-o nos olhos, descendo os dedos por entre as coxas cobertas e depois subindo para aperta a carne dali. E então, Minseok estava correspondendo, para seu pesadelo total, fincando os dedos nas laterais da camisa do alfa, puxando-o para perto, enterrando seu rosto na curva do pescoço dele, aspirando seu cheiro de olhos fechados. Percebeu que Baekhyun fazia o mesmo com Minseok, respirava o cheiro doce do Kim como se fosse uma droga.

Os toques foram tornando-se mais incisivos, mais íntimos quando as peles começaram a procurar uma pela outra. Os sons ficaram mais altos e os olhos de Sehun arregalara-se diante disso. Queria sair dali, correr para bem longe ao mesmo tempo que queria se aproximar, empurrar Baekhyun, impedi-lo de tocar em Minseok. Mas entre o fugir e o ficar, Sehun ficou preso com olhos arregalados para a forma como o ex-noivo se deixava levar pelos toques do Byun, gemendo manhoso em seus braços, aceitando seus beijos, com os olhos abertos cheios de desejos. Seu lobo se encolheu inteiro em seu peito diante daquilo, mordeu o lábio e abaixou os olhos, tapou os ouvidos porque ver aquilo era horrível demais, doía seu peito.

Mas parecia não importar o tanto que ele amassava as palmas das mãos contra os ouvidos, ainda continuava a escutar o som que _eles_ faziam. E num ato de total burrice, se viu abrindo os olhos novamente como que atrás de alguma certeza, alguma coisa que o encorajasse a ir lá e acabar com aquilo. Talvez, Minseok estivesse sendo obrigado... Talvez... Talvez, nada.

As pernas de Minseok estavam envoltas na cintura de Baekhyun, a camisa aberta enquanto o alfa já não tinha mais a sua, os peitos nus se chocavam com vontade durante o beijo afoito que davam. Pareciam duas pessoas que não se viam há dias, meses, décadas, uma vida inteira. Parecia puramente sexual até o momento em que Baekhyun quebrou o beijo e deixou selares simples na bochecha do ômega. Delicado demais para que Sehun não notasse, assim como quis não notar a forma como eles terminaram no chão de terra, na beira do lago, fazendo alguma coisa parecida demais com amor para que o Oh não prestasse atenção.

O alfa viu tudo com olhos arregalados, lágrimas presas nos cantos dos mesmos, e o coração pesado. As imagens gravaram-se na sua mente com ferro quente, machucavam demais. Percebeu que eles haviam acabado quando notou a forma como eles trocavam toques simples, cheios de risinhos e palavras que Sehun não podia nem queria escutar. Percebeu o sangue no ombro de Baekhyun e procurou, afoito, pela mesma cor no ombro de Minseok, mas não havia nada além de suor e terra na pele do mesmo.

Ele não fora marcado, pensou num alivio que não pertencia ao momento. Se deu conta, que ainda desejava Minseok mesmo depois de presenciar aquilo. Voltou a se abaixar, sentou-se no chão, as pernas esticadas à sua frente e os pensamentos longe. Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, o que havia acabado de ver. Não parecia certo, parecia disforme, parecia surreal o suficiente. Onde Minseok estava com a cabeça? Ele e Baekhyun não combinavam de maneira alguma!

Um Kim e um Byun juntos? Não, não, não, não! Não era assim que funcionava. Os Kim’s deveriam odiar os Byun’s e não terminar fazendo sexo com eles ou dando aqueles tipos de sorrisos ou gemendo seus nomes. Minseok estava ficando louco se achava que Baekhyun realmente ficaria consigo. Todos sabiam como o ômega deveria ter se casado com Sehun, o próprio tio Leeteuk, tinha admitido seu erro para si quando deixou que Minseok casasse com Baekhyun. Eles não combinavam dessa forma, Junmyeon tinha lhe assegurado. Até mesmo Ryeowook tinha deixado claro como estava preocupado com a relação daqueles dois. Mas Minseok parecia ser o único que não via a forma como ele não pertencia a Baekhyun.

Escutou um som molhado, levantou o rosto para observar por sobre o arbusto e viu os dois na água, beijando-se vagarosamente. Seu coração se quebrou mais um pouquinho quando notava a forma como eles pareciam tão distraídos um com outro. Ficou de pé diante da forma como não seria notado, pegou a cesta de café-da-manhã e saiu de trás do arbusto, andou vagarosamente para longe daqueles dois.

E devia estar com uma cara péssima quando entrou na casa de Ryeowook, porque Kyungsoo foi o primeiro a perguntar o que havia de errado. Sehun não respondeu, se limitou a ir em direção ao quarto onde estava hospedado. Tomaria um banho demorado, quem sabe assim aquelas imagens saiam da sua mente. Todavia, não saíram. Elas continuavam voltando e voltando com força, machucando-o mais um pouco a cada pedaço de tempo. Sentou-se na beira da sua cama, os olhos fitando um ponto qualquer no chão. Não escutou quando Baekhyun e Minseok chegaram à casa.

Percebeu apenas a agitação no corredor, os passos pesados ali o irritaram o suficiente para ir até a porta e abri-la. Pretendia pedir um pouco de silêncio para que pudesse velar o seu coração quebrado, mas tudo que conseguiu foi ver a porta do quarto de Kyungsoo aberta. Arregalou os olhos, pensando que o primo mais novo podia estar com algum problema. Desfez a expressão irritada e foi até lá.

Bateu na porta aberta para chamar a atenção de quem quer que estivesse ali dentro, mas não recebeu nada em troca. Viu a porta do banheiro aberta e foi até lá com passos vagarosos, cuidadoso o suficiente afinal não queria atrapalhar quem quer que estivesse lá, no entanto, logo estava correndo para dentro quando reconheceu a figura loira do ex-noivo debruçado na pia, vomitando tudo o que tinha comido no café-da-manhã até aquele momento.

— Min-minseok. — gaguejou o seu nome ao mesmo tempo que a mão levantava-se para pousar no meio das costas do mesmo. — O que aconteceu? — preocupou-se.

O ômega não respondeu, limitou-se apenas a debruçar-se mais um pouco sobre a pia. Sehun afastou os fios loiros da sua face, enxugou o suor da testa e observou, com terror, o jeito como o Kim tornava-se mais pálido a cada fração de tempo. Minseok tentou empurra-lo para em algum momento, parecia pior com a presença do alfa ali, mas Sehun não se deixou afastar e continuou oferecendo suporte à ele.

— Melhor? — o Oh perguntou quando Minseok, finalmente, parou de vomitar.

Ele assentiu, incapaz de falar devido ao ardor na garganta. Abriu os olhos e levantou o rosto para fitar-se no espelho acima da pia. Estava horrível, sentia como se estivesse girando numa máquina de lavar, tão enjoado. Respirou fundo mais um pouco e se afastou da pia, Sehun segurou-o e agradeceu por isso, porque as pernas tremiam como nunca.

Lavou o rosto com as mãos tremulas, o suor descia frio por sua nuca. Não sabia de onde tinha vindo aquele mal-estar, quando tudo estivera bem naquela manhã e estava com bastante fome quando sentou-se à mesa de café-da-manhã, comeu vagarosamente e bem, mas então... numa fração de segundos estava correndo para o primeiro banheiro que encontrará com o estômago se revirando em enjoou, da mesma forma como acontecerá no dia anterior.

_Será que estava doente?_

Quando sentiu a pressão no ponto certo, deixou que Sehun o guiasse até uma das camas ali. Na pressa, Minseok correra direto para o banheiro que havia no quarto que dividia com Kyungsoo. O alfa agachou-se na sua frente, com cuidado afastou os fios úmidos da sua testa e acariciou sua bochecha. _Era o toque certo, feito pela pessoa errada_ , Minseok pensou com amargura. Mas não podia esperar que Baekhyun aparecesse ali quando eles tinham se separado alguns minutos antes do Kim passar mal. O marido havia ido visitar os pais, na casinha ao lado e por um momento, Minseok agradeceu por não ter aceitado o convite do Byun, afinal não queria preocupar ninguém com aquele pequeno mal-estar.

Minseok jogou-se para trás, caindo de costas na cama e pegando Sehun de surpresa pela forma como se afastou do seu toque. O alfa observou-o e então, estava abaixando os olhos, lembrando-se do que virá na floresta mais cedo. Juntou as mãos e ficou de pé, parou ao lado da cama, fitou o ômega de cima. Minseok devolveu o olhar, confuso pela forma como era fitado. Sehun não conseguiu não recordar-se da primeira vez que estiveram juntos como noivos ***** , a forma como o primo corava perto de si, o jeito como tudo nele entregava doçura, nada da malicia que ele havia visto nos braços de Baekhyun. Pensar nisso o fazia se questionar se realmente conhecia Minseok ou se ele estava apenas fingindo na presença do Byun.

Ele inclinou-se sobre o Kim, pegando-o de surpresa, fazendo-o se afastar um pouco, mas Sehun segurou-lhe o ombro para mantê-lo onde estava. Seus olhos inspecionaram o rosto do ômega, procurou algum sinal que pudesse por fim ao seu questionamento, mas tudo que encontrava no olhar delineado do ex-amante era surpresa e um certo receio. Então, estava afastando-se, sentando-se na beira da cama e fitando as próprias mãos.

Escutou quando Minseok ajeitou-se na cama, ainda muito pálido e com a garganta doída. O ômega o fitou de soslaio, não sabia o que tinha acabado de acontecer e muito menos sabia como perguntar sobre. Achava que não queria saber a resposta, então optou pelo silêncio ao contrário de Sehun.

— Está com o cheiro _dele_ na pele. — falou subitamente, externando o que sempre o incomodava desde que Minseok casara com Baekhyun.

Como resposta, Minseok corou inteiro e meio se encolheu onde estava numa vergonha bonitinha que fez Sehun morrer por dentro mais um pouco. O ômega mordeu o lábio, prendendo a resposta que o alfa não queria ouvir apesar de precisar. Era claro que sabia porque a pele de Minseok estava sempre com o cheiro de Baekhyun. Céus! Ainda podia escutar o som dos gemidos do Kim, a forma como ele derreteu-se inteiro com os toques do outro, aquele maldito outro. Bufou e balançou a cabeça, queria afastar aquelas imagens, mas não adiantava. Elas continuavam voltando para si, como uma maldição.

— Eu os vi na floresta. — contou de uma vez, quem sabe assim pudesse se livrar da dor do seu pecado. Molhou os lábios com a ponta da língua, saboreando o amargor daquela sentença. — No lago. — especificou o local apenas para ter os olhos do ômega arregalando-se em mais vergonha.

— Sehun, eu... — o tom era de desculpas, o alfa conseguia perceber, mas não se compadecia o suficiente e ao contrário do que acreditou, ficou com raiva da forma como ele usava aquele tom.

— Nem sequer está arrependido. — completou por ele, fazendo o mesmo engolir em seco.

Seus ombros encolheram e Minseok recolheu as pernas para perto de si, abraçou-as como um filhotinho assustado e observou o alfa Oh. Eles fitaram-se por tempo suficiente para que Sehun fosse o primeiro a desistir, um pouco magoado pela forma como o Kim não tentava se defender, provando que não estava arrependido de nenhuma forma. Então, fitou de pé, a mão subiu para a nuca e arranhou a pele, descontando um pouco da frustração com aquela situação toda.

— Ele o obrigou? — tentou mais um pouco.

Minseok soltou as pernas, as esticou sobre o colchão antes de levantar-se. Parecia fraco, um pouco tonto quando se aproximou do alfa. Ainda estava um tanto pálido, Sehun notou.

— _Hunnie._ — usou o tom suave, ergueu a mão na sua direção, queria tocar em seu braço numa forma de acalmá-lo, mas Sehun não queria se acalmar, queria respostas mesmo que não estivesse nenhum pouco preparado para ouvi-las. — Esqueça isso. — Minseok pediu.

— Só pode estar brincando. — Sehun guinchou, numa risada estranha. — Você está por aí transando com aquele idiota e quer que eu esqueça?!

O Kim piscou diante da aspereza das palavras, deu um passo para trás.

— Não fale assim. — desviou os olhos do alfa. — Eu e Baekhyun somos amigos. — havia uma certeza engraçada na sua voz, que só serviu para fazer Sehun ficar mais irritado.

— Amigos? É assim que define aquela cena no lago?! — ergueu os braços, virou-se de costas pra ele. — Amizade! — havia desdém demais naquelas falas para que o loiro não começasse a se irritar.

Trincou os dentes e subiu a mão para arrumar os fios claros do seu cabelo, lançou um olhar irritado para Sehun quando o mesmo voltou a fita-lo.

— O que esperava que acontecesse? — se viu jogando de volta no mesmo tom. — Nós estamos casados, caramba!

— Eu queria que me esperasse, droga! — Sehun rebateu. — Você só tinha que me esperar pela, droga, de dois anos em vez de sair por aí dando para _aquele alfa_ como uma puta! — a fala escapou com mais raiva do que queria e o tapa que acertou o seu rosto foi merecido, reconheceria isso mais tarde. Mas naquele momento, só se viu avançando em Minseok, empurrando-o contra a cama e subindo sobre seu corpo.

O ômega debateu-se embaixo de si, tão cheio de raiva quanto ele próprio. Ele apertou as mãos envolta do pescoço do Kim com uma força que não achava que teria nem em um milhão de anos e num golpe surpresa, Minseok revidou com um chute na altura da barriga. O alfa afrouxou o aperto, deixando que o ômega escapasse o suficiente para fincar os dentes na carne do ombro do mesmo, por sobre o tecido da camisa. Sehun gritou e o gosto de sangue inundou o paladar do Kim, que só apertou a mordida.

O Oh o empurrou de volta para cama e Minseok deixou quando percebeu a forma desleixada que o alfa o fazia. Suas costas bateram contra o colchão, os lábios estavam úmidos de sangue e os olhos arregalados de adrenalina quando fitava o teto, assustado com a sua reação. Sehun se afastou cambaleando, a mão direita apertando e encharcando-se com o ferimento. Encostou-se na primeira parede que encontrou e respirou fundo, sentia a pressão baixando-se. Tudo estava ficando escuro diante dos seus olhos enquanto escorregava até ficar sentado no chão, o vermelho manchando a parte da frente da sua camisa.

Ainda ergueu os olhos para fitar a imagem de Minseok sentando-se na beira da cama, sobre as pernas cruzadas e os lábios, as bochechas, o queixo, manchados de vermelho. Seus olhos brilhavam num avelã perigoso.

— Por Dal! — Sehun ainda escutou e quando desviou os olhos em direção a porta, encontrou a figura preocupada de Ryeowook.

O barulho da bandeja que ele segurava caindo no chão, regeu o momento em que Sehun fechou os olhos e se deixou desmaiar. Da cama, Minseok não conseguia se mexer. Se limitou a ficar parado, observando o pai buscar ajuda para Sehun e para si. E quando Heechul apareceu acompanhado de um Junmyeon tão surpreso quanto si próprio se sentia pela cena sangrenta, Minseok foi capaz de desviar os olhos do corpo do ex-noivo. O irmão alfa se prostrou à sua frente, balançou-lhe os ombros com urgência enquanto a boca se mexia, proferindo palavras que Minseok não conseguia anexar e muito menos entender.

Viu, por sobre o ombro, do irmão o momento em que o corpo de Sehun foi levado do quarto com a ajuda de Leeteuk. Kyungsoo estava parado na entrada, nervoso e preocupado, a mão parada sobre a barriga de sete meses — quase oito. E Junmyeon o ajudou a ficar de pé e o levou na mesma direção que Sehun seguira. Se deixou guiar, porque não sabia mais o que deveria fazer e muito menos sentia vontade de fazer alguma coisa.

Terminou sentado numa das macas do pequeno hospital da Alcateia Kim, fitando o nada com um cobertor sobre os ombros que ainda tremiam. O sangue tinha sido limpo da sua boca, mas o gosto ainda prevalecia sobre sua língua. Kyungsoo tinha o seguido até ali, estava sentado na cadeira ao lado da maca, fitando o gêmeo com olhos grandes de preocupação por trás das lentes arredondadas dos óculos. Minseok estava usando os seus óculos também, o Kim mais novo tinha o trazido para si e colocado em seu rosto. Agora, tudo parecia normal, sem o desfocado de sempre. Contudo, o que ele fizera ainda estava na sua mente, repassando-se em câmera lenta, com bordas desfocadas por conta da raiva do momento.

— Minseok? — escutou Kyungsoo chamar depois de tanto tempo.

Virou o rosto na direção do irmão, a garganta doía por conta do aperto que estivera ali antes e constatar isso, o fez engolir em seco.

— Tudo bem? — perguntou com cuidado, queria se aproximar, mas seus pés inchados e doloridos o fizeram continuar sentado.

Minseok assentiu automaticamente. Nenhum pouco bem. Kyungsoo comprimiu os lábios diante daquilo, queria perguntar o que acontecerá, mas achava melhor dar um tempo para o irmão se recuperar. Então ficou quieto, deu algum silêncio para Minseok até o momento em que o pai entrou na sala, acompanhado de um Baekhyun com o olhar preocupado. Kyungsoo observou a forma como eles se fitaram e achou melhor deixá-los sozinhos, por isso levantou-se e saiu do quarto. Iria aproveitar para saber o estado de Sehun.

Ryeowook saiu do quarto algum tempo depois, deixando Baekhyun sozinho na presença de Minseok. Ambos se fitaram por mais um tempo, até que o ômega suspirasse em desagrado pela forma como tinham se encontrado de novo. Quis pedir desculpas, mas acabou falando outra coisa:

— Eu o matei?

Baekhyun cruzou os braços, se aproximou da janela e negou com a cabeça.

— A mordida não foi profunda o suficiente. — o alfa contou. — Mas se tivesse mordido alguns centímetros para cima poderia ter feito um _estrago_ _irreparável_.

Minseok piscou na sua direção, apertou o cobertor contra seu corpo e suspirou. Queria encolher até sumir, encolher de arrependimento. Não quis machucar Sehun realmente, foi apenas autodefesa. O tipo de coisa que sempre acontecia quando era atacado. Não conseguia se livrar dos instintos e muito menos de tudo o que havia aprendido na Academia.

_“Uma mordida no lugar certo e vocês podem considerar serviço completo. O alvo sangrara até a morte bem na sua frente.”_

Eles ficaram em silêncio, com Baekhyun fitando o ômega. Estava esperando mais detalhes acerca da briga. Mas pela forma como notava o tom arroxeado dos dedos de Sehun no pescoço de Minseok, percebia que tudo parecia um pouco mais sério do que imaginava. Baekhyun mordeu a parte interna da bochecha.

— _Minha mãe_ está viva. — disse subitamente e conseguiu a atenção do marido para si. Sabia que não deveria contar assim, mas também sabia que não queria ver Minseok daquela forma, encolhido em culpa bem na sua frente. Preferia distraí-lo com outra coisa. — Hyukjae me contou no dia que saímos do seu território, ele espera que eu possa encontrá-la para si. — contou mais um pouco e descruzou os braços.

Era incrível a forma como se sentia mais leve em externar aquilo, como se o ato de se escutar pudesse dar mais simplicidade as palavras, mesmo que soubesse que não eram simples assim.

— Não me surpreende que ele tenha feito um _pedido_ desses. — Minseok se pronunciou, a voz parecia mais firme agora e os ombros não estavam mais encolhidos. — Essa foi a condição que nos tirou de lá? — perguntou e quando Baekhyun assentiu, Minseok balançou a cabeça meio sorrindo da ousadia do tio do marido. — E os seus pais?

Então, era a vez de Baekhyun se encolher. Os olhos desviaram-se para outro lugar. A relação com os pais estava um tanto complicada, precisava deles para encontrar Jihyun e sentia raiva disso. Queria poder encontra-la sozinho, mas sabia que não era possível quando nem ao menos conseguia lembrar de todas as notas do seu cheiro. Havia tentado conversar com os pais pela manhã, o que não deu muito certo. Tudo o que ele teve foi uma negação sobre encontrar a mãe e mais culpa nas suas costas por ter gritado com Donghae e Siwon. Odiava a forma como os estava tratando, mas também odiava a forma como estava sendo protegido.

Jihyun ainda era sua mãe e ele tinha direito de encontrá-la, mesmo que fosse para entregá-la nas mãos do seu pior pesadelo.

— Eles se recusam a dar a localização dela. — suspirou, estava cansado daquela história.

Queria um descanso daquilo tudo, um pouco de risadas e conversas descontraídas como tinha tido mais cedo na presença de Minseok. Queria a cena do lago novamente.

— Dê tempo à eles. — Minseok pediu e Baekhyun o fitou, sem entender o pedido. — Eu sei que está chateado, mas acho que eles só querem evitar que se machuque mais.

Como esperado, Minseok conseguia ver além de si mesmo. O marido tinha aquele olhar doce na sua direção, como se conseguisse ver tudo o que Baekhyun tinha passado até ali e uma parte do alfa agradeceu por isso, afinal, haviam coisas que ele não era capaz de colocar em palavras. Minseok estendeu a mão na sua direção e Baekhyun se viu sorrindo quando se aproximou, sentou-se ao lado do marido na maca e deixou que ele apoiasse a cabeça no seu ombro.

— Nós não deveríamos ter saído da floresta hoje. — Minseok comentou depois de muito tempo que ficaram em silêncio.

Baekhyun entrelaçou os dedos com os do ômega e observou a forma como a luz do sol derramava-se contra a parede, denunciando o fim da tarde. Aquele dia tinha passado rápido demais, pensou.

— Você tem razão. — concordou com ele e Minseok riu, baixinho.

Eles ficaram em silêncio novamente, os dedos brincando um com o outro.

— Eu e Sehun nos descontrolamos. — o ômega contou, a voz cheia de culpa. — Ele nos viu na floresta... — continuou e Baekhyun escutou tudo em silêncio. — E... eu não sei. — suspirou. — Em um momento, ele estava me fazendo perguntas e em outro estávamos gritando um com outro e então, estávamos nos machucando. — Minseok enfiou o rosto na curva do pescoço do alfa e fungou.

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos pela forma como ele estava chorando. Acariciou suas costas.

— Está tudo bem. — assegurou, baixinho.

— Eu não estava pensando. — Minseok fungou mais um pouco. — E-eu só queria que ele se afastasse. — continuou o acariciando, tentando passar algum conforto com gestos.

— Tudo bem. — repetiu mais um pouco.

Minseok agarrou-se em si de uma forma desajeitada, no meio do ato, os óculos deslizaram do seu rosto. Baekhyun assustou-se com o barulho da queda, mas o marido não deixou que ele se afastasse e então, eles terminaram deitados um ao lado do outro na maca. O choro do Kim cessou aos poucos e deu lugar a um ressonar baixinho, que quase fez Baekhyun dormir também. Mas o alfa não se deixou levar, limitou-se a afastar-se devagar do marido, recolher seus óculos e colocá-lo sobre a cadeira mais próxima e então, estava saindo dali. Andou algum tempo pelo hospital atrás do quarto de Sehun.

Na porta havia um tipo de janelinha, que o ajudou a saber se o alfa estava sozinho ou não. Quando não constatou a presença de ninguém ali, entrou. Sehun estava dormindo, provavelmente sedado. Ou pelo menos foi isso que Baekhyun achou até o momento em que percebeu as pálpebras dele tremerem e os olhos se abrirem devagar. Aproveitou para sentar-se na cadeira vazia ao lado da cama.

Sehun despertou aos poucos, com piscadelas vagarosas e respirações pesadas. Não demorou muito até que ele virasse o rosto para o lado e encontrasse a figura séria de Baekhyun. O Oh arregalou os olhos, o que só serviu para que Baekhyun franzisse as sobrancelhas e cruzasse os braços.

— O-o que está fazendo aqui? — Sehun perguntou primeiro.

Baekhyun descruzou os braços e fitou as próprias unhas, os olhos estavam perigosos mesmo longe do líder Oh.

— Não parece tão valentão agora, não é? — Baekhyun provocou e desviou os olhos minimamente na direção do outro.

O alfa mais novo fechou a expressão e rosnou na direção do Byun, que se limitou a rir da forma como era enfrentado. Então, ele ficou de pé e se aproximou da cama de Sehun, olhou-o de cima com uma superioridade que deixou o Oh enojado.

— Se o quer tanto assim, então duele comigo. — ofereceu o desafio. — Mas saiba que não vou facilitar pra você. — tocou com a ponta do indicador em cima do curativo no ombro do mais novo. — Eu só vou parar quando arrancar sua cabeça.

— Não se eu arrancar a sua primeiro. — devolveu no mesmo tom e Baekhyun sorriu antes de se afastar.

— Vou esperar ansioso por isso, senhor Oh. — teve coragem de desdenhar antes de sair dali de vez.

Sehun sustentou seu olhar até o momento em que a porta se fechou.

*******

Hyukjae encarou a vista do seu escritório, de frente para a enorme janela, contou mentalmente os ladrilhos coloridos das ruas da Alcateia Park. Estava um dia bonito, sol quente e muito vento. Um dia perfeito para passar o dia na praia, com amigos ou família. Queria poder fazer justamente isso, mas Dasom estava num mau humor horrível naquela manhã e por isso adiou os planos. A filha não tinha ficado exatamente feliz com a forma como ele manteve Baekhyun e os seus ali, presos como criminosos e agora, tinha colocado na cabeça que os Park’s deveriam se desculpar com o primo.

Pensar nisso só fazia Hyukjae querer rir. Um Park nunca se desculparia com um Byun, nem mesmo se fosse do sangue do seu sangue. Contudo, Dasom discordava disso. Tinha herdado o jeito doce da mãe, apesar de tudo. Cruzou os braços em frente à janela apenas para escutar a porta ser aberta, olhou para trás e encontrou sua secretária parada ali.

— Senhor Park, há um visitante. — ela anunciou tímida sem olhar em seus olhos e Hyukjae franzio a testa.

Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que alguém se dignou a visitar sua alcateia, ainda mais sem ser convidado como parecia ser quando não lembrava-se de nenhuma reunião com outro lobo.

— Quem é? — perguntou dando um passo em direção à sua mesa. Descruzou os braços e tocou com a ponta dos dedos a beira de madeira da mesma.

— Senhor Wu Yifan, líder da Alcateia Choi. — respondeu na mesma timidez.

O Park ergueu uma sobrancelha. Um Choi no seu território era uma novidade, afinal aqueles lobos chineses eram reclusos o suficiente para limitar-se ao seu pequeno território no leste da China, depois da muralha com montanhas os protegendo de qualquer presença humana. Quem olhasse de longe, os taxaria como uma pequena aldeia ainda presa nos antigos costumes, o que de fato era verdade contudo havia um acréscimo: o sangue de lobo.

— Mande-o entrar. — o líder Park deu permissão. Estava um tanto curioso para saber o porquê da presença daquele lobo ali quando todos os Choi’s costumavam ser tão orgulhosos quanto Park’s.

Sentou-se em sua cadeira atrás da mesa e esperou que a porta fosse aberta novamente, coisa que não demorou a acontecer. Logo, um alfa terrivelmente alto estava entrando. Tinha o cabelo escuro e os olhos da mesma cor, um rosto sério apesar da malícia estampada no canto da boca e as botas de couro deixavam-o um tanto mais alto além de contribuir para sua aparência de badboy. Hyukjae ergueu uma sobrancelha na sua direção, um pouco surpreso por ele parecer tão jovem. Mas devia ter esperado por isso, afinal só alguém jovem e mais forte para eliminar o velhote que estava no poder dos Choi’s antes.

Ofereceu o lugar vazio à frente da sua mesa e observou Wu Yifan sentar-se ali, as pernas se cruzando sem elegância nenhuma, na verdade a cada vez que Hyukjae olhava para aquele garoto, só um pouco mais de selvageria e muito menos de liderança. Um tanto diferente do que costumava ver em seu sobrinho ou em Kim Junmeyon. Ambos carregavam um ar sério e elegante, como se soubessem calcular seus passos, coisa que não acontecia quando analisava o alfa Choi.

— É uma surpresa tê-lo em meu território. — o Park começou e Yifan sorriu, envergonhado.

— Sinto muito pela aparição repentina. — disse. — Mas eu estava passando aqui perto e achei que não faria mal _visita-lo_. — havia um tom casual na sua fala que não agradou Hyukjae.

— Realmente, não fez. — fingiu simpatia. — Mas o que estava fazendo pelos arredores da minha alcateia?

Yifan descruzou as pernas, apenas para agitar uma das pernas nervosamente num tique que fez Hyukjae desconfiar das reais intenções do mais novo.

— Estou hospedado na Alcateia Oh. — contou de uma vez. — Mas meu anfitrião deixou-me sozinho para poder correr atrás de um ômega comprometido. — riu no final da frase, o que fez Hyukjae rir também afinal, pela primeira vez, havia gostado de algo no Choi: a acidez nas palavras.

— Sehun nunca soube quando parar. — acrescentou. — Aliás, o ômega a qual se refere é marido do meu sobrinho, Byun Baekhyun. — na menção do nome do alfa, os olhos de Yifan brilharam. — Já deve ter ouvido algo sobre ele. — fez-se de pensativo. — Chama-se Kim Minseok.

— _Belíssimo_. — Yifan elogiou e Hyukjae sorriu. — Vi algumas fotos. — explicou.

— Mas tem uma personalidade horrível. — comentou.

Yifan ergueu uma sobrancelha e esperou por mais, contudo não obteve, comprovando a ideia de que aquele não passava de um comentário solto, fruto de alguma frustração do Park. Resolveu deixar isso para outro momento, afinal precisava estar na Alcateia Oh até à noite, antes que Sehun aparecesse, mesmo que achasse que o Oh não fosse voltar tão cedo aos seus afazeres na própria Alcateia. Era como Hyukjae dissera: Sehun não sabia a hora de parar. E incrivelmente, Yifan não conseguia culpar o _amigo_ , porque se encontrava no mesmo estado. Mas ao contrário de Sehun, Yifan simplesmente não podia parar, não queria.

_Ainda não._

— Então, _garoto,_ — Hyukjae saiu do seu devaneio e voltou a focar sua atenção no mais novo. — o que veio fazer _exatamente_ aqui? — o tom não deixava brechas para que Yifan jogasse mais uma das suas frases prontas.

Apoiou os cotovelos nos braços da cadeira e resolveu dizer a verdade:

— Estou aqui para ver a bruxa. — observou o jeito como a expressão de Hyukjae continuou neutra. — Àquela que chamam de Lee Hi.

— A dona de um bordel. — corrigiu. — O que há entre as pernas dela realmente é mágico, mas não a chamaria de bruxa. — brincou com a fala do outro.

Nunca gostou da forma como qualquer um podia aparecer ali em busca de Lee Hi, atrás de usar os seus dons para benefício próprio. Ela pertencia à Alcateia Park e por isso, devia prestar serviços apenas à eles. No entanto, a beta nunca fez muita distinção de quem a procurava. Gostava de ajudar qualquer um, como algum tipo de pedido de desculpas por ter traído o Santuário na sua época de sacerdotisa, mas Hyukjae não se importava com isso. Gostava da exclusividade que tinha com ela e queria que permanecesse assim.

— Não estou atrás de companhia, se é isso que pensa. — Yifan respondeu um pouco mais sério do que queria. — Preciso da ajuda dela. — tentou algo mais suave, mas Hyukjae já não se importava.

— Ajuda. — repetiu pensativo, girou na sua cadeira e ficou de frente para a paisagem da sua janela. — O que alguém como você está querendo? — perguntou enquanto avaliava a forma das nuvens naquele fim de tarde.

— Nada que vá prejudica-lo. — o Wu prontamente disse, afinal não queria ser taxado como uma ameaça.

— E vai prejudicar quem? — voltou a girar a cadeira, parou de frente para o alfa mais novo. — Oh Sehun? — agora parecia um tanto animado e Yifan riu, achando que era uma piada.

— Ninguém. — respondeu para o desagrado de Hyukjae. — Estou à procura de alguém. — revelou de uma vez. — Um ômega.

— Lee Hi não é uma _rastreadora_. — o Park cansou de fugir e também, estava curioso sobre quem Wu Yifan estava atrás. — Ele está mais para uma vidente. — contou.

A beta não fazia o tipo que encontrava objetos perdidos ou pessoas perdidas. O seu dom ia um pouco além disso. Sua mãe costumava dizer, que Lee Hi via o que existia na alma de alguém: seus medos, inseguranças, lembranças boas e ruins, o seu futuro, sua morte... Mas Hyukjae também sabia que a amante tinha alguns dons escondidos na manga, quem sabe um deles não pudesse servir para o senhor Wu Yifan?

— Ela poderia me ver no futuro com esse ômega? — Yifan pareceu quase esperançoso e Hyukjae riu, alto, jogando a cabeça para trás.

— Se tiver sorte. — disse, por fim e começou a se levantar. — Venha comigo. — chamou quando de pé. — Te levarei até ela.

— Obrigado, senhor Park. — o alfa se curvou para si em respeito, o que só serviu para amaciar seu ego.

Eles saíram do escritório lado a lado. O Park pediu à secretária para cancelar seus últimos compromissos para aquele dia e então, continuou seu caminho até à saída do escritório. Ambos andaram em silêncio pelas ruas do território Park, apesar de Yifan ter tentado começar um diálogo aqui e ali, mas sem sucesso. Hyukjae estava disposto ao silêncio, em parte porque ainda pensava sobre o trato que tinha com Baekhyun. Estava ansioso para que o sobrinho cumprisse sua parte o quanto antes, afinal, tinha até mesmo mandado preparar o quarto da irmã. Comprara roupas para ela, todas na medida do corpo da sua secretária, que acreditava ter o mesmo tamanho que a Park mais nova.

Dasom tinha visto esses preparativos e perguntará se o pai estava se encontrando com alguém e Hyukjae confirmou. Estava esperando uma visita importante de alguém igualmente importante. Isso o fazia se sentir um adolescente ansioso para o seu primeiro beijo.

— É aqui. — Hyukjae apontou com o queixo. — Ela costuma ficar atrás de uma porta vermelha. — explicou e se preparou para ir embora.

O Wu o fitou, um tanto confuso com a forma como ele se afastava.

— O senhor não vem? — perguntou pateticamente.

— Por que iria? Seus assuntos românticos não me interessam. — rebateu e além do mais, Lee Hi lhe contaria tudo mais tarde, quando estivesse dividindo a cama consigo.

Ele só precisava ter paciência e demonstrar indiferença, afinal não queria dar brechas para uma relação que não sabia valer a pena. Yifan assentiu para si, se dando por vencido e seguiu em direção a entrada do bordel. Parecia um lugar melancólico naquele fim de tarde, mas Hyukjae sabia que à noite estaria bem iluminado e cheio de vida. Começou a fazer seus passos para longe dali ao mesmo tempo que Wu Yifan entrava no local.

As mesas estavam afastadas em direção as paredes, deixando o salão livre para, o que lhe pareceu, uma limpeza. Haviam mulheres em roupas curtas com esfregões nas mãos e baldes de plástico no chão. Ele recebeu olhares confusos das moças e encolheu os ombros, um pouco envergonhado por aparecer tão de repente em um momento não-comercial do lugar.

— Está perdido, _docinho_? — um ômega perguntou e o alfa olhou na sua direção.

Não o tinha notado sentado sobre uma das mesas, o short curto deixava suas coxas à mostra e camisa larga escondia sua barriga e a curva da cintura. Yifan piscou na sua direção, não sabia muito bem como falar o que viera fazer ali quando todos pareciam conhecer Lee Hi apenas como a dona de um bordel e além do mais, ele nunca tinha feito o tipo que frequentava aqueles lugares. Em parte, porque desde aquele _mal entendido_ na adolescência, nunca fora capaz de desejar qualquer ômega ou sentir atração por eles. Era um inferno, praguejava todos os dias.

— Na verdade, não. — falou polidamente, a voz soando alta e clara no meio do burburinho que estava causando. — Estou atrás de uma beta chamada Lee Hi. — contou e observou quando o ômega passou a mão no cabelo, jogando os fios para trás e logo depois, estava em pé indo até si.

— Por aqui. — decidiu o guiar e Yifan relaxou os ombros.

Seguiu o outro para longe do salão, deixou para trás os olhares desconfiados das mulheres. Alcançaram o corredor em silêncio. Ele observou as portas entreabertas ali, todas de uma cor diferente e com camas arrumadas. Se perguntou se era ali que acontecia a mágica a qual Hyukjae se referiu antes, balançou a cabeça com esse pensamento e continuou seu percurso. Não demorou até que chegassem no final do corredor e parassem em frente à uma porta vermelha. Yifan fitou o topo da cabeça do ômega, esperava ser anunciado, fato que não aconteceu quando o mesmo apenas levantou o rosto para fita-lo e lhe disse que ali era o escritório de Lee Hi.

O alfa lançou um olhar irritado para forma como o ômega ia embora. Se sentia ultrajado, afinal, ele era um alfa, merecia algum respeito e o mínimo que aquele ômega deveria fazer, era anunciar sua chegada. Suspirou tentando se acalmar e só então bateu na porta, segurou a maçaneta e a abriu. Colocou a cabeça para dentro e encontrou a figura de uma mulher em um vestido florido em pé, de frente para a janela. Ela olhou para trás, em direção ao barulho que ele fizera.

Tinha o cabelo escuro preso em um coque, uma pena segurava o penteado e despontava por trás da sua cabeça com um charme que Yifan não achou que pudesse existir. Seu rosto estava limpo de maquiagem, os olhos redondos em surpresa por encontra-lo ali. Lee Hi era terrivelmente bonita, o Wu se deu conta e isso o surpreendeu tanto, que se viu abrindo a boca minimamente, coisa que não passou despercebido para a beta, que sorriu em resposta.

— Esperava outra aparência, senhor Wu? — Lee Hi provocou e saiu de perto da janela, andou até sua mesa e sentou-se na beira de madeira.

O vestido ia até os tornozelos com desenhos de flores vermelhas em um fundo branco, as mangas cobriam-na até os pulsos, mas o decote em V deixava que Yifan tivesse um pouco mais da beleza de Lee Hi. Ele se aproximou, parou alguns passos à sua frente, não sabia se poderia se sentar ou não, então esperou o convite. Coisa que não veio e isso começou a irritá-lo, porque odiava a forma como sua classe era deixada de lado. Ele era um alfa e um líder, merecia certos _mimos._

— Como sabe meu nome? — decidiu perguntar, afinal, até aquele momento, eles nunca tinham se encontrado.

— Um palpite. — ela brincou e se afastou da beira da mesa, puxou sua cadeira e sentou-se ali, cruzou as pernas e pela primeira vez, Yifan notou que ela estava sem sapatos. — E então, por que veio até mim?

— Não tem um palpite sobre isso também? — provocou e a bruxa sorriu.

— Talvez. — de alguma forma, Yifan sabia que ela não estava blefando, tudo nela denunciava como sabia exatamente o ele viria até ali. — Mas por que não me conta para que eu tenha certeza? — Lee Hi indicou o acento à sua frente e Yifan foi até lá.

— Estou atrás de alguém. — disse. — _Um ômega._

Lee Hi desviou o olhar para o quadro na parede, atrás de Yifan. Suspirou. Não era o tipo de informação que ajudava e parecia ser apenas o que o alfa tinha. Um ômega. Haviam tantos, não? Mesmo que tivesse tantos dons, não podia fazer milagres.

— Querido, preciso de mais informações do que isso. — pediu e desviou os olhos para encontrar a irritação tomar conta do rosto do Wu.

— Não há mais informação. — ditou firme, apenas para que a beta risse. — Acha que é uma piada? — Yifan começou a se irritar, Lee Hi podia identificar o tom de alfa na sua voz, como se isso pudesse intimidá-la.

Eu sou uma beta, ela pensou antes de revirar os olhos e encostar as costas na cadeira, descruzou as pernas e ficou um pouco mais confortável.

— Você é quem parecer achar que _isso_ é uma piada. — ela rebateu casualmente, deixando Yifan atordoado com a forma como a bruxa parecia normal. — Eu sou uma beta, querido. — explicou diante dos olhos desfocados em surpresa do Wu.

Yifan engoliu em seco, um tanto envergonhado de ter esquecido desse detalhe. Estava acostumado a lidar com ômegas, a deixá-los com medo ou ao menos a ter todos lhe obedecendo, sem que ninguém o questionasse. Mas isso acontecia em sua Alcateia e Yifan não estava no seu território.

— Então, não pode encontra-lo? — a voz tornou-se suave.

As mudanças de humor deixavam Lee Hi atordoada, mas preferia não demonstrar seu espanto. Percebia cada vez mais que Wu Yifan tinha problemas de controle um tanto sérios.

— Você tem algo dele? — ela tentou mais um pouco. — Um fio de cabelo? Uma roupa? Algum objeto pessoal?

— Uma mordida? — ele disse e a beta piscou.

Yifan desabotoou a camisa escura que usava, tirou-a por completo, expondo o peitoral definido e uma pele cheia de cicatrizes. Lee Hi observou-as, interessada na forma como percebia que o alfa era um lutador selvagem. Isso ao menos explicava porque sua áurea era tão disforme, brilhando em cores diferentes a cada segundo. O Wu virou-se de lado para si, expondo a cicatriz enorme no ombro direito, bem em cima da junta onde o braço começava. A bruxa levantou-se e se aproximou para observar de perto. Estava apagada pelo tempo, esbranquiçada o suficiente para que Lee Hi se perguntasse a quanto tempo ele carregava aquilo no corpo, feito com tamanho ódio. Quase conseguia sentir a fúria com a qual aquilo tinha sido marcado na pele do alfa, simplesmente porque ômegas apaixonados não faziam aquilo. As cicatrizes nunca duravam na pele dos seus parceiros mesmo se fosse funda o suficiente.

Culpa dos hormônios liberados, Lee Hi estudara isso na sua adolescência como sacerdotisa no Templo. Haviam tipos de mordidas, todos se diferenciando pelo tipo de emoção aplicado. Marcas feitas por alfas tendiam a deixar cicatrizes, mesmo que fracas, culpa da possessividade que aquela classe pareciam sempre carregar. Até mesmo betas podiam ser afetados por marcas de alfas, mesmo que não por muito tempo. Nesse quesito, costumava se achar sortuda, afinal nunca teria que se preocupar em ser marcada, em ter sua vida entrelaçada com a de um alfa para sempre.

No entanto, ômegas... pobres ômegas, Lee Hi se compadecia. Não passavam de meros cachorrinhos, feitos para serem usados e abusados como objetos, não passavam de um pedaço de carne que depois de muito mastigado, era jogado fora.

Ela ergueu a mão e tocou com a ponta dos dedos na cicatriz na pele de Yifan. O ômega que fez aquilo deveria odiá-lo tanto, pensou, então por que Yifan estava atrás de si? A bruxa fechou os olhos e esperou que as visões viessem até si. Um turbilhão vermelho tomou conta da sua mente com força, fazendo-a se afastar da cicatriz com pressa.

— Então? — Yifan parecia esperançoso.

Mas tudo que havia no interior de Lee Hi era horror. Tudo o que ela tinha visto não passava de vermelho. Sangue em toda parte. Ela desviou os olhos para as próprias mãos e as encontrou sujas de sangue, mas antes que pudesse ofegar notou que havia mais sangue no chão, uma trilha inteira de puro vermelho. Seguiu com os olhos a trilha até o momento em que avistou a figura de Yifan, ainda sentado e sem camisa na cadeira, seu cabelo escuro pingava sangue. Os lábios estavam manchados da mesma cor, mas o sangue descia em grande vazão do seu pescoço onde estava faltando um pedaço de carne. Lee Hi arregalou os olhos para aquela visão e deu um passo para trás.

— Você o viu? — ele perguntou mais um pouco. — Onde ele está?

A bruxa engoliu em seco quando suas mãos fincaram-se na beira da mesa de madeira, estava atrás de um pouco de estabilidade. Seu coração estava aos saltos e o estômago se embrulhava em enjoo pela cena que estava gravada em sua mente.

_Ele vai mata-lo._

E como que para confirmar esse pensamento, Lee Hi sentiu o cheiro do assassino. Por cima de todo o cheiro irritante de Yifan, havia um doce... algo leve, parecido demais com lírio para não ser. Se viu erguendo o olhar mais um pouco, alcançando a figura ensanguentada de Yifan mais uma vez, apenas para encontrar alguém em pé atrás do mesmo. Havia uma mão manchada de vermelho sobre o ombro esquerdo do alfa, um gesto dominante o suficiente para que a beta soubesse que aquele era o causador de toda aquela bagunça. Contudo quando tentou focar os olhos em seu rosto, tudo que teve foi a voz de Yifan ficando mais urgente e então, tudo havia voltado ao normal. O vermelho tinha ido embora, mas ela sabia que sua expressão ainda estava assustada o suficiente para que o líder Choi soubesse que havia visto algo.

Lee Hi virou-se de frente para a mesa e respirou fundo. Muitas vezes, suas visões vinham acompanhadas de um mal-estar, devido a demanda de energia que dedicava à elas. Contudo, daquela vez, o que a perturbava era a forma brutal com que Wu Yifan seria dilacerado se continuasse trilhando o seu caminho em direção àquela pessoa. Suspirou, tentando afastar as imagens da sua mente, o pegajoso do sangue em suas mãos, porque ela bem sabia que estaria compactuando com isso se o deixasse seguir em frente, mas também sabia que não podia interferir no futuro dele.

Era uma regra, uma das muitas que era obrigada a seguir. Não podia interferir e isso a tornava cúmplice. Engoliu em seco ainda de olhos fechados, a boca do estômago ainda estava queimando. Não percebeu quando o alfa ficou de pé e se aproximou, sentiu apenas a sua mão sobre seu ombro, acordando-a daquele transe de horror e impotência.

— O que viu? — ele perguntou numa voz profunda.

Lee Hi levantou os olhos para fita-lo, então ergueu a mão e tocou-lhe o rosto, acariciou a bochecha num gesto automático antes de puxa-lo para perto e ficar na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo. Queria olhar dentro da alma do Choi, saber se valia a pena quebrar a regra ao menos uma vez, no entanto, tudo que encontrou era tão vermelho quanto o sangue da sua visão.

Wu Yifan era um sádico, selvagem e violento o suficiente para não medir as consequências dos seus atos. Contudo, merecia morrer? Lee Hi deveria ditar sua vida assim? Afastou-se dele vagarosamente e resolveu que era melhor continuar da forma como sempre esteve: no alto do muro, sendo apenas a intermediaria.

— Ele cheira a lírio. — sussurrou contra os lábios do chinês, de olhos fechados da forma como uma amante faria.

— Onde posso encontra-lo? — pediu, numa urgência que nenhuma pessoa deveria ter quando se falava da própria morte, mas Yifan não sabia o que se passava na mente da bruxa.

Lee Hi abriu os olhos e o fitou mais um pouco. Nas lembranças de Yifan, coletadas durante o beijo, não havia muita coisa que pudesse aproveitar. Gritos, sangue, uma luta, ódio, olhos violeta cheios de raiva. Ela o empurrou vagarosamente, sua mente estava borbulhando com tantas coisas, mas não sabia qual deveria aproveitar. Suspirou novamente, dessa vez mordendo os lábios em seguida. Yifan fitou-a, atordoado pelo beijo e pela urgência em saber a localização do ômega.

— Não acho que _ele_ quer se encontrado. — ela confessou, por fim, fazendo o peito do chinês descer.

O ar esperançoso deu lugar a uma raiva sinistra. Ele empurrou-a contra a mesa, prensando seu rosto contra madeira. Queria esmagar sua cabeça ali mesmo, apenas para tentar apaziguar sua frustração de ter perdido tempo ali, arriscado sua recente amizade com Oh Sehun. Lee Hi ofegou contra a madeira, surpresa pelo golpe, mas não lutou contra. Os dedos de Yifan enfiaram-se mais na pele, apertando a lateral do rosto e pescoço, até que suspirou e se afastou.

A bruxa o observou colocar a camisa novamente, encasando os botões com irritação e pressa.

— Não passa de uma mentirosa. — atacou. — Tenho certeza que não viu coisa nenhuma.

— Se é o que acredita. — não fez questão de se defender. — Mas deixo meu aviso, _ele não quer ser encontrado._ — repetiu e Yifan rosnou na sua direção.

O alfa saiu batendo a porta, sem perguntar mais nada ou exigir qualquer coisa. Lee Hi agradeceu por isso, a presença daquele Choi a estava deixando atordoada quando nunca sabia o que viria pela frente. Andou até a janela e o observou saindo do bordel, os passos pesados de raiva quando sumiu na multidão de lobos Park’s. Então, voltou até sua cadeira e sentou-se ali, descansou o rosto entre as mãos, de olhos fechados desfez o coque no cabelo e suspirou.

— Me agradeça algum dia, senhor Lu. — sussurrou para ninguém em especial.

*******

Siwon encarou a filha nos braços do amigo ômega, Heechul. Apertou a alça da bolsa da filha, onde tinha colocado tudo o que Ji Eun precisaria enquanto ele estivesse fora e Donghae descansando no quarto.

— Aqui tem tudo o que precisa. — falou ao amigo e Heechul revirou os olhos, um pouco irritado pela forma como o alfa estava paranoico com aquela breve saída.

— Por Dal, Siwon! — exclamou quase rindo. — Não está saindo da Alcateia, está apenas indo no escritório do meu filho. — referiu-se a Junmeyon. — E além do mais, eu tenho três filhos, sei como cuidar de um bebê. — balançou a afilhada nos braços.

Siwon suspirou, estava mesmo se comportando como um louco. Mas aquela era a primeira vez que se separava de Ji Eun desde o nascimento, não estava nenhum pouco acostumado com aquilo. Contudo, quando Junmyeon requisitou sua presença na Sede dos Kim’s, o alfa não teve escolha a não ser chamar o amigo de longa data para que cuidasse de sua filha.

— Donghae está dormindo. — o Byun continuou. — Tente não acordá-lo, sim? Ele teve uma noite de sono péssima. — o tom era preocupado e Heechul assentiu. Então, Siwon estava sorrindo. — Obrigado por vir cuidar dela.

— Amigos são para essas coisas. — Heechul disse e fez bico para a pequena em seus braços, que tinha os olhos abertos em curiosidade.

O alfa deixou a bolsa cor-de-rosa no sofá antes de dar uma última olhada na filha e então, sair da casa onde estava hospedado por aquela temporada nos Kim’s. Andou o mais rápido que podia até a Sede do lugar, afinal não queria ficar tanto tempo longe do marido e da filha ainda mais para resolver um assunto irrelevante como aquele. Era mais do que óbvio que lobo chamado Kim Jongdae não era um dos seus, apesar do mesmo gritar isso aos quatro ventos.

O rumor tinha se espalhado por entre os lobos Kim’s e agora, Siwon recebia bem mais do que olhares azedos. Haviam alguns insultos e alguns _presentes_ eram deixados na sua porta. Palavras, como _traidor_ se faziam presente em cartazes colados na sua janela ou pichados na madeira da porta. Tudo isso por conta do que Kim Jongdae estava dizendo, sobre sua possível paternidade em relação ao lobo. Contudo, Siwon nem ao menos sabia a aparência do Kim, como poderia compactuar com ele para derrubar Kim Junmyeon da liderança? Era isso que esperava descobrir quando estivesse cara a cara com o alfa criminoso.

Parou em frente à Sede, um pouco atordoado pela forma com chegou tão rápido. Balançou a cabeça e meio sorriu antes de dar um passo para em direção a entrada. O lugar estava calmo. Avistou Lu Henry em sua mesa, digitando algo no computador. Siwon ergueu as sobrancelhas, havia esquecido que o chinês trabalhava como secretário de Kim Junmeyon. O ômega notou sua presença antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. 

— Senhor Byun. — Henry ficou de pé para fazer uma reverência quando notou sua presença.

Siwon ergueu a mão para impedir o ato, afinal já se conheciam por tempo suficiente e não precisavam de tanta formalidade. Henry assentiu e esperou que o alfa falasse a razão de sua visita.

— Tenho hora marcada com Junmeyon.

— Na verdade, — o Lu pareceu envergonhado. — o senhor Kim desmarcou os compromissos de hoje à tarde para resolver os detalhes do seu casamento com meu irmão, Jongin. — contou. — Sinto muito, senhor. — curvou-se mais uma vez. — Esqueci de avisá-lo.

— Tudo bem. — Siwon suspirou e olhou em volta. Isso ao menos explicava porque aquele lugar estava tão vazio. — O que ainda faz aqui? — perguntou ao Lu quando percebeu que ele deveria ter uma tarde inteira folga.

— Adiantando alguns documentos e planilhas. — respondeu e voltou a se sentar. Fitou o alfa de baixo, esperando que o mesmo se despedisse, no entanto, Siwon parecia um tanto relutante com isso. — O senhor precisa de alguma coisa? — decidiu intervir depois de um tempo.

— Pode me dar acesso a cela de Kim Jongdae? — Siwon perguntou, de uma vez, num tom urgente que não combinava com sua personalidade tão séria.

Henry engoliu em seco, havia sido pego de surpresa por esse pedido. Afastou o teclado do seu computador para frente e apoiou as mãos ali, nervoso. Olhou em volta, sabia que não tinha mais ninguém além dos dois, mas não custava nada checar mais uma vez.

— Soube sobre os rumores? — devolveu a pergunta, como se isso pudesse ajuda-lo a tomar uma decisão.

A verdade, era que Henry não pertencia a nenhum dos lados em que aqueles alfas estavam dispostos. Em um, se tinha Kim Junmyeon com seu olhar doce e cabeça cheia de inseguranças, tentando impedir que seus lobos enlouquecessem com mentiras sobre Byun Siwon e sua prole. No entanto, Minseok estava enfiado até o pescoço nessa confusão e com a adição das palavras de Jongdae, tudo parecia cada vez pior para o ômega Kim. Isso fazia Henry se questionar quando Junmyeon tomaria coragem para chamar o próprio irmão para um interrogatório, afinal as acusações feitas pelos lobos Kim’s estavam tomando proporções preocupantes, principalmente devido a mudança de alguns Byun’s para o território dos lobos agricultores.

Contudo, Henry sabia a verdade. Havia convivido o suficiente com os Byun’s para saber que Siwon não tinha coisa alguma haver com Jongdae e suas palavras. E por isso, acabava se compadecendo da forma como o alfa estava sendo atacado, principalmente, quando nem ao menos sabia a história completa.

— Estão em toda parte. — Siwon quase rosnou em frustração. — Só um idiota não escutaria.

O Lu suspirou, os olhos desviaram-se para a tela do computador. Havia uma planilha semipreenchida ali, piscando em verde e branco diante dos seus olhos. Voltou a olhar para o alfa, mordeu o lábio e ficou de pé. Com certeza, seria demitido quando Junmyeon soubesse o que fez, mas não podia deixar que Siwon fosse privado de uma conversa com o culpado daquela confusão toda.

— Venha comigo. — afastou a cadeira, saiu de trás da sua mesa e começou a andar. As mãos estavam suando em nervosismo quando escutou o alfa seguindo-o. — Vou leva-lo até a cela do Kim.

Siwon relaxou os ombros sem perceber e continuou atrás do ômega. Eles alcançaram uma porta, em um certo momento, e desceram até o porão da Sede. A cada passo pela escada, Siwon notava o começo das grades da cena, brilhantes demais à sua frente. Eram feitas de prata, percebeu antes mesmo de Henry lhe dizer.

— Ele está ali. — o ômega apontou.

— Obrigado. — agradeceu com uma breve reverência.

— Só não demore tanto, sim? — havia um certo nervosismo na sua voz que denunciou como aquele encontro era ilegal.

Siwon assentiu e o viu ir embora, com passos apressados como se assim pudesse se afastar da sua culpa. O alfa seguiu na direção oposta, andou até as barras da cela. A luz precária do lugar não o deixava ver os detalhes de tudo, mas por um momento depois que a porta se fechou, tudo ficou tão terrivelmente silencioso que o alfa se perguntou se havia mesmo alguém preso ali. Espreitou por entre as barras, tomando cuidado para não tocar no temível metal.

— Não achei que apareceria até o momento em que apareceu. — alguém disse, riu no final da frase, a voz esganiçada como se não falasse há dias.

O Byun se aproximou mais um pouco e então percebeu os contornos maltrapilhos da figura de Kim Jongdae. Estava sentado no fundo da cela, as costas encostadas na parede, o cabelo escuro sujo e o rosto coberto por um começo de barba. Os olhos eram escuros e selvagem e talvez... um pouco melancólicos. Siwon deu um passo para trás e esperou que o alfa continuasse falando qualquer coisa, mas depois de cinco minutos, não havia nada mais.

— Eu escutei os rumores. — o alfa mais velho falou, por fim.

— Rumores. — Jongdae ecoou. — É só isso que sabe? Rumores? — havia uma acidez desconhecida em suas palavras, deixou Siwon confuso.

— O que mais deveria escutar? — rebateu.

Jongdae suspirou, abaixou a cabeça e continuou onde estava. Parecia querer começar uma guerra de silêncio, o que só serviu para que Siwon ficasse irritado. Estava ali, afinal, então por que aquele Kim não começava a lhe contar tudo?

— Não sabe mesmo? — o Kim desconfiou, com aquela ponta de graça que Siwon odiou.

— Você não é meu filho. — o mais velho decretou de uma vez.

O Kim balançou a cabeça no escuro, ato que passou despercebido pelo outro. Queria poder acreditar nisso, na verdade, queria poder acreditar em qualquer coisa. Queria ter uma crença, quem sabe assim pudesse ter um objetivo e com um objetivo pudesse seguir em frente em vez de querer cada vez mais o fundo do poço.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza? — Jongdae provocou e arrastou-se minimamente em direção ao suposto pai, ainda faltava-lhe coragem para ficar de pé. — Há 23 anos foi realmente tão fiel à sua esposa infiel?

Siwon engoliu em seco e como que vendo o seu desconforto, Jongdae sorriu minimamente e ficou de pé. Deu um passo em direção ao mais velho e esperou, mas qualquer que fosse a coisa, Siwon não lhe deu mais nenhuma demonstração de que compraria aquela história e isso foi frustrante o suficiente para que os dois voltassem ao silêncio. Encararam-se com visível desconfiança e irritação. Jongdae perscrutou seu rosto atrás de alguma semelhança, qualquer coisa que pudesse os ligar. Mas o alfa lhe parecia tão diferente de si, tão longe de qualquer significado que a palavra pai trazia. Por outro lado, Siwon não olhava exatamente para seu rosto.

Estava pensativo, com os olhos em algum lugar aleatório. Quem sabe estivesse observando o rosto da sua mãe? Em um passado muito muito distante? Queria acreditar nisso. Queria que Siwon lhe contasse uma história bonita de romance com sua mãe, desejava que o alfa abrisse a boca e dissesse qualquer coisa contrário à ideia de que ele fora a consequência de uma noite de frustração. Era frustrante ter esses tipos de vontades, mas Jongdae estava tão cansado da forma como tudo deu errado, como suas crenças inteiras desabaram em cinzas bem na sua frente. Queria ao menos poder acreditar que foi desejado em algum momento, quem sabe assim aquele fantasma da rejeição fosse embora e o deixasse ter sonhos bons.

— Houve alguém, não é? — provocou mais um pouco.

O Byun franzio a testa, com irritação. Estava ao ponto de gritar consigo mais uma vez, Jongdae sabia, conhecia aquele olhar cheio de raiva. Já o recebera por tempo demais na infância e depois e depois e agora. No entanto, não desviou os olhos da face do pai, esperou qualquer palavra de ódio, qualquer coisa que não fosse indiferença.

— Providenciarei um teste de DNA. — Siwon disse por fim.

Os ombros de Jongdae relaxaram sem que percebesse. Aquilo parecia melhor do que raiva ou ódio ou indiferença, parecia como atenção, afinal Siwon voltaria a vê-lo dia menos dia. Era reconfortante, mesmo que não quisesse admitir. Contudo, a expressão de Siwon continuava séria, completamente impassível. Se parecia com Baekhyun, pensou. E quando o mesmo foi embora, se perguntou se teria herdado algum trejeito daquele Byun.

Siwon passou por Henry, agradeceu mais uma vez e saiu porta afora, apressado para voltar para os braços do marido e ter a filha sob seus cuidados. Lá ao menos tinha alguma certeza, bem diferente de quando fitava Jongdae. Alguma coisa naquele Kim era terrivelmente familiar ao ponto de ser inquietante. Era a forma dos olhos? O jeito como brincava com as palavras? O humor improprio ou seria algo mais físico como a forma das mãos e dos ombros, o padrão dos ossos do rosto? Por que aquele garoto o deixava desconfortável?

Suspirou durante o caminho até em casa, ignorou os olhares atravessados que recebia dos Kim’s. Passou em frente à casa de Ryeowook e observou Leeteuk sentado na cadeira na varanda, observando o movimento da rua. Não pensou duas vezes quando se aproximou, estava um tanto inflamado na frustração de ter ficado cara a cara com Kim Jongdae para policiar seus impulsos. Parou em frente ao Kim, os braços se cruzando no processo enquanto o fitava de cima com uma carranca enorme, lábios comprimidos e ombros rígidos.

— Perdeu algo no aqui? — Leeteuk olhou para baixo, fazendo graça da forma como o ex-amigo estava furioso.

— Eu vou apenas perguntar uma vez. — Siwon começou num tom perigoso que pegou o outro desprevenido. Seus olhos se encontraram. — _Naquela noite,_ — começou e viu quando Leeteuk arregalou os olhos, sabia muito bem ao que o amigo se referia. — eu _me envolvi_ com alguém?

Jungsoo ergueu uma sobrancelha, ainda um tanto chocado por Siwon tocar naquele assunto depois de tantos anos, principalmente quando haviam prometido nunca falar sobre aquilo... _aquela noite._

— Por que esse interesse só agora? — rebateu num nervosismo que não combinava com a situação.

— Só me responda de uma vez. — Siwon rosnou na sua direção, quase abaixou-se para fazê-lo mais perto.

— Responda você primeiro. — devolveu como uma criança birrenta.

O Byun descruzou os braços e pegou o outro pelo colarinho da camisa.

— Acha que isso é brincadeira? — Leeteuk arregalou os olhos quando sentiu o colarinho apertar seu pescoço e percebeu os olhos do alfa tornando-se âmbar.

— Por que é tão importante então? — teve coragem de perguntar e Siwon o soltou.

Não tinha tempo para explicar aquilo, ainda mais quando nem sabia por onde começar. Aquela noite deveria ter ficado no passado, bem enterrada em algum bordel da Alcateia Park. Não deveria ter dado frutos. Não deveria existir um Kim Jongdae. Contudo, mesmo quando dizia isso a si mesmo, tinha suas dúvidas sobre o que realmente aconteceu, afinal ficara tão bêbado que no dia seguinte não era capaz de lembrar de nada. Mas Leeteuk esteve consigo naquele lugar e estava consigo no dia seguinte, quando lhe trouxe para casa. Ele era a única testemunha do ocorrido, da sua falta de respeito com Park Jihyun.

Havia mesmo a traído? Por muito tempo acreditou que nada aconteceu, mas agora já não tinha tanta certeza.

Afrouxou o aperto no colarinho do alfa e então, o soltou, fazendo questão de empurra-lo em direção ao acento. Leeteuk segurou-se em um dos braços da cadeira e observou a forma como o ex-amigo parecia fora de si. Queria perguntar o que aconteceu, mas seu orgulho era mais do que isso, por isso permaneceu apenas o observando, esperando uma resposta para a sua pergunta de antes. Siwon o fitou antes de virar de costas, parecia atordoado, um tanto nervoso demais com aquela questão que exigia que o alfa respondesse. Passou a mão no cabelo escuro, respirou baixinho ao mesmo tempo que o alfa na cadeira desviava o olhar para baixo.

— Eu não sei o que aconteceu naquela noite. — contou de uma vez, antes que a coragem fosse embora. Siwon virou-se para fita-lo, mas os olhos de Leeteuk não estavam em si. — Nós bebemos bastante, nos separamos em algum momento e eu só te encontrei horas depois, o sol já estava nascendo ou algo assim. — Siwon continuou em silêncio até o momento em que o alfa o fitou. — Por que se importa com isso?

— Não é da sua conta. — o Byun fechou-se em si mais uma vez e Leeteuk lamentou a forma como não sabia mais ultrapassar o muro e encontrar as respostas certas. — Obrigado por contar. — ele agradeceu de uma forma dura antes de começar a se afastar.

Jungsoo o observou ir embora, com os ombros duros de ansiedade por alguma coisa, os passos pesados e a cabeça cheia de pensamentos que nunca teria conhecimento. Mordeu o lábio quando o viu entrar na casa ao lado e então suspirou, as mãos estavam suadas por conta da mentira que acabara de contar ao ex-amigo.

*******

Jongin deitou-se de bruços ao lado de Lu Han na cama do seu quarto, os pés balançaram-se no ar chamando a atenção do irmão mais velho, que desviou o olhar das planilhas que conferia, os óculos de leitura apoiado na ponta do nariz. Ergueu uma sobrancelha, um pouco desconfiado da forma como o irmão mais novo estava animado, mas quando o viu desenrolar a revista que tinha nas mãos, entendeu bem de onde vinha tudo aquilo.

Lu Jongin estava animado com os preparativos do seu casamento.

— Estou trabalhando nesse bordado. — o ômega mais novo disse, animado para dividir aquilo com mais alguém. Apontou com a ponta do indicador o desenho na página e Lu Han inclinou-se um pouquinho para observar. Eram dois pássaros. — São cisnes. — esclareceu. — Bonitos, não? — o chinês assentiu. — Estou os bordando no meu manto cerimonial. — sorriu.

O manto cerimonial pertencia apenas aos costumes Lu’s e era feito, exclusivamente, pelos noivos. Representava todas os desejos dos noivos entre si, por isso era bordado com palavras ou símbolos. Jongin estava costurando o seu há dias enquanto Lu Han se perguntava que fim havia levado o de Junmeyon, afinal, da última vez que viu o progresso do alfa, seu manto cerimonial não passava de um emaranhado colorido sem formas. Contudo, sabia que o alfa estava se esforçando quando procurou um professor de bordado na Alcateia Lu e entre dedos furados e sorrisos sinceros, Kim Junmyeon deveria estar fazendo algum progresso. Ou ao menos era isso que Lu Han esperava.

— E como está o de Junmeyon? — perguntou inocentemente e Jongin riu baixinho.

— Ele é péssimo com bordados, mas está se saindo bem para alguém que nunca tinha tentado. — contou e Lu Han ficou feliz pelo irmão.

Afinal, ele parecia genuinamente apaixonado pelo alfa assim como a recíproca era verdadeira. Isso o deixava feliz, um tanto aliviado porque sabia que estava deixando Jongin em boas mãos. Junmyeon cuidaria de si assim como todos os Kim’s da sua família. Seu irmão seria feliz, sabia bem disso e por isso a tranquilidade tomava conta de si.

— E quanto aos outros preparativos? — Han continuou perguntando. — Soube que saíram juntos hoje.

Jongin levantou o rosto para fita-lo, rolou na cama, ficou de barriga para cima e começou a contar sobre tudo que tinham feito naquela tarde. Visitaram algumas lojas na cidade, discutiram sobre a decoração e sobre os rituais de casamentos dos Lu’s, afinal eles casariam na tradição Lu. Junmyeon havia concordado com o pedido do noivo, fazendo Lu Han perceber que ele — talvez — nunca conseguisse negar alguma coisa ao irmão mais novo ainda mais quando o mais novo lhe lançasse aquele olhar violeta bonito.

A cerimônia aconteceria no fim de semana e tudo estava indo como o ômega planejara, o que deixava Lu Han tranquilo o suficiente apenas para se preocupar com a transferência do restante dos seus lobos do território Byun até ali. Algumas casas ficariam prontas antes do casamento e isso era perfeito, porque poderiam fazer uma festa realmente grande. Os Kim’s também pareciam tranquilos com os preparativos para o casamento e nenhum dissera coisa alguma contra a opção de Junmyeon de casar-se na tradição Lu, o que foi uma surpresa devido a forma como eles comportavam-se com demasiada raiva quando perto dos Byun’s.

— E quanto às tatuagens? — se pronunciou depois que irmão terminou de falar sobre sua indecisão quanto as flores que usaria na ornamentação.

Jongin mordeu o lábio, de repente parecia indeciso. Lu Han ergueu uma sobrancelha em expectativa, mas então o irmão estava sorrindo, aberto e o Lu mais velho voltou a relaxar.

— Será aqui. — apontou para um ponto perto do seu coração. — Junmyeon escolheu o mesmo lugar. — e então suas bochechas estavam rosadas e Lu Han imaginou que o alfa deveria ter dito algo bonito nesse momento, algo só para os ouvidos de Jongin.

Uma tatuagem perto do coração era um bom lugar, no fim das contas. Seriam uma marca eterna um no outro, o significado perfeito de alianças quando Lu’s não utilizavam anéis da mesma forma que humanos faziam ou outros clãs. Eles preferiam algo mais incisivo, que marcasse de forma permanente. Então, os lobos do seu clã quando se tornavam parceiros, optavam por uma tatuagem idêntica no corpo. Aquilo os ligaria até o fim da vida, da mesma forma que uma mordida faria entre um alfa e um ômega. No entanto, não havia sucesso em uma marca feita entre ômegas ou entre betas e ômegas, por isso as tatuagens atuavam com a mesma permanência e depois de um tempo, tornou-se parte da tradição.

— É um bom lugar. — externou e Jongin pareceu mais feliz ainda.

Mas antes que pudessem continuar a conversa, a porta do quarto do mais velho foi aberta, relevando Henry com Yixing nos braços. O filho tinha a cabeça encostada no ombro do tio denunciando a forma como tinha adormecido. Lu Han largou as planilhas que estava olhando sobre o criado mudo, ajeitou os óculos no rosto e se aproximou de Henry, pegou o filho com cuidado. Ele mexeu-se nos seus braços, inquieto pela forma como era separado do chinês, mas logo o pai o estava aconchegando na cama, ao lado de Jongin. Eles dormiam na mesma cama, por segurança. Lu Han sempre podia mantê-lo seguro se estivesse por perto.

— Junmyeon está aí. — Henry disse ao mais novo dos Lu’s.

Jongin se colocou em pé num rompante, deixou a revista sobre a cama enquanto despedia-se dos irmãos e ia ao encontro do noivo. Lu Han pegou a revista, meio rindo e colocou sobre o criado mudo apenas para voltar para perto do filho e terminar de cobri-lo.

— Está com fome? — Henry perguntou depois que o Lu esqueceu da sua presença.

Ele fitou-o antes de assentir. Viu o chinês se afastar sem dizer mais nada. Voltou a olhar o filho, ajeitou travesseiros nos lados do filhote. Tinha medo que o pequeno rolasse direto para o chão quando não estivesse perto. E só então, se afastou em direção a porta, foi até a cozinha para encontrar o irmão. Henry estava fazendo ramen. Lu Han encostou-se no batente da cozinha e cruzou os braços, esperou ser notado, coisa que não demorou muito.

— Você parece cansado. — Henry notou e Han desviou o olhar para a comida sendo feita.

— Apenas um pouco de sono. — desconversou.

— Também recebeu a carta, não? — o chinês não o fitou, estava de costas para si enquanto terminava de _cozinhar_.

_A carta,_ Lu Han pensou. Havia chegado há uns dois ou três dias. Com prescrições detalhadas do que fazer e uma delas incluía não falar disso com ninguém, no entanto, Henry estava na mesma situação que si. Não fazia sentido não falar com ele sobre.

— O que dizia a sua? — perguntou ao irmão quando o mesmo virou-se de frente para si, uma tigela em cada mão. Entregou uma para Lu Han.

— O que dizia a _sua_? — Henry sorriu e Han devolveu.

Eles se afastaram em direção a sala, sentaram-se no sofá em frente a tevê ligada no noticiário. Han foi o primeiro a começar a comer enquanto esperava a resposta do irmão.

— Estão apenas me convocando para uma reunião. — respondeu, enfim.

— Idem. — Lu Han confirmou o seu.

O que o fez pensar que todos os ômegas da Organização deviam ter recebido o mesmo _convite_. Coisa que o deixava mais apreensivo do que se tivesse recebido as instruções explicitas, porque todo esse mistério implicava em alguma coisa terrivelmente obscura e Lu Han não queria que seu irmão se metesse em apuros ou que isso pudesse respingar nos lobos do seu Clã ou no seu filhote. Pensar nesse tipo de coisa, fazia Lu Han se perguntar quando seria livre para tomar suas próprias decisões. No entanto, de repente estava pensando em Minseok e na forma como teve sorte ao ser _expulso_ daquele lugar.

Com toda certeza, o Kim estava bem melhor longe dali.

— Acha que pode ser algo grave? — Henry perguntou um tanto nervoso.

Lu Han assentiu com a boca cheia de macarrão e os lábios brilhando por conta do caldo. Não havia porquê usar palavras delicadas com o chinês, afinal eles dois estavam no mesmo beco sem saída.

Não muito longe dali, Jongin deitava ao lado de Junmeyon, perto do lago e observa as estrelas. Ao menos um Lu estava despreocupado com o rumo da sua vida, não sabia do peso que os irmãos carregavam e muito menos o peso que o sobrinho carregaria no futuro, naquele momento, Jongin apenas aproveitava a liberdade de se estar apaixonado por Kim Junmeyon, ou como ainda o chamava, _Suho_.

— Eu bordei estrelas no meu manto. — Junmyeon contou em algum momento. Jongin virou-se de lado na grama para fitar o perfil do noivo. — Quero que brilhemos como elas. — explicou virando-se para fitar o outro também.

Jongin sorriu, pequeno, sem mostrar os dentes, um tanto envergonhado. Ele gostava da forma como Junmyeon era terrivelmente doce em suas declarações, de alguma forma combinava consigo quando também era extremamente açucarado para com o alfa. Henry costumava dizer que eles dariam diabetes na alcateia inteira com tudo aquilo, mas Jongin não ligava ainda mais depois do sufoco que ambos tinham passado achando que não ficariam juntos nunca. Só de relembrar isso, sentia seu coração apertar-se inteiro no peito.

— Estou feliz que é você. — Jongin disse e Junmyeon sorriu de volta antes de erguer a mão e toca-lhe a bochecha.

— Eu também. — então o aperto não estava mais ali, tinha dado lugar ao quentinho no peito.

Fitaram-se por bastante tempo até que decidiram aproximar-se para que os beijos começassem. As mãos começaram a trabalhar, descendo e subindo por aqui e ali, atos o suficiente para que se separassem, afinal estavam fazendo um voto de castidade até o dia do casamento. Jongin queria uma primeira vez decente, mesmo que não fosse mais virgem, no entanto era a sua primeira vez com um alfa e queria que fosse especial o suficiente. No entanto, era um tanto difícil manter aquele voto, quando vez ou outra, eles se pegavam tocando-se com mais desejo do que o necessário e com a pele quente por algo mais profundo.

— Nós... devemos parar. — Jongin ofegou contra a boca do alfa.

— Com certeza. — Junmyeon concordou, mas nenhum dos dois afastou-se realmente.

Na verdade, apenas voltaram a se ficar daquela forma intensa que parecia fazer parte do seu relacionamento, contudo, Jongin acabou se afastando. Eles voltaram a ficar de peito para cima, fitando coisa nenhuma no céu, em silêncio. Junmyeon gostava de fazer aquilo e Jongin não tinha motivos para odiar o ato, ficar em silêncio ao lado da pessoa que se gosta acabava se tornando um dos momentos mais mágicos.

— _Nossa casa_ ainda vai demorar até estar pronta. — Junmyeon comentou.

— Eu queria ver como está ficando. — Jongin pediu.

— Quero que seja uma surpresa. — o alfa sorriu e então virou-se para fita-lo. — É meu presente de casamento pra você. — contou e Jongin se sentiu corar sob o céu escuro daquela noite.

E então, estavam aos beijos mais uma vez. Como adolescentes cheios de hormônios. Jongin separou-se do alfa, ergueu a mão para deslizar a ponta dos dedos por seu rosto e o viu fechar os olhos. Avaliou as olheiras do noivo e forma como ele tinha um rosto carregado de cansaço. Quis suspirar, mas segurou-o na garganta, não tinha que ser aquele que lamenta a condição do parceiro, tinha que ser aquele que o ajuda a superar. Segurou-lhe o rosto com as duas, as palmas estavam quentes contra as bochechas do alfa. Sorriu simples antes de deixar um beijo estalado em seus lábios, ato que serviu para que Junmyeon sorrisse.

Jongin conhecia a situação da Alcateia Kim, não só porque fazia Henry conta-lhe tudo o que acontecia no escritório da Sede, mas também porque observava a forma como os lobos Kim’s não estavam nenhum pouco satisfeitos com a família Byun compartilhando do seu território e até mesmo pareciam com raiva da forma como Junmyeon lhes dava hospedagem. No entanto, todas as vezes que Jongin perguntou sobre isso aos irmãos, tudo o que teve foi uma explicação breve sobre como Byun’s e Kim’s sempre se odiaram.

Começou há tanto tempo que nem o mais velho entre os lobos saberia dizer o real motivo. Alguns diziam que fora por conta de um roubo, outros por conta de uma briga de território, outros por traição e outros por tantas coisas, que Jongin não conseguia a creditar em mais nada. Resolvia ficar com a versão dos irmãos, mesmo que não fosse a mais interessante. No entanto, soubera que as alcateias haviam dado uma pausa nessa rixa quando o pai de Siwon tentou uma aliança com os Kim’s.

O velho senhor Byun havia sido recebido com boas intenções, mas a ganância o levou a quebrar a confiança dos Kim’s — mais uma vez — quando Siwon casou-se com uma Park e mais tarde, a morte do tio de Junmyeon só serviu para jogar mais inflamar mais os ânimos. Contudo, o que realmente incomodava Jongin era a forma como Minseok, um dos herdeiros do Clã Kim, se tornava — aos poucos — um dos motivos de ódio do povo, sendo que ômega casara-se por obrigação com Byun Baekhyun. E pior do que isso, era ver a forma como Junmyeon parecia cada vez mais inclinado a seguir seus lobos nesse julgamento e talvez, soubesse disso.

— As coisas estão difíceis na Sede? — perguntou ao noivo e se preparou para aconchegar-se sobre o peito do alfa.

— Estou tento problemas com meus próprios lobos. — Junmyeon confessou. — Às vezes, eu só queria acordar e saber que os dois anos já acabaram. — desabafou com um suspiro.

Jongin ergueu uma sobrancelha, sem entender ao que ele se referia.

— O que? — expôs sua confusão.

— A cláusula de 2 anos para casamentos arranjados com intuito político-econômico. — explicou e o ômega franzio a testa.

Conhecia aquela cláusula, afinal Lu Han o tinha contado sobre seu casamento, a forma como poderia ficar bem depois de dois anos. No entanto, tudo se ajeitara e fazia bastante tempo que Jongin não pensava nisso, mas deveria ter imaginado que Minseok e Baekhyun ainda estavam vivendo seus _anos de cláusula_ quando não haviam se casado há tanto tempo assim.

— Quer que eles se separem? — Jongin perguntou inquieto, levantou o rosto do peito do alfa para fita-lo.

— Meus lobos se acalmariam e Minseok estaria melhor sem aquele Byun por perto. — Junmyeon respondeu com uma certeza que deixou Jongin nervoso o suficiente para levantar-se e fitar o alfa de baixo. — O que foi? — Junmyeon levantou-se também, confuso com a atitude.

— Os Byun’s não são maus. — defendeu-os antes que pudesse segurar as palavras na boca. — O senhor Lee é a pessoa mais doce que conheci até hoje e o senhor Byun nos tratava com respeito, nunca disse qualquer palavra ofensiva a Lu Han. — continuou para total choque de Junmyeon e mais irritação de Jongin. — E Baekhyun é um ótimo líder. Ele cuidou da minha alcateia como se nós tivéssemos o mesmo sangue, até mesmo ajudou meu irmão com o nosso casamento. — deixou escapar, o que fez o alfa arregalar os olhos. — E você junto com seus lobos estão atrapalhando a felicidade de Minseok.

— Você está se escutando? — Junmyeon devolveu com indignação. — Baekhyun nunca poderia ter ajudado no nosso casamento porque... — e as palavras morreram na sua boca quando percebeu onde o Byun se encaixava naquilo tudo. — Nunca houve um dote ****** , não é? — perguntou baixinho ao ômega, que negou.

Tinha que admitir que agora estava surpreso. Aquilo era dinheiro demais até mesmo para um clã rico como os Byun’s, mas deveria ter imaginado que os lobos brancos tinham bem mais do que deixavam transparecer e o fato mais incrível disso, era a forma como Baekhyun nunca deu a entender que havia os ajudado naquela época, porque um dos motivos pelo qual os Lu’s eram bem aceitos entre os Kim’s, foi a forma como a sua chegada trouxe prosperidade ao clã, já que Junmyeon conseguiu quitar as dívidas e conseguir novos compradores. Tudo parecia ter dado certo desde a chegada dos Lu’s, no entanto... a frase certa parecia _tudo deu certo desde o casamento de Minseok com Baekhyun._

— Lu Han sabia que estava passando por maus bocados com a Alcateia, mas foi Baekhyun quem ofereceu o dinheiro. — Jongin terminou de contar. — Ele sabia que você não aceitaria se fosse ele a entregar, mas sabia que se Lu Han o fizesse, não teria razão para desconfiar.

Junmyeon ficou calado, engoliu em seco. Sentia-se um tanto envergonhado pela forma como estava se comportando como um ingrato. No entanto, mesmo que isso viesse à público, não achava que seus lobos ficariam agradecidos da mesma forma que si. Na verdade, dado os boatos que corriam pelo clã, desde a prisão de Kim Jongdae, duvidava que alguém fosse acreditar naquela história. E mais uma vez, naquele dia, Junmyeon estava pensando no irmão ômega. Minseok precisava ser interrogado, mesmo que não quisesse fazê-lo. Ter esse tipo de certeza, só fazia Junmyeon lamentar a forma como era o primogênito dos Kim’s.

— Isso ainda não é suficiente para que eu queria que esse casamento dure. — insistiu no seu ponto, para total descrença do Lu.

O ômega suspirou e virou-se de costas para o alfa. Estava pronto para ir embora dali sem dizer mais nada, afinal já tinha percebido como o noivo era teimoso demais para abandonar seu argumento.

_Teimosia devia ser hereditário entre os Kim’s,_ pensou amargo.

— Jongin! — Junmyeon chamou quando viu o noivo se afastar. — Jongin! — correu atrás de si, mas o ômega não parou. — Hey, pare com isso. — segurou-lhe o braço na primeira oportunidade.

— Pare com isso você. — o Lu soltou-se do aperto. — Eu sei que acha que está o protegendo, mas ele não precisa da sua proteção ou da proteção de qualquer outro. — Jongin falou, fazendo o alfa se afastar um passo pela forma como suas palavras soavam firmes. — Minseok deveria ser quem diz se quer o fim do casamento ou não.

Jongin suspirou. Não sabia por que ficará tão irritado com o rumo daquela conversa, mas deveria ser a forma como Junmyeon estava se comportando, como se fosse o dono de tudo, como se pudesse controlar qualquer pessoa de acordo com os seus desejos sem pensar no que elas sentiriam. Passou a mão no cabelo e suspirou, frustrado com a forma como tinha saído do controle.

— Nós vemos amanhã. — começou a se afastar sem esperar qualquer resposta do alfa.

Junmyeon deixou, porque sabia como estava se comportando como um idiota naquela história. Ficou muito tempo parado ali, embaixo do céu onde eles tinham se beijado, encarando a escuridão por onde Jongin havia desaparecido. Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamentos ruins e resolveu que tentaria falar com Jongin novamente quando sua mente estivesse livre de qualquer estresse, pois uma parte sua o estava alertando da forma como estava jogando suas frustrações em cima do casamento do irmão, em cima de Kim Jongdae e em cima de Lu Jongin.

Caminhou de volta para casa, com o rosto inexpressivo por conta da breve discussão na floresta. Quando entrou em casa notou como tudo parecia um tanto calmo para os parâmetros normais, viu Kyungsoo cochilando no sofá com a tevê ligada, a barriga de quase oito meses arrancando um sorrisinho do alfa que se aproximou para cobrir o mais novo com a coberta que estava no chão, deveria ter caído em algum momento. Passou pela cozinha mais não encontrou Ryeowook ou Heechul. Foi em direção ao corredor, iria direto para seu quarto tomar um banho e então descansar. Passou em frente ao quarto do seu omma Heechul e viu a silhueta de Kim Jungsoo na cama, lendo algo.

Não fez questão de falar com o alfa. Não sentia vontade, não queria. Ainda estava ressentido por tudo que o pai alfa fizera. Preferia trata-lo com silêncio e indiferença, quem sabe isso fosse punição suficiente quando não podia expulsa-lo do território devido a marca que compartilhava com Heechul.

Passou em frente ao quarto de hospedes, onde Sehun estava dormindo. A porta estava fechada, denunciando que o alfa não estava ali. Suspirou com isso, um tanto cansado demais. Queria entender o que acontecerá mais cedo entre ele e Minseok, o que havia resultado em todo aquele sangue. Era difícil pensar que o primo poderia ter feito algum mal ao ômega, contudo pior do que isso, era pensar que Minseok havia feito mal à Sehun.

Então, alcançou a porta do quarto de Kyungsoo e Minseok. Estava entreaberta e por isso Junmyeon acreditou que o irmão estaria ali, preparou-se para erguer a mão e abrir a porta de vez. Desejava fazer algumas perguntas, quem sabe pedir desculpas pela forma como o estava tratando. No entanto, desistiu do ato quando notou que havia mais uma pessoa ali dentro. Junmyeon aproximou-se mais da porta, como uma criança curiosa, observou por entre a fresta.

Eles estavam deitados na cama de Minseok, conversando sobre alguma coisa enquanto seus corpos mantinham-se encaixados da mesma forma que Junmyeon estava acostumado a fazer com Jongin. Baekhyun era quem estava falando, vez ou outra mexendo uma das mãos como que desenhando no ar suas palavras ao passo que Minseok se mantia quieto, com uma das mãos entrelaçada ao do alfa. Junmyeon abriu a boca, totalmente descrente da forma como eles pareciam naturais e confortáveis um com outro.

Piscou os olhos e deu um passo para trás. Se sentia mais idiota do que antes, se deu conta. Balançou a cabeça, meio sorrindo. Jongin sempre tinha razão, não? Minseok era quem deveria dizer se queria continuar com aquilo ou não e pela forma como tinha observado, já conhecia a resposta do irmão. Desejava que ele não se machucasse com isso, mas sabia que isso era um tanto inevitável. Continuou o seu caminho até seu quarto em silêncio e com a alma mais leve.

No quarto, Minseok aconchegou-se mais no marido e Baekhyun apertou seu corpo num abraço desajeitado, o que arrancou uma risada do alfa. Eles tinham chegado há algum tempo do hospital, tomaram banho e terminaram deitados ali, falando sobre assuntos aleatórios, contando histórias engraçadas um ao outro como forma de fazer o tempo passar e a tensão do ocorrido, ir embora.

— Está com fome? — Baekhyun perguntou depois que terminou de contar mais uma das suas histórias de infância.

Minseok assentiu, sua garganta ainda doía quando falava por isso, evitava fazê-lo. Eles afastaram-se e Baekhyun ofereceu-lhe a mão para ajudá-lo a ficar de pé. Então, estavam saindo dali em direção a cozinha. Não demorou muito até que estivessem comendo. Haviam improvisado um sanduiche com suco. Comeram em silêncio, mas não de um jeito constrangedor. Estava bom daquela forma, Minseok gradecia.

Quando terminaram, Minseok avistou Kyungsoo dormindo no sofá e com a ajuda do alfa, o levou para o quarto, onde poderia dormir mais confortavelmente. Então, eles terminaram sentados no sofá, assistindo um filme qualquer na tevê. Baekhyun o observou de soslaio, verificando se o marido não sairia correndo para vomitar seu lanche. Mas tudo parecia normal com o ômega, apesar da melancolia que ainda adornava seus olhos puxados. A verdade, era que o Kim estava terrivelmente abatido desde a briga com Sehun. Alguma coisa nele ainda estava em choque com a forma como não mediu seus atos para com o primo, uma pessoa próxima a si.

— _Ele_ está bem. — o Byun decidiu dizer pegando Minseok de surpresa. — Sehun, eu quero dizer. — esclareceu diante da confusão em sua face. — O médico apenas o deixou em observação. — queria tranquiliza-lo.

— Tem certeza? — questionou baixinho.

— É claro. — Baekhyun o puxou para perto. — Fique tranquilo, huh? — encostou sua testa na do ômega e o beijou devagarinho, da forma como havia aprendido a apreciar.

Minseok passou os braços envolta de si e o puxou para perto, deixou que suas línguas se tocassem e o beijo tornasse-se mais profundo que o esperado. Baekhyun desceu as mãos para a sua cintura e puxou para seu colo apenas para desfazer o beijo e deslizar os lábios por seu pescoço. Minseok riu, baixinho com o arrepio que veio e Baekhyun acabou acompanhando, quando sorriu contra sua pele com cheiro de mirtilo. Aliás, notava que não havia apenas o costumeiro mirtilo desprendendo-se da pele do marido, o seu cheiro também estava ali, equilibrando tudo. Doce e cítrico juntos. Acreditava que era culpa da convivência, das noites que dormiam juntos, da forma como passavam tempo demais perto um do outro.

A porta se abriu e Minseok assustou-se o suficiente para sair do colo de Baekhyun com pressa. Baekhyun virou o rosto para cumprimentar Heechul e Ryeowook, a expressão neutra enquanto o ômega corava até a raiz dos cabelos e arrancava uma risadinha contida de um dos pais ômegas.

— Já _comeram_ alguma coisa? — Heechul perguntou num tom sugestivo o suficiente para que recebesse uma cotovelada de Ryeowook e fizesse Minseok abaixar a cabeça tamanha a vergonha.

Mas Baekhyun parecia não se abalar com o flagra, apenas divertia-se internamente com tudo aquilo. A dinâmica da família de Minseok sempre o deixava surpreso, uma surpresa boa dado a timidez com que a sua se comportava.

— Trouxemos comida tailandesa. — Ryeowook ergueu as sacolas que estava segurando antes de ir em direção a cozinha.

Minseok levantou-se e lançou um olhar para o marido, numa pergunta silenciosa se viria e Baekhyun negou com a cabeça. Não estava com fome, estava apenas preocupado com o marido, temia que ele estivesse doente. Mas Minseok parecia normal quando foi em direção a cozinha, atrás de um pouco mais de comida. Na verdade, ele parecia terrivelmente faminto quando demorou bastante tempo na cozinha. Baekhyun escutava o som das vozes da sala, algumas risadas e ficava feliz pela forma como os pais não o tratavam diferente depois do casamento, da forma como Junmyeon estava fazendo. Sabia que o loiro se magoava com aquilo, principalmente quando vinha do irmão mais velho.

Algum tempo depois Kyungsoo apareceu, com o rosto amassado de sono e se juntou a conversa dos Kim’s na cozinha. Eles ficaram bastante tempo lá, tempo suficiente para que o filme na tevê chegasse ao fim e Baekhyun mudasse de canal até encontrar outro. Mas quando eles saíram de lá, Minseok parecia mais alegre, como se tivesse tomado uma vitamina de animação. Baekhyun sorriu para si quando o marido sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá.

Ryeowook e Heechul não demoraram a se recolher e mesmo Kyungsoo, depois de uma conversa engraçada sobre como ele não conseguia ver seus pés por conta do tamanho da barriga, também os deixaram sozinhos. E mesmo Minseok, depois de uns minutos começou a bocejar, deixando claro para o alfa como estava cansado. Eles se despediram com beijos tímidos e sorrisos mais tímidos ainda que faziam o peito de Baekhyun se aquecer inteiro.

Minseok foi em direção ao seu quarto e Baekhyun resolveu que dormiria na casa dos pais, ao lado, e por isso respirou fundo quando saiu da residência Kim. O loiro ainda o observou pela janela, desejou sorte e relaxou os ombros quando o viu entrar na casa. Esperava que tudo desse certo enquanto preparava-se para dormir.

De banho tomado, deitou-se em sua cama, fitou o teto e bocejou mais um pouco. Mas não conseguia fechar os olhos e dormir da mesma forma que Kyungsoo fazia na cama ao lado, abraçado num tipo engraçado de travesseiro. Seu pai Ryeowook havia explicado que aquele travesseiro ajudaria o gêmeo a dormir melhor e de fato, Minseok percebia, Kyungsoo parecia mil vezes mais relaxado com aquele travesseiro do que sem ele.

Fitou o horário no seu celular, encarou os aros do seu óculos sobre o criado mudo ao lado da cama e suspirou mais uma vez naquela noite. Deveria ser onze horas quando decidiu caminhar pela casa, atrás de um pouco de sono ou qualquer coisa que o fizesse relaxar. Estava tão inquieto e nem ao menos entendia porque. Terminou na cozinha, vasculhando a geladeira atrás de sorvete.

Comeu boa parte do que encontrou, no escuro da cozinha. Depois estava na sala, assistindo qualquer coisa na tevê e se perguntando onde todo aquele cansaço de antes tinha ido parar. Deitou-se no sofá e suspirou, a luz da tevê lhe dava alguma segurança quando não gostava tanto assim do escuro total. E não soube precisar o momento, mas, de repente, estava repassando na sua mente tudo que acontecerá naquele dia.

O jeito como ele e Baekhyun haviam dormido juntos na casinha, a diversão na beira do lago, a briga com Sehun... Fechou os olhos com isso. Sentia-se tão culpado, tão arrependido do que fizera. Nunca quis machucar o primo e muito menos mata-lo, pois bem sabia que se não tivesse se parado, teria arrancado a vida do corpo do alfa em um piscar de olhos. E ter essa certeza o assustava, assustava mais do que a possibilidade de ser o culpado da morte de uma pessoa da sua família.

Odiava a forma como a Organização havia mexido com a sua cabeça, as lembranças do terrível treinamento ainda o assombravam e as mortes... estavam todas guardadas em sua mente. No entanto, o que havia de pior nisso era a forma como se pegava fazendo tudo com extrema naturalidade. Ainda lembrava-se da sensação do primeiro tiro disparado em direção a um _alvo,_ a jeito como a arma não tremeu na sua mão e seu rosto se manteve impassível.

Missões de pequeno porte que eles costumavam realizar com intuito de eliminar os mais fracos e também ter uma previa de qual classe cada ômega pertenceria. Minseok costumava se dar bem nessas missões, achava divertido a adrenalina no sangue e sede de vencer o mantinha são. Gostava de competir contra Henry, numa brincadeira que só os dois entendiam. Contudo, eles sempre estavam no topo do ranking, diferente de muitos outros.

E a punição para os últimos da lista, Minseok só descobriu no dia da sua formatura. Ninguém podia sair dali sem ser um deles e não ser um deles, significava nunca mais sair, Minseok conhecia o mandamento. E quando atirou nos seus colegas de classe, em frente aos professores, soube que nunca queria estar do outro lado da arma. Queria ser aquele que a segurava e sabia que Henry pensava da mesma forma, contudo, uma vez que se recebi a tatuagem no corpo, não havia maneira de se livrar dela.

A Organização o caçaria até o inferno, por isso, quando encontrou a carta sobre seu criado mudo assim que chegou do hospital, não se surpreendeu. Havia escondido a carta embaixo do colchão antes que Baekhyun visse, afinal não sabia como o marido podia reagir e para o bem da verdade, ele mesmo não sabia como deveria reagir quando qualquer ômega no seu lugar estaria exultante com a ideia de ter sido convocado novamente, afinal isso significava que ainda se tinha um propósito para viver.

_Viver,_ pensou amargo. A Organização nunca o deixaria em paz, foi um bobo quando se enganou com isso durante esse tempo inteiro. Desde o momento em que rejeitou a proposta de Hyuna, Minseok esteve esperando o momento em que seria morto, mas quando o silêncio lhe foi dado em troca, havia apenas se deixado aproveitar como o belo idiota que era.

Suspirou mais um pouco e fechou os olhos, estava tão cansado disso. Queria ter uma vida normal com Baekhyun, sem medo de um dia acordar e descobrir que estão oferecendo uma recompensa por sua cabeça, mas isso parecia ser o tipo de coisa que nunca aconteceria. Talvez, devesse aceitar a proposta de Sehun e esconder-se na sua alcateia, pois sabia que só um louco atacaria aquele lugar, mas também sabia que ômegas negros estavam em toda parte, vestindo o manto de lobo normal. Ômegas da Organização faziam parte do seu dia a dia, tão natural quanto respirar.

Abriu os olhos e pôs-se de pé, foi até a cozinha e bebeu um pouco de água, apenas para ter coragem o suficiente para sair dali. Quem sabe se fizesse uma caminhada, seus pensamentos pudessem clarear.

Estava frio lá fora e o céu sem estrelas, o deixava inquieto. Haviam poucos lobos na rua, alguns sentinelas aqui e ali. Os cumprimentou antes de se afastar, pretendia ir até a floresta atrás de um pouco de silêncio e ar puro, mas desviou o caminho no último segundo e se viu entrando no hospital. Perguntou a enfermeira onde era o quarto de Oh Sehun e seguiu pra lá com o coração aos saltos e as mãos suando em puro nervosismo.

O alfa estava dormindo quando entrou no quarto, pálido na cama de hospital recebendo soro na veia e ressonando baixinho. Minseok aproximou-se da cadeira ao lado da cama e sentou-se lá. Estava de pijama, se deu conta e com os pés descalços e bem imaginava que seu cabelo estava bagunçado, mas ao menos tinha seus óculos. Subiu as pernas e abraçou os joelhos, encolheu-se inteiro naquela cadeira e ficou observando o primo e ex-noivo.

O curativo se destacava no ombro, enorme como a culpa que sentia. Perguntou-se se o alfa estava sentido alguma dor, se tinham o dopado para que dormisse daquele jeito. As respostas não vieram, o que veio foi a forma como começou a bocejar fraquinho e os olhos pesaram, se viu cochilando naquela posição, a cabeça deitou-se sobre os joelhos juntos.

— Minseok? — acordou com alguém lhe chamando. — Minseok? — os óculos estavam machucando sua bochecha quando levantou o rosto.

Esticou as pernas, seu corpo inteiro doía pela forma como tinha adormecido naquela posição. Escutou uma risada e quando conseguiu focar o olhar, encontrou Sehun acordado em sua cama. Se viu sorrindo de volta.

— O que faz aqui? — o alfa perguntou.

Minseok esticou os braços antes de responder.

— Eu vim te ver. — contou e Sehun sentiu-se corar onde estava, coisa que passou despercebido pelo ômega.

Sehun desviou os olhos do ex-amante, olhou para a decoração do seu quarto. As paredes pintadas de branco o faziam lembrar-se da infância, dos breves momentos em que visitava a Alcateia Kim. Todas as vezes que tinha algum mal-estar, terminava em um quarto como aquele no hospital. Por vezes, os primos ficavam lhe fazendo companhia até que pudesse voltar a brincar, mas na maioria das vezes era Minseok que estava sempre consigo quando Junmyeon e Kyungsoo gostavam de brincadeiras mais intensas. E ver o primo ômega ali, ao lado da sua cama, da forma aconteceu tantas vezes no passado, o fez se perguntar se eles tinham voltado no tempo.

Não reclamaria se acontecesse, afinal isso ao menos significava que eles não pertenciam a ninguém, que eram só crianças.

— Como está se sentindo? — Minseok inclinou-se sobre si, a mão se ergueu para conferir a temperatura na sua testa e Sehun retesiou-se com a aproximação repentina.

O cabelo loiro estava bagunçado e um tanto grande, enquanto o óculos estava torto no rosto. Havia uma pintinha bem pequenininha no meio do lábio superior, os olhos puxados como os de um gato e as marcas arroxeadas dos seus dedos na pele do seu pescoço. Notar todos esses detalhes o deixou triste. Como pôde machucar Minseok daquela forma?

— Desculpe-me. — pediu em vez de responder a pergunta do ômega.

O Kim fitou-o de onde estava, afastou-se quando notou a forma como estavam terrivelmente perto. Aquela aproximação o deixava desconfortável o suficiente.

— Está tudo bem. — Minseok disse quando suas costas voltaram a se encostar no encosto da cadeira, ele abaixou o rosto, puxou as mangas do seu pijama para baixo até que cobrissem metade da sua mão.

Parecia tão pequeno daquela forma, Sehun pensou. Tão inofensivo.

— Você quem deveria me desculpar. — ele disse, envergonhado. Nem sequer tinha coragem de levantar o rosto para fita-lo. — E-eu poderia tê-lo matado. — parecia ao ponto de começar a chorar pela forma como sua voz falhou.

— Minnie. — Sehun chamou, mexeu-se na cama e conseguiu pegar as mãos do ômega. Minseok levantou o rosto e o fitou. — Está tudo bem. — sussurrou e viu as lágrimas acumulando-se nos cantos dos olhos dele, por baixo das lentes dos óculos.

— Sehun. — o lábio inferior tremeu e o alfa não conseguiu fazer outra coisa que não fosse trazer o ex-noivo para um abraço. — E-eu sinto muito. — Minseok soluçou. — E-eu nunca quis machuca-lo. — Sehun deslizou a mão por sua costa.

Conhecia o ômega por tempo suficiente para saber que ele não se referia mais ao ferimento em seu ombro, estava falando de algo mais profundo. Alguma coisa que só Sehun sabia e isso só o deixou mais triste com toda aquela situação. _Eles nunca deveriam ter deixado de ser crianças,_ pensou amargo.

Minseok chorou contra seu peito ao mesmo tempo que Sehun se permitia aproveitar o momento para sentir o seu cheiro, como um viciado faria. Sentiu as lágrimas do ômega molhando sua pele, fazendo-o se arrepiar enquanto uma certeza inquietante tomava conta de si: o cheiro de Minseok estava diferente. Havia alguma coisa cítrica misturada com o doce do familiar mirtilo, alguma coisa parecida demais com cheiro de Baekhyun para que não pudesse reconhecer. Apertou o corpo do ômega contra o seu achando que assim o seu coração não ficaria mais apertado, que não se quebraria em milhões de pedacinhos, da forma como sentia acontecendo a cada vez que notava como nunca poderia se livrar de Baekhyun.

O cheiro na pele do Kim era confirmação suficiente pra isso. Fechou os olhos, sentiu que poderia começar a chorar também, mas decidiu que podia fazer isso em qualquer outro lugar, naquele momento queria apenas confortar Minseok. Então, engoliu o seu choro ressentido de alfa rejeitado. Esperou que o Kim relaxasse os ombros e se afastasse envergonhado para poder soltá-lo, mesmo que seu lobo implorasse para que o fizesse.

— Melhor? — preocupou-se com loiro e Minseok assentiu enquanto puxava as mangas do pijama para limpar os olhos, por baixo das lentes dos óculos e depois limpava as lentes. Sehun observou o ato, mordendo o lábio em apreensão, queria tanto perguntar algo mas não sabia como fazê-lo e quando o Kim voltou a fita-lo, ele soube que não poderia nunca fazer a pergunta, porque isso significava perder a atenção do ômega. — Está sem sono?

Minseok assentiu antes de erguer a gola do pijama para esconder o arroxeado da briga de mais cedo em sua pele, onde percebia que Sehun fitava a cada pedaço de tempo. Uma parte do alfa agradeceu pelo ato.

— Sua mãe sabe que está aqui? — o ômega trocou de assunto e Sehun negou.

Não contaria aquilo para sua mãe nem em um milhão de anos, pois sabia como a beta o proibiria de vir até o território Kim sem uma escolta ou como amaldiçoaria Minseok e os Byun’s até a última geração. Joohyun era protetora demais com o seu único filho, tanto que Sehun se sentia sufocar, as vezes, com tanto cuidado.

— Você veio me contar uma história? — Sehun se viu perguntando, fazendo referência a todos os momentos em que tinham passado juntos na infância.

Minseok sorriu, tímido, encolheu-se na cadeira e o fitou. Não houve uma confirmação ou coisa do tipo, o que veio, na verdade, foi o silêncio aterrador. Pegou o alfa de surpresa e deixou o clima melancólico, porque Sehun entendia muito bem em que ponto ômega queria chegar. E de repente, ele se viu no mesmo patamar, lutando contra o medo da resposta que receberia. Disse a si mesmo, enquanto via o loiro morder o lábio com força, que se ele falasse qualquer coisa, rebateria com o que lhe incomodava.

— Hunnie, — o Kim começou baixinho e Sehun engoliu em seco, sem coragem alguma de fazer o que prometeu a si mesmo. — sobre o que aconteceu hoje de manhã, sobre o que você viu... — ele abaixou os olhos, puxou o tecido das mangas do pijama, nervoso. — eu e Baekhyun... — não sabia porque se sentia na obrigação de dar uma justificativa, mas estava o incomodando a forma como ele não conseguia classificar o que acontecia entre eles.

— Está apaixonado por _ele_. — Sehun resolveu dizer, trazendo os olhos de Minseok para si, novamente.

Havia bastante tristeza no olhar de Minseok para alguém que estava apaixonado. Sehun acreditou que fosse por culpa sua, afinal fora si mesmo quem provocou aquela situação desconfortável para ambos, no entanto, quanto mais fitava o ômega, mais percebia a forma como ele não estava pronto para se apaixonar e muito menos feliz com isso. O que havia de errado?

— Está com medo? — o Oh sussurrou para o ex-noivo, como se a ideia de sentir medo fosse totalmente irreal.

— Todos vão me odiar se eu estiver. — Minseok disse, voltou a abaixar a cabeça, mas Sehun sabia que ele começaria a chorar.

— Eu não te odiaria. — se viu falando.

— Mesmo? — levantou o rosto com uma irritação que Sehun não sabia de onde vinha, ainda mais pela forma como o castanho dos seus olhos estavam terrivelmente brilhantes. — Porque hoje de manhã parecia que me odiaria pra sempre.

O alfa engoliu em seco. Já havia repassado aquele erro milhões de vezes na sua mente, a forma como gritara, o jeito como partiu para cima da pessoa que dizia amar. Tinha se comportado como um maluco, nem um pouco do que costumava ser. Culpa do seu ciúmes, da possessividade que todo alfa tinha. Sempre desprezara a forma como alfas podiam se tornar irracionais quando inflamados por emoções fortes, mas tinha se comportado como um.

— Eu perdi a cabeça. — desculpou-se mais um pouco. — Foi um ato totalmente idiota da minha parte.

— Eu também não estava pensando. — Minseok balançou a cabeça, ficou de pé e se afastou até a janela do lugar.

Estava fechada pela persiana, o ômega procurou uma fresta com os dedos e olhou para fora. Estava totalmente escuro lá fora, todos deveriam ter ido dormir deixando a noite para os sentinelas. Sehun ajeitou-se na cama e observou a silhueta do ômega. Era escuro por conta da noite e da forma como a luz do quarto estava apagada, mas a visão noturna dos lobos o ajudava a ver tudo no cômodo e isso incluía, ver Minseok. Capturar sua imagem e guardá-la para sempre em sua mente. Ele fitou o soro no seu braço e não pensou duas vezes antes de tirá-lo e então, estava indo em direção ao ômega.

Parou atrás de si. Minseok levantou o rosto para fita-lo ao passo que o corpo se virava para ficar de frente para si. Era muito maior do que o ômega, mas o mais fraco entre os dois, mesmo que o Kim não parecesse se importar com isso quando se aproximou um pouquinho mais e o abraçou com delicadeza. Sehun passou os braços por seu corpo também, o trazendo para mais perto, enfiou a ponta do nariz no topo da sua cabeça, em meio aos cabelos claros bagunçados. Encontrou um pouco mais do cheiro doce de mirtilo e do cheiro tinto do alfa Byun, as batidas do seu coração enfraqueceram no peito com isso.

Então, apoiou o queixo no topo da cabeça do ômega, fitou as persianas fechadas da janela e esperou pelo momento em Minseok fosse se afastar, mas nada veio. O ômega apenas continuou ali, apertando-o, quieto, respirando contra sua pele, deixando-o perceber que o Kim apreciava sua presença. Isso o encheu de esperança para fazer uma loucura.

— Minseok, — chamou e não ouve resposta, mas sabia que o ômega escutava. — fuja comigo. — pediu com urgência. — Podemos ser felizes na minha alcateia, eu posso protege-lo. Só... só venha comigo. — apertou-o mais em seus braços. — _Por favor._

E contra todas as expectativas, Minseok soluçou contra seu peito. O alfa sentiu as lágrimas mais uma vez na sua pele, descendo por sua barriga a medida que Minseok sufocava naquele choro de desculpas que Sehun não aguentava mais receber.

— E-eu não posso. — o ômega sussurrou, por fim.

— E o que você pode?! — Sehun não sabia de onde a raiva vinha, mas ela estava ali, fazendo-o se afastar de Minseok, segura-lo pelos ombros e fita-lo nos olhos. — Vir aqui e mexer com a minha cabeça? — sacudiu-o com brutalidade ao passo que os olhos do ômega só vertiam mais lágrimas. — Está me deixando louco, Minseok. — lamuriou-se soltando os ombros do Kim. — Acha que eu não sei que está brincando comigo? — bufou, passou a mão no cabelo e afastou-se um passo do ômega. — Eu sinto _o cheiro_ que sai da sua pele, vejo a forma como olha pra ele, te escutei gemer o nome dele de uma forma que nunca fez com o meu.

Minseok cobriu o rosto com as mãos e soluçou alto, os ombros tremendo e fazendo Sehun se sentir um monstro, mas ele não conseguia parar. Aproximou-se, novamente, afastou as mãos do Kim do seu rosto e segurou-lhe o queixo.

— Acha que eu não sei que está grávido? — falou amargo apenas para ter os olhos de Minseok arregalando-se na sua direção, alertando como não tinha ideia do que o alfa falava e ver isso, só serviu para Sehun se sentir pior. — Está gravado no cheiro que sai da sua pele. — explicou com uma voz cansada, soltou o queixo do ômega e se afastou até a cama, ficou de costas para si. — Eu achei que fosse culpa da forma como vocês estavam sempre juntos. — continuou e Minseok enxugou as lágrimas, ainda surpreso pelo que escutava. — Mas agora... quando você está aqui... — o amargor dava náuseas no Kim. — _Ele_ está impregnado no seu corpo. — virou-se para apontar para a barriga do loiro.

Minseok olhou na direção, sem coragem alguma de erguer as mãos até lá. Estava totalmente em choque por tudo o que escutava. Não achou que realmente engravidaria até aquele momento, não era um exemplo de ômega religioso, mas uma parte sua agradeceu pela misericórdia de Dal, por ter lhe concedido o seu pedido. E de repente, sem que conseguisse se controlar, estava sorrindo. _Havia conseguido_. Ergueu a mão para esconder o sorriso do rosto, mas Sehun já havia visto apenas para ter uma parte sua morrendo mais um pouco. Como Minseok podia ficar feliz com aquilo? Com a certeza de que teria um herdeiro do Clã Byun?

— Você quer _isso_? — Sehun perguntou subitamente, indignado com o jeito como o Kim reagia. — Ao menos sabe o que _isso_ significa?

União completa dos clãs, Minseok respondeu mentalmente. Lu Han estaria satisfeito com a forma como cumpriu sua parte no trato. Baekhyun teria um herdeiro e ele... ele não teria que ir embora. Mas não podia falar isso em voz alta para Sehun, tinha medo da sua reação. Então, ficou calado. Sehun suspirou diante do seu silêncio e resolveu acata-lo também, sentou-se na beira da cama e fitou o ômega de lá.

O Kim abaixou os olhos, apertou os dedos uns nos outros, nervoso com a forma como eles tinham ido de mal a pior naqueles poucos minutos. Minseok suspirou e encostou as costas na parede, acabou sentando no chão, de frente para Sehun. Encolheu as pernas, abraçou os joelhos e o observou um tanto desconfiado. O alfa quis rir daquilo, mas limitou-se a balançar a cabeça.

— Eu e Baekhyun iremos duelar amanhã. — se viu contando.

— Você está louco. — Minseok disse. — Não pode ganhar um duelo contra Baekhyun.

— E contra qualquer outro, também não. — Sehun concordou, fazendo o Kim se sentir envergonhado pelo que dissera, mas não era como se fosse culpa de Minseok o fato de ter nascido doente.

— Eu sinto muito.

— Está tudo bem.

E ali estava o silêncio novamente, desconfortável demais para que qualquer um deles quisesse continuar com aquilo.

— Sabe, não precisa fazer isso. — Minseok se referiu ao duelo.

— E o que eu deveria fazer? Provar a todos que sou um fracote? — rebateu amargo.

Minseok mordeu o lábio, abaixou os olhos e ficou quieto. Sehun fez o mesmo. Ambos se encararam por bastante tempo até que decidisse que não queria mais aquilo para si e deitasse na cama. O Kim o fitou de onde estava, deitar de costas para si, fingir que sua presença não estava mais ali. Machucou de uma forma que não esperava, porque sentia que era assim que aconteceria com todos quando descobrissem sobre o filhote em sua barriga. Esperava que Baekhyun também não o rejeitasse, afinal nunca tinham conversado sobre filhos ou qualquer coisa do tipo e além do mais, a sua gravidez foi algo planejado. De uma forma ou de outra, usou Baekhyun, mesmo que não gostasse de pensar assim.

Fechou os olhos e engoliu o medo, ficou de pé e foi até a cama de Sehun. Pretendia ir embora dali, quem sabe amanhã estivesse longe o suficiente para não ver o alfa perder para seu marido. No entanto, quanto mais se aproximava de Sehun, percebia que faria qualquer coisa para vê-lo seguro.

— Não pode ir duelar amanhã. — pediu mais um pouco e o alfa virou-se na cama para fita-lo. — _Por favor._

Sehun suspirou e se preparou para pedir que fosse embora. O duelo não era mais sobre quem ficaria com Minseok, era sobre como Sehun sempre seria o alfa mais fraco em qualquer lugar se não comparecesse.

— Fuja comigo. — Minseok se ofereceu, a voz nem mesmo vacilou. — Vamos fazer do jeito que quer, sim?

O líder Oh sentou-se na cama rapidamente, encarou o ômega, sem acreditar no que escutava. Minseok fugiria consigo mesmo com um filhote de Baekhyun na barriga?

— Não está falando sério. — Sehun rebateu.

— Por que eu mentiria? — devolveu na mesma rapidez.

Eles fitaram-se com demasia antes que o alfa se aproximasse atrás de um beijo, mas Minseok foi mais rápido quando beijou-lhe na bochecha, demoradamente.

— Ao amanhecer, me espere fora da alcateia. — Minseok sussurrou no seu ouvido.

Sehun se viu assentindo, surpreso demais e o coração aos saltos.

O ômega fez um carinho em sua bochecha antes de se afastar.

— Onde está indo?

— Preciso resolver algo antes. — disse e continuou o caminho até a porta.

O Oh o observou ir embora, o peito cheio de uma esperança que não combinava com aquela noite. Ele olhou em volta, avaliou o quarto de hospital e suspirou, a esperança morreu aos poucos no seu peito. Já havia visto aquele cenário antes ******* , se deu conta. Minseok nunca fugiria consigo.

Enquanto chegava a essa conclusão, Minseok corria para fora daquele hospital em direção a qualquer lugar seguro, se surpreendeu quando se viu voltando para casa. Mas não conseguiu evitar olhar para o lado e avistar uma das janelas da casa de Heechul com a luz acesa. Mordeu o lábio, nervoso e um tanto ansioso com a possibilidade daquele ser o quarto de Baekhyun. Acabou desviando o caminho até lá, louco por um pouco de calor humano, mas não qualquer calor. Se deu conta de que queria o cheiro de Baekhyun, os seus toques e som da sua voz. E isso eram pistas o suficiente para que sentisse os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas, porque isso mostrava o quanto estava vulnerável perto do alfa, o quanto estava se entregando à ele e o quanto queria continuar o fazendo.

Era a primeira vez que sentia-se tão livre perto de alguém, mas toda essa liberdade o fazia se sentir dividido. De um lado estava o seu clã cobrando fidelidade e do outro, estava Baekhyun, apenas Baekhyun não lhe cobrando coisa alguma. E agora havia aquela criança em seu ventre, havia os boatos de traição rondando pela alcateia, havia Kim Jongdae dizendo coisas insanas sobre sua paternidade, havia Junmyeon o tratando como um criminoso, havia aquela carta da Organização embaixo do colchão da sua cama. Não tinha espaço para gostar de Baekhyun ali. Não tinha nem mesmo espaço para seus desejos ali.

Deveria apenas ser tudo o que sempre exigiam dos ômegas: obediente. Seguir todos os passos, abaixar a cabeça, fingir que não sente nada. Ser uma peça maleável nas mãos dos alfas que comandavam sua vida. Enxugou os olhos quando parou em frente à janela iluminada, mordeu o lábio para evitar o soluço, respirou fundo.

O que ele estava fazendo?

Porque estava se deixando levar daquele jeito. Era só dar meia volta, encontrar Sehun e nunca mais olhar para trás. Era só fazer um aborto e esquecer que aquela gravidez aconteceu, nem ao menos precisava contar a Baekhyun. Era só ir atrás de Junmyeon e dizer que odiava os Byun’s, que tudo era encenação. Era só ir até a Organização e dizer que aceitava ser um ômega negro, pedir desculpas e ser a melhor marionete de todas. Era só esquecer de si mesmo, deixar seus sonhos para trás, pisotear aquele sentimento até que morresse. E então, o que? Esqueceria de todos os olhares, das conversas bobas e dos toques mais íntimos?

Ergueu a mão e bateu no vidro.

Não houve resposta.

Deu um passo para trás e se preparou para ir embora.

Mas então, a janela estava se abrindo, relevando um Baekhyun de cabelo escuro bagunçado e sem a parte de cima do seu pijama. Minseok arregalou os olhos, mas de repente estava sorrindo para o marido da mesma forma com que ele o fazia. Nem em um milhão de anos se imaginaria fazendo aquilo, escolhendo um Byun em vez de todo o resto. Avançou na sua direção, entrou pela janela da forma como um adolescente faria e agarrou-se em Baekhyun para beijá-lo. Queria um pouco de conforto depois de toda a turbulência dos seus pensamentos.

— Você está gelado. — o marido sussurrou contra o seu pescoço. — A quanto tempo está aí fora?

— Eu não sabia se essa era a sua janela. — Minseok disse outra coisa.

— Foi um belo chute. — Baekhyun riu e afastou-se para fita-lo, Minseok riu de volta. — Sem sono ou apenas saudade? — continuou brincando.

— Quem sabe, um pouco dos dois. — respondeu no mesmo tom apenas para apoiar o queixo no ombro do alfa. — Eu posso dormir aqui? — sussurrou.

— Estava esperando que fizesse o pedido. — Minseok riu do jeito como ele falava.

Era estranho pensar que eles riam bastante quando estavam juntos, acreditava que ninguém acreditaria em si se dissesse como Baekhyun tinha um ótimo humor quando todos estavam acostumados com a forma como o alfa tinha uma postura séria demais.

Baekhyun o conduziu até a cama, o ômega sentou-se lá enquanto via o marido fechar a janela. O abajur em cima do criado mudo estava aceso deixando o quarto amarelado. O Byun aproximou-se e o loiro deitou-se, de modo que o alfa parou em cima do seu corpo. Baekhyun sorriu antes de deixar um beijo em sua testa e tirar o óculos de seu rosto, os colocou desajeitamente sobre o criado mudo. Minseok piscou os olhos na sua direção, queria contar sobre a gravidez, mas achava um pouco cedo e fora de clima, por isso, calou-se.

Eles se fitaram por bastante tempo daquele jeito antes que Minseok começasse a se sentir corar embaixo do marido, então Baekhyun estava procurando seus lábios com delicadeza. Se deixou levar pelos toques, esqueceu-se dos problemas que tinha em mente. Quando o marido deslizou os lábios por seu pescoço, o ômega só conseguia desejar e mais e mais daquilo. Em sua mente só havia Baekhyun.

As peças de roupas foram embora aos poucos, os beijos tornaram-se mais urgentes e os toques mais precisos, havia uma certa leveza empregada em cada ato que só servia para que Minseok se distanciasse mais do que tinha feito e quisesse mais do que Baekhyun fazia consigo. Em algum momento, eles trocaram de posição, o Kim estava por cima do corpo do alfa, beijando-lhe os lábios com demasiado desejo. Baekhyun ofegou contra seus lábios, num meio gemido que só serviu para que Minseok arrepiasse-se inteiro. Separou-se dele aos poucos, mas o Byun o trouxe para perto novamente, a mão na sua nuca o mantia onde deveria estar. Agradeceu pelo toque, porque sentia como se fosse derreter nos braços do esposo e ao menos aquela mão na sua nuca, mantia suas células no lugar.

As mãos de Baekhyun deslizaram por seu tronco até chegarem no quadril, Minseok o fitou de cima, o cabelo loiro jogando-se ao redor do seu rosto. O alfa fitou-o de volta, os lábios finos vermelhos do esforço dos beijos de antes e o seu coração batia tão rápido quando notou a forma como os olhos do ômega tornavam-se avelã aos pouquinhos, o castanho ia embora de um jeito tão simples que Baekhyun acreditou que aquela deveria ser a oitava maravilha do mundo.

— Faça amor comigo. — Minseok subitamente pediu, baixinho, enfiando o rosto na curva do seu pescoço, aspirando o seu cheiro e escondendo as bochechas coradas.

Baekhyun estremeceu com aquelas palavras, aquele pedido. Não estava pronto para escutá-lo, muito menos acatá-lo, mas se surpreendeu com a forma como queria realiza-lo. Girou na cama, fazendo com o ômega ficasse por baixo de si, procurou os seus olhos. Com uma das mãos afastou os fios de cabelo que colavam-se na sua testa, aproximou o rosto para beija-lhe as bochechas, a testa, os olhos e então, a boca, numa confirmação silenciosa do pedido de Minseok.

O ômega sorriu contra o beijo, estava entregando-se de vez ao alfa. Nada de muros, nada de mentiras ou dúvidas. Queria ser apenas Kim Minseok, aquele que entregou seu coração a Byun Baekhyun.

Mas quando Baekhyun acordou, no dia seguinte, Minseok não estava ao seu lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** = Sehun refere-se ao capítulo 20 da primeira fase, “O sacrifício do lobo”, quando Minseok o tranca no quarto e corre para se casar com Baekhyun.   
> ** = Junmyeon está se referindo a conversa com Lu Han no capítulo 10 da segunda fase, “Esses pedaços meus”, quando Lu Han lhe diz que uma das tradições do seu clã é dar um dote àquele que vai desposar um Lu. A tradição nunca existiu, o Lu apenas usou disso para que o alfa aceitasse o dinheiro de Baekhyun.  
> * = No capitulo 19 na primeira fase, “Meu ômega”, houve a primeira vez do Sehun com o Minseok.


	50. XX - Laços

Sehun segurou o volante do seu carro, encostou a testa ali e soluçou do jeito mais patético que se sentia. Seu peito doía de uma forma absurda e a sensação de fracasso só se arrastava mais sobre si, abraçando-o, englobando-o naquela rejeição toda proferida por Kim Minseok. Porque Sehun não era idiota, apesar de todas as suas falhas até ali. Sabia melhor do que ninguém que Minseok não apareceria, nem se esperasse por mil anos, pois ele não o pertencia. E a dor que aquela verdade causava em si queimava seu peito de uma maneira que Sehun só foi capaz de expressar através das lágrimas.

Ainda era madrugada, quase manhã. Logo o sol apareceria e ele estava do lado de fora da Alcateia Kim. Dentro do seu carro, chorando como um idiota, como um cãozinho ferido. Só deveria ir logo embora, dar adeus aquele sentimento todo, libertar Minseok de uma vez e se libertar também, porque não era nenhum pouco saudável alimentar aquilo.

Ergueu o rosto do volante e limpou as lágrimas dos olhos com as costas das mãos, soluçou mais um pouco e decidiu ligar o carro. Iria para longe dali de uma vez. Arrancar com o carro de volta para sua própria alcateia ou talvez, só dar um tempo em um lugar qualquer até se sentir menos patético por estar sofrendo por um ômega casado. Casado e grávido, mordeu o lábio diante desse pensamento e sentiu mais lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto. O gosto amargo daquela verdade na sua língua só deixava tudo pior.

Limpou os olhos mais uma vez e então, estava girando o volante, dando meia volta para todo aquele sentimento, porque não era sobre ir embora. Era sobre se dar por vencido, era sobre deixar Baekhyun ganhar o duelo marcado e a mão de Minseok, era sobre mostrar como não passava de um alfa doente. Era sobre o fracasso que ele sempre carregou nas costas e parecia sempre carregar.

Não demorou até ver a estrada, dirigiu devagar porque seus olhos estavam enchendo-se lágrimas mais uma vez. Respirou fundo, voltou a morder o lábio e se preparou para acelerar em direção a qualquer lugar quando alguém jogou-se em frente ao seu carro. Aconteceu tão rápido que tudo que Sehun conseguiu fazer foi girar o volante para o lado fazendo o carro dobrar bruscamente. Pisou no freio com pressa e olhou, pela janela o corpo da pessoa jogado no chão. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram e as lágrimas secaram nos olhos devido a surpresa.

No entanto, a pessoa no chão começou a rir. O peito subiu e desceu numa risada alta que Sehun não entendeu. Pensou em abrir a porta e ir até a pessoa, mas ignorou o instinto de ajudar e só observou quando o mesmo levantou-se espanou a terra dos joelhos e roupas e tornou a se aproximar do carro. E até o momento em que o seu rosto entrou no campo de visão do Oh, este não havia reconhecido Henry.

Podia culpar o escuro daquela madrugada por isso assim como o fato de que o cheiro de Henry era tão fraco, que se tornava menos memorável.

— Desculpe-me pelo susto. — ele pediu e se afastou, deu a volta no carro e abriu a porta do carona, sentou-se ao seu lado. — Eu só não podia deixar você sair assim.

O ômega abriu o zíper do moletom que usava e tirou dali um envelope amarelo grande. Estendeu na direção de Sehun, que percebeu que segurava o volante com demasiada força.

— O que é isso? — pegou o envelope, no entanto.

— Meu currículo. — falou naturalmente, voltou a fechar o zíper do moletom.

Sehun o encarou, a expressão inteira denunciando confusão. Henry lançou-lhe um olhar, ignorou as marcas das lágrimas no seu rosto.

— Eu me demiti. — contou de uma vez, numa naturalidade que Sehun não entendeu assim como não entendeu porque Henry o estava fazendo parte daquela história. — Preciso de um novo emprego. — e lançou um olhar para envelope.

Então, Sehun entendeu.

— Ah, er... — não sabia como recusar aquilo. — Eu não estou contratando. — tentou usar um tom suave, mas Henry pareceu não ouvir.

— Eu sou formado em bioquímica, com especialização em manipulação genética e sintetização de compostos. — falou e o alfa lançou mais um olhar para o currículo.

— Como terminou sendo um secretário? — não achava que o ômega pudesse ter aquele tipo de coisa no currículo, quando passou esse tempo inteiro tomando conta a agenda do seu primo alfa.

Henry sorriu, no momento em que o céu começava a se iluminar com o nascer do sol. O Oh foi capaz de observar a forma como suas bochechas subiram e os olhos fecharam-se parcialmente, o cabelo escuro estava um pouco sujo de terra devido a queda, mas Henry parecia não saber disso e Sehun não falou nada sobre. Só achou engraçado a forma como aquele garoto parecia mil vezes mais intrigante, enchia-lhe de uma curiosidade que não combinava com o momento.

— Eu apenas fiz o que achei melhor para a minha alcateia. — respondeu.

— Esteve espionando Junmyeon todo esse tempo, não é? — adivinhou e lá estava mais um daqueles sorrisos singelos, como que dizendo que não foi nada demais.

Pessoas como ele deveriam fazer aquilo o tempo todo, pensou. E de repente estava lembrando-se de Minseok, da tatuagem na sua pele, do jeito como ele sorria quando estava com Baekhyun. Ele se perdeu no próprio trabalho? *****

— Ossos do oficio. — Henry disse baixinho, ergue a mão e batucou os dedos no painel do carro, então o fitou de canto de olho, estava sério. — Você sabe sobre a Academia, não é?

Sehun queria dizer que sim, mas a verdade era que não sabia de tanta coisa assim. Sabia sobre as tatuagens, sobre a missão _deles,_ sabia sobre Minseok ser um deles e que Henry também era. Desconfiava de Lu Han também e de todos os ômegas que uma vez frequentaram sua vida, quem sabe até Jongin fosse um deles e Junmyeon estivesse se casando com uma ilusão. Mas não sabia para que tudo aquilo servia realmente, se eram tão especiais como o livro descrevia. Deixou o envelope sobre o painel, limpou os rastros de lágrimas no seu rosto. O sol já estava brilhando bastante alertando para um dia quente.

— Não tanto. — decidiu ser sincero, afinal não fazia sentido mentir sobre aquilo. — Sei que faz parte e que Minseok também, mas não entendo porquê.

Henry sorriu, um sorriso sinistro de tão sério. Ergueu o queixo e recolheu as mãos, cruzou os braços e olhou para frente. Sehun esperou que ele dissesse qualquer coisa sobre aquilo, mas não houve nada. Aceitou o silêncio, porque não tinha nada melhor para fazer. Engoliu em seco quando aquilo começou a se tornar estranho, limpou a garganta e trouxe os olhos do Lu para si.

— Eu preciso ir embora. — Sehun se escutou dizer, a voz vacilou no final diante do olhar do ômega, estava ficando nervoso.

O Lu suspirou e assentiu, descruzou os braços e se preparou para abrir a porta e ir embora, a mão pairou no meio do ato e então, ele virou o rosto na direção do alfa mais um pouco. Os ombros relaxaram e mais um suspiro escapou por seus lábios.

— Eu preciso de ajuda. — os olhos desviaram-se para qualquer lugar, não tinha coragem de fitar o alfa e mostrar toda a sua fragilidade. — Preciso consertar isso. — e sem erguer o rosto, Henry abriu o zíper do moletom, desceu-o até o meio dos braços, afastou a gola da camisa que usava por baixo e mostrou ao Oh sua maior vergonha.

A marca pareceu esbranquiçada diante dos olhos de Sehun, mas só por um momento. Logo, ele notou as bordas avermelhadas como se alguém tivesse feito isso há no máximo três dias. Havia sinais de sangue nas bordas, como uma recém mordida devia ser ou como se alguém tivesse enfiado as unhas ali, tentando arranca-la da pele a todo custo. Abriu a boca surpreso, pois nunca imaginara que Henry pudesse ter uma marca e muito menos um parceiro, afinal o ômega sempre parecia estar sozinho.

— Você é marcado. — a sentença escapou de forma patética por seus lábios e Henry ergueu o rosto na sua direção.

Estava diferente do que costumava ser. Faltava-lhe aquela áurea intimidante, faltava a determinação nos olhos, tudo isso havia sido engolido por uma tristeza tão densa, que fez Sehun querer se afastar ao mesmo tempo que chegava na conclusão mais terrível daquele começo de manhã: Henry havia sido marcado a força. A forma como as bordas sangrentas da sua marca se projetavam, gritavam isso tão alto que o alfa se obrigou a desviar os olhos do ômega.

Henry ajeitou sua roupa, escondeu a marca, fechou o zíper do moletom, voltou a ficar sério, o queixo trincado de uma forma duvidosa para o alfa, fazia-o pensar que o Lu só estava segurando as lágrimas.

— Como isso aconteceu? — acabou perguntando, apesar de não querer saber realmente, mas alguma coisa em Henry parecia querer contar, externar aquela história terrível.

— Quando eu tinha 14 anos — começou baixinho, os dedos voltaram a batucar na superfície do painel, os olhos observaram o seu próprio ato numa tentativa de não fitar o alfa e Sehun agradeceu por isso. — tive meu primeiro cio, estava em um lugar público, longe demais para voltar para casa. — suspirou. — Então, um alfa surgiu... ele me arrastou por o primeiro beco que encontrou. — mordeu o lábio e ficou em silêncio.

Sehun não era capaz de dizer qualquer outra coisa. Seus olhos vagaram até o perfil do ômega, demoraram-se na bochecha, na curva do pescoço e então, estava encarando o lugar onde sabia que a marca estava. Para sempre marcada em sua pele.

— Minha mãe foi marcada a força. — ele se viu contando, no fim das contas e Henry o fitou, curioso. — Ela é uma beta, então uma marca nunca duraria muito no seu corpo, mas ela engravidou. — deu de ombros. — Ninguém achou que realmente me afetaria, mas...

— Que vidinha de merda. — Henry disse subitamente, um meio sorriso no seu rosto e Sehun se viu sorrindo também.

Eram histórias péssimas, ele sabia, mas que bem faria ficar ali se lamentando? Henry parecia ter aprendido essa lição primeiro que Sehun, afinal o primeiro sorriso havia vindo de si. E perceber isso, fez o Oh adquirir uma certa simpatia por aquele garoto sempre tão recluso e perigoso.

Inclinou-se e ligou o carro novamente, o ômega o observou esperando que fosse mandado embora.

— Quer beber alguma coisa? — Sehun perguntou cauteloso e Henry sorriu mais um pouco enquanto abaixava o rosto.

— Parece uma boa.

E o alfa deu partida no carro.

*******

— Kyungsoo. — Minseok chamou baixinho enquanto balançava o ombro do irmão, afim de acordá-lo. — Kyungsoo. — tentou mais um pouco e percebeu quando o gêmeo se mexeu, virando-se para o outro lado para se livrar de quem o chamava. — Vamos lá. — Minseok continuou. — Kyungsoo. — o chacoalhou mais forte e dessa vez, o irmão resmungou e o empurrou.

Minseok sentou-se na beira da cama do irmão e levantou o lençol, apenas para puxar o dedo mindinho do gêmeo.

— Acorde.

— Sai daqui, Min. — Kyungsoo encolheu as pernas e continuou de olhos fechados, o que só serviu para deixar Minseok mais irritado.

— Mas é importante. — o loiro resmungou cruzando os braços e sentando-se na beira da cama.

Kyungsoo franzio a testa, de olhos fechados e depois suspirou. Sabia que não conseguiria mais dormir depois das importunações do irmão gêmeo. Abriu os olhos e rolou na cama para ficar de peito para cima, depois ajeitou-se até ficar com as costas encostadas na cabeceira da cama, franzio os olhos na direção do mais velho.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou com a voz rouca de sono.

Minseok meio sorriu, havia um ar divertido nos seus trejeitos, a forma como ele se inclinou em direção ao gêmeo, denunciou isso. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes demais para alguém normal naquela madrugada. Ele mordeu o lábio e Kyungsoo cruzou os braços, esperando.

— Preciso de ajuda com algo importante. — o gêmeo usou aquele tom baixo mais uma vez.

Kyungsoo piscou os olhos, bocejou. Queria voltar a se encolher na cama e dormir. Andava tão cansado ultimamente, só pensava em dormir e comer. Sentia como se pudesse hibernar a qualquer momento e tinha certeza que isso era culpa da forma como estava perto do final da gravidez, parecia-lhe que quanto mais pronto o bebê ficava para conhecer o mundo exterior mais energia sugava de si e o que sobrava só lhe fazia querer deitar e dormir mais um pouco.

— O que aconteceu? — repetiu a pergunta quase com impaciência.

Minseok ficou de pé, andou em frente à sua cama, parecia terrivelmente nervoso quando o fitou. Os dedos se embolaram um no outro em frente ao seu corpo e Kyungsoo não podia ver, mas sabia que as bochechas do irmão estavam vermelhas.

— Acho que estou grávido, Soo. — contou de uma vez, numa voz clara e apressada que deixou o outro de olhos arregalados.

— O que?! — exclamou um pouco alto demais e Minseok correu de volta para a cama do irmão, parou de joelhos na sua frente, os olhos brilhando em uma coisa que Kyungsoo não sabia ler. — Por Dal! — exclamou mais um pouco e a mão foi de encontro a boca para esconder a incredulidade enquanto o loiro à sua frente mordia o lábio para esconder o sorriso que queria surgir. — C-como...? O que?! — ele nem conseguia organizar as perguntas de uma forma coerente.

Minseok jogou-se na cama, deitou perto dos seus pés, um sorriso despontando em seus lábios delicados. Ele parecia ter aceitado aquilo, estava ok com a notícia e não escondia a felicidade que sentia. Aos olhos de Kyungsoo, Minseok parecia ao ponto de levitar tamanho a sua satisfação.

— O Baek... — molhou os lábios com a ponta da língua. — O Baekhyun sabe disso?

O loiro virou o rosto na sua direção e mordeu o lábio, abafando o sorriso ali. Negou rapidinho, balançando a cabeça de um jeito adorável.

— Então... — o ômega mais novo tentou continuar.

— Preciso de um teste de gravidez para confirmar. — falou lançando-lhe um olhar significativo.

— Por acaso quer que eu vá numa farmácia? — Kyungsoo questionou, tentando entender o plano do irmão.

— Eu não posso fazer isso sozinho, _Soo._ — Minseok voltou a se sentar. — Por favor.

O moreno bufou, voltou a cruzar os braços, mas sabia que não conseguiria negar qualquer coisa ao gêmeo.

— Não acho que há farmácias abertas nesse horário.

— Claro que existe.

— Eu não posso sair nesse estado. — apontou para a barriga de oito meses. — Os humanos vão perceber.

— Use um casaco grande. — sugeriu, os olhos incrivelmente grandes quando fitavam o mais novo e Kyungsoo bufou, alguma coisa em si tinha certeza que não conseguiria se livrar de Minseok tão cedo mesmo diante de tantos contras para aquele plano.

— Tudo bem. — concordou, por fim, com um suspiro audível e o gêmeo abriu os braços e o acolheu, rápido em agradecimento. Kyungsoo se permitiu sorrir com o ato. — Mas como vamos até a cidade? — Minseok se afastou, havia um começo de travessura no canto dos lábios e no fundo dos seus olhos.

O Kim observou quando ele enfiou a mão no bolso da calça do seu pijama e retirou um molho de chaves. Sacudiu aquilo em frente ao seu rosto como que afim de confirmar a presença do objeto.

— No carro de Baekhyun. — externou o que Kyungsoo já desconfiava. — Ele não vai dar falta, garanto. — voltou a guardar as chaves no bolso e segurou as suas mãos.

Assentiu e deixou que o irmão o guiasse para fora da cama. Kyungsoo procurou um casaco grande no seu guarda-roupa e encontrou um que pareceu familiar, vestiu-o por cima do pijama e seguiu Minseok para fora do quarto. De repente, não se sentia mais tão cansado, a barriga não parecia pesar em nada quando a adrenalina corria por suas veias daquele modo, fazia-o se sentir um adolescente novamente. Se pegou notando que já havia feito aquilo milhões de vezes. Havia se esgueirado por aquele corredor, ávido para encontrar Byun Chanyeol e matar um pouco da saudade que sempre parecia lhe perseguir naquela época. Diante dos seus olhos, enquanto tinha as mãos juntas as do gêmeo e corriam porta a fora em direção ao carro de Baekhyun, Kyungsoo se deu conta de que lembrava.

As imagens sobreponham-se as do presente, bagunçavam sua visão, mas estavam ali. Como um filme mal filmado, cheio de detalhes faltando e por vezes, fora de contexto. Foi naquela fuga, quando o sol começava a aparecer, que o ômega lembrou-se do começo de toda aquela bagunça que resultou no seu desaparecimento e no casamento do seu irmão. Há um zilhão de anos, quando ele não passava de apenas Kyungsoo, completamente perdido de amor por Chanyeol, pegara aquele mesmo caminho em direção a cidade para encontrar com este. Um encontro proibido, que resultou naquela semente tão bonita crescendo no seu ventre.

Minseok o ajudou com o cinto de segurança e Kyungsoo relaxou no banco. Viu o irmão, pelo canto de olho, colocar o cinto também e então o carro estava dando partida e eles estavam saindo da alcateia. Os sentinelas na entrada não os pararam, só o deixaram ir. Kyungsoo abaixou a janela do seu lado e observou a forma como sua casa ficava para trás, deslizou as mãos pela barriga em ato inconsciente e depois voltou a olhar para dentro do carro, inclinou-se e ligou o rádio. Deixou em uma estação que havia música e no caminho até Seul, os gêmeos cantaram baixinho em meio a sorrisos aquela canção.

A primeira farmácia não foi difícil de encontrar, no fim das contas e por isso, quando Minseok estacionou o carro em frente a mesma, Kyungsoo aliviou-se. Estava começando a ficar com fome e por isso, esperava que o gêmeo lhe comprasse alguma coisa no caminho de volta. Virou o rosto na direção do loiro e o viu suspirar, morder o lábio, nervoso.

— Eu te espero aqui. — Kyungsoo ousou dizer, não queria ser visto por aí com aquela barriga enorme, os humanos poderiam desconfiar.

Depois daquele episódio com Siwon em sua forma de lobo, os humanos pareciam mais desconfiados. Prontos para pegá-los em um deslize e o Kim não queria colocar a segurança do seu filhote em xeque.

— Tudo bem. — Minseok suspirou mais um pouco e então abriu a porta do seu lado, mas não saiu como o gêmeo esperou. — Venha comigo, por favor. — implorou ao irmão. — Eu... eu estou tão nervoso.

Era como ter dezesseis anos novamente, fugindo de casa na madrugada, aprontando travessuras ás costas dos seus pais. Minseok sentia-se um, mais mil vezes mais nervoso diante daquela possibilidade. Não queria ter tantas esperanças, mas já estava comemorando a notícia antes de uma confirmação, porque se houvesse mesmo... se estivesse ali, no seu ventre aquele... aquilo... nem mesmo sabia como se comportar. Era por isso que precisava de Kyungsoo, precisava da sua áurea familiar e confortável, precisava de alguém que o conhecesse por completo e que segurasse sua mão, que abraçasse seu nervosismo como ele mesmo o fazia. Precisava do seu gêmeo, seu melhor amigo, seu cúmplice.

— Ok. — Kyungsoo concordou diante do olhar do loiro, retirou o cinto de segurança e abriu a porta do seu lado.

Eles saíram do carro, caminharam de devagar até farmácia 24h. A rua não estava movimentada devido ao horário e isso tranquilizou os dois ômegas. Passaram pela porta, Minseok primeiro do que Kyungsoo. Caminharam em direção ao balcão com passos incertos, o mais velho deles nem ao menos conseguia olhar para frente e focar no seu objetivo. Estava envergonhado, de repente, tudo que havia no interior de Minseok era vergonha e nervosismo.

— Senhor Kim? — o balconista perguntou antes de qualquer coisa que o ômega pudesse dizer. — Kim Minseok, certo? — havia um sorriso simpático no seu rosto.

Kyungsoo lançou um olhar para o homem e depois para o irmão, este último parecendo confuso mas o viu assentir mesmo assim. Era Kim Minseok, afinal.

— Eu sou um Byun. — o balconista se apresentou. — Byun Jaeho.

— Ah. — Minseok pareceu mais desconsertado ainda. — Claro. — resmungou e Kyungsoo segurou o riso nos lábios comprimidos.

— Está precisando de alguma coisa? — ele se mostrou prestativo, estava animado com a ideia de servir um seus líderes.

Quem sabe fosse contar essa história na Alcateia, entre os seus familiares e amigos. Algo incrível para se gabar. Contudo, a presença dele estragava o plano secreto de Minseok de manter aquilo em segredo até poder contar a Baekhyun e Kyungsoo sabia bem daquilo, por isso não foi uma surpresa para si quando se viu indo para frente de Minseok e apoiando os cotovelos no balcão, determinado.

— Preciso de um teste de gravidez. — pediu com firmeza.

_Jaeho_ o observou, um pouco surpreso pela fala quando ele tinha despejado toda a sua atenção ao marido do seu líder. Mas mesmo assim assentiu e virou-se de costas para verificar as prateleiras atrás do teste de gravidez. Minseok lançou um olhar para o irmão, que sorriu de volta. E então, o lobo estava de volta, com o teste. O deixou em cima do balcão e Kyungsoo fitou a caixinha azul e rosa.

— Hum... — o balconista começou e Kyungsoo ergueu a sobrancelha, era óbvio que o mesmo olhava para sua barriga de oito meses. — Não acha que é um pouco tarde pra isso? — soltou e Minseok segurou a risada, o que deixou o outro indignado.

— Apenas me dê isso de uma vez. — quase rosnou e o homem se apressou em colocar o produto numa sacola.

Minseok pegou o dinheiro do bolso do seu casaco e pagou o homem. Desejou um bom trabalho e se afastou depois que o mesmo insistiu em continuar segurando sua mão, meio sorrindo e praticamente agradecendo pelo Kim ter escolhido sua farmácia para comprar algo.

Eles voltaram ao carro e Kyungsoo jogou o teste sobre o colo do irmão.

— Você me faz passar cada vergonha. — expôs e Minseok riu mais um pouco enquanto dava partida no carro.

Não seguiram direto para o território Kim. Passaram em uma padaria antes e compraram alguma coisa para comer. E só então voltaram para casa e como já esperavam, todos da casa já se encontravam acordados. Minseok estacionou o carro de Baekhyun no lugar em que o encontrara, guardou as chaves no bolso e disse a si mesmo que logo as devolveria, só precisava resolve aquilo do teste de gravidez. Kyungsoo o acompanhou para dentro de casa. Em meio as sacolas que seguravam estava o teste gravidez do Kim mais velho. E ele se distraiu tanto com isso e com cheiro de café recém-pronto que inundava a casa inteira, que só se viu indo até a cozinha. Deixou as sacolas sobre a mesa e viu o pai, Ryeowook, terminando de preparar o café.

— Acordado tão cedo? — ele perguntou e Kyungsoo se aproximou para abraça-lo. — Está com fome? — o ômega perguntou deixando um beijo no topo da cabeça do filho.

Kyungsoo assentiu ao mesmo tempo que Minseok aparecia na entrada da cozinha.

— Vejo que trouxe pão. — lançou um olhar para o outro filho, desconfiando da saída deles. — Onde estavam? — soltou aquele que abraçava e foi até a mesa, verificar o que havia nas sacolas.

— Comprar algo pro café da manhã. — Minseok disse tranquilamente, acreditava que o teste de gravidez estava guardado no bolso do casaco do irmão.

Retirou o casaco e ia deixa-lo nas costas da cadeira quando reconheceu a sacola da farmácia em meio as outras de café da manhã, ainda se apressou para puxa-la mas o pai já havia segurado-a. As sobrancelhas se juntaram em confusão pelo produto, mas depois estava o reconhecendo quando olhou dentro da sacola. Lançou um olhar para os dois filhos, mas foi Minseok que se mostrou culpado quando lhe ofereceu um sorriso amarelo.

Ryeowook usou a mão livre para segurar na primeira cadeira que encontrou, a surpresa de entender tudo o que se passava havia sido forte demais. O ômega puxou a cadeira e sentou-se ali, ainda segurava o teste de gravidez, mas o rosto inteiro estava contorcido numa incredulidade espantosa. Kyungsoo soprou um pedido de desculpas de onde estava para o irmão e Minseok balançou a cabeça afirmando que estava tudo bem.

— Omma. — Minseok chamou baixinho e Ryeowook comprimiu os lábios numa desaprovação que o Kim não estava pronto para receber. — É só uma suspeita. — tentou tranquilizar o pai, mas o outro parecia saber.

De repente, Ryeowook estava lembrando de todos os mal-estares do filho, da forma como ele parecia sempre enjoado e é claro, o cheiro que se desprendia da sua pele. O maldito feromônio com o cheiro de Baekhyun que sempre estava na pele do loiro não era fruto da companhia constante do alfa, era simplesmente formado por conta da gravidez. Uma sacada biológica para alertar a qualquer outro lobo que aquele ômega já tinha um parceiro e que carregava uma cria no ventre. E perceber todos esses detalhes, só deixou Ryeowook pior do que já se sentia, afinal esperava que o filho estivesse se protegendo, que não fosse impulsivo nos seus sentimentos pois bem sabia que um filhote entre eles dois ainda era cedo, principalmente quando se levava em conta toda a áurea arisca cada vez mais alimentada entre Byun’s e Kim’s.

Só queria que Minseok ficasse seguro, que não se machucasse ou qualquer coisa assim. Só queria seu filhote saudável. Por isso não disse nada, só estendeu o teste em direção ao ômega e desviou os olhos, parecendo decepcionado demais na visão do filho. Minseok pegou o teste com receio, lançou um olhar cheio de desculpas para o pai e se afastou, acreditando que não passava de uma decepção.

Kyungsoo o seguiu, meio correndo, mas só foi capaz de ter a porta sendo batida. Ficou parado do lado de fora por algum tempo, mordendo o lábio e se perguntando se deveria dar um tempo para o irmão ou entrar ali e dar suporte. Estava se sentindo um tanto culpado por seu descuido em misturar as sacolas e depois da forma como Ryeowook olhou para o gêmeo, só se sentiu um pouco pior. Respirou fundo e decidiu entrar, queria mostrar ao irmão que ele não estava sozinho. Grávido ou não, sempre teria Kyungsoo do seu lado.

O irmão não estava no quarto, parecia ter ido se esconder no banheiro. E por isso, o ômega decidiu que era melhor esperar no quarto. Fechou a porta e sentou-se na beira da sua cama em seguida. Ficou bastante tempo ali, o suficiente para começar a bocejar. Estava ao ponto de deitar-se no colchão quando a porta do banheiro se abriu. Pegou os olhos arregalados de Minseok na sua direção, surpreso por sua presença ali.

Desviou os próprios olhos para o teste de gravidez que ele segurava na mão direita e pelo jeito como o loiro comprimiu os lábios, esperou por uma negativa. Preparou as palavras de consolo na ponta da língua a medida que o gêmeo se aproximava e sentava do seu lado. Deixou que Minseok deitasse a cabeça no seu ombro esquerdo.

— Essas coisas acontecem, Min. — começou a dizer baixinho, usando um tom suave. — Às vezes, você consegue e as vezes, não.

— Deu positivo. — Minseok interrompeu seu discurso.

Kyungsoo engoliu em seco, não tinha palavras para aquilo e Minseok parecia não querer nenhuma. Então, ficaram em silêncio.

*******

— Se tem tanta certeza que _ele_ não é seu filho, por que está tão apavorado? — Heechul perguntou, sentado em sua cadeira de trabalho no laboratório.

Em pé, perto dos frascos coloridos que não sabia para que serviam, Siwon lançou um olhar sério para o amigo ômega. Levou a mão até os cabelos. Era um fato que estava nervoso assim como era um fato que tinha — noventa e nove por cento de — certeza que o prisioneiro Kim não era seu filho. O garoto nem sequer parecia consigo, não havia nada familiar nele que o lembrasse, afinal até mesmo Heechul havia dito isso. Contudo, havia aquela pulga atrás da orelha sussurrando dúvidas no seu ouvido, deixando-o paranoico com toda aquela história. Como poderia ter um filho daquela idade? E se tinha mesmo, por que o garoto nunca o procurou? Por que agiu daquela forma, machucando pessoas inocentes no caminho como num tipo de tributo macabro para si?

— Eu não tenho tanta certeza assim. — confessou de uma vez ao amigo e Heechul girou na sua cadeira para fita-lo.

O cabelo estava preso e o jaleco o deixava mais sério do que realmente era, mas os olhos suavizaram-se diante do conflito do amigo. Conhecia bem aquela história maluca. Há 23 anos, Siwon cansado de tanta coisa da sua vida de casado com Jihyun terminara na Alcateia Park, enchendo a cara no primeiro bordel que achara na companhia de Jungsoo. No entanto, no dia seguinte não havia lembrança alguma em sua mente e mesmo agora, havia menos ainda. E Jungsoo dera sua palavra de que nada havia acontecido. Heechul tentava acreditar no marido, mas a confiança tinha sido abalada antes e ainda parecia abalada agora. Confiava desconfiando, um pé sempre atrás para evitar a queda.

— Não acho que Jungsoo mentiria sobre isso. — acabou falando. — Não parece do feitio dele não te provocar.

Era a verdade, afinal. Se Leeteuk soubesse de qualquer coisa que pudesse arruinar a vida de Siwon ou apenas envergonha-lo em frente a tantos lobos, com certeza usaria aquilo. Contudo, quando confrontado por Heechul ou Siwon, houve apenas a mesma resposta: não havia acontecido coisa alguma. E no entanto, Heechul não conseguia parar de sentir o cheiro de mentira naquelas palavras.

— Acho que tem razão. — o alfa bufou. — Devo está me preocupando por nada.

Afastou-se de onde se encostava e foi até o ômega.

— Contou para Donghae sobre isso? — Heechul olhou em seus olhos, sentado na cadeira, Siwon se erguia muito acima de si.

— Não quero preocupa-lo com isso. — respondeu e apoiou o quadril na mesa de trabalho do Kim. — Ele precisa de repouso e nossa filha já lhe suga bastante energia.

— Está com medo. — Heechul adivinhou e Siwon engoliu em seco diante da verdade exposta. — Sabe que não pode esconder coisas de mim, sei te ler melhor do que uma Marca. — riu soprado e o outro balançou a cabeça. — Acha que ele vai ficar chateado?

— Tenho medo da forma como ele pode reagir. — confessou baixinho, os braços se cruzaram. — E se ele quiser se separar?

— Vai morrer. — o ômega disse com tranquilidade e o alfa lhe lançou um olhar irritado. — Você sabe que é verdade, não me olhe assim. — comprimiu os lábios. — A Marca não distingue ninguém, apenas te mata aos poucos quanto mais longe do seu parceiro. — não impediu o tanto de amargor na sua voz.

Siwon observou seu perfil mesmo quando Heechul virou o rosto para o lado oposto, escondendo toda a sua frustração em ter sido marcado. Era um assunto delicado que o alfa não gostava de tocar, em parte porque não sabia como abordar aquilo e em parte porque nunca fora muito gentil com as palavras e temia machucar Heechul com estas, machucar mais do que ele já parecia machucado. Contudo, ainda doía em seu peito ver aquele tipo de cena, ver a forma como Heechul continuava quebrado, cada vez mais fragmentado por dentro devido as várias formas como era enganado. Primeiro fora Kyuhyun e depois Jungsoo. E agora, ele estava eternamente preso a alguém que não amava mais. Como alguém acorrentado a um corpo morto, arrastando o cadáver para os cantos, com o cheiro de carne podre cada vez mais forte, sufocando-o aos poucos.

— Eu tenho medo que _ele_ vá embora. — Siwon acabou falando, confessando o seu medo mais íntimo. — Na verdade, tenho medo que todos os meus filhos se afastem, principalmente Baekhyun. — suspirou e Heechul o fitou, as sobrancelhas se juntando daquele jeito bonito que indicava tristeza. — Você precisava ver o jeito como ele me olhou quando descobriu sobre Jihyun. — o ômega estendeu a mão na sua direção e colocou sobre as suas, Siwon aceitou, observou o toque.

Kim Heechul era o seu amigo mais antigo, aquele que nunca o abandonou e que sempre trazia consigo uma gama de lembranças boas, bonitas e simples, o suficiente para fazer Siwon se sentir seguro e confortável.

— Baekhyun só está chateado _com você_ , em especial. — Heechul disse num tom divertido e Siwon quase riu. — Precisa vê-lo quando está na presença de Minseok. — o ômega sorriu e Siwon desviou o olhar apenas para receber um soquinho no braço. — Ele se parece com você quando conheceu Donghae. — contou mais um pouco.

— Eu não era assim. — Siwon rebateu. — Tenho certeza que cortejei Donghae do jeito mais respeitoso possível antes de passarmos o cio juntos. — havia um tom divertido na sua voz que só serviu para fazer Heechul gargalhar.

— Quer dizer vergonhoso, na verdade. Lembro muito bem de você sendo a pessoa mais idiota de todos os tempos. — e dessa vez quem recebeu um soquinho no braço foi o ômega.

— Quer mesmo falar de idiotice? Porque, convenhamos, você vence. — o alfa provocou e Heechul sentiu-se corar como um adolescente.

Siwon riu, alto, só para irritar o Kim.

— Saia do meu laboratório, alfa. — empurrou-o da mesa, mas Heechul estava rindo quando dizia essas coisas então Siwon não levou a sério assim como não parou de rir.

Era bom estar na presença daquele Kim, compartilhando memórias, rindo de piadas internas, apenas sendo eles mesmos por alguns momentos. Nada dos compromissos e fantasmas que a vida adulta trouxe. Ali, existia apenas Siwon e Heechul, o alfa e o ômega, que eram amigos desde a infância.

As risadas foram morrendo aos poucos, Siwon estava de pé, olhando para todos aqueles frascos com soluções que o laboratório exibia na prateleira. Heechul seguiu o seu olhar e eles ficaram em silêncio, fitando partes distintas daquele lugar. Ali era o ponto de segurança de Heechul, era onde ele podia fazer o que aprendeu, onde podia exercer seu oficio sem maiores complicações. O tipo de coisa que Siwon não entendia, mas respeitava e não exigia saber mais do que Heechul lhe contava. Alguma coisa em si sempre tivera certeza que o amigo escondia algo, algo um tanto sombrio, o tipo de coisa que Siwon não se importava em saber, não insistia. Se algum dia, o Kim quisesse lhe contar, escutaria suas palavras.

— Deveria contar à sua família. — o Kim voltou ao assunto inicial, da forma como o Byun previra. — Se Donghae aceitou aquele cortejo horrível foi porque te amava e eu duvido muito que esse sentimento tenha mudado. — Siwon o fitou, o ômega meio sorriu ao mesmo tempo que erguia uma sobrancelha, convidando-o a desafiar sua fala, coisa que Siwon não fez.

— Converse com Minseok também. — o alfa falou em vez disso e Heechul ficou confuso. — Diga para ele _se cuidar,_ usar proteção. Eu falarei com Baekhyun sobre isso. — suspirou — Só não acho que um filhote seja uma boa ideia agora.

Heechul comprimiu os lábios e assentiu de um jeito sério demais. Entendia muito bem ao que amigo se referia. O recente ataque aos Byun’s demandava atenção e recursos para reconstruir tudo e deixar a alcateia segura, além da procura pelos lobos desaparecidos. E além disso, havia aquela rixa entre Byun’s e Kim’s que parecia cada vez mais inflamada. Heechul não gostava, mas também não podia deixar de ver a forma como sua alcateia se tornava cada vez mais intolerante com os Byun’s ali, pareciam ao ponto de atacarem-os pelo simples prazer de machucar e mostrar superioridade e isso, fazia o Kim ter medo por Minseok, pois já percebera a forma como os lobos Kim’s tratavam o seu filho pelas costas.

Um filhote Byun-Kim naquele cenário não era uma coisa boa. Haviam duas opções: ou os clãs se entendiam de vez ou se odiavam mais ainda com o bônus de odiar Minseok também, e pela forma como tudo estava caminhando, Heechul sentia que a segunda opção prevaleceria. No entanto, maior do que isso, era perceber que, talvez, seus conselhos não adiantassem nada. Os enjoos frequentes de Minseok lhe deixavam alerta o suficiente para ficar preocupado. De repente, parecia tarde demais para qualquer palavra de precaução. Mas se forçou a não dividir nenhum desses pensamentos com o alfa, queria que Siwon se concentrasse na própria família. Ele podia se concentrar em Minseok e no _possível neto_ , sozinho.

— Eu tive uma ideia. — seus olhos pareceram brilhar em animação a medida que Siwon se sentia cada vez mais desconfiado. — Leve-os para comer fora, tenham uma noite em família.

— Ji Eun ainda é muito nova para ficar... — começou.

— Eu posso tomar conta dela, não se preocupe. — Ficou de pé e foi até o alfa, segurou-lhe os ombros. — Saia com Donghae e seus filhos mais velhos, conversem sobre banalidades. — sorriu mais um pouco. — Talvez, ajude a melhorar o clima entre vocês e Baekhyun.

Siwon piscou, acabou assentindo. Parecia a melhor maneira, no fim das contas. Não adiantava manter Baekhyun em um tratamento de silêncio achando que ele entenderia o quanto sua mãe não era nada além daquela que o colocou no mundo, era preciso mostra-lo como era mil vezes mais amado ali, mais querido, que eles ainda eram uma família. Heechul aumentou o sorriso em seu rosto quando o Byun deixou o beijo em sua bochecha em agradecimento.

— Você é o melhor, Chulla. — elogiou.

— Sempre, meu caro, sempre. — não deixou passar e Siwon começou a ir em direção à saída. — Bom jantar em família. — desejou.

— Faça o mesmo! — Siwon ainda gritou antes de sumir porta a fora e o ômega suspirou.

Não era uma má ideia, afinal. Mas ainda assim reunir seus filhos, o namorado ômega e o ex-marido mentiroso parecia demais. Seus filhos não queriam nenhum contato com o pai alfa e mesmo Ryeowook também não, perceber isso fez Heechul chegar à conclusão que mesmo si próprio não queria manter algum contato com Jungsoo, apenas o fazia por conta da marca em seu ombro.

Era um azarado, pensou enquanto tirava o jaleco.

Observou o horário no relógio acima da porta de entrada e percebeu que já estava perto do horário de almoço, não havia percebido o quanto o tempo passara rápido. Lançou um olhar para as amostras coletadas de Siwon e de Jongdae, pretendia fazer os testes logo afim de acabar com aquela história de uma vez, antes que mais lobos ficassem falando mais besteiras e alimentando um ódio que não deveria existir.

Assegurou a si mesmo que conseguia entregar o resultado antes do julgamento, que estava marcado para antes do casamento de Junmyeon com Lu Jongin.

Trancou o laboratório ao sair e caminhou até em casa, pensou durante o caminho inteiro em como abordar aquele assunto. Tentar reuni-los numa mesa de jantar como família de novo. Suspirou. Não parecia nenhum pouco fácil, mas quando o ômega chegou em casa, percebeu que não precisava esperar até a noite. Podia armar aquilo ali, naquele momento, em um almoço. Pareceu um tanto maligno na sua cabeça atraí-los daquela forma, mas não viu escolha quando avistou Jungsoo sentado à varanda, fitando o jardim de Ryeowook.

— Hey. — soou um pouco amigável demais quando chegou perto do alfa, o que serviu para que o mesmo lhe lançasse um olhar desconfiado. — Por que não entra para almoçar? — fez o convite de uma vez e Jungsoo ergueu uma sobrancelha na sua direção.

Em geral, o alfa só entrava para almoçar depois que a refeição já estava perto do fim, com intuito de evitar os filhos e todos os outros que moravam ali, afinal não queria causar indigestão em ninguém.

— Sério. Vem logo. — começou a se afastar e Jungsoo, acabou levantando-se.

Seguiu o ômega para dentro da casa em direção a mesa de almoço. Ryeowook estava terminando de arrumar a mesa quando eles apareceram. O Kim mais novo lançou um olhar pro ex-marido e depois para Heechul, pedindo uma explicação para aquilo. Heechul deu de ombros e Ryeowook comprimiu os lábios, mas seja qual fosse a discussão que fosse começar ali, acabou sendo interrompida por Kyungsoo entrando no cômodo. Estava usando roupas de algodão superlargas e pantufas nos pés além dos óculos no rosto.

O filho sorriu para os pais e sentou-se à mesa. Os três ainda se encararam mais um tempo até que Ryeowook deu de ombros, não queria discutir na frente do filho grávido.

— Não se sirva ainda. — ralhou com o mesmo e Kyungsoo o fitou com olhos grandes de fome. — Espere seus irmãos. — ditou ao mesmo tempo que Jungsoo sentava-se em um dos lugares opostos ao do filho.

Junmyeon foi o segundo filho a aparecer. Com um rosto sério lançou um olhar ácido para o pai alfa, mas não disse nada quando se sentou ao lado de Kyungsoo, o mais longe possível de Jungsoo. Heechul, sentado ao lado esquerdo do ex-marido, se limitou a suspirar. Aquilo ia ser mais difícil do que imaginara. Ryeowook ainda não havia se sentado, estava esperando que Minseok aparecesse e quando aconteceu, Heechul nem mesmo teve chance de abrir a boca para mandar que o filho ômega sentasse e comesse, porque no momento em que o Kim avistou Jungsoo, só limitou-se a dar meia-volta.

— Vou almoçar com os Byun’s. — o loiro disse alto, acenando de mau gosto enquanto se afastava.

— Minseok! — Heechul afastou a cadeira, gritou o nome do ômega. — Kim Minseok volte aqui!

Mas o loiro não voltou. Era teimoso como os pais e orgulhoso também, Heechul reconhecia os traços porque estavam estampados em si. Respirou fundo, com o lábio inferior preso entre dos dentes em claro desagrado. Acabou voltando a sentar ao mesmo tempo que Ryeowook tirava o avental que estava usando e saia da cozinha, claramente seguindo o exemplo do filho e Heechul suspirou mais um pouco. O ômega ergueu os olhos para os dois filhos que sobraram ali. Kyungsoo havia começado a se servir, tentava evitar o clima desconfortável que se instalara e Junmyeon o fitava de volta, irrequieto e um tanto inquiridor. Queria saber porque o pai parecia tão interessado em trazer Jungsoo de volta a família depois de tudo o que havia acontecido.

— É melhor comermos. — o alfa acabou ditando e Junmyeon fingiu que não ouviu porque não disse nada, só começou a se servir.

Heechul fez o mesmo. Eles comeram em silêncio por bastante tempo. Um silêncio perturbador, sufocante e que só servia para deixar o Kim mais frustrado. Mas o que ele esperava? Seus filhos e Ryeowook não iriam receber o alfa de braços abertos depois de toda a bagunça que o mesmo causara, depois da dor que causou. Esperar por isso era no mínimo ser inocente demais, coisa que Heechul não era.

— Como está indo os preparativos para o casamento no fim de semana? — se escutou puxar assunto.

Kyungsoo lançou um olhar pro irmão alfa, os lábios estavam sujos de molho.

— Bem. — foi monossilábico.

— Mesmo? O que Jongin anda planejando? — Heechul insistiu mais um pouco. — Li algumas coisas sobre os rituais Lu’s de casamento.

— Então, deve saber o que esperar. — Junmyeon o cortou e o ômega encarou o filho boquiaberto.

Kim Junmyeon nunca tinha usado aquele tom consigo em 21 anos. E percebendo o modo como falara, o alfa comprimiu os lábios e ficou de pé. Era melhor ir embora dali antes de agir de uma forma mais agressiva.

— Eu já terminei. — levantou da mesa.

Heechul observou o prato do filho, parcialmente tocado. Não havia comido quase nada. Suspirou e fitou a própria comida. Ao seu lado Jungsoo abaixou a cabeça. Kyungsoo fitou os dois, deixou os olhos pairarem no pai alfa. Tinha escutado coisas sobre eles, a mesma história narrada por pontos de vista diferentes. Ryeowook, Junmeyon, Heechul e Minseok. As palavras deles haviam criado uma boa imagem do que aconteceu até o dia em que fugiu da Alcateia, mas ainda assim haviam espaçamentos em sua memória, pequenas coisas ainda escondidas no seu interior e que pareciam sombrias de se ler. Kyungsoo as evitava, tinha aprendido que algumas coisas não precisavam ser lembradas.

Mas ali, no momento em que fitou o alfa que bagunçou a sua vida inteira, que deu início a um ciclo de erros... erros que o levaram a quase perder o seu bebê em um acidente de carro, Kyungsoo sentiu raiva. E depois, sentiu pena porque Jungsoo parecia tão quebrado e arrependido ali na sua frente, de cabeça baixa, rejeitado pelos filhos e pelo pai de Kyungsoo, que não sabia o que fazer. Não haviam lembranças a quais se apegar em sua memória. Existia apenas a sensação de que aquele velho lobo alfa já fora o melhor pai de todos os tempos assim como fora o dono dos seus maiores medos.

Estava preso entre esses dois sentimentos, totalmente perdido. Mas acabou ficando com o ressentimento, porque se não fosse toda a raiva de Jungsoo para com Byun Siwon, talvez, Kyungsoo ainda tivesse suas memórias e quem sabe, estivesse sendo feliz ao lado de Byun Chanyeol, amando e sendo amado. Foi por isso que levantou, sem dizer palavra alguma, segurou o seu prato de comida e saiu dali.

Heechul se recusou a observa-lo ir embora. Não queria ver o seu plano fracassar de vez. No entanto, Jungsoo viu. Ele ergueu o rosto e observou o último filho ir embora sem olhar para trás e sentiu pena de si mesmo. Havia estragado tudo, quebrado todos eles, reduzido o amor a pó.

_Houve um tempo,_ pensou amargo _, que meus filhos corriam pros meus braços. Houve um tempo em que tive tudo..._

*******

Baekhyun encarou o cheeseburger, a porção de batatas fritas extras e o milkshake a sua frente sem entender muito bem como acabara pedindo aquelas coisas e muito menos porque aceitara ir numa lanchonete de beira de estrada com os pais, Siwon e Donghae, e o irmão, Chanyeol. Parecia um pouco surreal que aquilo fosse o tal jantar em família que seu pai alfa insistiu em os levar. Acabou dando de ombros e pegando o cheeseburguer com guardanapo, começou a comer.

Ao seu lado, Chanyeol fazia o mesmo. A mesa era ao ar livre, de plástico e um pouco pequena para eles quatro, mas se espremiam bem ali, com cotovelos tocando uns nos outros sem que isso fosse ruim. Parecia o tipo de coisa extremamente fora do comum a qual Baekhyun desejara com afinco, não sabia sobre a vontade de se reunir em família até aquele momento. Percebeu que estava com saudade.

— Omma, está tudo bem que coma esse tipo de coisa? — Chanyeol perguntou, preocupado, ao ômega.

Donghae assentiu antes de sorrir para o seu próprio cheeseburguer com camada de queijo extra. Baekhyun conseguia ver de onde estava, o desejo do ômega por aquela comida, escorria pelos cantos da boca. A quanto tempo não comia um daqueles?, se perguntou. Será que o tinha consumido aos montes na adolescência? Antes de ter que entrar na linha com toda aquela comida saudável e sofisticada que Baekhyun havia sido criado com? Pelo jeito como Donghae abriu a boca para dar a primeira mordida no alimento, parecia que sim. O gosto daquilo era algo do qual sentia saudade.

Observou seu pai alfa comer também. Um pouco mais crítico quanto ao sabor, um tanto mais receoso diante de tanta gordura, mas depois da terceira mordida, já não se importavam mais. Eles pediram mais uma rodada de cheeseburgues, o suficiente para que ficassem satisfeitos de uma maneira sem igual.

— Isso é delicioso. — Siwon disse. — Por que não comemos isso antes?

— Quer mesmo que eu responda? — Donghae teve coragem de brincar e todos na mesa riram.

O clima estava leve. Pouco vento, pouco calor, pouca umidade. O céu estava escuro de estrelas, apenas a lua minguando ao longe dava algo para se olhar quando se erguia a cabeça. Contudo, além disso, eles, ali, naquela mesa de plástico, pareciam bem. Rindo, conversando, comendo... diferente do clima pesado que parecia existir quando estavam na Alcateia Kim. Talvez, fosse culpa do estresse, afinal aquele lugar estava destruindo-os aos poucos com todos aqueles lobos Kim’s enchendo-os a paciência.

Baekhyun imaginava como seria a vida dos pais ali quando fosse embora, de volta aos seus afazeres como líder lobo. Como Chanyeol se cuidaria, se nada daquilo poderia afetar Ji Eun e então, se Minseok ficaria bem. Afinal, sabia melhor do que ninguém que o ômega não viria consigo quando a hora chegasse, ele iria querer continuar _em casa_ com Kyungsoo, matando a saudade e recuperando todo o tempo perdido ainda mais agora que o ômega estava perto de ter o seu filhote. Parecia óbvio que Minseok continuaria ali para dar assistência, para mimar seu sobrinho, para ser um pouquinho feliz.

Não que o alfa achasse que o Kim era totalmente infeliz quando na alcateia Byun, mas havia apenas aquela fração de melancolia sempre estampada nos olhos do marido que o faziam pensar no quanto Minseok deveria sentir falta de casa, dos familiares, do cheiro da própria Alcateia. Por isso, parecia certo lhe dar liberdade.

— Podemos ir no cinema na próxima vez? — Chanyeol perguntou, animado, parecia terrivelmente mais novo para alguém de 20 anos.

Baekhyun lançou um olhar para os pais, desviou os olhos apenas para Siwon quando Donghae fez o mesmo e incrivelmente, Siwon sorriu e assentiu, ato que só serviu para fazer o alfa erguer as sobrancelhas, desconfiado. Seu pai não costumava ser tão legal assim. Na verdade, nem ao menos fazia o estilo dele os trazer em uma lanchonete de beira de estrada para comer ao ar livre, chegar nessa conclusão só fez o Byun se sentir mais desconfiado. No entanto, mesmo assim terminou seu lanche.

— Quando pretende voltar para casa? — Donghae perguntou ao filho mais velho, referindo-se ao território Byun.

— Amanhã, talvez. — respondeu, não havia muita certeza na sua voz. — Estava pensando em ir embora depois do casamento de Junmyeon com Jongin no fim de semana. — esclareceu mais um pouco.

Chanyeol, ao seu lado esquerdo, lançou-lhe um olhar divertido, mas não lhe disse coisa alguma o que só serviu para Baekhyun lhe devolver um olhar irritado.

— Leve Chanyeol com você. — Siwon disse, o canto da boca estava sujo de ketchup da mesma forma que a boca do irmão mais novo. — Eu falei com Kangin. — direcionou sua atenção ao filho mais novo. — Ele vai te ajudar a se adaptar ao emprego, pode perguntar qualquer coisa a ele.

— Chanyeol vai trabalhar? — Baekhyun não escondeu o divertimento na sua voz, fazendo com o que o alfa lhe empurrasse o ombro em implicância.

— Seu irmão vai ter um filhote, precisa de um trabalho para sustenta-lo. — Donghae respondeu doce.

— Do jeito que Baekhyun e Minseok são barulhentos, não é só eu que vou ter um filhote. — Chanyeol resmungou e dessa vez, foi Baekhyun quem empurrou seu ombro.

O mais novo riu e deu uma mordida no seu lanche.

— O que? — Siwon perguntou, confuso.

— Não é nada. — Baekhyun cortou o assunto.

Eles voltaram a comer em silêncio. A noite se tornou mais fria com o passar das horas, alertando-os que já estava tarde ou que choveria na madrugada. Baekhyun comprovou que era a última opção quando notou as nuvens cor-de-rosa tomando conta do céu ao mesmo tempo que o relógio não marcava menos de nove da noite. Surpreendeu-se pela forma como estavam ali há tanto tempo, rindo e conversando do jeito que famílias deveriam ser. E Siwon deve ter tido o mesmo pensamento que si quando notou a chuva se formando, porque, no minuto seguinte, eles estavam ficando de pé. Despediram-se do dono da barraca, pagaram-lhe e voltaram para a Alcateia Kim.

Não ficava longe e por isso podiam ir andando e por conta de Donghae, seus passos foram mais que vagarosos. Chanyeol se ofereceu para acompanhar o pai ômega, dando algum espaço para que Siwon andasse um pouco mais a frente com Baekhyun ao seu lado. Estavam em silêncio apesar do som dos carros passando na estrada e do som dos seus passos.

Foi naquele momento que Baekhyun voltou ao velho sentimento de antes: a chateação. Lembrou-se bem porque eles não estavam agindo como uma família antes, que estavam discutindo acerca da mãe de Baekhyun... mas o Byun não queria trazer aquele clima novamente, estava cansado de discutir com os pais. Desejava continuar na leveza que _o jantar_ trouxe.

— Baekhyun. — escutou o pai chamar ao mesmo tempo que chutava uma pedrinha para longe do seu caminho, olhou em direção ao mesmo. — Eu sei que você e Minseok andam tendo _relações._ — Siwon disse numa voz séria, que só serviu para fazer o filho corar como um adolescente diante dos seus olhos. — E não que isso seja ruim — tentou ser gentil, mas o alfa apenas desviou o rosto. — apenas se protejam, sim? Não é uma boa época para se ter um filho.

— Mas Chanyeol vai ter um mesmo assim. — expôs.

— Chanyeol não é o líder da Alcateia. — Siwon rebateu e Baekhyun comprimiu os lábios.

Entendia bem ao que o pai se referia. Ser o primeiro na hierarquia não era uma coisa sempre boa e como vinha notando desde sempre, estava sendo alvo do ódio dos Kim’s. Mas acreditava que apenas si recebia isso, tinha esperança de que Minseok continuaria sendo apenas Minseok, um dos herdeiros do Clã, diante dos outros lobos Kim’s. No entanto, pela forma como seu pai soava, se deu conta de que não estava acontecendo dessa maneira.

— Acha que Minseok pode ser afetado? — a preocupação estava ali, pairando na sua voz, antes que pudesse mascara-la e Siwon percebeu.

O alfa mais velho suspirou antes de enfiar as mãos nos bolsos da frente da calça jeans que usava. Era estranho vê-lo usando jeans depois de tantos anos apenas vendo-o trajando ternos e mais ternos e mesmo Baekhyun se sentia um tanto estranho usando roupas despojadas como aquelas. Camisa, jeans e tênis. Incrivelmente, sentia falta das suas roupas sociais, da gravata no pescoço, os sapatos sociais, a camisa de botões...

— Junmyeon tem os repreendido bem, mas não isso vai adiantar por muito tempo. — o alfa contou. — Quanto mais tempo passamos em seu território, mais ariscos eles se tornam e infelizmente, Minseok pode ser visto como um traidor e quem sabe, Junmyeon seja visto dessa forma também se continuar nos _protegendo._

Baekhyun crispou o queixo e olhou para frente. Siwon se deu conta que ele se parecia consigo, apesar de toda a aparência pertencer a Jihyun, aquela fração de determinação em proteger aqueles que ama estampada no seu rosto se parecia com a que Siwon costumava exibir por aí. Balançou a cabeça e se viu erguendo a mão, colocou-a por entre os cabelos do filho e os bagunçou. O alfa o fitou, um tanto surpreso e confuso pelo toque, mas Siwon estava sorrindo para tranquiliza-lo.

— Não se preocupe tanto. — falou suavemente. — Estará tudo bem quando leva-lo de volta para _casa_. — referiu-se ao território Byun.

— Eu não acho que Minseok quer voltar para meu clã. — contou com um suspiro.

— O que te faz pensar isso? — afastou a mão dos cabelos do filho, voltou a tê-las nos bolsos do jeans.

— Aqui é a casa dele, é aqui que sua família está. — fitou o pai. — Todos que _ele ama_ estão aqui.

Siwon assentiu, não tinha muito o que dizer. Conhecia a família de Minseok, entendia os pormenores que rondavam aquele ômega e todo o peso que ele pareceu carregar até ali. Contudo, o casamento com seu filho nunca parecera realmente um peso. E nos últimos meses, o ômega tinha se mostrado cada vez mais envolvido com os costumes da sua alcateia, estava se dando bem com todos, sendo um bom Ômega Principal e o melhor disso, a sua relação com Baekhyun parecia mil vezes melhor. Siwon já os tinha visto juntos mais de uma vez, seja na Alcateia Kim ou na Alcateia Byun, estavam se dando bem.

— Mas ainda assim, ele é seu marido. — externou de uma vez e Baekhyun abaixou a cabeça, de repente parecia envergonhado daquele fato. — Isso me lembra quando casei com a sua mãe. — olhou para frente quando percebeu que o filho o fitava com afinco, estava animado com a possibilidade de ter informações sobre ela quando Siwon nunca falava nada. — Eu era um pouco mais novo que você quando nos casamos. — lembrou baixo. — Ela era tão bonita, foi a primeira coisa que pensei quando a vi pela primeira vez, mas parecia tão assustada. Foi por isso que prometi que cuidaria de si, que a protegeria, contudo não foi assim que tudo correu.

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Baekhyun esperou mais alguma coisa, mordia a parte interna da sua bochecha em nervosismo.

— _Jihyun_ não é boa pessoa, Baekhyun. — repetiu o velho discurso e o filho bufou, terrivelmente cansado daquilo. — Não estou falando isso porque sou seu pai ou porque ela te abandonou. — fitou-o, sério, Baekhyun sustentou o olhar. — Estou falando isso como a pessoa que conviveu consigo, que a conheceu.

— Só está dizendo isso porque não quer eu a encontre. — rebateu.

— Estou dizendo isso para alerta-lo, não quero que se machuque. — o mais novo mordeu o lábio e desviou o olhar. — Jihyun brincou comigo, com Kyuhyun e com Donghae. Ela...

— Não é uma boa pessoa, é. Eu sei. — Baekhyun o cortou e decidiu que não queria mais ter aquela conversa, a noite tinha sido estragada mais uma vez.

— Não, não sabe. — Siwon rebateu. — Você não acredita em mim, não é? — havia um tom suavemente triste na sua voz.

— Ela ainda é minha mãe. — Baekhyun disse simplesmente.

O alfa mais velho fitou o filho, os olhos abaixaram-se e eles andaram mais um pouco em silêncio. Quando avistaram a entrada da Alcateia, Siwon olhou para trás e encontrou Donghae e Chanyeol andando aos poucos até si. Baekhyun parou na entrada, esperando pelo pai ômega e pelo irmão. Siwon o fitou mais um pouco e suspirou, retirou a mão do bolso e estendeu em direção ao filho mais velho um pequeno papel. Era o que vinha segurando desde que saíra de casa, brincara com aquilo entre os dedos enquanto sua mão se escondia no bolso do jeans.

Baekhyun segurou o papelzinho e desdobrou. Havia um número de telefone ali, anotado às pressas por alguém nervoso com a decisão tomada. Ergueu o olhar para o pai esperando uma explicação, mas percebeu que não precisava. Sabia muito bem a quem pertencia aquele número de telefone, então só se viu assentindo para o pai e Siwon assentiu de volta.

— Tome cuidado. — o alfa pediu e Baekhyun sorriu antes de impulsionar-se em direção ao alfa.

Não lembrava da última vez que o tinha abraçado assim como não sabia o quanto sentia falta de fazer aquilo até estar fazendo. Siwon o abraçou de volta. Não precisava dizer mais nada, o gesto falava por si só. E como que também querendo dizer a mesma coisa, Chanyeol os abraçou também e por sobre aqueles três, Donghae tomou o seu lugar.

Eram uma família, no fim das contas. Apesar dos percursos tortuosos, se amavam.

*******

Eles não tinham ido aos Oh’s como Henry esperava, haviam parado em um restaurante no começo do dia. Comeram, conversaram sobre banalidades e depois passearam mais um pouco pela cidade. Sehun não parecia disposto a ir para casa e Henry não parecia disposto a sair daquele carro sem ter uma certeza sobre seu futuro emprego. Sabia que o alfa estava evitando o assunto e como não tinha o mandado embora, então o Lu apenas esperava, sem insistir. Observava-o de canto de olho a cada pedaço de tempo. Primeiro, com desconfiança, depois com curiosidade.

E depois que eles se enfiaram em um bar, no fim do dia, passou a olha-lo com divertimento. Oh Sehun era péssimo bebendo, não levava jeito algum para aquilo, mas ao menos aquele esforço todo em encher a cara fazia Henry se divertir. As caras e bocas que o alfa fazia, só serviam para isso, afinal.

— Você não bebe? — Sehun perguntou, incrivelmente sua voz estava firme ainda apesar das três garrafas de soju que havia tomado até ali.

— Os medicamentos que eu tomo me impedem de encher a cara. — Henry disse meio rindo.

Sentados à mesa daquele bar, haviam pedido frango frito para comer enquanto bebiam. Mas Henry não havia colocado nenhuma gota de álcool na boca até ali, por isso apenas se limitava a comer o frango ao mesmo tempo que Sehun fazia mais uma careta enquanto dava um gole no soju.

— Também tomo remédios. — o alfa disse, ergueu a sobrancelha na direção do Lu, desafiando-o.

— Eu não vou beber. — Henry apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa. — Esquece.

No entanto, meia hora depois, ambos estavam disputando para saber quem terminava de tomar uma garrafa de soju primeiro. E Henry nunca saberia explicar em que momento começou, mas o álcool chegou tão rápido em seu sangue, que não era mais capaz de ver tudo estático, o cenário girava diante dos seus olhos. Sabia que Sehun estava do mesmo jeito, porque o alfa quase dormia sobre a mesa. Mas não foi capaz de se impedir de beber mais um pouco e rir e beber e falar loucuras e rir e beber.

— Então, o que você é? Um espião? — Sehun perguntou de um jeito patético, o queixo se apoiava na mão.

— Eu sou um ômega neutro. — o Lu respondeu colocando mais uma garrafa de soju vazia sobre a mesa. — Fui treinado pela Organização para fazer qualquer coisa, então... é, eu sou um espião.

— Uau. — Sehun riu e Henry acompanhou. — Eu sou um líder alfa. — bateu no próprio peito.

— Cale a boca. — o ômega jogou no outro um ossinho de frango.

Então, estavam rindo novamente. Pediram mais bebidas e mais frangos fritos, até o momento em que o dono do lugar os mandou embora com a desculpa de que iria fechar. Por isso, terminaram de volta ao carro de Sehun, bêbados demais para dirigir para qualquer lugar. Continuaram sentados ali dentro, por bastante tempo, meio cochilando depois de tanto álcool. A noite continuou avançando por bastante tempo até que a chuva começou. Henry observou os pingos descendo pelo vidro da janela, já mais sóbrio. O metabolismo dos lobos era mais rápido que o dos humanos, o que lhes davam alguma vantagem quanto ao quesito encher a cara.

Olhou para o lado e viu Sehun dormindo, a testa encostada no volante. Quase riu, mas escondeu o sorriso no último segundo. Acabou afastando o alfa dali, ajeitou-o no banco e esperou mais um pouco. Tentaria dirigir quando a chuva ficasse mais fraca, mas na medida que o tempo passava, mais forte se tornava. Suspirou e se encolheu no banco onde estava, estava começando a ficar com frio e enjoado. Não deveria ter bebido tanto, percebeu. Aquilo iria afetar os remédios, inibir o efeito.

Lançou mais um olhar ao alfa no outro banco. Parecia uma boa ideia tirar um cochilo até que chuva parasse, pensou. Ajeitou-se no banco do carona e fechou os olhos. Dormiu por bastante tempo, soube disso no dia seguinte, quando acordou numa cama que não era sua, em um lugar que não conhecia com Oh Sehun dividindo a cama consigo.

Totalmente vestidos, se tranquilizou. Mas foi apenas por um momento, porque no segundo em que sentava-se no colchão, a porta do quarto fora aberta e quem apareceu ali, roubou todo o seu fôlego. Ele encolheu-se inteiro no canto da cama, mexendo-se tanto no processo que Sehun acordou, confuso lançou um olhar para o cômodo. O alfa pareceu perdido por um momento, mas quando focou os olhos em Henry, franzio a testa e depois a relaxou, pareceu lembrar como terminaram ali.

Bêbado demais para lembrar de outro caminho, Sehun os tinha trazido para a Alcateia Oh. E aquele era o seu quarto, lembrou-se. Havia carregado Henry até ali, quando não sabia como chegar nos quartos de hóspedes sem despertar a casa inteira.

— Henry. — chamou com a voz rouca de sono, os olhos semifechando-se devido a dor de cabeça que começava.

Mas o Lu não o respondeu, só se encolheu mais onde estava e de repente, começou a rosnar. Sehun franzio a testa e olhou para onde o ômega se mantia concentrado e encontrou a figura alta de Wu Yifan.

— Algum problema? — o líder Oh perguntou.

Wu Yifan deu um passo em direção a cama e Henry rosnou mais alto, todo encolhido naquele jeito parecia um animal assustado. Sehun notou suas iríses arroxeadas e percebeu também, como as do alfa mais alto se encontravam num verde escuro perigoso.

— É você. — o Wu pronunciou com uma devoção que não pertencia ao momento. — _Meu ômega_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *de repente Sehun se perguntou se toda aquela aproximação baekmin foi por conta do fato do Minseok fazer parte da Organização, pensamentos de quem ainda não aceitou o término kkk


	51. Extra - O garoto morto

O treino havia sido longo naquele começo de verão. O sol os castigara mais que o necessário, Lu Han conseguia notar isso pela forma como o rosto inteiro de Henry manchava-se de vermelho. Os braços e ombros e coxas estavam marcados, levemente avermelhados onde o sol tocara por demasiado tempo, sabia disso porque encontrava as mesmas manchas em si. Jongin parecia melhor do que os dois, quando sua pele naturalmente mais bronzeada apenas se tornara um tanto mais escura.

Deveriam ter usado protetor solar, Han pensou ao mesmo tempo que passavam pela porta de entrada da casa. Avistou as costas do seu pai adotivo na cozinha, quando passou por ali afim de chegar até seu quarto. Henry foi até o mais velho enquanto Lu Han apenas continuava o trajeto com Jongin no seu encalço. O mais novo dos irmãos nunca o deixava por bastante tempo, sempre estava na sua cola como um filhotinho, coisa que ele não era há bastante tempo. Mas Lu Han não o recriminava por conta disso, gostava ter o irmão perto além de compartilhar do mesmo medo de abandono que ele.

Haviam crescido juntos no Orfanato, com Han como aquele que praticamente criara Jongin. E tinham sido adotados juntos também pois ambos carregavam o sangue Lu nas veias apesar de não serem irmãos realmente. Tudo que Lu Han sabia sobre Jongin, era apenas que o ômega fora abandonado na porta do lugar, numa caixa de sapatos. Sem bilhete algum, sem identificação, sem remorso.

— Vamos tomar um banho antes do almoço. — virou o rosto por sobre o ombro para fitar Jongin.

No auge dos seus catorze anos, o mais novo dos Lu’s daquela casa, estava se tornando cada vez mais alto, fazendo Lu Han imaginar que logo o passaria assim como deveria passar Henry também e quem sabe, o pai adotivo. Fazia o ômega chegar à conclusão de que Jongin poderia ser um alfa e como ainda não tinha tido um cio, realmente acreditou nisso apesar das chances serem pequenas demais.

No Clã Lu não haviam alfas. A grande parcela de lobos que sustentavam o sobrenome Lu eram ômegas e betas, sendo esses primeiros os que constituíam mais da metade do clã. Isso era culpa da Grande Guerra, aquela que provavelmente matou os seus pais e destruiu outros clãs como os Lee’s e os Huang’s, e deixou os Lu’s somente com ômegas e betas para continuar a linhagem.

Jongin assentiu na sua direção e continuou o seguindo, dessa vez ergueu a mão e segurou na barra da sua camisa, como se eles estivessem no meio de uma multidão e o mais novo quisesse não se perder. O ato fez Lu Han sorrir. E sorriu ainda mais quando terminaram os dois embaixo do chuveiro, brincando com a espuma do shampoo e falando sobre qualquer outra baboseira do dia.

Eles vestiram-se depois de se enxugar e então, estavam prontos para ir até o pai adotivo e almoçar. No entanto, quando Lu Han parou em frente a sua cômoda, pronto para abrir a primeira gaveta e tirar uma camisa limpa, encontrou uma carta ali. Perfeitamente alinhada sobre a madeira, perto dos seus CD’s e em frente ao ursinho de pelúcia que Jongin lhe presenteara no seu aniversário do ano passado. Piscou para aquilo, confuso. Não fazia nenhum sentido receber cartas quando não tinha nenhum pretendente ou mesmo remetente em qualquer lugar. No entanto, a carta estava ali.

— Lugie? — Jongin chamou e Lu Han piscou mais um pouco em direção a carta.

Acabou esquecendo de pegar a camisa, voltou a mão para aquilo. Pegou a carta, avaliou-a aos pouquinhos no mesmo momento em que Jongin ia até si, parava do seu lado e fitava o que tinha em mãos, tão curioso quanto si próprio.

Aquela foi a primeira carta que recebeu da Organização. Não sabia na época o que significava realmente, apesar das parabenizações do seu pai adotivo e do olhar admirado de Henry na sua direção. Lu Han não entendia também porque os outros ômegas da alcateia, todos na mesma faixa etária que si, haviam recebido cartas iguais. O mesmo convite feito a tantos ômegas com mesmo selo adornando o papel, a mesma felicidade no olhar dos pais.

Não houve muita escolha apesar das palavras doces escritas naquele papel. Também não houve nenhum tipo de recusa da parte de Lu Han, apesar de toda a insegurança, afinal não era bobo. Conhecia bem as regras daquele jogo.

— Então, você vai embora? — Jongin lhe sussurrou em uma madrugada qualquer antes que Lu Han dissesse a confirmação em voz alta para o pai de Henry.

— Eu não tenho escolha, Nini. — respondeu no mesmo tom sussurrado e Jongin calou-se, porque entendia.

Eles haviam vindo do mesmo lugar, haviam sido resgatados com a promessa de uma vida melhor, com a promessa de ter uma família e isso havia se cumprido por quase dez anos. Jongin estava feliz morando ali, tendo mais um irmão e um pai, sendo cuidado e amado e tendo Lu Han do seu lado. No entanto, a dívida estava sendo cobrada agora, chegara em forma de carta para o mais velho e agora, o estava levando para longe de si. Pensar nesse tipo de coisa fazia seu coração doer. Nunca havia se separado de Lu Han até aquele momento, o momento em que não sabia se ele voltaria algum dia.

Seu pai tinha lhe contado sobre a Organização. Era formado por ômegas, que eram escolhidos ainda na adolescência para receber um treinamento altamente especializado, transformando-os em perfeitos espécimes letais. _Mais inteligentes e fortes que qualquer alfa_ , seu pai lhe disse com admiração.

Seu pai também era um ômega da Organização e parecia normal ser um deles, com suas missões secretas, seus segredos e toda uma glória sombria que nenhum dos irmãos Lu’s pareciam querer carregar nas costas. Contudo, Lu Han decidiu carregar mesmo assim, pois sabia melhor do que ninguém que se não fosse ele, seria Jongin e Jongin... o pobre e medroso Jongin. Não merecia isso, não merecia nada além de um futuro tranquilo.

Foi por isso, que o ômega arrumou suas malas no fim daquele verão e foi em busca de toda a glória que a Organização prometia.

*******

A Academia não ficava em Paris, como o pai dissera. Ficava em outra cidade francesa, um lugar que não podia ser pronunciado em voz alta, mas o nome reverberava na sua mente o tempo inteiro como um mantra e de alguma forma lhe dava alguma segurança.

_Lyon._

_Lyon._

_Lyon._

_Lyon._

A primeira noite não foi ruim como esperava, também não foi tranquila. Demorou para pegar no sono, ficou em silêncio enquanto escutava alguns ômegas da sua alcateia conversando sobre o torneio que os elegeria líder dos lobos Lu’s. Todos que estavam ali participariam, sem chance para voltar atrás. Lu Han estava inscrito, como representante da sua família. Seria treinado junto dos outros Lu’s para ser um líder e quando eles tivessem idade suficiente, lutariam até a morte pelo trono, afinal o lobo mais forte é capaz de proteger a alcateia inteira além de si mesmo. Mas ele duvidava que metade daquela turma conseguisse chegar até o fim do treinamento assim como duvidava de si próprio.

Isso ficou confirmado com o passar dos dias, quando o treinamento teve início, mostrando para si que nada vinha de graça. Eles tinham aulas normais de história, matemática, línguas estrangeiras e entre outras, mas também aprendiam como manusear armas de fogo ou branca, a lutar, aulas de raciocínio lógico, aulas de sobrevivência... Não eram raras as vezes em que Lu Han terminava sozinho, na madrugada cuidando de algum ferimento por conta da intensidade com que as aulas aconteciam. Mas o ômega aprendera a suportar. Todas as noites, os dias, as horas ele aprendera a suportar, a nunca desviar sua atenção do objetivo principal da sua vida: queria voltar para casa.

O problema era que só havia um jeito de voltar para casa, um caminho nenhum pouco bonito. Lu Han teria que se tornar o líder da Alcateia. Precisaria provar para qualquer um o quanto era forte e digno e confiável. Contudo, todos os outros ômegas da sua turma estavam na mesma situação que a sua. Ninguém queria voltar como um fracassado ou morrer durante a luta final. No fim, todos não passavam de adolescentes ômegas querendo voltar para casa.

No entanto, com o passar dos meses ali, Lu Han notou que havia outra forma de sair da Academia, sair do treinamento sem precisar morrer. Percebeu de um jeito sutil como os melhores alunos sempre eram conduzidos até a sala da diretoria, ficavam horas em uma conversa, que, as vezes, resultava na volta do ômega para o dormitório e as vezes, não resultava em ninguém voltando. Ficou curioso com aquilo, mas não tinha amigos naquela escola para dividir seus pensamentos.

Então, terminava escrevendo cartas a Henry, contando suas dúvidas, expondo seus medos e deixando o irmão saber sobre o que tanto lhe incomodava ali. Em uma das cartas, o irmão sugeriu que escrevesse algo ao pai, que contasse a ele suas dúvidas, afinal se havia alguém que podia lhe ajudar era o ômega mais velho quando este já estivera ali, no lugar de Lu Han há tanto tempo. Contudo, não escreveu. Não queria preocupar o outro, muito menos dar indícios de que sua escolha de adota-lo fora péssima ou que era um ômega fraco.

Han nunca seria fraco, nem em um milhão de anos. Foi por isso que ele determinou-se a ser o primeiro da turma. Tornaria-se o melhor de todos e então, descobriria sobre o que acontecia naquela sala. Porém, não foi fácil.

O treinamento era difícil, desumano, doloroso e por vezes, o fazia desmaiar de cansaço entre uma aula e outra. Ele via outros ômegas na mesma situação que sua, indo cada vez mais para o fim do ranking, os mais propensos a serem dispensados. Os mais propensos a morrer.

— Erga os braços. — a instrutora bateu nos seus cotovelos com uma régua de madeira, forte o suficiente para que Lu Han rangesse os dentes embaixo daquela chuva.

Os seus colegas de classe ao seu lado, estavam do mesmo jeito. O corpo tremendo, os braços erguidos e o corpo encharcado enquanto a instrutora ficava à sua frente, uma régua de madeira na mão e uma expressão firme embaixo da aba do seu chapéu.

Havia água por todo canto, o ômega percebia. Tanta, que sua visão se tornava embaçada, mas não podia abaixar a cabeça, mesmo que seu corpo estivesse tremendo tanto que não tinha mais certeza de quanto tempo aguentaria. Notou alguém atrás da instrutora, parecia segurar algum tipo de relógio, embaixo daquela chuva toda, não conseguia ter certeza da identidade do objeto.

— Jackson! — a mulher gritou. — Braços para cima!

Lu Han tentou firmar os próprios braços, fazendo de conta que a ordem viera para si mas só sentiu os joelhos falharem.

— Vocês são uma vergonha para os Lu’s! — a mulher continuou. — São ômegas fracos que nem mesmo servem para a Organização.

Os braços vacilaram, mas a régua no seu cotovelo, o fez levanta-los novamente. Não sentia mais os dedos dos pés e muito menos os das mãos, sentia apenas os espasmos de frio. Mordeu os lábios para tentar mantê-los no lugar, mas os dentes batiam tanto que só conseguiu se machucar no processo. Sentiu o gosto de sangue na boca e bem podia imaginar o tamanho da ferida que tinha aberto, apesar de não sentir coisa alguma. E foi por não sentir coisa alguma que sentiu os joelhos vacilarem e acabou caindo no chão.

A instrutora se aproximou e tentou fazê-lo ficar de pé novamente, mas estava com tanto frio e tremendo na mesma proporção que não conseguiu e por isso, acabou sendo retirado dali. Mais um fracasso pra lista, pensou enquanto desmaiava na enfermaria.

Dormiu por três dias.

Na manhã do seu quarto dia, acordou com o barulho de alguém mastigando perto de si. Abriu os olhos devagar ao mesmo tempo que a testa se enrugava, escutou uma risada, ergueu a mão e coçou os olhos. Então, estava conseguindo enxergar. Havia alguém sentado na cama ao lado da sua, comendo uma maçã do jeito mais barulhento possível.

— Quem... quem é você? — a voz queimou em sua garganta, a falta de uso demonstrada na rouquidão.

— Jackson. — respondeu simplesmente. — Estive esperando você acordar durante todo esse tempo.

— Que tempo? — a voz continuava num tom estranho e Lu Han ainda se sentia sonolento, um tanto dolorido e com um pouco de fome.

Jackson comeu mais um pouco da sua maçã e fitou-o, os olhos eram escuros. Bonitos do mesmo jeito que o seu cabelo. Preto lustroso, Lu Han nomeou em seu pensamento.

— Você dormiu por 3 dias, _princesa._ — contou e o ômega arregalou os olhos, apenas para ter Jackson rindo mais um pouco. — Está tudo bem. — tentou o tranquilizar quando percebeu-o levantando da cama. — Ninguém vai te expulsar da Organização.

Lu Han piscou na sua direção, estava confuso com toda aquela conversa.

— Por que está aqui? — resolveu perguntar.

— Eu vim te ajudar. — disse simplesmente.

— O que? No que? — sentou-se na cama, jogou o lençol que o cobria para longe.

Jackson continuava na mesma posição, terminou de comer o resto da maçã.

— A ser o líder da alcateia. — respondeu calmo, deixando os restos da maçã sobre o criado mudo ali perto. Lu Han continuava confusão. — Vamos nos ajudar, sim? Eu preciso ser o líder do Clã na China e você, pode ser o líder na América do Sul. — o ômega ficou em silêncio e Jackson pareceu se tornar impaciente diante dos seus olhos. — Escuta, quer voltar para casa, não quer?

— Eu...

— Quer voltar vivo, não é? — continuou e Lu Han engoliu em seco.

Claro que queria. Era no que mais pensava todos os dias. Queria a companhia dos seus irmãos novamente, queria a presença do pai adotivo, do seu cheiro familiar de canela, do gosto da sua comida, dos dias na alcateia. Queria a segurança do seu lar. Mas não era idiota. Do jeito como estava se saindo cada vez pior nos testes, não duraria muito. Parecia só uma questão de tempo até que fosse dispensado e tivesse seu nome na lista dos mortos.

— Só tem um jeito de sair daqui. — Jackson apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e inclinou-se em direção ao outro. — Sabe disso.

Sabia.

E sabia também da promessa que tinha feito a Jongin, de encontra-lo no final do ano, para construírem bonecos de neve e comerem panquecas no ano-novo.

— Se eu disser sim, como acha que vamos sair da lista dos mortos e nos tornamos líderes?

Jackson sorriu diante daquilo.

— Apenas diga que aceita.

Lu Han assentiu.

— Ótimo. — ficou de pé e começou a se afastar.

O outro abriu a boca para chama-lo, ocorreu-lhe naquele momento que Jackson poderia muito bem ir atrás de qualquer outro ômega e propor aquilo, em vez de ir atrás de si, que não tinha tanto talento para aquilo.

— Jackson! — se escutou chamar numa urgência que o ômega achou engraçada, pois estava sorrindo quando se viu. Uma das mãos estava na maçaneta da porta, pronto para sair. — Por que eu?

O outro Lu pareceu pensar por um momento, os lábios inclinaram-se de um jeito diferente e Lu Han percebeu que ele sorria bastante, como se achasse graça de tudo. Mas não era verdade, porque não via o sorriso refletido nos seus olhos escuros.

— Ora, porque você é o único que não quer isso.


	52. XXI - Esse sorriso vermelho

Lu Han segurou a foto, os dedos se apertaram nela com mais força do que queria realmente e então, suspirou. Sentado à beira da sua cama, na residência que tinha na Alcateia Kim, o ômega estava em silêncio. Fazia bastante tempo desde a última vez que abrirá aquela pequena latinha de biscoitos, onde guardava algumas fotos, uma ou duas cartas e outros pequenos detalhes de quando era só um adolescente ômega com sangue Lu correndo nas veias.

Encarou a foto por bastante tempo antes de decidir aproximar do seu rosto e então, estava meio rindo e chorando da forma patética que sentia a foto tocando-lhe a bochecha. Geralmente, não se torturava assim. Preferia o silêncio das palavras e o vazio da saudade, no entanto, de vez em quando, Lu Han não resistia. Por isso, terminava daquele jeito, segurando uma foto amassada e chorando de saudade por um garoto de cabelo escuro que não existia mais na sua vida.

Eles deviam ter 17 anos naquela época. _Verão._ Era tudo o que estava escrito atrás da foto, no cantinho esquerdo. A letra não era do ômega e a foto também não. Foi um presente, assegurou a si mesmo. Um presente roubado, então estava meio sorrindo com isso, porque era a verdade. Roubara aquela foto por pura birra, numa vingancinha boba que só divertia-o nas suas memórias. No atual momento, sentia apenas aquele peso no peito alertando-o do mau gosto daquilo.

Mas não se importava realmente. Gostava da lembrança, gostava daquele verão quando tinham 17 anos e esperança no peito. A determinação escorria por seus dedos quando se embrenhavam nos cantos da Academia para dividir informações, contar piadas, trocar caricias...

Lu Han nunca soube explicar o que realmente aconteceu com eles, o real problema que os separou. Talvez, fosse culpa da lei do Conselho, que ditava como líderes não poderiam se casar entre si ou, talvez, fosse culpa das suas personalidades e sonhos e crenças. Não estavam preparados, chegou na velha conclusão que sempre o assombrou. Nunca estiveram preparados, nem mesmo quando Yixing nasceu.

E naquele verão, quando foram autorizados a voltar para suas respectivos Clãs, havia a terrível sensação de que não se veriam nunca mais depois daquilo. Era o último verão de férias antes do Grande Torneio que os tornaria líderes, então não pareceu surpresa para nenhum dos dois quando se entregaram um pro outro. Foi a primeira vez que ficaram juntos como amantes. O começo de um romance sem final feliz e estava tudo bem, Lu Han sempre dizia para si mesmo, estava tudo bem porque tinha seus irmãos, seu pai adotivo, seu clã de ômegas, havia trabalho demais para fazer se realmente se tornasse líder, havia coisa demais para ocupar sua mente. Não tinha tempo pra se apaixonar.

Mas se apaixonou mesmo assim.

No fim daquele ano, quando foi o único a permanecer vivo na arena, o que o concretizou como líder do Clã, o Lu sabia que havia perdido. Perdido-se completamente nas palavras e ações e sorrisos de Jackson. Estava contaminado com a sua presença e só Dal sabia do quanto tentou se livrar disso, no entanto, a cada encontro burocrático que tinha com o outro, se via num estado pior.

Afastou a foto do rosto e fitou-a mais um pouco, comprimiu os lábios e resolveu guardá-la na latinha. Fechou a lata e a colocou dentro de uma caixa de sapatos no alto do seu guarda-roupa. Se torturar com aquelas lembranças não iria lhe fazer bem algum, disse a si mesmo. Andou até o espelho e fitou-se, limpou as lágrimas do canto dos olhos e mexeu no cabelo, estava pronto para sair dali e voltar ao trabalho quando a porta se abriu.

— Oi? — escutou a voz de Jongin e virou-se para fitar o mais novo. — Ocupado?

Lu Han negou e a porta se abriu mais um pouco revelando seu filhote nos braços do irmão. Sorriu pro filho e foi até si, viu-o estender os bracinhos gorduchos na sua direção e o pegou no colo.

— Onde está Henry? — perguntou ao ômega depois de deixar um beijo na testa do filho.

Jongin piscou os olhos, um tanto confuso e depois pensativo, apenas para balançar a cabeça em negação no minuto seguinte. Não sabia. Não tinha visto o irmão desde que acordara e por um momento, achou que o mais velho estava junto de Henry, mas ao constatar Lu Han sozinho, percebeu que não tinha a menor ideia de onde o mesmo poderia estar quando havia se demitido do emprego de secretário de Junmyeon no dia anterior.

Han franzio a testa, aquilo era novo. Não fazia o feitio do irmão sair por aí sem avisar, mas deu de ombros. Henry era grandinho o suficiente para cuidar de si mesmo e além do mais, sabia que ele logo apareceria.

— Eu preciso de ajuda com os preparativos do casamento. — Jongin mudou de assunto, tirando Han dos seus pensamentos.

— Doce. — Yixing falou e o pai sibilou um não baixinho pro filho antes de voltar sua atenção pro irmão mais novo.

— O que há? Achei que tudo estava pronto. — disse.

— Na verdade, ainda não decidi os participantes da Cerimônia das Cores. — confessou, os olhos desviaram-se para baixo e Lu Han achou graça.

— Quantos pretende colocar na sua lista? — usou o tom suave, tinha conhecimento que o irmão estava nervoso com tudo aquilo.

Era o primeiro casamento em anos nos Lu’s, afinal, como estes eram quase que exclusivamente poligâmicos, não havia necessidade de compromissos tão rígidos como o casamento. Mas ainda assim haviam rituais entre aqueles que queriam assumir um compromisso. Lu Han os conhecia de perto, afinal havia participado de alguns por conta da Cerimônia das Cores. Como líder, era sempre solicitado como um dos ômegas de honra. Henry também participara de alguns, apesar de não gostar tanto assim de toda aquela barulheira ao seu redor.

A Cerimônia das Cores não era um ritual obrigatório, mas era tão antigo e praticado há tanto tempo que parecia um crime descarta-lo tão facilmente assim. Por isso, Lu Han entendia o nervosismo do irmão.

— Não muitos. — então, o ômega começou a andar, sumiu pelo corredor e Han foi obrigado a colocar a cabeça para fora do quarto, a fim de saber para onde o irmão foi. — Eu fiz uma lista! — o escutou brandar do quarto e Yixing no seu colo, mordeu-lhe o ombro, um ato de rebeldia não tão rebelde assim quando a mordida não doeu.

— Não morda o papai. — Lu Han pediu ao filho e Yixing deitou a cabeça sobre ombro que mordera.

Seu filho era uma boa criança. Educado e carinhoso além de um tanto genioso quando não tinha o que queria, costumava desejar as coisas com tanta determinação para alguém em tão tenra idade que Lu Han se surpreendia com a forma como encontrava um pedacinho de Jackson em cada detalhe do filhote. Estava estampado no escuro dos seus olhos, no formato das suas mãos e na forma como firmava o queixo. Teimoso demais, pensava. Uma cópia perfeita da personalidade daquele ômega, que ainda era dono das suas melhores lembranças.

Ele saiu do quarto, colocou Yixing em pé no chão e segurou sua mão. Ambos andaram até o quarto de Jongin. Observaram, da porta, o ômega revirando as gavetas atrás da sua lista de possíveis _ômegas de honra._ Yixing soltou sua mão e correu para dentro do quarto, tentou ajudar o tio na procura e Lu Han riu da tentativa do filho, quando o mesmo olhava embaixo da cama e do tapete.

— Aqui está. — Jongin encontrou e sorriu para o mais velho. Na sua mão havia um caderninho de capa escura. — Bom, eu achei que podia ser legal convidar algum dos irmãos do Jun. — falou enquanto folheava o caderninho e se aproximava. — Até mesmo algum dos seus pais. — estendeu o caderninho pro irmão. — O que acha?

Lu Han ergueu as sobrancelhas enquanto lia a pequena lista ali. Havia mais gente do que achara, mas não era de todo ruim. A Cerimônia das Cores não tinha um número limitado de participantes e além do mais, o intuito daquele casamento era fazer algo grande o suficiente para que todos se divertissem, se distraíssem um pouco da presença dos Byun’s naquele território.

— Está muito bom. — optou por dizer e Jongin sorriu para si. — Só tire Kyungsoo da lista. — apontou. — Duvido muito que ele tenha algum ânimo para participar da cerimônia com uma barriga daquele tamanho.

Jongin riu e Lu Han o acompanhou.

— _Baba._ — Yixing puxou a barra da sua camisa e ergueu os bracinhos na sua direção.

O Lu logo pegou o filho no colo. Desde o ataque ao seu clã, o mesmo se tornara mais dependente de si, precisava tê-lo constantemente no seu campo de visão. E Lu Han não podia culpa-lo, quando toda aquela confusão havia sido traumática para si também. Ainda tinha pesadelos em que perdia Yixing para aqueles humanos horríveis, em que Henry morria e que Jongin era levado para longe de si. Imagens amargas que o faziam acordar ofegante na madrugada.

— Está com fome? — perguntou ao filhote e o mesmo assentiu. — Então, vamos comer.

— Você vai cozinhar? — Jongin pareceu esperançoso, de repente.

— Não. — Lu Han riu do jeito como sua expressão mudou para triste. — Vamos em um restaurante na cidade, que vir também? — estendeu o convite e o irmão voltou a sorrir.

— Deixa eu pegar meu casaco. — Jongin voltou a correr pelo quarto, bagunçando mais aquele lugar atrás do casaco.

Lu Han balançou a cabeça em negação e se afastou com o filho no colo, andou em direção ao seu quarto e procurou um casaco pro filho além de sapatos. Arrumou de modo que ficasse bem aquecido e então, saíram dali apenas para encontrar Jongin os esperando na sala, sentado no sofá. Contudo, diferente de antes o irmão não parecia mais feliz. Havia preocupação estampada no seu semblante.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou, a voz saiu mais séria do que queria e o Lu mais novo se encolheu dentro do próprio casaco.

— É o Henry. — Jongin começou e Lu Han sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida.

— O que aconteceu? — tornou a repetir, Yixing no seu colo se remexeu incomodado.

— Sehun ligou. — mordeu lábio, não sabia como começar aquele assunto sem parecer desesperado. — Ele... ele disse que você precisa ir busca-lo. — mas não importava o esforço que fizesse, a sentença saiu trêmula na sua voz.

O ômega Lu arregalou os olhos, como se o que tivesse escutado da boca do mais novo fosse uma sentença de morte, mas Jongin não conseguia culpa-lo quando ele mesmo sentia como se estivesse proferindo isso, afinal, Henry nunca foi assim. Eles tinham a mesma idade, mas o outro ômega sempre lhe pareceu mais maduro, mais centrado, mais determinado em seus objetivos. Não havia em Henry nada da essência sonhadora e romântica que existia em si. De alguma forma, apesar de terem sido concebidos no mesmo ano, Henry não como aço temperado. Altamente resistente e pouco maleável como Lu Han costumava ser, as vezes.

E de repente, tê-lo pedindo ajuda como um adolescente que passa mal em uma festa e liga para os pais, só fazia Jongin sentir medo. Um medo frio e enjoativo no estômago, como se ele estivesse chacoalhando numa máquina de lavar. Henry não é assim, pensou mais um pouco achando que isso fosse o tranquilizar, mas, na verdade, só servia para acentuar a forma como tudo aquilo não fazia sentido. Por que Henry estaria com Oh Sehun? Passaram a noite juntos? O que estava acontecendo de tão grave para que irmão não conseguisse nem ao menos fazer o telefonema por si próprio? Seja o que fosse, Lu Han também não sabia. Viu as mesmas questões na face do irmão e quase o viu tremer quando se aproximou para pegar Yixing nos braços.

O mais velho relutou em soltar o filho, mas cedeu no último momento, pois sabia que seja lá o que tivesse acontecendo com Henry, não podia levar Yixing consigo. Aquilo era um assunto para os adultos, se asseguraria a dizer ao sobrinho depois.

— Levo-o para comer. — Lu Han estava tremendo, Jongin notou no momento em que este começou a arrumar a gola do casaco do filho. — Nada de muitos doces. — advertiu naquela fala de paternal que costumava usar consigo também. — Se comporte, huh? — deixou um beijo na testa do filhote e Yixing fechou os dedinhos na corrente do cordão, que Lu Han usava desde que entrara para Academia.

— Quero ir com o _baba._ — Yixing insistiu, não queria deixar o mais velho ir daquele jeito depois que prometera uma refeição em família.

— Eu não posso ir. — ele tentou mais um pouco e ergueu a mão para tirar o cordão que usava do pescoço. — Mas prometo que vamos brincar juntos quando voltar, tudo bem? — colocou o cordão em volta do pescoço do filho e Jongin mordeu o lábio.

Odiava despedidas tanto quando Yixing.

— Baba. — Yixing choramingou, remexeu-se nos braços do tio e empertigou o corpo em direção ao pai, mas Lu Han deu um passo para trás. — Baba! — começou a chorar, mas Jongin sabia que o irmão não ia ceder do mesmo jeito que Yixing não ia desistir ao continuar fazendo manha.

Lu Han suspirou, deu mais um passo para trás e se afastou de vez, deu as costas para o choro de Yixing, avançou pela porta e correu até o estacionamento, na entrada da Alcateia Kim, onde seu carro estava. Jongin ficou com Yixing nos braços, sacudindo-o ocasionalmente e tentando fazê-lo parar de chorar. Disse coisas bobinhas, tentou fazer brincadeiras, mas pela forma como os lábios do sobrinho se comprimiram em um bico emburrado, sabia que o mesmo passaria o dia inteiro de cara emburrada.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. — Jongin tentou dar um beijo na testa do menino, mas o mesmo o empurrou com as mãozinhas.

Suspirou e deixou Yixing sentado no sofá. O observou cruzar os braços, totalmente irritado com a forma como o pai tinha ido embora e Jongin não conseguiu não se perguntar com quem ele parecia ao agir daquele jeito. Porque Hannie não era assim, havia suavidade nos movimentos do irmão. Ele sempre se dobraria diante de uma melhor alternativa ou faria algo melhor com os ingredientes que tinha, bem diferente de Yixing, que se tornava mais teimoso a cada dia e por isso, um tanto birrento. Jongin acreditava que fosse culpa da idade, afinal ele só tinha 3 anos ainda. No entanto, a cada vez que olhava para o fundo dos olhos do sobrinho encontrava aquela fração de teimosia misturada com determinação que não combinava com o que existia nos olhos do irmão mais velho.

Pegou celular no bolso do seu casaco e decidiu ligar para o noivo, porque se havia alguém que podia mudar o humor de Yixing no mundo, esse alguém era Kim Junmeyon.

Enquanto isso, Lu Han corria contra o tempo enquanto dirigia até a Alcateia Oh.

*******

Donghae encarou a filha dormindo no berço e suspirou. Ela parecia bem e saudável, tentou se tranquilizar, mas ainda assim não conseguia. Mesmo que o berço ficasse ao lado da sua cama, não conseguia não ficar ali, em pé, de guarda. Fitando-a e cuidando para que nada de ruim acontecesse. Siwon lhe daria uma bronca se o visse ali, novamente, mas Donghae não se importava. Não, quando já notara tantas vezes, na madrugada, o corpo do marido alfa, em pé, perto do berço.

Sentinelas, pensou. Eles haviam se tornado sentinelas daquela criaturinha cor-de-rosa e esfomeada. Mas não é como se pudessem se culpar com isso quando as circunstâncias do seu nascimento haviam contribuído e muito para isso, os pesadelos estavam aí para provar isso. Suspirou mais um pouco, dessa vez um tanto maravilhado com a forma como Ji Eun se remexia no seu sono de criança, então estava meio sorrindo quando se inclinou sobre o berço para ajeitar a manta sobre filha.

Ji Eun era quietinha. Bem diferente dos seus dois filhos mais velhos barulhentos, apesar de Chanyeol ter sido um bebê mais barulhento que Baekhyun. A filha parecia fazer o tipo curiosa e dorminhoca, costumava chorar apenas quando estava com fome. A cada 3 horas, Donghae havia contado o espaço de tempo, uma maneira meio boba de se tranquilizar. Sabia que ela choraria daqui uma hora e deveria usar esse meio tempo para dormir um pouco, mas não conseguia evitar ficar de guarda quando estava sozinho em casa. Se Siwon estivesse ali, poderia se obrigar a dormir, estaria tranquilo com a certeza de que alguém cuidaria da filha. No entanto, sozinho... com todo aquele silêncio preenchendo aquela casa que não era sua, só o fazia ficar inseguro e um tanto paranoico.

E não que estivesse imaginando coisas ou cenários ou pessoas. Havia uma razão: Os lobos Kim’s. A Alcateia de Junmyeon havia se mostrado mais arisca do que o esperado, se comportavam como animais raivosos quando avistavam Donghae ou Siwon ou um dos seus filhos. O Lee havia visto os olhares, era testemunha de tudo apesar de Siwon fazer um ótimo trabalho para tentar desmentir. Estava o tentando proteger, resguardá-lo enquanto podia apenas para que pudesse se recuperar bem, para que Ji Eun crescesse saudável. Contudo, o Lee sabia. Fora alvo de alguns insultos, cartazes pregados na sua porta, janelas quebradas com pedras quando Siwon não estava.

O ômega estava certo que aquilo era só para assustar. Nenhum daqueles lobos ousaria ataca-lo enquanto estivesse sob o convite de Junmeyon, mas sabia também que tudo aquilo soava como um presságio. Não conseguia se livrar da certeza de que era apenas uma questão de tempo até tudo piorar de vez e como um ômega Lee, tinha consciência de que podia confiar nos seus instintos. Ômegas eram assim, afinal, cheio de instintos. Mais sensíveis que alfas, difundiam por aí. E essa sensibilidade se estendia até os instintos ou como os humanos gostavam de chamar: intuição. E no momento, a intuição de Donghae lhe dizia para se esconder.

Era por isso que não conseguia dormir. Havia aquela sensação amarga no seu peito, sufocando-o devagar desde que Siwon lhe contara sobre a possibilidade de que o prisioneiro Kim Jongdae fosse seu filho. Não ficara chateado com a informação, simplesmente, porque fazendo as contas, eles nem ao menos se conheciam na época que — supostamente — Jongdae fora concebido. Era besteira ficar irritado com algo como aquilo, mas Siwon pareceu tão inseguro ao lhe dizer tudo, que Donghae quase riu. Contudo, contar isso para Baekhyun e Chanyeol foi um pouco mais fácil, mas não menos preocupante.

Chanyeol pareceu chocado e depois, fez um comentário engraçado sobre isso e aquilo, mas Donghae via a preocupação no seu rosto do mesmo modo como viu a preocupação tomar conta do semblante de Baekhyun. Não era bom para a relação Kim-Byun que Jongdae fosse filho de Siwon. Isso implicava em traição, implicava em mais olhares feios dos lobos Kim’s, pois Jongdae havia sequestrado e quase assassinado Kim Kyungsoo e se fosse provada a paternidade de Siwon... Donghae nem sequer conseguia pensar nisso sem querer chorar de frustração.

Eles estavam presos ali. O decreto do Conselho obrigava Siwon a cumprir sua pena no território Kim e o ômega não poderia se afastar do marido, não só por conta da marca, mas também pela forma como eles eram casados. Eram uma dupla. Donghae nunca o deixaria para trás. E ter Jongdae como filho... o filho mais velho de Siwon, um filho que conspirou contra a ascensão de Junmyeon a liderança do Clã, que sequestrou um membro da Família Principal... isso só o fazia conivente com tudo aquilo, como se Siwon realmente soubesse e apoiasse tudo o que Kim Jongdae fez.

Sem perceber, _aquele lobo_ os levara junto para a cova.

Apertou as mãos envolta da grade do berço e fechou os olhos. Não deixaria que ninguém tocasse em Ji Eun, se assegurou. Ninguém naquele mundo machucaria sua filha, disso, ele tinha certeza.

— Senhor Donghae? — escutou e virou o corpo muito rápido em direção a voz, assustado com a forma como foi tirado dos seus pensamentos. — A porta estava aberta, então eu não vi problema em entrar. — Minseok pareceu envergonhado ao olhar para baixo e Donghae relaxou.

— Tudo bem. — falou e soltou a grade do berço, suas mãos estavam doendo do tanto que fizera força ali. — Siwon deve ter esquecido de trancar quando saiu.

Desviou os olhos para o que o outro segurava. Havia uma cesta na sua mão.

— O que é isso? — perguntou e se afastou do berço para olhar de perto o que o genro trazia.

— Ah. — ele falava de um jeito suave, Donghae gostava do tom de voz de Minseok. Era sempre tão educado e quieto, um tanto diferente do seu gêmeo e todos os outros Kim’s da sua família. — Trouxe algumas verduras e frutas da feira, achei que poderia gostar. — explicou e estendeu a cesta em sua direção. — Heechul disse que não pode ficar fazendo tanto esforço, então achei que fosse uma boa ideia.

Donghae esticou o pescoço para ver e acabou sorrindo mais um pouco. Haviam cebolas, tomates, alfaces, rúculas e outras tantas coisas. Realmente, Minseok era doce, pensou ainda com o mesmo sorriso no rosto.

— Obrigado. — agradeceu. — Vamos levar isso para a cozinha. — empurrou o ômega em direção a saída e Minseok riu enquanto era guiado para fora dali.

A cozinha não ficava longe, a casa não era grande. Bem diferente da sua casa no território Byun. Ali não haviam escadarias e quartos de hóspedes e muito menos corredores extensos, o que facilitava a locomoção, mas não afastava a saudade. Donghae se pegava constantemente querendo seus pertences de volta, seu quarto, suas roupas, o quarto da sua filha, a sua cozinha. Esperava poder voltar para casa logo, ao menos lá sabia que teria alguma paz.

Minseok deixou a cesta sobre a mesa da cozinha enquanto Donghae ia até a geladeira. Abriu-a e estendeu a mão na direção do genro, que começou a lhe entregar as verduras e frutas para que pudesse guarda-las adequadamente. Fizeram isso em silêncio até o momento em que acabou, o loiro apoiou o quadril na beira da mesa e Donghae o fitou de canto de olho antes de fechar a geladeira. Não era de agora que notava a forma cabisbaixa com o que o Kim se comportava, como se não estivesse dormindo bem, como se alguma coisa o estivesse incomodando. Donghae reconhecia os sintomas, porque os via em si mesmo, no entanto, consigo era apenas a preocupação com a segurança da sua filhote.

— Está tudo bem? — resolveu perguntar de uma vez, a voz saiu suave demais, o tom que costumava usar com Baekhyun quando o percebia no mesmo estado.

Baekhyun era um tanto fechado demais, sempre achava que podia resolver tudo sozinho. Salvar o dia em um piscar de olhos sem demonstrar nenhuma fraqueza sequer e Donghae confiava que ele podia fazer isso. Com toda certeza. Contudo, ainda era seu filho e não gostava da forma como ele parecia carregar o mundo nas costas, aquelas responsabilidades todas. Quando o alfa casou, o Lee acreditara que aquilo ia destruí-lo de vez, mas depois de alguns meses, se deu conta de que o matrimônio forçado foi a melhor coisa que acontecera consigo, pois nunca o vira tão relaxado quanto na presença de Minseok.

O ômega virou-se de frente para a mesa e apoiou as mãos ali, a testa estava enrugada de um jeito adorável, mas os olhos pareciam sérios demais. O mais velho percebeu que ele pensava, parecia pondera quais palavras usar para responder aquela pergunta, o que só serviu para deixa-lo preocupado. Minseok era recluso, teimoso e orgulhoso como o filho alfa, então não era surpreendente poder lê-lo tão rápido e fácil quando como lia os trejeitos de Baekhyun. Mas então, ele o estava fitando, virou o rosto na sua direção para fazê-lo e os olhos estavam marejados ao encontrar os seus.

Donghae abriu os braços e Minseok correu tão rápido na sua direção, tão ávido por algum consolo, que o mesmo não conseguiu não sentir aquela fração de compaixão por si. O abraçou de volta, com força, as mãos afagaram-lhe os cabelos da nuca e o meio das costas num carinho paternal o suficiente para que escutasse o primeiro fungar do mais novo, contra seu pescoço, Minseok havia começado a chorar. Donghae o aparou, em frente a geladeira fechada, guardou todas as suas lágrimas sem entender muito bem de onde elas vinham. Contudo, não demorou muito até que o Kim se afastasse de si, limpando os olhos um tanto envergonhado com a sua atitude.

— O que aconteceu? — tentou mais um pouco depois de tê-lo feito sentar em um dos lugares à mesa vazia.

Minseok segurou-lhe as mãos e o fitou, os olhos bonitos ainda com os cílios molhados. Parecia ao ponto de voltar a se debulhar em lágrimas, mas mordeu o lábio inferior com força e suspirou, decidido a engolir todo aquele choro. Donghae deixou tapinhas reconfortantes nas suas mãos e se ofereceu para fazer um chá, enquanto o ômega pensava no que falar ou como falar. Escutou-o suspirar mais algumas vezes às suas costas, mas nenhuma palavra saiu da sua boca, o que fazia o mais velho se perguntar se aquela recusa em se mostrar era culpa do orgulho ou da vergonha.

O genro sempre lhe pareceu muito resistente, o queixo firme costumava deixa-lo curioso e um tanto preocupado. Sempre achara que Baekhyun precisava de alguém com a personalidade oposta a si para poder se equilibrar, uma contraparte dócil e obediente para fazê-lo relaxar. Havia sido assim consigo e Siwon, tinham suas particularidades acentuadas a tal ponto que não havia escapatória além de se deixar encaixar e aceitar isso. Contudo, quando Minseok entrou na vida deles, com seus olhos felinos e uma teimosia tão aguda quanto a do filho, Donghae achou que eles seriam infelizes até o fim dos dois anos de contrato.

Mas Dal tinha suas próprias maneiras de escrever as coisas, quando permitiu que Donghae acompanhasse a forma como suas personalidades parecidas se encaixavam tão bem quanto se fossem diferentes. Minseok e Baekhyun combinavam de uma forma engraçada, mesmo que ainda tivessem que aprender alguns detalhes aqui e ali sobre comunicação, ainda se davam mais que bem. O Lee via e duvidava muito que ninguém mais fosse capaz de vê-los, porque Minseok sorria tão brilhante quando estava com Baekhyun, que bem podia cegar um desavisado.

Colocou o chá sobre a mesa, serviu o genro e se serviu. Então, sentou-se e esperou. Minseok torceu o nariz para o cheiro de camomila e Donghae ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado, afinal não fazia o feitio do ômega demonstrar recusa daquela forma. Viu quando a mão dele ergueu-se e tapou a boca, então, ele estava afastando a cadeira e correndo pelo corredor atrás do banheiro mais próximo. O Lee encarou o chá na sua xícara, segurou a alça e aproximou do seu nariz. Estava atrás de algum cheiro estranho que pudesse explicar a o mal-estar do outro, mas não encontrou nada. Camomila continuava sendo apenas camomila.

Bebeu um pouco e resolveu esperar o ômega mais novo voltar, coisa que não demorou muito. Parecia mais envergonhado que antes e um tanto pálido também, Donghae pensou enquanto o via se aproximar da mesa e tomar o seu lugar novamente.

— Sinto muito por isso, senhor Lee. — desculpe-se baixinho numa educação que sempre deixou o mais velho maravilhado.

Gostava de Minseok, essa era a verdade. Gostou dele desde o primeiro momento em que o viu, ainda um filhote nos braços de Heechul. E gostou mais ainda quando o viu em sua forma de lobo, tomando o seu lugar na cerimônia que o tornou marido de Baekhyun. Aquele garoto tinha força, gostava disso também. A teimosia que escorria dos seus poros era facilmente convertida em coragem e determinação, era um pouco assustador, mas não menos maravilhoso. Talvez, fosse isso que Baekhyun via nele. Toda aquela fração de possibilidades que ele tinha, se comportando como se não fosse nada além de um ômega.

— Está tudo bem. — sorriu e esticou as mãos sobre a mesa para alcançar as do genro. — Baekhyun me disse que está doente. — era mentira, o filho não tinha lhe contado coisa alguma, mas achou que estava na hora de conseguir algumas informações.

— Não é nada demais. — Minseok afastou a xícara de chá, o mais longe que conseguiu.

Aquele cheiro doce estava o deixando enjoado novamente e não havia mais nada no seu estômago que pudesse vomitar. Era frustrante, porque estava com fome. Mas toda vez que tentava colocar qualquer coisa na boca, terminava inclinado na pia mais próxima vomitando tudo.

— Você quer me contar sobre isso? — o tom era terrivelmente suave e o ômega Kim suspirou, estava cansado daquilo.

Não queria contar primeiro para Donghae sobre aquilo, esperava poder encontrar Baekhyun logo e dizer aquilo de uma vez, mas estava tão cansado da forma como sua família o estava tratando. Seus pais e seu irmão alfa, lançando-lhe olhares horríveis como se ele fosse o vilão da história. Não era e muito menos o filhote que carregava no ventre. E ir ali, com os Byun’s... terminar na presença reconfortante de Donghae... só sentia vontade de chorar, porque na sua mente soava como traição, como se estivesse escolhendo a qual lugar pertencia.

Apertou as mãos do sogro em resposta. Se todos iriam o desprezar, no fim das contas, então não importava a ordem com que aquela noticia podia chegar ao ouvido dos outros. Piscou os olhos e mordeu o lábio, suspirou e abriu a boca, estava pronto para chutar o balde de uma vez.

— Eu... eu estou grávido.

A sentença soou mais simples do esperava e o sorriso que surgiu no rosto do mais velho, o surpreendeu. O Lee apertou sua mão com mais força e abaixou a cabeça, meio sorrindo.

— Eu sabia! — subitamente exclamou e Minseok se pegou rindo daquilo tudo, principalmente quando o outro levantou-se e foi na sua direção, abraçou-o desajeitadamente por conta da forma como o Kim continuava sentado. — Isso é maravilhoso, Minseok. — assegurou ao mesmo tempo que o ômega abraçava-o de volta. — Era por isso que estava chorando?

— Eu não tinha certeza se era uma boa notícia. — externou e o Lee acariciou seus cabelos.

— Claro que é uma boa notícia. — sorriu mais um pouco e se afastou para fita-lo. — Eu vou ter mais um neto, é uma ótima notícia.

Minseok sorriu de volta, deixou que o ômega se afastasse até o seu lugar na mesa. Donghae continuava sorrindo para si, orgulhoso do que escutara, fazendo o ômega mais novo aquecer-se inteiro. Não sabia o quanto dependia daquela aceitação até o momento em que sentiu os ombros relaxarem, parecia-lhe que um peso havia sido tirado das suas costas.

— Baekhyun já sabe? — perguntou e o loiro negou. — Quer fazer uma surpresa? — seus olhos estavam brilhando e Minseok achou graça daquilo tudo.

Donghae parecia um adolescente, tão mais novo do que si, ao estar tão cheio de entusiasmo com aquilo.

— Na verdade, não sei como contar algo assim. — confessou. — Nós nunca falamos sobre isso e... — comprimiu os lábios.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. — sorriu-lhe mais um pouco. — Baekhyun é um bom alfa, apesar de ser um pouco ranzinza, as vezes. — Minseok riu.

Mas antes que pudessem continuar com o assunto, escutaram a porta da sala se abrir e logo, Baekhyun estava ali, na entrada da cozinha. Vestido nas suas roupas sociais, a gravata no pescoço e sem o terno do conjunto. Afrouxou a gravata quando entrou na cozinha, cumprimentou o pai e depois o marido, seguiu até a geladeira e pegou uma garrafinha se suco antes de se encostar na bancada da cozinha, os olhos, vez ou outra, passeando pelo rosto do ômega Kim.

— O que estão fazendo? — perguntou apenas para beber um pouco do suco no segundo seguinte.

— Minseok veio me fazer companhia. — Donghae esclareceu ao virar-se na cadeira para fitar o filho.

— Como foi lá? — Minseok perguntou, calmo, colocou as mãos sobre as coxas.

Baekhyun deixou a garrafinha sobre a bancada e comprimiu os lábios ao mesmo tempo que o marido erguia uma sobrancelha e suspirava. Donghae intercalou o olhar entre os dois, de repente, confuso com o que acontecia ali, mas não insistiu, deixou-se esperar.

— Normal. — o filho respondeu, por fim.

Mas soube no momento em que a palavra saia da sua boca, que era mentira. Baekhyun estava mentindo sobre seu encontro com o irmão de Minseok, o líder alfa Kim Junmeyon. Um encontro forçado, o Lee tinha que admitir, quando o filho fora _convidado_ a se apresentar na Sede da Alcateia Kim para prestar depoimento como se fosse um criminoso. Siwon também fora convocado e até mesmo Chanyeol havia recebido sua parcela de atenção do líder Kim, apenas, ele, Lee Donghae, ficara de fora. Agradecia por isso, porque não saberia como se comportar como um _bom ômega_ diante de alguém que tinha suspeitas do caráter dos seus filhos e marido.

— Bom. — o loiro abaixou os olhos para o tampo da mesa, ergueu a mão direita e deslizou a ponta do dedo indicador ali. — Talvez, ele pegue leve comigo também. — falou baixinho atraindo a atenção do ômega mais velho.

— Junmyeon vai mesmo interrogar você? — havia aquela ponta de indignação na sua voz, que deixou o outro ômega um tanto chateado.

Claro, que Junmyeon ia interroga-lo. Como se este não fosse nada além de um criminoso, como se realmente houvesse razão para que não quisesse o irmão na liderança. Era insano, frustrante e um tanto decepcionante ser colocado naquela posição apenas porque seu marido era alguém de sangue Byun. Chateava-o de uma maneira que não deveria acontecer e que só servia para alerta-lo sobre o mau momento para se ter um filhote, contudo, quis acreditar que depois do seu interrogatório, Junmyeon ia poder confiar em si novamente.

— Apenas uma burocracia. — Baekhyun meteu-se no assunto, quis poupar que o pai soubesse da terrível verdade que os rondava.

Minseok lançou-lhe um olhar significativo, quis se aproximar, mas não o fez. Apenas fitaram-se de onde estavam, nada de palavras verbalizadas. Existiam apenas trejeitos tão fáceis de se ler, que fazia ambos se surpreenderem com a familiaridade de tudo.

— Onde está Chanyeol? E Siwon? — agora, Donghae parecia ansioso.

— Chanyeol está com Kyungsoo e Appa foi resolver algumas coisas. — Baekhyun virou-se de frente para bancada, segurou a garrafinha de suco e bebeu mais um pouco, voltou a deixar a garrafinha sobre a bancada e virou-se para fitar o marido. — Nós precisamos conversar. — a voz saiu mais séria do que pretendia, pegando o ômega totalmente de surpresa e fazendo Donghae comprimir os lábios.

— Eu vou ver como Ji Eun está. — o mais velho levantou-se e saiu, apressado.

Os que ficaram, se limitaram se fitarem por tempo suficiente para que o alfa decidisse se aproximar quando Minseok não o fez. Baekhyun fitou o jogo de chá florido sobre a mesa, a xícara cheia, que deveria pertencer ao ômega, um tanto afastada de si. Viu a xícara do pai, meio cheia. O chá parecia ter sido preparado há bastante tempo quando não via mais a vapor subindo do bule. Ele segurou o alto do encosto da cadeira e subiu os olhos até o rosto do Kim.

— Pergunte de uma vez. — Minseok pediu, um pouco cansado de todo aquele silêncio.

— O que havia entre você e Kim Jongdae?

Minseok comprimiu os lábios e desviou os olhos dos do alfa. Não estava esperando por essa pergunta, exatamente, mas também não sabia dizer o que estava esperando. Parecia óbvio que Jongdae contasse sobre eles ao irmão, coisa que só servia para Junmyeon acreditar na ideia boba de que fizera parte de um plano mirabolante para tirá-lo do poder e com adição da paternidade do Kim, tudo parecia convergir para isso. O ômega tinha que admitir que aquela série de maus entendidos estava se tornando cada vez mais interessante ainda mais quando seu nome parecia cada vez mais comum ali. No entanto, a pergunta de Baekhyun, a forma séria como as palavras saíram da sua boca... aquilo o tinha pego de surpresa.

Não pelo conteúdo da pergunta, mas a forma acusatória com que fora proferida. Baekhyun era a última pessoa do mundo que queria desconfiando de si.

—Éramos namorados. — respondeu, de uma vez, numa calma que pegou Baekhyun de surpresa.

O alfa fitou-lhe o rosto mais um pouco e então, decidiu que era melhor sentar. Cruzou os dedos a sua frente, sobre a superfície da mesa e esperou que o Kim dissesse mais alguma coisa, mas não houve nada.

— É isso? — o Byun irritou-se.

— É isso. — Minseok devolveu com o mesmo franzir de testa, igualmente irritado. — Namoramos no passado e fim da história.

Baekhyun bufou e cruzou os braços ao mesmo tempo que Minseok virava o rosto para o lado. Parecia irritado demais por uma coisa tão pouca, Baekhyun notou e quis insistir naquilo, porque Junmyeon havia jogado aquilo na sua cara, fazendo Minseok parecer um vilão, como se ele estivesse enganando-o enquanto estava por aí na companhia de Jongdae armando um golpe. Mas aquilo não fazia sentido, se assegurou. Kim Minseok não se comportaria daquela forma nem em um milhão de anos, simplesmente porque não almejava o lugar do irmão quando era Ômega Principal nos Byun’s e não podia estar tendo um caso com aquele prisioneiro simplesmente porque... porque Minseok não fazia o tipo que brincava com os sentimentos de terceiros.

_Havia sido expulso da Academia por um motivo, não?_

Ficaram em silêncio. Minseok ergueu a mão e levou até o cabelo, ajeitou o que não estava fora do lugar e Baekhyun, descruzou os braços apenas para estender a mão pela superfície da mesa e segurar a mão do marido, quando esta se abaixou. Eles fitaram-se e Minseok suspirou mais um pouco, ainda irritado e Baekhyun quis rir do jeito como os olhos dele pareciam perigosos, mas se atreveu só a puxar-lhe a mão na sua direção e logo, Minseok estava ficando de pé e indo até si. Terminou sentado sobre suas coxas, o queixo apoiado no seu ombro, pequenos atos que serviram para deixar o silêncio confortável.

— Junmyeon me disse coisas sem sentido. — Baekhyun lhe sussurrou.

Minseok fechou os olhos.

— Eu não estou traindo você. — assegurou no mesmo tom, mas havia uma ponta de divertimento no final da frase, que fez o alfa rir. — Também não quero o cargo do meu irmão ou estou me vingando. — continuou, mas o tom divertido não estava mais ali. Existia apenas a autodefesa. Baekhyun abraçou-o mais forte. — Eu e Jongdae não temos nada.

— Não estou por trás do sequestro de Kyungsoo. — Baekhyun devolveu. — E muito menos Chanyeol ou meu pai.

— _Isso é impossível._ — Minseok teve coragem de imitar a voz do irmão e Baekhyun riu, alto. — Byun’s são maus. — afastou-se para fita-lo.

— Kim’s são traiçoeiros. — Baekhyun devolveu. — Enganadores. — continuou e o Kim sorriu antes de se aproximar para beija-lo. — Acho melhor sairmos daqui. — sussurrou entre um beijo e outro.

— Concordo plenamente.

Eles sorriram mais um pouco antes de realmente ficarem de pé e irem para o quarto em que Baekhyun estava hospedado por aquele período. Minseok sabia que não era para sempre, depois do casamento do seu irmão, o alfa voltaria para a sua Alcateia e toda vez que pensava nisso, não sabia de onde vinha a vontade de acompanha-lo. Nos seus momentos de reflexão, se pegava sentindo falta da Alcateia Byun, do cheiro, dos lobos, da casa. Era estranho, pois nunca realmente a considerara como _lar,_ mas quanto mais tempo passava longe com mais saudade parecia sentir e ficava pior com a forma como sua própria Alcateia se tornava estressante.

E havia lido em algum lugar como estresse não fazia nenhum bem para pessoas grávidas, podia prejudicar o bebê. Não queria perder seu bebê, apesar de todas as circunstancias que o cercavam. Queria tanto aquela criança, que se surpreendia com a força, mas sabia que precisava ser cuidadoso. Precisa fazer os exames corretamente, tomar as vitaminas, se alimentar de maneira saudável. No entanto, acima disso, precisava contar a Baekhyun.

O problema nisso era que contar a Baekhyun, implicava em contar _tudo_ e isso, o apavorava.

— O que foi? — o alfa sussurrou contra seu pescoço depois que chegaram no quarto.

A porta havia sido fechada com um chute e sentado sobre a cômoda, Minseok detinha o marido entre as pernas. Ainda usavam roupas, apesar da pressa. Contudo, o ômega distraíra-se com seus pensamentos, com aquela _coisinha_ crescendo na sua barriga.

— Eu preciso de contar uma coisa. — o loiro se escutou dizer, a voz nervosa.

Baekhyun ainda deixou um último beijo no seu pescoço antes de se afastar para fita-lo. Havia uma sombra no seu olhar, escondia toda a astúcia que o Byun estava acostumado a ver, deixava-o apenas ver a insegurança, flutuando, solitária, ali. Ergueu a mão e acariciou-lhe a bochecha com o polegar, tentando dar alguma segurança ao que marido queria lhe dizer. Parecia importante o suficiente para que Minseok lhe mostrasse aquela face tão frágil.

— Eu conheci o Lu Han na Academia. — começou e o Byun piscou, sem entender onde o outro queria chegar com aquele assunto. — Ele já era líder quando nos conhecemos, estava quase se formando. — molhou os lábios com a ponta da língua.

— Por que está me contando isso?

— Lu Han teve metade da alcateia assassinada na época em que fiquei noivo de Sehun. — continuou e Baekhyun franzio a testa, ainda confuso. — Ele me procurou e pediu ajuda.

— Minseok...

— Lu Han me propôs uma aliança. — a mão do alfa deslizou até o seu ombro, apertou ali, apreensivo. — Meu filho se casaria com Yixing, então nossos clãs sempre estariam juntos. — retirou a mão do marido do seu ombro e guiou-a até sua barriga, a palma de Baekhyun estava quente mesmo sobre o tecido da sua camisa. — E eu... nós... — as palavras travaram na ponta da sua língua, dispersaram-se numa rapidez tão grande que tudo que conseguiu fazer foi observar a forma como a boca de Baekhyun se abria e os olhos se arregalavam. — Me desculpe. — sussurrou, por fim.

O Byun afastou a mão da barriga de Minseok, deu um passo para longe de si. Os olhos ainda arregalados. Colocou a mão em frente a boca e afastou-se mais um pouco do ômega, até sentir a beira da cama bater contra suas pernas, se deixou cair sentado ali e de lá, fitou o Kim mais um pouco. Estava terrivelmente triste, como se ao ponto de derreter-se em lágrimas às primeiras palavras do Byun. Viu-o abaixar a cabeça, as mãos estavam apoiadas na beira da cômoda, segurando a madeira com força. A roupa amassada, as marcas avermelhadas na pele do seu pescoço, onde Baekhyun demorara os lábios e dentes, o corpo inteiro tenso, fazendo força para não se encolher em arrependimento ali em cima.

A história chegou aos seus ouvidos mais uma vez, ganhou uma oitava a mais de arrependimento. Baekhyun se viu analisando as palavras na mente, lembrando-se dos enjoos repentinos de Minseok, da forma como seu cheiro estava diferente e do jeito como foi incrivelmente idiota por não notar. Os sinais estavam ali o tempo inteiro, piscando diante dos seus olhos e mesmo agora, quando a verdade estava estampada em tudo, não conseguia acreditar. Não sobre a gravidez em si, era sobre a historinha por trás dela, era sobre a forma como aquilo tudo soava como manipulação aos seus ouvidos.

Kim Minseok o usara para engravidar.

— Você me usou? — saiu mais baixo do que queria, cheio de uma indagação nervosa que não queria mesmo saber a resposta.

O ômega ergueu o olhar para si, não estava chorando, mas parecia terrivelmente perto disso. O castanho brilhava tanto em desculpas que o alfa nem sequer precisava escutar da sua boca a resposta, estava estampada em cada detalhe daquela pessoa.

— Não é do jeito que parece. — ele respondeu.

— E como devia parecer? Você tinha um trato e cumpriu a sua parte? — o tom ácido não deveria estar ali, mas não conseguiu controlar sua intromissão.

— Eu cumpri a minha parte. — Minseok disse, como se aquilo fosse mesmo um dever, como se não fosse nada demais.

— Parabéns. — Baekhyun ficou de pé. — E qual é a minha parte? Eu tenho alguma parte nisso além de _semeador_?

— Se estivesse no meu lugar, teria feito o mesmo. — demandou numa firmeza que Baekhyun não entendia de onde vinha.

— Não. — balançou a cabeça, mordeu o lábio e ficou de pé. — Eu teria te contado antes de... de _isso_ acontecer. — apontou pra barriga do ômega.

Minseok mordeu o lábio e abaixou o rosto, a primeira lágrima desceu rápido. Pingou sobre a sua roupa e sumiu, a segunda demorou mais a descer e a terceira, travou no canto dos seus olhos, como que indecisa sobre toda aquela culpa. Havia mesmo usado Baekhyun, essa era a verdade mais terrível de todas. Não importava quantas vezes contasse aquela história, o quanto repassasse as palavras na mente, tudo sempre soaria como uma grande manipulação, tudo que eles construíram até ali se resumiria a ilusão. Minseok apenas brincara com os sentimentos do marido ao ponto de chegar no seu objetivo, mas não era isso. Nunca foi sobre isso, apesar de tudo.

O Byun o observou e quis tanto se aproximar, que tudo que conseguiu fazer foi ir até a porta e sai dali. Saiu de casa numa velocidade avassaladora, entrou em seu carro e dirigiu para o mais longe que podia de Minseok, apenas para terminar em uma beira de estrada qualquer, socando o volante do carro tamanha a raiva que sentia da forma como mesmo com tudo isso, ainda queria voltar lá e abraçar o marido, escondê-lo do mundo, impedir que mais lágrimas molhassem o seu rosto sempre tão bonito.

Uma parte sua queria pousar a mão sobre a barriga do marido mais um pouco, ficar lá por tempo suficiente para que tudo aquilo fizesse sentido. Havia uma vida crescendo ali, apesar de tudo. Havia alguma coisa ali que teria as suas características, que — talvez — nascesse com os olhos de Minseok. Havia um herdeiro Byun crescendo ali. Havia... havia seu filho lá, desenvolvendo-se de tal forma que só fazia Baekhyun acreditar em como aquilo era loucura. Não queria ser pai. Nunca pensara nisso realmente, apesar de saber que precisava de herdeiros, mas tudo sempre pareceu tão distante. Era como uma ideia, um afazer que ele sempre poderia empurrar e empurrar para o dia seguinte à fora sem nunca concretizar ou pensar muito sobre. Contudo, o amanhã tinha chegado. Estava ali.

Estava ali e Baekhyun não sabia o que fazer. Pela primeira vez, não havia um plano estratégico na sua mente, não podia resolver isso com dinheiro ou qualquer outro aparato. Não podia controlar e isso... isso era apavorante.

Segurou o volante com força e deu meia volta. Não estava voltando para a Alcateia Kim, estava indo direto para casa, a sua única casa. Aquela que ficava no território Byun. Pisou no acelerador e tentou chegar lá o mais rápido possível, estacionou o carro do lado de fora do condomínio, em um lugar que lhe pareceu discreto e andou o restante do caminho até a entrada do lugar. O portão havia sido consertado, medidas de segurança haviam sido tomadas para evitar qualquer outro ataque ou a invasão de repórteres humanos. Esses últimos apareciam eventualmente, agindo como se fossem moradores do local, queriam entrar e tirar fotos, queriam uma declaração sobre a bagunça que aquele lugar se tornou da noite pro dia. Mas Baekhyun havia dado ordens contra isso.

Nada de declarações, nada de informação alguma. Kangin o apoiou e nenhum lobo do seu território ousou dizer qualquer coisa, na verdade, maioria deles haviam se tornado reclusos àquele lugar. Alguns poucos ainda saiam para cumprir seus papéis de bons cidadãos humanos, alguns serviam como observadores e traziam informações quando voltavam para casa. Baekhyun tentava participar de tudo apesar de estar longe, não queria dar a entender que havia abandonado seus lobos apenas para se esconder atrás dos muros do território Kim.

Ele andou pelo lugar até chegar em sua casa, passou pela porta e foi em busca de Kangin, o seu Beta Principal, aquele que o auxiliava na tomada de decisões. Subiu as escadas, dois degraus de cada vez, alcançou o corredor e foi até o escritório. Sabia que ele estaria lá, era onde a maior parte do trabalho acontecia, no fim das contas. E como Kangin era praticamente da família, não havia problema em deixa-lo frequentar o local.

O alfa parou em frente ao escritório e segurou a maçaneta, respirou fundo e girou-a. Tinha consciência da sua roupa social sem o terno e a gravata frouxa, mas não se importava realmente. Contudo, ainda assim, quando entrou, levou a mão até o cabelo escuro afim de arrumá-lo. Os olhos encontraram a figura do beta em pé, em frente à mesa, meio inclinado sobre alguma coisa, usando o mesmo estilo de roupas sociais que si e sentada à mesa, estava Dasom. Os cotovelos apoiados ali, a manga da camisa branca dobrada até perto dos cotovelos e o cabelo escuro preso em um rabo de cavalo.

— Baekhyun? — ela falou primeiro, surpresa, chamando a atenção do beta e o fazendo se virar para fitar o líder. — O que faz aqui?

— Eu moro aqui. — respondeu mau-humorado e se aproximou da mesa. — O que você faz aqui? — lançou um olhar para o mapa da alcateia Byun aberto sobre a mesa, notou pontos vermelhos marcados ali assim como azuis e verdes.

Dasom estava o fitando ainda quando corou, mas o alfa não prestou atenção. Voltou a erguer o rosto e lançou um olhar para Kangin, esperando uma explicação para aquilo.

— Kangin, por favor, nos deixe à sós. — a prima se dirigiu ao beta, que lançou um olhar para o alfa, seu lobo, afinal. Respondia ao líder.

Baekhyun assentiu ao outro, liberando-o para sair. Então, puxou a cadeira mais próxima e sentou-se em frente à mesa, apoiou os cotovelos ali ao mesmo tempo que Dasom descansava as costas no encosto da cadeira, a coluna reta. Os olhos estavam dóceis quando voltaram a pousar no rosto do alfa e o sorriso que surgiu no seu rosto pegou-o desprevenido.

— Surpresa. — disse rindo e Baekhyun balançou a cabeça em negação antes de rir também. — Você deveria ter chegado apenas na segunda, não hoje.

— Está aqui desde quando?

— Desde quando soube das dificuldades da sua alcateia e sobre a quebra da aliança Park-Byun. — o alfa suspirou.

— Ele te disse? — cruzou os braços.

— Mais ou menos. — as mãos dela descansaram sobre a superfície da mesa, havia um anel no dedo anelar da mão esquerda, nada simbólico, apenas um capricho. — Você terminou a aliança. — soou como uma acusação.

Baekhyun revirou os olhos.

— Dei ao seu pai o que ele sempre quis. — rebateu. — Não há mais nenhum tipo de vínculo entre Byun’s e Park’s.

— Mas ainda assim você é meu primo, sangue do meu sangue. — devolveu no mesmo tom.

— Meros detalhes.

— Está mesmo nos abandonando? — ela parecia mais ferida com aquilo do que qualquer pessoa ficaria, Baekhyun percebeu que para Dasom não soava como o fim de um contrato, mas o fim de uma família.

— Dasom, eu sempre vou ser seu primo. — decidiu usar um tom mais brando com a ômega. — Ainda sou um Park, apesar de tudo, apenas não temos mais negócios uns com os outros.

— Soa ruim mesmo usando esse tom. — ela soou magoada e Baekhyun mordeu o lábio, ficou quieto e esperou mais alguma coisa.

Dasom era a última das pessoas que queria magoar. A ômega era a próxima na linha de sucessão, ficaria no lugar do pai quando o momento chegasse e Baekhyun confiava nela para tornar aquela alcateia um lugar melhor, afinal a garota era dotada de um coração doce além da vontade de fazer diferente. Não havia ninguém melhor do que ela para limpar toda a sujeira que os Park’s alfas antes dela haviam construído, contudo, acima disso, ela era sua prima. A única pessoa do lado materno da sua família que o tratava como alguém de verdade, que não o julgava e que apenas ficava feliz por Baekhyun ser Baekhyun. Nada sobre o sangue Byun, nada sobre o passado da sua mãe, nada sobre os erros do seu pai.

Eles haviam crescido juntos e por terem idades próximas, haviam desenvolvido pensamentos parecidos. Teriam se casado antes da bagunça feita por Kim Jungsoo e quem sabe fossem felizes, mas com certeza não seriam amantes. O que havia entre os dois não passava de amor fraternal, nada além do amor doce entre irmãos e era por isso, que Baekhyun não queria magoa-la. Havia uma grande nuvem sobre as ações do pai, o amor incondicional e a admiração que ela nutria por ele a impedia de ver as coisas de uma forma clara. Baekhyun admirava isso, a grande capacidade que Dasom parecia ter em confiar nas pessoas, até mesmo pessoas horríveis como Park Hyukjae.

— Ainda podemos nos reunir nas festas de fim de ano, certo? — ela acabou perguntando, por fim, inocente demais para que Baekhyun quisesse estragar seu conto de fadas.

Havia a terrível sensação em seu peito, que não poderia poupa-la por mais tempo. Em algum momento, aquela nuvem sairia dos seus olhos e ela veria tudo na sua maior gama de realidade.

— Claro. — sorriu de volta, determinado a poupa-la o quanto pudesse. — Então, vai me contar o que é isso? — apontou com o queixo para o mapa sobre a mesa.

Dasom pareceu se animar.

— Os pontos verdes e azuis são os lobos da minha alcateia, os vermelhos são os seus. — ela ficou de pé e Baekhyun a acompanhou. — Eu e Kangin criamos um perímetro de guarda além de corrigirmos possíveis falhas, fechamos aqui — apontou para a parte leste onde um grande X estava. — e aqui. — apontou para outro X perto dali. — Acreditamos que os humanos poderiam ter aproveitado dessa falha para entrar e então, abrir o portão.

— Bom trabalho. — elogiou e a Park sorriu mais um pouco. — Alguma notícia sobre os lobos desaparecidos?

— Kangin encontrou algo. — ela limpou a garganta e sentou-se, Baekhyun a observou de cima. — Na verdade, alguém. — esperou. — Um alfa da sua alcateia. — ela vasculhou embaixo do mapa, entre alguns papéis ali e puxou a foto de um homem de meia idade, o barba por fazer. — Aparentemente, ele foi _descartado_ durante o caminho.

Baekhyun franzio a testa.

— Por que?

— Há algumas inconsistências no seu relato, mas de qualquer forma há algo estranho. — ela suspirou. — Ele disse que aqueles homens estavam atrás de ômegas.

O alfa deixou-se sentar, os olhos confusos para tudo o que a prima dizia. Por que humanos estariam atrás de ômegas? No entanto, no momento em que se fazia essa pergunta lembrava-se do que o pai alfa tinha lhe contado, da forma como eles teriam sequestrado apenas Donghae. Lembrou-se da perseguição deles com os Lu’s, um clã quase inteiramente formado por ômegas. Porém, por que ômegas? Afinal, como eles sequer sabiam da existência desse termo? Porque, se sabiam sobre ômegas, deveriam saber sobre alfas e betas e sobre toda a hierarquia deles. Se eles sabiam sobre ômegas, então com toda certeza sabiam sobre o que eles de fato eram e como viviam entre os humanos. O que surpreendia Baekhyun, apesar de tudo porque chegar nessa conclusão levava-o a perceber que os _humanos_ estavam os observando há bastante tempo quando tinham escolhido justo uma data onde a alcateia estaria com a guarda baixa para atacar.

— Por que ômegas? — externou e Dasom suspirou.

— Talvez, por conta da forma como somos vistos como dóceis. — deu de ombros. — Aqui. — ela fechou um lado do mapa e puxou um papel de baixo do mesmo, colocou sobre o mapa e apontou o indicador nos números grifados. — Eu e Kangin fizemos uma contagem. — Baekhyun inclinou-se sobre o papel. — A quantidade de ômegas diminuiu, mas nada comparada com alfas e betas, maioria velhos e crianças.

Baekhyun comprimiu os lábios.

— Não parecem inclinados a exterminação. — o alfa falou e Dasom assentiu.

Se _eles_ quisessem apenas mata-los, teriam feito isso ali, sem sequestro ou qualquer outra coisa. O Byun voltou a ficar de pé, colocou o polegar da mão direita na boca e mordeu devagar, andou de um lado para o outro, pensando em tudo o que a prima tinha de lhe dito. Da cadeira, Dasom apenas o observou ao mesmo tempo que o rosto do alfa se tornava cada vez mais sério como se uma ideia terrível estivesse se formando em seu pensamento. Ela esperou pelo momento em que ele a compartilharia, mas tudo que Baekhyun fez foi dizer, apressado, como precisava voltar para os Kim’s.

— Por favor, mantenha a alcateia segura para mim. — o Byun ainda pediu e Dasom assentiu.

Baekhyun desceu a escada correndo, esbarrou em Kangin no caminho, pediu desculpas e correu o mais rápido que podia para fora daquela alcateia. Havia um palpite na ponta da sua língua, depois de analisar a forma como os humanos pareciam ter mudado sua tática, a forma como o extermínio não era mais o principal objetivo. Eles estavam sondando os locais, se deu conta. Estiveram atrás dos Lu’s por anos, apenas para poder encontrar mais pistas de outras alcateias. Nunca estiveram os caçando, estavam os estudando, descobrindo falhas, reunindo dados apenas para encontrar o momento certo de atacar.

E haviam atacado os Byun’s. O próximo da lista só podia ser os Kim’s, tinha certeza. Parecia óbvio agora que realmente pensava sobre. Se estiveram os observando esse tempo inteiro, então deveriam saber a identidade daqueles que frequentavam a alcateia, deveriam saber sobre sua posição e por isso, deveriam saber quem era Kim Minseok. E se sabiam disso, conheciam sua família e conheciam o território Kim, a pequena vila afastada da cidade, localizada na estrada entre Incheon e Seul.

*******

Jongdae encarou o ômega à sua frente, segurando o que parecia uma cesta de comida. Ficou onde estava, não ousou se aproximar, afinal não entendia o perigo que aquilo podia representar. Talvez, fosse algum tipo de teste, alguma brincadeira macabra que servia apenas para puni-lo no final. Então, permaneceu, mesmo que não tivesse mais o que perder. Alguma coisa em si desejava ao menos ser um bom prisioneiro, ter um bom comportamento.

— Você é Kim Jongdae, certo? — o ômega deu um passo em direção as grades, tentava observa-lo, ergueu a mão e fez menção de se encostar na grade.

— Isso é prata, eu não encostaria se fosse você. — o Kim decidiu falar, pegando o outro de surpresa e o fazendo recuar, envergonhado.

O ômega abaixou o rosto, segurou a alça da cesta nas duas mãos e então, suspirou.

— Você deve conhecer meu marido. — começou a falar, o rosto ergueu-se novamente e Jongdae avaliou seus traços, havia aquela certeza em si de que já o tinha visto. — Eu me chamo Lee Donghae e meu marido é o...

— Byun Siwon. — Jongdae completou e o ômega Lee engoliu em seco. — _Meu pai._

A palavra pairou entre os dois, mas Donghae não pareceu nenhum pouco abalado. Jongdae se perguntou se ele não teria ido ali defender a honra do marido ou a sua, qualquer coisa assim. Para si, aquele ômega sempre tinha lhe parecido um tanto bobo além de superficial demais, por isso, não seria uma surpresa se ele pedisse silêncio do alfa, afim de evitar a humilhação de ter sua imagem manchada por conta de um filho bastardo.

— Bom, eu... eu trouxe algumas coisas pra você. — ele sorriu e foi tão doce, que o Kim se viu franzindo a testa, confuso com aquela atitude. — Há roupas e comida, algumas coisas pra sua higiene. — o ômega tornou a se aproximar da grade, inclinou um pouco a cesta de modo a deixar que o alfa visse o conteúdo, coisa que fez o Kim esticar o pescoço de onde estava para olhar. — Eu mesmo cozinhei. — parecia orgulhoso disso. — Talvez, a roupa fique apertada, já que eu peguei algumas peças do guarda-roupa do Baek, mas vocês parecem vestir o mesmo tamanho olhando daqui. — sorriu mais um pouco e Jongdae se sentiu seguro para se aproximar.

— Obrigado. — agradeceu baixinho e o Lee deixou a cesta no chão, perto o suficiente da cela. — Mas por que está fazendo isso?

— Eu só quis ajudar. — Jongdae comprimiu os lábios, esperava mais do que aquilo.

Onde estão os gritos e as acusações? As ameaças? Estava tudo errado, pensou. Todos estavam com raiva de si, ninguém apareceria ali só para ajuda-lo se ao menos tivesse conhecimento de tudo o que fez para prejudicar os Kim’s. Contudo, logo, estava se dando de algo importante: seu julgamento seria naquele mesmo dia, no fim da tarde. Então, de repente, pareceu-lhe óbvio o motivo da presença de Lee Donghae, aquela gentileza toda não passava de encenação. Uma encenação bem feita antes que o alfa fosse condenado a morte.

Chegar nessa conclusão, o fez abaixar o rosto. Mordeu o lábio e ficou em silêncio. Junmyeon estava lhe dando uma dica sobre o veredito? Siwon estava lhe rejeitando mais um pouco? Balançou a cabeça e voltou a fitar o ômega, pegou os olhos curiosos dele sobre si, estava tentand0 ler sua expressão.

— Você acha que eles vão me matar? — externou seu pensamento e Donghae balançou a cabeça em negação.

— Junmyeon não parece o tipo que suja as mãos de sangue só para provar que é o mais forte.

— Ele se sente ameaçado comigo aqui, com todos vocês aqui. — se referiu aos Byun’s e Donghae engoliu em seco, deixando o alfa saber que era verdade.

Junmyeon não poderia controlar seus lobos por tempo suficiente se deixasse Jongdae sair impune, vivo. No entanto, se fosse provada a sua paternidade, não poderia morrer. Isso ia abalar a aliança Byun-Kim, iria prejudicar Minseok e Jongdae duvidava muito que o alfa quisesse tornar a vida do irmão um inferno. No entanto, se Siwon o quisesse morto e tivesse combinado isso com Junmyeon... parecia uma boa saída para o dilema. Todos saiam ganhando no final. Mas havia Mas Lee Donghae negando isso estava bagunçando seus pensamentos.

— Siwon não ia te deixar morrer. — o Lee falou com firmeza.

— Apenas se eu for seu filho. — rebateu.

— E você não é? — ele cruzou os braços e Jongdae comprimiu os lábios.

Ele era. Tinha certeza. Foi a única que lhe restou depois de tudo que perdera, a certeza do sangue que corria em suas veias. A Avó com suas artimanhas o tinha confundido, bagunçado sua percepção de tudo apenas para que ele pudesse cumprir a vingança que ela não podia sendo tão velha e uma ômega. Jongdae, por outro lado, era um alfa e ainda tão novo... podia muito bem destruir sua vida com isso, mas a verdade tinha surgido. Derrubado todas as suas crenças e o tornado esse lobo inútil, amargo e assustado.

Siwon era seu pai. Ele era o mais velho, o verdadeiro líder de uma alcateia inteira. Não Baekhyun, muito menos Chanyeol, mas ele. Kim Jongdae. Havia sangue Byun nas suas veias, havia um proposito na sua vida, havia uma história inteira que foi lhe negada. E pensar nisso era tão frustrante, que tudo que o alfa queria fazer era poder voltar no tempo. Voltar ao dia que conheceu Minseok... Não! Voltar ao dia que aceitou aquilo tudo, queria poder encontrar o pequeno Jongdae de 12 anos e dizer não. _Não estrague sua vida assim._ Quem sabe, se pudesse fazer isso, poderia impedir que tantas pessoas terminassem machucadas.

— Essa possibilidade te preocupa?

— Então, não tem certeza?

Jongdae riu. Havia alguma coisa na curiosidade de Donghae que soava perigoso e o alfa se viu gostando disso, era melhor do que apenas a gentileza estampada nos seus atos. Fazia-o se sentir melhor sobre a iminência de uma reprimenda do que viver sob o olhar de compaixão, não combinava com aquele cenário. Não combinava com a pessoa que Jongdae acreditava que era.

— O teste de DNA vai me dar certeza.

Donghae não disse coisa alguma, apenas deu um passo para longe da cela ao mesmo tempo que a porta do porão se abria e sentinelas entravam por ali. O alfa levantou o rosto na mesma direção que o outro e os viu se aproximar, os betas vestidos em suas roupas de sentinelas prostaram-se em frente a sua cela antes de abri-la e pedir por sua saída. O Kim obedeceu sem dizer nada, estendeu os braços à sua frente para receber as algemas e só então começou a ser escoltado para fora do porão. O Lee fitou suas costas, totalmente esquecido ali.

O cabelo escuro de Jongdae colava-se na nuca e a barba por fazer escondia um pouco da sua expressão, contudo a camisa rasgada na lateral só servia para lhe conferir um ar de desleixo. Assemelhava-se a alguém miserável, Donghae se deu conta e não por conta do seu estado físico, mas sim, por conta do que havia nos seus olhos. Era apenas o castanho escuro, nada de esperança, nada de além de arrependimento e uma conformidade tão densa que fez o Lee se dar conta de que Kim Jongdae não via salvação alguma para si.

Os sentinelas continuaram a escolta-lo para fora, Donghae quis segui-los, mas não o fez. Manteve os pés onde estavam, desviou os olhos para a cesta que trouxera e depois, de volta, as costas do alfa. Aquele garoto de ombros baixos parecia ter o mesmo tamanho de Baekhyun e tinha um cheiro parecido também. O ômega reconheceu a nota cítrica estampada ali, como que alertando para alguma coisa. Parecia familiar, tinha certeza e não era por conta de Baekhyun, era sobre algo mais profundo, o que era estranho porque Siwon não tinha aquela nota no seu cheiro. Aquela nota cítrica que existia em Baekhyun era herança da sua mãe, Park Jihyun. Franzio a testa diante desse pensamento e mexeu os pés em direção àquele garoto.

— Espera! — exclamou chamando a atenção dos sentinelas e do prisioneiro. — Espera. — parou em frente a ele e subitamente segurou as mãos do alfa, virou as nas suas, procurou alguma coisa. — Onde está?

— O que está fazendo? — Jongdae puxou suas mãos das do ômega.

Donghae ergueu o rosto para si, havia alguma coisa nos seus olhos parecida demais com desespero.

— Vo-você tem uma marca de nascença?

O Kim o fitou totalmente confuso com o que escutava. Não entendia onde o outro queria chegar com aquela pergunta.

— Tem, não tem? No pé. — Donghae voltou a segurar suas mãos. — É uma manchina escura em forma de feijão. — Jongdae engoliu em seco e puxou as mãos para longe de novo.

— Eu não... — começou a dizer.

— Nós temos que ir. — o sentinela disse e começou a empurra-lo em direção a saída e dessa vez, Donghae não o impediu. Os viu sumir porta afora, ficou bastante tempo parado onde estava, tentando entender qual o propósito da sua atitude.

Contudo, a cada segundo que passava não conseguia afastar a certeza de que conhecia muito bem Kim Jongdae. O cheiro dele, o formado dos olhos e das mãos... não havia nada na sua aparência que lembrava Siwon ou o pai deste ou qualquer Byun. Não. Kim Jongdae não era um Byun, Donghae tinha certeza. E foi por ter tanta certeza disso, que ele se viu se esforçando para sair dali. Correu em direção a saída, precisava encontrar uma pessoa. A única pessoa que podia solucionar aquela confusão no seu peito.

Soube que não deveria correr no momento em que foi obrigado a parar, as mãos apoiaram-se nos joelhos e a boca se abriu atrás de um pouco de ar ao mesmo tempo que tudo ao seu redor começava a se tornar escuro. Não soube precisar o que deu errado, mas em um segundo estava tentando firmar os pés e no outro, estava caindo durante o caminho. Totalmente indefeso.

Enquanto isso, Kim Jongdae subia no pequeno palco onde seu julgamento aconteceria. Os sentinelas o guiaram até que ficasse em cima de um alçapão e colocaram uma corda envolta do seu pescoço, quando a sentença fosse dita em voz alta, terminaria batendo os pés no ar e morrendo sufocado. E pela primeira vez desde que pensava sobre isso, Jongdae chegava a conclusão de que estava tudo bem. Não tinha realmente medo da morte e dado os acontecimentos que o levaram até ali, não achava que poderia ter um destino melhor. Ao menos a morte por enforcamento, era melhor do que tortura ou qualquer outro tipo sádico de punição.

Ali, balançaria os pés por alguns minutos e então, morreria. Simples. Sem sujeira, pensou. Era só uma pena que não tivera tempo de usar os acessórios que o ômega de Siwon lhe trouxera, nem ao menos provara a comida do mesmo e isso, isso parecia ser o maior pecado de todos. Quem sabe, Lee Donghae o envenenasse de uma vez, menos dor? Talvez. Deu de ombros para esse pensamento ao mesmo tempo que pegava o olhar de Kim Junmyeon na sua direção.

O alfa havia acabado de subir no palco, escoltado por sentinelas, estava sozinho. Não havia nenhum Kim Principal consigo, o que foi uma surpresa para si porque realmente esperou que ao menos Minseok aparecesse, afinal dentre todos os Kim’s, ele parecia ser aquele que queria a sua cabeça com mais afinco. Junmyeon andou até o púlpito e ficou em pé ali, o rosto sério, determinado a não olhar na sua direção mais do que o necessário. O que era uma pena, Jongdae pensou.

Eles haviam sido amigos. Há um milhão de anos, quando Jongdae abaixou sua guarda, costumavam sair para beber, tinham conversas engraçadas e o Kim cogitara segui-lo até o fim, porque confiava no bom coração do outro. Mas isso pareciam fatos de outra vida, tinham acontecido com outra pessoa. Jongdae não se reconhecia naquelas lembranças assim como não se reconhecia nas lembranças mais ruins. Fora o sequestrador e carcereiro de Kyungsoo, o abusador de Minseok, aquele que mentiu para Ryeowook e para qualquer outro Kim? Era mesmo ele aquele alfa de cabelo escuro com desejo por vingança no peito?

Não via familiaridade nesse Jongdae. Não via familiaridade no Jongdae que ajudou Junmyeon bêbado, não se reconhecia em nenhum momento ao mesmo tempo que chegava a conclusão de que estava por ali. Seus pedaços estavam espalhados entre aqueles dois momentos. Haviam fragmentos seus em algum lugar, só precisava se esforçar para encontrar. Contudo, temia que não tivesse mais tempo para isso.

Seu julgamento estava começando, não havia nenhuma prova contra as acusações que eram feitas e ele mesmo havia admitido tudo. Não havia ninguém para reivindicar seu lado, não havia um lobo sequer do seu lado. Todos aqueles lobos Kim’s de plateia esperavam pelo momento em que seus pés estariam balançando no ar. Eles comemorariam que um criminoso, um traidor, foi morto. Ovacionariam Junmyeon por grande destreza em conduzir aquilo, em se provar um bom líder e não se deixar levar por emoções e lembranças. Líderes eram os mais fortes e por isso, não podiam deixar impune alguém que fez tão mau aos seus familiares.

— Estamos reunidos aqui — Junmyeon começou o seu discurso e Jongdae observou suas costas mais um pouco, não queria olhar para a plateia. — para o julgamento de Kim Jongdae. — na menção do seu nome, os lobos gritaram, animados. — Kim Jongdae está sendo acusado pelo crime de conspiração, sequestro e tentativa de assassinato.

— Traidor! Traidor! Traidor! — a plateia bradou, os punhos erguidos e Jongdae engoliu em seco.

— O acusado admitiu os crimes. — Junmyeon continuou.

— Forca! Forca! Forca! — continuaram esbravejando.

— Não houve nenhum pedido de reivindicação. — O Kim ignorou o que os lobos gritavam. — Por isso, eu, Kim Junmeyon, o líder do Clã Kim, condeno o prisioneiro por _traição de sangue._

Jongdae ergueu seu queixo mesmo assim, os olhos estavam sérios apesar da forma como sentiu o canto dos mesmos se tornando úmidos. Junmeyon, não virou-se para fita-lo e o alfa agradeceu por isso, porque havia a terrível sensação de que desabaria em lágrimas de puro arrependimento se o ex-amigo o fitasse com o mesmo ódio que havia nas vozes dos lobos Kim’s. Permaneceu quieto, as mãos algemadas atrás de si, estava pronto para mergulhar pelo alçapão e pagar o seu crime.

 _Traição de sangue._ Soava tão cruel quanto parecia, pois havia mesmo traído o seu próprio sangue, o sangue da Alcateia Kim. Mesmo que não fosse um Kim, ainda assim havia crescido como um, carregara esse sobrenome por tanto tempo e houve uma época que acreditara que não havia lugar no mundo que pertencesse mais do que a aquele Clã. Contudo, jogou tudo isso fora. Conspirou contra a ascensão de Junmyeon ao cargo de líder, traiu sua confiança de tantas formas diferentes que nem mesmo se surpreendia pela forma como era odiado por todos e principalmente, pela Família Principal Kim.

Junmyeon afastou-se do púlpito, virou-se de frente para si e andou em direção a alavanca ali perto. O líder deveria dar o tapa inicial, Jongdae pensou e admirou a forma como o rosto do outro se tornava uma máscara terrivelmente séria e firme. Quis que o mesmo estivesse acontecendo na sua face, mas duvidava muito. Continuou mantendo o queixo erguido, decidiu desviar os olhos do rosto do líder. Se não olhasse para ele, poderia lhe dar algum conforto naquele momento, era o mínimo que podia fazer.

Deixou que seus olhos alcançassem a plateia. Haviam muitos lobos, em sua grande parte Kim’s. Soube que haviam Lu’s por ali, estavam dividindo o território, tinham construído suas casas e pareciam estar se saindo bem quanto a adaptação. Jongdae conhecera um Lu, uma vez. Fazia tanto tempo que se surpreendia com a forma como aquelas lembranças o encontravam tão rápido, devia ser culpa da morte iminente. Ouvira por aí, que a morte deixava as pessoas nostálgicas, que a vida passava como um piscar de olhos diante de si, que tudo era muito intenso nos últimos segundos de vida e talvez, fosse por isso que quando seus olhos pararam de vagar pela multidão e se fincaram em um único ponto o seu mundo inteiro estremeceu.

A boca se abriu e os olhos se arregalaram, sem perceber, se empertigou para frente. Mas o sentinela atrás de si segurou-lhe as algemas e o puxou de volta, chutou-lhe atrás dos joelhos e Jongdae caiu, arfando de dor. Junmyeon surgiu ao seu lado e pediu para o guarda o colocar de pé, o que ele fez com uma brusquidão que só arrancou mais gemidos de dor do prisioneiro. Contudo, Jongdae não se importou, pois no minuto em que conseguiu, virou o rosto novamente em direção a plateia e encontrou _aquela pessoa_ novamente. Tentou se empertigar para lá mais uma vez, mas foi impedido. Junmyeon segurou-lhe o rosto, fazendo-o fita-lo.

— Junmeyon. — Jongdae implorou. — Me ajude a...

— Por favor, fique quieto. — o alfa pediu numa voz baixa e dolorosa. — Não torne isso mais difícil do que já é.

Jongdae o fitou, ambos pareciam compartilhar da mesma dor. Os olhos, a forma como a testa do líder se franzia, o jeito como a boca se comprimiu, tudo nele denotava o quanto odiava tudo aquilo. Não odiava Jongdae, odiava a situação e perceber isso, só serviu para fazer o alfa prisioneiro engolir em seco e firmar o queixo mais um pouco.

Junmyeon tinha algo na mão, estava brilhando em prata e Jongdae sabia o que era, por isso, não foi nenhuma surpresa quando sentiu aquilo tocando em sua bochecha esquerda, queimando sua pele. Quis gritar, mas segurou o máximo que conseguia, seus olhos nunca deixando o rosto do outro. _Nós éramos amigos,_ pensou. Sentiu o sangue descendo por seu pescoço, quente contra sua pele e cheiro de ferro e sal alcançando seu olfato. Se perguntou se não incomodava o outro, teve sua resposta quando o alfa franzio nariz, mas ele não podia parar a marca no meio. Precisava completa-la e mostrar a todos o quanto Jongdae era um traidor, não passava disso. Estaria — literalmente — escrito em sua pele, no lugar mais evidente de todos, no idioma dos lobos ancestrais.

Depois o enforcariam, baniriam o seu corpo para qualquer outro lugar. Talvez, o jogassem na estrada como uma carcaça qualquer, deixassem os animais se aproveitarem da carne, mas não receberia um enterro. Traidores de sangue não recebiam nada além de indiferença e maldições. Seu espirito vagaria eternamente, sem um lugar de descanso, pagando pelo que fez ao seu líder e todos aqueles Kim’s. Traíra seu sangue, afinal.

Mas Jongdae não acreditava naquilo. Era baboseira. Não havia nada depois da morte além de escuridão. Seu espírito não vagaria por aí atrás de redenção. Esse tipo de coisa acontecia em filmes, não na vida real. Na vida real, Jongdae apenas sentia a dor de ser a pior pessoa do mundo inteiro e não poder chegar perto da única pessoa que uma vez importara na sua vida. Estava perto, quis rir com esse pensamento. Estava na plateia vendo o fracasso que ele se tornara, estava observando todos os seus erros.

Junmyeon afastou-se, soltou o seu rosto, limpou as mãos em uma toalha que o guarda lhe estendeu e Jongdae soltou o lábio que havia prendido entre os dentes. Sentia o gosto de sangue na boca também, no entanto, não se importava mais. Sua bochecha estava ardendo como o inferno e ele ficaria com uma cicatriz eterna na pele, mas estava tudo bem porque nem sequer viveria muito para tê-la cicatrizada.

Voltou a olhar para frente e procurou _aquela pessoa,_ mas não a viu mais. O que o fez pensar que tudo não passava de um delírio pré-morte. Estava tendo alucinações ainda tão cedo, se repreendeu, ou poderia ter sido um sinal. Quem sabe, do outro lado — se realmente existisse — aquela pessoa o estava esperando. Aguardando-o para seguirem juntos para a escuridão eterna, afinal não havia chance alguma _dele_ estar vivo e no meio daqueles Kim’s. Não fazia sentido. Kibum tinha lhe contado a história, a Avó confirmara: Lu Han estava morto.

Seu melhor amigo de infância, seu amigo magricela que ainda assombrava suas lembranças estava morto desde que não passava de um adolescente sendo despejado do Orfanato junto das outras crianças. Ele estava morto. Estava tão morto quanto sua mãe, tão morto quanto Sunhae, tão morto quanto todos os outros que conhecera. Lu Han estava morto, era a única verdade que ainda acreditava, porque não fazia sentido algum vê-lo ali se não estivesse morto.

Mexeu a cabeça em direção ao corpo de Junmyeon e dessa vez, o viu realmente perto da alavanca que roubaria sua vida. A mão dele pairou ali em cima, Jongdae notou seus dedos tremendo e sentiu vontade de xingá-lo, de provoca-lo a tal ponto que o mesmo puxasse aquilo com firmeza, mas não o fez. A plateia continuava gritando, incentivando-o a dar o golpe final, todos estavam esperando isso e Jongdae não conseguia culpa-los. Merecia aquilo mais do que qualquer um e acima disso, merecia ver Lu Han mais uma vez, então, não foi uma surpresa quando firmou o rosto mais uma vez em direção a multidão procurando por alguém que não existia naquela realidade.

— JUNMEYON! — todos escutaram, tão alto e carregado numa voz ativa de alfa que nenhum lobo jamais ouviu.

Aquele que era chamado virou o rosto em direção ao seu nome, Jongdae arregalou os olhos quando encontrou aquele que bradara o nome do Kim. Vinha avançando pela multidão, empurrando lobos, o rosto sério e o cabelo escuro caindo sobre a testa como se tivesse corrido até ali, mas Jongdae não entendia. O sangue secando na sua pele começou a deixa-lo com frio e só pareceu ficar pior quando Byun Siwon parou em frente ao palco, o queixo erguido e os olhos tão incrivelmente castanhos, que o prisioneiro se sentiu intimidado.

— Eu reivindico o prisioneiro Kim Jongdae.

A voz soou clara ao ouvido de todos, o silêncio veio como um cobertor. Cobriu todos com uma excelência que até mesmo Jongdae ficou com medo de respirar alto demais. E o sol não estava ali, tudo se tornava escuro, a luz das tochas, tudo parecia sombrio demais. Junmyeon recolheu a mão da alavanca, fitou o alfa mais velho, estava tão surpreso com tudo aquilo quanto qualquer lobo Kim.

— O tempo para reivindicações encerrou. — rebateu numa neutralidade que não combinava nenhum pouco com seus olhos confusos. — Kim Jongdae foi condenado por traição de sangue.

— Byun Jongdae. — Siwon corrigiu e Jongdae abriu a boca, surpreso com o rumo daquilo. — _Meu filho._

Acreditara fielmente que o exame dera negativo. Só isso explicava a forma como aquele alfa não comparecera ao começo do seu julgamento, contudo, mesmo se tivesse dado positivo não parecia certo que ele aparecesse. Confirmar a sua paternidade só servia para inflamar os nervos dos lobos Kim’s.

— Não fale besteiras. — Junmyeon voltou a colocar a mão sobre a alavanca. — Minha ordem já foi dada.

Jongdae desviou os olhos para o ex-amigo. Ele era o líder, tinha um dever para cumprir e as palavras já haviam saído da sua boca, voltar atrás seria o mesmo que mostrar-se indeciso e isso não faria bem para si. O prisioneiro realmente entendia em que tipo de armadilha do outro tinha se metido e mais uma vez naquele dia, ficou do seu lado.

 _— Puxe de uma vez. —_ mandou ao Kim.

Junmyeon engoliu em seco diante da sua fala, comprimiu os lábios e segurou a alavanca com força. Siwon observou o ato sem entender porque Jongdae se entregava daquele jeito, abriu a boca para tentar impedir o alfa líder. Iria gritar dali toda a sua autoridade quando tudo se tornou uma bagunça. Siwon virou o rosto para trás e ainda viu o corpo de Baekhyun avançando pela multidão, estava gritando alguma coisa. Mas os lobos só o empurravam de um lado para o outro, não o deixavam se aproximar e no palco, Junmyeon fez a coisa que achou certo.

Puxou a alavanca com os olhos escuros focados no rosto do prisioneiro e enquanto o chão se abria aos seus pés, Kim Jongdae sorriu. Um sorriso manchado de vermelho.


	53. Cenas extras do capítulo XXI - Tudo o que eu sei

O ômega aproximou-se da sua acompanhante. Ela estava sentada em um banco, perto do rio Han, os saltos vermelhos se destacando contra sua pele clara e a saia que ia até um pouco acima dos joelhos, deixava Minseok desconfortável com a forma como ela não parecia sentir frio. O chapéu amarelo e de aba larga escondia sua expressão de qualquer um, ainda mais com aqueles óculos escuros, mas o Kim sabia seu nome. Conhecia-a de uma forma que não queria, o tipo de coisa que não o fazia nenhum pouco feliz mas ainda assim suportava.

Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do seu sobretudo e continuou se aproximando, parou ao seu lado. A mulher levantou o rosto na sua direção e sorriu, um sorriso perfeito nos lábios pintados de vermelho.

— Sente-se. — ela deu uma batidinha no espaço vago ao se lado no banco e Minseok sentou-se. — Como tem estado? — soou simpática, usando o mesmo tom que velhos conhecidos usavam.

Mas eles não eram velhos conhecidos. Minseok não era amigo daquela mulher e ela muito menos dele, no entanto, havia educação demais nos dois para que deixassem suas diferenças explícitas.

— Bem. — o loiro respondeu e Hyuna sorriu-lhe mais um pouco.

— Ah, eu sei. — ergueu a mão e afagou-lhe o cabelo, desceu os dedos gelados por seu rosto até chegar em sua bochecha. — Passarinhos me contaram que sua união com Byun Baekhyun tem sido melhor do que o esperado. — deu dois tapinhas na bochecha do ômega e afastou a mão, recolheu-a até seu colo. — A aceitação dos lobos tem sido melhor que tudo. 

— Foi para me parabenizar que mandou aquela carta? — tentou ir direto ao assunto.

— Também. — olhou para frente, fitou o horizonte do rio. — Há algo que quero que faça. — deixou-o saber e Minseok engoliu em seco.

— Estou desligado da Organização.

— Não de mim. — ela fitou-o de canto de olho por baixo das lentes dos óculos. — Seu nome não consta mais no sistema, é verdade. E você caiu em desgraça naquele lugar, é verdade também. — virou-se para ele, alcançou sua mão esquerda, puxou-a para longe do bolso e enlaçou na sua. — Mas ainda assim me pertence e não importa o quanto fuja disso, Minseok, sabe que é verdade. — sorriu, tão doce que o ômega quis vomitar, mas limitou-se a puxar a mão para longe do contato.

— Por que eu? Há ômegas mais qualificados.

Era um fato. Minseok se formara na Academia na classe errada e isso tornava seu certificado duvidoso, além do fato de que haviam ômegas de elite disponíveis, loucos para receber uma ordem direta da chefe e provar o seu valor, bem diferente de si que só queria ficar cada vez mais longe disso. Ainda mais agora que descobrira sobre sua gravidez, sua atenção estava apenas voltada para o modo como protegeria aquela criança.

— Eu li sua ficha. — Hyuna suspirou. — É impressionante, se quer minha opinião, e além do mais, não há outro ômega que possa fazer isso.

— Todos os outros estão na lista. — Minseok adivinhou e Hyuna sorriu.

— É por isso que gosto de você. — ergueu a mão e acariciou sua bochecha novamente. — _Garoto esperto._

A lista era o cadastro geral de ômegas da Organização, todos os nomes daqueles que carregavam a marca da Academia na pele. Todos guardados em um banco de dados, com suas localizações e nomes e profissões e qualquer outra informação. Todos, menos Kim Minseok, aquele que fora expulso da Academia. O Kim sabia que seu certificado havia sido revogado, que não lhe restava mais nada a não ser tentar ter uma vida normal e estava tudo bem quanto a isso. Estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho seguindo em frente com Baekhyun ao seu lado, mas ter Hyuna ali, pronta para estragar a calmaria da sua vida tornava tudo perturbador novamente.

Virou o rosto para frente, fugindo do contato da mulher, comprimiu os lábios e observou a paisagem. Poderia dizer não, pensou, realmente poderia enfrenta-la e dizer não. Acabar com aquela relação de uma vez, no entanto, ninguém ia sair em um bom estado daquilo. A Organização era maior do que qualquer coisa que conhecera, os ômegas dela estavam em toda parte, sempre prontos para defender o legado daquele lugar. E além do mais, tinha que agradecer que não foi declarado como traidor, se não já estaria morto, afinal um ômega que não está do lado da Organização, não tem chance alguma de ficar vivo. Era preferível acreditar na sua morte do que acreditar que ele poderia guardar tão obscuros segredos.

— Está com medo? — ela perguntou repentinamente, havia um começo de divertimento na sua fala.

Minseok tornou a fita-la, os olhos muito castanhos quando alcançaram o rosto da mulher. Não estava com medo, estava nervoso, apreensivo, com aquela sensação amarga na boca do estômago. Sentia como se estivesse assinando um contrato com o diabo, onde nunca seria capaz de ficar livre. Ele fechou as mãos dentro dos bolsos, as unhas enfiaram-se nas palmas.

— Vamos fazer um acordo. — ditou em um momento de coragem que só serviu para fazer Hyuna rir.

— Não seja bobo. — a mão parou sobre seu ombro, amigável. — Não há necessidade de acordos aqui. — a mão deslizou por seu braço antes de se afastar. — Seu bebê está bem. — assegurou e o Kim arregalou os olhos na sua direção. — O seu cheiro, querido, consigo sentir o cheiro daquele Byun em você.

— O quer que eu faça? — perguntou de uma vez, tentando tirar sua atenção _daquilo_.

Hyuna ajeitou o chapéu na cabeça e inclinou o rosto para o lado, fitou o rosto do ômega por um tempo até que suspirou. Pareceu não encontrar o que estava procurando em seu rosto, então, relaxou os ombros e abriu a boca para falar fazendo Minseok perceber que estava ansioso para escutar.

*******

Henry encarou suas mãos machucadas, as unhas quebradas e as falanges avermelhadas. Quieto, sentado na beirada da cama do quarto de Sehun, agradecia pela necessidade de não precisar falar com ninguém. O quarto estava vazio, a porta trancada e ninguém havia vindo perturbá-lo nesse tempo em que estava ali. Acreditava que já passava da hora do almoço, mas não estava com fome. Não sentia qualquer coisa, na verdade. Havia apenas aquele vazio amargo no seu peito, se alastrando por seu corpo, deixando-o catatônico, como se não houvesse alma em seu corpo. Era apenas uma casca.

Não sentia os dedos latejarem, assim como não sentia os efeitos da ressaca. Em um dia normal, deveria estar deitado choramingando e amaldiçoando aquela dor, mas, dessa vez, hoje, não havia nada. Sem dor, sem pensamentos, sem sentimentos. Henry era feito de nada naquela manhã. Ele dormira cheio de sorrisos e expectativas, e acordara sem nada no peito. Não havia nada em si além daqueles machucados, brilhando em vermelho na sua pele. Mais tarde ficariam arroxeados e por isso deveria colocar gelo naquilo logo, mas não conseguia se forçar a fazer qualquer coisa. Havia apenas a terrível vontade de se encolher e chorar.

Queria o abraço do seu pai, queria Lu Han, queria Jongin, queria o pequeno Yixing, queria se cercar de todas as suas coisas, se encolher entre elas e ficar ali para sempre. Mordeu o lábio e fechou os olhos, estava cansado de encarar os machucados das suas mãos, a forma como elas tremiam estava o deixando enjoado. E tudo que menos queria enquanto estivesse naquele lugar era demonstrar fraqueza, então, afastou tudo e abraçou o nada. O nada era preferível, ao menos com ele não havia chance de desabar como um ômega frágil e obediente, ao menos com aquele nada conseguia afastar a voz daquele alfa da sua mente, conseguia afastar o seu comando para que se aproximasse.

Não iria. Não havia cedido em seis anos e não começaria agora, foi por isso que terminou com as mãos naquele estado. No momento em que o alfa se aproximou de si, no momento em que sentiu o seu contato contra sua pele, no instante em que cada parte sua quis correr na direção dele e se desfazer em seus braços, foi nesse momento que Henry fez o que sabia fazer de melhor. Lutou.

Avançou naquele alfa e socou-lhe a face por tanto tempo e com tanto ódio, que Sehun teve que arranca-lo de cima do outro. Foi preciso chamar os seguranças, uma equipe médica para socorrer o alfa enquanto Henry era trancado naquele quarto como um animal raivoso. Mas era melhor assim, pensava. Ninguém o incomodara desde então e ele, sinceramente, esperava que aquele alfa estivesse morto. No entanto, dado a forma como ele continuava o chamando através da marca, duvidava muito.

Voltou a abrir os olhos apenas para escutar a porta sendo destrancada. Ficou pé, fechou as mãos em punho apesar da dor que subiu por seu braço e esperou, mas tudo que recebeu foi a figura preocupada de Lu Han avançando pelo quarto e pegando num abraço surpresa enquanto, no batente da porta, Oh Sehun observava a cena. Henry o fitou por cima do ombro do irmão, as mãos relaxaram assim como todo o corpo. O alfa parecia querer lhe dizer alguma coisa, proferir um pedido de desculpas por toda aquela situação, mas Henry não queria suas palavras. Dispensava-as assim como toda a hospitalidade, só queria ir embora dali o mais rápido possível.

— Vamos para casa. — Lu Han disse afastando-se, segurando-o pelos ombros e Henry assentiu.

Eles avançaram em direção a saída, o irmão saiu primeiro quando Sehun deu a passagem, mas Henry se viu ficando. Parou em frente ao Oh, morde o lábio mais um pouco, sabia que devia dizer algo mas não sabia o quê.

— Eu sinto muito por tudo isso. — Sehun desculpou-se da forma que Henry sabia que aconteceria.

E ao contrário do que esperou, aquele pedido não o confortou, só o deixou irritado e foi com raiva que se viu erguendo a mão e espalmando no peito de Sehun. Empurrou-o contra a parede, fazendo os olhos do Oh se arregalarem.

— Avise ao _seu amigo_ que se ele chegar perto de mim novamente, eu o matarei.

Sehun engoliu em seco diante da ameaça e o Lu deu um passo para trás, saiu do quarto, correu em direção a Lu Han e não olhou para trás em nenhum momento.


	54. XXII - Esse sentimento que é só seu

Junmyeon passou pela porta do seu escritório com fúria estampada no rosto, levou as mãos até a gravata que usava e tirou-a com brutalidade apenas para fazer o mesmo com o paletó cinzento. Atirou-os sobre a mesa do seu escritório e só então, fechou a porta. Chutou-a com força de modo que o som que saiu dali assustasse quem o seguia. Espalmou as mãos na superfície da mesa e fechou os olhos, respirou fundo.

Sentia seus músculos formigando em raiva, tanta que nem mesmo percebia a forma como seu cabelo escuro grudava-se no lado direito da sua cabeça. O sangue havia se coagulado ali da mesma forma como se coagulara no canto da boca, no corte feio na costela e sobrancelha. Sentiria os efeitos mais tarde, mas naquele momento, só conseguia perceber a forma como seu corpo estava quente, a pele suada e o sangue rugindo nos seus ouvidos.

Byun Siwon estragara tudo, pensou. No momento em que contestou sua decisão, estragar tudo. E quando o mesmo avançou em si ao tentar proteger um lobo traidor de sangue, só enterrara de vez qualquer chance de Byun’s e Kim’s terem algo mais do que desconfiança um para com o outro. Bufou e voltou a abrir os olhos, afastou-se da mesa e fitou a cadeira, quis se aproximar e sentar, descansar a mente daquela bagunça que estava lá fora.

Ainda podia escutar os uivos dos lobos, os rosnados e os gritos de protesto contra Siwon e si mesmo. Estava tudo perdido, se deu conta. O estômago se revirou em um nervosismo que não deveria estar ali, pois nem ao menos deveria ter terminado daquela forma. Kim Jongdae deveria estar morto, seu corpo deveria ser descartado no dia seguinte e tudo estaria nos trilhos, os seus lobos poderiam apaziguar-se diante da decisão do seu líder, afinal Junmyeon teria mostrado como podia ser um líder firme em suas decisões e que não tolerava rebeldes no clã. No entanto, Siwon arruinara isso, o reduzira a um alfa fraco qualquer, que não tinha sua palavra respeitada.

Aproximou-se das gavetas na mesa e procurou o maço de cigarro. Não era de fumar exatamente, mas havia tido sua parcela de experimentação na adolescência. Escondido dos pais ou de qualquer pessoa. Deixou o cigarro antes que virasse costume, contudo, em momentos de extremo estresse como aquele, se pegava querendo um cigarro, desejando a nicotina e o gosto amargo na língua. Por isso, não foi surpresa para si quando terminou encostado ao lado da porta com um cigarro preso entre os lábios, os olhos fechados enquanto tragava.

A sensação de calmaria demorou para vir, mas quando tomou conta do seu corpo. Devagar, Junmyeon sentiu como se seus pensamentos começassem a clarear. A nicotina fazia aquilo, pensou, afastava a agitação. Já não se sentia tão quente de raiva e o sangue rugindo nos seus ouvidos diminuiu o suficiente para que conseguisse pensar com clareza, avaliar o estrago e procurar soluções. Encostou a parte de trás da cabeça na parede apenas para se deixar deslizar até o chão.

Sentou-se com as pernas esticadas e começou a sentir os primeiros sinais de dor pelo corpo. Começou na cabeça, latejando vagarosamente no mesmo ritmo que o coração. A dor desceu até sua costela e quando abriu a camisa para verificar o que havia de errado, encontrou cortes causados por garras. O sangue havia parado de sair ali, manchara a lateral da sua camisa, mas estava longe de morrer por algum tipo de hemorragia. Levou a mão até a cabeça, procurou a fonte da dor e quando a encontrou, suspirou apenas para acender outro cigarro no minuto seguinte.

Aquele deveria ser o pior dia da sua vida. Soprou a fumaça para longe e quis dormir. Não sabia se a culpa era da pancada na cabeça ou do cigarro, quem sabe dos dois. Ou, quem sabe, era o cansaço aparecendo depois de tanto tempo negligenciando seu corpo. Quase sorriu com essa constatação, quase.

A porta se abriu num rompante urgente demais para ser ignorado, mas Junmyeon não se importava mais. Até o fim daquele dia algum lobo o desafiaria para um duelo e nas condições que se encontrava, duvidava muito que ganhasse. Contudo, ainda assim ergueu o rosto para fitar a pessoa que entrava. Era Byun Baekhyun quase tão machucado quanto si próprio e com isso, Junmyeon riu.

Apesar da bagunça causada por Siwon, Junmyeon não achava que Baekhyun tinha alguma participação naquilo, simplesmente porque o Kim tinha certeza que o outro tinha conhecimento sobre o quanto aquele julgamento era importante para o seu casamento e se ele gostava tanto de Minseok quanto deixava transparecer, não tomaria o partido do seu pai.

— Nós precisamos conversar. — Baekhyun ditou, firme.

O rosto estava manchado em sangue seco, o cabelo bagunçado e sujo de terra, a camisa rasgada em muitos lugares e de baixo, Junmyeon conseguia ver mais sangue seco na pele do Byun denunciando mais ferimentos. Contudo, mesmo parecendo manco, Baekhyun ainda se portava como se não estivesse sentindo dor alguma. Seu queixo estava firme apesar do arroxeado que se propagava na têmpora esquerda e o lábio superior partido não o deixava mais atraente.

— Você está péssimo. — Junmyeon disse e voltou a tragar seu cigarro, não estava no clima para ter conversas burocráticas com Baekhyun.

— Eu sei que não é o melhor momento... — Baekhyun começou ignorando o comentário do outro.

— Se sabe disso, então por que está aqui? — o Kim lançou-lhe um olhar irritado. — Volte em outro momento. — demandou ao mesmo tempo que apagava o cigarro no chão ao seu lado e então, ficava de pé.

— Junmeyon, eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. — o alfa se desculpou. — Meu pai não deveria ter agido daquela forma.

— Ao menos um de _vocês_ é sensato. — sua fala estava ácida o suficiente para que o Byun começasse a se sentir envergonhado. — O que seu pai estava pensando? Agora estou de mãos atadas. — apoiou-se na mesa, cruzou os braços e fitou o moreno.

— O que vai fazer? — questionou um tanto desconfiado demais.

— O que acha? — devolveu irritado. — Vou acabar _com isso_.

Baekhyun franzio a testa em confusão, mas logo sua expressão estava clareando ao entender o que aconteceria. Junmyeon terminaria a aliança Byun-Kim. E por mais surpreso que estivesse com a revelação, não pôde deixar de perceber que era o mais certo a se fazer naquele momento. Ambos haviam se tornado líderes sem credibilidade e estava mais do que claro o quanto Byun’s e Kim’s não conseguiam trabalhar em conjunto. A interferência do seu pai no julgamento só serviu para acentuar isso. Contudo, terminar a aliança, significava interromper seu casamento com Minseok.

— Isso não é precipitado? — a voz tremeu de uma forma que o Byun não estava esperando.

Junmyeon ergueu a sobrancelha na sua direção, os lábios se comprimiram e mais um suspiro escapou por eles. Quis erguer a mão e leva-la aos cabelos, mas desistiu ao sentir uma pontada de dor na cabeça. Precisava colocar gelo naquilo, se deu conta. Tentou fitar os olhos do Byun, mas este os desviou de si, acuado de uma forma que Junmyeon nunca tinha visto, todavia bem sabia porquê. Terminar uma aliança significava cortar os laços, significava que eles estariam de volta ao começo com Byun’s e Kim’s sendo apenas desconhecidos, sem nenhuma amizade.

No entanto, quebrar o contrato de boa vizinhança, também significava que o casamento de Baekhyun com Minseok não valia de nada. O papel perdia seu valor, as alianças em seus dedos se tornariam apenas anéis sem qualquer peso burocrático. Ambos estariam livres daquela vida forçada de casados, Minseok poderia voltar a ser apenas um Kim e Baekhyun poderia procurar um Ômega Principal de seu interesse. Contudo, chegar nessa conclusão era fácil, o real problema residia em Kyungsoo.

O bebê que seu irmão mais novo carregava tinha sangue Byun e com a quebra da aliança, Kyungsoo não poderia se casar com Chanyeol sem causar uma bagunça ainda maior e a criança não poderia ser registrada no nome do irmão de Baekhyun. O filhote seria nada mais que um bastardo. Pensar nisso deixava o líder Kim preocupado, mas não o fazia querer voltar atrás, pois essa era a única maneira de apaziguar seus lobos. Com essa decisão, poderia se reafirmar como o líder que não se deixa ser passado para trás.

— Consegue pensar em algo melhor? — Junmyeon questionou em um tom sério.

Baekhyun o fitou, mordeu a parte interna da bochecha, mas não conseguiu encontrar nenhuma maneira de refutar o que o Kim lhe propunha. Seria melhor para todos se acabassem com aquela aliança logo enquanto, ao menos, Baekhyun ainda tinha alguma dignidade. Poderia falar em público, um discurso de desculpas antes que Junmyeon desse o contrato como finalizado. Poderia entregar Kim Jongdae ao cunhado, propor um novo julgamento, mas duvidava que desse certo, pois se seu pai foi capaz de cometer uma burrada para protege-lo, então faria novamente.

Bufou, levou as mãos aos cabelos e puxos os que ficavam na nuca. Aproximou-se da parede ao lado da porta e se encostou ali. Não tinha outra maneira, disse a si mesmo, afinal continuar com aquela aliança seria o mesmo que atirar no próprio pé. Só que pior do que isso era não continuar, fazia-o se sentir como se estivesse atirando no próprio peito. Queimava, deixava seu ritmo cardíaco estranho e a boca se enchia de um amargo tão estranho quanto, que o alertava para a forma como não estava preparado para aceitar aquilo, pois apesar dos acontecimentos de mais cedo, a possibilidade de não ter Minseok ao seu lado era assustadora. Se dar conta disso só serviu para deixa-lo apavorado, pois até aquele momento não havia percebido o tamanho do sentimento que nutria pelo ômega.

— Eu não posso aceitar isso. — falou de uma vez, firmou o queixo em direção a Junmeyon. — Meu casamento com Minseok... — o Kim ergueu uma sobrancelha, esperou pelo resto da sentença numa desconfiança que Baekhyun quis enfrentar. — Ele está grávido. — Junmyeon engoliu em seco apenas para comprimir os lábios no segundo seguinte e Baekhyun desencostou-se da parede. — Minseok é meu marido, eu não posso deixa-lo. — a certeza estava presente em si de uma forma que não achou que aconteceria depois do que Minseok havia lhe contado.

Parecia estranho perdoa-lo assim, no entanto, pior do que isso era aceitar aquela separação. Ainda estava com raiva da forma como fora usado e estava sendo obrigado a ser pai, contudo, separar-se parecia um pouco demais. Ter que ficar longe de Minseok assim, por obrigação, fazia-o pensar na forma com que terminaram casados. Era certo que acabaria se acostumando com a ausência do outro do mesmo jeito com que se acostumou com a sua presença, mas estava cansado de apenas se acostumar com as consequências dos atos de outras pessoas. Ele era um líder alfa, merecia ter controle sobre o que queria.

Junmyeon cruzou os braços e suspirou, voltou a relaxar os braços e procurou seu maço de cigarros. Bufou quando os encontrou no chão onde estivera sentado antes, afastou-se da mesa e foi até lá. Baekhyun o observou pegar o maço e acender um novo cigarro, Junmyeon lhe ofereceu um e o Byun não viu razão para não aceitar. Ambos se encostaram na parede ao lado da porta e fumaram em silêncio por bastante tempo.

O alfa Byun esperava pelo momento em que o outro fosse explodir em raiva, mas tudo na expressão corporal dele denotava cansaço. O cabelo caia sobre os olhos enquanto detinha a cabeça baixa para fumar, o sangue seco se destacava no seu couro cabeludo e Baekhyun se perguntou se seus ferimentos pareciam tão ruins quanto os do cunhado. Então, Junmyeon ergueu o rosto na sua direção.

— Não acredito que vou ser tio duas vezes. — falou subitamente e o alfa se pegou rindo, baixo antes de tragar mais do cigarro.

— Foi um acidente. — resolveu dizer, parecia o certo deixar a história verdadeira apenas entre si e o ômega.

— Não duvido disso. — ele soprou a fumaça para longe. — Só um idiota planejaria um filho nesse momento.

Baekhyun entendia. Não era o melhor momento para se ter um bebê e muito menos um bebê com sangue Kim-Byun, contudo, Minseok havia planejado. Tinha armado tudo nos mínimos detalhes. Ainda o magoava pensar nesse tipo de coisa, na forma como fora apenas o semeador ali, nada além daquele a qual Minseok precisava. Isso o fazia questionar todo o resto da sua relação com o ômega. Afinal, tudo fora encenação? Uma mentira bem contada? Dado o histórico de Kim Minseok não se surpreenderia com isso, contudo, no fundo, desejava que não tivesse sido realmente assim. Haviam lembranças demais na sua mente, momentos doces demais para serem destruídos dessa forma.

A porta abriu-se novamente e ambos foram pegos de surpresa. Baekhyun apagou o cigarro, apressado, contra a parede, nervoso como um adolescente seria ao ser pego por um adulto naquela situação. No entanto, Junmyeon permaneceu com seu entre os lábios, virou o rosto de uma forma vagarosa em direção a porta aberta e fitou a pessoa que entrava, parecia quase entediado com a nova intromissão.

Lu Han fechou a porta atrás de si e Baekhyun desencostou-se da parede, não sabia ao certo o que deveria fazer além de firmar sua postura. O chinês o fitou por um breve segundo, ignorou seus ferimentos e focou os olhos no Kim.

— O que aconteceu? — Baekhyun acabou sendo o primeiro a falar.

— A Sede está cercada de _lobos insatisfeitos_. — o ômega disse e andou a até a mesa, encostou-se ali. — Sugiro que saiam pelos fundos se não quiserem mais machucados.

— Eu vou sair pela porta da frente. — Junmyeon demandou, deu uma última tragada no cigarro antes de apaga-lo contra a parede e jogar os restos no chão, afastou-se da parede, ficou de frente para Lu Han. — Como Jongin está? — a preocupação repentina pegou Baekhyun de surpresa, o fez pensar em Minseok.

_Ele estaria bem?_ Acreditava que sim, afinal quando se aproximou do palco onde o julgamento acontecia, não viu nenhum Kim ao lado de Junmeyon. O líder alfa estava sozinho ali, pronto para executar o _traidor de sangue_ e teria conseguido se não fosse a interrupção do seu pai, Siwon, avançando pela multidão reivindicando Jongdae como um dos seus, sem levar em conta todas as implicações por trás daquilo. Baekhyun observara tudo enquanto era empurrado, barrado, o mais longe possível daqueles dois alfas que se enfrentavam, teve sua voz calada, o aviso que trouxera ao líder Kim foi apagado da sua mente no momento em que Siwon avançou em Junmeyon.

Nos segundos em que os via rolando no chão, rosnando e se atacando, o Byun se tornara uma estátua de pedra. Seu pai, que sempre fora tão centrado, havia enlouquecido. Jogara para o ar a chance de apaziguar os ânimos de ambas as alcateias, Kim e Byun, e como num timing perfeito, os lobos ao seu redor começaram a vê-lo como inimigo. Alguns lutaram entre si, outros o atacaram. Tudo tornara-se uma bagunça tão rápido que Baekhyun só percebeu a gravidade disso quando cogitou transformar-se em lobo para tentar afastar tantos _inimigos_ e sair menos machucado.

— Seguro. — Lu Han respondeu e desviou os olhos para o rosto do Byun, parecia pronto para responder a pergunta que o alfa queria fazer, mas quando nenhuma palavra saiu da sua boca, o ômega voltou sua atenção para o Kim. — Sabe o que vai acontecer se sair assim, certo?

— Como entrou ileso? — Junmyeon colocou a atenção sobre o ômega.

Lu Han comprimiu os lábios, estava um tanto irritado. Baekhyun notava, só não entendia de onde vinha realmente, mas bem podia imaginar o motivo. Como o líder de um clã, Lu Han seria obrigado a tomar partido em algum momento e apesar dos favores trocados outrora, o alfa bem sabia que o Lu ficaria ao lado de Junmeyon. Era o certo a se fazer, se quisesse preservar o bem-estar e a moradia dos seus lobos. Baekhyun não o culpava, mas não podia deixar de se sentir um tanto traído, pois até onde conseguia perceber, seu clã terminaria sozinho até o fim daquele dia.

— Meus lobos estão montando a guarda. — o chinês respondeu simplesmente, desencostou-se da mesa e andou até a porta. — Vamos?

Baekhyun lançou um olhar para Junmeyon, o viu suspirar e levar as mãos aos cabelos, ajeita-los de uma forma desleixada e então, ir em direção ao ômega. O alfa Byun o seguiu, determinado a não abaixar a cabeça para a _insatisfação_ dos lobos Kim’s. Lu Han abriu a porta, saiu primeiro e foi seguido pelos dois alfas. Nenhum deles falou coisa alguma, mas mesmo que quisessem, não poderiam. O barulho que vinha de fora da Sede estava ao ponto do ensurdecedor.

Identificaram rosnados; dizeres de baixo calão, agressivos ao extremo; uivos e alguma coisa, que pareceu a Baekhyun, como batidas contra o chão. Han abriu a porta da saída do lugar, avançou de queixo erguido para fora, tão terrivelmente sério e altivo que ambos os alfas sentiram inveja. Baekhyun fechou as mãos em punho ao lado do seu corpo e firmou seu queixo quando saiu atrás do chinês, ao seu lado, Junmyeon parecia desinteressado. Havia alguma coisa na forma como o alfa Kim andava, no castanho dos seus olhos que soava como desleixo, _lentidão_.

Os guardas Lu’s estavam ali, da forma como Lu Han dissera. Armados, vestidos em seus trajes azuis de guardas, prostravam-se em volta da Sede, na entrada, em todo o lugar, não deixavam que ninguém não autorizado entrasse. Baekhyun viu alguns lobos Kim’s machucados, o sangue manchando suas roupas, estampado em seus rostos raivosos. Alguns detinham suas presas a mostra, as unhas alongadas, pareciam prontos para continuar lutando. Todos eles lhe lançaram um olhar cheio de ódio, como se fosse Baekhyun o traidor.

E uma parte sua concordou com isso, afinal, fora alguém do seu Clã que estragara aquele dia. Fora culpa sua todo aquele sangue derramado, pois como líder deveria ter poder sobre os seus lobos e se não podia controlar seu pai, então era um líder ruim. Desviou os olhos daquelas pessoas e focou a sua frente, pelo canto de olho viu quando alguns guardas de Lu Han se aproximaram e começaram a escolta-los para suas casas, bem longe de toda aquela fúria.

Junmeyon, ao seu lado, não olhava para nenhum dos seus lobos apesar do seu nome sendo chamado. Praguejado, cuspido como o pior dos insultos. Ele era um líder não-confiável, Baekhyun se deu conta. A palavra dele não era respeitada por seus próprios aliados, então não deveria ser por seus próprios lobos.

Os guardas seguraram um lobo que tentou avançar até Junmeyon. O homem de estatura mediana, os cabelos sujos de terra eram esbranquiçados, seus olhos cheios de ódio deixaram Baekhyun surpreso.

— Eu desafio você! — ele gritou. — Eu desafio você!

O Byun sabia para quem era aquele _convite,_ por isso não foi uma surpresa quando o Kim virou o rosto em direção ao homem raivoso e parou de andar. Os guardas pararam, Lu Han virou o rosto por sobre o ombro para fitar o que acontecia e Baekhyun estendeu a mão em direção a barra da camisa de Junmyeon e segurou-a no momento em que ele deu um passo em direção ao lobo.

— Não está em condições. — alertou sobre os ferimentos que cobriam o seu corpo e principalmente àquele na cabeça, que parecia-lhe o mais grave.

— Um líder não recusa um duelo. — Junmyeon rebateu e soltou-se do outro, deu um passo em direção ao seu desafiante.

O guarda liberou a passagem do mesmo, Lu Han recuou junto com seus guardas, mas Baekhyun continuou parado onde estava. Observou a forma como o Kim arregaçou as mangas. Baekhyun deu um passo para trás, afastou-se do duelo que não era seu. Aquilo pertencia a Kim Junmyeon e seus lobos. Era à eles que Junmyeon devia mostrar o quão digno ainda era daquele cargo, pois apenas o lobo mais forte é capaz de proteger um clã inteiro.

Duelos eram primitivos e sanguinolentos, uma ocorrência rara no clã de Lu Han e no de Baekhyun. A primeira alcateia não via necessidade nisso quando seus líderes eram escolhidos depois de um árduo treinamento e um duelo entre os participantes, onde o último de pé se tornava o líder, provando assim que o mais forte era o sobrevivente e o mais apto para cuidar de toda uma comunidade de lobos. A segunda alcateia era gerida por lobos de uma mesma família, sangues-puros Byun’s que eram preparados para o cargo desde o berço e carregavam nas costas a confiança de uma alcateia inteira, quando estes foram cuidados por seu antecessor. Contudo, no Clã Kim assim como acontecia no Clã Choi, os líderes poderiam ser determinados por um duelo. Não eram raros os momentos em que um líder de anos foi derrotado por um lobo qualquer, sem sangue puro e muito menos instrução.

Era um jogo de sorte, Baekhyun pensou, uma armadilha bem pensada. Porque o líder em questão nunca poderia recusar um duelo sem parecer um fraco, era mais fácil aceitar e ganhar, acalmar aqueles que tinham dúvidas da sua força e também, manter aqueles que pensam em ter seu cargo, no lugar. Ganhar a luta provava o quanto _aquele lobo_ estava preparado, o quanto era forte, o quanto era superior a todos os outros lobos da sua alcateia.

— _Ele_ vai ganhar. — Lu Han pareceu lhe assegurar e o alfa Byun o fitou, mas o ômega tinha os olhos vidrados nos movimentos de Junmeyon.

— Como pode ter certeza? — devolveu, baixo.

— Ele vai se casar no fim de semana. — lembrou e Baekhyun quis rir daquilo.

A cerimônia estava marcada para aquele fim de semana. Todos os preparativos estavam em andamento e Baekhyun até mesmo já havia recebido o seu convite, só não sabia ao certo o que dar de presente ao casal. Haviam tantas coisas na sua cabeça que não tivera tempo de pensar em alguma coisa para o cunhado.

Voltou seus olhos para a luta. Junmyeon avançou muito rápido em direção ao homem, empurrou-o contra o chão e com o cotovelo em riste caiu em cima do corpo dele, acertando o cotovelo bem no meio do peito deste. Aconteceu numa fração de segundo, pegou Baekhyun de surpresa, pois não acreditara que o Kim podia ser tão veloz enquanto estava andando de um modo tão arrastado. Mas quando o homem rolou no chão, cuspindo sangue apenas para ter o Kim sobre suas costas, segurando-lhe a cabeça e girando-a sobre o pescoço, torcendo de tal maneira que tudo o que restou foi o corpo do homem no chão, totalmente inanimado, Baekhyun entendeu que subestimava o treinamento de Junmeyon.

Junmyeon levantou-se, bateu a terra acumulada na sua calça com as mãos e olhou para os outros lobos do seu clã. Alguns deram um passo para trás e outros sustentaram seu olhar desafiador, mas nenhum o desafiou novamente. De onde estava Baekhyun lembrou-se do que seu instrutor, Kangin, costumava dizer nas suas aulas de luta.

_Não é sobre o quão forte você é, mas sim sobre quando e como pode derrota-lo._

— Vamos. — o Kim virou-se para seus acompanhantes quando nenhum lobo se manifestou.

Os guardas ômegas os escoltaram até suas residências, mas parecia ser apenas por protocolo quando nenhum Kim ousou se aproximar novamente. Os sentinelas Lu’s permaneceram do lado de fora da casa amarela de Ryeowook, posicionados com suas armas, haviam recebido ordem para não deixar nenhum lobo Kim entrar. Deveriam participar daquela reunião apenas os Kim’s Principais.

Junmyeon sentou-se no sofá mais próximo, parecia mais cansado do que Baekhyun achou possível. Jongin estava ali e logo correu em direção ao alfa Kim, sentou-se do seu lado e começou a avaliar seus ferimentos com preocupação. O Byun olhou em volta e encontrou o pai sentado no sofá oposto, não viu Kim Jongdae em lugar algum. Mas viu Chanyeol na entrada no corredor, o semblante contorcido em confusão para o que acontecia, a preocupação estampada nos seus olhos e Baekhyun engoliu em seco pelo irmão mais novo. Desejou que ele fosse para mais dentro da casa, que se refugiasse em algum lugar com Kyungsoo, porque o que aconteceria naquela sala poderia soar mais do que preocupante além de perigoso.

A porta se abriu novamente, então Donghae estava ali junto de Heechul. O pai aproximou-se de si, segurou o seu rosto e avaliou seus ferimentos com os olhos transbordando em preocupação. O castanho profundo dos seus olhos fez Baekhyun relaxar. Ele era familiar, parecia ser a única coisa que não estava bagunçada naquele dia.

— Precisamos colocar gelo nisso. — o Lee disse, as pontas dos dedos tocaram o arroxeado na têmpora esquerda.

— O que está acontecendo? — a voz de Heechul cortou qualquer resposta que Baekhyun quisesse dar ao pai.

O ômega afastou as mãos do seu rosto, parou ao seu lado, ao mesmo tempo que lançava um olhar para o marido e notava os machucados no seu rosto, quis ir até ele, mas não o fez. Havia a terrível certeza em si de que o melhor a se fazer era continuar onde estava. Ao seu lado, Baekhyun lançou um olhar para Junmeyon, ainda no sofá sendo cuidado por Jongin.

— Pergunte à Siwon. — o filho alfa de Heechul respondeu, por fim. — Foi ele quem começou essa bagunça.

Todos voltaram sua atenção para o alfa mais velho, esperaram pelo momento em que ele fosse abrir a boca e começar a contar sua versão, mas a porta sendo aberta roubou a atenção de qualquer um naquela sala. Baekhyun viu quando Lu Han entrou acompanhado de Jungsoo e Minseok. Não esperava ver o marido ali, mas uma parte sua se tranquilizou em ver o modo como este parecia intacto, livre de qualquer machucado. O ômega fitou-o, no entanto, o Byun desviou o olhar, apesar de tudo não estava preparado para aquilo.

Minseok olhou para baixo diante da recusa do marido e caminhou até o sofá onde Junmyeon estava. Sentou-se lá e esperou pelo que aconteceria naquela sala. Do outro lado da sala, Leeteuk encostou-se na parede no começo do corredor. Dali, o alfa podia observar todos os outros livremente. Cruzou os braços e fitou os machucados no rosto de Junmeyon, Baekhyun e Siwon, atribuiu-os a bagunça sangrenta que aconteceu durante o julgamento de _Kim Jongdae._

— Você vai começar a falar ou posso dizer a todos como és tão traidor quando Jongdae? — a fala de Junmyeon trouxe a atenção de todos de volta.

Siwon quase encolheu-se onde estava diante da forma como ninguém parecia satisfeito com sua interferência naquele julgamento e bem não podia culpa-los quando realmente estragara tudo. Havia agido por impulso, movido por uma certeza não tão certa assim. Confiara no que Donghae havia lhe dito e por isso, dado o tempo em que demoraram para se encontrar, não existia tempo para conversar amigavelmente com Junmyeon e fazê-lo mudar de ideia sobre a execução de Jongdae. O que lhe restou foi enfrenta-lo, mas nem nos seus piores sonhos imaginara que tudo se tornaria tão _vermelho._

A forma como os lobos do mesmo clã dividiram-se. Uns pareciam proteger Junmyeon e outros haviam se revoltado contra o líder. Enquanto ele e o Kim rolavam no chão, desferindo golpes um com outro, pegara pelo canto de olho quando Baekhyun se tornou alvo de toda uma massa raivosa de lobos Kim’s. E mais tarde, quando transformou-se em lobo, uma última alternativa para resgatar Kim Jongdae da forca, notara o sangue no chão e outros tantos Kim’s em suas formas de lobos, menos Junmeyon. O líder do clã aguentara bem na sua forma humana, se mostrando um oponente forte e ágil.

— Eu não podia deixa-lo morrer. — se viu começando e Donghae, não muito longe de si, mordeu o lábio, apreensivo pelo marido alfa.

— Mas ele não é seu filho. — Heechul se pronunciou, os braços cruzados e o rosto nenhum pouco feliz com aqueles acontecimentos, Siwon reconhecia a raiva estampada nos seus olhos.

Era a mesma que havia nos olhos de Donghae quando Baekhyun e Chanyeol foram feitos prisioneiros de Kim Jungsoo. A preocupação genuína que os pais carregavam para com seus filhotes.

— Não. — Siwon confirmou olhando nos olhos do amigo de infância, então suspirou e desviou o olhar para Junmeyon. — Mas é seu primo. — o alfa Kim ergueu as sobrancelhas, confuso com o que escutava. — E seu irmão. — virou-se para fitar Baekhyun, que exibiu a mesma confusão estampada no rosto do Kim.

— O que? — incrivelmente foi Minseok quem perguntou, inclinava-se no sofá, parecia pronto para andar pela sala, agitado demais para esconder.

— Kim Jongdae é filho de Kim Kyuhyun e Park Jihyun. — Donghae deu um passo para frente, ficando um tanto longe de Baekhyun que lhe lançou um olhar incrédulo.

— Está louco. — Jungsoo falou, desencostou-se da parede e deu um passo em direção ao ômega Lee. — Aquela criança morreu.

Heechul, em pé em frente à Siwon, descruzou os braços e fitou o amigo. O seu semblante pareceu confuso no primeiro momento, mas então, estava iluminando-se como se pudesse ler toda a história no olhar do alfa. A boca se abriu minimamente, pronto para dizer alguma coisa, mas nada saiu além de um suspiro seguido por sua mão subindo e bagunçando seus cabelos. Era informação demais para um dia só, Siwon sabia.

— Está falando a verdade. — Heechul disse, por fim.

— Como pode acreditar nisso? — Leeteuk o atacou, indignado.

— Como você não pode acreditar? Esteve insistindo nisso todos esses anos. — o ômega rebateu e o outro Kim engoliu em seco.

Era verdade, Leeteuk tinha o dever de concordar, contudo, isso havia sido esquecido quando colocara as mãos em Baekhyun, naquele breve tempo em que o teve como seu prisioneiro. Foi ali que havia se dado conta do quão louco estava se tornando ao alimentar aquela história, aquela história infame sobre um herdeiro que não estava vivo. Desviou os olhos para Siwon, procurou no seu rosto qualquer coisa que parecesse com blefe, que cheirasse como mentira, mas não havia nada além de um cansaço nos olhos escuros, sobre os ombros, o que deixava o Kim confuso. Estava cansado daquela história toda ou apenas daquele dia? Uma parte sua acreditou que era dos dois.

Virou o rosto pela sala, olhou nos olhos de cada um ali e incrivelmente, encontrou sua confusão estampada nos olhos apenas de Junmyeon e Baekhyun. Mesmo Lu Han estava tranquilo, calado, apenas sendo um observador. Jongin tentava tranquilizar o noivo — seu filho. E Baekhyun... havia algo no olhar que aquele garoto lançou ao seu filho ômega, Minseok, que não soava suspeito demais. Uma parte sua quis avançar em Donghae, Heechul e Siwon, porque estava mais do que claro que os três compartilhavam informações sobre uma história que o envolvia também, cochichavam pelas suas costas. De repente, sentiu-se traído.

— Desde quando? — perguntou de uma vez, fitando cada um dos três, sem saber ao certo para quem estava perguntando.

Mas apesar da confusão no rosto de Donghae, Heechul pareceu entender a pergunta. Siwon engoliu em seco e tornou a abaixar a cabeça, não disse coisa alguma, então só lhe restou firmar os olhos no marido ômega. Esperou por uma resposta que Heechul relutou em lhe dar.

— Estou descobrindo agora assim como você.

Leeteuk quis rir daquela desculpa fajuta. A Marca os impedia de mentir um para o outro, então não foi nenhuma surpresa quando Heechul comprimiu os lábios, reprimindo a dor que a _aquela mordida_ no seu ombro lhe causou. Sua pequena punição por não ser obediente ao seu alfa. Do sofá, Junmyeon afastou as mãos de Jongin das suas e apoiou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, meio inclinou-se para frente e lançou um olhar inquiridor ao pai ômega, apenas para desviar os olhos até Siwon.

— Está dizendo que Kim Jongdae é o verdadeiro sucessor?

Não era o que o Byun mais velho estava dizendo, mas era o que estava explicito nas entrelinhas da sua fala. A sucessão nas Alcateias Kim, Park, Byun e por vezes, Choi era feita através das Famílias Principais, da mesma forma como os humanos elegiam seus reis e rainhas. O filho mais velho, o legitimo, era o verdadeiro dono de todo um legado construído por seus pais. No entanto, entre humanos e lobos havia uma única diferença na escolha dos seus líderes: o duelo. Era comum que lobos determinassem seus alfas superiores através de um banho de sangue, afim de provar sua força. Julgavam superior aquele que sempre ganhava um duelo, o que o tornava apto para proteger todo um clã. E no momento em que Siwon ergueu o rosto para encarar Kim Junmeyon, percebeu que seria mais difícil do que imaginava manter Kim Jongdae vivo, pois o atual líder estava disposto a manter-se no cargo.

Ele comprimiu os lábios, ponderou suas palavras. Não queria dar a entender que resgatara Jongdae apenas para tirar Junmyeon do cargo, como algum tipo de tramoia venenosa. Contudo, estava encurralado. Não havia outra forma de responder aquela pergunta sem piorar um pouco mais a situação do seu clã.

— Sim. — deixou a afirmação escapar de uma vez, dar-se-ia por vencido naquele jogo.

O Kim cruzou os braços e encostou suas costas no sofá, o noivo ômega o fitou nervoso. Não conseguia ler o que havia no rosto do alfa e se viu lançando um olhar a Lu Han, que devolveu um sibilar baixinho de _acalma-se_ para o mais novo. Minseok mirou o irmão também, fez menção de erguer a mão para tocá-lo, mas desistiu no último minuto, então, estava com os olhos vidrados no rosto do marido, que ainda parecia um tanto atordoado com tudo aquilo.

— Então, ele tem sangue Kim, afinal. — Junmyeon tornou a falar, roubando a atenção dos outros presentes ali. — Eu o reivindico. — demandou para a surpresa de todos.

— Não pode. — Donghae tentou, mas o olhar cortante do líder Kim o fez voltar um passo.

— Jongdae não tem sangue Byun, não pertence a vocês. — ele continuou com tranquilidade. — Não há nenhum direito sobre ele.

Era a lei. Postulada há tanto tempo, Leeteuk pensou. _O Clã tem direito sobre todos os seus lobos._ E Kim Jongdae era um deles, no fim das contas. Siwon e seus lobos nunca poderiam reivindica-lo por conta disso. Quase sentiu vontade de rir com esse pensamento, mas não o fez quando notou a forma incrédula com que Heechul fitava o filho. Parecia quase temeroso e o alfa se perguntou se Junmyeon faria mesmo que estava dando a entender. Mataria Kim Jongdae a sangue frio? Enforcaria seu primo como traidor de sangue?

— Eu tenho. — Baekhyun se pronunciou, deu um passo à frente e teve a atenção de Junmyeon sobre si. — Jongdae tem sangue Park assim como eu, o que me dá direito de reivindica-lo em nome dos Park’s. 

— Mas deveria mesmo fazê-lo? — Junmyeon questionou sério.

_Não._

Sabia que não deveria fazê-lo. Proteger um traidor agora só serviria para afundar de vez a relação Byun-Kim, os transformaria em traidores também. Era provável que Junmyeon os banisse do seu território, quebrasse a aliança e o forçasse a nunca mais ver Minseok e o filho que este carregava. Não acompanharia seu crescimento e nunca mais teria a companhia do ômega. Talvez, ele casasse com outro lobo importante, fosse embora para longe. Contudo, mesmo sabendo o que estava arriscando, não conseguia não se importar com o que via nos rostos dos seus pais, no de Heechul.

Havia algo ali. Existia a necessidade de proteção escapando deles. Estavam tentando, queriam proteger aquele garoto Kim por algum motivo que Baekhyun não entendia. No entanto, sabia de uma coisa, uma única certeza que agora perturbava seus ossos, fazia-o estremecer: Kim Junmyeon mataria Jongdae. Estava mais do que estampado nele, no escuro dos seus olhos, que se conseguisse Jongdae para si retomaria o julgamento, o enforcaria em praça pública. Queimaria o corpo de um traidor além de um possível oponente para o cargo de líder. Era o plano perfeito, no fim das contas.

Conseguiria o respeito dos seus lobos novamente além de acabar com aquela ameaça. E Baekhyun não queria deixar aquilo acontecer, simplesmente porque... porque no fundo... latejando no centro da sua alma, sabia que era realmente verdade. Kim Jongdae era seu irmão mais velho, aquele que sua mãe amara mais, aquele a qual Baekhyun acreditou que estava morto. Era seu irmão. _Sangue do seu sangue._

— Mantenho minha palavra. — confirmou.

— Baekhyun. — o pai alfa chamou, mas ele não o fitou.

Aquilo era por todos eles, pensou. Era sobre o passado dos seus pais, da sua mãe e até mesmo de Heechul. Se salvassem Jongdae estariam se libertando daquilo tudo, deixariam o passado no passado de vez. E quem sabe assim, Baekhyun pensou, a mãe poderia perdoa-lo. Quem sabe o odiasse menos quando soubesse o que tinha feito por Jongdae. Quando ela estivesse no seu _castelo_ , aos cuidados de Hyukjae, talvez, pensasse em si com menos ódio.

Junmyeon pôs-se de pé. Fincou seus olhos no rosto do Byun, mas não falou mais nada para si. Ele fitou os outros presentes na sala e suspirou. Havia uma decisão pesando sobre seus ombros, era o momento de toma-la, de deixar os outros saberem o que se passava na sua mente. Fitou Minseok, seu irmão mais novo. Sabia que ele entenderia a sua decisão, mas era esperar demais que houvesse perdão depois. Então, voltou a firmar o queixo, do jeito como havia sido ensinado.

— Jongdae ainda é metade Kim e um traidor de sangue — começou e Heechul o fitou, intenso, esperando. — Por isso, eu os declaro cúmplices e revogo a estadia de vocês, Byun’s, aqui.

Baekhyun quase aliviou-se. A sentença parecia menor do que acreditara.

— O que quer dizer com _revogo_? — Leeteuk perguntou o que lhe incomodou.

— Que essa aliança termina aqui.

Siwon ficou de pé, a boca minimamente aberta em descrença ao passo que Baekhyun desviava os olhos para Minseok. Ambos sabiam o que aquilo significava. O seu matrimônio não tinha mais valor algum, no momento em que Junmyeon assinasse aquela decisão, não haveria mais nada os ligando além de _uma criança bastarda_.

— Não pode fazer isso. — então, era Minseok quem estava falando, as mãos fechadas em punho e o rosto contorcido numa fúria que pegou todos de surpresa. — Eu estou grávido. — contou e Heechul arfou da mesma forma que Jongin, que ainda estava sentado no sofá.

Lu Han não se pronunciou. Limitou-se a observar o que se passava, pois tinha conhecimento que se tomasse qualquer partido ali poderia acabar prejudicando o seu clã e o casamento do seu irmão.

— Junmeyon, não pode fazer isso. — Baekhyun deu um passo em direção ao _cunhado_.

— Junmeyon. — Heechul chamou, a voz soou cheia de repreensão.

— Deixe-o acabar com isso de uma vez. — Leeteuk falou ao marido, voltou a se encostar na parede, cruzou os braços. — Essa aliança foi um erro desde o começo.

— E desde quando se importa com isso? — Minseok o atacou. — Entregou-me na primeira oportunidade.

O alfa descruzou os braços e fitou o filho, irritado.

— E olhe pra você, esperando um filho _dele_. — apontou com o queixo para Baekhyun.

— O que quer dizer? — o alfa se exaltou ao perceber o tom de desprezo na voz do outro.

— Deixe pra lá. — Donghae segurou no braço do filho, o impediu de avançar mais.

O clima tornou-se pesado. Ninguém ousou dizer mais nada, pois havia a terrível insegurança de acabar transformando aquilo em uma briga de verdade. Lu Han, que estivera quieto o tempo inteiro, foi até o irmão e o fez levantar. Eles retiraram-se ao perceber que o assunto agora pertencia apenas aos familiares mais próximos. Heechul hesitou, mas se viu indo em direção a Leeteuk e segurando-o pelo braço, puxando-o para mais dentro da casa, longe daquilo. Donghae lançou um olhar para Siwon, que comprimiu os lábios mas acatou o que o ômega pedia. O Lee ainda deixou uma última caricia no braço do filho antes de se afastar junto do marido. E então, mais rápido do que achou possível, restou apenas os três ali.

— Eu não vou assinar. — foi a primeira coisa que Baekhyun conseguiu dizer depois que o silêncio perdurou.

— Isso não é sobre vocês dois. — Junmyeon argumentou, irritado. — Vai ser melhor para todos se encerrar essa aliança. — fitou Minseok. — Olhe para como os _meus lobos_ estão, acabar com isso irá tranquiliza-los.

Minseok comprimiu os lábios, porque realmente entendia. Ter a alcateia sob controle era crucial, implicava em deixá-los seguros. Os Lu’s continuariam seguros se fosse Junmyeon o líder e seus próprios familiares continuariam assim também. No entanto, perder a aliança Byun-Kim implicava em transformar seu filhote em um bastardo, em impedir que Chanyeol acompanhasse o crescimento do seu, em perder Baekhyun. Implicava em ser ele aquele que cedia e estava cansado disso, terrivelmente cansado de ser sempre aquele que deixa o que quer para trás.

Perdera seu casamento com Sehun para evitar uma briga entre alcateias e agora, estava perdendo de novo para evitar a mesma coisa. Não havia descanso para aquilo? Nem ao menos eram os seus pecados. Aquela sujeira toda começara com seus pais, seus avós, seus bisavós... começara com pessoas antes de Minseok, então por que tinha que ser ele aquele que conserta tudo?

O Kim sentou-se no sofá, evitou o olhar dos dois alfas. Sabia que se olhasse para Junmyeon cederia aos seus argumentos assim como sabia que se fitasse Baekhyun terminaria do seu lado. Então, ele apenas esperou pelo que os alfas decidiriam.

*******

_2 semanas depois_

Minseok encarou seus sapatos lustrosos, ergueu o rosto e ajeitou a postura ao lado do irmão alfa, Junmeyon. Desviou os olhos dos do marido, sentado do outro lado da mesa naquela audiência. Seria mais fácil para ambos se não se fitassem, assegurou a si mesmo. Se fingissem que não se conheciam, que não havia nada entre eles, quem sabe tudo pudesse ser resolvido mais rápido ainda. No entanto, Baekhyun parecia ter outro plano quando continuava desviando os olhos na sua direção, o castanho ansioso por alguma reciprocidade.

Ergueu a mão e ajeitou os óculos no rosto ao mesmo tempo que escutava os lobos do Conselho debaterem sobre a situação deles, virou o rosto em direção ao irmão, avaliou sua expressão. Ele não estava feliz, qualquer um podia dizer isso sem precisar fitar o seu semblante. Os ombros duros e o comprimir dos lábios eram os sinalizadores daquilo. E para o bem da verdade, nenhum dos quatro — ali reunidos — estava feliz com aquilo. Ninguém queria estar ali escutando sobre seus erros, sendo tratados como objeto de troca. Minseok se sentia como um, sabia que era. Estava ali apenas como um objeto de troca da mesma forma que Kim Jongdae, sentado ao lado de Baekhyun do outro lado da mesa.

Se tudo desse certo, eles estariam em lugares opostos no fim daquela reunião. Mas o ômega não conseguia parar de se perguntar se aquilo era mesmo o certo. _Kim Jongdae_ era meio-irmão de Byun Baekhyun por parte de mãe e primo de Minseok. Um fato esquisito, que costumava lhe dar calafrios, afinal Jongdae era o herdeiro legítimo da Alcateia Kim, coisa que devia fazer Junmyeon sentir tanto frio quanto si próprio. Talvez, um pouco mais ameaçado quando era o atual líder do Clã e não estava tendo um mandado tão proveitoso assim.

A verdade era que a bagunça causada por Byun Siwon durante o julgamento de Jongdae resultara em uma grande massa negativa de desaprovação para com seu irmão alfa, onde estes começaram a questionar a real influência do _líder,_ sua força, pois Siwon não respeitara a palavra de Junmeyon. Havia o reduzido a um alfa patético brincando de liderar. Os lobos Kim’s ficaram furiosos e exigiam uma retaliação que acabou vindo através da expulsão dos Byun’s do seu território, da prisão de Jongdae e da quebra da aliança Byun-Kim, o que consequentemente tornava seu casamento com Baekhyun sem valor.

Contudo, haviam as peças extras que impediam a concretização real daquilo. O seu e o filhote do irmão gêmeo. Ambos tinham pais com sangue Byun, o tipo de parentesco que não podia ser descartado tão facilmente e acima disso, aquilo que parecia ser de real importância para Junmeyon, a real linhagem de Kim Jongdae. O irmão o reivindicava de um lado, afinal o traidor tinha sangue Kim correndo nas veias, e do outro lado, Baekhyun fazia o mesmo, usando das mesmas palavras do alfa Kim. E no meio dessa briga, Minseok não era reivindicado de lado algum. Estava ali como o prêmio de consolação a qual Baekhyun receberia se deixasse Jongdae ir em direção aos lobos que trairá.

— Levando em conta que o filhote foi concebido durante o matrimônio — Zhou Mi, o ômega do Conselho, começou a falar. Minseok o fitou. — então, não é um bastardo, ou seja, o filhote pode receber o sobrenome do pai dominante.

— Mas Kim Minseok pertence ao Clã Kim e deve permanecer com este. — Kibum continuou, os óculos de leitura escorregaram até a ponta do seu nariz enquanto lia as decisões finais. — Dessa forma, o Conselho cede aos pais da criança a decisão sobre a guarda desta.

Minseok se viu comprimindo os lábios, um pouco decepcionado ao mesmo tempo que se sentia aliviado por seu filhote não ser considerado um bastardo e por ter tido direito de decidir alguma coisa a cerca deste, pois como ômega podia muito bem apenas ser descartado. O Conselho havia sido bondoso ao deixa-lo ter alguma participação e sabia que devia agradecer a Zhou Mi por isso, pois como ômega devia se compadecer da situação à qual Minseok estava sendo obrigado a compactuar.

Devia estar escrito no oficio que Junmyeon enviara duas semanas antes. Aquela história injusta devia estar estampada lá, enfeitada em falsa decepção para mascarar a ameaça que aquela situação inteira causava em todos. No fim, eram todos prisioneiros das suas próprias decisões. Menos Minseok. Como um ômega, não tinha direito de fala. Como ômega, deveria apenas honrar o seu lugar no fim da hierarquia ao abaixar a cabeça e aceitar as palavras que saiam das bocas daqueles _acima de si._ Ômegas não tinham direitos, as suas vidas eram inteiramente manipuladas por aqueles acima de si. Betas ou alfas. Um marido, um pai ou...

O loiro desviou os olhos para o irmão, ao seu lado. Junmyeon escutava atentamente o que os lobos do Conselho diziam, quase parecia interessado. Mas Minseok sabia que estava, na verdade, entediado. Não lhe interessava a sentença acerca do seu casamento ou do seu filhote, o que realmente importava era o que os lobos decidiriam sobre Kim Jongdae. Ele era o objeto mais valioso ali, o olho de todo aquele furacão. Fitou-o de canto de olho, um pouco ressentido demais. Então, voltou abaixar os olhos, o rosto, permaneceu do jeito que estava desde o começo: quieto. Segurou os dedos uns nos outros sobre as coxas, se perguntou se demorariam mais tempo ali, estava cansado daquele silêncio em si.

— Eu contesto. — a voz de Baekhyun se sobressaiu, firme, harmoniosa de uma forma que o Kim não teve coragem de ignorar. Levantou o rosto e o fitou, pela primeira em tanto tempo.

Seus olhos prenderam-se no detalhe do seu queixo, na linha firme dos seus lábios, no franzir da testa e nos olhos castanhos perigosos. Já havia visto aquele olhar antes, a determinação profunda de alguém não satisfeito. Quase se viu de volta aos 16 anos com Baekhyun franzindo o nariz na sua direção dando início a toda uma birra sem sentido. Pensar nisso fez seu coração doer de uma forma que não esperava. O desejo pelo passado estava o atormentando novamente. Relaxou os ombros e esperou pelo que o alfa faria.

Kibum levantou o olhar na sua direção, os olhos estavam desafiadores, a expressão nenhum pouco amigável. Mas todos pareciam saber que aquilo era apenas o modo normal do outro, não significava que estava sentindo-se daquela forma. Contudo, Minseok havia notado os olhares demorados para cima de Jongdae e a recusa deste em devolver o gesto. Era esquisito, mas não tão esquisito quanto a maneira que Zhou Mi o fitou, demoradamente, implorando por alguma coisa que o ômega não sabia. Ele parecia pedir que o Kim falasse algo, que impedisse Baekhyun de começar uma briga, de deixar aquilo mais difícil. Mas Minseok não se importava e além do mais, pensava, _ômegas educados ficam quietos._

— Meu matrimônio com Kim Minseok foi consumado, o filhote foi concebido antes do fim de dois anos, o que o classifica como _meu._ — o Byun continuou, expondo a falha que o loiro já havia visto, mas que não era forte o suficiente para fazê-lo ficar. No entanto, naquele breve momento, enquanto escutava a maneira como era reivindicado, sentiu o peito aquecer. — Minseok _me_ pertence.

— Eu tenho mais direitos sobre ele do que você. — Junmyeon acusou ficando de pé da mesma forma que o outro.

_É verdade,_ o ômega concordou, _temos o mesmo sangue, somos filhos dos mesmos pais, crescemos juntos, mas por que sinto como se não te conhecesse?_ Manteve seus olhos no Byun, recebeu o olhar dele, quis se levantar mas não o fez. Ninguém precisava dizer mais nada, se deu conta. Não haviam mais desculpas para serem pedidas, tudo estava no lugar certo entre eles. A separação forçada parecia ter os feito se aproximar mais, por mais irônico que isso fosse quando não se viam há duas semanas.

— O casamento foi realizado apenas nas tradições do Clã Kim, — Kibum informou e Minseok viu o exato momento em que o castanho dos olhos de Baekhyun tornaram-se assustados, havia se deixado cair numa armadilha sem perceber. — dessa forma, o senhor Kim Junmyeon tem poder para invalidar os votos e reivindicar o ômega. — Minseok sentiu que estava sendo fitado, mas não ousou desviar os olhos do Byun para checar. — _O líder de um Clã tem direitos sobre seus lobos._ — ele citou a lei. — E até onde nos foi dito, Kim Minseok é um Kim. — Kibum expôs e Baekhyun engoliu em seco, encurralado.

Não havia o que fazer. Seu sangue o impedia de se aproximar. Era um Kim, sempre seria um Kim. E como tal, iria permanecer onde estava, tão terrivelmente longe de qualquer Byun. O alfa o fitou, mordeu o lábio mas não disse mais nada, sabia reconhecer quando perdia uma batalha. Ele sentou-se, em silêncio e Minseok continuava o observando, gravando cada detalhe que podia. Junmeyon, ao seu lado, sentou-se também, o queixo erguido numa vitória que o ômega sentiu nojo.

1 x 0.

— Quanto ao destino do senhor Kim Jongdae, — Zhou Mi continuou, limpou a garganta e olhou para todos reunidos ali. — devido ao seu parentesco com Kim’s e Park’s, e a sua reivindicação por Byun Baekhyun, seu irmão, e Kim Junmeyon, seu líder e primo, o Conselho decidiu que Kim Jongdae perderá o sobrenome Kim, será impedido de entrar no território destes até o fim dos seus dias e carregará a marca de um traidor no rosto. Isentamos qualquer direito de Kim Junmyeon sobre ele e o tornamos responsabilidade do seu irmão, Byun Baekhyun e do Clã Park.

Baekhyun cruzou os braços e sorriu, lançou um olhar para a face espantada de Junmeyon. Ele não achava que ia perder, Minseok sabia. A única opção que seu irmão tinha naquele dia era a vitória, no entanto, a Deusa estava sendo especialmente justa quando dava a Jongdae uma chance de recomeçar, pensar nisso quase fez Minseok sentir inveja. Lançou uma olhadela para o alfa, a cabeça baixa escondia sua expressão. _Quase._

— A audiência está encerrada. — Kibum anunciou e Junmyeon levantou-se primeiro, impaciente.

Minseok o fez também, do jeito mais lento que podia apenas para irritar o irmão mais um pouco. Baekhyun fitou-o enquanto fazia e no breve segundo em que se curvava para os lobos do Conselho e depois, para Jongdae e Baekhyun, em uma educação irritante, o loiro lançou um sorriso ao Byun. Apesar de não ter terminado ao seu lado no fim daquela audiência, apreciava a forma como Jongdae continuou, pois todos sabiam que ele não teria um destino justo se voltasse a ficar sob os olhos de Junmeyon. E dado as circunstâncias, Minseok parara de se importar os interesses dos Kim’s.

— Minseok. — escutou o irmão chamar. — Vamos. — o ômega assentiu e começou a seguir o alfa para longe dali.

Baekhyun não o chamou, Jongdae também não. Ninguém naquela sala fez movimento algum na sua direção e por mais que aquilo doesse, ainda assim não conseguia se impedir de se sentir aliviado. Era bom que todos ficassem longe, que tudo o que restasse fosse silêncio, ajudava-o a pensar e o fazia se sentir seguro. Os lobos Kim’s pareciam se acalmar diante do silêncio, as palavras ganhavam forças e mesmo Junmeyon, sempre tão irritado desde _aquele dia_ , se tornava mais dócil.

— Está com fome? — o irmão perguntou depois que saíram da Sede do Conselho.

Estavam parados no meio da escada, o sol forte batia direto contra o cabelo escuro do irmão, deixava-o mais escuro e o terno do mesmo tom, o destacava inteiro como uma pessoa importante. Os humanos podiam não saber quem ele era, mas com certeza notariam sua importância mesmo assim. Minseok assentiu e Junmyeon quase lhe sorriu em resposta antes de começar a descer o resto dos degraus. O seguiu para dentro do carro, eles ficaram em silêncio durante o trajeto apesar de sentir os olhares do alfa sobre si vez ou outra, deveria estar se perguntando qual o momento certo para perguntar sobre o que estava sentindo, pois apesar de tudo, Junmyeon ainda se preocupava consigo.

Ele o expunha, o tratava como objeto, mas então, o trazia de volta. O acalentava. Deixava Minseok confuso, mas não menos surpreso. Acontecera tantas vezes, que acabara se tornando uma rotina. Cansativa, mas ainda sua rotina. Ao menos tinha Jongin ao seu lado, pronto para livra-lo da supervisão do irmão, dar-lhe alguns momentos de paz enquanto seu casamento desabava aos poucos. Seus pais estavam do seu lado também e Kyungsoo... ah, Kyungsoo, nunca o abandonara, nem por um segundo.

— Você está bem? — Junmyeon resolveu tentar, enfim. Minseok encostou a testa no vidro da janela, olhando para fora, quis fingir que não escutara o irmão numa birra sem sentido.

Abandonou a ideia no segundo seguinte, estava grandinho demais pra isso. Deveria se comportar de acordo com a idade, por mais que se sentisse com 15 anos novamente, sendo levado pelos planos do pai alfa. Ele não sabia quando tinha acontecido, mas com certeza havia. Tudo o que havia crescido, aprendido, se tornado, fora resumido em nada, em sua classe, pois no fim, tudo o que lhe restava era ser ômega.

Um ômega bem educado de preferência, pensou amargo.

— Claro. — respondeu baixo, os olhos fixos no asfalto por onde o carro passava.

Não falaram mais nada depois disso. Nem mesmo durante o tempo que passaram no restaurante e no caminho de volta para casa. O silêncio estava ali, deixando Junmyeon inquieto e um tanto arrependido. Queria conversar com o irmão, pedir desculpas pela forma como o havia tratado, mas alguma coisa em si sabia que palavras não adiantariam nada se pretendia usá-lo novamente. A verdade, era que Minseok era sua melhor carta na manga. O irmão com sua gravidez havia se tornado o ponto fraco de Baekhyun, mas também havia Kyungsoo para se levar em conta. Contudo, não faria isso. Não com Kyungsoo, ao menos.

Os pais ômegas estavam os esperando na varanda. Heechul e Ryeowook sentavam-se juntos, apreensivos, ali. Completamente nervosos com o desfecho que aquela história teria. Minseok passou direto por eles, apesar de ter escutado seu nome ser chamado. Encontrou Kyungsoo e Jongin sentados em um sofá, na sala. Havia revistas de casamento aberta entre os dois, o próprio gêmeo segurava uma, aberta numa página que mostrava bordados e rendas. Era bonito e delicado, tudo o que definia Jongin.

— Minseok. — o irmão chamou, a voz soou suave aos seus ouvidos e o ômega se viu se aproximando dos dois. Deixou os olhos pairarem sobre todo material que havia entre eles. — Quer nos ajudar?

Kyungsoo devia saber, Minseok pensou. Eles eram gêmeos, afinal. Não havia em si o que o outro não soubesse ler e nem mesmo o acidente que roubara sua memória parecia ter afetado isso. O loiro lançou um olhar a Jongin, que meio sorriu de volta. O Lu se sentia envergonhado por tudo o que estava acontecendo, como se a culpa fosse sua. Mas o Kim podia imaginar o quanto ele se sentia culpado ao estar planejando sua festa de casamento enquanto Minseok tinha o seu desfeito com tanta urgência.

— Eu preciso de um banho antes. — falou, não tinha coragem de recusar e além do mais, sua mente pedia por qualquer distração.

Queria um banho. Ia tentar amenizar o cheiro de Baekhyun na sua pele, pois mesmo que não tivessem se tocado em nenhum momento, ficar com ele na mesma sala por tantas horas fazia-o se sentia como se tivesse se banhado em vinho. O cheiro dele estava na sua pele, conseguia sentir. Devia ser culpa do bebê, lembrou, mas também sabia que não. Não era daquele jeito que costumava cheirar normalmente, costumava ser mais fraco. E ali... ah! Só deixava seu lobo confuso e com saudade. Fazia seu estômago revirar.

— Claro. — Kyungsoo concordou, um meio sorriso nos seus lábios.

Ele estava com quase nove meses. A barriga enorme, deixava suas costas doloridas e os pés inchados, ele tinha dificuldade para dormir desde que parara de dividir o quarto consigo, mas Kyungsoo ainda parecia radiante. O estágio final demandava toda uma energia que fazia Minseok se perguntar se conseguiria aguentar também quando chegasse sua vez.

O loiro assentiu e se afastou, apressado em direção ao seu quarto. Desabotoou a camisa às pressas quando entrou, a porta trancada às suas costas. Chutou os sapatos para longe, arrancou as meias dos pés, tirou a calça, a cueca, a camisa de dentro. Bagunçou os próprios cabelos, jogou os óculos sobre a cama e foi para o banheiro. Demorou mais tempo do que queria embaixo do chuveiro. Esfregou o corpo o máximo que conseguia, mas mesmo que a pele tenha se tornado avermelhada devido ao atrito demasiado contra a esponja, Minseok ainda era capaz de sentir o cheiro de Baekhyun em si. Estava mais presente do que queria, um tanto fraco. Abaixo do seu. Era culpa do bebê, se assegurou.

Até o fim da gravidez teria aquele cheiro. Uma mistura do seu cheiro com o do outro pai, mas o cheiro de Baekhyun, por ser alfa, podia muitas vezes tornar-se mais forte com o avanço da gravidez. O lobo fazia essa coisa estranha de mascarar o cheiro do feto com o cheiro do parceiro dominante, em geral alfas. Acentuava isso para afastar outros lobos, deixava que outros alfas soubessem que aquele ômega já tinha um parceiro. Só que, dado as circunstâncias, Minseok não tinha mais um parceiro.

A aliança nem mesmo estava mais no seu dedo. Fora abandonada na gaveta do seu criado mudo, escondida dos seus olhos numa forma de não fazê-lo lembrar de toda a bagunça que aquele matrimônio causou. No entanto, seu lobo não entendia as circunstâncias dessa forma. Seu lobo não era regido pelas regras da parte humana, ele apenas sentia e sentia e sentia. Agia por impulso. Era instintivo. E no momento, desejava seu parceiro de volta quase que na mesma intensidade com que o lado humano de Minseok.

Quando voltou à sala, Heechul e Ryeowook continuavam na varanda discutindo alguma coisa com Junmeyon. Minseok notou a silhueta dos três pela janela da sala. O Kim recuou as mangas da sua camisa até os cotovelos enquanto se aproximava do irmão e do futuro cunhado, sentou-se no sofá à frente deles.

— E então? — questionou o mais simpático que conseguia.

O cabelo molhado parecia castanho, Jongin notou. Estava penteado para o lado, formal do jeito que tudo em Minseok costumava ser. Às vezes, o ômega Lu se perguntava como aqueles três irmãos poderiam ser tão diferentes e em como Kyungsoo parecia ser único a não destoar ao se carregar tanto da personalidade de Kim Ryeowook.

— Estamos tentando escolher a decoração. — Jongin falou, mostrou para si a página na revista aberta.

O Kim se inclinou, os cotovelos apoiados nas coxas. Ele parecia relaxado para Kyungsoo, cheirando a mirtilo e sabonete. Quase não conseguia notar o cheiro de Baekhyun em si e não sabia dizer se isso era bom ou ruim. Uma parte sua quis perguntar sobre a audiência, se Chanyeol estava lá, se perguntara por si e se alguma coisa havia sido decidida, mas olhando dali para o irmão ômega, percebeu que ele não estava pronto para falar. Estava marcado nos detalhes do seu rosto o quanto não queria falar sobre aquilo.

— Eu gosto do padrão dessa renda. — Jongin continuou falando, a voz animada. — Se pudéssemos encontra-la em outras cores, iria ficar lindo se usassem durante a Cerimônia das Cores.

Minseok lançou um olhar ao irmão e Kyungsoo prendeu o riso bem firme nos lábios. A padrão da renda era brega, chamativo demais, parecia não combinar com nada. Mas nenhum deles diria qualquer coisa a Jongin sobre aquilo, deixariam que o ômega escolhesse o que quisesse, que os vestisse com suas sedas chamativas e sem padrão. Ao menos Kyungsoo não participaria da Cerimônia das Cores, estava grávido o suficiente para ser dispensado de ficar dançando, girando e fingindo felicidade ao redor dos noivos. Cabia a Minseok essa tarefa.

_Infelizmente._

— Realmente lindo. — Kyungsoo teve a cara de pau de concordar e Minseok se segurou para não revirar os olhos.

Podia ser pior, pensou. Podia ser pior.

*******

Dasom viu o exato momento em que Baekhyun chegou da audiência acompanhado de Jongdae, o _seu primo._ Era estranho pensar que havia outra pessoa com sangue Park além deles dois, alguém que ninguém sabia da existência até duas semanas atrás. Não haviam espalhado a notícia ainda, parecia o certo a se fazer apesar de ser a incomoda a sensação de esconder algo do seu pai, Hyukjae. Ele deveria ser o que mais ficaria feliz com aquilo? Afinal, sua irmã havia deixado dois filhos. Um com sangue Kim, fruto de um adultério, um amor proibido. Outro com sangue Byun, fruto de um casamento indesejado.

A ômega escutou os passos do primo subirem a escada, levantou o rosto para observa-lo ir embora e só então, lançou um olhar a Jongdae, parado no pé da escada. O curativo se destacava em branco na sua bochecha direita, escondendo sua traição com dificuldade. Dasom conseguia notar as pontas da ferida saindo pelas bordas laterais como tentáculos de um monstro. Logo ele teria que abandonar aquele curativo, não podia esconder seu _pequeno pecado_ para sempre e uma parte sua estava animada com isso, queria saber a forma que enfeitava a pele do outro.

— Ele o perdeu. — Jongdae contou diante do seu olhar e Dasom comprimiu os lábios.

Já imaginava que aquilo fosse acontecer, pois apesar de tudo o que Minseok viverá ao lado do primo Byun, ainda era um Kim e Kim’s sempre ficavam embaixo dos seus responsáveis, principalmente quando um deles era o próprio irmão e líder do Clã.

— E o bebê? — perguntou o que realmente lhe preocupava.

— Guarda compartilhada. — Jongdae respondeu-lhe.

Não era o que esperava, admitiu a si mesma, mas ainda assim era melhor do que deixar a criança ser criada exclusivamente por Kim’s. Não gostava tanto assim daqueles lobos, seu clã havia tido problema suficiente com eles no passado. Não só por conta do infeliz _incidente_ com sua tia Jihyun, mas também por outras coisas um tanto mais graves que suas avós e seu pai tiveram que enfrentar no passado. Sabia por alto que os Kim’s não eram tão receptivos com outros clãs e principalmente com Byun’s e Park’s, coisa que sempre a fazia se perguntar sobre como Kim Minseok terminou dividindo a cama com Baekhyun.

Ela se pôs de pé. Iria conversar com o primo Byun. Foi na direção que o mesmo havia seguido. Jongdae, parado no pé da escada a observou. Não eram íntimos e Dasom duvidava que fossem algum dia, não conseguia confiar realmente naquele lobo dado sua criação como Kim e além disso, aquela marca na sua bochecha deixava claro muitas coisas sobre sua falta de caráter, pois se foi capaz de trair o clã em que viveu por tanto tempo, então era capaz de trair qualquer outro clã ou pessoa. Definitivamente, nenhum pouco confiável.

— Deveria deixa-lo sozinho. — o alfa alertou ao começar a se afastar. — Você não é a ômega que ele quer.

A Park fitou-o, os lábios comprimidos em desaprovação. Não tinha esse tipo de interesse em Baekhyun. Eles eram primos, haviam crescido juntos. Eram amigos e apesar do noivado desastroso, não pensava em Baekhyun desse jeito. Dasom acreditava que estava destinada a outra coisa. Desejava que o pai aprovasse seu sonho de ser uma sacerdotisa, queria seguir os passos da mãe que não conheceu.

— E muito menos é você que ele quer. — ela rebateu. — Não sei o que Baekhyun planeja, mas com certeza está fazendo por um bem maior porque sabemos muito bem quem ele escolheria se pudesse.

Jongdae não a fitou, apenas guardou as palavras e se afastou. Em silêncio. Não havia o que dizer, no fim das contas. Dasom estava certa. Toda a estadia de Jongdae naquela casa, naquele clã, tinha um objetivo e não se resumia a Baekhyun tendo um ataque de amor fraternal. Talvez, tivesse algo haver com Siwon e Donghae, com toda a culpa que esse primeiro carregava e que de alguma forma respingava em Baekhyun, que não conseguia negar o pedido do mais velho mesmo sendo o real líder ali.

A verdade, era que mesmo que tivessem lhe explicado sua origem, os pormenores que rondavam seu nascimento, tudo não passava de palavras para Jongdae. Não vivenciara aquilo e por isso, todos os relatos pareciam tão distantes. Não havia nada em si que sentisse empatia pela mulher que sua mãe fora ou pelo pai, ex-amigo de Siwon. Sempre lhe parecia que todos enfeitavam as lembranças, que só lhe mostravam a parte boa e isso o irritava. Estava cansado de mentiras, que lhe escondessem fatos, que o usassem com tanta maestria, mas se via deixando mesmo assim porque também estava cansado de lutar contra a corrente. Deixaria que se divertissem, pensou.

Dasom o viu se afastar, virou o rosto em direção ao caminho que Baekhyun fizera antes e começou a subir a escada. A casa estava em silêncio, dava a impressão de que não havia mais ninguém além dos três ali mas bem sabia que Donghae estava no quarto com sua filhote enquanto Chanyeol se desdobrava no novo emprego na empresa ao mesmo tempo que Siwon tentava cobrir o filho em alguns compromissos. A Park também tentava. Fazia algumas semanas que estava tomando decisões no lugar de Baekhyun, discutindo assuntos com Kangin enquanto o primo fechava-se em si mesmo, no seu quarto, fazia ligações, escrevia cartas e parecia não ter retorno algum em suas investidas secretas.

Alguma coisa na garota sabia que ele estava tentando algum tipo de passe para entrar na alcateia Kim, mas aquele lugar estava fechado para qualquer tipo de negócio. Soube por outras línguas que Kim Junmyeon fechara os portões, ninguém saia sem uma autorização e muito menos entrava sem. Um dos seus lobos espiões contara que os Kim’s Principais estavam de _castigo,_ trancafiados no próprio clã. Era uma atitude grotesca, admitia, mas nenhum pouco surpreendente. Alfas costumavam fazer aquilo: seguravam tudo o que lhes pertencia com tanta força que os sufocava, os afastava de qualquer outro e honrava sua classe possessiva.

Ela parou em frente a porta do quarto dele, respirou fundo antes de bater. Demorou algum tempo até que o alfa abrisse a porta, o rosto estava normal e a sobrancelha arqueada em questionamento fez Dasom lhe mostrar um sorriso amigável, então a porta se abriu mais um pouco e a ômega entrou no cômodo. O quarto estava arrumado apesar da confusão de papéis em cima da escrivaninha.

— Jongdae me contou. — ela falou depois que a porta se fechou, ainda estava olhando o interior do quarto, de costas para ele.

Baekhyun encostou as costas na porta fechada, a sola do pé apoiou-se na parede e o rosto abaixou-se num sorrisinho nada feliz. Odiava quando falavam por suas costas, mas a raiva parecia maior quando pensava que as palavras saíram da boca de Jongdae. Não entendia muito bem de onde o ressentimento vinha, mas o sentia nas entranhas, se revirando numa raiva pura que o fazia querer desistir daquela insanidade que era dar abrigo a um traidor, mas o mau já havia sido feito. Não havia mais jeito de voltar atrás e só ele parecia saber o peso dessa certeza.

— Guarda compartilhada não é ruim. — Baekhyun tentou contornar a situação, apesar de saber que não era exatamente a isso que a prima se referia. — O bebê vai poder ter conviver com nós dois, receber o melhor...

— Você nem sequer quer ser pai. — a Park alfinetou, com os braços cruzados virou-se para fita-lo e Baekhyun engoliu em seco. — Eu sei que gosta _daquele Kim_ , mas isso não anula o fato de que não quer a criança.

— Ainda é cedo para pensar nisso. — ele desencostou-se da parede e foi até sua escrivaninha, fingiu organizar os papéis espalhados ali. — Existem nove meses para que eu me acostume _com isso_.

— _Acostumar._ — Dasom resmungou e Baekhyun virou o rosto na sua direção, lhe lançou um olhar gélido. — É uma criança, não uma coisa.

— Por que está sendo assim? Até ontem estava feliz em ser _tia._ — ele mostrou-se irritado, juntou um punhado de folhas do jeito mais displicente que conseguiu, não prestava mais atenção nos seus atos.

— Quero que faça alguma coisa. — ela disse. — Fique com a guarda da criança só para si. — Baekhyun guardou os papéis na gaveta da mesa, não estava olhando para ela, mas Dasom sabia que o estava irritando. — Sabe que pode ganhar. É um alfa, ômegas...

— _Não tem direitos_. — subitamente completou. — Mas isso não quer dizer que vou fazer isso com Minseok.

— Porque gosta dele.

— É! É porque eu gosto dele. — confirmou com raiva sustentando o olhar que a prima lhe lançava. — E ele é o pai do meu filho e nós nem sequer estamos casados. Droga! — chutou o pé da escrivaninha e Dasom suspirou, virou-se de costas para ele.

— Então, case-se com ele.

Baekhyun a fitou, confuso. Não havia como isso acontecer, Junmyeon nunca permitiria e além do mais, haviam acabado de terminar o matrimônio. O documento, a cerimônia, tudo perdera seu valor. Ir atrás de Minseok agora iria apenas prejudica-lo. Talvez, Junmyeon o reportasse ao Conselho como um alfa louco e então, perderia o direito de ver o ômega novamente ou até mesmo de conhecer seu filhote. Pensar nessa possibilidade, o fazia sentir medo. Um medo estranho que nunca estivera ali antes, a necessidade de tê-lo de volta estava o deixando maluco.

Era o _instinto,_ seu pai explicara. Acontecia quando seu parceiro engravidava, acontecia depois do primeiro contato com seu filhote. O instinto se aflorava, tornava-o mais protetor, um tanto possessivo com a família. Vinha do seu lobo, era complicado controlar, perturbava sua mente a cada vez que se dava conta de que perdera Minseok. A sentença final havia o machucado mais do que previra e se dar de conta de que fora o causador daquilo, só o fazia sentir um pouco mais de raiva.

— Acha que isso é mesmo tão simples? — devolveu, cruzou os braços em direção a prima.

— Junmyeon foi capaz de anular o casamento porque estavam casados apenas nos termos Kim’s, se convencer Minseok a se casar contigo nos termos Byun’s, ninguém vai poder desfazer além de você.

O alfa arregalou os olhos, um tanto surpreso pela forma como Dasom conseguia dizer aquilo de forma tão natural como se ela não estivesse sugerindo traição por parte de Minseok, sugerindo a Baekhyun que tornasse aquela convivência pior do que já estava, que prejudicasse qualquer avanço na aproximação de Chanyeol e Kyungsoo. Porque bem podia imaginar como Junmyeon reagiria se Minseok aceitasse se casar consigo novamente. Talvez, o expulsasse do clã, o afastasse de vez da família e Baekhyun não suportaria ser o causador disso apenas por um capricho do seu lobo.

— Sabe que isso é improvável. — falou e a expressão de Dasom se contorceu em irritação. — Minseok não deixaria a família para trás.

— Minseok prendeu você numa armadilha. — acusou e Baekhyun comprimiu os lábios. — Ele é tão traiçoeiro quanto nos ensinaram e mesmo assim você terminou dando à ele tudo.

— Não sabe do que está falando. — ele virou-se de frente para a escrivaninha, tornou a organizar os papéis que sobraram ali. — Minseok não é desse jeito.

— Mesmo? Ele pode ter engravidado de propósito.

O Byun comprimiu os lábios e a fitou de canto de olho.

— Não foi desse jeito. — defendeu o Kim com firmeza. — Foi um acidente.

— Nem você acredita nisso.

— Não há nada para acreditar! — irritou-se de vez, as mãos espalmaram-se na superfície da escrivaninha e fizeram os papéis ali pularem, alguns caíram da pilha até o chão. Dasom encarou o ato, um tanto assustada, ainda era uma ômega e odiava a forma como sua loba encolhia-se inteira diante de um alfa bravo. — Se os Kim’s agiram pelas minhas costas ou não, isso é problema meu. Não preciso que dê palpite nisso.

A Park bufou, comprimiu os lábios mas não disse coisa alguma. Limitou-se a bater o pé, irritada com a forma como Baekhyun a afastava dos seus problemas e tudo por conta de um Kim, parecia até uma piada. Ela virou-se de costas para ele e andou até a saída, abriu e foi embora sem fazer questão de fechar a porta. Baekhyun encarou o caminho que prima percorreu, suspirou, voltou seus olhos para a bagunça que era sua escrivaninha e num ato de raiva pura, segurou na borda da mesma e a virou contra a parede. O barulho foi alto, os papéis e objetos chocaram-se com o chão com rapidez e mesmo Baekhyun se assustou com a forma que agiu.

Afastou-se, deu passos para trás até encontrar sua cama e sentou-se ali. Sentia-se como se estivesse preso dentro de um tanque de água, onde a temperatura aumentava a cada pedaço de tempo. Tão insuportavelmente preso naquele calor, mergulhado nos seus problemas, ao ponto de se afogar. Encarou a bagunça que havia feito, ergueu as mãos e levou-as aos cabelos, segurou os fios escuros com força e fechou os olhos. Estava estressado demais, pensou. Precisava relaxar.

— Filho? — abriu os olhos e virou o rosto em direção aquele que o chamava. — Tudo bem? — Donghae falava baixo, suave, agia com cautela, fazendo Baekhyun se perguntar quando havia se tornado ameaçador.

Assentiu. Afastou as mãos dos seus cabelos, descansou-as sobre o colo e Donghae o fitou daquele jeito, cheio de uma compaixão doce demais para que conseguisse ignorar. O ômega se aproximou, sentou-se ao seu lado na cama e Baekhyun deitou a cabeça sobre seu ombro. O pai tinha cheiro de leite e lírio roxo, por baixo daquilo havia o cheiro do seu pai alfa, não era forte. Só uma mistura engraçada de cheiros que o confortava bastante. Sentiu os dedos do Lee nos seus cabelos e quando percebeu, estava com a cabeça deitada sobre as coxas do pai recebendo um cafuné simples.

Donghae não insistiu em saber o que acontecia, só deixou o silêncio se prolongar por bastante tempo para total tranquilidade do Byun. Ele não queria falar dos problemas ainda, sentia como se as palavras estivessem confusas na sua boca, nenhuma delas tinha um sentido claro ainda. Se abrisse a boca agora com certeza terminaria com Donghae o fitando confuso, sem entender o que de fato o afligia. Então, limitou-se a abraçar o silêncio, com força. Ficaria ali para sempre, se pudesse, mas ao longe o choro de Ji Eun cortou seu plano no meio.

— Eu tenho que ir. — o pai avisou e Baekhyun levantou-se a contragosto do seu colo. — Não tenha ciúmes. — ele pediu brincando e pela primeira vez naquele dia, Baekhyun sorriu.

— Eu cheguei primeiro. — demandou e Donghae afagou-lhe os cabelos escuros antes de deixar um beijo em seu rosto.

— Não esqueça de comer alguma coisa. — pediu e Baekhyun assentiu, mesmo que não quisesse que o pai fosse embora. Alguma coisa em si só queria continuar se escondendo no colo dele. 

O pai se afastou, os passos suaves até a porta. Ele fechou-a. Baekhyun encarou a madeira da mesma por bastante tempo até decidir por se jogar na cama, os braços abertos. Fitou o teto. Precisava organizar suas prioridades do momento e ir resolvendo uma a uma, do jeito como o avô lhe ensinara a fazer. Não podia se deixar dominar por emoções, isso só servia para atrapalhar na sua tomada de decisões e o momento exigia que Baekhyun fosse o mais frio possível.

Rolou na cama, ficou de lado e deixou seus olhos vagarem pelos detalhes do seu quarto até pararem nas chaves em cima do seu criado mudo. Eram as chaves do seu carro. Brilhavam diante dos seus olhos, como que o convidando a sair dali. Suspirou e sentou-se, esticou a mão até as chaves e as segurou na palma. Mesmo que quisesse sair, não tinha para onde ir quando o único lugar que conseguia querer estava indisponível para si.

Desviou os olhos pela bagunça que era seu quarto, a mão fechada com força em volta da chave. Nunca havia sido uma pessoa bagunceira, seus pais prezavam demais a organização para deixar que fosse. Contudo, desde que fora expulso da alcateia Kim seu quarto se tornara uma zona de roupas, papéis, objetos espalhados. Era como se aquele pequeno cômodo traduzisse toda a confusão que existia no seu interior e bem sabia, que os habitantes da casa conseguiam lê-la em si. Dasom era uma dessas pessoas, quando estava sempre por perto, lhe dando suporte, escutando suas lamurias e oferecendo uma frase ou outra de efeito para tentar animá-lo, mas não estava sendo fácil. Havia coisa demais para resolver, decisões difíceis que não achava possível tomar sozinho, contudo havia feito.

Abrira mão de Minseok na primeira oportunidade ao recusar a proposta de Junmyeon para que lhe devolvesse Jongdae. Deixará essa briga chegar aos ouvidos do Conselho e depois, deixara que Minseok fosse tirado de si. Baekhyun havia decidido dar abrigo a Jongdae, a acolhe-lo como seu lobo. Dasom concordara em ceder o sobrenome Park à ele e seus pais e irmão não se oporiam a sua decisão. Mas ele se opunha agora. Se opunha contra si mesmo.

Afinal, estava mesmo sendo um bom líder ou apenas estava agindo em prol dos pecados dos seus pais? Parecia certo pensar que sim, quando estava mantendo a dignidade do seu Clã ao se recusar a pedir desculpas por um crime que não era seu, além de não deixar que alguém com o seu sangue morresse _injustamente_ nas mãos de um Kim. Haviam formas mais limpas de resolver aquilo sem precisar recorrer a morte, bem sabia, contudo Junmyeon parecia cego com a ideia de que um pouco de sangue podia acalmar seus lobos e Baekhyun não achava que ele estivesse errado, afinal Kim’s eram mais radicais do que esperava.

Menos Minseok, se corrigiu. Minseok era diferente de qualquer pessoa que conhecera. Com aqueles malditos olhos puxados, ele conseguia transmitir tudo o que pensava e a forma como o fitou, mais cedo na audiência, deixava claro que, sim, estava fazendo um bom papel de líder. Ser deixado para trás não parecia ter o abalado, mas ainda assim perturbava Baekhyun. A certeza de ter tanto poder nas mãos e não poder ter o que quer, fazia-o se sentir confuso.

Foi assim que sua mãe se sentiu? Uma ômega casada com o líder de um clã supostamente, seria o braço direito do seu pai, teria tanta autoridade quanto ele sobre os lobos, mas não parecia ser assim que funcionava, afinal todo o poder do seu pai foi usado para mantê-la presa ali, o mais longe possível daquele que ela amava. Baekhyun se sentia do mesmo jeito, com a diferença de que acabara se tornando o vilão da própria história.

Abriu a palma e encarou as chaves ali, comprimiu os lábios e ficou de pé. Precisava organizar seus pensamentos e ficar ali encarando a bagunça do seu quarto não ia ajudar. Andou pelo quarto, calçou os sapatos e pegou um casaco. Saiu apressado de casa, não disse a ninguém onde ia porque nem mesmo ele sabia o caminho que percorreria. Sentou-se no banco do motorista do seu carro e só depois de sair da Alcateia foi que se deu conta de que realmente não havia lugar nenhum para ir. Não havia lugar algum em que quisesse estar. Havia apenas uma incerteza amarga sobre o vazio que preenchia seu peito. Contudo, mesmo assim, pisou no acelerador.

Mas mesmo que não soubesse para onde estava indo, não foi uma surpresa quando parou em frente daquele bordel, a velha casa tradicional coreana em que o pai o trouxera pela primeira vez há tanto tempo, quando não passava de um garoto virgem. A lembrança ainda soava desconfortável no seu interior. Era o tipo de coisa que não gostava de pensar como parte de si, mas com toda certeza fazia. Não podia se livrar da sensação, assim como não conseguia se livrar da forma como sempre acabava procurando aquele lugar para organizar seus pensamentos.

Estacionou o carro e seguiu em direção a entrada do bordel. A fachada não chamava a atenção, era tudo muito simples, sem cores chamativas, nada além de uma casa tradicional coreana, mas na medida que Baekhyun se aproximava, começava a sentir aquele cheiro. O cheiro adocicado da luxúria que impregnava cada detalhe daquele lugar. Talvez, viesse das flores, pensou. Fazia sentido quando a casa era rodeada por um massivo caminho de flores coloridas, as malditas flores coloridas que perseguiram seus sonhos depois da primeira vez que foi ali.

Bateu na porta, exatos três toques ritmados. Uma senha boba para que soubessem que havia mais um cliente querendo entrar. Logo a porta foi aberta e ele entrou, tirou o casaco, deixou que o empregado ali o guardasse. Recebeu um cartão depois que se identificou. Seu sobrenome era importante ali, não por ser o alfa líder, mas por ser um Byun. Sua família já havia frequentado aquele lugar por tempo suficiente para se tornassem clientes vips.

Encarou o tom prateado do cartão, guardou-o no bolso da sua calça e avançou pelo lugar. O cartão lhe dava acesso à um quarto bem mobiliado com direito a serviço de quarto, podia usá-lo com algum garoto ou garota do lugar se assim desejasse. Parou em frente ao bar, puxou um banco e sentou-se ali, os cotovelos apoiados na bancada. O barman pareceu o reconhecer, quando ergueu uma sobrancelha na sua direção e logo, o estava servindo com a bebida de sempre.

— Faz tempo que não o vejo aqui, senhor Byun. — o homem o cumprimentou, por fim.

Baekhyun quase sorriu, contudo, apenas se concentrou em fechar os dedos em volta do copo de bebida. Levou-o a boca e bebeu um gole realmente longo, abandonou o copo sobre a bancada e encarou o barman, que parecia esperar uma resposta.

— Eu casei. — contou e como que para ilustrar isso, ergueu a mão, mostrou-lhe a aliança, que _ainda_ adornava seu dedo.

O homem riu, jogou o guardanapo sobre o ombro, balançou a cabeça em negação e deu atenção a outro cliente que chegava, deixando que Baekhyun se concentrasse em apenas beber. O barman voltou a encher o seu copo, mas não lhe perguntou mais coisa alguma e o alfa gostou do silêncio daquilo, apesar da música que começava inundar o local inteiro. E entre um levantar de copo e outro, se pegou encarando o anel no dedo. A aliança era bonita, não havia como negar, o dourado combinava com a sua pele, brilhava ali em alerta para os humanos de que estava seguindo suas regras de matrimônio.

Era um fato engraçado, mas que existia há tanto tempo na vida do seu Clã, que nenhum deles mais se questionava porque usavam alianças como os humanos em vez das tatuagens que os Lu’s tanto adoravam ou quem sabe, não marcavam seus parceiros como os Choi’s, afinal cada Clã costumava ter seus próprios costumes na hora de selar sua união com outro lobo, menos os Byun’s. Os seus costumes haviam sido enterrados embaixo das vontades dos seus avós, bisavós, tataravós, todos os líderes antes de si haviam matado um pouco das raízes da alcateia para poder fazê-los se encaixar no modo de vida dos humanos. E não era como se Baekhyun os culpasse, mas em momentos como aquele, em que se pegava olhando para o passado, se perguntava se tudo não podia ter sido diferente entre ele e Minseok se simplesmente o tivesse marcado durante a cerimônia de casamento* **.**

— Está sozinho? — uma pessoa surgiu de lugar nenhum e ocupou o lugar ao seu lado. — Posso lhe fazer companhia. — ofereceu, a mão pousou sobre sua coxa de um jeito suave.

Baekhyun fitou o gesto da pessoa, afastou a mão de si, voltou a encarar o copo sobre a bancada, fechou a mão em volta do mesmo.

— Não estou interessado. — demandou à pessoa.

Pelo canto de olho, o viu apoiar os cotovelos sobre a bancada e suspirar. Era um garoto, notou. Cheirava a alguma coisa doce, um tanto frutado, denunciava sua natureza ômega e fazia o alfa ficar enjoado. Franzio o nariz e afastou o copo de bebida de si, ficou de pé. Apanhou a carteira no bolso e tirou algumas notas, jogou-as sobre a bancada e foi embora. Não conseguia mais ficar ali, havia pessoas demais para que conseguisse apenas beber em paz.

Devolveu o cartão ao porteiro, vestiu seu casaco e saiu. Voltou para dentro do seu carro e permaneceu ali por bastante tempo, encarou o GPS do carro. Traçou sua nova rota, mas não teve coragem de ligar o carro. Sabia que se fosse até lá, só estragaria ainda mais aquilo, então terminou por traçar outro caminho pelo GPS. Ligou carro e dirigiu até Chenggyecheon ****.**

O lugar não ficava tão longe de onde estava, por isso, não precisou enfrentar um trânsito grande até lá. Estacionou o carro um tanto longe do lugar, alguma coisa em si queria um pouco da liberdade de caminhar para tentar arrumar seus pensamentos, por isso, guardou a chave do carro no bolso do seu casaco e saiu dali. Atravessou a rua até Chenggyecheon.

Ainda era começo de noite, não estava muito perto das oito horas e talvez, fosse por isso que o lugar estava cheio. Haviam famílias completas passeando por aqui e ali, casais de namorados ou apenas amigos andando em grupos, rindo, fotografando, falando alto sobre qualquer coisa. Baekhyun avançou pelo lugar, procurou um banco vazio perto do rio, mas não havia nenhum, então só continuou andando ao longo da margem, lançando olhares aqui e ali, fingindo alguma curiosidade pelo que lhe rodeava.

Só queria uma trégua dos seus pensamentos turbulentos e da loucura de sensações no peito, desejava algum descanso, mas para cada tentativa sua, se via apenas entrando mais e mais fundo nisso tudo. Estava em um beco sem saída, jogado numa armadilha muito bem pensada por Kim Junmyeon e todo o seu clã. Quem sabe Dasom tivesse razão e Minseok soubesse desde o início o que estava acontecendo, tenha participado, oferecido sua cabeça como forma de provar o seu valor para o irmão. Parecia certo pensar dessa forma, afinal Minseok era um Kim, devia provas de lealdade ao seu clã.

Encontrou um banco vazio longe de todo o público que ocupava o começo do Parque, aproximou-se e sentou-se ali. Havia andado mais do que imaginara quando não havia mais tantas pessoas ali. Procurou o celular no bolso do casaco e verificou as chamadas perdidas, as mensagens. Haviam muitas de Dasom, algumas de Donghae, uma ou outra de Kangin e — incrivelmente — um de Hyukjae, seu tio. Franzio o cenho para aquilo, afinal o Park não fazia o tipo que o procurava, no entanto, o estranhamento passou rápido quando lembrou-se do _assunto_ inacabado que tinha com o outro.

Parecia certo focar sua atenção nisso quando todo o resto parecia resolvido. Não precisava mais se preocupar com a aliança instável com os Kim’s e muito menos com um ataque dos humanos, tudo havia saído da sua jurisdição e mesmo que tentasse falar sobre esse último com Junmeyon, não achava que teria suas palavras levadas à sério. Então, só lhe restava cumprir a sua parte no trato fechado com o tio.

Encarou a tela do seu celular e deslizou o dedo por ali, procurou o número que o pai alfa lhe fornecera algum tempo atrás. Fitou por bastante tempo os números, respirou fundo, tentou afastar o nervosismo de si, mas quanto mais pensava no que estava prestes a fazer, mais sentia como se fosse explodir, afinal não era uma ligação qualquer. Não sobre negócios que teria que tratar, apesar de, no fundo, ser exatamente isso.

Não passava de uma coisa que tinha que cumprir, algo que havia prometido a Hyukjae. Era um negócio, no fim das contas, contudo, ainda deixava cada parte de si ardendo em dor e ansiedade. Fazia-o querer dar meia-volta, se esconder, descartar o celular na primeira lixeira que encontrasse apenas para não sofrer com aquela tentação, só que nunca poderia fazer aquele tipo de coisa. Era um Byun, um líder, um alfa, não podia voltar com a sua palavra, não podia deixar que Hyukjae soubesse o quanto aquilo o afetava. No fim, precisava apenas fazer aquilo que sempre fora ensinado a fazer: erguer a cabeça e seguir em frente.

Clicou no ícone de chamada e viu a ligação começar, aproximou do ouvido e esperou. A cada toque bem podia escutar o próprio coração batendo rápido, o sangue rugindo nos ouvidos, afastando o som de qualquer outra coisa perto de si. O trânsito dos carros estava acontecendo ao longe, o som de pessoas conversando, o rio seguindo seu caminho à sua frente, o cheiro da cidade, aquela saudade boba no peito, nada parecia páreo para o momento em que a sua boca ficou seca, a língua pastosa tocou no céu da boca e os olhos fecharam-se em puro nervosismo.

— _Alô?_ — a voz feminina o alcançou, o sangue rugindo nos seus ouvidos dificultou que formulasse uma resposta à altura.

Abriu a boca, tentou molhar os lábios, mas percebeu que estava tremendo. A perna balançou num tique, nervosismo escorrendo de si. Nem em um milhão de anos achou que estaria naquela situação, fazendo uma ligação para uma pessoa morta. Era insano, totalmente surreal, não combinava com tudo o que havia vivido até ali. Não combinava nenhum pouco com as palavras que escutara da boca dos pais, do tio, as avós. _Havia um túmulo_ , pensou agitado, _havia a porcaria de uma urna com as suas cinzas dentro!_

— _Alô?_ — a mulher tentou mais uma vez, parecia mais impaciente que a primeira vez, a incerteza da primeira vez não estava mais ali.

Baekhyun ergueu a mão livre e levou aos cabelos da nuca, puxou os que encontrou ali, os olhos ainda estavam muito fechados, tão apertados que doía. Abriu a boca de novo, tentou falar, mas se viu apenas puxando o ar com brusquidão. Aquilo era demais, pensou. Não achava que estava tendo um ataque, mas também não achava que estava indo bem naquele primeiro contato, porque continuava sentindo como se algo no seu peito estivesse explodindo, espalhando lava quente por suas veias, derretendo-o aos poucos, de dentro para fora.

_Aquela mulher... aquela mulher,_ pensou. Tentou formar uma frase no pensamento, quem sabe um simples olá resolvesse isso de uma vez. Não era difícil. Só precisava convence-la a se encontrar consigo, só precisava atrai-la para uma emboscada, só precisava engana-la da mesma forma como havia sido enganado. Não era tão difícil, devia está presente no seu sangue aquele tipo de coisa, afinal estava descendo tão baixo para cumprir um acordo.

Afastou o celular da orelha, abriu os olhos e observou os minutos se movendo na ligação em andamento, mas não teve coragem de retoma-la. Aquilo havia se mostrado mais difícil do que achara e como se estivesse preso em um sonho, viu a ligação se encerrar, a tela do seu celular se apagou. Travou por si mesmo da forma como estava programado, então se viu encarando o seu próprio reflexo, os olhos brilhavam em medo, denunciando que a ansiedade que o movia em direção à ela também era a mesma que o afastava.

Ficou de pé e guardou o celular no bolso, refez o caminho até o seu carro e mais uma vez naquela noite, se pegou indo embora, dirigindo a esmo e com o peito cheio de confusão e dor. Em algum momento teve a companhia da chuva.

Devia ser madrugada quando o céu fechou-se e a chuva desceu por sobre seu carro. Estava estacionado a alguns quilômetros da alcateia Kim, sentado no banco do motorista, encarando o caminho à sua frente. Os faróis estavam desligados, por isso só via a escuridão e quando a chuva começou, não havia nada para ver. Apertou o casaco no corpo e meio se encolheu ali dentro, não achava que era prudente continuar ali mas também não conseguia se forçar a ir para mais longe, então permaneceu.

*******

_Um mês depois_

A chuva começou tímida na madrugada e se estendeu pelo resto do dia seguinte, mascarou o sol e deixou tudo meio acinzentado e friorento. Minseok havia passado metade do dia no quarto, enfiado embaixo das cobertas com o notebook apoiado sobre a barriga trabalhando em um projeto um tanto simples. Pretendia entregar aquilo até as cinco da tarde, apenas para ter o resto da noite livre, mesmo que não tivesse muito o que fazer com esse tempo quando não podia sair dos arredores.

Junmyeon havia deixado ordens restritas com os sentinelas acerca deles, os Kim’s Principais, e os outros lobos Kim’s. Ninguém podia entrar ou sair sem uma autorização e como mais da metade do clã tinha seus trabalhos dentro do território, era normal que eles não sentissem a repressão e quem sabe, por isso, não reclamavam. A massa prejudicada de lobos era pequena demais para receber alguma atenção, Minseok sabia. Fazia parte deles, compartilhava das suas frustrações, mas enquanto eles podiam conseguir o passe-livre para fora da alcateia, o ômega era obrigado a ficar, coisa que só servia para fazê-lo se sentir um garotinho de castigo.

E não duvidava que fosse isso quando Junmyeon parecia disposto a lhe ensinar algum tipo de lição obscura. Devia ter ficado profundamente chateado com a certeza da sua gravidez ou com a forma como foi capaz de enfrenta-lo ao escolher o lado de Baekhyun, tudo deveria soar como traição aos seus ouvidos, mas ele escondia tão bem sua chateação ao usar sua preocupação com os lobos Kim’s, que Minseok se pegava constantemente apenas aceitando o lado do irmão, perdoando-o mais do que o necessário.

Segurou na tela do notebook e se preparou para fechar, afinal não havia o que fazer ali. Seu desenho estava pronto. Corrigira as falhas da tentativa anterior e mudara a cor da forma como o cliente havia pedido. O novo design já tinha sido enviado. Precisava só fechar o notebook agora, cobrir-se por inteiro e dormir pelo tempo que conseguisse antes que um dos seus pais ômegas aparecesse para arranca-lo do quarto e o obrigar a tomar mais uma daquelas vitaminas com gosto de terra e mato. Contudo, a mão vacilou e o desligar, não veio.

Encarou a tela por mais um tempo e se viu ajeitando-se na cama, sentou-se e apoiou o notebook nas pernas e abriu o navegador, abriu seu email e procurou um especifico na sua caixa de entrada. Havia sido movido para a lixeira, mas ainda estava lá. Pronto para ser recuperado e Minseok quis fazê-lo. O desejo veio tão rápido quanto foi embora, então só limitou-se a abri-lo novamente e ler o seu conteúdo.

Não havia algo significante ali, no fim das contas. Era apenas um endereço. Nada mais, nada menos. No entanto, no seu interior reverberavam as palavras de Hyuna. Era ali que deveria estar. Aquele lugar era o começo do que concordara fazer, mas dado as circunstâncias não sabia quando poderia começar realmente, afinal seu irmão não lhe daria um passe-livre sabendo que Minseok bem poderia usá-lo para encontrar com Baekhyun, mas incrivelmente não era nele que estava pensando diretamente apesar de saber que havia algo dele aqui e ali, pintando rastros no seu pensamento. Havia mais coisas para fazer, havia um trato para ser cumprido, alguma coisa que só dependia de si, mas que adoraria dividir com o Byun. O tipo de segredo sujo que sabia que o alfa escutaria.

O endereço foi decorado contra sua vontade e logo, estava desligando o notebook, colocando-o sobre o criado mudo e voltando a deitar, esconder-se debaixo das cobertas como se assim pudesse fugir de si mesmo e do que planejava. Se Junmyeon descobrisse, se qualquer um deles descobrisse... Minseok não conseguia pensar em algo que pudesse ajuda-lo, tudo já havia ruído. Não havia mais nada lhe protegendo e mais _aquela travessura_ só o tornaria mais vulnerável ao ódio dos seus colegas de clã, aqueles lobos Kim’s de perspectiva pequena.

Contudo, não havia mais nenhuma opção. Ou seguia em frente com aquilo ou seguia em frente com aquilo. O momento de escapar nunca existiu, pensou. Estava condenado desde o dia em que aceitara ir para a França, agora só lhe restava colher os frutos daquela escolha, a forma como precisava se deixar manipular até o fim daquilo. Estava sozinho, era isto. Todos em quem podia confiar, tinham seus próprios problemas e Minseok não queria deixá-los em maus lençóis por egoísmo seu, então só lhe restava seguir sozinho. E ao contrário do que imaginou, o peito não se encheu de incerteza e amargura, havia só uma certeza meio adocicada acerca daquela que deveria ter sido a primeira lição que aprendera na Academia: não estava sozinho realmente, tinha a si. 

_Estava em boas mãos, no fim das contas. As suas._

— Minseok? — a porta se abriu sem aviso prévio algum, o ômega fitou a pessoa que entrava. — Estava dormindo? — Kyungsoo perguntou e Minseok afastou-se para o lado num convite silencioso para que o gêmeo se aproximasse.

E Kyungsoo teria corrido na sua direção se a barriga de nove meses não estivesse tão pesada. O Kim quase riu da visão que era o irmão indo até si, meio desajeitado, tentando ser rápido. Ele enfiou-se embaixo do lençol, ao seu lado, deitou de lado de modo que sua cabeça ficasse bem apoiada no travesseiro. Minseok virou-se de frente para si e o fitou, havia um bico emburrado nos seus lábios.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou delicadamente, odiava a forma como Kyungsoo estava sendo afetado naquela história inteira.

Seu irmão caçula era o único que deveria ficar isento de tudo e mesmo Junmyeon concordava com isso, quando acabava por deixar que Chanyeol entrasse e saísse da alcateia, tão livre quanto possível. Tinha limitado sua presença em duas vezes ao dia, sem chance para que passasse a noite ali, mas ainda assim era melhor do que o nada a qual Minseok tinha sido designado.

— Quero que _isso_ acabe. — confessou e Minseok juntou as sobrancelhas em confusão até o momento em que entendeu o que acontecia, sorriu.

— Já está no final. — assegurou ao colocar a mão sobre a barriga do irmão.

— Está demorando. — reclamou mais um pouco da sua gravidez.

— Ele é preguiçoso como você. — Minseok brincou e Kyungsoo mostrou-lhe a língua apenas para rir no segundo seguinte.

Eles fitaram-se, o riso morreu aos poucos e o mais velho limitou-se a virar de peito para cima. Kyungsoo fitou o seu perfil e comprimiu os lábios. Bem podia notar que o outro estava um tanto mais magro além de recluso, mas sabia que a culpa disso era mais da gravidez do que por outra coisa. Não lembrava-se de ter tido tantos enjoos quanto Minseok estava tendo. Tantos, que o impediam de terminar um prato de comida e mesmo com os chás e remédios que os pais faziam para si, não havia muito efeito.

— Jongin estava te procurando. — Kyungsoo se escutou de dizer depois de um tempo e o gêmeo virou o rosto para fita-lo. — Quer que experimente o traje da Cerimônia.

Minseok bufou. Kyungsoo riu. Achava engraçado a forma como o irmão parecia sentir cada vez mais horror da festa de casamento de Jongin e Junmeyon, e a culpa nem mesmo era desse último. Tudo se resumia aos gostos duvidosos de Jongin, que acabavam por se estender ao que Minseok teria que usar na Cerimônia das Cores, quando era um dos ômegas de honra.

— Deveria contar a ele. — Kyungsoo disse.

— Deixo-o se divertir. — negou.

Não pretendia dar palpite algum na ornamentação da cerimônia e muito menos nos trajes, deixaria que Jongin se divertisse com aquilo, que se distraísse o suficiente para não notar a forma como não se importava. Estava usando o pretexto da festa para armar sua pequena travessura. Não precisava de muito, no fim das contas. Eram necessárias algumas horas fora dali, depois voltaria, pediria perdão a Junmeyon. Quem sabe se se ajoelhasse para mostrar sua submissão conseguisse evitar alguma punição mais grave, afinal líderes gostavam daquele tipo de coisa e principalmente, alfas.

— Mas e você, não se diverte? — o gêmeo questionou-o com uma firmeza que pegou Minseok de surpresa.

— O casamento é dele. — respondeu simplesmente e começou a se levantar.

Odiava quando o irmão entrava naquele assunto, como se Minseok tivesse alguma razão para ficar feliz. Não conseguia ver o copo meio cheio da forma que Kyungsoo fazia, via tudo do jeito era exatamente e isso, só servia para que seguisse em frente fazendo o que prometera fazer.

— Minseok. — Kyungsoo chamou, a urgência delicada na sua voz não serviu para compadecer o coração do ômega. — Eu sei que...

— Só não diga nada. — sentou-se na beira da cama e não fitou o irmão, sentia-se tão irritado com aquilo que bem poderia acabar dizendo qualquer besteira.

Kyungsoo calou-se e Minseok virou o rosto na sua direção, ofereceu-lhe um meio sorriso um tanto amargo que o gêmeo devolveu, mas logo sua face estava contorcendo-se em uma careta. O Kim franzio a testa e se aproximou ao mesmo tempo que ele colocava a mão na barriga e sentava-se, apressado.

— O que foi? — perguntou com urgência.

— Está doendo. — os olhos estavam arregalados e Kyungsoo formou um sorriso nos lábios, apenas para gemer em dor depois.

Estava acontecendo, Minseok pensou. O bebê estava chegando.

Afastou-se do irmão, saiu porta afora com a promessa de trazer ajuda. Correu direto para o quarto dos pais, mas não havia ninguém lá. Chamou pelos pais e não obteve nenhuma resposta até o momento em que saiu na varanda. Ryeowook estava sentado ali, observando a chuva que descia pela alcateia. Minseok parou na entrada, fitou o pai com intensidade, meio ofegante e não precisou dizer a frase inteira para o que ômega mais velho soubesse o que estava acontecendo. E o que se seguiu foi uma correria desajeitada.

Minseok correu até a Sede, a chuva molhou seu cabelo e roupa, mas quando Junmyeon o viu soube que algo urgente estava acontecendo e quando a notícia saiu da sua boca, meio quebrada e aos ofegos, o alfa o acompanhou de volta até em casa, mas não sem antes ligar para Chanyeol, afinal, mesmo Junmyeon não podia negar a importância daquilo na vida dos dois.

Encontraram os pais na casa. Heechul estava agitado andando de um lado para o outro, o jaleco molhado no corpo, fazendo Minseok saber que ele correra até ali. Leeteuk estava por ali, sentado no sofá da sala, parecia não saber o que fazer e alguma coisa em Minseok não quis que o pai se aproximasse do irmão. Ryeowook estava no quarto com o gêmeo, ajudando-o a manter a respiração, fazendo-o andar e contando os minutos entre uma contração e outra.

— Onde está Chanyeol? — o irmão perguntou assim que o percebeu na entrada do quarto.

— A caminho. — o tranquilizou e Kyungsoo sentou-se na beira da cama, lançou um sorriso para si e Minseok se viu sorrindo de volta.

— Como está? — Junmyeon surgiu de lugar nenhum atrás de si, o loiro afastou-se da entrada para que o irmão mais velho entrasse.

— Nervoso. — Kyungsoo confessou e Junmyeon riu ao tocar-lhe o ombro.

Ryeowook, sentou-se ao lado do filho e Minseok os observou da porta. Deu um passo para trás e depois outro, apenas para sair dali logo. Seguiu direto para a cozinha, aquela correria toda tinha lhe deixado com sede. O lugar estava vazio quando entrou, por isso apenas se concentrou em ir até a geladeira e encher um copo de água.

Encostou-se na bancada da pia e encarou a chuva através da janela, que existia acima da pia. Parecia estar no fim, percebeu. Os pingos já não desciam com a mesma energia de antes e o céu não parecia tão cinzento como se estivesse se abrindo apenas o suficiente para receber o bebê do seu irmão, quase sorriu com isso. Era um pensamento bonito de se ter, afinal parecia certo enfeitar um pouco os acontecimentos para contar a posteridade.

Quando chegasse a sua vez, seria assim? O clima seria chuvoso ou seu bebê nasceria durante a noite, uma madrugada qualquer? Meio sorriu com isso, deixou o copo vazio sobre a bancada, deslizou a mão sobre a barriga. Não tinha nenhum volume ainda. Quase dois meses, pensou. Nada no seu corpo parecia ter mudado ainda. Na verdade, havia perdido peso por conta dos enjoos constantes, mas não parecia como se estivesse com uma aparência ruim. Ninguém lhe dizia se estava ruim. Seu pai Ryeowook o encorajava e Heechul parecia pronto para escutar todas as suas lamentações, contudo, Minseok não tinha nenhuma.

Escondera todas, o mais fundo que conseguia. Estava disposto a não ser aquele que fazia de tudo um drama. Alguma coisa em si queria ver o lado bom daquela confusão inteira, mas também havia alguma coisa em que estava trabalhando por si mesmo. Um lado inteiramente egoísta, que lhe causava calafrios. No entanto, no fundo, dizia a si mesmo que tudo aquilo era para proteger seu filhote.

— Onde ele está? — escutou a voz de Chanyeol.

Espalmou as mãos sobre a bancada da pia e respirou fundo, então virou-se de costas para a mesma. Encarou a porta aberta da cozinha e viu o alfa passar por ali, apressado em direção ao quarto em que Kyungsoo estava. Não notou sua presença. Afastou-se da pia, foi até a entrada e colocou metade do corpo para fora, olhou para onde Chanyeol tinha ido e escutou as vozes altas do mesmo e Kyungsoo. Havia risadas também e consequentemente, Minseok sorriu.

O irmão merecia aquilo. Precisava que Chanyeol estivesse ali, o apoiando naquele momento importante. Era o certo. Felizmente, Junmyeon entendia isso.

— Minseok.

O ômega saiu por completo, virou-se para fitar quem o chamava. Era Henry. O cabelo escuro úmido, colando-se na testa e o casaco pesado de chuva. Os sapatos também estavam sujos de lama e Minseok engoliu em seco quando percebeu o rastro de terra que o Lu trazia de fora para dentro da casa.

— Junmyeon está aqui? — ele perguntou, os lábios estavam vermelhos e as bochechas pálidas de frio.

— No quarto. — Minseok indicou e esperou que o Lu passasse por si, mas não aconteceu. — Algum problema? — lançou um olhar para o amigo.

— Como você está? — a delicadeza da pergunta pegou o ômega de surpresa, mas não recuou.

Deu de ombros, não havia muito o que contar. Estava preso na Alcateia. Não tinha nenhuma notícia de Baekhyun ou qualquer coisa fora do território e todos pareciam saber mais si e seu estado que ele mesmo. Incomodava, mas ao menos o poupava de ser obrigado a manter conversas amigáveis com quem não queria e isso incluía o médico com quem se consultava por conta da gravidez.

Henry riu, soprado, um tanto sem graça realmente. Olhou para o lado como quem procura alguém, mas estavam sozinhos naquele corredor. Minseok sentiu que ele gostaria de dizer mais alguma coisa, contar algo importante, mas não parecia saber como. Molhou os lábios e quis insistir na conversa, porque odiava a forma como ficava curioso, contudo, deixou o assunto para outro momento quando o gemido de dor de Kyungsoo chegou até seus ouvidos alertando para a real importância daquele dia.

— O que está acontecendo? — o Lu perguntou, os olhos arregalaram-se levemente e ele fez menção de passar pelo Kim, de ir ver com os próprios olhos o que acontecia no quarto.

— São as contrações. — Minseok contou, as mãos juntaram-se atrás de si, segurou os dedos uns nos outros, quieto, a postura reta como se falasse de algo puramente cientifico. — Kyungsoo vai ter o bebê logo.

Henry ergueu uma sobrancelha e então, sorriu. Dessa vez, um sorriso verdadeiro e Minseok sentiu os ombros relaxarem.

— Já era sem tempo. — aliviou-se e Minseok sorriu. — Vou dar-lhe um oi. — preparou-se para passar pelo amigo, o Kim o deixou ir.

Lançou um olhar pelo caminho que o amigo fizera, o rastro de terra molhada indicava bem para onde o outro ia. Suspirou. Teria que limpar aquilo logo, percebeu, mas não sentia vontade alguma, então apenas seguiu em direção a sala. Avistou o pai alfa sentado no sofá, a tevê ligada, mas com os braços cruzados ele não parecia assistir o que passava na tela. Desviou os olhos para a janela e viu que a chuva começara a ficar forte novamente. O céu parecia mais nublado e o clima mais frio, apertou os braços em volta de si mesmo e percebeu que suas roupas estavam molhadas, que na sua correria não lembrara-se de trocar. Deveria ir até seu quarto e procurar alguma coisa quente para vestir, mas abandonou a ideia no momento em que viu a porta abrir e Heechul entrar acompanhado de um garoto.

O pai ômega ainda usava o jaleco, estava molhado, as mangas colavam-se nos seus braços e o garoto ao seu lado, tinha a roupa úmida também, mas menos molhada. Não o reconheceu e não achava que ele fizesse parte da alcateia.

— Está é o Zitao. — Heechul o apresentou quando notou a expressão do filho. — Ele é amigo de Kyungsoo e veio visita-lo.

Minseok piscou os olhos e foi em sua direção, estendeu a mão em cumprimento ao passo que o outro a apertava. Era um adolescente ômega apenas, notou.

— Onde se conheceram? — perguntou.

— Kyungsoo passou um tempo no Santuário quando estava se recuperando do acidente — contou. — Nós éramos colegas de quarto.

— Ele está no quarto. — Heechul falou ao mais novo. — Começou a ter as contrações faz pouco tempo. — começou a guia-lo em direção ao corredor e em seguida, em direção ao quarto.

Então, Minseok estava sozinho de novo. Sozinho com o pai alfa. E como se sentisse a apreensão do outro, Leeteuk virou o rosto na sua direção e o fitou, ao passo que Minseok desviou os olhos, os lábios comprimidos no desagrado que o alfa aprendera a suportar. Nenhum dos dois disse coisa alguma e o ômega agradeceu pelo silêncio, não estava em condições de ter qualquer discussão com _aquele homem_ e muito menos vontade ainda mais em um momento delicado como aquele, por isso, limitou-se a seguir em direção a varanda.

A chuva estava forte, mas a falta de vento, servia para deixar a varanda menos molhada. Os pingos caiam de cima, em linha quase reta, não molhavam o lugar, deixava qualquer um protegido o suficiente ali. Minseok sentou-se no lugar vago, abraçou o próprio corpo e se repreendeu mais um pouco. Deveria trocar logo de roupa antes que pegasse um resfriado, contudo a repreensão de nada adiantava se não tinha vontade de segui-la. Então, apenas permaneceu. Observou a chuva por tempo demasiado.

Tanto, que o sol começou a ir embora. A noite chegou aos poucos, o frio ficou mais forte e quando achou que estava na hora de parar de ser o garoto teimoso, escutou a porta se abrir. Virou o rosto em sua direção e encontrou Henry saindo.

— Você está aqui. — falou amigavelmente, fingiu não notar a forma como o outro se encontrava pálido de frio. — Kyungsoo quer sua presença lá. — avisou.

Minseok se pôs de pé, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da frente da sua calça. Henry continuava na porta da casa, não afastou-se para o outro entrar e o Kim o fitou, desconfiado. Esperou pelo momento em que a mão dele fosse se fechar no seu braço, mas nada aconteceu além do som do suspiro escapando dos lábios do outro. Molhou os seus próprios lábios, estava pronto para perguntar o que acontecia, mas as palavras saíram primeiro da boca do Lu:

— Sinto muito. — deu suas condolências acerca do casamento fracassado do amigo.

Minseok comprimiu os lábios. Odiava a forma como todos tratavam aquilo, como se, de repente, alguém tivesse morrido, como se Baekhyun tivesse o largado, jogado-o fora depois de se divertir o suficiente. O irritava em demasia porque fazia-o se sentir um objeto. Um brinquedo quebrado, totalmente culpado pelo abandono.

— Está tudo bem. — optou por dizer e quis que Henry saísse da frente para poder fugir daquela conversa, mas ele não saiu.

— Preciso te contar algo. — o ômega mudou de assunto e Minseok o fitou no momento em que desviou os olhos de si. — Vou voltar para a França.

O Kim arregalou os olhos, não esperava por aquilo. Henry parecia bem com seu trabalho na Sede dos Kim’s e ainda era o braço direito de Lu Han, além do mais os Lu’s estavam estáveis ali, todos com suas casas, bem alojados e com as barrigas cheias. Seguros. Parecia totalmente estranho que Henry escolhesse ir embora tão assim, do nada.

— Por que? — perguntou de uma vez, não sabia que soaria tão indignado até escutar o próprio tom de voz.

— A Organização me ofereceu um emprego na sede e eu aceitei. — Henry parecia firme na sua decisão, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos do casaco e o queixo erguido deixavam isso claro. — Estarei indo depois do casamento de Jongin.

— Isso é... incrível. — Minseok tentou soar otimista, feliz pelo amigo, mas Henry pegou o nervosismo na sua voz, contudo, aceitou a tentativa dele ao lhe sorrir em resposta. — Vai se sair bem lá. — ergueu a mão e tocou-lhe o ombro. — Tenho certeza. — e dessa vez ele parecia sincero o suficiente para que o Lu sentisse o peito aquecer. — Vai me escrever, certo?

— Mandarei postais e ligarei nas madrugadas. — disse e Minseok sorriu de volta, então abriu os braços e acolheu o amigo.

Henry era quente contra seus braços, o que foi perfeito porque estava com frio depois de tanto tempo sentado naquela varanda. O Lu o abraçou de volta, apertado, enfiou o rosto na curva do seu pescoço e ficou muito tempo ali como se estivesse gravando seu cheiro e textura, mostrando a Minseok que, talvez, eles não fossem se ver por bastante tempo. 

— Como seus irmãos reagiram a isso? — perguntou baixinho contra o tecido do seu casaco.

— Eles não sabem. — Henry respondeu no mesmo tom, o hálito quente tocou-lhe a pele de um jeito gostoso. — Você é o primeiro a quem conto.

Minseok riu, baixinho, travesso. E Henry o acompanhou.

— Saiam da frente. — a voz agitada de Chanyeol os separou.

Minseok afastou-se, puxou Henry junto consigo e os dois viram o momento em que o alfa passou pela porta com Kyungsoo nos braços. Atrás dos dois, os pais ômegas do Kim se apressavam. Ryeowook lançou-lhe um olhar urgente e não precisou mais para que o loiro entendesse que estava na hora. O bebê estava pronto para nascer. O aperto no braço de Henry ficou mais forte, denunciando todo o nervosismo do ômega para com seu irmão gêmeo.

— Vamos. — Zitao subitamente disse ao ser o último a passar pela porta.

Henry e Minseok o seguiram em direção ao hospital da alcateia, mas ao chegar lá não puderam entrar na sala de parto. Ryeowook entrou junto de Kyungsoo e Chanyeol, mas apenas eles. Minseok ficou do lado de fora, apreensivo, esperando notícias boas do irmão. Zitao estava do lado de fora também apesar de ter tentado entrar.

— Se acalme. — Heechul pediu ao filho e Minseok o fitou. — Vai ficar tudo bem.

E Minseok sabia que sim.

*******

_Semanas antes_

Hyuna cruzou as pernas, apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e apoiou o queixo na palma da mão, então, meio sorriu para seu acompanhante. O alfa, sentado à sua frente na mesa daquele restaurante, a fitou com a sobrancelha erguida, desconfiado. Nunca havia sido muito fã daquela mulher e além do mais, aquele encontro soava suspeito quando a ômega destruirá sua vida anos antes.

— Deixe-me ver se entendi. — ele começou, limpou a boca com o guardanapo de pano. — Quer que a ajude?

A mulher riu, encostou as costas no encosto da cadeira.

— Prefiro chamar de troca de favor. — esclareceu e o alfa riu.

— E qual foi o favor que me fez? — devolveu e a mulher, pela primeira vez, pareceu envergonhada.

— Impedi sua morte. — falou, por fim e o alfa riu mais um pouco.

O homem lançou um olhar para o lado, a parede de vidro que separava o restaurante da rua, deixava-o fitar o lado de fora e conferir o movimento. Não havia muito para olhar. Só havia humanos vivendo suas vidinhas medíocres, preocupados com o que comer no dia seguinte ou dali uma hora. Todos profundamente enfiados nos seus problemas simplórios, nenhum pouco preocupados com a forma como estavam sendo descartados aos poucos, o jeito como entre eles andavam também outros tipos, uma espécie mais antiga, que estava trabalhando por baixo dos panos para recuperar o lugar no topo da cadeia alimentar.

— Para me usar no futuro. — ele continuou rebatendo. — Como agora, por exemplo.

Hyuna descruzou as pernas e o fitou, séria. Odiava a forma como aquele lobo parecia tão cheio de si. Ele devia lhe agradecer por ainda estar vivo, pela forma como agora podia andar livremente por qualquer lugar sem ter qualquer ômega da Organização de olho nos seus passos como se fosse um criminoso. Contudo, admitia que ainda existia uma ficha com seu nome, guardada na pasta de _lobos perigosos,_ aqueles em que eles deveriam manter um olho sempre atento.

Mas ele não via desse jeito. Estava constantemente a desafiando, jogando na sua cara toda uma verdade que Hyuna não gostava, no entanto, deixava porque perder aquele _aliado_ só serviria para dar-lhe dor de cabeça e já tinha isso o suficiente quando tinha que lidar com os lobos antiquados do Conselho. Zhou Mi, o ômega que ela achara que seria o mais fácil de manipular, parecia ser o mais desconfiado das suas _boas intenções_. Dava voz para as paranoias de Kibum e tentavam levar Sungmin para o seu lado apesar deste ser o único confuso e disposto a ajudar a ômega, mesmo que não entendesse um por cento do que a mesma planejava.

— Não parece disposto a ser usado. — ela rebateu e o alfa riu.

Ele arrumou os talheres sobre seu prato vazio, retirou o guardanapo de cima das suas coxas e o colocou ao lado do prato. Fitou-a, o começo do sorriso no canto da boa. Hyuna sentiu vontade de socar-lhe a face, arrancar toda aquela pose de alfa de si. Odiava-os, todos eles. Alfas.

— Eu aceito — ele acabou dizendo e a mulher, deixou as mãos relaxarem sobre a mesa. — com uma condição — deixou-a saber e ela esperou. — quero _alguém_ em troca.

Hyuna comprimiu os lábios. Não gostava do rumo daquilo, mas estava preparada para aquele pedido, apesar de tudo, afinal era esperar demais que aquele alfa esquecesse as dores do passado ainda mais uma dor causada por um dos seus lobos. Choi Yifan não estava errado em ser rancoroso, mas ela tentou se enganar que depois de tantos anos, aquilo pudesse ter se apagado da sua memória, contudo, não havia. E pela forma como ele a fitava, sabia que nunca apagaria.

— Se assim desejar. — cedeu e o líder dos Choi’s sorriu-lhe, totalmente satisfeito. — _Ele_ irá até você.

— Então, temos um acordo.

*******

_Atualmente_

Kim Junmyeon encarou os papéis que Henry lhe entregara. Estava sozinho no quarto do irmão, quando todos os outros haviam ido até o hospital para acompanhar o parto de Kyungsoo. Ele ficara, precisava dar uma olhada naqueles documentos ainda naquele dia. Talvez, precisasse assinar alguma coisa. Não sabia ainda.

Esperava que não, afinal não queria perder Henry ainda. O ômega dissera não ao seu pedido para que voltasse ao cargo de secretário na Sede e mesmo Lu Han, que dissera que podia convencê-lo a aceitar, não teve sucesso algum, fazendo com que só restasse a Junmyeon encontrar outra pessoa para ocupar o cargo. Contudo, ainda não aparecera ninguém qualificado o suficiente para o cargo. Então, Henry continuava o ajudando.

Estava temporariamente de volta ao cargo até que alguém aparecesse. Junmyeon trabalhava para encontrar alguém, quando tinha ao menos três entrevistas agendadas para a semana. No entanto, a daquele dia havia sido cancelada quando Minseok apareceu no seu escritório com a notícia de que seu irmão estava em trabalho de parto. Pedira a Henry para transferir tudo para o dia seguinte, mas ainda haviam aqueles documentos para dar uma olhada.

Eram coisas sobre seu casamento com Jongin. A lista do custo de tudo que o noivo queria havia chegado em suas mãos e Junmeyon, estava ocupado fazendo contas, tentando conciliar uma festa grande com todo o dinheiro que tinha disponível. Não queria dizer ao noivo para ir com calma, afinal ele parecia mais animado de qualquer um naquela alcateia e o trabalho com a escolha do tema e a compra de acessórios estava mantendo todos os outros lobos distraídos, quietos. E mesmo Minseok, que achara que podia ser o mais resistente em participar da celebração, estava se saindo bem ao aceitar os caprichos do quase cunhado.

Então, só lhe restava arranjar um jeito de bancar tudo. Era provável que Sehun o ajudasse com isso, afinal ainda eram parentes apesar do desencontro de interesses e também, não era como se o Oh fosse rancoroso. Eles se falavam normalmente. Não havia desentendimentos, mesmo que Junmyeon ainda notasse o olhar triste todas as vezes que falava alguma coisa do seu irmão, Minseok.

Notou que havia uma carta em meio aos documentos que o Lu lhe trouxera. Verificou o remetente e comprimiu os lábios quando reconheceu o nome. Não recebia noticia deles há vários meses, mas achara que estava tudo bem, contudo, no momento em que abriu a carta e leu seu conteúdo se deu conta que não era o único a ter dívidas. Só que o caso do seu tio Hangeng ******* parecia mais urgente.

Sentou-se na beira da cama, a carta em mãos e suspirou. Não sabia como ajudaria o tio sem tornar a festa dos sonhos de Jongin menor, contudo, o maior problema naquilo nem sequer era o tio pedindo um empréstimo, mas a forma como o mesmo havia se auto convidado para sua festa de casamento. Dobrou a carta e a guardou de volta no envelope. Aquilo era dinheiro demais até mesmo para Sehun, pensou. Comprimiu os lábios e soltou mais um suspiro logo em seguida, odiava quando as coisas saiam do controle como aquilo. Deveria apenas ter tido uma conversa com Jongin desde o começo, afim de evitar aquele tipo de situação, mas para cada vez que via a forma como o noivo estava empolgado, acabava deixando o problema para mais tarde e agora, não havia mais como empurrar com a barriga.

Seu tio precisava de ajuda e era dever de Junmyeon ajudar, já que a falta de aliados dos Kim’s foi justamente culpa da parte coreana da alcateia, culpa do seu pai alfa. Jungsoo os havia feito afundar em dívidas depois da quebra de contrato com os Oh’s e fora a ajuda clandestina de Baekhyun que os erguera minimamente, contudo, a contraparte chinesa ainda estava passando por maus bocados apesar de Hangeng ter conseguido contornar a maior parte dos problemas.

Não havia uma saída bonita, sabia disso. Sehun, talvez, lhe ajudasse com parte do dinheiro. Era possível que Lu Han também o fizesse, mas que tipo de lobo ele pareceria diante do irmão do seu noivo, pedindo dinheiro para o casamento quando dissera algum tempo atrás que podia bancar tudo? Seria patético. Não podia voltar atrás sem se mostrar um grande idiota e se Jongin soubesse disso... nem conseguia imaginar a face de decepção do noivo, já bastante o tempo em que tinham adiado aquilo.

Jogou-se na cama, encarou o teto. Precisava de uma solução urgente. O mais rápido possível quando seu tio chegaria na próxima semana para o casamento. Todavia, não havia uma saída bonita sendo pintada em seus pensamentos. Era abstrata ainda, suja, na verdade. O tipo de coisa que o fazia se odiar antes mesmo de conceber o pensamento por completo, mas dado as circunstâncias não via outra saída.

Havia uma única pessoa que podia lhe oferecer o dinheiro completo, sem nenhum drama e o mais rápido possível, mas entrar nisso seria o mesmo que vender a alma ao diabo além de que, não era bem a sua que teria que vender. E se odiava apenas por pensar nisso, mas tinha certeza que se odiaria mais se chegasse a executar aquilo.

Pegou o celular no seu bolso, destravou a tela e procurou o contato de Byun Baekhyun. Observou-o por bastante tempo, mas desistiu de ligar. Não podia fazer aquilo. Estaria reduzindo seu irmão a um mero objeto. Não podia vende-lo daquela forma, só faria Minseok se afastar mais e mais de si, e isso era o que menos queria. Sentou-se na beira da cama, travou o celular e o deixou sobre a cama, ao seu lado. Com certeza não faria aquilo.

Ficou de pé, passou a mão nos cabelos e suspirou, de olhos fechados. Afastou aquele pensamento da sua mente. Podia encontrar outra saída, tinha certeza. Só não sabia como, mas isso não importava naquele momento, o que importava era forma como não faria aquilo com Minseok. Abriu os olhos e fitou o celular, então, decidiu ir até o hospital saber como Kyungsoo e seu sobrinho estavam.

Era o melhor a se fazer, pensou.

Quando chegou na sala, seu pai alfa não estava ali. A tevê estava desligada e Junmyeon acreditou que ele poderia ter ido em direção ao hospital, afinal ainda era seu filho e seu neto ali. Apesar do sangue Byun correndo nas veias da criança, o Kim não achava que o pai pudesse rejeitar aquela criança tão inocente, sem culpa alguma da forma como fora concebida e consequentemente, chegara ao mundo. No entanto, mesmo com isso, não achava que fosse uma boa ideia o pai ir até lá.

Ryeowook e Minseok não o haviam perdoado e apesar de Kyungsoo também não tê-lo feito, achava que o irmão estava a um passo disso, quando teve sua memória danificada e por isso, parecia não ter tanto rancor ou raiva como ele e Minseok tinham.

Saiu de casa a passos lentos, temia encontrar o pai alfa no caminho. Não achava que seria algo bom para os dois, por isso, decidiu evitar e quando, chegou no hospital sem maiores problemas, acreditou que estava isento daquela amargura, mas suas suspeitas se tornaram verdadeiras quando reconheceu o perfil de Leeteuk sentado em um dos lugares na sala de espera.

Henry estava lá também, sentado na filara atrás do alfa. Mas Heechul, Minseok e Ryeowook não estavam lá. Supôs que Chanyeol deveria estar com o irmão na sala de cirurgia, fazendo-o companhia do jeito como mandava a cartilha de bons alfas. Henry o viu primeiro que o pai e levantou-se, veio na sua direção. Ainda usava o casaco pesado, escuro e molhado, parecia não se importar com o frio apesar de Junmyeon notar as bochechas muito pálidas e além disso, o cheiro do Lu estava um tanto acentuado.

— Ele está descansando. — o ômega contou e Junmyeon entendeu que ele se referia a Kyungsoo. — O bebê nasceu. — ele sorriu e o alfa acompanhou.

— Eu posso vê-lo?

— Minseok está com o senhor Heechul no berçário, mas Kyungsoo só vai receber visitas mais tarde. Ele precisa descansar. — contou e o alfa assentiu.

Entendia a condição do irmão, por isso não insistiu. O deixaria em paz na presença do seu alfa, pois bem sabia o quanto era importante ter o companheiro ao seu lado, lhe dando suporte. Ômegas eram dependentes por natureza, mas pareciam se tornar mais quando estavam gestantes, quando, por vezes, necessitavam do cheiro do parceiro para ter uma noite de sono tranquila. E de repente, pensar na forma como Kyungsoo deve ter sofrido no cativeiro em que Jongdae o escondeu, só o deixou com raiva daquele alfa e consequentemente o fez pensar em Minseok.

Mas Junmyeon não era como Jongdae. Não havia sequestrado ninguém. Tudo que estava fazendo era apenas proteger o irmão ao acalmar a alcateia com a ausência e a quebra de contrato com os Byun’s, isso fazia aqueles lobos se darem conta de que Minseok não era um traidor quando ainda estava com eles, no mesmo território, longe _daqueles Byun’ s_ e para isso funcionar era importante que ninguém além dos Kim’s Principais e amigos próximos do ômega soubessem sobre sua gravidez, afinal não sabia como os seus lobos podiam reagir a isso. Já bastava a negatividade que viera sobre si quando a fofoca sobre paternidade do bebê de Kyungsoo se tornara frequente nas rodas de conversas dos lobos.

Sabia que eles não estavam felizes assim como tinha certeza que ficariam mais insatisfeitos se fosse Minseok a ser descoberto, afinal Baekhyun parecia ser aquele a quem os lobos odiavam mais. Chanyeol era o segundo na linha de sucessão, contudo nunca fora muito ativo nas questões da própria alcateia e o tempo em que passara na China trabalhando na fronteira das alcateias Kim’s e Byun’s, serviu para que os lobos Kim’s adquirissem alguma simpatia por si, mas não o aceitavam. O suportavam como quem suporta comer verduras porque faz bem para o corpo, no entanto, _eles_ não achavam que Chanyeol fazia algum bem para a alcateia.

Havia um certo tipo de pacto envolvendo o bem-estar do mais novo dos Kim’s que parecia unir todos eles. O desaparecimento de Kyungsoo havia os impactado mais do que Junmyeon esperara e a sua volta ainda era vista como um presente da Deusa e Chanyeol tornava-se o preço a pagar para ver aquele ômega baixinho e de sorriso fácil feliz, saudável e protegido, bem onde todos podiam ver.

— Para que lado fica o berçário? — perguntou ao Lu.

— Eu levo você. — Henry disse e subitamente segurou em sua mão.

A mão dele estava incrivelmente quente quando tocou a sua, notou. Encarou o ato, mas não por muito tempo, pois Henry o puxou para fora da sala de espera e o guiou pelo corredor, indo em direção ao berçário, que não ficava tão longe da sala de espera. O ômega soltou sua mão e Junmyeon fitou-lhe as costas, quando ele parou em frente a parede de vidro, as mãos delicadas se espalmaram ali e ele encostou a testa no vidro, como que tentando ver os bebês do outro lado. O alfa se aproximou, parou ao seu lado, forçou-se a não fita-lo mais.

Deixou que sua atenção fosse roubada pelo irmão ômega, dentro do berçário, no fundo, ao lado de Ryeowook em roupa branca de enfermeiro. Minseok segurava o sobrinho e de onde Junmyeon estava, o bebê parecia tão pequeno. Uma coisinha cor-de-rosa embolada em verde, sendo ninada no colo do tio ômega. Junmyeon sorriu com a cena, porque até aquele momento não tinha visto os olhos do irmão brilharem tanto ao mesmo tempo que sorria.

Heechul estava ao lado de Ryeowook e parecia esperar sua vez para segurar o bebê. O alfa olhou para os lados, procurou a porta de entrada. Queria ter sua vez com sobrinho também, no entanto o ofego de Henry impediu seu ato de ir até a porta. Ele fitou o ômega preocupado, notou as bochechas dele tornando-se vermelhas e os olhos fechando-se com força.

— Henry? — chamou.

O Lu abriu os olhos e o fitou. O violeta bonito brilhou diante de si, a testa estava úmida, conseguiu notar as gotículas de suor e o outro pareceu notar também quando ergueu a mão e limpou a testa, jogando o cabelo escuro para trás.

— Eu preciso ir para casa. — ele disse, por fim, soltando o ar pela boca como se evitasse respirar pelo nariz.

— Está se sentindo mal? — Junmyeon ergueu a mão e tocou-lhe o ombro, mas o ômega se afastou com brusquidão pegando o Kim de surpresa.

— Preciso ir. — Henry deu um passo para trás e depois outro, então simplesmente correu para longe de Junmeyon.

O alfa franzio a testa para o que acontecera. Não entendia o que se passava com o outro, mas parecia terrivelmente tentado a ir atrás dele. A fragrância do Lu parecia ter ficado apenas para incita-lo nesse desejo sem sentido. Balançou a cabeça, tentou afastar isso de si. Era Henry, seu quase cunhado, não era seu ômega.

_Não era seu ômega._

— Jun? — escutou ser chamado e virou o rosto em direção a voz apenas para encontrar a figura do pai Heechul na entrada do berçário, o corpo meio dentro meio fora e a mão segurando a maçaneta da porta. — Quer conhecer seu sobrinho? — ele sorriu, gentil e Junmyeon sorriu de volta, animado.

— Mas é claro. — seguiu o pai para dentro do berçário.

Ao longe, Henry apertava o casaco contra seu corpo enquanto corria em direção a sua casa. Não falou com ninguém no caminho apesar de ter escutado o seu nome sendo chamado aqui e ali, não tinha tempo para aquilo. Precisava chegar em casa logo, tomar seus remédios e esconder-se embaixo da coberta em sua cama pela próxima semana, onde pediria a Deusa que aquele período não fosse tão doloroso.

A verdade, era que Henry estava entrando no cio. Fazia alguns meses que isso não acontecia e dado os estresses naquele ano, não achou que fosse acontecer em algum momento em parte porque o remédio que usava para reduzir os efeitos da Marca também desregulava o seu cio e por vezes, fazia com que não acontecesse. O Lu gostava da parte quando não acontecia, afinal não precisava se preocupar com nada além da sua alimentação e coisas do dia a dia.

E depois que aumentara as doses do remédio, acreditara que o cio não viria tão cedo, mas devia ter previsto que tempo em que passou sem tomar o remédio somado as doses altas iriam bagunça-lo por inteiro. O resultado estava ali, estampado nas suas bochechas coradas e nos ofegos que soltava vez ou outra quando sentia o cheiro de qualquer alfa Kim que via no caminho.

Agradeceu por sua roupa estar úmida, pelo tecido do casaco ser gelado contra sua pele, afinal aquilo parecia aliviar o calor que subia por suas pernas, parava no seu baixo ventre e então, espalhava-se aos poucos por todo o corpo. Sentia o suor acumulando-se no meio da costa, na nuca e na testa. Por vezes, ergueu a mão e limpou a testa, suspirou, parou por um momento e respirou fundo de olhos fechados. Estava tentando se manter sob controle. E internamente, torcia para que Lu Han não estivesse em casa. Não queria ter que responder perguntas sobre seu estado e muito menos escutar a mesma ladainha sobre porque deveria voltar a trabalhar para Junmeyon.

Quando passou do lago, Henry quase sorriu em alívio. Estava próximo o suficiente da sua pequena vila. Ele se obrigou a avançar mais um pouco, quase se viu correndo em direção a sua casa e no momento em que abriu a porta, fechou-a às suas costas e ficou parado ali, de olhos fechados e um suspiro aliviado escapou dos seus lábios, acreditou que estava seguro. Tudo o que precisava fazer agora era correr em direção ao seu quarto depois de tomar um banho gelado, tomar seus remédios e torcer para que os supressores fizessem algum efeito.

Odiava se medicar daquela forma, mas não via outra saída quando seus cios eram terrivelmente dolorosos, como se a Marca o estivesse punindo por ter negado o seu alfa. A prova disso era que não conseguia se satisfazer com nenhum outro parceiro, seja ômega, alfa ou beta. Tudo parecia doer mil vezes mais quando seu lobo se dava conta de que não era o dono da marca ali e sim, um lobo qualquer. Era como ter facas enfiadas em si, mas no momento em que abriu os olhos e se preparou para ir em direção ao seu quarto, sentiu como se alguém tivesse enfiado uma faca bem na boca do seu estômago, porque o mal-estar que o acometeu bem poderia ter sido causado por isso, principalmente quando achou que fosse cair de joelhos ali mesmo e vomitar tudo o que tinha comido durante o dia.

Havia um cheiro, notou. Havia a droga de um cheiro enjoando-o por completo. Sabia que não era o de Lu Han porque conhecia o cheiro do irmão e sabia também que não era Jongin. O mais novo havia ido até a cidade fazer algumas compras para o seu casamento.

Ele segurou a barriga, meio inclinou-se para frente e sentiu as pernas fraquejarem. Teria caído se alguém não tivesse ido em seu auxilio e o segurado. As mãos tinham se fechado firmemente em seus ombros e _aquele cheiro_ fitou tão forte, que tudo o que Henry conseguiu fazer foi ceder de uma vez a todo o mal-estar. O corpo ficou mole e os olhos se fecharam.

Henry havia desmaiado, Sehun se deu conta ao ter nos braços o corpo do ômega. Segurou-o com força, virou o rosto em direção à Lu Han, assustado, surpreso, nervoso. O alfa era uma confusão de sentimentos, mas a preocupação era mais forte. Observou quando o outro ômega veio em sua direção, preocupação tão presente nele quanto em si.

— Droga. — Han xingou ao seu aproximar do irmão e tocar-lhe a testa. — Vem comigo. — ele se apressou em ir pelo corredor e Sehun foi atrás de si levando o Lu nos braços. — Coloque-o aqui. — indicou a cama.

O alfa colocou o Lu deitado e olhou em volta, notou o porta-retratos sobre a cômoda. Eram Jongin, Henry e Han inegavelmente mais novos, sorridentes e sujos, do jeito que crianças naquela idade costumavam ser. Teria sorrido para aquilo se não estivesse tão preocupado com o ômega. Viu Lu Han sair do quarto, pensou em segui-lo, mas achou melhor ficar e tomar conta do outro Lu. Foi para perto da sua cama e pela primeira vez, o olhou de verdade.

As bochechas estavam muito coradas, o cabelo escuro colava-se na testa e o pescoço rosado brilhava em suor. Sehun ergueu a mão e tocou-lhe a testa. Henry estava queimando em febre, mas acima disso havia um cheiro desprendendo-se da sua pele, inundando o quarto por inteiro. A fragrância suave do seu lobo. O alfa foi obrigado a fechar os olhos e apreciar a forma leve com que era envolvido naquele cheiro um tanto almiscarado, mas nenhum pouco ruim quando o lírio-do-vale se destacava aqui e ali sob notas de magnólia.

Henry tinha cheiro de floresta. De um dia de sol ao ar livre. Incrivelmente, aquele Lu tinha cheiro de liberdade. Um convite delicado para que chegasse mais perto e aproveitasse mais do cheiro que saía da sua pele e como que preso em um transe foi o que Sehun fez. Chegou perto demais, sabia que estava muito perto. A ponta do seu nariz tocou-lhe a bochecha macia e como se Henry soubesse sobre sua presença, escutou-o ofegar, tão baixinho que — talvez — não escutasse se não estivesse tão perto.

— O que está fazendo? — escutou a voz sussurrada do ômega.

— Você tem um cheiro gostoso. — sussurrou de volta, os lábios praticamente tocando a pele do outro.

As mãos de Henry o seguraram e Sehun achou que seria afastado, e por isso começou a se afastar por si próprio. De repente, pareceu entender que havia ultrapassado alguma linha, que havia invadido o espaço do Lu e não queria ser o tipo que faz o que quer simplesmente porque é um alfa, além do mais devia imaginar como aquilo era mil vezes pior dado o seu passado traumático.

Eles se fitaram, as mãos de Henry estavam fechadas no seu pulso e Sehun não sabia dizer o que ele queria. Havia uma inconstância estampada nos olhos dele, que ora se tornavam violeta ora voltavam ao costumeiro castanho que era familiar ao Oh. Ele piscou, demoradamente, e quando voltou a fita-lo tinha os olhos clarinhos, beirando o violeta, mas ainda assim um tanto acastanhados. _Tão bonito_ , que Sehun quis se aproximar de novo e talvez, fosse o que Henry queria quando o puxou para perto.

Mas se eles se beijariam ou não, o alfa nunca saberia, pois o ato foi interrompido por Han, que voltara ao quarto naquele momento. O ômega segurou-o pelo braço livre e o puxou para trás, para longe do ômega na cama. Sentiu quando a mão de Henry largou o seu braço, quase tropeçou nos próprios pés devido ao puxão repentino, usou a mão para se apoiar contra o criado mudo perto da cama do Lu. Ergueu o rosto e fitou a face demasiadamente séria de Lu Han.

— Fique longe. — mandou, tão terrivelmente firme que o alfa engoliu em seco ao mesmo tempo que dava um passo para longe da cama.

Han deixou o copo com água, que trouxera, em cima do criado mudo. De onde estava, Sehun observou o momento em que ele segurou Henry pelos ombros e o fez sentar na cama, tirou-lhe o casaco do corpo e começou a abrir os botões da sua camisa branca. O Lu não mostrou resistência alguma e mesmo Sehun, que sentia-se sobrando ali, não ofereceu resistência em continuar olhando. Havia uma vozinha na sua mente, dizendo-lhe como devia se afastar, mas parecia tão distante que não prestava atenção.

O cheiro de Henry cada vez mais acentuado só servia para embaçar os seus pensamentos e ações, então só permaneceu. Não se afastou e muito menos se aproximou, deixou que seus olhos vagassem por cada pedaço de pele que Lu Han revelava do irmão, o tom dourado parecia brilhar diante dos seus olhos. Viu a marca do ômega, bem localizada no ombro, destacando-se em um rosa vivo, como se pulsasse na sua pele, provavelmente chamando seu causador.

Henry o pegou olhando, no momento em que a camisa deslizou por seus braços e a roupa foi abandonada sobre a cama. Ele desviou o olhar para a face do Lu, o encarou de volta. E os olhos dele nunca estiveram tão violeta. Era a coisa mais linda que já havia visto, se deu conta. Tão bonito, que sentiu como se o ar lhe faltasse. Deu um passo para trás.

Recuou diante de tanta beleza.

Era questão de sobrevivência, disse a si mesmo. Se continuasse ali, seria mortalmente esmagado, rendido diante daquele ômega que mal conhecia. Ele saiu do quarto, as pressas, encostou-se na parede ao lado da porta aberta e respirou fundo de olhos fechados.

Precisava se recompor.

*******

Chanyeol parou na entrada do quarto em que Kyungsoo estava descansando. Nos seus braços, carregava o filhote recém-nascido. O bebê tão pequeno se comparado a si, parecia quase desaparecer quando nos seus braços, coisa que só servia para deixar o Byun mais protetor. Com ambos.

Deu um passo para dentro do quarto e então, caminhou devagar até a cama do amado. Sentou-se na cadeira perto desta, ajeitou o bebê nos seus braços e o ninou da mesma forma que fazia quando cuidava da sua irmãzinha, Ji Eun. Seu pai Donghae havia o ensinado a trocar fralda, alimentar, segurar e dar banho. _Apenas o básico,_ ele costumava dizer, _o resto você aprende na prática_ e Chanyeol mal podia conter sua euforia em começar a aprender. Tinha plena noção que seria difícil ainda mais quando não morava com Kyungsoo e eles nem sequer eram um casal _ainda,_ mas estava disposto a se sacrificar.

Queria ser o melhor pai para o seu filhote e mostrar a Kyungsoo que podia ser um ótimo alfa, um parceiro perfeito. Queria tanto que eles voltassem a ser um par, que o outro dissesse sim ao seu pedido de casamento, queria Kyungsoo de volta. Mas isso ainda era um desejo aparentemente longe de se concretizar quando o outro continuava o tratando como um velho amigo, nenhuma intimidade demasiada. E Chanyeol sabia que podia mudar isso se fosse mais presente na vida do ômega, mas a recente desavença entre suas alcateias havia prejudicado seu plano de se estabelecer entre os Kim’s.

— Oi. — sussurrou baixinho para o filhote em seus braços. — Aquele na cama é seu papai também. — continuou, bem baixinho.

Não queria acordar Kyungsoo. Sabia que ele precisava descansar depois do parto e além do mais, Ryeowook havia deixado ordens restritas para que o deixasse dormir o máximo possível, então faria isso. Já havia dado uma volta pelo hospital com o bebê nos braços e depois, deixado que ele fosse paparicado pelos avós e pelos tios. Todos pareciam tão animados com a chegada do seu filhote que Chanyeol sentia o peito ficando quentinho.

Balançou o bebê devagar nos seus braços, ficou de pé e foi em direção ao pequeno berço de vidro que havia ao lado da cama de Kyungsoo. Deixaria o filho dormir ali enquanto se ocupava em velar o sono dos dois. Tocou-lhe a face depois de deixa-lo confortável, sorriu. Ele tinha um nariz bonitinho, pensou. Se parecia com Kyungsoo em alguns detalhes e ângulos.

— Oi. — escutou a voz rouca do ômega.

Virou o rosto na sua direção e sorriu, aproximou-se devagar. Ele tinha o rosto cansado apesar do tanto de tempo em que estivera dormindo, mas havia o começo de um sorriso no canto da sua boca, um sorrisinho de satisfação.

— Oi. — Chanyeol devolveu quando sentou-se na cadeira, ao seu lado.

Kyungsoo o fitou e estendeu a mão na sua direção, o alfa a pegou, entrelaçou seus dedos.

— Ele se parece com você. — disse e Kyungsoo sorriu mais um pouco enquanto virava o rosto em direção ao berço do bebê.

— Isso me tranquiliza. — teve coragem de brincar e Chanyeol riu ao mesmo tempo que ele voltava a fita-lo.

— Como está se sentindo? — perguntou.

— Cansado. — sentiu o dedão do ômega acariciar o dorso da sua mão. — Sinto como se um caminhão tivesse passado por cima de mim. — sorriu mais um pouco.

— Vai melhorar. — Chanyeol tentou o tranquilizar e Kyungsoo desviou o olhar para suas mãos juntas.

Ele gostava da forma como se encaixavam, do jeito como Chanyeol era protetor e cuidadoso, a fragilidade nos atos do alfa o agradava de uma forma doce. Fazia-o se sentir seguro. Sentira aquilo na primeira vez que o viu, depois que voltara para casa, mas o olhar quebrado que o alfa lhe lançou quando disse que não o conhecia, aquela parcela de dor estampada nos seus olhos castanhos tinha doido em si também, mais do que achara possível. Foi ali que soube que o conhecia, que eles tinham uma história longa.

Desejava poder lembrar de tudo, desejava ter de volta seus momentos doces, mas sabia que quanto mais forçasse aquilo, menos conseguiria. Era da forma como o médico havia dito: precisava deixar acontecer naturalmente. Ia se curar aos poucos, as lembranças viriam na medida que isso acontecesse, era apenas uma questão de tempo, só que quanto mais tempo passava mais Kyungsoo sentia como se estivesse perdendo-o. Perdendo o sentimento que o outro nutria por si. E isso, de alguma forma, o apavorava.

Chanyeol tinha direito em escolher não espera-lo, em conhecer outras pessoas, em ter outra família. Não era obrigação dele ficar e esperar até que Kyungsoo lembrasse de tudo, que lembrasse deles ou que de repente, ele se apaixonasse de novo. Parecia terrivelmente certo que o alfa se distanciasse, que fosse presente na vida do seu filhote, porque aquilo era obrigatório. Só não era obrigatório sentar e esperar, lançar aquele olhar para si todos os dias, desejando encontrar uma pessoa que não estava mais lá.

Sentia necessidade em contar à ele sobre isso. Em dizer-lhe que estava tudo bem ir embora, em ser só o pai. Não precisava ser marido, não precisava esperar, não precisava perder tempo daquele jeito com uma coisa que, talvez, não acontecesse nunca. Mas para cada vez que o Kim olhava para suas mãos juntas, para o jeito como ele sorria, quando contemplava o cuidado que ele dedicava para si, se dava conta que não queria que ele fosse embora. Seu lobo estava confuso e ele mesmo se sentia confuso por completo todas as vezes que se pegava pensando em Chanyeol mais que o normal.

— Eu gosto de você, sabe. — o ômega decidiu começar, os olhos ainda travados no ato de acariciar a mão do alfa. Estava na hora de dizer-lhe as terríveis palavras. — E eu sei que gosta de mim também. — levantou o rosto para fita-lo e Chanyeol estava com os olhos grandes na sua direção, o castanho era bonito. — Mas, Chanyeol, eu não acho que isso vai dar certo. Eu e você, quero dizer.

O alfa desviou os olhos para suas mãos ainda juntas. Não sabia o que dizer e não achava que se soubesse poderia mudar a opinião do outro. Já tinha imaginado que aquela conversa aconteceria em algum momento. Era típico de Kyungsoo não guardar as palavras por muito tempo, devia ser de família quando notava a mesma coisa em Ryeowook.

— Não tenho dúvidas que será um ótimo pai, mas não pode me esperar para sempre. — a voz ganhou um tom baixo no final e Chanyeol sentiu como existissem pedras no seu peito, pesando.

— Por que não? — criou coragem para perguntar e voltou a fita-lo, então era Kyungsoo quem estava desviando os olhos, virando o rosto para cima, fitando o teto.

— Não acho que ainda sou o Kyungsoo por quem se apaixonou. — a primeira lágrima desceu e o Kim soltou a mão de Chanyeol para limpa-la do rosto. — Eu nem sequer lembro da minha família direito ou coisas sobre mim. — então ele estava colocando a mão em frente a boca e abafando os soluços e Chanyeol se aproximou.

— Vem cá. — ele se espremeu na cama de hospital, puxou o ômega para seus braços e acariciou seus cabelos.

— Eu esqueci que estava grávido, Chanyeol. — continuou chorando. — Fiquei tão assustado.

— Está tudo bem, Soo. — deixou um beijo no topo da sua cabeça. — Está tudo bem agora, huh? — acariciou suas costas. — Você está em casa com uma família que te ama, acabou de ter o bebê mais lindo de todos os tempos e tem à mim, sempre vai ter a mim. — lançou um olhar para o bebê. Ainda dormia, constatou. — Mesmo que você nunca me ame de volta, ainda vou estar aqui.

Kyungsoo fungou, mas não disse nada. Só esticou a mão até a do alfa e entrelaçou seus dedos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Antigamente, nos primeiros casamentos, o lobo dominante, no caso o alfa, costumava marcar seu parceiro no dia do casamento na frente dos convidados. Esse tipo de coisa acabou ficando mal vista com o tempo e por isso, acabou se transformando na marca simples no pulso, em parte por conta da Lei de Dois Anos que dizia que se o casal ficasse sem filhos depois de dois anos de casamento, podiam se separar e tentar encontrar outros parceiros.  
> **Chenggyecheon é um parque famoso na Coreia do Sul. Conhecido como o maior parque horizontal urbano do planeta. Tem 11km de extensão e atravessa o centro de Seul, o parque simplesmente é formado em volta desse riacho. É um lugar realmente bonito. Ele foi citado pela primeira no Capítulo XVI da primeira Fase e depois, no Capítulo XVII. Foi onde Minseok combinou com Baekhyun de se encontrarem de modo a promover o reencontro de chansoo. E consequentemente, aquele foi meio que o primeiro encontro de baekmin.  
> ***Hangeng é primo em segundo grau de Heechul e por isso primo em terceiro grau de Junmeyon, Minseok e Kyungsoo, mas os garotos acabaram o adotando como tio. Ele apareceu pela primeira no Capítulo III da primeira Fase. Foi com ele que Kyungsoo perdeu a virgindade. Aconteceu durante uma das visitas do chinês à Alcateia Kim. Bom, ele é o líder Kim da contraparte chinesa dos Kims. 
> 
> twitter: @SrtaOmegaKim


	55. XXIII - O bom garoto

O silêncio da floresta o acalmava o suficiente para que o sono viesse até si, devagar. Minseok estava deitado de peito para cima, na grama em frente ao lago. Ao longe ainda podia distinguir o som que os Lu’s faziam, mas apenas se se concentrasse com demasia, coisa que pretendia não fazer. Fingiria que não existia nada além do vento acariciando as folhas das árvores e o som da própria respiração, afinal tudo o que queria naquele fim de tarde era relaxar.

Fechou os olhos e começou a dormir. Só um leve cochilo, pensou. Sentia-se um tanto cansado física e mentalmente quando estava sempre indo daqui para lá, cheio de cuidado para com Kyungsoo e seu filhote. O pai Ryeowook o ajudava também assim como Heechul e mesmo Chanyeol também estava fazendo um bom trabalho.

Havia se passado uma semana desde o nascimento do bebê, uma semana inteira de correria e noites mal dormidas. Mesmo que tivesse recebendo recomendações para descansar, ainda assim acordava nas madrugadas quando o filhote do irmão começava a chorar e por vezes, ia até o seu quarto e conversava com Kyungsoo durante o tempo em que _Dohyeon_ se alimentava.

Dohyeon, o bom.

Todas as vezes que pensava na escolha de nome para seu sobrinho percebia que não havia escolha melhor. O garotinho parecia combinar com o significado quando era tão quietinho e curioso, os olhos grandes como os do pai ômega deixavam Minseok saber que ele — talvez — fosse uma cópia mais polida deste, algo mais calmo. Quem sabe, fosse culpa do sangue Byun que corria em suas veias que o deixava tão silencioso, fazia-o se lembrar de Baekhyun.

— Minseok!

Abriu os olhos imediatamente, sentou-se e olhou para os lados atrás do dono da voz que o chamava. Não demorou muito a aparecer. Jongin estava do outro lado do lago, detinha uma cesta em uma das mãos e uma flor alojada atrás da orelha esquerda enquanto erguia a mão livre na sua direção, acenando para mostrar a Minseok onde estava.

O Kim ergueu a mão e acenou de volta ao mesmo tempo que o Lu dava a volta no lago e vinha na sua direção. Minseok lançou um olhar para o lago ponderando se poderia morrer afogado antes que Jongin estivesse perto o suficiente, afinal estava naquela floresta justamente se escondendo do mais novo.

— Procurei você a manhã inteira. — o Lu deixou-o saber, a voz cheia de um lamento que o outro compartilhava, mas por razões diferentes.

— Eu acabei dormindo. — forjou um bocejo.

No fundo, sabia que estava sendo um péssimo cunhado quando estava constantemente fugindo da sua presença, inventando desculpas para não comparecer aos ensaios da cerimônia e adiando a prova do traje cerimonial. Mas também sabia que não estava nenhum pouco animado para aquilo, que tudo o que queria era se esconder embaixo da cama apenas para não ter que ver a forma como seu irmão casava-se e era feliz depois de tudo o que lhe acontecera.

— Parece cansado. — Jongin notou e Minseok não contestou, limitou-se a assentir.

Estava grávido, parecia certo que sentisse-se tão esgotado com tão pouco e a falta de uma noite completa de sono só contribuía para o seu estado. Jongin aproximou-se mais um pouco, inclinou-se na sua direção e o olhou bem de perto de uma forma que pegou o Kim de surpresa, mas não se afastou. Deixaria que o cunhado tirasse suas próprias conclusões sobre si.

— Anda com dificuldades para dormir? — a preocupação estava ali, pairando na questão por tempo suficiente para que Minseok se sentisse culpado por sua ausência.

— Um pouco. — confessou e a mão subiu, parou atrás da nuca.

Não era uma mentira, no entanto. Realmente, não estava dormindo da forma que gostaria e pelo tempo que seus pais desejavam. Na verdade, estava constantemente cochilando, nunca profundo o suficiente o que sempre fazia com que acordasse ao som do mínimo barulho e quem sabe, a falta de sono interferisse no apetite quando não conseguia terminar um prato de comida como antes e o xarope que deveria lhe deixar com fome, o deixava enjoado o suficiente para que não conseguisse sentir o cheiro de qualquer alimento sem vomitar até a garganta arder.

Então, o que lhe restava era confiar no próprio apetite que quase nunca estava ali. Seu pai suspendera o uso do xarope, havia aumentado as doses de vitaminas quando notara a forma como estava emagrecendo e cogitou dar-lhe remédios para dormir, mas desistiu desse último quando resolveu apenas diminuir suas horas ajudando Kyungsoo com o bebê. Isso deixava Minseok com o dia cheio de horas vagas, que gastava fugindo da presença de Jongin.

— Talvez, devesse tentar chá de camomila. — o mais novo disse se afastando e Minseok piscou na sua direção.

— O cheiro me deixa enjoado. — confessou.

Não gostava tanto assim de chás, mas estava fazendo um esforço e tanto nos últimos meses ao ingeri-los. Ryeowook gostava de chás o bastante para sempre empurrar na sua direção alguma mistura de ervas que lhe prometiam uma noite inteira de sono.

Ficou de pé e espanou a terra das roupas, Jongin o observou com o lábio inferior preso entre os dentes e Minseok lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado antes de desviar os olhos para o conteúdo da sua cesta. Estava cheia de pães, bolos e biscoitos de vários sabores. A sobrancelha se ergueu e a pergunta ficou explicita na sua face, Jongin leu-a sem problemas porque no minuto seguinte, estava sorrindo, simpático como todas as vezes antes.

— São cortesias do novo padeiro da alcateia. — contou e Minseok continuo o fitando sem entender exatamente.

Não estava sabendo sobre nenhum recém-chegado no território, contudo, da forma como sua família estava fazendo questão de afasta-lo de qualquer coisa considerada preocupante, Minseok estava totalmente no escuro. Não se surpreenderia se realmente houvesse um novato na alcateia.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa com o senhor Kwan? — perguntou, as sobrancelhas juntaram-se de uma forma adorável no seu rosto, Jongin comprimiu os lábios.

O Senhor Kwan era o padeiro oficial da Alcateia. Minseok o conhecia desde quando era uma criança, na verdade, sua família inteira o conhecia e estavam todos sempre muito acostumados a ir na sua pequena padaria para dizer um oi, jogar conversa fora e comprar os mantimentos para o café da manhã.

— Ah, não. Ele está bem. — Jongin assegurou. — Mas contratou um garoto novo para ajudá-lo. — esclareceu e mexeu a cesta como que para ilustrar o que havia acontecido. — _Ele_ me ofereceu essas _amostras grátis._ — o sorriso continuava ali, preso no seu rosto de tal maneira que Minseok sabia que não era de mentira.

_Realmente, Jongin era o tipo que sorria demais._

— Parece tudo muito saboroso. — apontou e o ômega mais novo desviou os olhos para o conteúdo da cesta. — Eu posso...? — lançou um olhar para os biscoitos e Jongin assentiu.

Minseok os apanhou, abriu a embalagem e colocou um na boca. O gosto explodiu na sua boca como num sonho. A massa não estava doce como imaginara e por isso, não era enjoativa. Somada as gotas de chocolate meio amargo, Minseok acreditou que poderia comer aquilo pelo resto da vida.

— Bom? — o Lu soou curioso.

— Melhor do que eu esperava. — confessou e Jongin riu, fazendo o outro rir também. — Como ele se chama? — perguntou sobre o autor de todas aquelas guloseimas.

— _Vernon._

O Kim colocou na boca mais dos biscoitos e pensou se poderia ir na padaria a qualquer hora, pedir a receita. Às vezes, sentia falta de fazer alguma coisa e achou que aprender a cozinhar podia ajudar a não morrer de tédio no tempo em que se escondia de Jongin por aí.

— Deveria ir vê-lo. — o olhar em seu rosto era sugestivo demais. — É um beta bonito.

O rosto de Minseok esquentou de tal maneira, que foi obrigado a desviar o olhar para o lado, afastar-se da forma como Jongin o fitava. A insinuação escorria dos seus atos, como se o ômega estivesse desesperado para encontrar um parceiro. Não estava, mas todos da alcateia e até mesmo sua família parecia pronta para empurra-lo para o primeiro lobo que se oferecesse e isso o magoava na mesma proporção que o deixava irritado, afinal não estava pensando nisso. Nem ao menos cogitava isso. Queria só aproveitar a gravidez. E no fundo — não mentiria para si mesmo — ainda desejava a presença de Baekhyun.

— Não estou procurando um parceiro. — revirou os olhos e enfiou o resto da embalagem com biscoitos no bolso de trás da sua bermuda. Jongin encolheu os ombros parecendo perceber seu erro. — Vou voltar para casa. — avisou, a voz soando incrivelmente firme, estava dando aquele assunto como encerrado.

Passou pelo Lu e não foi impedido, não olhou para trás enquanto caminhava até a saída da floresta. Pescou o pacote de biscoitos do bolso e comeu durante o caminho. Jogou o pacote vazio no lixo da cozinha da sua casa depois que entrou, bebeu um copo de água e seguiu até o quarto do irmão gêmeo para saber como estava. Encontrou-o dormindo na cama enquanto, no berço, Dohyeon fazia o mesmo. Fechou a porta devagar e foi em direção ao seu quarto.

Tomou um banho demorado na banheira, ficou ali até que as pontas dos dedos enrugassem. Então, escolheu uma roupa confortável e foi passear pela casa atrás de mais alguém. Não havia ninguém. Todos pareciam ocupados naquela tarde. Heechul deveria estar no seu laboratório, Ryeowook no hospital, Junmyeon no escritório e Jungsoo... não sabia o que o pai alfa fazia desde que fora deposto. Tudo o que sabia era que ele costumava passar as tardes fora de casa e sempre voltava depois das oito quando todos já haviam jantado.

Procurou pela casa por Huang Zitao, o amigo ômega de Kyungsoo, mas como não o encontrou supôs que ele estava no hospital com o pai Ryeowook. O garoto ômega havia se mostrado interessado em todo o trabalho que seu pai fazia e Ryeowook não viu razão para não deixa-lo acompanhar a sua rotina, afinal sempre estava disposto a ensinar seu ofício para quem tivesse interesse.

Terminou sentado na sala vendo qualquer coisa na tevê e deve ter cochilado em algum momento, porque acordou com som de batidas na porta. Retirou os óculos do rosto, esfregou os olhos e esticou os braços para cima, em seguida. Ficou de pé e recolocou os óculos, caminhou em direção a porta.

— Já estou indo. — resmungou quando escutou mais batidas.

Abriu a porta, apressado, um tanto irritado pela forma como as batidas soavam altas para si. Segurou a maçaneta com força enquanto observava, a pessoa em pé do outro lado o fitava, não a conhecia. Comprimiu os lábios e ergueu uma sobrancelha, pronto para questionar a identidade daquele lobo quando viu o homem abrir os braços e pegá-lo num abraço.

— Minseok, meu querido, quanto tempo. — ele disse, entusiasmado e o Kim arregalou os olhos. — Não cresceu muito desde a última vez que o vi. — brincou ao se afastar, ergueu a mão e bagunçou o seu cabelo, o rosto inteiro contorcido em um sorriso grande demais e incrivelmente familiar.

O Kim inclinou a cabeça levemente enquanto via o homem entrar na sua casa acompanhado de um garoto mais novo. Fitou-os demasiadamente, a mão ainda presa na maçaneta da porta. Mordeu o lábio inferior, de repente se sentia um pouco bobo por permitir a entrada daquele homem desconhecido, contudo ao ver a forma como ele sentou-se no sofá. O jeito educado com que as pernas se cruzaram e a mão se ergueu para mexer o cabelo, Minseok se viu arregalando os olhos.

— Tio Hangeng. — o nome pulou da sua boca num murmuro, quase baixo o suficiente para não ser notado.

O homem fitou-o e sorriu. O cabelo estava grisalho, as rugas se juntavam no canto dos olhos e da boca e nos dedos, mas as tatuagens nos pulsos pareciam tão vivas quanto da primeira vez que o viu. Minseok aproximou-se, mais calmo, menos surpreso e acuado, quis abraça-lo de verdade, mas não fez. Limitou-se a segurar uma das suas mãos e beija-la, num tipo de cumprimento que costumava fazer quando era criança. Fazia cinco anos desde a última vez que o tinha visto, meses antes de ir para a França.

A última visita que ele havia feito não saíra como o esperado, afinal lembrava-se muito bem das brigas constantes que Leeteuk tinha consigo durante o começo daquele ano. Nenhum dos dois parecia disposto a dar o braço a torcer para algo e por isso, Hangeng parara de visita-los. Havia se fechado em sua alcateia, cuidava dos negócios na Fronteira e cortara alguns gastos com os Kim’s coreanos, coisa que só serviu para deixar Leeteuk mais inflamado.

No entanto, ali estava ele novamente. Cinco anos depois, mais velho, sem filhos, sem um parceiro, apenas o líder da contraparte chinesa dos Kim’s. Minseok piscou os olhos em sua direção antes de sentar-se no sofá ao seu lado, lançou um olhar para o garoto que acompanhava o seu tio. Ele estava em pé, perto da janela, parecia observar alguma coisa lá fora e também dentro, quando constantemente desviava os olhos para olhar ao redor, por vezes, parava seu olhar em Minseok achando que ele não perceberia.

— Você parece muito surpreso. — o alfa falou e Minseok sorriu, envergonhado.

— Na verdade, não estava o esperando ainda mais depois de tantos anos. — contou, parecia ser a melhor maneira de conduzir aquela conversa se quisesse saber o que trazia o seu tio ao território coreano depois de tantos anos.

— Junmyeon não avisou sobre minha visita? — ele inclinou-se levemente para frente como que perscrutando o rosto do ômega tão intensamente, que sentiu-se corar com o ato, afastou-se. — Vim para o casamento. — contou e Minseok desconfiou que ele realmente tivesse recebido o convite, em parte porque tinha ajudado Jongin a montar a lista de convidados de fora da alcateia e o nome do seu tio não estava lá.

Mas Junmyeon podia tê-lo feito pessoalmente, era verdade. Ainda assim, por que não avisaria mais ninguém? Nem mesmo o noivo?

— É na semana que vem. — falou e o homem sorriu, assentindo.

Minseok supôs que ele iria se hospedar ali, mas não havia espaço naquela casa. Iria ter que colocá-lo na casa ao lado, a casa de Heechul, contudo, ainda se sentia profundamente apreensivo como se não soubesse o que fazer ou se deveria mesmo fazer. Lançou um olhar para o garoto, que desviou os olhos de si rapidamente. Era um alfa, como o tio, parecia ter idade suficiente para ser filho deste, mas Minseok sabia que não era, afinal, Hangeng era estéril.

— Ah, desculpe-me a falta de educação. — o mais velho se pronunciou. — Este é meu afilhado, Jaehyun.

O jovem alfa inclinou a cabeça em cumprimento para o ômega ao mesmo tempo que a porta se abria. Ambos olharam naquela direção e Minseok quase suspirou de alivio quando reconheceu a figura do pai ômega, Heechul. Ficou de pé, as mãos se juntaram, nervosas, na frente do corpo e o pai o fitou antes de deslizar os olhos para todos os outros na sala.

— Hangeng? — aproximou-se, o rosto contorcido em uma surpresa boa. O alfa ficou de pé e sorriu na sua direção antes de abrir os braços ao passo que Minseok voltava a sentar e os observava. — O que está fazendo aqui? — o sorriso grande demais.

— Eu vim para o casamento. — contou e Heechul ergueu as mãos e bagunçou o seu cabelo, Hangeng o empurrou e de repente, não parecia que eles haviam ficado cinco anos separados.

— E quem é esse? — perguntou.

— Este é meu afilhado, Jaehyun. — apresentou e chamou o garoto para perto, passou o braço pelos seus ombros. — Eu o trouxe para conhecer Minseok. — o Kim mais novo arregalou os olhos na mesma proporção que o mais velho.

— O que? — mas a confusão foi externada primeiro por seu pai.

— Estou aqui para pedir a mão de Kim Minseok em casamento. — o garoto falou pela primeira vez, os olhos presos na figura surpresa do ômega mais novo.

Minseok olhou para o pai, encontrou nele a mesma surpresa que a sua, desviou os olhos para o tio e viu ali, o começo de um sorriso, o tipo de coisa que confirmava o que o Kim já sabia: Hangeng não havia aparecido depois de anos apenas por conta de um casamento. No entanto, pior do que isso, era constatar que haviam chances demais de Junmyeon estar por trás daquilo. E pensar nessa possibilidade serviu apenas para enche-lo de raiva o suficiente para ficar de pé, os braços cruzados em puro descontentamento com aquilo, mas antes que pudesse pronunciar qualquer palavra, seu pai começou a rir.

A risada preencheu o silêncio de uma forma desconcertante. Minseok o fitou, sem entender aquela atitude e pela forma como seu tio pareceu confuso, percebeu que ele também não entendia, o que só fazia o ômega saber que o pedido realmente fora real.

— Está brincando, não? — Heechul colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Hangeng.

— Por que eu brincaria com isso? — devolveu, as sobrancelhas se juntaram de um modo sério, os olhos desviaram-se em direção ao Kim mais novo. — Soube que a aliança Kim-Byun terminou.

Teria dado um passo para trás, se não soubesse que não havia mais espaço para tal. O sofá barraria seus passos, então apenas se forçou a permanecer, os braços ainda cruzados e o rosto limpo do desgosto de antes. A citação do alfa havia o pegado de surpresa, a forma como foi fitado parecia ter roubado qualquer outra negativa que Minseok estivesse pronto para dar, sentia-se completamente encurralado.

Era um ômega sem um par, seu casamento havia sido desfeito, nem sequer era marcado. Tudo o que tinha era aquela criança no ventre, mas isso não era impedimento para que fosse dado ao primeiro que o quisesse, ainda mais quando a paternidade do seu filhote pertencia — também — a Byun Baekhyun, afinal todos pareciam ansiosos para ter algo do alfa em mãos, alguma coisa que o obrigasse a obedecer e... olhando para o tio naquele pequeno espaço de tempo, Minseok percebeu que era essa coisa.

— Mas isso não quer dizer que meu filho está disponível para _qualquer um._ — o desprezo na voz do pai ofendeu Hangeng.

Ele desviou os olhos em direção ao primo, a boca se abriu. Estava pronto para contar-lhe sobre a linhagem do seu afilhado e a forma como era um bom alfa, que merecia respeito mas Heechul parecia ao ponto de expulsá-lo daquela casa. A ameaça ficou implícita no modo como cruzou os braços, Hangeng se deu conta. Engoliu em seco, sabia que não valia a pena irritar Heechul, afinal o primo ainda era o Ômega Principal daquele clã.

— É melhor conversarmos sobre isso em outro momento. — o alfa se deu por vencido naquele momento e Heechul ainda o fitou por bastante tempo antes de assentir.

Minseok sentou-se no sofá, os braços continuavam cruzados porque sentia as mãos tremendo e não queria que ninguém mais soubesse como estava afetado. Seu pai sentou-se ao seu lado e Hangeng se acomodou ao lado do afilhado. Os quatro se encararam, mergulhados em um silêncio constrangedor que perdurou até o momento em que a porta se abriu, revelando a figura de Ryeowook e Zitao. Os dois estavam rindo de alguma coisa, mas quando notaram a expressão séria de todos, engoliram as risadas e se tornaram um tanto preocupados.

— Tudo bem por aqui? — Ryeowook perguntou, a voz mais cautelosa do que Minseok achou possível.

Viu ali a sua deixa para ir embora daquele clima. Suspirou. Ficou de pé e simplesmente se afastou em direção ao seu quarto, sem dar nenhuma explicação ao pai ômega. Deixaria para Heechul contar a história toda, porque sentia que na primeira oportunidade que tivesse para contar tudo, acabaria gritando impropérios em direção a Junmyeon e tudo o que menos queria era passar por louco.

Trancou a porta e jogou-se na cama, ao longe escutou o choro de Dohyeon, pegou o travesseiro e colocou sobre o rosto como se assim pudesse abafar todos os sons e a si mesmo. Odiava a forma como podia ser manipulado por terceiros, como se de repente houvesse se tornado um inválido, sem noção de suas faculdades mentais, nada além de um mero objeto de decoração naquele clã ao alcance da mão de Junmeyon. Tudo isso só porque era um ômega.

Se fosse um alfa nada disso estaria acontecendo, estaria em paz. Poderia escolher não casar mais e ninguém lhe torraria a paciência sobre seus motivos ou o obrigaria desposar um desconhecido só para fortalecer a aliança com os Kim’s chineses. Mas o pior de tudo era que não pareciam se importar com o fato de estar grávido de outro alfa, o que só o fazia desconfiar que poderiam obriga-lo a abrir mão da criança despois do nascimento. E só este pensamento fez o seu peito doer de tal forma, que se pegou mordendo o lábio inferior, impedindo o choro de sair de si.

Amassou mais o travesseiro contra seu rosto, parou no minuto seguinte, virou-se de peito para baixo na cama e fechou os olhos, determinou-se a dormir, quem sabe assim conseguia esquecer toda aquela loucura de casamento. Mas o seu plano foi arruinado no momento em que escutou alguém bater à porta do seu quarto, só então notou que Dohyeon não chorava mais. Havia bastante silêncio dentro e fora do seu quarto.

Lançou um olhar para a porta, mas mordeu o lábio, teimoso, não queria abri-la. Não se sentia pronto para ter qualquer tipo de conversa com ninguém, muito menos se esse alguém fosse Kim Junmeyon. Queria ficar sozinho, era isto. Simples e fácil. Mas nunca podia querer muita coisa quando estava naquela família, pensou amargo, quando escutou mais batidas contra a porta.

Não iria abrir, decidiu, teimoso. Tinha direito de lutar por sua privacidade mesmo que sentisse que só estava agindo como um adolescente. Suspirou. Talvez, estivesse mesmo, mas quem se importava? Sua vida estava uma bagunça e ninguém parecia disposto a ajuda-lo, só queriam que ele engolisse todos os seus problemas, empurrasse para baixo do tapete e fingisse que nunca tinham existido. No entanto, haviam. _Tudo aquilo_ aconteceu e agora, tinha uma criança no ventre que provava isso.

Houve mais batidas na porta, o suficiente para que a pessoa do outro lado desistisse sem revelar sua identidade. Minseok se concentrou em tentar dormir, mas estava agitado demais para isso, por isso, terminou sentado no meio da sua cama entre rascunhos de desenhos que não sabia explicar exatamente o que eram, o significado por trás de tantos olhos pintados de âmbar.

*******

Jongdae encostou-se na parede do corredor, uma distância segura do escritório de Baekhyun onde estava acontecendo uma reunião importante com Kangin, Dasom e Siwon. Os tinha observado durante o café da manhã e depois, os tinha seguido até ali, despretensiosamente ficara de guarda no corredor com um livro na mão, caso tivesse que disfarçar sua atitude suspeita. No entanto, de nada servia ficar ali quando não podia escutar o que eles falavam dentro do escritório.

Soltou um suspiro, um pouco frustrado consigo mesmo, afinal estava tão entediado vivendo dentro daquele clã que tudo que podia pensar em fazer para se distrair era seguir as pessoas daquela casa, atrás de brechas que pudesse usar ao seu favor, era só uma pena que não houvesse muitas. Ao contrário dos Kim’s, Byun’s eram terrivelmente discretos ainda mais com seus negócios e assuntos que envolviam seus lobos. Também eram incrivelmente unidos, coisa que só servia para dificultar suas espionagens.

— Jongdae? — escutou seu nome ser chamado, assustou-se tanto que quase deixou o livro que segurava cair. — O que está fazendo? — Donghae perguntou enquanto se aproximava com uma cesta de roupa suja em mãos.

Deveria está aproveitando o sono da filha para lavar as roupas desta, pensou. Jongdae piscou, segurou o livro com firmeza e desencostou-se da parede, terminou o caminho que o ômega começara ao vir na sua direção.

— Eu só estava lendo. — ergueu o livro para provar seu ponto e viu o momento em que a sobrancelha do Lee ergueu-se, desconfiado, mas se esperava algum confronto, não teve.

Nunca tinha quando se tratava de Donghae, esta era a verdade. O ômega Lee era tão pacifico e acolhedor que fazia Jongdae se questionar frequentemente se aquilo tudo não passava de encenação, contudo, fazia bastante tempo desde sua mudança para aquela casa e ele continuava do mesmo jeito, nem sequer havia olhado estranho para si quando retirou o curativo da bochecha, o que era um ponto positivo porque odiava os olhares que Dasom lhe reservava, como se de repente houvesse se tornado um animal exótico.

— Ótima escolha. — ele elogiou o livro e Jongdae sorriu.

Havia doçura demais em Donghae para ser ignorada, o tipo que lhe devorava aos poucos, devagar o suficiente para não perceber que estava livre da sua armadura quando diante dele.

— É. — riu mais um pouco, lançou um olhar para o cesto. — Quer ajuda?

— Não precisa, estou bem, mas, talvez, devesse encontrar um lugar mais confortável _para ler_. — ali estava o confronto esperado, contudo, não se sentiu ameaçado.

— Quem sabe. — respondeu calmamente e o ômega lhe sorriu, ergueu a mão e colocou no seu ombro, parecia pronto para consola-lo com algumas palavras doces, mas o momento foi roubado no segundo em que a porta do escritório de Baekhyun abriu.

Dasom foi a primeira a sair, o cabelo escuro estava curto. Jongdae lembrava-se da surpresa que foi vê-la com aquele novo corte de cabelo durante o café da manhã, mas incrivelmente parecia ser o tipo de coisa que combinava consigo. Deixava-a mais madura, um tanto mais séria do que realmente era, o tipo de imagem que sua família exigia. Atrás de si estava Kangin, a prancheta em mãos e os olhos atentos ao que Siwon estava lhe dizendo. Jongdae olhou para os três, sentiu quando a mão de Donghae abandonou seu ombro, engoliu em seco diante do olhar que Dasom lhe direcionava. Ela sabia. Sabia exatamente o que ele estava fazendo ali, fingindo ler um livro.

— Senhor Lee. — Kangin cumprimentou Donghae quando chegou perto ao mesmo tempo que Jongdae escondia o livro às suas costas e via, pelo canto de olho, Baekhyun sair do escritório.

Ele parecia cansado como das outras vezes que o vira, o cabelo escuro desarrumado e os olhos castanhos apagados, denunciando as noites em claro que passava. Jongdae o escutava chegar na madrugada depois de um dia e quase a noite inteira de trabalho na empresa, entre tantos humanos. Contudo, sabia que parte de todas aquelas noites pouco dormidas era culpa de Minseok, afinal reconhecia no _meio-irmão_ a mesma saudade que havia nos olhos de Kyungsoo, quando o ômega definhava pelos cantos do seu apartamento lamentando a falta de Chanyeol e seus familiares, então tentava aplacar o sentimento escrevendo cartas à eles, da mesma forma que Baekhyun estava fazendo.

Mentiria se dissesse que não havia visitado o quarto do alfa e vasculhado seus pertences atrás de algo importante ou só curioso sobre o tipo de pessoa que Baekhyun era, mas não havia muito para ver. Tudo era muito organizado ali dentro, guardados nos lugares certos com tanto cuidado que Jongdae temeu ter arrumado do jeito errado e assim, denunciado que estivera ali. Mas se o Byun percebeu que alguém entrou em seu quarto, não disse nada a ninguém ou só deve ter acreditado que havia sido a empregada.

Jongdae quase acreditara que não havia nada para ver, se não tivesse encontrado o espaço oco atrás do guarda-roupa. Não era preciso afastar o móvel, precisava apenas abri-lo, entrar e afastar as camisas nos cabides, enfiar o dedo numa fresta e afastar a parte de trás do guarda-roupa. O que era para ser a parede de madeira do móvel, não passava de uma porta. Uma passagem secreta que fizeram os olhos do _ex-Kim_ saltar. E melhor do que constatar isso, era encontrar a mesma passagem nos outros quartos, todas escondidas atrás do guarda-roupa.

_Para que elas serviriam?_ Teriam a mesma utilidade que aquelas escavadas embaixo das casas no Clã Kim? Passagens secretas utilizadas em caso de fuga, feitas para abrigar lobos durante a época da guerra. Jongdae lembrava-se muito bem daquele porão embaixo da sua casa, na China, o lugar onde crescera sob a tutela da Avó. Costumava ser trancafiado ali quando fazia algo de errado. Era o castigo perfeito para amedrontar crianças que tinham medo de escuro.

Pegou o olhar de Baekhyun na sua direção, parecia querer confronta-lo, perguntar o porquê de estar ali e Jongdae se preparou para receber a pergunta, mas da forma como sempre acontecia, o alfa apenas passou direto por si depois de cumprimentar Donghae. Seguiu para o seu quarto, apressado para aproveitar sua folga e o _Park_ fitou-o ir embora, pensando se ele o evitava por receio ou vergonha, afinal, não era burro, sabia que Dasom enchia a cabeça do _irmão_ com palavras nada bonitas sobre si.

Era um traidor de sangue, no fim das contas. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer para mudar isso, mas uma parte sua acreditava que Baekhyun o tinha resgatado por um motivo, pois não fazia sentido perder _seu ômega_ por conta de um lobo que nem sequer conversara por mais de dois minutos. O que havia de especial em si? Tudo se resumia ao sangue que corria nas suas veias? Era burrice demais cogitar isso, apenas isso. Havia mais, pensou e se Baekhyun só lhe desse uma chance... se ele apenas parasse de fugir de si, quem sabe conseguisse saber o que de fato acontecia.

Talvez isso o ajudasse a entender porque Baekhyun ainda escrevia cartas para Park Jihyun. As encontrara no quarto dele, escondidas na gaveta de meias, amassadas demais para que pensasse que havia sido sem querer. Não tivera coragem de lê-las, só as havia contemplado, avaliado as rasuras e contornado as datas nos envelopes com a ponta do dedo indicador. Pelas suas contas, Baekhyun escrevera todas aquelas cartas quando ainda era criança.

— Vou para meu quarto. — anunciou diante do olhar de Dasom e Siwon.

Kangin o fitou de canto de olho, os lábios comprimidos em total desaprovação. Ele olhava assim para si com tanta frequência que se acostumara, afinal não era muito diferente do olhar que Dasom lhe reservava. Havia só uma diferença entre os dois: Dasom estava o observando da mesma forma que um predador faria com a sua caça, parecia estar esperando o momento certo para pular em cima de si e estraçalha-lo, quem sabe, levar sua cabeça para Baekhyun com um _eu avisei_ escrito na sua testa. Ele era um traidor, não havia nada para esperar além de mais traição.

Talvez, estivessem certos. Quem se importava com isso, afinal?! Era um maldito lobo traidor de sangue. Quase matara Kyungsoo naquele acidente, sem contar todas as mentiras que disse à ele e as que contou para o Clã Kim, a forma como decepcionou Ryeowook. Ah, ainda pensava nele. Pensava em todos eles, principalmente em Kyungsoo, que foi o mais prejudicado em tudo aquilo. No entanto, bem no fundo, ainda pensava em Junmyeon e em todo o fardo que ele carregava agora com toda a bagunça que sua não-morte causara.

Heechul estivera certo desde o começo, deveria ter se afastado de Junmyeon quando ainda tinha alguma dignidade.

— Não esqueça de descer para o almoço. — Donghae disse e Jongdae fitou-o, a mão apertou o livro com força demais, assentiu.

O misto de sentimentos que o Lee lhe despertava sempre o deixava enjoado, por isso, preferia toda a indiferença e raiva que Dasom lhe despejava.

Abriu a porta do seu quarto e entrou. Trancou-a, deixou o livro sobre a escrivaninha perto da janela e foi até sua cama, procurou embaixo do colchão e puxou dali uma carta amassada. O envelope não estava amarelado como os outros que havia encontrado no quarto de Baekhyun, aquele parecia ter sido escrito há uma semana, no máximo um mês, mas apesar da sua impressão, não havia nenhuma data no envelope que provasse isso.

Segurou-a, sentou na beira da cama. Roubar algo pessoal de alguém era completamente errado, mas a curiosidade crescia em si de tal forma, que fora impossível pensar nas implicações para aquilo. Mas agora que estava sozinho, quais eram os cuidados? Baekhyun não o denunciaria simplesmente porque não sabia sobre si e também não procuraria a carta abertamente, porque aquilo era um item pessoal demais para que outras pessoas soubessem. Não havia nada para se preocupar, pensou enquanto encarava a carta.

Não estava selada, então, podia abrir o envelope sem problemas. Os dedos formigaram querendo saber as palavras do irmão, contudo, ainda parecia tão errado vasculhar daquela forma, como um maldito ladrão. Estava agindo da forma que todos esperavam de si. Suspirou, fechou os olhos e jogou-se na cama, a carta ainda presa nos dedos.

_— Que bobagem._ — disse para si mesmo.

Desde quando se importava com o que os outros pensavam? _Que bobagem!_ Apertou a carta na mão, amassou-a com toda a sua raiva e voltou a sentar. Encarou o papel e ficou de pé. Aquilo era uma grande idiotice. Se quisesse se aproximar de Baekhyun precisava mostrar que era de confiança, que não havia sido um desperdício por completo ser resgatado, mas isso só aconteceria se parasse de forçar sua entrada na vida dele. Era preciso deixar que o alfa o quisesse por perto. Era preciso dar o primeiro passo.

Aproximou-se da porta, destrancou-a e abriu. Colocou a cabeça para fora e observou o corredor. Não havia mais ninguém ali, mordeu o lábio, saiu do quarto. Fechou a porta atrás de si e andou até o quarto de Baekhyun. Não ficava tão longe do seu. Do outro lado do corredor, ao lado do de Chanyeol, perto do de Minseok. Bateu na porta. Não demorou até que Baekhyun aparecesse e lhe lançasse aquele olhar desconfiado, a sobrancelha arqueada em descontentamento em ser ele ali e não qualquer outra pessoa.

— Precisamos conversar. — Jongdae lhe disse e Baekhyun afastou-se para o lado, abriu espaço para que entrasse. — Isso é seu. — quando a porta se fechou, estendeu à ele a carta amassada.

Seria mais fácil começar daquele jeito, devolvendo o que pegou, torcendo para que Baekhyun percebesse que se arrependia da sua atitude e que agora, queria tentar de outro jeito. O Byun arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer o que Jongdae segurava, arrancou-o da sua mão com certa pressa e brutalidade, estava pronto para empurrar o meio-irmão e acusa-lo de roubo, contudo, nada disso veio realmente.

Jongdae o observou amassar a carta nas mãos, transforma-la em uma bola de papel enquanto o rosto não demonstrava nenhuma emoção. Ele parecia tão sério quanto sempre era, mas os olhos castanhos crisparam-se em perigo, deixando Jongdae se dar conta de que ele estava com raiva. O tipo de raiva silenciosa que o tornava imprevisível, de repente, se deu conta de que, sim, Baekhyun era tão Park quanto ele.

— O que estava fazendo com isso? — a voz de Baekhyun saiu incrivelmente calma quando ele virou-se de costas para si, caminhou até a lixeira ao lado da escrivaninha de trabalho e jogou a carta amassada ali, como se ela tivesse perdido seu valor apenas por ter estado entre os dedos de Jongdae.

O Park engoliu em seco.

— Eu...

— Entrou no meu quarto e mexeu nas minhas coisas. — Baekhyun completou para si, os olhos voltaram a fita-lo.

A vergonha alcançou-o devagar, subiu por suas pernas e alojou-se na nuca, o fez desviar os olhos do rosto do irmão. De repente, sentia-se tão mais novo que ele, completamente imaturo em suas atitudes. Desejou sair dali, se refugiar em seu quarto, só para fugir daquele olhar, mas estava paralisado em sua vergonha. Por isso, só permaneceu, mordeu o lábio e esperou que Baekhyun lhe desse alguma bronca.

— Eu não li. — mas incrivelmente as palavras pularam dos seus lábios, a confirmação da não-execução do seu pecado precisava ser externada.

— Mas ainda assim a roubou. — era verdade, pensou. Roubara sem pensar nas consequências e agora, não podia arrumar o estrago que fizera.

Teria sido tão mais fácil se apenas tivesse entrado no quarto as escondidas e devolvido a carta ao lugar, assim não teria como ser culpado quando a _vítima_ não sabia sobre seu ato. Era provável que Baekhyun já tivesse notado a falta daquele envelope assim como era provável que não tivesse notado, mas seja qual fosse a opção, estragara tudo. Agora só lhe restava acatar cada uma das consequências que o irmão quisesse lhe impor.

— E o que pretende fazer sobre isso? — Jongdae arranjou coragem para perguntar.

Baekhyun cruzou os braços e avaliou a expressão no seu rosto, ameaçador. Mas então, riu, baixinho e balançou a cabeça. Não havia graça em punir Jongdae, não havia nem sequer vontade. Só queria que ele saísse da sua frente, sumisse pelos corredores daquela casa e não voltasse a cruzar o seu caminho, porque odiava a sensação que crescia no seu peito todas as vezes que se deparava com seu rosto, com os detalhes que o compunham, familiares o suficiente para querê-lo longe.

— Não vou cortar sua cabeça por mexer nas minhas coisas. — acabou dizendo.

Jongdae relaxou os ombros sem perceber, as mãos nervosas esconderam-se nos bolsos e Baekhyun parou de fita-lo, andou em direção a escrivaninha e mexeu em uma pilha de papéis. Parecia procurar algo para focar sua atenção, pronto para ignorar o mais velho. Jongdae esperou mais alguma coisa, alguma palavra feia ou empregada em raiva, mas não havia nada. Baekhyun era tão controlado, que lhe dava náuseas.

Imaginou se aquilo algum dia aconteceria se fosse Junmyeon no lugar do irmão. Kim’s não eram nenhum pouco calmos, pensou e segurou a riso nervoso que quis escapar dos lábios. Junmyeon estaria enlouquecendo na sua frente se soubesse sobre o quanto o espionou, sobre todas as gavetas que abriu e os segredos que descobriu, mas Baekhyun... Baekhyun não parecia se importar nenhum pouco, o que só servia para deixar Jongdae confuso. Aquilo não era pessoal o suficiente ou Baekhyun só estava fingindo?

— É isso? — conseguiu a atenção do alfa sobre si. — Não vai fazer nada?

— O que espera que eu faça? — Baekhyun devolveu, a sobrancelha arqueada em uma superioridade que fez Jongdae trincar os dentes, pronto para socar-lhe a face. — Você devolveu sem ler.

— Você...

— Quer que eu te coloque de castigo? — Baekhyun teve coragem de brincar e Jongdae fechou as mãos em punho dentro dos bolsos ao perceber como não passava de uma piada para o mais novo. — Realmente, só vá embora. — mandou.

O Park fitou-o, irritado, os lábios comprimidos e o alfa sustentou seu olhar, esperou pelo seu próximo passo, mas Jongdae manteve-se onde estava até o momento que balançou a cabeça. Não havia muito o que fazer, já deveria ter imaginado como seria difícil se aproximar daquele _garoto._ Baekhyun era um Byun e também um Park, havia sido ensinado desde o berço sobre como agir, regras de como sempre manter a neutralidade, sobre em quem confiar. Ele não confiaria em si só porque compartilhavam do mesmo sangue. Havia uma barreira que Jongdae devia ultrapassar, só não sabia como.

Quem sabe, devesse começar pelo velho e fácil: ser verdadeiro. Mas duvidava que isso fosse adiantar, Baekhyun não era como qualquer outra pessoa de quem se aproximara. Ele não fazia o tipo que se deixava manipular tão facilmente, na verdade, realmente duvidava que alguém pudesse ter alguma participação nas suas decisões, afinal sempre lhe parecia que o irmão decidia por si mesmo, em prol da sua alcateia. Estava sempre pensando no melhor para os seus lobos.

Mas se era isso mesmo, por que Baekhyun ainda usava a aliança de casamento no dedo? Jongdae não pôde deixar de notar. Já a tinha visto no dia da audiência e nos dias que se seguiram depois da terrível decisão, a aliança continuava ali. Perfeitamente encaixada desde o primeiro momento. Aquilo fez alguma coisa iluminar-se no seu pensamento. No fim, havia uma única maneira de passar pela barreira de Baekhyun, precisava dar à ele algo de valor. Mas não qualquer coisa.

_Não qualquer coisa._

Acabou sorrindo. O alfa franzio o cenho confuso e Jongdae tirou as mãos dos bolsos, cruzou os braços e preparou-se para sair dali. Agora tinha um objetivo. Iria tornar-se alguém de confiança, iria roubar o lugar de Dasom, só precisava tira-la de lá, o que para seu bel prazer, não era tão difícil assim de fazer. Parou em frente a porta, segurou a maçaneta, mas não girou-a, na verdade, se viu voltando virando a cabeça em direção ao irmão.

Baekhyun ainda o fitava como se soubesse que escondia alguma coisa, mas não era a Jongdae que aquele segredo pertencia. Dasom devia ter seus motivos para fazer o que fazia, era um fato. O Park não a julgava, mas também não concordava.

— Dasom está mentindo. — externou, por fim.

Como a Avó costumava dizer? Ah sim. _Se não pode jogar com a mentira, jogue com a verdade._

— Ela não lhe disse que Kim Junmyeon prometeu a mão de Kim Minseok ao líder do Clã Kim chinês, disse? — o tom falsamente inocente somado ao nome do ex-marido, fez alguma coisa em Baekhyun acender.

Jongdae notou, era impossível não notar. A forma como ele avançou em si, tão rápido. O alfa o empurrou contra a parede, prendeu o antebraço no seu pescoço com tal força que foi obrigado a abrir a boca em busca de ar.

— O que acha que está fazendo? — Baekhyun disse, a pronuncia inteira perdida entre ameaçador e raivoso. — Dasom...

— É uma mentirosa. — Jongdae arranjou voz para interromper o alfa. — Está... mentindo. — o aperto aumentou. — As cartas... no quarto... dela... — conseguiu dizer e Baekhyun soltou-o.

Jongdae caiu de joelhos a sua frente, tossindo, segurando o próprio pescoço enquanto Baekhyun interligava o que tinha escutado. Não era difícil, afinal. Sabia muito bem ao que o Park se referia. _As cartas._ As cartas que endereçara a Minseok, que confiara a Dasom o destino. Nenhuma delas havia chegado até lá? Lançou um olhar para Jongdae, que ainda parecia com dificuldade em respirar. Ele era um traidor de sangue, não podia receber o mínimo de confiança, mas ainda assim, o Park não havia entrado no seu quarto e revirado suas coisas? O que lhe garantia que não havia feito isso com os outros habitantes daquela casa? E além do mais, ninguém sabia daquelas cartas a não ser ele e a prima. Não havia nenhuma carta para Minseok nas suas coisas, nada que pudesse incrimina-lo.

E se nenhuma delas havia chegado até o Kim, então deveriam estar com Dasom. Não havia outra alternativa, por mais dolorosa que fosse. Suspirou, deu um passo para longe de Jongdae, só então processando o que ele havia dito antes. E a soma dos acontecimentos foi como um balde de água fria, bem na cabeça. _Minseok ia casar,_ pensou. Novamente.

— Como sabe disso? — Jongdae fitou-o quando conseguiu se levantar.

— Dasom não é a única que tem seus informantes dentro da Alcateia.

Baekhyun deveria ter imaginado. Jongdae nunca se afastaria daquele clã por livre e espontânea vontade nem mesmo obrigado conseguia. Era mais forte do que ele, pensou. Devia ser culpa daquela fração de sangue Kim que corria nas suas veias, forte o suficiente para fazê-lo sempre voltar ao mesmo lugar, mesmo que agora não fosse mais bem-vindo. Contudo, ainda achava sua atitude suspeita. Não fazia sentido algum que, de repente, ele surgisse na sua frente expondo sua prima daquela forma, quando podia chantageá-la por trás.

— Por que está me contando isso? — perguntou.

— Porque somos irmãos. — respondeu simplesmente.

Baekhyun engoliu em seco.

*******

Os preparativos da festa estavam no fim, Minseok pensou enquanto encarava seu traje cerimonial. Não fazia o seu estilo todas aquelas rendas e sedas, mas fazer algum esforço para deixar Jongin feliz não o mataria, apesar de acreditar que bem podia morrer sim. Morreria de nervosismo diante daquele plano maluco de fuga, mas não havia lhe restado outra opção. Por isso, se concentraria em cumprir seu papel na cerimônia de casamento de Jongin e depois, arranjaria alguma desculpa para sair da festa, aproveitaria toda a comemoração para passar pelo portão principal e então...

— Minseok? Está pronto? — Ryeowook bateu à porta do seu quarto e Minseok, sentado na beira da sua cama, guardou na primeira gaveta do criado mudo a arma que segurava.

— Quase. — disse ao pai, apesar de não ter tomado banho ainda.

Perdera a noção do tempo quando se sentara ali. Os pensamentos haviam se dispersado tão depressa, que não percebeu a forma como se atrasava.

— Vamos nos atrasar. Quer ajuda? — perguntou e o ômega imaginou a mão dele estendida em direção a maçaneta, pronto para gira-la e descobrir que o quarto estava trancado.

Minseok havia criado o hábito de tranca-la desde o anúncio do tio sobre casa-lo com Jaehyun. Achava que podia estar exagerando, mas desde quando havia notado a forma como _aquele alfa_ o seguia pela alcateia e como seu tio havia sido baixo o suficiente para espalhar aquele boato pelo lugar, mesmo depois de Junmyeon tê-lo desmentido, não conseguia parar de pensar no que mais o tio podia aprontar. Marca-lo a força parecia ser o que havia no topo da sua lista.

— Não. Eu estou bem. — respondeu ao pai. — Prometo que vou me apressar.

— Tudo bem. — Ryeowook pareceu pensar em alguma coisa, porque ficou em silêncio, fazendo Minseok se perguntar se havia ido embora. — Vamos te esperar na sala. — disse, por fim.

O escutou ir embora e finalmente, ficou de pé. Colocou as mãos na cintura e encarou a roupa mais um pouco, desgostoso. Jongin realmente tinha um péssimo gosto, além de não ter a menor ideia de como combinar cores. Bufou e resolveu seguir até o banheiro para começar a se preparar. Tomou um banho apressado. Voltou correndo para o quarto e começou a se vestir.

A roupa fazia parte da tradição Lu, então acreditava que por isso não havia muito o que Jongin pudesse fazer por ela, mas as cores eram de escolha do noivo e por vezes, de quem fosse usar. Como havia simplesmente fugido de qualquer prova do traje além das reuniões sobre a escolha da decoração, achava que merecia aquele castigo, afinal havia sido o futuro cunhado que escolhera aquela cor. Quem sabe, Kyungsoo o tivesse ajudado naquilo apenas para ter do que rir no futuro, quando estivessem todos reunidos em volta de uma mesa compartilhando as memórias daquele casamento. Suspirou e pegou a roupa, aproximou-a de si e ficou de frente para o espelho. Parecia que daria no corpo.

_Deveria ter ido ao menos nas provas do traje_ , percebeu depois que se vestiu. Havia ficado um pouco apertado na cintura, mas isso devia se culpa dos quilinhos a mais que havia ganhado na última semana quando começou a frequentar demais a padaria da alcateia e por vezes, ganhava amostras grátis dos biscoitos de Vernon. _Maldito, padeiro!_ Devia ter desconfiado que toda aquela simpatia era apenas para lhe engordar.

— Minseok? — as batidas na porta o fizeram bufar.

— Juro que já estou terminando! — praticamente gritou de volta, completamente irritado.

Odiava aquela roupa, se deu conta depois que terminou de ajeitar todas as rendas desta. Era algo parecido com um vestido, a saia volumosa feita com seda e renda. Aliás, a renda estava por toda parte. Mas Minseok não chamaria aquilo de vestido realmente. Devia ter um nome, apenas não conseguia se recordar. Ocupou-se em terminar a maquiagem. Pintou os lábios de roxo para combinar com a cor da sua roupa, desenhou mais algumas formas nas bochechas e testa, por fim, colocou as — malditas — flores azuis nos cabelos. Enfiou-as entre os fios claros sem muito cuidado.

Encarou seu reflexo no espelho, os lábios estavam comprimidos em total desagrado. Não poderia levar a arma. Não havia jeito de colocá-la na cintura sem que alguém percebesse, também não podia prender na perna com o risco de que alguém visse durante a dança cerimonial. Bufou para seu reflexo, teria que voltar para buscá-la, afinal não podia sair dali sem uma arma.

Abriu a porta e encontrou Heechul impaciente do outro lado. Ele também estava usando a mesma roupa que a sua, mas a sua cor era vermelho, não o lilás que Minseok usava. Ele aproximou-se, segurou-o pelos ombros e avaliou o seu visual, arrumou as flores no cabelo e então, começou o fez guia-lo em direção a sala.

— Estamos prontos. — anunciou para Ryeowook que parecia entediado com toda aquela espera.

Olhou em volta e encontrou Zitao usando os mesmos trajes que si, coisa que não fazia parte do plano quando o garoto não era um dos ômegas na lista de Jongin. Na verdade, verde pertencia a Henry, percebeu. Franzio o cenho em sua direção e o garoto encolheu os ombros como quem diz ‘fazer o quê’.

— Onde está Henry e Lu Han? — perguntou de uma vez.

Deveriam todos se encontrar ali enquanto Jongin arrumava-se na sua própria casa junto dos ômegas da sua alcateia.

— Eles não vão participar. — Ryeowook contou ficando de pé. — Henry está no cio e o Lu está cuidando de si.

Minseok assentiu, não contestou coisa alguma. Heechul segurou-lhe a mão e começou a puxá-lo em direção a porta por onde Ryeowook e Zitao já haviam se apressado em sair. Deixou-se ser guiado, afinal sabia menos do que o ômega Huang naquela situação. Se limitou a copiar os passos dos outros ômegas e não pôde deixar de reparar na maneira que Kyungsoo ria de si pela forma como parecia imensamente descoordenado entre os outros.

Eles arrumaram-se em uma fila em frente ao arco de flores que marcava a entrada para o local da cerimônia. Minseok notou uma fogueira mais adiante e por um momento lembrou-se do Festival da Fertilidade no território Park, quando vestiu-se de vermelho e deixou-se perder nos braços de Baekhyun diante de toda aquela plateia. Balançou a cabeça, não havia razão para pensar naquilo. Estava em um lugar diferente, com pessoas diferentes.

Olhou para o lado e viu Jongin se aproximando, o rosto coberto em um véu cor-de-rosa muito claro. No todo da sua cabeça havia um tipo de tiara com longos gravetos apontados para cima, como chifres. Quando ele chegou mais perto e tomou a frente da fila, Minseok percebeu que aquilo deveria ser para imitar chifres, afinal lembrava-se vagamente de que o animal símbolo da família Lu Principal era um Cervo. Parecia normal que o ômega estivesse usando aquilo para representar o seu sangue quando era Lu Jongin quem estava casando, não era o seu lobo. Ou pelo menos, não apenas ele.

A fila começou a andar no momento em que o sol começou a se pôr. Tudo parecia laranja e lilás a cada vez que eles se aproximavam da fogueira. Minseok procurou por Junmeyon, mas não o viu e não tinha a menor ideia de quando seria a sua aparição, contudo, não teve muito tempo para pensar nisso porque logo a fila estava se desfazendo e eles estavam rodeando Jongin, escondendo-o dos olhos dos outros lobos, Lu’s e Kim’s que acompanhavam a cerimônia com entusiasmo derramando-se dos seus olhos. Heechul se aproximou do ômega e levantou o seu véu ao mesmo tempo que a música começava.

Minseok sentiu-se ser puxado por Ryeowook, dedicou sua atenção a copiar os passos dele do mesmo modo que Zitao fazia. Em algum momento notou que alguém se aproximava atravessando a plateia com passos decididos. Estava usando uma túnica vermelha e uma máscara de lobo no rosto, o focinho alongado de porcelana brilhava por conta da luz do fogo. Todos abaixaram-se, de joelhos em volta ao Lu.

Jongin manteve-se de pé, o rosto pintado de vermelho. Havia alguma coisa escrita na sua bochecha, Minseok notou e demorou para conseguir ler. Era o caractere para felicidade. Jongin estendeu a mão cheia de anéis em direção a quem se aproximava e a teve segurada no minuto seguinte. Então, os ômegas no chão levantaram-se e giraram ao redor do casal, os braços para cima e para baixo.

Junmyeon teve sua máscara tirada por Jongin. Eles beijaram-se quando a música parou, andaram sozinhos até a fogueira. Os ômegas afastaram-se, voltaram a ficar de joelhos no chão, as mãos estendidas para frente e o rosto para baixo. Tão obedientes enquanto Junmyeon largava sua máscara no chão, tirava o manto dos ombros de Jongin e o via fazer o mesmo consigo, depois de despi-lo da sua túnica. Eles fitaram-se, profundamente enquanto a plateia parecia segurar a respiração diante dos próximos atos dos dois, mas Junmyeon não se importava se estavam sendo vistos ou não, apenas seguiu o protocolo.

Jongin amarrou os mantos, que haviam bordado durante aquele tempo inteiro com todos os desejos para que tivessem um casamento próspero. Junmyeon aproximou-se e beijou-lhe o rosto, o ômega sorriu no momento em que ambos soltaram os mantos sobre o fogo. O alfa segurou-lhe o pulso esquerdo enquanto todos seus desejos eram levados até a Deusa Dal, aproximou-o dos lábios. Deixou um beijo demorado ali antes de alongar as presas e marcar o Lu.

O ômega sentiu o sangue descer pela mão quando teve o pulso largado, abaixou os olhos e viu o sangue manchar um pedaço da sua roupa e o chão de terra. Os outros ômegas levantaram-se e se aproximaram, seguraram o pulso marcado. Minseok foi quem amarrou a fita vermelha ali e a conectou ao pulso do marido alfa. E então, estava terminado.

A plateia fez barulho, os olhos de Junmyeon brilhavam em vermelho quando sorriu, tão feliz em ter se unido ao ômega. Jongin sorriu de volta e dessa vez, aproximou-se, beijou-o nos lábios, rápido. Junmyeon segurou sua mão e levantou-a, mostrando a todos a fita vermelha que os conectava daqui para toda eternidade.

A aliança Lu-Kim estava selada.

Minseok os observou juntos por um momento, apreciou a forma como eles pareciam felizes. Esperava ver aquele mesmo olhar em seus rostos daqui alguns anos, realmente torcia pela felicidade de ambos. Desviou os olhos para os outros ômegas e os seguiu para longe da fogueira enquanto a música começava a tocar. Ao longe, viu a mesa de comidas bem arrumada, as cadeiras prontas para receber os noivos e o resto da família. O Kim notou que Hangeng estava lá, sentado sozinho e quando o percebeu olhando, sorriu.

Ele enfiou-se mais no meio de todos aqueles lobos, perdeu-se dos pais e não fez questão de procurá-los, só iria até em casa e trocaria de roupa. Pegaria a bolsa que preparou com tudo o que ia precisar, se armaria e então, sairia daquele lugar. Esperava que Dal estivesse lhe dando cobertura, afinal, tudo o que precisava era de sorte. Bastante sorte.

Não foi difícil chegar em casa apesar de toda a barulheira e os gritos de comemoração dos lobos Kim’s e Lu’s. A casa estava vazia, como era de se esperar. Avançou pelo portão, alcançou a porta, abriu-a apressado e praticamente correu em direção ao seu quarto. Só precisava se apressar, aproveitar a algazarra do casamento. Não era difícil, disse a si mesmo.

Passou pela porta do seu quarto, não se importou em deixa-la aberta. Correu até o banheiro e limpou a maquiagem do rosto, os desenhos das bochechas, tirou as flores do cabelo. Voltou para o quarto e começou a se despir. Abriu o guarda-roupa e pegou a roupa que havia separado para si. Colocou a calça primeiro, depois as botas. Começou a vestir a camisa quando escutou passos no corredor. Os olhos arregalaram-se. Não deveria ter ninguém em casa. Bufou, foi até ao criado mudo, abriu a primeira gaveta e procurou a arma, mas não estava lá. Revirou por baixo dos papéis. Não havia nada.

O que havia acontecido? Tinha certeza que a guardara ali.

— Procurando isso? — as mãos pararam de revirar a gaveta, a cabeça se levantou e um arrepio subiu por seu corpo até a nuca.

Virou-se para fitar quem estava na entrada do seu quarto e Jaehyun entendeu isso como algum tipo de convite porque deu um passo em sua direção. Minseok engoliu em seco. Havia esquecido-se completamente da presença daquele alfa, deveria ter desconfiado que ele estava ali quando não tinha visto junto do tio e quando adquirira a mania de segui-lo, mas estava tão focado em seu plano de fuga que não checou os pormenores. Agora, estava sendo obrigado a pensar numa saída enquanto via Jaehyun se aproximar com sua arma em mãos.

— O que está fazendo com isso? — perguntou cautelosamente, não o deixaria saber que o pegara de surpresa.

— Eu quem deveria fazer essa pergunta. — falou, com o dedo no gatilho, fez a arma girar no dedo. — O que um ômega está fazendo com uma arma?

A suavidade empregada na voz dele era o suficiente para saber que estava sendo testado, que de alguma forma Jaehyun estava tentando intimida-lo como um pai que pega o filho comendo doces antes do jantar, mas aquilo não funcionaria consigo.

— Por que isso seria da sua conta? — devolveu e só então, notou que não havia terminado de fechar sua camisa.

Calmamente levou os dedos até os botões e começou as encasa-los sob o olhar constante do alfa, quando terminou levou o olhar até ele, a sobrancelha arqueada em total desconfiança e um pouco de irritação por estar sendo observado com tanto afinco.

— Então? — Minseok sentou-se na beirada da cama, o rosto tão sério que Jaehyun sentiu-se envergonhado.

Percebeu ali que não sabia como lidar com o Kim. Já tinha escutado coisas sobre si, Hangeng havia lhe dito uma coisa ou outra sobre como o sobrinho era dócil, fácil de manipular. Mas pelo que via agora, o tio tinha uma imagem totalmente errada do ômega. 

— O que está planejando? — tentou mais um pouco, os olhos se estreitaram para cima do outro, girou a arma mais um pouco no dedo. Não havia risco dela disparar porque estava travada. — Deveria estar na festa, mas está aqui, procurando uma arma. — lançou um olhar para a que segurava.

Minseok comprimiu os lábios e Jaehyun soube que estava perto de alguma coisa. Não era tão inexperiente quanto todos pensavam. Hangeng havia feito um bom trabalho quando decidiu treina-lo para ser seu sucessor, o problema nisso era que ele não tinha parentesco algum com o alfa mais velho, o que podia sofrer implicações dos outros lobos, principalmente Kim’s, que pareciam presar por linhagens diretas. Então, a melhor maneira de resolver isso era se casando com um Kim da família principal. E no momento, o único disponível era Kim Minseok.

Ele o encarou. Esperava uma resposta, mas o Kim não estava disposto a lhe dar, por isso, apenas optou por permanecer quieto. Viu o alfa dar um passo em sua direção, apontar a arma para a sua cabeça em algum tipo de brincadeira sádica. Sabia que ele não atiraria. Não era idiota a esse ponto, mas ainda tinha medo do que Jaehyun podia obriga-lo a fazer. Era um alfa, afinal. Alfas não costumavam ser confiáveis, principalmente quando estavam sozinhos com o ômega que o negara.

— Está com medo? — ele perguntou, a voz soou mais baixa do que deveria.

A casa estava silenciosa, um tanto escura por conta da noite que continuava se aproximando e pelas luzes que nenhum deles havia ligado. O ômega não desviou o olhar do seu rosto, não estava disposto a falar mais, esperava que o outro conseguisse ler em si a resposta para a pergunta. Não estava com medo, estava apenas esperando o momento certo.

Jaehyun chegou mais perto, o suficiente para encostar o cano da arma na sua cabeça. Minseok não desviou o olhar, o alfa riu. Não achava que um ômega aguentaria manter aquela expressão por muito tempo, mas o outro era realmente diferente do que estava acostumado, não demonstrava nada disso diante de si. Havia apenas repudio estampado no seu olhar castanho, como se Jaehyun fosse inferior a _classe pura_ de Minseok.

Já havia recebido aquele olhar antes, quando não passava de uma criança órfã no clã chinês. Se não fosse, Hangeng resgata-lo da rua, ainda estaria passando fome e recebendo aquele tipo de olhar, sendo tratado como um verme. Odiava ser tratado como um verme e talvez, tenha sido por isso que se deixou dominar pela raiva do momento e simplesmente, virou a arma e acertou o cabo no rosto de Minseok com tamanha força, que o ômega caiu.

Seu corpo atingiu o chão com um baque apesar de ter tentado aparar a queda com as mãos. Cuspiu no chão saliva manchada de vermelho e sentiu o lado esquerdo do rosto latejar. Escutou o destravar da arma e se perguntou quando tudo havia saído do controle. Em um momento estava arrumando-se para fugir e em outro, estava chutando os pés de Jaehyun, subindo sobre seu corpo e acertando um soco tão rápido no seu rosto, que o próprio alfa demorou para entender o que acontecia. A arma já havia escorregado dos seus dedos, havia perdido o momento de atirar.

Minseok fechou a mão e preparou mais um soco, mas a mão de Jaehyun agarrou o seu pescoço. Apertou com força suficiente para que o ômega sentisse o corpo amolecer, o ar faltou e os olhos se arregalaram enquanto o desespero vinha. Esticou as mãos em direção ao rosto dele, tentou empurrar-se para trás, mas não teve sucesso. Por isso, optou por machuca-lo de volta. As unhas se alongaram quando arranhou sua bochecha e depois, quando encontrou seu olho. Fincou-a na íris e puxou para fora. O alfa gritou e afrouxou o aperto, quase o soltou para aparar o sangue que escorria do seu olho esquerdo.

Minseok aproveitou a deixa para acertar o cotovelo no nariz de Jaehyun, acabou acertando os dentes também. A dor subiu por seu braço e desceu em forma de sangue pelo rosto do alfa. Devia ter quebrado o seu nariz, percebeu. O garoto empurrou-o, fazendo cair de cima de si. Ele jogou-se para o lado oposto, esticou a mão em direção a arma e antes que o Kim pudesse agir, Jaehyun já estava com ela na mão, o cano apontado para o seu peito.

— _Merda!_ — praguejou, cuspindo sangue no chão e usando a mão esquerda para tentar aparar o sangue que descia aos montes do seu nariz quebrado. — Eu devia atirar na porcaria da sua cabeça agora, sabia?! — seu peito descia e subia na mesma proporção que a do ômega.

As costas do Kim batiam na lateral da sua cama, o rosto latejava e o cotovelo doía quase na mesma intensidade que a garganta. Bem podia imaginar a marca dos dedos do alfa na sua pele. Desviou os olhos para o lado chamando a atenção de Jaehyun que o repreendeu com um grito. Ele estava lento por conta do olho esquerdo machucado e pelo nariz quebrado, só precisava distraí-lo com alguma coisa para conseguir fugir. No entanto, fugir naquelas condições, deixando aquele alfa para trás iria ser burrice.

Jaehyun inventaria alguma coisa, tinha certeza. Quem sabe, nem sequer conseguisse chegar até o portão antes que ele fizesse um escândalo e chamasse a atenção de todos. Minseok ia ser preso, considerado um maluco se Jaehyun dissesse por aí como havia sido atacado pelo outro. _Droga!,_ pensou, odiava tudo aquilo.

Soltou um suspiro, o alfa resmungou de dor mais um pouco. A arma ainda estava apontada na sua direção, fazendo-o não ter dúvidas de que ele realmente atiraria se lhe agradasse.

— Você é a porra de um ômega louco! — ele continuou gritando e Minseok teve coragem de revirar os olhos.

Odiava a forma como ele se colocava de vítima quando havia sido o causador daquilo tudo. Inclinou a cabeça para trás e sentiu o colchão contra a nuca, olhou para o lado direito de canto de olho e a viu. A ponta prateada saindo não muito longe do seu braço, só precisava erguer a mão e alcançar a faca que guardava ali.

Sua instrutora da Academia costumava dizer que era preciso ter sempre duas armas ao alcance da mão. A primeira sempre se perderia, mas a segunda podia salva-lo. E enquanto voltava a fitar Jaehyun, percebeu que ela estava certa. A primeira arma havia se perdido, só lhe restava recorrer a segunda. Por isso, não hesitou em esticar o braço e puxar a faca dali.

Atirou-a contra o alfa no momento em que ele apertava o gatilho da arma. A faca acertou o seu ombro, fazendo-o deslocar a direção da bala, que, por sua vez, acertou a janela do quarto. O som do tiro e do vidro se quebrando foi abafado pela música, os gritos e fogos de comemoração do casamento. Jaehyun caiu contra o chão, o ruído surdo fez Minseok apressar-se em sua direção. Arrancou a faca que acertara seu ombro e sem pensar muito no que fazia, fincou-a em seu peito. Uma. Duas. Três. Quatro. Tantas vezes que perdeu as contas, mas seu braço doía quando, finalmente, parou. 

Fitou a face do alfa, a faca estava escorregadia na sua mão apesar de ainda segura-la com bastante força. O peito dele não subia nem descia, o único olho bom estava aberto, deixando-o contemplar a cor verde do seu lobo. Abriu a mão direita, deixou a faca cair contra o chão. Saiu de cima do corpo, andou pelo quarto, levou as mãos ao cabelo, evitou olhar para todo aquele sangue no chão. Não sabia o que fazer.

_Droga!_

O que havia feito?

Sentou-se na beira da cama, suas roupas colavam-se na pele enquanto o sangue que não era seu secava. Fitou o corpo mais uma vez. Mordeu o lábio e olhou para a porta aberta do seu quarto, não havia ninguém lá, não havia ninguém naquela casa. Podia sumir com o corpo. Ninguém havia visto Jaehyun entrar ali, certo? Todos estavam ocupados com a festa. Só precisava limpar tudo aquilo e voltar para a festa, fingir que nada aconteceu. Mas como — droga! — sairia daquela casa com um corpo daquele tamanho?

Não havia nenhuma alternativa. Estava completamente ferrado. Quando Junmyeon soubesse sobre aquilo não teria outra alternativa a não ser puni-lo, executa-lo na forca como o criminoso que era. Sentiu os olhos arderem, mordeu o lábio e simplesmente começou a chorar, porque não podia morrer. Estava grávido, pensou. O que ia acontecer com o seu bebê? Abraçou a si mesmo e tentou abafar os soluços, mas era tarde demais. Chorou sobre o corpo de Jaehyun até que sua cabeça doesse, parou apenas quando escutou o som de passos se aproximando pelo corredor.

Lançou um olhar para o corpo e depois para a porta aberta, correu até lá e trancou-a o mais rápido que conseguia. Encostou a orelha na porta e escutou vozes do outro lado. Eram Chanyeol e Kyungsoo. Deveriam ter trazido o pequeno Dohyeon de volta para casa, afinal o filhote do irmão ainda era muito novo para ficar em meio a tanto barulho. Deu um passo para o lado e encostou-se na parede ao lado da porta, fechou os olhos por um segundo e respirou fundo.

_Eles não sabiam que estava ali._

Se não podia mover o corpo antes, agora podia menos ainda. Abriu os olhos e fitou todo o sangue que tomava o chão do seu quarto e comprimiu os lábios. Só havia uma alternativa para si naquele momento. Se ficasse, iria ser enforcado, mas se fugisse, ainda podia ter alguma chance de viver. Pensaria nos pormenores depois, assegurou-se. Então, correu até o banheiro e tomou um banho, lavou todo o sangue de si. Trocou de roupa, fez um curativo no cotovelo, avaliou o arroxeado na maça esquerda do rosto, colocou seus óculos e guardou a arma na sua bolsa.

Saiu pela janela do quarto, depois de chutar os cacos de vidros remanescentes. Avançou em direção a floresta, onde sabia que não haveria guardas naquele dia em especial. Estavam todos embebedando-se na festa, dançando como se não houvesse amanhã. Ninguém estava preocupado com o corpo do jovem alfa no quarto de um Kim Principal, ninguém sequer desconfiava disso. E enquanto Minseok escapava do território Kim, desejou que todos eles demorassem a desconfiar e que seus pais o perdoassem algum dia por não ter dito adeus.


	56. Epílogo - O pecado dos pais

O beta sentou-se ao seu lado no banco do parque, apanhou o copo de expresso que Jongdae deixara sobre o banco. Pelo canto de olho, viu o irmão beber um pouco do café, o cabelo castanho estava levantado em um topete, os óculos escuros o protegiam do sol naquele começo de dia e a jaqueta de couro o mantia aquecido, além de contribuir para o seu visual.

— Não achei que me chamaria tão cedo. — Vernon falou calmamente, o café estava quente ainda, o suficiente para fazê-lo aquecer internamente. — Nosso trato não se resumia a cartas e mensagens codificadas? — observou algumas pessoas com roupas de ginastica correndo no parque, todos despreocupados.

Jongdae cruzou os braços. Também usava óculos escuros, mas dispensara o casaco mesmo depois de Donghae ter oferecido. Alfas tinham um controle de temperatura excelente, o que os faziam serem resistentes as mudanças climáticas. As bênçãos de Dal não englobavam apenas ômegas, afinal.

— Eu preciso de mais detalhes.

Vernon riu, o copo de café a meio caminho da boca. Se Kibum o visse agora, com certeza o colocaria de castigo, afinal, era totalmente contra as regras seguir o exemplo de Jongdae. Mas o que o garoto podia fazer? Precisava do dinheiro que o irmão lhe pagava para entrar em uma faculdade. Só assim conseguiria bancar todos os custos e além do mais, não era como se estivesse cometendo algum crime. Era pago para espionar os Kim’s, todos eles. Desde aos Principais até os lobos normais.

Se Kibum o visse agora, deveria apenas se concentrar em entender o seu lado.

— Não há nenhuma novidade. — falou ao desistir de beber mais do expresso, apoiou o copo sobre o joelho. — Heechul e Ryeowook comandaram a investigação e a autópsia do corpo, mas não havia muita coisa para ver. — Jongdae continuava não o fitando, fingia observar a movimentação no parque, a forma como o sol nascia. — Tudo indica que Minseok o esfaqueou, mas ninguém encontrou a arma do crime. Também não há uma testemunha. — suspirou, levou o copo aos lábios e bebeu. — Alguns lobos dizem que o viram entrar na floresta, mas ninguém sabe como Jaehyun acabou naquele quarto ou porque estavam sozinhos.

— O que eles realmente sabem? — perguntou.

— Sinceramente? Praticamente, nada, mas todos acham que Minseok é culpado.

— Os lobos estão pedindo um julgamento?

— Eles pedem a forca, acreditam que Minseok traiu o clã e se escondeu na Alcateia Byun. — usou a mão livre para levantar os óculos até o topo da cabeça. — É uma questão de tempo até que Junmyeon resolva envolver o nome do _seu irmãozinho_ nisso oficialmente.

Jongdae comprimiu os lábios, mas ainda assim não fitou o irmão mais novo apesar de saber que estava sendo olhado.

— Hangeng? — soltou, tinha uma leve certeza de que o lobo estava inflamando os ânimos dos outros.

Viu Vernon assentir pelo canto de olho. Era de se imaginar. O seu único herdeiro estava morto, assassinado pelo sobrinho. Tudo o que ele queria no momento era uma investigação que encontrasse o culpado, apenas para poder se vingar. No entanto, o culpado era Minseok e Jongdae não achava que Junmyeon ia fazer algo que realmente prejudicasse o ômega, a prova disso era o modo como não havia ido até a Alcateia Byun ainda. Recusava-se a dar voz aos lobos ao acreditar que o irmão estava escondido junto dos lobos brancos, adiava o quanto podia aquele confronto numa forma de dar tempo ao Kim para se esconder mais um pouco ou ao menos, se preparar.

— Ele escreveu ao Conselho. — dessa vez, Jongdae virou o rosto em sua direção, havia sido pego de surpreso com a fala. — Hangeng pediu por uma _investigação oficial_ , porque acha que Junmyeon está tentando acobertar Minseok.

A investigação oficial era conduzida pelos membros do Conselho, nenhum lobo da alcateia em questão entrava como contribuinte, a não ser como testemunha. Não havia jeito de ter alguma fraude ali, Jongdae pensou. E se realmente o Conselho acatasse o pedido de Hangeng, Minseok estaria em maus lençóis. Se ele ao menos soubesse onde o Kim estava, poderia oferecer alguma ajuda. Um lugar seguro.

— Isso é ruim. — comentou.

— Pretende fazer alguma coisa? — Vernon parecia ansioso por uma resposta e Jongdae quase riu enquanto balançava a cabeça.

Não iria se meter nos assuntos do Conselho, temia que Kibum saísse prejudicado por sua causa, então apenas se contentaria em observar o desfecho daquilo tudo.

— Não. Isso faz parte da jurisdição do Kibum.

— Tem razão. — Vernon terminou de beber o café. — O hyung te deixaria de castigo se soubesse que anda metido nisso.

— Não sou mais uma criança para ficar de castigo. — rebateu e Vernon riu soprado.

_Ainda assim, Kibum os via como duas crianças indefesas,_ pensou. O seu celular tocou, o beta largou o copo vazio de café no chão, perto do seu pé e apanhou o celular no bolso da jaqueta. Jongdae o escutou conversar com alguém, prometer que já estava voltando para a Alcateia, que saíra para comprar alguns ingredientes para as guloseimas. Até onde sabia, o irmão queria estudar Gastronomia na França, mas precisava de dinheiro para tal, então o Park ofereceu a ele _aquele emprego._

— Preciso voltar. — avisou depois de terminar a ligação.

Ficou de pé, recolocou os óculos no rosto e pegou o copo vazio de café, o jogaria na primeira lixeira que encontrasse. O irmão mais velho o fitou por um momento antes que os braços se descruzassem e ele mesmo ficasse de pé, apanhasse a mochila ao lado do banco, que só naquele momento Vernon notou.

— Preciso que entregue isso a Kyungsoo. — disse e apoiou a mochila sobre o banco, abriu e tirou de lá alguma caixa embrulhada em papel marrom, o nome de Kim Kyungsoo escrito na frente. — Ele não precisa saber quem mandou.

Vernon assentiu e segurou a caixa embaixo do braço. Jongdae o fitou mais um pouco, resolveu se aproximar e abraça-lo.

— Tome cuidado. — pediu e o beta assentiu depois de aspirar o cheiro do irmão. — Nos vemos na quinta, na _confraternização_. — se referiu ao jantar que Kibum armara para comemorar sua não morte e Vernon riu contra seu pescoço, sabia que Jongdae achava aquilo tudo um exagero, mas concordara com tal apenas para ter um momento em família de novo.

— Não esquece de levar o Byun. — o Kim mais novo brincou.

— Cala a boca. — empurrou o irmão.

Não levaria Baekhyun coisa nenhuma, em parte porque juntar os dois extremos da sua vida parecia uma grande piada. Vernon arrumou a jaqueta no corpo e sorriu ladinho antes de começar a se afastar, a caixa para Kyungsoo embaixo do braço direito.

Amava Jongdae da mesma forma como amava Kibum e a pequena Sunhae. Eles eram uma família, afinal, um tanto desajeitada, mas ainda uma família. O Pak viu caminhar para longe, viu o momento em que ele jogou o copo vazio de café na lixeira e depois, sumiu por entre a paisagem daquele começo de manhã. Quando achou que ele estava longe o suficiente, pegou o celular de dentro da bolsa e digitou uma mensagem:

_“Preciso de um favor.”_

*******

Wu Yifan preparou a mão e acertou o saco de areia. Repetiu o processo até que seus pulsos doessem e então, se afastou. Andou até onde Jeonghan o esperava, em pé com uma garrafinha de água na mão. Tomou a garrafa da sua mão e despejou o líquido sobre a cabeça, tentando aplacar um pouco daquele maldito calor que o consumia.

Não era o tipo normal de calor, daquele que podia melhorar depois de um banho, era o tipo que se alojava no seu peito e descia aos poucos até seu ventre, exigindo mais atenção do que Yifan queria dar. Sabia o que significava, afinal, conhecia os sintomas. O maldito cio estava ali para perturba-lo mais um pouco e a certeza de que seu ômega podia estar perto, só o deixava mais quente.

— Alguma novidade? — perguntou ao humano.

— O localizamos, senhor, mas chegar até ele não é fácil. — Yifan ergueu a sobrancelha, desconfiado do grau de dificuldade. — Está na Alcateia Kim, mas o lugar está fechado para qualquer lobo de fora, ordens do líder alfa.

Apertou a garrafinha de água na mão até que sentisse o plástico ceder diante dos seus dedos. Kim Junmyeon sempre parecia estar preso no seu caminho, como a droga de uma pedra. Por que não conseguia se livrar desse cara? Bufou, jogou a garrafinha no chão e viu, pelo canto de olho, Jeonghan tremer ao seu lado.

— Alguma ideia? — perguntou suavemente.

— Talvez, — ele molhou os lábios com a ponta da língua, medroso. — devesse procurar a senhorita Hyuna.

Yifan riu.

Aquilo deveria ser uma piada. Por que procuraria Hyuna depois da forma como foi enganado? A pessoa que ela lhe prometera não havia ido ao seu encontro. Na verdade, depois que a escutara, só sentia-se cada vez mais perto de ser pego pelo Conselho. E sabia, que se isso acontecesse, a ômega não poderia salva-lo. No entanto, a mulher ainda era inteligente.

— Marque uma reunião. — ficou de pé, começou a ir em direção ao vestiário. — Diga à ela que houve uma mudança de planos.

Jeonghan assentiu e virou-se de costas, saiu da sala de treinamento na Alcateia Park.

*******

A vista era bonita. Havia bastante verde, as folhas das árvores eram perto o suficiente da varanda para que Minseok precisasse apenas esticar a mão e segura-las. Costumava fazer isso por bastante tempo, todos dias quando acordava. O primeiro lugar que ia era até aquela varanda, segurava um punhado de folhas nos dedos e depois as soltava. Não as arrancava do galho, só segurava do jeito mais delicado que conseguia.

Quando as flores começaram a desabrochar, a varanda inteira banhou-se em amarelo. Era tão bonito de se ver, que ele não resistiu em colher algumas flores, coloca-las no cabelo ou só usá-las para enfeitar seu quarto. O cheiro doce que saia delas, o acalmava. Não mais do que cheiro que Baekhyun deixava em suas roupas a cada três ou cinco dias, quando podia vir visita-lo naquele lugar. Mas mesmo quando ele não aparecia, não ficava completamente sozinho.

Sehun estava ali também, indo e vindo com suprimentos, perguntando se estava bem e vez ou outra, trazendo um médico para verificar a sua saúde. Estava saudável, pensava. O bebê estava saudável.

No momento em que saiu do território Kim, sabia que não havia muitos lugares para ir. Ficara vagando por Seul por bastante tempo até perceber que não podia procurar Baekhyun diretamente, então, terminou seguindo na direção contrária. Correu para Sehun e implorou ajuda, de joelhos por puro desespero. E Sehun o acolheu sem pedir nada em troca. No fundo, Minseok desconfiava, que o primo ainda devia se culpar pela briga de ambos e usava aquela oportunidade para se redimir.

A ideia de contar a Baekhyun partira dele e Minseok não tivera forças para recusar. Eles encontraram-se naquela casa um mês depois da festa de casamento de Jongin e Junmeyon, com Baekhyun achando que estava ali por conta de algum evento burocrático.

— Aí está você. — escutou, virou o rosto para trás apenas para sorrir.

O alfa se aproximou, passou os braços em volta de si de uma forma cuidadosa. Baekhyun estava se comportando daquele jeito desde que Minseok lhe mostrou como a barriga estava crescendo. 3 meses de gravidez e a barriga começava a tomar forma, coisa que só servia para que o Byun se tornasse terrivelmente mais inseguro, como se temesse que Minseok se machucasse ao menor toque. Aquele tipo de coisa o fazia achar graça.

As mãos dele pararam sobre sua barriga, estavam quentes contra o tecido do seu pijama e por isso, esquentavam sua pele. Um vento frio os acertou, mas o corpo de Baekhyun era morno o suficiente para que não se sentisse encolher. Sabia que estava protegido ali, não precisava se preocupar com mais nada. Então, só relaxou.

O queixo dele apoiou-se sobre seu ombro. Ambos ficaram quietos por bastante tempo, só aproveitando a presença um do outro. Existia apenas o som do vento contra as folhas para embala-los. Ali, não existia clã ou os deveres de lobo, não existia julgamento e muito menos, pessoas para apontar-lhes os dedos no rosto. Não precisavam se preocupar com seus pecados, precisavam apenas focar um no outro. Se deixar levar pela leveza do sentimento e era tão imensamente bom, que Minseok desejou que nunca acabasse.

Mas sabia que não ia acontecer, seus fantasmas estavam batendo à sua porta, todos cobrando a devida atenção. Era só uma questão de tempo até que tudo desmoronasse.


	57. Extra - Todos os pedaços do meu coração

Jungsoo observou quando o amigo desceu o copo vazio de cerveja sobre o balcão, o barulho sendo abafado pela música que preenchia aquele lugar. Na verdade, todo aquele lugar estava preenchido por cheiros estranhos, doces ou amargos demais, risadas e músicas, parecia tudo uma grande bagunça que ficaria com dor de cabeça se não tivesse bebido tanto quanto Siwon.

O alfa apoiou-se no balcão, a mão muito bem fechada na alça de vidro do copo e tamanha era a força do aperto que Jungsoo temeu pelo momento em que o vidro fosse se partir diante do outro, pois bem sabia como alfas tendiam a perder o controle da força quando estavam anestesiados em emoções. Mas Siwon havia se tornado um tanto retraído depois do primeiro cio, então confiava que ele se controlaria mesmo embriagado.

Estendeu a mão em sua direção, pouso-a sobre seu pulso num gesto de carinho que serviu para que Siwon virasse o rosto na sua direção e sorrisse minimamente, aquela fração de fraternidade sempre presa no seu olhar. Dava enjoou em Jungsoo, por isso, afastou a mão, segurou seu próprio copo e bebeu a cerveja ali, admitindo a si mesmo que, talvez, ir até o bordel na Alcateia Park não tenha sido uma ideia tão boa assim.

O barman se aproximou e serviu mais um copo para Siwon antes que o alfa dissesse que já não aguentava mais beber, mas para o bem da verdade, aguentava sim. Sentia uma vontade avassaladora de se afogar em álcool naquela noite apenas para ver se conseguia esquecer a forma como Jihyun havia lhe fitado mais cedo, tão cheia de repulsa que transformou seu coração em farelos no peito. O que havia de errado consigo, afinal? Estava fazendo o possível para se aproximar, havia ignorado todos os conselhos odiosos do seu pai e lhe dera espaço, mas tudo o que recebia em troca eram só mais e mais olhares cheios de ódio.

Ela não gostava de si. Estava mais do que claro, então por que continuava insistindo? Se ao menos fosse tão mais suave como Kyuhyun, seria capaz de arrancar-lhe algumas palavras normais, sem aquele tom malcriado que começara a deixa-lo com raiva. Mas admitia que tinha lá sua culpa no comportamento da ômega, porque a cada vez que era negado, não podia evitar se sentir tão frustrado que gritava, devolvia na mesma moeda e depois, se arrependia. E isso o desgastava tanto, que terminara ali, junto de Leeteuk enchendo a cara para ver se conseguia ao menos esquecer o rosto dela.

Lançou um olhar para o amigo e o viu falando com alguém. Apurou o olfato e percebeu que era um alfa. Um garoto como eles dois. Estavam rindo, baixinho, próximos demais e por um momento, Siwon se perguntou se eles se conheciam. Mas seja qual a fosse a resposta, não lhe importou mais quando voltou sua atenção para a bebida. Bebeu o que faltava em um gole só, bateu o copo vazio sobre o balcão. Pediu algo mais forte.

O barman voltou com uma garrafa de vodca, serviu-lhe um copo e o deixou bebendo sozinho enquanto Leeteuk continuava falando com seu amiguinho. A música pareceu ficar mais alta, o obrigando a se virar no banco para procurar a fonte do som. Um show havia começado no pequeno palco do lugar, as luzes apagaram-se onde estava e apenas as no palco ficaram acesas. Siwon observou a performance sem realmente prestar atenção, o copo de vodca um pouco esquecido na sua mão.

Leeteuk pareceu se cansar do _seu amigo alfa,_ porque aproximou-se de si, corado por conta do álcool e risonho. Siwon sorriu de volta.

— Está gostando? — ele estava tão perto que o Byun sentiu sua respiração bater contra a pele da sua bochecha, mas não levou isso como um sinal ruim porque o bordel estava tão barulhento que só chegando muito perto para se fazer escutar.

— As bebidas são boas. — devolveu chegando perto da mesma forma e Leeteuk riu.

— Se quiser, podemos beber em outro lugar. — ofereceu num sussurro quente contra a pele do seu pescoço.

— Na verdade, deveríamos ligar para Heechul. — Siwon falou e o sorriso na canto da boca do amigo desapareceu, deixou para trás apenas uma linha de lábios comprimidos. — Ele conhece os melhores bares. — completou rindo e Leeteuk tentou acompanhar, mas o estrago já estava feito.

Desde o momento em que Heechul havia voltado da França, Siwon costumava pensar em como Leeteuk estava cada vez mais estranho a cada menção do nome do amigo e quando na sua presença. No começo, acreditou que pudesse ser apenas a vergonha em se apresentar como alfa na frente do outro quando era um beta antes da sua partida. Siwon imaginava que Leeteuk não havia contado nada ao ômega durante sua estadia no colégio interno, mas desde que Heechul voltou... a forma como o ômega parecia okay com aquilo e o jeito como Leeteuk só se tornara mais recluso... o fazia pensar que havia algo de errado, só não sabia o quê. E com os problemas que estava enfrentando no seu casamento, não sabia se queria descobrir.

— Acho que tem razão. — o Kim optou por dizer. — Mas gostei daqui.

Ele olhou para frente, o copo de cerveja esquecido sobre o balcão. Siwon assentiu e voltou a beber, os olhos de volta ao pequeno show do lugar. E não foram a lugar nenhum, apenas continuaram sentados ao bar daquele bordel, bebendo. Às vezes, rindo. Às vezes, deixando que os ômegas daquele lugar se aproximassem, mas Siwon dispensava todos quando percebia a seriedade da coisa toda, ao contrário de Leeteuk. Já o tinha visto beijar uma ou duas pessoas desconhecidas.

Quando sua cabeça começou a pesar, deitou-a sobre o balcão e fechou os olhos ao perceber a forma como estava com sono. Leeteuk o observou dormir, não se aproximou em nenhum momento e Siwon guardou na memória a forma como era fitado, o castanho bonito dos olhos do amigo o miravam com um cuidado quase carinhoso demais. Sorriu para si antes de se deixar levar pelo sono.

Por outro lado, Leeteuk continuou o fitando. Abandonou o copo vazio de cerveja sobre o balcão e ergueu a mão em direção aos cabelos de Siwon, embrenhou a ponta dos dedos ali, devagar. Temia acorda-lo. Não queria ser pego fazendo aquele tipo de coisa ainda mais em um lugar como aquele, mas se alguém os estava vendo, pareceu não se importar porque não o atrapalhou, nem mesmo o barman se aproximou. E alguma parte de Leeteuk agradeceu por isso, pois apesar de ser um alfa, odiava confrontos. Então, concentrou-se em desenhar a linha do maxilar de Siwon com a ponta dos dedos, suas sobrancelhas, o canto dos lábios, a maçã do rosto, a ponta do nariz. O amigo dormia tão profundamente que não percebia nenhum dos gestos do outro e era melhor assim, Leeteuk pensou.

Havia algo de charmoso em ficar observando de longe assim como tinha de doloroso. A dor que só parecia crescer com o passar dos anos e com a certeza de que nunca seria escolhido. No topo de prioridades do amigo estava Jihyun, empoleirada como uma princesa e dona de todo os sorrisos de Siwon. Não havia espaço para seus sentimentos para com Siwon, não havia durante a adolescência e não havia agora, contudo, aceitar isso era terrível. Era como enfiar a mão no próprio peito, abrir a caixa torácica e arrancar o coração, então esmaga-lo na sola do próprio sapato.

O rosto de Siwon tremeu e Leeteuk recolheu a mão, assustado. Suspirou aliviado quando percebeu que não era nada demais, apoiou os cotovelos sobre o balcão e pensou em pedir mais uma bebida, mas optou por não fazê-lo. Estava tarde, deveriam voltar para casa antes que o pai de Siwon notasse sua falta e o seu próprio pai notasse a sua. Passou a mão no cabelo jogando os fios para trás, puxou a carteira do bolso da calça e jogou algumas notas de won sobre o balcão. O barman recolheu sem dizer nada.

Deu alguns tapinhas no rosto do Byun, o suficiente para acorda-lo. Conseguiu colocá-lo de pé e foram em direção a saída, em direção ao lugar onde deixara o carro. Quando conseguiu colocar o amigo sentado no banco do carona, precisou ficar um tempo do lado de fora do carro, respirando fundo para recuperar o fôlego porque Siwon era pesado. Arrumou-se no banco do motorista e tirou o carro dali.

A Alcateia Park não exigia passes, então podiam entrar e sair sem maiores problemas, o que era ótimo. Avançou pela estrada em direção a Seul, onde a alcateia de Siwon ficava. Podia passar a noite lá, não havia realmente um problema nisso. O problema real estava em Siwon não estar lá.

O Senhor Byun era controlador o suficiente para assustar Leeteuk. Contudo, quando parou o carro em frente ao portão do território Byun se perguntou que mal faria se simplesmente desse meia-volta e o levasse para sua alcateia, o mantivesse seguro ali. Consigo. Quem sabe, fosse o melhor a se fazer. Podia poupar o coração do amigo de mais decepções com Jihyun, quando a mesma estava tendo um caso com seu irmão mais velho — Kyuhyun. No entanto, sabia que não podia fazê-lo, simplesmente porque Siwon voltaria. Se não por Jihyun, voltaria por conta daquele garoto ômega.

_Lee Donghae._ Só de pensar em seu nome já sentia a raiva irrigar seus membros, a boca do estômago vibrar em ciúmes. Não conhecia o garoto exatamente, mas o vira uma vez ou outra pela casa de Siwon, os olhos brilhantes para cima do seu amigo. E mesmo que Siwon negasse e chamasse Donghae de criança, Leeteuk sabia que o garoto estava interessado e mais do que isso, era um ômega. Estava estampado em todos os seus trejeitos delicados o quão ômega Lee Donghae seria e isso só servia para deixa-lo com mais raiva.

Apertou o volante entre os dedos e respirou fundo, um pouco alto demais. Siwon remexeu-se no banco do carona, abriu os olhos e o fitou. O sorriso surgiu nos seus lábios devagar fazendo Leeteuk relaxar. Eles se fitaram, mas não disseram nada. O alfa estendeu a mão em direção ao interfone e se identificou, viu o portão abrir e dirigiu para dentro da alcateia.

Conseguiu arrastar Siwon para dentro da casa sem fazer tanto barulho, jogou-o em sua cama e riu da forma como o alfa estava totalmente apagado. Ele havia exagerado, pensou divertido. Tirou-lhe os sapatos e camisa. Estava preparando-se para tirar as suas calças quando escutou a porta se abrir, devagar. Congelou onde estava, mas quando virou o rosto em direção a mesma encontrou a figura curiosa e preocupada de Donghae o fitando.

Correu em sua direção dominado em uma raiva que não fazia parte do momento e o empurrou para fora do quarto, mandando-o ir embora, usando a voz ativa de alfa sem necessidade. Trancou a porta. Encostou-se na superfície de madeira e escutou Donghae bater na porta, mas quando rosnou de volta para si, só o escutou ir embora. Era melhor assim, pensou. Sem ninguém. Apenas ele e Siwon.

Voltou a fitar o amigo. Retirou-lhe o resto da roupa e o ajudou a ir para o banheiro. Deu-lhe banho, segurou os cabelos quando ele vomitou na pia. O ajudou a se vestir e depois, o viu deitar-se na cama. O alfa o fitou, agradeceu baixinho e adormeceu. Leeteuk deitou-se ao seu lado, naquele quarto escuro. Alfas tinham uma visão noturna excelente, por isso, não foi difícil avaliar os traços do rosto do amigo quando deitou-se de lado para observa-lo melhor.

Gravou na memória até mesmo o seu cheiro. Agarrou-se em todos os detalhes em que podia, desejou que o sentimento no seu peito desaparecesse porque odiava a forma como não conseguia se interessar por mais ninguém. Aquilo devia ser uma maldição, tinha quase certeza. A deusa o amaldiçoara.

Ergueu a mão e colocou-a sobre a bochecha do amigo. Ele dormia de frente para si, ressonava baixo, estava perdido no próprio cansaço. Não tinha ideia alguma dos sentimentos de Leeteuk e mesmo que soubesse, não poderia fazer nada sobre. O Kim sabia que não era correspondido e quem sabe, tenha sido por isso que se viu se aproximando. Nunca seria correspondido, mas queria ao menos uma vez saber qual era sensação.

Beijou-lhe os lábios, devagar. Calmo. O roçar delicado do qual Siwon nunca se lembraria ficaria marcado na alma de Leeteuk pelo resto dos seus dias assim como a forma que ele balbuciou, baixinho, perdido em um sonho que nunca se realizara:

— Jihyun.

Ele virou-se de peito para cima, pensando em todas as palavras que queria dizer para mudar aquela certeza na voz do alfa, mas não fez. Sufocou-se com todas elas ao mesmo tempo que uma única lágrima descia por seu rosto.

Siwon nunca saberia como era dono de cada pedaço do seu coração.


	58. Parte III: Prólogo - Uma longa caminhada

A primeira vez que Jihyun o viu, ele não passava de um pedacinho de gente embolado em uma manta de lã branca. Tão pequeno, que se viu obrigada a segurar o ar por alguns segundos como se assim pudesse conseguir fazer os joelhos não tremerem, mas tremeram e os olhos se encheram de lágrimas, o coração bateu forte de um jeito ruim, então desviou o olhar da pequena criança. Deixou-o nos braços de Donghae, pois não tinha coragem de tocá-lo. Não quando cada nervo do seu corpo a fazia chacoalhar como se estivesse em uma montanha russa, fazia-a sentir vontade de vomitar.

— Não quer segura-lo? — Donghae ofereceu usando palavras quando o gesto pareceu vago.

A Park ergueu o olhar até o rosto do garoto e balançou a cabeça em negação. Afastou-se até a cama, como se ali fosse seu único refúgio do mundo e Donghae fitou-a com o semblante triste, quase decepcionado, mas ela fingiu que não viu. Ocupou-se em fechar os olhos, cobrir-se e tentar dormir, mas o choro do bebê a fez arregala-los. Talvez, a expressão no seu rosto tenha sido exagerada para o momento, pois arrancou uma risadinha do Lee.

— Ele só está com fome. — o ômega falou, os olhos voltaram para a criança nos seus braços e com a ponta do dedo indicador tocou o nariz dele, meio sorrindo de um jeito paternal que Jihyun sabia que nunca poderia alcançar.

Não queria aquela criança e se arrependia de tê-la trazido para o mundo, para aquela vida. Parecia injusto da mesma forma que havia sido para si e então, sentia raiva, tão imensa que se assustava. Por isso, preferia ficar longe. Mas Donghae e Siwon não pareciam entender seu desejo, pois estavam constantemente empurrando aquela criança na sua direção, cobrando-lhe cuidados que não queria dar.

— Pode ficar com ele por um momento? — os olhos do ômega mais novo estavam suplicantes quando deixou o bebê sobre a cama. — Não vou demorar. — Jihyun supôs que ele correria até a cozinha atrás de uma mamadeira de leite para o garotinho e agradeceu-o internamente por isso, pois não sabia como reagiria se fosse lhe cobrada a amamentação.

Não disse coisa alguma ao Lee, só o viu se afastar depois de olhar para trás uma última vez. Quem sabe, tivesse alguma esperança de que seu instinto maternal aflorasse naquele momento, nos minutos que ficariam sozinhos. E até mesmo Jihyun se pegou querendo um pouco daquilo, mas não houve nada. Tudo o que teve foi o velho retumbar do seu coração no peito. Calmo. Normal em comparação com o do pequeno Baekhyun que resmungava ora ou outra, irritado com a demora da sua refeição.

Ela podia ter virado para o lado e o ignorado até que Donghae voltasse, mas não fez isso. Apenas se viu sentando no meio da cama, de frente para o garotinho embolado na manta. Os pés e mãos estavam protegidos por peças de macias de lã, perfeitamente tricotadas por Lee Donghae. Sabia que era obra do ômega porque o tinha visto praticar durante toda a sua gravidez, às vezes, reclamando aqui e ali sobre como era péssimo, mas parecia mais feliz em tentar do que Jihyun seria em toda uma vida se tivesse a oportunidade. Aquele ômega sim parecia feliz em ter um bebê. _Aquele bebê._

Suspirou, amarga. E o garotinho, como se tivesse notado sua presença, focou os olhos em si antes de abrir a boca e chorar mais um pouco. Os pezinhos se agitaram junto das mãos, tão emburrado que Jihyun percebeu que estava sorrindo, principalmente quando notou a pintinha no canto da boca do filho, sobre o lábio superior. Reconheceu mais outras. O padrão bonitinho que já havia visto nas fotos da Senhora Byun, a mãe de Siwon.

Uma parte sua quis tirar-lhe as luvas e descobrir se tinha mesmo as mãos parecidas com as suas, do jeito que Donghae havia lhe contado. Levantou as mãos em direção a criança, mas não foi capaz de consumar o ato. Estancou onde estava, engoliu em seco e afastou as mãos. Não conseguia fazer aquilo, pois o silêncio no seu peito era tão alto que temia pelo momento em que o machucasse. E tudo o que menos quis era envolver mais alguém naquela bagunça, apesar de já ter feito.

Levantou-se e saiu do quarto. Procurou outro lugar para se esconder, deixou o bebê chorão para trás. Não aguentava aquele tipo de coisa, não aguentava escutar qualquer som que viesse daquela pequena criatura, por isso, correu para bem longe. Refugiou-se em um quarto qualquer, mas mesmo ali, ainda tinha cada parte do garotinho gravada em si. Cada detalhe torturando-a tão intensamente, que só percebeu que odiava Baekhyun quando o viu no dia seguinte, nos braços de Siwon.

Ela os tinha observado do alto da escada, parada no topo, perdera a vontade de descer até a cozinha. Ficou apenas ali, incapaz de voltar até o quarto. Encarou o alfa com o bebê nos braços e fechou as mãos em punho. Odiava os dois, se deu conta. Contudo, odiava Siwon mil vezes mais e vê-lo feliz com o bebê nos braços só serviu para que sentisse tanta raiva que se obrigou a voltar para o quarto antes que perdesse o controle. Ficou lá pelo resto do dia.

Mas a raiva não a deixou. Continuou consumindo-a dia após dia. Ardia bem no centro do seu peito e se tornava mais forte quando via Baekhyun. Odiava cada um dos seus detalhes, odiava a forma como reconhecia Siwon em alguns pedaços seus e odiava Donghae de um jeito que não entendia. Passava a maior parte do tempo trancada no próprio quarto. Não descia para as refeições, desejava ser esquecida ali. Siwon não se aproximava, era apenas Donghae que tentava, que não a deixava desaparecer por completo.

Ele ia e vinha com uma calma estampada nos gestos que a surpreendia. Às vezes, sentia vontade de lhe contar todos os seus pensamentos insanos, os pesadelos e a real razão de sempre ter tantas lágrimas para chorar, mas nunca dizia nada. Perdia a coragem quando fitava seus olhos gentis e então, sentia raiva. Raiva parecia ser a única coisa permanente na sua vida, começou a acreditar nisso de tal forma que o controle dos seus atos esvaiu-se por entre seus dedos, aos poucos, sem que realmente notasse.

Foi numa quinta-feira ensolarada que se deu conta de que não podia mais ficar naquela casa, junto daquelas pessoas, presa ao lado de Siwon e Baekhyun, vivendo um teatro todas as vezes que sua família vinha visita-la no território Byun. Eram nessas ocasiões que se obrigava a segurar Baekhyun nos braços, exibia-o para as mães e o irmão como um troféu. _Seu querido garotinho,_ costumava dizer aos outros, no entanto, na primeira oportunidade o abandonava nos braços de Donghae e fugia da sua existência.

Siwon não contestava seus atos, observava-a de longe e deixava que se afundasse em si mesma de uma forma que lhe beirava o sádico. Então, odiava-o mais um pouco enquanto cada pedaço seu desmoronava. Também costumava odiar Kim Heechul. Observava-o de longe nas vezes em que aparecia no território Byun com fotos de Junmyeon, seu filho, para exibir. Taxava-o um traidor por se entregar tão fácil a Kim Jungsoo depois de tudo o que acontecera com Kyuhyun, contudo, percebia que não estava tão longe dos motivos de Heechul assim e essa constatação a machucava, pois se dava conta de que havia se tornando exatamente a pessoa que tentara evitar.

A certeza disso ficou mais que explicita quando imersa no ódio que cultivara, trancou-se no banheiro da residência Byun com um Baekhyun de dois meses nos braços. Ele odiava-a, sabia disso porque sempre chorava quando estava nos seus braços e naquele momento, não foi diferente. Donghae escutou o barulho que ele fazia e correu em direção ao banheiro, forçou a maçaneta e esmurrou a porta enquanto chamava por seu nome. Jihyun estava sentada no chão, as costas encostadas na porta, sentindo cada soco do ômega mais novo contra a madeira como se ele estivesse esmurrando suas costas nuas. Baekhyun se revirava nos seus braços, agitado, chorando alto diante de tanto barulho e ela o observou, apertou-o contra seu peito e desejou sentir alguma coisa além de raiva daquela criança e quando não houve nada além do velho crepitar que se acostumara a cultivar, chorou.

Foi ali que soube que não podia mais ficar.

*******

O choro dos bebês estava incomodando Heechul, contudo, não eram os seus bebês, afinal ele só tinha um e este estava do lado de fora da casa sendo exibido para os outros lobos do bando nos braços do pai alfa, Kim Jungsoo, o que fazia Heechul se perguntar se teria sido uma boa ideia tê-los deixado sozinhos. Mas olhando dali, da janela da sala, não parecia como se Jungsoo estivesse fazendo um trabalho ruim. Talvez, só estivesse preocupado demais.

Cruzou os braços e suspirou. Era um pai de primeira viagem e ficar longe do seu filhote daquela forma, estava o deixando ansioso mesmo que o pequeno Junmyeon estivesse a alguns metros de si. Só precisava sair e pega-lo de volta, pensou. Mas não faria isso, pelo menos não quando Leeteuk estivesse com aquele sorriso no rosto como se a criança nos seus braços fosse o salvador da terra. Heechul tinha que admitir que era até bonitinho o olhar no rosto do marido, se parecia _um pouco_ com o que havia no seu.

Ainda era começo de manhã e por isso, o sol parecia fraco ou quem sabe, fosse culpa da chegada do inverno. Suspirou mais um pouco e resolveu se afastar dali. Iria para a cozinha preparar alguma coisa para o café da manhã antes que sua mãe aparecesse na sua casa e acusasse Leeteuk de ser um alfa relapso e explorador, do jeito que seu pai devia ser antes do infarto que levou sua vida. Heechul sabia que a mãe não confiava em Jungsoo e no fundo, o ômega achava que isso era mais pelo marido ser um alfa do que por ser, bem, ele.

Contudo, não chegou a cozinha como previa, se viu indo pelo corredor e alcançando o quarto de hóspedes onde Ryeowook estava ficando desde que os gêmeos haviam nascido. A ideia tinha sido de Heechul, apesar de ter sido Jungsoo quem a propôs ao ômega quando os nove meses bateram à sua porta, pois apesar das farpas trocadas, o Kim achava que deveria dar alguma trégua ao outro e além do mais, ficar sozinho naquela casa com duas crianças recém-nascidas parecia solitário demais para que conseguisse ter uma boa noite de sono. Ao menos ali, eles dois podiam tentar se ajudar ou ao menos, era isso que Heechul tinha acreditado antes de ver como Ryeowook não confiava em si nenhum pouquinho.

Parou na entrada do quarto, a porta estava aberta então conseguia ver o que acontecia ali. Ryeowook andava de um lado pro outro com um bebê no colo enquanto o outro chorava no berço. Heechul encostou-se no batente da porta, meio passo de entrar realmente no quarto. Não queria ser invasivo, mas era nítido que o outro ômega precisava de ajuda quando mordia o lábio inferior com força, quase ao ponto de começar a chorar junto dos seus filhos.

Ergueu a mão e bateu levemente no batente. Ryeowook não demorou a virar os olhos na sua direção assim como não demorou a comprimir os lábios em um desagrado bonitinho demais para que Heechul não se sentisse lisongejado. Era sempre esquisita a sensação que aquele outro Kim lhe causava, o rebuliço na boca do estômago lhe alertava para algo mais profundo, mas Heechul insistia em não pensar muito sobre. Não tinha tempo para aquilo. Precisava focar sua atenção em Junmeyon.

— Precisa de ajuda? — perguntou cuidadosamente ao mesmo tempo que terminava de entrar no quarto, andou até o berço.

O garotinho ali dentro se mexia agitado, chorando alto, o rosto vermelho de tanto esforço. Podia sentir que Ryeowook o estava avaliando, olhos desconfiados na sua direção, pensando em como Heechul poderia estar fingindo boa vontade. Quem sabe, estivesse pensando em como o mais velho roubaria seus filhotes quando dormisse. Seria engraçado, mas Heechul não tinha interesse em mais filhotes. Junmeyon havia sido difícil o suficiente para se carregar naqueles nove meses e mesmo quatro meses depois do seu nascimento, não sentia como se seu corpo tivesse voltado ao normal e para o bem da verdade, não achava que fosse voltar algum dia. Carregaria as estrias e o sobrepeso pelo resto da vida, já tinha se conformado.

— Não. — Ryeowook, finalmente, respondeu. — Eu dou conta.

 _Não dava não,_ Heechul quis dizer, mas mordeu os lábios para impedir as palavras de sair. Seu relacionamento com aquele ômega era especialmente ruim, um pouco mais complicado do que gostava de admitir e apesar dos esforços de Leeteuk de tentar aproxima-los, não parecia como se eles tivessem dado algum passo para isso. Na verdade, Heechul acreditava que estavam cada vez mais distantes.

— Mesmo? — o tom de provocação saiu sem que percebesse.

— Mesmo. — Ryeowook devolveu e sacudiu o bebê nos braços mais um pouco, quase o fez parar de chorar.

Heechul sabia que ele não pararia até que o irmão no berço também parasse, afinal, ambos estavam se estressando. Mas não diria aquilo a Ryeowook até que sentisse que podia fazê-lo sem que o outro não o olhasse como se fosse um inimigo. Ergueu a mão e colocou-a na nuca, observou o bebê no berço mais um pouco antes de decidir ajudar. Ryeowook podia viver com sua interferência se aquilo fizesse seus filhos se acalmarem e lhe darem uma trégua aos ouvidos. Estendeu as mãos em direção ao bebê e pegou-o nos braços.

— Eu disse que... — o Kim começou.

— Você não tem quatro braços. — Heechul cortou-o sem fita-lo, balançou o bebê nos braços devagarinho. — Está tudo bem. — sussurrou pro pequeno.

Ryeowook observou-o, engoliu em seco. Nunca sabia realmente dizer porque Heechul o incomodava tanto. Talvez, fosse algo na sua presença ou no seu cheiro, tinha algo ali estampado em cada detalhe do outro que o tornava imensamente superior a si, coisa que só servia para deixa-lo inseguro. Sua mente se enchia de pensamentos confusos, que sempre o levavam para longe de Heechul e mais perto de Leeteuk, tão perto que o sufocava.

— Acho que ele está com fome. — a voz do mais velho chamou sua atenção.

Ryeowook piscou os olhos lentamente e focou-os no filho nos braços do outro.

— Me dê aqui. — se aproximou.

Eles trocaram de bebês.

Ryeowook sentou-se na beira da cama, Heechul desviou os olhos de si. Focou cada detalhe da sua atenção em acalmar o bebê que tinha nos braços, andou pelo quarto, começou a sussurrar uma canção em outro idioma que Wook tentou não prestar atenção. Voltou os olhos para o bebê chorão nos seus braços, preparou-se para amamenta-lo. Ainda achava esquisito fazer aquilo, mas estava se acostumando aos poucos. Quando conseguiu alimentar o filho, o choro parou e Ryeowook se culpou por tê-lo deixado tanto tempo chorando naquele berço, sozinho.

Os olhos arderam. Se sentia sobrecarregado vivendo naquela casa com Heechul sendo um pai perfeito para Junmeyon enquanto ele tinha duas crianças récem-nascidas sem nome e nenhuma ideia de como cuidar. E mesmo que Leeteuk estivesse fazendo o possível para tentar lhe dar uma folga sentia-se tão sozinho. Queria seus pais, sua mãe, principalmente. Ela seria a avó perfeita, talvez, menos mandona que a mãe de Heechul. E o seu irmão, apesar de atrapalhado, seria tão babão quanto Leeteuk estava sendo, apenas seu pai parecia ser o mistério. Não conseguia imagina-lo naquele cenário. Ele estaria orgulhoso por ter casado com o líder de uma alcateia? Ou decepcionado por ter se intrometido em um casamento?

Sentiu a cama afundar ao seu lado, percebeu pelo canto de olho que Heechul sentara-se ali. O mais velho espiou os seus atos, sorriu simples antes de voltar a focar os olhos no bebê nos seus braços. Ryeowook se viu levantando o rosto para olhar também, aparentemente o Kim havia conseguido fazê-lo dormir. Constatar isso só serviu para se sentir um pouco mais inútil. Estava na cara que Heechul era melhor do que si naquilo de ser pai.

— Ele só estava estressado. — o Kim pareceu ler seus pensamentos. — Por conta do barulho, sabe. — havia uma calma nas palavras que pegou Ryeowook desprevenido.

O quarto estava silencioso, o sol entrava pela janela e se os dois se concentrassem bem, conseguiam escutar o barulho das outras pessoas fora daquela casa, na vila. No entanto, ali dentro, não havia nada além do silêncio. Ryeowook não achou que fosse algo realmente ruim e a julgar pela forma como Heechul continuava sentado ao seu lado, parecia ser o mesmo para ele.

— Eles têm um nome? — Heechul perguntou, a voz ainda presa na suavidade que Ryeowook se via gostando um pouco mais a cada segundo.

— Eu não sou bom com nomes. — riu. — Mas pensei que este aqui podia se chamar Kyungsoo. — se referiu ao bebê que alimentava, tocou a sua testa com a ponta dos dedos, afastando os cabelos escuros com delicadeza.

— É um bom nome, gosto de como soa. — elogiou. — E este? — apontou com o queixo para o que tinha nos braços e Ryeowook balançou a cabeça em negação, não tinha nada em mente. Heechul riu, baixinho. — Se quiser, eu posso sugerir um. — ofereceu.

Ryeowook deu de ombros, o silêncio parecia ter melhorado seu humor apesar de ainda se sentir cansado em demasia. Precisava de uma noite longa de sono, mas sabia que não a teria tão cedo quando precisava estar alerta para cuidar daqueles dois. Fitou Heechul de canto de olho, tentando entender como ele parecia tão bem tendo Junmeyon para cuidar. Não conseguia lembrar se em algum momento o Kim pareceu tão cansado quanto ele se sentia e como se soubesse que queria perguntar alguma coisa, o mais velho focou os olhos em si.

O silêncio pareceu desmoronar sobre si naquele momento, forte e intenso. Ryeowook não soube explicar de onde a sensação veio, mas havia se alojado no peito, fazendo tudo em si se revirar, contudo, não sentiu vontade de quebrar o contato visual, deixou essa tarefa para Heechul. O ômega desviou o olhar para o bebê que carregava, Ryeowook virou o rosto para o outro lado enquanto dizia a si mesmo que era besteira corar por aquilo assim como havia sido um truque de luz que tivesse notado a mesma quentura nas bochechas de Heechul.

— O que acha de Minseok? — a voz do mais velho soou quase nervosa e Ryeowook se obrigou a respirar pela boca antes de conseguir encontrar a própria voz.

— Acha que ele é tão _precioso_ assim? ***** — a brincadeira saiu espontaneamente, Heechul riu e Ryeowook acompanhou. — Eu gostei. — voltou a fita-lo, mas o ômega não olhava para si.

Encarava a criança, os olhos transbordando em alguma coisa que Ryeowook ficou curioso em saber, mas guardou para si. Parecia um momento íntimo, alguma coisa fora da sua realidade. Contudo, acreditou que um dia poderia perguntar sobre aquilo. Quem sabe, no futuro, ele e Heechul se tornassem próximos o suficiente para tal ato.

— Heenim. — Heechul levantou o rosto ao escutar o seu apelido, lançou um olhar para Ryeowook.

Houve algum entendimento ali. Palavras silenciosas que Wook encontrou nos seus gestos. Heechul colocou Minseok no berço, acariciou-lhe o rosto antes de se afastar e deitar um último olhar a Ryeowook. O viu sair sem dizer nada. A voz da sua mãe parecia urgente o suficiente para que Heechul não tivesse tempo de dizer qualquer coisa e Ryeowook agradeceu por isso porque não achava que queria se despedir do ômega ainda, daquela pequena trégua que eles pareciam ter dado.

Olhou para o bebê nos seus braços e sorriu. Kyungsoo havia dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Seok significa pedra preciosa, é por isso que Ryeowook faz uma brincadeira na frase.


	59. I - Conflito

Dohyeon havia finalmente dormido, Kyungsoo constatou depois de quase duas horas ninando o filho nos braços. Fechou os olhos por um momento e deixou um suspiro escapar baixinho dos seus lábios, estava tão cansado. Andou até o berço e colocou o filho ali devagar, tomou cuidado para não acorda-lo novamente. Lançou um olhar para a janela aberta do seu quarto naquele verão, nenhuma brisa entrava, o que era ruim o suficiente para que quisesse um banho a cada uma hora e tivesse que aguentar Dohyeon irritado com o calor.

Mas naquele momento, enquanto o filho dormia, decidiu que tomaria um banho antes de ir para a cama. Apressou-se em direção ao banheiro e agradeceu por ter um banheiro no quarto, afinal se o garotinho acordasse, o escutaria. E para o bem da verdade, pretendia não demorar-se embaixo da água apesar de cada parte do seu corpo desejar isso fervorosamente. Estava há tanto tempo sem um descanso decente que sentia como se pudesse dormir pelos próximos 100 anos se Dohyeon não fosse tão barulhento.

Uma vez dentro do banheiro, não perdeu tempo se olhando no espelho. Correu para baixo do chuveiro e fechou os olhos quando a água escorreu por sua cabeça. Era tudo o que precisava, afinal. Um bom banho gelado. Quando terminou, foi em direção a pia e escovou os dentes e só então, reparou na sua aparência. Estava com olheiras enormes, um tanto pálido e visivelmente cansado. Apertou as próprias bochechas atrás de alguma cor e quando satisfeito, saiu do banheiro. Vestiu algo leve e jogou-se na cama.

O sono não demorou a vir, mas acabou indo embora rápido quando quase cinco horas depois Dohyeon o acordou. Dessa vez, seu pai Ryeowook apareceu e se ofereceu para fazê-lo dormir depois que Kyungsoo o amamentasse. Não contestou, afinal só queria mais horas dormindo. Acordou horas mais tarde, o sol estava alto no céu, indicando mais de meio-dia e quando constatou o horário no relógio do celular, arregalou os olhos. Não podia ter dormido tanto sem que Dohyeon o acordasse. Lançou um olhar para o berço e ao vê-lo vazio, se pôs de pé em um rompante, o coração aos saltos.

Colocou a mão no peito, tentando acalmar o coração. Seus pais deveriam tê-lo levado para passear ou algo assim apenas para lhe dar alguma folga. Ninguém havia roubado seu bebê, se assegurou enquanto soltava o ar pela boca. Colocou os óculos no rosto e foi até o banheiro, escovou os dentes e tomou banho. Saiu do quarto, se Dohyeon estava com algum dos seus pais então tinha algum tempo para comer algo. Foi direto para a cozinha.

Não havia ninguém lá, mas o café da manhã ainda estava posto, por isso, sentou-se à mesa e comeu sozinho. A casa estava silenciosa, ao que parecia nem mesmo seu pai alfa estava em casa, agradeceu por isso porque ainda não sabia como se comportar diante do mais velho. Sempre se sentia confuso quando o fitava, como se um bolo de coisas estivesse preso na sua garganta. Sabia que tinham que sentar e conversar, resolver as pendências, mas Kyungsoo não sabia por onde começar, na verdade, não lembrava do começo e isso parecia o suficiente para apenas se manter longe como se assim fosse conseguir resolver algo.

Não ia, tinha plena certeza disso porque fazia o mesmo com Chanyeol. Empurrava aquele relacionamento com a barriga, sem coragem para segurar ou soltar de vez a mão do Byun. Era besteira, mas tudo para Kyungsoo soava tão diferente como se o mundo estivesse de cabeça para baixo. As suas lembranças não estavam voltando da forma que deveriam, a rapidez que queria parecia nunca chegar. Tudo o que tinha eram borrões de imagens e sensações, algumas palavras sussurradas aqui e ali fora de contexto que só serviam para deixa-lo mais confuso e frustrado.

Tentara conversar com Ryeowook sobre isso, mas tudo o que queria saber estava fora do alcance do seu pai e mesmo Heechul, que sempre fora o mais próximo de si entre os mais velhos, não sabia muita coisa. Poderia ter recorrido à Chanyeol, mas seria constrangedor demais pedir que ele narrasse sua vida além de um tanto doloroso e tudo o que menos queria era machucar ou dar falsas esperanças ao alfa. Chanyeol estava sendo um ótimo pai e não queria prejudicar o relacionamento dele com Doheyon só porque não lembrava-se do que haviam vivido juntos.

No fim, a única pessoa que podia tê-lo ajudado não estava mais ali. Minseok, que era seu confidente, seu melhor amigo, ainda estava desaparecido e ninguém sabia se voltaria. Junmyeon estava tentando encontra-lo, mas tudo culminava para um beco sem saída, coisa que só servia para deixar Hangeng impaciente e acusa-lo de traição, de estar acobertando a fuga e o crime do ômega. _Crime._ Ainda era difícil para si acreditar que seu irmão realmente fizera aquilo. Minseok não era daquele jeito, não agia assim. Ele nunca teria coragem de atacar alguém daquela forma, mas se não havia sido ele, quem seria? Que tipo de pessoa atacaria Jaehyun daquela forma?

Todas as vezes que fechava os olhos lembrava-se do corpo do jovem alfa no meio do quarto de Minseok, com tanto sangue no chão e o rosto congelado em uma surpresa fria, se sentia tremer. Jaehyun não se mataria daquela forma, não havia forma de uma terceira pessoa estar envolvida naquilo, só lhe restava um suspeito. Um único culpado. Mas pronunciar aquilo em voz alta, usando aquele tom, deixava-o enjoado.

Minseok não era daquela forma.

Minseok nunca agiria daquele jeito.

Mas mesmo quando repetia isso para si mesmo, sabia que só estava se enganando.

— Olha só quem chegou! — a voz de Heechul o tirou dos pensamentos. Virou o rosto em direção a entrada da cozinha e um sorriso despontou em seus lábios quando ficava em pé.

Dentro do carrinho de bebê estava seu filho. Aproximou-se e o pegou nos braços. Dohyeon balançou-se nos seus braços, um sorrisinho nos lábios, feliz por ver o pai de novo. Kyungsoo deixou um beijo na sua testa, se deu conta de que estava com saudade do filho.

— Onde estavam? — perguntou ao pai.

Heechul bebeu um pouco de água antes de responder.

— Passeando. — deu de ombros. — Só o suficiente para que descansasse o máximo. Como está se sentindo? — encostou o quadril na bancada da pia, o copo de água quase vazio nas mãos e o chapéu ainda na cabeça.

— Melhor. — Kyungsoo puxou a cadeira e sentou-se ali com o filho apoiado sobre suas coxas. — Acho que não dormia tanto assim há anos.

Heechul riu. Deixou o copo vazio dentro da pia e tirou o chapéu.

— Os primeiros meses são os mais difíceis, mas logo isso acaba. — passou pelo filho, bagunçou-lhe os cabelos e foi em direção a saída da cozinha. — Preciso voltar ao trabalho, você vai ficar bem?

Kyungsoo assentiu e o pai lhe sorriu mais um pouco antes de se afastar de vez. Escutou os seus passos seguirem pelo corredor, se afastando até o quarto onde se trocaria para voltar ao trabalho no clã. O ômega pegou o olhar do filho na sua direção.

— Parece que somos só nós dois agora. — falou e Dohyeon sorriu banguela.

Levou o filho para quarto, deu-lhe um banho por conta do calor da tarde e o fez dormir. Foi para a cozinha e fez alguma coisa para o almoço, Junmyeon apareceu algum tempo depois e comeu apressado, não conversou muito consigo. Jongin lhe fez companhia pelo resto da tarde e o ajudou com Dohyeon. Viu Leeteuk uma vez ou outra na casa, mas não falou consigo. Seu tio Hangeng apareceu para uma visita rápida, estava atrás de informações sobre a investigação mas Kyungsoo não sabia o que lhe contar, em parte porque todos pareciam se esforçar para deixa-lo no escuro. O homem bem tentou tirar-lhe alguma informação e quando não conseguiu nada de relevante, saiu irritado da casa.

Ryeowoook e Heechul só apareceram no finzinho da tarde. Kyungsoo havia acabado de se despedir de Jongin na varanda quando percebeu os pais chegando juntos. Estavam conversando sobre alguma coisa engraçada, porque sorriam um pro outro. Kyungsoo se pegou sorrindo também, o peito se enchendo de felicidade em ver a forma como ambos pareciam mais leves quando na presença um do outro. Gostava de vê-los daquela forma: apaixonados e confortáveis.

A vida não havia sido gentil com nenhum dos dois, por isso, apreciava a forma como estavam colhendo reciprocidade agora. Contudo, o sorriso no seu rosto aumentou involuntariamente quando notou a figura alta de Chanyeol não muito atrás dos pais. Usava terno, a gravata estava frouxa no pescoço e a maleta de couro balançava na sua mão enquanto usava a mão livre para tentar arrumar o cabelo. Kyungsoo sentou-se no banco que havia na varanda, os olhos focados em cada um dos gestos do alfa, mesmo que nem ao menos notasse o que estava fazendo. A boca do estômago tremeu quando o pegou o olhar dele na sua direção.

Não viu quando Heechul olhou para trás e depois, comentou alguma coisa com Ryeowook. Ambos riram e quando pararam em frente ao filho, um resquício de malícia ainda vivia no canto das suas bocas. Kyungsoo fitou-os confuso.

— Passei o dia com saudade. — Ryeowook inclinou-se e pegou Dohyeon nos braços. — Sentiu saudade do vovô também? — encostou seu nariz do dele e o garotinho sorriu.

Dohyeon sorria bastante para um bebê de dois meses. Os pais começaram a se afastar com o bebê, deu um passo em direção à eles, pretendia segui-los mas o barulho do portãozinho sendo aberto o fez desviar atenção para lá. Seus olhos encontraram a figura de Chanyeol ao mesmo tempo que os pais sumiam casa adentro com o filho. Kyungsoo recolheu uma mão na outra, ficou parado na entrada bem em frente a porta e deixou que o alfa se aproximasse.

Ele vinha devagar como se para apreciar todos os detalhes do seu rosto, por um segundo Kyungsoo segurou a respiração. Achou que se não sentisse nenhuma fração do cheiro dele podia conseguir organizar os pensamentos ou ao menos pensar em alguma coisa que não fosse aquela vontade de se atirar nos braços dele numa saudade engraçadinha que não combinava com o momento, ainda mais quando se dava conta de que o tinha visto no dia anterior e no outro e no outro antes deste e que o veria amanhã e no outro dia e no outro, porque Chanyeol sempre estava ali, pairando a sua volta e da de Dohyeon, oferecendo suporte para tudo o que precisasse.

— Chegou cedo. — Kyungsoo disse quando o alfa chegou perto o suficiente.

— Uma reunião foi cancelada de última hora. — contou e deu um passo em sua direção. — Como você está? — a mão se ergueu, ia tocar-lhe o rosto, Kyungsoo corou antes que o ato acontecesse e entrou em casa, apressado.

— Eu e Dohyeon estamos bem. — falou, nervoso, não olhou para trás enquanto avançava pela casa, não queria que Chanyeol visse o modo como se desconsertava por tão pouco.

Chanyeol mordeu o lábio e seguiu-o, meio se perguntando se não estava passando dos limites com o ômega. Era um fato que estava apaixonado, não escondia seu sentimento por Kyungsoo e quem sabe, fosse toda essa franqueza que o assustava, pois bem conseguia ler o pavor estampado nos trejeitos do Kim quando estava na sua presença e mesmo que isso o magoasse, ainda assim se via tentando de novo e de novo ter a atenção dele para si.

O Byun foi até a cozinha, deixaria que Kyungsoo viesse até si com Dohyeon. Bebeu um pouco de água e quando saiu da cozinha, encontrou o ex-namorado no corredor.

— Meus pais levaram Dohyeon para dar um passeio. — o Kim contou.

Chanyeol olhou para o caminho atrás de si, que levava até a sala e depois, para o caminho atrás de Kyungsoo, que conduzia até os quartos da casa e a saída dos fundos, como se assim pudesse encontrar alguma explicação para o que o ômega havia dito. Contudo, não havia nada com o que se preocupar, podia lidar com o fato de estar sozinho com Kyungsoo mesmo que conseguisse ler o desconforto na sua face.

— Se você quiser, eu posso voltar amanhã. — optou por dizer.

Não queria que o outro o visse como um intruso, alguém que o obrigava a ficar na sua presença só porque era o pai do seu filho.

— Não. Estava tudo bem. — balançou a cabeça, colocou a mão na nuca em claro desconforto. — Está com fome? Posso fazer alguma coisa. — ofereceu.

Assentiu e o acompanhou de volta para a cozinha. Sentou-se à mesa e o viu ir de lá para cá, apressado. Por vezes, resmungava alguma coisa aqui e ali, mas não parecia precisar de ajuda para fazer qualquer coisa e Chanyeol gostava disso, dessa energia que Kyungsoo exalava como se ele fosse o único no mundo capaz de fazer tal coisa.

— O que foi? — Chanyeol piscou, não percebera que estava o encarando por tanto tempo. — Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto?

O alfa balançou a cabeça em confirmação antes que pudesse se conter e o Kim ergueu a mão, tentou limpar qualquer que fosse a coisa, mas sem sucesso. Chanyeol riu enquanto ficava de pé e ia até ele. Iria para o inferno por mentir para Kyungsoo daquela forma, tinha plena certeza disso, mas estava tão mergulhado naquela saudade, que só se deixou ir. Parou na sua frente, tocou-lhe o rosto, tirando a sujeira inexistente da bochecha esquerda.

Kyungsoo o fitou de baixo, o cheiro de alho e cebola não mascarava nenhum pouco o cheiro floral da sua pele e que parecia se espalhar por aquele lugar inteiro, que impregnava na sua roupa e o acalentava nas noites solitárias. Chanyeol o fitou de volta, quis tanto trazê-lo para mais perto que o peito doeu, mas ao contrário do que planejara ao inventar aquela aproximação, só se viu abaixando a mão, balançando a cabeça em confirmação para alertar que havia limpado seu rosto.

O ômega encostou o quadril na bancada atrás de si e Chanyeol se afastou, prometendo a si mesmo que só se aproximaria de Kyungsoo quando o mesmo quisesse, quando cada parte do corpo dele respondesse a si da forma como acontecia consigo. Voltou até a mesa, não viu quando Kyungsoo ficou de frente para a pia e apertava os dedos uns nos outros, em nervosismo demais para só um toque.

Antes que pudesse se sentar, o telefone tocou. Chanyeol puxou-o de dentro do bolso interno do paletó e saiu da cozinha, foi direto para a sala atender. Kyungsoo viu naquilo alguma folga para soltar o ar que segurava. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo todo o cheiro que Chanyeol deixou para trás e quis entender o que acontecia consigo. Tinha a sensação de que estava enlouquecendo.

*******

A reunião no Conselho havia sido marcada para aquela terça-feira ensolarada, um pouco depois do café da manhã como se temesse que seus _convidados_ desaparecessem tão logo depois da convocação. Baekhyun não pretendia fugir, muito menos aparecer sozinho naquele lugar. Cogitou levar um advogado, mas achou que poderia parecer suspeito demais para alguém que estava sendo acusado _injustamente,_ por isso, só deixou que Park Jongdae o acompanhasse mais para causar certa irritação em Kim Junmyeon do que por precisar dele realmente. E admitia, secretamente, que fazia aquilo para punir Park Dasom ao menos um pouco. Não queria parecer ressentido, mas era exatamente assim que se sentia e desde a fuga de Minseok do território Kim, sentia-se um pouco cauteloso demais, como alguém que teme ser pego em uma armadilha. Exposto. Era essa a palavra.

Terminou de arrumar a gravata em frente ao espelho do seu quarto, mas acabou tirando-a logo em seguida. Desabotoou os dois primeiros botões da camisa e colocou o terno por cima, estava agitado o suficiente para que não quisesse aquilo no pescoço. Saiu do quarto rápido, as palavras que tinha ensaiado se embolavam na sua mente, mas sabia que não falharia. Estava acostumado com aquele tipo de pressão, com a ideia de ser posto a prova. Tinha sido criado para ser um líder, seu pai havia o feito aprender a se portar diante daquele tipo de situação.

No meio do corredor encontrou com Jongdae. Estava bem vestido, usava um dos ternos novos que Donghae lhe comprara na semana passada quando soube da _aproximação_ dos dois alfas. Era apenas um presente bobo, Baekhyun sabia, mas não conseguia evitar pensar se Jongdae estava jogando charme para cima do seu appa ômega, manipulando-o com boas maneiras da forma como tinha feito com os Kim’s.

Não dava para confiar nele ainda, apesar dos seus esforços para achar Minseok e conseguir informações do que acontecia no Clã Kim. Era um fato que Jongdae sabia lidar melhor com aquilo do que Dasom e que conseguia saber de mais coisas, era um dos motivos pelo quais Baekhyun resolvera o manter perto. Mas não perto o suficiente para lhe contar sobre o ômega. A desconfiança é uma amiga constante quando se é um líder, seu avô costumava dizer e Baekhyun não podia concordar mais.

— Está pronto? — Jongdae perguntou ajeitando a lapela do seu paletó, os óculos escuros no rosto lhe davam um ar despojado apesar da vestimenta.

Baekhyun assentiu e começou a passar por si, pretendia descer até a sala de refeições e comer alguma coisa antes de dirigir até a Sede do Conselho. Jongdae o acompanhou e só então, notou que ele carregava um bloquinho de notas no bolso da frente do paletó, uma caneta presa entre uma das folhas.

— O que é isso? — olhou em direção ao bolso dele.

Jongdade desviou o olhar até ali também, deu uma batidinha e sorriu ao erguer o rosto em direção ao irmão mais novo.

— São seus horários. — contou. — Anotei sua agenda de hoje.

— Jongdae, você não é meu secretário. — alertou e girou a aliança no dedo, em um tipo de mania que parecia ter adquirido desde o casamento e não conseguia abandonar agora que não era mais. — Esse trabalho é de Kangin.

— Mas ele não está indo com você para a reunião, então eu pensei...

— Pensou errado. — Baekhyun cortou parando no topo da escada, virou-se para encarar o _Park_. — Não dei ordem para fazer isso e você só faz o que eu mando, certo?

Jongdae engoliu em seco, as mãos fecharam-se ao lado do corpo e Baekhyun continuou encarando-o. Sabia que o Byun esperava algum deslize, algo para poder afasta-lo de vez de cada um da sua família, mas o alfa não estava disposto a se deixar pegar tão fácil. Havia prometido a si mesmo que consertaria os seus erros e Baekhyun era o caminho para isso, só precisava se aproximar o suficiente. Contudo, ele não parecia nenhum pouco disposto a facilitar isso e Jongdae entendia, afinal a marca que carregava no rosto não lhe garantia nada além de desprezo dos outros.

— _Certo._ — respondeu, as mãos voltaram a se abrir e Baekhyun olhou para frente, começou a descer os degraus da escada.

Era preciso manter o Park a uma distância segura dos seus passos, o Byun pensava. Tudo o que menos queria era que ele descobrisse sobre seu envolvimento com Sehun a cerca do paradeiro de Minseok, pois já tinha problemas demais para lidar. O principal deles parecia ser Dasom, que não se conformava por ter sido limitada dentro do clã.

Os pais estavam sentados à mesa de café da manhã quando chegaram na sala. Chanyeol já havia saído para o trabalho. Siwon tinha Ji-Eun nos braços enquanto Donghae comia. Dasom não estava ali e Baekhyun supôs que a prima poderia ter ido até o pai no território Park em Incheon. Ela estava fazendo isso desde a semana passada, indo de um território a outro apesar de Baekhyun ter lhe pedido para voltar para casa de uma vez quando ela já havia o ajudado o suficiente ali, secretamente achava que a garota o estava espionando em nome do pai Hyukjae, coisa que não seria uma surpresa dado a dívida que o Byun ainda mantia com o mais velho.

Sentou-se à mesa. Jongdae fez o mesmo, tirou os óculos escuros do rosto e pela primeira vez naquele dia, Baekhyun notou o olho esquerdo roxo. Ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado, mas não perguntou coisa alguma. Deixou para Donghae a expressão de surpresa. Siwon lançou um olhar para si e o alfa deu de ombros como se aquilo explicasse o hematoma, viu Donghae abrir a boca para perguntar.

— Não foi nada demais. — Jongdae acabou dizendo antes que a pergunta viesse. — Só dei de cara em um poste. — mentiu e Baekhyun quase riu ali mesmo.

Decidiu se concentrar em comer de uma vez, não podia perder tempo com os problemas do alfa. Contudo, não podia deixar de se perguntar se aquilo tinha alguma coisa haver com os contatos que Jongdae tinha _do outro lado,_ se por acaso Junmyeon tivesse descoberto poderia muito bem ter lhe dado lição, mas mesmo isso não fazia bem o estilo do alfa Kim, ainda mais quando ele parecia estar empenhado em encontrar pistas da contribuição de Baekhyun com o evento que culminou no assassinato de Kim Jaehyun ou pelo menos, era isso que o Byun pensava.

Haviam se encontrado no mês passado a pedido do próprio Kim, mas apesar dos olhares amigáveis dele, Baekhyun não acreditava nenhum pouco naquele papo de bom irmão adotado pelo outro. Para o bem da verdade, não estava disposto a confiar em ninguém além de Oh Sehun por mais estranho que isso parecesse naquele momento.

Donghae pareceu entender que não valia a pena insistir em Jongdae, então a mesa foi mergulhada em silêncio apesar dos ocasionais barulhos que Ji-Eun fazia vez ou outra. Ela estava com quatro meses agora e mais rechochunda que nunca, todos do clã a achavam extremamente adorável, uma versão menor e mais delicada de Donghae com olhinhos curiosos e cheiro de bebê.

Não demoraram-se muito na mesa. Logo, Baekhyun estava levantando-se e saindo dali. Jongdae correu atrás de si, ainda mastigava um pouco do café da manhã quando se juntou consigo no carro. Seguiram em silêncio até a Sede do Conselho e não foi surpresa alguma quando notaram que eram uns dos primeiros a chegar mesmo que para Hangeng tivesse sido.

— Chegou na hora para um acusado. — o chinês alfinetou olhando para o relógio, fingia conferir o horário.

Baekhyun puxou uma cadeira ao lado de Jongdae e se sentou, a fileira ficava em frente ao alfa.

— Pontualidade é uma caracterísca Byun, eu não conseguiria me livrar nem se quisesse. — falou simplesmente ao colocar as mãos sobre a mesa.

Hangeng ergueu os olhos na sua direção apenas para tê-los indo até a mão esquerda onde a aliança de casamento ainda residia. Um sorriso mínimo brotou no canto do canto da sua boca e Baekhyun fingiu que não notou da mesma forma que Jongdae parecia não ter notado quando estava com os olhos atentos nas presenças novas na sala.

— Vejo que ainda usa a aliança de casamento mesmo não sendo casado. — o tom de provocação não lhe passou despercebido.

— E vai me prender por conta disso? — devolveu com um cruzar de braços.

Hangeng fez menção de levantar, o rosto enfurecido, mas foi parado por uma mão no seu ombro direito. Baekhyun ergueu o olhar até ali da forma como o alfa mais velho fazia e encontrou a figura séria de Kim Junmyeon acompanhado de Lu Han e a surpresa por ver o líder ômega novamente quase o fez relaxar. Não o via desde o dia do julgamento de Jongdae no Clã Kim quando o ômega tinha escolhido o lado de Junmyeon em vez do seu, o que era esperado por conta do casamento de Jongin com o alfa. Não o culpava, também não se ressentia.

Mas ainda assim se pegava pensando em como Lu Han fora capaz de arquitetar um plano junto a Minseok só para conseguir uma aliança ***** e se proteger, mostrava que estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para manter seu bando onde estava: longe do perigo.

— Tio, acalme-se. — Junmyeon pediu e o homem afastou o ombro do seu toque.

— Não me dê ordens. — o alfa rosnou e ficou de pé, afastou-se em direção a saída atrás de um pouco de ar.

Baekhyun acompanhou-o com o olhar, apenas para ver a porta continuar aberta para a entrada de Oh Sehun e sua secretária, Jisoo. Ambos sentaram-se no lado oposto de Baekhyun e Jongdae, ao lado de Junmyeon e Lu Han. E quando Hangeng voltou, Park Hyukjae e Park Dasom estavam ali também.

Kibum, Zhou Mi e Sungmin não demoraram a aparecer. Os três seguiram até os seus lugares na cabeceira da mesa de reuniões, ambos com a pauta do dia em mãos. O Byun imaginou se a carta enviada por Hangeng descrevia Minseok como um traidor de sangue e se sim, era provável que tivesse solicitado sua execução.

— Vamos dar ínicio a reunião de hoje. — Kibum falou, os óculos de leitura no rosto enquanto verificava o que estava escrito na sua folha. — Essa reunião foi solicitada por Kim Hangeng, líder do Clã Kim chinês, com o intuito de acusar Byun Baekhyun, o líder do Clã Byun, de _traição_ ao planejar e usar Kim Minseok como ferramenta no assassinato de Kim Jaehyun.

— Que besteira. — Jongdae resmungou e recebeu olhares desafiadores dos três lobos do Conselho, que o fizeram se encolher ao lado do irmão mais novo.

— Por qual motivo eu faria isso? — Baekhyun desafiou Hangeng.

— Vingança. — Sehun subitamente meteu-se. — Seu casamento estava desfeito e Minseok havia aceitado o pedido de casamento de Jaehyun. — mentiu e Baekhyun lançou-lhe um olhar raivoso.

— Não havia casamento nenhum. — Junmyeon cortou o primo. — Eu neguei a mão de Minseok para Jaehyun. — fez questão de deixar claro, Jongdae ergueu uma sobrancelha em direção ao líder Kim.

Não fazia do seu feitio recusar aquele tipo de oferta, ainda mais quando envolvia mandar o seu irmão problemático para longe e acabar de vez com os boatos contra sua conduta no clã.

— Então, você pode ter arquitetado isso. — Lu Han disse para Sehun.

— _Há!_ — Sehun cruzou os braços enquanto estalava a língua no céu da boca. — Eu não consegui convencê-lo a se casar comigo, mas consigo fazê-lo cometer um assassinato? Só pode estar de brincadeira. — Lu Han teve a decência de corar.

Jongdae quase riu.

— Senhores, por favor. — Zhou Mi pediu ao mesmo tempo que Kibum batia a mão na mesa chamando a atenção dos lobos. — Todos vão ter a vez de falar, sim?

— Temos que lembrar que meu irmão está grávido. — Junmyeon ficou de pé ignorando o pedido de Zhou Mi para ficar quieto. — Ele não saíria atacando alfas nessa situação.

— Então, o que sugere que tenha acontecido? — Hangeng se pronunciou. — Que _meu filho_ esfaqueou a si mesmo?

— A investigação sugere que um deles estava portando uma arma de fogo. — Lu Han tomou a dianteira. — Minseok pode ter apenas se defendido do _seu filho_ maluco.

— Ora seu... — o alfa mais velho foi para cima do ômega, mas Sehun o afastou a tempo.

— Senhores! — Sungmin ficou de pé e tentou conter a forma como todos se exaltavam, mas foi ignorado.

— No fim, todos sabemos que isso é culpa sua. — Baekhyun acusou Junmyeon e o alfa arregalou os olhos na sua direção. — Se tivesse deixado Minseok casado comigo, o filho desse velho estaria vivo por aí.

— Se não tivesse ficado do lado _desse aí_ — apontou para Jongdae, que estava quieto até então. — nada disso precisaria ter acontecido.

— Deveria ter me enforcado da forma que pedi. — o ex-Kim se pronunciou diretamente ao alfa.

— Posso fazer isso agora. — Junmyeon empertigou-se para frente em direção a Jongdae e tentou alcança-lo, mas Baekhyun o puxou para longe e Luhan segurou Junmyeon.

— Ah, por favor! — Hyukjae se levantou. — Matar ou não _esse garoto_ não teria resolvido a falta de caráter dos Kim’s. — Dasom, que permanecia sentada ao lado do pai, arregalou os olhos, não acreditava que o mais velho tivera coragem de dizer algo como aquilo. — Todos sabem que traição é algo que vem do berço.

— Quer mesmo falar de traição tendo Park Jihyun como irmã? — Junmyeon voltou sua atenção para o Park, Lu Han afrouxou o aperto nos ombros dele.

— Não meta o nome dela nisso! — o alfa se exaltou e Dasom ficou de pé para segura-lo.

— SENHORES! — Zhou Mi ficou de pé e gritou. Todos na sala o fitaram. — Tenham compostura, não é assim que resolvemos as coisas aqui. — continuou, o olhar incisivo direcionado a cada um ali e todos engoliram em seco. — Sentem-se.

— Ômega... — Hangeng começou a dizer, o rosto totalmente contorcido em uma expressão nenhum pouco amigável.

— Agora! — Zhou Mi mandou e o alfa arregalou os olhos, não deveria estar acostumado com ômegas falando naquele tom, mas não podia revidar porque ali, diante daqueles três, ele estava um patamar abaixo. — Quando for solicitado, _cada um,_ vai ter sua vez para falar. — sentou-se, arrumou os papéis a sua frente. — Continue. — disse a Kibum.

O alfa limpou a garganta e se pôs a continuar sua leitura do tema da reunião. Na mesa, Junmyeon arrumou o cabelo e Jongdae sorriu-lhe do outro lado ao arrumar os óculos no rosto. Baekhyun cruzou os braços e lançou um olhar irritado para Hangeng que se limitou a virar o rosto para o lado oposto, em direção aos lobos do Conselho como se prestasse atenção no que eles diziam.

Hyukjae e Dasom apenas permaneceram quietos, não pareciam estar ali para se envolver nos assuntos de Baekhyun apesar da exaltação anterior. Eram um suporte de mentira. Sehun lançou um olhar para Lu Han, que parecia estranhamente intrigado a cerca da identidade de Jongdae pois seus olhos vez ou outra iam até ele. Jisoo lhe sussurrou seu próximo compromisso rente ao ouvido e Sehun desejou poder sair logo dali, mas no fundo, sentia que aquela seria uma longa reunião.

*******

Jeonghan deixou o jantar para si no quarto como tinha solicitado para aquela noite. Sabia por alto que Hyukjae não estava de bom humor, alguma coisa haver com sua filha, Dasom. Esperava que nada daquilo afetasse sua estadia ali, apesar de saber que iria. A garota ômega não ia com a sua cara e depois de saber sobre o seu cargo de líder, só o desprezava mais um pouco. Contudo, mesmo que fosse expulso agora, Yifan não sairia prejudicado. Tudo o que tinha para resolver estava a meio caminho andado graças a ajuda de Hyuna e alguns contatos seus.

A melhor parte de ter sido um lobo desgarrado era o fato de ter reunido um certo grupo de contatos. Humanos. Lobos. Uma mistura engraçada que podia se encaixar em vários momentos importantes e aquele momento, com certeza, era um deles.

— Precisa de mais alguma coisa, senhor? — Jeonghan perguntou e Yifan fitou-o da varanda do seu quarto.

O humano estava parado perto da porta, quase inteiramente escondido no breu do seu quarto. Se não fosse a luz do abaju perto da cama, Yifan demoraria a encontra-lo ali.

— Avise Hyuna que _estamos_ quase prontos. — disse e o humano assentiu antes de abrir a porta e sair.

Yifan voltou a fitar a paisagem do seu quarto. A alcateia Park impressionava pela arquitetura e os habitantes, havia algo de bonito e perigoso impregnado em cada canto daquele lugar. Mesmo as crianças carregavam aquilo no olhar, como se estivesse preso em seus DNAs a inclinação ao perigo. Achava que era culpa da forma como Hyukjae comandava aquele lugar. O alfa não tinha escrúpulos, só agia da forma que lhe fosse mais conveniente e os habitantes estavam tão acostumados com isso que só aceitavam sem questionar. Não era uma devoção, só um costume feio de gente que não via outra saída.

Devia ser por isso que Hyukjae odiava tanto os Byun’s. Eles eram lobos mais preparados, treinados desde cedo, sempre prontos para defender os seus sem pestanejar, completamente diferente da forma como os lobos de Yifan agiam. O medo era a melhor forma de mante-los do seu lado, sabia disso quando não era nenhum pouco carismático. O Wu se conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que era daquela forma que conseguiria manter tudo do jeito que gostava: um pulso firme.

Resolveu voltar para dentro e comer antes de sair para seu compromisso daquela noite. Não era nada demais, só um favor para ser cobrado de alguns humanos. Afinal, a vida tinha daquelas coisas. Uma hora te dar, mas também toma de volta. E Yifan acreditava que estava na sua hora de tomar de volta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Baekhyun se refere ao acordo que Minseok tinha com Lu Han, que resultou na sua gravidez.


	60. II - A caça

Jongin encarou o buquê de flores sobre o sofá desconfiado. Franzio o cenho, mas não disse nada. Olhou em volta e como não viu ninguém, apenas limitou-se a se aproximar do buquê e pegá-lo. Levou-o em direção a cozinha e procurou um vaso vazio para colocá-lo. Estava ponderando sobre o que fazer com o cartão que encontrou entre as flores quando avistou Lu Han se aproximando pelo corredor.

O irmão mais velho foi até si ao notar sua presença, lançou um olhar nada amistoso para as flores que Jongin arrumava no vaso.

— Deveria ter jogado fora. — falou ao passar por si e ir em direção a geladeira.

— Por que? As flores até que são bem bonitas. — tocou nas pétalas da flor. — Quem as mandou? — olhou para Han.

O ômega pegou uma lata de refrigerante e abriu, bebeu um pouco antes de fita-lo de volta. Jongin notou que ele ainda usava a roupa social de mais cedo, deveria ter chegado a pouco tempo da reunião no Conselho, o que significava que Junmyeon deveria estar na Sede da Alcateia e por um momento, se perguntou porque o marido não lhe avisou da sua chegada. _Deve estar ocupado,_ pensou, afinal bem sabia como os assuntos naquele clã estavam um pouco fora de controle desde a fuga de Minseok.

— Sehun. — o nome escapou da sua boca com desprezo suficiente para que Jongin engolisse em seco.

O tom de desprezo não costumava ser usado raramente. Lu Han quase sempre o utilizava para se referir a alfas, mas desde que haviam se mudado para o território Kim aquilo estava se tornando menos frequente, o que achava um bom sinal afinal nem todos os alfas eram maus. Junmeyon, seu marido, era um exemplo disso e Baekhyun também. No entanto, havia Oh Sehun, que Jongin não conhecia, mas que era o nome no topo da lista de desafetos do irmão mais velho. Sabia que isso era mais culpa da forma como Henry terminou em sua casa, encurralado em um quarto como um animal depois de uma noite de bebedeira, do pela classe alfa dele. Na verdade, a classe alfa era apenas um adeno para que a antipatia do irmão fosse maior.

Lu Han não lhe contara os detalhes daquele dia, mas o ômega não precisou insistir muito para descobrir sobre o encontro de Henry com o dono da sua marca e a forma como o mais velho achava que tudo não passava de uma armadilha para capturar Henry. Mas se era isso mesmo, por que Sehun ligou pedindo ajuda?

— Ele está aqui? — perguntou cauteloso, escondeu o cartãozinho na manga da sua camisa.

Não queria ser o tipo de guarda segredos, mas lhe incomodava terrivelmente a forma como o Han se tornava cada vez mais superprotetor com Henry. Sufocava-o. E quem sabe, fosse por isso que o outro não queria mais trabalhar como secretário do seu noivo apesar da insistência deste e de Lu Han. Uma parte sua concordava que seria mais seguro para Henry ficar ali quando _aquele lobo_ estivesse solto e pronto para captura-lo, mas também sabia que o irmão não estava feliz com esse tratamento. Ele não era um garotinho de indefeso, não era nenhum pouco fraco, mas ninguém parecia ver isso, principalmente Lu Han.

— Graças a Deusa, não. — respondeu e foi em sua direção, olhou as flores mais de perto. — Mas ele me abordou no fim da reunião e me entregou isso. — o desprezo estava ali novamente, escorrendo em cada detalhe da sua expressão.

Jongin imaginou-o recebendo as flores com um sorriso congelado no rosto apenas para não provocar qualquer desgosto em Junmyeon, afinal Sehun era da família Kim Principal e tudo que irmão não queria era causar qualquer atrito com o alfa ainda mais naquele momento em que estavam vivendo. Então, era de se esperar que ele trouxesse aquelas flores para casa, apenas para joga-las no lixo na primeira oportunidade.

— Lu Han. — usou o tom de repreensão e o chinês ergueu a sobrancelha na sua direção.

Não era sempre que aquilo acontecia. Era papel dele ser o mais responsável ali, aquele que cuidava de todos. Jongin mordeu o lábio, encolheu os ombros, de repente muito envergonhado do tom que havia usado. Não tinha autoridade alguma para enfrentar o mais velho.

— Preciso que tome conta de Henry enquanto eu estiver fora. — o chinês ignorou o momento, afastou-se e fitou o relógio sobre a geladeira. — Estou indo buscar Yixing.

O Lu jogou a lata vazia no lixeiro embaixo da pia e começou a se afastar.

— O que aconteceu com Henry? — Jongin perguntou ao mesmo tempo que sentia a ponta do cartão arranhar seu pulso por baixo da manga.

— Ele está no cio... _de novo._ — Han suspirou, o tom de lamentação tão evidente que Jongin se compadeceu.

Os cios do irmão não eram fáceis, pois a marca funcionava como uma barreira ao repelir qualquer aproximação de outro lobo, principalmente alfa, além de fazê-lo implorar por aquele que fizera a marca, então, eram obrigados a mantê-lo dopado durante todo o tempo. Contudo, daquela vez estava sendo mais difícil que o esperado quando Henry não estava melhorando.

O cio ia e vinha de uma forma que nenhum deles conseguia entender e mesmo o inibidor da marca não estava funcionando da forma que deveria. Han havia aumentado a dose desta para tentar estabilizar os hormônios do irmão, mas nada durava por muito tempo e Henry não podia continuar aumentando as doses com o risco ter de uma overdose. Por isso, haviam começado a depender apenas do supressor. Duas doses por dia serviam para mantê-lo livre dos sintomas por algum tempo, mas em algum momento sempre acabavam daquela forma: com um Henry febril trancado no quarto.

E ver o irmão naquele estado sempre fazia o peito de Jongin afundar em dor, porque sabia que nada daquilo passaria até que seu lobo e a marca tivessem o que pediam, o toque infame daquele que provocara tudo isso.

Assentiu para o mais velho. Lu Han continuou a se afastar em direção à saída. A porta fechou e enfim, Jongin soltou o ar que estava segurando, apanhou o cartão na sua manga e foi em direção ao quarto do irmão verificar seu estado. O cartão parecia pequeno demais na sua palma e por um momento, ficou curioso sobre o que estaria escrito ali, mas forçou-se a não olhar. Aquelas palavras pertenciam ao Lu e não a si. Mordeu o lábio ao ficar de frente para a porta, segurou na maçaneta e girou devagar.

Esperava encontrar o irmão dormindo, dopado o suficiente para não saber onde estava, no entanto, Henry estava sentado na beira da cama. Sem camisa, a pele brilhando em suor e o cabelo escuro colado na testa. Ele levantou o rosto na sua direção quando o notou, os olhos estavam brilhando em violeta e castanho, a mistura esquisita que fazia Jongin perceber que Henry estava lutando contra os desejos do seu lobo.

— Oi. — Jongin se viu sussurrando, tão baixinho que Henry sorriu, como se entendesse todo o seu nervosismo em se aproximar.

— Oi. — a voz dele pareceu grossa para si, arranhada em incerteza sobre o que responder.

— Vim ver como estava. — a porta fechou-se atrás de si a medida que se aproximava de onde o irmão estava.

— Estou com dor. — deixou-o saber.

— Você quer mais remédio? — perguntou ao sentar ao seu lado.

— Hannie disse que posso ficar pior se tomar mais. — suspirou, ergueu a mão e afastou os cabelos escuros da testa.

Ele cheirava a lírio-do-vale, forte o suficiente para que Jongin abrisse a boca para conseguir respirar. Em geral, não se incomodava com os cheiros de outros lobos, mas tinha que admitir que o cio de qualquer pessoa deixava-o desconfortável por conta do cheiro extremamente forte. Tinha um olfato sensível, afinal.

— Um banho gelado então? — sugeriu.

— Acha que consegue encher a banheira de gelo? — Henry devolveu com uma pontada de divertimento e mesmo que Jongin tenha sorrido, sabia que o outro estava sugerindo aquilo à sério.

— Está me desafiando? — resolveu brincar e Henry riu soprado.

A pior parte não era o cheiro forte, afinal, pensou. Era a dor. Ver a pessoa que amava se contorcendo em dor, pedindo por alguém que não deveria, deixava-o terrivelmente triste. Henry parecia longe desse estágio, mas Jongin sabia que era só uma questão de tempo até que o calor o tragasse de vez. Mais algumas horas ele se tornaria aquela bagunça de resmungos e pedidos cheios de lágrimas. Lançou um olhar para a marca em seu ombro, se destacava rosada na pele, um tanto avermelhada nas bordas e por isso, sabia que o ômega havia arranhado-a novamente.

— Tenho algo para você. — achou melhor mudar de assunto, quem sabe distraí-lo servisse para alguma coisa. Abriu a mão quando teve os olhos de Henry sobre e lhe estendeu o cartão de Sehun. — Veio com as flores.

O Lu piscou os olhos na sua direção, confuso demais para esconder e Jongin entendeu que ele não sabia sobre as flores e quem sabe, não soubesse sobre Sehun. E quase sentiu raiva da forma como Lu Han poderia ter escondido isso de si assim.

— Sehun lhe mandou flores. — contou.

Henry demorou a pegar o cartão da sua mão, mas quando o fez, os dedos tremiam. Segurou-o com firmeza e numa delicadeza que Jongin não entendeu, o irmão levou o cartãozinho ao nariz e aspirou o cheiro de olhos fechados. Piscou os olhos para o ato, abriu a boca para perguntar, mas deixou as palavras morrerem na sua língua quando percebeu o que acontecia. Henry estava no cio e Sehun era um alfa. Quem sabe, toda aquela mistura de remédios havia o feito reagir a alguém. 

Ele abriu o cartão, leu as palavras do Oh em silêncio e Jongin inclinou-se em direção ao irmão, queria saber o que estava ali. Não tinha muita coisa. Um pedido de desculpas, uma proposta de emprego. Mordeu o lábio para segurar a risada, porque aquilo parecia um tanto surreal, no entanto, Henry tinha os olhos completamente violeta enquanto fitava cada uma das palavras.

— Você deveria preparar aquele banho para mim. — escutou-o pedir.

— Eu posso chama-lo. — teve coragem de sugerir. — Soube que ele está solteiro.

Henry riu, balançou a cabeça em negação e ficou de pé. Deixou o cartão sobre o criado mudo e foi em direção à saída.

— Banho. — mandou ao mais novo e Jongin assentiu, ficou de pé e foi em direção ao banheiro ao mesmo tempo que Henry saia do quarto.

Demorou a preparar o banho que o irmão queria quando teve que pedir ajuda aos outros lobos da aldeia para trazer os sacos de gelo para casa. Despejou tudo na banheira, misturou com água e enfim, ajudou Henry a se despir. O viu mergulhar na banheira, esperou-o na porta com os olhos preocupados e segurando um roupão. O Lu mais velho pareceu mais relaxado quando dentro da banheira, aquele gelo todo ajudava o calor do cio a recuar por tempo suficiente para que a mente se acalmasse, o lobo seguia o exemplo e o seu cheiro até mesmo ficava fraco novamente.

Jongin o medicou mais um pouco e quando a água na banheira tornou-se morna, o mais novo o ajudou a sair dali. Enxugou-o, vestiu roupas em si e o levou para cama. O cobriu. Ficou ao seu lado até que dormisse por conta do remédio. Deixou um beijo na sua testa e saiu do quarto. Trancou a porta para impedi-lo de sair caso o cio o voltasse mais forte e fizesse sua sanidade ir embora.

Encarou o vidrinho de remédio que tinha em mãos. Não havia mais do que uma dose. Não duraria. Comprimiu os lábios, preocupado. Sabia que devia fazer alguma coisa, mas o que? Aqueles supressores não eram supressores normais. Precisava de uma receita para poder compra-los e na verdade, nem sequer achava que aquilo era vendido por aí quando aquele remédio costumava ser mandado pela Organização.

Pensou em ligar para a Organização, mas Lu Han nunca o perdoaria se fizesse isso, afinal tudo o que o irmão queria era que ficasse longe daquelas pessoas. Por isso, terminou colocando o casaco e saindo de casa em busca de Oh Sehun. Lu Han nunca aprovaria aquela atitude, mas podia perdoa-lo depois que Henry estivesse bem novamente, se assegurou.

Precisou ir até Junmyeon e pedir um passe para poder sair do território, pois desde antes da fuga de Minseok aquele lugar estava fechado, só lobos autorizados podiam sair e entrar sem maiores problemas. Jongin achou que como Ômega Principal não teria problemas em sair dali, mas acabou sendo barrado pelos guardas e obrigado a ir até Junmyeon atrás de um passe. Não costumava ser orgulhoso, mas a constatação de que o seu cargo não lhe dava tantas liberdades assim o deixou chocado, contudo, não teve muito tempo para pensar sobre isso. Tinha que chegar até os Oh’s logo, antes que Lu Han desse por sua falta ou voltasse para casa.

Junmyeon designou um guarda para acompanha-lo fora do Clã Kim coisa que Jongin não contestou porque não sabia como chegar até os Oh’s e o guarda parecia saber muito bem, porque dirigiu até lá sem fazer nenhuma pergunta, coisa que o Lu apreciou e apreciou ainda mais quando o deixaram entrar no território sem maiores problemas. O guarda acompanhou-o para dentro da cada de Sehun depois de estacionar o carro. Jongin esperou algum tempo do lado de fora da casa até o momento em que viu a porta se aberta revelando a figura séria de Kim Joohyun. O ômega encarou-a e forçou um sorriso, estendeu a mão na sua direção em um cumprimento:

— Olá, senhora Kim. — havia visto fotos dela no álbum de família dos Kim’s e por isso sabia que aquela era a irmã de Jungsoo. — Eu sou Lu Jongin, marido de Kim Junmyeon.

A mulher apertou-lhe a mão, mas o rosto continuava contorcido em desconfiança. Jongin imaginou que ela fecharia a porta na sua casa no minuto seguinte, mas apesar da expressão azeda a mulher deu um passo para trás e abriu mais a porta para que entrasse, coisa que o ômega não hesitou em fazer. A mulher o levou direto para a sala e quando se sentou em um dos sofás, se questinou se não teria sido melhor trazer algum presente a beta. Lançou um olhar nervoso para o guarda que o seguia, o homem não o olhou de volta, estava concentrado em verificar o lugar.

— A que devo sua visita? — Joohyun perguntou e Jongin sentiu as orelhas ficando quentes, não tinha bem pensado nessa parte do plano.

Acreditara que poderia simplesmente aparecer ali e levar Sehun direto para o território Kim sem maiores problemas. Mordeu a parte da interna da bochecha, nervoso o suficiente para que a beta desconfiasse, mas logo soltou o ar com um suspiro. Quem sabe, se contasse a verdade tudo não se resolvesse da melhor forma possível.

— Eu preciso da ajuda do seu filho, senhora. — pronunciou.

Joohyun ergueu as sobrancelhas, a postura ereta e as mãos apoiadas sobre as coxas. Ela era bonita de um jeito elegante, os olhos grandes puxados o fizeram lembrar de Minseok, mas então os outros detalhes do seu rosto se pareciam demais com Sehun para que a associasse apenas uma pessoa, contudo mesmo com a familiaridade dos seus traços não se sentia confortável. Jongin suspirou mais um pouco e contou o resto da história, quando terminou, Joohyun estava com os olhos arregalados na sua direção.

A beta colocou-se de pé, havia alguma coisa no seu rosto que Jongin não sabia ler, todavia quis acreditar que estava prestes a receber a ajuda que tanto ansiava. Observou quando a mulher chamou uma empregada, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer pedido, a porta da casa foi aberta e Sehun entrou acompanhado de Jisoo, sua secretária. Jongin ficou de pé, os olhos brilhantes enquanto sorria. Sehun devolveu para si um franzir de testa.

— Jongin. — disse seu nome um pouco baixo como se não tivesse certeza se deveria chama-lo assim.

— Oi. — o ômega afastou-se do sofá e foi até o outro, estendeu a mão na sua direção. Sehun a apertou ainda com o rosto todo contorcido em surpresa e confusão. — Preciso de ajuda. — falou de uma vez, não tinha tempo para fazer rodeios. — É o Henry. — e na menção do nome do ômega, Sehun arregalou os olhos.

— Do que você precisa? — não hesitou e Jongin relaxou os ombros, soltou a mão do alfa.

— Disso. — procurou no bolso do casaco o vidrinho de remédio, mostrou-o a Sehun. — E de você. — demandou para surpresa do outro.

— O que? — o Oh piscou os olhos.

— Preciso que venha comigo. — demandou, firme.

Sehun corou.

*******

Kim Jungsoo ajeitou a gravata no pescoço, havia exagerado no nó e agora sofria com o aperto. Na verdade, não entendia porque estava com aquilo no pescoço quando nem sequer era uma ocasião especial, também não era como se tivessem exigido aquele traje de si. Mas ainda era um evento social, do tipo em que ele não conseguia não se vestir daquela forma. Heechul estava a alguns metros de si, junto de Ryewoook e Siwon. Os três formavam um pequeno grupo, um grupo distante de si.

Jungsoo ergueu o rosto e tentou ver alguma coisa do céu, mas a copa da árvore em que se reuniam o impedia de fazê-lo. O outono estava ali, amarraronzando as folhas, fazendo-as cair, mas ainda assim o impossibilitando de ver alguma coisa decente. Tornou a abaixar o rosto, olhou em volta e se perguntou se Baekhyun apareceria junto de Jongdae ou mesmo se algum Park apareceria, contudo, já fazia bastante tempo que estavam ali, o que significava que ninguém mais chegaria. Eram só eles quatro. Suspirou.

Desejou ter um cigarro em mãos, na boca. Queria ter algo para segurar, essa era a verdade. Não era muito de fumar, apesar de ter feito isso no passado. O problema era que de vez em quando se via naquela situação, meio preso em um nervosismo bobo, do tipo que o obrigava a querer algo nas mãos. Sentiu um braço passar por baixo do seu paléto, cincundar-lhe a cintura, assustou-se, todavia logo se tranquilizou ao notar o cheiro de Heechul. Soltou o ar pela boca como se estivesse fumando, o ômega deitou a cabeça sobre seu ombro e Jungsoo esperou que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas naquele dia, Heechul parecia estar praticando o silêncio, porque não disse nada.

— Achei que seriamos só nós dois. — o alfa se obrigou a dizer, por fim.

Heechul cheirava a bergamota, doce assim. Mas desde quando a marca começara a fazer parte dos dois, Heechul cheirava a si. Era estranho, porque nem ao menos passavam tempo juntos. Não como antes, ao menos.

— Se eu dissesse a verdade, você não viria. — o Kim sussurrou contra seu pescoço e o arrepio daquilo viajou por seu corpo inteiro.

Era sempre difícil se manter indiferente quando se compartilhava uma marca. Achava que Heechul se sentia do mesmo jeito, por isso, alguma coisa em si se sentia um pouco vingada. A marca pertencia aos dois, então não sairiam ilesos.

Esboçou um sorriso, Heechul afastou a cabeça do seu ombro e olhou para frente. Não havia muito o que dizer, não havia nada mais que nenhum deles quisesse falar naquele momento. Era um dia de silêncio. Um dia de contemplação, contudo a necessidade de não se deixar engolir pelo silêncio era algo comum entre os dois.

— Eu ainda sinto saudades. — o ômega disse baixinho, o braço dele escorregou da cintura do alfa, as mãos juntaram-se a frente do seu corpo e Jungsoo segurou um suspiro, porque também sentia.

Na verdade, Jungsoo confessava a si mesmo que sentia saudade de muitas coisas. Dos maridos, dos filhos, da rotina que tinham, de ser o líder do Clã... Mas enquanto olhava a lápide com o nome do irmão mais velho escrito, entendeu bem ao que Heechul se referia. Quis dizer alguma palavra de consolo, mas já tinha gastado todas elas no decorrer daqueles anos e o marido não parecia esperar por qualquer consolo, então só permaneceu. Fitou-o de canto de olho por um breve momento, pegou o exato momento em que Heechul limpou uma lágrima dos olhos.

— Eu acho que deveríamos começar. — o ômega falou ao piscar os olhos bem rápido.

Jungsoo assentiu e pela primeira vez desde que chegara ali, lançou um olhar para Siwon. Não era preciso externar mais do que aquele olhar para se entenderem. O alfa aproximou-se junto de Ryeowook, ambos pararam ao lado de Heechul. A mão de Ryeowook encontrou a do outro ômega e Jungsoo encarou o buraco na terra, em frente a lápide. No fundo, o caixão preto estava bem fechado, brilhante. A madeira era de boa qualidade, acolchoado por dentro, preto azeviche. Custara bastante dinheiro, mas o seu irmão merecia aquilo. Um lugar decente para descansar depois de tantos anos abandonado no território Byun.

— Alguém quer dizer alguma coisa? — Siwon perguntou, a voz estava oca, não havia ali nem a firmeza que Jungsoo se acostumara a ouvir ao longo dos anos de brigas.

Os olhos do Byun procuraram os seus e por uma fração de segundos, Leeteuk perguntou-se porque Donghae não estava ali, afinal ambos pareciam nunca se desgrudar ainda mais em momentos como aqueles, que envolvia o passado dos dois. Siwon tornou a olhar para frente, Jungsoo fez o mesmo. Ninguém disse nada enquanto o coveiro jogava a terra em cima do caixão.

Era meio-dia quando terminou. Jungsoo afrouxou a gravata no pescoço, Heechul despediu-se de si com um beijo na bochecha e Ryeowook não olhou-o na cara. Siwon lhe mandou um simples balançar de cabeça, que o Kim não sentiu vontade de devolver. Então, terminou sozinho encarando a terra mexida em frente a lápide de Kyuhyun.

A ideia do enterro havia sido de Heechul e depois de alguns dias fugindo da ideia, Jungsoo se viu obrigado a aceitar. Precisava fazer aquilo em algum momento, era melhor que fosse logo, afinal nem conseguia imaginar como o espírito do irmão estava inquieto depois de tantos anos sem um lugar para descansar. No entanto, não conseguia fugir da estranheza de tudo aquilo.

Haviam sido anos velando um corpo que não estava realmente lá e agora... Jungsoo ergueu o rosto para o céu e fechou os olhos bem apertados. Já havia passado da hora de chorar, disse a si mesmo. Respirou fundo e tornou a abaixar a cabeça, olhou para a lápide e balançou a cabeça. Deu um passo para trás. Estava na hora de ir para casa, pensou. Todavia, não foi. Continuou ali encarando a terra mexida, as nuvens no céu, as folhas secas nos galhos e ao seu redor, as outras lápides próximas. Permaneceu ali mais do que deveria, reunindo palavras na ponta da língua apenas para não dizê-las.

Quando deu por si já passava das quatro da tarde e por isso, resolveu que não podia mais enrolar. Precisava ir embora antes que Heechul viesse busca-lo. Afastou-se com as mãos nos bolsos da frente da calça, caminhou de cabeça baixa em direção a saída daquele cemitério humano. Era sempre tão estranho pensar no porquê acabou enterrando Kyuhyun naquele lugar e não junto dos seus pais e outros lobos do seu sangue no território Kim.

Lembrava-se que na época, mesmo sendo o líder, não podia mudar a lei. Toda aquela baboseira que impedia que lobos mortos em duelos fossem enterrados no próprio Clã e além do mais, se tivesse conseguido ir contra isso, não haveria o que enterrar quando Siwon havia levado os restos do seu irmão como um troféu. Um doloroso troféu que esfregou na cara de Jihyun durante anos até que ela não aguentasse mais.

Então, lhe sobrou aquele cemitério humano, uma lápide vazia e um coração pesado em arrependimento. No começo, não costumava ir ali com frequência, mas desde o casamento de Minseok se via indo ali mais do que o necessário como se esperasse algum consolo do irmão. Não havia. Não havia nada além de mais amargor.

— Senhor Kim. — escutou ser chamado e virou o rosto para trás.

Estava perto da saída. O porteiro na guarita lançou-lhe um olhar através do vidro da janela, mas Junsoo não correspondeu, estava ocupado demais em fitar a figura quase alegre de Park Jongdae que se aproximava de si. Usava um conjunto de roupa social parecida com sua, mas sem a gravata e o paletó. Por um segundo, o alfa se perguntou se o outro havia abandonado aquelas peças de roupa em algum lugar, porque a forma como seu cabelo estava bagunçado denunciava um pouco da sua impaciência para aquilo e quase riu com isso, porque aquele pequeno detalhe era algo típico do seu irmão.

De repente, o coração doeu.

— Senhor Kim. — Jongdae chegou mais perto, ajeitou os óculos escuros no rosto e mostrou-lhe um sorriso amigável, mas a marca na bochecha esquerda estragava toda aquela pose de bom moço.

— Jongdae. — o nome dele escorregou da sua boca baixinho, cheio de estranheza como se não tivesse nunca pronunciado aquele nome durante os anos. — O que... o que faz aqui? — a situação como um todo era estranha, se deu conta.

O sorriso no rosto do mais novo pareceu vacilar, tremeu no canto da boca. Ergueu a mão e ajeitou os óculos no rosto e Leeteuk continuou esperando uma resposta, apesar de já conseguir formar uma na mente.

— O senhor Donghae me contou sobre a lápide _dele._ — Jongdae respondeu, incerto.

Leeteuk comprimiu os lábios. Ambos estavam mergulhados em estranheza, se deu conta. Algum tempo atrás não passavam de patrão e empregado, agora eram tio e sobrinho. Compartilhavam a mesma marca sanguínea e quem sabe, tenha sido isso que moveu Jongdae até ali. O pobre garoto sem família estava procurando maneiras de se conectar com o pai morto, o pai que nem ao menos conseguia chamar de pai ainda. Leeteuk piscou os olhos, olhou para o caminho que havia vindo e começou a refazer os passos, não precisou dizer nada a Jongdae para ser seguido e também não precisou perguntar porque ele não veio mais cedo para o enterro dos restos mortais de Kyuhyun. Jongdae não sabia e essa constatação, o deixou um tanto irritado com Siwon.

Mas a raiva não permaneceu. Dissipou no momento em que parou em frente a lápide e observou o rosto de Jongdae. Não havia nada ali que pudesse aproveitar, nenhuma emoção realmente interessante. Ele parecia impressionado, depois, melancólico. Esboçou um sorrisinho mínimo como se não acreditasse na sua má sorte, puxou um maço de cigarros do bolso e ofereceu um para Leeteuk. O Kim não recusou, acendeu um para si. Fumaram os dois, em pé, diante da lápide não mais vazia enquanto o sol se punha. Era um evento importante, merecia algumas palavras, mas nenhum dos dois parecia saber o que dizer. Era a mudez típica de Kim’s, quis compartilhar isso com o garoto, mas não fez, deixou pra ele o silêncio. O mesmo silêncio que sempre recebeu de Kyuhyun durante aqueles anos de saudade, quem sabe, Jongdae conseguisse fazer algo melhor com aquilo do que se lamentar.

— Eu achava que meu pai era um Byun. — Jongdae falou no exato momento em que o céu começou a banhar-se em laranja, o cigarro preso no canto da boca e as mãos nos bolsos da frente da calça. — Na verdade, acho que só quis acreditar nisso porque era mais fácil admitir que eu só queria ter para quem voltar.

Leeteuk fitou-o de canto de olho. Era complicado ler suas emoções com aqueles óculos escuros, mas a forma como os lábios se comprimiam deixavam claro seu desagrado com situação atual. Baforou um pouco de fumaça.

— Às vezes, é o caminho até lá que importa. — tentou.

— Acredita mesmo nisso? — o garoto fitou-o por cima das lentes dos óculos e foi só então que o Kim notou o olho roxo.

— Não. — confessou apenas para escutar o outro rindo, acabou rindo também. — Mas se quer saber, Kyuhyun era um bom homem. Teria dado um ótimo líder. — segurou o cigarro entre os dedos. — Quem sabe, você leve jeito também.

— Náh. — jogou o cigarro no chão e apagou-o na sola do sapato. — Passo. — encarou os dizeres na lápide.

O Kim fumou o cigarro até o fim enquanto Jongdae não acendia mais nenhum. O sol se pôs e eles se despediram na saída do cemitério. Jungsoo queria lhe dizer mais coisas, mas Jongdae não tinha lhe perguntado nada, o que o fazia pensar que ele não queria saber ou talvez, já soubesse até demais sobre tudo. Não era uma história feliz e muito menos secreta, ainda vivia na língua dos mais velhos. Mas Leeteuk como testemunha principal de todos os acontecimentos, sentia a necessidade de falar sobre tudo.

— Quer beber alguma coisa? — teve coragem de convidar quando chegaram na calçada.

Jongdae tirou os óculos escuros, pendurou-os no bolso da camisa, sob o peito esquerdo. Daquele jeito, com o rosto limpo, Leeteuk via mais de Kyuhyun do que conseguia admitir. Enquanto Baekhyun revivia a Jihyun até no modo de respirar, Jongdae era uma belíssima mistura de ambos e quem sabe, tenha sido por isso que não conseguiu reconhecê-lo mais cedo.

— Tudo bem. — ele concordou e Leeteuk balançou a cabeça.

No fundo, queria acreditar que Kyuhyun finalmente estava o consolando. Dando tapinhas imaginários no seu ombro e pedindo para parar de se lamentar, seguir em frente de uma vez.

*******

Zhou Mi despencou na cadeira ao lado de Sungmin na sala de reunião sem muita cerimônia, estava visivelmente cansado. Um suspiro escapou dos seus lábios apenas para dar lugar a um sorriso de gratidão quando Kibum surgiu de lugar nenhum com um copo de expresso quentinho na mão. Sungmin os observou com certa desconfiança no olhar, afinal não estava acostumado com Kibum sendo gentil com alguém, mas deu de ombro para aquilo quando ele mesmo ganhou um copo de expresso.

Relaxou a postura contra o encosto da cadeira, lançou mais um olhar para os dois antes de beber o primeiro gole do café. Kibum puxou o relatório da última reunião na sua direção, leu por cima sem muito interesse, as lentes dos óculos de leitura embaçaram quando aproximou o copo de café destampado da boca. Zhou Mi soltou uma risadinha, Sungmin desviou o olhar até ele, os lábios comprimidos em uma desaprovação engraçada que passou despercebida para o ômega. Estava com ciúmes, admitia para si mesmo. Mas o ciúmes era tão sem sentido, que deixou-o triste no minuto seguinte.

Ômegas sempre preferiam alfas, pensou amargo ao beber mais do café.

— Até quando precisamos ficar aqui? — o beta se escutou perguntar depois de vários minutos em silêncio.

Desviou os olhos para a janela, a cortina ainda estava aberta deixando que visse como estava escuro lá fora. Que horas seriam? Oito da noite?

— Até chegarmos em um veredito. — Zhou Mi se pronunciou, deixou o copo pela metade sobre a mesa. — Precisamos decidir isso o quanto antes.

— Achei que todos concordavam que _ele_ é culpado. — Sungmin disse.

— Ele é culpado. — Kibum fitou-o. — Mas teve intenção de matar ou foi legítima defesa? Além do mais, Kim Minseok está grávido, por que ele sairia por aí matando alfas indefesos? — ironizou e Zhou Mi revirou os olhos antes de puxar para perto de si uma das várias pastas amontadas no meio da mesa.

— Mas de uma coisa sabemos, Minseok tem treinamento para _isso._ — abriu a pasta e empurrou para o meio da mesa, os dois homens inclinaram-se em direção à ela, os olhos cada vez mais arregalados enquanto liam aquele dossiê. — Esse garoto era um dos ômegas da Organização.

Kibum crispou os lábios e se afastou, o desgosto evidente no rosto. Largou o copo quase vazio sobre a mesa e levou a mão direto para os cabelos escuros curtos, arrumou os fios para trás com impaciência. Sungmin assobiou, impressionado com aquela informação. Kim Minseok não tinha cara de assassino assim como não tinha cara de quem escondia tantos segredos assim, notou ao verificar o tanto de folhas que havia naquele dossiê.

— Aqui diz que ele estava em Chicado durante aquele _incidente._ — comentou.

Zhou Mi franzio a testa e puxou o papel que Sungmin lia para perto de si. Os olhos se arregalaram quando constatou o que o amigo dizia. Kim Minseok estivera em Chicado durante A Caça — nome dado a uma importante operação de captura a lobos desgarrados que colocavam a vida dos humanos em risco. Levou o dedão esquerdo a boca e mordeu, uma mania do qual não conseguia se livrar todas as vezes que ficava apreensivo com algo. E aquilo, aquela informação, lhe deixava apreensivo o suficiente, principalmente porque apesar do seu casamento desfeito, Kim Minseok ainda era um Ômega Principal.

— Onde conseguiu isso? — Kibum perguntou, por fim, os braços cruzados, parecia ser o único a não querer chegar perto daquele dossiê e Zhou Mi sabia que isso tinha mais haver com Hyuna do que com o fato de não estar curioso, porque Kibum escorria em curiosidade na frente do beta e do ômega.

— Hyuna disse que queria nos ajudar. — respondeu e Kibum bufou.

— Aquela ômega não ajuda ninguém. — demandou e trouxe o copo de café para perto, bebeu o resto em um gole só.

Sungmin puxou o resto do dossiê para si e continou lendo.

— Se querem saber, isso é no mínimo suspeito. — falou e empurrou a folha que lia para o meio da mesa. — Por que Hyuna nos daria informações sobre seu _modus operandi_?

— Ela está tentando provar que ele realmente matou Jaehyun. — Kibum falou e deixou seu orgulho de lado ao puxar o restante das folhas do dossiê na sua direção, passou os olhos rapidamente ali. — Deve estar tentando conseguir a pena máxima.

— Por que? — Zhou Mi soltou, confuso. — Minseok faz parte da Organização, o que ela ganha _eliminando-o_?

— Talvez, silêncio. — Kibum empurrou uma folha na sua direção e apontou com o indicador a frase. — Minseok estava fora da Organização quando casou-se com Baekhyun. Tecnicamente, ele não passa de alguém que sabe demais.

Sungmin ficou de pé, os olhos arregalados quando aproximou-se de Zhou Mi para ler o que Kibum lhe mostrava. Kim Minseok havia sido desligado da Organização um pouco antes de se casar com Byun Baekhyun, então não havia mais nenhum registro das suas missões.

— Acham que Baekhyun sabe disso? — o beta perguntou baixinho.

Kibum riu e Zhou Mi fitou-o sem entender.

— Se ele soubesse, acha mesmo que teria continuado com esse casamento? — devolveu a pergunta ao beta.

O Lee mordeu o lábio e voltou até o seu lugar, sentou-se. O corpo desabou ali com mais cansaço do que queria sentir, mas quem queria enganar. Estavam há dias trabalhando naquele caso além de ter que aturar a presença de Hyuna ao tentar encontrar pistas dos paradeiros dos lobos Byun’s raptados, rastrear os humanos envolvidos nisso e limpar o vídeo de Siwon na sua forma de lobo da internet. E aquele caso, que deveria ser simples de se resolver, estava cada vez mais se transformando em uma bola de neve. Por que aquele trabalho não podia ser simples?, se perguntou mau-humorado. Às vezes, desejava voltar para o hospital em Seul e continuar seu trabalho com os humanos ou só ir para o Santúario, no Clã Park e descansar na sua cama, compartilhar suas descobertas com Zitao, seu aprendiz.

— Tudo bem. — Zhou Mi tomou a dianteira, Sungmin e Kibum fitaram-o. — O que sabemos sobre Kim Minseok? — ergueu a sobrancelha em direção aos dois colegas de trabalho incentivando-os a falar.

— Ele fez parte da Organização. — Kibum falou ao cruzar os braços. — Estava em Chicago durante A Caça e pode ter facilitado a fuga de alguns lobos a mando de Hyuna. — continuou falando e Zhou Mi sorriu na sua direção, apontou a ponta do lápis na sua direção antes de escrever aquilo em uma folha em branco.

— Ele foi obrigado a se casar com Byun Baekhyun, mas estava anteriormente prometido a Oh Sehun. — Sungmin decidiu dizer sem muita certeza, não sabia como aquilo ajudaria o que quer que Zhou Mi estivesse fazendo. — Ah! — lembrou-se rapidamente. — Eles estudaram juntos.

O alfa e o ômega o fitaram sem entender.

— Eles? — Zhou Mi perguntou.

— Baekhyun e Minseok. — respondeu enquanto vasculhava entre os papéis sobre a mesa atrás do depoimento de Kim Junmyeon. — Aqui. — estendeu a folha para o ômega, mas foi Kibum quem pegou. — Minseok, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol e Baekhyun estudaram na mesma escola.

Zhou Mi encarou a folha que escrevia, o lápis preso nos dedos, de repente, não sabia o que deveria escrever porque uma ideia absurda cresceu na sua cabeça. Abaixou o lápis, desviou o olhar até o dossiê do Kim e puxou para perto de si. Era demais pensar que o casamento de Baekhyun e Minseok havia sido planejado pela Organização?, afinal conhecia a forma como aquele lugar agia, como recrutava ômegas e como os classificava. Ser um ômega vermelho lhe garantia uma vida manipulada por Hyuna. Balançou a cabeça, não se ateria aquilo por enquanto. Era melhor continuar traçando o perfil de Minseok, pensou.

 _Estudaram juntos,_ escreveu na folha.

— Minseok não tem histórico de agressão. — o alfa resolveu falar. — Ninguém reclamou sobre isso no depoimento, na verdade, ele foi descrito por Junmyeon como _deprimido com o fim do casamento._ — leu.

— Baekhyun também não estava muito feliz. — Sungmin trouxe o documento com os depoimentos para perto. — Só Hangeng acusou-o de ter matado Jaehyun a sangue frio.

— Um dos dois tinha uma arma de fogo. — Zhou Mi disse, levou as mãos as temporas e massageou. — Minseok o esfaqueou diversas vezes, havia sinais de luta no corpo de Jaehyun. — fechou os olhos para tentar pensar melhor enquanto falava. — Ninguém com sangue frio esfaqueia alguém daquele jeito bruto sem ter um motivo.

— Se fosse um assassinato planejado, a cena do crime seria mais organizada. — Kibum pareceu chegar a mesma conclusão que o ômega. — Ainda mais levando em conta tudo o que sabemos sobre esse garoto.

— Autodefesa? — Sungmin se meteu. — É isto?

— Sim. — Zhou Mi confirmou sem hesitar.

— Parece que não leu a ficha dele direito. — apontou com o queixo para o dossiê aberto perto do mais alto, Zhou Mi revirou os olhos e bufou para total desgosto do beta.

— Minseok é um ômega. — disse o óbvio e Sungmin ergueu uma sobrancelha na sua direção sem entender, afinal já sabia daquela informação. — Ele ainda é um Ômega Principal apesar do casamento desfeito, só que além disso, ele é um Ômega Principal grávido. Você acha que ele atacaria um alfa nesse estado por qual motivo? — cruzou os braços e o encarou, exigia uma resposta.

— A ficha...

— Zhou Mi tem razão. — Kibum cortou o argumento do beta. — Ômegas grávidos tendem a fazer tudo para proteger a cria assim como alfas, não faz sentido ele se por em perigo assim só porque sua ficha diz que ele sabe como agir, mas, é claro, ainda precisamos ouvi-lo. De qualquer forma, esse é o veredito por enquanto. — o alfa trouxe os papéis para perto e começou a organiza-los.

— Espera. — Sungmin chamou a atenção. — Por que Hyuna nos deu esse dossiê, então?

Zhou Mi riu, baixinho.

— Acho que não somo os únicos que precisam de Kim Minseok perto. — falou ao se aproximar da folha em que estivera escrevendo.

 _Hyuna está a sua procura,_ rabiscou. _Por que?_

Escutou Kibum levantar com os papéis em mãos, estava dando aquela reunião como encerrada. Sungmin inclinou-se na sua direção, estreitou os olhos para o que escrevia, mas não pareceu ter qualquer coisa para falar sobre. Zhou Mi dobrou o papel e enfiou-o no meio do dossiê de Kim Minseok, pretendia levar aquilo para casa e estudar mais sobre o caso, afinal precisava estar preparado para enfrentar a possível revolta de Hangeng quando anunciassem aquele veredito.

— Deveria se dar um descanso. — o Lee falou e o ômega fitou-o.

Às vezes, esquecia-se da presença do colega, em parte porque Sungmin nunca havia sido tão presente no Conselho quanto naquela época. O beta apesar de ter sido aprovado para aquele cargo, não costumava comparecer nos compromissos exigidos, era sempre trabalho de Kibum e Zhou Mi resolver tudo da melhor forma possível enquanto Sungmin se ocupava com seu trabalho no Santúario e no hospital humano, contudo, ali estava ele, se fazendo presente e tentando se encaixar novamente no cargo que havia abandonado.

— Não estou cansado. — disse, mas o corpo lhe traiu ao fazê-lo bocejar na frente do beta.

Sungmin riu e balançou a cabeça.

— Vocês não vêm? — Kibum tornou a se aproximar da mesa, já não tinha os documentos nas mãos.

Sungmin se pôs de pé primeiro que Zhou Mi.

— Pode deixar que eu fecho a Sede. — o ômega fitou os dois.

— Deixa de ser idiota. — Kibum irritou-se e o ômega sentiu o rosto corar inteiro, em parte porque mesmo depois de anos ainda não era capaz de não se afetar com o modo desbocado do alfa. — Você não vai ficar aqui sozinho com o risco daquela maluca da Hyuna aparecer.

O ômega revirou os olhos, mas não contestou, em parte porque sabia que mesmo que negasse Kibum ainda continuaria ali enchendo sua paciência para que se apressasse. Por isso, apenas guardou os documentos que iria levar na bolsa e recebeu ajuda dos outros dois para fechar a Sede. Eles se despediram no estacionamento e marcaram mais uma reunião privada para depois da visita ao Clã Kim.

*******

Yifan estacionou o carro na entrada do território Kim, lançou um olhar para o humano ao seu lado, Jeonghan, apenas para voltar a olhar para entrada do lugar. Sabia que os guardas Kim’s na guarita o estavam fitando de volta, curiosos com a aparição daquele carro. Jeonghan pareceu querer dizer alguma coisa, mas Yifan não lhe deu tempo pois deu partida no carro no minuto seguinte. Deu meia volta e se afastou dali.

Ainda não era tempo de perturbar os Kim’s, pensou. Havia coisa demais em jogo para dar um passo imprudente como aquele. Dirigiu para longe do território Kim e decidiu seguir direto para os Park’s, onde estava passando uma temporada. Jeonghan tornou a fita-lo e o alfa se irritou com aquilo.

— Eu não ia entrar. — contou.

— Estava provocando. — incrivelmente, Jeonghan o criticou e Yifan ergueu uma sobrancelha apenas para ter o outro engolindo em seco. — A senhorita Hyuna nos pediu discrição, então apenas...

— Fique quieto. — mandou e Jeoghan abaixou a cabeça.

Yifan estendeu a mão em direção ao rádio e ligou. A música preencheu o silêncio no carro e como se nunca tivesse sido criticado, o alfa começou a cantar. Jeonghan continuou quieto pelo resto da viagem, coisa que Yifan elogiou silenciosamente, pois tudo o que menos queria era alguém lhe dizendo o que não deveria fazer. Estava no comando ali, tudo estava sendo financiado por si e seus contatos, então tudo o que queria de volta era um pouco de devoção e menos criticas.

Parou na entrada do Clã Park e apertou o volante. Admitia a si mesmo que era mais impulsivo que o recomendado, mas atribuía isso a sua natureza alfa. Alfas eram assim, certo? Podiam fazer o que queriam simplesmente porque eram os primeiros na hierarquia e tudo ficava ainda melhor quando era um alfa líder, o dono consagrado de toda uma horda de lobos. Sentia que podia subir aos céus com isso.

Dispensou Jeonghan na entrada dos Park’s e voltou a dirigir para longe dali. Se sentia tão agitado com a possibilidade de estar tão perto do seu ômega que cada parte de si formigava em expectativa. Hyuna o dissera para ter calma, cultivar paciência por alguns dias mas Yifan já tinha esperado demais. Foram anos sem entender o que havia acontecido e depois, anos sentindo-se defeituoso, completamente fora de si e solitário. Estava ansioso para ser completo novamente, para se sentir como si mesmo. E quem sabe, fosse essa ansiedade toda que estava bagunçando seus sentidos.

Precisava constantemente se medicar para manter-se na linha. Não achava que supressores poderiam ser usados daquela forma, mas ao menos lhe davam algum alívio para toda a bagunça de hormônios que estava se tornando.

Refez o caminho até os Kim’s, estacionou na entrada e ficou algum tempo ali, parado. Uma parte sua não queria quebrar a confiança de Hyuna, mas a outra só estava completamente cheia de todas aquelas ordens. Odiava a forma como podia ser rebaixado a tão pouco quando estava ao lado de Hyuna, uma ômega. Uma maldita ômega.

Observou quando um dos guardas da guarita saiu do seu posto e andou na sua direção. Girou o volante e saiu dali, rápido. Não queria que ninguém o visse apesar do pouco esforço que fazia para isso, contudo mesmo que se irritasse com a autoridade de Hyuna ainda não queria estragar tudo o que tinham planejado. Dirigiu para longe, em direção a cidade. Encarou as mensagens que chegavam no seu celular durante o caminho, mas não abriu nenhuma para ler. Fez isso apenas quando entrou em Seoul. Estacionou em um posto de gasolina qualquer e leu as mensagens que recebera. Acabou sorrindo, pois quando contasse sobre aquilo para Hyuna nem mesmo ela acreditaria.

Às vezes, Dal tinha momentos realmente sombrios, pensou enquanto seguia em direção ao ponto de encontro marcado com seu colega alfa. Faziam anos que não se viam, anos antes de Yifan decidir que seria líder de uma alcateia. Deu partida no carro e seguiu até o ponto de encontro, se perguntando a cada pedaço de tempo sobre todas as coisas que haviam acontecido com seu _querido colega._ Soubera alguns boatos por alto, coisas que realmente faziam o seu feitio.

O bar estava quase lotado, o que de certa forma era bom porque o cheiro e o barulho de tantos humanos serviriam para máscara-los. Ninguém notaria que eram diferentes se estivessem tão distraídos se embebedando. E quando entrou no bar percebeu que nem deveria se esforçar para disfarçar sua natureza, afinal os humanos pareciam todos concentrados em um jogo de futebol na televisão do lugar.

Não precisou procurar muito para encontrar seu acompanhate da noite. Era o único que estava sentado no fundo do bar, nenhum pouco interessado em toda aquela algazarra a cerca de um jogo patético de futebol. O alfa avistou-o no segundo seguinte, ergueu o copo de cerveja que segurava pela alça como que para avisar da sua localização mas Yifan já havia visto muito tempo antes. Aproximou-se devagar, desviou de homens e mulheres. E quando sentou-se em frente ao alfa, este lhe sorriu.

— Quanto tempo, Kris. — o seu nome antigo foi dito com diversão e Yifan sorriu, pequeno.

— Digo o mesmo, Chen. — brincou de volta e o alfa aumentou o sorriso de modo que os olhos tornaram-se duas fendas bonitinhas. — Mas e então, por que me chamou? Não achei que ainda tivesse meu número.

— Pensei em apagar algumas vezes, mas se quer saber eu não sabia se funcionaria. — Chen bebeu um pouco de cerveja e abandonou o copo sobre a mesa, pela forma como o líquido não havia chegado na metade, Yifan percebeu que ele havia pedido a pouco tempo e que provavelmente chegara a pouco tempo também. — Já faz muito tempo. — confidenciou e Yifan o encarou.

— Bastante.

Ao longe, o grupo de humanos soltou um grito em comemoração, ao que parecia alguém tinha marcado um ponto no jogo. Yifan desviou os olhos brevemente naquela direção, mas voltou a fixar sua atenção no velho amigo.

— O que tem feito? — ele era simpático, parecia querer falar do passado para matar a saudade, mas Yifan não sabia ao certo o que oferecer a ele além de algumas memórias amargas. — Espero que tenha saído daquela vida.

_Ah, aquela vida._

O pensamento saudoso chegou em si como um soco. Não havia sido a melhor das pessoas no passado, em parte porque não nascera entre lobos. Havia se perdido no caminho e ido parar em uma família humana, com costumes humanos e cheio de outros humanos. Não aprendera sobre a importância de um clã ou de como deveria ser devoto ao seu líder, não sabia nada sobre a deusa lua a qual todos adoravam e muito menos sobre as transformações anuais. Sabia apenas sobre as idas semanais na igreja com seus pais, as receitas da sua avó cuidadosamente escritas em um diário que a mãe escondia como se fosse feito de ouro, as suas visitas a psicóloga e as receitas dos remédios para controlar seu humor que tomava periodicamente.

Mas _aquela vida_ a qual Chen se referia, era depois que sua vida virara um caos completo. Depois que percebeu que não era exatamente humano como o resto da sua vida. E admitia que na sua busca por algo sólido a que se agarrar, acabara se metendo em muitas encrencas e em uma delas conhecera Chen.

— Eu sou um líder alfa agora. — contou com certo orgulho e o outro riu, alto.

— Quem diria. — ele bebeu mais da cerveja. — Em um dia você está em Chicago fugindo do Conselho e em outro está sendo chamado de líder Kris.

— Yifan. — corrigiu e os olhos de Chen arregalaram. — Líder Yifan.

A boca do alfa abriu-se em descrença. Já havia escutado aquele nome antes mas nunca parara para pensar que poderia ser Kris com outra identidade. E para o bem da verdade, desde que viera da China toda a sua vida tinha sido uma correria, não havia tido tempo para investigar sobre os novos afazares do seu velho amigo principalmente quando estivera atolado em tantos problemas. Contudo, aquele nome não lhe era estranho. Deveria ter escutado uma coisa ou outra da boca de Junmyeon na época em que fora seu braço direito, afinal não era incomum que o _primo_ falasse algo de outros líderes.

— Você ganhou a liderança em um duelo. — expôs e Yifan riu, parecendo orgulhoso daquilo. — Um brinde à você. — ergueu o copo na sua direção e o alfa arrumou sua postura na cadeira, adorava ter o ego massageado.

— Não foi muito difícil. — confessou ao lembrar-se da forma como vencera o velho Choi e toda a sua família.

O gosto do sangue deles na ponta da sua língua ainda roubava lhe o sono, mas havia sido por uma boa causa. Se não fosse líder nunca conseguiria encontrar o seu ômega, não teria poder para suficiente para isso do jeito como tinha agora.

— Imagino que não. — Chen já havia bebido mais da metade do líquido do copo. — Soube que ele era um velhote.

— E era. — ambos riram.

Os humanso voltaram a fazer barulho por conta do jogo. Yifan olhou para trás e não viu ninguém prestando atenção nos dois, apenas o homem atrás do balcão os fitava de vez em quando como se desconfiasse das suas intenções, mas resolveu que não se ateria aquilo. Voltou sua atenção para Chen.

— E você? Ainda é Chen? — interessou-se.

— Park Jongdae. — contou entre um gole e outro de cerveja.

— Park? — desconfiou e o alfa deu de ombros.

— Longa história.

Yifan riu. Já devia ter imaginado que aquele alfa se meteria em alguma encrenca, quem sabe fosse por isso que havia o procurado depois de tanto tempo. Cruzou os braços e ergueu uma sobrancelha na sua direção, parecia pronto para perguntar sobre aquilo, mas Jongdae havia sido mais rápido.

— Eu sei que o está pensando. — encarou seu copo quase vazio de cerveja e ponderou sobre pedir mais um. — Acha que estou encrencado.

— E não está?

— Um pouco. — o sorriso voltou a aparecer no canto dos seus lábios e Yifan quase relaxou.

— Do que precisa? — perguntou de uma vez.

Odiava rodeios.

— De ajuda para encontrar Kim Minseok. — Jongdae disse de uma vez e o Wu sorriu.

 _Realmente,_ o mais alto pensou, _Dal os conduzia por caminhos inesperados._


	61. III - O anjo e o resto de nós

Yesung encarou a Shindong com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Não havia realmente prestado atenção no que o amigo havia dito, mas o final do seu discurso havia chamado sua atenção. O homem tinha os olhos brilhando e um sorriso que beirava o insano nos lábios.

— Olhe só. — Shindong aproximou-se do espécime de lobo amarrado na maca do seu laboratório.

Yesung permaneceu em pé perto da porta, os braços cruzados e o rosto sério. Shindong apanhou uma seringa sobre a mesinha e aproximou-a do garoto lobo amarrado na maca. Ele agitou-se, mas parou de se mexer quando o homem furou-lhe a pele com a agulha da seringa, o líquido transparente foi injetado na sua veia. Seus olhos fecharam por um momento e, depois, tornaram a se abrir, brilhavam em verde. Yesung se aproximou para ver de perto o modo como a respiração dele tornava-se calma e a testa embaçada de suor, os olhos desfocados.

— O que é isso? — perguntou ao amigo.

— Isso, _meu amigo_ , é um supressor *****. — contou, sorriu.

Ele levantou a mão e tocou a bochecha do garoto na maca com a ponta do indicador e não recebeu nenhum revide, então, tornou a encarar Shindong, que ainda sorria como um maluco.

— Essa mistura os deixa calmos em segundos. — estalou os dedos e Yesung acertou um tapa na cara do garoto, mas ele não fez nada além de piscar os olhos lentamente, parecia não ter sentido nada. — Viu? Completamente dócil.

— Interessante. — Yesung disse. — Bom trabalho, Shindong. — deixou um tapinha no ombro do amigo.

Começou a se afastar em direção a saída. Era sempre bom ver a forma como Shindong estava avançando nas suas pesquisas. Logo, eles conseguiriam domar todos aqueles lobos, elimina-los de uma só vez e o melhor, sem resistência. Pensar nas aplicações daquilo, o deixavam animado.

— Ainda não acabei. — o outro disse e Yesung parou no meio do caminho, olhou-o por sobre ombro. — Tenho mais uma coisa para mostrar. — ele pegou na mesinha outra seringa, dessa vez com um líquido azul-escuro. — Se gostou desse, com certeza vai gostar deste aqui. — balançou a seringa entre os dedos.

Andou em direção ao garoto lobo dopado com o supressor, aplicou o líquido em uma veia do seu pescoço. Shindong contou os segundos no relógio. Yesung virou-se completamente para observar, mais curioso do que antes. 10 segundos depois, o garoto na maca se debatia como um animal. Os olhos pareciam mais verdes do que Yesung se lembrava e as presas despontavam, afiadas, para fora da boca, rasgavam os lábios e deixavam-o com uma aparência mais feroz do que se lembrava de já ter visto.

— O supresso os coloca em _modo avião_ , mas esta belezinha aqui, os deixa mais que despertos. — Shindong aproximou a mão do rosto do garoto e quase teve seus dedos arrancados em uma mordida, o som dos dentes batendo reverberou pelo lugar inteiro.

Aquele garoto estava mais que desperto, Yesung pensou. Ele parecia insano, completamente descontrolado. O homem sabia que se o soltassem, ele destroçaria os dois naquela sala e bem poderia destroçar as outras aberrações da sua própria espécie. Destroçaria seu melhor amigo, sem remorso, sem conseguir parar. O sorriso cresceu no seu rosto sem que conseguisse se conter, sabia exatamente onde usaria aquilo.

Até aquele momento, Yesung não havia conseguido provar o quanto lobos podiam ser perigosos, mas ali estava a resposta. Poderia usar aquela substância para dar algum gás no seu projeto, mostrar a todos o quão monstruosos aquelas coisas poderiam ser. Encarou Shindong, o sorriso que havia no rosto do amigo era parecido com seu. Não achava que o amigo sabia exatemente o que tinha feito, ele só pensava na ciência, estava apenas brincando de deus. Yesung, por outro lado, sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo e para quem fazia.

— Chefe. — escutou ser chamado e virou-se para encarar o soldado parado na entrada do laboratório.

Lançou um olhar para Shindong, mas o outro parecia ainda fascinado com sua descoberta.

— Nos continuamos depois. — disse e ele assentiu.

Yesung saiu do laboratório. Seguiu em direção a saída, acompanhou o soldado até o seu escritório. O soldado o deixou na porta e Yesung soube que alguém o esperava ali dentro, entrou e fechou a porta. Não queria que ninguém escutasse sua conversa com a pessoa.

A mulher estava sentada à sua mesa, o sobretudo marrom cobria o seu corpo quase todo, mas Yesung não precisava se preocupar com isso. Conhecia cada curva do corpo da mulher. Ela sorriu quando o avistou, girou na cadeira e cruzou as pernas. O homem aproximou-se da mesa com braços cruzados e a encarou.

— O que faz aqui? — ele perguntou.

Ela riu mais um pouco, apoiou o queixo sobre a mão e o cabelo claro caiu sobre seu rosto. Yesung não se lembrava de ter conhecido uma mulher mais bonita do que aquela, mas também não se lembrava de ter conhecido tantas mulheres assim. Ele sempre fora o tipo que trabalha demais e depois que havia perdido os pais, todo o interesse que tinha na vida havia sido substituído por vingança.

— É assim que me recebe? Depois de todo esse tempo. — ela balançou a cabeça, os cabelos se agitaram e a luz do sol que entrava pela janela do seu quarto derramou-se sobre sua cabeça, o cabelo brilhou como ouro.

Era, realmente, uma bela mulher. Sequer parecia humana.

— Hyuna. — ele saborou o nome dela na língua, tinha gosto de perigo.

Hyuna afastou o cabelo do rosto, prendeu-o atrás da orelha e lançou um olhar cálido para o homem do outro lado da mesa, mas Yesung parecia estranhamente comportado naquele começo de tarde. Nada nele detonava nervosismo ou qualquer outra coisa que indicasse incomodo com sua presença. Ela tinha, na verdade, percebido certo divertimento nos atos dele.

— Eu vim saber das novidades, querido.

— Não há novidades. — ele puxou uma cadeira para se sentar. — Enquanto não conseguirmos o combinado, não há novidades.

Ela riu mais um pouco, mas, dessa vez, Yesung notou nervosismo em si.

— A culpa não é minha se não conseguiu o que queria. — ela quase rosnou.

Às vezes, Yesung imaginava como ela seria na sua forma de besta. Se pareceria tão bonita quanto agora, duvidava. Então, lembrou-se das drogas que Shindong havia desenvolvido e quis testar-las na mulher. Uma dose de supressor e ela seria mais dócil do que o filhote de um gatinho e uma dose da outra droga e seria mais raivosa que qualquer animal. Seus olhos mudariam de cor como os da cobaia?, se perguntou.

— A culpa é sua. — ele se enfureceu e ela sentiu satisfação por ter provocado nele qualquer emoção. — Me mandou uma matilha cheia de velhos e doentes**.

— O trato era te dar a localização de uma matilha e isso eu cumpri.

Yesung revirou os olhos.

— Você me conduziu a uma armadilha.

Então, era ela quem estava revirando os olhos.

— Ah, querido, você sabe que não havia razão para que eu fizesse isso. Seria o mesmo que colocar uma faca no meu pescoço. — Yesung comprimiu os lábios e sem poder se conter, atravessou a mesa com as mãos e alcançou o pescoço de Hyuna.

Puxou-a para perto, ela engasgou e o rosto tornou-se vermelho. Yesung sentiu vontade de borrar o batom vermelho nos seus lábios, mas não tinha coragem de soltar o pescoço frágil dela só para isso. Se contentou em apertar, sentir os ossos sob os dígitos, a pele macia, a pulsação acelerada.

— Não brinque comigo. — ele aproximou a boca da bochecha dela, sentiu cheiro da maquiagem e do shampoo. — Eu ainda posso quebrar seu pescoço.

— Pode mesmo? — ela ofegou e o homem notou as iríses ganhando outra cor, os dentes se alongando para fora dos lábios e as unhas tornando-se garras enquanto fincavam-se no seu braço ao tentar afasta-lo.

Yesung a soltou. Tornou a encostar as costas na cadeira, arrumou a postura e a camisa. Hyuna o encarou, os olhos se destacavam em duas cores. O homem notou, com certo orgulho, que havia deixado a marca dos seus dedos na pele dela. Era a punição que podia dar naquele momento. Quem sabe assim, ela entendesse que não devia brincar com ele. Mas Hyuna não era conhecida por sua prudência, pois, no minuto seguinte, estava fitando-o com um sorrisinho no rosto. Convencida de que era ela quem havia ganhado aquele pequeno embate.

— Pare de me provocar. — soou quase como um pedido. — Diga de uma vez o que veio fazer aqui.

Hyuna arrumou a postura na cadeira, de repente, pareceu mais séria.

— Preciso de ajuda para encontrar e me livrar de alguém.

— Um dos seus? — se referiu a espécie de lobos e ela balançou a cabeça em confirmação.

Yesung colocou as mãos sobre a mesa, parecia mais interessado do que irritado — como antes. Hyuna o fitou e colocou uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha. Eles se fitaram por um momento sem dizer coisa alguma, a comunicação não-verbal que o humano aprendera a ter com a loba. Palavras sempre podiam compromete-los, pensou. Ela sorriu quando puxou uma folha de papel do seu bloco de notas sobre a mesa e escreveu um nome.

— Você provavelmente o conhece. — empurrou o pedaço de papel na sua direção. — Eu só preciso dele fora do meu caminho.

O humano ergueu uma sobrancelha e assentiu. Sabia bem ao que ela se referia. Podia mantê-lo ali, preso em alguma cela, manda-lo para as mãos de Shindong ou só vê-lo morrer de fome, seja qual fosse a alternativa, Yesung sabia que ia ganhar bastante. Assentiu para a mulher e Hyuna devolveu o olhar com a mesma intensidade. Eles podiam ser de espécies diferentes, mas se entendiam muito bem quando o assunto era limpar seus caminhos.

*******

Baekhyun sentiu o papel cortar a ponta do seu dedo, o ardor subiu por seu braço e o fez levar o dedo até a boca, chupou o ferimento. Kangin, que puxara os papéis da sua mão, o observou um pouco culpado. Baekhyun ergueu a mão livre e acenou como quem diz ‘tudo bem, não é nada’ e de fato não era. Já havia lidado com coisas piores do que um corte de papel, iria sobreviver. Contudo, o beta continuava o fitando, olhos levemente franzidos como se estivesse tentando encontrar algo em si, mas o Byun não estava escondendo nada apesar da forma como se tornava cada dia mais distraído no trabalho.

Ele tirou o dedo da boca e voltou sua atenção para o resto dos papéis espalhados pela mesa, Kangin comprimiu os lábios e não disse mais nada, limitou-se a sair da sala e levar os papéis que tinha em mãos para o departamento central da alcateia. Baekhyun pegou a caneta e assinou mais alguns documentos, autorizações para distribuição de alimentos e pagamento de contas, mudança de local. Eles haviam decidido acelerar a reparação dos danos no Clã — culpa do ataque que sofreram dos humanos — assim como haviam decidido sair dali. Havia um novo condomínio em finalização para viverem em paz, sem o fantasma do medo os perseguindo.

Contudo, aquilo era segredo. Ninguém além deles próprios sabiam disso, em parte porque tudo poderia soar como uma fuga para Hangeng, quando ainda estavam em investigação e em parte, porque Baekhyun não queria atrair a atenção de ninguém, de nenhum informante humano ou qualquer coisa do gênero, afinal tinha a leve impressão de que nada daquilo havia sido uma conscidência. Mas a cada vez que pensava em como um _deles_ poderia os ter tráido mais louco se achava. Não fazia sentido. Por que um lobo trairia sua própria alcateia? Só se não fosse um lobo, podia ser um humano disfarçado de beta. Alguém que se aproximou sem que nenhum deles percebesse.

Por mais que ele e Dansom acreditassem que tudo foi apenas consequência da presença dos Lu’s, uma parte de Baekhyun desconfiava. Era como seu avô costumava dizer: tenha sempre uma opção reserva. Baekhyun tinha uma opção reserva e pretendia investiga-la até se sentir tranquilo para abandona-la. Sentou-se na cadeira do escritório, largou a caneta sobre a mesa e puxou a manga do braço esquerdo para cima, só o suficiente para ver a mordida no pulso. As marcas muito bem alinhadas dos dentes de Minseok. Suspirou mais um pouco. Era uma marca recente e se não fosse o uso dos supressores, estaria exalando o cheiro do _ex-_ marido junto com o seu, o que só serviria para atrair atenção indesejada além de fazê-lo ir preso.

Estava sendo descuidado, tinha plena certeza disso, mas o que podia fazer? Se sentia um pouco fora de órbita, como se estivesse flutando, completamente solto no espaço quando não estava perto de Minseok. Achou que podia ser culpa do cio se aproximando, mas ainda faltavam dois meses até o bendito dia, o que fazia toda sua inquietação ser fruto da sua cabeça. Mas a cada vez que estava na presença do Kim, quando enroscava seu corpo no dele, sentia-se acalmar, por isso, pedira à ele que o marcasse.

Escutou a porta ser aberta e puxou a manga para baixo novamente, escondeu a marca e arrumou a postura na cadeira. Era Dasom que entrava, o cabelo curto e rosto contorcido naquela carranca familiar, fazia-a parecer com Hyukjae. Um pouco estranho de notar, pensou. Comprimiu os lábios para não soltar mais nenhum suspiro, não queria parecer cansado na frente da prima e dar ínicio a um mar de perguntas que não queria responder. Estava cansado da insistência dela para que entrasse com um pedido de guarda caso encontrassem Minseok.

— Precisa dar limites para aquele Kim. — ela disse, os braços cruzados.

Baekhyun piscou os olhos, demorou a entender a quem ela se referia, mas quando lembrou, soltou o suspiro que estivera segurando. Aquela briguinha entre a prima e Jongdae estava o deixando cansado também.

— Deveria só parar de provoca-lo. — puxou um papel para perto, fingiu que lia. Só queria que Dansom fosse embora de uma vez e o deixasse flutuando em pensamentos.

— Ele está aqui há dois meses e já está o defendendo? — indignou-se, puxou a cadeira em frente a sua mesa e sentou. — Realmente, eu devia ter advinhado que se tornariam tão próximos assim.

— Está fazendo de novo. — acusou, baixinho e Dasom erguer as sobrancelhas.

— O que?

— Drama. — Baekhyun abaixou o papel para fita-la. — Está fazendo drama novamente. — a prima teve a decência de corar e engolir em seco, Baekhyun quase riu. — Não sabia que era tão carente.

— Não sou. — devolveu, irritada.

— Não parece.

A porta abriu novamente. Kangin fitou os dois por um momento antes de limpar a garganta para chamar a atenção de ambos, Baekhyun estendeu a mão para receber mais dos documentos que o beta trazia e Dasom ficou de pé, deu uma última olhada para o primo antes de sair do escritório. Tinha coisas para fazer também.

— Onde está Jongdae? — perguntou ao beta.

— Está ajudando na distribuição de casas do novo território.

Baekhyun ergueu uma sobrancelha, impressionado pela iniciativa, mas não disse nada. Terminou de assinar os documentos que recebeu de Kangin e os devolveu, o viu sair da sala e aproveitou para relaxar os ombros. Sabia que logo ele voltaria com mais documentos ou para escolta-lo para outro compromisso. Suspirou, massageou a nuca e fechou os olhos por um momento, escutou a porta se abrir e afastou a mão da nuca, arrumou a postura na cadeira apenas para arregalar os olhos ao reconhecer Kim Ryeowook de pé em frente à sua mesa.

Ele deu um passo em sua direção, puxou uma cadeira e sentou. Deixou a bolsa que trouxera sobre as coxas e encarou Baekhyun. O alfa, não sabia o que fazer, mas tentou o seu melhor para disfarçar a surpresa no seu olhar. Engoliu em seco se preparou para perguntar o motivo da visita do ômega, apesar de, no fundo, ter uma leve ideia.

— Senhor Kim. — cumprimentou e Ryeowook mexeu a cabeça para devolver o cumprimento. — A que devo sua visita?

— Precisamos conversar sobre Minseok. — ele colocou a bolsa sobre a mesa, um reflexo do seu nervosismo.

Tinha passado muito tempo pensando sobre como abordar Baekhyun, assim como tinha passado muito tempo pensando que Minseok voltaria para casa, que ele seria como Kyungsoo — que encontrou o caminho para casa mesmo sem memória. Mas tudo o que havia recebido do filho era silêncio, o mesmo silêncio que a investigação também ecoava. Então, havia Byun Baekhyun. O ex-marido do seu filho. A pessoa mais próxima de Minseok mesmo antes do seu desaparecimento. Se alguém sabia de alguma coisa, deveria ser ele e não só porque Baekhyun era o pai do filhote que Minseok carregava, mas porque ambos eram importantes um para o outro. Contudo, sentado em frente ao alfa, não sabia como dizer tudo aquilo, como perguntar, simplesmente porque tinha medo de receber o mesmo silêncio que tudo que envolvia o filho parecia ecoar. Era doloroso.

— O senhor acha que sei onde ele está? — Baekhyun parecia seguro em suas palavras, como alguém que passou vezes demais por aquele interrogatório. — Acha que estou o escondendo? — ele continuou jogando as perguntas em cima do Kim, achando que o faria recuar em sua decisão de desconfiar de si.

— _Sim_. — a confirmação saiu mais baixa do que pretendia, mais insegura também.

— Senhor Kim...

— Não diga que não sabe de nada, por favor. — implorou. Ele estendeu as mãos sobre a mesa e pegou a mão esquerda de Baekhyun, desesperado. — Minseok sumiu desse jeito, sem ajuda, ainda mais carregando um filho seu. — Baekhyun engoliu em seco. — Não minta para mim, Baekhyun. Eu conheço alfas e nenhum deles ficaria tranquilo em uma situação dessas.

— Eu também estou conduzindo uma investigação para saber o paradeiro dele. — soltou sua mão do aperto de Ryeowook. — Eu também estou...

— Preocupado? — Ryeowook estreteitou os olhos para cima de si.

— Claro. — Baekhyun assentiu, desviou os olhos para os documentos que tinha sobre a mesa. — Senhor Kim, qualquer novidade encontrada seria devidamente compartilhada com Junmyeon e com o senhor. Eu não estou escondendo nada. — tentou mais um pouco, mas Ryeowook parecia longe de acreditar em si.

— Não parece. — ele rebateu, voltou a se inclinar para frente e puxou o pulso de Baekhyun para perto. — Você pode ter tomado supressores para esconder o cheiro dele na sua pele, mas eu sei que se levantar a manga da sua camisa, vou encontrar uma marca.

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos e tentou puxar o pulso para longe, mas Ryeowook só firmou mais o aperto na sua pele. O alfa quase gemeu de dor.

— Eu não sou idiota, Byun Baekhyun. — viu as iríses dele tornando-se esverdeadas. — É do meu filho que estamos falando. Não pode escondê-lo de mim.

— Já disse que não sei onde ele está. — o Byun puxou o pulso para longe, massageou o local que o ômega apertara. — Eu não acho que seja idiota, senhor Kim, acho apenas que está desesperado por uma informação. Mas eu não a tenho.

Ryeowook soltou uma risada soprada e afastou a cadeira, ficou de pé. Apanhou a bolsa e o encarou com desdém.

— Se vai continuar com esse joguinho, acho melhor pararmos a conversa por aqui.

Baekhyun o encarou. Não sabia mais o que poderia dizer para apaziguar a ira do pai de Minseok, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que não podia fazer nada. Era imprescidivel que ninguém soubesse onde Minseok estava, para a sua segurança. Ryeowook o encarou mais um pouco, mas desistiu do que quer que fosse dizer, e limitou-se a lhe dar as costas. Ele saiu pela porta como um furacão, raivoso demais para esconder. Baekhyun apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e desejou que aquele dia acabassse logo.

Escutou uma batida na porta e levantou o rosto para ver Kangin abrir a porta, estava trazendo mais documentos para verificar mas a cabeça de Baekhyun não estava mais naquilo. Estava pensando na conversa que teve com Ryeowook. Era um fato que não conseguiria sustentar aquilo por mais tempo, precisava dar um jeito e logo. Por isso, limitou-se a ficar de pé quando Kangin se aproximou da sua mesa.

— Cancele meus compromissos de hoje. — demandou e o beta o encarou, incrédulo.

Aquele era um dos dias cheios para Baekhyun. Ele não podia sair assim sem mais nem mesmo e deixa-lo para apagar os incêndios, mas quando fitou a expressão do alfa, soube que não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Baekhyun estava decidido sobre abandonar o escritório naquele momento e não haveria nada que o fizesse ficar. Kangin suspirou e assentiu. Baekhyun apanhou seu casaco e saiu da sala, apressado, ao que parecia a conversa com o senhor Kim havia sido mais intensa do que o beta achara.

Baekhyun passou pelo corredor, comprimentou alguns lobos no caminho mas não parou para falar com ninguém exatamente. Só avançou e avançou em direção ao estacionamento, onde seu carro o esperava. Ao longe, avistou Jongdae e Chanyeol, mas tratou de apressar o passo. Não queria ter que dá satisfação sobre seu paradeiro naquele momento, precisava só passar despercebido por eles. Precisava só enfiar-se no carro e correr até Minseok antes que enlouquecesse.

A necessidade aparecia com uma urgência que não estava acostumado. Seu pai chamava aquilo de instinto. Era culpa do instinto que sempre estivesse com o pensamento em Minseok, era culpa do instinto que sempre estivesse desconfiado sobre tudo e todos, como se cada pessoa do planeta pudesse ferir Minseok enquanto ele estava naquele estado. O estado que preferia não pensar, mas com que certeza ainda o assombrava. O instinto deixava-o assombrado também, mas nada comparado ao estado em que Minseok se encontrava. A gravidez... o bebê... isso tudo ainda fazia Baekhyun tremer.

O que ele faria com uma criança, afinal? O que ele faria se tivesse que esconder Minseok para sempre? Pensar na possibilidade o apavorava, pensar sobre uma criança crescendo naquelas circunstâncias o apavorava, pois como seria pai desse jeito? Sempre mentindo, indo e voltando? Como construiria um lar seguro para aquela criança?

Apertou o volante e suspirou, então, ligou o carro e deu partida. Seguiria direto para Dongdaemun, sem paradas. Era um risco, mas o tipo de coisa que se permitira correr naquele dia. E além do mais, não achava mais que estava sendo seguido pelo Conselho, quando já havia se passado bastante tempo desde seu depoimento. Se qualquer pessoa de lá desconfiasse de si, ele saberia. Sempre sabia de tudo. Um dos trabalhos de Jongdae era mantê-lo informado.

Avistou a casa mais cedo do que imaginava. Minseok não estava a vista, imaginou que o encontraria no jardim. Ele passava tempo demais na estufa acompanhado de flores e plantas, que Baekhyun não fazia questão de saber o nome. Às vezes, se entretinha por tanto tempo que esquecia de comer. Era por isso que Baekhyun havia arranjado uma companhia para si.

A senhora Nam foi quem atendeu a porta. Era uma velhinha atarracada com olhos inteligentes e mão habilidosas. Ela fazia parte do clã Byun, era alguém de confiança, alguém que faria de tudo para ser útil para seu líder. Baekhyun gostava dela, a calma com que ela parecia tratar de tudo o fazia se sentir mais normal naquela situação.

Ela o ajudou com o paletó, colocou-o no pequeno ármario perto da porta de entrada.

— Onde ele está? — Baekhyun perguntou afrouxando a gravata e abrindo dois botões da camisa.

— No quarto. — a mulher respondeu. — O senhor Kim não teve uma manhã fácil.

— Enjoos?

A senhora Nam assentiu e Baekhyun suspirou. Minseok havia tido enjoos durante aquele tempo inteiro e apesar do que a senhora Nam havia dito, o ex-marido não havia melhorado. Ao que parecia, Minseok fazia parte dos casos que tinham enjoo até o fim da gravidez.

— Eu vou vê-lo. — Baekhyun avançou em direção a escada e a senhora não o seguiu, só o observou subir e ir em direção ao quarto do ômega.

A casa como um todo era silenciosa, o número de quartos parecia servir para aumentar isso, a solidão. Minseok ficava no maior quarto, gostava do espaço assim como gostava da vista. Baekhyun não reclamava, mas sempre se perguntava se ele não se sentia sozinho ao ter que dormir sozinho naquele cômodo. Ele terminou de avançar pelo corredor, parou em frente a porta do quarto de Minseok e bateu — dois toques na madeira — antes de abrir.

Minseok estava lendo, parcialmente deitado na cama, a barriga de quase cinco meses parecendo maior quando encarava da porta. Baekhyun se sentiu tremer por dentro, um comichão apareceu na boca do estômago quando notou que Minseok sorria na sua direção. Ele fez menção de levantar, mas o alfa largou a maçaneta da porta mais rápido e foi na sua direção. Não queria que ele viesse ao seu encontro, queria ir ao seu encontro para evitar que fizesse esforço.

— Oi. — Minseok sussurrou contra a pele do seu pescoço quando o pegou em um abraço desajeitado.

A ponta do nariz dele encostou na sua pele, de lá para cá em um carinho macio ao mesmo tempo que capturava seu cheiro. Baekhyun prendeu a reciproca do cumprimento na boca, trocou a fala por um ato. Beijou-lhe o primeiro pedaço de pele que encontrou, o ombro. _Oi._

— Não achei que fosse vir hoje. — Minseok continuava sussurrando como se falar no tom certo fosse fazê-lo desmoronar.

_Talvez, fosse_. Por isso, agarrou-se a ele mais um pouco. Não sabia que estava com tanta saudade até o momento em que o teve nos braços de novo. Havia o visto ontem e estava quebrando as regras ao aparecer hoje novamente. Dois dias seguidos era demais, ele sabia. Era o suficiente para que fosse pego, mas não conseguia se livrar daquele medo irracional de que Minseok estivesse mal, que estivesse em perigo, que o bebê...

— Eu senti saudade. — confessou, tão mais baixo que achou que havia só pensado, mas a risadinha de Minseok no pé do seu ouvido o deixou saber que havia dito em voz alta.

O rosto corou. Sentiu-se encolher nos braços do ômega. Não estava acostumado a ser tão verbal daquele jeito, mas Minseok não parecia se importar, ele também não fazia pouco caso. Fazia o se sentir envergonhado, mas de um jeito bom. Por isso, quando Minseok tornou a deitar na cama e puxou para cima de si, Baekhyun não resistiu. Assim como não resistiu quando eles esconderam-se embaixo das cobertas e trocaram beijos tímidos. O cheiro dele era bom, doce na medida certa e quando se misturava com o seu, tornava-se mais convidativo ainda.

Minseok beijou-lhe o pescoço, o ajudou a tirar a camisa. Baekhyun marcou sua pele em alguns pontos, o fez tremer embaixo de si. Eles fizeram amor de um jeito vagaroso e delicado. A mão do alfa enlaçou a do Kim e o desejo de marca-lo apareceu. Era sempre forte, latejando no seu interior e o fazia fantasiar o momento como se sua vida dependesse disso. Por isso, deixou que suas presas raspassem contra a pele do ômega. Queria tanto fazê-lo que não percebeu que apertava-o contra si.

— Baek. — Minseok gemeu, ofegante. As unhas dele rasparam na lateral do seu corpo e Baekhyun estremeceu.

— Desculpe. — sussurrou contra a pele que queria marcar, os lábios substituíram as presas e a língua passou sobre a pele, afim de tentar apaziguar o desejo dentro de si.

Minseok gemeu mais um pouco. Ele tinha um gosto doce contra sua língua. O cheiro dele parecia ficar melhor a cada vez que faziam amor e com a gravidez sabia que tinha ficado mais forte. As pernas dele estavam enlaçadas com as suas e Baekhyun aproveitou o momento para deslizar as mãos pelas laterais do seu corpo. O quadril havia se tornado estreito por conta da gravidez, parecia mais largo enquanto tocava. Sabia que ele havia ganhado peso, mas a constatação levou um arrepio inesperado por seu corpo.

Era sempre complicado na sua cabeça a cada vez que pensava sobre a gravidez, sobre Minseok e uma criança com seu sangue. Tudo soava meio irreal ainda, como se estivesse vivendo um sonho. Ele só não sabia classificar o sonho como bom ou ruim, sabia apenas que era inesperado. Uma supresa meio amarga meio doce, que lhe tirava o sono. O tipo de coisa que ainda não arranjara coragem para falar com Minseok sobre, em parte porque tinha medo da reação dele e em parte, porque não sabia ao certo como se sentia.

Mas ali, enquanto tocava-lhe a barriga de quase 5 meses, o peito parecia inflar e inflar em alguma coisa. Subia direto para os lábios, sem desvios, e o fazia sorrir. Minseok também estava sorrindo quando colocou a mão sobre a sua e beijou-lhe a boca. O ômega ao contrário de si, parecia satisfeito com o bebê no seu ventre. Ele sim sabia classificar tudo o que sentia, catalogava e se afogava em cada uma das emoções sem medo.

— Está tudo bem? — Minseok perguntou.

Baekhyun ainda encarava a barriga. Não percebeu que havia se perdido em pensamentos tão rápido. Ele levantou o rosto e encarou o ômega, assentiu e o beijou devagar. A mão subiu e desceu pela barriga em um carinho sutil que ainda estava experimentando. 5 meses e ele ainda não havia se acostumado, parecia até uma piada de mal gosto, mas Minseok não parecia se incomodar com seus momentos de indecisão, com a calma de maioria dos seus atos. Ele o deixava a vontade, não o apressava assim como não cobrava. Entendia suas limitações melhor do que ele mesmo.

— Você quer...?

— Eu quero.

Eles inverteram as posições. Baekhyun decidiu não pensar mais em nada, se concentraria apenas em Minseok.

*******

Jongdae encarou as mãos de Junmyeon sobre a mesa da lanchonete, mas não falou coisa alguma a cerca da aliança que agora adornava seu dedo. Não havia o que dizer, afinal. O casamento já era esperado e como bem conhecia o _primo,_ sabia que ele usaria aquilo para distrair seus lobos de toda a bagunça que Jongdae havia causado, mas ainda assim era estranho pensar em Junmyeon naquele cargo. Agora, ele era um lobo com um parceiro.

— Por que me chamou até aqui? — Junmyeon perguntou depois que garçonete lhe serviu uma xícara de café.

O ex-Kim encarou seu antigo líder e suspirou. Não devia tê-lo chamado, mas ao mesmo tempo não via outra alternativa. Precisava de Junmyeon ainda, apesar das desavenças e dos seus erros. O alfa o fitou, impaciente, esperou uma resposta e parecia pronto para levantar se Jongdae não o respondesse o mais rápido possível.

— Eu, talvez, saiba onde Minseok está. — a incerteza não era tanta assim, mas sabia que a fraqueza na sua voz poderia servir para amolecer Junmyeon.

Um truque. Jongdae era cheio deles.

O alfa estreitou os olhos para cima de si, desconfiado, mas as mãos que fugiam para baixo da mesa para se entrelaçar davam a Jongdae a certeza de que estava perto de tê-lo interessado. O interesse era sempre o primeiro passo para fisgar a isca. Junmyeon cruzou os braços e acenou para a garçonete lhe servir mais um pouco de café na xícara, Jongdae pediu um pouco também e eles não falaram nada até que a mulher se afastasse e Junmyeon desse o primeiro gole.

— Como? — a pergunta saiu rouca, mais baixa e ressentida do que Jongdae podia esperar.

Por um momento, quase achou que ele o questionava como havia sequestrado esse irmão também. Mas afastou o pensamento no segundo seguinte. Dessa vez, não havia feito nada de errado. Ao contrário do que parecia, estava apenas tentando ajudar mesmo que estivesse prejudicando Baekhyun. Mas seria para o seu bem. No futuro, o irmão o agradeceria. Tinha quase certeza.

— Baekhyun não tem sido tão cuidadoso quanto achei. — Jongdae abriu a mochila que trazia e pegou o envelope de dentro, empurrou na direção do alfa. — Na verdade, eu posso estar errado, por isso, quis te falar primeiro.

Junmyeon apanhou o envelope com pressa e o abriu, despejou sobre a mesa as fotografias que Jongdae havia tirado. Algumas eram da parte de trás do carro de Baekhyun, a placa bem evidente. Outras eram do carro entrando em um estacionamento e não mais sendo visto, as outras fotos eram de outro carro.

— Tenho que dizer que meu irmãozinho é bem inteligente. — Jongdae inclinou-se sobre a mesa depois de afastar a xícara de café e apontou para as fotos que Junmyeon via. — Ele entrava em estacionamentos diferentes, trocava de carro e seguia para Dongdaemun, sempre o mesmo caminho para Dongdaemun. — apanhou outra foto, dessa vez a fachada de uma casa de dois andares. — Eu demorei para perceber que ele fazia isso, mas quando me dei conta de que eram rotas diferentes para o mesmo lugar, ficou mais fácil rastrear ele. Ainda mais depois que consegui acessar o GPS do carro e claro, tive ajuda para segui-lo.

O Park não pretendia contar a Junmyeon sobre Kris, parecia demais envolver um antigo rival do primo naquela história e além do mais, não era como se Yifan soubesse o real motivo de querer encontrar Minseok. E para bem da verdade, Yifan não parecia se importar realmente. Ele lhe cedeu alguns dos seus lobos para ajuda-lo a seguir Baerkhyun e não pediu nada em troca. Jongdae esperava que ele nunca pedisse.

No começo, havia achado que Baekhyun saia para espairecer, mas a desconfiança cresceu no seu peito como erva daninha e precisou investiga-lo para ter certeza que ele não estava mentindo. E para sua surpresa, ele estava. Seu querido irmãozinho não confiava em si o suficiente para lhe contar sobre Minseok, mas confiava em Oh Sehun. Parecia até uma piada de mau gosto. Justo Oh Sehun? O cara que roubou sua oportunidade de ficar com Minseok, quando o mesmo voltou da França.

Junmyeon encarou as fotos, incrédulo, tornou a encarar Jondgae e abriu a boca, soltou um barulho parecido com riso. Mas o som soou amargo para Jongdae. Ele o viu cruzar os braços e se afastar das fotos. Daquele jeito, irritado, o Park percebeu que ele parecia mais velho, um tanto mais cansado. Só, então, notou as olheiras embaixo dos olhos. Ao que parecia, os dias como líder e alfa casado não estavam sendo os mais bonitos.

— Que filho da mãe! — Junmyeon soltou, as bochechas inflaram e Jongdae percebeu que aquele era o máximo de xingamento que o outro conseguia dizer. Quase achou graça, mas prendeu o riso no último segundo. — Mas, espera. — ele inclinou-se sobre a mesa e Jongdae se afastou, parecia demais ficar tão perto do outro. — Como tem certeza de que meu irmão está nessa casa? Não há nenhuma foto provando isso. — passou as mãos sobre as fotos, as espalhou e procurou alguma que refutasse o que estava dizendo, mas não havia.

Tudo se resumia as fotos do carro de Baekhyun, o caminho que ele fazia e a fachada da casa. Não havia nada de Minseok em nenhuma.

— Por isso eu disse _talvez._ — Jongdae lembrou. — E, preciso que me acompanhe até lá. Vamos tirar a prova. — ofereceu.

Junmyeon arregalou os olhos e arrumou a postura contra o encosto da cadeira. Descruzou os braços e entrelaçou os dedos em sinal de nervosismo. Odiava conspirar com Jongdae novamente, o fazia lembrar dos velhos tempos quando não sabia sobre seu parentesco e o considerava seu braço direito no Clã Kim.

— Eu não sou idiota. — disse. — Todos os bens de Baekhyun foram investigados, o Conselho não encontrou nenhuma irregularidade. Se Minseok estivesse escondido em algum lugar, eles teriam encontrado uma pista e além do mais, Baekhyun passou pelo interrogatório mais vezes do que posso contar.

— Meu irmão é mais esperto do que parece. — Jongdae meio sorriu. — Deve ser de família.

Junmyeon revirou os olhos. Era sempre complicado conectar aquele lobo alfa com Byun Baekhyun. Eles não tinham muita semelhança física, mas Junmyeon conseguia pescar um trejeito e outro parecido aqui e ali. Jongdae o encarou, o sorriso continuava preso no canto da boca.

— Ele teve ajuda de Oh Sehun. — revelou e o alfa abriu a boca, incrédulo.

— Não está falando sério. — fez menção de levantar, tinha certeza que Jongdae brincava com a sua cara.

— Por que eu mentiria? — ele agarrou a manga da sua camisa, Junmyeon puxou o braço para trás e tornou a se arrumar no lugar.

— Por que está me contando tudo isso? — rebateu. — Baekhyun é seu irmão e a não ser que você sofra de alguma compulsão que o obrigue a trair qualquer um que permaneça do seu lado, eu não vejo motivo para estar fazendo isso. — lançou um olhar para as fotos em cima da mesa e Jongdae teve a decência de parecer envergonhado.

Ele suspirou, pareceu ponderar sobre o que diria, mas, no fim, tornou a encarar o rosto sério de Junmyeon. Não havia para onde fugir. Havia pensado sobre aquilo noites seguidas, dias e dias em completa imersão até perceber que não havia para onde fugir enquanto não sanasse aquela dúvida imensa na sua mente.

— Preciso de algo em troca. — disse, baixinho. Ao menos daquilo tinha vergonha.

Jongdae não tinha vergonha de muitas coisas, mas desperdiçar a chance de se aproximar do irmão parecia demais até para si. Era uma vergonha. O tipo de coisa que ele sentiria pelo resto da vida, no entanto, havia outra coisa para se preocupar. Outra coisa que não deixava sua mente em paz. Precisava saber o que havia acontecido com Lu Han, seu antigo melhor amigo, que até alguns meses atrás achou que estivesse morto e enterrado.

Junmyeon riu soprado e balançou a cabeça em negação.

— Não esperava nada diferente de você. — havia um certo tom de mágoa na sua voz. — O que é? Dinheiro?

— É uma pessoa. — disse e Junmyeon franzio o cenho. — Preciso que arranje um encontro com Lu Han.

— O que?

— Sei que não vai acreditar, mas eu o conheço.

— Então, arranje você mesmo o encontro. — Junmyeon ficou de pé, arrumou o casaco no corpo e fez menção de se afastar, mas Jongdae se preparou para segurar a manga do seu casaco.

— Você não entende. — tentou dizer.

— Tem razão. Eu não entendo. — ele inclinou-se sobre a mesa e o fitou de perto. — Você é traiçoeiro, cheio de si e mesquinho. Eu não tenho a menor ideia do que se passa na sua cabeça, mas sei que não está planejando algo bom quando me pede para trazer Lu Han à sua presença. Eu não vou fazer isso. — demandou.

— Mas Minseok...

— Minseok escolheu o caminho que quer seguir e infelizmente, não é com os Kims. — Junmyeon deu-lhe as costas, apressou o passo em direção à saída.

Jongdae o encarou sua figura ir embora e fechou os olhos, acertou um chute pequeno na cadeira em frente à sua e suspirou. Aquilo era o que menos esperava que acontecesse. Junmyeon deveria aceitar sua proposta e não abandona-lo ali sem nada nas mãos. Encarou as fotos espalhadas sobre a mesa, segurou algumas e as amassou. Guardou-as de mal jeito na bolsa e levantou-se depois de deixar algumas notas de won sobre a mesa.

Caminhou até o estacionamento e entrou no seu carro. Encarou o horário no seu relógio, estava atrasado para o seu trabalho no Clã Byun. Ele havia dito a Kangin que ia fazer uma pausa para o almoço, mas parecia demais ir até o outro lado da cidade apenas para comer. O beta desconfiaria, sempre desconfiava, mas, afinal, todos desconfiavam de si. Jongdae vivia sob um imenso holofote, todos os seus passos registrados e analisados. Todos queriam um pedaço seu para olhar de perto, tomar de conta, menos Baekhyun. Na verdade, tudo que o irmão parecia querer de si era distância. Por mais que Jongdae tentasse se aproximar, tudo o que sempre recebia do Byun eram dois passos para trás e estava começando a ficar cansado de correr atrás do mesmo.

Ele deu meia volta com o carro, pegou o caminho para Dongdaemun. Estava na hora de fazer uma visitinha. Quem sabe, quando mostrasse que sabia do segredo do irmão, este o considerasse como alguém confiável. Suspirou e tentou esquecer do fracasso que havia sido sua pequena reunião com Junmyeon. Era o melhor a se fazer naquela situação. Ele não podia entrar no território Kim sem o alvará do líder, também não podia acampar na entrada e esperar por Lu Han sem parecer um maluco. Infelizmente, aquele havia sido seu plano fracassado. Agora tudo que lhe restava era correr de volta para Baekhyun e fingir que não havia sido um grande filho da mãe por alguns minutos.

Incrivelmente o caminho até Dongdaemun não era longo, estava mais perto da lanchonete do que podia imaginar. Ele avançou pelas ruas cantarolando uma música qualquer do rádio. Avançou devagar pelo bairro e achou a casa mais cedo do que pensou. Ela erguia-se bonita, pintada de branco, de dois andares e com um pequeno jardim na frente. Havia uma velha regando as flores no meio daquela tarde, o sol alcançava-a e a fazia suar. Jongdae imaginou que não estava sendo um trabalho fácil para a senhora, por isso, pensou em oferecer ajuda. Bancar o bom moço sempre lhe abria portas.

Estacionou o carro longe da casa, para que a velha não desconfiasse que estava ali bisbilhotando. Andou até a casa, parecendo despreocupado, só alguém que estava passeando. Ele se imaginou pedindo uma informação para puxar assunto, lançando um sorriso encantador e oferecendo ajuda com as flores. No entanto, teve todo seu plano arruinado quando avistou um carro conhecido estacionado do outro lado da rua, a alguns passos da casa. Havia alguém no volante, escondido pelos vidros escuros. Mas Jongdae conseguia ver um pouco da sua silhueta e engoliu em seco.

Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e atravessou a rua. Só podia ser brincadeira que Kim Ryeowook estivesse ali, logo ali. Lançou um olhar para a velha que ainda regava as flores antes de correr até o carro. Bateu no vidro, o ômega se sobressaltou mas abaixou o vidro. Usava óculos escuros e o cabelo parecia mais escuro do que Jongdae lembrava-se.

— Senhor Kim? — Ryeowook revirou os olhos e destravou a porta para que entrasse no carro.

Jongdae abriu a porta e se acomodou no banco do carona. Ryeowook subiu o vidro novamente e os escondeu.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — Jongdae perguntou.

O ômega o encarou, retirou os óculos escuros do rosto — coisa que o Park achou que fazia parte de algum tipo de disfarce — e os colocou no painel.

— Não me surpreende que esteja aqui. — ele bufou e desviou o olhar do rosto do outro, tornou a encarar a casa branca que Baekhyun frequentava. — Aposto que Baekhyun teve a sua ajuda para trazer meu filho pra cá.

Jongdae ergueu uma sobrancelha, a mão subiu e se alojou na nuca em sinal de vergonha. Ao que parecia havia tirado aquele dia para sentir isso, só esperava que aquilo não se tornasse rotina. Encarou o senhor Kim, confuso e desconfiado, mas tudo que recebeu de volta foi um olhar um tanto irritado.

— Senhor, não sei ao que se refere... — começou, mas foi interrompido por um tapa.

A bochecha esquerda ardeu e a boca se abriu em incredulidade. Ryeowook estava mais fora de si do que Jongdae imaginara.

— Não ouse mentir para mim! — ele esbravejou. — Eu segui _seu irmão_ até aqui e sei que o ajudou a esconder Minseok.

Jongdae ergueu a mão e colocou contra a bochecha que ardia, massageou a pele e comprimiu os lábios. Talvez, merecesse mesmo aquele tapa, mas não por aquele motivo. Haviam outros que pesavam mais na sua lista e se Ryeowook soubesse de todos, era provável que lhe desse uma surra. Piscou os olhos demoradamente e virou-se para espiar pela janela, ao que parecia a velha tinha acabado de regar as flores e havia voltado para dentro da casa, acabando assim com o plano de Jongdae de se aproximar.

— Eu não estou mentindo. — tornou a se virar para Ryeowook. — Eu não sabia que Baekhyun estava escondendo Minseok até hoje de manhã, então, vim aqui conferir. — explicou, os olhos do Kim estreitaram-se sobre si, mas ele não disse nada e nem precisava, Jongdae sabia que ele não confiava em si.

Assim como Junmyeon, Ryeowook tinha seus motivos para sempre manter um pé atrás em relação ao Park e Jongdae não o culpava, afinal, havia feito por onde para receber aquela fama. A cicatriz no seu rosto era motivo suficiente para que ninguém jamais quisesse tentar confiar em si.

Ryeowook bufou e desviou os olhos do seu rosto, os ombros relaxaram e Jongdae soube que não seria expulso do carro. Eles permaneceram em silêncio, as mãos do ômega fecharam-se no volante com força, deixava que o Park visse os nós dos seus dedos brancos. Ao que parecia, o senhor Kim estava nervoso, apreensivo ao máximo como se esperasse o pior do outro, mas Jongdae não pretendia fazer nada. Estava ali para observar, era o seu plano desde o ínicio.

— O senhor seguiu Baekhyun até aqui? — resolveu puxar assunto quando o silêncio começou a se tornar desconfortável.

Ryeowook assentiu. Na meia luz, dentro daquele carro, ele parecia mais novo do que realmente era e fazia Jongdae sentir um pouco mais daquela simpatia que sempre cultivou para com ele. Apesar dos seus erros, ainda era alguém que sentia demais por ter magoado Ryeowook, a única pessoa que havia sido o mais próximo de um pai para si. Ainda lembrava-se dos momentos que passaram juntos, das conversas e das risadas. Eram momentos que o faziam se sentir normal, nada além de um lobo, sem a solidão de sempre no seu encalço.

— Para alguém que está escondendo meu filho há meses, Baekhyun foi bastante descuidado hoje. — disse e Jongdae se pegou rindo, um sopro escapou da sua boca.

— Ele anda cada vez mais distraído. — falou com pesar, como se o irmão estivesse doente.

Ryeowook riu, meio encostou a testa no volante e olhou para Jongdae de canto de olho.

— É culpa do _instinto *******. _Ele provavelmente não percebe como está agindo. — explicou.

Jongdae virou o rosto e encarou a casa. O sol se punha no horizonte e começava a mergulhar tudo em um tom azulado. No segundo andar da casa, ele viu uma luz acender e alguém sair para a varanda esticando os braços para cima. Quando reconheceu o tom de loiro do seu cabelo, chamou a atenção de Ryeowook para aquela direção. O ômega observou o filho com os olhos grandes, brilhantes demais para que Jongdae não achasse que ele fosse se derramar em lágrimas. Mas não derramou, ele apenas fungou baixinho e limpou o canto dos olhos enquanto mordia o lábio. Ambos permaneceram em silêncio.

Ryeowook piscou os olhos para afastar as lágrimas de vez. Estava com tanta saudade do filho, que não conseguia medir. Se não fosse Jongdae ali com certeza já teria saído daquele carro e ido ao encontro do filho. Mas precisava se controlar, afinal, bem sabia que não ia ser bom invadir aquela casa como um maluco, só iria fazer Minseok se afastar. E tudo o que menos queria era que o filho o odiasse, então apenas se afastou da janela do carro, encostou as costas no encosto do banco e suspirou.

— Você quer uma carona? — ofereceu ao ex-Kim.

Jongdae piscou, assustado com a mudança brusca no comportamento do ômega. Negou, disse que seu carro estava perto dali. Ryeowook abriu a porta para que saísse e não disse mais nada para o alfa. O Park o viu ligar o carro e ir embora. E de onde estava, Jongdae olhou para cima e avistou Minseok aproveitando o pôr-do-sol. Enfiou as mãos no bolso do jeans e andou em direção ao seu carro. Não havia mais nada para fazer ali.

*******

Minseok demorou a perceber que Baekhyun queria alguma coisa de si. Começou com um olhar mais demorado e com as mãos dele presas uma na outra, parecia nervoso aos seus olhos, mas o ômega não sabia como perguntar sobre isso, por isso, apenas dava algum espaço ao ex-marido e esperava que ele tomasse a iniciativa em querer conversar sobre o que quer que o estivesse incomodando. Ele encostou-se na bancada da pia e mergulhou uma das batatas fritas no molho verde antes de levar a boca.

Eles haviam saído do quarto há poucos minutos. Baekhyun ainda estava com a face relativamente amassada de sono e Minseok também se sentia sonolento, ele teria permanecido mais na cama se não estivesse com tanto desejo por batatas fritas. A Senhora Nam havia as preparado quando soube da fome do ômega, juntamente com o molho verde — que era uma mistura de coisas que Minseok não conseguia nomear, mas que estava bastante bom para o seu paladar. Vez ou outra, ele tinha desejos, nada muito alarmante. Às vezes, desejava por frutas, principalmente mirtilos, o que era uma ironia e tanto. Mirtilos pareciam ser as únicas coisas que não o deixavam enjoado, então sempre havia bastante na geladeira.

Contudo, naquela noite, estava louco por batatas fritas. E aquelas que estava comendo, estavam tão terrivelmente deliciosas, que sequer notou que fazia caretas a cada vez que comia uma. Baekhyun notou, até mesmo achou graça algumas vezes, mas não disse nada. Na verdade, ele permaneceu tão quieto, que Minseok acabou esquecendo da sua presença até o momento que o escutou limpar a garganta relativamente alto, ao que parecia ele havia dito alguma coisa.

— O que? — perguntou, o rosto bonito confuso e com o canto da boca sujo de molho verde.

Baekhyun sorriu, mais apaixonado do que gostaria de esconder. Ele se imaginou sendo uma pessoa diferente e observando aquela cena de outro ângulo, com certeza, ele parecia um tanto patético olhando para Minseok daquele jeito. As mãos tremeram na mesma intensidade que a boca do estômago e ele engoliu em seco.

— Eu só... só estava pensando em algo. — arranjou coragem para dizer, a _coisa_ que trouxera há alguns dias e escondera no quarto de Minseok, pesava no bolso da sua calça. — Bom, não é nada demais. Só, só uma coisa. — apanhou a caixinha e a empurrou sobre a bancada da pia.

Sabia que não estava fazendo sentido algum, mas esperava que o seu ato dissesse tudo o que pensava. Porque o que mais tinha feito sobre aquilo era pensar. Desde o momento em que Dasom havia sugerido que se casasse novamente com Minseok, a ideia não o abandonara mais. E agora, estava ali, botando em prática aquela insanidade. Era provável que a prima sequer estivesse falando sério, era mais que provável que a família de Minseok enlouquecesse de vez e que recebesse olhares feios do Conselho, mas estava cansado de ter sua vida mandada e desmandada. Queria fazer aquilo do jeito certo, pela primeira vez queria escolher com quem casar.

Piscou os olhos lentamente para ganhar coragem e encarou Minseok mais um pouco. Era incrível a capacidade que tinha de regredir nos anos quando estava na presença do Kim. Sentia como se tivesse dezesseis anos de novo. O Byun observou quando os olhos de Minseok se arregalaram levemente e ele mastigou mais rápido a batata na boca, teria achado graça se não estivesse tão nervoso. Tratou de esconder as mãos atrás das costas e se limitou a acompanhar os atos do outro.

O ômega limpou as mãos na calça de moletom e trouxe e a caixinha para perto com a ponta dos dedos como se temesse que ela explodisse na sua frente. O coração estava aos saltos apenas com a ideia do que era. Abriu a caixinha com cuidado. Baekhyun direcionou a si o mesmo olhar ansioso que sustentava e quando a caixinha abriu-se por inteira, Minseok arfou baixinho diante da aliança. Era igual a que tinha perdido, a que tinha sido obrigado a parar de usar, a que fazia um par com a que o alfa ainda usava no dedo.

— Está me pedindo em casamento? — Minseok se escutou perguntar, o tom de diversão se sobressaindo sobre seu nervosismo.

— Você está aceitando? — Baekhyun devolveu no mesmo tom, apenas um pouco mais ansioso.

Minseok sorriu, pegou a aliança e colocou no dedo. Deixou a caixa vazia sobre a bancada e Baekhyun relaxou os ombros, o estômago parou de vibrar e o sangue pareceu correr na direção certa nas suas veias.

— Talvez. — estendeu a mão com a aliança em direção ao alfa para mostra-la.

Baekhyun alcançou sua mão. Deu a volta na bancada sem larga-la e o puxou para perto, deixou um beijo na sua testa e Minseok descansou o rosto sobre seu ombro.

— Eu aceito. — ele confirmou, baixinho contra sua pele e Baekhyun sorriu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *supressores: apesar do mesmo nome que aqueles que os lobos usam, ambos meio que são usados de formas diferentes e portanto, tem ações diferentes no organismo. O supressor criado pelo Shindong é mais como um tranquilizante de animais, sabe. Feito mesmo para manter os nossos queridos lobinhos em modo letárgico.   
> ** matilha cheia de velhos e doentes: O Yesung se refere ao ataque na matilha Byun no dia do festival da fertilidade dos Parks, que foi quando mais da metade da matilha estava no território Park juntamente com Baekhyun e Minseok. Nesse dia, ele atacou os Byuns e tentou levar o Donghae, mas foi impedido.   
> ***instinto: Não é bem o instinto animal. É mais como uma preocupação exarcebada que alfas sentem por seus parceiros, geralmente vem entrelaçado com o sentimento de posse/territórialista deles. No caso do Baekhyun se manisfesta por causa do bebê, que como pai, ele quer se manter presente o tempo inteiro para cuidar. O tipo de coisa que eu acho bem bonitinho. *-*


End file.
